A Thin Veneer
by AlbertG
Summary: Captain James T. Kirk Chancellor Gorkon rescues a group of Human refugees from the far side of the galaxy. That simple act of kindness will be the spark a war that ranges across the galaxy and reveal the thinness of the veil that separates civilization fr
1. Chapter 1

Title: A THIN VENEER version 1.5

Primary author: **Albert Green Jr.**

Co-Authors: **Ed Becerra, and Major Diarrhia.**

Associate and Contributing authors: A**sh's Boomstick, Renato S, Matt S, and LightningCount.**

I say bless them all.

Recorder of Deeds and Librarian Supreme: **Kclcmdr, who keeps everything straight and coordinated by some strange miracle and dogged persistence.**

Contact: "Albert", "Ash's Boomstick" "E Becerra"

PG- 13

Summary: Captain James T. Kirk and Chancellor Gorkon rescue a group of Human refugees from the far side of the galaxy. That simple act of kindness will be the spark for a war that rages across the galaxy and reveal the thinness of the veil that separates civilization from barbarianism.

**NOTICE: THIS STORY MAY BE DISTRIBUTED FREE OF CHARGE BUT MUST NOT BE SOLD OR EXCHANGED FOR FINANCIAL RETURN IN ANY FORM.**

**---------------------COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE-----------**

**"_Star Trek", "Star Trek: The Next Generation", "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine", _and_ "Star Trek: Voyager" _and_ "Star trek: Enterprise" _and all related_ Star Trek_ related material, its characters and certain technological devices and/or references to such, from the television shows and movies, may be or are registered trademarks of, and may be or are copyrighted by Paramount Studios and whatever Corporation it may or may not be owned by.**

**"_Babylon Five_", its characters, certain technological devices and/or references to such, from the television show, past present of near future, may be or are registered trademarks of, _Babylon 5_, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of Time Warner Entertainment Co., LP.**

**Only certain characters and technologies are mine and these are the creation of the author who is solely responsible for them as such. Neither Studio is responsible for the content of this story.**

THIS STATEMENT MUST ACCOMPANY THE STORY 'A THIN VENEER' IF DISTRIBUTED. THIS STORY IS FREE OF CHARGE AND MAY NOT BE SOLD OR EXCHANGED FOR FINANCIAL RETURN IN ANY FORM. THIS DEDICATION MUST ACCOMPANY ANY DISTRUBUTION OF THIS STORY.

Dedication:

First of all, to my wife who allowed me to keep hiding in our basement and write in relative peace, even though punishment will come later. I keep saying that and it still applies.

Albert Green Jr. quick note: This story started when I read Col Crackpot's story idea some months ago. Intrigued, I asked him if I could do my own take. He agreed, and I and MD went for it. For CC, thanks and I promise to make mine different.

"A Thin Veneer"

**Prelude:**

**Year 2375:**

**The end of the Alpha quadrant-Dominion war**

**The Founder's homeworld-the Great Link:  
**

"I must return to my people, now," Odo had told her. "It is what I've long for, for so long. It is where I am meant to be."

Kira Nerys' heart was breaking. She wanted him to stay, but she knew he could not. She was a Bajoran, a solid. He was a Changeling, a metamorph, one of the Founders of the Dominion, an organization originating from the gamma quadrant; the leaders whose forces had almost defeated the combined forces of the United Federation of Planets, Klingon Empire, and Romulan Star Empire. Despite the power of such a combined force, the Dominion had almost won the war.

The Dominion itself was larger than the Federation of Planets, controlling hundreds of words, for over a millennium, all kept in line by the feared Jem'hadar foot soldiers. Although the Founders had rarely been seen, their influence was absolute. They were creatures of Order and the Federation and its local neighbors were chaos personified. It was no wonder the Dominion didn't look on the Federation with kindness.

The hostilities erupted when Bajoran settlers, traders and explorers from different species, entered the Gamma quadrant via the Bajoran wormhole. It was said that the presence of those ships and people constituted a violation of Dominion territory. What wasn't known at the time was that that excuse would be turn into a prelude to war.

Odo smiled and the shape-shifter's clothing changed into the form of a Terran tuxedo. Kira's smiled through her tears as someone she loved descended into the golden ocean-like waves of the Great Link. The natural state of the Founders was liquid and Odo slowly began to dissolve, joining his people and leaving her, perhaps forever. Before he disappeared, he looked up, shocked.  
"I didn't know," he whispered. "Our people are a people of order. They were encouraged to pursue this war by the Vorlons. Tell the Federation."

Kira froze, shocked by the revelation. Captain Sisko needed to know about this as soon as possible.

**Deep Space Nine:**

Commodore's log, Benjamin Sisko commanding: _"The report by Major Nerys is unsettling to say the least. Starfleet's response was to send the _Enterprise _to D_eep Space Nine_. Captain Picard, Commander Riker and Doctor Crusher, joined myself, Lieutenant Commander Worf and Doctor Bashir in classified talks._

_The rumors had been true. In twenty-three sixty four, Starfleet Command had been effectively taken over by a parasitic species we now know as the Ciona Imperixe. Picard and Riker were able to stop the complete takeover by those parasites but were unable to save any of the creatures or the Officers they inhabited. The only captured Imperixe apparently committed suicide and its corpse broke down despite all attempts to preserve it. However the message, or beacon, sent by the mother creature was directed suspiciously close to Vorlon space. We had no proof at that time, but with the Intel we've received recently, it is now believed that the Vorlons are using surrogates to attack and weaken the Federation-Klingon alliance._

_It is believed that this is their second attempt to destabilize and destroy the major powers of the Alpha quadrant._

_The Romulans are furious as the Imperixe almost destroyed the High Council. however they know nothing of Vorlon interference. If they find out that the Vorlons may have been involved, then they may push for war at a time when we are not prepared to battle against such a dangerous enemy. One thing is clear however; the Vorlons have are still angry over the events that happened ninety years ago. Their persistence in this vendetta will lead to another war, one than may cost billions of lives on both sides. We've just fought one war and barely survived. The last thing we need is another, especially with the Borg waiting in the wings._

_I hope that it does not come to this, but as Commodore in command of Deep Space Nine, I will do everything within my power to keep them from gaining a foothold via the Bajoran wormhole. The passageways have been denied to them, but that won't stop such an ancient species if they decide to come. We do know that they will try to use the wormhole to get here. There are other ways for them to get into the Alpha quadrant, however my responsibility is here and I will do my duty. We know that they are coming._

_The question is when? _

**_Chapter One "The Undiscovered Ones"_**

_**Year 2293:**_

Captain James Tiberius Kirk was fuming. No, that word could not by any means depict what the man was feeling. Anger, hostility, disbelief, and a profound sense of betrayal by his best friend came close to describing what he was experiencing right now.

Admiral Cartwright, a tall black man with impeccable attitude walked slowly past the fuming Captain, stopped, then whispered to the Captain, "I don't know whether to congratulate you, or not." He continued on his way, just as disgusted with the situation as Kirk was.

Doctor McCoy standing next to him knew the answer to that question. "I wouldn't." Then, he too left.

Who cared if the Klingons had fifty years of life left to their planet? They were the ones who poisoned it in the first place. If they hadn't blown up their own moon they wouldn't have this problem. And it wouldn't have been dumped in his lap by his friend-Spock-whose neck he could wring right about now. How dare he presume to volunteer his ex-Captain and best friend to be the tip of the spear of a peace treaty with the Klingons?

The Klingons killed his son. They did it for the fun of it. They did it and let him listen to the death of his son. It was a sound that replayed itself in his dreams over and over and would continue so until the day he died. They made him face Carol, made him explain to her that their son David had died and that he couldn't do anything to stop it. She never said anything, but he knew that she blamed him for his son's death. Logically he knew that there was nothing he could have done. But he felt responsible and to hell with logic. The Klingons caused misery, death and destruction in everything they touched. Their Empire was a study in self-destructive orgy all played out in the name of honor. They didn't know the meaning of the word. And now the fact that their planet was about to lose its ozone layer because of their own mistakes was an irony he could appreciate.

Admiral Cartwright had the right idea; this was the perfect time to bring them to their knees. It would be asking for trouble allowing the Klingons, an aggressive species, safe haven within the Federation border.

The room emptied itself leaving only Captains' Kirk and Spock. No one, not the Admirals, the Captains, or other personnel wanted to witness what was about to occur between the two officers.

Ramrod straight, James's hazel eyes locked onto his friend. "We volunteered?" he asked, seething with barely contained rage.

"There is an old Vulcan proverb," Spock replied. "Only Nixon could go to China," which was translated to mean that if Captain Kirk, the Klingons' greatest adversary, were to extend the olive branch then it would be appreciated as the significant gesture that it was.

"How could you vouch for me?" Kirk snapped, ignoring the reference. He hated those aliens. "That's arrogant presumption."

Spock understood that only logic would have a chance to break through his friend's mood right now. "My father," he explained, "requested that I open negotiations…" before he could continue he was cut off.

"I know your father is the Vulcan ambassador, for heaven sake. But you know how I feel about them," Kirk hissed. The Klingons were worse than ever. What would possess them to concentrate all of those hazardous, explosive materials next to their home planet without regard to their own safety? "They're animals."

Logic wasn't working as well as Spock hoped but he had to try. "Jim, there is an historic opportunity here."

"Don't believe them," he insisted. "Don't trust them."

"They are dying," Spock intoned.

"Let them die."

Stunned by that statement, Spock looked at him, allowing his emotions to express themselves to his friend. It was shock. And it had its desired effect. Kirk momentarily faltered as he understood depth of the hatred within his soul.

But he was never one to give up so he tried another approach. "Has it occurred to you that this crew is due to stand down in three months? We've done our bit to King and country. You should have trusted me."

_'I do trust you, Jim,' Spock_ thought. '_Emotions aside, you will do the right thing because you must. It is only logical and 'ogic is the beginning of wisdom. But now is not the time to explain it to you'._

Spock's response was to say nothing.

-+-

Captain's log Stardate 9522.6: _I've never trusted Klingons and never will. I'll never forgive them for the death of my boy. It seems to me that our mission to escort the Chancellor of the Klingon High Council to a peace summit is problematic at best. Spock says that this could be a historic occasion and I'd like to believe him. But how on earth can history get past people like me?_

The log entry would have continued, but duty called. They were at the rendezvous point and _Qo'noS One_, the Klingon vessel carrying the diplomatic envoys was fast approaching. The presence of the _Enterprise_ ensured that no one would harass them on their way to Earth.

Communications were established, light conversation made and the Klingons were in invited to dinner. Personally, Kirk could barely contain himself. Neither could the crew.

Out of respect, the Captain chose to have Klingon delicacies served. Klingon food tasted and looked like it smelled--nasty. And Kirk couldn't help but jibe his First-in-command, a vegetarian, since he would be partaking of feast as well. "I hope you're happy," he whispered as he walked by.

Spock said nothing.

Dinner was interesting. Klingons chose to eat only their food, no Federation plates were added to the menu. They liked the forks and they liked the knives even if they were dulled. Napkins were used but the Klingons had to wait until they understood their purpose. And cups and saucers were alien things to be ignored and they did so since they had no idea what they were used for in the first place.

The dinner started off well enough. The conversation was strained but pleasant at first. Chancellor Gorkon, Brigadier Kerla, and the Chancellor's daughter Azetbur, were most polite and seemed to be enjoying the gathering. But as time continued on and the highly illegal Romulan ale began to take affect, things grew tense and the differences between the Klingon Empire and the Federation became apparent as the dinner progressed. The Klingons aggravated the situation when they dared to claim that Hamlet originated from Klingon prose.

'To be or not to be' –as in trying to kill one another-, indeed was the question. Kirk wasn't impressed by the food and it didn't help as General Chang, the Head of State, kept baiting him. Then Spock kept answering for Kirk, which the Captain didn't like at all. The General clearly wanted to start a fight then and there, diplomatically stated of course. He and Kirk were enemies in all but name, and everyone felt it. Underneath all the banter was one pervading, raw emotion.

Fear.

Kirk watched Chancellor Gorkon sigh and he agreed with the sentiment expressed. They all had a long way to go. The only good thing that came out of the entire incident was that they hadn't gone hand-to-hand over the dinner table.

As Commander Scott Montgomery said, "Thank God." Klingons and Romulan Ale did not mix and it made for one screwed-up dinner.

-+-

Deborah Salti, Captain of the civilian transport _Springfield,_ gritted her teeth and held on to her chair until her knuckles turned white. The swirling image of hyperspace, something she was intimately familiar with, now twisted, fractured and reformed itself in ways she had never imagined. Her crew was uncharacteristically quiet as they maintained their systems and stared out at the windows at the whirlwind-like energies they were trapped in. She was proud of her crew. Even in the face of certain death, they had maintained their courage.

Her passengers however, were another story. Every bump, every twist caused them to scream in terror. Since there was no gravity those people not strapped down were subjected to a multitude of injuries. There was vomit floating everywhere and privacy was non-existent. The smell of Human desperation permeated the ship, the air scrubbers being overtaxed by the overflow. The _Springfield_ was packed to the rafters with hungry, desperate, terrified refugees, the last survivors of a small Earth Alliance colony that was attacked by two Minbari _Tinashi_-class frigates.

The _Springfield, Rutledge_, and _Dandridge_ had managed to retrieve all of the civilians of the eighth colony located sixteen light-years from Earth. It was a small colony whose population was barely numbered eight thousand and had only been in existence for two years, before the war started. As with most wars, it was a single incident that started a conflict that would end in genocide.

Nearly two years ago, a group of EarthForce ships, lead by the Captain Michael Jankowski. The Captain of the _Prometheus,_ had been sent out to scout the Minbari boarder, with explicit orders not to make first contact with this unknown species A man considered a loose cannon by many of his associates, the Captain foolishly decided to take the initiative in the face of his orders and lead the fleet closer to the Minbari border. He was ambitious and this particular mission would have been a sure bet for him to receive the promotion and notoriety he so desperately wanted.

To his great dismay he got what he wished for and more. Neither side knew the other's language, making communications between the two impossible at the time. The Minbari sensors, being so powerful, overwhelmed the comparatively primitive EarthForce sensors, nearly blinding them. Then, a critical error occurred.

As a matter of honor the Minbari gun ports opened and the Captain's fears, fed by his XO, took over. Never one to think things through, he assumed the worst. The Captain, unable to come up with any possible reason for the series of events other than some sort of preemptive attack on the Minbari's part, ordered his ships to open fire on the lead Minbari vessel, the War Cruiser _Valen'tha. _His conclusions initiated a fatal string of events. Unknown to him, the _Valen'tha_ carried the entire governing body of the Minbari which called themselves the Grey Council. The Earth Alliance attack was swift and deadly, causing terrible damage to the _Valen'tha, _killing the head of the Grey Council, DukhatUnder the cover of confusion, the Earth Alliance task force retreated while they could, under a hail of retaliatory fire.

So distraught and confused by the attack, the Minbari did not follow immediately. The Grey Council was split and could not decide on what action to take. The final vote came down to Delenn, youngest and newest member of the Grey Council. Dukhat was her mentor and friend for years and in a fit of rage she made the decision she would come to regret.

"He was the best of us!" she screamed. They struck without provocation, there was no reason! Animals! Brutal! They deserve no mercy! Strike them down! Follow them to their base and ... and kill them, all of them! All of them! No mercy!"

In her pain she screamed for revenge and her people were as one agreed. And so it was that they followed the alien fleet to their base and the Earth-Minbari War began. It was not just a cultural misunderstanding, but a series of tragically absentminded mistakes on the part of a single Captain of EarthForce. The bloodlust of the Minbari continued past any reasonable length of time.

Their leader dead, the Minbari screamed for vengeance and set out upon a campaign of slaughter. Swarming the Earth Alliance colonies they swiftly destroyed all military assets, strangely leaving unarmed and unescorted installations and ships alone at first. Earth's fleets fought valiantly against the enemy, but this wasn't the Dilgar; these were Minbari, a race that had walked the stars more than a thousand years before man. It was like fighting a hurricane with wet mud; useless, deadly, and messy.

Mankind's best weapons were impotent as they couldn't lock on to Minbari ships using their active stealth systems. At best their scanners could only retrieve a distorted silhouette image. And what little signals they did receive were skewed by several degrees. Earth weapons would completely miss their targets even at what was considered point blank range. Their inability to lock on reduced Earth Alliance to blind carpet bombing to achieve any type of success against the superior enemy. Minbari armor was susceptible to Earth weaponry, but rarely did they actually achieve a hit against the enemy. Suicide runs and saturation fire occasionally worked against the Minbari warships but even the odds were against those who tried. The horrific Minbari weapons sliced through Humanity's most powerful ships as if they were made of the thinnest metal. The only thing that Humanity could do was to fight and die with the faint hope that their personal sacrifices would give others Humans some sort of fighting chance. The Minbari did not negotiate and did not spare. If you were armed, you were dead.

Civilian ships under military escort were considered legitimate targets. Only later did EarthGov realize this fact but it became clear that the Minbari had plans to exterminate mankind. They were concentrating on military targets first. The civilians were lower priority targets, but targets nonetheless. They would simply kill and would continue to do so until Humankind became a memory.

"And they were supposed to be an honorable people," she murmured. She didn't even bother concealing the bitterness in her voice to her crew.

Memories flooded back.

The Minbari waited until the ships had completed the evacuation before they attacked. It was a game to them, an exercise in efficiency. They came at the transports just as they powered up their jump engines. The two EA heavy cruisers rained hell upon the ten Minbari Nial fighters with their plasma cannons. The weapons fire never made contact with their targets. Twelve Star furies launched in seconds, guns blazing, shaking their craft with crunching screams of plasmatic power. They rained an orgy of doom upon the ten Minbari Nial fighters but to no avail. They never even touched them as targeting systems failed to lock on at the great range they were fighting.

The _Tinash_i-class War Frigates swept the Star Furies from space with the slightest touch of their fearsome particle beams. The Minbari had now closed on the _Hyperions_, promptly slicing one into two, spilling its now incinerated and now vaporizing crew into space.

The transports had created a jump point into a swirling compressed spatial dimensional plane referred to as jump space. Inside that dimension lay the prospect of freedom and life. Salti gasped as salvation rushed forward to greet her ship. But that elation turned to horror as the _Dandridge_ was cleaved in two. The _Rutledge _was next, castrated of its engines Minbari weapons fired and sent it spinning impotently on a forsaken course of doom. Hitting the opening, the _Dandridge_ slowly tore itself apart from internal explosions and centrifugal forces. The collapsing jump point finished the job as it crushed the command section like an egg. By some miracle, her ship had survived as did the Hyperion ship _Farlin_ to pass through the jump point. They were safe for now but they knew that it wouldn't last for long.

The Minbari warships opened a jump point of their own and quickly followed. In desperation, both Earth ships took what evasive maneuvers they could to avoid their pursuers. Then, the unthinkable; a hyperspace distortion unlike anything seen before snapped into existence, dragging the EA ships into itself with currents too strong to break out from and pulled speeds unimagined by any of Earth's scientists. In their unwillingness to give up their prey, the Minbari followed. Realizing the danger, the Minbari established jump space beacons-transmitters to help with their return journey. It took them twenty minutes before they were ready to continue the chase.

-+-

That was twenty-seven days ago. The Captain didn't know how much longer they could survive. Life support was overtaxed and nearly at the point of failure. The passengers were at the edge of mutiny and all hope seemed lost. There was nothing she could do but pray.

"Oh, God," the navigator yelled from behind. "It's over."

Salti strained in disbelief. The hyperspace passageway faded into non-existence and the normalcy of jump space assaulted her senses.

"Power up the engines," she yelled. "We're exiting to normal space now!"

"We have no idea where we are," the navigator insisted even as his hands prepped the jump engines. "We could be too close to a star. We could burn up or slam into a planet."

"Anything is better than this. Time to jump?"

"Five seconds."

"On my mark…jump."

Both Earth ships entered normal space at full velocity. There was little time to waste as the Minbari were less that twenty minutes behind them. The passageway had stressed both Earth ships to the breaking point and both ships were in no condition to jump again. They had to flee before the Minbari caught up and slaughtered them.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_** **_"The Surprise"_**

The Klingon vessel _Amar_ and its companion the _Kordon_ instantly detected the dimensional disturbance that was unlike the warp signatures so often seen in their part of the neutral zone where they patrolled. They had been the escorts of Chancellor Gorkon's ship and were now patrolling the Klingon border for possible Federation deceit. _Qo'noS__ One_ had just been met by the feared, but respected USS _Enterprise _captained by James T. Kirk, which would then escort them to Earth to begin peace talks. The two cloaked escorts immediately vectored towards the disturbance.

They discovered two ships, primitive by most standards, heading for Federation space at a pace perfect for a child's target practice. They were huge bulky things, the smaller non-warship being about six hundred meters long. The warship was bigger, extending to almost twelve hundred meters. Both were transmitting distress calls of some sort.

Onboard the Klingon vessel Amar, Captain Karg resisted the urge to fall out of his chair from hysteria as his son reported details on both ships. "Fusion reactors?" he grunted. "Particle lasers and no shields? No gravity generators?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "Power readings unusually high. Battle damage on warship, significant," Marg, son of Karg said in terse Klingon battle language. "No Federation technology detected. Alien design. Non-combat ship. Alien design. Two thousand three hundred Humans. Life support failure imminent. Both emit high levels of tachyons."

"They are headed for Federation space." It wasn't a question.

His son grunted an affirmative.

"Have they detected us?"

"No, Captain."

"Then it is not our concern." Starfleet sensors would detect the ships and deal with them.

"Captain," his son yelled. "Another disturbance. Four hundred thousand kilicams. Two contacts. Warships; configuration unknown. Size, nine hundred meters. Stealth capable, no shields. They are hunting the Human vessels."

The Klingon Commander was amused at the situation playing out in front of his ship. "The Humans have made others angry at them," he bellowed while his crew joined him with laughter of their own. All of them wanted to see how this situation would play out. However a moment later, Karg's mood turned foul. Those alien vessels were big, covered with some type of crystalline armor and far more sophisticated than the Human ships. His ship's sensors were having trouble achieving a solid lock on the alien ships without going fully active. If they destroyed the Humans during the beginnings of the peace conference, he would be blamed. That would be unfortunate. 

"How long before the aliens reach firing range?"

"Twenty-two minutes."

The Captain grunted loudly. He really wanted to see the slaughter. "Contact Chancellor Gorkon. Tell him what transpires here."

"Captain to the bridge."

_Owww__._ "Did that have to be so loud?"Kirk muttered to himself, still cringing from an untreated hangover. Bones hadn't even had time to treat himself yet. The Romulan ale and Klingon foods by themselves were rough at the best of times. Together they were lethal, as the battles in his stomach could attest to. These were the times when he envied Scotty. Unless it was scotch, the Captain of Engineering wouldn't even feel a thing. "Kirk here."

"We are receiving a tachyon-based distress call at the edge of the Klingon border," Captain Spock said.

"A tachyon-based distress call?" He was puzzled. "From who? We just left from there."

"Unknown at this time, Sir."

"Can we hail the distressed ships?"

"Not at this time, Captain. They obviously cannot respond to subspace communication and we do not have the precision to create a tachyon beam with the required focus and range."

"Inform Chancellor Gorkon," he ordered. "Plot intercept course and go to maximum warp. I'll be there in a moment."

"Aye, Captain."

On the bridge, Kirk ignored the slightly hung-over crewmembers that had participated in the dinner. McCoy hadn't got around to the rest of the dinner guest either, he noticed. Chancellor Gorkon, current leader of the Klingon High Council was onscreen, looking as irritatingly patient as ever. "We've received word that the distress call is originating from vessels filled with Humans. They have crossed the neutral zone into Federation space. But they are being pursued by alien starships."

"Humans?" he asked. That was a surprising development. Okay it was time to deal with this. "Chancellor, in the interest of peace for all concerned, would you mind accompanying us?"

"In the interest of peace, I would be delighted, Captain. After all, both parties have arrived in a restricted volume of space without being detected by either of our governments. I am curious as to how and why." There was a hint of threat behind his voice, a bit of real curiosity also.

Behind him stood General Chang. "Ah," the smiling Genera announced, slapping his hands together. "The game is afoot."

Kirk chose to ignore that comment for now, but he would remember it. Chang was a threat waiting to happen. Kirk intended to be ready for him. "Take us to the ships, Commander Chekhov. Engage."

The _Enterprise_ disappeared in a blaze of spatial distortion and the Klingon followed a few moments later.

Nandroon, the Commander of the Minbari _Tinashi_Frigate continued tracking his targets in cold fury. These Humans escaped his wrath once and this strange hyperspace channel had taken _Dark sword _and _Straight Blade_ to a completely unknown region of space. The only possible way home was the way they came. The passageway through jump space was something never before seen, never even conceived of. When the cowardly Earth ships vectored away from established routes, he refused to allow his prey to escape and he followed.

Because of the varying currents and eddies that were characteristic of jumpspace, hyperspace beacons were placed and marked throughout the quadrant serving to keep ships venturing in hyperspace from being lost. When the fleeing vessels entered the channels and moved away at unimagined speeds he decided not to let them escape and he ordered his ship to follow. But before he did so, the Commander placed a series of hyperspace buoy-beacons near the edge of the strange channel. Satisfied that

they would remain stationary, he ordered his ships into the channel. That was a grand error on his part, yet due to that error something wondrous had been discovered.

For weeks, they were helpless, unable to fight the gravitational forces that had gripped their vessels and they were unable to do anything but wait to see where it would take them. Scanners tracked the Earth vessels fleeing twenty minutes ahead of them. They disappeared, jumping into normal space. Then the channel ended as suddenly as it appeared; and they now prepared to make the transition into normal space. Quickly he ordered another buoy ejected before they made the jump.

The _Dark sword_ and _Straight Blade_ promptly discovered they were in the middle of nowhere, at the very least tens of thousands of light years from home. If there was one passageway there had to be more. In the future, this would open many new possibilities for exploration. Ahead of them were their targets, still attempting to get away. The Humans would fail and they would die knowing that no matter how far they ran, no matter what they did, Humanity's fate was doomed.

Commander Nandroon smirked a bit as his much faster ships slowly ran down the offensive Earth vessels. He almost sneered at the thought of Earth ships being a real challenge for anyone. The Earth Alliance was nothing compared to the other younger, so-called Empires. Only the Narn were less capable. To think that these people actually damaged a _Sharlin_. Even unprepared, it should have been impossible. But it had happened and the result was a holy war. There was shame in the loss of Dukat, one of the most beloved and respected Minbari leaders ever. The Minbari's mightiest warship couldn't protect their leader from a primitive Earth ship.

The EA ship called _Prometheus_, the perpetrator of this war, was long destroyed. However that didn't appease the warrior caste. There would be no communication with such animals that would attack a non-hostile diplomatic ship on a mission of peace. It was a stain that could only be washed away in blood; if necessary the blood of billions. Such people shouldn't be allowed continued existence.

The targets had jumped into an area of open space. There was nothing around that could allow them to hide. Their ships were in terrible condition and scans indicated that their life support was edging towards collapse. Energy readings on the ship filled with the highest number of Humans had its engines overheating and they would soon fail. A quick death would be an honorable thing for them, but he and his crew were not feeling honorable right now. This exercise in futility had taken too much time and a price would have to be extracted.

"How long before we will be in optimum firing range?" he requested of his targeting officer.

The older Minbari never looked up from his screen. "Seven minutes."

Nandroon nodded. "I do not want them destroyed, yet. They must be made to suffer for bringing us to this Valen-forsaken place. Target engineering and life support. They will die slowly in the cold of space."

"And what of the warship? Shall we extend the same 'mercy' to them as well?"

"It is nothing," he sneered. "It will undoubtedly try to protect the civilians. When it does, destroy it. And then we will return home."

Captain Kirk and Spock were glued to the image displayed on the _Enterprise__'s_ view. The first thing noticeable was the sheer size of the fleeing vessels just now entering Federation space. And behind them were two warships-configurations unknown slowly closing into firing range. Their pursuers were sleek and dangerous looking.

"Both lead ships are populated by Humans," Lieutenant Valeris said. There are a total of three thousand five hundred fifty-two people in both fleeing vessels. The pursuit ships cannot be identified and there is no record of this configuration in the database. Their weapons are active and are targeting the civilian vessel."

Kirks response was immediate. "Red alert. Battlestations. Lieutenant Valeris, lay in an intercept course, now."

"Initiating course change, Sir."

All they could do now was to count the seconds. "Kirk to engineering. Scotty can you give me any more power?"

"Captain, if we push the poor lass any harder, she'll start ablating her warp coils."

"Spock, are we in communication range yet?"

"Sensors show all four ships are lacking subspace technology and we are still not close enough to use a tachyon beam." Spock intoned.

"Time to intercept?"

"Four minutes, twenty seconds."

All he could do was wait and he hated waiting. "Could these people be from some lost pre-warp colony, Mr. Spock?"

"Unknown at this time, Captain. That may however explain both vessel's distinct lack of subspace technology. It is completely alien to standard Federation engineering. There is no evidence of artificial gravity."

This was bizarre. "We'll treat this as a first contact situation."

"Then the Prime Directive applies."

"Yes," he confirmed. "They are Humans but they appear to be part of an alien civilization. Let's err on the side of caution here."

"Sir, the attack vessels have fired. It's a ranging shot. The Human warship is responding."

_Not good._ "Magnify."

The crew watched as the _Hyperion_ fired wildly at its tormentors. The weapons fire did not come anywhere near their targets. Now the alien vessel was changing velocities to close with their attackers.

Sir, the Human warship's targeting systems can't lock onto the other ships. There's some type of field scattering their sensors."

"Will our sensors be affected in any way?"

"Spock looked up. "We can target them if necessary. Their lack of understanding of subspace technology is an advantage for us. They will not be able to distort our scans."

Valeris turned and face the Captain and in typical Vulcan fashion she said, "Captain, twenty seconds to intercept."

"Stop us a 200,000 meters from those ships, Mr. Valeris. Uhura, prepare to open a channel on all frequencies."

She nodded and went to work.

The _USS Enterprise _slid from high warp next to the alien ships and stopped relative to what appeared to be a cargoship of some kind. "This is Captain James T. Kirk of the United Federation of Planets. You are in our territory and we demand that you cease hostilities," he said. "Continue resending the message untill we get a response."

"The aliens are within range. They're firing." Bright yellowish beams eviscerated the _Hyperion_'s engines.

"Oh, my God! Uhura, warn them off!" Kirk yelled. "Lieutenant Valeris, put us between those ships. Mr. Chekov, shields to full."

Energy beams bored into the _Hyperion _and it shook violently. Pieces of the ship began to flake off the wounded vessel and its power fluctuated dangerously.

"No response, Sir."

"The Human ship has been damaged," Spock announced. "Their engines are destroyed, life support is failing. The crew is attempting to evacuate. Captain, the ship is being targeted again."

It was obvious to all that witnessed the act that the alien pursuit vessels could have destroyed them a few minutes ago. They were also experienced enough to see that the ship was allowing the Human warship to survive just long enough to see what would happened to the civilians it tried to protect. He wanted to rage against them, but his training prevailed and he became the center of the ship.

"Inform Starfleet of the situation and request help. Place us between them and the warship."

Nandroon almost ordered the transport's engineering section destroyed when his sensors officer yelled in surprise.

"Sir, there is one, correction two alien ships just came out of nowhere." The Minbari scanner officer gasped. Now the vessels are retreating at the speed of light!"

"Impossible," Nandroon snapped. Nothing can travel faster than light in real space. Not even the Vorlons are known to have such technology."

"The scans do not lie, Commander."

"Then you misinterpreted them," he hissed. "Show me."

The vessel attempting to protect the Human cargo ship was tiny, less than half as long as his, designed along oblongs and discs, completely alien. They didn't even have jump engines. It was small and deemed not much of a threat. But if this strange ship and the others dared to come between him and his prey, they did so at their peril. Two more of the avian ships were detected by scans.

"Sir, they are hailing us."

"Ignore them and fire on the Humans."

The _Dark sword's_ two main neutron cannons lashed out at the Earth vessel, vaporizing sections of hull in a fraction of a second.

Captain Salti's eyes nearly budged out of their sockets as two alien ships, both gunboat class sized appeared from seemingly nowhere. They were small but to her eyes, they looked very dangerous.   
  
"Ma'am, those ships are not even three hundred meters long. I tried scanning them but our scanners must be damaged. I can't retrieve any data on them, but I don't think they have jump point generators."   
  
"They're too small to power one even if they had 'em."   
  
The Captain was properly terrified by her predicament and she continued to put as much space between the Minbari and those strange ships as she could. Her ship was helpless, trapped in alien territory, populated by unknown ships. Her instincts told her to run. But still, their sudden and strange appearance was a much needed distraction from the fear that gnawed at her. Suddenly there were two more ships there. One was similar to the others. But the other one…"How did they get into deep space?" she murmured to herself.   
  
She wasn't expecting an answer but that's exactly what she got from Thomas Norton, her First Officer. "They went faster than light in normal space!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Just what I said, Deborah. It's the only explanation for why we saw two ships come in, then two of the same ships leave in reverse at the speed of light, leaving the first two ships. Hell, we saw the effect with the second set of ships too." First officer Allen Ranonsky was on a role now, "What we saw was this; if the ships were moving faster- than-light, then they would have arrived before our fast-as-light signals could bounce off them back to us. Because the closer signals have less distance to cover, they arrive first. So we would then see a retreating fast as light image of those same ships as the farther signals finally reach us 'after' the closer signal."   
  
No science she knew of could allow a ship to travel faster-than-light in normal space. Even if it could, there was no way the crew could survive the incredible gee forces generated. The remains of the crew would resemble flattened jelly. "That is crazy."  
  
"I agree; but it fits the facts." A dazed look crossed Allen's features. "If we could have seen their entire trip from the start we would have seen three sets of ships! The tactical applications of such a technology are profound."   
  
"Doesn't matter. We need to get clear of the fighting." Aliens, Minbari, it made no difference. Her escort was dead and they were next. Unless they wanted to join them in death, they had to get as far away as possible. "Continue the burn," she ordered. 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

****

**_"Hostile acts"_**

****

"So the locals object," Nandroon mused. "Open a channel." The screen revealed a Humanoid species with oddly-shaped foreheads and very hostile demeanors. Inwardly, the Minbari smiled. These were a warrior people used to having their way. He remained silent as aliens got a good look at him. The alien spoke and surprisingly, he understood what was being said. Their translation systems must have been very good.

"This is Chancellor Gorkon of the Klingon Empire. Cease hostilities now."

The Minbari's anger flared. This creature was arrogant and unaware of his place in the universe, he thought. His people were Star Riders, an ancient race that had strode the stars for more than a thousand years. He would not be talked down to by a lesser species. But as a Minbari he could be merciful towards species that'd never knew of his people. "We will leave," he said, "when we have concluded our business with the Earthers."

There was another communication coming from the other ship demanding his attention. He almost ignored it but curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to know if the ship that was blocking him from his prey carried the same type of aliens as in the three bird ships. All of the ships were protected by some type of energy barrier and his people were unable to get a good reading on them. And if the Minbari were to ever come back to this region of space, it might be wise to have at least a visual of some of the aliens inhabiting this part of the galaxy.

"Prepare to destroy the remaining Earth vessel," Nandroon ordered his gunners. "If the aliens attempt to intervene, target and destroy them all. We have little time to waste with these creatures." Turning to his Communication's Officer: "Open the channel. Let us see what these others look like."

"Channel opened," the Communication's Officer managed to blurt out before he went into shock. "It's a Human!"

A very surprised Captain Nandroon frowned as he found himself looking face to face with an alien that looked so close to Human that he couldn't tell the difference. It was an ugly looking one, with brown hair with grayish strips intermingling within it. His eyes were hazel and full of arrogance and undeserved confidence. But the implications were ominous. Was it true? Were there unknown Human colonies located so far from Earth? Was that the reason why the fleeing Earthers entered the hyperspace channel; to escape here? The lettering on the ship looked identical to Human script. He had to know, had to be sure.

"Translate this in the Human language called English," he ordered. He waited a bit then spoke. "Are you a Human?"

"This is a Federation starship," the alien-Human answered. "And yes I am a member of the Human species. We-"

Nandroon cut him off. That was all he needed to hear. This Human was from an Earth offshoot colony. So, he concluded that this hyperchannel was known to the Humans for some time and they've come here to settle. Well, no matter how far the Humans ran they would never escape. "Inform the _Straight Blade_ to target the ships and destroy them. Send a message through the hyperspace relay beacon to the Grey Council along with our present coordinates and all relevant information that we have found a new, unknown colony of Humans. We will destroy the Human ships we have tracked for so long and scout the area in order to locate these new Humans. We will then return home."

"Yes, Sir." A small jumpoint was created and the message was transmitted. "We have relayed the message. With Valen's luck, they will receive it, in four days. Then we will be back to find and eliminate this colony."

For the first time, the crew of the _Enterprise_ got a good look at their opponents. They appeared generally humanoid but expressed significant physiological differences. They were a hairless species, with an unusual ridged-shaped structure around the back and sides of their skulls. Spock was unsure if it some type of an adornment or a part of the skull itself. Some of the Minbari seen had eyes that were milky white with little to almost no pupil. The ears were small and addressed much lower than the humanoid norm. Their Commander was dressed in black robe-like clothing with a wicked looking dagger, sheathed to their sides; this completed the ensemble.

Not being completely sure of the emotional responses expressed by this particular species, Captain Spock had to use his personal knowledge database to make an accurate assessment of the emotional state of the alien. At first, the creature expressed shock at seeing the Captain, then that shock turned to anger, then elevated itself to contempt. The alien also expressed barely concealed curiosity about the origin of Captain Kirk. There had been no reaction until Kirk had said 'Human'.

In that moment, everything changed. Instantly the energy profiles of the two alien ships went way up. Power readings increased and the two Human vessels were targeted.

"They are preparing to fire on the refugees, Captain!"

"Target those ships. Warn them off!"

"Weapons ready, Captain."

_Good _Kirk mused. "Target their engines. Let's try to keep loss of life to a minimum. Phasers, fire."

Weapons bursts from the _Enterprise_slashed into the rear of the second alien vessel and huge gouts of debris erupted from the ship. Crystalline armor designed to protect against particle lasers and pulse canons, fractured and shattered under phaser fire. The _Straight Blade_ shuttered violently from the damage and the vessel began an attack vector aimed at the starship. The _Dark sword_ leaped into the fray and slashed at the _Enterprise_ with its primary weapons. The beams impacted the _Enterprise_ were barely deflected by the shields and some of the residual energy damaged the hull. Weapons also targeted and attacked the Chancellor's ship, partially burning through its shields and damaging the port nacelle.

Then the _Enterprise_ was moving at full impulse, firing its phasers at full power, gutting the _Dark sword_. The Klingon patrol escorts jumped into the battle, adding their own firepower into the mix. Disruptor fire slashed at the fin-like structures, effectively crippling it.

Shocked by the alien vessel's sheer speed and resistance to Minbari weaponry, the _Straight Blade_ locked onto the _Kordon_ and hit it with everything it had. Three gravitic neutron and six of the eight fusion beam cannons raked the Klingon vessel. Its shields held for three full seconds under the intense weapons fire before they collapsed and antimatter containment vaporized the ship in a horrendous explosion. The _Amar_ retaliated, firing four photon torpedoes directly at the vessel that had just destroyed its companion.

The Minbari ship was vaporized under the assault, but it nearly took the Klingon vessel with it as it had fired its torpedoes too close to the target and the explosion's wave front had engulfed it. _Amar_ survived, its shields reduced to fifteen percent. Limping, it placed itself in front of the _Qo'noS One_ and prepared to defend that ship with its life.

The Captain of the _Dark sword _screamed in unimagined agony as he witnessed the death of the _Straight Blade_ at the hands of the alien allies of the Humans. Two thousand Minbari died-their existence snuffed out in a blinding flash. His crew was equally stunned and alarmed at the sheer firepower they had just experienced. The _Dark sword's_ gravity generators were damaged and the Human and alien vessels were fast enough to evade most of the weapons fire directed against it. And when the weapons did hit, they were deflected by some type of force field. Only sustained bursts could destroy them and that took too much time.

His ship's drive fins had been damaged and the jump engines were offline. The _Dark sword _was holed in a dozen places from the Earth ship called _Enterprise__'s_ weapons. Those weapons had sheared off many of the external weapons placements with a beam his people couldn't even begin to analyze. There was simply no reference in which to compare the beam. There was little he could do take what revenge he could and die a warrior.

"Transmit a sensor dump through to the beacon," he coughed. Smoke, filling the bridge began to obscure the view. Filled with hatred he realized that life-support was failing. "_Straight Blade_ lost in conflict with alien Humans and allied ships. _Dark sword_ damaged-cannot escape. Threat evaluation extreme. Human with advanced weapons may come through jump-channel. This threat must be neutralized. End of message. Transmit." A small jumpoint was opened once more, but the ship was rocked once more by one of the avian predator vessels. Part of the signal was disrupted before it was shunted through the jumpoint.

Seething, the First Officer gave the command. "Activate the electro pulse guns, target what's left of the Earth Alliance warship and destroy the civilian ship also."

"Captain they're targeting the warship again."

Phasers, lock on. Destroy those weapons!"

"It's too late."

The crew watched helplessly as the _Hyperion_ was cut in half by an energy beam of some type. The ship didn't so much explode and simply break apart from a series of smaller internal detonations.

"Fire!"

The _Enterprise__'s_ phasers ripped into the midsection the _Dark sword_ while both Klingons ships did the same. White-hot jets of molten polycrystalline armor ejected itself from the ship and its power plant died. The frigate lost lateral control and a moment later it started drifting.

Kirk could have cared less. "Lock on and transport all survivors of the warship onboard. Get me a channel to Gorkon's ship."

The Chancellor's ship was filled with smoke and the bridge stations damaged. The leader was furious. "We claim the right of vengeance!"

Kirk's adrenalin was draining away now and he was tired. This had started off as a peace mission he didn't want and finished with a battle surrounded by a mystery, embroiled with Klingons. "What's left of that ship is in Federation space. Vengeance later," he said. "Let's find out who they are first."

Captain's log Stardate 9523.4: _This entire situation is getting more and more bizarre. The _Enterprise_ and the Klingon Ambassador to Earth have encountered a hostile, unidentified species whose intent was to destroy a group of Humans huddled in a barely functioning vessel of unknown configuration. Ambassador Gorkon's ship was damaged but there were few casualties and no fatalities. We have been busy picking up survivors who evacuated the huge warship before it was destroyed. Unfortunately there were only a few survivors. Apparently they have no concept of transporter technology. McCoy has concluded that they are definitely Human and are all insisting that they are from Earth. But now the question is, as Mr. Spock so aptly put it, 'what Earth'?_

_The USS _Bellerephon_ and its escort the _Crocket_ will be arriving in six hours to perform a detailed survey of the surrounding area. The results will be shared with the Klingons. Some members of the crew have suggested that this is some sort of elaborate trick, but I'm not sure. However it's a mystery I intend to solve.  
  
_

Commander Uhura looked on horrified by the image of the destroyed Minbari ship. Damaged, with no way to escape, the beings chose self-destruction, but not before the _Enterprise__'s_ transporters were able to transport several crew members off of the bridge. Before the ship blew, there was one shuttle that escaped by creating a dimensional portal. It rebuffed communication efforts and the _Enterprise_ sensors were unable to track it.

Now they were tracking the fleeing Human vessel and keeping a safe distance. The people in that ship were obviously terrified and the Captain didn't want to panic them any further by running them down.

They were not using subspace channels so she had to configure communications so her ship could use tachyon-based transmissions that were compatible with their systems. The now-destroyed alien vessels were more sophisticated and comms were easier to establish.

"Uhura," the Captain said. "We're still on a schedule."

"I am trying, Sir." As if she could forget. She didn't like this mission any more than he did, but she did understand the importance of it. A bit of inspiration hit and she adjusted her console for old-style radio transmission."

"We're receiving radio transmissions!"

"My god. The _Farlin_ survived?"

"No, Ma'am, this is someone else. On audio channel only."

For a moment she was torn. They were completely helpless in alien territory, filled with ships with enough firepower to take on and defend against Minbari warships. Who knows what they could do to them? But her ship's power-plant was dying; the jump drive was in ruin. She shook her head in exhaustion. Alien or not, those people might help and it was not like she had a choice. She was responsible for all of these lives.

"This is the Earth Alliance vessel _Springfield_, a civilian transport," she said hesitantly. "We are unarmed and mean you no harm. We are simply passing through your territory."

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation starship _Enterprise_. You are safe. The ships that attacked you have been neutralized."

The rest of his transmission was lost to her. Those small vessels were able to destroy the Minbari warships? No race she knew was able to do that. "I-I'm sorry. Could you repeat your message?"

"You're minutes away from coolant failure. Your ship is in danger. Please slow down."

A quick look from the engineer confirmed what the stranger was correct. "Power down," she ordered. And relieved, he did so.

The calm reassuring voice came through once again. "Welcome to the United Federation of planets."

Forty-two year old Deborah Salti, Captain of the _Springfield_, blinked a couple of times. The bright light hurt her eyes and she couldn't place where she was. The dark-haired woman knew only that she was on a cot of some kind and that she couldn't move. She wasn't on her ship and there were things moving around her. The aliens were going to dissect her.

She started screaming.

"Calm down Ms. Salti," a kindly voice said. "You're safe. No one's going to hurt you."

Now the woman was fully conscious and the memories flooded back. The relief was too much, literally. Now that she and her charges were safe, her mind had begun to shut down. Fortunately for her, Doctor Leonard McCoy wouldn't allow that to happen.

"She's awake, Jim" he said. "But be careful. She's right at the edge."

She turned slightly and saw another man coming towards her. He looked authoritative and most importantly Human. He was dressed in Burgundy and black and although she'd never seen such a uniform before, it reeked of military. "Who are you?" she asked. Her voiced trembled.

He didn't answer right away. Instead he looked at the doctor and nodded. "Bones?"

The doctor nodded once and Deborah found that she could move again.

"We're sorry," the man said. "We had to sedate you. I am Captain James Kirk of the Federation Starship _Enterprise_. We responded to your distress call."

"You're Human."

"Last time I checked."

"I don't understand," she said. Nothing made sense to her. How could she have been saved by Humans? She was about to ask when she saw the Captain smile and lift a finger to silence her.

"Before we continue, there's someone who wants to see you."

Another man came into the room and when she saw who it was, she began crying. "Thomas!"

Thomas Norton her First Officer, ran to her side and both embraced one another like long-lost lovers.

"We made it, Deb," he whispered. "We made it."

For a few minutes, no one in the room spoke as emotions and tensions were released. It was healing in action and the officers and crew in were careful not to intervene.

"What planet are we on?" she finally asked. "Where are the passengers? What happened to the _Farlin_? Were there any survivors?"

"One thing at a time," Norton told her. "We're not on a planet. We're on a starship?" he asked looking at the Captain, making sure he was using the proper designation. Kirk smiled devilishly and nodded.

She looked at him and laughed nervously. "Give me a break."

"Hey, I'm deadly serious," he said back to her. "They generate gravity on their vessels. And from what I can see they're at least three hundred years ahead of us. And you know that light speed thing I was telling you about?"

"Yes?"

"I was right," he proudly announced. "They use something called warp drive. It's at least as fast as jumpspace. In fact, they have no idea what jumpspace is."

Deborah looked confused. "Everybody knows about jumpspace."

"Not in this part of the galaxy. We're on the other side. It's a whole new game."

"Excuse me, Captain Salti?"

"Yes, Captain Kirk?"

"I just wanted to confirm to you that your passengers are safe. Members of my crew are in the process of repairing your ships' critical systems and full life support has been restored."

"Thank you."

"These aliens who were pursuing you, who were they?"

She assumed that he had information on the Minbari and her information was simply confirmation from an independent source. If these people hadn't heard of them then she must be farther away than she thought. "The race that attacked us is called the Minbari. One of our ships fired on one of theirs by accident and the war started. They won't communicate with us, and they won't stop. We've tried everything but we can't stop them. None of the other races will help us. They'll kill us all and there's nothing we can do."

"A first contact that went horribly wrong," Kirk muttered. Her story confirmed what all of the others had said. Behind him Chancellor Gorkon had entered the medical bay and stood silently, waiting his turn. "Why did your vessel fire on the Minbari?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "The only thing I do know is that they will kill us all."

"For a mistake?" he asked. "It makes no sense. It's barbaric! Why would a race be willing to commit genocide against another?"

"Ask them," she said tiredly.

"I will."

"Captain?"

She looked over and saw an alien with ridges across he forehead. He was a powerful image and for some reason she felt afraid although she had no reason to be. "I'm Captain Salti. And you are?"

"Chancellor Gorkon, Leader of the High Council of the Klingon Empire," the alien said. "Your trespassing in our territory could have started two wars," he added darkly. "Who are you? And where do you come from?"

"It's some sixty-five to seventy thousand light years from here," Thomas said answering for her. "It's where your colony must have originated from, Captain Kirk. We come from the planet Earth." The looks of blank comprehension from his benefactors surprised him. "You've forgotten where you've come from? Were you and your people kidnapped by aliens or something? That's happened before. The Vree were known to kidnap Humans from time to time and we don't know what happened to a lot of them. You're understandable without the translator things. You're speaking pretty good Earth Alliance standard - English. Got some strange words here and there but that only makes sense…"

Everyone was staring at him.

"What?"

Next Chapter:  
Exactly what's going on here? Where did these humans come from? That's the question the Minbari want to know and they are not happy at all. Genocide is the order of the day.

On another note: I'm trying to answer all questions in the review section or by e-mail. Also I will have comments at the beginning of the chapters. I love reviews and comments so go for it. Take care people and thank you for reading this. I hope you are enjoying our story.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Please note that there are "space here" that indicate a new section. is being mean and I can't space properly.   
_**

Ashen-Shugar: The Minbari steath is a big part of this story and so is Sulu's participation. That is coming up.   
  
Kela's and Col Crackpot's stories are located on The details are in their forum's section and I have mentioned this in the review.   
  
Okay here is the next section. Please be advised that version 2 will be done and there will be lots of changes and additions. That will be out in early 2005. Thanks, people.

**_Chapter 4_**

****

**_"The Prisoners of Mind and Spirit"_**

The Minbari warrior, Kastallan, watched his captors every move with hooded eyes. How he got here inside this cell was somewhat of a mystery. His fellow caste warriors were shocked by the Human's ability to hurt their ships. The _Dark sword_ had been hit several times by unknown weapons and opened to vacuum. The enemy shouldn't even have been able to lock onto Minbari vessels and he mourned the loss of his friends as the flames overtook many of them. _Dark sword_ lost power and he watched as his Captain did the unthinkable; activated the countdown to self-destruct. The warriors had been humiliated when he found out the Captain's intentions, but he understood perfectly. These aliens could not be allowed to acquire sensitive technology and Minbari military secrets.

Kastallan expected to die with the destruction of his ship rather than be taken alive and at first he couldn't understand what happened. Then realization dawned. His people had heard that the Vree possessed some form of instantaneous transmission which could bring objects, even people from one place to another by stepping through holes within space itself. He and most of his people didn't believe it, too fantastic most of them said. But the fact that he and several of his fellow warriors were within this prison seemed proof enough that it was possible. The manipulation of energy fields, one of which now stifled his freedom, was a good example of the technology these people controlled.

As he took stock of his surroundings he saw that most of his captors were Humans. Their weapons and armor was strange, nevertheless similar in form and style to the Humans of Earth. He ignored them. But there was one who was different, alien in every sense of the word. This one, who seemed to analyze his every movement, was of an unknown species. The alien looked evil with his dark intelligence and probing eyes. With those strange ears and hairy, pointed eyebrows, Kastallan could detect no emotion, no fire within the alien whatsoever. He had the soul of a machine. That the Humans would ally themselves with such creatures indicated that the Humans here were few in number and needed alien support in order to survive so far from home. That the Humans allied themselves at all spoke of inherent weakness. The Minbari would have never done such a thing.

Now the alien next to him, the one with the ridged forehead and missing eye, that one he understood. That one had passion, anger, hatred and cunning. His aggressiveness was barely suppressed beneath the veneer of civilization that it tried to maintain. That creature was a warrior, like himself. If these aliens were allied to the Humans here, then it was possible that they might come to their aid. The one with the long ears wore the same uniform as the other Humans, but the one-eyed one didn't, even if the colors he wore were similar. That could be a coincidence, or maybe not. He could see the tension oozing from 'One-eye' and the others. They didn't like one another as their body languages attested to, something that he would have to test should he survive. He pushed those thoughts away as 'the long-eared one' began to speak.

"I am Captain Spock, of the Federation of Planets," the long-eared one said.

Kastallan was impressed and somewhat disturbed by the fact he understood the creature. There was a translation projector in his cell somewhere and it was very efficient, so he concentrated on the creature's lips more than what he was hearing. The creature used an Earther language. That was unmistakable, which meant that this species were unduly influenced by Humans and such must be closely associated with them. If his people came here then they might have to be dealt with as well.

This cell he was in spoke to him, of the people who created it. It said that these people were essentially non-violent although somewhat advanced. Things were bright and shiny. There were amenities that spoke of weakness and mercy, things to be exploited. Powerful, they may be, but emotionally, they seemed to be weaker than their Earther relatives. However he needed to know more and that would be achieved only by direct communication.

"Kastallan," he responded, gauging the alien's response carefully.

"Kastallan, why did you attack the Human vessels in Federation space? Our sensors indicated that your vessels were superior in every way. It was illogical for you to destroy them. They were no threat to you."

Next to him, One-eye obviously found that comment amusing.

"You ally yourselves to the Earthers then you share the same fate as they will."

"And what is to be their fate?" the one called Spock said.

"The fate they deserve," he answered and he watched to see One-eye smile at his comment. Yes, he thought, they were not allies with one another. He learned much and chose to speak no more and in the processed almost missed the Captain's reply. It was cold and devoid of emotion.

"Hardly," Spock had said.

**Space here**

Captains Log, 9525.7: Qo'noS One _has been escorted to Earth without incident. Ambassador Gorkon, his daughter and Brigadier Kerla elected to stay on the _Enterprise _for the remainder of the journey. They have confessed to being as curious as we are about these mysterious people. However, because of the incident, the Klingons insisted that they provide their own additional escort, a Bird-of-prey. Against my better judgment, Starfleet acceded to their wishes. _

_These people insist that they come from Earth and as impossible as it seems I believe that there is some basis in fact to their statements. But how? This is a mystery that I intend to solve before the _Enterprise_ stands down. _

**Space here**

Deborah was feeling a lot better. Doctor McCoy and the others onboard this fantastic vessel treated her and her crew with kindness and courteously. They were a strange group of people, definitely military but not quite the same as her people. Red, which everybody around here seemed to favor, was not a military color, at least not in her opinion.

But she was still uncomfortable being among these strangers. They claimed to be from the planet Earth and she'd first assumed that they were some long lost colony of some sort. But that assumption had been incorrect. Captain Kirk had clearly stated he had grown up on Earth and that was clearly impossible since he had never heard of EarthGov, or the Centauri, or Narn, or any of the other native species in Earth's area of travels. But what frightened her most had been the conversation she had with Thomas and Third Officer Yoriko Taganawa, a survivor of the EA _Farlin_ in their second day of travel to the Federation homeworld.

"I have taken some time to explore this ship and talk to some of the crew," Thomas had said ever so slowly. He seemed hesitant talking to her. Later she understood why.

"Was that wise?" she had snapped. "We do not want to antagonize these people by you walking around their ship poking into their stuff."

"Relax, Captain," I had an escort," he replied easily. "It was Captain of Engineering Montgomery. That man showed me everything. Their technology is unbelievable, tens of decades ahead of us, maybe more like one-two hundred years. I got chance to see the matter-antimatter powered warp engines. They're distortion drives; simply put they ride subspace bubbles in order to move faster than light," he beamed. "And it's done in normal space. They have no idea about jumpspace whatsoever."

"But," she stammered. "What is subspace?"

"I can explain later," he answered exuberantly. "But the important thing you need to know is that we're heading to Earth."

That's when Yoriko jumped into the conversation. The American-born woman of Japanese decent was a navigations specialist onboard her ship. "That's impossible," she had snapped. "There is no way that we could have traveled that far. We're not even sure that we can get back home even if we wanted to."

All three of them had gone silent after that comment. If what they suspected was true, then soon their people would only be a memory in that part of the galaxy. The Minbari wouldn't stop until every man, woman and child was dead. Genocide was insanity, but the Minbari seemed insane in their hatred. Already there was word going around among the passengers that they were stranded in another part of the galaxy. And other than some of the surviving military, most were rather reluctant to return to what would most likely be certain death.

"Listen to me," he said. "I talked to a lot of people on this ship and many of them said that they were from Earth." His voice had raised a notch. "Okay, maybe they called their planet Earth as well, I could understand that. But I was curious and so I asked them to show me their planetary system."

"And?"

He smirked a little. "It was a yellow star system with ten planets. The third planet is where they come from. Between the fourth and fifth planet there is an asteroid belt. The fifth planet has a giant storm that has been raging for centuries. The sixth planet is a ringed planet, as is the seventh."

"But that sounds a lot like our Sol system," Deborah said. She remembered feeling queasy when he had said that.

Thomas's eyes brightened. "Check this out. The fourth planet is called Mars, the fifth Jupiter, and the sixth Saturn."

Deborah noticed Yoriko raising her eyebrows, darkly suspicious of what was about to be said next. "What did those planets look like?" Yoriko had asked. She seemed to be afraid of the answer but she had to know.

"Like Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn," he announced. "Their Earth has one moon and Earth looks like Earth."

"That can't be!"

Thomas was nodding. Even as he confirmed his answer, he remembered his own awe when the truth had been discovered. "It's an exact copy," he countered. "And they've said that they've run into this situation before. The Federation knows of at least three Earth-like copies in this quadrant of space alone. The current belief is that some ancient race did a lot of terraforming using Earth and its solar system as the template."

"But," Yoriko stammered. "The implications-"

Deborah felt as though she were participating in some sort of bizarre dream. For the rest of her life, remembered only glimpses of the rest of that conversation.

**Space here**

The Grey Council-Minbari space:

A lone warrior respectfully entered into the very heart of the Minbari government. He bowed to those of the nine. Hooded in a symbol of unity, they returned the gesture.

The warrior began to speak. "Two days ago, we received an emergency transmission from the Dark sword."

There was a slight murmur among the nine. "We have not been able to contact the _Straight Blade_ and _Dark Sword_ for over a month," said one of the nine. "Where are they?"

"The reports stated that the _Straight Blade_ had been destroyed and that the _Dark Sword_ would shortly follow. They were in an area of previously unexplored space pursuing two Human vessels. As they entered normal space, they ran into alien spaceships whose weapons could not be defeated by our stealth fields." There were murmurings and the warrior patiently waited for it to stop.

"That's impossible," another of the nine stated.

"Evidently not," the first one said rather dryly.

"There is much more," the warrior quietly added. "It is disturbing."

"Where are the records?" one of the religious caste demanded.

The Grey Council watched the data stream, first intrigued by the presence of a hyperchannel located in jumpspace, then concerned, as they saw the small strange alien ships that dared to interfere with the Minbari ships. They looked very alien, designed like nothing they had ever seen before. Then the concern turned to cold hatred as they saw the face of their enemy. That hatred turned to cold fear as the Human vessel and their companions tore the _Dark sword _and _Straight Blade _apart with their unknown beam and missile weapons. They were also informed that a Minbari shuttle was on it way home carrying a few wounded survivors and additional information. After it was over there was absolute silence for perhaps ten minutes as they review the reports once more.

"Humans on the other side of the galaxy," a female's voice was heard to say. "How did they get there? How long have they been there?"

"That is the question that has concerned the warrior caste since this information was received. We do not know much of Human history however it may be that some of their earlier vessels discovered the hyperchannel and were swept along its path until it reached that part of space. They do not appear to have jumpspace capability, but they do favor another kind of supralight travel. Since their technology is advanced, it has been speculated that the aliens in that region of space helped the Humans to survive. But-"

"The war has just become wider," the warrior said. There was an excitement there that Delenn and the others had rarely seen. The Warrior seemed to rise to the challenge of a real fight against Humans who had so far put up pitiful resistance.

"These Humans are on the other side of the galaxy," a female voice said. "They are no threat to us. Our concern is with these Humans here, not some colonists."

"You are wrong, Delenn," one of the warrior caste countered. "Do you really believe it to be an accident that the fleeing Humans traveled to a place where these other Humans were located. They may have been spreading out into the far reaches of this galaxy for years. This concerns all of us. When the Humans attacked us, we asked you what should we do and you directed our path. And we will not turn from that path because you were right, more so than we knew at the time. Every Human will be wiped from existence."

_'But that was not what I intended when this war started. I wanted revenge, not this. Our passion has gotten away from us. Instead of a righteous cause, we have begun a war of genocide'_. "These Humans are too far away," she protested.

"Members of the council," the warrior said. "When the war is over and the Humans defeated and the Earther's space capabilities are no more than a passing memory, there will come a time when the members of the other Human colony will come here. And what will they do when they find that we have destroyed their brethren?" he asked them. "You've seen their weapons. They would do the same as we would," he answered. "This war will start all over again."

"We can not have the Humans coming and striking at us in a hundred or even a thousand years from now. We must end this."

"The blood of our people cries out for vengeance as it did when the Humans killed our leader," said another of the warrior caste council members. "This Federation colony must be found and exterminated."

"They are more of a threat than the Humans we slaughter here by the thousands," the third of the warrior caste stated. "It is the warrior caste's opinion that we find and destroy this colony. The Earth Alliance Humans are a lower priority threat."

"Then we must find out where these Humans are and either destroy them or make sure that they are never able to threaten us."

"Can we find this Federation colony?"

"We can use the hyperchannel to get to their space. As the _Dark sword_ and the _Straight Blade_ traveled they placed jump beacons to ensure their safe return. Once there we can place beacons in jumpspace, find their world and destroy it. If any survive, they will not be able to follow us without the beacons. For our own protection and peace of mind, we will destroy them and leave that Valen-forsaken place. Then we will deal with these pitiful Humans here and finally finish what we have started."

"The Worker Caste agrees. The lost _Tinashi's_ were not as strong as our _Sharlins_ both in weapons and in stealth capabilities. We can only hope that this is the reason the stealth fields failed to adequately defend them. But if that is not the case, then this Human Federation is more dangerous than any of our previous enemies and must be eradicated. The loss of the _Black Star_ and their support ships by duplicitous means was a dishonor for all Minbari. But if the humans find out our losses achieved by their distant relatives, then instead of a war we may end up fighting suicide-terrorists attacks. And more, they will have hope. Whether these other Human know how to use hyperspace or not, I concur that we must destroy the beacons upon completion of the mission and we must set up a guard post to monitor the channel."

"Agreed. We of the warrior caste also propose that we call all of the Humans be exterminated. If the Humans here have the ability to hurt our ships, or if they gain the ability through their colony, then there can never be peace between the two of us. They will always be a threat."

A chill could felt in the entire room.

"So, you propose that we progress from vengeance to genocide?" one of the religious caste asked. "This is wrong."

"This is necessary," the first warrior said. "We must cleanse the wound. This war threatens to move beyond our grasp. It threatens to take on a life if its own, one we cannot control. The potential for disaster is too great. Delenn?"

"How long will it take?" Delenn asked, resigned to even more killing.

"Since the shuttle is returning, that fact provides us with evidence that the hyperchannel flows in both directions. We will send a scout vessel to survey the area. Then, one month to prepare the assault group, two months travel time, and one month to find and destroy the colony using the _Dark Sword's_ records as the center of our search pattern. "In five months this will all be over."

_ 'More death'_. "Then let us proceed without delay and end this." Indeed, the war had taken on a life of its own. Now it threatened to change from rightful vengeance to a crime against the universe and the worst thing was that none of her people seemed to care.

**Space here**

Starbase Twenty-nine:

One month later:

Debra Salti, Thomas Norton, and Yoriko Taganawa stood anxiously waiting to hear what the Ambassador from the Federation had to say. They were still reeling from everything they'd seen in the past few days. The people here were advanced and Earth-this Earth was in everyway that counted the same as their own. But it wasn't.

The ambassador was of the species called Vulcan. He was tall with a serious demeanor and a voice that held no emotion to it at all. That was something that they had to get used to. The aliens around here were Humanoids for the most part and there were a high percentage of them.

"Greetings," the ambassador said. "I am Sarek of Vulcan, Ambassador to the United Federation of planets."

Introductions were made and all of them sat down across the table from one another.

"Your presence here is somewhat surprising; however you and your people are invited to stay within Federation territory as long as you wish. You can stay on Earth if you choose to or relocate to a planet of your choice."

Yoriko was relieved. "Thank you, but there are many of us who wish to return home to continue the fight for our families and loved ones."

"Although we could serve as mediators between your people and the Minbari, the Federation would prefer not to be involved in your war. The Federation does not have the technology at this time to return you to your home space. We are studying the subspace dimensional strata you call jumpspace, but it would take time. You do not know how you got here and you don't know where your home systems are located. That may change as we compare your starcharts with our own but the outcome changes nothing. Even if your starship was functional, it would be illogical for you to make the attempt without your 'jumpspace' beacons providing you a direction."

"So we're stuck here," she said.

"Could be worse," Deborah said. "We could all be dead. But, Mr. Ambassador, the Minbari may know that there are humans here. What if they come searching for your Federation Earth and attack the people here?"

"Then the Minbari would find themselves in a difficult situation," Sarek answered without missing a beat. "That however is unlikely considering the distance that separates us. The fact remains however, that you have a decision to make."

"Could we have some time to think about this?" Thomas asked.

"There is no rush." Sarek bowed slightly. "Contact me when you have reached a decision." Without another word, he left.

A strange but fascinating people, Thomas thought. "Look Yoriko," he started. "A lot of the passengers and colonists want to stay here. This place is almost like a paradise where we don't have to look over our shoulders waiting for the Minbari to come and kill us all. And besides, we can't even find our way back home by ourselves, even if we tried. And what happened if we do make it home?"

"There may not be a home to come back to," Deborah quietly added.

"You're not military," Yoriko hissed. "I took an oath. I can't stay here knowing that my family is being slaughtered. I have to do something. We have to ask for the Federation's help."

"They have problems of their own," Thomas countered. "Our space is tens of thousands of light years away and these people are just concluding a peace treaty with people they have been antagonistic with for decades."

"You mean the Klingons."

"Yes."

"Maybe we should ask them?"

"Their ambassador is okay, but I wouldn't trust the rest of them as far as I could kick them," Thomas said. "Some of them may be worse than the Minbari."

"We gave them access to our jumpspace technology," the EA officer said. "That should count for something."

"I agree. But face it, Yoriko. It isn't their war. We are stuck here, and realistically it may be for the best. Come on," he said dejectedly. "Let's talk to our people and get this over with."

"You know what they're going to say, Thomas," Yoriko announced.

"The same thing I am. Even most of the military is saying the same thing. We want to stay," he said. "At least some of our people will survive and maybe one day, our children will go back to find out what happened."

Yoriko, torn between the desire to return and the need to stay, was the last to leave the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"_**As Time Goes By"**_

**Station_ K-9_ two months later:**

Captain Montgomery Scott stretched his feet out and took a long sip of scotch. It contained ice, which he didn't prefer because it diluted the flavor, but in this case he'd make an exception. Thomas Norton engineer wannabe and former First Officer of the _Springfield_, Dr. Frank Shimanovsky theoretical physicist specializing in transwarp domains, Lieutenant Druella Bania, a warp theorist in her own right, and Second Lieutenant, and second engineer Robert Zeminski of the EA Hyperion Heavy Cruiser _Farlin _were all in one place When surrounded by such engineering and scientific talent, scotch really did call for ice, considering that this was a special occasion. Besides, he could afford to take it easy with the milk runs the _Enterprise_ had lately, and he was off-duty right now.

"To the signing of the peace treaty," Thomas said. Then he swallowed his drink in one gulp.

"To peace," Lieutenant Druella Bania echoed. She was one of the warp specialists assigned to K-9 in order to study hyperspace technology.

"Aye, laddie. Let's hope it lasts."

"You are such a pessimist," Druella smirked.

"When you've dealt with the Klingons as long as I have, you'd be worried too." The Captain of Engineering stretched a little more and then moved forward. "The only reason why this treaty exists is because the Klingons are worried about the Federation getting the technological edge. They were already in bad shape and I have to admit that by offering the dilithium regeneration formula was the major incentive that really convinced them that the Federation was serious in their peace overtures." Scott privately complimented the Federation diplomats in the screwed bargaining that proceeded the signing of the treaty. The Klingons had to believe that they were getting the best of the deal, or they would have considered it a sign of weakness by the Federation. That would have been bad for everyone. The Klingons 'won' the technology but were conflicted by their victory. What other things might the federation have that the Klingons needed to know about? "They're teetering on the brink and our offering newfound information on hyperspace is one of the few things keeping the more jittery ones from a full-scale civil war. Then there is also the wee fact that the Minbari folks may come a calling."

"You shouldn't have any problems kicking butt," Thomas protested. "Your ships can defeat their stealth and your weapons can cut the Minbari ships in two. "Your warp drive is as fast as or faster than speeds achievable in hyperspace, with none of the limitations."

Captain Scott looked at the young man, pleased by the intensity he had shown in engineering sciences in general. He had been first officer, but it was plain that his first love was engineering. It was he recognized that Starfleet ships used a FTL different than their own. But he still needed seasoning-and the need to develop a strong stomach for scotch. "Aye, but they're two different principles and we are still babes, learning our way around this new technology. And Starfleet isn't on a war footing. We can defend ourselves, aye. But it would take time to prepare for a full-scale war. You frightened everyone when your oversized ships jumped into normal space with no warning at all. The subspace sensors weren't tripped. None of us are ignorant of the possibilities. That was a wakeup call for both our governments and the Romulans as well, I'd wager a guess."

"Oversized? We can't help it if your little ships can barely hold seven hundred people," Thomas laughed. "

"Size aside," Robert Zeminski retorted, "Captain Scott does have a point.

From the Federation's point of view they are a bit worried about a possible attack as remote as that is. But most believe that the probability of an outright attack by the Minbari is so miniscule, that the claim is unfounded. They are simply too far away."

"Yes, unless they execute a raid."

"True," Shimanovsky said. "But Starfleet Command is taking this seriously enough to prepare a fleet on the off chance of attack and send them to the closest outpost near where the Earth and Minbari ships arrived."

"And just what does that mean?" Shimanovsky asked, his voice dripping with scorn. "Every since the treaty began, the Federation diplomats have been trying to minimize the fleet. And it's been what, a whole two months?"

All of the Starfleet officers gathered around winced. It was true, there were several diplomats going out of their way to remove as much of the military presence from Starfleet vessels as possible. Some had even introduced measures that Starfleet ships would never again be designated as warships of any form. 'Ships of exploration' was the phrase they wanted. The other measure was that weapons be downgraded in order to prevent 'incidents' from occurring. Earth, Andoria, Vulcan and even the new world of Betazed had fought against that. For some reason they seemed to want to gut Starfleet's military structure. Why, no one knew.

(- And they wouldn't know for another ninety years. It would then be discovered that the species called the Ciona Imperixe had infiltrated the Federation much earlier than believed. They were not prepared to attack then, but they had begun to pave the way. A weakened Federation dedicated to peace and exploration, and shunning violence, would be much easier to conquer when the time came. And it almost worked)

"We've increased patrols in the area, as have the Klingons," Scott said, "which is why the _Enterprise_ is here. It's something both we and the Klingons can agree on." _  
_

"We've just developed the first prototype, back-engineered from the engines on the _Springfield," _Robert Zeminski added. "The testing starts next week. We're really pushing this since there's a strong probability that the Federation will encounter many other races in the future, from your region of space that will use this form of FTL travel. We have to teach them about the beacons, and the j-space properties. Thomas, these people have to start at the basics. What is interesting though is the relationship of hyperspace to subspace. And that is-"

"-That there is none," Scott finished, stunning them all.

"How did you know?"

"If there had been a relationship, then we would have discovered hints of it a long ago. There are an infinite number of layers in subspace, but we have never had any sensor readings that remotely compare to the readings we've gotten in jump space."

'He's exactly right," Frank affirmed. But in our examinations of hyperspace we've found something very, very interesting."

Scotty grunted. "Everywhere you turn, there's always something interesting to find. The point is to see it for what it is in the first place."

"While trying to compare subspace and jump space physics, and failing miserably by the way, we discovered something previously unknown in own back yard near Earth."

"And that would be?"

Frank wasn't a man who liked interruptions and his scowling face showed it. "As I was saying," he huffed. "We found evidence of what we're calling a warp superhighway. It seems to be a variation of some type of transwarp conduit and if our sensors are correct, we might be able to travel the length of this galaxy in less than a week. We've already sent probes through," he said. There was a touch of awe in his voice. "The results have been remarkable. We never lost touch with the probes until they exited the highway. They weren't even stress out by the speeds. At least two of those passages exit near where we believe your space is," he added excitedly. "And we haven't even touched the surface of this find yet."

The others were excited now. Frank had their attention. Scott was captivated now as well. His_ Enterprise_ had been caught up in several FTL phenomena that could not be explained by warp theory and the ship had even traveled to the center of the galaxy in days using something other than warp drive.

"Calling this a transwarp conduit is not accurately describing what we're seeing, "Frank continued. "This highway seems to be an established route that branches off into several different directions effectively allowing passage to several main territories in the galaxy. The branches are stable and we're rapidly coming to the conclusion that these are artificial in nature live arteries and veins through a humanoid body." He stared at them all slowly. "You can see the ramifications here."

"Aye," was all that Scotty murmured. He already knew something like this was in existence as did Mr. Spock and several other members of the crew. And in fact their current theory was that this had something to do with the Preservers."

"Well, I don't understand," Thomas said testily. "I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

Frank continued, happy to be the lecturer. "Up until several hundred years ago, there was a species we call the Preservers, who seeded Humanoid, especially Humans, throughout this region. That's the reason why there are so many Humanoids in this area of space. Evidently, our species was in danger of extinction and they wished to prevent that. Or at least, that's the current and most accepted theory."

He stopped for a moment and smiled at Scott who smiled blandly back at him.

"But they did more than that. They also terraformed entire planets, so that the transplanted Humans could thrive. We have at least two documented cases in which they used Earth as the template. Their technology was far beyond us and we see mostly indirect evidence of it now; however, those Earths are quite telling and yours, Thomas might be one of them."

He looked as if he wanted to take a swing at Frank. How _'dare' _he imply that his Earth was the original? "Why not yours? Yours could be a copy of mine."

"Because our Earth pre-dates the others that we've seen and the presence of this highway, with one of the branches literally just outside the Sol system seems to suggest the Preservers or whoever, needed access to our planet. Think about it. Earth was important enough to create this highway branch right next to it. And that one branches off into several other directions, including one near the hyperchannel.

"It's also equally important to note that it is my belief that we were not supposed to find this at least tens of decades into the future at the very least," Sam added. "We've traveled pass this sector of space for decades and we didn't have a hint that this energy phenomenon was present. Warp drive does not interact negatively and we would have never discovered this unless we were actively looking for a connection between that and j-space. Most of the experts suspect the j-space hyperchannel to be an analog of the same type of system, specifically designed for that particular environment. There are probably a lot of them just waiting to be found."

Scotty sighed as his communicator beeped. _"Enterprise to Captain Scott."_

"Scott here."

"_All shore leave has been cancelled. We are on yellow alert. You are to beam back immediately."_

"Well, that's that." He got up and stretched a little. "Sorry I have to go. I enjoyed the time, but duty calls."

"We understand. Take care of yourself."

"Aye, ladies…One to beam up."

A familiar whine, a gentle sparkling and the man was gone.

Thomas watched in awe as the transporter completed its job. He's seen it several times but it never failed to fill him with excitement. He turned to look at an equally excited Robert. "God, I love this place," he whispered.

**Space here:**

Captain Kirk gazed thoughtfully at the reports and sensor logs transmitted by the USS _Rutledge_ ten minutes ago. The _Miranda_-class vessel had reported a spatial distortion identical to the pattern detected when the EarthForce and Minbari ships had appeared months ago. The Starfleet ship's sensor barely detected the presence of a ship, a relatively small one that disappeared again almost immediately. This was the fifth time something like this had occurred in that general area in the last month. Whenever a ship came to investigate, they found nothing.

They found nothing because the Starships didn't know what they were looking for. If the had, then they would have discovered several hyperspace beacons, discretely transmitting signals to Minbari vessels situated in hyperspace. As they were, the signals were appeared to be nothing more than background 'noise'. Those beacons had been placed in high orbit near several stars. It was hard work mapping this area and the Minbari were being very careful not to b noticed.

Next to him stood his First Officer reading over his shoulder.

"You believe it's the Minbari," stated Spock.

"That would be my guess," Kirk affirmed. "They're scouting the area where their ships were lost. But they're in normal space just long enough to do detailed surveys."

"It's possible that they be trying to find Earth," Uhura chimed in. "Or maybe their sensors are a lot more powerful than ours."

"I wonder," Kirk said after thinking it over. "The _Rutledge_ is spinning its wheels and the Klingons are getting antsy playing with sensor ghosts. Besides, Earth is nearly two hundred light-years away from the Klingon Neutral zone. If the reports are accurate about navigation in hyperspace, it'll take years before they find it on their own. And even if they do then their staging point will be a chokepoint for them."

"It will, at first."

"Still, it might be prudent for Starfleet to add a couple of more ships in the sector."

**Space here:**

In hyperspace, the Minbari warship _Starshaper_ continued to access the situation in this unknown region of space. As indicated by the _Dark sword_, passage took twenty-seven standard days and for the last month, the ship had been in hyperspace gathering information. Sharkiri was proud of the Captain, his vessels and the mission they were carrying out. This region of space had much life and much of it was fairly advanced. Passive sensors scanned the tiny Human vessels that appeared and disappeared in most unusual fashions. They were extremely fast and it was still surprising that his recon vessels had been detected by them more than once. But for every one that was spotted, seven more had slipped by unnoticed. It took time, but he had found the Humans. Taking into consideration the distance that an Earther vessel would have to travel in normal space, the Minbari strategists concluded that the Human habitation had to be within a ten light year radius of the exit point. There were several reasons for these postulations.

First was the fact that the Minbari had to assume the EarthForce, knew of this highway and were purposely using it to get away from the _Tinashi_ vessels. And if that were true then the exit would have led to a secured area patrolled by the Federation of Humans. That was proven secondly, as _Dark Sword _and _Straight Blade_ were attacked and destroyed almost immediately by Federation vessels. The Human ships could not have called for help in hyperspace, therefore the ships had to be more or less positioned there. This led to the third rather shaky assumption that the Human colony would be within ten square light-years of the exit point. As with their Earth counterparts their territory would most likely not be that far from the channel. That speculation gave them a good place to start searching for the colony. That speculation was found to be in error, as his crew later found out.

Taking a chance, a single ship made contact with one of the native species. Cautiously they asked of the Federation and they were rewarded with the information that they sought. The colony located in the Regulus system. Several independent sources confirmed this. If they wanted to contact Humans then Regulus was the place. It had the largest population next to Earth, so they'd been told.

Of course the Minbari knew of Earth since they were at war with them on the other side of the galaxy. The information he had gathered on the Humans here was impressive. There were two planets with a significant Human population. Federation ships were powerful, on this everyone agreed. But they also agreed that they were few and far between. The main colony had thirty million Humans, a surprise really that there were so many there in the first place. The other place, a planet called Riza had a significant number of Humans there as well. But it was clear that the planet was some sort of recreational place and there were many indigenous aliens coming and going from there.

The whole concept disgusted him. All of the aliens in this area intermingled freely and his revulsion of it all made him sick. The only good thing was that there were only a few thousand Humans there among the others and because of that it made for an unacceptable target. They were not at war with the others. However the Human colony located within this Federation was another matter. The planet had only one major space dock defense platform, and his ships had never reported more than three of their small warships there at any one time. From this data certain conclusions had been drawn.

The first was that the Human population was relatively small and isolated from the rest of this mongrelized group of aliens. The second was that there were only a few ships available to come to their rescue. The third was that the warrior race was not really interested in associating these Humans. Only one of the Klingon vessels had entered orbit since they began their observations. An offensive strike on both this planet called Regulus and the ships at the division line that separated Humans from Klingons would not present a problem. They were not at war with the Klingons but those savages had destroyed _Straight Blade_ and _Dark Sword,_ and no one who attacked the Minbari remained unscathed. They deserved to be punished but their homeworld hadn't yet been found so a surgical retaliatory strike would have to do. They come to learn of their folly.

"And if this Federation of perverse aliens complained then let them respond, if they dare," he sneered.

The others would be here in twenty-five days, then, baring any difficulties, they could proceed. To Regulus, another twenty-two in hyperspace. Already the beacons were in position, located in normal space near the farthest most planet . This would be a surprise attack, devastating in nature. The fleet would split up, kill the Humans and destroy the ships in orbit. The other group would fall upon and destroy the Klingon warships. And then they would go home safe with the knowledge that the surviving Humans, scattered across the sectors here would not have the will or resources to follow them. Then he could go finish this war. Humanity would not be extinct, but they would be pushed to the edge. The fear of the Minbari would be with them for a thousand years.

Over a thousand people, were waiting when the _Enterprise-A_ entered the space-dock that orbited Sol. Slowly the ship, escorted by the _Excelsi_or no less, eased into its docking spot.

The Captain of the _Enterprise_ looked around at the stations, and the people that manned them. He nodded to Uhura and she opened inner ship comms.

"To the crew of the US_S Enterprise_, this is your Captain speaking. Never has a man asked for and received a better crew, than that which I have right now. Your devotion, your stamina and your strength has been an inspiration to me and the Federation. You have done more than your fair share and you have bled and died sacrificing yourselves to make a difference. Over the years there have been those who were unable to complete the journey, but in doing so, they allowed us finish the race.

Now we have come to the end and never have I been so proud of you. I wish you well on your future endeavors. May the wind be at you backs and may your sailing be smooth…Crew-stand down."

If one more person tried to shake his hand, he thought he'd go crazy. So many hands were coming his way that he wasn't able to finish his wine yet. Everyone wanted a tiny piece of Kirk, especially the Admirals. Some were friends; some were opportunists willing to do whatever was necessary to get their few seconds under the sun. However, he wasn't overly irritated because his crew deserved the accolades and now they deserved some time off. Of all of them only Sulu had had time to have and raise a child-how did he do that? McCoy's wife was eager for him to come home and he was considering relocating to the colony. Spock was, well, Spock. Uhura was going into teaching and there were a whole bunch of cousins eager to follow in her footsteps that she had to talk to about it.

As for him, well…

There was this woman Antonia, seemed like an interesting woman he'd like to get to know better. Giants, all of them with almost no surviving children between them. Their legacy would be written in journals of history but almost none of them would have joy of sharing their lives with their own next generation. What price glory, indeed.

The white wine that just a moment ago tasted so wonderful now had the consistency of bile to Captain James T. Kirk. The only thing that could have ruined this day was, of course, the exact thing that did happen.

The Klingon General offered his hand to Kirk, in the suitable Human gesture of respect and honor, but the man was having none of it.

Lowering his hand, General Chang appeared to enjoy the slight. "I cannot tell you how happy the Klingon people are to have you retire Captain," he said as he took a sip of wine. He made a face, and quickly placed the wine on a table next to them. "But not the real warriors, Kirk. They mourn this day that the Federation Starship_ Enterprise_ and its Captain has finally been laid to rest."

Kirk just looked at him.

"Do not misunderstand me, Captain," Chang implored. "The real Klingon warriors would have given you a fitting tribute as it were; one last great battle that anyone who survived could tell their children of."

"I'm sorry to hear of their disappointment," Kirk commented indifferently.

"Yes," the Klingon said softly. "We are disappointed. But who knows? Maybe the old warrior will return for one last glorious battle." Casually, he picked up his glass. "Our people are like our two wines. This is indicative of the Federation he said peering into the wine within the glass. "It's so pure, so thin, you can see right through it. One would think that there couldn't possibly be any real taste, any strength to it. Now Klingon bloodwine is different; strong, favorable, and it burns, Kirk. It burns as it goes down. It is a power unto itself. But which better?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," he answered and he really didn't care either.

"They're both wines, both related to one another. Each seeks to influence its consumer in its own way. You're wine, Captain Kirk. Your destiny is not to die in your bed surrounded by love ones. You will go exploding as the star you were born to be. Your blood will demand nothing less."

"Thank you for that wonderful eulogy," an irritated Kirk said as he proceeded to walk away. He was stopped as the large Klingon stepped in his way. That action caused several people to look in their direction. "What do you want, Chang?" Kirk snapped.

Chang's smile was as sly as they came. "I have felt the blood rising within him. He is much like us. Maybe a different sort of wine," he said continuing the allegory. "But there is power underneath. Beneath that thin veneer of civilization is the warring beast that hungers to be free. And we will be waiting for them. You've seen the reports. The way they move, the way they appear and disappear from our sensors. The game is afoot."

Kirk knew exactly what Chang was talking about. "The Minbari are seventy thousand light-years away. Their ships have no warp capability and they require beacons to navigate in j-space with any accuracy. It would be foolish of them and logistically impossible to mount a sustained attack so far away."

"…And Earth is hundreds of light-years from the j-space channel," the Klingon General finished. "Your planet is in no danger, but do you really think that will last? They are on a holy quest. If they wish to commit genocide then seventy-thousand lights will not stop them. It wouldn't stop us."

Kirk didn't contradict him. Starfleet was aware of the danger, but it was believed that the forces available would be sufficient to repel any type of attack. If anything occurred, then three more starships would be available to cover the region within four hours.

"Klingons don't commit genocide. We prefer our enemies alive so that they will know that we are the victors." Chang looked at him with his one good eye. "I saw it in his eyes, Captain; the eyes of a warrior. Your people were careful, but I told him, Kirk," Chang whispered. "Kastallan was surprised that the Federation Humans here were not some simple colony, but a whole world, a grouping of worlds. His people will have assumed the same thing. And now, he fears that your people will make war against his or the atrocities that his people are committing even as we speak."

"The Federation doesn't start wars because of a species' race. There are better ways to solve problems than shooting first, asking questions later, then shooting again. That's something your military needs to learn."

"Human platitudes," laughed Chang. "You understand nothing. This is a warrior race the Humans on the other side of this galaxy are facing. When they finish they will come for your people because they expect that the Humans here will go there seeking vengeance."

"We don't seek vengeance, General."

Chang almost laughed in his face. "Captain, they're not following your rules," he retorted. "They are following theirs. They believe you will come because that is exactly what they would do. But your already know this."

"Chang, I've spent my life dedicated to exploration and meeting new species. When I look at someone no matter what type of physical characteristics they have, I work to see the similarities, not the differences. They will be made to understand that the Federation does not condone genocide. If they decide to come in force, we will defend ourselves. "

"Ah, Kirk. There is still fire there," Chang sighed. "It would have been a glorious war. But things change. The Federation is changing. Already your Starfleet is shifting towards exploration, giving your military a back-seat as it were. Your politicians seek peace through negotiations, conveniently ignoring the Romulan and the Cardassian threats. Your politicians worry about pirates and forget the enemies waiting at the gate. Your concept of peace makes you weak in the eyes of your adversaries."

"You're wrong, Chang," James Kirk answered. "Our peace demands that we remain strong. That's why you came to talk to us, not the other way around."

Chang's one good eye blazed. "It would have been a good war, Kirk. The Federation, the Klingons; two ideologies; it would have been glorious," he whispered. Those words were for ears alone. The next words were also. "It still may be."


	6. Chapter 6

Again there is a problem with separating sections on Sorry. They still have fome fixing and tweaking to go on the site.

Hyper Deathray commented: "So, the two Earths exist at the same time. Well that could create some problems. For example, how will you deal with their common history without using the 'alternate universe' excuse?

-Well I will say that there is a lot going on concerning this multiple Earth thing. This is not an alternate Earth but a separate viable Earth on the other side of the galaxy and it's not there by chance. There may be more than one in fact.

_Also: Is that transwarp superhighway really Preserver, or is it what I THINK it is? The Borg one from the Voyager Finale?_

-No. It isn't a transwarp conduit but something infinitely older in which the creators (not the Borg) of the transwarp hub had tried to emulate. The hub is their their attempt to create something similar. **__**

****

****

**_Chapter 6_**

**_The Declaration of War_**

The Regulus star system:

The Regulus Starbase 25 was fast becoming one of the crowning jewels of the Federation. It was the second of a new generation of Starbases that would become the standard of all Federation spacedocks for the next two hundred years. The orbital facility was the jumping-off point for the exploration vessel eager to travel into unknown reaches of space formally dominated by the Klingons. The Klingons themselves didn't object and since the Khitomer treaty was been taken seriously, Klingon military and civilian vessels were observed coming and going with increased regularity. Since it was such a high profile station, it was assigned the _Mako,_ and one if its heavier armed counterparts, the _Taymon_, which patrolled the area from the station to the Klingon border.

All in all, the Captain Chavez was rather comfortable with the current political state of his command. Regulus III had become quite an independent world. Once a colony of twenty-five hundred, the population grew to twenty-five million in less than twenty years. Here, mostly Humans, Andorians, and several thousand Vulcans and a sprinkling of other races lived and worked together. Here was the famed Science Academy where many of Federation academics chose to work and live.

The Klingons had requested rather forcefully, that several of their scientists be allowed to join the community and Chavez had agreed on the condition they bring their families with them. That caused some consternation at first because they assumed that he wanted hostages. But Chavez had explained that most of the people had their families present and that it promoted a better overall work environment. They agreed and six Klingon families were integrated onto the planet. Cultural differences aside, to their surprise, they got along rather well with the others.

His attention was drawn to his wide-eyed First Officer sharp intake at the sight in front of him.

"Will you look at that." His First Officer James Rossio whistled in appreciation. "A Klingon _Raptor _scout. I thought the last of those things had been retired fifty years ago."

"They don't retire anything," Chavez politely answered. "A beautiful antique though, isn't it? Have they hailed us yet?"

"Coming through now, Sir."

"_This is the Klingon Raptor _Aggressor_, requesting permission to dock_."

"Permission granted" Chavez said, using his best growl. "Proceed to section two, level six."

"Acknowledged," its Captain answered as the ship slowly entered through the massive docking doors. A beautiful sight indeed. Unexpectedly, six hundred kilometers distant there was a flash, unknown spatial distortion brightened space and a huge ship emerged from the center of a swirling vortex. Sensors picked up the anomaly but couldn't readily it. It appeared to the sensors to be a rupture in subspace.

Huge didn't even begin to describe the size of the thing Chavez thought. Sensors were having a little trouble locking onto it but were compensating quickly. The ship moved casually towards the station. Other than that it took no overt action.

"There's no way that ship is going to fit through the doors," the Communications Officer said awed by the size of the thing. "We can't I.D. the ship."

"I didn't think so. Initiate first contact protocols," Chavez ordered.

"It's a beautiful vessel," Rossio said. "Very unusual, almost organic in design. Reminds me of a fish of some sort, the way those stabilizer fins protrude at that angle," then he whistled once more. "Look at the size of those cannons."

Chavez had noticed that as well, and a quick check confirmed that there were no active emissions coming from the vessel. In fact, it appeared to be settling into a parking orbit. "This time, make sure the universal translator is hooked in." Smiling somewhat hysterically he nodded to his Comms Officer who opened a channel. "This is Captain Chavez of the United Federation of Planets. Please respond."

"Nothing, Sir. Maybe they're using something other than subspace transmissions?"

"Maybe," Chavez said. "Try tachyon. I know it's a stretch, but you never know."

A moment later, the collision alarms sounded. The Starbase began to vibrate violently.

"What's going on?" Chavez yelled. There was a dull roar vibrating the very core of the station. Nothing in his experience had prepared him or his crew for what was happening now. "Give me a channel to CnC Regulus now! Shields!" the automated distress alarms began screaming.

"We've multiple wormholes forming inside the station!" James yelled. He couldn't mask the fear in his voice. "I've never seen anything like this, sir. It's…"

The Command and Control center shook ferociously like a tiny rowboat being tossed in a tidal wave. Metal, ships and people distorted, and then ruptured in ways that would later remind the engineers studying the remains of the Starbase of a transported signal disrupted at the quantum level. The station began breaking apart like a balloon pricked by several nails.

Chavez spoke even as he died. The mushroom-shaped Starbase was first knocked out of its two thousand mile high orbit and began to disintegrate as the combined energies of five jump points formed inside and around its shielded superstructure. In a matter of seconds, the entire structure had shifted twenty degrees and inertia and gravity was at the edge of failure. Before the Starbase ceased to exist, the automated distress call activated.

Separate:

Commander Susanna Hong nearly fell out of her chair as planetary defense systems kicked in automatically as soon as the distress call was activated. Alarms were going off in the entire defense perimeter. "What is going on here?" she yelled. " Dylan, contact _SB-25_ and get me Chavez on the line."

The screen activated and a barely recognizable Chavez was staring at her wild-eyed. He looked as if he was about to faint.

"Chavez-"

"Shut up!" the man yelled. His shirt was blood-soaked and his right eye looked cloudy. "Shields are gone. We're under attack. Prepare to…" and to the Commander's horror, the screen went blank. Sensors detected heavy weapons fire directed at the Starbase and it was breaking up.

"Shields up. Activate the planetary distress call. Get the _Mako_ and _Taymon_. How many civilians ships in orbit?"

"Thirty," the Lieutenant Jackson tersely replied.

"Tell them to get out of here. Inform civilian authorities that we are under attack and to seek shelter." It was amazing how much her lip was quivering and how much she didn't care who saw it. "Who are they?"

The defense crews watched helplessly as most several of the civilian vessels had been trapped within the spatial anomalies and were immediately destroyed. Only four survived the initial assault. Those ships were too slow and the Minbari warships simply cut them to pieces.

"Unknown. We can't get a clear sensor contact."

"Can we lock on?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Do so."

"Targeting lock achieved."

"Fire."

Separate:

The Minbari Fleet Commander Sharkiri stood at the center of the bridge, arms akimbo, watching in satisfaction as the remains of the space station slowly heading towards the planets atmosphere. A precision jump inside the alien space station was a thing of terrible beauty. The spatial entry points hit the station like high-yield gravitic bombs.

He noted the rather strange-looking space station didn't rotate as other Human stations did. That in itself seemed to confirm the reports that these people had discovered how to manipulate gravity in some bizarre way. He was somewhat surprised that it survived the disruption waves for several seconds; however it really didn't matter as firepower from fifteen _Sharlins _reduced scrap metal into micro-fragments. Personally, he had hoped for more of a battle from people who managed to destroy two Minbari heavy frigates.

The entire fleet of _Sharlins_ and fifteen additional _Tinashi _frigates had transitioned into normal space and were now orbiting the planet. He was still amazed and somewhat perplexed by how easy the entire procedure had been. Other than the space station, there had been no ships, no fighters to protect the star system. These humans were helpless here and this so-called Federation really needed to do a better job at protecting their citizens.

The Commander ordered the fleet to split up and jump to the two other planets that supported colonies and eliminate them. Then they were to station themselves to intercept and destroy any military ships coming into the system. The other fleet of twenty ships, stationed near the hyperspace channel where the other aliens had assisted the Humans were to make a lesson of any of their ships in the area. They needed to know that the Minbari were not to be trifled with and their retribution was a thing to be greatly feared.

Five of the _Tinashi _made the transition into huperspace. Sharkiri was about to give the order to start the bombardment when his tactical subordinate called for his attention. "Sir, we are being scanned."

Once again he was surprised, but it wasn't at all unexpected. The station had managed to do that as well and now ground-based scanners were doing the same thing. "Increase the stealth field."

"I have. They still--energy spike!"

Sharkiri glared at the planet's surface and barely caught sight of the four streaks of light that rushed up to meet two _Sharlins_, _Dark Pearl_, and _Valen's Beauty. _One streak missed _Dark Pearl_ but the second one didn't. The _Sharlin_ crumbled into tiny bits of energized flotsam. It happened so quickly he and his people couldn't believe it. _Valen's Beauty_ was also hit at its very center and it too was consumed by the weapon's destructive energy. The second passed straight through the conflagration as there was nothing left to impact.

"Energy spike," the subordinate said once more. There was a lot more fear in his voice this time.

Sharkiri was stunned at the violence of the explosions but already he was issuing orders for counter-fire and evasives. The second set of energy missiles, as he thought of them, didn't go for directed impact but were configured with proximity warheads. This time two _Tinashi_ and a _Sharlin_ were caught turned into burning, orbiting wreckage.

Angered at the unexpected losses, he ordered his fighters to the surface for attack runs while his capital ships began bombarding the planets military defensive installation. His six _Sharlins_ targeted the station with their main guns and missile launchers, and fired everything they had in a combined salvo at the defense network.

Separate:

Susanna griped her seat as tightly as she could as the alien beams ravaged her combat station. The first salvo reduced her shields to eight percent. There were overloads everywhere and several of her people were already dead. Shield failure was imminent and all calls for surrender had gone unheeded. They wouldn't survive a second bombardment of that magnitude. Her people were going to die here, right now. Help wouldn't make it in time and the only thing she could think of was that she would never see her son again. That inability to protect her charges, and her civilians and her son was what hurt most of all. Whoever these animals were who attacked, she vented her hatred at them for all she was worth.

"Phasers locked on."

"Torpedoes ready."

Hong looked at her frightened crew and smiled grimly. "We did good," she said and then looked up towards the sky. There would be a lot of death today, most of it unnecessary. There was very little shelter on Regulus to speak of since it was so deep in Federation territory. And as an academic facility available to anyone, it was believed that the need for large-scale shelters were irrelevant. "I curse you to hell," she screamed, her rage venting towards the heavens. "May your people burn for a thousand years for what you've done today-"

-Fire!"

Phaser canons designed to penetrate heavily shielded ships, burned through another _Sharlin,_ eviscerating the superstructure with horrifying ease. The ship literally caved in before its engines overloaded completing its death. The five photons were countered by combined Minbari antimissile batteries, but two made it through and a frigate died in an antimatter firestorm.

"One target destroyed, one damaged, Commander."

"We have another spike!"

Defiantly she nodded acknowledgement before the fusion beams hit.

Separate:

Now Sharkiri understood why the _Dark sword _and _Straight Blade_ had been destroyed. Six capital ships lost within minutes of contacting the enemy. This Human colony was dangerous, far more so than anything coming from their home planet. It was good that it was decided to get this over with now. The initial vote in the Grey Council had not been unanimous in their decision to attack this colony. One member each of the Religious and Worker castes had voiced objections. But in the end, it was Delenn who had swayed them all. Her justified fears were enough to counter any of the others who in the end agreed with her arguments.

With the space-station destroyed, the Humans were helpless. His ship's surface scans confirmed the presence of other aliens besides Humans on the planet but his blood was up and their presence wouldn't stop him from performing his duty. If these others were wise then this would be an expensive but valuable lesson for them. To associate with Humanity was to invite the righteous wrath of the Minbari Federation.

The main fleet targeted and fired on the civilian population. The Minbari were meticulous in their destruction and there would be very few left to tell the tale.

Cries for mercy were ignored. Ninety-three percent of the sentient population died with the next ten minutes as the cruisers and frigates hit the planet's surface with high-yield gravitic bombs. Fusion beams with power ratings registering close to forty megatons per second carved huge swaths around the surrounding countryside. All three colonies in the Regulus system were destroyed and their populations eliminated.

Separate:

The Federation starships _Taymon_ and _Mako_ at maximum warp arrived within the Regulus system ten minutes after the population had been effectively wiped out. There were others coming as well but the closest was seven hours away. That was the one thing Captain Silva hated the most. The Federation was at peace but for how long? The treaty with the Klingons was not necessarily a good thing. The politicians wanted to gut the military so that Starfleet could concentrate on exploration and minimize the military aspect. But things were dangerous out here and despite their altruistic intentions, he believed that that would be an incredibly stupid mistake. Starfleet was already spread out too far and the number of ships able to get to a specific sector could be as far as a week away. That was foolish. Starfleet required more ships as the Federation grew, not less as some Federation officials were insisting.

Captain Lussac of the _Taymon_, timed his entry into the system to coincide with the _Mako_. Communications and long-ranged sensors couldn't contact or detect Starbase 25 in orbit, now assumed to have been lost. Intercepted messages made it clear that the civilian-educational facility had been savagely attacked. Initially, he believed that it had been the Klingons, which made no sense, but old prejudices died hard. Soon though, it became apparent that the Klingons had nothing to do with it. The images were fuzzy but it was plain enough to identify these weren't them. The sheer size and bizarre configurations of the attack vessels confirmed that these were unknowns. With heavy phaser cannons mounted on the pod and two extra photon torpedo launchers, his _Soyuz_ class ship was more of combat-oriented vessel than the more generalized _Mako, _a_ Miranda_. Captain Jesus Silva was in many ways his opposite, more comfortable doing anthropology than actual combat. But he was capable, very aware and a dangerous opponent when necessary. It was his ships sensors that first detected the two Minbari _Tinashi_still patrolling the outer edge of the solar system.

"What's wrong with the sensors?" he had demanded. Can't we clear that up?"

"It's some type of cloaking system," came the reply. "I'm modifying sensors…got it."

The _Mako _and _Taymon_, were doing better than warp one when, Silva opened communications. "Alien vessels," he said. "By order of Starfleet Command we order you to immediately stand down or you will be fired upon."

To his crew: "Bring us to one hundred thousand kilometers. Slow to impulse."

Instantly the two vessels rotated and faced their opponents leading both Captains to understand that their ships hadn't even been detected by the enemy. Both eight-hundred plus meter long monstrosities began powering up their weapons. Onscreen the alien that glared at Silva responded with a magnificent sneer, then closed the channel.

"Fine," was all the Silva said. "Open a channel to the _Taymon_…Captain Lussac we have multiple contacts in the system…Do not, I repeat do not disable. I have the one to port. You take starboard."

"Acknowledged. Watch your back."

As always," the Bolian Captain responded.

Both ships quickly accelerated, each closing in on an enemy with surprising speed. Both Minbari responded immediately with missile barrages. The agile Federation ships evaded the relatively slow missiles with ease and the frigates found themselves being sliced opened by phaser fire. The energy beams hit hard, seriously damaging the engine compartment of one vessel and slicing the aft section causing serious damage to the other. Stunned that their crystalline armor barely protected them, both frigates retaliated with their beam weapons, as they tried to maneuver to gain a little distance away from their attackers. Dozens of beams tracked the _Mako, _missing by heartbeats as the desperate frigates tried to compensate for the incredible speed of these little ships by anticipating the projected path of the little vessels. The _Mako_ retaliated by firing a single torpedo at the closest _Tinashi_. Defensive fire managed to detonate the torpedo three kilometers before it hit. The resultant explosion of a twenty-megaton explosion ripped the frigate to pieces, exposing its crew to the coldness of space.

The Captain of the surviving _Tinashi_ found his command under the guns of two Federation ships of whose respect in the last few moments had just went up several notches. Wary, he called for assistance and tried to escape, but the Federation ship with the three energy cannons mounted on top was running it down firing, mercilessly, tearing chunks from the fleeing vessel's rear section. The ship quivered violently underneath his feet and his intra-ship communications roared with the sounds of metal shearing and his crew screaming. The alien beams penetrated his ship's armor, melted through reinforced metal and incinerated his people-if incineration was the correct word. The panicked reports had alleged that the bodies simply disappeared instead of being burned to ashes. Supremely angry, he discovered a bit of luck when the small warship began tracking his ship directly from behind.

The Tinashi frigate responded with all of its rear weaponry and caught the _Taymon_ squarely in the center of the forward hull before it could maneuver out of target acquisition. The Captain was elated when several beams managed sustained hits that burned through its energy shields and damaged the vessel, exposing two decks to vacuum.

Wounded, the _Taymon_ fired four photon torpedoes….

Separate:

Sharkiri arrived in time to see a tiny, ugly-looking human vessels kill another one of his precious ships. The second frigate was running, trying to get away. All of his _Sharlins _andfrigatestransitioned into normal space and began firing dozens of fusion and neutron beams at the pursuing ship that had unleashed four of those deadly missiles. The defensive fire destroyed the glowing energy missiles before it reached the frigate even as it was buffeted by the shockwaves.

The offensive gravitic and neutron beams aimed in front and behind the ship sliced into the _Taymon's_ starboard side tearing it apart. The wreckage tumbled end over end as its own energies continued to destroy what was left of it. The Commander's jubilant face turned into a mask of horror once more as another Federation ship fire more energy missiles gutting another _Sharlin_ before it jumped to lightspeed, escaping rightful Minbari vengeance.

Reverently, the Commander bowed his head in grief for the loss of nine of his ships. Twenty-seven thousand warriors had been consigned to the flames by these Earther colonists. The slaughter of tens of millions of Humans and their alien compatriots wasn't an equal exchange. Nine ships lost. Even the most pessimistic projections had only allowed for a maximum of four with damage to an additional two more.

A short, very heated debate raged between the Commander and his Captains whether to pursue and destroy the surviving Starfleet vessel to exact revenge for the destruction of the _Tinashi_ and its crew. But it died stillborn. Commander Sharkiri ended the arguments by pointing out that there was no way they could chase the ship given the time restraints and obvious advantage that the unknown form of FTL used. With the colony destroyed, their main objective had been completed and the Humans here reduced to a few thousand refugees. They were no longer considered a threat on the backs of the Minbari now that they were out of the fight. And this Federation, as powerful as it was, was in no position to find, let alone fight the might of the Minbari. Eventually they would come back with a much larger force to finish the remnant of Humans left and punish this Federation of aliens if they dared to interfere once more.

The remains of the attacking vessel were tractored into the command ship for further analysis. There had been some fascinating technology onboard the remains of that ship including the unknown composition of the metal itself. It might even be possible that they could learn a bit about the FTL this Federation used. That would come later, but first he had to begin evaluation of exactly what went wrong with this mission. Several things had been learned about the human ship's attack pattern. First they relied on their tremendous speed and acceleration to avoid being hit. And they also relied on some sort of very effective energy field to keep them from being destroyed like their brethren on the other side of the galaxy. They exploited a weakness in the Minbari ships that had never encountered before. The firing arc of the human ships appeared limited but their ability to accelerate and maneuver allowed Minbari weaponry contact for only a fraction of a second. Therefore no matter how much firepower his vessels used, it would be useless if it wasn't a sustained hit.

The amount of computing power to target and anticipate the little vessels were tremendous and slowed down much needed computing power required for other operations. The Human-alien defensive systems were very, very effective against Minbari stealth and armor. Therefore superior numbers of not less than three-to-one at this time would be the best defensive-offensive strategy against a Federation starship. And lastly, the _Tinashi_ war cruiser had been found to be extremely venerable to Federation ship firepower. He estimated that a four-to-one ratio of Minbari _Tinashi_ to Federation ships would be required to pursue a successful conclusion against a Federation warship.

Now it was time to complete their journey and go home and finish this war. The twenty-one Minbari warships made the transition to jumpspace and started the long journey towards the rendezvous point with the hyperchannel and the second Minbari fleet. Hopefully their mission was less costly than his had been, Sharkiri thought.

Separate:

At twenty-one hundred hours Admiral Cartwright received an urgent communiqué. He read it then pounded his fist on his nightstand so hard that his antique lamp crashed to the floor. It still took a few seconds to fully sink in. "Oh, my God." He was angrier than he'd ever been and his wife, just waking up, shrank away from his horrible visage of those first few moments.

Regulus had been attacked and it wasn't the Klingons. No. It was _'them'_. He knew this in the pit of his soul, just as he knew they would pay for this atrocity. And the only phrase he could think of that could possibly sum up the single emotion that the Federation would express was the one phase he screamed into the dark. It contained such pain and anger it would put a Klingon on his guard.

"Oh, hell no."

It was time to go to war.

Next Chapter 7: The President and his blade: the USS Excelsior


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**"The Decision"**

**_USS Excelsior: _**

Scuttlebutt had said that this meeting was going to be hot, and it was right. Inside his private quarters, Captain Hikaru Sulu onboard the USS_ Excelsior_ listened intently as Starfleet Command began their most important conference in twenty years. All the greats were there, or on Alpha Gold channel listening in. Captains Surmak, Kirk, Ranford and Jansen were there as well as Captain Spock, Vullaris, and Rechonia. In all, over fifty Command Officers were there and hundreds of Captains across the Federation were waiting for the President to speak. The conference was being held at the Federation's President's office in Paris, France. Security was appropriately tight.

The President Ta'w, a Ducerian, waited for the clapping to die down before he began. "Let me first say that the rumors you've been hearing are all true." Again he waited until the murmurings lowered to a dull roar. "What I am about to tell you, I will say in an official press release in two hours. Three days ago, all communications were temporarily lost with Starbase 25 and the Regulus star system. Subsequent information from long-ranged tracking and independent reports from starships, both civilian and military sectors have confirmed our deepest fears. Starbase 25 has been destroyed and the population centers on Regulus III virtually exterminated."

Absolute silence reigned as President Ta'w continued. "Three colonies on Regulus IV were also attacked and so far, there have been no survivors found. The USS _Taymon_ and _Mako_ contacted the enemy, destroying one vessel and damaging another before the _Taymon_ was destroyed by a superior force numbering twenty-one enemy vessels. The _Mako_ was forced to retreat, but not before destroying one of the enemy battleships."

"Two days ago near the Klingon border, the Empire lost contact with four Klingon patrol ships and a convoy located the former areas of the Neutral zone. Some of you already know this, however for those who don't; this is the same area where we first encountered the Minbari. That contact was disastrous for them and they lost two ships. We captured several of them before they managed to activate the self-destruct. During their interrogations and the information given us by the people they were pursuing, in the last few months we have learned that the Minbari Federation are at war with Humans and their organization called the Earth Alliance. These refugees believe that this is a war of extermination and remarks by the captured Minbari seem to confirm this fact. That war is happening over sixty-five thousand light-years away from the Federation." He paused for a moment. "As to how it came into our backyard, I will now turn the podium over to Admiral Jose Mendez."

The Admiral, once a Commodore of Starbase 11, moved to the podium as the President sat. He was a serious, cold-eyed individual who seemed to be visibly restraining his anger over the incident. "You've all read the prelim reports. As of now, we have found approximately two million survivors out of a population of Twenty-seven million, five hundred thirty-three sentient beings. Humanitarian aid is being rushed from across the Federation and several starships are in the area to provide aid and protection. When Starbase 25 was attacked, they reported that they experienced spatial disruptions strong enough to severely damage the station even through its shields. From those distortions, over two dozen ships, some sixteen hundred meters in length emerged, fired on and destroyed the station in a matter of minutes. The attacking vessels were initially unidentified but ground forces burned through the stealth fields and positively identified their attackers. They were Minbari. The smaller capital vessels were each eight hundred meters long, the larger almost sixteen hundred meters. The smaller ones were the same type that confronted_Qo'noS__ One _and the _Enterprise_ as it escorted the Klingon vessel to Earth."

Sulu watched the secondary channel as details on the Minbari species and their vessels were described. "The fact that the Klingons were attacked within a day of the Regulus attack indicates that there are two fleets operating in the area," Mendez continued. "Regulus is one hundred light-years away from the neutral zone and Intel believes that the Minbari FTL can't travel that distance in a day."

"Let me make one thing clear," Mendez continued. "We don't believe that this is an invasion as much as it is a raid. The logistics would be impossible for them maintain. We also know that the captured Minbari believe that the Humans in the Alpha quadrant are part of a colony from an Earth counterpart located near their space and we haven't bothered to tell these captives otherwise. Their military as assumed this as well and this is why we believe that Regulus was attacked. Being such a large colony, it was assumed that it might be the primary threat. By wiping out the Humans here, they wouldn't have to worry about us coming back and kicking them in the rear. In other words, they have assumed too much. The entire Federation including the Humans, Vulcans, the Bolians and even the Klingons feel that an appropriate, justifiable response is warranted. "

"The Klingon vessels are presumed destroyed and the Empire is fit to be tied." The man grimaced. "It didn't help that they transmitted a message into Klingon space telling that this attack was in retribution for them daring to aid the refugees. They also told them never to interfere with Minbari business again." The Admiral's eyebrow rose. "That didn't go over too well."

_'I bet,'_ Sulu thought as he continued listening.

"As to practical matters, there are limitations to their jumpspace. It takes time for them to calculate travel distance and direction without the assistance of beacons. Their speed seems to be on par with warp drive. They don't have subspace sensors and as such there vessel's sensors are less far sensitive than ours; in fact we believe that they are limited to sub-light speeds. But they do have the ability to exit jumpspace with amazing accuracy and it is that spatial distortion of transitioning into normal space is what we believed destroyed SB-25 and the Klingons ships. According to the Earth Alliance refugees, that is a variation of a favorite tactic of theirs."

"We estimate that it will take a minimum of twenty days to make it back to the hyperchannel access route. From there they will link up with their second detachment and go home. We can't stop them from doing that and in truth we don't want to, but this is not over, gentlebeings. We're at war," he finished and sat down.

The President returned to the podium. "Seventeen thousand on the Starbase 25. More than twenty-five million on Regulus. The loss of the _Taymon_; the loss of four Klingon starships." He drew himself up. "This is a callous, unprovoked attack and the murder of Federation citizens, the result of a conflict thousands of light-years away intended to exterminate a species. They attacked because they considered Humans here legitimate targets. We will not allow atrocities such as this to escape justice. To this end the Klingons and Federation will prepare an appropriate response."

Sulu didn't realize he was gripping his chair so hard. They were at war and not with the Klingons or Romulans. His musings were cut short by his first officer.

"We have SFC on Starfleet priority one channel, your eyes only."

Immediately he turned back to his office and sat down. Staring at the computer, he quickly spoke. The screen scanned his eyes.

"This is Captain Hikaru Sulu, USS Excelsior, code alpha-tango-six-six-three-four."

_"Retina pattern confirmed,"_ the computer responded. The image of Admiral Crandon head of Starfleet Command and Admiral Cartwright appeared on the screen.

Crandon spoke. "As of now we are on war-footing, Captain Sulu. You and the _Excelsior _are ordered to the coordinates being transmitted to your navigations officer. The data packet you're receiving now contains all of the information we have on the warp highways recently discovered. Probes have been sent through and have returned safely but you will be the first ship to actually travel through one. Our entire plan depends upon your safe arrival. The USS_ Monitor _will deliver several personnel to your ship. You will then proceed. When you reach your destination, you will send acknowledgement of that fact through the conduit. You will then contact Earth Alliance and establish relations with them. Under no circumstances, I repeat, no circumstances are you to contact or engage the Minbari until the fleet arrives. It is imperative that you do not let them become aware of our presence until the fleet arrives. Good luck, Captain."

For several minutes, Sulu continued to read the incoming data. The screen returned to its Starfleet emblem standard while he sat back ingesting the full weight of what he was being asked to do.

Crisply he stepped onto the bridge. "Mr. Tiffe, you have the coordinates. Lay in a course. Maximum warp."

"Course plotted, Sir. We will reach it in seventy-four hours, thirteen minutes."

"Good. Mr. Krutonoh, engage."

The powerful _Excelsior_ performed a graceful two-hundred six degree turn and headed towards the conduit.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us," the Captain said. "I want a staff meeting in one half hour."

A half hour later, in the general conference room, six Bridge and several support officers sat tensely, waiting for their Captain to speak.

"Two hours ago, the Federation declared a state of war against a government called the Minbari Federation," he said to shocked crewmembers. "Their ships attacked and destroyed Starbase 25 and Regulus III without provocation. As of now at least twenty six million causalities have been reported. The colony and education centers have been destroyed. They also destroyed both colonies on Regulus IV."

Lieutenant Commander Rand was completely stunned and horrified at the number of deaths as were the others. "But Why?"

"The simple reason is because we're Human," he answered. "Starfleet believes that the Minbari thought Regulus was an Earth colony and they wanted to eliminate a possible threat. The Minbari are at war with Earth and humanity, but not our Earth. This other Earth system is a nearly exact copy of a system located on the other side of the galaxy."

"So the Minbari don't know that our Earth is a different Earth altogether."

"Yes," Sulu answered. "Our mission is to travel sixty-nine eight three hundred light-years to that Earth, make an alliance with them and make preparations for our fleet."

His crew looked at him like Starfleet had lost its collective mind.

"It can't be done!" exclaimed Chief engineer Bofshever. "How are we going to do that-sir?" his chief engineer asked.

"Well, people," Sulu said slowly. "That's the interesting part…"

**Starfleet Academy-Earth**

Kirk was antsy. As soon as he stood down from active duty something major came up. Millions of people died and here he was stuck at Starfleet Academy about to teach the next generation of cadets so wet behind the ears that most of them should still be in high school. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice that Captain Spock was right behind him.

He saw his friend's shadow, instantly knowing who it was behind him. For a moment Kirk said nothing. "King and country."

"Indeed," he simply replied. "We have been ordered to Starfleet Command."

Without another word, both men proceeded to the nearest transporter station. Three minutes after that, they were headed for Admiral Mendez's office. The head of Starfleet was waiting for them as well as four others. And Captain James T. Kirk froze at the sight in front of him.

Klingons.

In front of him stood Brigiadier Kerla, General Chang and General Kor. The memories came flooding back; the torture, the Organians who weren't what they appeared to be; the war that almost was; all of it.

For some reason, his expression amused Kor and Chang. '_What are they doing here'_, he wondered. Kirk suspected he already knew. The question was why was _'he'_ here?

Mendez raised his hand for the two Federation officers to remain silent until he was finished. "I'm sure you know these officers, Captains. As for the reason why they're here? It's simple. Their fleet is coming with us. The Klingons were attacked near the neutral zone and within their own territories. The Brigadier and his people are here to help develop a plan to deal with the Minbari.

"Imagine, Captain," Kor said with increasing glee. "Treating for real peace for the first time with you Humans and a few days later we find that others wanted you as dead as we once did." The old adversary smiled him with sharpened teeth. "The universe is truly glorious."

"Kor, you've changed," Kirk retorted. "You've gotten uglier."

"You see us as we truly are," Kor replied as innocently as possible.

"Righhht."

Mendez watched that little exchange with interest and it confirmed that Starfleet command had chosen correctly. Turning broadly to capture everyone's attention, he faced the other Human present. "Admiral Tapin, you will be head of the first assault fleet heading to Minbari space. Brigadier Kerla will command the Klingon forces with Generals Kor and Chang under his command. You and you second-in-command will be charged with developing a joint plan of operations to deal with this situation. You will also establish long-term ties with Earth Alliance and other alien races where feasible."

"And who will be my Second?" Tapin asked.

"Admiral James T. Kirk and the _Enterprise_ which is being refitted even as we speak. There was always a weakness in the fact that the C_onstitutions_ didn't have rear torpedo launchers. That is changing along with a few other modifications we've decided to add."

James' mouth dropped and quickly closed. The actions around the room were equally expressive. Kerla simply nodded in respect. Chang's smile was purely predatory, like a dog ready to pounce. Kor was smiling as well but his was one of admiration with an added hint of excitement. Tapin's expression was guarded.

Mendez continued. "I want plans draw up by the end of the week. Our targeted date is three month from Wednesday. Make no mistake, you will be isolated and on your own until the second fleet arrives. The Minbari Federation is vast and they will throw everything they have against you so you must work together or you you'll most die separately."

The conference continued for another hour and the Klingons prepared to leave. Kirk was ready to leave also when Kor pulled him to the side.

"Admiral," he said, tasting the word in his mouth. "When I heard of the death of your son, I was ready to kill Krudge myself. We were adversaries, enemies, two sides of the same coin ready to destroy each other when those fool Organians interfered. But that was war. The reasons were clear and we knew what we had to do," he growled. "There was no honor in what that animal did. Oh, yes. I am merciless to my enemies but I respect them and my friends. I am here and until we are enemies again I will honor the bargain we have made now. You weren't the enemy to the Klingon people, Kirk. You were the '_Great Enemy'_, one who was worthy, and still is. You hate us and I understand, but know this, I would have never done what he did. Your people will be safe as long as I command my forces." Then without another word he left.

The Admiral was rather surprised by this.

"He is not the Klingon we once knew," Spock said. Then changing the subject as was characteristic of his species: "Genetic manipulation?"

"Probably," he speculated. "But for what reason?" But it was a rhetorical question. For now he really didn't care.

Mendez, sitting at his desk waited for Kirk to sit down.

"Why me?"

"The answer is simple," Mendez responded. "You are the most experienced Captain we have, period. Your Admiralty was stripped from you, and rightly so. Now it's time to give it back for the same reason. Plus, there is the fact that you know how to lead and more importantly, you know how to follow, so there won't be any competition between the two of you. This is going to be a rough mission and I am depending on you to back Tapin up. This entire situation is critical on so many points that I can't even name them all. If this works with the Klingons, the balance of power in the entire Alpha quadrant will change. If not, then the Minbari will try to exterminate mankind. And they may be able to do it if we don't stop this now. There are elements concerning j-space that are just as profound as the new conduits we've discovered. If they figure this out and learn how to utilize those discoveries, we are toast."

"On the other hand," the Admiral countered. "The subspace conduits are just as dangerous. Our growing knowledge could cause their destruction."

"There's a difference. We're not attempting genocide. Talk to them Jim, if you can. But get their attention first. And keep an eye on the Klingons."

"You don't trust them."

"No," Mendez answered. "And I don't envy your position, either."

"Neither do I."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"_**The Trip"**_

_**USS Excelsior: **_

Yoriko Taganawa bowed gently to Captain Sulu as she stepped across _Excelsior's _threshold. In classic Japanese fashion Sulu returned the bow, which elicited a broad smile from the displaced EA Navigation's Officer.

"Welcome aboard, Lieutenant Taganawa, Lieutenant Norton," the Captain said. "As soon as the others are onboard, we will be on our way. Ensign Shoni will show you to you to your quarters after we begin our journey. But first I want you on the bridge."

Quickly they arrived on the bridge where the five Earth Alliance officers would be on hand to witness what would be a historic event.

On the bridge, Sulu sat in the 'big chair' as he liked to call it, grabbed his antique china cup. He sipped a bit of tea, smiled a bit, pleased at the taste and then got serious. "Coordinates set. Warp one-engage." The smoothly ship accelerated towards the Beta quadrant. "Start reconfiguration."

"Aye, Captain," Navigator Lee-Krutonoh, responded. He tapped out the sequence and the _Excelsior's_ deflector dish began to emit subspace particles. The ship rocked gently, just enough to be noticeable.

Subspace disappeared. Onscreen, the familiar pattern of computer-generated stars changed. The ship was now in some type of blue green tunnel. Energy pulses were seen everywhere, some static and some of them moving far faster than the ship. The scene was intoxicating, and Sulu had to pull himself out of a stupor. The sights in front of them entranced everyone on the bridge. The starship had slipped into a vast, clearly delineated space lane with no more effort than turning on a light switch

"Amazing, it was so easy," Lee-Krutonoh whispered. "It's a subspace tunnel system, as wide as Jupiter and Saturn placed together. Sir, can you see it?"

"Yes," Sulu answered. "Those lights look artificially created," he said loud enough for everyone to hear. "What kind of readings are we getting?"

"The energy readings are like nothing I've ever seen before. Out scans indicate that we're moving better than warp 9.95 and accelerating, but we're at warp one. Correction," the Helmsman Angelo Tiffe said. "Outside sensors indicate that our speed just went off the scale."

Now the captain was concerned. "How's the ship?" he asked.

"We're in perfect shape. Ship's readings are green across the board," the Nav officer said. "I don't understand this. Our nav systems are working perfectly. We know exactly where we are." He looked around, nervous. It was as if his nav computer was receiving additional data that was helping to guide the ship and keep it stabilized.

"It's like the hyper-channel in jumpspace but a lot smoother," Yoriko said.

"I don't know if it's smoother," Sulu said quietly after he thought about that for a moment. "There are many possibilities for this. From the data we've gathered, the hyperchannel is just as artificial as this conduit is. It may be that your ships are not designed to take full advantage of the channel. It could also be that the hyperchannel you used may be damaged or out of alignment in some way."

"Did they give you all the information concerning jumpspace?" Thomas asked. "We worked on that project quite hard giving your Federation all of the data we had."

Sulu nodded.

"Using the deflectors," Lee-Krutouoh answered, "we can now generate jump points fairly easily, but it's going to take time to learn the nuances of traveling in that dimension. That's something we'll discuss with your government as one of several negotiation points. Those discussions will..." staring at the screen, he saw a large planet barrowing towards them. "Eh, Captain!?" He froze for an instant, not believing what he was seeing.

"Tiffe! Full evasive!"

"Helm won't answer!" Angelo yelled. "Sensors never detected it!"

A moment later the starship slammed into the planet-went through it-passed out the other side."

Stunned and breathing normally once more, Sulu jumped out of his seat. "Exactly what happened? I want answers now!" Reverse screen showed the huge planet receding quickly. It shrank to a pinpoint and then disappeared.

"Sir, the sensors never detected the planet, or whatever it was. We passed right through it as if it wasn't there! The ship shows green lights across the board. Deflectors never registered anything."

'_That was certainly different.'_ "Was it an illusion?" the Captain asked.

"We're not in subspace, sir but something else entirely different," Angelo answered slowly, allowing himself time to develop some type of logical explanation. "This, this conduit may be a dimensional interface. Multiple realities may exist here at the same time. The planet we saw may exist in another quantum reality but close enough for us to perceive visually, but not the sensors. Theoretically these perceptions into other quantum realities may ultimately lead to extra-dimensional corridors that we will be able to use for exploration in the future. Or that planet may be located in another level of the channel not necessarily relative to out time and space. Subspace has an infinite number of levels and this channel may have some of the same attributes. It does seem to be artificial and the creators may have designed it to access these other domains. At least that's my theory," he added somewhat sheepishly.

'_There is so much to learn,'_ Sulu thought. "Make sure that we record all visuals and take time to log in our own personal observations for our scientists so that they can try to understand what's happening. For now, continue our present course and make sure astrometrics is recording every centimeter of this journey. Oh, and Mr. Tiff?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"If we run into a sun, try your best to ignore it," the Captain said with absolute seriousness.

The man gulped. "Yes, Sir."

From behind, Angelo heard Thomas mutter under his breath. "Where do these people think up this stuff?" He and the others had been terrified at this experience and here these people were spouting theories on the fly and spouting morbid jokes about crashing into suns.

As Sulu thought about the comment, he realized that the man had a point.

Comms Officer Lieutenant Commander Rand simply smiled. It could have been worse. They could have been on the _Enterprise_. There the worst really did happen.

**Minbari** **_Sharlin NightShine: _**

On the Minbari command ship, Sharkiri grew increasingly agitated as tiny bits of information were gleaned from the captured wreckage of the destroyed Federation vessel. There wasn't much useful material left, not to mention that the technology was truly alien, but preliminary analysis of the hull revealed startling data. It was as nearly as tough as Minbari crystallize armor, and the main power source was confirmed to be derived from antimatter annihilation at levels much higher levels than comparable Centauri energy generators. In fact, power generation for these vessels were extreme for their size. Those vessels may be small but they were dangerous. Sadly, none of them were configured like the large one that participated in the destruction of the _Straight Blade_ and the _Dark sword. _That was the one thing he regretted about the entire mission. The entire council had demanded that the ship with the Earth ship name _Enterprise_ be destroyed. But it hadn't been in the sector and they had never run across that vessel. A shame really; however the prime directives of the Grey Council had been accomplished.

They were returning home, and the human threat was eliminated, with the exception of Riza. Briefly, he and his Captains considered destroying it, but they decided against it as there were too many other species intermingling with them. The Humans were of concern, not them. There would be only a few remaining Humans left. Still this Federation might consider some form of retribution; a remote possibility one worth considering by the Council. If these people ever discovered the secrets of jumpspace and then the hyperchannel, then it might be possible for some of the remaining Humans to return to Earth. Of course, if the warrior caste had its way, Earth would be a dead, rotting corpse by then.

Theoretically, the colonial Humans should already have returned to earth since they obviously have been coming here for quite a while. There some gaps in that line of reasoning though. That was something that bothered him. Maybe they lost the science behind it, or maybe not. He didn't know. But still they obviously knew of the channel or the Earthers would not have fled here. To err on the side of caution, he would recommend that a cruiser be placed as a sort of patrol to travel the hyperchannel pathway for the next dozen or so years, so that anyone using it would be detected. The Minbari couldn't afford have these people coming to their space and attacking them in the future.

For now, hyperspace called to him like a lost lover. They were going home and he was happy. His missed his children and his beloved wife. He and his fellow caste-mates needed to be there in time to participate in the elimination of the Earther's home world. The few remaining Humans here in this Valen-forsakened area of space would be terrified for generations and that was just what he wanted. After all, there should be a few left to tell the tales to their children to frighten them in their sleep.

Starfleet Command HQ:

At Starfleet General Combat & Tactical was meeting late into the night. Tempers were flaring. The Admiral was fuming as he read the reports. "This is Starfleet's problem, right here," Tapin said. "That short-minded council is going to get us all killed. They couldn't wait to mothball Starfleet. Peace is laudable, but it's not peaceful out here. We have the Romulans and that new race that's a war waiting to happen, the Cardassions."

"The Cardassians," Kirk corrected. "They're full of bluster but not that much of a threat to us right now."

"'Right now' being the operative word," Tapin sneered. "Make no mistake about it; we will have to deal with them one day soon. And what are we going to do if we gut the fleet, throw rocks at them?"

"They realize the danger, Admiral," Admiral Kirk said. "The cooler heads will prevail. You know we haven't had a major war in over one hundred eighty years. We have to trust in the system."

Tapin deflated visibly. "I want peace as much as everyone else, but I wonder about the Federation and its so-called politicians. That treat with the Klingons almost gutted our offensive capabilities."

That was true, Kirk had to acknowledge. Before the attack, part of the treaty had stipulated that photon torpedo yields were to be downgraded by twenty percent on agreement with the Klingons that they become a defensive force for their territory and not aggressively pursue their local neighbors. With the Minbari attack fresh on everyone's mind, that part of the treaty was quietly shelved-but only temporarily. "We have to have faith in more than just our weapons."

"I agree," the tall dark-skinned man answered. "We going to have to get past this kind of nonsense but we're not there yet and neither are they."

"Give us a few hundred years, give or take," Kirk mentioned."

"What does that mean?" Tapin asked, genuinely curious.

"Just something a Metron once said. We're not quite civilized yet, but given time there's hope for us."

Tapin nodded. "Interesting. I remember reading that report. That was a long time ago."

"Coffee, Sir," Captain Aju said sitting the hot steaming liquid in front of Tapin. "Sir, there are a couple of _Constitution_ prototypes that might be of use on this mission. They were designed as heavy weapon's platforms for deep space border patrol. With the signing of the treaty they were decommissioned and are now scheduled to be converted into deep space explorers. The _Mirandas _are good but the _Soyuz's_ are better. They can be configured for heavier combat. We can add two more torpedo launchers each. If we use those _Connies_, a _Soyuz _with two _Mirandas _as anchors, they will have two very effective fighting unit in the fleet."

"Excellent idea, Captain," Tapin announced. "They're fast and will be able to cover each other and the bigger ships if necessary, not to mention the extra firepower would be welcomed."

"Speed is our biggest weapon," Kirk added. "The Minbari are masters at using j-space as a weapon. If we maintain the same trajectory and speeds, they will tear us apart with their transition distortions. Random, evasive maneuvers should mandatory in all combat situations. At space normal speeds, they will be able to track us and every ship we lose will lessen our firepower. Our weapons are superior but we'll be in their territory and they will know the terrain and have superior numbers. We must not underestimate them."

"Agreed," said Chang, and both Kirk and Tapin winced. "We will take the battle to them. The Minbari wish to exterminate humanity. Bring the war to them and beat them into submission." Smirking, he looked at the Starfleet officers. "I've talked to the prisoners, Tapin," he said, all the while looking at Kirk. "Have you? Have you really?"

"Yes," Captain Spock answered once again speaking for Kirk. "They are a passionate people. In many ways, their passion reminds me of the Romulans."

"Yes, you've talked to them," Chang said quickly. "You understand passion, but you can't feel the burning lust for destruction in his soul. Inside him there beats the passion of a warrior, these people want you destroyed, not simply defeated. Could you not feel the heat of conflict within him?"

"No," Chang said answering his own question. "Because you are Vulcan you could never fully comprehend this warrior. I understand how he feels because I feel the same way. We are of a kind, his people and mine." He hesitated for a moment to let his words sink in. "You must be prepared to exterminate them all. If you are not, then this war is already lost."

"Starfleet will, not be an instrument of genocide," Kirk coldly responded. "And, when possible, we will always be open to allow for a peaceful resolution. We're going there to stop this war from spreading."

"By any means necessary," Chang countered loudly. "My people are in this, too and I will not allow Federation mercy to be the cause of our destruction. This is war. Be prepared to do what is necessary," he added. "Or, we will."

"We will do whatever is necessary to end this-conflict," Tapin said.

"That is all that the Klingon people ask," Chang answered slyly. Then he looked at Kirk once more.

The Admiral never blinked. He understood the message. The gauntlet had been thrown down and James T. Kirk accepted it.

_**The Minbari main fleet:**_

The Grey Council received the news of the destruction of the Earth colony with a collective sigh of relief. The warrior caste was angry that the infiltration fleet hadn't destroyed the ship responsible for the destruction of the two _Tinashi_ frigates. But it would have been foolhardy to search for the ship, especially when the reports came in as to how dangerous this Federation was. More of their ships had been lost in that one conflict than the Humans had ever managed to achieve during the entire war. The visuals were frightening as the Human Federation weapons tore into and destroyed Minbari ships-of-the-line with impunity. Their warships couldn't jam the Human audio or visual transmissions, as they didn't use tachyons for that purpose. Minbari stealth was all but useless against them. The protective shields surrounding the space station, the colony defensive positions, and the enemy ships were all formidable technologies. The Humans here must never be allowed to acquire the secrets from their alien brethren. The Grey council had breathed a collective sigh of relief. The important thing was that the Humans had been crippled and would not be able to assist their doomed brethren in any way or form. In another five months, the war would be over and the EA Humans a memory.

In a small way, Satai Delenn almost wished that the other Humans could have aided their brethren. In that way maybe the war would not have ended in genocide but maybe as some sort of compromise. But she let those thoughts pass. The others would have come to avenge their homeworld and her people would have had to kill them all. And it would be bloody. At least, now there would be a few left alive to continue their line. It was time to concentrate on the remaining Humans here. The Flinn colony was gone. The Humans lost the battle of Sinzar. Mars colony had declared its neutrality, however with the discovery of this other colony, neutrality for Mars was impossible. It was time to finish it. Then maybe one day she would be able to sleep again.

If she and the Minbari people had understood the true depth of their erroneous assumptions concerning the Federation's structure, then none of them would ever have been able to sleep again.

As it was, she and the Minbari had judged the so-called Human Federation within the confines of their own culture. To the Minbari, their concept of the word 'federation' meant that it structured as an association of their own people located in different colonies and worlds. Non-Minbari were mere associates within their Federation but not really a part of it. Of the five major powers known to them all of them were the same. Therefore they never conceived of a Federation as a grouping of different species banding together for mutual protection and trade.

Satai Delenn would have been would have been horrified if she understood the full implications of what had happened in that distant Federated territory. It wasn't just the Humans she had to worry about. It was all of them- coming together in ways she never imagined. The threat hadn't gone away-

-It had been magnified.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"_**The Meeting"**_

The USS _Excelsior_ exited the subspace conduit thirteen days later at the edge of the Coutor system located in what was considered Centauri space. Captain Sulu was more than pleased that his ship had performed superbly throughout the entire journey.

And the transition into warp space went smoothly. It was so smooth in fact that the entire crew was a little unnerved by it. There were hundreds of possibilities for something disastrous to occur. But it further reinforced the fact that this was an artificial creation designed by entities far more advanced than anyone could imagine. From the mountains of data gathered by the various departments, there was also a suggestion that there were higher levels of subspace transition, higher speeds and might one day lead to extragalactic travel. All of that was intriguing, however at this point their mission was to make it to what the Starfleet was calling EA Earth. Sulu ordered a probe be sent back with all current data concerning the passageway. The probe immediately disappeared from scans three seconds after it transitioned into the conduit. That done, the _Excelsior_ proceeded towards Earth.

Yoriko was absolutely elated when she confirmed that they were home-relatively speaking. With her knowledge of surrounding space, they headed towards Earth territory, another ten days away. At warp, it was believed that none of the local powers could detect them and that was confirmed by the fact that several ships in their general path never even noticed them passing through their space.

For the Starfleet crew, things went rather quickly as Sulu kept them busy surveying and performing intense but covert sensor sweeps of the area. There was much mapping to be done, but that was limited to their flight trajectory. Five days went by before they spotted their first EarthForce ship near the Sinzar system. Yoriko saw the cold, dead wreckage that tumbled in the cold of space.

"According to our sensors, this happened over seven months ago," Commander Fermey Roberts told them quietly. "That should have been just a couple of months before you started your journey."

There were dozens of vessels there, all Earth's. After a few minutes, she and the others turned away. Among the crew there was a growing hostility, a type of festering anger that far overshadowed the hatred harbored against the Klingons.

The Klingons and Federation had never gone to war but they had had many skirmishes that began with Archer and continued until this day. The peace treaty would help to keep both parties from going to war, a benefit for everyone involved. However there was a fundamental difference. There was a balance of power between the Klingon Empire and the Federation of Planets. No so here, and everyone knew it. It was also the reason why the Minbari had no motivation to ask for terms or even communicate with EarthGov. After all, they were winning.

Two days later, the _Excelsior_ found and tracked its first Minbari warship, deep in Earth Alliance territory, escorting a convoy of smaller freighters. That was when Yoriko fully understood how desperate things had become. The Minbari were able to move freely and unopposed by anyone or anything from Earth. The _Sharlin_ escort dwarfed the _Excelsior_ and it was more than a bit intimidating to the crew, with its huge gun-ports and heavy armor. Sulu was impressed but not that much. Size wasn't everything. The starship made recordings at warp and moved on.

The day before they reached Sol system Yoriko and Captain Sulu had their final conference together, just one of many throughout the entire journey. All of the EA members and the Starfleet officers were present. After the meeting was concluded, Sulu and Yoriko found themselves alone.

"Lieutenant Taganawa, as the highest ranking officer, your voice will be critical in our negotiation with your government," Sulu said. "We've gone through this before in detail. You and the others should give an accurate account of what you've seen of the Federation without prejudice."

"I feel strange coming back as some sort of Advisor," she said. "I'm glad to be back, but never in my wildest imagination did I expect to come back with people that might conceivably save Earth."

"We can't make any promises other than the fact that Starfleet will be coming and that we will do everything in our power to end this war. Our Ambassador will handle most of the negotiations with the political community of your Earth. But as Starfleet liaison, I imagine that I and my crew do will the most of the talking to the military."

"They are going to pounce on you," she laughed. "Make sure that you see their fingers at all times." Then she became serious. "Thank you again."

"Twenty-one times is enough," he laughed. "We haven't done anything yet. And to be perfectly honest, we wouldn't be here this soon, if the Minbari hadn't attacked us."

"True," she conceded. "And it's the Minbari I have to thank for that. But you are here and in a few hours, you are about to give my people hope where there was none. I don't even mind that most of you are stiff."

"Stiff?"

"Yes," she answered. "I want to say stuck-up, but that doesn't quite describe you people. You take things for granted that my people haven't even thought of. You are so different, but I like it. It's like going to a different country for the first time. You're Human but you are culturally alien. I hope that we can work together."

"We are the summations of our lives, our experiences, our beliefs, and much more," he answered. "Yes, we are different. But it is those differences that should be embraced and not feared. We call it IDIC."

"I know," she said. "I like it myself, but we'll see what the future holds. Is that why Ambassador Sarek is representing the Federation?"

"Yes. It's the Federation's belief that your people must understand that we are not a Human organization, but a group of worlds banding together. That's something your governments lack here in this region of space. Ambassador Sarek was asked to represent us because one: he is not Human, but Vulcan. Two: he has had contact with your people. And three; he is one of our most experienced first contact specialists and he has a pretty good understanding of humanity's quirks. It isn't our responsibly to change your people but if we are to associate with one another then this is something that your people will have to get used to. Your culture is still rather provincial. And what little I've heard about your organization called Psi-Corps bothers me. They're your own people but you seem frightened of them, so much so that you have them isolated from normal society."

"Or rather, they have isolated themselves," she corrected. "They're telepaths. It might be better that they're with their own." Sulu's face was bland and she recognized the sentiment behind it. "You don't approve, do you?"

"If you come back," he said, evading the question, "I want to introduce you to a beautiful, matriarchal planet called Betazed. It's a new addition to the Federation. You might find it interesting. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you," she said. "I hope that one day I will make it back."

USS Excelsior

For the next few hours as they approached ever closer to Earth, no one was able to rest. But Captain Sulu seemed the personification of calm as they approached the outer markers of the Sol system on this side of the galaxy. Many of the Earth Alliance representatives were on the bridge as well, some excited to be back home and some terrified for the exact same reason.

"Sir, we have a contact, hyperspace on the same bearing we are, six light minutes out, headed for Jupiter. Minbari _Tinashi_ class with six small escorts."

"Have they detected us?" a concerned Roberts asked. It was unbelievable, but there was the giant gas planet complete with the red storm swirling as violently as usual. It appeared to be an exact copy and again he had to wonder what kind of powers had the ability to create such a thing.

"No, Sir," Slater answered.

"Good," said Sulu. The Minbari had no understanding of subspace and as such couldn't detect the ship at warp. In the future that would change he grimaced. But for now, at warp, they could slip by unnoticed. He was surprised that the ship was so close to Earth.

"I didn't know that you could detect their ships!"

"Jumpspace have certain characteristics that we have adapted our sensors to scan for. So within a limited distance of six-light minutes, we can detect ships with a good degree of accuracy. They hurt us before with their ability to hide in hyperspace. Starfleet has corrected that problem."

"Wonderful," Yoriko said. "That could help us a lot."

"It's probably a spying mission," Toni Janosky, one of the _Farlin's_ crewmembers's whispered. "EarthForce regularly encountered ships as close as the Mar belt. An Officer named Sheridan blew up one of their flagships with a couple of nukes. That was the only real victory that we had against them. Of course, that just made them madder. But they have been staying away from the asteroid belt since then."

"I bet. How far?"

"Three minutes before we hit the outer belt, Sir."

Subconsciously, Sulu looked at a very serene-looking Sarek. He returned the stare with a nod. His hands were clasped in front of him and the Vulcan seemed almost to be in a meditative state. However, he returned a barely perceptible nod.

"Halfway between Mars and Earth, Sir."

"Scan for Minbari signatures."

"Scans negative. Hyperspace scans negative."

"Tiffe, do you see that group of small ships in loose formation?" Sulu said pointing at a group of Starfuries patrolling the area. "Put us on a parallel course, a thousand meters to their starboard side. Slow from maximum impulse to match their speed. It's time to put on a show," the Captain said.

Earth-Sol system

Captain Antonio Dylan and his small squadron had been on patrol for the last six hours. His backside ached a little, being strapped inside such cramped space as a Star fury. His group had kept their formation tight throughout the entire rotation and he was proud of that. If the Minbari were to stage a raid, then just maybe a couple of them could score a hit on one of their fighters before the were exterminated. He was a young officer whose home was located in Indonesia. His family was there, continually terrified that every patrol would be his last. The EA Starfury was inferior to Minbari fighters. It took an average of twelve of his ships to destroy one of the enemy's. Therefore, if he did encounter the enemy, it would most likely be his first and last encounter. Each time he went up, he was exhilarated and petrified, but he dare not show the young pilots entrusted to his care any of those feelings.

EarthForce reeked of despair and fear these days. No one could defeat the Minbari war machine and each day seemed bleaker than the past. But despair or not, he and the others got into their ships and performed their duty. Fear was not an excuse, especially with their families depending on them at home.

Earth's economy was falling apart as what was certain doom approached ever closer. There were food shortages and riots. Mars' declaration to remain neutral was a mortal blow and EA had lost contact with almost of the colonies. Things were falling apart but still he and others like him intended to fight until they could do no more.

His squadron had kept radio silence since their patrol started, so when the huge explosion occurred next to them followed by some type of energy waves that buffeted their fighters around, they were sure it was some sort of attack. Dylan whispered good by to his family and broke radio silence.

"Missiles on my mark!" he ordered. His finger was about to press the fire control when he froze. Next to them was an alien vessel, like nothing he'd ever seen before. It had a saucer section connected to a flattened oblong structure. There were two more elongated structures attached to the ship by pylons and they were glowing a bright blue. It was unusual to say the least, but what made his eyes almost budge out of their sockets was the lettering clearly seen on the underneath of the saucer section. "Squadron, hold your fire!" he yelled into the comms.

The order came too late. One of his rookie pilots released two nuclear-tipped missiles at the strange vessel. The five-kiloton missiles hit the ship at almost point blank range. The duo flashes signaled the death of the ship.

Dylan nearly had a heart attack. It was a first contact situation and he was now responsible for destroying an alien vessel and very likely making someone else mad at Earth. But what shocked him even more was what happened next. Expecting to see nothing in place of where the ship used to be, he began screaming into the comms at the horrified rookie pilot.

However the words died in his throat as the light dissipated. The strange ship was still there. The vessel withstood a ten-kiloton nuclear strike and wasn't even scratched. Now, his personal comm. Channel was signaling for him. He activated it and an Oriental-like face stared back at him..

"Are you finished?" the man said.

Oh, he felt so dead. "He almost said, "I'm so sorry," but he stopped himself in time. "Who are you?" he asked instead.

"I am Captain Hikaro Sulu of the United Federation of Planets starship the USS _Excelsior_. I would appreciate it if you would not fire on my ship again. Is that clear?"

He didn't think about it and he didn't ask the questions floating in his mind. He simply said, "Yes, Sir."

"Escort me to Earth," the Captain said in no uncertain terms. "I need to talk to your government representatives."

"This is secured space. You are not allowed-"

"I don't want to hear it, soldier. We're heading to Earth. You can try to stop us if you wish, but I would suggest against it. We're not your enemy and we may be the best friends your planet has. Now escort us or get out of the way."

Five minutes later, his fighter group escorted the strange ship towards Earth. They were at full burn just to keep up with it. Dylan was so full of questions he didn't know what to do. Finally he took a chance and asked the one question burning in his mind.

"Where are you from, Sir?"

Sulu smiled coldly. "We come from quite a distance away," he said. "The Minbari attacked one of our colonies and wiped out the population. We are coming here to address this situation."

The way the Captain said it sent shivers down Dylan's spine. Whoever these people were, possibly some long-lost colony or whatever; the Minbari had made them mad.

That small ship had just withstood a nuclear attack that should have vaporized it. If someone had told him what he had witnessed, he would have laughed at him or her. But a quick scan of the _Excelsior's_ energy profiles were off the scales.

Dylan didn't know for sure, but just maybe, Earth had just found their first ally.

Two _Hyperions_ and a small fleet of Starfuries intercepted the Federation starship some two hundred thousand kilometers from Earth. They approached cautiously; not wanting to appear aggressive but at the same time not wanting to give the impression that they were weak either.

A man in his forties appeared onscreen. His face looked strained and his eyes were bloodshot from continual stress. This is General Leftcourt. Please identify yourself."

"Showtime," Sulu whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
  
"These Folks are Different"

The General's eyes widened slightly as he surveyed the _Excelsior_ and its crew from his view screen. In front of them stood Sarek, looking calm and serene in his brown robe-like clothing with the official Federation emblem attached to the left side near the shoulder. The alien's eyes spoke of control and a fearsome, intelligence. Behind the General was another man, possibly an aide who was staring back at him as hard as the General knew he was doing.

"I am Ambassador Sarek of the United Federation of Planets," the regal-looking alien said. "We have come here on a most urgent mission. It concerns the war between your people and that of the Minbari Federation. The conflict here has spread into our territory and there has been massive loss of life. Our two governments are effectively in a state of war and we have come here to forge an alliance with the Earth Alliance and end this war."

A slow smile crept across his lips. Finally someone had decided to lift a finger and help them. The Vulcan had caught his attention but it was the mostly human crew who held it. Speculation ran rampant but he pushed those thoughts into the background and for a second, the General found himself in a daze. Then his eyes narrowed slightly. "How did this war spread to your territory? You have humans with you. Exactly where do you come from?" It was the first of a thousand questions he had.

"The Federation is some distance from here," Sarek responded easily. "Two escaping Earth Alliance vessels entered our space followed by two Minbari _Tinashi _class warships. We offered the two human vessels sanctuary and the Minbari immediately fired on Federation and Klingons ships. We returned fire and destroyed them."

There was an audible gasp that emanated from the EA crew listening in. The idea of two Minbari ships being destroyed at one time was something almost unheard of. And there was some skepticism about the validity of the story. "The Minbari are arrogant but I am surprised that they fired on you, being a foreign government."

"The Captain of the Federation starship was Human and apparently that was enough to begin hostilities."

"Do you mean to say that there is a colony of humans within your Federation?" the General probed, trying to find out a bit more information.

"No," Sarek answered. "A Federation colony consisting of Humans, Vulcans and other species was attacked and destroyed by a Minbari fleet. In our territory, Humanity itself is not confined to a group of colonies. They are one of the founding members of the Federation and consist or more than eighty billion individuals situated across dozens of worlds within and outside of the Federation. Your Earth is just one such world in which humanity occupies."

Leftcourt looked extremely skeptical. "Ambassador, forgive me, I but believe you are mistaken. There're not that many Humans in existence." He didn't want to call this person a liar but he couldn't see any way out of it.

"General, logic dictates that I could conceive of better statements if they were merely lies. Vulcans do not lie," he said so convincingly that Leftcourt believed him immediately. "I would prefer to continue our conversations in person."

Leftcourt had to decide quickly. EarthForce was clamoring for information about this new ship crewed filled with apparent Humans and aliens. Working together such as they appeared to be doing was completely contrary to everything he'd ever known. Yet this ship, its lines, its design was completely different from anything that he'd ever seen. Video had caught the explosion of two nuclear-tipped missiles failing to do anything more than provide a pretty lightshow near the hull of the alien starship. That intrigued him as much as their story had. How had they survived and what was that electronic blister surrounding their ship? And if what they were saying had even a grain of truth, then the implications were enormous. Normally he would be a lot more cautious with a first contact situation. However, Earth didn't have much time to be cautious. Therefore he would play the hand that was dealt.

"I would like that. I will shuttle over to your ship shortly."

"That will not be necessary. We have transporter technology. When your entourage is gathered together we will bring you to our ship."

Leftcourt was suspicious. "What is a transporter?"

"A device which breaks down your physical structure at the quantum level and reconstructs it in a different location."

The General felt his blood rushing to his feet. No way. "I think we would prefer to shuttle over."

Sarek was having none of it, much to the quiet amusement of the starship's crew. "If we are to develop a sense of trust, we '_will_' transport you over. Gather your people and be ready in five minutes," said in a voice that brokered no argument.

Five minutes later a stone-faced Leftcourt and three aides had gathered onto the bridge of the Hyperion. "We're here," he said. This was a serious leap of faith here and he wanted his people and this alien crew to know it.

The Vulcan bowed and gave the order. "Energize."

((()))  
A strangeness beyond anything he'd ever experienced engulfed him and the world faded away to be almost instantly replaced with a new world. A room he'd never seen before.

He was shaken. His aides were shaken as well but all seemed to be unharmed. It really was an amazing experience.

He almost fell as gravity slammed his body towards the floor. Those two experiences alone spoke of the sheer technological advances these people had achieved. Despite the imagined nausea that threatened to overwhelm him-there was no reason for it, just his mind rebelling at the trip-he and his group managed to walk away with dignity. There were three uniformed humans in front of him. One was an Oriental-he almost looked Japanese-standing in front of the others. His command presence was unmistakable.

"I'm Captain Sulu. Welcome to the _Excelsior_."

((()))  
Now seated in a large conference room, the General and his people were treated to an impromptu display. There were windows made of something called transparent aluminum in which he could see his ships. It was a stunning sight to see a Starfury come close enough to the window-whatever, for him to actually see the pilot, who waved at him. The room itself reminded him more of a space station than a spaceship. And the aliens, different types; all dressed similarly and working together with humans in such an easy manner did more to convince him than anything else they could have told him. The comfort level was amazing and the General felt a bit envious in this new environment.

"What little that I've seen of your ship is very impressive," Leftcourt said. "Ambassador, Captain Sulu. You have no idea how happy my people are that you have become to our aid. However, I find it rather hard to believe that you know what kind of war you're getting into. It would have been much safer if you had come in a battleship or a destroyer rather than this diplomatic carrier."

Captain Sulu merely smiled. The Vulcan ambassador merely nodded.

By now several other light vessels had joined the Excelsior and shuttles from EarthGov and EarthForce and within the hour the spacious room had become rather crowded. General Leftcourt got up to speak. Now everyone was quiet as he began to detail the history of the war.

"The Minbari are relentless and we have tried to communicate with them. We've even tried to surrender and they refused to answer our requests. They've butchered everything we've sent at them and other than a few suicide runs; we've been completely outclassed. Despite your technology, this ship, even with your fantastic shielding, will not be able to withstand a Minbari attack. If what you're saying is true you should prepare your people for the worst. They will come for you."

"The General is right in his assessment, Mr. Ambassador," said a woman who'd just entered the conference room.

"Madame President," someone whispered before she was formally introduced. She looked aged under the strain she was under.

Elisabeth Levy bowed formally to the Ambassador before shaking Captain Sulu's hand. Evidently someone had told her that the Vulcan didn't like to be touched. "Please don't misunderstand me," she said. "This vessel is remarkable and to receive help from anyone has been an answer to the dreams of everyone on Earth. But our military, with few exceptions hasn't been able to slow the Minbari down. You haven't seen a Minbari _Sharlin_ slaughter EarthForce destroyers, killing everyone onboard. Thousand have died and other races have refused to help us out of fear of reprisal. This small ship would be hard-pressed to survive an attack by one of those monsters."

"Their largest warships are sixteen hundred meters long with weapons that can destroy anything that it comes in contact with. Only the Vorlon Empire is stronger," Leftcourt added solemnly.

Sarek's eyes seemed to pierce Levy's soul as he stared at her. With her strength, this woman reminded him of his wife. "The Federation colony of Regulus IV was destroyed. The reason why it was destroyed was because it was inhabited by twenty-eight million, mostly Human sentients."

There was a stunned silence. Twenty-eight million? So many humans? Where were these people located?

"The Minbari surprised attacked that colony with thirty war vessels. Twenty-one survived the attack. The others were destroyed. Another Minbari fleet also attacked elements of the Klingon Empire. They were able to succeed because of stealth and by attacks of relatively unprotected worlds. Their ships are impressive, but not invulnerable."

The President seemed surprised and still somewhat skeptical. "And how many ships did you lose defending yourselves against them?"

"We lost one cruiser and one space station, as you would understand the term." He heard several gasps and more than a few snorts of derision at his last statement. "Assumptions were the mistake of the Minbari. They believe that the destruction of Regulus represented the sum of Humanity in our portion of the galaxy. The Humans there are founding members of the Federation and have been at because for more than a hundred years. There has never been an attack of such magnitude in the collective history of the Federation."

"And where are you from?"

((()))

"Ambassador, may I answer that?" Yoriko Taganawa asked gently. Sarek bowed and stepped back, allowing the human to answer.

"I am Yoriko Taganawa, Third officer of the _Hyperion_ _Farlin_. My ship was assigned to assist in the rescue the members of the Eighth colony space station. The Minbari destroyed the _Dandridge_ and they destroyed the _Rutledge_. Only the civilian transport _Springfield_and the _Farlin_ managed to escape."

"And you're EarthForce?" That also came as a collective shock although Leftcourt had met her earlier. He had here checked out and Intel records had confirmed her identity earlier.

"Yes, Sir." She continued as the President gave her the go-ahead. "We fled into hyperspace to escape two the _Tinashi _cruisers that killed the others. We encountered a spatial anomaly in hyperspace, like a current within a river that pulled us along its wake for twenty-seven days at speeds we couldn't begin to calculate. We came out of what we're calling the hyper-channel and jumped into normal space. The Minbari had followed us but we ran into Federation and a race called the Klingons. The moment the Minbari saw that the Federation contained humans, they attacked." She smiled viciously. "They got their butts kicked hard. The _Farlin_ was destroyed, but the surviving colonists are well. We were relocated some sixty-eight thousand light years, Madame President."

"I know it's hard to believe, but there is another Earth system-exactly like ours in what they call the Alpha quadrant. To say that their technology is advanced is understating it. They can detect and burn through Minbari stealth systems and the have the raw firepower to destroy them."

"The Minbari attacked us because they believed that they discovered group of humans originating from your world," The Vulcan stated. "They then attacked us because we are considered a potential threat, something that needed to be eliminated. They believed we were too far away to respond. They were in error."

Leftcourt could see the President swaying. "You do realize what you are saying, if true, will change the entire collective theories of life on Earth?" she said.

"Life is full of discovery," the Ambassador answered serenely. "This ship," he announced for all to hear, "is not a diplomatic carrier. The _Excelsior_ is a battleship."

"And speaking of which, would you like a tour of the ship?" Captain Sulu asked.

((()))

When Commander John Sheridan, one of the true heroes in the Earth Alliance war, first looked at the warp engine, pulsating majestically like some sort of other-dimensional piston, he was filled with an excitement that he could barely contain. Relatively speaking their engine was tiny when compared to a _Hyperion_ or _Nova's_ colossal power-trains. But the power of this warp cell! Whoever these people were, they had some serious hardware. And they considered this little vessel a battleship. He wondered how this ship would really do against the Minbari. As they said, on both sides of the universe, 'talk was cheap'.

He and several others were touring along with a female member of the Psi-Corps, taking a quick tour of the Federation ship. The woman, clothed in black and wearing her gloves, typical of all teeps looked almost bored. Then, her entire posture chanced. Now she stared in wonder at the alien in front of her.

"You're a telepath," she said. "I can feel it."

"Yes," the engineer answered.

Sheridan tensed. This woman with the knots on her head was a telepath. Why did they allow telepaths on their ship without some type of identification? He stared openly as the two teeps spoke to one another. The other members of the tour group backed away a bit. He didn't move but he did continue to stare at the alien engineer. She was an exotic beauty; a species he'd never encountered before. She almost looked human, except for the unusual bone structure that accented her face. Her complexion exhibited a deep reddish hue and her hair was pure white. She carried herself like a coiled serpent, relaxed but deadly. She turned towards his direction and smiled.

He tensed. His thoughts were his own and what he was thinking now as not something he wanted others privy to. A Psi-Corps member would have never done that. There were laws.

"I don't like you reading my mind without any controls," he said out of reflex.

"And I don't like you looking at my cleavage," she responded coolly. "I know you like it. Shall I cut your eyes out?" she asked politely, in a somewhat amused manner. "We don't need organizations to 'control' us," the Federation engineer said. The idea seemed extremely distasteful to her. "Our people would never allow that and neither would the Federation. For your future information, several Federation species have varying degrees of telepathic senses. Everyone species is different. None are persecuted. Humans as a whole are mind-blind, but there are a few who have that sense. And some of the Human-Betazoid hybrids have it."

"Excuse me," Sheridan interrupted. "Hybrids, as in Humans mixed with another species?"

"Yes," she answered. "It's not all that uncommon. Ambassador Sarek's wife is human."

Sheridan thought that he should have felt as disgusted as the Psi-Corps member appeared to be. But he didn't. In fact, it intrigued him that they were so open with it. The Federation crew didn't seem to have any problems with teeps or intermarriage between species. This 'mixing' of the species indicated how different these people actually were.

This was going to be a very big shock to a whole lot of people.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven  
  
"Future Poison"

**EarthDome:**

"Madame President, I respectfully disagree with you decision. An event of this magnitude should be shared with the world. We need to inform them that help is coming soon."

President Levy gestured her arm towards the heavens. "Senator Clark," Levy said. "They have exactly one ship here. If the Minbari finds out that it's here then they will try to destroy it or worse capture it. Morgan, if that happens then they will know where and when their people will be coming through."

"If what they've said is true, the Minbari will not attack us out of fear of reprisals by these people," he reasoned. "If you tell Earth that there is hope you will guarantee yourself a place in history as the savior of our people," he stated. "There are other Humans out there! Lots of them and if we can connect with them, nothing will be beyond our grasps. We will be able to depend on each other. And we won't have to fear the Minbari or any other alien race ever again."

"You don't trust the Ambassador, do you?" she asked, watching him carefully as he prepared to answer.

Senator Morgan Clark, head of the powerful Ways and Means Committee, hesitated as he tried to decide whether to speak frankly. "He's an alien," he announced as if that was the sum of all fears. "For all we know these aliens control the Humans in their region of space."

"You don't believe that," she countered. Sometimes the man could sound so convincing. That sound-bite played like the worst type of propaganda drivel.

"No," he finally admitted. "But it could be true. And because of the possibility, no matter how remote, it might be better if we establish direct contact with the Humans who would better understand our plights."

The president slowly shook her head. "You're wrong. He does understand. The Ambassador is married to a Human. You've heard the rumors. They have unregulated telepaths and there are alien-Human hybrids in the Federation. That, I didn't think that was possible. "Now, she was the one that seemed amazed by that very concept. How did they live with that without anarchy running rampant?

"If they want to pollute their gene pool, that's their problem," Morgan countered. "Our people will never lower themselves to that point. But that does not negate the point that the people need to know what's happening."

"I agree, they need to know," Levy responded. "But not yet."

"Now is the time to seize the opportunity, Madame President. When I think of the advances we could gain if we had control of a vessel like this-"

"Don't even think about it," she answered. True Earth, like every other government around was not above stealing technology to gain a greater advantage with their neighbors. _But-_ "That would be very counterproductive."

"They use controlled antimatter reactions to drive their ships! Their electronic armor shrugged off two nukes. Even the Minbari can't do that!" His voice had grown hard and guttural, a bit shocking to Levy coming from a man who always spoke in quiet measured tones to get what he wanted. "But they have no intentions of sharing their technology other than a few trinkets. They won't allow us to get phaser beam weapons for our ships. Have you seen what the rifle can do? I have seen the military begging to get their hands-"

"We can negotiate later," Levy told him, cutting him off from that line of rational. "For now we keep their presence quiet."

"Yes, Madame President," came his vaguely respectful answer.  
-----------------------------

The _Sharlin_ _DaggerPoint_ exited hyperspace deep inside the Mars asteroid belt knowing full well that its presence would set off alarms throughout the entire system. Eventually, the Earthers would send their ships and they would die.

Ten hours ago, Minbari scans of Earthspace recorded the detonation of two thermonuclear devices of human design. There were no Minbari vessels in the area; however, standing military orders required him to investigate. That was understandable since the war cruiser _Drala Fi_ and a number of accompanying Minbari warships were destroyed by such devices. The Minbari have demanded vengeance ever since. The one called 'Starkiller' was the most sought after Human targeted for termination, and the ship called '_Lexington'_ would be consigned to the flames of the pit as soon as it was identified.

The _Sharlin's_ destruction It had been a great embarrassment. An inferior vessel managed to destroy the Flagship of the Minbari. Its destruction and that cowardly attack on Dukhat, proved that the humans were savages who had no sense of nobility. It was this very lack of nobility that allowed the Minbari to justify putting the race of Humanity down like a diseased animal, no matter where they were. But as hard as Commander Dokao tried to make himself believe, there still existed a measure of doubt continually playing within the back of his mind. These people fought for every inch of lost territory. They died like insects, yet still they rushed to defend and protect what was theirs. Most of their efforts were in vain and self-sacrifice was a common consequence of their actions. He could see his own people doing that.No matter what was said, there had to be a touch of nobility in those actions.  
  
Two minutes after entering normal space, sensors were focused on some kind of void centered in Earth orbit. Passive sensors couldn't identity the source of the void but there were several Earther vessels located in the vicinity. This was something new, and intrigued, the Commander prepared to issue orders to actively scan the anomaly to identify what it might be. But, his subordinate called for his attention before he could give the order.  
  
"There are four Earther ships approaching."  
  
He sighed. "Only four?" Four would be no real challenge.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"They must be running out of ships," he mused. "Prepare."  
  
"Yes, Commander." **  
----------------------------  
  
USS _Excelsior:_**  
  
"Captain Sulu," the Tactical Officer said. "we've just picked up a gravimetric disturbance-correction one large and several smaller disturbances located at these coordinates in the Mars belt. Their presence was detected just after a spatial distortion occurred in that area."  
  
President Levy, General Leftcourt and several others stood transfixed as the view screen identified and tracked the Minbari _Sharlin_ and several fighters as they navigated the Mars belt. The distance of this ship's sensors were almost magical.  
  
"I didn't think that this was possible," Leftcourt whispered to the President and Senator Clark. His eyes never left the screen but he took in everything around him. This mixed crew was like a finely honed machine working together so easily that it seemed the most natural thing to do. They must have worked together for years. The General felt a stab of envy. Their culture operated completely differently than anything this part of the galaxy had experienced. Because of the competition, long-term mutual cooperation was not something the races here would even consider.  
  
"Those four signals there are EA ships on patrol," Levy told Captain Sulu. There was a sadness in her voice that seemed all too familiar to him. It was the sound of someone watching her people going to their deaths. "They won't be able to stop them, but we simply can't allow them unrestricted access to our system without even challenging them."  
  
"Our scans of your weapons indicate that they can hurt the Minbari," Sulu said. His eyes never left the screen. "If you combine your attacks to a specific area, your weapons are powerful enough to inflict a lot of damage."  
  
Leftcourt watched the strange Human's eyes harden. Then Sulu's lips went thin with anticipation. Something was about to happen. "Their stealth system is distorting your target locks by as much as twelve degrees," he said. "Mr. Cornel, transmit corrected targeting coordinates to the Earth vessels. "General?"  
  
Leftcourt, understanding what was being asked, nodded immediately. "Get me the _Lexington,_ _Enterprise_, _Nimrod_ and the _Nova_-X," he requested of Lieutenant Commander Rand. Rand and several other crewmembers simply looked. a few had smiles threatening to break out.  
  
Sulu smiled briefly. "All ships are online."  
  
"This is General Leftcourt," he said quickly. "We're feeding you targeting data. Do not use your ship's targeting systems, repeat don't use your ship's targeting data."  
  
"Sir," one of the Captains responded quickly. "We're almost on top of them. We're going to have to eyeball them if we're to have a half a chance."  
  
"Follow your orders, Captain."  
  
"Yes, Sir," replied a very resigned Captain heading for his death. "Receiving targeting data."  
-------------  
  
"Let them fire the first shot," Commander Dokao told his gunnery crew. It was one of the few bits of honor allowed the Humans, not that those primitive ships could hit them. Many others of the Warrior caste found it a source of amusement. He didn't. Mostly he felt rather sad that they couldn't defend themselves better. This one-sided slaughter was becoming a stain on his soul. There was enough blood shed for Dukat's honor. "After they fire the first shots," destroy them and proceed to scan the void detected earlier."  
  
His Second-in-Command counted the seconds down until the Earthers would be in target range. They were ten seconds away from optimal range and eighteen seconds from death. Very likely they would try to get as close as possible and then he would be allowed to destroy them all. Unlike his Captain, he preferred that the Humans all be eliminated as soon as possible. This 'honoring' them bordered on profaning the name of Dukat.  
---------------------  
  
The Earth Alliance ships fired. The _Nova_-X, a prototype that evolved from the _Nova_ class destroyer and would later be named the _Omega, _added its firepower to that coming from the three_ Hyperions _firing its main guns directly at the junction just above the starboard drive fin.  
  
The Minbari ship rocked violently as Earther heavy beams converged on to a single point, first slamming into then splintering crystalline armor. Initially, the scattering field dissipated most of the attacks power, but the EA ships weren't letting up for an instant. Now that they were hitting the Minbari ship, they held onto their offensive like a pit bull, willing to melt their canons in order to kill their tormentors.  
  
Finally, burning through that single section, secondary systems blew and impossibly, weapons systems began cooking off. Most of the Minbari crew were completely overwhelmed by this seemingly impossible circumstances and wasted precious seconds recovering from their astonishment. The Second-in-Command didn't really care though since he was dead, decapitated by some inconvenient piece of flying furniture.  
------------  
  
He had waited too long! Stunned, Dokao began screaming orders. "Target all ships Earthers ! All weapons return fire!" he yelled just before a fresh volley of enemy fire dug fresh holes in his ship in the same exact area. "How could they have defeated the stealth?"  
  
"Unknown," came the hushed reply. They knew exactly where to hit them. Main power began faltering. They were in trouble. "How is this possible? They're only Earthers!"  
----------  
  
Earth Alliance Humans onboard _Excelsior_ were screaming and yelling as if they'd just won the Superbowl. The jubilant roaring increased as on _Excelsior's_ bridge as _Nimrod_ and _Enterprise_ fired every beam weapon they had. Particle lasers and plasma beams now raked the length of the Minbari ship originating from the original targeted area, causing atrocious damage to it. For the first time the Minbari were on the defensive and the retaliated as brutally as possible, cutting the _Nimrod_ in half and managing to damage the _Enterprise,_ but not before both ships had launched several nuclear-tipped missiles at the _Sharlin,_ which actually hit their targets- the same exact area. The ship caved in, consumed in nuclear fire.  
  
The _Lexington_ now received data targeting the smaller Minbari fighter-craft and those vessels, always used to being on the offensive found themselves desperately evading destruction.  
  
"Get rescue operations to that area," General Leftcourt ordered. "We need to save as many of our wounded as we can. And see if we can get more ships out there do destroy those fighters before they get away."  
-----  
  
Senator Clark stood next to Captain Sulu. To say he was impressed was an understatement. "What do you want for this technology?" he asked softly.  
  
"We don't sale our technology," he responded. "Besides, it would take years before your scientists could fully understand the principles behind it. Our technologies are radically different. However, in light of this situation, we will upgrade your sensors to allow you to burn through Minbari stealth systems."  
  
"What about weapons? We are prepared to pay anything within reason."  
  
"That you need to discuss that with Ambassador Sarek. He has been authorized to discuss limited weapons exchange data for information on hyperspace travel and the beacons. Negotiations will go through him."  
  
"But he isn't Human. It's not his fight. He doesn't understand how close we are to extermination," he said. "Granted your people have been hurt, but your ambassador has no feelings at all. How can he understand what we're going through here?"  
  
"He's Vulcan," Sulu answered. "They are a logical, unemotional species."  
  
Clark laughed a bit. "No emotions. Such a strange, foreboding species. I'm surprised your people hadn't gone to war with them."  
  
"Both our people have discovered that discovered that that which compliments us is more important than that which divides, Senator."  
  
The Senator's eyes hardened. "We're fighting for our lives here and I've talked to your ambassador. He said it was possible for your people to create biological weapons that could end this war once and for all. But he said they he wouldn't even consider it." Sulu turned sharply and faced Clark directly who backed away slightly.  
  
"The Federation doesn't condone the use of biogenic weaponry."  
  
"When you face the Minbari," Clark said, "You may be surprised at how dirty you may have to get your hands. They're going to notice that their ships were destroyed and they'll going to want to know how. And you'll be trapped here, alone as they extract their revenge. we wont be able to help you. The only way you will be able to protect yourself is to give us what we need to survive."  
  
"Is that what your President believes?"  
  
"The people understand they need everything they can lay their hands on in order to survive. Our economy is all but destroyed. There are food riots starting. None of the other alien races will help us and of course the Minbari aren't talking. And here is your pretty little ship offering us hope, but you hoard technology that could save us. Your knowledge could protect our planet and we'd need never fear any other alien species again."  
  
Sulu's posture shifted. '_And exactly what is your definition of alien, Senator Clark?'_ he thought. But the Federation Captain swallowed and composed himself. "Senator Clark, please address your concerns to Ambassador Sarek." Clark merely smiled. "Of course," he said. Still smiling, he walked away. Sulu could have sworn that the man had muttered, "alien lover," under his breath before the lift closed.  
  
How did he get to be Senator, Sulu wondered. It obviously wasn't because of his sparkling personality.  
  
-----------  
  
The next three days of negotiations between EarthDome and the Federation representatives were intense. President Levy and her team desperately wanted as much as they could get away with. Hand phasers with their range were of particular interest. One type-two phaser could vaporize a four-foot thick slab or reinforced stainless steel. The photon grenades with their lethal combination of simplicity and destructive capability were being drooled over by the military. Relatively close quarters combat with the enemy always favored the Minbari. Stand off and deliver capability was a necessity if a man wished to survive an attack from one of them. Starfleet sanctioned the use of defensive weapons to defend the planet; which came as a delight to Earth Force.  
  
Six Starfleet class-one defense satellites were to be placed in orbit in order to augment the protection of the planet. The satellites contained four phaser batteries and sensor-net sensitive enough to detect, target and destroy Minbari cruisers. EarthForce had limited control. They could use the system but not get into it and if anyone tried to hack it, then the system would shut down. It served to protect Federation technology. EarthForce military was not happy but they would have to deal with it. One hundred stand-alone, portable scanners were given to Earth Force to be placed onto ships. The range was limited to one hundred ten thousand kilometers however they could burn through Minbari stealth fields. It wasn't much but it would give Earth a fighting chance and more time until the fleet arrived. What EarthForce really wanted were some of the phaser cannons.  
  
Sarek said no. There was no formal agreement between the two powers yet and additional weapons would be provided as necessary when the fleet arrived. Sarek insisted on this condition as he told Sulu later. It was his belief that EarthForce wasn't sufficiently matured to handle those types of weapons responsibly. Given his conversation with Senator Clark and some of the military clamoring for 'a final solution', Sulu had to agree. 


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

**"_Disobeying Orders_**_"_

Normal space-former Earth Alliance territory in the Cyrus star system:

The war against Humanity was going well. Another Human colony had been consigned to the flames and the few pitiful survivors had fled back to their miserable homeworld. "What little pitiful resistance they had put up was crushed with very few losses to their side. Their warriors were determined and fought hard to protect what was theirs, but still they died.

But something had occurred in the Earther's solar system that blunted this latest victory and that news was indeed disturbing. Another of the Star Rider clan was presumed lost and such losses were becoming intolerable. This war was costing too much.

"All contact with _DaggerPoint _has been lost, Alyt Sinoval said. "We should have heard from them two days ago."

Shai Alyt Branmer, former high priest and now a blood member of one of the feared Star Riders clan, stood beside Alyt Kalain, Second-in-Command of the _Trigati_. "Trying to determine whether Mars will remain neutral is a waste of time," he said with contempt. "The decision is already made. They will join their brethren in death."

"I have personally killed thousand of the Humans," Alyt Neroon another of the Star Rider clan of high standing, said with more than a bit of pride. "With respect, is not that mount of blood for you?" He served as aide for Branmer the last fifteen years and held his master in high esteem, but Neroon was getting tired of the war as well. In retrospect he didn't really consider this a war as much as a one sided slaughter. Personally he could have cared less about the Humans, but the war was dragging on and on. It was draining valuable resources that could be used for more important things.

Branmer's face hardened at the mere thought of not finishing this war until completion. "I will not be satisfied until every last Human in this galaxy is nothing but a fading memory," he said. "We will be doing the universe a favor. This discussion has been held before," he continued. "They are nothing but wasted animal flesh. All of us understand the true nature of the Human creatures. They are barbarians of the lowest order."

"That is true," Sinoval answered. "If we were weaker than they, they would continue their savage ways. We all understand this. Neroon," he said turning to the famed Star Rider. "As for my family and clan, I renew our vow, and swear that I will never rest until every last one of them is dead."

"There are those in the council that are considering modifying the course of the war," Neroon said slowly. He was speaking of Delenn and two other members of the Grey Council. All of them were making subtle overtures leaning towards making some sort of peace with the Humans. When Delenn's resolved weakened, then others listened.

"The religious caste has little stomach in these matters,'" Branmer announced. That was one of the reason as to why he became a Star Rider. The Warrior caste had proven time and again that they were strong enough to do what needed to be done for the greater good of the Minbari people. "They serve their purpose well, but this matter should be left primarily to the warrior caste. Because of them we have haven't prosecuted the war as vigorously as we should have. We await the return of the expedition and when our fleet returns, we will finish this once and for all."

Kalain's head dipped slightly. "It was reported that several ships were lost to the Earth Federation."

"But they crippled the Humans there," Neroon countered. "The ones who helped them were punished. The doorway is guarded and they cannot enter," he stated. "For now they are not a threat."

"But this does not answer the primary question," Branmer said. "It was reported that the Humans detonated several nuclear weapons near the Mars belt. And now _DaggerPoint_ is missing."

Kalain shook his head. "Surely the Humans couldn't have succeeded in using that dishonorable trick again. Dokao would have never fallen for it."

"His ship is missing and there has been nothing from his _Nials._ Everyone was quiet for a moment. "What if the Humans did manage to destroy them?" Neroon asked.

The Earther system is the most fortified position that they have. It is possible that DaggerPoint was lost to them. If that is true, then their punishment will be terrible," Branmer immediately answered. "We will make an example of Mars and do to them what was done to the other Human colony."

"The Earthers will defend that colony."

"No, they will not. The people of Mars are traitors to their own kind. The Earthers will not care." Branmer's eyes speared each one of the members of his clan. "They will all die and when this is over we will return to that other place where the remaining humans are and we will finish it. The Humans misunderstand the point of this most holy war. And I fear that some of our people do as well. We cannot allow that vermin to reproduce and one day come back to sting us."

Sinoval nodded enthusiastically. To him and the others this was the correct course of action to take. They were Star Riders, the most feared and respected of the warrior clans. "Then," said the Captain of the _Trigati, _"with your permission, I will take three _Sharlins_ and we will find out what has happen to our sister ship. We will then punish those responsible for her death with theirs."

**Three days later:**

President Elizabeth Levy, watching the latest ICN news report with her advisors and military liaisons, was absolutely furious. Trying to keep such a big secret was tenuous at best, however, bringing it out like this was insane. In fact, she wondered how ICN got so much detail. EarthForce's news team had been up there for the last several days, but her people swore that they were not responsible for this mess. One thing was for sure; she intended to find out. "I want to know how this happened," she had demanded of the Secretary of Defense. Her military liaisons were as angry as she was and some had suggested that ICN be placed under government censure. Unfortunately the damage had been done, as they were now witnessing.

The newsflash from ICN hit the airwaves once more. "...As reported earlier, EarthDome has been contacted by Humanoids originating from a planet other than Earth who have agreed to help us in our war against the Minbari Federation. They look so much like us that even the doctors who examined them had difficulty telling the difference. For all intent and purposes, they are Humans. Because of their unusual similarity to Humans of Earth, it has been alleged that the Minbari, who assumed that they were an unaccounted -for Earth Colony, had mistakenly bombarded their planet. The Minbari attacked the United Federation of Planets and destroy a colony called Regulus. Those people fought back and reportedly several Minbari warships were destroyed in the ensuing conflict. The unidentified source has said that the Minbari have inadvertently started a war with a government whose territory is over six thousand light-years across. Almost seventy-thousand years away."

"Several reliable eyewitnesses who observed the recent destruction of a Minbari warship hiding in the Mars asteroid belt, have supported these findings. The Federation's intelligence allowed EA to successfully engage and destroy the warship and its fighter support with a convincing display of firepower. This marks the first time that EarthForce has directly engaged and survived an offensive assault against one of their vessels. Civilian and military sources have been quick to dispute the arguments, but most have simply said 'no comment'."

"President Levy has not commented however Senator Clark had this to say: 'Things have improved significantly in the last week. We look forward to entering into a new age'. He refused to comment any more. But several other sources have confirmed that there is a small, unknown ship orbiting the planet-as seen here in an image obtained by our high resolution photographers-and several significant defense systems have been implemented in orbit..."

'_They even had pictures. Didn't they know better?' _

"Clark, you SOB," Levy muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. "I know you did this. When I find proof, I will hang your butt." The others looked at her, shocked. Levy was never known for being outwardly crude to another member of her cabinet.

"We knew it was just a matter of time before the secret came out."

"Yes," Levy said heavily. "But we didn't want it blasted to the heavens," she lamented. "Not like this. The Minbari are going to pick this up and they will come running."

"Maybe it's for the best," one of the senior military officers said. There were those in both the civilian and military branches that wanted the secret to come out, quite a few in fact. The people did need some hope to cling too. "If they attack _Excelsior_, Then we can really gauge her full capabilities and it might even serve to back the Minbari off. Let them worry about the new players coming to town."

On the other hand," someone else countered, "what if the _Excelsior_ is attacked? Are you saying that we do nothing to see how it responds? What if it's destroyed? They might accelerate their plans with Earth and wipe us out before the Federation gets here."

"Not likely," the Officer Graves said. "If what they've said is true, Earth Alliance is a small nuisance and they're going to have to prepare for an unknown number of enemy ships that can hurt them."

By the way he said that, it seemed that there was some doubt about what they'd been told. "You sound like you don't believe them," Levy said.

"I have seen their technology and I've read their history. But that's all good and well but I would like confirmation before I start trusting in these people," he answered. "Deep down, they're different than we are. Those Humans and aliens mix a little too freely for my taste. I don't know them well enough to trust them. But..."

"Yes, but-" Levy said. "That's exactly the point. You've seen their weapons satellites and what they can do?"

"Wonderful little gadgets," the Graves responded. "Their tracking and targeting is magnificent. The new G.O.D.s we're developing are like the old T-model Fords compared to them. We're rushing the training and a few of our people are efficient enough to start practicing with live targets. Those phasers are really powerful with four times the range of our particle lasers. The Minbari are in for a nasty surprise if they get too close. But, of course, they won't share this technology."

"It makes no difference," the Secretary of Defense said. "Their technology is so different it would take us years to understand and build our own versions and we need these and much more right now. But you do bring up an important point about their truthfulness. We may be dealing with someone worse than the Minbari. There's no way to tell at this point. My gut feelings tell me that they're sincere. But practically speaking, that's not enough."

"That's why the _Nova-X_ is returning with them to their Federation. They've already left to meet the _Excelsior_ at the rendezvous point in thirteen days. They'll remain in hyperspace until the Federation ship arrives. General Leftcourt and the others will determine the truth and we will respond accordingly. They will travel on _Excelsior_ until they meet at point Delta."

"Six thousand light-years wide?" a Senator whispered in awe. "That's rather imaginative."

"And if it's true?"

"Then it will represent a fundamental change at how we view the universe as we know it."

_--------  
_**EarthDome:**

"Madame President." Sarek bowed slightly. As per usual he portrayed no outward sign of emotion. There was however something in his body language that the President found reassuring. And the presence of the Captain next to him gave the reassurance comfort. Despite the reservations of many in her command staff, she found them trustworthy.

"Ambassador," Levy said, returning the half bow. "Words cannot convey our gratitude for coming to our aid. You've given us hope where there was none. It is my hope that the Federation and the Earth Alliance will have the time and opportunity," she said, stressing the word, "to meet and associate on better terms."

"Despite the rumors that appear to run rampant on your ICN news network and the obvious Human imperfections that had led your people to distrust our way of life, I find that there is hope for your people. I wish that hope not be extinguished."

The President shook her head at the half-insult. These aliens acted so superior-they probably were. She sincerely believed that the Vulcans and Minbari would either love one another or be at one another's throats in the first two minutes of contact. "Do all of your species speak the same way?"

"Directness is the most logical approach where Humans are concerned," he answered. "However, my wife would find my logical approach in this instance most illogical."

'_So'_, she mused. '_They do have a sense of humor'_. "What is it like, living with a Human?"

"It is fascinating," he answered after a moment. "I find that my logic is uncertain when it comes to she that is my wife."

'_No emotions my foot,'_ she thought. _'A blind woman could see how much she loves him.' They're not so different after all'. "_I hope that I will get a chance to meet her, one day."

Both the President and Vice-President were about to introduce Ambassador Sarek to the new Russian consortium members that had arrived, when Sulu's communications device began to beep. At the same instant, several beepers and comlinks went off as well.

With Vulcan calm, Sarek waited to hear.

The Federation Captain grimaced. "Ambassador, Madame President, a jumpoint activated near the Mars belt. They're here, four _Sharlins_ actively scanning the area."

The President felt a stab of guilt. Although there was little video of the ship itself, undoubtedly they'd seen the ICN broadcasts. Their curiosity had been peaked. Earth Force was on full alert and every ship available was vectoring towards the Minbari."

Sarek turned towards the President. "It appears that our pleasantries has been cut sort by two days," he said. "Do not despair. Survive. Starfleet will come." He bowed once more.

"That is a promise," Sulu added. "Vulcans never lie." He spoke into his communicator. "Two to beam up."

The two Federation representatives disappeared in front the astounded guests as the transporter whisked them away.

------

Captain Sulu, all business, sat in the Captain's chair. "Status."

"The Minbari know were here," Roberts said. "They haven't locked onto us yet but they spent less than ten minutes scanning what remained of the destroyed vessel and started concentrating on earth orbit."

"Are our guests here yet?"

"We've beamed them aboard a few minutes ago."

On cue, General Leftcourt and recently promoted lieutenant Commander Yoriko Taganawa stepped onto the bridge.

"They've seen us."

"Red alert."  
-----

Angered but not overly surprised, the Minbari fleet found what little that was left of their sister ship, _Dagger_ _Point_, still floating in the Mars asteroid belt. There were also _Nial_ remains-the ones the humans hadn't taken as prizes. There were pieces of just one Earther ship in the area, not five or six as per the usual number. There were significant radiation profiles consistent with Human particle beam emissions and nuclear detonations.

In other words the Humans got lucky. Another ship lost; another embarrassment that would be avenged. The loss of _Dagger Point_ would be felt for a long time but there was something else that had caught their attention.

The Minbari had indeed monitored the Earth broadcasts and dismissed most of it as bravado and misdirection, an obvious Human characteristic. Much of the conversations picked up stressed the misery of Humanity as visited upon them by the Minbari. That was meaningless. What was meaningful however was picked up several hours before they reached the Sol system. Their news network spoke of the war with the Human colonists. That was unmistakable. The broadcasts also mentioned that an Earther Federation ship was in the area. As with _Dagger Point_, the _Trigati's_ sensors had picked a void in orbit around Earth.

"Burn through it," Sinoval ordered.

"Sensors can't penetrate the void, Captain. They're blocking our scans."

He frowned. Very few races could do that and none of them were in this area of space. "Can we get a visual on this void?"

"Yes," responded the Scanner officer Tennon. "That can be done."

The screen filled with an image of alien ship, fairly small orbiting the planet surrounded by several Earth Alliance vessels of different configurations. The design was strange but rather artistic. It seemed the counterpart of the Minbari standard. Where his large and powerful warship mimicked a rather organic design heralding the future as one of the oldest of the younger races; that vessel reveled in geometric basics, small but graceful. The vessel was designed along the lines of basic geometry; circles, rectangles and variations thereof organized in ways that seemed too delicate to even survive the rigors of space travel. Ovals, rectangles and circles were connected in an organized pattern. It was the opposite of Minbari design but no less beautiful and somewhat fragile looking. It would have to be a high-speed blockade-runner of some type. It was too small to have jump engines.

"Beautiful," he whispered. "Can we identify it?"

"Checking now."

"Sir, Captain Batnier wishes to speak to you."

"Have you seen it?" he asked. The Minbari Captain looked perplexed. "It is a very unusual ship."

"Sir," Tennon interrupted. "We cannot identify the ship conclusively. However our databanks have an approximate match of seventy-three percent."

"What race?"

"The configuration resembles that of an Earther Federation ship identified as _Enterprise_. That image was transmitted from the _Tinashi _Frigate _Dark Sword_."

"Is it _Enterprise_?" he hissed.

"No," was the answer. "But this means that the Earther Federation colonists are in contact with the home world."

"What information do we have on them?"

"Very little," Tennon responded slowly. "Detailed information hasn't been transmitted from the returning fleet. This ship must have arrived before the fleet left, otherwise the beacons would have detected it. It must have been trapped here."

"Or, there is another transit point."

"There is that possibility," Tennon admitted.

The Captain nodded. "We need to find out. This presents us with the possibility of finding out more about this colony and some of their technology."

"There is no colony left, Sir," Tennon corrected.

Sinoval didn't answer immediately. There were too many questions that needed to be answered and those questions needed answering now. What if they had made an error in underestimating this Earth Federation? What if the Humans weren't wiped out by fleet actions? Most likely he was being paranoid, but what if that wasn't the only colony? What if there had been two or three more significant settlements that had been missed?

He studied the image in front of him carefully. There was no denying that there was an artistic flair to it, rather dynamic-beautiful in its own way. Light gray as opposed to dark blues highlighted the fundamental difference between these people and his.

"I want that ship," he ordered. "All _Nials_ are to engage the targeted Earther Federation ship. _Blood of Saints_ will support them. There are too many of their vessels in the area. We cannot stay long. We will engage and capture the Federation vessel. If it resists, we will try to disable it and pick apart whatever is left."

The four _Sharlins_ released their fighters and proceeded to move towards Earth and the horde of EA warships rushing to meet them.

_USS Excelsior:_

"Break orbit," Captain Sulu ordered. "Move us away from the Minbari force at one eighth impulse."

"Aye, Sir."

"Lieutenant Commander Taganawa," Sulu said. "Do you know the coordinates to the hyperspace conduit?"

"Yes, Captain," she said. "Quickly she gave the coordinates to the navigator. "I don't understand what you want with them. You ships doesn't use jumpspace tech."

"True," he responded. "However, that conduit is known to the Minbari and when we head for it they will assume that that is where we're headed and they will try to stop us form getting there."

The General smiled. "Misdirection."

"Exactly," Sulu responded. "Your _Nova_-X need time to get to the rendezvous point as do we. I don't want them chasing me there."

General Leftcourt's eyes, glued to the viewscreen watched soberly as almost two-dozen _Nial_ fighters broke and headed for the _Excelsior_. But what caught his attention was the lack of acceleration as the starship eased from orbit. In fact, he hadn't felt a thing and that was unheard of. Involuntarily, his eyes shifted to Lieutenant Commander Tanagawa standing next to him.

By his side, Yoriko understood exactly what he was feeling. "It does take some getting used to," she whispered. "It feels like we're on a planet's surface. Their technology is why so many of the colonists don't want to come back. They're not at war with everyone. They can travel just about anywhere and they have the opportunity to do just about anything they can imagine. No hunger, no prejudice and the chance to explore. These people take all of this for granted. No wonder they're so different."

"She was correct he mused. The Federation did take their lifestyle for granted. It made him and his people feel like a poor, third world country. They needed to understand these people better if they were to get along, provided they survived this war. His attention was pulled back to the view screen and the Minbari _Nials_ closed in on the fleeing ship. Several of them had taken ranging shots and when Captain Sulu didn't respond, their actions became bolder as they tried to herd the ship towards the incoming _Sharlin_. When the fighters were close enough-

------

"Target those fighters. One third power."

"Targets locked."

"Fire."

Leftcourt and Yoriko stifled gasps as the _Excelsior's_ phasers eviscerated the closest fighter. The next two were cut in half as clean as a surgeon's blade. Surprised the _Nial_ fighters broke formation. Three more of their numbers were speared by phaser fire. That was enough for them to retreat to the safety of the _Sharlin_ bearing down on the Federation ship. Their stealth hadn't helped them whatsoever.

Shock and anger erupted across the bridge when the first three _Nials_ were destroyed with no more effort than batting away some troubling insect. Sinoval didn't respond. These Earthers had teeth but by their actions, they had signed their deaths. The _Blood of Saints_ was almost in range and Alyt Rannaonn was demanding blood vengeance. Fascinated, Sinoval watched as the two ships began their deadly dance. He didn't spend too much time, as the Earther vessels were too busy getting themselves killed there was only a time for quick glances.

_Blood of Saints_ fired first, its capital beams at full power. Bright, almost blinding, yellow beams slashed out towards the ship. But the enemy ship was now moving even faster, evading the first shots with relative ease. Yellow beams continually passed through the areas where the Earther ship had been only moments earlier. The accursed things moved like a fighter craft controlled by an insane pilot. Sinoval stifled a curse. The targeting computers that served them so well, for so long, were too slow. Evidently, Rannaonn had noticed the same thing and had switched tactics. His ship was now trying to bracket the ship with its main weapons. With all of its insane maneuvering, it couldn't avoid a glancing blow.

Instead of being destroyed outright or at least mortally crippled, the space around the ship glowed eerily; a transparent bubble became visible for an instant. Sinoval went into shock. Only the Vorlons and one other race that he knew of had something like that protecting their ships! Quickly, he ordered the combat group to disengage from the humans and attack the colonial ship.

_Blood of Saints_ had fired another wild burst, but missed. The colonial ship now returned fire for the first time. Flickering beams slammed into the heart of the _Sharlin_ and crystalline armor that had protected the Minbari ships for a thousand years shattered and melted from the fury of the blast. The hellish beams raked the length of the ship, which staggered from the hit. The ship fired again and this time, the bridge section erupted and its crew was exposed to vacuum. Again the vessel fired, its beams eviscerating the engineering section. The quantum singularity, power source of the mighty ship collapsed, and the ship turned into its namesake. More than a thousand Minbari were killed in less than fifteen seconds of fighting.

-----

The crew of the taskforce screamed in collected rage as they rushed to obliterate the Humans who dared to destroy one of theirs. What happen next surprised Sinoval. The ship performed a strange maneuver. It turned slowly presenting its full profile towards his incoming warships, showing off its name, USS _Excelsior_, for all to see. It was a supremely arrogant move. Then it vectored away at high speed and space around the ship shimmered. It seemed to stretch and then it was gone in a blaze of unknown distortion.

"What direction?" he demanded. That wasn't a jumpoint. It had to be the unknown FTL tech that he had heard about. But how fast was it?

"They seemed to be on a direct course to the hyperspace highway," an enraged subordinate responded. "There's no way to be sure."

That was a guess, true. But it was a good one, Sinoval believed. The alarm would be raised from here to the transit point. Every Minbari warship they could muster would be waiting for the _Excelsior_. The Earther would never reach home. This he swore.

Captain Tokkal was screaming over the comms. "How dare they run! They are cowards!"

At three to one odds, Sinoval mused, was not a fair fight, but he didn't comment on it. Idly he did wonder if the Captain was human. "No, Tokkal, you are wrong," he answered softly. He had recognized the act for what it was. "That wasn't the actions of a coward. That Captain issued a challenge to us."

There was silence on the other end as the Captain considered what had just been said.

How many of those Federation ships were left? Territory ranging six thousand light-years had to be an exaggeration, didn't it? Could they find another way here?

For his part, if the _Excelsior_ survived, Sinoval and the _Trigati_ would accept the colonial Earther's challenge honorably given and he vowed to kill it. Now there were three ships destined for destruction and two of them were from the Earther Federation. It was good that the colony had been wiped out and he desperately hoped that that was indeed the only one, despite what the newscasts had said. They were too dangerous. His people would have to kill them all.  
-----

For the next three days at warp four, the _Excelsior_ headed towards the conduit. Exactly every sixteen hours the starship came out of warp for seven minutes. They did this twice. The Minbari, anticipating their vector tracked the ship along the coordinates. The _Sharlins_ and support craft, waited in hyperspace at the targeted area for the vessel to repeat itself a third time.

It was a wasted operation as the Minbari would later learn. They never saw the _Excelsior_ again.

Captain Sulu sipped his hot steaming tea with satisfaction. Earlier in a briefing, he had informed General Leftcourt and his staff that, as per standard military procedure, he had no intention of allowing the Minbari any idea of the starships maximum speed or where they were heading. He had no intentions of giving them any more information than he wanted them to have. Warp drive was an unknown to them as was the lack of the need to come out of warp to fix their position.

Misdirection-in time of war. Deception-the keys to victory.

Now, _Excelsior_ headed back towards the Coutor system unmolested. Seven days later, with the _Nova-X_ in tow, the _Excelsior_ headed back towards the Alpha quadrant. Upon arriving, they were greeted by the first joint Federation-Klingon assault force.

One look at the Klingon cruisers interspersed with the Flying saucer Federation ships and he broke out with a cold-blooded smile. They were small, but then so was a nest of enraged hornets. Some things you didn't mess with.

"This is the USS Enterprise to USS Excelsior-welcome home."


	13. Chapter 13

_** Chapter 13**_

"_**Lost dreams"**_

"_It is said that for every age there is one singular event that forever changes the world around us." _

_Smoke. Haze. Damage . Confusion. Death. The death of the Dreamer of dreams. _

"_It is said that the history of war is the history of pain. It is said that the future is always born in pain. Wisdom says that if we remember what is born of that pain, it matures into a better world, a better future. We can little afford to relearn the mistakes of the past." _

"_Will you follow me into the fire? Will you follow me to death?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then follow me."_

"_We are Grey."_

"_Delenn...what shall we do? Should we find out why they have done such a thing or should we strike back? The council is divided!"_

"_Kill them! Follow them to their base and Kill them! Kill them all!"_

"_Dukat!! Do you still live?"_

"_Find and contact the ones called the Humans. They will make valuable allies in the coming war against the Shadows." _

"_We slaughter them."_

"_Why?"_

"_To avenge you."_

"_You avenge my death with the blood of countless others. Can the culmination of everything that I've done be summed up by that one word?"_

"_Pain."_

"_Delenn, the fault is yours. Yours was the deciding vote."_

"_I didn't intend to slaughter a world. I was the youngest. We all share the blame."_

"_You've done the right thing, Delenn."_

"_It was never my intention to slaughter those who did not have the slightest chance whatsoever of defending themselves against us."_

"_Then why did you agree, Delenn?"_

"_She did not agree to this. The warrior caste pursues this war because it is an easy victory. They need courage to face the coming of Shadows."_

"_The war is tiresome and must be prosecuted to its inevitable end."_

"_But Dukat said-"_

"_Dukat is dead. There is only you and you have failed in your secret negotiations to end this war-as you should have. With that failure, our people will know that we can stand against the Shadows. If they come-"_

"_The Minbari no longer believe?"_

"_The circle expands and contracts. It wavers. It warps." _

"_Is that you, Kosh?"_

"_We are all Kosh. Survive the coming storm. The truth points to itself."_

_ ----  
  
_

Delenn was awakened from her disturbing dream by the soft chime of tinkling bells. Relieved to be freed from the dream, quickly she rose and opened the door. It was late, and that was a sign in itself. A senior member of the Warrior caste entered and bowed respectfully.

"Marken?"

"There has been a development," Marken said without preamble. "A Human Federation vessel was detected orbiting the Earther planet. Our forces engaged it but it destroyed one of our warships before escaping."

A cold fear made its way down Delenn's spine. "Where is it now?"

"We attempted to track it as it fled. It was headed towards the jumpspace conduit. We detected it twice on its way there. There is speculation that the ship can only travel a specific distance before it is required to enter normal space and recalibrate its navigational position. Their ship's FTL is slow and we have their relative speeds calculated."

If it were so slow then how did it manage to elude the warrior caste? That question bothered her but she didn't show it. However the look on Marken's face indicated that there was something more. "Why have you not captured or destroyed it" she asked. "If their ships are so slow, then why are you disturbed?"

"There are too many unknowns, Satai. How it got here is a mystery. And we do not know when it arrived. It could be a ship now isolated from its home or they could have used another conduit unknown to us. Their weapons are destructive to our best armor and our defenses are not able to withstand their counterattacks."

Delenn looked properly horrified. "If it is indeed only one ship, then we must destroy it before it can hurt ours once more."

"The ship by itself is not a threat," he said. "The information it carries, is. They may have already shared information with the Earth Alliance that could place this war in jeopardy. That must not be allowed to happen. The Shadows are moving."

"Was it not your caste that said the Shadows were only myths?" she hissed. "It was you who did not believe."

"I do not know if our legends are true or only myths. What I do know is that the Humans represent a tangible threat that must be dealt with. The Council is assembling."

"Because of the Humans or the myths?" Delenn asked.

Ignoring the sarcasm as if he'd never heard it Marken continued. "The Humans must be eliminated now so that we may finally be avenged and that we deny bases and support logistics, if the Human Federation comes. The Human colony was destroy and there only a handful of them left. They are of little consequence. But those that have protected that colony are a threat."

Quietly: "and their thoughts are alien. Why would they allow Humans to control one of their Federation ships? We have different species in our own Federation but we would never allow them to control a _Sharlin_. We do not understand them, Delenn."

As she looked into the eyes of the warrior, she saw something, a glimmer of confusion and something else...

"I have heard the rumors as well. Territories spanning six thousand light-years; is it true? They have hundreds of colony worlds filled with Humans. Is that true?"

"Those are lies meant to distract us," Marken insisted. "Even with help, Humans could never spread out that far. Even if they were gone hundreds of years, there could not be that many of them. It's impossible."

"But what if they have?"

"Then, it is all the more reason to eliminate this group now and prepare for the others who may come. We've hit all of their outer colonies and we proceed closer to our goal. Now is not the time to waver. Each death has made it harder to call for peace which cannot exist. It cannot be allowed to exist, Delenn."

You are frightened, Marken."

"The warrior caste fears nothing," he lied. She could see it in his eyes. "But we cannot be caught between the two of them. They would do to us as we are doing to them."

_And we are wrong._

For an eternity, neither one said anything as a silent war for dominance played itself out. In the end it was no contest at all.

"I will agree," she whispered to the heavens. '_Even if it destroys us all, I can only fight one battle at a time'._

----

Elsewhere, on the great ship where the Grey Council resided, there were others who listened to that most private of conversations. The circle that was so important to them wavered and threatened to dissolve and that would not be allowed. He who was Kosh and he who was Kosh, prepared for what was to come. They were Vorlons and their lives were now threatened. Their very way of existence was being threatened. The Vorlon fleet had been contacted. The others 'who had never been here' were coming.

They would be intercepted and destroyed.

It would not be an easy fight. These others had weapons far more capable than the other young races; weapons and devices that the Vorlons would have never approved of. They were an extreme danger.

Both who were Kosh prepared, then stopped suddenly. The small iris of each encounter suit narrowed as the threat grew more and more tangible with each breath. The private chamber of Dukat's memory, identical in every way to the real one, suddenly closed itself off from the rest of the world.

Both Vorlons cast away their encounter suits and floated over them like the winged creatures they were. If a Minbari or any member of the other races in the surrounding space had walked in at that moment, they would have fallen on their knees at the sight in front of them. The Vorlons appeared as beautiful angelic beings, unless of course one was from the untampered-with Alpha quadrant. Then the angelic beings would be seen for what they really were; hideous, mind-numbing things that few minds could conceptualize and remain sane in the process. They and the Medusas living in the Alpha quadrant were quite close in that aspect.

A third light, then a forth one joined them inside the chambers and for an eternity nothing moved.

"Vorlons," a voice said. "Do not interfere."

"The circle is threatened," Kosh said.

"Your experiment is coming to fruition, as is ours. You touched everything within your grasp. They are not part of your grasp. You will not touch them."

"They interfere. What is, is."

"Your circle is a recursive, anomaly wrapped in an artificial temporal cocoon. Our experiment proceeds. Yours fall upon itself in rigid repetitiveness to repeat itself again and again. You feel safe in stagnation. Incongruity has begun. They have met and the circle as you've known it will be destroyed."

"They will not be allowed to come."

"We will stop you," the voice said. "Your experiment self-generates itself to oblivion. Your children close upon themselves, distrusts one another, and kill one another because of two questions that you and your Shadows have implanted."

"There is order and control in what has been done," the other Kosh answered. "We know."

"That is why your children are ruined. You manipulate their existence to prove you're right. You will not touch ours. 'Who are you? What do you want'? Ask us those questions. And our answer is, 'what will be, will be'. Your circle is finally over."

Understanding dawned and with it hatred. "You have allowed this. You have created chaos within order."

"We chose not to help in your quest. The Humans found the transit of their own free will and we did not interfere this time as we have always done. We will expand. You can remain where you are."

"There will be war," Kosh threatened.

"Another error," the voice said. "One of so many by your people. You are not ready to war against us. Your resources are limited. Your stagnation will destroy you. Our fluidity will destroy you. What happens between the touched and the free-willed will create their own destiny. Heed our warning."

Both Vorlons were enraged. "We will fight you."

"We are the Metrons-not the Shadows. We invite you to try."

The two Vorlons found themselves alone once more, each trembling with rage. Another of the First Ones had drawn a line they could not cross. Quietly, each Kosh mourned. For the first time, endless repetition would repeat no more. The safety of knowing had fled with the disappearance of the Metrons. Now, uncertainty ruled.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello everyone. First I would like to thank all of you for your comments and encouragement on this story. I wish to thank Mr. Ed Becerra for a ton of comments and suggestions on 'Veneers'. In fact, he's done enough so that you'll be pleasantly surprised when chapter 15 is posted. Stay tuned for that._

_If you notice, I have this as the beginning of part 2. It will deal with the full-fledged war and the carnage that will be inflicted. We hope that you enjoy this upcoming conflict._

_You've probably noticed that I have effectively stopped the Vorlons from interfering, but fear not. They are not down for the count, not by a long shot. They will protect their interests. _

_There has been an intense debate over at spacebattles concerning the role of the shadows, Fed capabilities, Minbari responses and EarthForce's observations, etc and I encourage you to take a look over there when you have some time._

_You'll also notice that I have crossing over of certain characters from Veneers to Those Who Stand. That's simply for contrast's sake to show what that same character would do in a different situation. The Minbari's 'Blood of Saints' and its crew is a good example of this. Then there is the Vorlon situation. These aliens had some serious problems and I am throwing out comments in both stories so that the read can get a full picture of these beings. For example: Earth alliance humans and the aliens of the local group were genetically modified to serve Vorlon causes. At the same time there seems to be evidence that the Shadows did the same thing but using short-term methods. Mr. Morden is an example of this OR He is an example of the Shadows deactivating Vorlon genetic markers. There will be a lot more on this later. _

_SSJ-Mirai-Trunks: I sent you an e-mail some time ago answering your questions but I don't know if you received it. Let me know if you did._

_Because of popular request, I will deal with the colonials who escaped to the alpha Quadrant. Will they come back or will they stay?_

**Chapter 14**

_**"A Thin Veneer" **_

_**Book 2-The War **_

The Minbari assault fleet, flushed with success, arrived home four days after the USS _Excelsior_ began its own voyage home. Alyt Sharkiri of the Star Riders clan expected some sort of small celebration for his victory. But instead of accolades, his fellow clan members greeted him with consternation.

"I utterly destroyed the colony," he told the Grey council for the third time. "More than twenty-six million people were eliminated. It was the largest concentration of humans in that region of space. We destroyed the space station in orbit and the defensive positions on the ground. Their defenses, while effective, were minimal. The other world held no more than thirty thousand Humans and we chose not to destroy it because of the number of other aliens present," he said referring to Riza. The presence of so many different species intermingling still brought on waves of disgust. "Our mission was a success. If we choose to return to that place, we will be able to do so at our leisure and finish the job of exterminating the remaining Humans with minor difficulty. Their Federation is spread far and wide," he sneered. The use of the word Federation was not a word he even wanted to associate with those beings. "If your calculations are true concerning the limitations of their FTL's speed, then they pose little threat. It would take time for them to even gather themselves together to come here, if they could." That should have been the end of the discussion. It wasn't.

"They may pose more of a threat than you realize," Alyt Neroon had countered. "One of their ships was discovered near the planet Earth. It destroyed _Blood of Saints_."

"And you didn't destroy it?" Sharkiri eyes narrowed. "When did you see this ship? What did it look like?"

A display of the _Excelsior_ splayed itself over the three-dimensional imager. The Minbari watching collectively hissed as the small vessel ripped apart a _Sharlin_ warship several times its size. Human script across the hull confirmed its identity as it proceeded to use its FTL drive to escape the vengeful Minbari bearing down on it.

"We lost contact with it six days before the return of your fleet. We tracked and tried to intercept it as it headed directly for the hyperspace conduit. Scouts detected it twice before we lost contact."

"But it headed directly for the conduit," Sharkiri confirmed.

"That's our belief."

"There was no evidence of that ship passing us while we were hyperspace. Our ships continually guard the conduit and sensor buoys are in place. It would have been impossible for our sensors not to have detected it." He shook his head slowly. "No. There is another passageway."

"That is the belief of the council," Neroon answered. "The subsequent actions of the _Excelsior_ after the destruction of our sister ship was unmistakable. It was a declaration of war. You understand what this means, don't you?"

Again Sharkiri nodded warily. That Earther Federation had a way to get to here without using the only passageway the Minbari knew of. Soon they might be sending ships some of which could destroy _Sharlins_. "They will be coming."

"Yes. But the question is when? Will the aliens there allow the Humans to commandeer ships to pursue this war?"

That was the unknown question that plagued them. If the Humans of that region of space were under the protection of the other species there, it would stand to reason that they not allow them usage of warships. Yet they had. That was unnatural. But they couldn't be sure because no sensor data could penetrate the _Excelsior's_ shields. The species on that ship were unknown, but it had contacted Earth, therefore it was a good bet that there were Humans on it, maybe even manning key positions. None of this speculation was good.

"Then we must prepare to deal with this threat to our space," Sharkiri announced. "I came back to make sure that I participated in the destruction of Earth. Now, I discover that we must do so as soon as possible. We must destroy all of the Earthers, and their colonies; any place that will allow the Human Federation sanctuary to attack us. We must do it now, so that we can concentrate on the real enemy and not have Earth Alliance at our backs."

"We are all in agreement."

**The Coutor System**

_**Earth Alliance: January 14, 2248**_

The united strike force composed of ninety-six Federation and Klingon vessels, not including one slightly refitted Earth Alliance ship, exited the conduit at warp one, just fast enough to not be detected by any of the local starfaring races. The trip itself had been uneventful with one exception. The first time, the _Excelsior_ had encountered one planet within the passageway. This time, there were _two_ planets inside the conduit. That caused a lot of consternation among the navigators and a lot of excitement among the science officers.

To Admiral James T. Kirk those awesome tidbits stirred his blood in ways that he hadn't in years. It brought back some of the excitement and wonders of the old days. There were indications that others, far in advanced of the Federation, or any one of the known-as-of-yet Alpha quadrant powers, were utilizing the transit-way. Beings, no entities-capable of moving planets!

The entity called Trelane was capable of moving -or maybe throwing them was a more apt description-planets. However, Trelane was just a child and there was nothing childlike about what was being uncovered here.

There were so many questions to be asked. Were these original planets they had seen inside the conduit, with their populations being moved from one point to another like pieces on a chessboard? Or, were they cloned worlds like Earth's counterparts? Now that he thought about it, he wondered if the word _clone_ even began to describe the processes that were apparently going on.

There were so many possibilities. That was the reason he was out here in the first place! To learn and to see what was just past the next start still gave him a thrill after all these years. But for every glorious discovery there was a darkness that demanded it's due.

He'd seen at least three of the worlds that mimicked Earth. Amerind was one; another place that brought back painful memories. That is where Kirk found his Native American wife. He'd lost her and their unborn child on that planet before he had a chance to really get to know them. That hurt was still as raw as the festered wound of his son's death. For his own sanity and piece of mind he turned away from those memories.

_If only he could forget..._

There was Onlie, a planet so identical to his Earth that unless one knew the coordinates, you couldn't tell the difference between the two worlds. The Federation was colonizing Onlie, now that the plague had been eradicated.

The natives of Magna Roma, a world very similar to Amerind, spoke American English with the Federation standard variations, exactly like Onlie. There were a couple of others, not even including Zeon and Ekos, which were close twins of Earth. Now they were going to visit another Earth-an Earth complete with a solar system identical to his Earth. If that didn't point to cultural tampering on a cosmic scale, Kirk didn't know what did.

Not for the first time did he wonder what powers were involved in these replications. What was so important about Earth, or maybe the more important question would be what was so important about humanity, that it needed to be spread so far and wide? What was mankind that it would be given such a blessing or curse?

Kirk understood that these questions and so many others would very likely never be answered in his lifetime. That would be a shame he thought. But, like the losses of the ones he'd loved, those thoughts had to be placed back on their shelves in the back corners of his mind. This was not the time to dwell on eternal questions of existence and purpose. Now he had to focus on the war and people looked to him, the famous James T. Kirk to keep them safe. He was the renowned warrior of the United Federation of Planet's Starfleet. Romulans hated him. Klingons feared him. He was a decorated veteran-­

-A soldier who had never participated in a full-fledged war. Conflicts, yes. Personal battles, yes.

A war?

If only they knew what the price was for being a living legend.

:::::

Four ships, the USS _Enterprise_, _Lincoln_, _Exeter_, _Thornwood_ and _Suronn_ broke formation and headed for Minbari space, while another group consisting of three Klingon _DX-7s_ and four _Bird-of Preys_ cloaked and vectored towards the Centauri-Minbari border. Fourteen vessels under the command of Commodores Acaltha's and Kriyss, headed towards Earth Alliance colonies that had been initially bypassed by the Minbari, but would now be in imminent danger the moment the Minbari realized that the Federation was here. Their trips to those colonies would take seven and nine days respectively. Some of the vessels traveling there were not known for their speed, but they had other attributes that would be indispensable when the time came.

Twenty of the vessels, including General Leftcourt's, headed towards the midrange base at Proxima III. Their orders were to evacuate the base and head for the Wolf system. Here, elements of the militaries from all three governments would establish a safe zone and the fleeing colonists would be located there.

The rest of the fleet went to warp, headed towards Earth.

"Open a channel to Earth Alliance," Tapin ordered. He expected a quick reply from the beleaguered people of this other Earth. Among other things, Captain Sulu had left them a subspace communicator.

The Communications Officer did so quickly. EarthDome acknowledged the hail. "Channel opened."

He nodded. It was as he expected. They were waiting for this call. "Send this message," he said. "We're here. Ten days."

The response was simple.

"Thank you."

:::::

_It had been real. _

General Leftcourt, standing side by side with John Sheridan, the newly commissioned Captain of the _Nova-X_ ship now christened the _Achilles_, looked out once more at familiar space. However, his mind was still back to what the Federation called the Alpha quadrant. Ten days spent there had changed his whole life and given him a perspective that he'd never considered before. There was a gritty, no-holds-barred, but-we-have- some-really-nice-stuff-and-it's-getting-better-all-of-the-time, feel to it. Somehow, despite the advanced, there was a kind of wild-west feel to the place. One could do anything there and new things were being discovered all of the time. No wonder the other colonists didn't want to come back.

When the _Excelsior_ and the _Achilles_ transitioned into Federation space, he and the crew were shocked at the number of ships waiting to great them. Many of them were variations on the _Excelsior_ design, exotic light gray, saucer-based ships in dozens of combinations. Other ships were there as well, looking superficially like the Centauri _Vorchans_ in their birdlike design, but far more predatory. Those ships dotted the surrounding space like stars in the heavens, as far as the eye could see. And more were coming all of the time. The _Excelsior_ released its tractor hold on their ship and it took every bit of power it had to keep up with it as they both approached the fleet.

Once at station-keeping, the transporters again whisked him and his staff into another vessel called the USS _Granger_, a vessel identical in configuration to the _Excelsior_. And there they met with Admirals James T. Kirk and John L. Tapin. He found it comforting that they studied him as intense as he did them. They were human and as such there was common ground with the two of them; however, the Klingon Generals Kor and especially the one called Kang, were disconcerting. As he learned of the respective histories between the two governments he wasn't surprised about their antagonism towards one another in the least. The Klingons were predators in every since of the word, assured in their power. In other words, they were exactly the type of fighters that would stand a chance against the Minbari's superior strength and endurance. Humans were at a disadvantage against their stronger adversaries. His mind filled with the possibilities of might happen when those two met..

Another surprise was the level of cooperation between the different species onboard. There were Humans, Andorians, Vulcans and a dozen other races he'd never heard of before, working together as though it was the most natural thing in the universe. He talked to the different representatives and it helped to prove to him that these people weren't deluding themselves, trying to create some ridiculously optimistic utopia of some kind. They really believed in cooperation and they were proving it in front of him and his crew. On an unconscious level, the _Excelsior_ had been considered as a showcase vessel, something to represent a variety of races in order to put on a united front in front of Earth Alliance. But, it had now been discovered that they all had been wrong. The _Excelsior_ wasn't the exception. It was the rule. There was a freedom there that he didn't fully understand.

-Seven thousand light-years and expanding. Unbelievable, but true.

For some reason he felt vaguely jealous.

But with that revelation came something else just as profound that once more, slapped him in his face. There was a time when he felt that EarthForce was invincible, a new power that would spread their sphere of influence among the stars. Human forces had decisively defeated the brutal Dilgar. That victory, man's greatest triumph since jumpspace technology had been given to them, allowed them to cross the stars as a new power. Now as he reflected those days past, he realized that victory had led to the nightmare they were in now. Victory over the Dilgar had lead to arrogance. That arrogance had lead to the Minbari war and the guilt-ridden secret that he and his immediate superiors would take to his grave-that they were largely responsible for initiating the war in the first place.

EarthDome and by extension EarthForce, flushed from the previous victory allowed pride to destroy them. The Centauri representative, Londo Mollari, had specifically warned him several times concerning the dangers of involving themselves with the Minbari. But he ignored the warnings, believing that the Centauri were cowards, a people past their prime and afraid of their own shadows. EarthForce could handle whatever it came across.

First contact by anyone's standard was a touchy situation and he had the dubious honor of having chosen one of the worst Captains in EF to investigate Minbari space. Even Commander Sheridan had warned him of the dangers of having Captain Jankowski of the _Prometheus _scout the Minbari border and had refused to serve under him. Jankowski was shortsighted, arrogant and foolish, his reputation being well known. Leftcourt was fully aware of this but had refused to amend the order. So what did that make him? He already knew the answer.

He was the one chiefly responsible for the annihilation of the people of Earth. The Humans stood at the edge of extinction and it was partly his fault. Pride always went before the fall and it was pride had been their undoing. The General hadn't listened or taken what turned out to be very sound advice. It was as Londo Mollari had said: "arrogance and stupidity in the same package. How efficient."

Oh, how he had bristled at that comment! But in hindsight, Londo had spoken simple truth and Humanity-at least his Humanity-was paying a terrible price for ignoring it. Jankowski-may he burn in hell forever-didn't share the guilt for this debacle alone.

_**The Minbari border near the Batain Star System:**_

_**January 18th**_

The _Enterprise_.

His ship. His responsibility. His choice. Retooled. Upgraded. Every line, every piece of equipment under his command-every crewmember depending on his orders-all working together for the common good. Purpose. Admiral James T. Kirk loved his ship, not because of what it could do, but because of it _allowed _him to do.

With it he could make a difference.

Spock was not at his side. He was next to him, the Captain of the USS _Lincoln,_ a newly built _Constitution_ class vessel that had just completed its shakedown cruise. The Vulcan had not wanted command, instead preferring to remain as Science Officer onboard the _Enterprise_. However Kirk had convinced him of the necessity. Between the coming of the main fleet less than a month behind them and obligations to protect the Federation, Starfleet was being stretched. It was being redefined and for the first time in a hundred years it was going to war. Experienced personnel were needed.

The _Lincoln_ was separated from the _Enterprise _by two light minutes distance, traveling on a parallel course. The Minbari border was vast and marked the edge between their territory and open, unclaimed space. The two extremely wary starships proceeded to the edge. There were several patrol craft in the area performing their duties in normal space, but those weren't the ones that the Federation ships were concerned about.

"Lieutenant Valeris. Your orders are to evade the instant we detect any type of spatial disturbance in our immediate area. Don't hesitate."

"I understand, Sir," the Vulcan woman said. "At the first sign of any hyperspace distortion near us I will relocate the _Enterprise_."

"Very good."

"I try, Sir."

"Uhura, channels open."

"Aye, Sir," the Commander responded quickly as fingers darted across her communications system like a concert pianist. She nodded. They can now receive our tachyon transmissions."

"This is Admiral James T. Kirk of the United Federation of planets presenting a formal declaration of war with the Minbari Federation because of hostile actions initiated in the sovereign territories of the UFP and the Klingon Empire."

The Admiral turned, facing Uhura, who immediately proceeded to transmit the pre-recorded message from both the President and Chancellor across the entire sector using the tachyon protocols gleaned from Earth Alliance.

"As the dully appointed representative of the Federation, I must officially inform you that we have entered into an agreement with Earth Alliance," Kirk announced after the message finished. "We demand that all Minbari forces are to be removed from Earth Alliance territories. If your aggression is continued within the borders of Earth Alliance territories, you will be ejected."

Uhuru's eyebrows shot up even as the young Lieutenant turned to address him.

"Respectfully Sir," she began. "Will this not provoke the Minbari into taking action?"

"Yes, it will, Lieutenant," Kirk agreed. "At this moment, the Minbari are on the wining side of the equations. They have refused to speak with EarthDome despite numerous petitions by them to establish contact, instead choosing to continue the war without restraints. They slaughtered the Regulus colony simply because they believed it to be a mainly Human colony. According to our information, they are the most powerful and most advanced of the races in this region of space. These people will not respond until we have sufficiently bloodied their noses."

That makes them as savory as our allies," she answered as she turned back to focus on navigation.

Around the bridge, eyes suddenly concentrated on their consoles.

"Careful Lieutenant," he said harshly. "They're our allies now."

"For now," she agreed, not backing down. "Who to say what will happen as the Klingons enter our borders?"

"Lieutenant..."

"Sir," she asked. "Am I mistaken?"

Kirk hesitated. "No, Lieutenant, you're not mistaken," he finally said. "But peace has to be given a chance. Logically, we shouldn't trust the Klingons. Their history is full of blood, conquest and war. But then, so is Humanity's. We've fought three world wars, hundreds of millions dead because of the actions of a few. However, even though we are still half savages, we have the ability to say: 'We will not fight today'. We can also say: 'I forgive you.' The Klingons can do this as well even if they would have us believe that they don't even have a word for forgiveness."

"But the point," he added, now in teaching mode, "is that we have an understanding. The treaty is the first step towards a brave new world. Your generation existing with the consequences of that treaty will be the second."

"And what if my generation chooses not to say: 'we will not fight today'?"

"Then there will be war, death and misery until someone has the courage to say it. Living isn't easy, Lieutenant. Remember your history. The relationship between Humans and Vulcan didn't happen overnight. It took time. Our people succeeded because we chose to succeed, despite the differences between us. And that's my secret. No matter how different I am from another species, I choose to look for the similarity between us; a common ground so that I can lay the groundwork for communication, trust and future positive contacts that doesn't include shooting at one another."

"Logical, but not always efficient or practical."

"Keep living, Lieutenant," he said. "The three don't always work well together. But they do work. For us, the Minbari are an unknown factor. We understand their acts, but not the motivation behind them. And they haven't consented to give us this information. That's why we're here-to motivate them. The death of one leader is not a justification to slaughter a world without mercy, or to wage war on another that had nothing whatsoever to do with it. Civilizations have rules. Even the Klingons have rules of engagement. The war crimes committed here, at this moment are staggering. And we don't understand the rules. But that's okay," he added coldly. "They will be made to understand ours. The _Enterprise_ will be the object of attention for them to focus on. That's our job, to keep them off-balance. "They don't know our strengths, capabilities or industrial capability. The plan is to keep them in the dark as long as possible."

"Captain, we're in range of military base designated Outpost Three," Commander Chekhov said. "We are being intercepted by several small, one-man fighters and one _Tinashi_-class frigate. Range, twenty thousand kilometers."

_So, it starts._ "To all ships commence Operation Revelation. Repeat, Operation Revelation. Destroy all military and designated targets bases. Eliminate all resistance."

:::::

Three bases at the edge of Minbari border were simultaneously attacked by elements of the Federation. Base Designate Two was a small military base supported by one, second line _Tinashi, _ten_ Nials_ and about a thousand warriors patrolling that area of their frontier. Weapons were minimal and were never designed defend against a major attack. The USS _Thornwood_ exited from warp behind the unsuspecting _Tinashi _and hit it with two photon torpedoes vaporizing the crew before they even knew they were being attacked. The patrolling _Nials, _realizing they were being assailed by some unknown enemy, began turning to confront their attackers. The _Miranda_ sliced three of them in half just as they completed their turns. The other seven rushed in, weapons hot, tearing into the shields of the Federation attack ship. The vessel didn't even notice the small weapon's fire as it systematically began chewing up its attackers. Four were destroyed outright. Two bounced off the _Miranda's_ shields and exploded. One more was damaged and escaped, its pilot surprised by the fact that the ships had chosen not to destroy it.

Anti-ship ordinance, not used in anger in a thousand years, prepared to fire on its attackers as the surprised Minbari desperately tried to defend against the incoming vessel. Scanners had locked the Fed ship just as it released a single photon torpedo that detonated a half-kilometer above the base. In a small city, some twenty-five miles away from ground zero, some twenty percent of the population was flash-blinded. It would be discovered later that they were some of the lucky ones.

The Federation _Miranda_ then proceeded to destroy each and every satellite in orbit...

Those who survived the attack were unsure exactly what happened. One pilot survived to tell the tale.

:::::

At the same time, base Designated Three detected unknown contacts a full fifteen seconds before an older _Sharlin_, long past its prime, lost both its drive fins and began veering away. Energy beams cut deeply into the ship, eviscerating everything in its path as it probed for the singularity used as the ship's power source. Phaser energy joined with the singularity and the result was an eye-watering explosion. The military space station came under assault before the light dissipated.

The USS _Exeter's_ phasers, joined by _Suronn's_ beam weapons, cut the station in half before it could even begin to defend itself. Internal explosions tore the station apart as it started its long tumble towards the planet below. As with the _Thornwood_, this _Constitution_ class ship targeted and eliminated all orbiting satellites. While the _Exeter_ completed its mission, the _Suronn_ destroyed all power generators and small military installations including the spaceports, on the planet's surface before its mission was done. The Federation ships were gone long before the first Minbari warships appeared on the scene.

:::::

The USS _Enterprise _and the _Lincoln _began their run on base Designated One, the largest and most heavily defended of the Minbari midsize military ports. It was an area of central points of departure at the edge of their frontier, near the Batain star system. Hundreds of small flyers, civilian transports and freighters scrambled out of the way as the first of their defenders came barreling towards the two intruders. They were the first to hear and understand the message. And the presence of two alien ships heading directly towards them in an attack posture-no one wanted to be in the way. Of course, there was an initial amount of confusion as to what the United Federation of Planets was. However, the transmission had been close and long enough to triangulate the position. A squadron of _Nials_ were vectoring in on the ships foolish enough to invade their territory. The _Tinashi_ rapidly closed the distance and had already begun firing ranging shots.

The _Nials_ fired, their energy weapons hitting their targets as their energy splashed across the Federation ships' protective shielding. A moment later, both ships had passed by and the Minbari fighters found themselves left behind and now trying to catch up to vessels that were moving faster than anything they've ever seen.

Now in range, the Minbari warship fired and scored a passing hit on the _Enterprise_, dropping the shields by eight percent. The Federation starship returned fire, striking the surprised _Tinashi's_ front weapons array while the _Lincoln_ targeted engineering. The twin Federation starships swept past the doomed, rupturing_ Tinashi_. A few escape pods managed to eject to safety_ before _internal explosions ripped it to pieces.

Orbital defense satellites began tracking the two incoming targets. Gravitic fusion beam cannons fired salvos, managing to graze the _Lincoln_; but then lost acquisition as both ships increased speed and went evasive. Phasers lashed out and the defense satellites were taken apart before they could mount a coordinated defense...

_**The Grey Council:**_

Not since the death of their beloved leader Dukhat had the collected castes of the Minbari had been so enraged at the recent events unfolding within their own territory. As one, they watched the replay of the Earther Federationist's message as the Admiral dared to make demands of the Minbari.

"That was six hours ago," Satai Cadroni, a member of the religious caste coldly announced. He too, was incensed by the brazen announcement and attacks that had transpired. "Minutes after we received this message, three of our bases were brutally attacked. Our bases were destroyed and thousands of our people were killed by those butchers."

Satai Delenn was appalled. "How many of our people were killed?" There was a moment of silence. Satai Cadroni seemed not to be able to bring himself to speak of it. "How many?" she demanded.

"Thousands, Delenn," he whispered. "Thousands. Many of the warrior and religious castes were killed in the attacks."

Satai Delenn, youngest of the council members, nearly wept when she heard the numbers of Minbari that had been killed in the attacks. All of them were affected.

Satai Coplann, another of the warrior caste, could contain himself no longer. "The reports are still coming in, however there were at least four ships involved," he hissed as the image changed to show two of the enemy vessels in all their hideous glory, blow up a star station. "The weapons they used are definitely the same as the _Excelsior's_ who destroyed _Blood of Saints_. The frigates that confronted them were destroyed, taken by complete surprise. This ship here," he said pointing to a frozen image of a _Miranda_, "detonated an anti-matter weapon on top of our base in the Finuenn sector of Batain system. It is the same type of Federation vessel seen by Alyt Sharkiri's fleet at the Human Federation during the attack."

Those who hadn't heard of this most recent news were stunned.

"How bad was the damage to the colony?"

"We don't know," he replied in hushed tones. "All communication has been cut at the source. Relief ships are on their way now."

"We have no idea where they are coming from. However-"

"-However," Satai Delenn said with finality. "The conclusion is inescapable. There is another passageway and these murderers are coming through. We need to know their strengths and numbers. We must stop them before they have a chance to establish a foothold here."

"Arrangements are being made even as we speak," Satai Morann of the warrior caste announced, speaking for the first time. "The entire fleet is being mobilized. No longer can we afford to send a small portion of our forces to attack the Humans. These colonials will join with their Human brethren, and give them their technology. This war is no longer a war to avenge Dukhat. It is now rapidly becoming a war of survival. They attacked us in our very own territory. This must never be allowed to happen again. The Earthers of the EA must be destroyed now before they are allowed to link up."

"Our defenses have been sufficient to protect us for a thousand years. No longer. We have been aware of this and had begun addressing these problems when word first came to us from Alyt Sharkiri. The worker caste has begun to modify our new ship's weaponry so that they will be strong enough to penetrate the shields this new enemy. We have waited for the ancient foe but another one has found us. The times are rapidly changing in most unexpected ways. We are fortifying our shipyards, which may be in danger of attack. "

"Is that necessary? The shipyards are deep within our territory."

"It is a sensible precaution. We don't know what these aliens are capable of. One of their vessels destroyed a _Sharlin_; just one. And you've studied Sharkiri's reports. Do you understand what that means?"

Silence.

"Our _Tinashi_ frigates are not capable enough to handle these vessels," Kalonnon continued matter-of-factly. "Every engagement recorded has ended in failure," he said. The others could tell he was greatly embarrassed by the admission. "We are striving to improve the speed of our targeting systems. Our sensors will not track the strange faster than light propulsion that these colonials use, but the data we have collected brings us closer to a solution every hour. Our weapons _can_ punch through their shields, but only if they are able to achieve a sustained hit."

"Their shields _are_ formidable," Hedrenn admitted. "Can we reproduce them?"

"That is an unknown at this time," was the response by the worker caste member. "Possibly. If we can acquire a working model, then I am confident we can do it."

Delenn moved forward into the center. "What are we going to call these enemies of the Light?"

"We should call them by their acronym-the UFP."

"The _'uofop'_?" someone asked in complete disgust. "It sounds like something that one would remove from one's shoe. A second later: "It's very appropriate."

"And who is this Human the Star Riders, Wind Swords and the Storm Knives have pledged with their lives to destroy?" asked Cadroni.

In response to the question, the image changed to show a hazel-eyed Human male with an impossibly arrogant posture giving demands to the soul of the Minbari people.

"He is the one called Kirk and his ship is the _Enterprise_." Morann was quiet as he allowed that to sink in. "We believe that this one called Kirk is their leader of this forces that have attacked us. He has now been given a new rank. No doubt," Satai Morann continued, "for destroying _Dark sword _and _Straight Blade._

"His was the first to destroy a Minbari warship. He is responsible for destroying our bases, communications and power stations at Batain Prime. One of the first _Sharlins_ to arrive was half-destroyed by the _Enterprise_ and its companion ship before they could adequately defend themselves."

"That Human is flushed with his victories," growled Satai Cadroni. "And, he cannot be allowed to hurt us with impunity. His confidence will be his undoing. Such haughtiness among the Humans needs to be extinguished."

"Admiral Kirk has made himself known to us," agreed Satai Coplann. His voice rumbled with controlled hatred. "He is known to us and we will kill him for it."

Next: It gets serious


	15. Chapter 15

_Before we begin, I want to personally thank Mr. Ed Becerra for all of his comments and insights in this and my other story 'Those who Stand'. _

_Edward is the sole, supreme author of this chapter that he has conceived and written with my strong endorsement. Enjoy it as I have and send us the comments and reviews as you see fit._

**Chapter 15**

**By Edward **

**_The Battle of Jericho_**

Commodore Acaltha looked around his ship, quietly snorting to himself. _'Commodore, indeed'_. At his age. Forty years since the Academy. He wasn't even Star Fleet any more, hadn't been for nearly twenty years.

And it wasn't much of a fleet to begin with, as fleets go. Two _Akula_ class frigates and a _Miranda_ straight from the mothball fleet that, mere days ago, had been scheduled for the full upgrade refit. A _Ptolemy_ class tug with a passenger module full of irritated Klingons (not an unusual state of mind for a Klingon, he granted), and his ship. Starfleet, in its infinite wisdom, had seen fit to commandeer the Federation Express Starship "F.E.S. _Brinks_", a century old _Rickenbacker_ class armed courier/cargo ship designed to be the ultimate in secure, high-value cargo transport. Additionally, the Klingons had included one rather ... INTERESTING Bird of Prey _B'rel_ class scout.

_'And most of the crews are just as old as the ships,'_ he thought. Star Fleet had reactivated old men as well as old ships. _'Reservists and retirees,'_ he sighed, including himself in the latter category._ 'Old men and children.'_ They'd also grabbed as many armed courier ships from Federation Express as they thought they could get away with. The old Andorian shook his head, then turned to his communications officer.

"Mr. Vickers, please raise the _De Rutyer_ for me. I'd like to speak with Captain von Schlichten."

"Aye, sir."

The main screen lit up with the welcome visage of his old friend. "Any sign of the Minbari, you Prussian bastard?"

The Terran laughed as he adjusted the monocle he affected. "Not yet, you blue-skinned barbarian. Maybe if you warmed up a little with some of my coffee, you wouldn't be so damned blue!"

The two old Academy classmates chuckled at their private joke, then turned serious. "Anything at all on the long range sensors, Carlos?"

von Schlichten shook his bald head in annoyance. "I've got the _Tyr_ and the _Loki_ running sensor sweeps as far ahead as possible. I hope the information on jump point disturbances we got from the EA refugees is accurate. After what happened at Regulus, I don't intend to be caught with my pants down."

"Captain Scott and the others working on the jump space project insist that it is, and you know how much Kirk trusts Scott."

von Schlichten raised a mocking, snow-white eyebrow. "Given all the times Monty's kept the _Enterprise_ from coming home at the end of a wrecker's tractor beam, I'm not surprised. Jimmy gets into more trouble than you and I put together."

"Indeed," noted the Andorian. "I still can't believe he reprogrammed the _Kobayashi Maru_ scenario. Even WE didn't think of that."

"Stroke of genius there, eh wot? In the meantime, have you finished the rest of the mission brief?"

Acaltha nodded. "Originally, the Jericho colony group was bypassed as being of no military importance whatsoever. With only three thousand people, it was too small a population, too small a resource base to be a threat. But now that the Federation is here, the Minbari will most likely attack it in the hopes of 'denying the Federation colonists' a support base to work from. That's what Earth Alliance Intelligence believes, and Star Fleet tends to agree. Our job is to defend the colonists as best we can, and perhaps convince the Minbari that they have bitten off a bit more than they can comfortably chew."

"I'm not about to tempt fate by claiming that we'll kick their asses and chew gum, old friend. But unless they throw a few of those _Sharlin_ monsters at us, most any force they send will end up folded, spindled and mutilated," von Schlichten said somberly. "We could also fall to sheer numbers of smaller ships, but warp drive will help to balance things out at that end of the equation."

"Agreed. Since they can't seem to sense ships in warp, I'd recommend that we adopt a two-tier strategy. With smaller _Tinashi_ class frigates in lesser numbers, I want your _Akula's_ to maneuver and fire. The Brinks will hold position and simply slug things out. That IS what the _Rickenbacker_ class was built for." He held up a hand. "Not that I intend to be stupid about it - the two ships that hit the _Enterprise_ and _Qo'noS One_ were able to brute force their way through the shields in relatively short order. Evasive maneuvers are the smart thing to do."

"Good point." The captain of the _De Rutyer_ looked interested. "That's the first tier?"

"Yes. However, in the event of massively superior numbers, or if the assault is led by _Sharlins_, I want to steal a page from the Klingon's play book. As we're effectively invisible to them while at Warp one or higher, it's not unlike being cloaked." Acaltha smiled. "And we're BOTH painfully aware of the Romulan 'decloak-fire-recloak-run' tactic our friends in the Klingon Empire have adopted and improved upon. I suggest we do exactly the same. Drop out of warp, fire, warp out, and repeat as required. Even those huge _Sharlins_ won't be able to handle much of that, particularly if we use photon torpedoes."

"Works for me, Accy. Though I'm not very happy about revealing the existence of antimatter warheads this early on, or the fact that we're NOT blind while in warp like they are in jump space, I can see the possible need."

"It can't be helped. But I did bring along a few extra surprises of my own for the Minbari."

"Your friend Captain Toq and his Bird of Prey."

"That's one. I've brought a few more. It's always a good idea to be able to confuse the enemy. But keep that quiet for now. I'll show you when we arrive at Jericho colony."

"I take it you want to keep to schedule?"

"Get the Klingons down on the ground and sorting themselves into boarding parties, and get the colonists UP to the _Hubble_ and somewhere safe," nodded Acaltha. "The two passenger pods the _Hubble's_ towing can handle about 500 people each, 700 in an emergency. We should be able to get at least half the colony to safety. Maybe more, depending on how tight we can pack them." He paused, mentally reviewing his plans. "Any thoughts?"

"I don't see any problems with it, short of the Minbari already having arrived there before us. Do you want me to pass this on to the _Tyr_ and the _Loki_?"

"If you would. I'll be briefing the captain of the _Hubble_. I don't want a tug - even an armed tug like a _Ptolemy_ - anywhere in the battlefield, so I'm going to have him warp out of the area, and just orbit the system at Warp 2, feeding us their sensor data."

"Going around in circles," chuckled von Schlichten. "Something Transport and Logistics Command is already expert at. We can use the advance warning they'll give us, though. Nice touch, you old pirate."

Commodore Acaltha nodded. "Hubble is doing deep scans to our rear, so that's covered as well. Contact me as soon as you're in sensor range of Jerico. Brinks, out."

"_De Rutyer_, out."

xxx

If he had known, Commodore (brevet) Acaltha would have been intensely amused. For once, the analysts of Star Fleet Intelligence had actually called the situation correctly. Marken, a senior member of the Warrior caste, had indeed grown concerned that the Federation might use the bypassed colonies as forward bases.

As a direct result of his concern, four _Tinashi_ class frigates were headed directly for the Jericho colony with instructions to see that no human remained alive and that the planet itself be rendered useless as a potential fleet base.

The "_Night's Star_", the "_Sikar's Glory_", the "_Blade of Retribution_", and the "_Minbar's Vengeance_" were crewed by Minbari who hadn't seen a Federation ship yet, and found it difficult to believe that any race could best them in space. They were MINBARI- oldest of the younger races. Only the Vorlons and the Shadows (if those ancient myths of darkness really existed, in truth) were stronger than they.

If any Earth Federation ships had already arrived at the Jericho colony, the Minbari would teach them the folly of defiance.

xxx

The Akula class frigate _Tyr_ under the command of Commander Kevin Cody was the first to reach the Jerico system. It remained at warp five and proceeded to circumnavigate the system, scanning for any signs of a ship in jumpspace, or any forming jump points.

"Mister Rava, do you have anything on sensors?"

"Only wreckage in space, sir. It appears to be the remains of some EA ships and a few satellites. Looks like the Minbari took out all the high orbitals, sir. I'm getting scattered human life signs from one of the colonies. No more than three or four thousand beings at most. The other two..." she shrugged. "Nothing left. From the emissions, I'd have to say that some form of anti-particle beam was used to destroy them."

"A beam weapon? Not a torpedo?"

"The destruction is too linear, sir. There are some point areas that look as if they were hit by a blast, but there's obvious sweeping tracks of damage leading up to them. It's pretty clear, even at this speed and range." The science officer sneered slightly. "Sloppy gunnery, in my opinion. If I'd fired phasers like that in the Academy, they'd have recycled me through basic training so fast, my head would STILL be spinning."

Lt. Enid at the weapons console agreed. "That's the gunnery of someone who has the enemy at their mercy, and doesn't feel like wasting their time doing a proper job. Lazy. Arrogant."

Captain Cody shrugged. "The EA refugees did say the Minbari were arrogant, and barging into alien space, opening fire on strange ships without knowing whose side they're on aren't exactly the actions of someone lacking in confidence." He turned to his communications officer. "Mr. Josette, get me the _De Rutyer_."

xxx

von Schlichten looked at the confident younger officer, and felt VERY tired. _'Was I ever that young?'_ he thought to himself.

"Report, Captain."

"It looks clear at the moment, sir. I'd respectfully recommend that all ships remain at warp, then make a simultaneous entrance into the system."

"Captain Cody?"

"Yes sir?"

"Are you familiar with the old saying, 'Don't teach your grandmother to suck eggs'?"

Cody didn't blush, though von Schlichten felt the kid probably should have. "Sorry, sir."

"Doesn't matter. Wait for the _Loki_, then patrol the system at warp until the rest of us arrive. _De Rutyer_ out."

xxx

Commodore Acaltha rubbed the aching spot just beneath his antenna. Humans were never easy to deal with, terrified humans even harder. Arriving at the colony, he had contacted the humans, informing them he'd been sent to evacuate and defend the colony.

They took one look at his bridge crew, and proceeded to panic. It took nearly an hour to calm them down, thirty minutes more to convince the governor of the colony to come aboard the _Brinks_. Even then, the human refused to accept being transported, insisting on a shuttle.

"I don't understand. Where are you people from? WHAT are you?"

"To repeat, Mr. Goldstein - I am Commodore Acaltha of the Federation Starship _Brinks_. I am FROM the United Federation of Planets, an organization of dozens of species that have banded together for mutual protection. As for WHY I am here, the Minbari attacked one of our colonies, thinking it belonged to you. We intend to educate them as to how very LARGE an error that was on their part." The Andorian took a deep breath. "As for why I am here at your colony, the Federation was asked by the Earth Alliance to help evacuate those colonies the Minbari haven't hit yet. My fleet is one of several trying to get you AWAY from the battlefield. Your people will be taken to safe areas inside the Alliance, and returned either to this colony, or to Earth itself, once the Minbari have been defeated. Now would you PLEASE get your people together and make preparation to BOARD THE DAMN SHIPS?"

The last few words had come out in a frustrated growl, which didn't help the human's confidence much.

xxx

That had been twelve hours ago. Once the colonists were convinced that it wasn't a trap, that they weren't about to be murdered or enslaved or victimized in some way better left to the imagination, and that transporter beams weren't REALLY some sort of death ray that destroyed the body of the unfortunate victim, they sorted themselves out in rapid order and packed up only their most urgently needed items.

Lifeboat rules were applied. Pregnant women, children, and mothers were first up to the ship, filling the second passenger pod as the Klingons beamed down from the first. Once the first pod had been cleared, it was filled with any remaining non-essential personnel from the colony.

Nearly one thousand of the colonists had volunteered to remain once they knew their loved ones had a way to safety, and Commodore Acaltha hadn't insisted on their leaving. The pods were overloaded as it was. A second _Ptolemy_ class tug - accompanied by yet another trio of ships from the mothball fleet - should arrive soon with two more empty pods. All the colonists could be safely evacuated.

If IT arrived before the Minbari did.

The Hubble had broken orbit moments ago, and was headed outsystem to the Alliance colony at Wolf 359 at its maximum safe speed. At warp, the Minbari would be unable to detect it. Those colonists now aboard were, thankfully, safe.

He, von Schlichten, Captain Trimble of the _Loki_, and Captain Toq of the IKS _Kayvak_ had discussed strategy and tactics for the upcoming battle. He'd revealed a few of the little surprises for the Minbari that he'd stored in his cargo bays.

Hundreds of sensor remotes were now scattered throughout the system, all of them programmed to detect jump points and, to a lesser degree, the traces of a ship approaching the system in jumpspace.

They weren't as effective as the sensors on the newer ships coming down the ways, but they were spread over a far more extensive area, and linked together by subspace radio. They might give as much as a minute of advance warning before the Minbari attacked. That single minute could be priceless, given the Minbari's demonstrated tactic of using the spatial distortion of a jump point as a weapon.

And if the Minbari ships fired on any of the drones, they'd get a rather rude shock.

Everything that could be done, had been done.

He sat back in his command chair.

Now, it was a waiting game.

xxx

The _Night's Star_ emerged from jumpspace, quickly followed by _Sikar's Glory_, _Minbar's Vengeance_, and _Blade of Retribution_. They had emerged in a modified diamond pattern, with _Sikar's Glory_ far to the rear of the other three ships. This had been ordered by the leader of the strike force, over the vehement objections of the _Glory's_ captain, who felt that this would prevent his ship and crew from taking part in the obliteration of the remaining human colony in this system. Durhan's furious protests that ships from the Earther Federation colonies could not possibly have reached the area were noted and rejected.

The Federation ships, he was told, were much superior to Earth Alliance vessels and appeared to be at least a match for Centauri designs. They could present a danger - however minor - to the task force. Therefore, a certain minimum amount of caution was warranted.

Alyt Sarhat had ordered his force to advance on the colony in formation when his first officer called out "Sir! We have several NEGATIVE sensor contacts! There are several sensor voids in the area that we are unable to scan through. Possibly Federation Colony ships."

"Do any of them match the records of the _Dark Sword_ or _Trigati_?" hissed Sarhat.

"There are at least four sensor voids near the colony, sir, similar to that reported by the _Trigati_ before the destruction of _Blood of Saints_. As with that void, sir, our scans are being totally blocked." The officer paused. "We will have visual confirmation momentarily, sir."

Sarhat gazed curiously at the image his sensor officer brought up on the main screen. A flattened saucer shape, with what appeared to be a trapezoidal 'head' in front, and a truncated, conical 'tail' attached to the rear. Several other protrusions of unknown function gave it the appearance of some armored crawling animal.

"Do we have a match to either _'Enterprise'_ or _'Excelsior'_?" demanded the captain harshly.

"Only for the saucer section, sir. Approximately 55 percent. Not enough to be certain."

"Get me visuals of the other three. Hail the largest. NOW."

"On main screen, sir."

Sarhat stared in open-eyed wonder at the image before him. He'd seen many ships crewed by many races - but NONE like this. In what he assumed to be the command position sat a white-haired blue-skinned humanoid with strange, insect-like antenna. Next to the insect creature stood a full-furred being, possibly female, that reminded him slightly of a Dilgar. But they were extinct, weren't they? In front of them, seated at a console, was a reptilian appearing creature that looked somewhat like a Narn, but with huge yellow eyes that took up nearly a third of its face. Next to it sat an orange-colored creature with three arms?

There were at least five different races on the bridge alone! How in Valen's name did they manage to function as a ship's crew? He couldn't understand this.

"I am Alyt Sarhat of the Minbari war frigate _Night's Star_. Who are you, and what are you doing in this area of space?"

xxx

"Showtime," murmured Commodore Acaltha, gesturing to his Communications Officer.

"You're on, sir."

"Alyt Sarhat. I am Commodore Acaltha of the Federation Starship _Brinks_, from the United Federation of Planets. I am here at the express request of the Earth Alliance government to protect this colony from any and all attacks by the Minbari." The Andorian's face grew cold and hard. "Do you choose to contest this by force of arms?"

Sarhat glared at the screen. "Commodore, these humans will die. You are not human, why are you protecting them? You cannot prevent their deaths. All that your ill-advised actions will gain you are your own deaths, and the eternal enmity of the Minbari against your peoples. I suggest that you take your ships and your crews _elsewhere_."

Acaltha leaned forward, his chin resting on his fist, presenting the picture of a being in deep, considered thought. Then he looked back at Sarhat.

"You launched a surprise attack, and lost two _Tinashi_ to the Federation. We lost no ships. You launched a second surprise raid, and lost _nine_ ships. We lost ONE ship and a minor space habitat. As well as twenty eight MILLION innocent non-combatant civilian lives. An act we consider to be nothing more than honorless murder of the most cowardly sort." He paused, seeing the flames of rage that his last statement had raised in the eyes of the Minbari captain. "In point of fact, Alyt Sarhat, aside from the number of civilian deaths, the Federation would seem to be on the winning side of the equation. Given our size and resources, the number of ships we have, and our technology, we can afford to trade ships with you at this rate for the next fifty years. Can you?"

"Then die with the humans, Commodore. And know that Minbari will soon stand over the blood-stained wreckage of your pathetic Federation for having taken the human's side." The screen returned to the view of the starfield outside.

"All ships, advance at flank speed and engage the Earther Federation craft!" ordered Sarhat, shaking with outrage at the alien's casual assumption of superiority over the Minbari. "Show them no mercy."

xxx

The massive Minbari ships, nearly three times the size of his own, surged forward.

Although 'surge' was something of an exaggeration, or so Acaltha felt. By Federation standards, the maximum normal-space speed of the Minbari warships - approximately 0.2c - resembled that of an arthritic tortoise. With hemorrhoids.

"Make to all Federation ships, Mr. M'zell: Time to join the dance. Full impulse."

"Aye, sir!" The elderly Caitian smiled fiercely, exposing fangs that reminded one and all that, while a normally peaceful people, the Caitians had evolved from a predator species, and her people hadn't lost any of that killer edge along their evolutionary way to sentience.

The four ships went into a crazed evasive dance, one that looked like demented insects during mating season. The IKS _Kayvak_, however, remained behind, cloaked. Acaltha had spent many happy hours at the Academy learning the art of the game of poker. The aggressive nature of the game appealed greatly to Andorians and their naturally bellicose temperament.

It had also taught him the value of a hidden ace. Captain Toq and the _Kayvak_ were to be saved for the next hand. For this hand, however...

xxx

The _Rickenbacker_ class had originally been fitted with ten laser banks, ten energy projectors, and twelve torpedo tubes. These were mounted in such a fashion that gave the ship almost perfectly spherical coverage. And over the years, those weapons had been regularly upgraded.

The last such upgrade took place during the rush of _Constitution_ class refits. Federation Express offered to purchase the older Class VII phasers and torpedo tubes that Starfleet was replacing on the _Enterprise_ and her sister ships.

The end result was that the Brinks now had TWENTY phaser banks of two phasers each.

At warp four, she had only half the speed of a _Constitution_ class cruiser as they'd originally been constructed in Captain April's day... but she had SIX TIMES the firepower.

Only ten of those phaser banks currently had a firing solution for the onrushing Minbari ship.

Those ten were more than enough.

"Mr. M'zell."

"Sir?"

"Kindly inform the Minbari as to our opinion of their presence in this system. Express our viewpoint... forcefully."

"Aye, sir!"

The eight meter thick re-enforced crystalline armor the Minbari had depended upon for over ten centuries was no longer sufficient. While the mad evasive maneuvers prevented the _Brinks_ from bring all ten banks onto the same area, each bank was, by itself, more than powerful enough to smash and shatter the crystal armor like badly forged glass.

The stunned captain of the _Night's Star_ was receiving damage reports from across the entire ship, with hull breaches on every deck! These new Earther Federation weapons were nothing like those of their fellow humans here - neither his armor nor the gravimetric defense grid were preventing them from tearing his ship to pieces!

"Evasive, now!" screamed Sarhat, "Now!"

The _Blade of Retribution_ attempted to rush to his defense.

Commodore Acaltha reached yet again into his bag of surprises.

"All tubes with a working solution, fire."

Acaltha had been ordered to withhold the use of photon torpedoes for as long as was possible. He obeyed those orders. But before there were photon torpedoes, there were photonic torpedoes. And before that... there was tri-cobalt.

Tri-cobalt warheads actually had - on a weight to weight basis - a slightly higher potential yield than antimatter, as they didn't require nearly as much in the way of pre-detonation safeties. The elaborate containment measures required of antimatter tended to reduce throw-weight to a certain unavoidable extent.

But as shield generator technology swiftly spread throughout the Alpha Quadrant, tri-cobalt devices were quickly relegated to the rather plebeian duties of demolition and construction after it was discovered that they dropped rapidly in effectiveness when used against shielded targets.

Tri-cobalt torpedoes weren't covered by his orders.

And the Minbari didn't HAVE shield technology.

Too bad for them.

Six of the _Brinks'_ torpedo tubes had firing solutions on the _Retribution_. All six fired two torpedoes each, then went into reload cycle.

Firing desperately, the _Retribution_ hit five of them.

The remaining seven warheads were three hundred megatons each. They were a full order of magnitude stronger than the best fission-fusion weapons the Earth Alliance had ever built. The Federation considered them to be little more than 'earthmoving tools'.

The _Blade of Retribution_ found them to be hell itself.

The first successful hit had almost missed. The torpedo detonated directly astern of the _Retribution_, just aft of the trailing fin that formed the _Tinashi's_ gravitic drive. That fin vanished in a boil of hellfire, it's few surviving fragments spinning off to shred portions of the remaining three fins that formed the _Retribution's_ jump drive.

The second hit went off directly in front of the nose of the _Tinashi_, shattering the bridge and wrecking the muzzle of the antimatter cannon.

The other five simply exploded several hundred meters off the left side of the ship, crushing armor and opening decks to vacuum. The _Blade of Retribution_ began to drift aimlessly, smoke and atmosphere bleeding from the rents in her hull.

_Minbar's Vengeance_ wasn't doing much better. The _Tyr_ and the _Loki_ had double-teamed the _Tinashi_, dashing about like drug-crazed wasps. The Minbari ship simply couldn't keep them targeted long enough to do any significant damage, while their slashing phaser attacks cut swaths dozens of meters long through the _Vengeance's_ crystal armor. What they lost in targeting accuracy with their mad evasive maneuvers was more than made up for by the deep wounds the slightly inaccurate fire was causing to the _Vengeance_.

Aboard _Sikar's Glory_, the engineering room was in a state of consternation. The chief engineer was screaming through the intercom at Alyt Durhan.

"I can't GIVE you any more power! We're losing containment of the singularity!"

"What? HOW?"

"I don't KNOW how! All I know is that as soon as we attacked, something began to disturb the singularity! It's flaring wildly, uncontrollably. If I don't divert more power to containment, we'll end up with a small SUN inside the ship!"

Durhan swore bitterly. "We're in the middle of a battle and NOW you tell me this? All right, divert the power you need. Push all of the fusion reactors to war-emergency levels to make up for it. I need all the power possible. The _Retribution_ is already damaged and drifting. A Federation ship is headed straight for us, and these damned human-loving aliens are DEFEATING us, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" snapped the engineer. _'Damaged?'_ he wondered, even as his crew ran to push the fusion reactors even higher. _'Drifting? How? How could the humans win in a fair fight? That isn't possible! They are inferior!'_

xxx

Captain von Schlichten grinned savagely as his science officer reported the power loss on board the four Minbari ships. Accy had been right on the button. Tri-cobalt weapons of a high enough yield caused sub-space fracturing of the local space-time fabric near the blast. It had long been speculated that such fractures would destabilize any starship using a quantum singularity for a power source, but to date, the only known race believed to use them were the Romulans. And they had shield technology that would insulate them from the effects. So, barring any cooperation on the part of the Romulans - unlikely at best! - there had been no real way to test that theory -

- Until now.

"Looks like the theorists were right on the money with that," he smiled. "Make a note of that, T'vadra. Star Fleet will be VERY interested in that."

The Vulcan nodded, holding tight to her seat as a near-miss shook the ship before evasive maneuvers took them out of the path of the _Tinashi's_ neutron cannon. "Indeed, sir. It would seem to be a major weakness in the design, one Star Fleet may take advantage of."

"Transmit the information to all the ships on the back channel, I don't want the data lost."

The _De Rutyer_ rocked again as the _Glory_ tried once more, this time with their anti-matter cannon, a weapon usually reserved for orbital bombardment of a planet. To Durhan's shock, the beam actually BENT aside slightly before it went on to brush against the impossible energy shields of the Federation ship. Durhan had no way of knowing that ships with warp drive had deflector screens designed for the express purpose of diverting high-energy particles and loose matter away from the ship when traveling at high speeds. To those deflector screens, a particle of anti-matter was just another bit of loose space garbage, if somewhat more energetic than most. They naturally tried to brush it aside.

"The Minbari weapons are quite effective, Captain, albeit rather bulky. Shields are down by twelve percent as a result of that hit."

"Quite rude of them, wouldn't you say, Mr. T'vadra? Mr. Tazura, kindly return fire. Phasers only. Helm? Bring us around. I want to see just how fast that over-inflated fish can swim when its fins have been properly trimmed."

The _De Rutyer_ swiftly slid to one side, taking the _Glory_ by a vertical angle. The _Glory_ was unable to bring her broadsides to bear without rolling, and Captain von Schlichten didn't intend to give her the opportunity to do so.

"Mr. Tazura? That rear fin should be their gravitic drive. I want it removed."

"Aye, sir!" came the savage answer.

The weapons officer opened fire, and phaser beams stabbed through the eternal night of space, reaching for the Minbari frigate. They were not quite as powerful as the current generation of phasers serving on board the _Excelsior_, perhaps, but were powerful enough. Armor boiled away like early morning mist, exposing structural members that were sliced through in seconds. Like the _Retribution_, the _Glory_ was left crippled and lame, unable to make any headway. Still dangerous, but no longer an immediate threat.

Two ships crippled, and a third fighting for its life. The captain of the _Vengeance_ no longer felt the arrogant confidence of what he had believed to be overwhelming numbers and power. "Open a jump point! We'll smash them with the distortion when we re-emerge!"

Captain Cody reacted with commendable speed. He'd read the briefings of the attack on Regulus and how the Minbari used the spatial distortions of a jump point as a weapon. When the sensor net Commodore Acaltha spread across the system broadcast the warning of a point opening up, his crew knew what to do. Both Federation frigates immediately dodged the forming distortion, and a tri-cobalt torpedo was launched at the spot by the _Tyr_, quickly followed by a second fired from the _Loki_. The giant fireball of plasma choked off the entrance to the point, and the sub-space fracturing from the weapons quickly destabilized it, causing it to collapse.

The engineers on the _Vengeance_ were in a state approaching panic. The feedback from the abruptly terminated jump point damaged the jump engines, and energy spilling over from those damaged engines was wreaking havoc with other systems. Circuit breakers blew, surge suppressors exploded, and fires started throughout the ship from the overload.

xxx

"Mr. Vickers. Relay to all ships: Pull back to 300,000 kilometers, and cease fire. Maintain vigilance. And get me Captain von Schlichten on screen."

"Aye, sir."

von Schlichten appeared in a window in the main screen. "Accy?"

"One full light-second, Carlos. I want to see what they can do if they're NOT at knife fighting range. Pass the word."

"The word is passed."

The four Federation ships pulled back to the specified distance. They didn't have to wait for long. The three remaining Minbari ships still capable of launching an attack did so immediately. Without warp-enhancement of their beam weapons and no FTL sensors other than basic gravitics, the attacks were pitifully slow and easy to dodge. The _De Rutyer_, the _Tyr_ and the _Loki_ did so automatically. The _Brinks_, however, deliberately allowed one of the beams to brush the edges of its shields.

Commander M'zell looked as smug as only a felinoid could look. "Shields down by only four percent, Commodore. Apparently the Minbari weapons have a tad bit of trouble at distance."

"So do we, Commander. But much less, it would seem. All ships: Maintain distance, and resume fire. Presumably with a bit more accuracy now."

At the greater range, the odds of a ship dodging phasers and photon torpedoes were sizeable. At least it was when in combat with warp-capable ships. The far slower speed of the Minbari craft in normal space, combined with the superior sensors of the Federation ships pushed those odds to the favor of the Federation. Phasers lashed out yet again, striking the _Tinashis_. Their power was slightly reduced by the range, but without having to evade quite so violently, their accuracy went up considerably. Beams reached towards the Minbari, selectively targeting weapons ports, gradually disarming the war frigates.

With the _Night's Star_, it was MUCH worse. Selected as the _Brinks'_ primary target, she was finally able to bring all ten phaser banks facing the _Night's Star_ onto the same small area. The combined beams literally blew through one side of the _Tinashi_ war frigate and out the other.

xxx

"All ships. Close to 60,000 kilometers. Maintain vigilance." Acaltha waited until the order had been carried out. "Mr. Vickers, hail the _Night's Star_. Try to raise her captain."

It took Vickers longer than he liked - he was proud of his skills in the field - but the _Night's Star _finally responded.

Years ago, Acaltha had taken up a hobby to fill the many long uneventful hours of cargo runs for Federation Express. He would read the declassified (and even some of the still classified!) logs of the various five year exploratory missions that StarFleet ordered.

Now, he was struck by the similarity between what he was seeing on the screen, and what he'd seen in Kirk's log entries covering the Romulan attack on Neutral Zone Outpost Four back in 2266. The bridge of the _Night's Star_ was little more than wreckage, with shattered crew stations, sparking electrical connections and damaged structural supports leaning at every angle. Smoke from small fires drifted freely through the air. Sarhat was half bent over a smashed console, supporting himself with one blood-streaked arm. The other appeared to be broken. Had the bodies lying about the ruined bridge been Romulan, thought Acaltha, the illusion would have been complete.

"Alyt Sarhat. Your ships can no longer defend themselves, your life support is failing, your crews are in imminent danger. Do you choose to surrender?"

The Minbari captain glared at the screen, black smudges visible on his face, and one eye blinded by blood flowing from a deep gash on his forehead.

"And defile my people's honor? Let you take us prisoner and parade us through the streets of your 'Federation', bragging of how you've defeated the Minbari?" hissed Sarhat. "Never!"

"In that case, Alyt Sarhat, I have only one more thing to say."

Curious despite himself, Sarhar inclined his head in wordless question.

"All ships: COLDITZ! I repeat, COLDITZ!"

With that pre-arranged command, the crews of all four Federation ships moved into swift, decisive action even as Sarhat reached to input the command codes required to initiate the _Night's Star's_ self-destruct sequence.

Sarhat had finished the final release code and was about to start the overload of the singularity when to his horror, he felt his body begin to dissolve into glittering shards of light. He tried to scream, only to discover he no longer had a voice. Then his ship, his very world, faded away.

xxx

Korax was a happy Klingon. The smile on his face was painfully wide. He was a man who loved to fight, and the greatest fight of his life had fallen out of a clear sky and right into his hands. He'd been offered the chance to lead the Klingon contingent that accompanied Commodore Acaltha.

Oh, ship to ship combat was fine enough, with plenty of chances for glory and advancement. But it just wasn't the same as looking your enemy in the eye and drawing his blood with blade, mace or fist.

He hadn't had a good fight - good by his own standards, at least - since before the Organian Peace Treaty. He still had fond memories of going hand to hand with the burly engineering officer of the _Enterprise_, though. It had amused him to discover that the man - who wouldn't fight over an insult to his captain, but battled like a maddened targ over a slur against his beloved ship - had suggested his name to the Commodore, who then personally requested him to lead the ground assault force.

He gazed over the former playing field the humans had built, and the defensive positions his men had constructed around it. It would make a most excellent battlefield. No cover or concealment for anyone on the field, clear lines of fire for his men, and a controlled area for hand to hand combat, should it come to that. Something all Klingons devoutly wished for.

He turned to K'lahr. "Is the stasis projector functioning?" he snapped in the battle language known as 'clipped Klingon' to outsiders.

The grizzled old woman glared back at him. "I've forgotten more about engineering than you'll ever KNOW, boy! It's working, at least for what you want it to do. But don't expect any miracles."

Korax laughed. "Old woman, I ought to put YOU in the front lines... your tongue's sharper than ANY bat'leth!"

"And I ought to put YOU in diapers, child." K'lahr spat. "Remember, you won't have long. This Qu'vatlh human colony has NO power reserves to speak of. We couldn't stop a SHUTTLE with this power level, much less a starship."

"Then it's most convenient that we won't HAVE to stop a shuttle, isn't it, old woman?" grinned Korax.

"Bah!" sneered K'lahr.

"Just be ready to trigger it when I give the order, woman. And don't forget who's in charge here, unless you want to challenge me for command."

At that moment the communicator he was wearing on his belt let out a low-pitched wailing noise. He whirled around. "Now, old woman, NOW!" Then he ran for his self-assigned position on the line of battle.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

**"Surprises"**

**By AlbertG and E.B.**

_**Earth Alliance Midrange Defense Forces**_

_**Proxima III:**_

The presence of the _Achilles_ bursting into normal space was the last thing the frightened Military command trapped on Proxima III expected to make the jump into their lines. One of the forward _Hyperions_ had already fired, just as General Brindley had started communications. The entire defense force watched transfixed by the spectacle of the full-powered energy beam bounced off the reflective shielding surrounding the EA ship.

This is the Earth Force ship _Achilles, _John Sheridan commanding. Cease fire. I repeat cease fire."

For a second there was complete silence. Nothing but static played across the comm. Channel.

Then the entire EA comms erupted in unabashed cheers. That little demonstration couldn't have been a better introduction than anything the military forces of Proxima III could have imagined. It could mean only one thing. Reinforcements-significant reinforcements from Earth had arrived. And they had new technology.

General Leftcourt smirked at the faces staring at him from the screen in confused elation. "This is a general order evacuation," he said the surprised staff. I want everyone off this rock. We're relocating to Wolf 359."

One of the Commanders frowned, apparently confused by the order. "Sir," he said. "This will leave Earth defenseless. The Minbari will head directly to Earth and nothing will be there to stop them." _'Not that we could really do anything about it'_, he silently added.

"Follow your orders, Soldier," Leftcourt snapped.

Clearly reluctant to leave this sector unprotected, the Officer obeyed. "Sir, it will take us two days to completely the evacuation, and we'll need transports."

"Not a problem," the General responded. "And you won't need that much time. I brought some friends with me that will help expedite our departure."

Less than a minute later, Earth Defense Forces at Proxima III witnessed something never seen before in their space. It appeared in a blossom of color and spectacle. Unusual ships, twenty of them shaped like nothing they'd ever seen before decelerated faster than anything they could imagine. They were grayish-white, saucer-shaped with Terran script emblazoned on all of them. The unknown vessels were fast and moved with a grace many of the Humans didn't believe was possible.

"I want to introduce our new allies," Leftcourt said to an enraptured EarthForce, "the United Federation of Planets. The Minbari made the mistake of attacking them. Millions were killed, far more than what we've suffered. To put it simply, they are pissed."

"Ah, Sir?" the same Officer asked. "What species are they? And why would they help us even if they are at war with the Minbari? Not that I'm complaining of course."

Evidently the Proxima III forces hadn't heard much concerning the recent events at EarthSpace, or they didn't believe it. "The Minbari attacked one of their Human settlements, mistaking it for one of ours. It was a part of a vast organization and the atrocity done to them pales as compared to what we've experienced. I won't discuss this now because we have to move fast. It's going to get confusing but trust me. Prepare your ships for evacuation. We will provide transport for the rest. No one will be left behind, not the military not our civilians."

"Yes, Sir. Sir, what if the Minbari attack us in the middle of the evac?"

"Then they will get the surprise of their lives; however long that would be. The UFP can protect their own. Their technology is above ours," he continued. "And their mode of travel is somewhat different than ours. Prepare for transport." The smile on his face would be remembered by the Officers speaking to him for the rest of their lives. It was the smile of a cat about to eat a canary. A few minutes later, his statements were proven true, much to the shock of many of the personnel, some of whom had thrown up on their benefactor's floor.

As he had predicted, the first few hours _were_ confusing; the aliens; the Humans; ships with gravity. The soldiers were at first cautious, then elated as they realized that their death-sentence had been commuted. _Hyperions _and a couple_ Novas_ began to move towards their assigned positions. Smaller vessels, corvettes, escorts, etc, lined up while many of the Federation ships aggressively patrolled the area.

As the evacuation proceeded, Leftcourt gave the local Commanders details about the Federation and of the expanded war. And during that time he could see their collective despair melt away, slowly but surely turning into something akin to hope. These new people, coming to their aid was a godsend and although they had not seen these ships in combat, the General's enthusiasm and confidence was undeniable.

Fourteen hours later, the troops, the civilians, and the equipment was saw safe under the umbrella of hyperspace or warp. The much anticipated attack never materialized. But the evacuation hadn't gone unnoticed. When the last Earth vessel departed, the Vorlon observer did the same.

**x-x-x**

_**Minbari Border:**_

The _Hosanna_, a _Sharlin_ heavy battleship named in honor of Valen's first flagship, floated majestically in the void of space surrounded by seventy-five of its smaller brethren and over a hundred _Tinashis_. At eighteen hundred meters in length it was the pride of the Minbari Fleet. Patterned after the _'Dark Star'_, it sported dual side neutron and fusion beam cannons, able to generate than a third more power than the older _Sharlins_.

Alyt Jaysonn, Commander, listened with concern and a lot of trepidation at the news that was being relayed to him.

"We've lost contact with the _Night's Star _battle group," Satai Coplann informed him. "Their mission was to eliminate the inhabitants of the Jericho colony before your forces were to hit Proxima III. Your mission has now been changed. We have had confirmed reports that a large number of Federation vessels are in orbit around the Earther's military base. It is being evacuated."

Jaysonn's lit up. "It should be attacked now and destroyed before they can complete the evacuation. We need prisoners, and information. My fleet will-"

"No, we will not confront them yet," the Satai ordered. "They are being observed for now. It could be a trap for our forces and I will not waste another Minbari life against these Humans before we understand what we are up against. This is the first group of the dark ones that we've discovered in force. What the Grey Council has decided is that we will prepare a trap of our own. Alyt Shakiri has been ordered to destroy the Leonis colonies and eliminate the Earthers there. We expect the Human Federationists to intervene. Shakiri has the first right, but you will support him up if necessary. Therefore your orders are to take a backup force sufficient to destroy any surviving Federation vessel you come into contact with. We need prisoners and if possible a relatively intact ship. We need to know our enemies and their capabilities."

After a moment's pause, Jaysonn spoke his next words carefully. "Does the Grey Council believe that these Humans are servants of the Shadows?"

"There are those who believe that these Federationist Humans have been bred specifically by the Shadows for the coming war. They may well be Sha'tha-Shadow warriors, thieves, and murderers. As for myself, I am unsure. But their coming at this time could not have an accident. And their power is undeniable. If the Humans of the Earth Alliance are to be future agents of the Shadows, then many of the questions we have recently asked ourselves would have been answered," the Satai announced. "You must not fail in your mission. What you learn will determine our next course of action."

There was the sound of desperation in the Satai's voice. The attacks, the loss of ships and their crews, against an unknown enemy had caused fear to infiltrate the ranks of the Grey Council. Jaysonn hadn't wanted this foolish war in the first place. He was absolutely convinced Dukhat would not have approved of this-slaughter. Valen wouldn't have and neither would Lenonn, the greatly mourned leader of the Anla'shok. These creatures were not agents of the Shadows-if they were indeed back-but his people were threatened and no one would be allowed to kill his people with impunity.

"I will leave now."

"May Valen's spirit go with you."

"My ancestor's spirit always does." Alyt Jaysonn cracked a smile as Satai Coplann acknowledged the sight dig. After all, he was a direct descendant of Valen.

The _Hestanna_ and an escort that included fifteen _Sharlins_ transitioned into jumpspace, headed to the Earther colony located in the Leonis system.

**x-x-x**

_**The Jericho colony:**_

Fights never turn out the way anyone expects, particularly to the expectations of the people doing the fighting. Battle plans never survive contact with the enemy. That's as basic as gravity.

And that applies to _both_ sides in the conflict.

Hundreds of Minbari, injured, stunned, expecting to die at any moment from decompression and/or life support failure, suddenly found themselves on what appeared to be a planet's surface. Confusion was rampant. But this didn't prevent them from instinctively scanning their surroundings. They were warriors. It was what they did. It took the lesser injured mere seconds to realize that, wherever they were, they were surrounded.

Alyt Sarhat was among the more severely wounded, but still able to speak. He recognized the creatures surrounding them from his command briefing at the hands of the Grey Council. Kingons, if that was the way to pronounce it. Enemies. He screamed as much through his pain. He was proud to see every crewman, no matter the ship, reach for a sidearm if he had one.

He was much less pleased when they tried to open fire. None of their weapons worked. _None_. Not even their fighting pikes. Or so it looked at first, until Sarhat noticed that the young crewman standing over him protectively had drawn a fighting pike and successfully activated it. Through pain-clouded eyes, Sarhat realized that the pike the extremely young crew member was brandishing was an older weapon, a much older model, practically an family heirloom. Unlike the modern pikes that used molecular compression to achieve their small carrying size, this one was a series of nested tubes that used a stored charge of compressed gas to expand and lock the tubes into place.

Compressed gas. Mechanical energy. Sarhat twisted his head, looking at the mixed survivors of four different crews and somehow knew that nothing powered by anything more complex would be functioning. He screamed in frustration.

"Attack! Fists and feet!" The creatures surrounding them roared in response. In truth, Sarhat did not expect victory. He had no hope. But a fighting death was all they had left. That, and their honor.

--

Korax wanted to roll on the ground laughing, despite the indignity that would cast on his reputation. It had been decades since a Stasis Field projector had been used in combat; it could immobilize an entire starship and disarm all energy-based weapons the crew might carry in a single instant, rendering them unable to repel boarders. But the power drain was such that it effectively disabled the attacking starship as well. The engineers and scientists among the Klingon people kept insisting that they'd find a way around this little problem "any day now". They'd been insisting this for nearly twenty years. The warriors who knew those engineers weren't about to hold their breath while they waited.

But now he, Korax, had found a use for the otherwise useless damned thing!

The energy weapons of the creatures who'd attacked the Chancellor and dishonored the Empire had been disabled for a time. They'd have no other choice now but that of traditional combat. Doing this had drained the entire power reserves of the Human colony, but it was mostly evacuated at this point. No loss there. Not that he would have worried if they were still here. It was merely a bonus that the human non-warriors wouldn't be squawking at him about their pathetic little 'comforts' being denied to them. He much preferred the warriors among the humans. They made the battles worthwhile. He smiled fiercely as he recalled his words of so long ago:

"Kirk may be a swaggering, overbearing, tin-plated dictator with delusions of godhood, but he's not soft."

And now another not-soft warrior of the Federation had given him this _glorious _gift of battle!

He reminded himself to send the Commodore something after the battle (if he survived). Perhaps a nice barrel or two of bloodwine? The Commodore was known to appreciate a good drink, unlike some others in Star Fleet.

But now... now was time for battle. He raised his bat'leth high as he roared out:

"**_tlhIngan maH!_**"

His shout was answered with cries of joy from hundreds of different throats.

"**_We are KLINGONS!!_**"

Battle was joined.

--

Bat'leth met fighting pike. Mek'leth met knife. Sometimes a Klingon would go down and a Minbari would seize the discarded weapons and fight desperately, if ineptly, with the unfamiliar blades and maces. Other times a Klingon would sheath his weapon and challenge an unarmed Minbari to hand to hand combat.

It was brutal.

It was bloody.

It was _glorious_.

Both races learned much about each other in the gory conflict.

The Klingons learned that the average Minbari was much faster and stronger than the common Terran. Nearly as fast and as strong as a Vulcan or Romulan. Their skills, armed and unarmed, were high. Were it not for their cowardly attacks in the Alpha quadrant, they would be honorable opponents. As it was, they were a worthy test for the skills of a warrior. But they were nearly as frail as a human. Something as simple as a shattered skull would drop them. How sad.

The Minbari - those who survived - learned that the Klingons had, aside from swordplay, little skills in the more esoteric fields of martial arts. They succeeded because they simply would not stay down. Blows that would cripple or kill a human had little effect on these strange beings with the backwards heads, creatures with a bone crest on the _forehead_ where it simply did not belong.

The Minbari would learn, in time, of _brak'lul_, the multiple redundancy in Klingon physiology that allowed them to survive wounds and injuries that would kill lesser races. With twenty three ribs, two livers, an eight chambered heart, and even redundant neural function and multiple stomachs, a Klingon could take immense amounts of damage and keep charging forward, attacking relentlessly.

But by then, the Minbari would have little interest in alien physiology. They'd be far more interested in simple survival.

One by one, the Minbari went down. Some went down slowly, some swiftly. More than a few took their attacker down with them, something that the Klingons approved of. To a Klingon, there was nothing shameful in falling before an enemy with superior skills. And death in battle was much preferred over dying in bed, old and frail.

Finally, there were but two Minbari left. Alyt Sarhat, and the young crew member defending him. The boy... no. The _warrior_ fought with courage, skill, and a bloody-minded determination that aroused admiration in all the Klingons who could see it. Bleeding from dozens of deep wounds, the child simply refused to go down, screaming his defiance to the sky as he stood over the injured body of his commander.

Korax watched as the warrior facing the boy stepped back several paces, shaking the blood from his bat'leth as he did so. He recognized the warrior. Maltz. An officer under Kruge. Dishonored by his capture at the hands of Admiral Kirk, and even more by his failure to assassinate that fool Kruge before he embarked on his mad plan at the Genesis nebula. Now given a second chance at the request of Commodore Acaltha.

"This one lives and goes free," growled Maltz, looking at his commander.

"Why?" asked Korax, amused.

"He has _earned_ it in battle," retorted Maltz angrily. "With honor and courage."

Korax wanted to laugh. He knew why Maltz wanted this. And strangely enough, he agreed. This boy had shown more courage than many thlIngan did, and had no fear of death. Only a grim determination to die in the defense of his commander, something which all Klingons respected. Something, he knew, that Maltz felt he had failed at.

"He is yours," chuckled Korax. "If you can disarm him, that is. Are you thlIngan enough to do that?"

Maltz roared in anger at the deliberate insult, then calmed himself. He looked the boy in the eye, raising his blade in salute. The young Minbari, now leaning on his fighting pike, trying to catch his breath, straightened and returned the salute awkwardly. The fight was rejoined.

The boy's skills with his pike were formidable. But injury and exhaustion would not be denied their due. Gradually, his parries of Maltz's bat'leth grew slower, his counter-attacks less powerful. And when one such attack faltered, Maltz struck. His blade swept out, trapping the pike in one of the bat'leth's curves. With a twist of his wrist, he wrenched the pike from the Minbari's grasp. Throwing the entangled weapons aside, Maltz stepped forward and punched the child in the gut, burying his fist wrist-deep in the boy's stomach. The young Minbari's breath escaped with a loud wheeze, and he collapsed, unable to continue the fight.

Korax roared with laughter. "You've caught your little fish, Maltz... what will you do with him now?"

"Language," snarled Maltz. "It's what the Federation did with me when that baQa' Kir..."

"Watch your speaking!" snapped Korax. "The Federation are our allies. And for all his faults, 'aj Kirk is an honored enemy. It was a sad day for the Empire when he _wasn't_ born a Klingon."

Maltz simply growled in response.

"But you have a good idea, Maltz. From this one, we shall get the language, as well as the other things we need to know that can't be taken by a tuQDoq." Korax looked around the field at the bodies. "As for the rest, summon the medics and have them repair the wounded. Once that's done, take the strongest to the mind-sifter. I want their military secrets as fast as possible, for the glory of the Empire!"

His words were echoed with a shout from every Klingon there.

"**For The EMPIRE!**"

**x-x-x**

_**Courtor star system: Centauri territory:**_

Three Centauri _Vorchan_ warships continued with their two week long patrol along the delicate borders that separated Earth Alliance and the Minbari Federation from one another. Because of all of the joys inherent in these type of assignments, each of the three Captains assigned this duty considered it a punishment from above. Besides the occasional pirate ship attempting to do something illegal, few things ever happened this far out. In short it was a boring assignment.

In the last few days however, brain-numbing boredom had given way to a bit of healthy concern. The Minbari were on the move. Dozens of convoys were moving within the Batain system-Centauri territory graciously on loan to the Minbari-and the Tr'Es'Na star system under heavy escort. That was very unusual, but what really disturbed the patrol was the debris field discovered six days into their patrol. The wreckage was definitely Minbari and as such the Centauri wisely stay just at the edge of scanner range because the Minbari were touchy about such things. And it never paid to bother them by doing something stupid like investigating their stuff too closely. The Captains were not happy with the destruction of that convoy and considered it a bad omen. The Humans had evidently scored a significant victory for a change and no doubt the Minbari would exact a dreadful payment. There was of course a lot of speculation about the war. Two of the Captains agreed that the evidence seemed to point to the fact that the Minbari were now preparing for the final push.

Captain Chanock on the other hand, disagreed with the overall assessment. Many of the convoys were headed towards Minbari territory, not towards Earther positions. Plus there was the fact that the convoys were extremely well protected. In all of his years patrolling this area, the use of three _Sharlins_ running escort was unheard of. Maybe the Humans were putting up a better fight than expected as insane as that seemed.

In truth, none of his people really knew what was happening. That made Chanock nervous. And not only him, but his fellow Captains as well. They all had a collective feeling of unease, even though nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. There was a tension present that none of them could place. Central Command was asking for daily reports, which meant that they knew something was up and were of course, not telling the front-liners anything.

**x-x-x**

Sometimes boredom can be wonderful as Captain Chanock soon discovered to his sorrow. The beginning of patrol sector seventeen started like any of the countless others in recent memory. An hour into the patrol a jump point formed almost on top of him and his life changed forever.

Two _Tinashi_ war frigates and a rather large compliment of fighters vectored straight towards his ship. This action was completely unprecedented and for an instant he didn't know how to respond. His ship was on combat alert but he didn't dare to fire on them, even with their gun ports opened. He almost gave the order to flee before his Communicator Subordinate told him that the Minbari were requesting to speak to him, being the Captain in charge. Much to his crew's immense relief he immediately said yes.

Since the war the Minbari had established several small outposts in the sector. That wasn't a problem since it was near, although not in Centauri territory. But recently, the two outposts in his assigned area had seen a significant increase in activity. One of those outposts had grown from less than a dozen people to almost three hundred and tachyon-sensors and hyperspace detection buoys now blanketed the area. This did not please him, since most of those scans were pointed in his direction at any given moment, as if his crews were some kind of threat. Evidently something had disturbed the Minbari Federation.

It couldn't have been the Humans, since the reports indicated that they were essentially clustering in smaller and smaller groups near their home system. And to his knowledge, the Centauri had not had any problems with the Minbari for as long as he could remember. And that brought him back to the first thoughts. The Humans couldn't have destroyed a convoy unless they had help. There was the possibility that some enterprising Centauri might be selling weapons to the Humans and the mere idea of something like that occurring made him twitch. Or maybe the Narns were smuggling Centauri weapons and his people would eventually be blamed for it. Now, that was an unpleasant thought.

Talks were short and brought up more questions than answers. The Minbari Commander was from a warrior class that Chanock had never seen before. The tattooed indentations on the Minbari's face were unfamiliar to him. Compared to the Wind Swords and Star Riders, this clan seemed more radical, more dangerous and their very presence made him uneasy.

The Minbari was polite enough in his interrogation and Chanock had no doubt that this communication '_was'_ an interrogation. Specifically they wanted to know if there had been any unusual vessels in the area. Were there any unusual spatial anomalies detected in the last few weeks? Had they seen any evidence of jump space activity besides the normal traffic? And the most baffling question of all was if they'd seen any Humans of any type recently.

And exactly what did that mean?

As per his standing orders not to antagonize the Minbari Federation, he answered the questions politely enough, but that last question had made him think. They were concerned about Humans-really concerned. Their home world wasn't that far away from here. It was well defended and no one in their right minds would even consider getting close to it without an invitation. So, direct attacks by the Humans would be laughable, wasn't it?

In the name of the Emperor!

What had the humans done to frighten them so much?


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

_**"Different Points of View"**_

**Centauri Border patrol**:

Much to his chagrin, a few of Chanock's answers came only a day later. His patrol fleet was scanning yet another small convoy headed for the Batrain system when one of the small transports simply flared up and vanished. Immediately after another one of their convoy vessels blossomed and died. To Chanock's astonishment, the scanners recorded a sudden influx of attacking vessels all over, attacking the convoy. And he was perplexed. There had been no jump point openings detected at all. Perplexity turned into alarm as he witnessed two _Sharlins_ and a pair of _Tinashis_ suddenly appeared clearly on the scanners as they diverted the energy from their stealth fields to the weapons. Surprised, he ordered a detailed recording of the _Sharlin_ and the battle going on. This was the first time his people would get an accurate scan on one of their warships and he had no intentions of squandering it. Quietly, the Captain thanked all the gods that he knew for allowing this battle to be occurring just outside Centauri territory.

He could see that the Minbari had had little experience in protecting convoys and would pay dearly for that lack of experience in lost ships. The convoy was scattering, never a good thing, trying to get away from the enemy, while their protectors were in the midst of fighting for their lives. The first _Sharlin_ had unleashed a blistering strike against one of the smaller attacking ships. It was a full-powered barrage and the targeted vessel flared up and abruptly disappeared from the scanners.

"Can we get visual?" He needed to see whom they were fighting. The sensors indicated that the enemy vessels were smallish, almost gunboat-size. The most confounding thing was that they had trouble keeping a lock. The ships kept appearing and disappearing off the sensors and most often they appeared as voids by his ship's scanners.

"Just barely. Take a look, Sir."

On screen he and the crew could see the entire battle. A small, fleeing transport had just been speared in midsection. It didn't have a chance as a raptor-like vessel overran it and used its beam weapon to destroy its victim. In turn, it was being pursued by several _Nial_ fighters intent on destroying it. But that wasn't happening. The enemy ship was protected by some type of barrier and the firepower from the _Nials_ wasn't sufficient to penetrate it. The raptor vessel turned smoothly, accelerated violently, and in a matter of seconds wiped the fighters from space.

The two _Tinashi_ frigates had boxed another of the larger enemy vessels and were trying their best to tear through the energy blister? - Amazing! - protecting it. The ship tried to escape as its shields collapsed. Both frigates fired and blew the ship from existence, but not before it had released some type of missile that proceeded to cave in the front third of the closest _Tinashi_. The ship crumpled and exploded as its engines went critical.

The convoy meanwhile, escaped into jump space with a _Sharlin_ escort. The second _Sharlin_ continued a holding action, being backed up by the remaining frigate. Three of the enemy ships were visible now, heading directly towards the mammoth ships, seemingly eager for another confrontation. The Minbari obliged them and fired their main weapons, all of them, at full power. Two of the vessels avoided the onslaught, but the third reacted too slowly and found itself smothered in the attack. It's shields and armor lasted two seconds before the beams forced their way through. The penetrated the front of the vessel and emerged from the back shattering the ship in the process. Nevertheless, the Minbari were turning rapidly now, trying to evade retaliation from the two survivors. A half dozen missiles-at least that what they looked like on the scanners- fired from the enemy vessels were headed directly for them. Defensive counter-fire managed to hit one of the missiles but the others got through. The _Tinashi_, hopelessly attempting to avoid destruction, was hit by three of those hideously fast missiles and went nova a millisecond later. The _Sharlin_ fare little better as one of the missiles exploded close enough to burn off a drive fin and damage the other. The next missile hit the center of the massive vessel and cut it in half in a titanic explosion. Its singularity failed and the remains of the ship went the way of its smaller brethren. A jump point formed and the first _Sharlin_ exited firing and hitting both survivors before they could react. The vessels accelerated violently-and disappeared from both visuals and the scanners.

Minbari ship didn't dare slow; instead it created a jump point and left the area in record time. And not a moment to soon as both ships had reappeared and were firing more of those missiles. The jump point closed just before they could reach the fleeing Minbari vessel.

The Centauri squadron was absolutely appalled by the destruction of supposedly near indestructible Minbari warships. He wondered who this new enemy might be but he'd worry about that later. They had already stayed too long. Anyone who could take on the Minbari like that wasn't someone he wanted to meet.

"Activate jump engines," Chanock quickly demanded of his crew. His crew wasted no time. Already the familiar thrum of the jump engines powering up was felt throughout the _Vorchan_. It was at that moment he discovered that he was surrounded.

There were four ships that appeared from nowhere. Two of them were like small heavily armed scouts, fast moving back and forth between his three vessels and the jump point. The other two long-necked vessels had appeared from behind in perfect position to blast them into atoms if his ships did anything threatening.

The Centauri Captain was trapped and he knew it. Quietly he gave the order to inactivate the jump engines. There was no way he could have made a break for the safety of hyperspace against ships that could tear apart Minbari battle ships.

Open communications," he ordered in his most confident voice. Immediately there was a response. "This is the Centauri Republic ship _Condra_. We are in Centauri space and are non-hostile. But if you attack us, you will be made to understand how well we can defend ourselves. We will destroy your ships and leave your bodies rotting in the depths of space forever," he bluffed.

The Captain was terrified. The power emissions on those ships were higher than anything he ever seen on something that size. His squadron didn't have a chance and he knew it.

There was seconds delay before he received an incoming transmission. He expected a caustic response, or possibly an energy beam up his exhaust manifold, but instead was greeted by savage laughter and a face that could alarm the dead.

"Well said, young one," the knot-headed creature said. "You will not die a glorious death today. Who are you?"

Good. These strangers were presenting him and his crew the opportunity to live a bit longer. "I am Captain Chanock, of the Centauri Republic on peaceful patrol of our borders. Who are you?"

"I am General Kor of the Klingon Empire," the alien announced proudly and with an arrogance that Chanock suspected was probably well deserved. "You have witnessed the events between us and the Minbari?

"We've may have seen a few things of interest," the Centauri said cautiously.

The ugly alien laughed heartily. "The Empire and the Federation are at war with Minbari. We are not the enemies of the Centauri. Tell your government this, "he growled. "If you wish to remain at peace with us, then stay out of our way!"

These people were dangerous and insane, which was once more confirmed a moment later by the knot-headed alien's mechanical laughter just before the communications was cut. But who was this Federation and who were the Klingon Empire? What had the Minbari done to anger an unknown race that obviously enjoyed attacking and killing Minbari _Sharlins_ for entertainment? He could see it now; his superiors asking him question and he, having no answers for them. Chancok needed more information to present to his superiors, but this was not the time to ask for more.

All of the crews breathed a collected sigh of relief as the lethal, alien ships backed off. Then they were shocked once more as two of them simply faded from sight and the other two moved off at speeds that should have guaranteed the deaths of their crews.

It was time for his patrol to depart as well. The Minbari would be here in moments and he had no intentions of being interrogated once more by them. More importantly, he had to make sure that his people knew what was going on. The Minbari were at war with three governments now. The warning was clear. The Emperor would need to do something fast or this war would fall right into the laps of the Centauri. Personally he prayed to his gods that his Emperor was smart enough to heed the advice given to him. If the Minbari were having trouble, what would it be like if the Centauri got into it?

This is why he hated first contact situations.

Kor was angry. His last attack had been a disaster and it was all his fault. He was alone was responsible for the fiasco. His people had gotten complacent and three crews had been lost to Minbari fire. It had to have happened sometime he reasoned, but not because of stupidity on his part

The Minbari were learning quickly, as this latest encounter had so aptly proven. Their ships were slow, but heavily armored, taking a couple of seconds of concentrated firepower to burn through it. However, the big fish-ships were tracking his Imperial ships faster now and that stealth field wasn't helping the situation either. There had been some improvements as this was the first time that his fleet had to close within seventy-five thousand kilicams in order to accurately target the ships. If they were continuing to refine the field, then this was something that Tapin and Brigadier Kerla needed to know about.

With his fleet halved, he wisely chose to move away from the target area.

-And not a moment too soon. The Minbari had returned. Four of the _Sharlins_ and nine of the smaller _Tinashis_ were scanning the area now, using some type of tachyon beam generator. Several of the ships were seeding the surrounding space with buoys generating tachyon pulses in much the same way that old style sonar was used to detect underwater attack vehicles.

That was another mistake made by his people. The Minbari had discovered that tachyon beams could detect their ship's through the cloaks. One of his _Bird of Prey's_ had inadvertently crossed a direct line tach communications beam and the response had been magnificently brutal. These people weren't stupid.

Kor slumped his command chair, thinking hard. He needed to regroup and perhaps even join Kirk's strike group and go after one of their really big military bases. Together? With Kirk by his side instead of at his throat? That would be glorious!

**Leonis Colony cluster:**

While Kirk, Kor and their squad of starships were wreaking havoc and giving the Minbari headaches on and near the border areas of Minbari territories, not everything went as planned for other teams of the Alpha quadrant forces.

Unlike Commodore Acaltha, Commodore Kriyss' small fleet of seven ships found little to nothing of remains of the population of the Leonis colony group. Of the four settlements present, two had already been evacuated a year earlier, before they had been savaged and cut off by the Minbari. And the other two stranded colonies had come together in a desperate bid for survival. Most of their supplies were gone, including much needed medicine and the most basic of amenities. Food rationing remained at a bare minimum.

The Minbari had hit them first, almost a year ago and they had lost contact with the Earth Alliance since that time. The Humans had no clue whether there was an Earth to go back to and so huddled in the small caves they were now using for shelter, clinging to some small measure of hope that they would be rescued. Disease, exposure, and starvation had taken it's to and as a result there were fewer than seven hundred survivors.

That was two days ago.

The remaining population now consisted of a total of three-dozen individuals, the rest having been cut down or buried alive by Minbari cleansing fire from orbit. The colonists had become threats and none of the survivors understood why they were attacked. The Minbari should have ignored them, but something had changed and they had come reigning fire from the heavens. Or, maybe they were simply finishing what they started because there were no more humans left.

After carefully scanning the area and finding nothing, the _Constitution_ starship USS _Orland_ and two _Mirandas_ escorts settled into orbit and began a detailed survey of the inhabited planet. All thirty-seven survivors plus three dogs were beamed aboard the _Orland_ without their consent. The colonists had no idea what was in orbit over their world, let alone an understanding of transporter technology, and they were properly terrified as one minute they were hidden in a dank cave and the next standing on a strange ship filled with unknown Humans and aliens trying to help them. Commodore Kriyss wasn't overly concerned about their fears and wasted no time trying to ascertain more details. The whole thing smelled of a trap. He could feel it.

**Ross colony-Hyperspace:**

Alyt Shakiri was a patient warrior for the most part, but even he had his doubts about the plan that had been sat in motion. The Humans living on the planet they called Leonis wouldn't have had a clue about the Federationist Humans. They had been severed from contact with their home planet for a year and his people had paid no attention to civilians. But with the presence of so many Fed ships, he'd been glad that they had been ignored so far, as it was integral to his plan.

Not so the Jericho colony. Something had happened there and a large deployment of ships were headed to the system now, a reconnaissance in force. If the Minbari had lost crews there, the Federationists would play a heavy price. That system was too strategically placed to the main Minbari shipping lines. If they were there, then they would probably be there to rescue the Leonis Earthers. When and if they came, he would be ready. His people had surveyed the entire area carefully and seeded several stealth probes in the area in order to passively detect all space traffic. Once detected, his ships would storm normal space and destroy all resistance before they had a chance to respond.

Having encountered their ships before, Shakiri had developed a healthy respect for Federation combat-craft. They could outfight frigates and even the mighty _Sharlins_ had to tread carefully in their presence. But they had weaknesses as well and he intended to exploit that weakness.

The colonists were nothing. He personally ordered his ship to exterminate the pitiful population hiding in the cave and ruins of their previously decimated colony. It was so simple; hundreds were killed outright before they even knew they were being attacked. Despite his perfectionist ways he stopped short of eliminating them all. He needed bait and if the Federationists came, then the survivors would fit the purpose perfectly. Federation ships were notoriously fast when they wanted to be; therefore he had to negate that factor.

It was a big gamble- but apparently as passive scanners registered their presence near the planet, it had paid off handsomely. Three of their vessels were in loose orbit about the planet. There was some type of unknown energy transfer occurring between the planet and the largest ship. That was interesting. But the ship was preoccupied which was exactly what he needed and that's when he gave the order to strike.

A total of fifteen capital ships made the jump less than a thousand kilometers away from the smallish human vessels, vectoring in from three different directions. The human ships were effectively trapped in orbit with his forces in front, behind and to their side. Simultaneously, all of them began firing on the three ships still hugging orbit. Their energy shielding flared brightly as combined energy cascaded across them. One of the smaller ship's shield failed almost immediately, and was speared by a half dozen fusion beams. The vessel broke up and exploded immediately thereafter.

Insanely, the other two survivors were moving forward despite the intense forward fire they were encountering. And they were firing back at the forward facing Minbari group with energy beams and those hellish missiles that he'd encountered at the Regulus colony. Those missiles, true to form, ignored the stealth fields and tracked their targets. Within seconds four Minbari ships shriveled into flaming dust particles and the surviving pieces of the fifth ship began a slow tumble towards the planet below.

But the other ten ships hadn't let up even as their companions died and the second, smaller ship lost one of its long engines and began an uncontrolled tumble. Two more beams hit and the ship went dead. The Alyt was overjoyed that there were decent remains to be studied and perhaps prisoners. This only left the larger vessels. Its shields almost gone, it was firing back with ferocity and was rapidly out-pacing his pursuit ships. He ordered his ships to continue firing on it before it could use its FTL drive to get away and then hit the ceiling as his ship was rocked hard from underneath. Stunned, he witnessed a section of the remains of another _Sharlin_ bounce off of his vessel. The trapped enemy vessel elongated and vanished in that now familiar wave of FTL distortion.

But that wasn't his immediate concern. Three more of the those Federationist vessels were almost on top of him and he hadn't even detected them!

Two more of his command met death at the hands of the Humans. The _Tinashi_ escort had blocked one of those missiles targeting his ship and had made the ultimate sacrifice. Now his was the command that was trapped. Scanners were tracking the enemy but the ships were firing their beam weapons, tearing into his ship and the _Lawhin_. He was screaming for his crew to return fire and bracket the enemy return fire even as his ship shuttered violently from the damage being inflicted on the engines. The singularity was fluctuating wildly. He and his crew were going to die at the hands of these animals.

Then, there was an unnerving silence as the vessels broke off their attacks.

The _Hestanna,_ accompanied by fifteen escortsexited jumpspace just in time to see a trio of small vessels gut a _Sharlin_ and a _Tinashi_ and start in on a third. His combat-group instantly fired on the undoubtedly Federationist ships. Caught from behind, one of the ships ceased to exist as it was turned into a huge fireball. Another ship suffered damage and slowed noticeably.

The two surviving enemy ships immediately returned fire with some type of missile which incinerated one of his _Sharlins_ escorts and caved in the front half of another. Both surviving ships seemed to elongate and disappear from view, in front of a shaken Alyt Jaysonn. He'd heard of their power but had not fully understood or believed…

The implications were frightening. In front of him were the remains of Shakiri's command. Of fifteen ships, fully half of them hadn't survived the battle. Shakiri's ship was damaged and he'd lost two of his own escorts to ships a fraction of the size of a standard _Sharlin_.

Communications alerted him to an incoming call from the _Trigati. _An injured Shakiri faced him, very relieved that he was there.

"We have prisoners onboard the damaged ship," he said. "We must get to them before they manage to destroy their ship."

"I will attend to this," Jaysonn said. "What is the condition of your ship?"

"The jump engines are destroyed and much of the engineering section is damaged. Life support is damaged but that can be repaired. These alien Humans are dangerous."

"So, I see," he answered thoughtfully. "You were right. We can not afford to allow them to wed themselves to their Earther brethren."

Less than an hour later two Minbari shuttles filled with warriors closely examined the remains of the USS _DeFlores, _grabbing everything that wasn't tied down. Four survivors were found and returned to the _Hestanna_.

The captured prize was being prepared for towing when a Federationist ship almost identical to the one they were tractoring, suddenly appeared on the scanners, moving extremely rapidly right in between the Minbari fleet. It fired several of its missiles and destroyed the captured vessel and the _Sharlin_ preparing to tow it before it once again jumped back into FTL space. Not one of the crew escaped the inferno that once was the _Undaula_.

An aura of gloom hung around all of the surviving vessels returning to Minbari space. Alyt Jaysonn met Alyt Shakiri as his shuttle rendezvoused onboard the _Hestanna_. Shakiri, nursing a broken arm and a slight concussion marched down the ramp much slower rather than using his usual stride. Each one bowed to one another-gesture of respect.

"Now you understand," Shakiri said."

Jaysonn bowed once more. "They are powerful. I was wrong in my denigration of your mission." And he was being completely truthful. The younger Minbari was one of a handful that had openly criticized the mission to the Alpha quadrant. It had been highly doubtful that the Humans there could have so severely damaged the strike force with so few vessels. Now that he'd witnessed the power of the enemy firsthand, he had a change of opinion.

"It doesn't matter," Shakiri answered. "You were here when I needed you. Where are the prisoners?"

"There is only one that was usable. The rest will be terminated for their sakes," he explained. "We know enough about Human physiology to hurt them, but not enough to heal. The survivor-he is with the telepaths. They are interrogating him now."

"Will he live long enough to tell us what we need to know?"

"Maybe," Jaysonn answered. "If necessary, the telepaths will completely wreck his mind. But we will gather the information we require."

The area chosen for the interrogation was darkened, and the Human prisoner, bounded and chained in a way to maximize his pain moaned almost rhythmically. A telepath triad surrounded him probing into his mind, preparing him for the invasion.

Personally Jaysonn couldn't stand them. Their collected arrogance was irritating in the extreme and he didn't trust them not to probe with permission. They were the called the Three-that-were-one, a unity of sorts representing each of the castes. Their authority came directly from the Grey Council and they were also called the Left Hand of the Grey.

They were a power unto themselves. Other telepaths shunned them, a telling tale in itself. As one, the glared at the two Alyts for a brief moment, then refocused on the prisoner.

"He is ready," all three whispered in unison.

The prisoner moaned once more as the triad began stripping away the layers of his mind in earnest.

"We are the three that are one," they began. That was a tradition of theirs whenever they indulged in this sort of interrogation. "Your mind is not your own. It is available to us."

Shakiri tensed as the Human's eyes rolled aimlessly in his skull. The violation of his mind must have been extraordinary. He could only imagine what type of pain the human was experiencing now. It was a good thing that he was only an animal; otherwise he might have felt pity for the alien.

The telepath of the religious cast spoke first. "He has been exposed to other telepaths. His mind has developed rudimentary shields... unusual. He shows no fear of telepaths, unlike many of the other Humans. He has worked with aliens, many of them and of many types. They are many where he comes from… I do not understand. There are many images in his mind of the different aliens- but many are human or humanlike."

The telepath, Djennan of the Warrior caste nodded. "I agree. It is strange; so many types. But he is from the Human Federation. He is-he is…Federation."

All three of the telepaths gasped. "We were wrong in our assumptions. These Humans are part of a Federation they themselves began! It's vast, vast!"

"How did they get here?" Shakiri demanded, unable to keep silent any longer.

Traaji, telepathic member of the religious caste began. "There is a passageway…"

"WHERE?"

"He does not know. But he did not come from the one we know about. There is another passageway, different and–undamaged."

"How many ships do they have? How many have come from his home space?"

"He is resisting. Remarkable." The warrior caste telepath tensed slightly. "But he is weak and hurt. His shields will falter."

"Djennan, no," the Yulann, triad member of the Worker caste murmured. "You will destroy his mind."

She ignored him. The prisoner screamed for the first time. "Ninety-six ships. The species called Klingons are with them. It is a strike force."

"Ninety-six? Who commands this fleet? What type of vessels are they employing? What are their full capabilities?"

"Silence," Djennan demanded. "We will tell you what you need to know." She ignored Shakiri's mental tirade. "Tapin commands. A strong, respected leader among the humans. But it is Kirk who is prominent in his Human's mind. He is the warrior Human to be feared. The main force is heading to Earth. Establishing a base of operations there…strengthening everything…"

"Sift for these memories. And I want to know if this is a strike force-and how many ships they will send against us. What is the technology that allows them to use FTL in such an unusual manner? What of their weapons? I want everything…"

"Yes."

The Human gurgled incoherently and his eyes fluttered independently of each other as the triad applied fresh pressure on his already broken mind.

**x-x-x **

Twenty minutes later the Human expired in silence as the last of his neural pathways fried. Alyt Jaysonn couldn't help the impression he got that the telepaths had just consumed a fine meal. This whole exercise was barbaric. There would be a time in the future when he would dream about this day and wonder if this had been for the good of the Minbari people, or would be the low point his people had sank too. He should have stopped it.

He didn't.

Choice-

-That which determined who and what one was. When this was over and the Humans were extinct, how would history judge his people? Would the people of the galaxy rejoice or would the mummer and silently curse the Minbari for their actions? What civilization would slaughter an entire people because of the death of one person and what did that say about the civilization in question?

How close was the animal within screaming to get out? Exactly, who were his people, really? And what did they really want?

It is said that the winners determined history, but he personally believed that there was something higher determining the direction of the universe. What it was, he hadn't a clue. But whatever it was had a vicious sense of humor. The small tidbits thrown out by the triad fill him with dread. They weren't talking, instead preferring to announce their findings in the presence of the Grey Council.

"Sir, they are ready."

Nodding, he followed the triad emissary to the communications center.

Shakiri was there before him waiting patiently for the Captain of the ship to enter first as protocol demanded. As they entered, the holographic imager activated and the triad turned to the images of the Nine.

The voice of Delenn was the first to be heard. "Greetings to all. Shakiri, were you successful?"

"Yes," he answered. "And no. We destroyed the colony and the trap was set for the Federation ships. We destroyed several, and briefly captured one."

"What do you mean briefly?" she asked.

"Humans destroyed the ship rather than allowed its capture. They damaged or destroyed half my fleet. We caught them by surprise and still they almost prevailed. Only Jaysonn's arrival allowed us to succeed."

"So, you have prisoners," she announced. "Where are they?"

"Dead, Satai," Jaysonn answered before any member of the triad could. "Most were terminally injured. The last was interrogated by the triad. He did not survive their tender mercies."

As one, the triad glared at him. He glared back.

"We have the information, Satai," Djennan announced. "Despite Alyt Jaysonn's timidity, the deed is done. And it is good that we've done it. The ends justify the means."

"The Humans on the other side of the galaxy were not destroyed," Traaji stated. "The Regulus colony was just that, a colony. The Humans there comprised only a fraction of the total population. There are billions there swarming over dozens if not scores of planets. The assessments and assumptions were incorrect. In their region of space, they are a power to be reckoned with. They are not a protected species. It was they who created the Federation we are fighting! Their technological prowess is staggering, developed in ways that we would have never considered. Their faster-than-light drives operate in real-time space. Their weapons are an abomination created by depraved minds, able to burn through Minbari stealth fields and armor. They have other technologies-some not to be believed. If we have shifted the prisoner's mind correctly, then they have a more efficient form of dimensional transmat technology than the Vree. They are establishing a base in Earth system. That must not be allowed under any circumstances! This war with them will not be won with the forces we now have deployed. They are not the Earthers and for all we know, Earth may simply be a lost colony of theirs! We will need much more if we are to survive this war."

Djennan spoke. "We saw within the prisoner's mind a burning hatred for the Minbari. Satai, they were unaware of our war with Earth Alliance. They had no knowledge of the Humans here. But now that they do and blood calls to blood. They will destroy us all. The Humans and their alien allies will butcher our people if they are given half the chance. We have read the in the Human's mind of an Admiral with the eyes of hazel and fire. He is legend, if this one's mind is to be believed. The one called Kirk; the very one causing such havoc on our very borders"

"You misinterpret those images," Yulann protested. "It is impossible for one man to do what the Human believes he has done."

"You are wrong," Djennan countered.

"Whether I am wrong or not the fact is that the Humans have a fleet here and more are coming. And they are not alone. The others are coming also; the aliens called Klingons. They are a brutal species steeped in shadow and darkness."

"This Human Federation, and that is what it is, mostly a Human-based organization has killed thousand of our people. They murdered Dukhat," said Traaji. "They openly threaten us with extinction and ally themselves with barbarians. I sensed nothing but shadows in the Human's mind. They are the forerunners of a darkness that will overrun us if we do not stop them now."

"I disagree with your interpretation," Yulann snarled. "Your conclusions are colored by your hatred for Humanity. This _'Federation'_ did not know of Earth's existence! '_We' _were the ones that brought us to their attention!"

"You've seen the hatred in that ones' mind. There is no doubt that they will kill every one our people if given the chance. They're simply going to do what we intend to, to their people"

"Enough of this!" Shakiri yelled. "Do you at least agree that they are a dangerous threat our people?"

"Undoubtedly," Yulann stated. "They are the greatest threat we have seen in a thousand years. But they are not agents of the Shadows. They are a younger race seeking revenge, one we need to put down by every means we possess, while we can."

Jaysonn had heard enough. "Continue with your report," he ordered. "The Human's mind was fragmented by your tender mercies," the Alyt stated while looking at the warrior telepath. "Don't tell us what you think. Tell us what you know."

"Agreed," Satai Coplann announced. "Continue with what you do know."

Both the Minbari Jaysonn and the warrior telepath bowed respectfully while continuing to stare at one another in mutual loathing.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

**"_Silent Enim Leges Inter Arma_.**"

**By AlbertG and E.B.**

_**Jericho Star System:**_

Acaltha sat in his ready room, glaring at the reports he'd been sent. Say what you would about the evils of the Klingon mind-sifter, it was a swift and effective method of gathering information from prisoners of war. Barring the use of a telepath with... _flexible_... ethics, it was the swiftest method available.

Commander Cody had protested vociferously at first, stating that the use of the mind-sifter on prisoners went against everything the Federation stood for.

He'd simply pointed out to the younger officer that the _Federation_ hadn't used the mind-sifter, the Empire had. And that if he had issues with the Empire's policies, he was welcome to resign his commission and take to politics in an attempt to change them. It was quite unfortunate that such resignations wouldn't be accepted until after the war with the Minbari was over.

His dry sarcasm had quickly silenced the young commander, whom he then instructed to review the few surviving records of the attack on the Regulus colony. High-flown ethics were normally a good thing, and the saving grace of Star Fleet. But at present, Acaltha simply could not afford a commander who hesitated in combat due to personal moral qualms. Such hesitancy could cost lives. The price in blood for this war would be high enough as it was.

He returned to his review, pausing to recheck the figures mentioned by Colonel Korax. Thirty percent casualties among the prisoners subjected to the mind-sifter. Another thirty percent irretrievably insane, short of telepathic repair and restructuring of their minds. Forty percent were both alive, and in a state that could be called rational. Either the Minbari were a naturally stoic race, or the Klingons had significantly improved the performance of the mind-sifter since Star Fleet's last official briefing on the device. Usually, the death rate exceeded sixty percent, and only a mere ten percent survived with their minds still intact.

The statements of the higher-ranking prisoners about the race known only as the Vorlons disturbed him. If there was any accuracy at all in this, the Vorlons appeared to be a significantly advanced race, perhaps as advanced as the Melkotians, Lactrans or Talosians. The reports that they still seemed to be restricted to existing in physical, corporeal forms, however exotic, did give him some hope. If true, it meant they weren't as advanced as the Organians or the Metrons. So the situation wasn't entirely hopeless should the Vorlon Empire choose to support the Minbari as some of the prisoners expected it to do.

The few details they gave of a thousand year old conflict against an opponent known only as "the Shadows" also made him uneasy. Had the Federation and Empire stepped unknowingly into some three cornered war?

This information had to be delivered to the various high commands as quickly as possible. He reached for the intercom.

"Mr. Vickers, I want-"

"Yellow Alert. Yellow Alert. I repeat, Yellow Alert, all crews to action stations," echoed the voice of his first officer.

Acaltha stepped from his ready room to the bridge, where Commander M'Zell gracefully surrendered the center seat to him. "Report."

"Warp signatures, sir. Five appear to be Federation, two Klingon. As the numbers exceed that expected, I've ordered all ships to alert status as per your orders."

"Good, Commander. We are behind enemy lines here, there's no such thing as excess caution." The commodore sat down and turned to his science officer. "Estimated time of arrival?"

"Fifteen minutes and counting at... MARK."

"Prepare for their arrival, but keep all stations manned. I don't expect the Minbari to have successfully counterfeited a warp signature this soon, or to have developed a warp drive of their own, but better safe than sorry."

"Yes sir!"

"Current sensor net report?"

"All available probes are successfully networked together in an long array, sir. They're reporting no jumpspace disturbances within ten light minutes of the planet."

"Excellent. Prepare to meet the oncoming ships, and keep watch for any Minbari attempt at an ambush. I want both the _Tyr_ and the _Loki_ at high alert."

"We get signal!"

Acaltha turned in his chair and directed a sharp look at his communications officer. "Mr. Vickers, I believe I mentioned something previously about a certain officer trying break the tension on the bridge by reviving three hundred year old Terran jokes?"

Mr. Vickers felt a vague unease. "Ahh.. yes sir. You did."

"And what was it I said at the time? Please refresh my memory."

"That if it happened again, I'd be assigned to Commander M'Zell as her sparring partner during personal combat practice?"

"That sounds about right. Now, you were saying?"

Vickers deflated slightly. "Subspace transmission directed to this ship, sir."

"On screen."

The main screen lit up with the visage of a grinning, grizzled old Terran. "Hey, Skipper! Long time no see!"

Acaltha twitched an antenna. "Commander Gruen.. no, it's Captain Gruen now, isn't it? It has been a while. You actually received another fleet command? I was under the impression that the Admiral's daughter wasn't about to let you out of her sight until the children were grown, and that she had you firmly chained to a desk at the Academy."

Captain Albretch Gruen shrugged. "It's war. I volunteered. What can I say? She's all patriotic. Besides, looky what I got!" The image zoomed out until Acaltha could view the entire bridge. He raised an eyebrow in surprise at the dedication plaque on the bulkhead behind his one-time second officer.

"The _Decatur_? I thought she was headed for the Fleet Museum."

"She was," Gruen replied. "They'd just finished totally refurbishing her as they wanted her for a living exhibit. All she needed was reprovisioned, refueled, and a crew. So they gave her back to me!"

"_Gave_ her back? I doubt it was that easy, Al."

The younger captain rubbed the back of his head nervously, much to the quiet amusement of his own bridge crew, who had already obtained the true facts of the matter.

"Well, it _did _take a _little_ effort, Skipper."

"And you managed this how, exactly?" queried Acaltha, his tone implying dark deeds done in the dead of night.

"I might have sort of accidentally unintentionally mentioned a certain shore leave on Argelius with Admiral Paris' son about twenty years back, and the results thereof." Gruen had the grace to look a little embarrassed as he said this.

"So they gave her back to you in the no doubt feeble hope you'd get yourself shot up by the Minbari. A brilliant - if desperate - maneuver on their part," sighed Acaltha. "You, Kirk and Finnagan... sometimes I wonder how the Academy ever survived."

"Dumb luck?" offered Gruen, with an expression of faux innocence on his face.

"That's probably it." Acaltha agreed, changing the subject. "The other ships with you?"

"Well, the three from the mothball fleet you were told to expect, Skipper. One more _Minerva_, two more _Akulas_. I'm afraid they're the last. All the rest are either in action at home, freeing up the refit ships for duty here, or being refitted themselves. The tug _Schiaparelli_. And the Klingons considered your earlier requests to be an act of honor on your part, so they've granted them. We've got a D-7 and a second Bird of Prey with us to help hold the Jericho system. And another old friend of yours, sir."

"Who?"

"General Korrd. He's been assigned command of all Klingon forces in the Jericho system, and ordered to co-operate with you, Skipper."

"Eleven ships. I should be able to hold this system with that, particularly with three cloaked ships at my service."

Gruen nodded. "The general would like a meeting with you as soon as we arrive, Skipper. He mentioned something about a bet, and a liter of Romulan starberry wine?"

Acaltha snorted in irritation. "He WOULD remember that."

"Well, we're about half a kilosecond out, Skipper. Anything else you need to know before we arrive?"

"Nothing urgent. I assume you're carrying updated orders?"

"Yes, Skipper, along with Fleet Intelligence updates and the latest dispatches."

"Then that's all I need to know for now. I'll see you when you arrive. _Brinks_ out."

"_Decatur_ out."

--

Acaltha stood as the door to the conference room hissed open and several burly Klingons entered, followed by Captain Gruen and the commanding officers of the other three Federation vessels. He looked sternly at the old Klingon in the lead.

"What's an hideous old bastard like you doing on MY ship?"

Several people in the room flinched, expecting a diplomatic disaster.

"I've come to collect what you owe me, you ugly old bug!" retorted the elderly Klingon general, before dropping into a seat wheezing with laughter.

Acaltha sat two large bottles on the conference table. "One liter of Romulan starberry wine, and one liter of Saurian brandy, as per the terms of our wager, Korrd." He broke out into a wide smile of his own. "How many years has it been?"

"Too damn many, no matter how you count them, buggly."

"Agreed," chuckled Acaltha. "A taste, and then to business?"

"Indeed," replied General Korrd.

The commodore produced four small glasses, setting two of them in front of Korrd. He poured them both a small drink from each bottle, and they tossed them off.

"Ahh... excellent vintage! How old is that brandy?" asked Korrd curiously.

"Five hundred years."

Korrd raised a brow. "And you got your hands on it how?"

"It fell off the back of a cargo barge," replied Acaltha with a perfectly straight face.

Korrd started laughing all over again. "Of course it did. The Federation knew what it was doing when they dragged you back kicking and screaming to lead this expedition, old bug. You've the hearts of a pirate."

"I know." There was a short silence. "I keep them in a jar in my quarters."

Now ALL the Klingons were roaring with laughter, with Captain Gruen joining in.

Once the laughter died down, Acaltha continued. "I've asked for my other commanders to attend this meeting by screen. I want to hold this briefing ONCE, and get it done with."

Korrd nodded. "Sensible."

Acaltha then briefed the new arrivals on the recent battle in the Jericho system, ending with Colonel Korax's capture of the Minbari prisoners and their resulting interrogation.

"One important thing Korax extracted from them, General. At least one of the ships managed a log dump of their past hour to the nearest tachyon beacon. Which means two things. One, that they'll be sending an attack force soon. Two, that the Minbari will know that there are four ships here. I'd like to keep it that way."

"You want us to conceal our ships, Skipper?" asked Captain Gruen.

"More than that, Al." He turned to General Korrd. "I'd like you to change the visible insignia on the _Gevchok_ to match that of the _Kayvak_."

The newly promoted commander of the _Gevchok_, Captain Kurik, Toq's grand-nephew, began to object loudly.

"Be silent, boy! Listen to what the Commodore has to say, and WHY he says it, before you object," snarled Korrd.

"We're holding this system not because of military strength, but from guile and deception. Misdirection and trickery. And I intend to keep doing that for as long as it works. While lives may be lost, I don't intend to lose any of them wastefully, Captain Kurik." The commodore's eyes seemed to bore into the mind of the younger officer. "If your visual insignia matches that of the _Kayvak_ then we can trick the Minbari into thinking there's only ONE B'rel in this system. And as long as they think that, it's a weakness we can exploit. A weakness _you_ can use to gain glory in battle."

Acaltha turned back to his command pad, tapping several keys. A new screen lit up. "And for the _Decatur_, the _Martel_, the _Aquila_, the _Bridger_, and your own ship, General, there's this. A Class A gas giant in the outer system with strong radiation belts, constant magnetic storms, a broad ring system that's composed primarily of heavy elements, and a very large moon - almost M class, surprisingly - that shows strong outgassing and massive tectonic activity on a regular basis. In short, it's a sensor mess, even for Federation and Empire technology. For the Minbari?" The commodore shrugged expressively. "It might as well be a planet-sized cloaking device. They won't be able to detect anything smaller than a major asteroid on their long range sensors."

"Beautiful," breathed Korrd. "It's perfect. We'll swoop down on them like raptors and gut them before they know it. Beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it... I stole it from one of your battles with the Romulans."

Korrd laughed. "I'd noticed. Whatever works, eh, old bug?"

"True. Once we get the cargo off of the _Schiaparelli_ and the last of the human colonists aboard her, I plan on the wounded duck strategy. Colonel Korax's forces will display enough life signs to lead the Minbari to believe there's still an intact colony down there. If I were the Minbari commander, and I were given that much information, as well as the sensor logs that the prisoners insist were transmitted, there would be a strong temptation to split my forces. At least one or two ships to sterilize the planet, and the rest to chase after this puny four-ship task force of the Humans. _IF_ he goes for that, then I intend to appear to flee the system, pulling him as far from Jericho as possible. Captains Toq and Kurik would then _remove_ the ships assigned to wipe out the colony, and Captain Gruen's force will ride right up the exhaust ports of the rest of the Minbari fleet, with General Korrd's ship to provide cloaked support."

Acaltha waved at the plotting table.

"If they're fool enough to fall for it - and given their arrogance, I think they are - we'll crush them utterly."

"Agreed!" replied General Korrd. "We will crush them like the vermin they are!"

"In the meantime, General, I have something for you." Acaltha passed a PADD to the Klingon general. "A copy of what information Korax extracted from the Minbari prisoners, and the results of our scans of the Minbari ships, which we've towed out to the local asteroid belt. I'd also like to offer one of those ships to Chancellor Gorkon as a prize of honor."

Korrd tried to hide his surprise, taking refuge in seldom used formality. "That... would be a great honor, Commodore. I shall so inform the Chancellor, and make the appropriate arrangements."

Acaltha stood, audible sounds coming from his spine as he did so. "Damned chairs... Korrd? Do you think I could get away with challenging Star Fleet's designers to a duel to the death over these accursed things? Mek'leths at dawn, perhaps?"

"I doubt it, old bug. Your government is overly particular about that sort of thing."

"Pity. All right, people. That concludes the outline. I want the _Schiaparelli _to offload all supplies within twelve hours. Colonel Korax is to assemble the remaining human colonists - _preferably_ without terrifying them senseless - and get them ready for transport up just as soon as the last of the supplies are unloaded. I also want message drones prepared for launch to Alliance Earth, Wolf 359, and to the Federation and the Empire by way of the warp conduit. Send additional copies to Taipin and EarthDome by subspace transmission. I don't want to take any chance of losing possibly vital data. Captain Gruen?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You're to retain overall command of the new task force that is _Martel_, the _Aquila_, the _Bridger, _and your own ship. I want you to work with them, weld them into a cohesive whole. You'll handle them for me while Captain von Schlichten handles the others." Acaltha turned to Captain Kurik. "I know Captain Toq. I don't know you. But Toq informs me that, aside from an unfortunate tendency towards 'scream and leap' attacks that would do a Kzinti proud, you're a skilled and effective thlIngan warrior. I respect his judgement in this. Listen to him, follow his lead, and you'll gain much glory and be sung about for centuries to come. Dying for the Empire is easy. Can you gain _victory_ for the Empire, Kurik?"

"I CAN!" roared the offended Klingon.

"THEN DO SO!" Acaltha thundered back in the face of the young warrior.

"I WILL!" shouted Kurik.

"Good!" The commodore caught Korrd's eye, then nodded at the two bottles still on the conference table.

"Didn't you hear the commodore, young fool? Get moving!" Korrd growled.

"You _have_ your orders, people. Make it work. Now!" snapped Acaltha.

Senior officers, hardened battle tested officers of combat vessels, do not scramble through doorways or down corridors. It's undignified. So what Gruen, Kurik and the others did wasn't scrambling. It was a dignified exit. It was merely performed at an unusually high rate of speed.

Once the door was shut and the sounds of retreat had faded, Korrd and Acaltha began to laugh.

"Another drink, General?"

"Don't mind if I do, Commodore."

"Kids today. Pfeh."

"Mmmm."

**xxx**

**Minbar:**

The people of Minbar were awestruck at the sight of three Vorlon vessels entering their space after a thousand years of silence. The _'First Ship'_ of the Grey Council and the Vorlon delegation orbited the home planet together, a show of solidarity that both fortified and terrified the entire race.

Legends.

They were here-

-After a thousand years.

A stunned Delenn made her way to private chamber of the now deceased Dukhat, a place recreated and protected in the memory of a leader long gone. She was only one allowed to enter the shrine-her own orders.

Respectfully, she entered the place and waited. She wasn't alone. She'd never been. That was what the Vorlons had told her. But she could see no sign of them here. Therefore she asked the traditional question.

"Where are you?"

And the familiar, almost musical voice greeted her. "We have always been here."

Behind the young Minbari female two Vorlons emerged from the shadows "Your people are here," Delenn said. "Why?"

"To help," was the response of the first Vorlon.

Delenn gasped. If the Vorlons were offering help, then things were far, far worse than even she envisioned. However they were here and they were 'the' power; the 'First Ones'. There were none that could withstand their power. The younger races were as nothing to them and these interlopers would be crushed. "Are the Vorlons going to bring ships into the war?"

"No." The Vorlon's voice sounded extremely disappointed by his answer.

Now she was confused. "Why not?" she asked. "If they were such a threat that you've officially broken a thousand years of silence they why not add your forces to ours?"

"We are betrayed," the first Kosh said. "The storm would become worse. Everything is darkness."

"It is true then," Delenn whispered to herself. "They are agents of the Shadows."

"They threaten everything," the second Kosh said. "The future is filled with darkness. They are darkness. Stop them now with everything you have." The Vorlon moved towards her and handed her a data crystal.

"Go," Kosh said. "Use it."

"Use it now," the second Kosh added as she hurried from the room.

Shuttles continually passed back and forth between the Minbari and the huge Vorlon cargo vessel, but Delenn and the rest of the Council hardly noticed.

Satai Coplann was awestruck by the information on the crystal. "This approach will increase the power of our stealth fields four-fold. Wonderful. The Federation sensors will have to get within twenty thousand kilometers in order to get an accurate lock."

"That '_is'_ useful," Delenn agreed. "We can now track their ships as they travel in their form of FTL and their transmat technology will be unable to beam weapons onto our ships without our knowledge."

"That is not enough," Coplann said. "I have spoken to the warrior castes, The Wind Swords, the Blood Knives, the Star Riders, the Spear of Light Roin; they are all in agreement and they all speak as one. We've lost most of the engagements against these Sha'tha. The fleet must fleet must be activated if we are to survive."

"With the gifts given to us by our allies and a fleet of nearly eight hundred _Sharlins_ and twice that number of _Tinashis_ fighting as one, we will overwhelm and crush them here and in their home space."

"The worker caste agrees," Satai Teshana said. "We must deny them Earth's resources before they become too well established. We have nearly three hundred warships available for this operation. The Proxima III base has been abandoned. The Earth Alliance ships are nothing. If we hit them now, the enemy's main fleet will have neither tactical nor logistical support."

Delenn had never wanted this, however her people came first and what the Vorlons said must be true. It was time to end this. "The vote is cast; the time is now. We will make the improvement on our ships that the Vorlons have supplied to us. Their technical equipment will allow us to prevail against the coming darkness." She turned to the other members of the Grey Council. "The order is given."

Next: EarthSpace


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19 _**

**_"Diplomacy"_**

**_Narn Home world:_**

The sight of a Narn high guard rushing through the capital building of the Kha'Ri was unusual to say the least, especially when protocol and generations of tradition demanded that the elite guard should never show any emotions or actions that appeared 'anxious'. But these were special times and protocol was thrown to the winds. The council was in closed session, discussing the broadening Earth-Minbari conflict and barring war; no one was allowed to intervene at this time.

"The hostilities between the Humans and Minbari has taken an unexpected development,' said T'Nor leader of the council. "It appears that the Humans have begun to strike back against their would-be exterminators. The reports state that there was a battle at the edge of Centauri space. One of the Minbari convoys was apparently attacked by an unknown race."

"And still we know nothing of this new race?" asked G'nor, one of the senior members.

He shook his head. "Only that they are somehow associated with the Earthers. The intercepted transmission is on record. We've examined it many times."

"Yes, yes," dismissed T'Nor with a wave of his hand. The recording had been played so many times that the entire Kha'Ri knew it by memory: _"The Empire and the Federation are at war with Minbari. We are not the enemies of the Centauri. Tell your government this; if you wish to remain at peace with us, then stay out of our way!" _

Arrogance and confidence in the same package-a dangerous combination. The Imperials looked formidable, but amazingly Human-like, if it weren't for the strange configuration of their foreheads. It was probably superficial in ways similar in comparison between Humans and the Centauri.

"To challenge the Minbari directly means that they are very confident and capable of defeating them, or they are fools destined for extinction. We really should not involve ourselves. But this also presents an opportunity for the Narn regime."

"Agreed. If we could convince this race that the Centauri are as bad as or worse than the Minbari, then the Centauri may be pulled into a war that might significantly reduce their resources. Then we would have the opportunity to reduce them further."

There were murmurs of amused laughter as that delicious thought permeated throughout the room. The Centauri invaded Narn, raped the world of natural resources, killed large numbers of the population and most importantly had robbed them of their collective innocence and belief in the joys of the universe. They were a bitter, vengeful people whose goal was to pay back the Centauri whenever it was convenient.

One of the members stood up and shook his head vehemently. "Every Narn child knows that our planet was turned into a desert wasteland by the Centauri. It is drummed into them every time they open their eyes. However, we must tread carefully as we know nothing of these newcomers. The universe has a strange sense of humor and it is possible that we may end up joining the Minbari to help get rid of them. Although impetuous, the Humans are not a bad people. However they may be trading survival for slavery, maybe of their own free will. We need more information, before we can make a sound judgment and determine a proper course of action."

"G'Kar, your concerns for the Earthers are laudable, but we are missing an opportunity here that may not come again. If the Minbari and Centauri are diminished, we will become the significant power in this region of space. You well know that the Humans had the opportunity to end the war, but one of their ships destroyed a Narn cruiser because some of them didn't want the war to end in such a humiliated fashion."

"That could have been a Minbari ship that fired on us," he corrected. "We have no way of knowing. But the Humans should not be punished with extermination for one action, no matter how stupid."

"True," G'an another member the ruling council agreed, nodding solemnly. "Even the Centauri didn't go so far-for which we are grateful." That comment rewarded him with several baleful stares. "But there is nothing we can do about it. We dare not openly help them."

"We could save a few," G'Kar responded. "Covertly of course, and we would make a nice profit in the bargain. But again, we need more information."

The Council chamber door opened and the High guard gingerly stepped into the presence of a dozen pairs of glaring red eyes.

His face a mask of determined indifference, he bowed deeply. "Members of the Kha'Ri, there are two alien ships requesting permission to approach Narn. Our ships have intercepted them at the edge of our star system and are awaiting further instructions."

There was an immediate hush as all eyes that at first had glared at him, now shown bright with interest.

"Did they say who they are?"

"They claim to be representatives of an organization called the United Federation of Planets. But they appear to be Humans-mostly. The scripts on their ships are clearly an Earther language. But the ship is unlike anything I have seen. And they are relatively small not much larger than a gunboat."

There were frowns and grunts of derision as they observed the small vessels. They were identical, circular-shaped with engines attached, light gray in color.

"It could be that they don't want to appear threatening to us. Could this be the Federation that the recording spoke of?"

"Humans?" He thought about it for a second. "Impossible," G'Kar said softly. "But it is intriguing. Activate the visor. We should see these Federation representatives. We should communicate with them," G'Kar announced.

"No, the Minbari may not appreciate our talking to them."

"We are not at war with the Minbari and the Narn Regime will not be intimidated by merely speaking to them. After all what will they do, start a war with us for just talking to them?"

"We should not get involved," G'an said nervously. "What if the Minbari choose to '_discuss'_ our conversations with them?"

"Then we will tell them what they want to know," G'Kar simply answered. "If," he added slyly, "it is in our interests to do so."

T'Nor nodded. "Besides, we can't allow ourselves to be intimidated by them or anyone else. Open a channel."

The image that greeted them was rather surprising. The bridge was unusually large for a ship that small and it apparently had artificial gravity judging by the fact that there was nothing visible floating. The young seated Captain was very Human looking, but the individual seated in front of him wasn't. The alien was blue and obviously very female, with long white hair and antennae like those of an insect. She was very striking in her red form-fitting uniform.

"Greetings," the Human Captain said. "I am Captain Antonio Silva, in command of the USS _Mako_, representing the United Federation of Planets. With me is the USS _Jackson_. I've come on a mission of peace to speak to you concerning the Human-Minbari war."

"Human-Minbari war," T'Nor repeated. "Interesting description, Captain. I take it that you're not from Earth? And, forgive me but are you Human?"

"I am not part of the Earth Alliance," Silva answered. "And yes, I am Human."

"Captain Silva, if you have come to ask for our help, then you are wasting your time."

"We are not asking for help, Sir," Silva answered coolly. "But we are interested in keeping the war from spreading to the local powers."

"That's very magnanimous of you. We don't want to be involved in this war. If you have a proposal to keep us from being pulled into this conflict, we would be interested in hearing it. Please be aware that this is in no way a prelude to an agreement of any kind."

"I understand, Sir."

"It will take you a few hours to reach our planet," G'Kar said. Nothing that small had jump engines and he assumed that there was a carrier somewhere near in hyperspace waiting to pick them up. "We will prepare."

"Sir," the Captain said. "We will be there in six minutes."

T'Nor raised his eyebrows. "Your ship has jumpoint capability?" That would be something unusual for a vessel that small.

"Not exactly. We use another form of faster-than-light propulsion. I look forward to meeting with you soon."

With that the communications were cut. The council members looked somewhat perplexed.

"Perhaps he meant that they use a different form of propulsion to enter hyperspace?" one of the members asked.

Communications signaled once more. This time it was a frantic mid-level Officer. "They're gone," he exclaimed. "One instant they were there and the next the ships stretch out and disappeared. Our scanners were unable to track them as they approached the speed of light!"

"That's impossible!"

G'Kar frowned. This was very disturbing. If these aliens were shown to be aggressive, the military would have no way to track them let alone catch them as they used their stardrive. He sincerely hoped that these newcomers _'were'_ friendly. "Members of the Kha'Ri, I suggest we hurry with our preparations."

* * *

G'kar's brain hurt. It felt swollen with the incredible sights, the overall implications, the revelations or rather the utter insanity of it all. The first things that stunned him were the two ships. Yes, they were small, however when they broke into normal space at speeds that should have pasted their crews to the closest convenient bulkhead. He fully understood then that something new had entered their lives. The ships seemed fragile, but his instincts told him otherwise and he'd learn to respect them.

The next revelation, another in a series of them, startled him even more. Provisions had been made so that their shuttle could land in a controlled environment. That plan fell flat on its face as the Human-Federation Captain stated that it would be unnecessary as he explained that they had transporter capability. He and the other Narn present stared at the sight of several Humans and aliens taking shape and appearing in front of their eyes. Open ended transmat technology-the dream of all the races! With the exception of the Vree,who used something close called dimensional slip technology, no one had anything close to this.

Sad to say he had embarrassed himself, as the first words uttered from him was, "how much do you want for this technology?" The only thing that kept him from feeling like a complete, slavering idiot was the fact that T'Nor was shaking his head in rapturous agreement. The power requirements didn't seem to be that great and the targeting computer must be supremely accurate to be able to place a person on the floor perfectly while the ship was moving in orbit.

The young Captain simply smiled graciously and deflected those questions for another time. And he seemed patient and very observant, asking many questions not about military or technological conditions of Narn, but about the social and anthropological conditions of the planet. When G'Kar asked him about this the response surprised him again.

"This class ship would be considered by you a destroyer. However, it's primarily a science-exploration ship with defensive capabilities. The Starfleet portion of the Federation is essentially made up of scientists and explorers. Simply put, we're interested in seeing what's out here. As for myself, my specialty is anthropology. I joined Starfleet so that I could see and experience different cultures. The subject fascinates me to no end."

"You said that you were not part of the Earth Alliance. The way you speak, I take it you are not from Earth," G'Kar said. "Are you from some displaced colony?"

"No," he answered. "That is what the Federation wants to explain to you." Seated he took a sip of one of the several Narn beverages and grabbed one of the cubed snacks placed there for everyone's pleasure. Satisfied with the beverage, he took a bite of the dark green meat like snack. His eyebrows rose in appreciation. "This tastes like Swedish meatballs with tabasco sauce." He took another bite. "It's very good."

G'Kar and the others watched the visitors carefully. They seemed completely at ease on a world they'd never visited before. Earth Alliance Humans seemed to have problems with what they considered an_ 'alien'_ environment. It was another difference that had been noticed by the Kha'Ri observers.

After a moment to gather his thoughts, the young Captain began to speak in earnest. "T'Nor, and members of the Kha'Ri, on behalf of the Federation, I thank you for your allowing us to speak to you. I have a message from the Federation concerning this war. But before I deliver it, I want you to know a little bit about us. The United Federation of planets is an organization consisting of over one hundred fifteen different races that have joined together for mutual trade and security. It has existed for over one hundred ninety-three years and encompasses almost seven thousand light-years across and growing."

_'Over seven thousand square light-years?' _thought G'Kar. _'They _must_ be lying.'_

"As to our origins," he continued ignoring the obviously derisive looks from the Kha'Ri, "that's a little bit more complicated. We are not located in this region of space. In fact, our main base of operations is over sixty-five thousand light years from here."

G'Kar laughed out loud. "Do you expect us to believe that?" He laughed once more to keep from fainting. _'What if this were true?' _He was terrified that it might be true.

"Yes I do," Silva responded immediately. "We have recently discovered several hyperspeed passageways that allow our ships to travel vast distances in very short periods of time without temporal distortions. One of these passageways, which seem artificial in nature allowed us to come here. We suspect that they were created by very ancient, very advance races that we have not yet encountered. They may not want to be bothered or have simple chosen not to reveal themselves to us yet. There is evidence that they are still using it for purposes we're unsure about. One thing is becoming apparently clear to us as we continue our investigations as that these _'creators'_ may be the same ones that have created the Earth Alliance solar system."

The looks on the Narns' faces was priceless. They knew that it had to be the 'First Ones' performing such gargantuan acts of-for a lack of a better word-construction.

Silva didn't recognize this. "And before you dismiss us as being insane," he continued, "I wish you to know that I come from Earth, but not the Earth you know. The EA system is almost a perfect copy of my Earth's solar system right down to the emission signatures of their G-type star. The truth is that there are several Earth copies that we've discovered. But the 'Earth' here is the first to be copied almost identically down to our own sun's flux. We have also seen evidences of entire planets inside the passageway being relocated to-elsewhere. So the process is still going on, continued by whatever powers doing this.

"Another passageway in jumpspace was discovered by the fleeing Earth Alliance vessel running from the Minbari. Minbari _Tinashis_ followed the EA ships into our space and encountered a Federation ship filled with Humans. They fired on it, assuming that it was from some sort of lost colony.

"Both Minbari vessels were destroyed and we captured a few prisoners. A shuttle escaped however and managed to make it back to here. The Minbari came back in force looking for a colony world filled Humans and found one, the Regulus colony. The Regulus colony was a scientific-research facility opened to all Federation members and as such many representatives were present. The Minbari fleet destroyed the Regulus colony with over twenty-five million Federation people. They didn't declare intent, they didn't call for surrender; they simply killed them all from high orbit," he finished bitterly. "And they did it simply because they were mostly Human, Humans I might add that had no hint about the war."

Most of the Kha'Ri nodded in respect at the waste of so much life. A few of them were quietly somewhat sympathetic. The Centauri had also done horrific things to their world, so they could relate to the young Captain's grief while he continued speaking.

"They believe they were successful in removing a possible threat; a nest of Humans and aliens who worked together, that might come to the aid of their home world. What they achieved is to arouse the collective anger of not one but two super powers." As the young Captain continued, T'Nor and G'Kar could see the intensity in his eyes. They were full of truth and firm resolve. "I want you to understand this point. The Federation can handle the Minbari alone, but they've also attacked and killed members of the Klingon empire- a stellar power as large as the Federation. And they added insult to injury by telling them to stay out of Minbari business and not to involve themselves with the Humans."

"No one tells the Klingon Empire what to do," he added. "There were members of the Empire on Regulus. There were ships on patrol that were ambushed and destroyed by Minbari _Sharlins_ on the Klingon border. They took great offense to that. So, now we come to it. My message to you is simple. We respectfully ask that you stay out of it. We have sent envoys to the other powers, the Centauri, the Vree, and others, saying the same thing. Everyone has warned us that we should stay out of Vorlon territory, so we have only sent a probe stating the same message. Part of the Federation's charter is not to interfere with other cultures if they do not want contact with us. We don't and will not force ourselves on any culture as we stress cooperation, even if it means leaving them alone, as one of our primary rules. I have been instructed to give you detailed documentation of the Federation, its charter and the full history from its beginnings until now. That information will help to bring to you a better understand of who we are.

"The Minbari are not speaking to us yet. That will change. But if they choose to speak to you, please feel free, if '_you_' choose to do so, to tell them about this meeting. We want their unconditional surrender, or we will bomb them and their little Federation into the Stone Age. We will not exterminate them as they surely would do to us but it will be generations before they will be able to reach their skies again, let alone the stars."

The collective Kha'Ri literally shook with fear. The absolute confidence radiating from these people was overwhelming. They were completely convinced that they could defeat one of the most powerful races in memory. But there were other things that needed to be addressed. These people claimed that there were powers out there in the universe enough to cause the imagination to break down. Were these more of the so-called 'First Ones' or something much, much more? And how much did they influence the younger races? Were there possibly other worlds in the vastness of the galaxy that held Narn populations? There were so many questions to be answered and even conceived of.

"Now," Silva asked. "Would you like a quick tour of our ship before we leave? We have some information to pass onto you and you may want proof of what I've said. We do know a bit about your history and frankly Earth Alliance has a love-hate relationship with you. But from what we understand, your people are the only ones who have helped them in any capacity. On the other hand, you have exploited the EA for all its worth and that makes us a bit wary. However, the Federation will start this relationship in openness. We hope that you will do the same."

The universe had just opened and invited them in and Kha'Ri stood there staring at one another, trying to decide what they going to do.

"One last thing," Silva said. "If a Federation presence is established in this sector of space, we will be offering certain technologies freely. We have terraformers and equipment that could assist in repairing a lot of the damage on your world."

"Really," G'Kar said rather sarcastically. "And how much would that cost the people of Narn?"

"We don't charge for things like that. The Federation is focused on the betterment of life for its people and others. There are thousands and thousands of unused worlds in the galaxy that can be colonized. We have the resources to do it and it effectively demonstrates who we are and what we stand for. Besides we're explorers and scientists. That's what we do. "Would anyone like to visit our ship?" he asked changing the subject. "Transporter technology is wonderful and who knows how our relationship will develop in the future? Call it a small step to a possible brighter future." He smiled a little but it was the smile of a predator. He knew they wouldn't refuse such an offer.

One Narn sucked it up and prepared to step into the light. "I think I will, just for the experience of course."

"Of course, Kah'Ri G'Kar."

Next: **_"Pirates"_**

**_ There is a response by me to several of the comments and questions in the latest reviews of chapters 19-21. It is in the review section by AlbertG. Please take a look. Thanks  
_**

****


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

**_"Pirates_"**

**The Jericho colony:**

The _Schiaparelli_ had departed hours ago, taking with it the last of the Alliance colonists, and leaving two pods full of supplies. It had been a faster, more efficient solution than that of unloading them. If need be, the pods had self-destruct systems, and could be easily kept out of the hands of the Minbari.

Meanwhile, the crews of the various ships were now able to beam the supplies directly to the ships that needed them. Many of the expendable supplies could be obtained from Jericho - water was not an issue, nor was oxygen, nitrogen, or hydrogen. The hundreds of extra torpedoes, though, those were welcome despite the extensive numbers that Acaltha had packed the _Brinks_ with before leaving the Alpha Quadrant. Spare parts were distributed quickly.

Most important of all were the drones and sensor packs. Knowing where your enemy was, and where he _wasn't_, could make the difference between victory and defeat, a lesson Acaltha had learned all too well at the hands of various pirates over the years. He had NO intention of being caught by surprise as long as there was anything he could do to prevent it.

Shuttles and shuttlepods spread quickly throughout the system, loaded with sensor units and crewed with engineers to get those units emplaced and functioning as quickly as mortally possible.

In this war, what you didn't see could kill you.

**Sol system-Earth Alliance:**

President Elisabeth Levy's constant stress headache had diminished from the usual dull roar to a barely noticed nuisance over the last four days, since the _Excelsior_ and a few score of its friend had entered Earth's solar system. Their presence confirmed in her heart what her mind already knew. There were more of them, a lot more. The Federation wasn't some small time operation puffing up itself with self-righteous importance. With them here, Earth had a chance now. They still might lose but at least it would be a better fight. She wished more had come through with them instead of just under a hundred ships. But she was still elated and this was just the first force. The next group would be a lot bigger.

Admiral Tapin and Brigadier Kerla were no-nonsense officers that were getting along rather well with their EarthForce counterparts. A few of the Earthers were cautious around the Klingons, who apparently delighted in exuding threat from their very pores, but as a whole they got along relatively well. Her biggest fear was that this war would leave her people somewhat xenophobic. But she dismissed that thought. Prejudice between different species was a bad as prejudice between the races here on Earth. That had died out, for the most part and she would not allow it to fester on her watch. Clark and a few like him were determined to try to foster those sentiments, but it had fallen on deaf ears so far. If Earth survived and he ran for the presidential office, she would be there to stop him and his limited thinking. It would just like him to try to grab power by frightening the population against imaginary unknowns. But his earlier quest for fame had hamstrung him.

Levy knew that Senator Clark was no fool and the scandal that erupted after the _Excelsior_ left had damaged him politically. The people hadn't taken kindly to the fact that he was known to have leaked the presence of their allies to ISN. No amount of spin doctoring could keep the fire off of his well-toasted butt. Subdued now, his nose was to the grind, coordinating with EarthForce on the defenses of the Io and Titan defense docks and military installations. He couldn't run for office if he were dead.

As for the reactions of the people of Earth, they were cautiously uplifted. Hope, even more than that when they first heard about the Federation, flared in the eyes of the people. The despair had waned, precipitating an increase of volunteers joining EarthForce. The incoming news had a welcomed change to it also. Proxima III had been safely evacuated to Wolf 359. The long lost Jericho colony had been evacuated and now a force of Federation and Klingon ships held it. She could imagine what the Minbari were thinking when the first wave of ships were wiped out. She nodded at the thought.

"I wish I had been there to see that," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Madame President," said Admiral Tapin. He was standing next to her along with several EarthForce officers. "I didn't hear you."

She blushed slightly. Talking out loud was something she recently developed and now needed to squash. No politician worth their salt did that. "I wish that I could have been there to what the Minbari suffer," she said. "There have been so many deaths on both sides. I don't understand them. Why would they do such a thing because of the death of their leader? I would never want my people to perform such acts of barbarity if that had happened to me."

"When beings are ruled by their emotions instead of logic, barbarity is usually the result," Ambassador Sarek answered in his characteristic voice devoid of emotion. "We are here precisely because their proclivity to emotional overreactions. I have spoken to several of the Minbari prisoners first captured in the Alpha quadrant. Their emotions effectively destroyed their ability to reason logically."

Once more, Levy nodded. The Minbari prisoner Kastallan contained a wealth of information concerning their culture and beliefs. It was still astounding that the death of one man could precipitate such an orgy of slaughter. But the truth was here for all to see; they were animals and they needed to be put down as such. Those thoughts came hard; she didn't want to become like they were. However there might be little choice. It was matter of survival.

"Be that as it may, Ambassador," Tapin said. "It is my intention to defend this system from their lapse in logic. Our jumpspace detection network will be fully deployed in two days. I wish I had known about the tri-cobalt effects on Minbari singularities earlier, but I guess that we'll have to rely on old-fashioned photon torpedoes."

At the mention of the torpedoes, several of the EarthForce Officers perked up causing Levy to suppress a smile. Whenever the Feds talked weapons, her military acted as if they wanted to develop a second set of ears to make sure they wouldn't miss anything. "Proximity strikes will tear them apart whether we can get an accurate lock or not. The Minbari ships produce wakes whenever they move and we will use that to our advantage when targeting them."

"We've tried that," one of the Officers said. "We couldn't get anywhere close to hitting the targets."

"That's why we're outfitting your most capable ship's sensors with a short-ranged, subspace scanner. You will be able to accurately target the Minbari whether or not they are in stealth mode. For those who are not equipped, we have two dedicated communications vessels that will be able to feed you targeting data as needed. You'll have instant access via linked hookup. That will help the StarFuries also when they're fighting the Minbari _Nials_. If they're spoiling for a fight then I intend make them understand that real war is hell by giving them plenty of it. It's a shame that we can't adjust your weapons to compensate for the scattering fields however there isn't time. Soon, though, soon."

* * *

Near the edge of the Sol system, the Commander of the Minbari war cruiser _Ok'shella_ covertly observed the preparations with some trepidation. He didn't like what he saw. The Federation and EarthForce ships in the sector patrolled with impunity, completely unafraid of possible attack by his people. Commander Darcannon was known as a risk taker, willing to do anything for his people. He had been in several campaigns, always the victor against pirates and the Earthers.

The Minbari was a seasoned warrior who fought against a previously unknown group of aliens that had raided one of the colony worlds. Outnumbered, his vessel and two others defended the colony against capital ships powerful enough to burn through protected crystalline armor. The battle lasted for hours and the raiders fled chastened and fearful of Minbari power. The squadron under his command followed them back to their home world. Then his ships proceeded to burn their cities as punishment for daring to attack the Minbari Federation. After that, those raiders never came anywhere near Minbari territory again.

What the Earthers had done however, was different. They were responsible for the death of Dukhat. They deserved punishment and in his humble opinion, they had been punished appropriately. This need for the Minbari to commit genocide was a bit much in his opinion. And he and a few other of the warrior caste would have argued for a settlement of some type, perhaps the elimination of half of the major population centers as suitable punishment. But things change and these Federation and Klingon beasts were far too dangerous. The presence of a Vorlon transport intercepting his vessel before he began this mission made that clear.

Vorlons! They hadn't been seen in generations and now one their vessels had honored his ship. Two Minbari shuttles emerged from the huge docking bay and made their way to his ship. The Vorlons had brought gifts-equipment that greatly enhanced his ship's stealth capability and improved sensor equipment to detect and target enemy ships with quicker lock-ons. His crew wasn't surprised that the equipment the Minbari techs installed fit perfectly. The Vorlons understood Minbari technology since they helped design it a thousand years ago and that gave him a sense of comfort. Nevertheless, with that revelation the chilling realization that the Minbari needed help crystallized into an ugly image. The Vorlons were even spying for the Minbari. Unprecedented!

Even with the most casual glance by the most unenlightened sentient, the conclusion was obvious. These Humans and the others were the servants of the Shadows, forerunners of the coming darkness. Why else would they be so powerful? Why else would the Vorlons come to their aid now?

With the new equipment, the fast-moving Human ships had not detected them so close to their installations. But he wasn't about to press his luck either. His mission achieved, he ordered his vessel to back away. He'd be back in two days with the assault fleet to end this before it really began.

* * *

"Admiral Tapin-what is it?"

"This is Captain Sulu. We have a possible contact at the edge of the system. Subspace sensors are registering a very faint, intermittent echo."

"False signal?"

"Possibly. It may be a subspace resonance of a singularity. The _Kurrant_ and _Chakoth _are checking it out. A Bird-of-Prey is vectoring towards the target."

"If it's Minbari, capture or barring that, destroy it."

"Acknowledged."

* * *

**_Minbari territory-The Nocolo star system_**:

"What's your opinion, Captain?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "The Commodore is playing a very dangerous game. Four minutes, thirty seconds."

"I agree," Kirk responded. "But he's effectively bottlenecked the Minbari in that sector. There's no way that they can ignore him without putting that entire sector at risk of invasion by us."

"Does he have the resources to adequately defend himself?"

That was indeed the question on both of their minds. Unlike their strike group, Commodore Acaltha was essentially a sitting target; a gradually increasing itch that the Minbari were going to dedicatedly scratch in the very near future. The only question was how large the first scratch would be.

"The tri-cobalt devices are a very logical counter to the Minbari. However he only has so many of them and a limited number of support vessels. Admiral, you could order him to evacuate. Three minutes, thirty-one seconds."

"But I won't, Spock. Acaltha isn't planning to be a martyr for the cause and I will not let him. Until the fleet gets here in about six weeks we need all of our ships operational and intact. Besides he likes it there," he mused. "It must be the climate. I'm more concerned about Commodore Kriyss' condition."

The Commodore's fleet had been ambushed in the Leonis system and had barely got out. Half the fleet had been lost against a much larger fleet, but they had acquitted themselves well, not that it mattered to the dead either way.

"We could use the firepower," Spock said. "One minute, ten seconds."

The Admiral allowed himself a few seconds thought. Finally: "For what we are planning, yes."

"The game…"

"If that's what we're calling it," he said bitterly, "then poker it is. Not chess."

"It's time."

"Good luck, Captain."

"We will be there at the appointed time."

"Of course, you will, Captain Spock."

* * *

The USS _Enterprise_ dropped out of warp at high impulse into the heart of the Nocolo star system. It was a larger solar system as compared to Sol's, with a small blue sun. The fourth planet, Shauan'Lei was designated class M, being somewhat on the cool side, not unlike the home world of the Minbari. The conditions here were a fortunate find so close to their homeworld and as such had been heavily colonized. Being of such strategic importance, it now served as a vital jumping off point for both military and commerce into the known and unknown regions of space.

At the beginning of the Earth-Minbari war, or as it was popularly called by the Minbari, the war of righteous retribution, the warriors insisted on improved defenses in the system. It was a wise precaution just in case the Humans had gotten lucky, a far-fetched idea true, but still in the realm of possibility. Now security in the system had been tripled since the Federation marauders had began their campaign of terror and murder across Minbari territory. This Admiral Kirk had to be a pirate of some notoriety in his own province. His attacks had been chilling in their effectiveness, being able to appear, take lives and destroy property with impunity and then disappear without a trace. The military weren't even sure how many ships operated within his pirate fleet. It could have been as few as three or as many as ten. All of them however were supremely dangerous and hard to kill. As he thought about it, the cruelty those humans must inflict in their region of space must be unthinkable. If what they were doing here was an example, then they had to be put down by any means necessary.

One thing the martial theorists were sure of was that the Human was clearing the way, creating an opening for whatever was happening at the Human colony of Jericho. From there the Federationists could build a base in which to strike at Minbari territories in force and the Kirk Human would have a forward facing refuge in which to re-supply his ship, coming back to kill more of their people again and again. This would never be allowed. That base of operations would to be cut off at the source. That it '_was'_ a base for the Federation Humans and their allies was not in question. A _Tinashi_ squadron had gone to Jericho. Communications had been lost and none of the ships had come back. Therefore, the Wind Swords warrior caste was going to address that situation now. The protection of the Nocolo system was left to the warrior caste of the Blood Knives clan. They were not as powerful as the Wind Swords or the Star Riders but as a group, they were as close to being insane as any Minbari could be. They were the untamed.

* * *

The first hint Minbari intelligence had that they were under attack was when a Federation ship dropped out of FTL drive, destroying one _Tinashi_ and severely damaging another before the warships were even aware of the alien's presence. The ship called _Enterprise_ never even slowed down as it approached the fifth planet. The normally calm Minbari civilian traffic, unused to such turmoil, panicked. Freighters and commercial lines fell out of their orderly formation creating numerous hazards as they scrambled to get out of the way.

The military Commander of the system bellowed orders as the alien marauder fired several antimatter missiles at a small base situated on the small moon of the fifth planet. That base abruptly disappeared in a flash of Armageddon's fire. Incensed, the Commander ordered his forces to intercept and destroy the intruder before it could cause more damage; but that was easier said than done. Two _Sharlins_ jumped into the system just behind the _Enterprise_ and fired a savage burst of canon fire trying to bracket it. But the alien had changed course and the projected weapons fire didn't even come close to hitting its target. Once in normal space the _Sharlins_ couldn't began to close to engage the enemy the enemy as it headed towards Shauan'Lei.

Large numbers of _Nial_ fighters and modified _Lintira_ scout ships converged on the enemy trying to keep the ship occupied long enough for the capital ships to take over and eliminate the threat homing in on one of the six large orbital platforms surrounding the planet. Several heavy warships were just coming into range as the _Enterprise_ passed through the Nial-_Lintira_ swarm without bothering to fire, and locked onto its intended target. Weapons platforms with huge twin neutron cannons returned the lock and fired on the offensive ship bearing down on one of their own. Targeting was slow, but weapon's energy saturated the area, tearing at the enemy shields.

The enemy retaliated, firing four antimatter missiles at the two nearest orbital platform. The crews of the platform used all of its defensive batteries in a frantic effort to save themselves from the death that was coming for them. To the Commander's relief, three of the missiles were destroyed. An instant later, the nearby explosions rocked the three kilometer-long station causing significant damage as entire decks were opened to the cold darkness of space. Scores of his people and allies died. The last missile hit a defense platform, the explosion crushing the lightly armored structure, sending a dozen more to their deaths.

However, to the Commanders delight, the Human murdered had apparently forgotten about the first two _Sharlins_, both of whom were close enough to be able to get in glancing blows. The ship shuddered violently, then its engines flared and it disappeared, only to be detected fifty thousand kilometers away at greatly reduced speed. It was damaged!

Valen be praised!!

Fours _Sharlins_ and an additional five _Tinashis_ were dispatched to capture or eliminate the ship called _Enterprise_. The Minbari executed a micro-jump and were on top of the alien ship within moments. For the first time (as far as they knew), the Minbari was officially hailing a Human vessel. "Kirk, surrender or die," the Alyt demanded harshly. The English he used was guttural.

Onscreen, a hazel-eyed Human of undistinguished looks returned the glare. "You know who I am. I'm touched," the Kirk said with mock sincerity. "Someone from the Minbari has finally decided to speak to us lowly Humans, and the first thing you can think of is to ask me to surrender?" he asked. "How unimaginative. I was going to say the same thing to you," the one called Kirk added.

"Your death is a foregone conclusion," the Alyt answered. The Human's computer had translated his alien speech into perfect Minbari. Impressive. "How your crew is executed will be up to you. Surrender and it will be quick."

"I've seen your concept of mercy," Kirk growled anger rising with each word uttered. "Millions have died in your war. This is a game to you. Well, so be it. But I'm here to change the rules. Defend yourself, Minbari."

Smirking coldly, the Alyt cut communications. The Kirk had no intentions of surrendering just as he wouldn't have. It was better this way. He and his kind were fast becoming too dangerous to live.

He prepared to give the order to fire when alarms started screaming throughout the ship. Four more of the alien ships dropped into normal space and began firing on the Minbari ships.

* * *

The Commander listened on in horror as his fleet was cut to pieces in a matter of seconds. The full might of thirty addition warships would be available in seven minutes but he already knew it would be too late to make much difference. In the minutes to follow one Federation starship was blown into component atoms and one was damaged; but that was nothing compared to the destruction of the orbital, weapons platforms and one of the most heavily guarded military factory complexes to date. Antimatter missiles peppered the complex mercilessly destroying everything around it for several kilometers. When it was over, the Minbari Federation had lost one of its mid-sized factory complexes. This was an absolute disaster and Shauan'Lei suffered now like it never had in a thousand years. The additional ships were unable to bring the full force of their weapons to bear on the pirate marauders-that is how the Commander thought of them- before the enemy had completed their objectives. Furthermore he had been shamed and the Blood Knives humiliated. The Commander and Blood Knives clan had discovered something that quantum universes across infinity had found out the hard way. Humans cheated. They attacked and then ran instead of standing and fighting as warriors. They had no concept of honor, whatsoever.

The Kirk had planned and executed a perfect ambush. So eager were the Blood Knives to capture and kill him, they fell into the most basic of traps. He showed them what they wanted to see; a damaged, semi-helpless warship of great value. And in their zeal they became careless, and in turn they were surrounded and annihilated. He also ached with the knowledge that the enemy weapons had somehow compensated for the stealth and dispersion fields. Both defenses as they were now offered zero protection against the enemy weapons. The only positive event was that the enemy could be destroyed by Minbari weapons. A bracketing strafing by four different _Sharlins_ had quickly turned one of the marauders into vapor. In retaliatory response, two of them became targets and shortly after, flaming debris. This Federation was too cowardly to fight them face-to-face. Instead they dived and swirled and twisted at oblique angles and thereby became more dangerous than he could have ever imagined. They used side slashing attacks and their nigh ridiculous speed to taunt the Minbari by attacking at the sides and from behind. Yes, they cheated and if his people didn't do something quickly, they were going to lose. And that thought left an ugly taste in his mind.

War had come home.

Next: **_"Amat Victoria Curam"_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

_**"Amat Victoria Curam"**_

"They are in front of us, behind us, and we are flanked on both sides by an enemy that outnumbers us 29:1. They can't get away from us now!"

-- **Colonel Lewis B. "Chesty" Puller, USMC**

The crew of the elderly Klingon ship _K'tarra_ were uneasy, and that unease was more than justified. General Korrd was famous for his ability to drink any other three beings under the table, and still stagger away on his own two feet. That was normal.

A sober Korrd who hadn't taken more than a single mug of bloodwine, and that only with his meals, was **not** normal.

The crew of the _K'tarra_ wasn't nervous. Klingon warriors were never nervous. They preferred to think of their attitude of the moment as being... understandably cautious in the face of the unknown.

"Get me Commodore Acaltha," growled the old general.

"Hailing," snapped the junior officer at the communications station. "_Brinks_ answers."

Korrd got right to the essentials. "Are you certain you want to play it this way, old bug? We'll be surrendering a major advantage."

Acaltha nodded. "I'm not happy about it either. But we have to pull as many Minbari ships as possible away from EA-Earth and Wolf 359, Korrd. If that means we join the Black Fleet..." Acaltha shrugged. "I'm not eager to make that transfer, but I'm not afraid of it either. Either way, we'll go out the way we always wanted to. On the deck of a warship, weapons blazing."

"True." Korrd changed the subject. "The warheads?"

"The last ones are being laid right now. My techs are tying them into the drone network." Acaltha grinned savagely, an evil rictus that every Klingon within line of sight of the screen appreciated. His reputation had spread across the _K'tarra_ after one curious crewmember had requested the Commodore's public file from one of the Federation ships. The resultant reading had brought the elderly Andorian some well-earned and very useful respect among those Klingons who hadn't known of him before. His court-martial and subsequent acquittal on charges of having tortured an Orion pirate for information had made many of the warriors on the _K'tarra_ smirk.

"And the other sensors?"

"They'll be finished inside of three hours. The Minbari will deeply regret using unshielded quantum singularities for power sources. We can track those at a MUCH longer range than we can currently sense movement in jumpspace. I've had every shuttle and shuttlepod I can spare, including those I stole from the _Schiaparelli_, kitted out with the gravitic sensors and set down on every rock in this system big enough to support one." Acaltha's antenna twitched with grim amusement. "Even if we fail to pick them up on the new jumpspace sensors, or detect the actual jump point forming with the subspace sensors, they'll light up the rest of the network like a photon torpedo when they start using that damn-fool gravitic drive of theirs. Those drives leave a LOVELY wake behind them. Between the point source of the singularity and the grav wake they leave behind them, they might as well turn off their stealth generators."

"Stealth generators?" mocked Korrd. "More like targeting solution generators! We may not have enough resolution to hit them with beams, but if I can't shove enough torpedoes up their exhaust I'll have my second remove me from this command!"

"They are something of a joke compared to a true cloaking device, aren't they?" snorted an amused Acaltha.

Korrd grinned, a fearsome sight. "I've got K'lahr and her engineers fitting every torpedo with HARM sensors programmed with the energy profile of those generators of theirs. We might not get any direct hits, but with three or more headed to the same target, even near misses will damage those clumsy fish the Minbari call starships."

"Is she really as annoying as Korax complains?"

"Let me put it this way, old bug... if tongues were blades, she'd have the sharpest mek'leth in the quadrant."

"I'm surprised he hasn't killed her yet," mused Acaltha.

"If he tried, I'd be surprised if he _survived_, old bug. She'd hand him his head, and laugh while she took it. There's a reason she's one of the best engineers we have. Mainly, that anyone who's crossed her is busy serving with the Black Fleet."

"Somehow I'm not all that surprised."

"Hah! I didn't think you would be. And the rest of it?"

Acaltha picked up a PADD, tapping on it for a moment, looking closely at the information scrolling on its small screen. "Mm. Current estimate is ninety minutes, then the expanded network goes on line in interferometer mode. The Minbari won't be able to get within 10 light hours of Jericho without our picking them up on either the gravitic network or the jumpspace sensors. Unless they are given some sort of outside help from these Vorlons, whatever or whoever they are, we'll have several minutes' notice of their arrival. It's not as good as the defense networks back home, Federation or Klingon, but it's better than anything this quadrant will see for at least a decade or more."

The two commanders exchanged ugly smiles.

"Then I'll leave the rest to you, old bug. You'll forward the datalink to me once it's online?"

"The second it's stable. Just remember, we don't want them ALL dead. We need prisoners. And more important, we need word of their defeat to get back to Minbar. We're of no use as a diversion if the Minbari don't believe we're a threat."

"Agreed," nodded Korrd

"One last thing."

"Yes?"

"I've got that wet behind the ears commander who's still upset over the use of the mind sifter." Acaltha shook his head in mild irritation. "I'd appreciate it if you only use it on prisoners you take yourself. If I hand any prisoners over to you, he'll annoy the hell out of me over _Federation_ prisoners being subjected to unethical abuse."

The old Klingon general snorted in derision. "You should just challenge him, and take his head."

"I would, but the Federation frowns on that, unfortunately."

"Pity. Ever thought about transferring over to a Klingon ship?"

"Trust me, a few more days of his silent disapproval, and I'll be considering it."

Korrd roared with laughter. "Best of luck to us both, old bug. And if things… what's the Terran words? … 'go south'? Yes, if things 'go south' on us, I'll buy you a barrel of bloodwine when we meet at the Black Fleet."

"And I'll pay for the Saurian brandy. Acaltha, over and out."

"_K'tarra_ out."

* * *

The newly reconfigured array had been online for some thirty minutes when Commodore Acaltha was called to the bridge.

"Sir, we are receiving some anomalous readings. I think you should see this," Commander M'zell reported.

"On my way.

He immediately left his quarters, headed for the bridge. He was intensely curious. M'zell was the best first officer he'd had in a very long time. Intelligent, quick-thinking, and able to look outside of the box for solutions, she was one part of the solution that had kept the _Brinks_ untouched by pirates for the past fifteen years. If she thought it was important, he wasn't going to take it lightly.

A few minutes later, he discovered just how right he was.

* * *

"This isn't right. According to the sensor analysis, there's a fifty percentile chance of these spacial anomalies being jump points in the process of opening. Process?"

"I know, sir. I'm as confused as you. I have no idea why the computer's using that term," the Caitian replied.

"Mr. Vickers, hail the _De Rutyer_." Acaltha scratched the base of his antenna as an old, old memory stirred at the back of his mind. Faint, almost nonexistent. But still there. "I want Commander T'vadra on-screen. Now."

A moment later, the Vulcan science officer was looking out of the main bridge viewscreen. "Commodore?"

"I want you to take a look at these waveforms, Commander. They're reminding me of something, if I can just remember what."

T'vadra nodded as the sensor logs were forwarded to her science station aboard the _De Rutyer_. She examined them closely. "Sir? The first waveform might appear to be the spatial distortion of a jump point opening up, but it is far too weak, and it extends over a much longer period of time. As for the additional readings, I am afraid to say that I am personally unfamiliar with them. You said that you seem to recall something similar?"

"Yes, but I can't remember where or when."

T'vadra nodded again. "Perhaps we can narrow the search by inquiring as to what you _do_ remember, Sir?"

"That's worth a try, Commander. Go ahead."

"When I mention the secondary waveforms, what is the very first thought that occurs to you, sir?"

"Books." Acaltha frowned thoughtfully at that. "Books? Why books?"

"You are famed for your reading, sir. Perhaps this is something you've encountered while indulging in your hobby?"

"Hobby... hobby..." Acaltha swore softly in his native tongue. "Something.. something..." He stared at the same sensor samples that the Vulcan was looking at, as if to wrest their secret from them by willpower alone. Then the random, dancing memory stood still for one brief moment, shining in the light of the past. He rapidly tapped on the console, accessing his personal files from the _Brinks'_ mainframe "Commander, I'm giving you access to my personal library. Access all logs related to the first five year mission of the _Enterprise_ under then Captain James T. Kirk, with particular emphasis on Stardate 5693.4 and the subsequent loss of the USS _Defiant_."

T'vadra's fingers flew over the controls of her science station as she called up records from almost thirty years ago, comparing sensor logs from several ships, including those salvaged from the ill-fated _Defiant_ before her final loss.

"There is a partial match, Commodore. Some of the waveforms from the sensor network closely resemble the readings taken during the appearance and disappearance of the _Defiant_." Her hands swept across the panel, calling up other references, attempting to make pattern matches. "Secondary match to that of a standard jump space entrance/exit anomaly, also known as a jump point. It is, however, far more attenuated, and extends over a longer period of time, sir."

"I see," said Acaltha thoughtfully. "Commander, please inform Captain von Schlichten that I will be holding a command briefing in fifteen minutes. Advise him and your communications officer that it will be under the highest level of encryption, and only direct tight beams will be used. The briefing will be routed through the drone network to reach Captain Gruen and General Korrd, for reasons which will become clear during the briefing itself. That is all. _Brinks_ out."

* * *

Acaltha was looking at a pair of wallscreens in his briefing room, currently set up in conference mode, with all of the senior officers present

"It's a spy mission," Korrd stated flatly.

"With all due respect, General, how can you be certain of that?" asked Commander Cody. "It may be some previously undetected natural phenomenon related to the use of so many jumpspace drives."

Korrd threw an annoyed look at the younger officer, controlling his temper with effort. "Boy, I've spent more years in combat than you've spent alive. Would someone put the anomalies up on screen for all to see in map mode?"

Acaltha did so, and Korrd indicated the location of the various anomalies, pointing them out in order of appearance. "Look at them. That's not random, that's a course. Whatever that is, it's under intelligent direction, and its actions are those of something that wants to scan a system without being scanned in return. The word for that is 'spy mission', Commander."

von Schlichten nodded. "It's clear, if you've spent enough time dodging Klingon patrols."

"Or _Federation_ patrols," retorted Korrd with a smirk.

"Point," grinned von Schlichten. "Now the question becomes, if it's a spy mission, whose is it, and what do we do about it?"

"No, Carlos," frowned Acaltha. "The question is, _do_ we do anything about it."

Cody was shocked. "Commodore?! If it's a spy and not a natural phenomenon, we need to either capture or destroy it!"

"To the contrary, Commander. Think upon this fact. We know that our spy is out there, we've spotted him. But he isn't currently aware that he's been spotted."

"Ahhhhh," breathed Korrd happily. "I know that look on your face, old bug. You're thinking of playing with their minds, aren't you?"

"Exactly. I want all the sensor logs on our ghostly friend gathered together, encrypted at the highest level with a one time pad, then forwarded to Admiral Taipin and Admiral Kirk, as well as EarthDome," Acaltha said. "Then, we're going to put on a show. Our spy is going to see plenty. But only what we _want_ him to see."

Realization lit up Commander Cody's face as the older officers either smiled or laughed. Acaltha noticed it. "Commander, once I dismiss this conference, I'd like to speak to you privately. Please remain on-line. As for everyone else, I think you know what's expected of you. We have a guest, and that means we have to arrange some entertainment for them. I'm certain you know the drill. Dismissed."

* * *

"Sir?"

"Relax, Commander. This isn't a dressing down. It's an explanation."

"I don't understand," said Cody in confused tones.

"This is your first major command, isn't it, Commander."

"Yes, sir," Cody nodded. "My last posting was as first officer of the _Ghondor_, on the Federation-Gorn border."

Acaltha searched his memory. "_Ghondor_. Another _Akula_-class ship, if I remember correctly. And you saw several minor border incidents, acquitting yourself well, but never any action longer than ten days."

"Yes, sir."

"It's no aspersion on your skills, Commander, when I say you're relatively inexperienced." He watched the younger officer bristle unconsciously. "Until now, all you've had to fall back on was your training at the Academy, and the border incidents. That's all well and good, but we have stepped to a higher level of combat here, Commander. Have you played 4-D chess before?"

"I've tried," winced the younger man. "And had my head handed to me quite a few times."

"Good. 4-D chess, with the ability to time out pieces, is an excellent metaphor for what we're doing here, Commander. It's not enough that we outwit the enemy in the next battle, or even the next _two_ battles. We have to stay one step ahead of his entire thought process for the entire war."

Cody nodded again, very slowly. "I see, sir. You're attempting to force the enemy into making the choices you want him to make? Choices that will strengthen your hand and weaken his?"

"Exactly, Commander. That's not an easy skill to learn, and it's not a skill you can learn in the Academy. It's something you can only learn with time and experience. I'm aware I'm asking a great deal of you and your crew. I'm asking you to grow up much more quickly and far more violently than you should have to. I'm not particularly happy to be doing so. I hope you understand."

"I'm not certain, sir. But I will try."

"That's all I ask, Commander. Dismissed."

* * *

In the depths of space outside the Jericho system, a Vorlon bio-ship moved quietly, its passive sensors absorbing every nuance of information it could gather. It performed its job with quiet efficiency and a certain equanimity, unlike the Kosh currently aboard it. The Kosh was ... _unused_ ... to frustration or limitations, save only in the face of the Shadows. The Younger races were _not_ supposed to be in any position to defy them, or resist them.

Yet that was exactly what was happening now.

The Kosh deeply resented this.

The sensor network spread across the system by the Federation interlopers was severely interfering with the Kosh's spy mission. Under other circumstances, it would ignore the active sensor sweeps, and simply take control of the sensor drones, reprogramming the entire network to ignore the Vorlon ship. But such actions were impossible now. The interlopers were constantly checking and re-checking the drones, comparing not only the sensor readings taken, but the very programming of the drones themselves, cross-checking their behavior as if they suspected that the network might have been compromised. It was as if the newcomers actually suspected that they were being spied upon.

But that was obviously impossible. They were far too young, too immature, to be that insightful.

Nevertheless, the Kosh was forced to fall back upon passive detection methods only. Revealing to the newcomers that they were being observed would only serve to make them more secretive, and the Kosh's mission that much more difficult. That was the last thing the Kosh needed... Wait.

The Kosh paused. Something was happening. Several of the newcomers sensor drones had _blinked_. It looked more closely, replaying the incident.

Yes. The devices were flickering, their emissions and physical profiles appearing to change. They now appeared to be small ships, of the type the more barbaric, chaotic newcomers used. The small ships with the ability to become undetectable across most of the energy spectrum, including that of visible light. Such ships were doing grievous harm to their Minbari children. The conclusion was obvious. The newcomers intended to use these drones as distractions, tricking the Minbari into thinking that they were under attack by this invisible enemy, these new and previously unknown pets of the Metrons. Such a distraction in the midst of battle could prove fatal.

This information would have to be transmitted directly to homeworld, to be passed along to their children, so that they might not fall prey to this trap.

The Kosh would continue to observe for a brief period, then leave. It had seen all it needed to see, and the increasing strength of the active scans the sensor network was emitting were causing minor physical distress to its ship as it sought to remain undetected. Additionally, any transmission strong enough to reach homeworld would be detectable even to such inferior races as these. That could not be abided.

These newcomers would not break the circle. Their children WOULD choose, and would choose the light of intelligent direction over the darkness of chaotic evolution. Orderly guidance, not the anarchy of the gladiatorial pit.

Any other result was... unacceptable.

* * *

"Yellow Alert. Yellow Alert. All ships, all crews, action stations. I repeat, all ships, all crews, actions stations. Commodore to the bridge. Commodore to the bridge."

Acaltha woke from a sound sleep to the flashing light in his quarters. Cursing softly - why did emergencies always seem to time themselves to occur whenever he was asleep? - he threw on a uniform and hurried to the bridge. Second Officer and Chief Engineer Gaarvim had the con. A Tellarite, he was argumentative but very difficult to agitate. If he saw fit to issue a fleet-wide yellow alert, it was highly unlikely it was unjustified.

"Report, Commander."

The burly Tellarite frowned, and tapped a control on the seat before surrendering it to his captain. "Spatial disturbances opening up approximately one AU past the outermost gas giant, sir. They match the profile of an opening jump point. No hyperspace traces on the sensors, but that is to be expected, the range exceeds that of our sensor's ability to detect objects in hyperspace."

"How many?"

Gaarvim rubbed his snout. "There appear to be twenty of them." He grinned fiercely. "Perhaps the Minbari are finally taking us seriously, sir?"

"It would appear so, Commander. It's a pity they're out of range of our new toy."

"Perhaps we can convince them to come and play, sir?" The grin on the Tellarite's face could only be described as fiendish.

"That is the plan, Commander, that is most definitely the plan."

"By the way, sir..."

"Yes, Commander?" Acaltha raised a suspicious eyebrow. The smile on Gaarvim's face was the same one the last time the Chief Engineer had arranged a surprise party for him on his birthday.

"A little present for you, sir," laughed Gaarvim. "Everyone in Engineering felt it was appropriate. We finished it while you were asleep."

_Oh, this is going to be bad, _thought Acaltha. "What is it this time, Commander? An Orion stripper leaping out of a cake in the shuttlebay?"

"We did that last time, sir. It's bad form to repeat a surprise."

"Then what is it, Commander?"

"Turn around and look at the turbo-lift doors, sir." Gaarvim's smile had progressed from smug, to wicked, and was now positively evil. Acaltha turned slowly towards the sliding doors which had the insignia of Federation Express painted on them.

Correction. They _had_ the insignia. Past tense. It had been replaced with something new while he was in his cabin. He sighed, and shook his head ruefully, fighting the smile that threatened to break out across his face.

"We felt it was... appropriate, sir. After all, it IS the first thing the Minbari will see behind you if and when they hail the ship."

Acaltha gave in to the emotion and laughed, the entire bridge crew - who'd been in on the joke - joining him. "Most appropriate, indeed. You have a twisted sense of humor, Commander."

"That's what my mate tells me, sir."

"Well, it _is_ traditional," mused Acaltha. He took a long, thoughtful look at the white on black insignia that had replaced the FedEx logo. "Leave it up. If anything, it will be entertaining to see the reactions of the Minbari. Now, let's get ready to greet our guests. Hail Captain von Schlichten, Captain Gruen, and General Korrd. I want our Minbari guests to receive a fitting invitation to the party."

_**Narn:**_

G'Kar found himself enjoying the visit with Captain Silva more than he had anticipated. Several other members of the Kha'Ri and opted to join him in this little excursion and so far the seemed just as impressed and relaxed as he was. They called this a destroyer! It looked more like a luxury liner, or better yet, a pleasure yacht, than a warship. And when he asked about it, Silva explained that these creature comforts were necessary for the overall health of the crew since they were out in space for long periods of time. The way it was described made it sound like more of an exploration vessel with defensive armaments.

If only the Narn had ships and resources like this. Even artificial gravity would make a world of difference. '_Comforts like this'_, mused G'Kar. _'These people_ _were so _rich All of this was wonderful but his time studying the Federation historical files were the main source of enjoyment. It seemed that their world, their; Earth', had suffered a major war just before the time of enlightenment. They then discovered the warp stardrive, met a few friendly neighbors and had gotten rid of hunger and war on their planet in less than forty years! They even developed weather control devices. They had spread throughout space and grown strong quickly.

For them war was not a constant, but these people weren't weak either. An alliance between them and the Federation would certainly be advantages in the extreme-if they survived this war. The power and status of the Narn regime could only grow in stature and eventually the Centauri would wind up an insignificant, rapidly fading power to be brushed away at their leisure.

Curious, he had asked about the requirements of join the Federation but his hopes had been somewhat dashed by the response.

"It takes time to join the Federation," Silva had told him. "First, diplomatic relations had to be officially established. We have to get to know one another first learn about our respective cultures and finally you would have to apply for Federation membership. This may take about ten years. But all this was a moot point until after the war. And there is also the question of distance. Would it even be practical? Travel here is still too new. It needs to be studied carefully so that it can be used safely."

"Of course, of course," G'Kar had answered. "Spoken like a true explorer. That was most understandable. Thank you for your database. This will go a long way towards a better understanding of your Federation."

The two starships were gone now, heading for Earth or wherever. It appeared that the Minbari were in for a bigger fight than they first planned for. If they lost then a lot of their territory would be ripe for the taking. But that was something brewing in the back of his mind for the future. As of this moment, the database in his hands held his utmost attention.

Hours later the Kha'Ri had come to the first of many decisions that could well change their very fabric of existence. G'Kar would once more use his contacts to reach the Minbari. Once before he had succeeded, but the meeting failed, sabotaged by either the Earthers themselves or the Minbari. This time though, he would deliver a simple message. And then he would see where events would go from there.

"Transmit this towards Minbari space," G'kar told the tachyon communications center. "We have detailed information concerning the United Federation of Planets," he dictated. "They also have a message for the Minbari Federation. If you are interested in learning about them; if you are interested in hearing the message, then contact us. That should raise some of those hairless eyebrows, don't you think?" he asked the young Narn performing the task.

"End communication."

Next: **_"Earthwar"_**


	22. Chapter 22

Quick note: There were some people who had mentioned that the name 'von' in 'von Schlichten' should be capitalized at the beginning of a sentence. From what I understand that is incorrect according to the German style of grammar.

-

As I always say, thank you everyone for the comments. I will now attempt to answer some of the questions that have been raised recently. This is also in the review section. So here it goes:

From The Unicorn: Yes, we have a few mistakes going one here but as I've mentioned earlier we will be editing this baby to correct as many as possible after this initial version is finished. In chapter 19 the 70 light years should be seven thousand 70. There is a corrected sentence to remove the error and make it make more sense.

You mentioned: Another point since I'm posting now. While it's true that for a ground (or sea convoy to scatter is one of the worst things it can do for either a space convoy or sea convoy)- (away from shallows/planets) it's the BEST. As long as you're away from obstacles which you might hit (and most travel in either sea or space would fit this situation) the best thing to do is for the transport/merchantmen to scatter leaving the warships to fight. If the warships win the fight against the raiders they give the prearranged 'all clear' signal and the convoy rejoins and continues on it's way. If they lost the transports will keep on running and most (perhaps even all) will eventually reach a safe harbor since the raiders won't be able to chase more then one per surviving raider ship. Additionally in the case of military commerce raiders rather then pirates or privateers it prevents the raiders from destroying some or all of the transports even before (or instead of) the destroy the convoy guards rendering their mission at least partially successful even if they are forced to flee, limping from the defender.  
-  
My response: For the most part this is true and in many cases this would be the correct action to take. The problem is in this case, the freighters and other vessels do not have jump capable engines and traveling barely 0.15 c they make perfect targets for Klingon or Federation ships to annihilate. In other words, they wouldn't stand a chance unless they can reach a jumpgate, create a jumpoint, hitch a ride in a jumppoint, get additional military support or get the all clear. They are not near any planetary system (which is interesting in itself. Why would they be in normal space if they weren't close to a target system? Wouldn't hyperspace be safer?) Either way, staying together or running in normal space without almost guarantees annihilation as they are entirely at the mercy of the enemy. Recall WW2; many of the merchant ships heading from America to towards England in the Atlantic-if they were separated- were picked off by marauding German u-boats. I stated that this is the worst possible choice and all the choices are bad, because they will get picked off without even another freighter's feeble weaponry to help fend off the inevitable. Unlike radar, Klingon sensors WILL pick a vessel out. That occurred several times when Klingons attacked previous convoys. They left no survivors who could not escape into jumpspace in time.

We are trying not to break any of the canon rules and believe me it is hard. But we want it to be true to the Federation and Klingon Empire. The attitude is a cross between Kirk's TOS and Sisko's DS9. The Klingons were abnoxious but they had a bit of honor floating around there somewhere as well. Plus they had a very-aggressive manner closer to the Mongol approach than the mindless barbarian usually depicted in the later generations of ST.

Hey Cal: The Breen weapon would not be in this story as that would be in the next generation. TW; I could have used it and I might as V'ger continues. I think that AndrewjamesWilliams in 'Destiny's Child' used the Breen dampening weapon to terminate the replicators attacking them.

The 'killer squids' are more crab-like now. I had to change that when I reviewed the anatomy of the creatures. Now the younger ones are squid-like but as they mature they change into more crab/tick-like creatures, with armored shells.

Sean: You're right about Vorlons and their attitudes. More on this and the Shadows later.

Jumster: It is amazing how people dislike the Minbari or EarthForce over a period of 10-15 years difference. The Minbari weren't that great and neither were the Earthers. This has been a long, ongoing debate on another site. The Minbari were cold-blooded; wanting to wipe out a species because of one foolish error. EarthForce started a civil war and killed thousands on Mars by blowing up some of the domed cities. Who is worse? I guess it depends on what timeframe you lived in…

Paul: I am trying to keep the races consistent with the timeframe. The Narn were opportunists and deceitful. But they were a people in search of a vision as well. Now they have one and can be truthful to both sides of the psyche. As for the Centauri? That is coming up.

Worker72: The Vorlons are lying, plain and simple. Why they are lying will be explained soon. The Shadows will not make an appearance here but many people on that other site have been speculating wildly about what will happen if and when they do. They will not like what they see, but the Metrons are keeping them on a leash as well as the Vorlons.

President Levy is not really looking at things in the manner of her own world history. There are many cases of genocide in Humanity's history. But her belief is that 'civilized, maturing races should not be that foolishly inconsiderate, or headstrong.' What she does not fully understand is that the Minbari thinks of Humanity as animals-nothing more. That attitude makes genocide palpable. Besides there is more going on here than I have time to write. The Minbari were having 'fun' engaging in a small war theycould have never hoped to lose.

GreyAngle: I think there about 10 chapters left. The war coming up and the aftermath.

Hey Neil: The modifications may not help much at all. But you also noticed that I have not used the warp maneuvers on the Minbari. That- I decide to limit to give them more of a fair chance. Fed ships have a 150000 km effective strike range. Actually one light-second for the phasers and the photons are even worse. That's why I had to limit it somewhat. And the best propaganda is the absolute truth no matter what the enemy chooses to disbelieve. HA!

Grye: Kirk and all of his people are pirates. Didn't you know? They are evil and must be stamped out no matter what. They're pirates. The Klingons are raiders and all of them are animals. Kill them all now before they have a chance to spread like bacteria to over 8000 light years wide.

SSJ-Mirai-Trunks: Go to spacebattles and get a membership there. I am online there a lot and you will get very quick responses. Also since I have help including (x-overs) suggestions and points I can include a lot more of the overall war.

_**"The Walls of Jericho."**_

Part 1:

"The art of war teaches us to rely not on the likelihood of the enemy's not coming, but on our own readiness to receive him; not on the chance of his not attacking, but rather on the fact that we have made our position unassailable."

- Sun Tzu, 500 B.C.

**Jericho Colony:**

Acaltha was smiling grimly. The Minbari had, apparently, finally noticed the absence of the four ships they'd sent to sterilize this colony. And from the number of individual jump points, they were beginning to take the situation seriously. Though not quite seriously enough.

He nodded to the main viewscreen, currently subdivided into several windows. His various commanders looked back. "Report."

Captain von Schlichten spoke first. "My group is ready, sir."

General Korrd nodded. "We are ready." The burly Klingon frowned. "Although I'm not happy at allowing you to take the first blows. A warrior does not let a friend face danger alone."

"It has to be done" Acaltha replied.

"Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvam, old bug." shrugged Korrd.

"True. But I think this time, it will be the Minbari doing that." The Commodore looked over the list on his PADD. "Everyone else"

The replies were all affirmative.

"Commodore? We're being hailed. Standard tachyon protocols. It's the Minbari."

"Thank you, Mr. Vickers. Put them on main screen. Everyone else, you know what I'm going to do. Wait for the fireworks."

-

Alyt Shaka was well-named for a warrior. He was a turbulent person, aggressive and passionate. He had little in the way of patience, and was quite short-tempered. All in all, just the person to lead a genocidal crusade.

"Hail the Uofop ships. I want their commander. I want to see his pleading face as I explain to him how his people will die for defying the Minbari."

"Hailing, Alyt."

Shaka leaned back in his command chair, his Second by his side, savoring the moment. These filthy animals would know the might of the Minbari before they died. He looked on attentively as the holographic screen before him exploded in multi-colored static, then cleared, displaying a clean, if somewhat mechanically-styled, bridge. He looked it over closely, noting the strange, white on black insignia depicted on the bulkhead behind the crew. A pair of oddly-shaped swords supporting... a head bone? Curious. But of no real import. For now, it was time to deal with these animals.

"I am Alyt Shaka of the Minbari war cruiser _Turval_. You are outnumbered and overmatched. You will stand down all weapons, and prepare to be boarded. You will not resist. All humans will be turned over to us for execution. All non-humans will be imprisoned and interrogated. All your star maps, databases, and technology will be turned over to us. Any attempts to destroy military information or to scuttle your ships will be severely punished once we have boarded you. All"

Shaka's voice jerked to an abrupt halt. The figure in what appeared to be the command position of the alien ship was... laughing? At HIM? Before he could explode with outrage, the strange, insectile appearing figure stopped laughing and spoke.

"Thank you, Commander Shaka. That was possibly the most amusing thing I've heard _any_ opponent of mine say in decades."

"BE SIL"

"No, _you_ will be silent, Commander" snapped Acaltha. "I have had quite enough of your people's primitive, murderous ways. In all honesty, I'm torn between fury at your criminal actions, and amusement at your grandiose claims. Your threats? Bah! Your technology is archaic, your ships are pathetic. I can't decide if they should be hauling garbage, or if they should be hauled away _AS_ garbage. If you want to fight, then fight. If you want to beat your chest and screech invectives at me like some deranged feces-throwing primate in a hopeless attempt to impress me into surrendering, don't waste my time, just go home."

Shaka's face went tight with rage. "All ships, deploy fighters, open jump points to the planet and engage the Uofop ships! _Now!_"

-

Acaltha grinned mirthlessly. "Nothing like turning a person's vanity against him as a weapon. All ships prepare to engage, plan Razor."

"Plan Razor, aye, aye, sir" nodded Commander M'zell. "Sensor network is at 100 percent, and the surprise packages are ready to go. With luck, we may achieve 20 percent of the targets, as well as immobilizing their fleet."

"Thank you, Commander. The Minbari appear to need instruction in the benefits of change and innovation. They require lessons as to the advantages of modern equipment, weapons and tactics. Let's give it to them."

-

Six Minbari _Sharlins_ and fourteen _Tinashi_ frigates opened jump points approximately one light-second away from Jericho on the spinward side, accompanied by ninety _Nial_ heavy fighters. Their arrival over the planet wasn't what they expected.

The network of deployed sensor drones detected the initial spatial disturbances of the opening jump points in the first few microseconds, determined their distance, and consulted their programming. Four of the points were within range. Action was taken.

-

Alyt Shaka was ready and eager for combat as his ship exited the jump point, followed by the fifteen fighters that formed his organic support. It was, therefore, extremely shocking to him when emergency alarms shrilled from four of the ships under his command.

His communications officers spun to face him. "Sir! The _Shining Skies_, the _Sacred Thunder_, and _Shadowsbane_ all report explosions and fire on their engineering decks, with massive damage to their jump engines. _Shadowhunter_ isn't reporting at all"

"What! How"

"Unknown, sir"

His communications officer interrupted. "Sir, we're being hailed by the enemy commander"

"On speakers"

"Greetings, Commander Shaka. You may be interested to know what just happened. When your murderous thugs attempted to violate Federation territory while chasing the Earth Alliance refugees, we discovered that jumpspace engines have a rather peculiar vulnerability to an otherwise obsolete weapons system that we were about to discard as useless. When used on a jump drive, it destroys the engine rather nicely. Also, as a bonus, it severely affects quantum singularities when they're being used as power sources. Imagine our surprise." There was a brief moment of cruel laughter on the part of the Uofop commander. "This was just a demonstration. I understand the Minbari love their little combat tactic of using jumpspace emergence as a weapon. Be advised that any further attempts to use your jump drives during this battle will result in their being reduced to useless slag, trapping you in this system, totally at my mercy. Something I have _very_ little of at the moment. I strongly suggest you don't try it. I _do_ so dislike it when my enemies choose to cripple themselves before I have a chance to do it for them. Commodore Acaltha OUT."

There was a loud _click_ from the speakers, and then the empty hiss of static.

-

Acaltha smiled as he gestured to his commo officer, slashing a finger across his throat in a 'cut the microphone' motion.

"Give me the _De Rutyer_, Mr. Vickers."

"On screen, sir."

"Carlos."

Captain von Schlichten smiled. "Accy"

"There are fighters out there, Carlos. I want them _OUT_ of my sky. Now."

"Consider it done, Accy."

-

Carlos von Schlichten rubbed his bald head, grinning maniacally. "Mr. Tazura? You should have the fighters on the sensor net."

"Aye, sir. They're not particularly hard to pick up, they're nearly three times the size of a Type 1 shuttlecraft."

"Speaking of which, alert all of the armed shuttles to pick off any strays should they try to go out-system. I don't want the Commodore irritated with me if any of those little bastards get away."

"Aye, aye, sir. Firing all armed drones... NOW."

von Schlichten grinned. The old Type 1 shuttlecraft had been on the way out of service since 2280, replaced by the far more capable Type 3. Accy had grabbed every Type 1 shuttle from every scrap yard within reach before they had to leave, even the non-functional ones headed for the crusher, stripping them for parts. Many of the old Type 1's had been equipped with a single, low-powered Type III phaser emitter for basic self-defense and the destruction of space garbage. The Type III's weren't very powerful, and against a modern starship, they were about as effective as an obscene hand gesture. Even a _Tinashi_ could resist them, though they'd notice they'd been hit.

But the _Nial_ fighters were another story. A Type III wouldn't vaporize a _Nial_ the way the _Excelsior_'s main banks had, but they'd punch nice large holes through the five centimeter thick crystal armor that the Minbari thought of as 'protection'. And there had been quite a few Type III emitters left over after the engineers had stripped them from the junkers and finished fitting every working shuttle with one.

The remaining units had been fitted with external power packs, and attached to sensor drones until the supply ran out. Twenty of the drones were now armed, and capable of four shots each before they had to recharge.

-

Burli had been a member of the religious caste, but it ill-suited him. When it was discovered that he had the natural reflexes of a fighter pilot, the warrior caste had welcomed him with open arms. And as his name indicated, he was loyal beyond question. So when Alyt Shaka had called for volunteers to cleanse the Jericho system of the Uofop vermin that infested it, he was the first to step forward.

Now, he was the first to die. Less than three thousand kilometers from one of the drones, he was tracked, targeted, and the Type III phaser blew a hole through the armor of his _Nial_. The incandescent jet of vaporized crystal that entered his cockpit burned through the side of his flight suit, and it decompressed instantly.

Nineteen more _Nial_ pilots joined him in death.

-

"Commander M'zell, introduce the Minbari to our 'ghosts', and signal Captains Toq and Kurik. It's time to play a little game of 'What's real and what's illusion?'"

"Aye, aye, sir"

-

The armed drones fired again, and eleven more _Nials_ died as phaser beams punched through their thin armor into vital mechanisms. They were joined by heavier phaser fire from the _Tyr_ and the _Loki_, using the remote targeting data provided by the drone network. The starships were much further away, but the beams were far more powerful, balancing things out.

By the time Alyt Shaka realized what was happening, thirty-nine of his ninety fighters had been destroyed, and a dozen more severely damaged. He shouted at his bridge crew to track where the fire was coming from, and to recall the fighters. The accursed Federation sensors were obviously penetrating the lesser versions of the stealth field that the fighters carried, rendering them useless for now. They would need to take shelter under the greater power of the stealth fields on the capital ships until the battle was over. He turned to his Second.

"Is the _Shining Skies_ able to continue the fight"

"Yes, Alyt. Their jump drive is severely damaged and they will need another ship to open a jump point for them, but they are still able to maneuver in normal space."

"Order the _Shining Skies_ and the _Shadowsbane_ to proceed to the planet and proceed with the orbital bombardment. The _Sacred Thunder_ is to remain behind and defend the _Shadowhunter_.The rest of the fleet will engage the Uofop ships."

"Alyt! More ships"

Shaka's head whipped around. "On screen"

The shapes were easily recognizable, the vicious, bird-like ships of the animalistic Klingon creatures. No larger than a gunboat, yet fully capable of destroying a _Tinashi_ with ease. There were six, in two groups of three. The first group was arrowing towards the two ships preparing to bombard the human city/base, while the second was headed straight for the fleet.

"Disregard them" he ordered. "They're nothing more than the Uofop illusions the Vorlons warned us of. Continue to press the attack"

-

A tight smile graced Commodore Acaltha's face as he looked at the tactical display in the corner of the main screen. "Mr. Vickers? What was that old Earth quote you're so fond of lately? The one you stole from your cartoons"

Lt. Commander Vickers grinned. "Minbari is **SO** stupid"

"That would be the one. Thank you, Commander."

The tactical display was showing that the Minbari, as had been hoped, were ignoring the drones currently masquerading as Klingon _B'rel_ class Birds of Prey. The disinformation campaign against the spy ship had succeeded. Now it was time for the rest of the plan to come in to play. "Kindly hail Captain Toq for me, Mr. Vickers."

"Aye, aye, sir" A moment later, Captain Toq could be heard over the speakers.

"nuqneH"

"Captain Toq, the Minbari have fallen for the deception. You may... _indulge_ yourself. Do keep an eye on your grand-nephew, however."

The snarl of a born predator echoed across the connection. "Understood. Qapla'"

"Success, Captain! May our enemies run with fear."

-

Captain Toq could hear the roar of blood hammering in his ears, and could see the same hunger on the faces of his crew. These Minbari creatures would provide what every warrior longed for - a proper fight.

He looked at his helmsman Maagh with some amusement. Only a few years younger than Toq, he was something of a perfectionist where the handling of a Bird of Prey was concerned. Many Klingons considered Maagh to be somewhat... prim, when it involved his piloting skills. Not that they'd say it to his face, of course. Maagh was as skillful with a mek'leth as he was at the helm of a Bird of Prey. It made Toq want to laugh to see how carefully Maagh was lining up the _Kayvak_ with the illusionary B'rel generated by the Federation drone. He stifled an snort as Maagh touched a control, carefully bringing the wing angle of attack up to match that of the false image they were now inside of.

As it was, when the _Kayvak_ opened fire, the torpedoes and disrupter bolts would appear to have come from a ship the Minbari had already scanned and dismissed as nothing more than a feeble attempt at distracting them. Oh, how he wished it were possible to see the expression on the face of the Minbari commander. He'd have given a hundred barrels of bloodwine for that privilege. Pity it wasn't possible. Then again, who knew? He might be able to capture the arrogant petaQ's log once they crushed this pathetic excuse for a war fleet.

They were almost in range. Just a few more seconds.

-

During the brief Klingon-Romulan alliance, the Romulans had gained Klingon matter/antimatter technology that was far superior to the obsolescent fusion reactors they had previously been limited to. The Klingons, in turn, received a primitive prototype of the Romulan cloaking device, a prototype that was quickly improved and upgraded. But that wasn't the end of the technology transfer. Among the lesser items was an interesting, if limited, device known as the Romulan plasma torpedo.

Klingon scientists had tried their utmost. There was little to improve upon in the area of destructive capability, as the plasma torpedo had already demonstrated its ability by carving its way through several kilometers of asteroidal nickle-iron to destroy a Federation outpost in the Neutral Zone. They had managed to increase the range somewhat, thanks to their superior knowledge of static warp bubbles, but had never solved the lack of speed or the fact that it was an unguided weapon, entirely ballistic in nature.

They even managed to merge it with a standard torpedo launching tube, so that a single tube might serve a dual purpose. But they never overcame the speed and maneuverability issues. It made an excellent weapon against fixed targets, and for planetary bombardment, but any modern starship could dodge it easily.

Any _modern_ starship.

-

"Energize disruptors. Ready plasma torpedo."

"Done"

"Acquire target"

"_Sharlin_ acquired, locked"

"Drop cloak, raise shields and FIRE"

"**tlhIngan maH!**"

-

Alyt Shaka screamed with rage as the_ Liatris_ died a sudden fiery death in front of him. Whatever had struck the ship was so powerful, there wasn't even any wreckage left behind. "Where did that come from? There are no Uofop ships in that direction"

"From one of the bird ships, sir"

"Impossible! They're illusions! The Vorlons assured us of that"

His first officer shook his head. "The weapons fire came from the side, not from ahead, sir. I don't know how, but at least one of those ships must be real."

"Open fire on them! Destroy them immediately! Destroy them all"

"Yes, Alyt"

-

"Cloak and Warp Two, any direction"

The _Kayvak_ emerged from the concealment of the illusionary _B'rel_, causing astonishment and consternation to the onlooking Minbari, to whom it appeared as if the small ship had suddenly fissioned in two like some virulent single-celled life form. Then, to the observers' fury, both images wavered and vanished.

Shaka had reached a state of apocalyptic rage. "All ships! ALL SHIPS! All ships tachyon scan for the Klingon ship! I want it found **now**"

-

Toq watched the countdown in the corner of his main viewscreen with sharp eye. "Now. Signal Kurik"

-

Aboard the _Gevchok_, Captain Kurik was waiting restively. This was his first major command, a ship that belonged to his House's private fleet. He could not, he _would_ not, shame himself, his family, and his House by failing the Empire in this battle. His ship had taken position near the planet Jericho, in high orbit where he could clearly monitor all the possible approaches to the human colony where his brother warriors had encamped. He watched with an impatient eye as the two moderately damaged Minbari ships, one _Sharlin_ and one _Tinashi_, approached to carry out their mission of planetary sterilization.

A small light went from amber to blood-red.

"Yes" roared Kurik. His helmsman already knew the plan, and the _Gevchok_ leapt forward towards the _Sharlin_.

"Close to point-blank range. Target _Sharlin_ with photons, secondary target disruptors on _Tinashi_"

The _Gevchok_ reached minimum safe range for a photon warhead and decloaked, raising shields and firing in one smooth motion. Two torpedoes smashed the forward third of the _Sharlin_ as if it were little more than a stage prop, splintering armor and continuing on to savage the interior decks. The disruptors hammered the fins of the _Tinashi_, crushing them and setting the smaller Minbari ship adrift, out of control, helpless and useless.

Watching the timer blinking in the corner of his main screen, Kurik estimated he had to delay cloaking for a few more seconds. Time enough.

"Disruptors on the _Tinashi_. Fire again"

A third blast from the wing-mounted weapons struck the nose of the _Tinashi_, wrecking the anti-matter cannon and ensuring that it could not carry through with the attack on the Jericho colony, just as the small light blinked back from red to amber.

"Cloak! Warp Two, any direction"

-

Acaltha watched the actions of the two Klingon ships with a certain grim satisfaction. The timing had been perfect. Kurik's attack had been delayed by _just_ enough time to have allowed the _Kayvak_ to have reached the _Gevchok's_ position. The delay in _re-cloaking_ his ship allowed the Minbari to get a good look at his ship, time enough to give any uninformed observers the impression that there had been only one ship involved in both attacks. The now-identical ship markings would only re-enforce that misdirection. Now, if the Minbari reacted as any rational field commander should...

-

Shaka suppressed his urge to scream with rage, forcing himself to remain in control of both himself and his fleet.

"All ships, begin tachyon scanning immediately. Find me that ship"

The sixteen undamaged ships sprouted multiple tachyon beams that waved wildly in every direction in an attempt to pierce the cloaking device of the ugly alien ship.

"There is nothing within tachyon sensor range, Alyt"

"The cowards have no doubt fled in fear of our righteous might. Continue to scan! They may attempt to return" snarled Shaka. "Instruct the fleet to continue forward. Full speed. We will engage the Uofop ships and destroy them. Then we will return to destroy the colony at our leisure."

-

"They've fallen for it, sir."

Acaltha nodded to his first officer. "Indeed." He looked over to his helmsman. "Mr. Erlam, continue to withdraw the task force at just under the Minbari's top speed. I want them pulled as far away from Jericho as possible before we open fire. Please... tempt them."

"Aye, sir." Lieutenant Commander Erlam's three hands played the helm controls like a virtuoso. "At current course and speed, the Minbari should be able to close to attack range in approximately seven minutes. They'll be past the estimated safety distance for Jericho in five."

"Excellent." The Commodore nodded, turning to the communication station. "Mr. Vickers, pass that along to all ships, and inform their captains that we will begin the attack in five minutes, thirty seconds."

"Yes, sir. Do you wish the second surprise package deployed now"

"I understand your eagerness, Mr. Vickers, but wait for another three minutes. Like any good theater production, there is a sense of timing to this sort of thing. One must allow the tension to build at the proper tempo to achieve the maximum involvement of the audience."

"Sir"

"Two and a half minutes, Mr. Vickers."

"Thank you, sir."

Commander M'zell leaned over to murmur quietly at her commander"Not that this has _anything_ to do with a certain young cadet who took great pride in being cast for the lead in the Academy amateur production of "_The Pirates of Penzance_", no. Of course not."

Acaltha merely twitched an antenna at her in a mildly derisive gesture as the timer continued to count down.

-

Shaka sat stiffly in his seat as he watched the progress of his fleet towards the Uofop ships. They hadn't used that ... _unnatural_ ... star drive of theirs since he'd arrived. They'd probably taken severe damage in their battle with Alyt Sarhat's ships. Good. A faster than light star drive that actually worked in normal space? It simply wasn't right. Vile and perverse. Not to mention dangerous. It upset the proper balance of power. Once they defeated these Uofop vermin, he'd make a point of recommending to the Grey Council that the Warrior caste be allowed to search out any other Younger races using such an odious method of travel and teach them the _appropriate_ way to travel among the stars. Such enforcement of the traditional ways would serve as excellent training for the younger warriors, providing them with a reliable pool of blooded, combat-experienced warriors to serve as a cadre in the event the Shadows did return, as those frightened old women in the Rangers insisted they eventually would. And the Council's telepaths _must_ wring the secret of their anti-jumpdrive weapon from the humans' dying brains. Such a weapon could not be allowed to exist, save in Minbari hands alone. He turned to his First.

"Keep a close watch for the 'Klingon' ships. They will likely attack at the moment we engage the Uofop vermin. That is when the possibilities for confusion in the battle are at their height. Be vigilant."

"Yes, Alyt."

A thunderous **click** suddenly emerged from the _Turval_'s intercom system.

"**Again, greetings, Commander Shaka. An interesting thing about Minbari technology, it appears to be based around a primarily crystalline format. The Federation has had previous experience with such, having encountered the Tholians, themselves a crystalline life form. A cursory examination of _your_ technology indicated that it would be almost child's play for Federation science to - for lack of a better word - introduce you to certain aspects of Federation culture. I hope you find it ... time consuming.**"

The deafening voice stopped, and hands dropped from where they had been protecting external ears.

"What _WAS_ that" demanded Shaka of his communications officer.

"I do not know, Alyt! The Uofop ships seem to have found some way to broadcast to our internal communication system."

"Are they spying on us" demanded the angry Alyt.

"No, sir. The broadcast is one-way only. We are receiving their signal, but are not broadcasting any, to the best of my knowledge."

"See to it that it remains that wa"

Shaka was suddenly interrupted by a wall of noise that drowned all attempts to speak. It resembled the sound of hundreds of meat animals being slowly tortured to death inside of a busy metal foundry.

"WHAT IS THAT NOISE"

"I DO NOT KNOW, ALYT! THE UOFOP SHIPS ARE BROADCASTING IT THROUGH OUR SYSTEMS AT MAXIMUM VOLUME"

"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW"

"I CANNOT"

-

Commodore Acaltha smiled seraphically. "What is first on the play list, Mr. Vickers"

"Well, sir, in honor of our allies, we have the Klingon opera, '_Aktuh and Melota._' And to spice things up a bit, it's being accompanied by the bagpipes of the Terran Philharmonic Orchestra playing the marching music of the Scottish Black Watch."

"And after that"

"Commander M'zell generously offered part of her collection of Caitian mating croons, and I feel they'd go quite well with some of my recordings of the twentieth century Terran musician, Alice Cooper. Then I have some other interesting audio files. I'm also taking requests."

Acaltha blinked thoughtfully. "You're a sick, sick man, Commander. I appreciate that."

"Thank you, sir. I'll hold you to that when it's time to renegotiate our contracts with Federation Express, after the war is over."

"Indeed. I'll be looking forward to it."

Commander M'zell interrupted with "They are passing the kill line, sir. They are now beyond effective weapons range for Jericho, and cannot return without being intercepted."

"Excellent. Invite General Korrd and Captain Gruen to the party."

-

Korrd had an untouched flask of bloodwine at his elbow. He had no need of it now that he was back where he belonged. The light of battle gleamed in his eyes.

"Helm, forward Warp Three, close to lightsecond range."

"Warp Three, interception in 100 standard seconds. Federation ships follow, Captain Gruen signals."

"What signal"

"_tIqIpqu' 'ej nom tIqIp!'_"

"Send 'And you!'"

-

Captain Gruen chuckled as his ships followed the hard-charging Korrd. Telling one of Qo'noS's greatest generals to "Hit them hard and fast" was probably akin to taking coal to a coal mine, but it seemed appropriate.

"Lieutenant Zahn, if you'd follow the general"

"Aye, Sir"

The _Decatur_, quickly followed by the _Martel_, the _Aquila_, and the _Bridger,_ headed for the battle at Warp Three.

-

Aboard the _Turval_, Shaka was quickly losing what very little patience he had to begin with. "FIX THIS NOW"

"WE CANNOT. THE UOFOP SHIPS APPEAR TO BE BROADCASTING DIRECTLY TO THE CRYSTALS INSIDE THE INDIVIDUAL SPEAKERS OF THE INTERCOM SYSTEM. THEY ARE RESONATING TO THE POWER OF THE BROADCAST. ALL WE CAN DO IS CUT MAIN POWER TO THE INTERCOM SYSTEM, AND THAT WILL ONLY LOWER THE VOLUME SOMEWHAT. IT WILL **NOT** SILENCE THE BROADCAST, AND IT **WILL** INTERFERE WITH INTERNAL SHIP COMMUNICATIONS."

"DO IT ANYWAY"

"IMMEDIATELY, ALYT."

The engineers went to work, and moments later, the agonized sounds dropped in volume. It was still present, but the crew could speak without having to scream at the tops of their voices. The communications officer sent his junior officers out with portable hand links to substitute for the ship's intercom system. Fortunately, the crystals in the portable communication links were on a difference resonance frequency, and weren't responding to the Uofop's powerful aural assault. The entire process was quickly repeated across the entire fleet.

The crew returned to their positions, then reacted in shock. "Uofop ships _behind_ us, Alyt"

"How! How many? What configurations"

"Five ships. Four appear to be Uofop saucers. One is a larger Klingon ship, similar to what Alyt Vashaer reported as having attacked and destroyed his convoy."

"A trap" Shaka hissed angrily. "This was a trap from the very beginning. And I walked into it without the slightest care." He whirled towards his helmsman. "Full emergency speed! Burn out the engines. Just get us into firing range of those four ships ahead of us. I _will_ have their commander's life for having made a fool of me." He waved an angry arm in the direction of the communications bay. "All ships, do you hear me? ALL SHIPS. Full speed, no safeties. Engage the four Uofop ships before us no matter the cost"

-

"They're still scanning for the _Kayvak_ and the _Gevchok_, Commodore."

"Excellent, Commander. Inform the fleet to lock on to the tachyon beams, match to the signatures of those nicely unshielded singularities, then open fire with beam weapons at my command. I want the Minbari to understand just how... tactically _inflexible_ they truly are."

Mr. Vickers touched the earpiece on the side of his head. "All ships respond, sir. Passive target locks have been obtained and augmented by the drone sensor array. They await your command to open fire."

"The word is given, Mr. Vickers. All ships, open fire."

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23 **_

_**"The Walls of Jericho-Part 2"**_

"Gloating is for children. The infliction of pain and suffering on one's enemies is a more appropriate pastime for adults."

- Teal'c, "Stargate: SG1"

_**Jericho Colony:**_

Alyt Shaka was in a state of shock. The improved stealth generators provided by the Vorlons appeared to be useless. The Uofop ships were firing at distances of nearly half a light second, and dodging his fleet's return fire as if they knew where his people were aiming before they did. And that horrid noise they were forcing into his ship's communication system only made things worse.

To add insult to injury, they appeared to be targeting only weapons ports and propulsion. And his ship was being ignored entirely. The accursed insect creature in charge of the enemy fleet was retreating at a speed that kept his ships out of effective range of the Minbari fire, and the five ships that had appeared behind his fleet had cut them off from the Jericho colony.

"More speed, damn them! More speed!"

His First shook his head. "We are at maximum now, Alyt. Any more, and we will suffer engine failure."

He swore bitterly as yet another _Tinashi_ faltered under the energy weapons of the Uofop creatures, its drive fins splintered from the fleet to their rear. A second tried to energize its jump engines, only to suffer from explosions in engineering when one of the strange anti-jump drive weapons detonated near it.

"Sir, we _must_ disengage! Without jump drives, the enemy has the advantage. They will cut us to pieces at their leisure."

"NEVER!"

"We've already lost three ships, Alyt, and four more are so badly damaged, they will have to be abandoned. We must disengage and regroup!"

The sensor officer interrupted. "Alyt! The enemy appears to be targeting our tachyon sweeps! The scans for the animal ships are providing the rest with targeting data!"

"Shut them down!"

"Sir, if we do that, the invisible ships may return!"

Shaka fumed. Then he had a sudden idea. "Switch them to pulse emission. Short pings only. If they have no constant transmissions to lock on to, the Uofop vermin will have nothing to target."

"Immediately, Alyt," nodded the Sensor Officer, bending quickly to his work.

Acaltha looked over the shoulder of Commander Gaarrvim. "Interesting."

"Indeed, sir. Looks like the Minbari commander finally realized what we were doing."

The Commodore chuckled. "It's such a comfort when you have an enemy that's so predictable."

The Tellarite nodded. "At a guess, sir, I'd say that they haven't fought a battle between equals in decades. If the prisoners are to be believed, it might have been centuries since they've had to fight a fair fight. They've become complacent."

"It's a dangerous trap to fall in to, Commander. One we need to beware ourselves. A fool can be as dangerous as a wise man, and fortune can smile on a fool." Acaltha turned to his first officer. "Commander M'zell, inform the fleet that it's time to open fire with the HARM'ed photon torpedoes. And instruct them that the command _Sharlin_ is not to be targeted. I want that ship to be the one to carry the news of this battle to Minbar and their Grey Council. Alert General Korrd in the event we have to go to Case Houdini."

"Aye aye, sir!"

"And activate the tachyon blip enhancers. I want the Minbari commander to have all the targets he can shoot at."

Commander M'zell laughed a rippling purr. "You're a cruel being, sir."

Acaltha's expression was saintly. "I'm merely giving him what he wants. Nice easy kills. It's not my fault that they're simple decoys."

"Of course, sir. Whatever you say, Sir." The Caitian rolled her eyes in a gesture she'd learned from some human friends.

"Why, commander! You shock me with your cynicism!"

"I've been serving with you for years now, Sir. This is a surprise?"

**_Wolf 359 system_**:

"They can't leave us here," General Leftcourt told the Officers and men standing in attention throughout the Earth Alliance fleet, listening to his every word. "And they can't afford to ignore the Jericho system for similar reasons. The longer we are here, the stronger our forces become and they know it. They've already attacked Jericho once and were repulsed.

That caused more than a few murmurs among the men and women. They hadn't been privy to the latest information that had now been declassified. By their whoops of absolute delight and general shouts of pure joy, Leftcourt knew he couldn't have given them any better gift.

"How many of the Minbari ships were destroyed?"

"Four, with no losses to our side," Leftcourt answered proudly. He waited a few more moments until the noise settled somewhat. "I wanted to let you know that our allies can deal with the Minbari. And with the technology they're giving us so can we. The Minbari are not invincible and they are about to learn that the time of using our people as target practice is OVER! We will stand side by side with the Klingons Empire and the Federation. We will finish what the Minbari started. However, it isn't over yet. There are confirmed reports that the Jericho colony is being attacked again, this time with a much larger force. The enemy will be coming for us within an hour and they're bringing a significant battlegroup with them. The jumpspace sensors are detecting a large force coming to take us out."

"We're ready, Sir," one of the Officers said.

"I know you are, Soldier. This time the odds will be more even and we will kick their butts all the way back to Minbari. If they prove to be too much for us, I will issue the order for evacuation. But we will not run from them. It will be a fighting retreat. To your stations, ladies and gentleman. Godspeed."

_**Jericho System:**_

The Weapons Officer of the _Turval_ swore bitterly. "Alyt!"

"What!"

"The Uofop ships appear to have deployed mass numbers of tachyon reflectors. We can no longer track the invisible ships of the animals. They are hidden in the clutter of the decoys."

Shaka's hands trembled with rage. "How many?"

"There appear to be hundreds. I cannot track the exact number, they appear to be active decoys, and are switching back and forth from a tachyon reflective mode to a stealth mode."

Shaka thought with desperate speed. "If they're decoys, they must be small and defenseless. Open fire on them and eliminate them as they appear."

"That will take time, Alyt."

"Do your best."

The Commander of the Turval sat back in his command seat, the bitter taste of humiliation thick on his tongue. No matter how desperately he wished to deny it, the truth pointed to itself.

This system, the enemy fleet. It was all a massive deception, with traps inside of traps. All of them designed to herd his fleet to its death like some simple-minded meat animal being led to the slaughter. He turned to his First.

"Turn the fleet. Break contact with the enemy, and get us out of range of their jumpdrive negator."

The officer nodded. "We do not know the range of the weapon, Alyt."

"Whatever it is, they would deploy it around the planet they're attempting to protect," Shaka reasoned, praying he was correct. "Take us to the opposite side of the local star, and have one of the undamaged _Tinashi_ attempt to open a jump point. If it succeeds, then the rest of the fleet shall follow. News of this weapon **must** reach the Grey Council. As long as we are vulnerable to it, the Uofop fleets will have the upper hand."

"Several of the ships will not be able to make it, Alyt. They are too severely damaged."

Shaka knew that too, and the shame struck deeply in his soul. "They must be abandoned for the greater good of Minbar. Give the orders."

"By your command, Alyt."

"Enter that into the log, first. That the decision to withdraw was by my command, and mine alone. I did not discuss it. I did not seek the concurrence of any other officer."

"But Alyt-"

"Make the entry, First."

"Yes, Alyt."

_**Wolf 359 system:**_

The EAS _Achilles_, escorted by two _Novas_ and four _Hyperions_ clustered together in a small sector near the edge of the solar system. The _Achilles_, a first generation _Omega_ destroyer, literally held itself out as bait for the incoming Minbari. Modified subspace sensors had picked up a large signal vectoring in on their position and the Earth Alliance ships were preparing to run at the given signal. They were screened by two dozen StarFuries. In the distance, scanners picked up ten distinct blobs that Captain Sheridan knew to be Federation warships. What was not detected were the other ten almost five hundred light-minutes away. There was no way to see them at warp as they lay in wait.

"They're coming at us at the same time they're attacking Jericho once more, right at this moment," Sheridan announced to his Second. "It's probably a coordinated attack to get rid of both secondary targets in order to have a clear run at Earth."

"Well, I do know that the Minbari are pissed off at Commodore Acaltha. The Minbari Commander lowered himself to speak with him." The _Achilles_ had been equipped with a subspace communicator and continually monitored Acaltha's communications. What the Communication's Officer had overheard stunned-and delighted-him.

That comment was greeted by several gasps from the bridge crew, not believing that the Minbari in fact designed to communicate. They'd never done that before with any Earth vessel. "The Starfleet Commander at Jericho laughed at him."

The Second Officer cracked up. "They didn't take that well, did they?" he said between heaves and grunts.

"I don't think so," Sheridan answered. "The battle's getting pretty intense."

There was an interruption and most of the crew was distracted as the scan Officer called out. "We have contact, normal space. Bearing zero three two off of our port side, fifty-two thousand klicks." The crewwoman was in somewhat of a state of shock that she was able to track the Minbari vessel in the first place. Target has entered the asteroid field."

Unlike Earth's relatively uncluttered solar system, Wolf 359 was filled with twelve times the amount of debris. Asteroids throughout the system made navigation treacherous at best. However there were two defining points that made colonization here worth the worry-designated planets Beta and Gamma. Both were habitable; and there was the fact that the system had strategic importance because of its proximity to Earth. Those reasons in no way altered the fact that ships had to navigate carefully or run the risk of slamming into a large rock at the most inconvenient time.

"They're not even trying to mask their presence, Sir. They're daring us to come after them."

Sheridan thought so, too. "What's your estimate? How many are out there?"

"Ten, Sir. Fighters and some type of ship that's slightly larger, possibly shuttle-sized."

"Place defense platforms on yellow alert," Sheridan ordered. If they were congregating in the asteroid field, they'd have no choice but to root them out. "I want a dozen Furies after them supported by the _Edwardson_. She can lead the charge and make sure that we're slaved to Starfleet sensors. One of the Federation ships will serve as backup if needed. Everyone else, stay in position."

The _Hyperion_ _Edwardson_ upgraded with a Federation defense screen moved towards their intended targets, flanked by the StarFuries. A Starfleet _Belknap_ strike cruiser, tiny in comparison to the _Hyperion_, followed closely behind. It was a tried and true tactic of the Minbari to expose themselves, then run pulling their unwary prey into deadly traps. His old ship had been pulled into the same trap by the _Black Star_. That had been a nightmare that he and his old crew witnessed in horror as their entire battlegroup had been butchered in a matter of seconds. But this time it would be different. The materials in the asteroid had a bit of a dampening effect to the sensors, but not as much as if they were depending on Earth Alliance technology alone. The _Edwardson_ could lock and target Minbari vessels with ease and the small defense screen could handle two one second bursts form Minbari cannon. It wasn't as much as his ship could withstand but it increased the _Hyperion's_ survivability by over five hundred percent and that was saying a lot. Minbari main guns normally sliced through EarthForce ships like a hot knife through warmed butter. Not any more. Between better targeting and the screens, EA ships could strike back hard and that made for a more even battle instead of the slaughter they'd endured for so long.

-

Grimacing slightly at the sight of the incoming Earther vessels and their escort, Alyt Hasonann continued pouring over the data the Vorlons had transmitted to his ship. The Federation ships were bad enough, but it was the Klingon hunters and their disappearing ways that disturbed him the most. So far, no one had figured out a way to effectively detect and subsequently deal with them in their stealth mode. Tachyon beams worked but there were severe drawbacks to using them. Evidently the enemy ships could lock onto their source like gininaflitters to an open flame, all of which served to make wonderful targets for them. That invited disaster to any Minbari that happened to be on the receiving end of those evil energy weapons and high energy missiles that the Feds threw around with such abandon. No, he intended to use a different approach to this battle, unlike that fool Shaka.

Hasonann had warned his fellow Wind Sword caste member that these 'other' humans and their allies weren't the same as their Earther brethren. Unlike Shaka, he had participated at the cleansing of the Regulus colony. He had observed the Human Federation ships overrun a _Tinashi_ in full burn and cut it into pieces. And he had witnessed the planetary batteries blow full-stealth _Sharlins_ into so much dust using those same types of missiles. That had been enough for him to gain respect for this Federation. Shaka, on the other hand, had seen nothing, even when he had seen the eyewitness reports and looked at the data. His brain was locked into that superior Minbari mentality that seemed to permeate his race's collective soul.

If the Vorlons were helping them, that alone should have warned him of the seriousness of this threat facing them. But Shaka began his attack with his head firmly stuck up the nearest convenient sewage hole he could find. The insistence the Alyt upon using the name 'Uofop' simply proved his arrogance and ignorance of this entire situation. Hasonann vowed never use that name because it tended to downplay the danger they represented. These people were the 'United Federation of Planets' and he would always call them as such.

As loath as Hasonann was to admit it, the Federation technology was slightly superior to Minbari tech. The only way they could be beaten was with superior tactics and heavier firepower. Shaka felt confident with twenty ships. That was typical of how he thought about everything, proving once and for all how stupid he was.

Arrogance and overconfidence had never been one of Hasonann shortcomings. That was why he would make his attack from inside the asteroid field with his first wave of seventy ships. He held thirty more in reserve, wishing he had fifty more instead. There was no reason not believe that the Federation had helped to modify some of the Earth Alliance ships in some form or capacity. So, they too could be dangerous threats. The asteroid field would slow his ships some but it would also slow the Federation ships as well. Another advantage was that he could use jump engines to escape whereas the Federation ships needed to clear the area before they could employ their FTL drives. That was another bit of intelligence that the Vorlons had freely given. But even they were unsure how many Federation ships were in the system. It might have been as many as thirty-five, maybe more. With their firepower, open warfare was deemed an unacceptable risk.

His plan was simple; jump into the asteroid system in waves and slaughter anything they came across. They would also pepper the area with mines reminiscent of what the Starkiller had done to the Black Star and its combat group. No doubt, they enemy was planning the same thing, so life would be interesting when the fighting actually started. Federation shields were good but sustained strikes could overwhelm them thereby allowing for a useful hit. If the Earther and their companions chose not to enter the field, then he would order his ships to shoot high-yield missiles at the planets until they did. The rules of this game would be made by him, not the Federation or the Earthers. It was his intention to win and live to speak of the deed.

_**Jericho system:**_

Photon torpedoes fitted with Homing Anti-Radiation sensors programmed with the energy profiles of the Minbari stealth generators hammered Alyt Shaka's fleet. Each torpedo had a subspace link back to the ship that had fired it, along with a secondary link that used standard Earth Alliance protocols. The CPU's of the guidance units monitored the second link for degradation, using it as a method of tracking. The closer the torpedoes came to the stealth fields, the greater the rate of signal failure in the secondary link. Monitoring the error rate in that signal proved a valuable means of double-checking the HARM sensors.

Direct impact with a Minbari ship was still difficult, but no longer needed. The torpedoes had a lock good to within five kilometers of the huge warships, and were detonating on proximity. The anti-matter blasts cracked armor with their shockwaves and gamma-irradiated delicate circuits, overwhelming shielding that the Minbari had long considered impervious to any weapon fielded by any race other than the Vorlons and the Shadows.

_Tinashi_ after _Tinashi_ gradually fell to the hammer blows of Federation and Klingon torpedoes.

"What's currently up on the play list, Mr. Vickers?"

"Well, sir, I decided to offer the Minbari a little variety. Since we're re-transmitting from every drone, and moving it from drone to drone to prevent them from either jamming the transmission, or destroying the 'source', it was easy enough to re-program to allow each Minbari ship some of their own private 'muzak', as it were."

"A nice bit of initiative, Mr. Vickers. And the current selection from Radio VICK?"

"_Kingyo Chuihou_, aka _Goldfish Warning_, from an old Terran cartoon. Also, the _Mini Moni Rin! Rin! Rin_! _Telephone Song_, _Bob and His Chainsaw_, _The_ _Immigrant Song_ by Led Zeplin, _The Mob Rules_ by Black Sabbath, _Welcome to the Jungle_ by Guns 'n Roses, and for that touch of irony, _Caught in the Crossfire_ by April Wine."

"From what I've heard of your collection, Mr. Vickers, those are excellent choices. Please keep up the pressure."

"Aye, sir. For a final insult, I've had one song translated into Minbari. I feel they should appreciate it, given their attitude towards humans."

"And what might that be?"

"_Princes of the Universe_."

"That, Mr. Vickers, will get you mentioned in dispatches, if not an outright commendation. Nicely done, Commander. I can think of nothing more appropriate, or better suited to infuriate the Minbari."

"Thank you, sir. I rather like it myself."

General Korrd smirked. "Hail _Brinks_."

His Communications Officer grinned savagely. "Commodore Acaltha responds."

"They're trying to make a run for it, old bug, What say you?"

The Andorian looked thoughtful. "We've been to so much trouble and effort to arrange this welcoming reception for them, Korrd. It would be quite rude to simply allow them to walk away from the party, don't you think?"

"Agreed. How do you want to play this?"

"Seems like a shame to let the K'tarra's cloaking device go to waste, old friend. Take your ships and ... 'cut them off at the pass', as the Terries put it. But leave the _Turval _intact, more or less. We want the Minbari to come back for round three. I recommend you leave a drone behind. I don't want them to know you've cloaked until you're ready to fire right up their noses."

Korrd nodded. "You should have been born a Klingon, old bug. If I'd had you with me, the Romulan Empire would be a Klingon protectorate today." He grinned, and turned to his first officer, ordering a decoy drone launched.

"Have fun, you ugly old bastard."

"You too, buggly. Korrd out."

_**The Centauri Border:**_

The USS _Mako_ and the USS _Lee_ had been requested to wait at the edge of Centauri space, something they had been doing for the past nine hours. Three _Vorchan_ warships had just as patiently waited on the other side of the border to make sure there were no incidents or accidental crossings. They were being very cautious.

Captain Silva was getting somewhat restless. Other than a brief transmission by the Centauri Central Command stating that there would be a representative coming there had been no further communications. If they didn't want to talk, then that was fine; they would leave as was stated by the Federation charter.

Finally, for what seemed to be an eternity, four _Vorchan_ cruisers and a ship identified as a _Primus_ battleship arrived at the edge of space. Size-wise they were rather intimidating, but so far they hadn't appeared hostile. A few moments later, they received a tachyon transmission, the apparent standard in this part of the universe."

Captain Silva answered. "Greetings. I am Captain Antonio Silva representing the United Federation of Planets. We're are here on a diplomatic mission of peace and wish an exchange of information with the leaders of the Centauri Empire."

The elder Centauri onscreen nodded respectfully and moved off to the side. An even older male with a fluffed-up mane of white hair took his place. He was a very distinguished individual, one used to handling the reigns of power. "I am Emperor Turan of the Centauri Republic not Empire," he corrected gently. "We have not allowed you to come into our presence because of your war. However because of the conflict between your people and the Minbari, the war threatens to cross into our territory. That, we will not allow."

-

Emperor Turan watched the young Human Captain as he prepared a response to the ultimatum he'd just given. It was also interesting to find that these people had an amazing translation system. To his quiet delight, the Human's response was immediate.

"It is not our wish to interfere with the sovereignty of any government. This is a personal diplomatic gesture from my Federation to let the Centauri government know that we will not violate the borders of Centauri space."

"Does this go for the Clingeon Empire as well?"

"Yes, it does. The Klingon Empire will not violate your territory."

"That is good to here," he answered. "Your manners are somewhat better than the Klingon representative who threatened my patrol." He rolled the name 'Klingon' around in his mind. Or," he added, "have you come offering the branch of peace after your fellow warriors threatened with the sword?" He didn't wait for the young Captain's answer. "Captain, we are not pleased by the fact that you are at war with our neighbors. The Minbari have been at peace with us for centuries."

"Your neighbors attacked and killed over twenty-seven million of my people, none of whom had ever heard of the Minbari. With all due respect, Emperor Turan, your people have done nothing to stop the war between the earth Alliance and the Minbari. You have not spoken one word of peace to stop a slaughter you know to be wrong." He paused for a second. "Have you ever considered that once they finish with Earth, they might not end it there?"

Turan almost winced. He had thought of it, numerous times. He and his advisors were terrified by the prospect of a much more aggressive Minbari government at their front door. They were too strong and even though his people could give a better accounting of themselves than the Humans, in the end they would still lose. And that might mean extermination, like the Humans were about to experience. "We don't know you or your culture. How do we know your colony's fate won't mimic Earth's?"

"Sir, if you believed that, then we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Turan sighed. The human was indeed correct. All reports indicated that the Minbari were now taking this war very seriously. Their whole Empire was mobilizing for war, not just the warrior castes. Long-ranged observation sites had detected entire fleets were being assembled.

"The Federation believes in peaceful contact and exploration, but we will defend ourselves and an attack of this magnitude cannot be ignored. However we want to keep this from spreading. We've already spoken of this to the Narn Regime."

Turan blanched. "You've contacted the Narn?"

"Yes," Captain Silva answered. "They were cautiously receptive, but vowed to open and continue diplomatic contact after we have subdued the Minbari."

Now Turan went pale, both his hearts fluttering as his blood drained to his feet. These people knew of the tenuous relationship between his people and the Narn. And as he thought about of it, he felt that familiar, deep stab of guilt washing over him. His predecessors had ruined the Narn home world and in the process created a dreadful enemy that was building up their forces. They were apparently also acquiring powerful allies in preparation for the day when his two people would one day go to war. He didn't relish that day whatsoever.

"Have the Narn told you of the relationship between our two people?" Turan already knew the answer.

"The Kha'Ri has," Silva responded, thereby confirming his fears. "One day, if you two will permit, the Federation can mediate between the two of you and possibly avoid the coming unpleasantness. We have a lot of specialists trained for this sort of mediation. This is, of course, is voluntary and we would never try to force anything on the disagreeing parties. That is one of our mandates. You still have time to find a peaceful solution to your disagreements."

Turan nodded. That was what he needed to hear. These people were not the barbarians he first believed them to be. If a peaceful solution could be found, so much the better for all concerned. There were others in the government that couldn't wait to start a war with the Narn, but he wasn't one of them. "Captain Silva, would you and a couple of your Officers be willing to shuttle over to my ship? I believe we have things to discuss and I may have a possible solution to your problem with the Minbari."

Turan smiled openly as the young Human's mouth opened in surprise. "Sir, I would be interested in what you have to say. However we have a different method of transportation to get to your ship."

"Ah, your famous transmat system," he said and smiled even wider at Silva's apparent shock about that revelation. But to his credit, he recovered quickly and now knew that the Centauri knew more that he had assumed.

"We will be there in five minutes. Where would you like us to arrive?"

"The room where I am situated will be fine. I confess I am looking forward to seeing this technology in action."

Five minutes later Turan and his entourage were treated to an unfamiliar and somewhat frightening sight of the Federation representatives beaming into the Imperial state room. The method only took a few seconds to complete itself, but it was indeed impressive judging from his own shock and that of his people. Two of the aliens were human but one was a blue-skinned alien with antennae waving back and forth… a strange sight indeed. But he and his telepathic triad sense no hostility from the strangers.

"Welcome," Turan said. "Your trust in coming here will be rewarded. As I've said, I may have a possible solution to this dispute between your Federation and the Minbari." He turned and pointed towards and another individual, not Centauri.

The alien was Minbari.

Silva and the others tensed, as if waiting for a fight to begin. Quickly both Turan and the older Minbari raised their hands in supplication. "This is not a deception Captain," the Emperor said quickly. "Nardronni arrived just before you did, to ask if we would participate in informal negotiations with your government to find a way to end you war. Initially we chose to stay out of your war and rejected his petition. However you arrived immediately after he did and we changed out minds. A war averted is better than a war stopped. A war stopped is better than a war waged; one that could surely affect us in the short term."

The Minbari warrior was clearly uncomfortable being in the presence of these Federation people and it showed. There was concern and outright fear etched on his face. Turan took note of that. If the Minbari feared these people then these people were a threat to more than just them.

"Please," the Minbari said in stuttering Federation standard. "Only want talk. Need find a way to end war. I am Nardronni…envoy."

"You can speak your own language," Silva growled. "We will understand you."

Turan noticed the relief exhibited by Nardronni at that comment. He understood the alien language but was not yet comfortable with it. With situations like this, clarity was paramount.

He had them sit with himself as mediator. That was a bit unprecedented, but then these were unprecedented times. His republic was being threatened as well and he didn't trust his advisors enough to allow them to perform this duty.

"I am Nardronni, a ranger of the Minbari. Do you understand me?"

"We understand," Silva announced. He fell silent waiting for the ranger to continue.

"This war was a mistake. We believe that your planet was an Earther colony and my people are perhaps a bit more rash than they should be."

"I think you're understating your people's attitude," Silva growled. "Twenty-seven million people, seventeen planets, their families and friends might disagree with your assessment."

"You may be correct," he admitted. "But you must understand that the Earthers killed our most beloved leader in a cowardly attack. Our people demanded vengeance against the Earthers. And your people look like them."

"There are many, many separate, Humanoids that look so much like us that you need scanners to determine what species they are. But we are them! We are Humans."

"You are and you are not. I understand. When my people went to Regulus we assumed that your colony was the only threat. But some of us wanted to make sure. One ship stayed and explored this new part of the galaxy while my people waged war. My rangers discovered the truth as we explored the United Federation. This is a strange concept for us."

The ranger shook at the memories. "At first we didn't believe, could not believe what we saw. Your people are so diverse, your space is so vast that the closest we could compare it to is size, was to the Vorlon Empire. There were so many Earther-type Humans there that we thought the universe had gone insane. Your technology frightened us and we were careful to avoid your people as much as possible. But three of my people were captured. The Klingons executed one of my people and two more were captured by the Federation. My vessel has only just returned and I have given my report to the Grey council. But some did not believe and others were too frightened by our reports to listen. It confirmed what others had told them. Satai Delenn ordered us into Centauri territory in the hopes that I would speak to you, covertly. We tried this once before with the Earthers, with a Narn as an intermediary but that failed. Someone wished the war to continue and the ranger negotiating the peace was killed. This destroyed any chance for a peace with the Earth Alliance."

Turan noticed a subtle shift behind him. For some reason, Londo Mollari looked pale. He hoped the aide would be okay. Londo always had a soft spot for them and was most distressed with told about the war.

"Your people refused to speak with us until we began blowing holes in your ships. Is that all you understand?"

"Not everyone wants this war, but it has grown beyond our expectations. And our people are afraid. Even those who do not believe our reports are afraid. They will continue this war because of that fear and our pride. No one has done what your Starfleet has done to us and my people can't understand how mere Humans can defeat us."

"Your pride is going to get your people killed," Silva responded. "You don't have a chance of stopping us, unless you surrender."

"My people do not believe this," Nardronni answered. "Their fear is driving them. Many believe that you are servants of the Shadows and have come to destroy us. The Vorlons have said as such and their word is not to be taken likely. Your timing in coming here has only re-enforced that belief."

"Who are the shadows?" Commander Tynis asked coldly. Turan couldn't help but notice her antennae reflected her mood and he believed with a bit of practice he could read her mood by their twitching alone. And what of the Vorlons? There were hints that they were somehow instigating in this war. He hoped he was wrong. Besides he always wanted to see a Vorlon in person. "We are subjected to no one," the Andorian continued. "The Federation is a separate organization bound by their charter. We serve no one else."

"I understand this," the Minbari answered quickly. "But my people believe otherwise and we will destroy Earth and anything that gets in the way in order to make sure that your people can't consolidate your forces against us."

"So your people are driven by fear, guilt and pride to continue a war they won't win?" asked Turan. He turned to Silva. "Perhaps a temporary truce can be arranged."

"My people will destroy Earth first and only then consider a truce. We must negotiate from a position of strength."

"We will not allow that," Silva said frankly. "Tell your people what you've seen and make- them- listen- to- you, before we bomb you into the stone-age. The Federation is a peaceful organization, but you have attacked both us and the Klingon Empire. As a result, you will find that when it comes to fighting back, we're as bad as it gets."

The Minbari was visibly shaken. "You would destroy our people?"

"The Federation does not believe in genocide, unlike yours. But when we finish with you, it will take generations before you will master your own skies once more. You will send this message to your Grey Council," Silva said. "Surrender while you can."

The Minbari ranger bowed his head in resignation and Turan Emperor of the Centauri Republic, felt sorry for him. "My people will fight," he responded. "We can do nothing less."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Silva responded. "Then prepare yourself. We are coming."

As Turan listened to that last statement, a chill spread up his spine and it had nothing to do with the temperature in the room.

_**Wolf 359:**_

Alyt Hasonann's orders were specific. Dozens of beacons and remote detonated mines were being planted throughout the asteroid belt so that his fleet could utilize one of their most effective tactics, the pinpoint attack. The number of _Nials_ and _Lintira_ scout ships and military transport gliders being lost in the operation had exceeded his expectations. Several Earther fighters had locked onto and destroyed of his vessels at extended range, an indication at they were receiving targeting data form the Fed ships. Minbari armor withstood more punishment than Human vessels but they hunting in pairs and were anticipating the _Nial's_ trajectories. The _Nials_ were far from defenseless as they retaliated and destroyed their oppressors. But in the end, they were forced to flee as Earther heavy ships began to tear into the ranks. The asteroids afforded some protection but with the improved targeting, too many had been destroyed.

"Order ships to deactivate the stealth fields and shunt all power to weapons," he ordered. Then he waited for the explosion.

Alyt Kiennier reaction reached him first. Sir," he yelled. "If we deactivate our stealth fields, the enemy will be able to target us that much easier. That defense has protected us for a thousand years."

"It doesn't protect us any more against these Humans. It is a waste of energy that can be used for our weapons and jump systems. Don't argue. Do what I command." The Alyt bowed in compliance but he was far from contrite. He would follow orders but it was clear that he did not agree with the order or the tactics that his Commander had planned. As long as he did his duty, Hasonann didn't care.

His first squadron of thirty-five warships spread across fifteen thousand kilometers of space, exited jumpspace and fired their fusion missiles directly towards the colony. The average attacking _Sharlin_ contained four missile launchers, firing a total of sixteen missiles in less than ten seconds. Five of the _Sharlins_ were also equipped with mass drivers and they fired a total of ten mass projectiles. As ordered, none of the ships lingered to see if their targets were hit. As soon as they completed firing, all of them engaged their jump engines and fled back into hyperspace. Even so, three of the _Sharlins_ didn't survive with photon torpedoes tearing apart armor that had helped the Minbari withstand enemy attacks for more than thirty generations. That surprised and angered Hasonann. Their response time was far too quick and accurate, and it only confirmed to him that a direct confrontation would be suicidal. Yes, the losses hurt but his plan had succeeded. Three hundred and eighty missiles and ten mass projectiles were heading at velocities at close to a third of the speed of light towards the civilian populations. Most of those missiles wouldn't survive the counter batteries but if just one of them hit, then the damage would be massive.

To keep from allowing him a repeat performance, the Humans and Feds would have to come after him in the asteroid field where his forces would confront them. It would be decided there; their fantastic speed and maneuverability verses Minbari precision jumping tactics-

-And a small gift from the Vorlons which would guarantee that this battle would be up close and personal.

Another twenty five of the _Tinashis_ entered the field and began planting more mines and beacons as fast as they could. That's when two of the Minbari frigates were gutted as they inadvertently crossed phaser canon emplacements located on two of the asteroids.

The Earth Alliance and Federation ships were destroying the missiles with relative ease Two of them got to with fifteen seconds of their target but were destroyed before they could detonate. The projectiles were slower but much harder to stop. Nuclear missiles and photon torpedoes converged to destroy them but one got through the screen only to be destroyed by land-based weaponry. The first salvo was a failure but it served its purpose.

The Earth Alliance and Fed ships were coming to confront them. A murderous game of hide and seek was about to begin.

_**Earth: **_

Admiral Tapin entered the bridge of the _Excelsior _USS _San Diego_ and immediately brought the fleet to red alert. Subspace modified hyperspace sensor had detected a large fleet headed directly for them, unquestionably Minbari.

"Admiral, we picked them up just before they reached Io," Captain Pacheli explained quickly. "The subspace sensors barely registered them before they entered the system. Even now, it's an intermittent signal."

Tapin was angry but not overly surprised. "They've improved their jamming transmitters."

"I didn't expect them to be able to jam our subspace sensors. They've never been exposed to subspace and even if they had, it should have taken them years to figure out the basics."

Tapin nodded. It was theoretically impossible for them to have been exposed to subspace technology, understood the theory, made practical applications and used them in a matter of months. Either there were traitors who gave them the tech-

-or they were receiving help from someone who had access and the understanding to develop and build the jammers. That was something they'd have to look into. It wasn't important who gave it to them at this point. But he'd find out later.

The moon called Io, located in Sol sector carried several of EA's main space docks and supported a large military base. Originally, it was to be used as the last short-ranged defense post against the Minbari in the final attack. However, since the Federation and Klingons had come, it was turned into the first line of defense. Phaser and disrupter batteries ringed the entire sphere and Earth Alliance waited eagerly for the upcoming battle. Now that they were able to detect the enemy, the fight would at least be a fair fight. That was the plan.

The plan was screwed. The Minbari assault fleet had somehow bypassed all of the sensor buoys for light-years. Brigadier Kerla was incensed. The Klingons has intended to meet them at least two light years from the Sol system, hyperspace anomalies or not. Now they hurried back, not wanting to miss the biggest battle of the war.

_**Jericho Colony:**_

_Tinashi_ after _Tinashi_ faltered under the anti-matter barrage. It was, therefore, unsurprising that the Minbari fleet never noticed the strange ripple of light that shivered down the spine of the IKS _K'tarra_. Even if they had, they would have paid it little attention, as the _K'tarra_ continued on by the side of the four Federation ships.

Although, if the Minbari sensor watch officers hadn't been quite so overwhelmed trying to defend themselves, they might have noticed that the _K'tarra_ no longer appeared to be hitting anything it fired upon.

As each Minbari war-frigate faltered, they were scanned, their damage assessed, and if they were no longer able to continue to fight, the combined Federation-Empire fire would move to another, systematically disabling them ship by ship.

Eventually, all that was left of the once-mighty Minbari fleet were two _Sharlins_ and a single, as yet undamaged, _Tinashi. _ Two more _Tinashi_'s were unable to fight back but were still able to make headway, and desperately attempting to keep up with the other three ships in hopes of making their escape.

The other fifteen ships were unable to maneuver, dead in space.

Or simply dead.

Suddenly, the fire ceased. The officers aboard the five remaining Minbari ships looked around, unable to believe it. Sensor officers double-checked their boards. The Uofop ships were still there, still following at a range that made it difficult - though not entirely impossible - to hit them successfully. Why weren't they firing?

A moment later, they received their answer. However, it wasn't the miracle they'd hoped for.

Far behind them, the _K'tarra_ shimmered, then disappeared, revealing a small, warp-capable decoy in its place. The real _K'tarra_, accompanied by the _Gevchok_ and the _Kayvak_, appeared before them, cutting off their attempted path of retreat.

Alyt Shaka looked at the three animal ships, hope dying in his soul. He turned to his First.

"We will attack. Order all ships to purge computers and databases. Prepare to destroy all sensitive items, and make ready the self-destruct charges. I do not want these creatures capturing another Minbari ship intact. Scuttling will be done on my order, and not before."

"Yes, Alyt."

"Alyt! We are being hailed by the Uofop commander."

Shaka's lips thinned angrily. "To gloat, no doubt. Put him on main screen."

"Commander Shaka. You appeared to be uninterested in my name before. For your edification, I am Commodore Acaltha, of the United Federation of Planets, commanding this fleet defending Jericho Colony."

"I have no interest in your name or rank, Commodore. And if you are attempting to convince me to surrender, know that my fleet will die fighting to the last ship and crewman."

"Actually, Commander, I have no intention whatsoever of calling upon you to surrender. That would run counter to my plans." Acaltha smiled faintly at the poorly-hidden expression of surprise on the face of his counterpart.

"Then what purpose does this communication serve? I am certain you do not wish to have a polite conversation to pass the time, _Commodore_." Shaka heaped all the scorn he could upon the final word.

"To invite you to retrieve your injured and leave this system, Commander."

Shaka glared at the screen. "You intend me to believe that you would simply allow my people to leave this hellish place unmolested?"

"Commander, you weary me. I would like to point out that you are no longer any threat to this colony. Not that you ever were much of a threat to begin with, but I digress. My orders were to evacuate this colony, then defend the planet for as long as seems feasible. I have long since achieved the first part of my orders, as the colonists were removed from this system days ago. As for the second..." The insectile creature on Shaka's screen shrugged. "There is an old saying among my people. The Klingons have a similar one. _'There is no honor in attacking the weak.'_ And there is no shame in falling before a superior enemy. You have lost this battle, Commander. Need you throw away the lives of the beings who trust in you to lead them, in a hopeless battle against insurmountable odds, merely for your own pride and vanity?"

"And you have no intention of taking my crews prisoner? I doubt that."

"In all honesty, Commander, I've found that the Minbari make poor prisoners. While our Klingon allies have enjoyed their opportunity to indulge in hand to hand combat with Alyt Sarhat and the survivors of his four crews, I have no such interest. Your technology is no secret to the Federation, and I've long since obtained what little military information I require from the survivors of Alyt Sarhat's crews. I'm informed that the standard _Sharlin_ can carry some 8,000 troops in addition to its two hundred being crew. The crew of a standard _Tinashi_ is only one hundred ten beings. As you came here to destroy the planet, not occupy it, I'm assuming that your troop quarters are empty. You should have more than enough space between your remaining two _Sharlins_ to carry the entire crew compliment of your fleet. Do so."

"And you would simply allow us to leave." The sarcasm in Shaka's voice was thick.

Acaltha shrugged again. "Of what use is any further combat? If you refuse, any action on your part is simple butchery on mine. All other things being equal, no single Minbari ship is a match for a single Federation or Klingon ship. You have three effective ships. I have eleven. You are outnumbered by nearly four to one. If I were so inclined, I could simply concentrate all of my fire on one ship at a time." The enemy commander paused. "And if you're suspicious as to my intentions, Alyt, allow me to point out that returning you and your crews - alive- to Minbar in defeat achieves my goal of sending a message to your Grey Council."

"And that message would be?" asked the Minbari commander suspiciously.

"That unlike the races here in this space, the Federation has no interest in occupying your worlds, oppressing or enslaving your peoples, or of performing any other unnecessary atrocities against the Minbari. You WILL be expected to make _rational_ levels of reparations for the damage you did to the Federation colony at Regulus, as well as the Earth Alliance colonies you've savaged. You WILL apologize humbly and profusely before the families of your victims. You'll also be expected to leave the people of the Earth Alliance alone, as they'll be encouraged to leave you alone." The Andorian shrugged. "Of course, the Klingon Empire has its own grievances with you, and you will have to deal with them separately. They're a proud people, and tend to take the sort of insults you've been so free with on a much more personal basis. But that's up to the Empire." Acaltha shook his head tiredly. "Commander, I'm not demanding your surrender. Collect your injured and simply... go home."

It hadn't been easy. The Minbari fleet commander had been paranoid to the extreme, expecting his ships and crews to be fired upon at any second. It didn't help that the Klingons weren't pleased with allowing the Minbari crews to leave unmolested. Captain Kurik had even gone so far as to suggest reviving the ancient practice of decimation - executing one of every ten surviving Minbari as an example to encourage the remainder. But none of the Klingons had been willing to defy General Korrd, who ordered them to stand down.

Some of the Minbari ships had been too badly damaged to take the crews off by shuttle. The two Federation _Mirandas_ assisted by beaming the crewmembers of those ships straight to the troop quarters of the _Turval_ and its surviving sister ship, an action that served to make the Minbari even more nervous. With every action taken, the Minbari were being exposed to technology that exceeded theirs to much the same degree that their own exceeded that of the Centauri.

Exactly as Acaltha intended.

The injured and mentally damaged survivors of Alyt Sarhat's force were also beamed up to the _Turval._ All but one.

The final insults were perhaps the deepest. Alyt Shaka was allowed to fire upon the fifteen damaged _Tinashis_, destroying them and thereby assuring himself that they would not be taken as prizes by the Uofop ships. Then, to force the point home, the two damaged but functional _Tinashis_, with ruined jump drives, were treated to a demonstration of a Federation shuttle - a shuttle smaller than one of their _Nial_ fighters - opening a jump point! Acaltha then offered to have Federation ships open jump points for the two Minbari ships that could not.

The offer was, of course, refused. However, the effect it achieved was a success. FUD - Fear, Uncertainty and Doubt - had been spread among the survivors of the twenty-five hundred Minbari who'd encountered the abattoir Commodore Acaltha had created from the raw material of the Jericho colony.

Fear, uncertainty and doubt that they would spread to the Grey Council, as well as their families and friends, when they returned home in defeat.

And fear was a weapon of mass destruction, one that no shield generator or armor plating could guard against. Another shot had been fired in this war, a shot so subtle, so pernicious, that its damage was done long before the pain of the wound could be felt.

As the three intact Minbari ships left for Minbar Prime - Alyt Shaka had insisted on destroying the two no longer capable of achieving jump space on their own - Acaltha sent the Minbari commander one last message, a message that would haunt the once arrogant Alyt for weeks to come.

"Destroying an empire to win a war is no victory; and ending a battle to save an empire is no defeat."

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

_**Wolf 359**_

**Minbari warcruiser_ Shadows Bane:_**

"If one could visualize the word ugly, that ship would be it," Hasonann said to his First Officer as he observed the single engine Federation ship closely shadowing the _Hyperion_ and its fighter escort traveling through the asteroid field in search of his people. Shai Alyt Hasonann couldn't dare show it but he was extremely worried about this upcoming battle. And that was what this would be, not the usual slaughter that his people had become so accustomed to. So many things could go catastrophically wrong going up against an enemy of this magnitude.

Lynioa barely nodded at the joke. "The others have jumped into the field, Sir. All of the beacons, mines and tachyon inhibitors are in position. Look at their movements. They are so sure in their confidence, navigating those asteroids. Our ships are hard-pressed to avoid them," he answered in that sometimes insufferable voice he used to express his disapproval.

Translation: The other Alyts didn't '_want_' to avoid them yet. And Lynioa agreed with their conclusions. They were here to fight and slaughter these Humans so that they go hurry up and join the fleet near Earthspace now.

"Half of their '_known'_ fleet has entered the asteroid field. Now we can commence. Inform the Wind Sword squadrons to begin their attacks."

"What of the invisible raptor ships?"

Now the Alyt heard a healthy amount of concern in his second-in command's voice, as well he should. Klingon invisibility fields were causing absolute havoc in both the civilian and military sectors alike.

"The Klingons are probably being held in reserve," the Alyt answered him. That truth was an unknown he didn't care for in the least. For all he knew there might not be any of the raptor ships in the system but he couldn't be sure so he had to assume they were. That's why tachyon emitters were being placed all over the asteroid field. Any hint of the ships and the area would be saturated with tachyons. "That is what I would do in their place."

"We counted forty five war vessels, nine of them Federation. We should be able to defeat them."

"Like Shaka is trying to do?" he asked, letting his contempt show. The Commander noted that the word '_easily'_ hadn't been added to that last statement. "Please think. The Human Federation ships can outfight us but they are fewer in number. The killer of the _Drala Fi_ is here and he will reuse the tactics that allowed him to destroy our proudest ship. They've seeded the asteroid fields with their weapons just as we have. We are looking at a killing field here. But I will not lead us to a glorious defeat. I will wear them down first."

"And will you wear them down with the blood of our people?"

"Yes," he answered coldly. "We're in a war, not presiding over a slaughter. Better several warships now, rather than planet's worth later." He purposely left out which planet he was referring to. What angered the Commander was that it took a few moments for his Second-in-command to grasp what world he spoke of. Evidently defeat by the enemy hadn't even crossed his narrow mind. But defeat was a real possibility and acknowledging that fact helped to keep you alive. "Prepare yourselves," he said to the crew. "It's starting." _'Valen help us all'_ he thought."

He looked out the bridge window, trying to catch a glimpse of the Vorlon scout ship barely in range of his sensors that would observe the battle. '_They're really interested in the outcome of this battle' _he thought darkly. '_They won't help directly, but they've invested heavily in this war'._ He wondered why.

A dozen _Nials_ in loose formation vectored around several smaller asteroids and jumped an equal number of StarFuries running screen for the two _Hyperions_ and a Federation _Belknap _pocket destroyer. The _Nials_ being more advanced and faster usually had the advantage; however in this case, three of the Earth fighters locked onto and destroyed two of the Minbari fighters. Surprised but determined, the Minbari returned fire and two Human fighters died barely knowing what had happened.

Right now, Alyt Hasonann fervently wished for the old days when Earther fleets could be dealt with in a matter of seconds without any losses on their side. His sensors recorded the flaming death of another one of his precious _Nial_ fighters. Yes, those times were long gone. Helpless he watched as of his older _Tinashis_ had been forced into the path of an inconvenient asteroid by its efforts to avoid becoming the victim of an EarthForce nuclear missile cluster fired by one of the _Hyperions_. Those guided missiles were becoming an annoyance, especially now that Minbari stealth was next to useless. The _Hyperion_ and its escorts pounced on the _Tinashi_ like rabid animals, unaware that they too had fallen into a trap. Minbari weapon's combat drones fired on them, slaughtering them with efficiency.

Dozens of _Nials_ and _Lintiras_ found a target of opportunity throughout the asteroid field; a lone Federation starship weaving through some of the smaller asteroids with the grace of a fighter craft. His ships used their own high yield missiles, trying to wear down the enemy shields by blasting it and the surrounding asteroids. The _Belknap_ destroyer, a particularly ugly design if he ever saw one, was trapped and knew it. Its shields were weakened and return fire was somewhat sporadic. Suddenly a _Sharlin_ jumped in front of the small ship firing as it came in. The Federation ship was gutted by the _Sharlin's_ heavy bombardment, but it paid a terrible price for its victory. The Federation ship had fired one of its antimatter missiles directly at the _Sharlin_ before it had completed transition into normal space. Even while the _Sharlin_ fired it was already dead-it simply didn't know yet. The bridge and the front half of the warship disappeared in flashes of light and rapidly disappearing flame.

Every loss was a stab in the gut for the Commander. Those were his people, his command out there fighting and dying and all he could do was watch and issue orders. And pray.

Elsewhere within the field of death, several more capital ships were damaged or destroyed by weapon's placements of the formidable Federation enemy. A half dozen _Sharlins_ were caught in a horrifying crossfire of antimatter torpedoes and beam weapons from their combat satellites. They didn't have a chance, most likely barely knew what had hit them. Two _Novas_ and another small Federation killer vessel were hit by Minbari emplacements. One _Nova_ was obliterated the second seriously damaged and fleeing while its support ships tied to rally against incoming Minbari capitals. Forces from both sides were converging on that spot. His people had more resources but the Humans were making do with those weapon's platforms and much improved targeting capabilities and were doing quite well. The Minbari Commander hoped that more of the other Earth forces would reinforce the asteroid combatants, but they weren't taking the bait. It was time to up the ante.

"Send half of our _Nials_ and six squadrons of our small assault craft and fifteen _Tinashis_ and have them attack the outer picket ring of enemy ships. When they engage, let's make it interesting. Have ten _Sharlins_ from group three make the jump to add extra support."

"Yes, my Alyt," his second in command answered. Quickly, he relayed the orders.

"Now we sit back and search for the vessels being used to relay targeting information to the Earth Alliance ships. They're not using tachyon transmissions."

Lynioa frowned. "What else could they be using?" He knew their vessel's stealth fields were highly effective in jamming the Earthers under normal circumstances but as of right now, it was doing absolutely no good whatsoever. Its purpose was more psychological now rather than of any real effect. The enemy was still targeting Minbari ships with deadly accuracy and at longer ranges."

"The information provided to us by the Vorlons called it subspace carrier waves, in purpose, not unlike our tachyon sensors but they use subspace vectors that completely bypass what we consider to be normal."

"Did the Vorlons offer ways to jam these subspace sensors?" He was still in awe that the Vorlons were openly helping. A few weeks ago no one had even seen a live one for almost a thousand years. Now they seemed to be everywhere.

"Yes," he said. "That is what that device is for and jamming is only one of its purposes. It has limited range, however it's multipurpose. It will jam communications, and targeting systems to a point but it will also interfere with their drive systems. That will slow them down and once that happens, they are ours."

His second in command smiled viciously. That was one of the enemy's greatest strengths, the unnatural speed of their vessels. Sustained targeting was almost impossible under those circumstances. "What about their shields?"

"We can't have everything," he replied with much more casualness than he felt. "However we need to identify their flagship and communications center and concentrate our attacks there. If we can destroy their communications, Earth Alliance becomes little more than a minor nuisance to be dealt with at our leisure. The Human Federation ships are the current threat that must be dealt with first. If we can succeed here, then we have done what Shaka has failed to do, win some sort of victory against these people."

Lynioa said nothing and neither did the crew listening in on the semi-private conversation. Shaka's defeat had come as a devastating blow. To think that such a small defensive fleet could stop the Wind Swords cold. The Star Rider clan prepared to attack Jericho if the Humans remained there. There was no choice; they had to destroy that installation. Its very presence was a knife at their collective throats. It was rumored that the enemy was leaving that area but no one believed that. And a full war fleet of seventy combat vessels with heavy backup support were heading there now, even as that fool Shaka limped back home. His failure was a devastating psychological blow that would take years to recover from, unless they could do something here to turn it around at Wolf 359. Such stupid arrogance bred failure in the bests of warriors. Shaka was arrogance personified. The Alyt hoped that Shaka might kill himself to atone for his failure. His smile was wistful. Well, one could always hope.

He forced himself back to the present. "Order our ships to power up the jammers. As soon as we prepare to jump I want to flood the entire area."

Yes, Shai Alyt Hasonann."

**Command ship EA _Achilles:_**

General Leftcourt and Captain John Sheridan onboard the _Achilles_ were surprised by the change in tactics shown by this unknown enemy commander. Usually the Minbari simply waded into the fight; absolutely assured that nothing could hurt them. Not any more; those days were long gone. They were tip-toeing in, with their behinds held tight this time. The conflict going on in the asteroid field was a good example of the change. The Minbari had few nasty surprises of their own and they were using them to pretty good effect. Two Federation and nine EA heavy cruisers had been damaged or destroyed. Normally that would have been considered a disaster; however the Minbari had lost even more of their capital warships, all of which turned the disaster into something of a triumph for the Humans. They were striking back with efficiency and it felt very good. But it was also clear that they were trying to coax more Earth ships into the asteroid field and that was something neither man had any intentions of doing.

"Sir, we have multiple jump points forming in section three five-niner. They're heading for the colony."

"Have _Hyperion_ Squad three engage and repel. I want squadron two and _Nova_ squad four to back them up."

"The USS _Gartner_ and _Alabama_ and three of the _Soyuz_ are moving to intercept on their right flanks. That should give them something to think about."

Both men stared intently as all of the allied ships opened fired on the Minbari at ranges that still astounded most of the military. Angry beams of coherent energy and photon torpedoes and nuclear missiles converged on the Minbari assault force which was already quickly breaking formation to avoid the incoming attack.

"What type of ships are those?" queried Sheridan pointing at several smaller Minbari vessels of unknown configuration. The Minbari had added something new into the mix. For all intents and purposes they appeared to be gunboats, larger than the Olympus class by about thirty meters. Weapons were neutron based with main canons placed above and below the bridge, giving it a full field of fire.

Two _Tinashis_ crumbled under a combined nuclear/ photon torpedo strike, taking with them nearly a dozen fighters, one larger scout and one gunboat. The _Tinashis_ and other ships were already firing back, crushing three of the _Hyperions_ before they could employ evasive maneuvers. The smaller gunships were faster and proceeded to boldly attack the _Constitution_ class Federation ship USS _Gartner_. Its shields flared almost as brightly as its returning phaser fire. Hurt, the smaller gunboats rapidly retreated. The _Gartner,_ supported by a _Nova_ and two _Hyperions,_ pursued them.

The Terran forces at Wolf 359 consisted of sixty three warships supplemented by twenty Federation warships and one modified experiment EarthForce vessel. Some were being held in reserve outside Minbari sensor range. It was the strongest military outpost outside of Earth's solar system and couldn't be ignored by the Minbari. And the proof was here.

"No, the question is, why did they attack the _Gartner_?" General Leftcourt said out loud. "Are they trying to lure her away?"

_**Shadows Bane:**_

"Prepare to jump," Alyt Hasonann ordered. "Activate the jammer." He couldn't contain his excitement any longer and that last order came out as an unintended scream. "Initialize the stealth fields." The stealth fields would not help much but every bit help if it kept you from getting killed. "Jump, now." His people complied and the Vorlon-designed jammers hummed to life.

Immediately _Shadows Bane_ and twenty more standard _Sharlins_ and additional support ships transitioned into the edge of the asteroid field, attempting but failing to completely surprise a group of Earther ships, already firing on their position. The Minbari grabbed his chair supports tightly as one of those 'primitive' nuclear missiles flew nearby, almost clipping his ship. Their targeting was now a source of intense scrutiny and fear. His people were not used to accurate fire and it was coming as a very unwelcome shock to a lot of them. Defensive fire could only do so much with all of the weapons fire around. The missiles had become as much of a concern as those pulsating orbs of death killing his people with impunity. Each Earther grouping had at least two Federation ships in support and that was proving to be a formidable obstacle to overcome.

And to his extreme delight the tight knit enemy squadrons suddenly ceased firing and seem to lose cohesion; and to his everlasting joy, their targeting data was being jammed. More importantly the accursed Federation ship's engines were sputtering! They were actually slowing down!

One of the bigger ships, the one called _Gartner_ was barely at half its earlier speed and was frantically trying to maneuver away from them. The jammers were working better than he hoped! But the ship was still as fast as his vessel moving at full burn-or whatever they used as propulsion. Delighted, he ordered gunnery to target and destroy it before it got out of range. His other ships concentrated on the EA and the other two smaller Federation vessels coming in on much reduced attack runs.

Concentrated beams of neutron energy burned through the protected shields of the now crippled starship slashing into the main hull and engines. But the starship wasn't defenseless and fired its beam and missiles directly at his ship irregardless of the modified stealth field or the jammers. Shocked at the intense display of resistance, he ordered emergency evasives as two of those photon torpedoes turned two of his support ships into useless, burning wreckage. Phaser beams slammed directly into his ship and gravitic shields did nothing to stop or dissipate them wherever they touched. Crystalline armor turned into melted sludge. Something exploded and the force of the blasts flung him and several other members of the bridge crew across the bridge. Alarms began screaming. He ignored them. Evidently, the enemy had compensated for their gravitic shielding and their torpedoes were actually homing in on his ships' singularity emissions. The jammers weren't compensating for that!

Valen's Blood!

"Return fire!" he screamed. "Fire, before we're destroyed!"

xxx

Twelve EarthForce warships with the_ Achilles _in the lead, hit the Minbari taskforce with every missile they had. All of them were configured to home in on Minbari singularity power sources and their stealth fields, whether active or not, did nothing to stop them. Gravitic shields at full power blunted several nuclear strikes and kept some of the larger vessels from being turned into slag. But the real threat originated from the proximity strikes by waves of photon torpedoes. Another nine Federation ships warped into normal space firing as they came in and dozens of Minbari capital ships ceased to exist that moment. Jumpoints formed and EA ships spewed forth firing their energy weapons at only one or two targets for better effectiveness.

Dozens of jumpoints formed moments later as Minbari support ships entered the fray using all of their defensive weapons to keep their companions from succumbing to the Federation missiles. Those that survived were hit with EarthForce nuclear missiles also set with proximity fuses. Any ship that lost their stealth field came under immediate attack and died shortly thereafter.

His people were at a disadvantage. Normally they attacked as a group sweeping everything out of the way. But these ships were coming in at every vector imaginable and his people were puzzled by the new tactics. They were learning to counter the strategy but it was taking too much time and they were dying in the meantime. The only good thing was that the Human vessels were as fragile as ever and rarely recovered from the first strike. But they had to ignore the Earther ships in order to keep the Federationists from turning Minbari ships into so much debris.

Shai Alyt Hasonann would remain eternally grateful for his shipmates on the _Knat'swin_ who purposely jumped in front of the phaser strike that would have taken his ship apart. There were a few of his true friends onboard that ship and he knew in his heart that Alyt Benta'll had made his ship a willing sacrifice in ordered to save his command. That vessel was nearly cut in half by the damaged Federation vessel trying to (and apparently succeeding quite well!) limp away from the battle. He knew the sacrifice would not be in vain, but once this battle was over the Alyt would light a special candle for his lost friend and that crew. He would make sure that the candle would be lit against the darkness as long as he lived. That was the very least he could do in remembrance of Benta'll and his crew.

He ordered his _Drala Fi _class _Sharlin _tofire on the Federation ship and finish it before it could do anymore damage. Even damaged, even with the jammers interfering with its propulsion units, his target was moving faster than anything his people had. The Alyt felt a stab of shame as he ordered his ship to use the _Knat'swin_ as cover, as gunnery targeted the vessel with all of their main guns. Even their vaulted shields couldn't handle a three second strike from their main guns. The Commander of that ship was a true warrior and it was good that he was going into the afterlife.

"Sir, there are two more Federation ships inbound. They seem to be compensating for our jamming! Several Earther ships are within striking range."

Cursing this change in events, he redirected weapons to engage in defensive fire. The Earthers were firing from a much further range and were unusually accurate. His vessels were taking almost as much damage as his people were dishing out. What was interesting and supremely disturbing were the Humans firing pattern. They were no longer sweeping the skies in a desperate attempt to hit their targets. Now their weapons fire struck with pinpoint accuracy. Minbari fire arced in sweeping patterns with the usual result -cutting ships in half. This new development was a dangerous sign.

Two _Sharlins_ targeted the _Gartner_ both firing at the same time. The shots were deflected as another of those Federation ships flew in front of the beams, deflecting the majority of the energy away from the _Gartner_. The _Miranda_ headed directly towards the two _Sharlins_, one of which was desperately trying to get away. Fusion and neutron cannons ripped into the _Miranda,_ and phaser and photon torpedoes did the same to the _Sharlins_. None of them survived the encounter. Then the EarthForce vessels, backed up by more Federationists were fully engaged. The _Miranda_ like vessels were firing every close range weapon they had. And that meant some form of hellish canon beam.

Those jammers were next to useless now, he thought. However, one of his defensive weapons crewmembers had noted that the jammers were forcing the Feds and the Earthers to move closer in order to hit their targets effectively. Thank Valen and his ancestors for small favors.

Reports were coming in fast and furious. The fleet vessels fighting inside the asteroid field were urgently requesting reinforcements. The fighting there was too even between the two groups. If they tried to retreat they'd be cut to pieces before they could make the transition. Communications using the jammers as frequency locators discovered that there was no central communication's vessel to be destroyed. They were all linked together in some way that made it impossible to disrupt the link. Because of the jamming, those vessels simply switched to a non-affected frequency.

He knew that this battle would be difficult, but has ship upon ship from both sides burned in the vastness of space; the true cost of this war slapped him in his face. This wasn't a typical Minbari battle. There was an almost visceral quality to it on both sides. No quarter was asked and none was given. Survivors were being shot by both EA and Minbari ships. The hatred between the two of them had taken a life of its own and as much as it disgusted him, he knew that this war could only end in the extermination of one side or the other. Once, how the conclusion of this war would turn out was a foregone conclusion. But that was something deep within abstract thought and hadn't been real to him-

Now it was. As the deadly beams of light skewered ships and missiles all types, from both sides, eviscerated vessels he could feels the Lords of Death and Pain dancing in the dark.

_**Achilles:**_

Captain Sheridan, furious and at the edge of battle lust ordered the _Achilles_ to charge one of the largest _Sharlins_ he'd ever seen, his support vessels were ordered to fall back slightly. Once targeted then they were to follow his ship's lead. Thank God that the subspace sensor compensated for the earlier interference. For a couple of minutes they were completely blind and totally depended on the Federation sensors which were being affected as well.

The _Omega_ prototype surged onwards, its overhead twin phase canons prepared to fire one what had to be the Command vessel. It was already damaged but still in the fight and poised to fire on the _Gartner_. That vessel had fired two photon torpedoes and two other _Sharlins_ very neatly removing them from the field of battle. He thought that was the most wonderful sight he'd ever witnessed. However before he could give the order to fire, a jumpoint opened and another group of three Minbari warships, one _Sharlin_ and two _Tinashis_ entered the already crowded melee.

Almost immediately they were under attack by small, very agile Federation combat shuttles each outfitted with a medium level phasers and one photon launcher. They were supported by EA gunboats and two _Soyuz_ that were with the _Gartner_. A dozen _Nials_ and one of their bigger gunboat sized vessels immediately engaged them. The fighting was intense and so close that the _Tinashis_ were unable to establish locks without producing collateral damage on their own ships. One of the _Soyuz_ completely gutted a _Tinashi_ from stern to bow but in the process allowed the second _Tinashi_ time to fire a sustained burst. The Federation ship's shield was punctured and the ship was speared. The ship, mortally wounded, spun away slowly.

The second _Tinashi_ came under attack by the small Fed shuttles and EA gunboats, which it was actively ignoring them while it concentrated on the other _Soyuz_ firing its phasers. That proved to be a mistake. Secondary batteries were good enough for the Earther gunboats but almost useless against the shielded fast-moving shuttles. Most of the smaller vessels were engaging the _Nials_ which were having a rough time trying to stay alive against shielded shuttles working in concert with the gunboats. The Minbari _Liandra_ class gunboat had removed itself from the field of battle when its weapons system was damaged. This allowed a shuttle to pump two mini-photons into the stern of the _Tinashi_…

Even after all of this time, Sheridan could barely believe it. A two man shuttle blew a hole in the nine hundred meter long vessel large enough so that he clearly saw the basic structure of the ship. There were fires, equipment and bodies everywhere. The ship was listing and the crystal armor seemed to be heating up from some type of unknown reaction.

The damage _Soyuz_ righted itself and began to move away from the battlefield, but didn't get far as it came under attack by three of the Minbari gunboats. It didn't last long under the onslaught. Help for them hadn't arrived in time.

A Minbari neutron beam from another _Sharlin_ ninety degrees to port, hit the _Achilles_ and the ship. Internal lights dimmed as power was momentarily disrupted. There was a collective sigh as everyone realized that they were still alive. They should have been dead but the polarized plating saved the ship from being punctured.

"Return fire," Sheridan ordered.

"Acquisition achieved-firing now, Sir."

The twin canons rotated and locked onto the _Sharlin_ just now beginning her turn. The Minbari Captain had been stunned that an Earther ship could have survived a 40 megaton per second hit. He was trying for another shot when the _Achilles_ returned fire. At the same time its escorts fired at the exact same spot. The phased energy ignored the gravitic shielding and hit the armor. It burned through and created an ugly hole. The _Hyperion_ escorts added their firepower in the exact place and drilled through the warship before they knew what was happening. Although damaged, it was still able to fight. Slowly the ship prepared to fire everything it had at the vessel that had hurt it.

The _Achilles_ was already angling away from the damaged, warship trying to get a target lock on the _Shadows Bane_. They fired, rocking the ship and burrowing into its thick armor.

The Command ship fired back and the _Achilles_ lost two engines. A third of the crew was injured or dead.

"Wasn't the brightest idea I ever had," Sheridan said to himself as he looked around the smoke-filled bridge. They were still alive which said a lot for polarized plating. "Move us away from the field. Lay down defensive covering power and have our escorts do the same."

"Sir, the other _Sharlin's_ locking on!"

_**Shadows Bane:**_

The weapon's control operator was dead. Hasonann ran over, pulled the dead Minbari out of the way and pressed the firing stud. The new design Earth destroyer was hit, but not destroyed as he hoped, however it was severely damaged and that was enough top get it out of his way. The large Federation ship was his main target and it was almost out of range. That last attack had cost him several seconds of targeting time as sensors could only detect a blob, a result of those thrice-accursed shields. Visual targeting wasn't much better, so this forced weapons control to fire at the center and hope for the best.

"Firing control, on my command-"

There was a blue fast, in impossible vision of the _Gartner_ seemingly stretching towards infinity, and then it was gone in a flash.

"Did it explode?"

"No, my Alyt," Sensor Control answered, that voice dripping with scorn. "It reappeared twenty thousand kilometers from its last position. It's firing at our last relative position! The antimatter missiles!"

"Move! Defensive batteries, fire!"

_**The Vorlon observer:**_

The Vorlon scout watched and recorded the entire battle with more and more trepidation. The Minbari outnumbered the Humans and their associates by two-to-one and they still couldn't defeat them. He had expected much more. The technological innovations that his people had given the Minbari should have been far more effective.

But they weren't. The Human Federation creatures had adapted so quickly to the jammers and other devices that it surprised even him. Their technological insights allowed them to survive Vorlon technology. This was completely unacceptable but he could do nothing but watch. He was tempted to join the fighting and annihilate those Federation vessels. He could have at least damaged them enough so that the Minbari could destroy them.

Anxious, angry and frustrated, he remained at station and watched the Minbari being cut to pieces. If this Federation continued to grow at this rate, then in a few hundred years, they would undoubtedly spread across the galaxy. Reports indicated that they were already playing with temporal energy engineering and proto-energy mechanics! The so-called Genesis Project should have been beyond their grasps for the next two thousand years. But their first archaic experiments had exceeded beyond even the most exaggerated expectations of his people. For a young race that had been out in space for less than four hundred years, that was madness to allow them to continue to exist. His people had wanted to do something about that; however the other, older races had interfered with the Vorlon's plans. The others, especially the Metrons, and even the pacifist Organians had halted Vorlon expansion, leaving them unable to clean up the mess they allowed to accumulate. And this was the result.

The isolation of this sector of space from unwanted outsider influences was relatively successful, until the Metrons interfered. The transit corridors had always been there but never discovered in any of the time loop and his people wondered why this time had been different. They could come up with only one conclusion.

The Metrons were at fault. They directed the EarthForce ships to the transit-way. The Humans should have missed it by four seconds as they always had. But they contacted their untamed brethren on the other side of the galaxy and the result was this disaster in the making. Everything was in flux.

That flux was a cause for war. Many of his people wanted it-demanded it even. And no wonder, their comfort in knowing what the universe held for them gave them a peace few other races could ever understand. That peace was source of jealousy among the other mature races. That's why it was assumed that the Metrons did what they did. Yes, it was a cause for war. But they weren't ready yet. The Metrons were a power not to be trifled with. They would have to prepare both physically and mentally if they were to win that battle and the Vorlons would remember and mete out justice at the proper time. Then everything would get back on track as the Vorlon people readjusted the great circle.

There was something else. In a fair fight, the Minbari were having trouble with the Humans. Maybe it was time to reconsider the value of their primary subjects.

_**Shadows Bane:**_

The first volley of incoming photon torpedoes were destroyed by defensive fire. The second set fired from the _Gartner_ found their target. The _Sharlin 'Firestorm'_ was crushed as it attempted to finish off the Earth warship. The colony's destruction was no closer than when they started. They had failed.

"We will withdraw," Hasonann ordered. "Inform the fleet."

"Sir, with all due respect," grumbled a young weapons operator. "We haven't destroyed them yet."

Hasonann looked at the young officer with more than a bit of contempt. But he decided to explain so that hopefully this one young would learn. "More than half of our fleet has been destroyed and the rest damaged, by a force half our size. We have inflicted injury to our enemies but we haven't come close to achieving our objectives. At this rate we won't achieve anything but our own destruction." He was speaking loud enough for the other crewmembers to here. "We've barely destroyed a third their fleet and only five of the Federation ships. At this rate, we can only mutually destroy one another and I will not allow our people to die for a lost cause. There is no shame in retreating. We need to regroup."

"Sir, they deserve to die," the officer insisted. "Our blood has been shed for that very objective."

"It's been shed in vain this day," Hasonann answered. "Remove yourself from this bridge before I shed more blood right now."

"With pleasure," the young one answered sharply and stalked off the bridge.

Hasonann wanted to kill him for such a blatant display of disrespect. Other crewmembers watching the scene playing out were deathly silent. None of them were in agreement with the younger officer.

"Give the order-we withdraw."

_**EA Achilles:**_

"Order our ships to withdraw and regroup," Leftcourt ordered. "We've got to hold them at this point," he continued pointing to an area two hundred thousand kilometers from the fighting. "We'll form a loose line here with the Federation ships using their speed to attack at distance."

The Earth Alliance ships had taken a several pounding, and they were still fighting. But the losses and the persistence of the enemy forced him to make a decision. They were going to have to abandon the colony. The transports would soon start shuttling the people to the escape ships. And heaven help any Minbari who approached too close. Planetary defense systems would butcher them. But before they got to the planet, he intended to make them bleed.

"General, Captain," yelled a very excited young Ensign. "They're withdrawing"

"Confirm that!"

It was confirmed and the sight of dozens of vortices as Minbari warships left the area spoke more eloquently than any report. The General slumped in relief. It was over for the moment. The Minbari were taking their wounded and leaving the field.

"Continue to regroup and start searching for survivors. I want an aggressive patrol. Have the _Dubois_ battle group to sweep the asteroid field and relieve the others. Contact the _Gartner_ and find out their status. Order all damaged ships into close orbit and affect repairs."

"Yes, Sir," nodded Sheridan. 'By God we held them off. It's a miracle'. It was ending for them for now. But it had started on Earth; a double-prong attack. He prayed that Earth hold them off.

"Engineering, Sheridan. How long before our engines are repaired?"

"It's a mess down here, I can possibly get one of the engines working in the next five hours."

"Make it three."

"Yes, Sir." The engineer started grumbling. "What does he think…that I'm some type of miracle worker? Grumble: "Okay people, let's get to work!"

xxx

A message was sent to the Grey Council. After reading the message, the members of the nine were quiet for a long time.

'_This is Alyt Hasonann, commanding the Wolf 359 assault force. Half of the fleet has been destroyed. All ships have been damaged. The Earthers and the Federationists retain possession of the star system. Recommendation: we must obtain shield technology or barring that, find some way to neutralize theirs. If this cannot be achieved then there will be aliens overrunning Minbar within a year. Shai Alyt Hasonann, Commanding'. _


	25. Chapter 25

**_Chapter 25_**

**Pride and Prejudice**

**The Border of Centauri space:**

The Anla'shok Nardronni felt relieved heading back towards Minbari space and home. His ship, the _Sharlin_ warship _Truthseeker,_ was escorted by six Centauri _Vorchans_ to the edge of the Contour system and with their job done they turned away. The _Sharlin_ continued on, jumping into hyperspace, headed for the home world. _Truthseeker's_ journey had been long and arduous and the meeting with the young Federation Captain, the one called Silva, had not improved Nardronni's pessimistic mood whatsoever. Looking at the familiar swirling of hyperspace, he felt somewhat comforted but not much. The past assignment had been a terrible strain and now he feared for his people's very survival.

The ship functioned as an explorer deep in Federation territory. Its primary mission was to evaluate the threat potential of the United Federation of Planets and their allies while the main fleet proceeded to Regulus and Klingon territories. Like the other Minbari, the rangers assumed that the Human colony established there was small and relatively unimportant. The bigger concern was their alien allies and what they might do to protect those Humans. The truth the Minbari discovered changed the survivor's lives forever.

There were Humans everywhere! And the Federation was a Human-based organization larger than anything they could have imagined. There was a morbidly humorous joke that the rangers repeated among themselves about their discoveries. _Think of the worst case scenario about the Humans. Double it, triple it, then quadruple it, and one could come close to divining the numbers of Humans located in that area of space'_. They and their allies were a power, controlling a region of space that seemed to rival the estimates of Vorlon space for sheer vastness. True the Vorlons controlled a slightly larger area, even though no one was really sure how big their territories really were. However, between the Federation and Klingons, it came close and they were expanding rapidly.

While the main fleet had completed their mission and were long gone, _Truthseeker_ continued on its primary mission. Their secondary mission was to install as many jump beacons as they could in the allotted time. That part of the mission went smoothly. The other hadn't.

Several Minbari operatives were detected and caught on three of the planets visited by the Minbari ship. The first planet was not part of the Federation but in close association with it; therefore the operation were deemed a lower risk. In such a cosmopolitan-oriented world the Minbari should have blended in easily. Within the space of a single day, three rangers were captured. That had been surprising. Rangers were known for their covert abilities, but they had been easily tracked down with the use of some type of portable bio-detection device carried by the Federation and Klingon people.

Some of the rangers had tried to escape a Federation colony world full of Humans, but were literally pulled from their escape shuttles by the feared transporter device. The Federation military caught a few, but rangers never talked. What happened to them no one knew. They lived and died for the one.

The operatives caught on a Klingon colony suffered a terrible fate. They were tortured and, then executed. The other members of the infiltration teams quickly rendezvoused with the warship and the ship fled.

That so many of his rangers have been caught so easily had unnerved him. The Fed communications system had to be extremely efficient and extremely fast. And it was another glowing example of the technological differences between them and his people. But what was gleaned about the Federation and its civilization was frightening enough for his people to grow hair on their heads.

The council had to be made aware of this nightmare they were in. Preparations were made to leave this area of the galaxy. Then Valen's first law came into play-whatever bad could happen, would happen.

And, of course, it did.

Despite the repeated warnings of the dangers of Federation war vessels, and flushed with embarrassment at having to run from the much hated Humans, Alyt Tuanonn couldn't resist the temptation to destroy a medium-sized Federation warship they'd inadvertently come across. Exiting from hyperspace they immediately attacked, expecting a quick kill before returning home. The _Constitution_ starship's engines were targeted and disabled. Confident, the now-deceased Alyt pressed his attack and was promptly rewarded with enemy fire that ripped a hole in the bowels of his ship so large that the rangers and crew were sure that the ship would be lost.

One drive fin was nearly shot off and the main guns were sliced off the front of the ship as if it were the filmiest of paper. The stealth and gravitic fields did nothing to protect them from the savaging they received from the wounded Human ship. It was a good thing that Alyt Tuanonn died when he did, allowing Nardronni to take command of the ship. He wasted no time and ordered a swift retreat into hyperspace.

It took more than a week to effect repairs in the safe cocoon of hyperspace but the ship was again travel-worthy. The ship made a final transition into normal space before the journey home. They were in normal space for only five minutes before two Klingon battlecruisers nearly crippled their vessel once more. Quickly jumping into hyperspace, Nardronni nearly had a heart attack as three of those photon torpedoes, as they called them, followed them into the vortex. The explosions destabilized hyperspace for hundreds of kilometers, buffeting the already damaged _Sharlin_. Residual gamma radiation poisoned a third of the survivors as they raced for home.

Incredibly, the Federation ships had beaten them home and were already engaging his people. After an arduous month-long journey through the passageway, his ship was in no condition to do anything to help. Fortunately they were near Centauri space and a _Primus_ came to their aid, escorting them into Centauri territory.

The information gleaned from military channels depressed Anla'shok Nardronni. The war was going badly. Then the Federation ship _Mako_ entered Centauri space and Nardronni thought furiously. The presence of the ship presented an opportunity to end this war before both sides reached past the point of no return. Those talks didn't proceed as well as he hoped and the ranger feared for his people. After all, he was trapped in the position of having to negotiate from a position of weakness. The Minbari people were intent on exterminating mankind and that included the Federationers, so he was somewhat surprised that the meeting went as well as it did. It was his personal opinion, and he was very vocal about this, that enough people had already died. The possibility of this becoming a bloodbath with his people on the receiving end was something he wanted to avoid at all costs. The Humans had been punished enough and it was time to let it go. However, he suspected that the warrior castes wouldn't see it that way. From the reports he'd gleaned while in hyperspace, the war had become too personal and his people were on the path to genocide. If they destroyed Earth then they likely would then be able to agree to better terms, but it was insane to expect the Federation Earthers to agree to something like that. Their blood would very likely burn that much hotter; but his people couldn't see this. What the needed was to understand the perilous position they were in.

He ordered communications to send their report. The response was prompt. Within hours he received a call from the Grey Council. "Open a secured channel," he ordered.

"The channel is opened."

Satai Coplann responded. "It's good to hear from you, Anla'shok. We were concerned you may have been destroyed, but apparently that this is not the case. Your delayed report has been most disturbing on many levels and we needed to talk to you."

"Forgive me," he answered respectfully. "But I had to complete my talks with the Federation Captain," and he waited for that to sink in.

"You talked to them?" he asked incredulously. "You spoke to the Humans?"

"It is in my addendum I am transmitting now," he said. "I believe that we made a mistake in attacking that Human colony. Regulus was indeed a colony, a small one, Coplann. We attacked and destroyed a small scientific establishment comprised of races from all over the Federation and the Klingon Empire. They were lightly- armed, peaceful collection of scientists and their families."

"Lightly armed?" Coplann sneered. "Tell that to the family members of the crews that didn't return from that mission." He became angry, something that masked his growing uncertainty. If that was a lightly armed colony, then what must their home world be like? And what were they turning the Earther world into with each passing hour?"

"Nevertheless, it was a lightly armed colony and you should not ignore the significance of my statement. For matters of security, what I'm telling you now was not in the classified report you received. Inform the rest of Grey council that there is another Earth, a founding member of vast empire spanning almost seven thousand light-years. They knew nothing of our war with the Earthers. They were completely unaware of the Humans located here. But because of our actions, they are coming here in force and they will lay waste to Minbar!"

"Never," Coplann responded coldly. "Even if they can make it in larger numbers, their vessels travel too slowly. We can easily outrun them in jumpspace."

Nardronni, you have been deceived," he answered. "Their vessels can travel as fast as ours and they can navigate in normal time/space. They don't require beacons for navigation. And they are more technologically advanced than we are. As of now, we are at a severe disadvantage."

Coplann eyed him carefully and with more than a bit of contempt. "You are afraid of them," he said. "A ranger? I would never have believed that a ranger could show fear."

"Do not mistake respect of a dangerous enemy for fear," he told Coplann. "Their empire has more than a thousand worlds and colonial outposts, and their industrial capacity exceeds ours by a factor of more than a hundred to one! I have seen their weapons and their resolve," he answered. "I have seen information on their worlds. Satai, we have at most thirty worlds that comprise our Federation. YES, I am afraid. My fear is for my people. We must come to terms with them before it is too late. We must end this now. Too many people have already died in this war."

"That is the only thing that you've said that I've agreed with, Nardronni. Too many people HAVE died. The Federation ships have bombed Minbari colonies and attacked our worlds. This cannot be ignored. It can only be avenged. Our people; innocent Minbari killed by those animals. Our people will not stand for this uncertainty. Do you understand? We can not make peace under any conditions that they set forth. They need to fear us before we can bring them to heel. Our entire fleet is mobilizing and once we sweep these creatures from our space and Earth is lifeless and the Humans extinct here we will finish the job then destroy the Human habitations their territory-and their allies as necessary."

The ranger slumped heavily into his chair. "Satai Coplann, I would not have believed that you are such a fool. Have you not heard anything I've said? We do not have resources to attack them in their home systems. We couldn't even find them as we searched for intelligence. And now they are coming here with hundreds of their ships. Hundreds, Coplann. Do you understand what that means? And that is just the first fleet!"

"No Human or alien organization can field those many ships without endangering their home systems," Shai Alyt Branmer said as he spoke up for the first time. Never in the history of the Minbari people could any government produce such powerful ships in such numbers unless they were 'First Ones' and these Humans were certainly not First Ones. And the costs of building such vessels like the _Excelsior_ and _Enterprise_ had to be enormous and time consuming. "You have been misinformed. Your pathetic attempts to convince us of your findings do the rangers an injustice. Our cause is just and we will prevail. Your reports will be analyzed and given the consideration it is due."

"Then consider this as well," retorted an angry Nardronni**. "**The Federation Captain presented our people with an ultimatum. The Federation demands our complete surrender or they will bomb Minbar back into the stone-age."

Branmer began to laugh at the absurdity of it all. Nardronni wasn't, and in fact was so serious that it gave the other male pause. "It would take years for them to gather such a fleet and bring them here to make war on that scale against us. They barely had enough resources to send the small fleet they have arrayed against us now. Those ships are impressive," he admitted. "But the resources to build them in quantity must be tremendous. They can't have too many of them and by the time they do come, our grand fleet will be mobilized with more and more ships being built each day. We will sweep them from space," he said with utter conviction. "And do you actually believe that they can defeat us?"

The ranger weighed his words carefully. "I have been informed that the Federation/Klingon forces arrived before the expedition fleet arrived back home. The enemy organized a small scouting force and traveled across the galaxy to attack us in a matter of weeks. That small fleet has wrecked havoc among our military forces. So my answer is yes. I believe that they have the capability to do what they claim. We too, have received transmissions from Jericho. That defeat is not the exception. That will be the rule. We must stop this before it is too late. You wanted our intelligence and our evaluation of the conditions at the other side of the galaxy. You have it. Now, what are you going to do with it?"

The Shai Alyt frowned a bit. The rangers were too well connected, too well informed. "This began as a war of righteous retribution," Branmer said. "That has not changed, but it has now evolved into something more. It is now an ideological war and a war of survival. We will not waver from our cause and we will prevail. There is no way that those savages can overcome us even if their technology is almost as advanced as ours. You have been lied to, Anla'shok. The colonials will never be able to field enough ships and equipment to prosecute a successful war here."

Nardronni shook with fury. "Are you so blinded with bloodlust, so clouded with pride, that you cannot see what is in front of your face? They are not a colonial force! It may well be that the Earthers here are the results of one of their lost colonies. We are talking of billions of lives on that one planet alone. The Federation of Planet Humans have been in space only three hundred years and they have pushed the bounders of exploration and expansion to ridiculous levels! We are talking of war with trillions of beings. "

"That means nothing," the religious-turned- warrior caste clan member answered. "The Minbari have traveled the stars for a thousand years. That Human lied to you. Your data is considered less than reliable."

Nardronni couldn't believe it. The warrior was trying to justify the continuation of the war! "Branmer, you are a fool," he said.

"Have a care, old one," the Shai Alyt retorted. "The time of the rangers is almost done. The Grey Council has listened to your ranting long enough."

"But what if he is correct?" Coplann whispered. And the developing argument froze. "What if he is correct," he repeated. "The Vorlons are helping us. They have not contacted us for almost a thousand years, but they are here now. That alone should have alerted us to the threat."

Nardronni involuntarily stepped back. "The Vorlons are helping us?"

"Yes. They have suggested a possible connection between the other humans and the darkness to come. These newcomers may be in league with the coming of the Shadows. They may be a vanguard of a new war against the defenders of the Light."

"That can't be," the ranger replied. "Their society is relatively peaceful. They hadn't had a real war in over one hundred years. They are not war mongers."

"And we are?" Branmer asked. "The Vorlons have suggested otherwise and our course of action is clear. We must destroy the Earth Alliance to deny the others a base of operations. If nothing else, it will prove that we are strong enough to hurt them greatly and if negotiations occur then it will be done from a position of strength. That will also give us time to build up our forces to effectively deal with them in the future."

"Destroying Earth will only anger them further."

"So what?"

"This is madness."

Branmer smiled coldly. "For the sake of argument, if the UFOP creatures prove to be too much of a problem, then we will gather allies to our cause."

Now it was the rangers turn to laugh. "From where? Will the Vorlons help us directly, send us ships? I don't think so. The Centauri will not get involved."

"If they are threatened by the 'others' they will."

"No," he answered forcefully. "They will not. Their Emperor has made an agreement to stay out of the conflict."

"What?" Branmer growled. "They dared make an agreement with the Humans?"

"Yes," responded Nardronni. "Evidently they are more impressed with them than they are with us."

"Traitors!"

"Traitors? In what way?" he countered. "We have no formal agreements with them. They have not interfered in any way and they were most helpful making sure that my ship could make the journey home."

"We are at war with the Earthers and the UFOP. Any attempt by any of the other races to aid or albeit in any way will be considered an act of war and will be dealt with when we finish with these other animals. The Centauri will learn to respect the commands of their elders."

"Your arrogance is appalling, Branmer. Your pride will lead us to our ruin."

"Coward."

Coplann sighed. "The Narn also appeared to be impressed with them."

"This war is more than we expected and maybe that's for the best," Branmer said. "We have become complacent and this battle will steel our hearts and our people will become stronger. We survived the Shadows when hundreds of other worlds were lost. We are a mature race soon to be ready to take our rightful place as First ones when the time is right. We will not be defeated by these animals."

"Is this the consensus of the Grey Council?"

"Events have already been placed into motion," the Satai said. "Our forces are poised to destroy the Earth and everything present in they system. Together, they are so strong that if we waver, we will be destroyed. Our people cry out for vengeance for the atrocities committed by EarthForce and the UFOP Humans. We heed their calls."

"Strange. I have always believed that our people were guided by the Grey Council," he answered with more than a bit of undisguised sarcasm. "I see that I have been mistaken. You rule by pride, not what is best for our people."

"When the Earth is desolate and Humans and their allies are only a distant memory, then you will understand," Branmer said. "The Vorlons chose us for a reason. We will show them that we are worthy of that trust. But you and your antiquated rangers will be shown for what you are, old men fearful of your own shadows. Your time has past. There is a new order coming. The Minbari will no longer stand and watch. We will act, as is our right."

Nardronni's contempt was obvious as the words he spoke fairly dripped with scorn. "So you now speak for the Council? We have fallen farther than I would have believed."

"Have a care," Coplann answered. "He is not part of the council but his words reflect our will and our resolve."

At this Branmer smiled viciously at the ranger. "There will come a time when you will understand the true depths of your errors and when that day comes, I and the people will forgive you. Because of your fears, you have tried to divert us from the true path, but you have failed. Your very words prove that the ranger's time has past."

The ranger closed his eyes. When he opened them, they blazed in fury. "How many ships have we lost to the Federation?"

The numbers, when compare to the numbers of Federation ships known to have been destroyed, were appalling. If continued, the war would become even costlier than it already was. The people were already grumbling at the high price being paid in Minbari blood. The possibility of Earth Alliance ships receiving Federation technology filled the leadership and the warriors with dread. Coplann and several of the other Satais frowned, each trying to form an answer to that unpleasant question.

But Branmer was quicker to speak. "Not enough to make a difference," he answered. "Don't you understand? This has become a holy war, the likes of which we have never seen before. We will prevail. We must," he announced. "The alternative is unthinkable. If the Humans somehow prevail then the light will be extinguished and the darkness that will overshadow everything. Our people could not live in such depravation, our very existence befouled by the Human animals. This cannot, this will not be allowed," he said in righteous fury. "It's better to die rather than live in such a universe. If necessary, we will fight against this darkness until the very last Minbari is dead. But that will not happen because the Vorlons are with us and they will not allow that unthinkable abomination to happen. With their support there is nothing we cannot do. And maybe it is time for us to come out of our isolation and take our rightful place among the younger races. It's clear that they need our guidance more than ever and we must be there for them."

"And the great Shai Alyt Branmer will lead them towards the path of righteousness," Nardronni announced to an uncaring leadership. "Your path leads to the destruction of Minbar. This will be a day long remembered by our people and the curses they will heap upon it will continue for a thousand years."

"Your report has been duly noted Anla'shok Nardronni and will be given the consideration that it is worthy of."

The transmission ceased, leaving an old ranger to his thoughts of desolation and fire.

**xxx**

Nardronni stood within the circle of the surviving rangers, the twelve that survived as some of them were calling themselves. Quietly they listened to his report.

"The council has decided," he told them with total resignation. "They will not deviate from their chosen path despite our warning. They will not even consider opening the lines of communications with the Federation and Earth Alliance leadership. Their fears of the Federation Humans are blinding them to the truth."

"This war will destroy our people!" protested Anla'shok Zorn. "Even if we were to win, there would be little to nothing left of our own Federation. Are they willing to sacrifice everything to prove their faith to the Vorlons?"

"Is that how you see this?" Nardronni asked, surprised at the comment.

"Yes," was his response. "This war has changed from one of righteous vengeance to our people trying to prove that we are worthy of Vorlon attention and respect."

The leader sighed heavily. "Captain Silva offered us terms we cannot accept. As we have discovered, the Anla'shok means very little to the Grey Council anymore. They must be the first to make overtures to the Humans on both sides."

"But the Federation Humans are not as unreasonable as we have witnessed. They are not part of the darkness to come unless we make them so."

"It is out of our hands as the Council so clearly communicated to me." With that he bowed and left the company of his life long friends to mourn for his world and his people.

**xxx**

"Nardronni, we are receiving a communication."

_No rest for the weary'_ he thought. Slowly, fearing more bad news, he headed towards the communications center. The vision onscreen shocked him to the core of his being. He bowed respectfully.

"Anla'shok Nardronni, You have done what I asked and I thank you. I must talk to you about the Federation and Earth Alliance Humans."

Bowing once more, he smiled. We have done what you've asked of us and contacted the Human Federation. We knew of Lennon's mission and it was an honorable one. If he had not died then we would not be in this untenable position and peace may have been possible between our people. They are not what the warriors believe them to be. They are honorable, but supremely dangerous as the report I sent to the Grey Council indicates. The Klingons however, are indeed filled with darkness. The reports we gathered concerning them do not fill one with a sense of comfort," he smirked. "They are violent and have an unbridled lust for war. If it were only them, I would lead the charge to utterly destroy them before they could do the same to us. Clearly, we can't surrender to them, but with the Federation there is a slim possibility that we avoid more bloodshed among our people. But the Grey Council appears to be ignoring the realities of this position we are in. You were there for my last report?"

"No," she answered. "But I am aware of their stanch position concerning the Earthers. Branmer's position is strong and his standing among the warrior caste gives him an authority that even the Grey Council must respect. He is one of the driving forces dedicated to the eradication of the Humans and nothing will sway him. But he is a madman, mad with grief and hatred. Such people can only see what they want, not what is needed. He and Dukhat were like brothers and something snapped inside him when our leader was killed. He was the brightest among us and Branmer feels not just the loss of a friend and leader, but a fundamental loss for our people. He cannot rest until that loss is avenged."

"His feelings are worth nothing if it leads us to our doom. This must stop before everything ends in fire," Nardronni said. "Is it true about the Vorlons? Are they helping us?"

"It is true, Nardronni," she confirmed. "But they have refused to help us directly and the technology they have given us so far has been less than effective. I do not understand them. If they wanted to help us why are they doing so little?"

"Who can understand the ways of the Vorlon? We can not depend on them to save us. We must widen the lines of communication before they are shut off forever. You must call off the attack against the planet Earth. Maybe then…"

Satai Delenn shook her head slowly. "It is already too late. We are committed. In this, all of the castes clans and the various clans are united in this one endeavor. Earth will be destroyed and there is nothing that we can do to prevent it not. When the Minbari unite as one, the Humans can only stand and die. Or a remnant can flee and we will cut them down. Then this war will end and the Federation Humans and their allies will have no reason to continue." Nardronni stared at her in mute shock. He was about to speak when she held up her hand, forestalling what he was about to say. "At least, this is what the Vorlons have told us," she added softly.

"And you don't believe them, do you?"

"The Vorlons have a saying. _'Truth is a three-edged sword-your truth, my truth and the truth'_." Her eyes flared softly. "In these times, I am unsure which truth to believe. Therefore, I must see for myself. I have a mission for you."

Hope flooded him for the first time in months. "By all means Satai Delenn, I am available."

"I want you to take me to Admiral James T. Kirk, the one the warrior caste has named 'the warlord'. I will come to you and you will take me to him. For the sake of all of our people, we not fail."

"I have the communication's frequency Captain Silva gave me. But there is risk."

"Life is a risk. Risk doesn't stop us from doing what must be done."

"Nardronni bowed once more. There was a reason why Dukhat had chosen one so young to be on the Council. Now, he understood. "I will take you to him," he said.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Chapter 26_ **

**The Long Spiral**

**_Sol System-Hyperspace:_ **

Four A.U. from the planet the Earthers call Pluto:

Staging area for Minbari assault fleet:

**Codename: _Minbar's Retribution_ **

The _Sharlin_ warcruiser _Ok'shella_, a frontline vessel designed for stealth and close quarters combat, slowly made its way through the hundreds of ships preparing for the final assault against the Earther system known as Sol. Wave upon wave of _Nials_ were backed up by the light destroyers, _Liandra class_ and modified _Lintira_ combat shuttles. Alyt Darcannon stared at the war fleet surrounding him with unsuppressed awe. As far as he was aware of, this was the largest fleet ever fielded in the last thousand years. Nothing since the great Shadow war could be compare to this spectacle in front of him

'_And after this then the real war begins against the Federation'_ Darcannon mused darkly. Unlike of many others within the warrior castes, he understood the full ramifications of this battle. Without Earth, the Federation would have to develop a base of operations far from their native territories making logistics for them a nightmare. Deep in hostile territory, his people would have a decided advantage and the Feds would have to return back from where they came from. If they did that then the Minbari would gain valuable time to fully activate and train their ever increasing military forces. With that, they would then follow the Federationists to their home territory with the main fleet and end their menace once and for all.

The best guesses by tactical experts concluded that the Federation could not field more than three to four hundred of their larger-what a laugh!-capital ships at most. Their allies, the Klingons, were estimated to be about equal in strength. Those vessels were extremely complex, a fact that seemed to be confirmed by his ship's own findings, had to take years for them to build. The majority of UFOP and Klingon ships were of the smaller Vree-saucer styles or elongated tubes with engines haphazardly attacked to their hulls. Those observations help to confirm that larger ships required resources that the enemy probably lacked in sufficient quantities. And as such, it was almost impossible to control as much territory as they claimed using only the small scout-craft they seemed to be so fond of using.

With the Minbari war-machine being activated and with the intense building of newer, stronger vessels, his people would be able to attack Federation and Klingon positions in their own territory within a year and a half at most. Any secrets the Federation and Klingon technologies would be ripped from their ship's computer as their remains floated in Earth orbit and all useful information would be added to the Minbari knowledge banks. Then his people would teach them the folly of defying the will of the Children of the Light.

At least that was the prevailing theory among the warrior and now the worker castes.

But what if those overly optimistic estimates were wrong? _Ok'shella's _sensor sweeps indicated that the alien vessels overall speed had been severely underestimated by Minbari tactical research. They were much, much faster than originally thought and how many ships were _really_ available to them, if their territories were as large as some had suggested? Those thoughts grated at him and no matter how optimistic he tried to be, the murky shadow of doubt continued to play in the far corners of his mind. And those thoughts demanded their due.

"Channel secured, Sir."

Alyt Darcannon nodded and began his report. "Alyt Sinoval," he acknowledged. "I must inform you that the Humans-all of them now -can detect us in hyperspace. They know exactly where we are."

"We know," Sinoval replied slowly. But, at this point, it makes no difference whether they can see us or not. They are finished. This day will finally see the beginning of the end of Humanity."

"I believe you overestimate our chances, Sinoval," the Alyt replied. "Earlier, I jumped into their system and just barely made it out in time. The instant I jumped into normal space, EarthForce and their Federation allies converged on my position, despite my improved stealth field. EarthAlliance has become a real threat we can no longer take for granted and if their weapons can target us…"

"They can. Again, it will not matter in the end," Sinoval responded. "We are fielding over six hundred capital ships, many equipped with some of our most advanced weaponry. We have a two hundred _Liandras _and squadrons of_ Nials_. The Vorlons are aiding us in our time of need. Surely you must agree that this gives us an advantage that will counter the Earther's newer technology. We will not turn away now, at the hour of our victory."

"But again I ask, at what cost? What will we gain with this victory? How many Minbari deaths will be recorded this day?"

"Darconnan, I'm well aware of your objections to this war," Sinoval replied. "It is the same opinion once held by Alyt Dokao of the _Dagger Point. _The Humans destroyed his ship with their nuclear weapons, his personal opinion notwithstanding. _Blood of Saints_ was destroyed by the USS _Excelsior_. Two small fleets of _Sharlins_, our most advanced ships were wiped out by the enemy at the Jericho colony. Too much Minbari blood has flowed in the last few weeks for us to even consider retreating from our mission. The UFOP and their savage allies can smell our blood and Earth Alliance is eagerly waiting in their shadows to lap up the scraps". His eyes narrowed as he thought of the implications of the enemy flying unopposed over Minbari skies. "Your assessments concerning EarthForce are correct. Earth Alliance is getting stronger and we must stamp them out while we can. Look around you. Our people have never been as united as they are right now. We instinctively understand the necessity of exterminating these human beasts before they become strong enough to threaten Minbar."

"I see the fleet, Alyt. But I also see something else besides enough firepower to ravage a world. I can see the fear in our young warrior's eyes. This debacle has turned from a matter of revenge to a war of survival."

"All the more reason to eliminate this threat, now," Sinoval hissed. "We must not be denied our vengeance and our security. The time has come for us to achieve both aims. The plan is foolproof. Elements of our forces will attack their outer systems bases at Io and Titan at the same time we strike at their homeworld. Their defenses will be overtaxed, with them unable to relieve or re-enforce critical positions. Alyt Darconnan, despite your concerns, there is one point you've failed to take into consideration. The Earthers are afraid of us. And we will use that fear to our advantage when we crush their defenses. When it is over, we will destroy the Martian colony and every other Earther colony remaining until the extermination is complete."

"What has become of us?" The Alyt shook with sorrow. "This war is personal now, isn't it?"

"Of course, it is," Sinoval snapped. "We have been humiliated. But more importantly, our people have been threatened by dangerous inferiors who show a complete and utter disrespect for honor. Thousands of our people have died and all of that blood screams for vengeance. Earth first, then the Federation, must not only die, they must suffer. Alyt Branmer was correct in his opinions of these people. The longer they exist the more their contamination will spread. Already, they are in talks with the Centauri and the Narn, attempting to persuade them over to their cause. They are trying to isolate us and this cannot be permitted." He sighed. "No," he slowly said. "We must be firm in our resolve. We will destroy their military and then we will surround their planet and allow them enough time to fully understand the depths of our vengeance before we burn their world to ash."

"Then what?"

"We go home. We will have denied the alien Starfleet a base of operations. If they come in force as they have this time with less than a hundred ships, they will be disoriented and with our new weapons we will destroy them and with the Vorlons help, prepare to hunt the Federation home worlds. It will be a long struggle, but we will prevail."

"And what honor will there be for us in destroying even more worlds?"

"Honor?" Sinoval shook his head. "None," he finally answered. "That ideal has fled from us as completely as the dream of easy victory has eluded our grasps. But our people will be alive. Darcannon, if you remember nothing else, remember this. We will finish this war because there is no other choice."

"Sir," a Comms Officer interrupted. "Alyt Sharkiri."

An image of the stern-looking warrior appeared onscreen. "It is time to finish this."

"The order is given," Shi Alyt Neroon announced with supreme confidence. "Let no Human or their allies survive this day."

"I claim the _Excelsior_ as mine."

"Ah, the challenge has been accepted," Neroon said. "Take it, if you can."

"Finally," Sharkiri said with undisguised bloodlust. It was unmistakably clear that was really looking forward to this campaign of annihilation.

"Sharkiri," Darconnan alleged. "You consider the destruction of the _Excelsior_ only a challenge?"

"Is that not what war is?"

Darconnan didn't answer. But to him, it seemed like a proclamation of doom for his people.

**Jericho system:**

Acaltha had ordered the fleet to hold position deep inside the Oort cloud surrounding the Jericho system. Given that the Minbari - and for that matter, apparently all of the star ships in this area - were little more than rather slow normal-space vessels without the use of their jump drives, the space between stars was mostly unexplored. All jump-capable ships tended to open jump points as close to the target system as was practical in order to avoid long trips at relatively low normal space speeds and to conserve fuel.

This meant that any distance greater than a month's travel at 0.2c was simply too costly and impractical for them to expend effort on. Holding position at one hundred terameters from Jericho's primary was as effective as a cloaking device for remaining undetected.

All but a few of the sensor units in the system had been retrieved and stored. And the very few that remained had been armed with triply-redundant self-destruct charges to ensure that the Minbari wouldn't obtain any samples of Federation technology to study.

Not that it would do them much good once the main fleet arrived.

The sensor bays were now the most popular spots to loiter on all the ships, even on the three Klingon vessels. When Acaltha had laid out the plans for the final trap he intended to set for the Minbari, General Korrd had laughed so hard he'd almost had a seizure.

"I say it again," laughed the old Klingon. "You should have been a pirate, you ugly old bug."

Acaltha had shrugged. "The retirement plan was somewhat lacking, and I'm a bit too old to be without major medical coverage."

That had set Korrd and the other Klingon officers to howling laughter.

Alyt Aalaan wasn't the average Minbari naval officer. As a child, he'd been fascinated to the point of obsession with ancient, pre-space warfare on Minbar. He studied it constantly, seeking to learn how wars had been fought long before Minbar had become the dominant power among the Younger Races. He was often derided for this obsession, but always quietly and never to his face.

The result was, all too rarely, a Minbari warrior who knew how to fight with an opponent who matched - or excelled - him in technology and resources.

In theory, at least.

Once the reports of Alyt's Sarhat, Shaka and Hasonann battles had been distributed to the various fleets by the Grey Council, Aalaan had turned command over to his Rii, then locked himself in his quarters to study them.

It quickly became clear to him that the reports had been heavily edited, with the intent of promoting morale and avoiding any sense of possible defeatism. That did not prevent him from reading between the lines and deducing quite a bit of information. Information, it quickly became clear, that the Grey Council did not want the fleet to have.

Several hours later, he'd emerged with a plan. The fleet would open jump points at a distance from the system's primary equal to that of the aphelion of its outermost planet, but at ninety degrees to the system's plane of ecliptic, directly over the star's axis of rotation. Once there, several hours would be spent observing the system from that vantage point. Then, and ONLY then, would the fleet make a second jump into the inner system and to the orbit of the human colony of Jericho.

This caused some dissension among the junior Officers of the fleet, who insisted, even at this late date, that the humans were not a major threat. Aalaan quietly instructed them to review the ship losses during the first and second battles at this colony. This reduced the objections to the level of minor grumblings. Minbari courage was strong. Minbari pride was even stronger. But the desire to avoid the sort of disgraceful defeat Alyt Shaka had endured trumped pride and courage both.

"The new sensors provided by the Vorlons are functioning perfectly, Alyt. We have scans of the entire system, and have even detected what may be the remains of Alyt Shaka's task force."

Aalaan frowned. "Then why are we not picking up any signs of the Federationist's ships, Rii Mazik? No matter what else they may be, they have not shown cowardice."

His Executive Officer, also serving as the captain of the _Drala'Fi_-class command ship they currently occupied, shrugged. "I do not know, sir. The Alliance humans seemed simple enough to predict, but part of that was due to their inferior technology. They did not have the options the Federationist ships have with their bizarre star drive and strange weapons. I find it difficult to anticipate their actions."

"Understandable," nodded Aalaan. "This... Commodore Acaltha. He is quitecunning. His is a mind I would gladly face across the field of a wargame for a worthy challenge. Unfortunately, at the moment, I face him across a field of battle, with the lives of our people at risk. Scan once more, a full sweep of the inner system, then report the findings. I will make my decision then."

"Yes, Alyt!"

**Sol System –Io sector sixteen **

Captain Antonio Dylan's _Starfury_ squadron of twelve streaked passed the moon of Io at full burn. It was a breathtaking site to see another world simply move by one's window and it was something that he would never get used to. His squadron was one of several assigned to guard the Io jumpgate. Not even the Minbari would destroy a jumpgate but they could use it and it was his task to keep them from gaining control of it.

And to think, he could be at some meeting working as a financial planner. He laughed. That wasn't for him; flying a _Starfury_ in the void of space was his dream come true. And there was another feeling that he had to re-acquaint himself with; the joy of flying without the fear of being unable to defend himself. Minbari _Nials_ against _Starfuries_ were a lost cause. It was like flying a WW2 _Spitfire_ engaging a twenty-first century _F-18 Hornet_. With their armor and stealth capabilities, they had racked up an impressive ten-to-one kill ratio, although some estimates placed the ratio even higher than that. But the point was, no EarthForce fighter could touch them and none of the other race's fighters could either. They were tough and it was suicide to go up against them.

You couldn't hit what you couldn't see.

However, all of that changed when Starfleet entered the picture. He was still a little surprised that military brass hadn't stripped him of his rank when his inexperienced, fresh-out-of-the-academy wingman fired two nuclear missiles at Captain Sulu's starship. The extenuating circumstances and a request for leniency saved his command for which he would be eternally grateful.

Another gift he and every other member of EarthForce fully appreciated was the sensor net which allowed every EarthForce ship to burn through the dreaded Minbari stealth systems so that the could be hit. Several dedicated communications ships, both EarthForce and Federation allowed constant surveillance of the entire system. With the sixty or so dedicated satellites, and the fact that many of the gunboats had been outfitted with the new sensors meant that it would be impossible for the Minbari to destroy his world without a brawl they'd never, ever forget.

One light second's distant from his squadron was one of three _Olympus_ gunboats running support, carrying the new phased canon in place of the side-mounted rail canons. Those canons were incredibly powerful and the Minbari ship that crossed one of those beams would know it. The efficiency of the other particle beam weapons had also been improved by at least fifteen percent since the introduction of those new micro-fusion generators.

His thoughts were interrupted as he glanced over at his wing mates. Beside him, one of the Starfuries seemed to have trouble keeping up. He hit comms. "_Lexar_ _Three_, you're falling behind. Pull it up."

"Roger that. Boosting."

"That's better."

"Sorry, Sir. Having problems with computer control. CC's may have glitch."

"Run a systems check."

"Already running, Sir. Yep, that's it. Re-routing…nuts. Sir, I'm still having a slight problem with port engine four. Repeat, engine four is at eighty-nine percent and dropping."

"Understood," Dylan answered. He was taking no chances with his men, especially not now. The Minbari were on the hyperspace horizon, literally. Even with the new sensors, a less than optimal fighter would serve only to get the pilot killed. "This is _Lexar_ _Theta_ requesting a code R for _Lexar_ Three. Repeat, a code R."

"Acknowledged, _Lexar Theta. Lexar Three_, adjust your course three niner-five. Maintain your heading for six minutes. The _Hornet_ will rendezvous with you."

"Thanks, Control."

"We aim to please."

_Lexar_ squadron continued on patrol light one pilot. _Lexar_ barely made out of visible range when EarthForces'code red began blaring into everyone's comms system.

"Sir, there's a power surge! It's big!"

"All units form up! _Lexar_ _Three_ abort, abort, abort!"

Dylan looked around stunned by the number of hyperspace jumppoints blossoming in front of him. It had to have been at least thirty that he could see."

"Oh, God have mercy," he whispered before he activated his targeting systems. "It's starting."

**Titan Military Base _Nainan_:**

Senator Morgan Clark, head of the Ways and Means committee, was not a happy man right about now. He'd just found out that there had been several calls for his resignation by some his so-called allies concerned by the leakage of the Federation presence before Levy could announce it publicly effectively usurping her authority. That was a mistake he had finally admitted to himself. Instead of increasing his power base, it had been diminished severely. Now his prestige and future political career was on the line, so the best thing he could do to make up for this debacle was to make this the most efficient defensive base he could. And that mean paperwork. Whether he was loved or hated by the military brass on this base didn't matter to him. That they got what they needed did matter because when they were happy, he was happy. A happy military would keep him alive.

But right now he wasn't happy. At the worst possible time, one of his greatest political adversaries was on the line lecturing as if he were a child. And on top of that the new hyperspace sensors had detected a large enemy fleet gathering at the edge of Sol system, growing larger by the moment. The sensors were intermittent; a result of improved jamming and stealth fields, but were still detectable. The Military had understood the implications immediately. There was no way the Minbari could have developed practical subspace jamming applications so quickly without help. No one in this region of space knew enough about subspace as far as he knew, which meant that there was yet another player involved in this game.

Apparently they were gathering their forces for an all out attack. If he hadn't been so terrified, he would have been delighted. The Minbari were finally showing a bit of respect to Humanity by not arrogantly attacking like a bull in a china shop. They were being careful now. The down side of this of course, meant that they would be going for the final push to destroy Humanity and he probably wouldn't live out the day on this moon. There were objectives on this moon that the Minbari couldn't possibly ignore so he would be in their direct line of fire. He didn't like the idea of being anyone's bait, and had therefore adjusted his plans accordingly.

However the Minbari had lost their advantage by delaying the attack. The long-distance sensor buoys had been successfully bypassed and the fleet undetected, but they hesitated at the last moment. The Klingons were returning and EarthForce regulars were fully prepared to engage. The feeling was that today would decide if Earth lived or died.

But, being the political animal that he was, he couldn't let this other battle go unchallenged either. Even if he died there was no way he was going to allow this man to treat him as if he were nobody, an underling to be stepped on like that kid forced onto his entourage to spy on him. That he had to even answer to this person irked him to no end.

"Senator Santiago," he shouted with his typical bravado. "I will oppose this ill-conceived scheme with everything I have. We cannot trust our future to a race of Humans very likely being controlled by an alien organization. That is exactly what this so-called Federation is. I have seen nothing that has changed my mind about these people. They have not shared any of their real technology with us except for a few trinkets. They even said it themselves that their forces wouldn't even be here if they had known what Earth was facing. And if they had known, even then they wouldn't have interfered. That so-called Prime Directive of theirs would have allowed them to sit back and let us be slaughtered."

"That is not true," Santiago countered. "If they were in our region of space it is very likely that we wouldn't even be in this war in the first place. And as it is they've lost close to thirty million people for a mistake we are responsible for."

"Twenty-eight million of their people killed?" He huffed. "The Federation can't blame us. The Minbari did that. I personally think they exaggerated the numbers a little just to justify their presence in our space. And I still don't believe this '_other_ _Earths'_ theory of theirs. If it were true then it would have affected their society as much it's affecting ours. We've only had their word for all of this. We've only seen no more than eighty of their ships-total. Maybe they don't have that many more of them and their trying to hide that little fact from us. For all we know, the Vulcanians and those blue-skinned Andorians are controlling the Humans in their territory like puppets and are trying to convince us that everything is equal," he sneered. "Maybe they want us as a future source of slaves. Look, none of our professional observers have had the opportunity to independently collaborate their claims about their. We need our diplomats along with ranking members of Psi-Corps, to go there and determine their validity. We must demand that a real sharing of our resources be initiated. After that and only after that would I possibly reconsider my opinion."

"Morgan, I am as concerned as you are about our future," Santiago answered. "And point in fact, I happen to agree with some of your assessments and your concerns. These people _are _different and we do need to investigate this for ourselves. However, I am convinced that for the most part, what we've heard from them is the truth. And when this is over, we are going to have to take a hard look at ourselves and re-evaluate our positions on a number of issues. Then, we'll take the time to confirm if what we've heard is true."

"But not with them looking over our shoulder," Clark insisted. "The people are in turmoil right now. The Minbari are here but we have a chance to beat the Minbari back and reclaim our honor among the other races, who I might add, haven't lifted a finger to help us. Even Mars colony tried to claim neutrality. That has shown me that Humans must maintain our independence from any alien influence, especially those Federation Humans. When this war is over, I will do everything in my power to make sure that their presence and influence is removed from our sovereign space unless my conditions are met."

Even as he said the words, Clark smiled. One of the greatest lessons learned from his father's collection of the private journals of the great Senator Kinsey who lived in the early twenty-first century was, always lay the blame on someone else.Morgan had taken that to heart and aliens both on Earth and in space, could always be depended on to take the falls, as necessary. It was a shame that he was poisoned by persons unknown just as he was about to ascend to the presidency.

"Somehow I don't think President Levy shares your attitude," Santiago replied. "Your sentiments against aliens don't sit well with her or me for that matter. It's the worst type of jingoistic racist garbage."

"Humans need to control their own destiny," Clark answered coldly. This, he decided, would become his mantra forever and it would take him to the Presidency when he was ready. "Surely we agree on that."

"Yes," his adversary said. "But we need to keep our eyes open, not closed with our heads between our knees. If we survive, joining forces with the Federation may be good a good opportunity for us, or maybe not. But it will not be contingent on how much we can steal from them."

Clark, doing his best impression, tried to look as indignant as he could. "How dare you imply-"

"I was there when you '_suggested'_ that we '_acquire'_ the _Excelsior_. That told me all I needed to know about you and your ambitions."

Clark cringed. Santiago should have never mentioned that, even over a secured channel. If the Feds heard…! "You're mistaken. I never said…"

Santiago almost laughed at him. "I know you have aspirations to become President one day, but you're making too many political enemies right now. Our military and politicians are well aware of your political maneuverings and the not so subtle way you've been trying to undermine President Levy during the greatest crisis the world has ever faced. We will not stand for it."

"Maybe I've been ordered by the President, being forced to remain out here in this god-forsaken place, but my allies at home haven't forgotten me. And it would be in your best interests to remember that. Alien interference is what got us into this war in the first place and Earth should be cautious. We could be replacing one set of oppressors with another. These Humans are not our kind, Senator Santiago. Remember that." That the EarthAlliance would develop future times with the Federation made him wary. His own aspirations would be severely hampered and his long established policy of raising humanity's status among the alien races would be cut off at the knees. He would have to start all over again, dealing with unknown species who undoubtedly considered him to be a hopeless primitive. And there were other things in his history that might possibly come to light and he couldn't very well have that.

"Your colonialist/ imperialist attitude and those who think like you, is what caused this war," Santiago retorted. "We need to cooperate with and develop closer ties with the other races, treat not them as though they are inferior."

Clark said nothing. Inferior or superior meant nothing as long as he controlled the strings in the background. That's where the true power lay.

"Yes," Santiago continued. "We need closer ties with them if we are to avert another war like this."

"I see," Clark said. "You have a few political aspirations yourself. You'll offer our people servitude by the other races. I'll offer them the chance to control their own destiny. When that time comes, we'll let the people decide."

"Worry about the war first."

"Senator," snapped Clark. "The war is very much of my mind at this moment. I'm out here-you are not."

"Perhaps you and your staff should evacuate while there is still time," the Senator suggested.

Clark nearly laughed in his face. "President Levy has suggested that I remain here with the troops-something about moral support. But don't concern yourself too much. If the time comes, I have my own resources. Thank you for your concern."

Both men were surprised at how Clark had managed to utter those words with a straight face.

"When this is over I-I…" Clark's head twisted around suddenly and he blanched. "Oh, SON OF A- !"

**Jericho system-Hyperspace:**

The _Drala'Fi_-class _Sharlins_ had the best sensor suites the Minbari could build, sensors that had just been extensively upgraded by the Vorlons. Aalaan had two of them, along with fifteen standard _Sharlins_ that had been given improvements to their stealth generators. Another seven had the new 'sub-space' jammers and upgraded twin shredder beams.

All were busy probing the inner system, their sensors set to maximum sensitivity, while the twenty-six _Tinashi_ in the task force had taken defensive positions around them. Sixteen of the new _Liandra_-class gunships requisitioned from the Anla'shok spread out to cover them. They were incapable of making the leap to jump space on their own, but their thicker armor and heavier weapons (compared to a _Nial_ fighter) helped to make them credible threats to Federationist ships. Unlike the _Nials_, which were now obviously little more than practice targets for the weapons Officers of the saucer-ships of the Human Federation. Aalaan had insisted on leaving the _Nials_ behind, replacing some of them with upgraded _Lintira_ transports that sacrificed their passenger space for a second micro-fusion reactor, more armor and additional weapons. They were still targets, but perhaps they'd last longer than the _Nials_ did against a Federationist ship. Aalaan had read the reports of the Federationist shuttles used against Shaka and howquickly they'd cut through the _Nials_. The modified _Lintiras_ might last longer. It was unlikely, but a small hope was better than no hope at all.

"We cannot find the Federationist ships, Alyt." Mazik had a frustrated lookon his face. He'd served Aalaan for years now, and this inability to find the alien ships felt like an act of personal failure to him. His commander took notice of this.

"Mazik, despite what others may say, these enemies are competent peoplewith competent ships. Which means it's much less difficult to place myself into the same frame of mind that the enemy commander likely occupies at this moment."

"Sir?"

"Mazik, were you in his position, with a task force of approximately ten ships, you'd just destroyed two - Two! - Minbari attack forces with no ships lost on your own side... what would you next assume that the Minbari would do?"

Rii Mazik blinked thoughtfully. "Four ships destroyed. Then seventeen morefrom Alyt Shaka's fleet. Twenty-one ships total. Were I the enemy commander... yes, I would assume that a rational Minbari leader would choose to send a force large enough to more than compensate for the apparent technological edge that I possessed."

"Which is exactly what we have done. We currently outnumber the known enemytask force seven to one, not counting the upgraded _Lintiras_. Now, you are still the enemy commander. You assume that the third force to assault this system will be overwhelming in size. What are your options?"

"I would... either fight to the death in an attempt to hold this system and serve my people by inflicting as many casualties on the enemy as possible, or I would retreat entirely, preserving my forces for future battles I am more likely to win."

"Precisely," noted Aalaan. "And in the event of a retreat, were I to be in a similar position, I would attempt to set traps, mining the system in the hopes of taking one last enemy ship after I had left." He turned to face the main screen. "The possibilities are limited here. One - they are in hiding somewhere in the system, and will attack once we emerge near their former colony. Two - they have abandoned the system entirely, in which case they achieve their victory without having to fire a shot."

"Victory, sir? Rii Mazik was shocked and showed it. The rest of the bridgecrew did better at controlling their reactions, but it was still quite obvious what they felt.

"Victory, Mazik. Think of it. If what Commodore Acaltha said to Alyt Shakawas true, then this colony was little more than bait in a trap designed to bleed us of ships. Bleeding us of ships when we need them most desperately, for the assault on the Human homeworld." Aalaan's forehead furrowed. "And every ship that is garrisoning this system is a ship that is NOT participating in the assault on Earth. This task force has been as effectively neutralized as it would have been had Acaltha somehow blown us all into the next dimension."

"That... hadn't occurred to me," Mazik winced. "Do you believe the Federationist commander intended that from the beginning?"

"He stated as much in his communication to that over-eager Shaka, Rii. No.This system is worthless to us, yet remains dangerous. Unoccupied, it's adagger to the heart of Minbar. Occupied, it drains resources we desperately require for the destruction of the human homeworld. It is as the Wind Riders once were, Mazik. He strikes at a target until we arrive to defend it, then leaves before we can engage him in strength. Ages ago, a great leader of the Wind Riders once spoke, 'If we wish to fight, the enemy can be forced to an engagement even though he be sheltered behind a high rampart and a deep ditch. All we need do is attack some other place that he will be obliged to relieve.'" Aalaan shook his head. "This war will be either very long, or very short. And I do not know which I fear more, Mazik."

The Rii nodded slowly, finally understanding. "Your orders, Sir?"

"Once the scans are finished, the fleet will proceed via jump point to the leading and trailing Trojan points of the colony's orbit. I want twice the normal distance between opening jump points. If there is such a thing as a perfect moment to attack, that is it. If Acaltha has left a surprise for us, that is when it will occur. Alert all ship commanders, have all small craft exit their support ships BEFORE the jump points are opened. Alert me once the scans are finished, the fleet will move out on my command."

"Yes, Alyt!"

**Sol system**

**Io defense sector sixteen: **

Admiral Tapin sat stiffly in the captain's chair of the USS _Lacrosse_ intently studying the tactical screen. The Minbari were on the move. Their strategy was clear the instant they went into motion. It was very old and time tested approach to combat, but effective ploy in this case. Two of their objectives- to take control of the Io gate and keep the forces there pinned down while they also attacked Titan were transparent to the Admiral.

Well, they were going to have some interesting times there.

A large element of their forces were heading via hyperspace directly towards Earth and the defenses there. EA forces were as ready as they could make them in the time allotted. A far majority of their weapons couldn't be modified in time but the people here could see and target them. The _Olympus_ gunboats were the easiest to modify with the small phase canons replacing their pulse cannons and with three of them working in tandem, they were absolutely lethal. Those small ships not the _Hyperions_ or _Novas_ were going to be the backbone of the defenses here. If the situation weren't so grim he would have smiled at the shock the Minbari were about to experience.

"Sir, General Pemberton has deployed his forces past lunar orbit."

Tapin nodded. The Minbari couldn't afford to jump in to close to Earth bypassing the moon without fear of being attacked from the rear either by ships or fixed defenses of unknown capabilities. From shuttles to those oversized _Nova_ battleships, thousands of EarthForce ships were now surrounding the planet The crews were terrified but determined to do everything they could to protect their loved ones, their homes, their planet.

The sheer numbers of vessels that would soon be crowded around the moon and Earth would negate some of the Federation vessel's speed but not by that much.

"Multiple jump points detected at Io and Titan, Sir."

"Red alert! Weapons to target multiple jumppoints. To all strike groups. Phasers only. Remember their jammers. Let them jam all they want; they'll just present bigger targets. And then treat them with the same courtesy they treated Regulus. Shame we couldn't meet them further away from the system," he said to no one in particular before he gave the order to move out.

**Sol System:**

A flash of light as a jumppoint opened, allowing a small organic vessel entry into normal space. One lone ship exited quickly, a Vorlon heavy scout, which quickly took up position close enough to record the coming conflict but not be detected by the combatants themselves.

Its scans quickly detected several other non-combatant vessels within its sensor's range. There were three contacts. One was Narn-a small warship, the other, some distance away, a Centauri Vorchan. Both were there for the same reason as he was. Unsurprising.

The Vorlon quivered in surprise as he noticed an Abbai ship in Earth orbit. Why were they there? He frowned, deep in thought as he tried to divine the reasoning behind their presence. The presence of the Federation interferers were producing waves of dissonance, radiating further and further from the origin of the original contamination. He hated these creatures with a passion for destroying every thing that the Empire had worked for millennia to nurture and complete. His people were of one accord. Kill them all and remove the contamination. But it was already too late. Only a complete restructuring of the circle would offer any hope of salvaging the great study. The integrity of the circle was almost non-existent and the Vorlon people were in an uproar.

The thrice-cursed Metrons had done their jobs well. The Vorlon Empire would not dare to go up against them at this time. By simply threatening war, they had succeeded in their objectives against his people. One day they would be suitably punished for their interference along with their wild children now infesting this part of space.

The young wild ones were far too advanced for their age, continuing to grow too fast. They were even able to defend themselves against the admittedly paltry offensive and defensive Vorlon-based technologies given to the Minbari. The Minbari hadn't advanced enough to make use of the more formidable weapons the Vorlons could have given them. That was as it should have been if the circumstances had been within normal parameters.

However the Metrons were foolish to the extreme. They even allowed their wild young ones to play with proto-matter-based creative matrixes. And they began to understand the basic principles involved!

Madness!

Unacceptable!

There was no guidance there! The Vorlon collective couldn't understand why the Metrons and other First Ones in the Alpha quadrant allowed such freedoms to those who were so immature.

Something caught his ship's attention and it screamed a warning. Another vessel had quietly slipped through the layers of hyperspace into normal space. It glistened with the darkness of the universe. The Shadows had come to watch. The Vorlon was not amused, But their presences wasn't unexpected. The Metrons had issued the same warning to them not to interfere.

There was a momentary flash of concern. Would the Shadows interfere, or were they simply gathering data for the future? He cursed the uncertainty of it all, but then the first shots were being fired now and he forced himself to observe along with the other.

And when it was over, he would break tradition and speak to a Shadow for the first time in a thousand years.


	27. Chapter 27

** Chapter 27**

"**_Together, Against the Darkness of the Deep"_**

_"One who takes position first at the battleground and awaits the enemy is at ease._

_One who takes position later at the battleground and hastens to do battle is at labor._

_Thus one skilled at battle summons others and is not summoned by them._

_How can one make the enemy arrive of their own accord - offer them advantage._

_How can one prevent the enemy from arriving - harm them._

_Thus how one can make the enemy labor when at ease and starve when full - emerge where they must hasten."_

_-- Sun Tzu, 500 BC._

_-- _

"…ISN Special Report: Reporting is Roberto Ramirez. _Good evening everyone. The President of Earth Alliance will be coming to the podium in a few seconds. But, before she does, we have the latest news on what promises to be the deciding factor whether the Earth lives or dies. The day that we've always dreaded is here. Within the last half hour, there have been numerous reports of Minbari warships entering and engaging our forces within the Sol system. There have been causalities reported on both sides. _

"_Mars has repeatedly broadcasted their claims of neutrality, while reports for observations all over the report have reported explosion near the moon. Thousands of ships from shuttles to our newest capital warships, some not even painted yet, are preparing to defend this planet with their lives. There has been a line…a moment please. We are now switching to the President who is now stepping up to the podium."_

"…_President __Elizabeth Levy__ of Earth Alliance."_

The image of the President was one of a woman with the weight of the world on her shoulders. The stress in her eyes was unmistakable and no amount of makeup could cover it up. The clapping was subdued, polite abut strained-as befitting the occasion.

"_My fellow citizens of Earth, and our colonies throughout our territories, the Human race has spent its entire existence fighting in one form or another. Until recently, before mankind took is first halting steps into space, we've always fought amongst ourselves. We then fought the Dilgar war and we lulled ourselves into an aura of complacency. We thought ourselves to be a power, able to handle any predicament, any crisis we would come across. We were arrogant in our ignorance. Simply put-we were wrong. The Minbari have shown us how wrong we were. _

"_An error in judgment, the loss of life and the result is that our world stands on the brink of annihilation. We've tried to fight back and all of our efforts proved useless. We attempted to negotiate, but they refused to speak to us. We tried to surrender. They would not accept it. During these last two years, most of our colonies and nearly all of our military forces have been lost in conflict against them. The other alien governments, out of fear of the Minbari, refused to aid us in our time of need. We were alone. Our forces, our people refused to lie down and die, and we have fought them with everything we have. However, it wasn't enough. We had the determination, but not the capability to withstand them."_

Slowly she rubbed her head. Refocusing, she continued_. "There seemed to be no hope for our survival. But something happened that no one had anticipated. The Minbari, in the zest to destroy our ships, pursued one of our fleeing convoys through what we are calling a hyperspace channel, accidentally discovered by the Earth Alliance ship _Farlin_ and the civilian transport _Springfield_. This phenomenon, for a lack of a better word, trapped and transported those vessels further and faster than anything thought possible. The transit-way ended nearly eighty thousand light years away from our home space. Amazingly and twenty-eight days later, those vessels survived the transit and made it into unknown space. The survivors had expected to die in unknown territory when they discovered that the Minbari had continued their relentless pursuit. But our people and the Minbari discovered something truly astounding. There were very powerful governments on the opposite side of the galaxy. But the anguish continued as the _Farlin_ was destroyed by the Minbari warships." _

For the first time she began to smile at the irony. _ "But, in what has to be the worst kept secret in EarthAlliance, the _Springfield_ was saved by the combination of ships of the governments of the Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets. They incapacitated and destroyed the Minbari warships and our people were saved. _

"_If no one else on this planet has ever seen a miracle, then I tell you to be witness of what has recently transpired. Now, I understand that there have been many, many rumors concerning these new people and that will be addressed when there is time. However this much is fact. The Minbari returned to what is called the Alpha quadrant and destroyed a colony world of the Federation called Regulus. Twenty eight million, far more causalities than we've ever suffered, the majority being Humans, died that day. Yes, I said Humans," _she repeated_. "Apparently, Humanity has somehow spread itself across the galaxy. Here, in our region of space, we Humans of Earth Alliance are in the minority. There are entire worlds and hundreds of colonies filled with Humans like you and I. The Minbari unknowingly repeated history and created their own personal Pearl Harbor; and unlike the Japanese of that time, there was no attempt to communicate, only the desire to exterminate what they considered a minor threat. And it afforded them the chance to complete their agenda to kill all Humans everywhere. In the process, they created a fearsome enemy. The Federation and the Klingon Empire declared war immediately after this cowardly attack. These governments have come here to our aid, to face a common enemy and stop the Minbari from their program of genocide. _

"_We are no longer alone in our fight against this implacable enemy. We now know that we are no longer the only Humans in the universe. We have billions of brothers and sisters living in a peaceful society that has eluded us. They are here now in our time of need. They are standing with us willing to give their lives for our world now, as we prepare for what will be the greatest battle of our time. For we do not fight against one another but against a principality bent for our destruction. Instead of fighting alone, we have allies. We will fight to survive and no matter what the outcome, we will know that the Human race will survive and thrive despite the Minbari. I have personally asked representatives of the Narn, Centauri and the Abbai to document the events of this coming battle so that the truth will never be crushed should the Minbari succeed in the vicious and cruel agenda._

"_I formally give the people of Minbar notice. We apologize profusely for the terrible accident that led to the death of your leader. We are still willing to address the issue and make reparations. There is no need to continue your war of genocide. Let us come to the table. Speak to us. But if you spurn my requests, as you have so many times before, then be prepared to consign tens of thousand so of your people to death. You have threatened our world and we will not go willingly into the dark. And you will find that your victory, if you win, will become the hammer which destroys your honor for a hundred generations. No race will trust you; no race will respect you. But you will be feared as bullies, and barbarians who vented their rage against one you knew who could not defend themselves against your power. But we are not lambs going to the slaughter. We are trapped wolves and you will understand this when the millions on Minbari weep at the losses you will incur, all in the name of revenge. You have chosen this. You can choose to stop it…"_

**-- **

**Io Jump gate hyperspace :**

Commander Hiatt of the Minbari elite manned fighter force calling their particular clan the _Nial Knives,_ prepared to make the transition into normal space some two hundred kilometers from the Earther system jump gate. His orders were to destroy any Earther counterpart within fighter range. Those orders were simple and to the point, however, the reality was anything but.

There was a time-recently, he thought bitterly- when Minbari fighter craft were vastly superior to anything Humans used and he had to admit that it was rather enjoyable to be able to slaughter Human combatants in the joys of one-to-one space combat. It was almost like a game in which one could destroy ones' target without fear of death.

That was until those other Humans and their alien masters got involved. Curse them! The majestic _Sharlin_ war cruisers, once invincible compared to anything else flown in space other than by the First Ones, were now being cut apart left and right by the small UFOP starships. The fact was that those trice-accursed shields kept them protected from neutron weapons far longer than anything his people had ever seen. Their hulls were rumored to be able to take quite a beating, also. Despite the council's best attempts to keep things secret, the rumors had spread throughout the Federation. The losses at the Jericho system had been demoralizing and Wolf 359's battle confirmed the dangers that his people faced. These aliens had to be wiped out or the Minbari might well become a second-rate power subjected to the whims of a depraved and barbaric Humanity running rampant in the galaxy.

The problem was that the Earthers wouldn't lie down and die like they were supposed to! Why! What was it with these creatures? The Narn, the Centauri, and a dozen other races would have made peace with their gods by now. They couldn't defeat his people, could barely hurt them, but they kept trying. Every battle, every loss should have told these aliens that there was no hope, but the survivors never stopped fighting. It was as if they considered their lives worth something. The Centauri would have given up long ago once they understood their position, but not so the Humans.

They obviously were praying to whatever heathen gods they believed in-if they even understood the concept- and it worked. Help had come.

But not enough for what was coming.

In the swirl of hyperspace, a hole opened and beckoned him and his two hundred _Nial Knives_, which swarmed through into normal space, right behind the first of thirty three ships-of-the-lines. Because of the sheer numbers of ships in the immediate area, he sincerely hoped that the traffic control wouldn't mistakenly paint them at the enemy. Hiatt had tied to impressed upon his young crewmates that this battle would be different and that this battle would be unlike anything they'd ever experienced. The Humans would fight tooth and nail for every centimeter of space. The Humanstain was a disease that only got stronger if you didn't completely remove it from existence and that was what he demanded of them.

The young ones had laughed and thought that this battle would be easy. There were only a few UFOP ships to contend with and surely the Minbari fleet would sweep them aside as a strong wind would clear the snow plains in winter. Nothing could withstand the Minbari war-machine united. Even the hated Soul-hunters had bowed to the will of the Minbari where they had stood side by side to protect Dukhat's soul from being taken.

But now, they would discover the truth. As for himself, he expected a great victory over the Earthers but he, as were many other Commanders, was concerned about the others and how much they may have shared with the Earth Alliance. There hadn't been enough time for the EA to build many defensive weapons based on UFOP technology and he thanked Valen for that. And that was one of the primary reasons why they had to attack now, or the unthinkable might indeed happen. Minbar's protectorates and possibly even the homeworld itself might be threatened with raids from these creatures.

He predictable a brutal fight with significant losses to his caste-mates, but he wasn't expecting his wingman to die two seconds after transitioning into normal space. To his utter horror, space was alive with weapon's fire, all originating from small Earth fighters he'd been so used to killing with impunity less than four months ago. Two more _Nials_ disappeared right in front of him, destroyed by those hideous Earther Starfuries rapidly vectoring in on their position.

The next shock confirmed his worst fear. . The enemy could see them and hit them as he quickly discovered. His threat computer was pinging for his attention. That system had never even activated outside simulations. Many thought the threat indicators were a redundant feature to be discarded. But now they proved their worth.

'_So much the better' _his mind screamed as it pushed the horror of war into the nether regions. Hatred swelled within his breast as blood lust began to take hold. There were Earther ships all over the place firing directly into _Sharlins_ and _Tinashi_ armor, damaging drive fins and weapons emplacements. Then, a _Sharlin_ flashed brightly and disappeared from his scanner. Shocked, he turned towards the expanding brightness, stunned by the reality of what he was seeing.

There were Earther warships, _Hyperions_ and _Novas_, literally sitting on the jumpgate struts! The gate had been rendered inactive and they were using it as a hostage! His people couldn't fire on the gate, something no civilized race would do because of the repercussions. If anyone did, then did then they would be ostracized by the other races. The entire gate network would have to be reconfigured. In hyperspace, ships could be lost to the vulgarities therein. Therefore, no one destroyed jump gates. A fresh wave of anger threatened to overwhelm him as he saw those vessels firing missiles at his enraged, but impotent cruisers trying to evade weapon's fire. Sooner or later, some Minbari Commanders was going to fire on those ships and they'd be blamed for this demon-inspired mess.

His targeting system called for his attention and he fired his neutron cannon at one of the Starfuries. It disappeared, disintegrating in front of his eyes. Others of the _Nial Knives_ were trying to destroy their enemies but his people were taking heavy casualties, far more than even he expected in so short a period of time.

Com-traffic was threatening to overwhelm his channels as desperate screams and curses against the Humans filled the channels. Threat alarms screamed at him breaking his attention on an Earth fighter he was about to fire on. His vessel was being targeted despite his stealth generator at max power. _'Federation technology'_ he thought. He twisted his ship violently, accelerating trying to break the lock. Threat warnings continued, then increased in their urgency. A large vessel, one of their gunships, fired its weapon in his direction. He screamed an instant before he, his ship and two others were turned into their component atoms. Briefly, in that instant between life and eternity, he wondered why the temperature had gotten so warm within his flight suit.

**Minbari Sharlin Deneva **

Shai Alyt Bassan clenched his fist tightly, drawing blood as two _Tinashis_ were hit from behind and torn apart by those much feared Klingon weapons. One moment they were invisible, the next they swarmed right into the middle of the Minbari battle group. Both the larger and smaller types radiated danger as the swirled and dived between _Sharlins_ and the smaller _Tigara_-class destroyers doing as much damage as they could while being protected by their hated shields.

The instant Bassan saw them, he ordered the jammers to be activated. All remaining capital ships activated as one, each operating a slightly different frequency as was suggested by the commander of the Wolf 359 attack forces.

The creatures could counter the jamming, but it would take precious seconds to do so. Like many of the Minbari warriors, he wasn't sure how the Vorlon jammers really worked and the Vorlons weren't very forthcoming. They only supplied the very basics as if they didn't really want the Minbari to fully understand the principles. This bothered him somewhat, but he was never one to look a gifted _Yahyi_ in the mouth.

By means that had perplexed the worker caste to no end, the Vorlons had discovered a way to slow superluminal tachyon particle tachyons, all sixteen variations, down to the speed of light, producing a very exotic form of matter. Projecting these exotic particles interfered with the Federation and Klingon subspace engine alignment systems. Continued pulses caused them to slow down, just enough to keep them in range of Minbari neutron cannons. If their shields were tied to engine output, a reasonable (and somewhat hopeful) assumption, then they were even more vulnerable.

**-- **

**Jericho system:**

"They're maintaining their position over the star's axis, Commodore."

"Thank you, Commander. Has there been any activity aside from deep scans?"

"Nothing major," responded M'zell. "They've put out a screen of a new class of ship, much smaller than a _Tinashi_, much larger than one of their shuttles. Given the size, I doubt its jump capable, but I could be wrong."

"Gunboats, then. Similar in concept to the _Olympus_-class corvettes that EarthForce fields."

"That would be my estimate, Sir. Light screening elements to take over the defenses that their fighters are no longer capable of handling."

The Andorian pondered. "Never take such ships lightly, Commander. I shudder to think what the Orion Syndicates could do with a few dozen _Olympus _corvettes and some military surplus warp drives with which to upgrade them."

Commander M'zell smirked as only a feline could. "That might be for the good, Sir. It would DEFINITELY get the attention of the 'peace at any price, even submission' types in the Federation council. One good thing you can say about the Syndicates, they never try to hide the fact that they want to reduce everyone but themselves and their fellow criminals to the status of slaves or customers." She snickered. "I still recall the last time the PAAP party tried to make nice with an Orion crimelord, and he told them exactly what he'd do to them if the Orions ever held the quadrant. They had a very hard time trying to make his comments sound as if they weren't meant sincerely."

"True, but that's not what I meant. A corvette can be quite dangerous, particularly if the crew has decided in advance to die for the sake of their home world. EarthForce introduced the Minbari to that fact, and now that Starfleet is here in this quadrant, the Minbari can just as easily turn that lesson right back on us."

"Point taken, Sir. I'll so advise the fleet."

"Good." Acaltha turned to the communications station. "Any comm chatter,

Mr. Vickers?"

"Some, Sir. The encryption isn't much to speak of, but the Minbari are using a fair degree of comm discipline, combined with the use of code phrases." Vickers sniffed in professional disdain. "A bit on the primitive side, if you ask me. I expect I can crack it given another hour of eavesdropping."

"Unfortunately, we won't be remaining in the area long enough for that, Mr. Vickers."

"I know, Sir. It's just..." The communications specialist shrugged in an irritated way.

"Professional pride, and seeing someone else botch a job you know could and should be done better?" suggested Acaltha mildly.

"Exactly, Sir!"

"Understood, Mr. Vickers. I expect that you'll have all the Minbari comm traffic you could possibly want once we move on to the next target."

"That's encouraging, Sir. Thank you."

Commander M'zell interrupted. "Sir! Multiple energy spikes from the Minbari task force. Looks like they're readying to open jump points."

Commander Vickers hit the all-hands, all-ships channel, as previously.

"All ships, be ready to evade, Minbari ships are readying jump points."

Acaltha leaned forward, his form tense. "Now let's see if they're coming after us, or taking the bait."

Jump points began to manifest, centering themselves around Jericho's L4 and L5 Trojan points. As they did, sensors on the planet took note, and immediately forwarded the information to the Federation/Empire fleet, as well as to several small craft lying semi-concealed by the wreckage of some of the Minbari ships from the two previous attacks.

Four Type one shuttles woke up.

They weren't much to look at. They'd been assembled from the condemned parts of other shuttles, long since scrapped. They were old, battered and worn, with no life support and no crew or passenger positions left. Even the flight display panels were damaged. But the nacelles, engines, structural integrity fields and shielding (to include the deflectors) still had several hours' worth of functional time before they became totally inoperable. Navigation and the autopilots were also working.

Those four autopilots came to full alert at the signal from the sensor packages left on Jericho, analyzed the co-ordinates they'd received, oriented themselves, and immediately jumped to Warp 1.2. In their condition, they couldn't maintain that speed for long.

They didn't need to.

Each shuttle plunged into a jump point before it had opened wide enough to exit the ship generating it, bringing up their deflectors and generating jump points of their own. The effort of opening a jump point large enough to be practical would normally be well out of the range of these shuttles, but that didn't matter.

Four very small novas bloomed in the eternal night of space.

Commodore Acaltha looked over from the information scrolling at the bottom of the main screen and over to his first Officer. She returned the glance, her eyes hard.

"They fell for it."

"Yes, Sir. Orders?"

"Wait for the buoys to carry out their mission, launch the message drone; then go to warp."

"Aye, Sir."

The Type III phasers that had so savaged Alyt Shaka's _Nial_ fighters were too weak to normally inflict debilitating damage to a Minbari capital ship. But as Admiral Kirk had experienced so many years ago, even a simple hand phaser, when set on overload, released enough energy to rock a _Constitution_ class starship. And the shuttle-borne phasers were much larger and significantly more powerful in comparison.

Twenty portable power packs had been storing up charge for some time now, enough of a charge to power four normal shots. They set themselves to dump that entire charge in a single instant. The Type III phasers received that overload of energy, and vaporized, taking the drone and the attached power packs with them. But in that minuscule fraction of a second before they obliterated themselves, the destructive capability of their beams jumped by a full order of magnitude.

Each drone had already selected a target. Now those targets came under fire.

"It's done, Sir."

"Verify that all Federation and Klingon material in the system has self-destructed, then signal the fleet to get under way. We're moving to the next target. Contact General Korrd, and verify if General Chang will be able to meet us there."

"Aye, Sir."

"And take note, Commander..."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Here's where it gets ugly."

**-- **

**Sol System:**

**Titan Moon Base**

"In Valen's name," whispered Shai Alyt Kesar, Commander of the Titan assault forces.

Forty ships of the line exited through twenty jump points and in those few seconds, a full dozen died before they even completed their transitions. The destruction of a _Sharlin_ near to him had caught him off guard as the entire bridge of his ship was bathed in star-bright radiance. The nuclear missile that had struck the unlucky ship appeared to be a magnitude larger than anything he'd ever seen used by the Earthers. He, as well as all of the commanders had known that their stealth fields were all but useless against the UFOP and Klingon enemies, but part of him had believed that the EarthAlliance vessels were still lacking. The destruction of one of his ships dissuaded him of any lingering doubts. For several moments after the initial glare died away, he had seen scores of energy weapons and missiles pouring from the desolate moon, headed in the direction of his attack force. Most of the missiles succumbed to counter fire but a few had gotten through, and when they did, it was as if hell itself had been unleashed on his vessels.

Instantly, his forces began retaliating against fixed positions on the moon and the orbiting guard ships. Twelve EarthForce ships jumped into the fire, accurately firing on three _Sharlins_ and a _Tinashi_. One _Sharlin's_ bridge was eviscerated by particle beam fire, its crystalline armor holding only for a few seconds against the concentrated firepower wielded against it. That ship in turn cut one of the offending vessels into small pieces with its remaining neutron cannons. Energy beams briefly connected ships together and the result was slaughter on both sides.

Five missiles bracketed a _Tinashi_ and the resultant explosions tore it apart. Three EarthForce vessels were almost surgically removed from the battlefield by Minbari fire. Thirty six more EarthForce vessels of various configurations jumped into area with a precision that surprised him. Several dozen Starfuries, backed up by very powerful corvettes went after the Minbari _Nials._

The _Nials_ responded violently, using their superior speed to counter the Earther fightercraft's somewhat superior maneuverability. The _Nial's_ targeting and weapons systems had longer range but this was countered by the proximity of the vessels close-in combat. Startlingly, the Earthers had the advantage as they were supported by the modified corvettes. More Earther ships jumped in and Kesar his squadrons of _Llindras_ and modified _Lintiras_ leaped into action against the corvettes. The _Lintiras_ surged into action, firing at the Starfuries with their weapons, which in turn, began desperate evasive maneuvers, trying to get away from the newer vessels. The _Llindras_ went head to head with the _Olympus_ corvettes. They danced around in between capital fire, each trying to target and kill one another as quickly as possible. The Minbari gunboats were superior but Earther Corvettes quickly gathered respect as their new phased cannons took tolls on several of the smaller _Lintiras_ and three or four unwary _Llindras_.

Shai Alyt Kesar's command ship, the _Denava_, rocked violently as a _Nova,_ one of the few remaining, fired every weapon it had at the very center of his ship, burning through the protective armor. The heavy particle beams, penetrating into two decks succeeded in opening his vessel to vacuum, before one of his escorts sliced the Earther ship apart. That Earther Captain had been foolish to attack without a decent escort. The reason why he had attacked in such a fool hardy manner was very puzzling.

It seemed as if the Earthers were throwing everything they had to defend a base that initial scans said were mostly deserted. "Why are they fighting so hard for this base?" he asked out loud.

The ground-to–space defenses were formidable as they fired missiles as if the supply were endless so much so that much of his fleet had to split their resources between defensive fire and trying to keep the Earthers from swarming all over them. "Scan that base, full resolution" he ordered as the screams of warning beacons assaulted his ears. His ship had been seriously hurt with that last strike. Engineering had tactfully suggested that he should remove the vessel from the direct line of fire. Grimacing, he watched as another _Sharlin_ died taking two Earth ships with it. '_Not an even enough exchange' _he thought.

"Sir, there's a damaged Federation ship on the moon! It's being protected by their shields but visual detect outer signs of significant damage. There are life signs, significant numbers, also protected by the field. We did not detect them before, until we performed detail scans. I believe they have some sort of dampening field that is partially interfering with our scanners."

_So that's what they were fighting so hard to protect!_

The Shai Alyt's heart leaped within him as he realized the value of this find. "To all _Sharlins_! Engage the Earthers at these coordinates. I want an opening at this point," he said, pointing to the tactical 3-D display that seemed to dominate everything in his command center. "I want all escorting _Tinashis_ to begin full suppression fire against the moon's defensive position. I want two _Morshin_ carriers to release all remaining fighters and clear the area of the Earther ships. I want four _Torotha_ assault carriers prepared to descend to the moon. We're going to acquire an intact Federation starship!"

It would have to be done quickly he understood, before the Earthers could either destroy the ship, or have those hated starships appear. So far, they seem to be concentrating in protecting the home planet and apparently couldn't spare the ships to protect their damaged ship. At least something was going right. They were relying on the force shield to keep it safe. That turned out to be a rather foolish move since they gave away its presence by over-protecting the ship. If they hadn't done so, then it would have been very likely that he would have never noticed it.

Two _Tinashi_ frigates were ordered to fire on the ship, testing the resistance of the force field protecting the vessel. Neutron cannon and electro pulse beams, blinding in their intensity, caressed the shields on the surface. There was no effect observable effect as the deflected beams outline the admittedly impressive shields. Suppressing a moment of unabashed envy, Kesar ordered the two vessels to fire once more. Again the shields held and the Alyt's smile was grim. This shield was evidently different, more powerful than the ones on a regular starship. He couldn't afford to destroy the ship but he needed to crush its protection. On the third try, the sensors finally measured a small decrease in the shield's energy output. The infuriated Earther vessels were being pushed back now, as more Minbari fighters from the two slug-like _Morshins_ joined the battle.

However moon fire had become even more intense as scores of very small, ground-based missiles, swerving and circling in their erratic patterns headed unerringly towards their Minbari targets. These were new weapons based on their old technology. These Earther _predator-_class missiles were faster and more powerful than earlier versions. Only later would his people discover that dozens of laser tracking devices augmented by a central subspace transceiver on the moon's surface, controlled by computer intelligences were guiding them to their targets.

In moments, three more of his warships were crippled or destroyed. But his people were retaliating accordingly, destroying missile launch sites as soon as they discovered them. Three more underground launch pads were discovered and eliminated by concentrated neutron cannon fire that burrowed deep into the moon's surface to hit their antagonists. It took twenty minutes to clear out the ground-based weapons and push back the Earthers warships. But he had lost sixteen of his own and twenty-eight of his fighter compliments of _Nials_, _Llindras_ and _Lintiras. _Only four of his twenty-four capitals had come through the fighting unscathed.To his displeasurethe _Nials_ were becoming useful for only combating other small fighters. The Earther ships could accurately target them now and their ever-increasing numbers of augmented gunboats had taken a severe toll on them. The death toll had been horrendous, but the prize would make it all worthwhile if they could secure it.

There was no way that the Earthers would allow his people to secure the prize without another fight. Even now they were starting to regroup for another assault as even more of their larger vessels rush to join the gathering battle. Aliens…that what they were; but they were tenacious and fought for every inch of their territory, as it should be. He felt a moment's respect for them, which of course didn't stop him for a moment from hating everything that they were. They were too stubborn to be allowed to live. Creatures like that always returned to bite you when you least expected it.

"Inform Supreme Command of our objective on this moon," he ordered. "And request reinforcements. We must not lose this opportunity and the Earthers are going to fight us every step of the way. I want two troop carriers on the surface in fifteen minutes and four more in thirty. I want all _Nials_ and _Llindras_ running close-in surface support to clear the way for our troops. Then prepare fro a walking barrage."

"But, Sir," his Second said. "The Starfuries will soon return in greater numbers and they can hit us now with their anti-capital missiles.

"Has Command responded to my request?" he asked of his comms specialist, ignoring his question.

"Ten _Sharlins _and six _Tigaras_ have been tasked to us from the Io reserves contingent. That's all they could spare. The Klingon creatures are trying their best to cut our forces to pieces."

Shai Alyt Kesar silently cursed those aliens until their tenth generation as he stole a quick look at tactical. The newer, more powerful Vorlon jammers were indeed working –at least for now-and the now slower raptor ships were fighting like insane creatures. Their antimatter missiles and energy weapons were taking a fearsome toll on Minbari ships. But they hadn't remained unscathed. At least four of those ships and two smaller Federation ships had been neutralized. The alien ships were noticeably slower now, and his people could get sustained locks on their targets, but no one knew how long that would last. The Klingons and UFOPs were letting loose with as much as they could while taking care not to destroy their allies. The outsider enemy ships were notoriously flexible and the instant the jammers faltered or failed the UFOP ships would be all over them.

But his forces couldn't ignored the Earthers either, who were giving a very good accounting of themselves. Nineteen Minbari warships had been eviscerated, thirty seriously damaged or incapacitated; and twenty-seven capital EarthForce vessels had been turned into useless scrap metal and maybe forty damaged and therefore easy kills. Smaller fighters and gunships from both sides dodged, evaded and killed one another as they used spinning wreckage to great advantage. More and more ships on both sides were joining the fight every minute in the battle for possession of the jumpgate. What was expected to be a small skirmish had turned into a major battle.

"The _Nials_ are needed for support against whatever ground based enemy that remains," he said quietly. There would be far too much mourning on Minbar this day and it was all these Earther's fault. "The others can take up our defenses. Our anti-fighter weapons are to be used in concert against any fighters that threaten our ships. That's what they're for," he growled. If there's too much resistance, we will bombard the moon until nothing remains. Now continue to batter down those shields, but try to keep the ship as intact as possible." Time was of the essence now and Kesar felt that he didn't have much left to complete his mission objective.

**-- **

**Jericho System:**

Alyt Aalaan sat in his ready room, his face an expressionless mask. His staff had derided the reports by Sarhat and Shaka of some mysterious anti-jump drive weapon. Those staff members had just been removed from his staff and assigned permanent duty analyzing the sensor records of what had just happened.

The first four jump points his fleet had opened had been totally obliterated. He'd lost the second Drala-fi command _Sharlin_, as well as two of the modified _Sharlins_ with the improved jammers and the new twin shredder beams - beams of which it had been hoped would bypass or overpower the energy shields of the Federation ships. A fourth capital ship, a new _Tinashi_ with the subspace jammers and a single improved shredder beam had also been lost, along with the eight _Liandra_ gunboats that had been flanking the four ships.

Twelve ships. Gone.

An additional 20 ships had been damaged by the mysterious beams that had come from the small Federation devices left behind in the wreckage of the previous battles, devices that had self-destructed so thoroughly, there was nothing left behind but wisps of vapor. He reviewed the damage reports. Three ships had lost measurable amounts of armor, but were otherwise intact. Three more had lost enough armor to result in damage to weapons and loss of valuable crewmembers, but still combat capable. That was the good news, such as it was.

The unpleasant news was that he had an additional five ships that had taken serious damage to either weapons or engineering, with the loss of at least one fifth of the crew. Another three ships had taken damage to engineering severe enough to force the crew to abandon ship. Aalaan paused, rubbed his weary eyes, and made a note that those three ships might be of possible use as a source of spare parts to repair the less damaged ships.

Two ships had taken direct hits to the bridge, resulting in the loss of the command crew to explosive decompression, with minor damage - mostly due to power surges - to the weapons fire control systems. He paused again, and marked those ships as high priority on the repair list, as the ships themselves were mostly intact. _Thank Valen for emergency pressure bulkheads_, he thought to himself. They had been all that had saved the rest of the crews aboard those two ships.

Two more had taken unlucky hits that had completely destroyed life support, and killed nearly the entire crews of both ships. He made a note to have them assessed for possible repair. If not, he would be forced to place them on the roster as additional sources of spare parts.

The two remaining vessels had taken freak hits, causing entire decks to be lost. One, an older _Tinashi_, somehow managed to vent toxic gasses not just on the bridge, but to the entire command deck, killing the bridge crew and all support staff before engineering could lock down the leak. The other, an elderly _Sharlin_, fell victim to the loss of radiation shielding around the singularity, poisoning the entire on-duty engineering crew. The exposure had been fatal, the crewmembers were already dead. Their bodies simply didn't realize it yet. Aalaan dreaded the letters he would have to write to their families and clans. Radiation poisoning was a slow and ugly way to die.

The first six ships on the list could be brought back into fighting trim within 48 hours. That was fortunate. As it was, five ships were totally lost, with four more that would require extensive, time consuming repairs before they could fight... IF they could be repaired with the assets on hand. The rest resided in that ugly limbo often referred to as "the walking wounded". Too healthy to simply scuttle, too damaged to survive another battle without immediate repairs. His fleet had seventeen ships destroyed, another fifteen damaged. And they hadn't even _seen_ the enemy, much less engaged them in combat.

He set his stylus down on his desk and sighed. Those of his personal command crew who had derided the possibility of a weapon that specifically targeted jump engines or jump points were now in a state of near-panic. One of his calmer analysts had pointed out that the strange "subspace" star drive used by the Federationists was probably unaffected by this new weapon, allowing them to use it where and when they wished, leaving the Minbari fleet essentially defenseless against it. When that point was brought up, one analyst actually became hysterical, and had to be sedated by the ship's surgeon.

Aalaan finished the review, and set it aside to for his communications officer to forward it to the Grey Council. Despite his losses in ships and men, he still had the duty to hold this system against any possible counter-attack from Federationist forces. The Council had assured him that there would be no such attack, that the Federationists were too weak and too far from home to be much of a threat. But at this point, he wouldn't believe the Council if they tried to tell him space was black. Their acts of denial were so blatant as to be obvious from orbit. But there was nothing he could do about that.

He reached for a crystal, a full recording of the message left by the Federationist drone. In his opinion, the contents were by far more terrifying than any possible ship losses. The fact that the files were in perfectly grammatical Minbari was merely the start. The files had arrived already arranged to the standard format used by his people for the past several centuries, with no deviations. It might as well have been produced by a Minbari author.

The first file was titled simply "_Worlds of the Federation_". It was much as Aalaan might have envisaged a children's primer to look like in their Federation. Simple black and white line drawings of various species, each full page sketch accompanied by a single page of text giving a brief description of the race in question. It was apparent that there had been maps included, but these had been censored out.

If the sheer numbers of alien species forming this Federation wasn't worrisome enough, there was worse information yet in store, if it were to be believed. Several of the races listed were telepathic. No, not merely having members who were telepaths. The entire RACE was telepathic. There was at least one race that was metamorphic shapeshifters. Worst of all..._ it appeared that there were at least two member races of the Federation that were First Ones!_

The Medusa and the Melkots were, by _any_ Minbari standard of judgment, First Ones. The Medusans were fully incorporeal, and the Melkots not far from it. If they were attacked directly, or even if a battle against the humans and other allied aliens unintentionally spilled over into their home systems, the Minbari fleet would not survive their wrath without direct Vorlon intervention. It was questionable that the Minbari _people_ would survive.

And despite the soothing canards the Grey Council was constantly issuing, Aalaan was already questioning the likelihood of the Vorlons taking direct action to defend Minbar.

When copies of this crystal were sent directly to the Grey Council, there would be a small "accident". He would see to it that the contents of the data crystal would go out over the wrong channel, the "all fleet" channel. Everyone would receive a copy. There would be no way for the Council to suppress this data.

If this was done, it would mean his career. Assuming that the war would be won, he'd never command a ship again.

Aalaan was a loyal member of the warrior caste. He was a loyal Minbari. But his highest duty was to the survival of his people.

He returned to the "cover page" of the file. There was a brief note on it, awkwardly scrawled in a less than elegant hand, as opposed to the machine perfect script throughout the rest of the file. Hand-written, he thought, and hand-translated. It was clumsily done. Aalaan suspected that it had probably rhymed in whatever language it had originally been written in. He'd read it a number of times already. Now, he read it once more.

_"There's a price for too much arrogance, a price for too much greed;_

_And in complacent ignorance, you've sown the whirlwind's seed."_

In the quiet of his soul, Aalaan mourned for the fate of his people.

**Titan Moon base:**

The image of a jump point tearing a hole into the fabric of normal space is always a spectacular image, no matter how many times you see it. It provokes an awe that forces a man to sit up and take notice. It indicates to Man how small and insignificant he really is and it serves to give a clue as to where Man's place really is in the universe. But seeing twenty-five jump points simultaneously spewing enemy ships all heading in your direction inspires something else entirely.

Clark didn't care about his support staff; he didn't care about the military men and women defending the base; he didn't care about the Federation starship trapped on the base. None of that was important to him. What he did care about was the huge numbers of Minbari heading straight for him!

Oh, why did that starship had to break down right here at this exact time? Even with the blast doors down, shards of light seeped through as the Minbari continued battering at the re-enforced energy field protecting the ship and the fortress. Glancing at the wall-sized tactical display, he saw that his people were giving a good accounting of themselves, but it wasn't going to be enough. More Minbari ships joined the battles and EarthForce vessels were being forced back.

Armored soldiers were running everywhere, preparing for an assault that everyone knew was coming. Many of them had their spacesuits on.

"Senator, Sir," yelled a Captain as he rushed passed. "Get into your space suit now! The first things these bastards will do will be to take out life support. Head for hanger seventeen. Now!"

"I want a weapon!" screamed Clark.

"PPGs available at the lockers." Then the Captain was gone.

Clark and his people were running hard, many of them near panic. Alarms assaulted his ears but he didn't hear them. There were soldiers everywhere, running preparing for the Minbari assault troops. The lockers were located in the diplomatic quarters, but he didn't have a clue as to where they were. And that was a mistake. He _should _have known, and not left something that important to Santiago's plant.

"Portillio," Clark yelled. "Where is it? Where's my suit?"

"Over here, Senator Clark."

"It's Senator Clark, _Sir_," Clark corrected. He despised this boy, especially when every time he mentioned the word '_Senator',_ it sounded like a curse from his lips. The boy was one of Santiago's relatives and he was positively sure that Levy had everything to do with Portillio Murrilio being placed on his staff. The boy was always watching him and in response, Clark forced him to do every little dirty deed he could think of while on this moon. That was one of his few joys he indulged in, from making him personally deliver messages halfway across 'for security', to inspecting the space suits every three days. Thank God, he thought to make the boy responsible for that.

The entourage was knocked onto the floor by a particularly powerful blast. He was sure that a piece of the moon's surface had just been vaporized. There were gasps as the lights went out and auxiliary kicked in. Fresh alarms sounded as both primary and secondary life support systems were blown by Minbari troops.

"Hurry, hurry," Clark whispered to himself.

It took a few moments to get into his suit. The seals seemed okay but he could feel the air getting thin already. He slammed his helmet into place, and nearly fainted with relief as his suit's life support self-activated. PPG pistol in hand, he waved his people towards the waiting Federation shuttle they had so graciously provided in case it would be needed. The pilot was already there waiting to take him to safety. All he had to do was to get to it.

He was second to go running from the locker, but was stopped short by Cheryl Greenberg's, his secretary, blood curdling scream as she watched dozens of soldiers in a life and death struggle with advancing Minbari warriors. PPG weapon's fire was everywhere and in an instant he knew his escape path was cut off. The only way he could make it to the shuttle was by going outside.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," he repeated over and over as he raced towards a hole huge blown out of the re-enforced module by an earlier Minbari weapons fire. Concern for his people was the further thing from his mind as he headed in the direction where he believed the shuttle was. The only thing he understood was that he was running towards safety and if his own people were smart, then they'd better keep up. The way to freedom was clear and he was moving fast with his staff right behind him.

Titan, a major moon of Saturn, the second largest moon in the Sol systems gravity was less by about a seventh. But it had a rather dense atmosphere ten times that of Earth and as such suits used here were designed to maintain internal gasses and provide heat. They were designed along the lines of wetsuits. This allowed much greater freedom of movement. The gravity units provided by the Federation helped quite a bit, too. The helmets were less restrictive also, allowing a greater range of vision.

Clark burst through the opening and stopped cold. He could see famed methane oceans and reddish ammonia clouds floating in a dark greenish atmosphere. The famed ice volcanoes of Titan were as active as ever.

He never even noticed the beauty of the alien surroundings.

Intense fire from orbit walked its way towards the downed Federation vessel, clearing the path of anyone or anything in its way. Huge beams of energy slashed into the moon, gouging deep trenches as the Minbari in command sought to clear their way to the grounded Federation ship. Energy blasts threw the Senator back into the fortified enclosure. Stunned, then horrified, the small group watched as several beams impacted on the protective shields surrounding the ship and the enclosure. A number of people screamed as blinding energy cascaded above them. Seconds later the orbital bombardment ceased.

"We're still alive," someone whispered, astonished by that simple fact.

Clark was rather surprised to be alive himself. Those shields were worth more than their weight in gold. If he lived through this, he would definitely find a way to get as much information as he could, concerning those wondrous devices. A working model would be nice, but plans and the theory behind the technology would be better. The Federation had no plans to share shield tech at this time. However, certain corporations would pay through the nose for the opportunity to obtain the basics of those plans even if it took years to properly develop the technology. Federation technology was completely alien but he'd be rich if he could pull it off-before some other opportunist beat him to it. Earth R&D could figure it out given enough time. Besides they knew it worked and that was half the battle.

Hesitantly he peeked outside once more and was surprised at the amount of change in the surrounding landscape. The Minbari strike had altered the entire area. A quick survey and he was ready to make the long dash to hanger seventeen on the other side of the hill. Two steps into the journey he stopped once more as something caught his eye. Portillio had stopped as well.

"Back, back!" the young man screamed as everyone headed back into the enclosure.

The Senator chanced a last look as four Minbari assault shuttles broke through the thick clouds. They were heading directly towards the Federation starship. He and the others wasted no time, heading back the way they came.

TBC-The war gets serious as :Kirk's and Delenn's meet in Chapter 28

**A heartfelt thanks to Ed B. for his continuing contributions that is helping to make this story better than I imagined. Thanks to BobLL for tacticals here and coming up. And thanks to a whole bunch of people both here and that 'other' site for all of the help given to me. In the next chapter I will be answering several questions that have come up. I have also answered several in the reviews sections. On that other site there are images of the war as well as more comments and the story itself. E-mail me if you need to find that particular site...Thanks again and God bless. NOW IT IS TIME TO GET BACK TO 'TWS' WHERE THE MINBARI ARE ACTUALLY LIKED!**

**AG **


	28. Chapter 28

**Harbinger Lady**: I am so glad that you are enjoying this story. It is my hope that you continue to do so.

X-over: Don't worry about it. You should have gotten my e-mail 7-14-2005. So all is well with the world. And thank you.

I've been taking a small vacation so I am a bit behind but I am in the process of catching up now.

JoeWorker72: Guess what? There is no _Babylon four_ anymore. That circle has been terminated forever in this quantum universe.

Gyre: Selective jamming is good but Acaltha is working on that. In this situation with all of the jamming going on, it would be more a nightmare than a help.

**Chapter 28 **

**_"The Virtues of War - The Vices of Peace"_**

**Minbari Space:**

**Somewhere Between the Soltha Gan and Tr'Es'Na Star Systems**:

The Minbari _Shargotti__Althra_ _Fi,_ escorted by two _Tinashi_ and two _Tigara _escortsfloated serenely in space waiting patiently for a response from an enemy several warrior castes had sworn to destroy. The Shai Alyt and his crew was infuriated by the fact that Human controlled warships had penetrated Minbari space so easily and wrecked so much uncontrolled havoc on star bases and military outposts as to be impossible. The UFOP warships _Enterprise_, _Lincoln_, and at least three to five more had eradicated fifteen star bases and six military outpost, killing tens of thousands of Minbari citizens. Dozens of cruisers had been destroyed, most before they were even aware that they were under attack. The protectorate worlds were in an uproar screaming for protection against the UFOP devils even though none of their worlds had been attacked so far. But those worlds were frightened by the possibilities of attack and the Minbari were forced to respond by sending badly needed ships to patrol those systems. Convoys from protectorate worlds were under constant threat and dozens of warships were needed to ensure that they arrived to their destination safely. No one knew where the enemy would strike next, and that uncertainly was beginning to frighten the entire Minbari population. These Federationers were nothing but terrorists.

No one knew where their base of operation was either. But every analysts and tactician had concluded that it had to be relatively close. Those ships couldn't operate this long independently without a base of operations close by. They would need supplies and maintenance in order to continue at the deadly pace they had set for themselves. They had to require fuel and atmospheric re-supply to operate their ships. They needed food unless they made it from thin air… Tacticians believed the UFOP ships were too small to remain operating for more than two months at a time. So there were dozens upon dozens of _Tinashis_ and smaller patrol vessels in Minbari territories, looking for signs of where that base might be. Some of the warrior caste had even suggested that food convoys shipped from the protectorates might be poisoned with toxins specifically designed to incapacitate Humans. The 'baited' convoys when attacked might be allowed to succeed and thereby poison the Humans, getting rid of these pests without a shot being fired.

**00-00**

There was a time when the very thought of waging biological war was unthinkable to members of the Minbari warrior caste. The unthinkable was now being considered after the magnitude of the Federation had been fully understood. There had been quiet rumors of experiments performed on captured Humans by certain sects of the warrior caste. The Minbari were ignorant in the ways of biological warfare, but the Dilgar had excelled in that field. The possibilities of utilizing those types of weapons against the Humans filled Delenn with dread. But if the warrior caste did attack the Humans using such horrible weapons, then how might the Federation Humans respond?

The Humans had established a foothold in Minbari space as solid as the Klingons had at the border regions. The people were afraid and civilian traffic had all but grounded to a halt. Established space lanes were virtually empty except for war cruisers, military convoys, and their escorts. No one traveled in normal space any longer than they had to as the enemy's phenomenal tracking abilities were greatly feared.

The Vorlons had given them a few 'subspace' tracking systems that allowed the Minbari to detect the so-called subspace signature wakes characteristic of both UFOP and Klingons vessels, but so far, they had been used with limited success. The enemy starships were blindingly fast and the Vorlon devices had only limited capability in hyperspace. But still it was better than nothing and the scientists were working hard to improve its range and capabilities. Vorlon technology was difficult to understand.

As for Delenn, none of her doubts or fears betrayed her face right now. To the other Minbari around her she appeared to be the personification of serenity while waiting for the Human called Kirk to respond to her transmissions. Anla'shok Nardronni had given her the frequency that Captain Silva had given him in case her people chose to contact them. The signal was sent and she only hoped that the much hated and much feared Admiral Kirk would respond before things got any worse.

The transmission had been sent seven hours earlier and frankly, no one expected a response. The Humans might suspect a trap or it was possible that they could use this meeting '_as'_ a trap in order to lure some high ranking Minbari member into their hands. Delenn herself wasn't sure. Every transmission that the Admiral Kirk had sent had always seemed brutally straightforward and truthful.

The people of Earth were doomed; that was a given. There was nothing she could do about that, however maybe she could end the bloodshed there before this war expanded to completely engulf her people. Unlike many of the others, she had believed the information gleaned by the telepaths and her Rangers, and the other reports. Those revelations couldn't be continually dismissed and that frightened her. Therefore she took it upon herself to attempt a cease fire before her people suffered any more.

Shai Alyt Val'thant wasn't confident about the wisdom of this meeting or its outcome and had been very outspoken about it. His single-minded opinion was that the Earthers and their allies were the enemy. They were to be exterminated by any means at their people's disposal and therefore conversation was meaningless. Delenn thought of him as the perfect warrior-one who rushed headlong towards destruction with the absolute conviction that he was right. But he also followed orders and had the added ability of keeping his mouth shut when it came to matters of state. He could be trusted to keep this location secret.

Besides several Grey council members and this crew, few others were aware of this mission, for which Delenn was eternally grateful for. If others, especially the warrior caste knew of this then they would certainly be unable resist the opportunity to try to capture or destroy Kirk and his ships. And as she thought more about it, she came to the sad realization that the workers were just as anxious as the warriors in securing and examining, in detail, Federation technology. No, there were few people she could fully trust during these times of darkness.

**00-00**

**Earth:**

From California to Afghanistan; from New York to Uganda; from the local bars to the most secured underground shelters, people were glued to their information centers watching the battle unfold as ISN reporters and uncensored video feeds transmitted every portion of the war live and up to the second.

EarthDome considered censoring the war, but it would have done little good as the Abbai, Narn and Centauri were transmitting on the spot coverage. Plus there was the fact that their transmissions were excellent and anyone on Earth could pick up those same transmissions on any of the more than nine hundred comsats orbiting Earth. ISN (and a few people in political office) determined that their organizations would not to be upstaged by aliens; therefore the gloves were off and the cameras were on. Embedded reporters were making their presence known everywhere.

This was the biggest, most important battle that the Earth would ever face and the billions of people were being treated to every horrifying moment of coverage. Humanity's collective fear was palpable but the greatly feared massed panic predicted by almost everyone hadn't materialized. There was plenty of looting, dozens of murders and some burning across the globe, but as a whole, many people simply awaited the outcome. Later, as analysis's pondered the reactions of Humanity, they would come to several conclusions. However, the most important clue would be that Humanity had a measure of hope. The possibilities of survival of their species had been improved immeasurably by the discovery and presence of other Humans stretched across the galaxy and by the fact they these same Humans came to help them in their greatest time of need.

But that hope was offset by the twinkling of hundreds of stars showing brightly in the dark sky, only to disappear a moment later.

**00-00**

"Satai," a young Minbari male said. "Your presence is requested on the bridge."

"Have we made contact?" she asked. She was surprised by how weak her voice sounded at that moment.

"Possibly," was the reply.

The young male bowed and pointed the way towards the command center. He had no intentions of displaying any hint of why he had summoned her. It wasn't any of his business and he therefore followed protocol to the letter. As she entered the spacious bridge, she spied the Vorlon scanning device as it hummed and sparkled while the technician worked over it. It almost sounded like a tune of some sort, but she knew that by its unique response, it had detected something. The Alyt was hunched over the warrior manning the device. He glanced at the Satai and motioned her to come over. All three of them were soon crowded together trying to interpret what they were seeing.

"We're tracking a subspace displacement at the extreme edge of our sensors, approaching our position at extreme speed. Contact will be in and one half minutes." He glared at the screen once again. Two and a half minutes resolution for this new sensor was not enough time in his opinion, but he was more than happy to at least have something capable of detecting these alien ships. The seconds counted down quickly as the target close on them and an extraordinary rate. "Amazing."

Everyone was tense. Behind her she could feel the eyes of the other bridge crew on her as she faced the monitor. None of the other Minbari had seen a Federation ship up close and their curiosity was almost overwhelming.

There was no way she could read this instrument, relying instead on the young warrior to do his job and interpret for her. "How fast is it going?' she asked.

"We're unsure," the Minbari admitted.

"If this machine is accurate," the Alyt said, "then whatever is approaching us is traveling at a little over five hundred times the speed of light in normal space." He could hardly believe it himself. There was almost awe mixed with-was it envy? - in the way he spoke of the approaching phenomenon. "The wave displacement data suggests more than one."

"How many?" she asked. Concern creased her face. The possibility that the Humans would start firing on her ship crossed her mind repeatedly.

"Unknown," he answered quickly. Turning: "Make all weapons ready. Assume defensive posture. Open all weapons ports!"

"Shai Alyt Val'thant," Delenn pleaded. "We do not wish to appear threatening. They are coming to talk with us."

"Satai, we are in our own territory in which they have invaded and killed thousands of our people. They have declared war against us. They have destroyed dozens of our vessels and their people will continue to destroy dozens more while you're trying to '_talk_' to them. Finally, they are Humans like the Earthers, and cannot be trusted. I will not expose the throats of my ship and crew to the vulgarities of such creatures. If they decide to attack us first, we will not stand a chance unless we are prepared to strike back with everything we have."

The tone of his voice, the concern in his eyes spoke clearly to her . He was afraid of these ships. "If we take such an offensive posture, we run the risk of ruining these talks before they even start. I ask that you stand down."

"No," he answered stiffly. "We have sworn holy war against the Earthers. We will destroy their system. The Federation Humans know this already. When they arrive at our coordinates, I will see how they react and then respond accordingly, Satai Delenn. I would not put it past them to come in firing on us."

"Because that is what we would do?" she asked him quietly.

"You of all people understand how Humans act when they come in contact with us. When the Humans understand honor, then I will respond in kind. Until then…"

The next few seconds neither spoke as they silently counted down to the appearance of what were undoubtedly Federation miniature battleships. The time went faster than any of them imagined. A small, intensely bright flash of spatial distortion made itself visible for a brief second. To those watching, the phenomenon could barely be compared to the majesty of an opening jump point, but it signified so much more; a new way of traveling not even imagined by any of the known races. Everyone was riveted, the explosive entrance forgotten as a light gray-colored dot moved closer to their vessel and astoundingly insane speed. There was a second spatial event several light seconds away as another vessel, identical to the first kept pace with the first one.

The dot quickly grew larger, revealing its shape and confirming its identity as a Federation starship. The ship bled off speed quickly, slowing in a manner that should have instantly turned the crew inside into a smooth paste, dripping from the nearest bulkhead. The ship, the one called _Enterprise_, eased into a stop relative to the speed to the _Althra_ _Fi _twentykilometers distant.

"We're receiving a hail from the UFOP vessel," communications said quickly.

"Open."

The Shai Alyt stared carefully at the face on the screen. He was definitely a Human, identical to the Earther alien images he'd seen. He was an older creature, slightly overweight with a curious mixture of grey-brown fur covering the top of his head. The view in front of him was obviously the bridge of the ship. The bridge was small, but had the appearance of being well thought out. None of them seemed frightened by the fact that they were a centimeter's breath from destruction, and as a warrior, he silently approved of their attitudes. But what struck Val'thant were the commander's eyes. They were hazel, radiating a confidence of one that wasn't used to losing. The other thing that surprised him, and disturbed him even more was that everyone, both the Humans and the aliens, wore the same uniform which suggested a unified cooperation between the different species. This was something completely foreign to him. He knew that the Human Federation was a mixture of different species but seeing it firsthand was bizarre. It seemed most unnatural. Eating together, even occupying the same space for days, weeks, even months on end had to provoke serious conflicts within the ranks. How could one species order another around without fights breaking out?

But if it were true, then this Federation was going to be _a_ _lot_ bigger problem than first assumed. Interspecies cooperation would explain why their ships were so powerful. And judging from the look on Delenn's face, she was thinking along similar lines.

"I am Admiral James T. Kirk, representing the United Federation of Planets. And you?"

"Shai Alyt Val'thant of the Minbari Federation," he answered. "Your presence here is not appreciated."

"What do you mean?" the Human responded easily. "Is it the fact that I've violated your space or the fact that you're continually losing ships despite your best efforts to contain us?"

"You have killed hundreds of Minbari and began a war that will end in the destruction of your people and your worlds," he responded quickly.

The Human smiled. "You speak as if the words 'genocide' and 'destruction of entire worlds' are some type of game." The Humans whole demeanor suddenly changed. "In a civilized society, war should be the last option, not the first. Tens of millions on both sides have been killed because of the death of one man. That's not the actions of a mature society. That's the response of spoiled children."

**00-00**

Admiral Kirk kept his face neutral while Val'thant began his blistering tirade. It had been relatively easy to provoke the Commander, and he needed information an emotional individual could provide. Val'thant hadn't been the one who contacted him. There was someone else on that vessel desperate enough to want to open negotiations at this late date. If he provoked this Shai Alyt enough then maybe the Minbari would reveal something of importance.

The USS _Lincoln_ was on point, watching for any while the _Exeter_, _Thornwood_ and _Suronn_ were in the general area, ready to assist if necessary. The _Tinashi_ and the smaller _Sharlin_-like _Tigara_ escorts were not considered major threats with the _Lincoln_ less than five light seconds away.

"Your people killed Dukhat, our leader, the best of my people," Val'thant announced with righteous indignation. "For that action alone your people should be exterminated. You don't know what you've done."

"So you're telling me that your people are like a collective, with different members physically or genetically superior to others and the loss of your leader will eventually lead to the destruction of your species?" Kirk asked. "And the only way you can expend your grief is to destroy an entire species which would then allow you to return to what passes for normal in your society?"

"You'd never understand," the Minbari snarled viciously.

"Oh, I think I do, Shai Alyt Val'thant," Kirk countered. "This started as a call for revenge and the bloodlust got out of hand. None of you knew how to stop it, so it continued until the only solution anyone would accept was to eliminate the source of your guilt." The Minbari was about to shout out a response, but Kirk cut him off. "Humanity offered an easy target," he continued, "someone who couldn't possibly defend themselves against your superior firepower. So your jihad continued as revenge gave way to something worse. Now, you were waging war to remove your guilt. You were winning. It was fun," he added coldly. "But something changed. You and your people made a costly mistake and attacked us. Now instead of a military exercise pretending to be a conflict of retribution, this has become a war in which your survival is at stake. But your arrogance is about to destroy entire worlds including your own."

"No race other than the Shadows has successfully stood against us. Your vessels may be powerful however, but it's only a matter to time before we sweep your Human-Alien Federation from existence."

Once more James Kirk smiled at the Alyt, infuriating him even more. "Obviously, you're not interested in negotiating. Since you have nothing else to say, then I'll leave."

"That can't be allowed," the Shai Alyt blurted venomously.

Kirk nodded fractionally and Lieutenant Valeris began a complicated maneuver to place the ship in front of the massive warship. The _Enterprise_ was 'upside down' relative to the huge Minbari warship and as it eased forward, it reoriented itself, completing the exercise by rotating one hundred eighty degrees to face the Minbari _Shargotti_ with an ease and indifference that stunned every Minbari watching. Both ships now faced one another separated by less than fifteen kilometer's distance. _Enterprise_ then slowly ascended vertically and the Minbari commander found himself facing a ship positioned some eight-five degrees above him, out of range of the Minbari main guns unless he chose to match the maneuver.

The Federation Admiral gazed defiantly at the Shai Alyt, in essence daring him to do something while his ship placed itself out of harm's way. "You are not in a position to decide what I can and can't do, Val'thant," he said coldly. "If you wish to talk of ending this war do it now, or we will leave. You can choose to try to prevent us from doing so if you want to. But you need to be informed that size of your vessel won't help you;. It simply makes you a better target, not that it's that big of a threat."

Kirk's face was impassive as Val'thant's rage grew. Val'thant's flushed face had faltered a bit as he glared at the way the Humans performed that little stunt. The ease in which they controlled their vessel was unbelievable and he found himself more than a little jealous and intimidated by the possibilities of the dangers involved fighting a vessel like that. What angered him more was that the Human knew it as well. But honor demanded that he do something now.

"Enough," a female's voice ordered. "Val'thant, stand down."

'Finally,' thought Kirk. Someone with authority had finally decided to speak.

"Admiral James T. Kirk, I will speak to you."

"And you are?"

"Delenn."

"Any titles or honorifics, Delenn?"

"Just Delenn," she answered. "That is all you need to know."

"Well, Delenn, you can just call me Admiral," he smirked, amused at Minbari arrogance "Do you represent those who requested this meeting?"

"After a fashion. I am here to try to bring to an end the hostilities between our Federations."

"That's simple," Kirk answered. "Call off the attack on Earth and remove your forces out of Alliance territories-now. Then we can discuss ending hostilities between us."

The one called Delenn looked stressed. Usually the body languages of aliens were hard to read but not so with the Minbari. And Delenn's facial expressions were an open book. And she was young, not really used to the ways of diplomacy.

"I cannot recall our forces," she said, which confirmed everything he thought. "There is nothing I can do. Too much blood has been spilled between us and your presence has aggravated the situation that exists. My people will destroy Earth. "

"Like your people tried to do when they butchered more than twenty-five million innocent men, women and children who had nothing to do with this war?" Kirk hissed. "I hope you don't mind if Earth Alliance resists being exterminated."

"That is to be expected," Val'thant announced, much to the female's obvious irritation.

"However," she added. "It may be possible to arrange an agreement between our two Federations."

Kirk found himself actually laughing at this female. "Delenn," he started after the bitterness calmed down. "The Earth Alliance will not lie down and die simply because your people wish it. The United Federation of Planets will not allow it and the EA will resist with everything they have. You have no idea what Humanity is capable of. You're making the classic mistake species across the universe are guilty of and that's this. We all see others through our own eyes. We assume that because we do it, it must be true of others."

"And how are you any different, Admiral?" Delenn asked. "You have come to our territories seeking retribution for crimes committed against your people."

"You admit that what you've done is a crime," Kirk said, catching her off-guard. "What your people have done is start an unnecessary war, the second one. Who was responsible for the start of this atrocity? Did we have any involvement in this foolish conflict?"

"You're Earthers," the Alyt said as if that one sentence was sufficient to condemn an entire race. "That is enough."

Kirk glared at the Minbari's milky white eyes. "If I were to take this argument to its logical conclusion," Kirk said, "then, since your people destroyed Regulus and twenty-five million Federation, Klingon citizens, and visitors from across the alpha quadrant, maybe it's only fair that an equal number of Minbari die to address this wrong."

"Never!" spat Val'thant. He was absolutely infuriated and next to him, Delenn looked as if the weight of the world had just fallen on her shoulders. Never in her imagination had she expected to hear something that horrific. "Our people would never submit to something so horrendous. Humans," meaning Kirk as well, "are nothing! One Minbari life is worth a thousand of yours!"

"I will never allow the Federation to harm my people in any way," hissed Delenn. "Your foolish belief that you can defeat us will serve as your epitaph. I will see that you and your people are wiped from the skies," she said with all of the righteous indignation she could muster.

Kirk looked away for a second, now fully confident that one of those responsible for this mindless slaughter was talking to him. "If he was that great, would he have approved of this campaign your people have embarked on? Would he have chosen conversation instead of obliteration?"

"What is done is done," Delenn responded. A stab of guilt flushed her face for an instant. "Your people fired first and kill one of the greatest leaders of our time. He was Minbari," she continued slowly. "He would have done what was necessary to preserve our people. He would have recognized the threat to order that you represent to the Universe. Your unnatural alliance with other aliens is a threat we cannot allow to spread beyond your borders."

"It's too late, Delenn. The Federation _is_ spreading. Humanity is rapidly spreading across the galaxy. It is one of our main missions; to explore strange, unusual new worlds, and to seek out other civilizations other cultures. And as explorers, we travel boldly when no man has gone before. That's what we do. And where we go we make contact with others. Unlike you, we don't hide, clinging to our superiority by the might of our weapons. We look for the commonality between different species. And where we go we make contact with others, many who have joined us." He looked at her as if sending her an unspoken challenge. "In the United Federation of Planets, we have moved past petty prejudices. We have children that are blends of cross species blending. And we accept them completely, without any reservations. Can your Federation say the same?"

The Shai Alyt gaped at the Human, completely mortified. "Beasts! The more you speak, the more you convince me that Humanity is a plague that demands eradication," growled Val'thant. "You Humans are far worse than any of the Earthers!" He was almost beside himself with anger. "Know this Human, once your real colony world is destroyed then we will exterminate whatever Humans are left. Any of those who support you will die in fire. There can be no other way. You are young, immature savages, wielding technology that is too advanced for your station. You cannot be trusted with it. Sooner or later, you will lay waste to all those around you."

He thought for a moment, trying to form the words. "You are under the assumption that we Humans on the other side of the galaxy are part of some lost colony. That is an error. It's the other way around," he announced loudly. "Earth Alliance is very likely a lost colony of ours." It wasn't exactly true but he didn't feel like going into a history lesson right now concerning the Preservers. But that comment did serve its purpose. Admiral Kirk stared carefully at the faces of the Minbari listening to him. Their emotions ranged from defiance to abject terror. "Humanity is alive and well on hundreds of worlds. I am talking close to two hundred billion Humans in the alpha quadrant alone."

"Impossible," one of the Minbari bridge crew blurted out. The young Minbari couldn't help himself. The words simply came bursting forth.

The Shai Alyt had him removed from the bridge.

"Admiral," Delenn said quickly. "We have no desire to continue this misunderstanding between our people. "If what you say is true, then your people had nothing to do with death of Dukhat."

"Is that a change of heart, I hear?"

She ignored him. "Our forces are at Earth putting an end to this war. Nothing will stop it, not your forces and not Earth's meager defenses. The Minbari people are a force to be reckoned with. Our cause is righteous and we will not turn back, nor falter. In a thousand years, no one has ever successfully defeated us. We were instrumental in the defeated the Shadows, something deemed impossible for any young race."

"Who or what are the Shadows?" he asked.

"That is none of your concern," she answered sullenly. "What does concern you is that you are fighting an enemy that will never rest until you are defeated. And we have allies as well."

"You mean the Vorlons," he responded coldly.

Shocked, she simply nodded. "What do you know of the Vorlons?"

"Only that they control a vast region of space and are very secretive-and that they have an interest in helping your people."

"To go against them is invite utter disaster," she said with absolute conviction. "Your forces could never defeat them. All of the young races with you would die needlessly."

Already he was thinking of the data Commodore Acaltha had transmitted. The information was sparse. The Vorlons used organic ships that spoke of very advanced technology. And he would hate to get into a war against that type of power, however, they did have weaknesses; they weren't invincible. Starfleet would find a way. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to war but that also begged the question, 'why would the Vorlons help the more primitive Minbari? And who was really in control here?' He wondered if the Federation and the Klingons for that fact might win up in a much larger war. He didn't know how, but he'd make sure that this war wouldn't turn the alpha quadrant into a charnel house.

"I don't believe in the no-win scenario," he said out loud.

"Then, I offer you this compromise," Delenn answered, misinterpreting what he meant. "If it is true and Earth Alliance is a lost colony of yours, then you must leave it to its fate. Your people have no need to die needlessly defending those who are already dead. There is no dishonor in allowing murders to receive their punishment. Honor would be served, our leader avenged and no more of your people will die. Our two Federations can come to some sort of agreement that will end this conflict between us."

**00-00**

**Earth**

Moon base Monitor:

Shai Alyt Tomenn, forty _Sharlins_, sixty _Tinashis_ along with support _Nials_ and _Llandras_ transitioned into normal space behind the Earther moon as a backup to the main force just now jumping into close Earth space. Immediately communications picked up massive com traffic as the Fleet was attacked by EarthForce vessels.

Tomenn smiled viciously. The fleet would suffer casualties but he had little doubt that his warrior would prevail in destroying Earth and its defenders to the last man, woman and child. He would leave that responsibility to Sinoval and the others. His responsibility was to neutralize the Earther base located on the dark side of their moon. Typically it was a small installation with no more than five thousand troops on station. Several small colonial sites and a small fighter base were located there and there were several dozen Starfuries and a few of what looked like small shuttles on station. This moon base, and an area located on Earth were focal points for huge tachyon transmissions. Intelligence believed that these two targets were telemetry transmission stations for the Earthers and as such were reserved as primary targets. Without them, EarthForce could not receive targeting data. The one on earth would be destroyed but the one on their moon, if it could be captured, then perhaps they could find the key that would allow the warriors to block UFOP targeting systems.

There were no capital ships present; nevertheless, the Minbari wasn't surprised by that. The Humans would be using everything they had to protect their doomed world from his warriors of the light. He would capture, then destroy this base and move on, but first he would have to see what kind of defense the small base had.

He ordered six of his _Nials_ to perform a high speed flyby to provoke a response. The half dozen _Nials_ flew to within thirty klicks of the base and an equal number of Earther ships immediately initiated a pursuit course. The _Nials_ were faster and he waited for them to suddenly turn of their enemies and destroy them as they'd been train to. As expected, the _Nials_ waited until the enemy was just within range of their own weapons.

The _Nials_ began their high speed one –eighty degree turns, just as the Humans fired. A half dozen _Nials_ crashed onto the surface of the moon, destroyed by impossibly accurate fire. He was angered by the loss, but it did confirm his suspicions.

Two _Tinashis_ were ordered to clear out the fighter ships. The frigates moved towards moon and shocked, the Shai Alyt watched the small group of Starfuries and several of what had to be Federation shuttles rising up to meet them. It took him a second to realize what was about to occur. He tried to recall the ships back but it was already too late. The small shuttles and the Starfuries unleashed a dozen heavy missiles at the frigates. The shuttles glowing missiles outran the Earther missiles gutting the trailing frigate. The front half of the frigate caved in upon itself before the rear half blew itself to atoms. The lead _Tinashi,_ intending to fire its offensive weapons instead found itself firing its defensive weapons in a desperate attempt to destroy the multi-megaton nuclear missiles coming to claim its life. Eleven were destroyed, one got within six kilometers and detonated, bathing the _Tinashi_ in radioactive hell. The ship survived the onslaught and proceeded to run down the fighters. The shuttles and primitive fighters were already heading back towards the safety of the base as fast as their engines could take them. The _Tinashi_ was firing ranging shots just as the ships reached the base. The _Tinashi_ fired once more and to the Alyt's irritation the energy beam had been refracted away. But that hadn't stopped the small shuttles from using the missiles to shoot through the shield to smash into the frigate. Those missiles carried less firepower than he had been informed of, but it still didn't stopping the _Tinashi_ from becoming little more than useless debris.

He was berating himself now for the unnecessary loss of both frigates. Watching that shield had brought back unpleasant memories of the Regulus campaign as his ship was almost vaporized by one those cursed alien weapons that had just missed him and claimed his comrade next to him. He had learned that lesson well.

"Full power to the stealth field and the subspace jammers," he commanded. "All ship prepare for orbital bombardment." The small fleet moved to within sixteen thousand kilometers of the base and fired two dozen three megaton missiles on the base itself. "Let's see how they like missiles reigning down upon them!"

**00-00**

**Minbari space:**

The Federation Admiral's facial features had changed somewhat. Now, he looked angry. Delenn tried her best to remain impassive despite the situation. The universe was indeed enjoying a cosmic joke at their expense by placing the Humans as foils for the Minbari. The compromise she'd just suggested would be their best possible hope for ending a war that seemed to spread further with each passing day.

"Do you really want that amount of blood on your hands?" asked the Admiral. For some reason, he seemed to be having trouble with the proposition. "Is not the sacrifice of one world for the betterment of all of the others worth it?"

"Let me answer you in this way," Kirk answered. "The lives of the many are willing to sacrifice themselves for the life of the one. This means NO. We will not allow '_this'_ Sol system and its twelve billion people to be butchered so that you can satisfy your pride and petty desire for vengeance. We will not allow a world to die as the price to keep the peace. Delenn, listen to yourself," he implored. "Our respective races have both crawled from the mud of ignorance to become enlightened space faring people. By this time, we are supposed to be somewhat civilized.

"But that's not true," he continued. He paused briefly remembering what the Metron had told him so many years ago. "We're only, at best, half civilized. This thin veneer of civilization we share is the only imaginary line that keeps us from acting out our own darkest impulses. It allows our 'humanity' to resist justifying butchery. You call yourselves civilized, but you're tottering on the brink mindless savagery just to satisfy your egos. Yes, we are aware of what is happening right now at Earth. Right now, your people are desperately trying to force your way to Earth. To do what? Kill in the name God-in this case a memory of a leader you revered. But, instead of asking that a world be sacrificed, you can exercise your civilized ideals and say '_stop'_."

"It can't be done."

"Yes, it can," the Human countered. "All you have to do is say, 'I won't fight this war today'. It's called taking one day at a time. If you do this-right now, then the Federation will come to the table and countless lives will be saved."

"You're afraid of us," Val'thant crowed. He didn't believe that Earth was a colony of the Federation. If what the Admiral said was true-and everything he said was automatically considered suspect- then these Humans hadn't been in space any longer than the Earthers.

"We simply have no wish to lower ourselves to your standards," Kirk countered. "Besides I see nothing to be afraid of."

"The time is rapidly coming when you will have to back up your sanctimonious boasting, you lying Human."

Delenn cringed. The Commander was losing it. They weren't used to having '_inferiors'_ talk to them this way.

"And what boast is that, Shai Alyt Val'thant?" the Human asked. He looked oh, so innocent as he said it, that Delenn was completely convinced that he was also a master diplomat and liar.

Val'thant was on the verge of doing something stupid. Delenn stopped him with a harsh glance and continued to glare at him until the urge passed. In front of her Kirk was openly smiling and she hated him for it. Delenn resisted the urge to slap the Shai Alyt. That outburst had allowed the Admiral the chance to insult the entire Minbari race. She had to regain the political upper hand before it spiraled to far away from her control.

"Your ideas are laudable, Admiral but I am afraid it's too late for the Earthers. What you ask for is impossible," she answered as diplomatically as her shaking voice would allow her to. "Take what I have offered you. We will take the responsibility and guilt upon our shoulders and we will have to live with it and our children's children will live with it. Have your ships stand down, Admiral and then maybe there can be a new beginning between our two governments. You would then have the opportunity to contact the Vorlon Empire. There is a war against the great darkness coming, Admiral, that will affect all of the known worlds. It has begun to stir even now. Sides will be chosen and many will perish. Our leader Dukhat knew of this when he killed by the Earthers just as we were traveling to confirm whether the time had come. When your people appeared, there were some that believed that you were indeed part of that darkness."

"And do you truly believe that we are part of this so-called darkness you speak of?"

"I do not know for sure," she confessed. "There are many who believe that you are. Even the Vorlons have hinted of the profound darkness within you. But, if it is true, then all is not lost. Allies will be needed for this coming war. Maybe the seduction of your people can be avoided and you could be pulled onto the side of light before it is too late. The Vorlons are an ancient, powerful race; they are mentors that could enlighten your cultures in ways that you could not even comprehend. They could safely lead your different races towards a glorious future you cannot imagine." She hesitated for a moment to let him digest what she had just said.

"Your collective races have advanced far beyond your level of maturity. You cannot handle the technologies that you inherited from the older ones of your territories. Let the Vorlons be your guide. If you wish we can show you the way towards the light. This is an offer of great value for you and your people Admiral. Peace, Admiral. Knowledge of what is to come, and the ability to protect yourselves from the coming Shadows which will surely destroy you when they emerge."

She had trouble reading this Human, but something told her that this Admiral Kirk wouldn't agree. Your proposal has been considered for what it is worth. My answer is no," he said confirming her suspicions. "By your standards, the United Federation is considered to be a young entity. And you're correct. We are a young growing entity and we are unaware of the war you say is coming. We don't claim to know the future and we don't understand the political dynamics of this region of space. But we do understand what's happening here and now. Billions of people have been sentenced to die because of pride, arrogance and ignorance. The Vorlons are not our concern. If they wish to speak to us then let them. We have tried to open negotiations with them and they have not responded. We have not violated their space. But if they wish to speak to us, let them do it in the open, not through their subjects," he continued.

Delenn found herself bristling at the insults thrown about so cavalierly by this arrogant Human. She also felt a moment's pity for him and his compatriots. They had no idea what fate had waiting for them. The Shadows would surely either subvert their society or destroy them. Most likely they would end up serving darkness which was a shame. But the universe must have ordained this since they had no clue whatsoever about the light. Maybe the Vorlons had ignored them for a reason. They could have deemed unworthy by the First Ones. Who knew? But she felt the need to try.

"The Federation serves no one's interests but ourselves, those we protect and our ideals that allow us to improve ourselves. We live in peace, despite our differences," Kirk continued. "You offer us peace by asking us to condone butchery. We reject that peace." He paused for a moment as one of his own crewmen had need of his attention. He nodded slightly and then turned back to Delenn. "It appears that compromise and mercy seems to be beyond your comprehension, therefore, we will treat you as such. The United Federation of Planets has authorized Starfleet and the Klingon Empire to prosecute this war until you and your colonies are no longer a threat, or until you surrender, whichever comes first. The Minbari Federation will submit to an unconditional surrender. The alternative means desolation to your people on an unimagined scale. Is that what you want?" Admiral stared at the entire bridge crew. "You and your people have created this, Minbari. Darkness isn't coming. It's already here."

"Your own words condemn you," warned Delenn. "Darkness will never prevail."

"It's a matter of perspective, wouldn't you agree?" He bowed. Then he stared at her with those piercing hazels eyes. "Don't you understand? You've created this darkness by your very actions!" He shook his head slowly. "Maybe we'll meet again Delenn. I just hope it will not be at the graves of millions of your people."

Delenn backed away from the view screen in shock, the thought of millions of her people was almost too much for her mind to bear. She hadn't wanted this kind of war. Those words 'kill them all' had come back to haunt her soul. Why was this happening? Wasn't she the one who tried to stop the slaughter of the Earthers? Why was it her responsibility to once more be the voice of genocide? There seemed to be no other choice. These Humans were everything that her people believed the Earthers to be. She understood that now in a way she never had before. Whether she wanted to or not, she knew she had just made the decision to become de facto leader in the war against Humanity. There simply was no other choice.

The screen with the hated Human's face went blank. Val'thant was bellowing orders. The other ship, the _Lincoln_ was vectoring towards _Enterprise_ at astounding speed and went to warp almost on top of the Admiral's ship. All around them jump points were opening, disgorging dozens of Minbari warships of the Blood Knives clan, firing furiously as they exited. Delenn was stunned by the breech of protocol but did nothing to stop it. The Shai Alyt was surprised as well. Unsurprisingly, the _Enterprise's_ power levels had just shot up and accelerated towards his ship.

"Activate the jammers and fire on that ship!" Val'thant ordered. But it was already too late. The _Enterprise_ was moving towards them so quickly that he barely saw them as it streaked by. And in an instant before his eyes could even focus on the ship and its direction, the only thing left to be seen was the characteristic distortion of their FTL drive. They were long gone, leaving a large number of ships and embarrassed Alyts in their wake.

"They knew," whispered a stunned Shai Alyt. "They knew exactly where and when our ships would emerge from jump space. Their sensors are more than impressive."

However, Delenn was furious. "Why were they attacked under a flag of truce," she yelled. "They will never trust us again! Our word means nothing to them now."

"I wasn't a part of this, Delenn," Val'thant snapped. "I would never violate a truce in this manner. But," he said softly, "maybe there are those on this ship that have. The Blood Knives have sworn the death of Kirk and nothing will change that until he is dead. Personally, I agree with them. No Minbari would ever consider breeding outside their species. Species mixing is the road to abomination and death. And these creatures embrace it! The Grey Council is right; we must destroy them before their infection spreads too far. If nothing else, our purity, both physically and spiritually, must be maintained. These creatures are more alien than even I though they could be."

"You- you're right," Delenn whispered as she gathered her thoughts. "Everything that was said, his very own words…"

For a few moments she was quiet as she gathered herself. "We have learned the true meaning of this war. They cannot be allowed to continue their acts of butchery in our territories. Val'thant, you will find out where their bases are and eliminate them. Take what you need to accomplish your mission. For a thousand years we have been a force to be respected and feared. This Admiral and his people must be made to understand that the Minbari are not to be trifled with."

"As you wish," Satai Delenn. "Their ship's power ratings are formidable, but no vessel that size can maintain those levels without constant maintenance and downtime for repairs and refueling. I estimate their operational time to be no more than three weeks. Their base must be close. We will find it."

"Do it," she ordered. "I will inform the council of everything that has transpired. And Val'thant?"

"Yes, Satai?"

"We must be vigilant, not falter, or our people, as a race will die."

"Yes, Delenn."


	29. Age Quod Agis

**Before we start, here are some responses to a few of the comments in the review section:**

**Wolf-in-Hell:**_First of all, I am glad that you're enjoying this story. And you're right. This story IS less cluttered and was designed to be so. TWS is a sprawling epic touching on a bit of everything. ATV is specifically dealing with the Humans, Minbari and Klingons with a touch of the rest. They are cousins but like cousins they have their own different characteristics._

**Frontierpsychic:**_We're trying to be a bit unique in our approach to this story. Black holes are so easy to use as an excuse to allow crossovers to occur. I personally tried to avoid that in both stories, or barring that, I made it so different that (for example) black holes, or simple tears in the fabric of time and space take on an entirely new meaning. Characterization is my main focus. In order to get it right, I become the characters I'm writing about so that I can 'feel' what they feel and respond accordingly on paper. I want them to feel real._

**Sean M:**_What base? Hahahaha! Remember a Constitution can handle 5 years running independently. They don't need a base. The Minbari are assuming that they do because of their size and power utilization curves. The Minbari are using their own experience in analyzing what the Feds are capable of. They are wrong. Concerning Delenn, only a small group of Rangers are aware of what Delenn has done. The rest are as gung-ho as their other brethren. Bob Regent author of Consequences of Actions stated that the Rangers are a fourth class, albeit a small one, in Minbari society. I agree with him. Delenns's report will only inspire fear and loathing, because the Minbari believe that the 'other' Humans are even more vile than the Earth Alliance Humans. Species mixing is a big no-no in their society even though Delenn has Human DNA in her genetic makeup._

_The collective Minbari belief is that the must rid the universe of the Humans of Earth Alliance in general and the Federation Humans and their alien masters specifically. Otherwise, their contagion will spread and the possibility of Shadow contamination would allow them to win in the coming war of darkness. Plus remember that the Minbari can not and will not allow any younger race to 'overshadow' them, so to speak. It simply can't be allowed because then, the universe would fall apart._

**Kateril:**_The circle is broken, broken, broken. Sinclair and Delenn-no. Delenn and Sheridan-no. There is no time paradox; it's a complete break. Remember the circle is an artificial construct that allows the Vorlons to cheat. Every reader and follower of B5 is aware of the circle-BUT and this is a big one- no one else knows about the circle except maybe a few chosen Minbari. Imagine what would happen if the Shadows found out? Sinclair and Sheridan…toast._

**Worker72:**_There is a big debate as to whether the Shadows will go up against the new order. They're really, really happy with the way things are. Their philosophy of conflict breeds strength and growth is being fulfilled right in front of them and they don't have to lift a finger to help. Now the question is, 'can they leave well enough alone'? Minbari bashing seems to be the thing right now; however the Feds will not exterminate the Minbari. They don't do that. In TWS my approach to the Minbari is the opposite as you have seen and will read._

**Johnlao2004 said** -_How many more days or weeks (away) are the main Fed/Klingon fleet?_

_Answer: they are very close to arriving._

**Reikson-**_You're right in more ways than you know. The Organians might or might not interfere. But as for the rest…_.

_Thanks everyone for the kind and wonderful words of encouragement and critiques. Sorry about the-editing errors. We're constantly working on them so please be patient with us._

Albert Green Jr.

**Chapter 29**

"**_Age Quod Agis"_**

_**("To the Business at Hand')**_

Shai Alyt kesar once more felt his_ Sharlin_, the_ Denava, _vibrate underneath his feet once more as one of the small _Olympus_ gunboats managed to hit one of his ship's drive fins. It was amazing and very worrying to him that his aggressive defensive patrols were allowing those gnats to get through to his ship. This was the fourth time that his ship had been hit in the same place and now he was forced to order his ships to begin minimal evasive maneuvers to keep from being hit again. The fin was severely damaged and if he didn't want his command ship suddenly ending up dead in space, he had to move now. The Earthers were using a new type of energy weapon, the so-called phased-energy beam very similar to what the UFOP ships were using. It wasn't as efficient but it was most certainly effective as the damage on the _Denova_ attested to. Irritated by the fact that he had to avoid these small vessels, he glared out of the bridges small window. EarthForce was back again, attacking like diseased animals.

They didn't want him to claim his prize and were boldly challenging every move he made to secure the Federation vessel by right of conquest. Four _Torotha_ assault carriers were ordered to the surface to begin operations securing the damaged Federation ship. They had been escorted to the surface by six _Lindras_ and two dozen _Nials_.

Only two made it to the surface. One was taken out by what had to be some type of mobile UFOP phaser weapon. The other was taken out by a missile battery that couldn't be avoided by the relatively slow moving landing craft. A third was hit but made it to the surface some distance away from its intended landing area. Aggravatingly, half of his _Nials_ had been swatted from the skies by accurate EF weapons fire and missiles. One _Lindra_ crashed to the surface for reasons yet to be determined. Another one had been blown into shrapnel by a _predator_ missile.

The Alyt was not happy. Even though his crew had been warned repeatedly that the stealth systems were of little value in this fight, his people still relied on them. Many were having difficulties in adjusting to the fact that the fields were almost useless and the result of that inflexibility was that they were paying a heavy toll. "Fire on the surrounding areas around the base away from the landing zone," he ordered. "We need to clear out those missile batteries before we can continue the operation. Keep firing until I tell you to stop."

"Yes, My Alyt," his Second said.

As many of the capital ships as could be spared began firing their neutron beams at the surface surrounding the base trying to eliminate the fast-moving mobile batteries. Those Earther units had a very nasty habit of moving every single time they fired one of their weapons and he intended to put a stop to them once and for all.

For a quarter mile in all directions of the base, energy beams hit and melted the surface of the moon. From orbit, the results looked satisfyingly impressive and frightening. He was more than glad he and his people weren't down there, witnessing that attack from the surface. Maybe that would make them think twice before they fired any more of those accursed things. Because of those things and the, Earther stubbornness and those UFOPers, surrounding space was rapidly becoming cluttered with dead and dying ships, far too many of them Minbari.

"How many of our warriors made it to the base?" he anxiously demanded.

"No more than a hundred," was the exasperating reply. "There are reports that they're meeting stiff resistance."

_Stiff resistance,_ he thought grimly. _No doubt they were protecting the ship._ True, his people were stronger and used far better armor for protection, but superior numbers of Humans would throw themselves at his warriors to keep them from securing the prize. And with those odds, his warriors would not last very long. "Order two more carriers to the surface," he said quickly.

One of his tactical officers turned towards him. There was a look in his eyes… "Sir, the UFOP ship; it's powering up."

"Show me!" He glared at the small vessel and indeed its power ratings had risen significantly in the last few seconds. It was trying to lift off.

Then, just as quickly, the power ratings dropped to twenty percent, just as if someone had turned off a light switch. There was a collective sigh of relief. The ship was indeed damaged and couldn't leave the surface, and therefore still trapped.

"Hit the shields again," the Commander demanded. The shields around the fort were weakening! If enough of his warriors could get inside, they could secure the ship and get out before the Earthers did something inconvenient, such as blowing themselves up. He had noted several times that they had disgusting tendencies to do that very thing.

"Yes, My Alyt. Firing."

Six of the _Sharlins_ closest to the surface fired upon the Titan moon base's shields once more. The shields flickered and then collapsed in a very satisfying displace of light and energy. Shields went back up, but the power registry was much lower. Defensive firepower from the base doubled and an unwary Tinashi was struck amidships. It limped away from orbit while trying to keep away from the Earther vessels that sensed weakness.

"Suppression fire," he demanded, absolutely elated that those hated land-base shields could be overcome given enough time. If there was enough time, and if the Humans didn't destroy the equipment, he would order his people to rip the shield components from the very base. "Protect the carriers at all costs!"

"Sir," his Second said. He moved closer to his Commander. "We have to consider that this entire base is a trap," he said softly, "to keep our forces separated from our Io jumpgate forces. Sir, we're being bled. The longer we stay here, the more the Earthers are throwing at us to keep us here. We've already begun to commit our reserves."

For several moments, Kesar was silent. He _had_ considered that this was a trap, considered it several times. The bait was too perfect, too convenient to believe. If someone had told him that he would come across such a treasure, he would have told them that it was most likely a trap and then he would have told the dullard to leave his presence. Yet, here he was trying to capture an alien starship; a vessel that could be the means of survival for his people in the coming war against the Federation monsters.

Yes, it could very well be a trap, but then, the Earthers were fighting too hard to keep the ship from falling into his hands. He had seriously considered destroying the ship and the base, and just move on and help the besieged forces at Io. Then, UFOP mini-vessel aborted takeoff attempt had failed. The energy readings that had emanated from the ship were almost unbelievable, and, for the first time, they had been able to actually scan the interior of the vessel. Artificial gravity; a stable antimatter power source for a ship that small; and several technologies that he'd recognized, arranged in ways he'd never thought of before. Then interior shields kicked in, much weaker than before, and his scans were once again blocked. But it had been enough. There was a wealth of information there just waiting to be explored and exploited. Yes, it could be a trap, but it was a distinct possibility that the sheer luck that comes only in the confusion and fog of war was at work here.

"It does smell like a trap," Kesar admitted. "But it also smells like a once in a lifetime opportunity. Have any of the Federationists ships arrived to take assist the Earthers?"

"No," his Second responded. "However, the Klingons are violently contesting our appropriation of the jump gate."

The Alyt frowned at that understatement. That race was rapidly replacing Humans as the number one species to burn into non-existence. "How many of the Klingon ships have we destroyed at Io?"

His Second seemed embarrassed to answer. "One destroyed, two damaged as far as tactical can tell," he answered venomously.

_'That's all?'_ thought Kesar. A shiver went through his spine. There should have been more destroyed than that. Were the Vorlon jammers '_that'_ useless? What did it take to kill those ships and more importantly how many of those vessels did the Klingons and UFOP aliens have in reserve and how many would eventually his people have to eventually fight?

"The Earther ships are doing their best to hold onto the gate while the Klingon butchers continue their fade in, fade out slashing attacks," his Second continued. "Many of our ships have been damaged by such harassment, allowing the Earthers to fatally strike those ships so weakened."

The Alyt suddenly squinted as a UFOP missile from the surface claimed a _Tigara_ attack cruiser. One instant it was there and the next… More Minbari had died by the hands of these barbarians. However, now the UFOP ship was barely registering ten percent power.

"The _Morshins_ have landed!" one of his officers said.

On the bridge, a ragged cheer went up. Even the Alyt allowed himself a small smile, just enough to cover the fear he felt. Now it was up to his land warriors. His attention was needed elsewhere now. Several waves of those nasty Earther gunboats had made the transition into Titan space almost on top of them and had been accompanied by two capital EF ships, dozens of fighters and, Valen help them, two of those larger UFOP saucers, _Miranda_ class warships, coordinating their attack from port. His people had responded to the Earthers, magnificently, but had failed to detect the other Human's unique exit into normal space before they began firing. Two _Tinashis_ and two _Tigaras_ disappeared in antimatter annihilation. One _Sharlin_ and another _Tinashi_ were gutted by phaser fire, before the enemy ships headed directly towards the Io jump gate. Immediately, swarms of Human fighters attacked the crippled vessels while his own people did everything they could to protect their damage brethren.

And as the two UFOP warships moved off at frightening speed, the Alyt didn't know whether to be relieved or appalled by their abrupt departure. But he didn't have time to think about it as the Earther reinforcements cut into his forces, even as his people responded by butchering as many of them as possible.

A few moments later he realized, to his horror, that the jammers hadn't stopped the UFOP ships from hitting his task force. And the Earthers were doing the exact same thing. Minbari singularity drives had become a bright terrible beacon for the Earthers to shoot at. No race had been able to defeat Minbari stealth so completely and now they were in the middle of a death feud with these creatures. It was all the fault of the UFOP Humans and their lackeys! In his mind, there was no doubt about it. These enemies of the Minbari had to be eliminated no matter what. None of them could afford to be spared. His people had to kill them all-

-And do it quickly.

**Earth Moon:**

Tomenn stood awestruck at the scene below. He'd ordered three dozen nuclear missiles to vaporize the Earther moon base. There was the expectation that the UFOP shield would have collapsed under such an assault. They should have collapsed, bathing the Humans below in lethal radiation and burning hell. So many Minbari had died by Earther nuclear weapons that it was only fitting that the Humans died in the same way. The irony was perfect. However, the execution left something to be desired.

The base was still there, under the protection of that thrice-cursed energy field! The Shai Alyt wasn't happy. This shield was a lot stronger than the one on Regulus and if the UFOPers had time enough to erect these fields over the planet's cities, destroying would be greater than any of his people had realized. They would have to destroy the entire biosystem in order to get to these people. That was a lot more work than he had planned on. But he was rapidly coming to understand that these filthy murders deserved everything that was coming to them.

Quickly he relayed his results to the other commanders. Meanwhile, this base was his to destroy. They had no extra support and that shield couldn't last forever under the assault he was planning.

"Power up the anti-matter canon and main guns," he ordered. "Close to point blank range. If they're immune to nuclear missiles, then we'll batter them down with our main canons. Not even that shield would be able to hold out indefinitely."

The ships closed to optimal range of the base without any opposition. Evidently, the Humans were depending heavily on that energy shield to protect them. Too much defense he thought in passing. They had not installed enough offensive deterrents against a determined enemy. And the Minbari were as determined an enemy as it got. They weren't about to go away just because of some energy shield.

It was too bad that he couldn't save the tachyon array for study, but some things weren't worth the price. "To all Alyts, begin the bombardment and do not stop until I give the order, or the Earther base is a pool of molten rock."

This action, the Alyt would soon discover, was a severe mistake in judgment.

**Centauri Border Patrol:**

By the order of the most gracious and honorable Turhan, imperial forces patrolling the outer edges of the Republic had been tripled in the last three months since the others came. The Minbari presence around Batrain, Beta Two, Beta Three, Courtor and Cargan had increased to the point that things were becoming tense around the border regions. The Centauri had no intentions of violating any Minbari territory or even coming close to doing so; but the Minbari were extremely jumpy right now. The war wasn't going as well as it had in the early days and larger and larger fleets of ships aggressively patrolled the space lanes in and around their territories.

Four times, scanners detected glimpses of major battles between what were Klingon and Federation ships and the Minbari. But since it had been detected in normal space-time, the battles had been over hours before the Centauri were even aware that they had occurred. The Minbari had stopped three patrols in the last few weeks, demanding any data and information on any anomalies or artificial signals not accounted for within the border regions.

And the Centauri were getting tired of it.

At least Captain Merkua was getting sick of it. They had no right to invade his territory and demand information as if the Centauri were some minor protectorate of theirs. The Imperial forces of the Centauri Republic weren't EarthAlliance. And if they continued to push as they were doing, this whole situation would escalate into something nasty.

But somewhere in the deep recesses of his liver, he understood their - dare he say it! - desperation. Until this war, everyone had been afraid of upsetting them. And to everyone's shame, even the Centauri's; no one had come to the Human's aid, not even to try to negotiate a peace settlement. They, the adopted children of the mysterious Vorlons, were simply too powerful, too unpredictable, and too dangerous.

But now, finally, the Minbari had run into someone with superior firepower and he didn't envy them one bit. Why they were willing to commit genocide because of the death of one person was beyond his understanding. It hinted of a collected insanity. And that insanity had pulled them into this war with those Klingon people and the other Humans. They were a small organization, but they were obviously not the type of people you wanted to cross. Too bad they were so small. They really had some interesting technology that they seemed willing to share, but that was never going to happen. The Minbari war machine was too powerful. Soon they would find the newcomer's homeworld and that would be that. But he was glad that he would not be a part of that fight. Merkua had no doubt that the Minbari would win but the price for taking those homeworlds would be horrendous. They very likely didn't call their Federation, the United Federation for nothing.

No, he didn't want anything to do with that. The Emperor didn't either. At least that's what he told the Minbari warriors that came to see him. How dare they try to force the Emperor and the Centauri people to side with them! No, no, no. His people were going to stay out of it. Whether this decision was wise, no one could say at this time. The Minbari were unpredictable and could very well come after them when this war was over. Surely the government knew this and was quietly making plans to defend against them if the worst came to pass. That's what he would do. At least with the Minbari somewhat weakened, his people would have a much better chance at surviving the war.

The crew was beginning to relax when scanners detected two bursts of spatial distortions in their immediate area. The signature showed unmistakable characteristics of the Federation/Klingon FTL drives they used. Instantly his people perked up, sensing an immediate, temporary end to their blessed boredom.

Eight thousand kilometers distant, two Federation ships, destroyer class, were slowing to a stop. He and his crew stared at the ships hard. So these were the people that the Minbari feared so.

"They look so small," commented one of the navigators.

"I'm sure the Minbari thought that, too," the Captain responded with his usual sarcastic flair. "I imagine that was the last thought on many a Minbari mind- just before they died. I want you to remember that these Humans are dangerous-very dangerous."

"Captain, they are hailing us."

"I hope they don't want us to give information on the Minbari," he sneered. "We are not a messenger service. Open channel."

"Greetings Captain," the Human said. "I am Captain Silva of the Federation Starship _Mako_."

"Greetings Captain Silva. I am Captain Merkua of the Centauri Republic. Is there a reason why you're in our space at this time?" he asked politely.

"Yes, there is Captain," the Human answered just as politely. "It is part of the agreement with your Emperor to use this portion of space temporarily. The confirmation is being transmitted to you now."

Cautiously, he studied the transmission and authenticated it twice. There was no doubt and he was angry. Why hadn't he been informed? This could have caused a lethal mistake if he had decided to shoot first instead of asking questions. Politicians really didn't have a clue when it came to the border territories. He should have received advanced orders concerning this. Taking a moment to collect himself he continued in the same polite vein in which the conversation began. "It appears that everything is in order. May I ask why you're here? If the Minbari are aware of your presence here, it might cause difficulties for you. They are, how do you say, '_not very happy with you at the moment'_. They might even fire upon us."

"I understand your concern," Silva answered. "We will not endanger your patrol, or your nation's neutral status. This is between us and the Minbari."

"That may well be true but you are in our territory and it is a cause for concern."

"Your Emperor has given us permission to be here."

Merkua was not happy about the situation, however the orders from his government were legitimate; therefore he would honor it to the letter. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Yes, we would like for you to move six thousand kilometers distant from this area."

It took a second for the Centauri Captain to comprehend what he was being told but, the instant he did his eyes nearly bulged from their sockets in stunned realization. The transit-way that the newcomers had come from was right here and his people had never even suspected! Even as he gave the order for his patrol of _Vorchans_ to pull back, he was ordering that the entire area be scanned in detail.

_**Titan Moon base:**_

Morgan Clark didn't wait around to confirm what was happening to the Minbari troop carriers that had tried to land near the base. He did know that two had been destroyed and one had been crippled. But those still left the one hundred or so advance Minbari assault warriors already fighting within the base. Those aliens were about to be re-enforced by fresh troops and from what was being said over internal communications, four more of those ships were about to land. Soon they'd be swamped.

The Senator chanced a last look as the four more Minbari assault shuttles broke through the thick clouds. They were heading directly towards the Federation starship. He and the others wasted no time, heading back the way they came. Cheryl was a babbling wreck, understandable really, but he didn't have time for that. His life was at stake and he wasn't about to give it up for the sake of a hysterical secretary. However, he couldn't just leave her behind because people might talk. Quickly, he grabbed her and started violently shaking her. The urge to slap her a few times was repressed as that would have served only to hurt his hand. Plus, the political ramifications would be inconvenient when he got home. Then he would have to explain it to his soon to be ex-wife and she would demand more alimony.

Access to hanger seventeen from this direction had been cut off and the only way he could get to safety now was through the tunnel transport system. The transit-way had been disabled and they had only a few minutes to reach it before EarthForce blew the entrances to keep the Minbari from using them. But there was a short window of opportunity before that happened as many of the wounded were being taken out to the underground hanger by that means. And that Federation shuttle wouldn't wait for ever. The name, United Federation of Planets, was too long. They should have used an abbreviation like UFOP or something like that, he thought idly. It didn't have the ring of EF or the EA, but maybe if he started using the acronym maybe it would catch on. Plus it had the added factor of sounding faintly derogatory if said the right way. That was good, thought Clark. He'd start using it if he survived.

As he continued running for his life, he had some time to reflect upon his political future. In all honesty, he couldn't really grasp the reasons why the Humans of the Federation were so different from Earth Alliance. There wasn't that much difference between the times they ventured into space and Earth's. Yet their technology had leaped so far ahead of his people that it wasn't even funny. Why had that occurred? And what were the defining events that cause them to create their own faster-than-light drive without help? Earth Alliance would never have developed jump drive so early without Centauri assistance; that he was sure of.

A small number of MACO's, Federation Marines, jogged passed, heading for the fighting. Their weapons and armor elicited unwanted looks of envy from him and others who saw them. Why hadn't they given him one of those little phaser boxes? After all, he was a Senator of importance. Those things protected better than a PPG at full power. And once again he wondered how they had progressed technology so far and so fast. And that progress was going to cause other problems such as inevitable interference by these people in the affairs of Earth-the REAL Earth, not their copy. They were united with one another, with the aliens of their area and had been so for a long time. They were even mixing with aliens! How interesting. That could be used against them, one day if he could play the political game correctly.

But the Federation was too stable for any one man to effect and soon the waves of mutual cooperation and friendship would eventually filter into EarthGov's attitude and policies. That wouldn't serve his agenda. The people of Earth needed enemies to focus on while the powers behind the powers performed their tasks running the government without interference. This war, as catastrophic was it was, would have been a great platform for him if the UFOP hadn't interfered. That wasn't a bad thing, of course. The Minbari would have butchered everyone without their cousins' help and needless to say, his political career would have been ruined. But they were almost as bad at interfering with internal politics.

They wouldn't give much in terms of technology, other than medical advances. Shield technology, stardrives, weapons advances, matter/antimatter power sources and a hundred other things were not on the agenda.

For example, he couldn't even liberate a small hand phaser because all of them were accounted for by a small, built-in tracking device. He strongly suspected Levy was keeping Psi-Corps on a tight leash that the teeps were in complete agreement of-until after the war, if he knew better.

But what could they possibly do, in a society where unregistered telepaths were simply accepted as part of a wider community-as if they were perfectly normal creatures? He'd bet every credit he owned that Psi-Corps leadership were asking the exact same questions. Most likely every teep on Earth would be heading for the Federation unless legislation was to be enacted to keep them from immigrating away from their home.

Actually that was a good idea, he thought. Treat them as valuable resources and keep them near home. The Feds wouldn't interfere except to say that it was a form of slavery. That could be a big problem; however, he wasn't certain of how the Prime Directive rules and the freedom of citizen's laws interacted. If Earth Alliance joined the Federation, then he'd have to review the laws of self government and local autonomy very carefully.

He had to be cautious though; if he pushed it too far, the Feds might not want EG to join, in which case the Centauri and other races in the area might jump at the chance, leaving earth out in the cold. And that would not be tolerated. If Earth survived, then he would fight for all that it was worth to make sure that Earth was never threatened with obliteration again. He would fight to make EarthAlliance the most powerful force in the region, bar none. This meant that he would have to find some why to neutralize Federation influence and their truly alien ways. The Humans there had been contaminated with too much contact with aliens. His meetings with Captain Sulu and that Vulcan Ambassador, Spock, had convinced him of that. In Clark's opinion, Sulu didn't think as a Human should. There should have been a connection between him and Sulu and there wasn't. Sulu personally treated EarthAlliance as just another alien contact. That was strange and not at all comforting. And that was too bad. Now, if the Captain had been from a small or even a medium-sized colony, things might have been different. Clark might have been able to convince him, one way or the other, to help his fellow Humans. However, if they were to be believed, there were more Humans on their side of the galaxy than on Clark's. This would make the EA a minority, something Clark would not accept.

There was no more time for contemplation of the future as the base floor vibrated underneath him. An entire section of the north section of the outer wall had been blown into vapor. Fear alone kept his feet moving and desperation kept him from puking into his helmet. He jumped to the side as almost one hundred more EarthForce marines trotted passed his entourage towards the new hole in the wall. Morgan whispered a prayer that they would do their jobs long enough for him to get away safely. After all, that was their job, wasn't it?

"Keep moving," he ordered his staff. "If any of you slow us down, don't think for a second that we won't leave you!" the Senator hissed.

**Minbari combat group over Titan Moon base:**

The suborbital burn heading for Titan was one of the most stimulating experiences of Commander Grasic's life. The Star Rider, secured in his harness watched with trepidation as his transport carrying his warriors rushed towards the surface. He was privileged to have direct communications with the pilots of the transports so that he could be aware of any situation the instant it occurred. The Commander requested this drop ship personally because of the crew's impeccable record. Never had he had any problems until this mission. The stealth fields had failed to protect the first four drop ships and his _Morshin_ group was dodging heavy, accurate weapons fire from the Earthers. The Minbari pilots were maneuvering the ship in ways he thought impossible, trying to deliver their precious cargo. He thanked them for that.

"Final check," he announced quickly to his people. "The Earthers can target our ships; therefore I assume that they can also target our land vehicles. When we land, our vehicles will head directly for the opening our forces have provided for us. To all drivers, mobile stealth fields are will be all but useless. Our vehicles can handle most of their small arms fire however because of the UFOP Humans, we are more vulnerable. Drive as if your life depended on it, because it does."

The Star Riders land warriors, the _Butroni_ combat group, hit the surface running. Ten armored troop carriers from each of the four _Morshins_ were ejected at high speed across still molten terrain. Twenty heavily armored vehicles carrying a total of eight hundred troops roared towards the damaged base, its wall being held by less than one hundred besieged Minbari defenders.

The Minbari shock troops, fighting to maintain control of the breech, were encouraged, seeing their brethren racing the two thousand meters to their aid. Once they arrived, the Humans were as good as dead. One Minbari warrior was worth five of any Human. That wasn't a boast; that was a fact. As one, they fought harder as Minbari weapons from the armored transports slammed into Human defenders trying to stop them. Crystalline armor shrugged off PPG and rocket strikes. In a matter of moments, reinforcements would be here, the Humans would die as they always did, and then the ship would be theirs.

**Titan Moon base: **

Two well concealed Federation MACOS in protective suits observed the fleet of Minbari light tanks moving rapidly towards the wide breech. One carried a phaser rifle and the other stooped over a small device, making final adjustments. It would come as quite a surprise to the Minbari. Both were observing the armor heading their way, while counting down the seconds.

"This is going to be close," the first one said. "Call it."

"…Now."

The MACO dropped the small ball-like projectile into the mortar, then dived for cover. The projectile popped off arced lazily in the Titan atmosphere and detonated on top of landing area. A second small yield photon mortar grenade followed the first a second later. Two _Morshins_ attempting to lift off as their cargo had unloaded disintegrated as the two low-yield shockwaves ripped them apart. The blasts expanded, swallowing seven of the armored transports. The soldiers inside had a moment's opportunity to scream before their bodies boiled way along with their transports.

"That caught their attention," the First MACO said as he gathered his equipment.

The second one merely nodded. "It's interesting how their armor simply melted. "It's probably how the people on Regulus felt," he added as he used his binoculars to evaluate the newly formed puddles dotting the moon's surface.

"Yep," the first soldier said as he began making his way back to the base. Too bad-I hope it hurt."

"Ready rifles. Full power, one target only; then we relocate ASAP."

"I have a target."

"Tracking target, five seconds-fire."

Beams of reddish white energy washed over two of the Minbari armored transports racing towards the base. The first beam penetrated the windshield and exiting through the rear of the doomed vessel. It exploded, then phased into non-existence as the beam did its work. The second transport simply phased away in front of the eyes of their comrades. Terrified beyond imagination, the survivors increased speed towards the Earth Alliance base before even more of their people had disappeared from existence. Ferocious return fire aimed at those who had so effortlessly killed their comrades smashed into the area where the Humans had been. It was a useless gesture as the perpetrators were long gone…

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

_**First of all I want to thank everyone for their comments:**_

**_Hey Neil: The Centauri have indeed gotten something and the situation is about to get more intense as you will soon see._**

**_I must thank Rastamon (RenS) for his contribution to this story as the reporters POV. That is his addition to the next two chapters and it gives a wonder view of what is happening outside the immediate military conflict. So a Big Kudos for him._**

**_Also, least I forget Ed B. has added a ton of material in the next two chapters as well, which makes me-well a slacker of sorts. I'm letting everyone do the work here!_**

_**But please enjoy and the next chapter will be out in seven days. Hope you like it. **_

_**Chapter 30**_

_**"We Will Not go Quietly into the Night-but Kicking and Screaming" **_

_**By RenS (Rastamon)**_

_**By Edward B.**_

_**By AlbertG**_

_"Killing the enemy's courage is as vital as killing his troops."_  
-Carl von Clausewitz

**Your Television Screen—The Dave Leto Show**

_Well, folks, taking a poll here. How many of you ever thought we'd have allies from the other side of the galaxy? Huh? Is that wild or what? You see the clips of those starships? Huh? Definitely not warships. Looks like luxury starliners. Huh? But, boy, can these starliners fight! Ladies and gentlemen, this was going to be a holocaust. No more. It's a real war. Anybody has the thighs for goose-stepping…._

_Seriously. All of a sudden they're all over here. They're taking care of the boneheads by themselves. Jeez. We're supposed to be good at that. I don't know. You want to give up now? Show of hands. How would it be—us being a Federation world? I hear that if we let them take over, they promise to improve the holobrothel technology… Oh. Guy back there's ready for a takeover. Watch it! Wife's got an incoming…._

_And Levy promises to wear that same dress she wore to the Centauri Embassy Dinner for when she welcomes the Feds. Was that hot? Huh? Proves you don't have to have a bad bod to be…don't…no, don't groan, ladies. It's only sexist if you girls don't have a thing for Santiago. What? Clark? Naw. Not Clark. He's too much trouble for a fantasy life. You have to imagine winding him up first. But seriously—_

The screen blanked for a moment and the voice of an announcer came on: _We interrupt your regular viewing schedule to bring you the following special program. This is hypertext-captioned for the deaf and blind. make up a DATE here…and the Interstellar Network News presents "Minbar Attacks!" with your host, Christina Bianchi, reporting live from the ISN News Center in Geneva._

The screen cleared to show an elegantly coiffed woman at an anchor desk with the iconic logo of ISN on the wall behind her._ "Good evening. I'm Christina Bianchi. It has been a little less than a hundred years since First Contact and humanity went to the stars, establishing outposts and colonies on two dozen worlds in fourteen star systems, and exploring the wonders and terrors of the universe. In all that time, we have been able to handle any threat that stood in our way. The Raiders. The Ch'Lonas. The Koulani. The Dilgar. We dealt with them all-until we met the Minbari. Since then, we've fallen back, retreating light-year by light-year, losing colony after colony. We've instated the Planetary Draft for the first time, and our military have bravely made the Minbari pay for every square meter of space. Even so, after almost a century of touching the stars, we knew that ours would be the last generation of humanity."_

Christina turned to face another camera._ "Then hope unlooked for came in the form of a starship belonging to an alliance of worlds called the United Federation of Planets. Along with fleets angered by a Minbari attack on one of their worlds, the Federation has brought an ally of their own: the Klingon Imperial Empire. They have done what the League worlds and the Centauri have refused to do: render military intervention. Since then, we've scored victories and made the Minbari truly suffer at places like Jericho and Wolf 359. Perhaps provoked by this, the Minbari have done what no other alien force has ever done in the past hundred years: send war-fleets into the Sol System itself._

"_This footage was shot by one of ISN's crews on the Moon."_

Blue jump points filled a part of space and spat out Minbari warcruisers and fighters which made beelines toward the camera, clearly focusing their attention on the Moon. One of the warcruisers began to fire missiles straight at the camera. A blinding flash then snowing static signaled the end of the camera's signal.

_Christina Bianchi reappeared. "Our hopes are riding into that battle, a terrible battle at our very doorstep. We are taking you to the target of the battle: our Motherworld the planet Earth itself. We are coordinating with ISN crews all over the world and beyond, asking hard questions and finding out about the reactions of our people and allies. All this and more on 'Minbar Attacks!' here on the Interstellar Network News." She held a hand up to an earpiece, then looked up. "As we speak, we're trying to link up with the ISN correspondent on the Moon, Samuel Ramos. We should be seeing him right ab—"_

**Earth Space:**

On the EA _Nova_ class vessel _Tillamook_, General David Jackson Miller blanched as over three hundred fifty hyperspace openings open less than twenty thousand kilometers in front of the united forces of the Earth Alliance and Federation defense forces. For a second, all he saw was a solid wall of death bearing down on his command, his people, and his world. There was a time when this image haunted his nightmares and in them, he saw his people dying as they threw themselves at those terrifying vessels that couldn't even be touched by anything Humanity had. In those dreams, the defenders had drawn a line in space that whose purpose was to stop any Minbari ship from getting through. It failed and Earth burned as he floated helplessly in his spacesuit, unable to do anything but watch.

Today the dream threatened to become a reality. But it wouldn't happen the same way it did in his nightmares. Today, they could see the enemy and they weren't alone. The Minbari were moving in, expecting to win by force of arms. They expected Humanity to submit and die. But apparently, they've never understood Humanity; of course, they've never wanted to, but that wasn't the point. But what they've come to was a killing field. If the Minbari succeeded in their bloody tasks today, it would only be after they've paid their share of blood in triplicate.

"Sir," Captain Picha whispered. "Do you see?"

The General nodded slowly. He had seen. The Minbari had made a mistake. Their vessels were too far from Earth and far too close to the moon. They weren't as confident as they had been during the majority of the war. Standard strategy for the Minbari was to attack in an unstoppable wave, slaughtering anything in their way. Now, they were allowing their fighters, smaller and midsized ships to begin the engagement. This was a strategy that Earth Force could deal with.

"Ready to engage," the General said, "at these coordinates." Miller's voice was a horse whisper appropriate for the occasion. The wall of fighting vessels, spreading out for kilometers coming towards his defensive position was frightening. Waves of blue crystalline ships, gun ports opened, missiles extended just waiting to be launched, accelerated towards them. "Time to do it," he yelled. "Make our people proud!"

**Luna, Earth's moon**

A male reporter and his camera hurried along a corridor as he narrated. Civilians and uniformed personnel rushed past and alarm sirens wailed.

"_A few minutes ago, the first jumppoints of the Minbari assault on Earth have opened. The opening shots of the battle for Earth have just been fired! This moon-base, as are all other structures on the Moon and in orbit, is on a Priority One alert, and people are being evacuated to shelters. We have been ordered to shelters, but we will try and cover the battle from inside! As we speak, our vid systems are being plugged into the base's external cameras, and we should be seeing—"_

**SECURECAM 05 - **Giant crystalline blue angelfishes continued to leap out of jumppoints, emerald beams lashing out. Orbital defense platforms opened up while Earth ships lumbered to meet the threat, Starfuries spilling out.

Samuel Ramos (voiceover):_ "Look! The Minbari are not surrounding Earth! They're just coming into the L-5 area! It's the place where the gravities of Earth and Luna meet. They're going after military targets first. Since the base is well shielded, we shouldn't get too much trouble from them."_

One of the warcruisers began the rain of missiles onto the Moon. One of the missiles was aimed at the camera. A bright flash filled the screen and snowing static indicated the end of the camera's signal.

**EarthSpace: **

To the Minbari warriors watching, the unthinkable had happened. The Humans they were coming to attack now accelerated towards them en mass. Dozens of their gunboats were already firing at them with phase canon and plasma weapons, scoring hits against the front-most _Nials _eager to score quick kills. Dozens of front-liners dodged violently, returning fire, wiping out many of the Star Furies.

The _Nials_ had a slight edge in armor and weapons, the Furies with maneuverability and they went after one another with a vengeance. The _Olympus_ gunboats went up directly against their _Liandra_ counterparts and again the Minbari had a slight edge in speed and weapons. The EA gunboats tore into the _Liandras_ wreaking havoc before a moment later the Minbari returned the favor.

Two Star Furies were double-teaming an isolated _Nial_ fighter and the pilot was trying his best to avoid being turned into pieces. The desperate Minbari pilot was screaming into his comm device to tactical command. "They're locking on to our tachyon sweeps! Warn the others to use minimal targeting."

"Negative. We can't deactivate them unless it's absolutely necessary. The Klingons are in the area. Counter measures are being implemented to disorient the Earthers as much as possible. We must be able to detect them." High powered scan were being directed at the Earther ships causing considerable interference with their ships systems. Many of the Earther ships couldn't function at full power, another advantage of superior Minbari technology. "You're a Wind Sword, superior in every way. Destroy your enemies. We will direct support to us as soon as we are able!"

The pilot turned his complete attention back to his ship. Evading shots fired by both ships, by some mercy of Valen, he rotated his ship one hundred eighty degrees and let loose a volley of fire of his own. The rear Earther burst apart upon contact. He was already firing on the second ship when two of his companions reached the area and added their fire to his own. The second Earther had no chance and died just as quickly. Relieved he began to track another Earther ship, a gunboat when something flashed into the target area. He couldn't be sure, it looked very small. Threat indicators were going crazy as something small targeted his fighter. It took a moment to realize what it was, then he panicked. Scanners identified it as a negative echo, the characteristic of a UFOP ship. Moving away from the shielded shuttle, he and his two companions turned directly into the line of fire of an Earther gunboat which promptly ended his life in a ball of fire.

Twenty-five of those tiny shuttles had warped right into the middle of the engagement. They went right after the _Liandras_ and _Leshath_ heavy scouts. A dozen Minbari vessels were gutted before they even realized the full extent of the danger they faced. The _Liandras_, stunned for a moment realized the danger and teamed up to try to eliminate this newest threat. Fusion and neutron beams from multiple vectors burned through the shields of one shuttle, gutting it. Two more _Olympus_ vessels, taking advantage of the confusion, used their plasma to cut apart several _Nials_ and _Leshaths_ before succumbing to enemy fire.

One modified _Liandra_ charged a Federation shuttle and attacked, using an antimatter canon. The bright bluish beam brushed across the shuttle's shields, and did no damage. Surprised the captain of the ship wisely attempted to vector away, only to have the keel sliced away from the rest of his ship.

The Minbari had been hurt but just as the Humans had thrown in a surprise, the Minbari did the same thing. Two dozen more destroyers jumped into the middle of the firefight.

**EA_ Nova Tillamook_:**

The numbers of ships that now filled the scanners were almost too many for the Human mind to keep track of thought Miller. Since the war it was the prayer of every EF officer and crewmen that they could see the enemy. Well, now that prayer had been answered. '_How many ships do these people have?'_ he thought to himself just before he gave the order he'd been holding off implementing. The Minbari scanners were being used as jamming devices against EarthForce vessels to great effect. His vessel was being shaken apart, systems were close to overload and if they didn't do something really quick, the battle would be over. "Bring it online before it's too late."

"Activating, now," acknowledged the specialists who had been waiting for the command. Tachyon transmitters powered up and in moments communications was filling local space with sympathetic frequencies aimed directly at the enemy vessel. "Fire on those vessels trying to flank us!"

For the Minbari the response was immediate. Ships closest to the _Nova_ began flying erratically. In several cases, the pilots seemed to have lost control of their ships.

The communications officers everywhere within range were tearing off their headsets, backing away from their posts as if their own devices had suddenly become the worst of enemies. As with Alyt Shaka's unpleasant discovery, the Minbari here found themselves under an aural assault that used their own equipment against them. Unlike Shaka however, the signals transmitted by the Earthers were in the high frequency range designed to incapacitate and to kill. Crystals inside their ships were transmitting the death-sounds throughout the ship at full power.

Warriors suffering from incapacitating headaches, shock, and the onset of sudden deafness, quickly resorted to destroying their own speakers. Pained pilots could no longer concentrate on the enemy and the result was absolutely devastating. EarthForce ships that a few seconds ago were on the losing end of the engagement began tearing into the disoriented _Nials_ and _Liandras_. Resistance and defense fell apart as the Minbari tried to flee from simultaneous aural and military assaults.

Two _Sharlins_ suddenly jumped into the middle of the fight and cut apart any Earther warship or Federation shuttle in the area. These vessels had been shielded against such tactics as reported by Shaka's humiliating after-action report. Caught by surprise, three shuttles were incinerated by neutron canons. Their much weaker shields were no match for the firepower suddenly thrown at them.

The _Tillamook _and its four escorts were sliced up before they had a chance to respond to the new threat. The few life pods that managed to escape the inferno were casually destroyed by Minbari weapons fire. No damage ship survived the cleanup operation. EarthForce ships within the immediate area that were able to fled, but the damage had been done.

Many of the Nials and heavier vessels had injured crewmen no longer able to fight, indeed were barely able to flee the battle. Their recovery would take time. Three more cruisers jumped in to assist just as undetected weaponry consisting of phaser and plasma beams embankments, photon torpedoes and nuclear missiles from the surface of the moon began firing into the flanks of the entire Minbari war fleet. From forward positions the defenders began their attack, and from the sides, the small group of Federation and Klingon warships started their attack runs. The warriors of Minbar had expected a real battle instead of the pathetic excuses for battle that EarthAlliance had put up earlier. What they were discovering was that they were in the middle of a killing field.

**Luna**

"_We're here in one of the base shelters," _Samuel Ramos said._ "The shelter was designed to protect colonists and personnel from any incoming large solar flare, but its ability to endure a military assault is being put to the test for the first time! We've brought a portable vidscreen with us. We've plugged the external feed into it. Watching with us are the civilians in the shelter."_

The camera panned to show a crowd of men, women and children huddled in the dim shelter around a 16-inch screen with wide eyes. The reporter turned to one of the men.

"_Mister? Sam Ramos, ISN News."_

The man's eyes barely shifted to acknowledge the reporter._ "Tom Plummer."_

"_What's your reaction to what's happening here?"_

Eyes still fixed on the portable screen off camera, he replied,_ "I don't know. My God…. So many ships! Have they brought their entire fleet for this?"_

"_Can you say what's their reason?"_

Annoyance flickered across the middle-aged man's long face._ "How should I know? Ask God! All I know is my son is on one of the ships and I don't want to go home and tell my wife that I watched Rory die in space!"_

An aging woman crowded into the camera's view._ "Hey, I was in the Dilgar War."_

"_Any insight, ma'am?" _asked Sam.

"_When we entered the war, it took us only two years to drive the Dilgar back to their homesystem." _Her eyes widened as the flash of an explosion lit her face._ "I wonder if what we're feeling is what they felt toward the end. Like them, we're fighting for our survival! I've heard jokes about how we're not retreating—we're only advancing in another direction." _She shook her head_. "After Earth, there's no other direction!"_

"_Do you think our allies can help us out?"_

The woman tore her eyes away from the vidscreen and faced the camera squarely._ "We handled the Dilgar. We thought we could handle the Minbari. I hope to God that the Feds and the Klingons can handle them. I want only peace. The soldier, above all other people, prays for peace, for he KNOWS war."_

The camera turned to face Sam._ "There you have it, folks. These people are watching their own hopes face the Minbari attack from inside a shelter on the Moon. As are we. Christina?"_

_**Titan: **_

'_Deathtraps'_ was Clark's the one thought as he and his people passed the protected shelters. The civilians could hide wherever they wanted to. He didn't care as long as they didn't interfere with his escape plans.. His safety was assured if only he could get to the shuttle in time.

More and more GROPOs were heading towards the breech. And even he was slightly impressed by the way those troops moved forward to almost certain death. No EF ground force had been able to withstand a Minbari land assault, but there they were, heading to block the Minbari from gaining control of the base. Those reporters didn't have a clue of what was about to happen.

He and is people continued to race towards the transit-way through the hole the Minbari had so graciously provided for them. Things were getting difficult now with so many people in protective suits running everywhere. When they reached the hole, there was an audible sigh of relief from his staff as the large tunnel loomed before them. It was clear of Minbari and just about everyone else. But that wouldn't remain so too long, he knew. As soon as the real fighting started, the rest of those who couldn't be evacuated in time would figure out that Hanger Seventeen was still functional and had no intentions of being trapped with that crowd.

"Hurry," he yelled for what had to have been the twentieth time. The Minbari were bombing the base now as they begin their push in earnest.

**On Titan Moon - the _Butrani_ Combat Group:**

In the few minutes that it took for the Minbari land cruisers to traverse the short distance to the Earther moon base, the _Butrani_ Combat group had lost two _Morshins_ and more than one hundred eighty warriors. Things that had been previously unheard of were becoming commonplace in this terrible war.

Commander Grasic dreaded the number families he would have to speak to when this was over. More Minbari warriors of the Wind Swords caste had been killed in the last couple of months than ever in their recorded history in the last thousand years. His Caste would mourn for years while they remembered their dead.

The Minbari were already having trouble with their low birthrates and this slaughter would further reduce their ability to sustain that population. And it was all the Earthers' fault. If they hadn't killed the Leader, then they wouldn't be facing certain extermination. And that the Humans were facing certain death wasn't a doubt to him. They were already dying easily despite their stubbornness. Then their colonial brethren interfered and this was the result; thousands of good Minbari warriors and civilians dying; invasions of sovereign territories by those Humans and their brutish allies, and general destruction of the Minbari way of life. Grasic hated the Humans and their alien overlords for all of the damage they had caused his people. And truly, they deserved to die-all of them. No mercy-as Satai Delenn had screamed in her despair at Dukhat's death. She was right and he intended to do his part to make that war cry a reality.

His assault transports were moving as fast as they could, trying to reach the walls and safety. Whatever the UFOPers were using, and he knew it had to be them, if he gave them enough time they'd wipe out the entire combat group. What had they used to vaporize two _Morshins_ and the warriors under his command so completely? As much as he hated to admit it, those micro photon mortars and energy beams cannons were wonderful weapons, if they weren't pointed at you, and Grasic planned to liberate one or two of them for study. The Minbari needed to study as much UFOP equipment and weaponry as possible and no doubt the Workers could improve on them and make these upstarts pay with every drop of their blood.

An order was snapped and the remaining thirty-one vehicles fired their energy canons and small weapons at the base. They pounded the base with missiles in the immediate area of the target, widening the opening made by the shock troopers. The ship was visible, so tantalizingly close but that energy field was still in place. It was weakened but still performing its function superbly.

To the Commander's right, was the opening, the weak spot. Minbari shock troops had been pushed to the outside by furious waves of Earthers. Unless they were relieved within the next few moments, they would be wiped out. Fortunately, he would be there. He winced as his threat board indicated that twelve EarthAlliance missiles were heading towards Minbari targets in orbit. Those things moved a lot faster that he had first thought. The missiles were barely out of sight when neutron beams arced across the surface in the areas where the missiles had originated from. Even from a distance of several kilometers the beams were blinding. He hoped with all of his heart that the Earthers and those UFOP warmongers had been all been killed.

They were almost on top of the base now. Enemy fire had increased but thankfully none of those phased energy weapons were in use right now. There was a sense of jubilation as three of the seventeen terrain troop carriers smashed their way directly into the base as per his orders. Hundreds of his warriors flung themselves out of their carriers firing their weapons at anything not Minbari. And Grasic was at the lead, cheering them on. In front of him were scores of dead Humans and Minbari warriors, dead or wounded. The more than six hundred _Butrani_ warriors, with brutal efficiency, euthanized the Earther wounded and started spreading out as resistance waned. Within eyesight was their prize, UFOP scout ship that carried so many secrets and was responsible for so much Minbari blood.

The Earthers were wisely retreating, he assumed before something unprecedented caught his eye.

The small brown man grinned fiercely as he stroked the coveralls the Federationists had given his people. Bulky, yet light, the new ones insisted it would protect them from at least one, and possibly two, shots from the Minbari weapons. One would be all his people would need.

It had been centuries since the East India Company had attacked his people and been taught the lesson. Centuries since the British military, responding to the angry cries of the company's money counters, had received the same schooling.

Armies all across the Earth had learned. The Germans. The Japanese. The Russians, Chinese, the Indians. All of them.

Now another race from another world would be educated.

Now the Minbari would learn to dread the ancient, fearsome cry of his people.

"**_AYO GURKHALI!"_**

**Nearing the Berlin Star system**:

"Sir?"

"Yes, Mr. Vickers?"

"Incoming message from General Korrd."

Acaltha nodded. "I'll take it in my ready room."

---

The Klingon general was brisk. "Kor isn't in position. He can't make it in the time available. But Chang is already in the general area. He can be there before we arrive, and even deliver a preliminary reconnaissance."

"Do you trust him?" ask Acaltha.

Korrd looked pensive, unusual for him. "That depends. Politically? No. It was an open secret that he wanted a war with the Federation. Only the attack by the Minbari diverted him, providing him with the war he wants to keep my people strong. Here and now? Yes. As long as we have this war with the Minbari, Chang can be trusted to be in the fight without any hesitation or reservation."

Acaltha looked at his old friend/enemy/rival, then came to a quick decision. "Contact Chang, give him the co-ordinates for the assembly point outside the system, and request that he do some careful scouting of the Minbari positions before we arrive."

"Done," nodded Korrd.

"And point out to him that I have no intentions of being selfish with the 'glory', old friend. I don't want him alerting the Minbari by launching an attack before we arrive. I want this to be an overwhelming blow, if possible. Surprise is paramount."

Korrd grinned fiercely. "Chang may be greedy for battle, but he's not a young fool like Kurik. He'll be patient - to a point. But I suggest we don't press him on that point."

"Fair enough. Acaltha over and out."

"Korrd out."

---

Vickers jerked in surprise as another message came across his communications console. The message header was one he hadn't seen in years. One that he never wanted to see.

"Sir? I think you'd best take this in your ready room."

Acaltha gave his commo- specialist a sharp look. The way that had been phrased was, perhaps, a step over the line of propriety. But the look in Vickers' eyes caused him to bite back the mild reprimand. Something was very wrong.

"Route it to my private screen, Commander." The commodore stepped into his private room, only to twitch an antenna when he saw the image on the screen. Eyes only. He input his private codes, only to have the computer ask for a retinal scan. Not good.

His eyes swept across the information on the small screen, taking it in quickly. Then he returned to the bridge quickly.

"Mr. Vickers, get me all ships, all commanders in conference mode. Now."

M'zell saw the tension in her commander and old friend. "Sir?"

"Wait one. Please."

All of the bridge screens exploded in polychromatic displays, clearing to show the various captains of the task force. Acaltha nodded to them. "Gentlebeings. I have some unpleasant news."

Korrd's teeth were audibly grinding, even over the subspace connection. "Disaster beacons."

Acaltha nodded again. "We're receiving Omega beacons from the EA fleet, Starfleet, and the Klingon contingent. The Minbari are apparently firing on everything. Including life pods."

"COWARDS!" shouted Korrd. "_pujwI' HIvlu'chugh quvbe'lu'!"_

"They have no honor," growled von Schlickten.

"Which is why I'm taking it upon myself to change the rules of engagement for this task force," said Acaltha in a hard voice. "Put this on speakers, all ships, all crew." He looked Korrd in the eye. "With your permission, old friend."

The old general looked back at the Andorian who'd been his enemy, rival and fellow warrior. Then he waved an arm at his own communications officer. "Done."

"All **ships**, all hands, stand by for an announcement from the Commodore," Vickers stated over the task force network. Muting his microphone for a moment, he nodded towards his commander. "You're on, Sir."

Acaltha cleared his throat and began. "I regret to inform the beings of this task force that the Minbari have unilaterally chosen to increase the stakes in this conflict. Both General Korrd and myself have received Omega beacons from the fleet stationed in EA-Earthspace. The Minbari are firing on life pods and unarmed ships. I am therefore rescinding the former rules of engagement for this task force. I am doing this under my own recognizance. From now on, when encountering the Minbari the order is no quarter, asked or given. Minbari warships will not be given a chance to surrender. Any civilian crews that refuse the order to abandon their vessels will be fired upon as well. They will receive one warning only. Life pods will not be fired upon," he said coldly. "I repeat; life pods are to be ignored. We will not lower ourselves to the standards of the Minbari. These people must be made to understand that we will-not-tolerate such barbarianism. This order will continue until the Minbari adjust their actions or until the surrender. Commanding officers who have objections to this are invited to enter such into the official logs at this time. Updated deployment orders will follow this transmission. That is all."

He glanced over at Vickers, who then cut the transmission.

**TBC in chapter 31 in seven days**

**There have been a few corrections made from the original posting. Thanks X-over for making the corrections. By the way 'EarthAlliance', 'EarthDome', 'warcruisers' and 'EarthForce' will be considered a compound word here. **


	31. Chapter 31

_**RTMiller:** Your comments on the Minbari genetic structure have some interesting possibilities. The Vorlons have altered just about every race known in their area. But the Minbari were accorded special attention. Sinclair's alterations were one thing but remember that the instrument of that change came from the Great Machine not the Vorlons. I believe that the Vorlons 'added' something to the mix to allow mixture of the two species and not just the appearance. That same genetic tampering has caused a slow breakdown in Minbari reproduction. But at the same time the Vorlons may have well prepared for this in advance and now combined with the Human DNA it produced a lethal flaw in Minbari sperm/egg production. In other words, Minbari DNA is slowly becoming dependent on Human DNA in order to continue. In TWS this is becoming well known, but Federation medicine should be able to correct the defect-if the Minbari allow them to. But that's the other story. In ATV, the same thing is happening and if my hypothesis is true, then the inclusion of Human DNA may well correct the problem in the original time line._

_The second question defines the circle. The Vorlons are using a temporal displacement to cheat. But the Shadows either don't know this or can't do anything about it. My vote is that they don't know about it until it's too late to do anything. The Vorlons can't travel back in time unless they get help from the Great Machine do to so. And he who controls the Great Machine will-not-help the Shadows. The circle is a time loop whose purpose is to keep the Vorlons in control and aware of everything-because it has happened before. Time and time again. That's why they know everything. And it helps with your theory as to why the Centauri may know the moment of their death. Their people may be able to sense the temporal echo so to speak._

_  
The Shadows are not related to the Vorlons. They are two entirely different species. I don't think that the Vorlons allowed the Shadows into their experiments. I do believe that the Shadows may have been winning in the battle and the Vorlons interfered directly precipitating the direct intervention of First Ones (Shadows and Vorlons) fighting one another. _

_Lorien however is Lorien. _

_**Worker72:** When Major Diarrhea and I first begin this story. There were several rules we made to make it fairer. The first was no warp weaponry. The second was to cut down the weapons of the Feds to about twenty thousand miles or so to equalize combat ranges. We also slowed down Starship speeds somewhat. The shields were also cut down to allow for a three second Minbari weapons strike to be more effective._

_**Minbari dissertation:**_

_Now no matter how we word it, the Minbari had every intention of destroying a race because of the death of one individual. Not all of the Minbari felt this way, but then not all of Germany felt the same way when they began exterminating Jews, Baptists, Catholics, poles, the weak and infirmed, prisoners of war-_

_But the government was in charge and could have stopped it - and they didn't. On that other 'site'- we have done very detailed histories and psych profiles as to why the Minbari are (in this timeline and the OTL) are the way they are. Take into consideration that 'Best of both Universes', 'Shadows and Dust in the Pattern', 'Clash of the Federations', 'Fatal Mistakes.' 'Still Not in Kansas', 'consequences of Actions', just to name a few, all have the same basic attitude of the Minbari psyche of this time period. And even 'A Strange Twist of Fate' (great, wonderful story by the way-read it), has some of the same attitudes concerning the Minbari. _

_All of these stories deal with essentially the Warrior caste attitude specifically and all of the Minbari castes in general. This war started as a war of passion but as in the original timeline progressed into a war that served all of the Minbari. In essence, the Minbari wanted this war as a practice run for the real thing (Shadow war). They wanted to bloody their warriors. That is an established fact. _

_There is a reason why the Minbari will not surrender with the threat of 'lesser races' looming over them. 'Best of Both Universe's' latest chapter sums it up quite nicely. The Minbari will be upset even if they 'appear' to be losing to a so-called lesser race-even if there is no bloodshed. There are large factions who are willing to start a war over what?-_

_PRIDE! _

_That is what is driving the Minbari war, right now. They knew what they were doing was wrong but they needed an excuse to stop the war in the OTL. 'Minbari souls being born into Human bodies. Minbari can't kill Minbari. Let's end the war'. Such a flimsy excuse. But it worked. _

_The question is, if the Humans had not fought back so hard and had willing offered their exposed throats to the Minbari in complete and total surrender, would the Minbari had accepted the surrender and been merciful? We know the answer to that and that answer is NO. They wouldn't even communicate with the Earthers. Their agenda was genocide. In ATV the situation is different. This grouping of lesser races, a grouping called the United Federation of Planets or UFOP, is holding their own and displaying superior firepower and technology. They are not lying down and dying for the sake of Minbari pride. _

_Someone asked me if the butchering of 25 million Fed and associated citizens was overkill to justify this story. I responded with this answer-the Minbari plan was to render Earth inhabitable, kill all Humans then wipe out all colonies and people as they finished. They destroyed military and civilian transports without mercy because they were Humans. Therefore with these facts, do you honestly think that the Minbari would have cared less that these other far-flung Humans weren't part of EarthAlliance? Once again, pride is the main factor here. Now, they're fighting a real war and the first thing they can think of is this: "Are they the Shadows, or allies of the Shadows?" Every single story mentioned above and the ones not mentioned, has them asking that same question. The Minbari are fighting so hard because in their hearts, they believe that the Humans and lesser races would do the exact same thing to them if these lesser races are allowed to win. And they will not surrender because of pride, that fear of 'do unto others as you would have them to do unto you' mentality and as Ed has mentioned on that other site, 'they believe in their hearts that this is a test of their faith and the Vorlons will come and save them if they falter because, after all, they are the chosen ones. So my answer is no, I do not believe that I am being too hard on them or treating them unfairly. Long winded, yes but that's how I am. Comments?_

**Chapter 31**

_**Centauri Border Patrol:**_

"There's nothing here, Sir," his chief sensor crewman told him. If he was irritated by his Captain looking over his shoulder, he didn't seem to notice. "I've scanned the entire sector with every possible frequency and resolution. It's nothing but empty space here."

The Captain frowned. "Repeat the scan."

Ten minutes later: "Nothing, Sir."

Frustrated, Merkua sat in his chair. He was surprised that his people couldn't find anything. Too bad. But there was nothing to be gained staying here, especially if the Minbari showed up. Preparing to give orders to head to the next sector, he was stopped suddenly as his scan operator straightened up abruptly and then hunched over his screen as if he had seen a maddened Narn running in his direction. His hearts began to flutter. "What is it?" he demanded.

The operator still staring at the screen and now running diagnostics said nothing.

"Tariano!"

"Sorry, Sir," he answered quickly. "Something is happening about ten thousand kilometers off of our bow. I'm getting a reading-almost like a jump point but completely different in its intensity and wavelengths. No tachyon emissions at all, just a significant rise in energy. It's most unusual."

"Explain what you mean by _'unusual'_."

"I can't, Sir, but…"

The operator froze and now he and the crew were looking through the available windows in shock.

Merkua stared just as hard as the rest of his people. From seemingly nowhere, four ships, undoubtedly Federation in design appeared in space. That is itself was unusual, the way they seemed to stretch back into shape like elastic material returning to their original form. But was astonishing was the area around in which they arrived. It had no shape, yet it was defined in ways he couldn't describe. There wasn't color within that 'area', but if he ascribed a color to it, that color would be black. The best ways he could describe this phenomenon simply eluded him. The area pulsated continually as more and more vessels appeared. Each ship that entered normal space seemed to cause the entranceway to ripple like the movements of a small ocean. But then he realized that 'ripple' was the wrong word to use. '_Integrate'_ seemed a better word to express this event, as if they didn't exist, then did.

The first four ships were small scouts, even smaller than Silva's vessel. But the next four were much larger, like the USS _Excelsior. _The rest were variations of a theme. The Klingon raptor-like vessels didn't so much exit as tore their way free, immediately disappearing from view and sensors. Some of the Klingon ships were like the much seen and much discussed birds-of prey, but were significantly larger. Sensors counted sixty ships before something much larger emerged. Then another, identical one emerged, both moving under power.

The Centauri would later discover that these huge unwieldy things were mobile _Alamo_ defense stations. Each one moved slowly to the sides of the doorway about one light second apart. They were bristling with weaponry the likes the Captain didn't even want to think about. Sixty more warships from both nations then exited, followed by twenty large ships that had to be heavy transports. Last to follow was – at first, hard for the patrollers to describe. There were a pair of them and once they'd moved away from the opening, they each expanded themselves to reveal their full length. And with a start, the Centauri observers realized that those-things- were mobile drydocks! Unbelievable! The mobile vessels then closed and, along with forty warships as escorts, "stretched to an impossible length, and disappeared heading for Earther territory.

As the last ship exited, the nebulous scans ceased as quickly as if a light source had been turned off. Once more, the opening disappeared as if it ceased to exist. However, the so-called secret passageway's exit point was no longer secret any more.

"Captain Merkua," the comms Officer said. "We're being hailed by Captain Silva."

He was still in a bit of a shock. After a few moments he gathered himself together. "Put him on," and again the somewhat stern face of the Human greeted him.

"I want to assure you that we have no intentions of violating Centauri space and we invite representatives of your government to come examine what you've seen and what we have here. However, as approved of by your Emperor, this space is under our jurisdiction for the duration of the war. Anyone within this jurisdiction will be accorded full rights to protection within the full extent of our capabilities. Your people will be welcome to inspect our facilities to help to insure peaceful relations with your people. Representatives of the Centauri government will be arriving at these coordinates shortly and they will be escorted to our area of the galaxy for a fact-finding mission. In addition to this, a Narn cruiser will be arriving. They are under our protection and have been given safe passage by your Emperor to travel in your space. Both parties will be traveling together and we will be responsible for their safety. The main military force will be here in three days; therefore this space will be vigorously protected. In the interests of peace, we ask that the rules provided and agreed upon by both our governments be honored to the letter so that mistakes can be avoided."

Silva continued for a bit longer however the Centauri Captain barely heard the rest. His mind was spinning with this information. Exactly what was the Emperor thinking when he agreed to this? And what had the Federation offered his people in exchange to essentially cause the Republic to all but officially take sides? It had to be something so big that it couldn't possibly be refused.

One thing for sure was that he was way out of his depth here. A lot more ships would be needed here to help create a buffer zone between the Federation force and the Minbari that were sure to come. It would only be a matter of time  
before the Minbari found out where the passageway to the Federation territories was. Then, and he hoped that he wouldn't be here when that happened they would be here in force.

Another thought crossed his mind as he called his superiors for instructions. These Federation worlds may not be as small as so many people assumed they were. What he didn't know was that the Minbari would find out sooner than anyone suspected because Operator Tariano smuggled out an encrypted message to a Minbari spy transport of the details of the events that had just transpired. He would be a wealthy, wealthy male. The fast and furious repercussions of that action would be felt almost immediately.

But there was one thing that bothered him. Why did the Captain tell him exactly when their main forces were arriving?

**Titan Moon Base:**

Grasic had passed beyond furious and well into a state of near-irrational rage. Weapons that had previously sufficed to take down humans seemed worthless against these short ugly creatures - it took three or more of his warriors firing at one of them simultaneously to burn through whatever protective armor they were wearing. No doubt supplied to them by the vile aliens backing this so-called human 'Federation'.

He'd already lost over sixty of his men to enemies they'd thought they'd killed, only to have the filthy humans leap up after they'd passed its 'body' and attack them from behind.

Worse yet, the barbaric animals were _maiming_ the bodies of his dead!

The bent and warped knives these humans carried at their side were being used to **decapitate** the honored dead!

He vowed that the humans would pay a thousand-fold for this outrage, then hissed orders over the open channel for his warriors to make certain that all of the animal 'bodies' were, in fact, actually dead.

Havildar-Major Chethabahadur couldn't help but laugh. Warriors? These Minbari could make a first week recruit fresh from the hillsides of Nepal look skilled! Now that their advantage in weapons had been matched with the gifts of the Federation, it was clear to see that this so-called "warrior caste" hadn't fought a pitched battle in living memory. Better yet, they'd apparently long since thrown away any lessons learned from the last time they'd fought a fair fight.

He waved to his men, signaling every one of them in sight to fall back, using battle sign. Let the bonehead fools listen in on all the communications channels. The Gurkha needed no such aids. He frowned slightly, and added one last gesture.

It was a shame, but for now, the taking of trophies would have to wait until _after_ the battle.

Such a pity, but that was the way of things.

His men fell back as ordered. Laying down fire with standard PPG rifles, it was enough to delay the Minbari, and that was what the plans called for.

The Minbari wanted the small ship? They could have it. And ALL it contained.

Chethabahadur's regiment would laugh at regimental dinners for decades to come at the memories of the expressions on the faces of these would-be warriors when they discovered what it was that they sought to capture.

**ISN News Center**

"_Thanks, Sam. 'I want only peace,'"_ said Christina Bianchi. "'_There's no other direction.' The Federation and the Klingon Empire may be providing the chance for us to find another direction and have peace. The Alliance has invited observers from three other races to watch the battle. We at ISN have extended our own invitation to these observers to air their views of the battle on a Centauri battlecruiser close to Venus. We're going to Carol on the Tuscano. Carol?"_

**Centauri Royal Ship Tuscano**

Carol stood in front of a trapezoidal window typical of Centauri warships through which the yellowish cloud-covered planet Venus could be seen with a large space station in orbit. As she spoke, she walked away from the window to an ornate table with three seated aliens, lit by a small crystal chandelier. _"Thanks, Christina. For all the danger of the battle raging across our homesystem, the Abbai Matriarchate, the Centauri Republic and the Narn Regime have sent representatives on their own ships to observe the events now happening. Each of the races are using their own tachyon arrays to watch the battle. After initially refusing to come aboard the Tuscano for ISN, Kalika of Abba IV and Ko'Dath of Narn have agreed to the discussion."_

The reporter seated herself at the gold-trimmed table. _"Ambassadors, thanks for coming. I realize that your governments can't air their views officially yet, but what is your personal view of the war now?"_

The Centauri representative spoke quickly to be first in the discussion, earning glares from the other two aliens. _"For the Minbari to carry their war against you in spite of the costs and the allies you've found is reckless and irresponsible! We Centauri have always felt strongly about our friends from Earth ever since we first encountered your world a hundred years ago, so we mourn your losses. In spite of our empire and our grandstanding, we've always been aware of the power that the Minbari command. Even in the days of our greatest imperial glory, we were always careful to step lightly around them. And now to threaten your people with extinction—! It is fortunate that the Federation and the Klingons have appeared when they did."_

"Mollari's afraid!"

"_Then,"_ said Carol, latching onto the Narn's outburst. _"Can you tell us your view, Ko'Dath?"_

"_I can say with the sanction of my government that we applaud your ability to find powerful allies. If only we were able to find something similar for our revolution."_

Londo gritted his teeth, but didn't say anything as he listened to the Narn.

"_Again, we applaud your struggle. But I think your allies are making a terrible mistake to anger the Minbari. The Federationers and the Klingons has to be much closer to our space than is suggested by their somewhat wild claims. Therefore, they have to have only a small territory. Otherwise, we'd hear about them sooner. Their claims simply have to be war propaganda. As such, they can't possibly have the resources to fight the Minbari indefinitely. You want evidence of this? Just look at their ships! Earth has bigger ships than them and you—no offense—have a small territory. They obviously can't afford the resources to build bigger ships!"_

"_Size is not everything,"_ said the Abbai woman dryly.

"_So I've heard, Kalika,"_ Ko'Dath quipped with a smile, shooting a speculative look at Londo.

"_We Abbai are a pacifistic people and extremely slow to anger. We have a horror of the wasteful practices of violence and conquest. Like the water and the leaf, we do not resist the flow of events. Of course, commit atrocities against us and we can be an implacable enemy, as the Dilgar learned once. We have always thought that the Minbari have a kinship with our way. So powerful, yet choosing not to have an empire. We had hoped that the League of Non-Aligned Worlds would follow their example. To see them stirred to such madness over a simple failed first contact is…a disillusion for us. We weep for you humans. Your allies represent our hope that the Minbari can learn from their actions. I can only hope that the Federationers and the Klingons are wise enough not to imitate the Minbari madness."_ Kalika gave a pointed look at the Narn.

Catching the Abbai's meaning, Ko'Dath said, _"We also hope for wisdom for everyone. Sadly, reality is rarely kind enough to permit that luxury. It is for that reason that we've lent our…discrete support to Earth."_ She paused before adding_, "…as you humans say, we are along only for the ride."_

"_So it was—"_

"_I'm not finished, Kalika. Come on, Mr. Mollari. Surely you can see the implications of the Feds and Earth together—"_

Londo looked at Ko'Dath with disdain. _"No, I cannot see. It is an alliance of convenience. The Minbari attacked a Federation world and the Federation is only here to—"_

Kalika interrupted. _"Your government, sir, refused to help the Earthers. Even the Narns, your supposed inferiors, have helped them. We went through this before, didn't we, with the Dilgar? Isn't this a repeat of history?"_

"_May I please finish—"_

"_That's true,"_ said Ko'Dath with glee. _"The Centauri are sitting back and collaborating with the Federation. Just like when they sat back and collaborated with the Dilgar, and all the while…."_

"_We have not collaborated—!"_

"…_the Centauri government sat there with its eyes—"_

"_Let me speak!"_ shouted Londo. _"This has nothing to do with the war here and now! I must tell you, I resent—"_

"_Resent all you want, Mollari."_

"_Hey, Carol! Do you really believe we do not care about the Earth Alliance, hmmm?"_

"_We sat here and watched the Minbari slaughter our people, Mr. Mollari. You, who claim to feel a comradeship with us, merely watched with fear. Of course, they scare you. Such arrogant abuse of power by aliens should scare the pants off every Earther."_ Carol sat back, in silent frustration at the way the story fell. Meanwhile, the three aliens plunged into a petty shouting match about the merits of each other and the Earth Alliance's allies. The ISN News Center at Geneva decided it was time to change to another scene.

**Presidential Shuttlepad, EarthDome**

Elizabeth Levy, President of the Earth Alliance, walked briskly out of the presidential palace to the pad on the shore of Lake Leman, protected by black-suited agents. A fountain sprayed water out of the lake. A crowd of reporters waited to pounce on the president.

"_Ms. President! Ms. President!"_

"_Nice suit, Gregg. Hi, Kurt."_

"_Ms. President, is it true that you're on your way to meet with high-ranking members of the Federation Starfleet and the Klingon Empire?"_

Levy made a show of being unable to hear the question. _"What? Sorry, the engines…." _She was getting late for an appointment, so she turned to go.

"_Ms. President! Please, Ms. President! Won't you…. Thanks."_

"_Only a minute. Hey, Lisa. How's the golf game? We filming? Okay. I'll have some news for you very soon concerning the battle and the alliance's future plans about the Minbari. I'm ordering EarthForce to work with Starfleet Command very closely on this."_

"_And the downed Fed ship reported at Titan, ma'am?"_

A knowing smile: _"Well, that one's a no comment." _She turned once more to go to the shuttle.

"_Are you—ma'am. Ma'am! Ms. President! Nothing at all?"_

Levy sighed and turned back to the crowd of reporters hanging onto her like vultures. _"Okay. I will say this: I will do everything in my power, and that means everything, to preserve the safety and well-being of humanity, from wherever it comes from. Thank you."_

**ISN News Center, Geneva**

Christina Bianchi was back onscreen_. "With the president's promise in our mind, we go to check the status of several cities on Earth. The first view will be in India. Rahul?"_

"_I'm standing in front of the main spaceport at New Delhi. As you can see, everything is quiet now. There on the steps, just a sprinkling of lights—red candles—for the hopes of Earth; but it was not so quiet earlier today when young citizens clashed with police for access to the spaceport to leave the planet."_

"_Understandable,"_ said Christina with sympathy. _"The government has been assuring us that all will be well. It is of course hard to keep that in mind when enemy ships are just beyond our skies."_

"_Yes, it is. It is for that reason that Senator Sonia has ordered India to impose a curfew in all local cities to keep order, and she encourages local entertainers to keep the people's spirit up."_

"_Commendable. Thanks, Rahul. We now go to Brazil."_

"_Hi, Christina. It is after midnight here. Behind me, you would normally see Corcovado and the huge statue of Christ, the Cristo Redentor. But tonight, the floodlights are off. Rio, which lies along the Brazilian coast like a thin jeweled belt, is dark. Those lights on the water here in Ipanema Beach are candles in paper boats, offerings to the sea goddess, Iemanjá. Otherwise, Rio remains in a blackout like any other city in the night side of Earth."_

"_Quite a crowd."_

"_Yes. The earlier rain certainly didn't drive them away. From the mood here, a Minbari invasion force won't either. People have come here from all over the Lagoon. And, ah, do you have a close enough shot there in Geneva to see the colored ribbons the women in white are wearing on their wrists? As I understand it, those are for the Nosso Senhor do Bonfim, Our Lord of Good Endings. Knots are tied for wishes. But today, their ends have been left loose. Only one knot tonight, Christina: for the safety of Earth."_

"_Interesting. What's their mood?"_

"_The mood here is subdued. The quiet is eerie. Look over there."_ The reporter pointed out to sea and the camera slewed around to the dark horizon of the sea. _"See how light seems to spark and glow at random? A bit like St. Elmo's fire dancing on the water surface?"_

Christina was puzzled at the unfamiliar and intriguing sight. _"Yes, Jim."_

"_Those are ocean waves hitting the new force shield protecting the city like a dome. That's why the sea seems so calm at the beach here. That is a sign of the Federation's generosity in safeguarding our people."_

The camera continued to watch the distant unseen waves mark the shield's energy boundary for a while and then returned to the reporter.

"_Now look up."_

The camera panned up to the night sky.

"_See those lights, like blinking stars, in the darker parts of the Moon? They look pretty, all those colors. Sometimes it's easy to forget that those are people fighting up there. All you see is the light and color. The different colors are because of different atmospheres and styles of engine in exploding ships. They're a constant reminder that the battle still rages while Earthers await death or victory from the skies. Christina?"_

"_Very sobering, indeed. Thank you, Jim. A small personal note: I've been to Rio several times, and always enjoyed my visits. It's one of the world's most beautiful cities. And certainly one of the most lively. Shocking to see it like this. And now we have ISN correspondent Karl Schultz standing by in Prague. Karl?"_

"_Hello."_ The ISN reporter was standing at the monumental arched gate of a bridge over the river flowing through the Czech city.

"_Doesn't seem to be anyone outside. Are they pretty much keeping their heads down?"_

"_No, Christina. Actually, there were people in the streets earlier, ah, with cameras—a sight I found very, very moving. Prague is every bit as sophisticated as Geneva, yet here were its citizens, wandering around like tourists, taking pictures of their favorite buildings—in effect, telling their city goodbye."_

The anchorwoman nodded. _"The architecture is irreplaceable."_

"_Yes. It has been one of the very few European major cities to retain its medieval look. Even Adolf Hitler refused to launch any large scale military action here, preferring to preserve the city as much as possible. Only Paris received as much attention from that 20th century dictator."_

"_Funny."_

Karl looked around at the city of medieval dark stone. _"We're hoping that the Federation and the Klingons will keep our cultural heritages intact on Earth. We're hoping that they will keep the Minbari from doing what even Hitler hadn't dared to do."_

"_I hope so,"_ said Christina. She turned to face another camera, signaling the end of the Earth survey. _"So far, we've spent most of our time talking to humans and the traditional aliens, the Abbai, Centauri and Narn. What about the allies from the other side of the galaxy? While we have been reporting the views of Earth, we managed to get permission to enter a Klingon ship in Australia, after repeated refusals. It has landed on the Australian island of Tasmania for on-the-spot repairs. John?"_

**Tasmanian Spaceport, Australia**

"_Thanks, Christina."_ John was walking in a dim corridor of the Klingon ship, ducking under beams and pipes. A circle of light shone in his face to make the reporter visible to ISN's viewers. He was clearly breathing through his mouth, but he wasn't saying why he was doing so. Judging by the way the image wavered and slowly bounced, his hover-camera also had to dodge some construction. _"This vessel is a 'Bird of Prey' of the Klingon Empire. It's very small, as ships go, smaller than even EarthForce's Olympus class corvette. As we are learning today, it's capable of packing quite a punch in battle." _John ducked through a hatchway. _"Here, we're on the ship's bridge. As you can see, there's no attempt at beauty or decoration here on the deck, except for that blood-red, three-pointed star that is the sign of the Klingon Empire."_

The reporter carefully stepped up to a console where a Klingon woman was working and eyeing the hover-cam with suspicion. _"Lieutenant Kullor? This is impressive, ma'am, the way the Klingon Empire builds ships of war."_

Kullor grunted dismissively as she chose a tool and stuck it into an open panel. _"It's just all part of the Klingon Defense Force. We're not like the Federation. We don't soften our ships to make our enemies comfortable with their looks."_

"_Would your ships be capable of, say, bringing the war to the Minbari?"_

"_They've killed some of my people. We're prepared to do whatever the Chancellor and the High Council asks."_

"_What's your opinion of the Minbari?"_

Kullor put the tool back in its box and thought for a while. _"Let me tell you a story of Kahless the Unforgettable."_

"_He's the founder of your civilization, wasn't he?"_

She nodded and grunted in the affirmative. _"Long ago, a storm was heading for the city of Quin'lat. Everyone took protection within the walls except one man who stayed outside. Kahless went to him and asked what he was doing. 'I am not afraid,' the man said. 'I will not hide my face behind stone and mortar. I will stand before the wind and make it respect me.' Kahless honored his choice and went back inside the city. The next day, the storm came, and the man was killed, as the wind does not respect a fool. Today, we are the storm and the Minbari is that man standing outside the walls trying to make us respect them."_

"_Uh-huh. Just one more thing. The Federation is an ally of the Klingon Empire. But that wasn't always true, was it? Until your leader, Chancellor Gorkon, made his initiative and the Minbari attacked you, you were an enemy of the Federation. Actually, both of you had a vicious cold war with countless border skirmishes, didn't you?"_

Kullor bared her sharp teeth slightly, clearly making the reporter a little uneasy. _"The Federation's first contact with us went badly. After a while, we could not endure the dishonor of the Federation's hostility, so we invaded their space. The Four Years War was glorious, but we were forced out of their space by Starfleet. Since then, we stood in a state of cold war. The Treaty of Organia kept us from going to war again, but it didn't preserve lives. Many died with honor on both sides. And without honor."_ Her face now darkened. "_Then we had a disaster in our home system. Chancellor Gorkon was forced to ask the Federation for help and for peace. Many of us didn't like it."_ Kullor shrugged casually. _"The Minbari came. Steel is forged with different metals in fire. In this way, the Empire's alliance with the Federation is forged. The war with the Minbari has given us room to breath in the new peace and it has inspired us to rally the Empire, to battle our way out of the Praxis Disaster. It has allowed us to truly know the Federation."_ Her eyes gleamed brightly as she smiled ferally. _"The war is _glorious_! Epic songs will be sung of it for a thousand years!"_ A laugh roared out of her throat_. "The Federation has finally proven its honor in battle instead of wasting time in cowardly talks! Acaltha! Kirk! Tapin! Von Schlichten! They really know the truth that there is no victory without combat!"_

"_So you like the Federation now?"_

The Klingon warrior chose another tool from the box_. "I haven't decided to like the Federation, yet. There's too much bad blood between us. But now, I would drink bloodwine and sing of battles with them anytime."_

"_Uh-huh. What do you think will happen to the Minbari today?"_

"_Here's a quote of Kahless the Unforgettable for you. 'Destroying an empire to win a war is no victory. And ending a battle to save an empire is no defeat.' If the Minbari do not realize that in time…."_ She grinned ferally, exposing sharp teeth and holding the tool up in front of her face like a dagger_. "Then today is a good day for them to die."_

**ISN News Center, Geneva**

Christina held up a wrist for the viewers to see. A red ribbon was tied around the wrist, its ends dangling_. "I've taken the liberty to imitate the Brazilian wish for the safety of Earth."_ She paused as she pointed at another smaller red ribbon arranged in a loop on her lapel. Where the loop crossed, a knot was also in evidence. She smiled modestly. _"I've chosen red for human blood. It wouldn't hurt to have all the wishes and hopes we can get to keep Earth safe. To misquote the Klingon officer, Lieutenant Kullor, today is a good day for victory. I'm Christina Bianchi, ISN News. God be with us all. Good night."_

The camera withdrew away from the anchorwoman as the image was replaced by a shifting collage of large crowds gathered in cities all over the world. Some of the crowds held candle vigils while other waved small flags of the Earth Alliance. Many gazed up at the sky, waiting for the battle's conclusion. Geneva, London, New York, Beijing, Moscow, Jerusalem, Brasilia, Sydney, Cairo, Paris, Mecca, Washington City, Rome and Vatican City.

**Next: ****_The main war is reviewed. Sharkiri get's his chance at Sulu. EarthForce kicks butt and gets kicked badly in return. Titan 'nuff said. The Minbari sends in the second fleet. Courtor starts getting crowded. Clark shines._**

**_In other words crap hits the fans everywhere._**

**_Approx 2 weeks_**

**_P.S. A special thanks to Kclmdr for all you've done for me and this story. Bless ya._**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Hey everyone. Sorry about the wait. This is the first of two chapters that will be out. The next one should be out in about a week and a half-I hope. Then it will be back to TWS. Also concerning TWS. There have been a few questions asked there and I will answer them in the TWS posting, so I have not forgotten or ignored you Zerli or Zenlinko. Your points will be answered in full. _**

**_Back to ATV. This is a solo chapter here but the next two will be a combination of several authors including RenS of 'Clash of the Federations', Ash's broomstick of 'Consequences of Actions', Ed B- general expert and military advisor par excellence and myself. It should be interesting for all readers as the Earth- Minbari conflict ends in the Sol system and refocuses somewhere else._**

**_There are a lot of surprises coming very quickly and the reason why this story is called 'A Thin Veneer' will again become apparent. _**

**_And no, no Genesis weapons will be allowed and yes the Vorlons are acting up. How? You will have to wait and see. Thank you all for your patience and comments. Now, on with the story. AlbertG_**

**_P.S. The 'unstable one with the multiple personalities' is still writing comments and his is being erased because of vulgar language and disrespect of the authors he is pretending to be. Amazingly, he still reads the story!_**

_**Go figure. **_

**Chapter 32**

_**Codename: Minbar's Retribution**_

**Place – Sol System:**

**Vorlon Scout**

He broke tradition and spoke to a Shadow for the first time in a thousand years. The Vorlon, hated enemy of the race called the Shadows, despised the action he had taken before this battle was even decided. But the Shadow's presence had provoked him and he had to respond.

"It is not over," the Vorlon said.

"Strength overcomes order," the Shadows whispered back to him. "The answer comes from the other side. It is not what we expected but it serves its purpose. Strength through conflict is the final answer. The Humans on the other side become more powerful even as we watch. The Minbari, with you as guides, weaken on their own. Absolute order has stifled them."

"Mindless freedom serves to destroy," the Vorlon retorted. "The Metrons have unleashed chaos upon the universe."

"They have shown us that freedom promotes growth more so than our individual beliefs. Our ideals were incomplete. But at least my people were more correct," it added sweetly. "Freedom, or as you call it, chaos, has caused growth and evolution. Look at them," the Shadow said pointing towards the Humans. "What will they be in a thousand years?"

"Madness! We will not allow this to continue!"

"And what do you propose?" the Shadow mocked. "Do you risk war with the Metrons? We don't; and we won't. Why should we? The argument is won."

"No, it is not a waste. There are ways."

"Don't be bitter," the Shadow consoled in a taunting manner. "It has been decided for us. All of our plans have been wasted. But the argument has been won."

The Vorlon screamed. The psychic reverberations echoed through the minds of all within a thousand kilometers. "The Humans have been irreversibly contaminated, our experiment ruined. The Humans here will be removed and we will start over."

"Not with us," the Shadow. "It is over. We will watch and enjoy."

"It is not," the Vorlon answered darkly. "The Federation will not stand here. Their contamination will be purged." In the Vorlon's mind, it could see the Shadow was mocking him. Hatred flared.

"Are you willing to commit everything to stop what the Metrons have begun?" it asked the Vorlon."

"There are ways."

"If you do not commit everything then you will lose. If you do commit everything, you will lose."

"There are ways," the Vorlon said once more. "Measured steps are required. Without your interference, order will prevail."

"I believe," the Shadow whispered, "a chaotic response would serve you better."

Angrily the Vorlon cut communications.

"We shall see," the Vorlon said to the collective listening in. "They must be stopped."

The Vorlons responded as one voice. "A proper, measured response has been initiated. Courtor will be contained."

The Vorlon felt as if a great weight had been lifted. This would soon be over and done with. The Minbari had yet to be informed but help was coming.

**Sol system – Earth defensive perimeter:**

"Send in the _Tigara_ attack cruisers and forty of the _Troligan_ cruisers to support the _Sharlins_ against EarthForce ships," shouted Shai Alyt Neroon. "We have to break through before we are destroyed!"

Near the planet the Humans had so unimaginably named Earth, the sky was fill with stars, every one of them a dying spaceship. Too many of them were Minbari. Most of them were EarthForce warships.

- Not enough of them were UFOPers.

The Earthers had changed tactics for the worst. Instead of coming gathering in large numbers and head straight to their deaths, they now grouped in small units and attacked as much as they could, given their slow speeds, away from the Minbari main weapons. Many times they didn't succeed, but it was a more effective tactic and allowed them a moment more of live. They also had begun to rely on their gunboats augmented with UFOP weaponry that caused havoc with whatever they hit. Sharlins were relatively unaffected but the smaller destroyers and cruisers, and gunboats found themselves fighting for their lives now that the Human targeting systems could accurately lock on to them. His warriors, the slower ones, were still having difficulty adjusting to that fact and they were the ones who were dying.

The small numbers of UFOP ships were making deep slashing attacks, breaking up formations and allowing EarthForce to pick of stragglers. Communications among the fleet were limited as the Earthers transmitted crippling sonic attacks as a counter to Minbari jamming.

That was when the main Minbari fleet of nearly four hundred thirty -seven ships suddenly found themselves enmeshed in a trap. Behind them, the Earther Moon was discovered to have long-ranged phaser batteries strong enough to penetrate the thickest Minbari armor with ease. Those batteries, like the UFOP ships had locked on to the singularity emissions of the larger warships and were systematically cutting the fleet to pieces. He had been forced to deal with those batteries with a massive barrage of high-yield nuclear missiles and mass drivers, a weapon frowned upon by most races. However, he was more than pleased that some of his vessels had been fitted with them. They were to be used to destroy Earther cities as they were now unworthy of immediate obliteration. The violations against the Minbari Federation had been too numerous to count now. Earth deserved to suffer greatly and this action would serve notice to the UFOPers of what was to come when the Minbari finally came to extract their righteous retribution in their territories. Twenty of the modified _Rogata_ tugs turned back and headed at full speed towards the lunar batteries.

Bright energy beams reached out and touched those ships. But the ships survived as he expected and hoped that they would. The Vorlons had come through with something that had actually worked for once. The Vorlon Hypania protection fields took an enormous amount of power to operate but they allowed the ships to get into striking range without being destroyed. From experience Neroon and his people understood that nuclear weapons were of minimal use against Federation shields, but accelerated asteroids with their kinetic impact was another matter altogether. Two of those asteroids struck home and obliterated one of the batteries. Once more, the batteries fired and one of the tugs defensive fields was breeched. The tug carrying that mass driver generator disappeared. Two more tugs were destroyed in the same manner as the phaser batteries began to take their toll on the slow moving tugs. The asteroids slammed into the protective shields on the moon and soon it was a free for all as the tugs fired as quickly as they could before their fields died and they were consigned to the flames.

Neroon didn't have time to see which side would survive. He was too busy directing the war and trying to keep from being killed. The first flanking attacks by the UFOP and their Klingon pet beasts had destroyed ten percent of his fleet in a matter of seconds. The subspace detectors provided by the Vorlons were of limited use. They allowed his warriors to detect the enemy but it also attracted them. The Vorlon-based jammers were useless now that the UFOPers had developed countermeasures and they also now served only to attract missiles of all types.

The speed of those vessels was what concerned him the most. Fortunately, that was one of the few things that the Vorlons had supplied his people that were useful. The new sensors were now fast enough to track the swift fighters and also allowed his targeting computers the ability to somewhat anticipate where they were headed. But he couldn't ignore EarthForce either. Those ships were mass-firing on small portions of the fleet and that fire was accurate. Several vessels had been completely destroyed or seriously damaged before his ships could respond properly and blow the offensive vessels from space. There was no way he could fully concentrate on removing them from the field without becoming prey to their more dangerous allies. In moments, both fleets would collide and the heavy weapons couldn't be used without fear of damaging their own ships. It would be beam to beam, particle weapon against high-speed projectile at almost point blank range.

"Order all units to remain at least 200,000 kilometers away from the Earther moon," Neroon ordered. His eyes glued to the scanners, watched as six Earther warships were sliced apart followed immediately by the destruction of an entire _Sharlin_ group and its escorts by Earther and UFOP elements which included shuttles. Shuttles! Desperate, he contacted _Diamond of Drokhor. _"You must break now. Follow the plan and trust the Vorlons."

"We trust in ourselves and it shall be done," Shakiri said. "Valen's will be done."

Eighteen _Sharlins_ and two _Shagotti_ battleships broke formation and redirected their targeting towards the incoming Klingon and UFOP ships beginning their second runs. Minbari computers augmented with Vorlon tracking systems locked onto the forty incoming vessels. Shakiri waited barely daring to breathe. This was a desperate gamble tactical he had hoped to avoid because if it failed to destroy all of the offending UFOP attack ships, then those ships under his command would be helpless against the enemy's counter-fire before they could be assisted.

"All ships report ready," Communications said quickly.

"Three seconds before firing….two…"

His ship was able to filter out most of the sounds, but many of the older ships were almost helpless and would have to rely on their Alyt's skill to keep them alive. The only good thing about this was that Minbari jammers affected Earther systems so things balanced out somewhat in their favor. But tachyon jamming did nothing to UFOP and Klingon warships. "Fire!" shouted Shakiri with all his strength literally willing his voice to overcome the ever increasing sonic attacks.

Energy beams unlike anything any Minbari ship had ever used, lanced out towards their prey. The greenish, lightning-like beams struck several of the enemy ships burning through their shields in an instant, razing the ships. Several of the smaller UFOP ships exploded as their shields collapsed by the sudden attack. Shakiri sat in silence, watching the spectacle unfold with ever increasing pride while his crew broke out in cheers as the results. The Vorlon beam weapon was truly a formidable weapon and he was glad that they had offered the weapon, even if it was only a primitive generation by their standards. He continued to stare with something akin to rapture, unable to look away as the attacking UFOP vessels shredded themselves and turned into so much debris.

**The USS _San Diego _**

The unexpected attack: the _Excelsior_ class vessel lost fifty percent shields and suffered hull breeches on decks thirteen through seventeen. There were dozens of causalities and navigational controls were sluggish. Around them several of the smaller Federation vessels had been holed or knocked out of their established trajectories. One vessel had its nacelle shorn off and that ship crashed into a smaller Minbari destroyer, obliterating both in a titanic antimatter annihilation-singularity detonation.

There was smoke coming from the long-ranged sensors. Two of his crew had been seriously injured. Replacements were on the way as well as medical staff. They had gotten careless. "What hit us?" demanded Captain Pacheli.

"We're not sure," his XO yelled. "It may have been some type of neutron-based polarized energy but that's just best guess. Warp drive has sustained damage, we're on impulse. We lost six Klingon and four Starfleet vessels. Three more have been damaged. The _Mirandas_ and _BOPs_ can't withstand a direct hit from that weapon. They're going evasive and regrouping, attack pattern theta."

"Understood."

"The _Lacross_ and _Ellison_ are continuing the attack on the ships that fired on us."

"We need to remove them from the equation," Pacheli snarled. "Weapons status!"

"Phasers are hot," the XO responded.

"Target that big monster over here," the Captain demanded, looking at the _Shagotti_ slowing turning towards his direction.

"Target locked."

Fire at my mark!"

The _San Diego_ and its surviving escort, the _Broadwell_ started their attack runs on the _Diamond of Drokhor_, dodging missiles and energy beams directed at them. The _Shagotti_ turned and prepared to defend itself, its Vorlon-based shields producing a bright green glow.

**Titan Moon Base:**

A very wide-eyed Grasic, Commander of the _Butrani_ Combat group assaulting the Earther Titan base called Nainan, stared at the devastation that the Earther soldiers had brought on his men. How could they have done this? They were only Earthers and little ones at that! This butchery had never occurred before when he had fought Earther soldiers. What had changed?

If it weren't for his helmet covering his head, he would have spat. Earther soldiers – what a laugh. Inferior – that was what they were. No soldier could ever stand up against a true warrior and this axiom had been proven time and time again. No, these Earthers were warriors not soldiers. They may be small but they were worthy, and the honor of killing them all would be worth the bloodshed his men had endured. They were retreating now with their 'trophies'. A wave the likes of which he'd never known before washed over him. He ordered two of his warriors to fire anti-personnel rounds down the corridor where the Humans had so recently retreated down. The explosions gave off satisfying thumps as they closed off the section to the rest of the base. Quickly he ordered his elite troops to prepare to secure their prize while the rest were ordered to scour the remaining passageways and kill any humans or aliens that they could find. Now that they were on the run, he had no intentions of allowing them a moment's rest. No, there would be no time to regroup, no more time for the warriors to return and take more trophies. That tactic had been very effective and it would only be a matter of minutes before the other Earthers would start imitating those beasts. This couldn't be allowed!

The Federation vessel, nothing more than a scout ship really, rested majestically in front of him. Something passed his vision and he looked up to see a line of Minbari _Nials_ soar passed in pursuit of several Earther fighters. Then he stared upwards through one of the huge, gaping holes in the base's ceiling. Modifying his helmet visual amplification system or HVAS, he saw two small Minbari destroyers engaging a UFOP vessel at close range. Even from this distance he could see the shielding protecting the enemy ship as it gutted the closest destroyer with its beam weapon. The second destroyer fired again and moved off as a trio of Earther destroyers engaged it allowing the UFOP vessel to move off to engage a _Sharlin_ duet coming to the destroyers' aid. There were explosions everywhere and he disengaged the HVAS before it blinded him.

One of his warriors stood beside him with something in his hand. "A new type of weapon, not a PPG," he said as he gave it to the Commander.

Grasic looked at the nameless warrior and took the weapon. Curious, he examined the weapon in detail, holding the weapon to stare down the nozzle and gently fingering the trigger mechanism.

"The power pack on this weapon alone is a workers caste's dream" Grasic said, looking at the weapon admiringly. "It is sturdy and light," he said of the first generation phase-rifle. "The craftsmanship is adequate."

The warrior nodded in cold agreement. "No doubt UFOP weaponry."

"No doubt," the Commander said darkly. "This weapon is an equalizer that we cannot dismiss out of hand. It burned through our protective armor as if it weren't there."

Too bad all of the Humans are dead," the Minbari warrior said. "We could have gotten one of them to tell us how it functions properly."

"That is what the worker caste is for," Grasic hissed. "The Earthers everywhere are already dead. They are simply not aware of it yet."

"Sir," the warrior said cautiously. "With respect, this war has cost us far more than we have anticipated. Will we have the time to divine the secrets of this ship? If the UFOPers gather enough force to strike at us, then…"

"Then the Grey Council's projection is that it will cost us half the main fleet," he finished. "That means close to two thousand ships. But it will be worth the cost to stop these creatures. There also the Vorlons. They will not abandon us. They need us for the coming war. The price we pay now will insure our survival against the Shadows and their allies. With these new technologies, we will prevail," he answered with complete certainly. "But it won't happen if we don't secure this vessel. The Earthers certainly won't simply let us take it. But take it we shall."

"Sir," another warrior said to the Commander through comms. "We have breeched the locking mechanism. We can enter at any time."

"Excellent. Inform the _Denava_ that we have penetrated the ship's hatch and are proceeding into the vessel with caution."

"Yes, Commander."

--

Small unit Commander Kampiann of the fifth _Butrani_ squadron had rushed down another one of the architecturally-challenged corridors of the Earther base, hunting and killing any of the vermin he could find. He and his warriors spared no one and the enemy had proven to be just as merciless. A third of his men had been killed by crossfires set up by the head hunters. The Humans had to be some type of new warrior, possibly modified by Human telepaths to ignore their fears of death. They were relentless in their attacks and his warriors where once bold, were unusually cautious as they turned down each corridor.

The weapons issued to the Humans were savage and he had been forced to order grenades used to clear the way before he could precede more that sixty paces at a time. Ten minutes earlier he ordered the launchers to clear out resistance from the Earthers, but that only made the situation worse. It gave them more places to hide and they used those places very effectively. But his warriors were slowly pushing them back. They appeared to be protecting something and it was his intention to find out what it was.

A large number of Humans soldiers were at the end of this corridor and they were throwing out a huge amount of firepower at him and his warriors. Two warriors have been killed when their protective suits were shredded; the moon's poisoned atmosphere and temperature claimed them quickly before they could be helped. Unfortunately that was to be expected in this particular battle. Quickly he ordered three of his men to use their grenade launchers to clear the area while others gave covering fire. The explosions shook the base and Kampiann had given the order to advance before the smoke had even begun to clear. What he found waiting for him at the end of the corridor was surprising.

Where he had expected a squadron of Earthers defending this area, there had been only six soldiers. They were dead now, their body parts spread evenly throughout the remains of their hiding places. He ignored their remains, heading towards the secured area. It was a large well made door, protecting whatever prize that lay within.

The door was blown and with extreme caution the Minbari warriors entered. Inside they found what the Humans had been protecting so hard. There were other Humans huddled inside, terrified, whimpering, and helpless. Many of them were older and female specimens. What a waste. Without a backward glance he left the area and ordered his men to use their knives. No need to waste their precious ammunition.

--

'_Deathtraps'_ was Clark's one thought as he and his people passed the last of the underground protected shelters. There was one last air-lock to get through and then Hanger Seventeen would be within sight. Surprisingly, his entourage had managed to keep up with him that being a miracle, he thought. The incentive he had given them evidently worked. Even his secretary, Cheryl, she-with-the-sticks-for- legs, had managed to keep up. The man almost smiled at that. The fear of death made her keep up the pace they were moving. Not that he really cared. The Minbari had reached the first of the protected shelters and, according to the frantic reports, had slaughtered everyone in there, about twenty people. The Minbari had gutted them like they were fish.

No, no, no. That was not about to happen to him. He'd not die huddling in some enclosed coffin waiting for some Minbari to use a knife to cut out his still beating heart. Moisture began forming on the faceplate of his helmet as he began to sweat profusely. His steps became a bit ragged as fear threatened to overwhelm him. Breathing deeply he forced himself to continue the pace he had set.

His small group was being joined by more and more people heading in the same direction. Wounded soldiers, civilian personnel, and a few of the Starfleeters were blocking his way as he made his way towards the small shuttle. He could feel it. They only had a matter of minutes before the Minbari came to kill them all.

His heart almost stopped when he heard the first PPG fire erupting to his left. Some soldier was firing down the tunnel at something and a second later, something or someone, fired back. Within seconds, there was weapons fire everywhere and he discovered he'd wet himself. And he knew he wasn't alone. People were screaming everywhere and rushing for the airlock. The soldiers were firing back and then, so was he. He couldn't see anything but he aimed in the same direction that the soldiers were shooting at. Portillio Murrilio, Santiago's little snot spy had picked up a discarded pistol and did the same thing. The others were running and falling over one another as they rushed to the airlock and perceived safety. Cheryl was babbling now and another one of his staff was dragging her towards the airlock. The PPG bombardment had increased and the soldiers were diving for cover and firing back for all they were worth, trying to protect the civilians in their care. For an irrational moment Clark thought about doing the same thing but moment passed and thankfully, he was himself again. Staring at his weapons he saw that the charge was almost spent.

"Screw this!" he screamed. He saw that his people had already made it through the door. Dropping his weapons and picking up another one, he raced towards the airlock forcing his way through the crowd.

Most of the people had made it through but about seventy people were scrambling to get through and the Minbari were firing directly into the crowds behind him. Panicked, he shot several people in front of him as the Minbari had fired once more into the crowd. People dropped both in front of him and behind him. Almost no one noticed that he had fired his PPG, which was a good thing for them he thought darkly. He began to push harder now, the Minbari were starting to use explosives to root out the soldiers firing back at them.

A final shove and the door was within reach of his glove. Squeezing through, he gasped at the numbers of people trying to reach the safety of the escape vehicles. There were 'three' Federation shuttles there, not just one and they were huge. There was also another one of those mini-warships, an _Akyazi_, and a dozen EarthForce shuttles. He believed that they had to be shielded from outside scans otherwise the Minbari would have bombed this area with everything they had. The _Akyazi_ was obviously an escort for the shuttles. 'Would they be enough to get away from Titan? Probably not,' he thought. But there was a much better chance that he would live if he were on one of the Starfleet shuttles or better yet that little mini-warship. Of course, they might want to get into the fight and he'd be at the mercy of some suicidal captain trying to make a difference.

Another explosion, a lot closer this time. And his screams were blending in with the rest of the voices.

"Seal the door," he yelled, oblivious to the fact that he hadn't cleared it yet.

"There are people still on the other side," Cheryl screamed into his ear.

Darn it! That twit would find her voice right now. "They're already dead on the other side," he implored. "The Minbari can't be stopped. Don't let the soldiers die in vain. They're out there giving their lives for us!" he screamed. "They're buying time for us with their lives. Get to the ships!"

The people stared at him for a second, wavering between keeping the door open for a few more seconds or preserving their own lives. The need for self-preservation won out. The streams of fleeing Humans needed no more encouragement. Jubilant, he started to seal the airlock.

The door was heavy and he felt that someone on the other side was pushing back against him trying to open the door. A quick glance and he saw another man, a reporter trying to push the door open.

"Murrilio," Clark yelled. "Help me, the Minbari are trying to push the door open! Help me!"

The young man didn't think twice. While the others were running towards safety, the young man and one other raced towards the door and started to help Clark manually close the doors. The door sealed shut just as young man saw the face of a Human woman with pleading eyes.

"The – those were our people, not Minbari, Senator," he hissed at the man who was now pushing him towards a waiting shuttle.

"You're wrong," Clark countered, not slowing his pace. "They were Minbari. All of the people on the other side of that door are dead."

The young man faltered for an instant. The other man who had helped them was racing towards the Federation shuttle. Clark was shoving him once more but this time, he didn't budge.

"I won't do this," Murrilio growled. And he raced back towards the door. He could still hear the thumping of people behind the air-lock.

Clark muttered a curse and pulled out his PPG. If the shuttles saw more people coming they would undoubtedly wait. Cursing, he ran after the fleet-footed youngster. The boy could run, he had to admit as he was already at the door messing with the lock.

Clark wanted to shoot him, badly but someone might be watching and he couldn't pull of a shooting a second time. But he could bluff. He was very good at that. "Murrilio! Stop, or I will kill you were you stand!" There was a hint of hysteria in his voice and that served him well at this moment. The boy however continued to completely ignore him and worse still he had started to manually unlock the door.

"Stop!"

Murrilio ignored him and Morgan clubbed him with all of his strength, knocking him to the side, out cold just as he released the locking mechanism. The door swing open with the added weight of dozens of people pushing against it. Clark was caught up by the crowd and was trampled upon. His respirator was damaged and he started gasping for oxygen. The suit was ripped open as he was slowly crushed by the fleeing feet of the very people he'd left for dead. His last desperate scream for help went unheeded. GROPOS pushing through the airlock quickly resealed it before running towards the shuttles.

The last two surviving soldiers, firing their weapons saw a small movement on the floor. There wasn't much time, the Minbari were on their heels. Picking up the survivor, they saw it was a young man barely conscious. Quickly they started dragging him towards safety.

"Were you the one who opened the door?" one of the Marines screamed at him.

"Clark – he…"

"Senator Clark," the Marine said misunderstanding completely. He stared at the body of Senator Clark. "He saved us!"

"I always liked the man," the other marine said.


	33. Chapter 33

**_Special thanks to Col. Crackpot who got me started on this overly long story in the first place. _**Kensuke Mifume **_is dedicated to him and the alternate universe that once allowed Admiral James T. Kirk to offer a peaceful settlement to the Earth-Minbari war. _**

_**-Didn't work there either.**_

**Chapter 33**

**Dulce Bellum Inexpertis**

**"In Terrorem"  
**_Latin - As a warning; in order to terrify others_

_**Author AlbertG**_

_**Author Ed B**_

_**Luna: the Dark side of the Moon**_

Those Humans constantly used missiles against the Minbari and now it was their turn to be blown into small fragments. The smaller frigates and destroyers were already firing antimatter beams onto the small lunar base and a few seconds later, two dozen three megaton missiles peppered the UFOP shields. Fresh craters appeared on the moon.

"Fire all missiles," Shai Alyt Tomenn ordered with something akin to glee.

Twenty seconds later the radioactive glow started to fade. Tomenn stood in mute shock. The ships under the protection of the thrice-accursed energy shields were still there, mocking him. The base still existed and now they were receiving a communications from the base itself!

"Commander of the lunar attack force" the voice began. "This is Commander Kensuke Mifume of EarthForce."

With his crew silently waiting with his orders, Mifume allowed himself to momentarily drift back to his thoughts before he continued speaking. The thoughts of dead friends betrayed his calm demeanor as did those of his daughter. His only child, Noriko was killed in a Minbari raid on the Altair transfer station six months earlier, just before the Federation made its presence known. Her death represented the end of a bloodline, one that stretched back millennia. His ancestors had a proud history. The Mifumes rode with the shoguns of ancient times. They fought the Americans in the Second World War…. and bravely stood against the Dilgar. Now there was no one to continue the family. That would fall on his sister and her children, if they survived the war. And to that end he intended to do his part.

"Please come in," the voice said. It was surprising polite, however there was no mistaking the edge to it; something that couldn't be ignored.

"Ignore the Human trash," the Shai Alyt ordered. "Prepare for another volley and all ships, power up the neutron cannons. If we can't destroy that shield then we'll turn the area surrounding the base into a smoking crater!"

"I just wanted to give you the opportunity to pray to whatever gods you worship. You are well within our weapons' range. I honor you with ten seconds of prayer time."

The Earther commander cut the transmission.

"All ships, move!" Tomenn screamed. He didn't doubt for an instant that what the Earther said was true. He had walked right into a trap! His ships were in a tight formation, just perfect for slaughter with UFOP weapons. _'The missiles!'_ "Form a jump point. We need to leave NOW!"

"Your time's up," the Human said through communications once more.

Then the Minbari heard the sound of music; a slow sad melody that sounded as if someone had just died.

"I hate these people!" Tomenn ranted. The ship's scanners were registering a massive energy spike from the surface of the moon. They were too late and he was going to die and it was his own fault. "I hate their planet, I hate their voices and I hate their UFOP lackeys! May their entire race be condemned to the deepest pits of …"

He never finished as twelve land-based phaser cannons fired on his ship and every _Sharlin_ they touched began to die. The first jump points were just beginning to form when fifteen of forty of the former Shai Alyt's fleet were turned into their component atoms. The survivors scrambled towards the jump points as waves of photon torpedoes saturated the area with antimatter. Other Minbari ships crashed into one another increasing the horror as they tried to get out of the line of fire. Pilots in _Nials_ simply died as the radiation washed over them. _Liandras_ caught in the crossfire melted while their crews were roasted alive. In a few seconds, it was over. Less than twenty-two of the original one hundred Minbari warships had made it to the safety of hyperspace.

On the lunar surface, the Commander smiled and bowed in mock homage to the dead now orbiting the dark side of the moon. The Federation and Earth Alliance soldiers under his command continued monitoring for any sign of further attacks.

_**Titan base:**_

Kampiann literally kicked the sealed airlock in front of him. This was the third one they'd run into and each time they had to burn through, wasting precious resources; and this was a bigger one than the others. But he was sure that this was the last of them. According to his tacmap, only a hanger remained to be liberated. Then he'd kill them all as he was ordered to. No Human was to be left alive.

"Burn through the door," he commanded.

The warriors wasted no time in attaching the explosives to the door. Once it was blown and the rest of the soldiers were killed, then he'd attend to the civilians. Maybe with luck they would find another one of those UFOP ships, like a shuttle or something. That would be a wonderful bonus. At the least he would destroy all of the escape craft of the Humans. Then his part of the mission would be finished and he could return back to where the real fighting was.

The Earther metal melted from the heat and fifty of his warriors charged the opening. Once through they started spreading out preparing for the inevitable resistance the Humans would attempt to put up.

After the grenades, Kampiann was the first one through. He and his men quickly spread out and prepared for the slaughter. The Humans were clustered in two groups. The Earther fighters were hunched over, ready for a last desperate fight. The others were hiding behind another shuttle. Their screams of despair were pathetic really. Best to put them out of their misery now, before Command melted this base into a puddle from orbit.

As a warrior, his attention was naturally centered on the greater threat first. The soldiers were there gathered together, but six of them stood in front of the others. Four of them wore the uniform of the hated head hunters. But the other two were wearing armored spacesuits. With a start, he realized that they were UFOPers! What a great prize and that ship they were next to had to be one of their shuttles. An added bonus.

He wasted no time. "Fire!"

His warriors complied and hit the defenders with everything they had before they could spread out and cause more problems. Their PPG weapons fire headed towards their targets. But the targets did not fall writhing in death throes. Instead, they look unhurt.

"In Valen's name," he whispered. "They had those defensive shields." The shuttle was protecting them and now the two UFOPers were leveling what had to be energy rifles of the same type that destroyed the best Minbari crystalline armor. But could they shoot through the force shield?

That answer came in the next second as the energy beams passed through the shields as if they weren't there. In a wide-sweeping arc, the beams vaporized everything they touched. There was no protection and there was only one thing to do.

Retreat. Now.

And that's what they did. His warriors had no defense against that type of weapon, not here. The UFOPers were killing his people and a third of his best warriors died within seconds.

Somehow he made it back through the ruined airlock, suppressive fired locked on auto all of the way. His warriors were doing the same. Once through, they were running back the way they came. A thin red beam vaporized two more of his warriors and the bulkhead it touched on the far side. Then there was PPG fire coming from the opening as the head hunter warriors came running followed by the UFOPers and the rest of the Human soldiers. There was no place to make a stand and he cursed his situation. Then he passed the shelter where he and his warriors had killed the civilians, and he felt a stab of raw fear. The Humans would want revenge when they saw this!

"This is Kampiann," he sent through his comms. "Under heavy attack. Need reinforcements as soon as possible. Location…We, we – NO!"

_**Former Earth Alliance territory:**_

**The Berlin system:**

"We are at 100 terameters from Berlin's primary, Sir, coreside."

"Excellent, Mr. Erlam. Hold position here. Mr. Vickers, hail General Chang, and inform me when he replies. I'll be in my ready room. Mr. M'zell, you have the con."

"Aye, Sir."

"And Mr. Vickers? Keep me updated on the progress of your current amusement. If the Minbari have been sufficiently careless, it should prove useful."

The Communications Officer grinned. "Aye, Sir. I will let you know shortly."

Commodore Acaltha strode briskly to his ready room. Behind his desk, he began going over the incoming reports of ships damaged and destroyed in the Sol-2 system. It hadn't been pretty. The entire battle was devolving into a single massive dogfight, the naval version of a bare-knuckles brawl between two fighters who didn't give a damn about survival, only closing with the enemy and inflicting as much damage as possible before dying-

-Something Andorians were painfully familiar with.

He sighed, running a finger down the screen, marking names he'd known for years. Some he'd served with once, others he'd known at the Academy. Too many were merely names without faces, encountered once and never again.

At least the fleet was here, and the Minbari would receive a very ugly surprise if and when they attacked the location of the warp highway exit. A tired smirk pulled at his lips as he called up the listing of the fleet assets. The _Alamo_ class fortresses were the upgraded models, and were easily capable of handling three or more Klingon _K'Tinga_ class ships. The Minbari _Sharlins_ wouldn't have a chance against them, except in overwhelming numbers. And even then, their losses would gut their fleet.

Further down, the listing became even more impressive. _Constitutions_, _Constellations_, _Excelsiors_, _Mirandas_, _Soyuz's_, _Polaris's_, _Akyazi's_, _Belknap _strike cruisers, _Akula II's_, _Loknar II_-class gunships - there was even one of the _Federation_-class dreadnoughts refits accompanying the fleet, along with enough armed shuttles to outfit a small system navy. The Klingons were bringing their best as well. _K'Tinga_-class cruisers by the dozens, along with older _D-7_'s. And the number of _Bird of Prey_ variants was enough to wring respect from any opponent. _K'vort-_class cruisers, _B'rel-_class escorts, _D'Gavama_-class scouts...

Acaltha paused, checking the numbers. Then he called up the Klingon fleet distribution maps from the latest Star Fleet intelligence update. If these numbers were correct, the Klingons would have had to gut their fleets on the Federation/Empire border. They certainly wouldn't have drawn down on fleet assets facing the Romulans. The Klingon forces on the Federation border must be at half their pre-war strength at best.

Interesting.

The numbers of privately-held ships from the fleets of the various noble Houses in the Empire was high. That didn't surprise him. The chance for glorious death in battle would draw in every Klingon like a tractor beam.

One notation caught his eye. He hadn't seen that name in years. He'd thought it had gone to the salvage yard years go.

Eh. Coincidence. Probably just a new ship of the same name. He set the thought aside as unimportant and continued to look through the files, noting arrival times and intersection dates. With luck, this outpost of the Earth Alliance would be liberated from the Minbari, providing both a loss of ships and a suitable distraction, pulling their attention towards him and away from where they should be looking.

The intercom buzzed. "Sir? General Chang is on screen and wishes to speak with you."

"Thank you, Mr. Vickers. Please route it to conference room one, and request that General Korrd, Captain von Schlickten and Captain Gruen attend by screen. If the forces here are as the captured Minbari data files seem to indicate, there's much I have to discuss with them."

Acaltha nodded brusquely to the screen. "_nuqneH,_ General Chang. I am informed you have information on this system."

The one-eyed Klingon returned the gesture. "And I wish to attack immediately. The Minbari are weak, and my people grow impatient."

"Agreed, Chang. The forces opposing us?"

Chang almost smiled. Direct and to the point. This Federation officer might be worth of the title of warrior. "Eight Minbari cruisers of the _Tinashi_ class. Some forty ships that appear to be cargo vessels. They also appear to have invested the former EarthForce listening outpost on the planet, and have constructed light fixed defenses to protect the cargo vessels, which are in close orbit overhead. The eight cruisers cover the spaceward approaches to the fleet."

"A standard, if simplistic arrangement. Interesting." Acaltha steepled his fingers. "The Minbari do not seem to understand that the Klingon Bird of Prey is capable of atmospheric flight, General. Or, if they do, they don't understand what that means. If someone were to draw off the mobile fleet, cloaked ships would be able to teach them a lesson in modern combat." He tapped some commands into the console before him, sending a file to Chang's ship. "Perhaps you find this interesting?"

Now Chang _did_ smile. It wasn't much of a smile, but it was more than anyone had ever seen him use outside of a battle. "I had thought that Korrd over-rated you, Andorian. Possibly I was in error."

Acaltha bobbed an antenna politely. "Possibly. Your thoughts on the plan?"

"I see you anticipated the need to reduce the EarthForce outpost."

"It seemed only logical," granted the Andorian. "Were I in their position, I would have seized it, invested it with troops, and proceeded to fortify it. Common sense would suggest that, if nothing else. I made the appropriate plans for such an event."

"True. Your intentions?"

"If you find it acceptable, I and my Federation ships will draw off the Minbari fleet by offering them a tempting target. With their ships pulled off station, you can cloak, enter Berlin's atmosphere, from the far side of the planet, go low, and head towards the base, hull under the horizon. A few photon torpedoes should make short work of the base, then we will deal with the cargo ships. I want to take at least a few of them intact."

Chang raised a brow. Interestingly enough, the one over his missing eye.

"I want prisoners, Chang. Moreover, I want to send some of them back to Minbar, in their own ships, testifying to their defeat as eyewitnesses. I want to send the Minbari a message."

_"ghIj qet jaghmeyjaj?"_

"Exactly."

The smile became microscopically larger. "Perhaps the Federation isn't as gutless as I had thought."

"Perhaps. And perhaps I have spent many years shortening pirates."

Chang looked at him quizzically. "Shortening?"

"I find they become much less aggressive when I shorten them by the lengths of their heads," noted Acaltha dryly.

To the surprise of the two Federation officers listening with fascination to the conversation, this actually wrung a small chuckle from the hard-bitten Klingon.

"As for the cargo ships, I wish to give them one chance to surrender. If they do, I'll allow them to board their lifepods and head for the planet."

"Why grant them such mercy?" asked Chang out of curiosity.

_"pujwI' HIvlu'chugh quvbe'lu'."_

Chang snorted. "There is that. And should they refuse?"

"Then we kill them all, and start over with a new group of Minbari, repeating until we find some that are intelligent enough to realize how badly overmatched they are. As for their warships... they fired on lifepods. They no longer deserve honorable terms of surrender."

"I agree. Your plan is sound. I shall take myself, Captain Klaa, and Captain Bor'k. We shall remove the base for you, and then, together, we shall take the cargo ships like the sheep they are."

"Colonel Korax will be happy to hear that, General. He's been eager to lead his people in a boarding action ever since First Jericho."

_  
_  
**_Earth Orbit_**

**The _Ok'shella_:**

Alyt Darcannon gasped in dread as the two Federation vessels closed in on _The_ _Diamond of Drokhor _and its escorts. He and his escorts were too far away to help and the only thing he could do was to stare, fearing the outcome. His combat group was relatively unscathed having savaged the EarthForce combat group opposing him. The _Sharlins_ and _Tigaras_ were cleaning up the remnants of the fleeing enemy vessels and by his personal orders he allowed the lifepods to escape the battle, unlike nearly all of the other commanders. Besides when this slaughter was over, there would be no place for them to go anyway. Nevertheless, mercy wasn't his main objective at the moment.

Despite all of the horrific confusion of this battle, the two Federation ships closed the gap quickly, firing their weapons in controlled bursts, destroying three of the power-drained _Sharlins, _and raking the _Shagotti's_ shields. _Diamond of Drokhor _was ignoring everything else, firing its conventional beam weapons at full power trying to destroy the enemy vectoring in on him.

Two other Minbari ships added their firepower aimed at the Federation ships and one connected. Its beam splashed across one the enemy vessels and it shuttered slightly, but that was enough. Shakiri's ship locked on and fired a sustained shot. The _Miranda's_ shields collapsed and the ship was carved in half.

Now Shakiri had to deal with the _Excelsior-_class warship and he hoped that he had the power to do so. Darcannon had a different mission to fulfill.

"The way is open," he told his navigator. "Head towards Earth. We must destroy this target here," he told his bridge crew. "This small island is crucial to the war. There is a structure on it that is believed to be the central communications net for EarthForce command and control. We believe that the Federation humans are using that base to coordinate Earther vessels and that is what allows them to defeat our stealth."

"But my Alyt," said his Weapons Officer. "That area is unprotected. There are no ships in that area and I cannot detect any weapons placements. There are no satellites overhead protecting it. Why would they leave that one place unprotected?"

"It is believed that they didn't want to draw attention to the place," he answered dubiously. "They may not know that we have instruments that can track tachyons to their source. But I am not sure," he admitted truthfully. "The Humans have an unnatural ability to deceive us. We can only try and hope that our intelligence is correct for a change."

"Yes, my Alyt."

Everyone had heard about the lunar incident and now that moon was being given a wide birth as they tried to decide what to do with it after the fight was over. The small stealth combat group exited into hyperspace and headed towards Earth and a small island that continued to throw out tachyon emissions strong enough to command a battle fleet.

"The gravitic shields are down by four points…six!" screamed one of Shakiri's personal staff. "The shields are barely holding! We have lost several secondary weapons' ports. Gravitic shield generator is running past acceptable levels and is in danger of going critical. Casualties coming in…"

The Shai Alyt flinched at the numbers of those wounded and killed by this single attack. The shield was holding, thank Valen, but even his ship wouldn't last long against the amount of firepower being thrown against it. The only good thing was that the UFOP ship was too close to use its missile launchers for fear of destroying its allies. But his ship's vibrations were enough to tell him that even the Vorlon shield couldn't take much more of this.

"Continue firing," he screamed over the ever-increasing din of noise. Even though none of his crew knew the truth, Shakiri had a very healthy respect for UFOP weaponry. He had faced it more than enough times to have fostered that respect. "How long before we can fire the main cannon?"

"Ten seconds," came the reply. "It's still charging."

"Alyt! Two Klingon Birds of Prey have joined the UFOP vessel!"

Shakiri noted the tinge of raw fear coming from his First Officer and he understood it all too well. According to the Vorlon data given them, the shield had the ability to learn to better defend itself against attacks. But still…

"We can fire!"

"Then do so!"

In that instant, everything changed. Certain death for the _Diamond of Drokhor _turned into certain victory. Vorlon-based energy lashed out at the three death-dealing enemy vessels. The already strained shields of the USS _San Diego_ glowed brightly and collapsed, and the beam sliced through the length of the ship. Both Klingon vessels were smashed, leaving little more than shimmering particles as reminders of what they were. The _Broadwell_ veered off, its shields crippled. It jumped into warp, and reappeared four thousand kilometers distant.

Shakiri's crew screamed in delight and for once the Alyt joined them for a second. Yes, they were tough, but they could be destroyed – given enough time and firepower. Too many Minbari ships were being consigned to oblivion by these animals in this most holy of wars. The UFOP vessels weren't invulnerable

"Pull back to the safety of the main fleet while we affect repairs," he ordered. A quick check of the shield showed that it was recharging and reconfiguring itself. The main cannon, being used twice would take several minutes to recharge. Then he would be able to fight and kill again.

"Where is the _Excelsior_?" he demanded feeling cocky for the moment.

The three-dimensional image locked onto the _Excelsior_ as it and two _Constitutions_ and four _Mirandas_ supported by four _Novas_ and four _Hyperions_ went through an entire squadron of twenty-five heavy _Tinashis_ and _Tigara_ destroyers supported by ten _Liandras _and five_ Torotha _assault ships along with their _Nial_ fighters. None of the Minbari had survived the one-sided fight. The sight of such a slaughter among their people invoked a rage among his people that they'd rarely known. For a long moment, no one could say anything, so great was the outrage and feelings of loss.

"There is our target," he hissed. "When the others are ready, the captain of that ship and his fellow animals will die!"

_**Centauri Republic Territory **_

**Courtor system:**

A _Liandra_ recon ship slipped into hyperspace the moment it had received the message squirt from the Centauri spy. There had been scant evidence that the Centauri star system had been the source of the UFOP's entry into this part of space but, with the information supplied by the Centauri named Tariano, there was no longer any doubt. The passageway had to be located here. The aliens were fortifying their position. Already, two small war stations had taken up residence there and they were supported by at the very least, three dozen enemy vessels. That, in itself made it one of the more secured places in this sector of space.

It would take a Minbari fleet of almost two hundred ships to destroy the enemy and take that doorway. Then they would have to hold or somehow destroy it before the Human colonials could send reinforcements. If they could hold it then they could destroy the ships as they came through the doorway. It would be a chokepoint that the Minbari Federation could exploit. Once done, they would teach the Centauri the price of consorting with the enemy of the Minbari. But, there were too many 'ifs' in the equations.

But according to the reports, the UFOP aliens would be bringing in a sizable fleet within three days. And that was barely enough time to do gather a force large enough to deal with this. The Anla'shok did the only thing he could. He opened a channel and relayed the information to Minbar Prime.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

'_**Weapons of War'**_

_**Minbari Space:**_

In the last few hours, the Grey Council had been sequestered, watching the battle. With them was a Vorlon, off to the side, said nothing; but all could feel the wave of hatred emanating from him, directed against what was been shown of the battle. What they'd witnessed appalled them. Half the fleet attacking Earth had been annihilated. Less than two hundred vessels in the main fleet attacking Earth had survived in three hours of fighting. The Earther forces had fared much worse, but then they had more ships and could see and hit Minbari vessels. More than twice as many of their main warships were in ruins; but the Humans were relying a lot on their smaller gunboats and those vessels were surprisingly effective with their augmented UFOP technology.

Even with the UFOP sensors obviously tied into EarthForce's targeting computers, they were no more than a nuisance at best. The numbers of lost warriors and materiel was humbling but it also served to stiffen the resolve of the council to eliminate this threat at all costs.

"I would have never believed that the Earthers would have fought so hard," whispered Satai Kersohio. "Their stubbornness is remarkable."

"It is more than that" said Sherann. "It shows the depths of perversion of which they are capable of. They mix with others too freely. You've seen it! Do you not understand?"

"I understand that we are in danger of losing this war," Coplann countered. "But my resolve is unwavering, especially in light of Delenn's report."

"She violated the sanctity of this council by personally contacting that Human," Kersohio countered.

"Be that as it may, she solidified what we know to be true. Besides, her report confirms that there can be no peace between the Human Federation and its allies and us, as long as Earth exists. And as long as it exists, it is now a threat to us. The UFOP have clearly stated that they will destroy us unless we destroy them first. We have never been in such a war. Not even in the Shadow war has this become such a personal vendetta for our people."

"Are those the exact words of her report?"

"Not exactly," he admitted. "But this interpretation conveys her intentions. The Colonial Humans must be shown the extent we will go in order to achieve victory. Despite what Kirk told her, the UFOPers have to pause when they see what happens to their home world."

"They claim it is not their homeworld, but it might very well be one of their colonies!"

"Psychological warfare," dismissed Kersohio. "They are lying!"

"Enough of this," Coplann said. "Everything they have said can't be dismissed as lies."

"Be that as it may, should we commit the second fleet and strike at Earth?"

"Yes." Satai Hedronn demanded. "The sooner, the better. They will be there in two days. With the resources Earth Alliance has left, there's no way the Earth would survive a fresh attack."

"Then you're admitting that the Humans might prevail against us?" asked Sherann slowly.

"I admit that we need to use everything we can to effect our victory as soon as possible," countered a very testy Satai Coplann. "We need Earth destroyed so that we can concentrate and focus our resources on the Human colonials and their allies. With that planet in smouldering ruins, the UFOP forces will be disorganized. They're the real threat here. However, their effectiveness will drop and their forces will have to rely on what they brought with them. They are powerful. None of us can ignore their threat, but without a powerbase, they will be as one without a head. No other race will help them," he said. "We are making sure of that. We will clearly explain our position to the Narns and then the Centauri. The Vorlons will speak to the lesser races and explain the dangers of harboring or assisting these invaders in any way. That will isolate the Federationists and they will become easier prey."

"If we are unable to find the transit way and the UFOP succeed in bringing their fleet here, then what is the worse-case scenario for our forces?"

"Using what we know of the races here as a template, Tactical believes that they could bring as many as a thousand ships through the gateway. Most likely it will be far fewer because they would need to protect their own supply lines and commerce on the other side."

"Eight hundred of those vessels?" Sherann chocked out. "Even when we defeat them, our fleet may well be gutted!"

"I almost wish that Delenn had succeeded in her mission."

"But she didn't," Coplann heatedly said. "The Blood Knives saw to that."

"They have a responsibility to maintain their honor," Hedronn started.

"By destroying Minbari honor as a whole?" Coplann asked. "They violated a peace mission for their own personal gain. And they failed. There should be repercussions after this. They're too independent for their own good."

"A reprimand may be in order after the war," suggested Hedronn.

"A reprimand? Is that all the punishment they are to receive after what they've done?"

"They were honor-bound to do what they've done."

"Their honor is as subjective as their subtlety."

The communication's chime interrupted the increasingly heated discussion.

"What is it?" he snapped.

"Satai Coplann. We have found the doorway the Human Federation is using to come here. It is located in the Courtor system in Centauri territory."

"Traitors," Hedronn snapped instantly.

"How can they be traitors?" laughed Coplann, but then stopped as he felt the Vorlon glaring at him. "Have we helped them? Have we established ties with them? Or, are they our servants?"

"You understand what I mean," he countered. "They've kept this a secret from us. They knew we were searching for the source of the Federation transit way." He watched in silence as the report was transmitted. "Look at this!" he said. "What are those things?"

"Battle stations," said Sherann. "We can only imagine the firepower of those weapons emplacements."

"This answers the question about the fleet deployment," Coplann said. "It needs to be redirected to the Courtor system as soon as possible. We need combat elements of the grand fleet to prepare immediately."

"Agreed. But if we do this then one half of the Minbari fleet will become active. That's two thousand ships," Kersohio said softly.

"There is no choice; we must stop them now and as soon as possible."

"So you believe the report?'

"Better to err on the side of caution. If nothing else, this battle has shown all too clearly that we have been too arrogant in our beliefs of our superiority. We may have to resort to more aggressive avenues in order to ensure our survival."

"What of Delenn?"

"She should be contacted and told to return as soon as possible. Time is of the essence."

"We attack as soon as the _Hosanna_ and its fleet enter the system. The grand fleet will join in this attack. Destroy everything, including any and all Centauri ships in the area. They cannot be trusted and I do not believe that they will want to start a conflict with us, not at this time. We are alone, but we are resolute, and must deal with all threats accordingly."

"Agreed."

"No," the Vorlons said, speaking for the first time. "You are not alone." All eyes focused on the mysterious Vorlon slowly and majestically moving towards the center of the circle of the Grey Council. "They are coming."

Coplann gulped. He had never spoken to a Vorlon directly and right now he was more than a little intimidated. Is the Vorlon fleet is coming to our aid?"

"No," the Vorlon answered slowly. "The Ashen."

The Grey Council stared at one another nervously. They'd never heard of a species by that name. Cautiously one of the council members asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"Who are they?"

The Vorlon hesitated a long moment as if trying to decide what, or how much to tell them. Finally he spoke. "The Ashen are weapons of war."

"When will they be here to help us?" Coplann asked. "How soon?"

"They have always been here," was the Vorlons response. "You will see and you will know," he intoned. The Vorlon moved away from the circle and said nothing more leaving a perplexed and a somewhat nervous Grey Council alone with their thoughts.

**_Earth Space_:**

**Titan orbit**

"This is Commander Grasic. Prize is secured," Shai Alyt Kesaronce heard over the comms system. "We request immediate pickup. The Earthers are counterattacking. We have heavy losses and the Earthers are advancing in force. We cannot hold."

Kesaronce jumped up from his chair. "We are coming now," he quickly responded. There was the unmistakable sound of fear in the Commander's voice and that served only to motivate him. "Prepare the tractor beams," he ordered hastily. "Move us into range. Order the _Morshins_ to retrieve our warriors and wounded. I want suppression fire on all of incoming attack ships."

And that was his main concern. The Earthers were throwing their vessels into the grinder. His vessels were tearing the smaller warships apart, but they were getting in devastating retaliatory strikes. On top of that, they were being supported by two of the large UFOP warships, grimly nicknamed by some of the warriors as _Sharlin_ killers. They were a little smaller than the well-known _Excelsior,_ but their effectiveness was astonishing. Between the two of them they had twelve kills and their lethal tactics were forcing his command to concentrate on keeping them away with continuous neutron fire. That allowed the Earthers to get in and kill even more of his vessels. Twenty seven ships had been lost, thirteen of them _Sharlins_. He had lost count on the numbers of _Nials_ that had been lost. The Earthers were paying for every victory in blood, but this action was far more costly than even worst case scenarios had predicted.

The _Denava_ slowly descended towards the surface getting within range of the _Akyazi_ ship marooned on Titan. The command ship was flanked by three _Sharlins_ and six _Tinashis,_ all firing heavy suppression fire at Earther ships trying to attack them in low orbit, where they were most venerable. Tractor beams began lifting the UFOP ship into the huge cargo bay while a single _Morshin_ landed next to the base and began retrieving the Minbari survivors. Less than forty Minbari warriors, mostly wounded, made it to safety. With its prize safely secured, the _Denava_ ascended towards high orbit.

Shai Alyt Kesaronce had every intention of turning the base into a molten puddle, but there was no time. The situation at the Io jump gate demanded his full attention. Something unexpected had happened and they needed to be reinforced immediately, if not sooner. Hatred for the Earthers mixed with satisfaction of capturing his prize. The UFOP secrets would be his and his people to discover and with it the truth of who and what they were and exactly where they were located. But he also vowed to come back and finish what he had begun on Titan. The Nainan base would cease to exist the moment he returned.

"Lock on to the jumpgate at Io," he ordered. Our warriors need us there."

"My Alyt," said communications. "There has been a change of orders for us. We are to leave the area at once and return to Minbar with the UFOP vessel. This order comes directly from Shai Alyt Neroon."

Kesaronce froze for a second, torn between staying and participating in the eradication of the Earther planet and taking the ship, that he had paid for most dearly, back to the homeworld. Duty won over passion. Alyt Shakiri had attempted this once before and had failed when the UFPO ships destroyed the Sharlin transporting the damaged enemy vessel. This was the first intact vessel they'd captured. "Denava will return to Minbar. The others will continue to Io."

"Yes, my Alyt."

Forty-seven Minbari warships, many from the rapidly depleting reserves, jumped towards the Earther moon called Io, while the Denava and five escorts prepared to return home.

_**Centauri space**_

**Courtor system:**

Merkua didn't like being here near to so many alien warships. The fact that he was in Centauri-controlled space didn't make any difference. The fact that the aliens appeared to be well-intentioned, respectful to him, and on generally good terms with his government didn't help lighten his mood. The fact that they were here with those two battle stations didn't lighten his mood.

What bothered him even more was the fact that the Minbari would sooner or later find out and his people might well be embroiled in a middle of a war with them by the end of the week. The Minbari were isolationists and no one ever messed with them. But these people were different. They went out of their way to provoke them and most importantly, they didn't care how the Minbari felt about it. But he was frightened. He was more than overjoyed when a small fleet of Centauri warships joined him about an hour later.

Then the bottom dropped out.

Space warped once more and more Federation and Klingon ships emerged; another four hundred ships after three hours instead of three days. Space around him began to fill with foreign ships. Some of them remained in the area. Some of them left, probably for the Earther home system he suspected. He should have known, shaking his head. Why would they have told him the truth about that? He wouldn't have. The Centauri code expressly forbids giving out that type of information over an open channel. The Feds must have a similar rule.

Two Narn warships had jumped into the system under guard by Fed ships. He made no move to intercept or even get near them. Personally, he thought of Narns as nasty creatures and he wanted nothing to do with them. They were too unpredictable.

"Captain?"

"Yes, Tariano?" he answered. "What wonderful news do you have for me now?"

"That – area is distorting once more."

"Are you recording this?" Merkua asked.

"Yes, Sir," he answered quickly. "We're still not detecting anything on our sensors, but I am recording it all. Maybe our scientists can analyze the data and come up with something."

"I hope so."

They continued to watch as the rift visibly expanded. Already the aperture was twice the size of what the Centauri interpreted as normal. It doubled its size, and then, doubled once more. The Federation and Klingon vessels were moving off now, away from the doorway. The battlestations were moving away as well. A small glow was seen defining the edges of the doorway. Then the Centauri saw it.

At first, the only thing the Centauri noted were forty tug vessels connected by some type of energy beams. Those beams acted like lines attached to something and they were pulling an apparently enormous object. The tugs cleared the opening and then a huge white structure appeared. It was the largest artificial construct Merkua had ever seen. It had all the appearance of a huge saucer, with antennae emplacements at the top of the structure. The structure continued to exit the doorway. The rest of the structure consisted of modified tube-like attachments with a smaller saucer section.

It finally ended in a smaller ball-like attachment, which again bristled with four to six, eight hundred meter-long antennae like structures. The massive station used its own thrusters to assist in its own movement away from the doorway. The horizontally positioned structure was released by the tugs and it righted itself in a beautiful ballet and under its own power proceeded to move at its maximum speed, one quarter impulse, to a distance of twelve light minutes from the aperture. Then it stopped.

The whole structure lit up in a dazzling display. Lights began blink as it fully powered itself. The tugs were heading towards a sliding doorway, near the 'top' of the structure. Several of the larger Federation vessels were slowly lining up, following the tugs in.

"By the Gods! How big is that thing? Are you recording this?"

"Oh yes, Sir. It's about five miles long. Strange, alien design, isn't it? We could fit maybe two dozen '_Primus'_ in there without a problem," Tariano said. "It depends on how much of the inside is hollow. I'm trying to read weapon emplacements but scans are being blocked. That just started," he hastily added.

"Of course, it has. It's probably the energy shielding."

"Very likely, Commander. Sir, the Narns are entering the structure."

Sure enough, one of the Narn warships was lining up to enter what they would soon know as Starbase _Becerra Alpha One_, the first of the newest generation of Federation starbases. It was four times larger than the one destroyed at Regulus and it was a military-grade station. The shielding and weapons were planetary-defense grade. The Federation was taking no chances this time. The Minbari jump space tactic had been taken into account and defenses had been prepared accordingly. Another one hundred transports exited the rift followed by another three hundred warships, the transports heading directly to the starbase.

"Great Maker! How many of them were there? And more importantly, did the Minbari have a clue about the monster they'd awaken? _'Well, they were about to find out weren't they?'_ he mused darkly.

"Must be the crew compliment," suggested the Captain. The presence of so many ships was worrying to the Centauri captain. "I hope these people aren't feeling overly aggressive," he said to his crew.

His crew didn't respond. There was no need to as all of them were in complete agreement.

"Sir," we're getting a signal from a diplomatic carrier," Tariano told his Captain. "They will be here within an hour."

"Acknowledge the transmission," Merkua ordered, never taking his eyes off of the view screen.

Tariano did as he ordered. However he also once again passed on more information to the Minbari via secured data burst. He intended to be filthy, stinking rich – and alive – by the time this mission was over so he could enjoy his newfound wealth.

_**Sol sector Io sector sixteen**_

Shai Alyt Bassan had never witnessed such carnage in his life as he had in the last hour of battle. There were ruined ships, expanding debris, and bloated bodies as far as the eye could see. Human and Minbari, Klingon, and others he couldn't identify floated uncaringly together in the void of space. This was a nightmare that would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. He cared very little for the humans and their allies, but the cold deaths of his people were a torment personified.

The Earth Alliance, warriors, that's what he considered them now for the first time, had finally relinquished their stranglehold on the jump gate. To his regret, the Humans only relinquished it by extracting Minbari blood as the price. If nothing else, surgically removing a warship from a jump strut with neutron cannon fire, while it was firing back would be one for the history books. What should have been a small military exercise turned into one of the major battles of the war. Who would have imagined that a fight for the control of a jump gate would turn into a cornerstone of this war? He certainly hadn't.

Ninety-five Earth Alliance ships, fifty-five Minbari warships, five Klingon, and six Federation ships, courtesy of the Vorlon jamming system, had been consigned to the void. The number of single fighters, smaller vessels and shuttles lost was stored by the computer and would be tabulated later. But now that the gate was his, he intended to keep it. Already the Titan contingent had arrived bringing his warship numbers to a little more than a hundred, not including the smaller _Liandras_ and _Lintiras_ support ships. Now he had to redeploy them quickly to perform a protective perimeter because the enemy would be back in a matter of minutes.

The enemy was already forming for another attack and this time, the UFOP human beasts and Klingon dogs would lead the charge right up the center. But this attack could only be to harass as they didn't have enough ships for an offensive strike. Nevertheless, he could see that it was going to be bloody. The jammers weren't effective anymore and they would have to use the tried and true method of jamming the EarthForce vessels with intermittent high-powered scans. That technique also produced a danger as the enemy had learned to home their weapons onto those very signals. The only good thing was that they hadn't any reinforcements; everything else was protecting that miserable planet, even the Titan Earthers were pulling back.

"I want forty _Sharlins_ and fifteen of the _Tinashis_ and their fighter compliments to start an assault on the Earth forces before they can properly regroup," he ordered. The enemy was off balance and still tending their wounds. All of the EarthForce ships suffered damage of one form or another; many of them were barely spaceworthy. "Concentrate on the UFOP and Klingons as the opportunity arises."

"At once," Alyt Lyronn responded. Immediately the ships prepared to move forward while the others finished deploying around the jumpgate.

The Shai Alyt was satisfied. There was no way that the Earthers could regain the gate with the forces they had left. Something in the back of his mind berated him for even thinking those thoughts but he ignored them. Valen's corollaries didn't happen all of the time.

"Alyt, we have incoming! At least fifteen UFOP and twenty Earther warships."

"_This is General Lefcourt of Earth Alliance. You will surrender your vessels or we will open fire. This is the only warning you Minbari trash will receive."_

"To all ships, prepare to defend the gate!" Lyronn ordered.

_**DralaThoth Star system:**_

**Minbari territory**

In open space, shielded from the eyes of Minbari sensors, five Vorlons waited impatiently as two thousand Ashen warships jumped in and formed into groups in surrounding space. Stealth systems shielded them from Minbari detection grid for the time being. But soon, there would be no need for such deception.

The moment the Metrons had appeared effectively destroying the great debate once and for all, and destroying the circle protected so long by the Bringers of Light, this plan had been preparing for its execution. The threat of the Shadow War was no more; the certainty of victory, lost. The temporal loop had been permanently erased, a new universe created, not effecting or being effected by this one. No more Valen, no more Sinclair, no more circle, no more hope for a victory against the Shadows.

There was only hatred and the desire for revenge against those who interfered. The Metrons could not be touched, but their poison could be excised. The Vorlons could not interfere directly but they could assist to a point.

The Shadows were powerful but the minions of the Vorlons who called themselves the Minbari, stood strong and survived when hundreds of other races became extinct around them. This was to be expected and it was all part of the great circle. But the Vorlons couldn't be certain of victory. Critical events had been lost to the collective minds of the First Ones.

Before the last war against the Shadows and their allies a thousand years ago, the Vorlons prepared weapons of war, a last resort in case the Shadow minions would emerge victorious. Specimens of the race were relocated on the far side of Vorlon space. They were genetically altered; aggressive traits were amplified, their physical strengths magnified. They were given superior weapons and technology as compared to the Minbari. They were completely subservient to their masters. They became the perfect warriors-

-And they became the antithesis of the Vorlon ideal of order. The Ashen were too aggressive, too unpredictable. Their superior attitudes bred contempt for all others except their masters. And the Vorlons feared that they would have to destroy their experiment rather than use them against the Shadows. But there were those Vorlons who insisted that the Ashen be allowed to continue until there was no doubt of the outcome of the Great War to come.

The Ashen were allowed to live. Now they had a purpose.

"Go to the Courtor system," the Kosh ordered the Ashen Commander.

The Vorlons to his left and right appeared in all of their enhanced glory like unto gods to the Ashen, who bowed reverently and worshipped at his feet.

"Destroy the enemies of the Vorlons and the Minbari. Destroy them all."

"We've never met the Minbari," the Commander Larioha whispered to his lord. "How will we know them?

"You will know," the Kosh said.

The Ashen stared at him.

"You will know," he repeated. "The pebbles are from the same stone."

Now the Ashen stood straight and saluted.

_In another universe, Lyta Alexander stood in the observation room staring at the stars, yet not staring at them. The enhanced telepath was lost in memories not her own. Babylon Five and the entire galaxy had dodged oblivion by the merest of hairs. Vorlon pride nearly caused death to gain dominion. "One mistake," Lyta had said. She shivered. "One mistake out of so many, so many others."_

_**Lyta Alexander-Thirdspace saga. **_

_Ashen- Weapons of war – barbarians at the gate – modified Minbari not of Minbar – warriors of order._

_Another mistake._

_**TBC**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35**_

"**_Fight the Glorious Fight"_**

_**Part 1**_

_**Io Jumpgate: **_

**Sol Sector:**

"I want forty _Tinashis_ and fifteen of the _Sharlins_ and their fighter compliments to start an assault on the Earth forces before they can properly regroup!" Shai Alyt Bassan had ordered. "The enemy was off balance and still tending their wounds, we have them,'" he had said. "All of the EarthForce ships suffered damage of one form or another; many of them were barely space-worthy," he alleged. "Concentrate on the UFOP and Klingons as the opportunity arises," the Minbari Commander had ordered.

That is what he had ordered his command less than a minute ago. But to the Minbari, that was now the distant past. He had little time to worry about the regrouping Earthers in front of him. It was the ones who had just jumped almost on top of his command from behind his forces that had his utmost concern, right now. They had just been flanked by yet 'another' Earth Alliance-UFOP combat group. Out of respect, possibly a kind of misplaced gesture of respect, the Commander called General Lefcourt had issued a warning-

-Then had opened fire almost before he finished speaking.

The Earth Alliance vessel _Achilles, _aided by two_ Hyperions,_ fired a full-powered broadside to the closest _Tinashi_. The energy washed over the ship as its armor resisted the horrific barrage for all of a half second. Bulkheads crumbled and the energy eviscerated the ship before it could begin its turn, trying to bring its main guns into firing position.

Dozens upon dozens of _Nials_ and _Lintiras_ rapidly turned to face the enemies flanking them, breaking up the original formation poised to attack the other elements of Earth Force still preparing to hit them. The result was utter chaos. Minbari vessels trying to avoid the jump gate struts ran into accurate fire from Starfuries supported by Federation shuttles rushing into the fight. The Minbari fighter pilots were quickly forced to choose between destroying the weaker Earther ships, and avoiding the Federation war shuttles nicknamed by some as _Nial_-killers. Trying to do both, many did neither and died as they were ripped apart by multiple hits from pulse and energy fire.

Many of the Minbari veterans however had learned from previous battles and out of desperation, they dispensed to their less experienced compatriots a crash course on survival techniques learned the hard way. _Nials_ began attacking in oblique waves, keeping the shuttles busy while they attacked the Starfuries as opportunities arose, relying on their speed to keep them out of harm's way. Even with them being able to see the Minbari, the ships were tough and could take more punishment that the Earther fighters. And multiple hits on the shuttles could penetrate their energy fields, could disable them. The _Liandras_ had proven themselves against the war shuttles and Bassan quickly ordered them to support the fighters in every way possible.

All of this, Bassan had seen in a moment, but he had to concentrate on the _Achilles_ main battle group. That ship had been augmented, he realized the instant one of the _Sharlin_ neutron canons failed to slice the offender in half. Its weapons were more powerful as well. Not by that much as compared to an Earther ship, he judged. But the weapon was enough to seriously hurt an unwary _Sharlin_ by a first strike.

"They're too close," he stuttered. The Earther vessels were almost at point blank range and directed away from his warships' primary weapons, and they were ripping into Minbari ships with a vengeance. Smaller defensive weapons were taking a toll on the enemy vessels but there was another major concern he had to deal with immediately. The UFOP and Klingon warships were frighteningly fast, as they flew through his ill-prepared fleet tearing holes in it while resisting counter-battery fire. Smaller weapons were useless against the enemy shielding and they were deftly avoiding the arcs of the main guns. Damaged vessels with ruined armor were easier prey for the Earther's weaker weapons hitting them.

One _Sharlin's_ singularity failed, turning the ship into a small sun and damaging another _Sharlin_ close by. One of the _Novas_ fired on a _Tinashi_ from behind and under the cover of one of the larger UFOP ship's energy shield, eviscerating the engines and weaker armor there. The _Tinashi_ exploded, its remains headed directly towards the jumpgate. The fiery debris crashed into the closest strut and the structure collapsed. One of the nuclear reactors exploded, causing a chain reaction, and the strut disintegrated along with what was left of the _Tinashi_. By then, the sizable force of Minbari warships had very nearly completed their turning arcs, their weapons already primed to kill everything in their collective paths. But the Earth ships did something completely unexpected.

Several of them had generated jump points and were already transitioning through the event horizon. Surprised by the action, ten Minbari ships and a score of fighters were caught in the hyperspace envelope and crushed by a maneuver they themselves had developed. The spacecrafts were completely destroyed even while the Earther forces headed towards Earth. The other Earthers had regrouped but instead of attacking they entered generated jump points as well. The Federation and Klingon ships had already gone FTL but had left parting gifts. Another series of explosions; another four warships of the line were consumed in antimatter annihilation.

Gazing upon the devastation visited upon his command, Shai Alyt Bassan was livid. Seventeen warships had been destroyed by this latest, unexpected and cowardly attack. Four more had been seriously damaged and another four had suffered heavy causalities. Five of his precious _Liandras_ had been destroyed. Three more of his _Liandras_ were almost useless and five of the _Tigaras_ were flaming wrecks. His own ship had been opened to vacuum on several decks and one of the ship's engines had been damaged beyond repair.

There was a fleeting moment of panic as several jump points once more appeared behind his fleet as the former Io contingent burst through, ready for battle. But there was none.

The Commander was angry. This entire exercise was for nothing. The gate had been all but destroyed and his people would be forced to take the blame. The numbers of ships lost had been almost beyond comprehension and as much as he burned to take the fight to Earth, he was forced to remain guarding a destroyed gate. Reconfiguration of all the jump gates throughout the network had begun automatically and no doubt, many travelers in hyperspace would find themselves lost forever.

Cooling debris was spread everywhere and already his forces were fanning out trying to get to the wounded and preparing for the inevitable counterattack he was sure was coming. The remains of the UFOP war shuttle was discovered and safely secured onboard a _Tinashi_ already heading back to Minbari with its precious cargo. However no remains were found onboard. Somehow, the crew must have abandoned the small craft. It would not have mattered anyway; all warriors had standing orders to eliminate any Earther or alien they found. Attempted surrender by these animals was not an option. These orders were born from the fact that the Shai Alyt and the Minbari castes were absolutely sure that the Earther animals and their allies were doing the same thing to his people. The Titan reports of the ground fighting on the base confirmed that belief.

They had an apt saying fro these types of actions.

_-An eye for an eye. _

The main forces were having a very hard time of it and with Earth reinforcements heading their way it would be harder still. His warnings had been heeded but he could see how little those warnings would do in the midst of the battle that was going on right now. Bassan still had a sizable force guarding a now useless gate. The Minbari would undoubtedly be blamed for this mess, but the damage was done and there was nothing he could do about it. And he really didn't care at this point.

With those thoughts pervading his mind, he decided to take matter into his own hands. "To all ships," he ordered. "Repair all damage as fast as possible. Ready all weapons stations. All _Nials_ prepare for battle. I want _Tigaras_ and _Liandra_ escorts in close support with the _Nial_ squadrons. All _Sharlins_ are to be escorted by no less than two _Tinashis_. Subspace scanner units are to remain as far from the battles as possible. All ships are to datalink to those the scanner units to defend against UFOP attack units. All ships will begin heavy scans against all EarthForce units when we jump." He turned to his Venn Rii. "I want this ship battle worthy within the next half hour, or less. Whatever it takes."

"It shall be done."

"Good," he responded. "Our people are going to have to be re-enforced quickly if we are to be victorious. Or," he added quietly so that only certain members of the bridge crew could hear, "we will be needed to help our forces to safely disengage. Either way, we must be ready. One hundred and one Minbari warships is an effective force. They've ignored us. So much the better when we strike. Now hurry, we do not have much time."

**Hyperspace:**

The Minbari warship _Denova_ and its five escorts headed towards the safety of Minbari space with the most precious of consignments. The Starfleet ship was safely tucked away in the main cargo hold, guarded by ten of his best warriors. The workers were elated to get their hands on one of the enemy ships. To them this alien technology was a coveted mystery to be cracked opened and divined as soon as possible. That it was advanced, almost as advanced as Minbari engineering, was assumed by everyone. It would probably take months for the workers to crack all of its secrets open. No one doubted that a united Workers caste could understand and improve on this alien technology.

As valuable as the ship was, the information within its databanks would make it pale in comparison. The Minbari needed to know where the UFOP homeworlds were located on the other side of the galaxy. Kesaronce knew that his people needed to know the numbers of worlds the UFOPers had under their control.

How many of those worlds were Human-controlled colonies? Where were their resources located? How many ships were available to them? How many of these bizarre alien species had banded together to seek ill-advised revenge? The Warriors needed to know where the military installations were.

They also needed to understand the unique properties of the FTL drives. Everyone understood that this was an absolute priority. The ships were fast and the workers were convinced that if this mode of travel could be used in conjunction with hyperspace, then theoretically, speeds undreamed of could be achieved. There was also evidence that real time FTL didn't require jump beacons. If they could free themselves from that particular shackle, then his people could travel anywhere and not be concerned with the ever-present vulgarities and dangers of hyperspace. Then the Minbari would prepare and one day travel to the UFOP homeworlds and burn them to ash using their own inventions.

Now out of immediate danger, the Shai Alyt's curiosity of the Federation ship; no starship as they called it had been peaked. He found himself and his personal guard on the bridge of the captured enemy ship. So much blood had been spilled for this small vessel! Even the _Liandras _were bigger than this thing, it being barely corvette-size. And why were the engines placed in such an awkward and vulnerable position? That was one of the more pressing questions vexing the Workers who devoted themselves to understanding this alien technology without having examples of it. Currently, the prevailing theory proposed, was that they were placed in such unusual positions so that they could produce an effect called the Vorlons called subspace distortion, used to generate their FTL propulsion. The Vorlons had barely disclosed a minimum of information about subspace, forcing the workers to discover the rest for themselves. The theories they were coming up with were fascinating but would take time to develop those theories into something practical. However by the way the Workers had spoken of the Vorlons' miserly attitudes, it was as if they had didn't want the Minbari to have the information at all. Many of the technologies given to them by the Vorlons had no information on 'how' they worked. Therefore it was almost impossible for his people to back-engineer Vorlon technology without the ancient race becoming '_disturbed'_. Small, similar incidents like this throughout the campaign were driving the Worker caste to distraction and hampering the war effort. That was why the Federation technology was so important and why their responsibility was so great.

All of the castes were well aware of their responsibilities. With the knowledge gleaned from the captured vessel, the Minbari would be able to add to their already vast scientific knowledge and also ensure that the new technologies would be used wisely. And when this terrible war was finally over, they would responsibly dispense bits and pieces of information to the other races to placate them and also make sure that the proper order in the galaxy would be maintained. The uncontrolled perversions of science that was the Federation would have to be placed under protected lock and key, otherwise there would be anarchy. The Centauri and Narn would surely destroy themselves and take others with them, and that could not be tolerated. They would be needed as allies in the coming conflict. The Shadows were coming – he believed that now – and they had to be ready. When the Humans and their allies were dust, the Minbari would be waiting standing proud and tall against darkness as they were doing now.

The Shai Alyt noted that there was obvious damage on the bridge. Dozens of scorch marks decorated the area. One panel had been completely destroy and lay where the technicians had dropped it, having been haphazardly removed as he large number of damaged and cut cabling attested to.

One of specialists came to greet him. "This is an old ship," Tunann told him as he bowed in respect to his superior. "It has seen many conflicts and the Federationists must have had a difficult time in their attempts to repair it. That is knowledge in itself."

Kesaronce found himself nodding in agreement. "I understand," he said. "Their technology is complex and as such also very expensive. If this is true of the so-called Federation as a whole, then they are sending their dregs here in order to fight this war. He nodded thoughtfully. "A valuable piece of information indeed."

"I am also preparing to download their database. It is encrypted but we should have no trouble breaking their codes."

"Good, proceed."

"But," the Worker scientist added. "Some of it isn't secured. That information is fascinating. It's even translated into Minbari."

He frowned slightly. "So they do understand our languages." He wasn't happy about that but he wasn't surprised either. Some of their tech did work very well; communications was obviously one of them.

"I am afraid so. They may be an economically poor culture, but their science is impressive, nonetheless."

"Does it say anything about their home world?"

Tunann said nothing as he turned to a science console and pressed a few buttons. A few seconds later a picture of the Federation star map appeared on one of the visor. There was a wealth of information now flowing onscreen.

Both Minbari stared at the screen and the shear amount of space that the Federation represented. Hundreds of star systems were being identified as part of the Federation and well as dozens of races never encountered before.

The home world of the Federation was called Earth. It had nine major planets and two rock-worlds orbiting a yellow sun. It was also identical in all respects to the system they had just exited from. "That can't be right," the Shai Alyt murmured.

"It has to be some type of deception," agreed Tunann who had noticed the same thing."

"This is another one of their tricks," he concluded. "And a poor one at that. They must be frightened that we would find their world and destroy it; and rightly so." The thought that these aliens might be frightened he found very satisfying. In fact, he was elated by that possibility. "Continue your analysis on the encrypted data. Try to break it if you can before we get home."

Tunann nodded once more and continued his work. A moment later he turned. "Shai Alyt." Worry etched his face. "Something is wrong!"

"What is it?" he demanded as elation turned into dread.

**-+-**

_Butrani_ Combat master Grasic entered through the opened hatch of the captured starship and at first look, and at first glance, he was not impressed by what he saw. The ship seemed rather primitive and uncomfortable. It had none of the grace and style of a Minbari warship. It was pieces of metal stuck together. He truly hoped that this was worth all of the blood his people had given for this thing. The first thing that struck him was how bright the ship's corridor was. The second thing that struck him was the sound of footsteps heading rapidly in his direction.

Shai Alyt Kesaronce was running, screaming. "It's a trap!" he had screamed as he pushed passed Grasic. Get this thing off my ship!" he screamed.

All around him the crew was rushing without hesitation to obey. Their commander's screams had confirmed their worst fears. Threat alarms were going off and then he found himself running as well. The emergency jettison system had been activated and he had ten seconds to get to safety or he would find himself floating in hyperspace along with everything else in the cargo bay where the enemy ship was being stored.

The sounds of panicked running turned his blood cold. He was still breathing hard when the bulkheads slammed down sealing the cargo bay off from the rest of the ship. Three of his own people hadn't made it to safety and were trapped on the other side as were most of the Minbari who hadn't gotten out of the Federation ship in time. Explosive bolts detonated and the huge cargo-bay doors were blown wide open. The scene was horrific as trapped the warriors and workers were flung out into the reddish swirling void and to their deaths just as everything else did the same.

The ship remained where it was and the engines had started to glow.

Collective panic flared even more as they saw that ship hadn't moved an inch. Cargo-tractor beams were grappling at it, trying to pull the ship outside, but the ship was actively resisting with tractors of its own tractors. Its engines were flaring making them too bright to see now. Dimly he heard the Shai Alyt ordering the escorts away from the _Denova_, but he knew by the way the engines were pulsating that it was already too late.

This whole fiasco had been a setup form the beginning. The stiff resistance, the irresistible prize, the loss of so many warriors, the bottlenecking of so many resources – all of it was nothing but a gift-wrapped trap. And the sad thing about it was that everyone suspected that it was a trap from the very first and they still fell headlong into it. Now, in the last seconds of his life the only thing he could think of was his wife and young child. Who would protect them from the coming storm?

**-+-**

Antimatter mixed with matter inside the captured starship. The resulting explosion vaporized the Minbari warship and everything within two hundred kilometers. The five escorts were caught in the huge blast, a blast that was magnified by hyperspace itself.

One _Sharlin_ made it relatively intact through the explosion. But it had lost its propulsion units and most of its crew had been killed by the energy pulse of unknown origin. Drive fins had been sheared off and the ship was tumbling into the void. Three _Lintiras_ filled with survivors managed to escape. Now all they had to do was to find the navigation beacons – beacons that had been thrown off by the destruction of the Earther's jump gate.

**Sol System**

**USS _Excelsior:_**

Lieutenant Commander Rand voice was barely above a whisper when she told Captain Sulu of the destruction of the USS _San Diego _and two Klingon _birds_-_of- prey. _"The _Broadwell_ has lost their shields and are moving away until they can be restored."

"Any survivors?" asked the very intense Captain. He never took his eyes off of the main screen

She shook her head slowly. "All hands were lost. Admiral Tapin is dead."

"The San Diego and the Klingon ships were hit with a new type of weapon," a young Lieutenant Tuvok said. He was hunched over one of the science stations in typical Vulcan fashion coldly analyzing the remains of the _San Diego_. "The type of weapon used is unknown; however its power was sufficient enough to overwhelm Federation and Klingon shields."

"Could our enhanced shields withstand a hit?"

"Yes, if we could configure them properly. However we would need much more data and it would take time, possibly days to reconfigure our shields. And that would leave us vulnerable to other weapons."

"In other words, you're telling me, 'don't get hit'."

"That is the logical conclusion from the evidence gathered so far, Sir."

"Put tactical onscreen."

On the main viewer, the screen changed from real time to a computer representation of the entire battle. Between the Earth and the moon, three hundred and eighty-two main Minbari warships were hammering Earth forces mercilessly. They were paying for it in blood but for every Minbari warship destroyed, the Earth Alliance lost two ships and another three were damaged. He grimaced as he thought about that. The losses would have been far worse if not for Starfleet's presence. The Klingons and Starfleet were doing their best to keep the Minbari from linking up to create one massed fleet. And the Earth Alliance ships could hit from greater distances now since they could see the enemy. But this battle was still threatening to become a one-sided slaughter.

The outclassed EarthForce vessels needed some respite from the continuing attacks. Reserves had already been engaged and tens of thousands of lives on both sides were being extinguished at a horrifying rate. Minbari forces now possessed some sort of rudimentary subspace sensor that was able to track starships, thereby negating much of their speed. Some of those ships were also able to track and target Starfleet and Klingon ships quicker.

The Minbari were avoiding the moon like the plague for obvious reasons, but they were slowly but surely fighting their way towards Earth. A small gap had opened in the defensive forces and the Minbari had seen it. They were trying their best to exploit the weakness. EarthForce was trying to plug it but with little success.

"Sir, the Wolf contingent will be here in thirty seconds."

With those words, there was an almost palpable easing of tensions on the bridge. The ship shook slightly as a swarm of nuclear missiles detonated not to far away from the ship. "Contact the fleet," Sulu ordered.

"Fleet is online," Rand responded.

"This is Captain Sulu. I am taking over the fleet. Limited use of photon torpedoes is now authorized. Repeat, limited use of torpedoes is authorized."

"_Took you Humans long enough to make that decision,"_ Brigadier Kerla growled.

"I'm glad that you made it back in time," he added dryly. "Try not to kill everybody."

The tall, very imposing, relatively young Klingon's response was a blood curdling laugh. Protecting star systems was not something that he enjoyed. His intentions had been for his small force of Klingon attack cruisers to meet the Minbari far enough away from the planet to bleed them properly. But real life had a way of changing the best of plans and the Minbari fleet somehow bypassed them. It was a good thing that his forces hadn't traveled so far as not to get back in time for this glorious, no mercy given battle. _"No promises, Human. Time to spill blood. Attack pattern Tong Vey. Die well, Human."_

"Contact EarthForce and tell them attack pattern Anvil begins in twenty seconds," ordered Sulu. "Mister Tiffe, take us to where we're supposed to be. Inform our ships to give our EarthForce comrade's a ride."

"Yes, Sir. Tractors active. Inertial fields are extended around EF ships."

"Warp one, Mister Tiffe."

"Aye, Sir. Warp one."

_**Diamond of Drokhor:**_

Shakiri appeared stunned as the Federation and Klingon and a few of the Earth Force ships suddenly blink out of existence, going to, or being pulled to warp in that characteristic blaze of distortion. He couldn't believe it. They were running away? That was certainly what it seemed like.

The Earther ships were beginning a fighting retreat now towards their planet. His own forces were reforming rapidly and starting to engage the enemy at distance but quickly closing the gap between themselves and their enemies.

Neroon was surprised by the action as well. But he was taking advantage of the distraction to concentrate his forces and wipe out the remaining Earther resistance before they could rally. His attack would be devastating as one half of his forces would engage the remainder of the enemy forces and the other half would raze the planet with their antimatter beams and nuclear fire.

Quickly, Shakiri ordered the fighters and smaller vessels away from his impending attack. Those vessels quickly vectored towards the edges of the formation. As for his small squadron of ten _Sharlins_, he vectored away from the main force paralleling the fleet. He did not believe that the UFOPers would abandon the Earthers. That didn't fit their personality profile. He suspected that they were most likely preparing for an attack of some sort; however they had made a tactical mistake. With the Minbari forces clustered together, with their weapons overlapping and protecting one another, and with their subspace jammers and Vorlon weapons, they were now an unstoppable source.

More that three hundred fifty capital warships, along with the _Tigara _cruisers, _Liandras_, _Lintiras_, _Leshath_ heavy scouts, and _Nial_ fighters formed a loose globe and moved forward towards Earth, all of them firing their weapons. Against that type of firepower the EarthForce ships made only token resistance, then turned and tried to run. With single-minded resolve, the fleet moved destroying everything in their path. Damaged, helpless EarthForce vessels fleeing the area were cut down with ruthless efficiency. Shakiri was elated as he watched Alyt Sinoval of the _Trigati_ at the forefront of the battle, firing on anything not Minbari.

Nearly unopposed, the Minbari trailed the Humans making a run for it towards their home world to buy what little time they had left under the protection of the planetary defensive umbrella. Earth-based missiles and beam weapons were of little use now. Shakiri smiled as he understood this to be a last-ditch defensive tactic. The Human defensive platforms didn't have the range or the power to harm such a large force of the second most powerful fleet in existence.

With their backs to the planet the Earther ships turned and prepared to sell their lives as dearly as possible. The Minbari moved in slowly, staying just outside of weapons fire.

_**Shagotti: Midnight's Dream:**_

"Prepare all missiles batteries," Alyt Neroon ordered. He was technically in command of the fleet even though Shakiri outranked him. But it didn't matter now. They were so close to their goal that it would be impossible not to raze the planet. It was his responsibility to hurry and get this over with. With the Centauri, Abbai and the Narn representatives looking on, their reputation was on the line now. Not only would this demonstration keep the younger races in line, it would serve to keep them from affiliating in any way with the hated Federation-Klingon alliance. And this had just taken on a new importance.

His heart had almost turned to ice when he heard from the Grey Council the latest intel coming from the Courtor system. The first report had been extraordinarily distressing; over the four hundred or so enemy vessels that had come out of the rift! That event had happened a few hours ago and he had just gotten the information a few minutes earlier. The Grey Council was in turmoil as to whether they should have even divulged the information to the attack fleet so close to the battle. And they were right to have been so concerned. The invasion had almost been aborted because of the most dire news.

The final decision by the Alyts in charge of the fleet was made, and they continued with operation_: Minbar's Retribution._ Dukhat had to be avenged and Earth extinguished from the universe. Not only were the Earthers savages but they were dangerous savages that had spread much further than anyone had ever anticipated, or imagined. The Federation Humans were a bigger threat than the Earthers here; but even they would give pause after seeing what lengths the Minbari people would go to achieve their goals. With Earth denied to them, the Human Federation would flounder. That was the belief that had sustained so many of his people. But something had changed with the last data-burst. The enemy had sent through some type of space station. It was almost identical to the one destroyed at the Regulus colony, but bigger. It was a lot bigger – and now there were almost a thousand '_more'_ ships added to the first group. That bit of news had thrown the entire leadership into turmoil. Even the Vorlons with the Grey Council were agitated.

Courtor was the place the fleet needed to be in order to repel the enemy before they had a solid foothold in Centauri territory. And that made him angry. The Centauri had sold their souls for a few trinkets, as they had always done. When this was over and the Federation repelled from the system, he intended to push the Council to make war on the Centauri next, making sure they didn't have some scavenger behind their backs. The Warrior caste had their secrets and with those secrets, access to weapons so terrible that the deaths of every single Centauri would be guaranteed with minimal losses. Then he and Shai Alyt Branmer, and the Wind Swords and the Star Riders would push to expand the use of those weapons against the Federation Humans and especially the Klingons he thought. The universe must have been insane at the time it created the Klingons. It should have never allowed those animals to have ever existed in the first place. They were as bad as the Human poisoning the galaxy.

"We will be in kill range in one point five minutes."

"Excellent," he responded. "All sensors to full power. I want their electronics systems shut down. All batteries fire as soon as we get in range. Ignore the Earther ships and defense satellites and let the _Leshath _and_ Tigaras _keep them occupied. Then that should give them enough time to see their world burn before they die."

His First merely bowed. The Minbari warrior, standing next to Neroon had enough time to hear the warning sounds from the subspace sensors before the _Shagotti_ rocked violently. Neroon and his crew were slammed into the bulkheads as the first of two photon torpedoes slammed into the ship. The ship's Vorlon-based screens dropped fifty percent as the first one hit completely collapsing as the second detonated against them an instant later. They had protected the vessel from destruction however that didn't stop the ship from being seriously mulled by the attack. By some quirk of fate his eyes had been riveted on the holographic net. The _Sharlin_ next to _Midnight's Dream_ hadn't had shields. The single streak of light had smacked the _Torrent's_ _Nebula_ ruptured the armor and splintered the ship into thousands of small fragments now spreading themselves throughout the star system.

A pained-racked Neroon and his crew pulled themselves up to witness complete carnage. The Federation and Klingons had returned with a vengeance, encompassing the globe with missile and energy weapon's fire. Suddenly there were more ships coming in from behind, then the new group just reported by the Titan forces fleeing that moon. All of them and the Earth Alliance ships with them had bracketed the globe from three directions. The Earther missiles were slower and could be knocked down with impunity. However, his forces were far to busy trying to survive against the much faster antimatter torpedoes, thereby allowing the slower ones to slip through. Three dozen capital ships died in those first few nightmarish seconds. Defensive perimeters were breeched and his defensive squadrons turned to meet this new threat. Smaller craft were trying to slow the enemy down but were being hacked to pieces by EarthForce ships, supplemented by Federation and Klingon attack shuttles that could see and target them.

Neroon's initial fear had turned into a cold fury. This was their last best chance to destroy the Human homeworld and if they failed, then this system with allied help, would be turned into a fortress. "All defensive batteries fire!" he screamed. He didn't have to give the order as his warriors were already targeting the enemy ships. "Kill them all. Squadron's Carpina, Emphali, and Kerilos continue on and destroy their world!"

_Midnight's Dream's_ Vorlon grand cannon powered up, selecting a target through its Vorlon-created subspace sensors. The ship selected was one of the newer _Constitutions_. It dodged shots from most of the _Sharlins_ and other Minbari ships striking at it, but the lightening-like beam hit the ship, burned through the shields and blew the ship to atoms as the antimatter core collapsed. Secondary explosions were seen after the effect.

His crew heartily cheered their enemy's destruction. But now his ship was almost completely defenseless as it struggled to build up power drained by the cannon. Other ships began clustering around the _Shagotti_ offering their protection until it was once again combat worthy. All Neroon could do for the next two minutes was watch as his people fought and died protecting his ship. Those vessels were being torn apart as Klingons viciously sought to finish the helpless _Shagotti_ off.

"Order all vessels with shielding to destroy any Federation ship under their guns," he commanded. Another _Sharlin_ died as two Earther ships, _Novas_, tried to penetrate the globe. Those were supported by dozens of Starfuries and two of the larger Klingon war cruisers, whose every line looked so much like the predatory avian hunters that lived on the home world. One of the _Novas_, a huge, bulky, zero gravity tube with gun ports everywhere, was gutted by a _Leshath, _which in turn suffered a hit at point blank range from a tactical nuclear weapon. Near the perimeter, a pair of _Mirandas_ and _Soyuz_ was mixing it up with three times the number of _Liandra_ frigates and _Tigara_ destroyers and their _Nial_ fighter support. And the Minbari were having a hard time of it.

"Those UFOP ships are too fast," he muttered to low for anyone around him to hear. "This system is cursed," he said louder. "The blood shed here will be remembered forever and I swear upon Valen's name that no matter how long it takes, we will wipe out their seed, wherever it may be, forever."

"We're back to full power!"

"Protect the squadrons heading towards Earth," he roared. "Give them the time to destroy this blight upon the universe!"

_**Io jumpgate:**_

Alyt Bassan watched every second of the battle for Earth with increasing horror. Three squadrons had broken off and were headed towards the Earther homeworld but the forces protecting them were selling their lives dearly for every second of their advance. The Earther Forces were down to less than thirty-five percent effectiveness. But his forces were down to a little above half. Earth had to be protected in the same manner as had been Io and Titan. They were being baited and Command hadn't noticed! If those ships got to close…! They had no idea real what was about to happen!

Another minute of watching the slaughter forced his decision. He could stand it no longer. "To all ships," he commanded. "Prepare to jump now."

"Sir?"

"Now!" His voice openly portrayed the panic he felt. "Now, before there is nothing left of the fleet!"

**TBC**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"_**Shattered Dreams"**_

**The****_Ok'Shella_**:

Kerilos, Carpina, and Emphali squadrons, a total of eighteen ships had already begun their attack runs. Alyt Darcannon onboard the _Ok'Shella_ glared at the EarthForce ships preparing to give their lives in the defense of their world. By themselves, they didn't have a chance. Their global defensive systems would be all but useless against what was coming. But that was what was frightening. Titan had been protected, as had their moon. But there was nothing in orbit that he could see that could stop his people from consigning the world into nuclear hell. Long-ranged, extreme-yield thermonuclear missiles each rated five hundred to eight hundred megatons, had been decided upon as the weapon of choice. That would be followed up by volleys of nerve agents proven to be effective against Humans. It would have taken too long to destroy the world with fusion cannon, not with the resistance that the Earthers were putting up. He was sickened by the thought of genocide but understood the necessity. The Humans were too dangerous to be allowed to live and now, there was no turning back. They all had moved past the point of no return.

As the squadrons were closing in on their targets, so was his. The stealth _Sharlins_ prepared for their assault on a small island located that the edges of a huge ice continent. There was almost no human life in the region but what had caught his interest was a station emitting huge amounts of tachyons. Further analysis had indicated that this was '_the'_ relay station for the entire EarthForce command and control fleet that allowed the Earthers to see through Minbari stealth. It was undoubtedly designed by the colonial Humans. And if it could be destroyed then EarthForce would be crippled. Even if the Minbari had to retreat without completing their mission, the second fleet arriving in two days would find an uncoordinated, weakened defensive force. They would be easier prey, unlike this night of war and death.

The attack run began. And now it was his turn.

"All vessels prepare to jump in one minute."

**The _Diamond of Drokhor:_**

"There it is!" Shakiri exclaimed. "The _Excelsior_, the destroyer of '_Blood of_ _Saints_'." He turned to his crew. "Order the squadron to prepare for engagement."

A small group of Earther ships attacking them had just been annihilated, their wreckage was being knocked out of the way but that scene served only to galvanize him. This was the fight he most desired. The first of the Federation ships to be seen in this part of space by the Minbari people was within his grasp. It was the captain, a Human whose name was known as Sulu would pay for the pain and humiliation his kind had caused the Minbari. Why the Earthers had blasted his name and the others across space was something he would never comprehend. He didn't really care, though. The name of a worthy Human you intended to kill was of great value. It was important was that he knew the name of his enemy and the killer of his friend Alyt Rannaonn. True friends were a precious commodity and the loss of that one had hurt him almost as much as the death of Dukhat.

That vessel was the leader of a combat group of fifteen ships. All of them were arrogant, having killed twice their number of Minbari warships in their last encounter alone. Their apparent efficiency as a unit made them all the dangerous. However Shakiri had an edge. Four of his vessels were equipped with Vorlon-shields and two of them had Vorlon energy weapons proven to overwhelm and destroy UFOP ships.

"Move towards them now and offer challenge," he ordered. Now he took a moment to study those he planned to kill. "Let then know the name of their destroyers."

Normal sensors could not overcome UFOP shield emissions, however the Vorlon scans could, and instead of a fuzzy image, the ship appeared in all of its alien glory. There were two other ships that closely resembled the vessel upon first glance. But they were somewhat smaller and less curvy than the _Excelsior_. That ship was wide in the front but far more tapered at the end where the elongated engines were located. And the struts that supported engines were at an almost ninety degree angle as opposed to the twenty degree angle of its small companions. The smaller saucer-shaped ships were little more than saucers with engines attached to them from underneath and weapons pods on a tower above the saucer. As artistic and ungainly as they were, their lethalness was beyond doubt. The Earther ships with them enjoyed their protection as they handed out death along with the others.

He hated them all. The Star Riders had lost too many warriors this day and their lost souls demanded retribution.

The combat group heard and understood the challenge and were headed his way.

"Now it begins," he whispered.

_**Berlin system:**_

"Are you ready, Mr. Cody?"

The younger Officer nodded, firmly controlling his expression. "Yes, Sir. Lieutenant Frabe'en has finished with the required distractions and displays in Engineering. In the event that the situation does not go as planned, I would like to take this moment to state for the record that Commander Gaarvim has assisted us above and beyond the call of duty."

Acaltha twitched an antenna slightly. "Duly noted, Mr. Cody."

"Thank you, Sir. We'll do our best."

"That is to be expected, Commander. After all we are Starfleet. Co-ordinate your timers with Mr. Vickers, and await the command to begin. _Brinks_, out."

"_Tyr_, out."

The Commodore turned to his Communications Officer. "Are all ships in position?"

"Yes, Sir. General Korrd's people are prepared, and General Chang's contingent has already begun his approach to the planet heading towards it from the local primary."

The old Andorian smiled a smile many Orion pirates had seen; seen once, and never again. "Excellent. I'm certain Chang will enjoy this. Put up tactical, Mr. Vickers."

The bridge screens changed to reflect the current soon-to-be combat zone as depicted by the passive sensors of a number of Class VIII multi-mission drones configured for covert observation CommanderM'zell's tail twitched absentmindedly. "Who'd have ever thought that a 'low-observability' sensor package intended for the anthropological studies of pre-warp cultures would prove useful in times of war?"

Acaltha shrugged at his first Officer. "Who would have thought that star travel was possible with sub-lightspeed spacecraft, Number One? This entire war won't merely enter the history books. It may end up re-writing a number of them."

The Caitian laughed. "And to think you were certain you'd escaped the cruel grasp of the historians, Sir."

Commander Vickers interrupted. "Sir, all ships report synchronized with command time pulse. Countdown is at T-minus ninety... Mark. Countdown holding at ninety seconds. _Tyr_ reports ready to proceed with Act One."

"Send to all ships Raise Curtain."

**-+-**

"Venn Rii!"

Kozorr ra Shaibar'nik, the frustrated commander of the detachment of Minbari ships guarding the forward supply base his people had established at the former human outpost of Berlin system, spun towards the anxious shout of his sensor officer. "What?"

"Sir! It appears... it appears to be a UFOP ship! _ONE_ UFOP ship Sir, by itself."

"On screen! Now!" The Alyt nearly jumped out of his seat.

One of the ugly looking Vree-like ships appeared, centered in the hologram floating before the captain's position. Even from this distance, it appeared to be drifting somewhat helplessly. The characteristic blue glow of its engines sputtered. The ship seemed to be trying to maintain a specific heading but had having trouble doing so.

"Get me a close-up. Immediately!"

The Sensor Officer did his best. "The craft appears to be leaking highly energized plasma from the long cylinders, Sir. Additionally, sensors indicate significant amounts of free oxygen and water vapor near the saucer portion." The image on the screen doubled in size as he employed visual enhancement programs. Large black stains on the saucer grew even larger as the image increased in size.

"It's damaged," whispered Kozorr.

"Sir?"

He hadn't even realized he'd spoken aloud. No matter. Here was the opportunity of a lifetime - no! OF TEN lifetimes!

"The UFOP ship is damaged! It's seeking a habitable system in which to either make repairs, or where they can safely abandon ship." He lunged towards his communications Officer. "Alert all ships. I want the UFOP ship taken intact! Do NOT damage it any further. If they request surrender terms... do not give them, but do not deny them! Be evasive! Allow them to board shuttles, if need be!"

"But Rii! They might attempt to escape-"

"Escape? To _where_?" he asked. "We control this system, we control this planet. Even if they do land successfully, where will they go?" The Commander was elated. Here he was, stuck inside his own territory, unable to participate in one of the greatest battles of the times. There was no chance for glory or promotion here. He was a warrior, a great one at that who never had the opportunity to demonstrate his abilities against a worthy foe. Being so far from enemy lines ate at him. But his fortune had just changed for the better and he intended to make the best of it."Let them wander this world as refugees," he told his crew, "if that is what they wish. All that matters is that we take that ship intact! We must have their shields, their weapons, their star drive. If the cost of that is allowing a few humans and aliens to live out the pathetic remains of their lives as naked savages on an uninhabited world, then that is punishment enough for them! Let them flee, let them live, but _take that ship intact!_ But be cautious. These aliens and the Humans are a crafty species. And they have used deceitful practices upon us before."  
**  
-+-**

General Chang (of the One Eye as many called him – but not to his face) would never lower himself so much as to smirk in public. Still, the temptation to do so was well-nigh irresistible. Korrd was apparently correct about the old Andorian - he seemed to be able to find opportunities where none existed, even making them up on the spot, if need be. The thought of attacking a planetary base from within the planet's atmosphere would not normally occur to a Klingon warrior - they'd simply eradicate the target from orbit and be done with it. But the tachyon beams these Minbari cowards were fond of using made the cloaking device less useful; even his own improved model, a fact that irritated him profoundly.

He made a mental note to have his researchers look into that. The beings of this area of space used tachyon-based transmissions regularly, and if the Empire was to take a permanent interest in the area, something WOULD have to be done about that weakness.

The three Birds of Prey skimmed over the surface of the planet, hugging the ground and keeping the horizon between themselves and the former Human listening outpost that these Minbari had chosen to infest. Foolish of them. They'd have been better served by constructing a base of their own. As it was, they did little but inherit the known defects of the human base. Defects that the Andorian had obtained from the primitive Human military and had passed along to him.

He turned towards his communications Officer. "Bor'k. Klaa." The warrior raised both Captains immediately.

"One torpedo each. Then break contact as planned."

Both officers nodded eagerly.

**-+-**

Cody watched anxiously as the remote sensors reported an energy buildup consistent with the formation of a jump point taking place a few hundred kilometers away from his ship.

"All hands, prepare for battle. Panic parties to your shuttles. I repeat, all hands prepare for battle, panic parties to your shuttles; stand by for launch."

Three jump points manifested, with a trio of Minbari _Tinashi_-class frigates exiting from them. They were in an enveloping formation designed to make sure that his ship couldn't escape. But they were being cautious by the way they slowly approached the damaged vessel.

"We're receiving a broadcast from the Minbari, Sir. They apparently think that we're either heavily damaged or stone cold deaf, as they're broadcasting on every possible frequency at full power," noted Lt. Josette at communications.

"On speakers, please."

_"...Repeat, UFOP ship, lower your shields, disarm your weapons and surrender your ship intact and undamaged or be utterly destroyed. Any attempts to scuttle your ship will be severely punished. Repeat, UFOP ship, lower your shields, disarm your weapons and surrender your ship intact or be utterly..."_

Cody raised an eyebrow in unconscious imitation of an officer he'd trained under at the Academy. "Subtlety must not be one of the redeeming traits of the Minbari, I suppose. Panic parties, this is the Captain speaking. Launch now. I repeat, launch now. Maskirovka parties, proceed with special effects. Repeat, proceed with special effects."

Lieutenant Enid sighed bitterly. "That's a sad waste of prime aged beefsteak."

"Better the beefsteak than us," noted Lieutenant. Josette dryly.

Both officers nodded.

**-+-**

**  
**In the _Tyr's_ shuttlebay, a pair of Type One shuttles, suitably adorned with random scorch-marks and leaking various gases, powered up and launched, attempting to take a semi-circular course that would lead them around the three Minbari ships, hopefully well out of range of the powerful neutron beams used by the _Tinashis_.  
At the same time, several hundred pounds of fresh Terran beef, appropriately clad in environmental suits, were vigorously thrown out of the shuttle bay by crewmembers in powered suits. The crew took care to toss each suit in a slightly different direction, and to see that they would tumble randomly once they had exited the shuttle bay.

Once done, those crew members evacuated the bay, taking shelter while the forcefield protecting the bay was dropped for thirty seconds. The resultant gust of exiting atmosphere took with it any loose objects left in the bay, along with the usual dust and such unnoticed volatiles as were often spilled on the deck of a ship's small craft bay.

Just the very sort of items a badly damaged ship might be leaking.

"Captain? The Minbari are attempting to lock weapons on us."

Cody gave Lt. Rava a quizzical look. "Attempting?"

"Well, they're _trying_, sir. It's just that their sensors are so utterly pathetic, the closest they're getting to a weapons lock is the general area encompassed by our shields. They're going to have to settle for 'close enough' and optical target locks."

The young Captain shook his head in mid disbelief. "The Commodore was right. This is like being attacked by munchkins. Vicious killer munchkins with deadly weapons, granted, but still..." Cody shrugged. "All right, Mr. Rava. Give them some sensor interference to chew on for the next few seconds. Mr. Josette? Is Commander Vicker's little surprise package ready for transmission?"

"In twenty seconds... Mark!"

**-+-**

The sensor officer on board the lead _Tinashi_ pointed excitedly towards his screen. "Rii! There are bodies among the debris! The ship _is_ heavily damaged."

"Excellent! Continue the broadcast. Avoid any weapons fire upon the shuttles, just as Venn Rii Kozorr commands. The longer we can persuade the Humans that they have a chance to survive, the longer they will refrain from firing their scuttling charges. Continue to approach at flank speed!"

"As you command, Venn Rii!"

"And... NOW! Transmit!"

A powerful signal swept through the entire Berlin system.

It had been a long time since the Minbari had fought any species they'd considered an equal. Too long. Without any real competition, the Minbari people had fallen into that most insidious of traps, that of groundless contempt for their opponents. They knew they were superior. The Vorlons had _told_ them that they were superior. What need had a superior race for elaborate precautions?

That was the reason was why the powerful pulse emanating from the 'damaged' Federation ship took the Minbari fleet by total surprise.

Echoed and amplified by the scattered observation probes throughout the system, the pulse entered the ships much like the earlier broadcast at the Jericho system, perceived by the Minbari's crystalline technology as a series of instructions, compatible with all of their shipboard data processing systems, bypassing the few security programs and hardware firewalls that were in place. Not that there were many, as the Minbari saw little need for them. After all - how could the younger races possibly obtain access to the computer cores of a Minbari warship?

How indeed.

Throughout the system, the cores of every Minbari ship, warship or merchant vessel, shut themselves down. Panic reigned supreme as screens blanked, monitors went dark, and engineers cursed as they reached for emergency manual controls that hadn't been used in decades for anything other than testing purposes.

Even the small Minbari base inhabiting the former human listening post went dark. As did their constant tachyon scans for the '_invisible_' ships of the human's animal allies.

**-+-**

General Chang laughed harshly as the relayed reports from the Federation's passive probes showed that the constant sweeping scans from the Minbari base had ceased.

"Full speed, all ships. Fire as soon as the base is in sight."

**-+-**

While the Minbari hadn't suffered from an attack of information warfare in centuries, it had happened during the first Shadow War. Countermeasures had been devised; procedures had been put in place. Tradition meant that crews had been trained in how to use them, even if no one believed they would ever be used again. So, almost instinctively, the Minbari began an emergency switch-over to hardened, read-only systems designed to withstand any external attack.

They never got the chance.

To their stunned surprise, their systems came back online by themselves. Screens, displays and instruments relit themselves throughout the fleet. But not with the information that the crews expected. On every screen, to the confusion of those crews, was the same image.

A humanoid skull, suspended over a pair of crossed swords, its jawbone slowly moving up and down. The movement was accompanied by an awful, atonal, nerve-wracking sound that one warrior identified as human laughter.

It was the last sound most of the warrior class would ever hear.

**-+-**

General Chang fired the first shots in the Battle of Berlin. His _Bird of Prey_ spat out a single photon torpedo on a timed setting, while the twinned disrupters opened fire on the base, seeking out targets of opportunity in the fraction of a second that his ship still had them. Bor'k and Klaa followed him, Klaa taking personal command of the gunnery station of his ship, as was his habit.

The three timed torpedoes, the largest that the _B'rel's_ carried, rocketed forward, forming a triangle around and just outside of the Minbari base before they detonated.

The blast waves from the three antimatter weapons met in the dead center of the base, one hundred meters above ground level.

They left nothing behind but a crater.

The three _B'rel's_ then headed for space like homesick angels.

**-+-**

**The _Trigati_:**

The attacked squadrons lead by Alyt Sinoval were less than twenty seconds from launch when without warning, a ring of huge defensive platforms appeared from nowhere in orbit.

"It's a trap!" a very wide-eyed Sinoval managed to scream into communications. Prepare to – "

He never finished giving the order.

The _Trigati_ and the five ships of the Carpina squadron were vaporized by a wave of twenty Klingon photon torpedoes followed by heavy disruptor fire.

Kerla had demanded that Earth Alliance use Klingon defensive platforms as a matter of honor. Too much reliance on Federation technology was undermining the Klingon effort, he had said. Admiral Tapin agreed and Earths first line of defense was the Klingon Starkiller defensive platforms. And unlike phasers, Klingon disruptors were designed to punish as well as kill. Many of the Minbari suffered horribly as their bodies slowly fell apart even as their ships died around them.

As a last gesture of defiance, the twelve ships remaining released as many of their missiles as they could before falling prey to EarthForce and allied weapons. Thirty four missiles escaped their doomed vessels, heading for the planet before the last ship was destroyed. Klingon and Earth-based Global Orbital Defensive systems took out all but five.

Four of those missiles were intercepted by Federation ground-based phaser stations. One missile was allowed to survive and detonated over London some one hundred miles above the city as the planetary shield covering the area deflected the blast and radiation. The sight of the blast was almost as impressive as the collective shock that rocked every Minbari watching its detonation.

-+-

**The_ Ok'shella_: same time**

Alyt Darcannonn had timed his attack to coincide exactly with the attack on the Earther planet. Instead of generalized targets of opportunity, his was a specific goal. But unlike many of his fellow warriors, he had no illusions about the success of this entire mission. He had witnessed first hand the dangers of the Earthers' unpredictability. Shakiri's fleet was already under fire when his vessels exited hyperspace on their own attack run, firing their neutron and antimatter cannon at full power, at the lone island throwing out the powerful tachyon emissions. Two of his squadron were already generating warp points for them all to re-enter hyperspace as soon as possible. The entire attack would take only fifteen seconds from start to completion. This was a stealth technique developed by members of his clan.

Seconds after emerging from the jump point, all ten ships were hammering the island with every weapon at their disposal. Three seconds after that, the first of his _Sharlins_ dissolved into splinters as it was hit by some type of orbital defensive platform that had locked onto, overridden the stealth fields, and had fired dual energy beams into the heart of the vessel next to the commander of the fleet. One Sharlin floundered as the crew tried valiantly to keep from entering the atmosphere while its engines were still at full power. It was already burning when another ship was hit, it being speared clean through. That one broke apart into three pieces, two of which detonated tearing themselves apart. The third piece simply floated towards the planet and its inevitable destruction.

Darcannonn watched frantically as neutron and anti-matter strikes turned the small island a boiling inferno. The island base exploded, then disappeared underneath a torrent of dark rolling clouds. Volcanic plumes could be seen just beginning to sprout from the hole that had replaced the small land mass. Rolls of steam covered the entire area for dozens of kilometers in all directions as superheated magma collided with frigid ocean water. But he didn't have time to admire his handiwork. His small group was being cut to pieces just as Sinoval's was. Sensors recorded the _Trigati's_ destruction just as what remained of his squadron was pulled back into the blessed embrace of hyperspace.

His entire body was shaking. Only three of his vessels had survived that attack run. The rest had either been destroyed outright or mutilated in some way by the beam weapons. He knew at least two in his command had been plummeting towards the Human world's atmosphere and there was nothing he could have done to save the crews. One _Tinashi_ and an additional _Sharlin_ had survived intact. The grief for his losses was almost too much for him to bear. Those under his command had been trained by him and now all he could do is lament their deaths. This fight was over. There was no way the surviving fleet could destroy the planet, not with those twice-cursed energy shields protecting their cities from bombardment while their space defenses cut Minbari warships into little pieces.

The response time of the enemy had been most frightening and his report was going to reflect the inefficiency of the stealth fields and armor. The Minbari people were headed for disaster unless they could find a way to improve the stealth fields and counter the enemy sensors. Armor needed to be improved. They needed more powerful weapons and faster ships. And he was going to add a scathing commentary on Minbari tactics that he prayed the Grey Council would listen to. Essentially, there were none. The days when the Minbari could overcome their enemy by force of arms was over. That had to change immediately and they didn't have much time to do so before they were wiped out as a race by these aliens.

As he continued to scrutinized the battle via satellites placed within the system by the Minbari, he wonder why the base he destroyed hadn't been protected by the force fields that were so obviously now protecting the cities. There had to be a scientific reason why the island was so vulnerable. It was very likely that the shields interfered with the detailed data transmission require to keep a combat group aware of everything around them. It could have been something else entirely. But that information and his opinions would go into the report as well. Slowly his ship, _Warblade_, and _Silent Thunder_ removed themselves from the battle. They had one more mission to complete.

-+-

_**Midnight's Dream:**_

The moment the _Trigati_ had been torn apart by those Klingon defensive platforms, Neroon knew that the battle was lost. The presence of the energy shield protecting the Earther's planet precluded any chance of victory. There weren't enough of his forces left to fight though the Earther ships, those supremely dangerous defensive platforms that seem to disappear on a whim and then batter down the force shield protecting the planet. There was a possibility of successful a conclusion to this mission, but it came at too high a cost. His fleet had reached a breaking point. Most of the commanders had seen the results of the offensive strike against Earth and the missile's wasted detonation on the planetary shield and that had stretched their weakening resolve to the breaking point. The enemy forces were down to less than fifteen percent but that mattered little if their forces shredded themselves against those invisible platforms and the planetary shields.

_Tinashi_ squadrons backed up by _Tigaras_ attacked a ragged force of Earther ships trying to take advantage of the confusion to tear even larger holes in his defenses and were doing a decent job of it before they were driven off. The gap was secured just as two large Klingon warships supported by three of the smaller ones hit the exact same area. His people were being butchered and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Then one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen appeared before him in the form of dozens of jump points. The Minbari forces from Io had arrived and were pouring fresh fire at the enemy vessels. Even the colonials and their allies had to respect the amount of firepower they were throwing at them. Their shields had taken a severe beating and there were reports that several of the enemy shields had collapsed and those vessels had withdrawn to pepper his fleet with long distance fire. But the presence of the reinforcements had galvanized him to react quickly.

"Order the reinforcements to continue their saturation fire to cover our withdrawal," the Alyt proclaimed with righteous conviction. "There will be another time." He looked at the screen, staring at a planet that had defied and mocked him – and all Minbari. "Your time will come," he roared at the image. "You'll still be there."

**  
Berlin system:**

**  
**"Act Two, Commander."

The Caitian smiled, and relayed the order. Captain von Schlichten and Captain Gruen dropped out of warp with their six ships, while the _Brinks_ positioned itself to protect the _Tyr_.

All six ships opened fire on the three _Tinashis_, two Federation ships to each Minbari. All three died in fire before they even realized they were being attacked.

General Korrd smiled savagely. "Decloak. Forward and attack."

The old _D-7_ and its two attendant _B'rel's_ dropped their cloaks, raised shields, and charged forward, attracting the horrified attention of the five Minbari ships that had remained behind to protect the forty cargo ships. Those five ships had already turned to attack the three animal ships that had just destroyed their planetside base, and were out of position to successfully defend their charges. Only their rear-mounted weapons could target the three new ships, and those were of limited power.

The six Klingon vessels made short work of the Minbari ships split between defending themselves and defending their cargo-carrying charges.

Like the others, Kozorr ra Shaibar'nik and his crews died in fire.

**-+-**

Acaltha glared at his command displays. "Instruct all ships to scan for any further armed enemies. If any of the cargo ships are armed, deal with them now. Prepare for Intermission and Act Three."

Commander Vickers nodded, and passed the orders along.

The Commodore leaned back in his seat and grimaced. "Now for the diplomacy."

His First Officer smirked at him. "Don't worry, sir. You only failed that course twice at the Academy. You _did_ achieve a passing grade on the third try."

"Isn't there an old Human saying about insolence and cats, Commander M'Zell?"

"That's curiosity, Sir. Doesn't apply. Just consider this my contribution towards your regular therapeutic ego deflation."

Acaltha merely growled quietly.

**TBC**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37**_

"_**A Shift in the Balance of Things"**_

**_Minbari Shagotti: Diamond of Drokhor: _**

_Withdraw? _

_That meant retreat! _

_When they were so close?_

Alyt Shakiri was consumed with fury as he listened to the orders over the fleet communications to retreat. He couldn't believe it. They were running away from animals! Already the defensive globe was breaking up as Minbari ships jumped into hyperspace as quickly as they could. And it wasn't an orderly retreat either. The enemy, themselves bloodied and exhausted, sensing weakness were firing everything they had with reckless abandon even as the relief forces did all they could to hamper their progress. Antimatter and nuclear blasts filled space where Minbari ships of all descriptions struggled to escape with their lives.

To Shakiri, this retreat was the height of humiliation for the Minbari. For him, this was even worse. He had issued challenge and it had been accepted. If he followed orders and retreated now, at this moment, his crew would never again respect him, or continue to accept him as leader. It took everything he had to resist turning around and seeing their faces as every one of his crew waited for him to make his decision.

"We continue," he whispered, the decision made. The bow of respect that his crew honored him with was more than enough let him know that he had made the correct decision.

_Diamond of Drokhor_ and its shipmate _Nightshine_ closed to attack distance rapidly. Following closely behind was his squadron of twenty vessels. He had ordered the _Nials_ to retreat along with the rest of the fleet. They would be all but useless against what was coming and he would not squander their lives in useless combat.

"Our shields are at full power," his Rii said quickly. "Weapons are ready, the Vorlon cannon primed."

Shakiri nodded. "Can we see them?"

"Enough for effective targeting, Alyt."

That was less than a satisfying answer. If the Vorlon sensors were so good they why were they having such a hard time getting detailed locks? Surely the Vorlons could have supplied us with better equipment..

"All standard weapons, fire!"

Neutron, fusion and even antimatter beams saturated the area where the UFOP ships were located. As _Diamond of_ _Drokhor_had fired so had the enemyships as they banked sharply to avoid the hellish energy being directed against them by the colonials. The Earther vessels were holding back out of range waiting to strike; but the Alyt's concern were the UFOP vessels in general and the _Excelsior_ in particular.

In terms of movement, it was grace personified. The primary target had evaded the first shots and had returned the favor as its beam weapons struck one of his escorts. Now the ship had a deep gash and the smaller saucer ships, the _Mirandas_ were trying to flank him. The smaller _Constitutions_ were coming in left and right with the _Excelsior_ running interference.

Four of his ships had targeted onto one of the fast moving _Mirandas_ and had trapped it in hellish crossfire. Its three companions were ripping into his other ships. One of his _Sharlin's_ rear engines had been sliced apart. And a moment later it blew, but not before the crossfire had done its job. After one and a half seconds of continuous contact, shields failed and the offending vessel was cut into pieces by fusion beam a heartbeat later. However Shakiri had no time to be elated. His efforts to target the Excelsior had been successful enough to force it from its attack vector. For that effort there was a terrible price that had been paid. Three more of his vessels had been destroyed.

Now, after that devastating pass, those ships were regrouping and coming in once more. His ship's energy shields were again almost depleted by enemy fire. Nonetheless, the enemy shields had taken a beating as well and he thanked Valen that his ship's standard stealth fields were keeping them from hitting his ships from the long distance he knew they were capable of. One of his Vorlon cannon-carrying _Sharlins_ had fired at one of the Federation _Constitutions_ but had missed and was now helpless. Others swarmed around it to protect the helpless vessel and keep it from being obliterated as it literally hung in space. That was a major weakness of these weapons. They were too power hungry and were as much a detriment as they were powerful. Modifications to them would have to be made and made swiftly or their limited usefulness would be at an end.

He saw the UFOP ships swerving violently as they came in firing on the rest of his fleet. The EarthForce contingent was moving in as well, but he ignored them for the time being, trusting his people to keep them at bay as he responded to the greater threat. Two more of his ships were butchered by the hated Humans vessels. Another _Sharlin_ fired its cannon and caught two of the Earther vessels at long distance. But now it was helpless as well and within moments, it had died a fiery-cold death in space.

Shakiri began shouting orders to maintain maximum fire. The enemy was slashing at Minbari amidships with devastating effect. His ships were dying in front of his eyes! Half of them were already gone. He had to take out his enemy now; otherwise he would not have a chance to use the weapon at all. "Fire the Cannon, full power, wide dispersal!"

Vorlon-based lightening like energy beams from both _Diamond of_ _Drokhor _and _Nightshine _lashed out at the starships at close to the speed of light. One of the _Constitutions_ was hit; a nacelle was shorn off, the ship tumbling as secondary explosions were seen going off throughout the wounded vessel. Another _Miranda_ was hit knocking it's already shields flat and causing it to lose primary power.

But the _Excelsior_ had been missed as had the other _Constitution_. They were firing those antimatter missiles and phased weapons. The EF ships were shooting, up close now, adding to the damage. His vessel depleted of energy for two minutes, was all but helpless. Secondaries worked, but not the main guns. The front third of _Nightshine_ collapsed, glowing briefly like a star before the rest of the ship followed it into oblivion. The port side of Shakiri's vessel was hit by Earther beams which scored the ship's hull but failed to penetrate the extra thick armor. Two of those overly confident EarthForce ships were cut into two pieces by secondary weapons and two more were severely damaged. But that was a pyrrhic victory. The last hit by one of the _Novas_ had damaged the bridge. Sections of it were melting as more and more of the colonial's beams sliced into his ship. A hull breech opened on the bridge, causing mass panic and death as the crew sought to escape from being sucked out into the void.

With the bridge in shambles, Shakiri took only cold delight in the fact that he had proven that the UFOP ships weren't invincible. He remained conscious long enough to see a huge number of UFOP and EF missiles on the still functioning holographic viewer, streaking their way towards him and the remains of his fleet. He had failed to destroy the ship he most wanted to kill and it mocked him with death – his own.

His world briefly went white.

Then turned midnight.

**The _Ok'shella_ **

There was nothing Alyt Darcannon could do but watch helplessly as the once invincible Minbari fleet turned and ran from the numerically inferior ships giving chase. His final mission was to record the Minbari victory and Earth's destruction. Instead, he was forced to bear witness to a humiliating defeat by a young race considered by his people to be inferior in every way.

The cornered Humans fought with intensity and a tenacity that he had admired. Considering the fact that they had no choice was obviously part of the reason for such resistance, but he understood that there was something more than simply their fight for survival to this equation. The Humans had offered to surrender, but had never given up. And that unwavering desire to survive spoke volumes about their character and the overall dangers they represented to his people. Individually they were weak but they knotted together and became all the stronger for it. This war had become personal to so many of his people and now it was to him, but for different reasons. His people had overreacted and were now paying for their arrogance. The colonials had nothing to do with this war. It was his people who pulled them into this by slaughtering a larger number of them than they had of the Earth Alliance population. His people's refusal to acknowledge the accident had led them to this. Killing in the name of righteous revenge and justice was one thing; slaughtering an entire race for the death of one individual was something else entirely. Now these other Humans were justifiably more angered than his people had been with the death of Dukhat. Unconfirmed reports about what was happening at Courtor had certainly upset him. If true, then the situation had just gotten worse. Many of his people were enraged by the fact that the Humans resisted so hard and so effectively. Many were frightened by the rumors that high numbers of Minbari ships had been lost against a dark and dangerous race that resembled Humans. They were screaming for revenge because of something they started and he feared this loss would only galvanize the people to fight even harder if only to retain their status of being one of the most powerful races in known space.

Pride was unimportant now. Survival had just become the primary issue here. The Minbari Federation had just tried to eliminate every life on a world and had failed to do so. Surely the Humans and their allies would strike back with everything they had with intentions of doing the same thing to Minbar as had been attempted at Earth. Earth had discovered allies in their time of need.

Now Minbar would have to do the same. The Vorlons seemed reluctant to help and even though they gave indirect aid by offering newer weapons, shields and sensors, it hadn't been enough or in sufficient quantities. The Workers were studying the systems and adapting them to as many ships in the grand fleet as possible, but it was taking longer since the Vorlons had chosen not to give them the data to make their own. There was an old Minbari saying: desperation was the soul of invention. The Workers using that saying as their own personal mantra had gotten around this and had designed stronger weapons systems, but even with the drydocks completely online and tens of thousands of workers preparing the ships, they still hadn't done enough. Only about one in five ships would be upgraded in the next two months.

He was loath to even think it, but his people needed help and quickly or the Federation and its allies would run all over them with the shields and weapons. Earth Alliance would then try to turn Minbar into a place of desolation. As of this moment, he estimated that EarthForce was down to about fifteen, maybe twenty percent capability. But their allies were still with them. If the Earthers could be re-supplied with superior colonial technology, there was nothing that they might not accomplish. And that thought filled him with utter dread.

If that Federation station was as big as initial reports suggested, then it had to be destroyed immediately, if not yesterday. The doorway had to be secured before more of those ships came though. Minbar and its territories were about to be invaded and the general population didn't know it yet. His people were going to have to throw everything they could at it to take it. And if the Centauri interfered they would have to be dealt with as well.

Most of the Minbari vessels that were able to escape were gone now, safe in the embrace of hyperspace. Many however hadn't made it. There were _Sharlins_, _Tigaras_ and _Tinashis_, _Nials_ and other vessels in various states of damage that would have to be left behind. That meant that there would be many Minbari that would be left behind to be captured and tortured as the Earthers and their allies deemed necessary.

One of the _Tigaras_ exploded, most likely self-destructed he suspected. It was probably for the best. The Humans were physically weaker and had not done well under the tender mercies of his people. No one knew how vicious the Humans would be after this. Minbari were stronger but that worked as a detriment as well. Torture and barbaric interrogations would last longer. They would not talk but they would suffer the more for it. He would light candles for them in the darkness.

A Federation vessel was seen to pull next to one of the damaged _Sharlins_ as if examining it at close range. There were crew members still alive. After a few minutes, the _Miranda_ powered up their weapons and fired into the singularity. The explosion vaporized the ship and its crew. It was a cleaner death than he thought the UFOP capable of.

His modified stealth ship jumped into hyperspace and hurried to catch up with the _Minbar's retribution_ fleet. Unlike most he knew that the second fleet would not come now, not with Courtor being such a threat. Earth would live for now, but this defeat had only made things infinitely worse. His people were frightened now and he had no idea where this would go from here.

"I don't know what's going to happen," he whispered to himself. No one heard him but by the looks in their eyes, they were surely thinking the same thing.

**_Tr'Es'Na_ Star System:**

The ships, out in the open, strained for all they were worth trying to flee from the darkness coming for them.

The Minbari convoy, under full stealth heading away from the star system hadn't yet made it to the jumpgate. And the sight of four Federation ships bearing down on them despite their stealthy conditions had panicked them. The ships had resorted to full burn trying to escape an enemy who was gaining on them at unnatural speed. Frantic calls for help filled the airways and help was on the way in the form of four modified _Sharlins_. The six _Tinashi_ escorts had turned and were preparing to sell their lives as dearly as they could in order to give the convoy a better chance at escape. The enemy would be under their guns in four minutes, but no one in the convoy expected the _Tinashis_ to survive.

The Minbari were beginning to experience true fear.

Situated on her chair, her legs characteristically crossed, a habit she developed during her long years onboard the _Enterprise_, Commander Uhura swiveled around and simply stared at the Admiral seated in the captain's chair. Admiral Kirk, after many years of experience heard the sound of the chair above all the background noise and knew that Uhura had information for him."

"Yes, Commander. What is it?"

"The Minbari forces have retreated from the Earth Alliance system."

There was a collective sigh of relief washing over the bridge. The Minbar had retreated, something that Earth Alliance had sworn was almost unheard of for the Minbari race.

"Uhura, how bad?"

"Reports coming in, Sir. Initial reports from EarthForce; eighty-two percent of their ships across the board have been damaged or destroyed, Titan base damaged but salvageable. Moon base is undamaged. Io jumpgate has been destroyed. Io base destroyed. Mars, untouched. Terran drydocks one through five suffered only light to moderate degrees of damage. Alliance Earth, no damage. The shields held except for KerguelenGrande Terre island, as was intended. The tachyon station along with the island was completely destroyed. Minbari losses: fifty-two percent of their forces were damaged or destroyed. We have close to a thousand prisoners and captured at least four of their vessels relatively intact. We lost sixty-seven shuttles and forty-one crews to enemy fire. Twenty-six Federation and Klingon ships were lost. Sixteen suffered severe damage. Sir, the _San Diego_ was lost. There were no survivors," she added quietly.

Kirk slumped. Admiral Tapin, his crews, EarthForce personnel, the Klingons, Minbari warrior; all dead. And for what? He would grieve later. Now a dogged determination gripped him. As the highest ranking command officer in the region there were decisions to be made.

"What's the status of the _Excelsior_?"

"Shields damaged but the ship is fine, no causalities."

"Excellent. Relay this message to all Allied fleet personnel. Coded message level three as follows: I am taking command of the fleet. Captain Sulu has battlefield promotion to Commodore and is in charge of Alliance Earth until relieved. Inform Earth Alliance that four hundred alliance ships will arrive in ten days. Give the Minbari ships to EarthForce with our compliments – we don't need them. Also Alliance strike forces will retake Wolf 359 and Jericho system in the next ten days or sooner. Resistance should be light. Order Acaltha, Kor, and Chang to head to _Becerra Alpha One_ as soon as possible. Have EarthForce send representatives. We don't want them feeling left out. We will meet to discuss our long-term strategy. I want a detailed analysis of what went right and wrong at Alliance Earth. I want to establish an Alliance base in the Jericho system."

"Sir, it is likely that the Minbari will attack Earth again? I mean, right now, Alliance Earth is at its weakest."

"I don't think so, Uhura," he answered. "Not now. They've just been handed a defeat by people they thought were inferior. They're going back to lick their wounds and rethink their strategy. If they had a second fleet in reserve, they most likely wouldn't deploy it now. We've made sure of that with _BA One's_ presence. The station is so close to Minbari territory that it has to be considered a major threat to them, one they can't ignore under any circumstances. It's been there almost ten hours now. They have to know it's there by now, with all of the tachyon emission we're throwing out announcing our presence. The station's defenses should be fully operational and the number of Allied ships will give them pause. We have another eighteen hundred vessels coming in three days. This war has shifted from a holding action to an offensive war. If anything, the Minbari will have to ignore Alliance Earth for now and concentrate on hitting Courtor with everything they have as soon as possible or they will lose this war. And they know it. We'll have to be ready."

"Sir, Captain Spock wishes to speak to you."

"Put him on." Kirk turned back to the main viewer and waited as his life-long friend's face appeared onscreen."

"Admiral, I assume that our assault on Tr'Es'Na has been postponed." His face held the barest hint of a smile.

"You assume correctly, Captain. Admiral Tapin is dead and that leaves me in command. We're heading to _Becerra Alpha One_ with all due haste. But we'll be back."

"As the highest ranking officer in command, it is recommended that you make your base of operations at the station so as not to endanger your life and this operation."

'_The need of the one outweighs the needs of the many…' _ Kirk smiled coldly. "Duly noted, Captain." Then he added a, "we'll see." He was never a behind the scenes person. Where the action was – he intended to be there. Spock knew that, of course. "Helm, plot a course to _Becerra Alpha One_. Uhura, inform the _Thornwood, Suron_ and _Exeter_ of the change in plans. The convoy gets to survive this day."

"They're acknowledging, Admiral."

"Good. Helm, engage. Warp six."

The five ships turned gracefully and disappeared in a blaze of distortion, much to the relief of the convoy and their escorts. As the ships headed back, the Admiral sat back and looked at his beloved bridge once more. This was home to him, a newer home perhaps, not like the first _Enterprise_, but the furniture, in this case the Captain's chair, had become a comfortable fit over the years.

It was time for a rest, for some R&R for the crews under his command. First though, he had a couple of duties to perform. And since they were heading to the starbase, now was the perfect time.

**-+-**

An hour later, the Admiral, Chekov, Doctor McCoy, Uhura and Scotty were in sitting in the Admiral's quarters. Each had a glass of white wine in their hands. A few moments later they were joined by Captain Spock. The Humans all smiled at the Vulcan and to their surprise, he nodded and allowed the briefest of smiles to escape.

"Captain, glad you could join us." Kirk said.

"It seemed appropriate for me to be here, Admiral. Things change, but they remain the same," he said while pickling up a glass of water waiting for him.

"A toast, Ladies and Gentlemen," James said looking as intent as ever. "To the Undiscovered Country."

"Interesting toast, Admiral," said Spock.

"It's what Gorkon said once," reflected Kirk. "People are afraid of change, but we must change, or we stagnate and die. We were children, who in turn, become parents, who in turn have children. Revenge has always been easier than forgiveness. That's what this war is all about. But it won't last forever."

"Thank God for that, muttered McCoy. "I've got better things to do than to patch together body parts for the rest of my life. You'd think we'd learn by now."

"Patience, Doctor," responded Kirk. "We're still semi-barbarians, but we're getting better. And there is hope." Tired now, with the weight of the war on his shoulders, he sat for a moment. Slowly the man turned and stared at his friends even as his thought, drifted a lifetime away. "Everyone here knows how I feel about the Klingons. They were responsible for the death of Marcus. But not all Klingons killed him. There was a time when I believed that it would be impossible for me let his death go. It made me cold, hollow inside and I discovered it was not the hatred that threatened to destroy me, but the fear of letting it go. Things change and we don't necessarily like it, but we can go with it. We can be willing to take that step forward into the unknown on faith. It is possible to have a lasting peace with the Klingons at this time. The conditions are right. That's what we're going to do now, together. This war is going to be nasty. But since I'm in charge, it's going to be prosecuted by my rules. We will stop them," he said with absolute conviction. "This galaxy is too small for us to continue slaughtering one another for the smallest of offenses, the flimsiest of reasons. I intend to destroy the Minbari's capacity to make war, and I intend to break them. But I will not be known as Tiberius Kirk, the butcher. I will not have the Federation be known as butchers. We have people watching us and we will own up to that responsibility. Earth Alliance is what we could have been two hundred years ago. Without the Vulcans running interference for us during those early years, we would have been less open, less prone to change. The Federation might not have ever existed. We're still learning but the steps we're taking now I think are good ones. It is my hope that the next generation follows suit. But we have to be the examples. Once this is over, this ship, her history and her crew will become the responsibilities of another; to them and their posterity will we commit our future. They will continue the voyages and face the challenges we have begun. They will face their own undiscovered countries. It is my hope that those whom we've met, the Centauri, the Narn, Earth Alliance and the others, may join us or develop their own version of the Federation and boldly go where one has gone before."

He turned to face Commanders, Uhura and Chekov. "Commander Uhura," he said. "It is time." The Admiral took out a small box and opened it. Inside were two small items.

Captain's pips.

"Congratulations, Captain Nyota Uhura," he said to the shocked woman in front of him. "You're being given command of the USS _Knowles_. It's a communications science vessel newest of the _Oberth_ class. I'm told that it's extremely fast and has the latest in stealth communications and shield technology. You're mission will be to establish communication beacons and probes deep in Minbari territory. We need information and detailed data on their worlds and defenses, their central area of operations, their protectorate worlds." He then kissed her on the cheek. The room seemed to brighten as she shared this moment among life long friends.

"Commander Pavel A .Chekov, former science Officer-in-training on our first_ Enterprise,_ former First Officer of the USS _Reliant_ and superb Second Officer onboard the _Enterprise; _I've watch you grow up," said the Admiral. "It is time for you, also." He pulled out a second box and handed it to Captain Spock. He gave a quick wink and stepped back.

"During your stay on the first _Enterprise_, it became my responsibility to train you in the ways of a science officer. You were merely Human, however you worked hard and you were adequate to the task," Spock said to the trembling Russian. "Your work has been exemplary and has been recognized by Starfleet as such, as well as myself and the Admiral. By our recommendations you have been promoted to Captain," Spock intoned as he opened the small box.

"Congratulations, Captain Chekov. May you and your new crew live long and prosper."

The pips were placed on his shoulders and the Admiral shook his hand hard. A delighted Chekov returned the handshake. "It's about time, don't you think?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Good. You've been trained by the best. You'll do well," the Admiral said. "You ship is at Becerra. It's a _Centaur, _the_ USS Romanoff_. It is also a modified warship with extra photon tubes and phaser strips.

To say Pavel was stunned was an understatement. The _Centaur_-class starship was essentially a _Miranda_ variation using the _Excelsior_ hull. It was an extremely powerful vessel that the Federation had been somewhat opposed to. Evidently the _Centaur_ would have cruiser-level firepower and resources. The peace or nothing members of the Federation had certainly chaffed at this but, he was most certainly happy to have that kind of firepower if he needed it. "I thought that the _Centaurs_ was not going into full production, Sir."

"Things have changed, Captain. We can no longer afford to keep our heads in the sand as some in the Federation have suggested. The loss of Regulus proved that. We want peace but we may have to increase our military assets to maintain that peace, so the number of _Excelsiors_ and _Centaurs_ will be increased significantly. There were rumors that Starfleet would be mothballed but rumors of its demise have been greatly exaggerated. We're here in another portion of the galaxy and the Federation's wakeup call brought the potential dangers clearly into focus. Your responsibility will be to provide escort and run interference for the _Knowles. _This is a stealth mission. Do not bring any attention to yourself. Make sure you bring yourself and the _Knowles_ home safely."

"Absolutely, Sir."

"I've never seen so many captains on one ship before. Be careful, we might set a precedent."

Laughter filled the room. The festivities over, the friends relaxed and had a good time as it would be the last time they'd be together.

"To friends and family," Spock said.

"Good thing they hadn't had any more Romulan Ale onboard," Scotty muttered. But no one heard him.

"This is Admiral James T. Kirk Commanding. To the Captains of the USS _Mako_ and USS _Lee; _my compliments on a job well done. You are now ordered to establish diplomatic contact with the Drazi and Brakiri governments. Make all preparations to leave within two days. Captain Silva and Captain Bein, continue standard procedure. Do not engage hostiles unless situation prevents any other course of action.

Good luck.

Kirk out."


	38. Chapter 38

_First of all, its commentary time:_

_Reikson: Yes I've seen the B5 tech site. Some of it I am using as a reference. I am not taking every thing though at face value. But it is a very useful site._

_Sean Mulligan: Wolf 359 is in Alliance hands but they abandoned it to return to Earth. Lack (loss) of resources and many civilians to consider. _

_Papa Wheelie: Yes, more Kirk and company coming up. Not in the next chapter though and you'll see why as another author jumps in and throws in his two cents. _

_Worker 72: Keep watching. Murphy's Law is evil and it's about to raise its ugly head against the Alliance. Death-Walker's name has been surfacing more and more. If she does her thing, how will the allies respond? And I am not even discussing Genesis here… no Genesis on Minbar rearranging everything as it were._

_S: The lost of the jump gate will affect the entire system. Some of it is being felt in this chapter. However although the lost of a jump gate causes major headaches, not everyone gets lost. There are serious navigational problems when something like this happens. Sheridan destroyed the Markab gate and the system took time to realign itself. But it did so. More or should I say 'stuff' on the Ashen is coming up. They have been coming since the Vorlons became aware that the Federation was planning a major war the Minbari. This was planned the minute the Metrons told the Vorlons to back off. _

_The Vorlons knew that the situation was about to turn into for quite a while and they also knew what outcome would be. Kosh's people are walking a thin line here that they have not yet crossed. Believe me when I say that they are waiting for the Feds to make a legit mistake so that they can claim that they were wronged and legally enter the war and stomp the allied forces. The Metrons are watching carefully. Again more on this later._

_The Federation will not use cloaking devices, especially in this war. This is a political conflict as well as a military war. The Federation's reputation is on the line and the use of a cloaking device would not be beneficial to federation interests. The Feds have been meeting with the other races and have tried to be above board in everything that they have done. It is felt that cloaked fed ships would harm relations in the area rather than help. Any hint of impropriety is being frowned on by Starfleet and the Fed political structure. Hence, no cloaks. And they really don't need them against the Minbari. (The Ashen however…)_

_Without further ado, I present Mr. Ash Broomstick's addition to 'A Thin Veneer'. He was gracious enough to do this for me and I am extremely grateful. This would have been an independent story but I have integrated it into the main story itself. I know you will enjoy it. Of course it's going to generate comments concerning Earth Force and the Minbari in general. That is being dealt with even now. We will have the Minbari point of view coming up in a big way as this chapter and RenS' chapter (next) details the Human point of view of the aftermath of the Minbari's attack on Earth. _

_Have fun. Thank you very much Ash. You can see his work in 'Consequences of Actions' located on this site. _

_**Chapter 38**_

_**Ash's Broomstick Presents:**_

"_**Aftermath"**_

**_The Hyperion EA ship Menelaus-_**

Proxima Relief Force 30 Minutes Post Battle:

A trio of jump points opened into the Sol system turning a small section of the sky blue as they opened to their full size. A dozen flashes brought forth a small force of EarthForce ships at full burn trying to make it into the system before the Minbari could wipe their brethren out. What they saw before them was nothing short of terrifying."

"We almost didn't make it! Scanners, what the hell happened here?"

"The jump gate is gone, destroyed. There's nothing but debris left. Navigation is screwed up everywhere. If it wasn't for us being so close to the Mars beacon…"

At the forefront of the thirty Earth Alliance ships a _Hyperion_ cruiser scanned looking for targets anywhere in the area, weapons ready and fighters launching the cruiser was ready for anything. Behind her and to the flanks _Novas_, _Hyperions_, and _Avenger_ carriers spewed out their own fighters and started scans; their systems lit up across the board. They were getting accurate readings. All they needed was a target.

"They destroyed the gate? Not even the Minbari would have done that," the Captain said. "What are the scans telling us?"

"Sir, I'm not reading much, but there's no fighting going on out here, nothing at all."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm not reading any Minbari ships or weapons fire, but I'm reading debris, a hell of a lot of it as well."

"Let me see it."

On the screen in front of the Commander a scan from the external camera showed them the real state of the space around them.

"Allah watch upon us all," the Executive Officer spoke in a hushed whisper.

"What ARE we reading?"

"All kinds of stuff, Sir. There's debris from EarthForce ships, bodies everywhere, fuel cells, reactor cores. We must have close to a thousand dead ships out there," he added quietly.

"A thousand?"

"Yes, Sir; possibly more, possibly less. We can't see the entire battlefield; it's just too big and too cluttered."

"Tell me some good news, please."

"I'm not sure, Sir" he responded. "There seems to be something out there, it's not our hull material though, it…. it reads as Minbari hull armour!"

"Minbari armour?"

"Yes Sir. I'm reading a lot of it all across the system, dozens of hulks possibly dozens more damaged. It looks like most were stopped before they passed Mars, some must have jumped behind and hit the moon. But Sir, there's just so much. Wait a second; I'm also reading debris from Federation ships; spilt fuel and several intact reactor pods. I think it's their drive fuel."

"They use a matter antimatter explosion power reactor to power their ships right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Tag them; we need to warn anyone else that sees them."

"Aye, Sir."

"Communications, find anyone to talk to…."

"Sir?" the Comms Officer spoke up. "We're being hailed; it's one of the Federation ships."

"Onscreen."

On the window in front of the Captain, a view of one of the Federation's combat heavy ships, a _Soyuz_ or _Miranda_ if he remembered it correctly, floated in front of him. He wasn't completely versed of the configuration types and the two were very similar looking. The ship turned in space coming up side by side to the EarthForce cruiser; the cruiser flashed its running lights in greeting.

"This is the USS _Roanoke_ to EarthForce vessels, please come in."

"This is Captain Mackenzie of the EAS _Menelaus_, we read you _Roanoke_."

"Sorry you're a bit late Captain. The Minbari bugged out about twenty or thirty minutes earlier."

"How bad was it, Captain?"

"Bad enough. We were hit hard and badly by the Minbari's front line forces."

"What's the count?"

"I'm sorry Captain, but the Majority of EarthForce ships in this sector are all but destroyed. We've some survivors and some of the ships are salvageable but not many. Some are just too badly damaged."

An explosion to the side of the ship lit up the entire area causing damaged ships and debris to shift in space as a damaged _Sharlin_ class ship's reactor core overloaded and exploded. Two of the damaged _Nova_ dreadnaughts were caught in the explosion and follow suit. The tension on the bridges of all the ships increased as they realised the full scope of the losses garnered by EarthForce, even the damage to the Minbari ships seemed to pale in comparison.

"Tell me we did some damage." Even as he said it he understood how desperate his voice had seemed.

A grim smile formed on the face of the Federation Captain. "Hell yes, they got what was coming alright. Over four hundred warships were destroyed or severely damaged. And in excess of ten thousand troops have been killed, or captured."

"The dead got their revenge. Good."

"The few surviving ships are helping to tow the crippled and damaged ships out of the zone Captain. They could do with assistance from your task force."

"Of course. How bad were you all hit?"

"It was pretty bad. They targeted us with most of their biggest and most powerful ships; it was close, in fact, too damn close."

"Where are the surviving ships?"

"Most are assembled in Earth orbit just in case something comes up. Our own ships are running search and rescue operations across the system. We'll escort you into the sector. Just be careful there are a lot of ships still leaking around here and a lot of expended and unexploded ordinance floating around."

"We've seen a few hulks of your ships. We read a few antimatter storage tanks floating around."

"We'll look after that, Captain."

"They were brave crews. I know that given the chance those still alive would thank you and your people for what they have done. Thank you."

"You are very welcome. I know some of us wish we could do more."

**_Alliance Earth Orbit: Same time:_**

The scenes around the home world of the Earth Alliance were much like that of the rest of the system. All around the orbit of the planet; cracked and melted metal and crystalline hulls from EarthForce ships, Minbari cruisers and both Alliance and a couple of the Klingon weapons satellites lay in ruins, their shattered hulls falling into the atmosphere. The few ships capable of movement from any of the four races in the battle had begun to congregate near Earth itself in an attempt to sort some form of order from their losses. Two dozen Starfleet ships watched over the few surviving Klingon warships and EarthForce ships as the more mobile fleet units brought crippled and damaged ships back from the battlefield. As was expected in any real space battle, most of the ships had been destroyed as crippling damage had caused ships to implode or shred themselves as atmospheric pressure changed in an instant as the ships twisted and broke apart from the strains of combat. The worst part however was the total lack of living survivors, only a few compartments un-breached or cut away from the main ship carried survivors. From almost a thousand ships less than three thousand men and women could be said to be '_survivors'_.

Even now, ships from all areas of the system were approaching those few ships with survivors aboard. Transporters from the Federation ships beamed Humans and non-Humans alike to their medical bays and those infirmaries of the Alliance ships that had recently arrived in the system.

The majority of the ships now congregated had casualties from their own ships as well as those transported aboard by the Federation vessels. Hundreds had already arrived with many more still incoming. Every ship was swamped as the wounded and dying were found aboard many ships in the system. However, only two of the Federation ships were discounted from the number as they were inundated with injured from some of the numerous Minbari ships of the fleet. Hundreds of the aliens had survived injured or trapped aboard their ships as the Minbari fleet had turned tail and run from the vengeful Human Alliance.

**USS _Majestic_ located at Lagrange Point Four:**

The cargo bays and medical wards of the modified _Miranda_ were packed with all sorts of medical instruments, diagnostic machines and medical staff from all sides of the Federation. In repose the entire ship was filled with crippled, injured and dying Minbari warriors, hundreds of warriors both male and female lay strewn around the makeshift medical bays and infirmaries.

The view was grim; missing limbs, damaged bodies, cracked heads and missing bone crests made the visage a dark one indeed. Doctors and nurses ran around trying to save anyone they could, even with their much more advanced medical techniques and xenobiological training the Starfleet medical staff were overwhelmed by the unknown biology of the Minbari. Many Minbari patients were lost because of their unfamiliar anatomy and physiology. But many more were surviving than normally would have.

"Who's in charge here?" demanded a voice from the side. A stern-looking General stood inside the entrance to the room, his disgust at the fact the Federation medical personnel were treating their blood enemies evident on his craggy face.

"I am, Dr M'benga Starfleet Medical Corps." _'Great another one of the bigoted morons from EarthForce Command.'_

"I've got someone to help you, guards bring him here."

The two burly EarthForce guards bustled in a tall, dark- skin man into the room. His defiant stance against the EarthForce crew was obvious; his EarthForce uniform had the single red bar of the EarthForce Medical Division. The man's head was still held high even with his uniform and face slightly crumpled and dirty. This was someone M'benga could well respect.

"Doctor M'benga, Dr Steven Franklin. Take him and we're leaving."

The General threw a look of hatred and disgust at the tall doctor before leaving the way he came in.

"Dr Franklin?" the other dark skinned man looked at the officer. "How can you help us?"

"A few years ago I treated several Minbari personnel from one of their scout ships. I was unable to save them but I took scans of their bodies and DNA and managed to figure out most of their bodily functions. Some made no sense in regard to the rest of their bodies but I found out what everything was."

"Did you keep any records?"

"Yes. But I refused to allow them into EarthForce hands for use in making biological weapons."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a doctor, and that's explanation enough."

"Good answer. Anything you can tell us would be of use."

"I destroyed my records Doctor; it'll only be what I can remember."

"That's good enough, son."

**-+-**

All across the system more and more ships were tractored, searched and abandoned as fewer survivors were found and more casualties discovered. The few dozen squadrons of fighters still intact were patrolling the debris field protecting the civilian and military ships attempting the rescue of those ship's crews that the Federation ships couldn't get to for one reason or another. Yet more ships were dispatched across the system to the bases hit by the Minbari on the myriad of moons in the system. While the weapons and defences of the Federation had turned back the attack the strain and concussive damage of the weapons had crippled many of those bases.

Still more civilian ships poured into the system to help their beleaguered comrades from both the military and civilian fleets of the Earth Alliance. Freighters, tankers, anything that could move were pressed into service to clear the place of the biggest sections of ships and retrieved life pods. Humanity had held against the Minbari and now was weighing the losses against their entire race. No matter whom they were or where they were from, Humanity was pulling together to save those people that were willing to give their lives to hold the line against the Minbari hordes and their conquest of eradication against the Human race.

**Centauri Royal Ship _Tuscano:_**

**Earth orbit**

"Ambassador Mollari?" the ship's Captain asked.

The Ambassador just nodded, propriety be damned.

**Narn Warship _T'Nardra:_**

**Lunar orbit**

"Ambassador Ko'Dath?"

"Captain, launch everything. They deserve the help we can give them."

**Abbai Consular ship _Duramai:_ **

**Mid Lunar Orbit**

"Loremistress Kalika?"

"They once did what they could for our people; maybe a small token can be done in return. Release the shuttles. Do what we can."

From the hulls of the three neutral warships in orbit of Earth and its single moon, a half dozen shuttles launched and headed towards the massed incoming forces holding the meagre number of survivors from the battle. For the first time non-Alliance and non-Federation ships willingly assisted the survivors recovered their casualties from a field of battle against the Minbari.

**-+-**

On the heels of the other power's ships came more and more. From Io, from Europa, the mines of Neptune, the shipyards of Titan, from the defence posts of Luna and even from the Neutral planet of Mars, many hundreds of shuttles launched into space to take those that they could from the fleet to their own planet-bound facilities to help the wounded and hurt that the ships in orbit just could not handle.

However, one group commandeered by the Federation forces to assist their own depleted ranks were used for something much different. In orbit of the Moon and in the space between the planets crippled, but very much intact Minbari warships spun in place. Their systems and crew were in much the same condition – dead. Tractor beams and grapples linked Federation starships and Alliance tugs to the _Sharlin_, _Tinashi_, two _Morshin_ patrol ships, and _Liandra_ frigates both intact and shattered hulks would be of immense value to the Intel sides of both the EA and the Alliance forces.

The few salvageable ships were removed from the battlefields surrounding Earth and the lunar orbits while others were merely destroyed by the Federation's phaser banks, the torpedoes being too powerful for a mere clean-up job as it were. The salvage of the rest of the system would have to wait until the reinforcements from the rest of the Alliance came through, which would happen in about the days according to reports coming from Central command.

Those ships unable to be moved were destroyed by the defence satellites and ground based cannons on the Moon's surface. Dozens of phasers lanced out and cut the ships into pieces while a few torpedoes vaporised more of the smaller debris away from the more crowded and sensitive area. Intact and recoverable bodies were sifted out by transported for burial by the Alliance and the Federation.

It was disturbingly obvious however that most of the Alliance and Federation warships were beyond salvage and their only use would be as raw materials for rebuilding other ships and the damaged bases. Too many ships had been lost, just far too many.

**_Titan Base Command:_**

**_Sol System: _**

To say that the assault on the Titan base had gone well for the Alliance that day would be understatement. The trap for the Minbari had been set well in advance of the attack and had gone off superbly for the Alliance forces. However even with the Federation Marines, the EarthForce GROPOs and the shielding that had been included in the defences the local area was heavily damaged and entire sections of the base and the surrounding areas had been reduced to rubble and burnt away. Civilians had been killed, not by collateral damage, but because of purposeful, cold-blooded murder.

More and more Minbari warriors had orbit-dropped, attempting to take the base by force even with many of their ships blown out of the sky on the drop. Hundreds of Minbari troops were killed in the decent or even when the Federation's troops had ambushed entire contingents on the surface of the moon.

With the retreat of the last of the remaining Minbari forces, the remaining Minbari had been considered free game for the Earth Alliance Humans and their Federation allies. As such without reinforcements from the ships above and air superiority once again handed to the Alliance forces by retreat the massed forces of the Alliance had been able to reinforce their men. The Federation ships had managed to reinforce their troops quickly with the use of transporters and shuttles, the numbers dropped in were so vast that they were able to easily overwhelm and kill or capture most of the remaining Minbari warriors on the surface of Titan and inside the base itself.

The very few survivors were rounded up and beamed into a holding cell at the other side of the complex by the Federation starships in orbit. Only a few dozen survivors now stood or lay in the sealed chamber.

No doors, no windows and the very smallest of air circulation equipment meant that the Minbari would not be able to escape from the building unless allowed to by the orbiting starships. The Minbari were separated into smaller sections by portable force fields installed by the Starfleet engineers for just this eventuality. More so, a strip of the building was separated by duranium and transparent aluminium partitions allowing the Alliance Guards and Federation personnel to watch over the Minbari as necessary.

It was into this area that a trio of Federation and Alliance Officers were transported by the small Federation _Oberth_ that was the primary watchdog vessel for the system, it's powerful science based sensor array allowing them to watch for any anomalies that may be in the area such as the vain attempts by the enemy to hide from their sensors. More and more there were concerns that the enigmatic race called the Vorlons were in the area, possibly even helping the Minbari given their rumoured close-knit relationship. No one was sure if that relationship was real or how close it really was but, the rumours had been consistently mentioned by many races and the Federation was sensitive about the situation. The ranking Federation officer of the three turned the thick glass-like metal from it's opaque colouring to crystal clear letting them see through to the Minbari prisoners and allowing them to see the Alliance members.

"We currently have sixty three healthy Minbari here." The Commander said. "Others are currently in holding cells on the moons, and aboard some of the larger fleet ships or aboard the medical cruisers. We've separated what we believe to be the officers from the other ranks."

"Humans," one of the Minbari said in his own language, the others looked up. "Those weak Humans and their lapdogs deserve what will come to them," the warrior muttered with absolute conviction.

"Would you deserve what you have coming to you then?" one of the Humans said over the intercom, the words coming out in perfect Minbari, looking at them, the Human in an Earth Alliance uniform sneered at them. "Another attack by your crippled naval forces or perhaps the attempted murder of another planet that has nothing to do with the war, bringing more people into the war against you?"

"Human, you dare talk to us your superiors?" His voice was strong but there was an undercurrent of fear pervasive in his speech.

"I dare talk to an anal retentive and moronic race that has nothing better to do than bully and kill races that don't bow down to them, or may have made a mistake or two against them. I dare talk back to a murderous and evil race that would care nothing for anyone including themselves**." **

"Speak with care, Human…" another Minbari snarled.

"Shut up Minbari I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to your incompetent commander over there. We're well aware of your rank Alyt, and that you were one of the ship commanders attacking this base. Well we know how useless your people are when any fair fight comes along against you."

"You will all be…"

"What Minbari? '_Wiped out_?' The Minbari will '_have vengeance'_? You had your chance when we were alone fighting you. That is over. Your people retreated leaving the remains of some of your best ships. We've been able to fight back against you effectively now this time and we'll do so again and again. We'll keep fighting until your people know what it's like to be on the edge of oblivion."

"A Human could not understand…"

"Then you care to enlighten us?"

"Colonel, please calm down," the third member of the party spoke up. "Alyt My name is Alexander Williams. I'm a Doctor aboard one of the Federation ships."

"Are we supposed to be impressed Doctor?" The title 'doctor' came out as a sneer from the mouth of the prisoner.

"Not really Alyt. I'm here to make sure that all of your people are in good health and do not require medical assistance."

"We will look after our own, Human," the loudmouthed Minbari said.

"This matters little." said one of the others, "You will not hold us here and you will get nothing out of us."

The Minbari grasped his own hand and snapped his wrist, the other Minbari instantly realising what their comrade was doing sat, in silence and waited for the end.

"That won't work, Warrior," said the Starfleet Commander, an Andorian with a scar down crossing his eye. "We detected the bomb inside your body and deactivated it via transport filters; the trigger is useless, as you have just found out."

_Transporter? Those matter energy devises! They had used it on him and he hadn't even noticed! There would be no honourable death now. _"Barbarians, you are all little but barbarians," he blurted out.

"You're the ones whom are trying to commit terrorist actions while imprisoned here. These actions don't make you seem much like the enlightened people that you claim to be, Minbari." the Starfleet Commander responded.

"You Humans do not understand."

"Understand what?" he asked. "Understand that you've decided to go to war with a species that could not hope to defend themselves so you could feel oh so big and powerful. Now that someone is fighting back that can defeat your proudest ships with impunity, you are frothing at the mouth."

"You shall pay for your insolent attitude."

"No Minbari. We won't pay for anything. We have fought against races a hell of a lot more powerful than you and your kind. We've held them back."

The Andorian glared through the transparency. "We've fought races that have ships that can wipe out entire planets in hours and we've stopped them. We've maintained the Federation and the peace for more than a hundred years using those ships up there and we were outnumbered and out-gunned."

The other Starfleet officer spoke up. "We've had the chance to wipe out entire races and destroy their worlds. We have had conflicts and we defended ourselves; but we have never even imagined murdering countless millions for one mistake, Minbari."

"The Humans attacked us without provocation, murdered our leader and they will pay the price and any one who helps them."

"Like your people just did?"

"You're comparing yourselves to us? We are nothing alike."

"You claim that you are nothing like us. You know, you're right. Your people murdered millions that have nothing to do with this war, a colony that was nothing more than a science outpost with minimal defences. There were families there, children, visitors, and sentients from races who had the opportunity to travel through space for the very first time. There were representatives from all over the Federation there. The Klingons had established one of the first real communities in our space. And everyone was safe until you murdering cowards came. If I were to compare you to anything then it would be more like scavengers than intelligent beings."

"You impertinent…"

"Calm down Minbari. You came to our homes and attacked us and we fought back and pushed your ships away. We're ready to defend to the last man, woman and child, any attack that comes our way from your fleet," the Commander snarled back. "We're able to fight back now."

"Maybe then the death of my fellow citizens located on Regulus will have gained some form of peace after their cold blooded and inhumane murders at the hands of a disgusting and parasitic little life form known as the Minbari," the Federation Officer said added.

The Federation Officer man laid a hand on the Andorian's arm. "It matters little Minbari. The entire naval forces of your people are not enough to stand up against us. They will be destroyed, piece by piece, if we have to. You will all be able to see it first hand."

The Colonel looked down at the Minbari from his position, his face set as stone. "If we have to, we will destroy your ships, your stations and your colonies. We will cripple your people as you have tried to do to us. And we can and will do this if we have to. We don't want to destroy your entire race Minbari but if we have to we will."

"You will not."

"Really? And why not?" asked the Colonel.

"We are Minbari."

"That's it? _'We are Minbari'_. That's all you have to say?"

"It has been enough for a thousand years and it is enough now Human. If we are seriously threatened, the Vorlons will certainly take vengeance upon your people. They will not allow us to fall. We are the first line of defence against the coming darkness." He looked at the Humans and aliens. "And I see the darkness is already here."

_So the Vorlons were somehow involved._ "It may have been enough when you were fighting races that couldn't stop you," he said ignoring the Vorlon connection for now. "But now things are much different. Your reputation means nothing at all to our people and we are capable of stopping your people. And we will do so."

The EarthForce Colonel approached the thick clear transparent aluminium barrier that separated them from the Minbari and knocked on the partition. His face was grim and his voice dropped.

"We're sending you and most of your troops to prison. One of your ships will be made ready to go and your weakest and lowest ranking warriors will be sent back to your people with a message. We are coming Minbari and that, just like you, there is now very little you can do to stop us." The EarthForce officer approached the divide "You will watch as we destroy every one of your people that come up against us. You will know that you are all responsible for the destruction of every Minbari in space or on a planet, then one day you will all be gone and on that day we will have your vengeance."

The Federation officers, appalled by the Earth Force officer's statements, glared at them but said nothing.

"Williams to Transporter Control, three to beam out."

"Look upon my works ye mighty and despair," the Colonel said to the Minbari. "I have become Death destroyer of worlds and I say that we will destroy your worlds and we will have our vengeance."

They faded out of sight as the Federation transporters whipped them away and back to the main sections of the base far away from what had become a temporary prison complex.

**Next: ISN commentary-The Earth Minbari war and its ramifications for the Future featuring an indepth interview with Ambassador Sarek of the United Federation of Planets  
**


	39. Chapter 39 part 1

_**Merry Christmas. May this holidy season and time be a blessing for everyone.**_

_**Thanks to Renato, and Ed B and Ash's Boomstick for aiding me with comments and editing and reviews. **_

_**Location: The Minbar star system**_

_**The Grey Council:**_

Located in the private chamber of the huge Shagotti designated as the 'first of all ships', the eight of the Grey Council stood as one, waiting. There was silence as those who saw what they had seen digested the information. The three Vorlons present in the great hall were silent as well. The presence reassured the Minbari leaders. The power and hatred they radiated made the Minbari fearful. Their psychic tremors permeated the very pores of those near them.

There was a bit of relief as the last of the nine entered and Delenn took her place among the nine.

"We're glad that you've managed to join us," Satai Cadroni managed to say with some modicum of respect after the traditional greetings were made.

She ignored the sarcasm directed against her. She had more pressing concerns. "You are aware of the battle station located within Centauri territory?" she asked him.

"Apparently everyone is aware of it," he answered irritably. "They've announced its presence quite loudly."

"I've ordered the Rangers to scout the area and I've just received their first reports. Previous reports we've received from our paid associate were accurate. They have enough ships there for them to pursue a direct invasion into our territory."

Satai Morann bared his teeth. He had prayed that the Centauri informant had been in error somehow. "So the Centauri reports are true."

"More than true," she said nervously. "But there is something else."

"We will hear everything you have to say, Delenn," Coplann interrupted. "But first, we want to know if you have you seen this…effrontery blasted across space by these Human beasts?"

She shook her head.

"Well I have," he told her.

"What have they done now?" she asked exasperatedly.

"They're shouting their victory across the galaxy with their so-called news broadcasts."

"They didn't win," snapped Cadroni. He became infuriated at the very thought that the Earthers could even imagine such a thing. One, half-victory would not settle this war, not by any means. "They've beaten us back for now, but they lost most of their defensives in the doing. They're almost completely at our mercy now."

"Well, you wouldn't know it by these transmissions!"

One of the Satais of the Worker caste was incensed that so much had been lost to inferior creatures. "We will make them suffer for this humiliation."

"That still leaves the other Humans and their allies. The Earthers are not the problem not. It's them!"

"Enough," Delenn hissed. "What is it you wished to show me?"

"There are others here that have not seen what we are about to see. I want to show all of you exactly what were fighting. Satai Delenn," Morann snarled, "You were the one who started this war."

"What?" Delenn asked. "We were all…"

"_We're not here to _apportion_ blame_," intoned Coplann stopping them before the argument could heat up even further. "We're here to study our enemy, one we have severely underestimated. Watch Delenn and see the darkness that is upon us."

**Chapter 39**

"**ISN Presents…"**

**by RenS and AlbertG **

The flag of the Earth Alliance fluttered onscreen once more. As the breeze kept the flag aloft, the image began to shrink, to recede into the distance. The image of the flag was replaced with a montage of shots of the Minbari War—_Sharlin_ warcruisers duking it out with EarthForce ships, Federation starships and Klingon warships; energy bolts plowing through a _Nial_ fighter squadron as they tore into small Minbari _Sharlin_ group, shattering it; Earth soldiers charging through the murky landscape of Titan at the Minbari invaders; an army marching in a victory parade through the street of a city with the Great Seal of Earth overlaid on the image; GROPOs manning a mini-torpedo launcher on the war-torn surface of a planet; balls and tongues of fire licking across a similarly devastated landscape to touch screaming Minbari warriors; a massive nuclear explosion on the Moon; a Klingon bird of prey, escorted by Starfuries, lifting off from a spaceport while the flashes of weapons fire flared in the night sky; a dogfight between fighters from all participants of the war; a Federation starship escorting an Earth Alliance warship out of a jump point helping to blast a Minbari _Shagotti_ to bits; Klingon warships fading in and out of existence beside Earth ships gleaming in the light of a nearby sun. A Minbari ship is hit and is seen crashing into the Earther jump gate destroying it utterly. As the image shrunk, stars gradually began to come out on all sides of the picture, framing it.

The picture, small and still receding from view among the stars in space, now showed footage of John F. Kennedy speaking at a Democratic convention on the eve of his presidential nomination:

"_I believe that the times require imagination, and courage, and perseverance. I'm asking each one of you to be pioneers toward that New Frontier. My call is to the young at heart, regardless of age; to the stout of spirit, regardless of party; to all those who respond to the scriptural call, 'Be strong and of good courage. Be not afraid, neither be dismayed.' For courage, not complacency is our need today."_

**-+-**

As Kennedy spoke, the image receded further into the distance, growing smaller and smaller until the 20th century American president was now one of the many stars splashed across the blackness of space. A moment of silence, then music rose, brave and martial as we appear to tilt and turn around in space and flew through space until we could see the planet Earth and its moon in the center of the screen. Fanfare blared over the martial music as the ISN logo appeared in the corner of the screen. The music suddenly halts and the voice of the announcer came on.

"This is an InterStellar Network News special report. Reporting live from the ISN headquarters in Geneva, Switzerland, your host, Christina Bianchi."

The main anchorwoman for ISN came on. "Hello, I'm Christina Bianchi, ISN News. Now that the battle for Earth is over, the question on everyone's mind is who are our allies in the Federation? I was assigned to do a report on this question earlier this week, which will be shown later in this broadcast." She turned to face another camera. "President Elizabeth Levy announced that we are turning the tides in the war against the Minbari. Evidence can be seen when the Minbari, popularly known as 'Boneheads', sent another raiding force into Earth space. This time, we're ready. Planetary defenses are better than ever, thanks to our allies."

An inserted box appeared over her shoulder. In it, several jump points bloom open, allowing Minbari warcruisers to leap out of hyperspace. Orbital defense satellites opened up with phasers and photon torpedoes, quickly blasting the _Sharlins_ to bits.

The insert box's image changed. A galactic map was shown in its interstellar glory. A star flashed and a label appeared beside it indicating that this was Earth's sun, Sol. Some distance away from it, a red crosshair flashed on a star and expanded to fill the screen with the view of a cold-looking planet with three moons lit by a distant white sun.

"Minbar, source of the Bonehead attacks, is the seventh planet in a triple-star system that we identify as Chi Draconis. The Earth Alliance Joint Chiefs of Staff announced that to ensure our safety, the power of Minbar must be destroyed."

The star indicating Minbar's sun in the galactic map appeared to explode in a ball of fire.

"In Geneva, and every major city in the Solar System, victory celebrations have begun. We go now to Samuel Ramos, our reporter here in Geneva who has recently returned from the Moon."

A reporter appeared, standing in a crowded city square. The air was filled with cheers, ticker tapes and pieces of glitter. The light of fireworks flashed from above. If it wasn't for the announcer's warning, the viewer would have thought that ISN was reporting on a New Year's celebration.

"Samuel Ramos, ISN News. We've seen death come knocking on our door and we've turned him away! The Minbari are on the run! I've just come from Luna. My God, you wouldn't believe the relief and happiness that our victory has brought to all the colonies and outposts of the Sol System! People have already begun to call this day 'R-Day'–Repulse Day!" Sam suddenly turned grim. "But not everyone is celebrating. Anger also comes out of the ashes of victory."

This was proven when the scene shifted to show a father gazing at a flag-covered coffin being unloaded from a transport shuttle at a spaceport. He turned angrily at the camera, saying, "the only good Boney is a dead Boney!"

_**The Grey Council:**_

"Pause the recording! That is an accurate image of our world! How did they get that?" As Cadroni spoke he shook with fury. "That should be impossible!"

"They know where we're located," said a shocked and angry Delenn. The frightening conversation with Admiral Kirk flooded her mind. "How did they find out?"

"They've must have gotten close enough to capture images of our world undetected and that is simply impossible. The new subspace sensors given to us would have precluded such an event. And the Klingon animals and their invisibility field could not have penetrated the tachyon field without us noticing. They may have gleaned the information from one of our vessels. No matter how it was done, this constitutes a major breach our security!"

"Listen to them. Their very comments against us ensure their destruction. And it gets worse. Continue."

Christina came back onscreen. "The President has proclaimed R-Day to be a planetary holiday throughout the Earth Alliance. In response to the victory, the Earth Alliance Senate is convening in Geneva."

Now a large auditorium chamber appeared onscreen. Smartly dressed men and women filled the chamber and were seated in semi-circular rows.

A General stood at the podium in front of the Senate chamber. The caption at the bottom of the screen indicated that he was General Philip Fontaine. His voice boomed out. "We must not forget that the Minbari are still a threat to our existence! We must meet the threat with our valor, our blood–indeed with our very lives–to ensure that Human civilization, not Minbari, is victorious and lives forever!"

Thunderous applause filled the Senate Chamber but it didn't mute Christina's voiceover.

"_EarthGov announces plans for a counteroffensive against Minbar, source of the holocaust threatening Humanity. The counteroffensive has been made possible by our allies, the Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets."_

The camera zoomed in on a face in the viewing gallery above the Senate floor. It was Ambassador Sarek reacting to Fontaine's speech with only an arched eyebrow.

The main anchorwoman for ISN came back on. "The alien you saw is Ambassador Sarek of the United Federation of Planets. The questions everyone is asking are 'who are they? Who is he?' They not only gave us some pieces of advanced technology, but also the chance to strike a true blow at the Minbari and score victories. One of the rules of journalism states that we must go where the story is. Today, the story is the Federation. An ISN crew and I recently put this report together and we have found answers and questions for you. We go now to the Hotel de Matignon, former residence of the French prime ministers and now guest quarters for foreign dignitaries like the Federation Ambassador Sarek."

The anchorwoman was replaced by an image of heavy black doors opening in an arch to reveal the palatial two-storied building beyond.

Christina appeared from around a corner of the monumental gate. "The Vulcan Ambassador for the United Federation of Planets has proved elusive. After refusing requests for an interview ever since the Federation joined us in the fight against the Minbari, he has finally agreed to talk with us."

_**Hotel de Matignon, Paris, Earth Alliance**_

The Human woman was now seated across a table from Sarek who had his usual regal dignity. A pair of tea cups were steaming between them. Christina was the first to speak.

"Since no one in the Earth Alliance has visited Vulcan, perhaps you could tell us a bit about your homeworld."

"Vulcan is a planet in what the Federation Humans call the 40 Eridani star system, 16 light-years from the Terran System. The climate of my world is generally harsh and most of its surface consists of large deserts and mountain ranges. Furthermore, it has a considerably higher gravity and thinner atmosphere than Earth. Some of the deserts, such as Vulcan's Forge, are prone to sand fire storms. We have what Humans would consider tourist attractions: active volcanoes, ancient ruins, temples and monasteries, and lava fields. As a point of comparison, you could say that my world is something of a blend of Earth's deserts and the Yellowstone Park."

Christina looked a little daunted by the description of Sarek's harsh homeworld. "Where does your world stand in the Federation government?"

"We are one of the five co-founders of the Federation. As such, we hold one of the permanent seats in the Federation Council."

"All we know, Ambassador, is that the Federation appears to be loosely like the old United Nations on Earth. Please, tell us about it."

Sarek took a sip of his tea before speaking. "The United Federation of Planets, also referred to simply as the Federation or UFP, is an interstellar organization of planetary governments and colonies. We are dedicated to the goals of universal liberty, equality, peaceful coexistence, trade, science, exploration and mutual defense. Our primary defense and exploration force is Starfleet, headquartered in San Francisco on Earth. The number of member worlds is growing and approaching the one-hundredth benchmark, not counting the dependent colonies."

"Really?" Christina looked skeptical.

"When I assisted the entrance of one of the current members, Coridan, into the Federation twenty-five years ago, we had 30 member worlds."

Christina appeared impressed. "And your Earth is the Human member?"

"It is not the only Human member. Many of the member worlds were originally Human colonies which had attained self-sufficiency and self-government. Examples of these include Alpha Centauri and Mars."

Christina shifted uncomfortably. Deciding not to pursue the sensitive subject of independent Human colonies, she asked, "who has the power in the Federation?"

"No one and all of us. We are equal."

The reporter pounced. "Yet you have 'permanent seats' in your governing council. That suggests elitism."

Sarek arched an eyebrow. "It is illogical to have the Federation depend on a council that includes every single member world. The Supreme Assembly is set up for that purpose. The Federation Council is kept small and elected out of the Assembly so that our government remains efficient and does not stall in extraneous issues. Although we do have a President headquartered in the Concord Palace in Paris, he merely leads the Council. Logic dictates that having one person be an entire government branch is too small for the task of governing and it carries the risk of too much power, and that having all of the issues be discussed by all worlds in a single chamber is too big and too inefficient for the task. This system has served us all very well over the past 130 years."

A different voice sounded. _"Oh, come on!"_

The scene now shifted to that of a high ranking Klingon warrior whose voice had interrupted the interview. He continued to speak. "The Federation is a 'homo sapiens-only club'!"

Christina looked slightly amused. "And Ambassador Sarek, Brigadier Kerla?"

The Klingon brigadier scoffed dismissively. "Vulcans are well known as the intellectual puppets of the Federation!"

Sarek was back onscreen. One of his eyebrows was raised, making it clear that Christina had just relayed the Klingon's point of view. He spoke evenly. "The Federation does have its periodical opponents just as you and everyone else do: the Romulan Star Empire, the Tholian Assembly, the Sphere Builders and, until recently, the Klingon Empire. It is hardly surprising that emotional beings would clash on occasion. This is natural though unfortunate."

_**The Grey Council:**_

"Pause the recording once more," requested Morann. "This-this Vulcan said that they have over one hundred core members? He must be lying. So many aliens interacting with one another as if they were equals would surely cause divisions and ultimately conflict and war. He has to be lying."

"He isn't telling the whole truth," Satai Kalonnon said, speaking for the first time. "Of that I am certain. Consider what we know of the League of Non-aligned Worlds and their governmental structure. It's been rife with betrayal, distrust and multiple of border conflicts. Distrust of one another is their mantra. In our Federation, we are the dominant, controlling force, providing order for all of our protectorates. Everyone has been happy with this arrangement for almost a thousand years. Having other races interfere with the day to day operations of government would have catastrophic effects on our culture as well as theirs."

"I agree."

"So do I."

Therefore, this Vulcan must be lying," he concluded. "Different races in association with one another are in an either dominant or subservient role, making a centralized government possible. This Sarek creature's statements must be a lie or at the very least an exaggeration. We all know that the Centauri masquerades as a Republic when everybody knows that they are a toothless empire. This so-called Federation, with all of its advance weaponry and technology must be a masquerade covering for something else."

"For what? An empire?"

"An empire," he answered flatly, "An empire of planets pretending to be a benevolent Federation with those cold, calculating Vulcans holding the horns of power. The Humans and those blue-colored aliens with the antennae, who act like pirates more than anything else, must be the enforcers in their military structure. I can well imagine the fear and hatred they must generate among the lesser races in their territories. The Klingons are simply brutes. Their motivations are easy to understand. They would naturally gravitate to this false Federation."

She thought she hid her growing fear well and she prayed that they did not hear the tremor in her voice. Unbidden, the words of Admiral Kirk came back to her and she stiffened as though she had been slapped.

"It's too late, Delenn," he had told her. "The Federation _is_ spreading. Humanity is rapidly spreading across the galaxy. It is one of our main missions; to explore strange, unusual new worlds, and to seek out other civilizations other cultures. And as explorers, we travel boldly when no man has gone before. That's what we do. And where we go we make contact with others. Unlike you, we don't hide, clinging to our superiority by the might of our weapons. We look for the commonality between different species. And where we go we make contact with others, many who have joined us."

_-'Of their own free will; by choice not force'._ He hadn't said those words but he hadn't had to. The truth of it was as plain as the nose on her face. But things '_she'_ had just seen confirmed her worst fears. But she hadn't told the others yet. When she did then this war would be locked into a death struggle from which only one would emerge. "The things we have seen… I am no longer sure what the truth is anymore," whispered Delenn.

"Remember what the telepaths told us."

"An excellent idea, Delenn," interrupted Morann. "Have them brought here. We will compare their statements with what we are seeing here."

"We will wait until they arrive. Now Delenn what is it you wished to inform us of?"

"It will wait until this is done," she answered and this time her voice did not tremble.

An hour later, the telepathic triad arrived.

All three bowed as was required by tradition. "We live to serve," the three said simultaneously.

"Then watch."

**-+-**

_**ISN Studio**_

"Naturally," said Christina, "we are not taking anyone's word at face value. We go now to Harvard professor Doctor Khali, a specialist in xenopsychology and xenopolitics."

_**A professor's office in Harvard University**_

Dr. Khali was seated in his plush high-backed armchair. "The multi-species nature of the Federation makes it a mongrel power. What I mean is that no star nation could be stable without its sole founding and dominant race keeping order in that nation. Allowing aliens to have strong voices in interstellar government is a recipe for disaster, if not civil war. Especially when that star nation is as large as the Federation would wildly claim to be." The professor paused as another thought occurred to him. "On the other hand, if this is a perfect universe, such diverse origins could give the Federation a unique strength." He shrugged casually. "As we all know, this is not a perfect universe."

_**ISN Studio**_

"We go now to Senator Ronald Quantrell in the Palace of Nations, headquarters for the Earth Alliance Senate here in Geneva, Switzerland."

_**A Senator's office in the Palace of Nations**_

Christina was seated primly in a chair before a senator's desk. "Senator Quantrell, thank you for this opportunity for ISN."

"You're welcome. Reporters are the best vanguard of information that Earth has."

"You've heard Ambassador Sarek's description of the Federation. What is your reply to that?"

Ronald took a moment to think before answering. "I have my own questions. One of them is why is the Federation so obsessed about having good relations with us? We've never done anything to deserve such generosity. Don't get me wrong, Christina–I am glad of their help against the Minbari, but what do they want in return? I can tell you this: The Federation has been painting themselves as a paradise. Everyone wants to be in the Federation. The Federation wants everyone to want to be in it. They're only sending us technological help like those wonderful orbital defense platforms so that one day we can take our 'rightful' place in the Federation Council. Why should we? We are the original Earth, not them. They should be joining us, not the other way around. In some ways, the Federation is worse than the Minbari. At least they tell you they're going to conquer you and teach you lessons in 'manners'. The Federation is more insidious. They take people under their wings and teach them how to behave and they don't even know it!"

_**The Grey Council:**_

"I wonder if these Humans realize that they are unwittingly giving us more information about them than we could possible glean from their archaic data storage systems. Bless this organization called ISN and their inability to remain quiet! There is division among their people," Coplann said with more than a little glee. "The Earthers don't trust their allies. Even they doubt the validity of the supposed size of the Federation."

"You haven't heard the rest of it Coplann. There is more to this."

"Undoubtedly," he said. "But the seeds of mistrust are there and that it is something we can exploit. The Earthers are almost as afraid of the power of their colonial brethren as they are of us. Their leader openly expressed fear of being absorbed by these people."

"But that makes no sense," Delenn said to him. "The colonials are of their own species. I can understand being humiliated by such an act but surely they would not be afraid of being taken over by one of their lost colonies? And what did he mean by 'we are the original Earth, not them'? Are the translators working properly?"

"We took great pains to make sure that they are," Adroni responded. "The Earther standard language called Ameringli is a preposterous dialect. Many of their words overlap and sound similar but have entirely different meanings depending on their usage and context. Their speech is as barbaric as they are, but we have been assured that the translators are working correctly. And we should be happy they are. The way that official is speaking; maybe we will not have to worry about them remaining allies for much longer. The trust factor seems to be weakening if we understand the true meaning behind the words."

"May I be permitted to speak," Traaji asked. She was one of the more vocal members of the triad and the most hostile of the three telepaths.

"If you have something significant to say," Coplann responded.

"I do," she answered. "Human body language is alien to us but there are certain similarities between our two species," she added with a bit of undisguised disgust. "Both of the Humans are afraid of the Federation but for different reasons. We cannot read images but we have concluded that each of them feels threatened by the Federation. Aliens and Humans working so closely together on a constant basis is repugnant to him as it should be. We associate with others but what the UFOPers and those Kling creatures do is unnatural. For that alone they should be destroyed and their memories blotted out of the universe. However the other one fears the strength of their allies and seems to expect that they will turn on the Earth Alliance sometime in the near future after the war. Why he is so bold to say this eludes me at this time. It is possible because he senses the shadows within his so-called allies."

"Interesting."

"To the members of the Grey council," Yulann, triad of the Worker caste intoned. "The number of races, as impossible as it may seem, does correspond to what we gleaned from the prisoner's mind."

"I disagree, Yulann," Traaji said quickly. "His mind was jumbled by our probings. Or maybe those thoughts were implanted simply to confuse us."

"And you saw shadows where there were none," he retorted.

"Your tenderness towards these creatures has clouded your mind. You saw what we saw. They have come to kill us."

"But that is because they want revenge, not because they are shadows in the dark."

"You may be wrong," Delenn said.

"Most respected Satai, what do you mean?"

"I will make my meaning clear to all after this broadcast is over."

Traaji tried not to stare at the young Minbari, but the fear emanating from her could not be ignored.

"You intrigue me, Delenn," said Coplann. "But let us continue."

_**ISN Studio**_

"Mr. Hastur, presidential aide to Levy, has a response to Senator Quantrell's comments."

_**EarthDome**_

A bland-faced young man came onscreen. He was standing with his hands clasped behind his back and studying star charts on a wall in an office. "We must take the lead very quickly or the Earth Alliance will be left behind in terms of technology and military prowess."

Hastur turned to face the camera fully. "Senator Quantrell has some valid points. However, as I understand it, and so does the President, the Federation is really helping us out of the goodness of their heart. If we all want to, the Federation will leave us alone and have no more contact with us." Hastur sighed. "The Centauri and the Narns, who are bitter enemies, are in detailed talks with the Federation. The Abbai are interested and some of the other League governments are showing similar interest. The President wants us to understand that if we continue our anti-alien sentiments, we will be left behind real quick."

Hastur turned to look at the star maps. "I'll be blunt. The Federation really doesn't need us to fight the Minbari. They could do it by themselves. The Klingons could do it by themselves. They only need us for diplomacy and politics. The fact that they are including us in their military ventures against the Minbari says a lot about their consideration. I'll be even blunter and say that we are just a small fish trying to puff itself up. I know, I know; it may sound like treason, but it's true nonetheless." He pointed at two star maps placed side by side. One showed the main political territories of the Alpha and Beta Quadrant. It was clear that the Romulan Star Empire was two-third of the Federation's size while the Klingon Empire was two-third, or larger, of the Romulan Empire's size. The other star map showed the Earth Alliance's territory. The first map was awash in a blaze of stars while the other showed a smattering of much fewer stars that could easily be counted.

"We need to realize that and catch up to the Federation. And fast. Once we're caught up, we could be as great as the Minbari and have even the Centauri respect us. Don't get me wrong but the Federation is NOT the answer to everything and they don't claim to be. It is we who are growing up fast. Make no mistake. With their help, we ARE growing."

-+-

_**The Grey Council:**_

"Pause! Enhance the maps."

The maps filled the chamber in startling clarity. The assembled Minbari stared unabashed at the map.

-As did the silent Vorlons.

"I can't believe they were foolish enough to show us their territories, including Earth Alliance holdings. Look at the amount of information they've added! "exclaimed Morann. Along with the maps there were smaller images of the members of the Federation along with a short informational packet on each species. Most were Humanoid, some surprisingly close to Human even though they were identified as being non-related to the Earth-based species. But there were other species identified as well, including a living, shaggy rock, a mushroomed-shaped 'thing', and several insectoid species. "Astounding," Morann said. "We can find all of their systems and colonies and wipe them out when the time comes. We need to send this to our analysis."

"That has already been done. However, you might want to look at the Federation and Klingon holdings carefully before you go trying to beat this Federation into submission," Coplann said. "That is the Regulus star system," he said pointing to the star system clearly identified on the amazingly crisp map.

"That is unimportant," Cadroni spoke. "I want to know where the Earther home world is."

"Way over there."

Dead silence reigned for perhaps a standard minute as the Minbari scrutinized the map in minute detail.

"In Valen's name," whispered Delenn finally breaking the silence. "How many parsecs were we off by? And if it's true, then how can they navigate such distances?"

"Almost as large as the Vorlon empire-it can't be correct. Their available resources… if this is true… Do they have First Ones helping them?"

For a brief instant the chambers were filled with emotion radiating from the three Vorlons and the Minbari present on the vessel shivered in response.

"If what we are seeing is even partially accurate, then the cost of maintaining such a vast amount of territory must be staggering. We may we be seeing everything they have, even their reserves. As far as we can determine. they have brought nearly three thousand ships into the sector."

"It doesn't matter for now," Coplann hissed as he tried his best to ignore the fearsome power what he had felt. "Did you even hear what the Human said about the Centauri, the Abbai and even the Narns? They're openly communicating and holding talks with our enemies!"

"We've known this for some time."

"However it's official now. The question is, 'what do we do about it'?"

"The Human speaking doesn't care whether we know it or not…"

"I agree and this makes them an even greater threat than even I realized," Cadroni said. "There was a time when we cared nothing about the opinions of the younger races. We remained aloft and they respected us.

Now things have most certainly changed for the worse. With this broadcast, the Humans and their allies are humiliating us with their every breath. If this continues, and we do not answer appropriately, it will not matter when we win because our reputation will be shattered! When the Great War comes, we will find the list of allies willing to support us very thin."

The Earthers have already let everyone know that we were responsible for destroying the gate." Even as he spoke the other Satais tried to contain their anger. The retreating fleet had to stop and hide – hide from the Earthers and their eternally cursed allies! – in hyperspace until the beacon system re-aligned itself. Emergency calls throughout hyperspace forced convoys, private vessels and military operations to grind to a halt. The second fleet initially on its way to Earth, then rerouted to the Courtor system. Now was only just beginning to move but hadn't yet received orders as to where to go. The Centauri system was most certainly a viable option. However he and the other leaders knew that their numbers were not sufficient to achieve victory. The best they could do for now would be to harass the enemy there and that would serve only to promote a disaster at this time. Most likely they would be redirected to a staging point so that when their numbers were sufficient, victory could be assured. "We must respond and let the others know of our positions in this matter."

"We've never cared for the approval of the other races."

"That's not true. If you recall your history, one of our allied races, the Tak'cha attacked the Yolu Theocracy, tried to blackmail one of the few races that were older than we were and tried to force them to join in our battle against the forces of darkness during the first Shadow war. Not only were the Tak'cha soundly defeated, Valen himself ordered that they be 'chastised' by our forces. That is a lesson learned. It would be wrong for us to repeat their mistake."

"We must remind the younger races where their loyalty and their ultimate safety lay. This is especially true of the Centauri. Perhaps we can destroy a few of their population centers and remind them of this terrible error they've made."

"No," Delenn responded. "We can not consider direct action against them at this time. And besides that action would make us no better than the Shadows we will someday fight."

"Delenn," said an angry Coplann. "Your moral high ground is lacking in reality. Our warriors are being bled in the defense of our people. The UFOP killers have promised to destroy our worlds and they well may have the capability to do so. This has become a war of survival and we may find ourselves doing a great many things that will be repugnant. But we must win this conflict and I will do anything, anything Delenn, to make sure that our children and their children remember the sacrifices we make now. Let history judge our actions."

The members of the religious and worker castes were silent, unsure of the direction they the Minbari people were heading, but not actively disagreeing with the warriors motivations either. The emotions within Satai Delenn were running rampant as she thought of the desperation and ease in which her people were descending in barbarism. She wondered if they did, would she ever be able to see the light again. And why were the Vorlons silent? Why hadn't they come to the aid of her people directly?

"I agree," Morann said, "if it comes to that. We must first however try to devise a more politically effective response."

Cadroni nodded slowly. "We must consider it now. We are going to need allies soon. And then we must take control of the doorway, or we may lose this war…"

"We could open negotiations, with them," Cadroni quietly suggested.

"NO!" The intensity of Delenn's outburst surprised all of them. "We can not falter now. The price for the universe would be too high. You are unaware of what has happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"I speak of our worst fears. When we finish viewing the recording then I will tell you. Then you will UNDERSTAND."

The Vorlons glared at her. They suspected. They were terrified. They were overjoyed. The Vorlons seemed to fade into the shadows at the dire pronouncement.

There was silence within the chambers of the Grey Council.

Then: "continue with the recording."

**TBC **


	40. Chapter 40 part 2

_Readerofgoodsciencefiction-Sorry about not answering your PM. This is the reason why... hope that you enjoy it._

_And read the comments in chapter 41 at the end...AG _

_"Logic is a system whereby one may go wrong with confidence"_

_-Charles Kettering_

_**Chapter 40 **_

"_**ISN Presents"- Part 2**_

_**By RenS and AlbertG **_

There was silence within the chambers of the Grey Council.

Then: "continue with the recording."

_**ISN Studio**_

Christina was silent for a moment, letting Hastur's words sink in. "In spite of criticisms by the Klingons who are supposed to be allies of the Federation, they admit that the Federation is famous for its technological resources and personnel and that they respect it for its engineers who are said to be masters at technology repair and modification." Christina paused as she turned to face another camera. "There is some truth in Dr. Khali's pronouncement of the Federation as a 'mongrel' power and in Senator Quantrell's criticism."

A box appeared over her shoulder, showing Ambassador Sarek still seated in the ISN interview. Behind the ambassador, a door opened and another Vulcan man entered. Unlike Sarek, this Vulcan had auburn hair.

"_Mr. Sarda?"_ Sarek didn't appear pleased at the interruption.

"_Ambassador, your wife Amanda Grayson is calling you."_

Sarek's eyes flicked to the camera as if he was feeling caught out. _"Please excuse me, Ms. Bianchi."_

The box vanished as Christina spoke up. "A small conversation, overheard by chance. We'll hear about what this means, when we come back."

_This program is sponsored by InterPlanetary Expeditions. Exploring the past to create a better future!_

_**A spaceport on Earth**_

Christina Bianchi walked outside, facing the camera while people, both Human and alien, walked past her. "Starfleet, the primary exploration and defense arm of the Federation, is notable for its multi-species crews. Members of Starfleet can be recognized by their red tunics, black pants and department-colored turtlenecks under the tunic." The reporter looked pointedly around at the spaceport where shuttles and small ships were landing and departing. Many of the people that she could see wore the Starfleet uniform she had just described. "As you can see, Humans are not the only crewmen. Aliens from all over the Federation and some of the allied worlds beyond its space can and have joined Starfleet. A notable example is the famous Commodore Acaltha, an Andorian. 'Mongrel' power, said Doctor Khali. Perhaps it's not a coincidence that Ambassador Sarek's wife has a seemingly Human name. 'Amanda Grayson'. But what does it mean? What does it mean, not just for the Federation, but for us?"

_**Ambassador Sarek's Quarters, Hotel de Matignon, Paris**_

Sarek came through the door by which the other Vulcan, Sarda, had interrupted the interview. "My apologies, Ms. Bianchi. I could not ignore a call from across the galaxy."

Christina smiled indulgently. "Amanda Grayson."

The Vulcan ambassador nodded as he sat and gathered his robes about himself. "Indeed. She who is my wife."

"Is she Human? Her name sounds like what we might have on Earth."

"Indeed. She was born in Seattle, North America on Earth. She was a teacher when I met her during my service in the Vulcan embassy on Earth."

"Why isn't she with you?"

Sarek arched an eyebrow. "It is a long voyage. She no longer can endure the rigors of long interstellar trips."

Christina sipped her tea, looking over the brim of the cup at Sarek. "I see. If I were to meet her, what do I call her? Mrs. Sarek?"

He nodded once. "You would not be able to pronounce the Vulcan name. It would take many years of practice for a Human to say it and it would still be after a fashion."

Christina frowned, appearing unsure about whether he was implying something about her. She shook her head slightly and said, "Ambassador, you're an alien. She's Human. Why did you marry her?"

Sarek's eyes gleamed humorously. "At the time, it seemed the logical thing to do."

Now it was Christina's turn to raise an eyebrow of her own. However, hers had emotion which was identifiable as a reaction of 'too much information.' "But... she's Human! I mean, that means she's an emotional woman. You...you're not emotional at all!"

"On the contrary, Vulcans have very intense emotions. We understand emotions and we once gave in to them, nearly destroying ourselves and our world in the process. It is precisely for this reason that we have adopted logic to master and subject them to our will and mind according to the teachings of Surak." Sarek leaned forward, focusing his suddenly intense eyes on Christina. "If it wasn't for logic and the suppression of emotion, the average Vulcan would constantly be like a Human throwing emotional tantrums."

"I...see. Is yours a unique case?"

"If you mean our relationship on Vulcan, yes. However, if you mean interspecies marriage and relations in the Federation, no."

Something bordering horror appeared on Christina's face. "Doesn't that produce...freaks? Genetic mistakes? Sure, we do have some people who have sex with aliens, but only with the kind that's approved by the government. I'd hate to think what would happen if one of us should be with a female Arnassian. But...children? I would think that such different alien genes would have similar results as incest would on Earth. Or-or even bestiality."

The ambassador came as close to a smile as he would. "Such interspecies intercourse is inevitable when there is a high level of interstellar traffic. Your part of the galaxy is getting close to that level. It is compatible with _Kol-Ut-Shan_. IDIC; Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations. As a cornerstone of Vulcan philosophy, it celebrates the acceptance of cultural and racial diversity. The very nature of the Federation is the essence of IDIC. When worlds advance to the point of endless intercourse among each other, IDIC becomes inevitable. Your Earth's nation-states have experienced that, as have most worlds, at the beginning of your space exploration and at the founding of the Earth Alliance. Indeed, such inevitability has helped my marriage to produce a son."

"I-I'm sorry, Christina looked abashed. "I'm sure your son's not a freak."

"Offense is a Human emotion," said Sarek dismissively. "My son, Spock, is the Captain of one of our starships, the _Lincoln_, and once served as Admiral Kirk's Executive Officer." The Vulcan paused before continuing. "I once opposed his enlistment, but I have found that to be incorrect. The performance of Spock and his associates is most impressive."

"But...he's fine? No problem at all? I-I mean your genes must be very different... You have green blood!"

"Indeed. Human blood is iron-based while Vulcan blood is copper-based. In this instance, it required scientific and medical assistance to allow the merging of different genes. Some of the other races need similar assistance. However, many do not have such specific needs. Such has been occurring in the Federation ever since its founding over 130 years ago. In the past century, there has been no serious defects. I am aware that your people are not yet ready to accept the possibility of interspecies procreation. Should the services of Starfleet Medical be required, they are available upon request. Your world is much like the Federation Earth before it had my people as guides in interstellar civilization before it was ready to pursue its own courses. Your inability to despair in the face of the Minbari threat says much of your potential to be as successful and well esteemed as the Federation Earth. This is one of the factors for our willingness to assist your world."

_**Grey Council:**_

"Pause the recording once more. Delenn, I apologize," Cadroni said slowly. Underneath the traditional robes he was fidgeting as he was very uncomfortable with the subject he was about to bring up. "When you told of Admiral Kirk's claims, I thought that he had surely lied to you simply to infuriate you, but I see that I was in error."

"I have read Shai Alyt Val'thant's report as well and I was disturbed by the allegations and I dismissed it as too repugnant to think about it. But what I've just heard here is an extreme. Alien bonded to another alien as if it were them most normal thing in the universe. Haven't they considered the medical and social difficulties that something like that would precipitate without their society? What are the long-term, generational effects?"

"We should be asking whether their children are being accepted in the society as a whole?" asked Cadroni. "I personally don't see how they could."

"Kirk told me, and I am able to quote this because it was burned into my mind. He said that, "In the United Federation of Planets, we have moved past petty prejudices. We have children that are blends of cross-species blending. And we accept them completely, without any reservations."

"Barbaric thoughts from a barbarian mongrel species as that Human pronounced so correctly," dismissed Morann. "This is another, very powerful reason why we must resist them with everything we have. We will not allow the Minbari genepool to be polluted with alien filth."

"As it was before so long ago?" asked Delenn. "Do you remember Valen, a Minbari not born of Minbar?"

At that the Vorlons moved closer.

"Yes," dismissed Coplann with a wave of his hand, "but that was different. Whatever species Valen was had been approved of by the Vorlons and you are well aware of how he was treated. Even Valen's children and Valen himself had to flee because of what he was or rather what he was not."

"Because 'the pure'," Delenn said emphasizing the last two words, "were afraid of him and what he and his children represented. The people chose to concentrate on his differences rather than his similarities and the bond that it created. They chose to fear him even as he united our people in ways we never imagined. They drove away one of the greatest of us because he was different."

"That was never proven," Coplann countered. "And we have no idea of the real origins of Valen, but I concede your point. "Yes, and it would be so much worse today if the UFOP creatures prevail and force us to perform these obscenities. Valen notwithstanding, our people would rather die as a race rather than be subjected to such degradations."

"So you would not accept children, our most precious ones, because they are different not by choice but by accident of birth?"

"I know where you're going with this. Delenn, each year we have a lesser number of children than the year before, but they are still our children. It is an unpleasant fact that our race is having more and more difficulty conceiving. As you know some have theorized that we have interbred within our own castes too much, or that our mating rituals take too much time to complete. Maybe we should try to have children at a younger age. We don't understand the cause and if we were not at war with these creatures then maybe we could devote ourselves to discovering why this is occurring. But their approach is an antithesis of everything we understand to be true and it cannot be allowed. I would never live with a Minbari child of Vulcan or Human heritage. That would be too much. I believe our society would purge such contamination from our society as fast as possible before it spread out of control. And Delenn," he continued carefully. "The way you spoke about this Kirk, what concerns you about him?"

"I saw it in his eyes," the Minbari female answered. "There was coldness, a confidence that I have never seen in any Human before. He is a warrior disguising himself as a diplomat. The Human is dangerous in a way we've not seen before in their species. _'He is not used to losing',_ she thought_. 'But his confidence has led him to do the very thing I feared._ "It is not only for our own children we should be afraid for, but all children everywhere."

"The Earthers announced the loss of their dead leaders almost as soon as we left the system," Coplann said. He couldn't bring himself to say the word 'retreat' but it still hung in the air. "Tapin was the leader of the UFOP and their allies and he is dead. Shakiri saw to that and we will honor him. Kirk is now in charge and he will meet his fate soon enough. He can't be as dangerous a threat as you believe. The Blood Knives have sworn this no matter what happens in this war and they are consummate assassins of the people. Let him enjoy being in charge. His death is already assured. Our children will be safe and will remain pure from the likes of him and his kind."

"At least Earth Alliance has reservations. That is one thing in their favor. You saw how frightened that female was by the very concept."

"New things frighten the majority of us."

"Well, I am frightened," growled Morann. "If we lose what will we become? Some of our people have been grumbling at the way the war has turned. I propose that we allow this recording to be seen by the general public so that they can truly see how dangerous these allies of Earth Alliance are. It would come as quite a shock to see how nervous their allies are and how insidious the enemy truly is."

"But this does raise some interesting questions," Cadroni said. "How did they get to this point in their culture? None of the examples we have seen, nor the theories we have, would have predicted such a bizarre culture existing let alone thriving. None of the other races including the EA imagined such a thing. The Centauri rule large territories at one time but there was never any rumors of them interbreeding with aliens. The exception would be the Narns, but they _are _Narns… We would never consider allowing our protectorates such freedoms to intermingle with us and they wouldn't want to either. But these people are so-"

"Tangled up?"

"In more ways than one, I would say."

"Madness may have something to do with it," Coplann said. "Maybe there were First Ones involved with their cultural development. After all, even with advanced medicine it would take a lot to produce viable children. And so many members of the Federation really do look similar, so similar in fact that I am very apprehensive of the whole situation."

"I have noticed that, too."

"Could it be coincidence?"

"Continue the recording."

_**ISN Studio**_

Christina Bianchi was back at her anchor desk. "There may be no reason for alarm about the idea of interspecies relations and procreation. However, our experts are still advising caution. There is one fact we all should be aware of: that the Federation came and freely offered help against the Minbari. To some it may be a 'mongrel' power, but its multi-species nature has given it a unique strength and the ability to pool different technological resources–evidence of both is apparent in the Federation's success in the war against the Minbari. We have seen that the Federation is our best hope for victory in this war. But is it our best hope for peace? We will try to answer that question. More in a moment."

_ISN–the galaxy's most important network!_

"_Pause! _" Why do they keep interfering with the broadcast for these – these distractions? They have nothing to do with anything except to acknowledge their own existence. I hate to say it but the Humans are more infuriating that I first believed. Just when it gets interesting they cut the subject off to stroke their own egos and to attempt to sell insignificant items to those observing their broadcasts. Why do they do that?"

"They are ignorant aliens," Morann said. "They don't know any better."

The nine bowed at that simple, amusing bit of wisdom.

_**Home of Caithlin Dar**_

_**Ra'tleihfi, Romulus**_

Caithlin Dar, former Romulan ambassador to Nimbus III, the so-called Planet of Galactic Peace, rushed down a hall of her home with servants trailing after her. The servants were still putting some finishing touches on her clothes for the evening.

A brawny man stepped into the hall, forcing Caithlin to halt her hurried walk. He held up a plate with several dark egg-shaped items steaming with heat. The Romulan lady paused to inspect the food critically.

"Looks good enough. Here, give it." She took the plate and walked on to an open door in the hallway. The servants were still trailing after her.

Annoyed at the constant attention and the way it interfered with her posture, Caithlin dismissed the servants before entering the room.

In it a teenaged boy was sitting at a desk, studying a book.

"Son, here."

The boy looked up as his mother set the plate on his desk. He screwed his face with distaste at the dish. "What's this, Mother?"

"Targ's testicles. Imported from the Klingon Empire at great cost, I might add."

The boy's nose wrinkled with greater distaste at the information.

Caithlin sighed. "Look, you said you don't want to join us for dinner this evening. If you don't want this, you must join us and learn of the path to Romulan manhood. Sending servants to fetch some of the food for you is rude, not to mention disruptive. If you're thinking of waiting till after dinner, the food will be very cold and the wait will likely be a long time."

The boy shrugged. "If you say so, Mother. But why these…things?"

The lady looked around at the books stacked in their shelves in the small library before looking squarely at her son. "You're a growing boy. Very soon, you will be a man and you will need to prove it. The targ's testicles will put some wood in your penis."

"Mother!" The boy's face flushed with embarrassment and shock.

Caithlin smiled maternally. "If you eat them, you can go to the kitchen and find something else. Only if you eat them, Tomalak. The servants will be watching. It's unseemly for a boy of our house to go into the kitchen, though."

Tomalak's answer was sullen: "Yes, Mother."

-+-

The tables and the seats were ready and the dining room was artfully decorated for the evening. Everything was ready. Caithlin hoped that this evening would launch her onto a path that may either see her displacing Nanclus as the ambassador to the Federation or even in the Imperial Senate itself.

She frowned at the thought resentfully.

The Senators and their families put too much stock in the purity of Romulan blood. Caithlin was a quarter Human, but she hoped to break that barrier with an appointment in the Senate. She felt that she had a lot to offer for the Star Empire.

A noise came from the main entrance of the dining room. The first guests have arrived.

_**ISN News Center, Geneva**_

"Welcome back," said Christina. "As we all know, war is not forever. This war has to end sometime, so we have to wonder if the Federation is our best hope for peace. For that question, I'd like to turn back to Dr. Khali for a moment."

The Harvard professor appeared in an inserted image box beside the anchorwoman. "Dr. Khali, does any of what you've heard here worry you?"

"Yes it does, Christina."

"Why?"

"Over the century since First Contact, we have seen several cases of the Helsinki Complex. As we meet more of the advanced alien races, we've seen cases where people have worshiped aliens. This worship often turns into a kind of self-hatred. This is the Helsinki Complex, similar to the Stockholm syndrome, but applied to association with aliens. We have had attempts at self-mutilation in attempts to look more alien and well... These are too extreme for your audience to hear. The point is that radical cases of the Helsinki Complex can lead to the desire to become alien oneself. And to make others around you the same way."

"So you're saying that the Federation presents a threat to us in the form of this complex?"

"Christina, I don't like to make broad diagnoses... We were unable to defeat the Minbari and we were facing Human extinction in our generation. They came and were able to score victory after victory against the Minbari. That has to have some effect on our psyche. So yes, that would be my assessment."

"If that's true, what would happen to the Earth Alliance?"

"We would certainly be more receptive to alien influence. If we're not careful, some elements of our society and government would be more prone to obey orders from aliens. I've heard talk of us joining the Federation and having a seat in its governing council. That's just an example of what I'm talking about."

_**A spaceport on Earth**_

Christina Bianchi was back at the spaceport, standing in a terminal. A cluster of Human and alien bystanders have gathered behind her, mugging for the camera.

"Dr. Khali may be worried about what the Federation means for us. But what does an ordinary Federation citizen think about all this?"

She turned to look offscreen, beckoning for someone to come onscreen. This person appeared to be a Human except for blue-purple feathery shoulder-length hair and thick bluish eyebrows. He was wearing a Starfleet uniform, but the rank insignia and the Starfleet emblem were noticeably absent. He had a small vertical silver rectangle where the rank insignia would have been placed on the uniform epaulet.

"Please tell us about yourself."

"I'm Tongo Rad, from the planet Catulla. I'm a civilian contracted by Starfleet to help with the studies of local space." He chuckled shortly. "You might call me a Starfleet warrant officer. Ah, Scotty would love to be here!"

"Scotty?"

The male Catullan looked chagrined. "Oh! Sorry. He's not here. Chief Montgomery Scott. He's on the Enterprise. It's amazing…. Your Earth went for hyperspace research instead of warp travel. It's strange, Miss Bianchi. You had Miguel Alcubierre, the same as the Federation Earth. You know, he came up with the Alcubierre drive theory in the last decade of the 20th century, something similar to the early warp field theory. You also had that ancient American space program, NASA, theorizing about wormhole travel. Even the designs of the theoretical wormhole ships were still similar to early Vulcan ships!"

**-+-**

"Pause! They stated it again! It is unmistakable. There are two worlds named Earth."

Satai Tranis of the Worker caste spoke to the Eight for the first time. "Are we talking about convergent-divergent universes here? Consider that they are discussing two separate Earths; each with specific Humans and similar developments in technology, a technology that diverge at some specific point in what they are calling their 20th century. Also take into consideration what we have seen; Humans on the other side of what may well be described as a 'tear' in the fabric of time and space that has allowed them and us to travel from one area to another. We assumed that it was to a far distant point in the galaxy. But what if this point did not lie within our galaxy but within another dimension? It would explain way the Earther had stated that his was the 'true' Earth. The transit-way or travel-way located in hyperspace is something we have never seen or even conceived of. Maybe the two passages are linked in some way and we are not moving as much through distance as through some type of universal doorway?"

"As bizarre as it may seem, I cannot disagree with your theory, Tranis," Morann said. "Let us compare the EA world with the Federation Earther's home world."

Once more the Starfleet map was brought up and the Human colonial world was compared to the EA planet.

They were identical.

"This doesn't necessarily prove anything," Cadroni said. "This could be a forgery."

"We know that there cannot be another identical Earth. It is statistically impossible. But if it is true, then we have made a terrible error," Coplann hissed. There was no escaping the full magnitude of their mistake if this were true.

"What error?" demanded Morann. "Whether they come from the other side of the galaxy or if they come from another universe; it makes no difference. If we destroy the Humans here then they eventually would have found out from wherever they are and come seeking revenge. This war with them was inevitable. The moment we allowed those Earthers to escape in the hyperspace conduit, we were committed to this war. Even if this war had never happened, eventually they would have found that other passage and come here with their perverse ways and attitudes and we would be at war," he explained. "They would have likely found their way to the Shadows and this would be a worse situation than it is now."

"We have butchered a colony that had nothing to do with Earth Alliance and in fact may be from another reality," Tranis said. "That is the only thing that seems to fit most of the facts we have. The colonial Humans by themselves could have never advanced as far as we see them, by themselves. Their alien allies had to have helped them, especially their Vulcan overlords."

"Explain."

"From the evidence, I too suspect that they are from another reality," Cadroni stated. "Did you not notice that the only common denominator between the two, are the Humans? There is no mention of any race that is similar to the ones we know even if their world are located in the same relative stellar positions as the races we are aware of. This of course means that we can no longer refer to them as colonials. And that means we are facing another world full of Earthers with enough firepower to destroy Minbar. I begin to suspect that this UFOP really is an empire created by the Vulcans and those blue-skinned horned aliens in concert."

"You are referring to the Andorians."

"Yes. Acaltha is the perfect example of the darkness of their souls and their true intents to humiliate and then destroy the hearts and will of our people. You have not heard the rest of this recording, but the creature speaking now clearly stated that the Vulcans had been in space long before the Humans. We also see that many of the aliens look very much like the Humans with minor cosmetic differences. He will also state and you will hear this, that the Vulcans held Humanity there back being a protectorate of the Vulcans. From these tidbits I see that the Vulcans have been controlling the Humans and the lesser aliens in their region of space for a long time. Why would they have a Vulcan Ambassador speaking to Earth Alliance instead of a Human one? Humans control most of their ships. They lead the fights. They are the cannon fodder of the Federation and they are not even aware of the fact that they are being manipulated. Admiral Kirk has a Vulcan in his escort ship as we've seen in previous reports. When these bits of data are placed together, then what we see cannot be a coincidence The Vulcans are breeding with Humans, producing viable offspring, weakening Humanity, thereby controlling them with an even tighter grip – by right of blood ties. The Humans are being polluted and are too stupid to realize the true intent of their masters. These so-called allies are a threat to all of us, even Earth Alliance; although they have no real idea as to whom they are dealing with. But some of them suspect such as the Earther Khali. The attraction to power is subtle and they are in as much danger from them as they are from us."

At Coplann's order, the recording was activated one more.


	41. Chapter 41 part 3

_**Chapter 41**_

"_**ISN Presents"- Part 3**_

_**By RenS and AlbertG **_

_**A spaceport on Earth**_

Christina Bianchi: "You're contracted for space studies, but you're also a history buff, I take it?"

"Yes!" Tongo Rad said excitedly. "It's like being back in the beginning before the Federation, maybe before the time of the Coalition of Planets!"

"What do you mean, Mr. Rad.?"

"Call me Tongo. Well, Miss Bianchi, your worlds had the similar mutual antagonism that the Federation core worlds originally had. The Federation's precursor, the Coalition, was like the League of Non-Aligned Worlds—a collection of worlds that didn't trust each other and often maneuvered against each other."

Christina now looked bewildered. "Really? But the Federation looks fine! You're virtually a family!"

Oh, no! We're maturing!" Tongo grinned widely, almost chuckling. At first, the Andorians hated the Tellarites and the Vulcans. The Vulcans didn't like the Andorians. The Tellarites just insulted everyone in sight. Oh ho! You should hear the Tellarites! The Andorians didn't trust the Humans only because Earth was a Vulcan client world. Even the Humans, toward the end, were itching to throw out the Vulcans. Several times, Vulcan and Andoria nearly went to war with each other. Certainly, many died on both sides during their cold war. But then the Romulans came."

"The Romulans? Aren't they an empire bordering the Federation and the Klingon Empire?"

"You do reach me!" Tongo was delighted. "The Romulans were like your Minbari. Something happened to make them go at us, killing people, ships and worlds. Earth, Andoria and Tellar had to unite against the Romulan threat or fall. Vulcan hung back, preferring to be neutral but providing intelligence and logistical support. Once the Romulans were beaten back and the war was over, the alliance had grown close enough for the worlds to sign the charter that founded the United Federation of Planets."

"If they all hated each other so much, how is it that the alliance didn't fall apart after the Romulans were defeated?"

"Oh! I shook my answer wrong! No, no. The Romulans weren't defeated, not really. though we did deal quite a decisive blow at the Battle of Cheron. No. The war ended in a cease-fire, not a truce. Or even a decisive peace. You see, the Coalition at the time didn't have the number or logistics to carry an effective offensive into the heart of Romulan space and the Romulans were too exhausted to keep on fighting. The Coalition races, mostly the Andorians, really, were afraid that the cease-fire was only a temporary peace and that the Romulans would use the time to rebuild their forces and empire for another invasion. Actually, by treaty, any violation of the Neutral Zone is an act that would instantly restart the war. That way, we had to stick together in case of another war. Then there are the other dangerous alien powers. After a while, cooperation became a habit."

"Did the Romulans ever appear?"

"Well, we didn't get to see the Romulans until the Neutral Zone Incursion over a hundred years after that—twenty-seven years ago, actually. They were testing the Federation's resolve. Four Neutral Zone outposts were destroyed, but thanks to Admiral Kirk, they found it wasn't the right time for a renewal of the war. But since then, the Romulans would, time and again, violate the Neutral Zone. The ships would often either self-destruct, claim navigation error, or were hijacked, letting the government off the hook. A low grade but still dangerous constant threat to keep us all on our toes. Bit like Earth's NATO against the old Soviet Union during your Cold War."

Tongo carefully looked at Christina who was trying to mentally process the information and then added, "Let's put it this way: your Earth went through its own Third World War. In order for that kind of war not to happen again, the Earth Alliance was founded. At first, it was just the more developed first world nations, then the Alliance expanded in spite of opposition like the terrorist nuclear bombing of San Diego. You can apply the lesson of that and the lessons we've learned to the interstellar scene round here. You have that potential. It's inspiring, really!"

"You really _are_ a history buff, aren't you?" Christina was positively thrown off track.

Tongo shrugged modestly. "Yeah, well. You know, I do hope that the war with the Minbari would cause a similar union of your worlds—a reformation and expansion of the League or completely replace it with a new interstellar alliance." He was getting visibly excited. "I mean, the League of Non-Aligned Worlds is like the League of Nations in Earth history: an alliance of peoples that doesn't do much and didn't have much teeth because a major power—the Earth Alliance—didn't join. It was sad that you didn't follow up on that chance at the end of the Dilgar War. Making the League solid or replacing it with a new interstellar alliance, I mean. It's also sad that the League didn't do what they promised to do in treaties of mutual defense with you. At least they still have a chance to repay the debt they owe you in the Dilgar War. Once done, you could join up in a kind of interstellar United Nations! Or a 'United Planets' if you prefer."

The reporter was looking skeptical. "I don't know…."

"Oh, it would _sound!_" Tongo's Catullan eyes gleamed. "The Vulcans once held back Human research and exploration for fear that the Humans would go too far out and upset the status quo. Pah! There was no need to fear! The Humans only created a whole new status quo in the form of the Coalition, then the Federation. Now the Vulcans are the peacemakers and the Humans are the glue that held the community together. It's the same for you all! The local status quo was upset by the appearance of the Earth Alliance on the scene. The Dilgar War showed your potential—you managed to unite rival worlds against the Dilgar and to keep good relations with them afterwards. Perhaps, in a way, it's unfortunate that the Minbari are not attacking the other races so that the process of interstellar alliance could speed up. _Imagine_ what you could do if you could share all of your resources and technologies with the Abbai, Brakiri, Drazi, Vree, even with the Centauri!"

Christina gave the camera a quick glance as if to indicate she doubted the sanity of such an imagination.

"Don't believe me?" said Tongo. "Just look at what happened right after the Minbari left your system. The Centauri, Abbai and Narn shook on a rescue of you all! At least now that the Minbari are in retreat, you Earthers have the chance to create communities everywhere you've gone. It's important, you know. Who knows what new danger is out there? I'm already hearing rumors of some race called the Vorlons out there."

"I've heard some rumors too. What did you hear?"

Tongo Rad shrugged. "Only that a Human crashed somewhere on an alien world. He saw a Vorlon and turned to stone!"

Christina raised her eyebrows at that. "Well, it's—it's just a rumor."

"Probably. But we've seen stranger things back in the Federation. For example, there's the Medusans. They're supposed to be so ugly that one look would drive you insane!"

"Interesting. Until we get anything concrete, it's just a rumor."

"Yes, Christina. I'd love to stay and chat some more, but I have to go to London. Something about radiation clean up at the city's shield dome. You new Humans are simply fascinating! Just remember what I said: you have the potential to create your own Federation. You don't have to join us, though you can. Once, I looked for Eden with a group of crazies. Man, Dr. Sevrin was off his rocker. I've found that I've been living in Eden all along: the Federation itself!" Sadness briefly came upon the Catullan's face before he brightened. " Just think about creating the community you would want, won't you all? Trust me. You wouldn't _believe_ the kind of peace and prosperity you'd get if it works out!"

_**ISN Studio**_

Christina looked to her audience. "You've heard the testimonies we have. The war must end sometime and our part of the galaxy will go through drastic changes. It is already changing. The possibility of Human and alien DNA merging sounds absurd, fantastic, but it exists. It has been done at the other side of the galaxy. Ambassador Sarek is only one of the genetic mixers."

A computer-generated image of a Vulcan-Human appeared in a box over Christina's shoulder. It was Sarek, but with Asian-slanted blue eyes, African dark skin and red hair.

"Is this the face of Humanity's future? Our future? The Helsinki Complex is real, but is it a problem for us? From this reporter's perspective, it is not. The United Federation of Planets has done nothing but help us. It deserves our gratitude. Isolating, even quarantining, ourselves upon the war's end may be what some people want, but, as we have seen with China in the 19th century, it's only a short term solution that will eventually fail. The Federation is here to stay if we are to keep ourselves safe from hostile aliens like the Minbari. It's here to help us form a better interstellar community even if we don't want to be part of the Federation. Is it for the better or the worse? Well…. We report, you decide. This is Christina Bianchi for ISN. Good night."

_Soldiers like Lieutenant Li Mei..._

A Chinese woman looked over her shoulder at the helms of an Earth Nova-class cruiser. "Approaching target, Captain."

_...and Captain Mike Picha of the Tillamook._

The Earth captain nodded at Li Mei and activated the ship's intercom system. "This is the Captain. All personnel prepare for battle stations."

_Soldiers like Havildar-Major Chethabahadur..._

The Gurkha man jumped up from behind a mound, brandishing a wicked-looking dagger and shouting, "Ayo Gurkhali!"

_...and Lieutenant Michael Garibaldi_.

The GROPO slapped the helmet of a fellow GROPO with an armored glove as he ran past in a ship's corridor. He hefted his PPR and shouted, "Come on, men! You want bones for dinner!"

_We need you all. As sons and daughters of Earth, you are called to be guardians of Human freedom. Answer the call with action! EarthForce—Freedom's Guardian! We are not alone!_

_**The Grey Council**_

"These Earthers are so theatrical."

It was surprising how demanding it was to finish the recording without pausing it at least twice more. But now it was finished and the amount of information they'd gathered in that one broadcast was astounding….

"It is so simple," Morann stated. "The younger races banned together despite their distrust of one another, created a coalition that continued to survive despite the odds. It seems very much like the Dilgar war with the Non-Aligned worlds and the Earth Alliance. But there is a difference. Again the Vulcans did not join in the war but they provided logistical support, all of which strengthens the theory that they are the power behind the Federation. The Humans and the others are the warrior caste, as such and the Vulcans placate the conflicts by offering peace. It is very effective and a most seductive approach for conquest and expansion."

"We have learned more in these two hours than the resources of our entire planet have since this war began," Delenn said. "The question is what do we do with this information and how do we respond to it?"

"Our race has been offended by the statements of this Tongo," Coplann said. He was still smarting from the comments stated by the Federation servant. "They know nothing of us and our culture. We never would have attacked those worlds as conquerors. We must be nothing more than savages in their eyes and that image will only get worse unless we do something about it."

"We will," Tranis said.

"Should we contact these Romulans, the enemies of the Federation and the Klingons?"

"No," Morann and Coplann said simultaneously.

"The enemy of my enemy is my enemy's enemy; nothing more, nothing less. We dare not allow another power with that kind of technology into our confidence. They seem much like the Dilgar by their description. It is not worth the risk."

"I agree. For all we know, they may look like those Vulcans," Morann sarcastically added. "That would be intolerable."

"Be that as it may, Tranis intoned. "There is the problem that we must acknowledge first. Members of the Grey Council, we stand in the light, but the darkness threatens to consume us. Our vessels, the most respected and feared of the young races, have done poorly against the UFO war machine. The _Sharlin_ can barely hold their own against enemy vessels. The _Tinashis_ are too slow and have shown several weakness which we are addressing at this very moment. Our entire caste is working on improvements. Additional defensive armaments are being added to both port and starboard sides. The improved tracking systems are being mounted and we have many more subspace sensor systems. But we cannot improve our relative speeds as compared to the UFOP warships as it would require a completely new design. We believed such speeds to be impossible. But the enemy has done it and now that we know it is possible we will reproduce it. The biggest threat however is the defensive shielding they possess."

"We have them as well, a gift by the Vorlons."

"We are installing them as fast as possible but it takes time to integrate them into our systems. I estimate that only one in four will have that shielding, which is superior to UFOP energy shields," he added. That brought relieved smiles to the leadership and he continued. "So equipped, our ships can withstand at least two of those antimatter missiles and as many as five full sustained bursts from enemy beam fire. There is however a problem. They require much energy and can be used only for a short time. The main Vorlon-based cannon draws so much power that it incapacitates the ship firing the weapon for a little more than a standard minute. We have nearly completed developing a more effective power interface for the weapon."

"This is all well and good," Delenn said. "What you have not said is 'can we prevail against them?"

"I believe we can, Delenn."

"Well, I do not! They are turning the other, younger races against us. The Centauri have allowed them in their territories and the Narn are far less vocal about it than they should be. The Abbai are speaking to them and others are interested in doing the same. Their lack of understanding of us and these constant bombardments by the Earther broadcasts represents a greater danger than any of you understand. The Federation of Planets is building allies and this could well be our undoing."

"The lesser races would not openly attack us no matter what bribes and trinkets the UFOP throw at them."

"This is not the point," she retorted. "This is. When the younger races come together at that station, under the protection of the Federation and the Vulcan-peacemakers, making us appear weak and helpless to do anything about it, what will happen then?"

"The younger races will listen and do what they have always done," Coplann said. "And that is whatever in their best interests at the moment."

"No," she answered. She turned ignoring the others for a moment. "Play the recording."

All eyes returned the three-dimensional imagers. The image clarified into that of the huge Federation space station. Hundreds of vessels, all of them enemy ships streaked by and in the distance they could see two much smaller war stations apparently guarding an area of empty space. However, a moment later, they knew differently as several enemy ships 'stretched' into existence and leisurely headed towards the station.

This was taken at great expense by one of the Rangers in the Courtor system," she told the others. "He gave his life so that we could receive this information."

The images continued and the others saw several recognizable vessels, a Centauri, two Abbai and small Brakiri ship being escorted into the mammoth opening of the enemy space station. That was surprising but not unexpected. Then something horrible happened. A ship, spider-like huge and menacing beyond belief, appeared near the station, and after a few moments it too, was escorted into a waiting area. Two small, black shuttle-like ships were then escorted into the station.

The Grey council and the telepaths were stunned, nearly horror-stricken beyond comprehension. The Vorlons moved ever so closer as if to view the images better. Their usually opened irises were barely slits now as they glared at the sights of the jet-black organic vessel. The room trembled.

"What is it?" Morann asked although he already knew down to the very core of his soul. "Can it be?"

"I am not positive, but it fits the description," Cadroni said. "It has to be."

There was one word muttered by the Vorlons that put all doubts to rest.

"Shadows."

"In Valen's name, this is the reason why we can not falter in our resolve. We can not surrender and we cannot lose this war. Admiral Kirk has no idea what he has done, meeting with those creatures. This action has confirmed our worst fears. With the Shadows openly contacting the Federation, then Earth Alliance, the Centauri and the others will become their thralls. The Shadows will destroy everything. They will form an organization that will destroy all light in both this sector of space and beyond."

Slowly she walked to the center of the circle and removed her hood dress. Her eyes gleamed in unnatural fire as she prepared to address the others. She held them with here eyes and none of the others spoke or dared to break contact. "We must do everything in our power to stop this madness before it spreads. The shadows have made their move openly. They are trying to join with the Federation and when that happens, nothing will stop them from achieving their goals." She turned to the Vorlons, who were once more in the shadows. "You understand our needs; our desperation. Will you come to our aid as we did a thousand years ago?"

The three Vorlons faced one another and then one slowly approached the center of the Nine. Its iris opened and oddly musical chimes were heard just before the word, "no," was uttered. "If the boulder moves, the mountain will fall. Others are gathering. Together, you will prevail. You must. Now go and prepare. Time is short."

"It is decided," Delenn announced. "With all of our power, with everything we are, we will stand as a candle against the darkness. Tell the others, this war has only just begun."

They were one in their resolve. The eight bowed in agreement as did the telepaths.

The Vorlons merely watched and hoped. They would not win but neither would the Metron interlopers those who had interfered.

**_Romulus_ **

The house was filled with prestigious guests when Ambassador Nanclus arrived. Caithlin narrowed her eyes at the balding Romulan ambassador before she schooled her face with a veneer of friendly welcome.

"Jolan tru, Ambassador! Welcome to my humble home."

Nanclus gave a short nod. "Jolan tru, Madam." The nod was so short it bordered on insult.

Caithlin managed to keep her smile plastered on her face. She would have preferred not to invite Nanclus but he had a role in the dinner. Gracefully, she guided Nanclus to the nearest cluster of guests. "Senator Pardek, will you do me the honor of introducing Ambassador Nanclus to the other guests?"

Uncertainty and suspicion flickered across the senator's face before he turned a friendly face to Nanclus. "Yes, milady. Jolan tru, Ambassador. Shall we?"

Caithlin left them to see about her other guests who were talking among themselves and casting appraising looks at each other, mentally analyzing where they stood in the Romulan hierarchy of honor and status.

Soon, a new noise came from the main entrance. It was of the march of booted feet coming up to Caithlin's home and halting in the street outside the gates. The guests quieted down in anticipation of this particular guest. One of the house servants appeared and announced the last guest's arrival loudly.

"Ael Saren Charvanek, Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire and Tal, Keeper of the Praetor's Office!"

Two Praetorian Guards stepped into the dining room before the Praetor and the Keeper made their appearance.

Caithlin Dar carefully presented herself to the female Praetor and bowed deeply. "Jolan tru, Praetor."

The most powerful person in the Romulan Empire nodded silently, allowing her shoulder-length hair to swing. Tal made his own bow to the lady of the house who then guided him to his seat. It wouldn't do to imply that the Praetor didn't know where to seat herself. On the way, she greeted the guests warmly, nodding here, shaking a hand there.

Caithlin was impressed. Charvanek was a shrewd player of Romulan politics and had used her wits to impress the entire Empire in spite of the humiliation of a brief captivity in the Federation.

When the Praetor sat at her place, the guests respectfully sat at their tables and the servants began to appear with platters of food and drink.

After some small polite talk over the food, Caithlin asked the Praetor's opinion of the blue drink in her glass.

"Your kali-fal smells and tastes good, Lady Dar. It has opened my sinuses very well. Do you know that the Humans have something similar to this?"

"Do they?" replied Caithlin politely.

"It's not in liquid form, of course." The smile on Charvanek's face became slightly chilly as memory played in her eyes. "A green spice indigenous to the islands called Japan on Earth. What was it called? Ah yes. Wasabi. It forcibly opens the sinus, but only during consumption and not before like kali-fal." She looked over the table. "I notice that you have served viinerine. It is military fare."

Caithlin bowed slightly. She hoped she had not offended the Praetor. "It is in honor of your exemplary service in the Imperial Fleet."

Ael Saren Charvanek bowed her thanks. "I thank your consideration of my honor." She then looked around the dining room. "I promise never to give all of you a reason to regret my friendship regardless of past failures." She looked pointedly at Ambassador Nanclus.

Nanclus appeared not to be sure how to take the Praetor's reference directed at him.

Caithlin hoped she was right about what the Praetor was referring to: Nanclus' failure to manipulate the Federation and Klingons into war with each other. Such a war, she knew, would weaken both nations enough for the Romulans to realize their manifest destiny to rule the galaxy. She personally did not think that a Federation-Klingon war would be a good idea. After all, she was the Romulan ambassador to the Planet of Galactic Peace! At least until Nimbus III failed and had to be abandoned.

She hoped that she would be able to plumb Nanclus' failure in order to place herself in the Romulan embassy on Earth. Or at least compound the ambassador's disgrace enough to have his enemies in the Senate grateful enough to permit her entrance into that august body.

Senator Pardek popped a piece of jumbo Romulan mollusk into his mouth before saying, "I've heard much about the war that the Federation and Klingons are fighting. Pity it's on the other side of the galaxy. Pity the transit ways are in alien territory."

The noise of the guests noticeably changed as they focused on the subject of the distant war that the Federation was now fighting. Even Charvanek was not immune to the change.

"A pity, yes. But it's not too far away from our reach and sight. You forget, Senator, that we have agents among the Klingons and throughout the Federation Starfleet. I believe we have at least one on the Federation flagship itself." The Praetor smiled with smug pride. "We are scouring the entire Star Empire for the kinds of transit way that the Federation and Klingons found. Furthermore, in the last meeting of the Continuing Committee, the Tal'Shiar told us that they are in the process of establishing a network of agents in the larger powers of that area: the Centauri, the Narn, the League of Non-Aligned Worlds, and the so-called Earth Alliance. We will soon reap the rewards of that. We haven't been able to infiltrate the Minbari yet. That's the people the Federation and the Klingons are fighting."

"That's what I don't understand," said Pardek. "How can there be another Earth, another Humanity? The one we have here is enough! Doesn't the universe know that we are the superior people? It should have been another Romulus!"

Tal chuckled. "Now there's a thought. What couldn't we do with two Romulan Empires or more!"

Caithlin leaned forward in her seat, eyes gleaming. "Ambassador, were you able to get any information about that?"

Nanclus almost narrowed his eyes at her. "I met the Federation President and the Klingon ambassador about the war." His eyes darkened with barely concealed anger. "Before the President could say anything, that old fat Klingon jumped in and said that as long as we are not part of the alliance, we must wait for the war's end to get anything. I assure you, Kamarag will regret that."

The senator laughed out loud. "The Klingons claim to be not as crafty and shifty as us Romulans! Didn't the barbarian ambassador say once that there wouldn't be peace between the Federation and the Klingon Empire as long as Kirk lives? They can't keep their word!"

"The Klingons may be barbarians," Caithlin put in, "but I hear they're doing very well against the Minbari."

"Pfaugh!" Senator Pardek drained his kali-fal. "It's only because they have the Federation on their side. No. Ignore that. The Federation is leading them by the nose! Galaxy! The great and mighty Klingon Empire is allowing mere Human captains to dictate terms and plans in the war!"

Charvanek looked at the senator impassively. "And they'd be right to do that. The Minbari attacked a Federation world. The Humans are a very resourceful and resilient species in spite—or perhaps _because_—of their innate physical and mental weaknesses. They remind me of our people. It may explain our morbid fascination with Humanity." The Praetor's eyes clouded with memory.

Caithlin guessed that she was remembering her part in the _Enterp rise_ Incident. As commander of a squadron of three Romulan warships, Ael Saren Charvanek had captured the Federation flagship intact but Kirk and Spock outwitted the Romulans, escaping with the starship, a cloaking device and even Charvanek herself. It was an amazing feat. Also amazing was the fact that Charvanek was able to endure captivity in a Federation and come back to the Romulan Empire. And here she was, Praetor of that empire!

Nanclus said, "but I was able to get the number of ships that the Federation and Klingons are sending against the Minbari. Over three thousand."

Gasps rippled around the table.

"Three thousand ships!" said a shocked Senator Pardek. "That's enough for a war between major empires! Such fleets haven't been seen since the Four Years War and the Earth-Romulan War! As far as I hear, the Minbari are not even a major power as we rate such things." He shook his head in consternation. "Our propaganda of the Federation being a nation of bullies is right after all. They're going to overkill the Minbari!" He turned to Charvanek. "Praetor, will we get involved in the war? Can we help the Minbari bleed off the Federation? The transit ways could become our road to Reunification with Vulcan! I will speak for that in the Senate if you want!"

The female Praetor leaned back into her seat, appearing to think about the senator's proposal and questions. Her eyes moved to Caithlin Dar, appraising the former ambassador.

Hope rose within Caithlin.

"Senator," said Charvanek finally, "I am deeply aware of our humiliation at the Battle of Cheron and of our need to erase that humiliation. I also yearn for Reunification. However, we are already involved through the Tal'Shiar. The Star Empire has not been given any reason to be directly involved. Let the Federation and Klingons fight their war far away from us. When it's over, we will set about establishing diplomatic relations with the star nations on the other side of the galaxy. I will intend the Star Empire to ride the tide of commerce and technology that the Federation has started."

The noise of chatter in the dining room abated at that announcement. Doubt and uncertainty were in the diners' eyes.

"Mark my honor, Romulans," added Praetor Charvanek. "Mark my honor. We _will_ ride the tide begun by this war with the Minbari!"

_**Thus ends Book Two of 'A Thin Veneer**_

Thank you people so so much for your e-mails of encouragement and critiques. This marks the end of Book Two of 'A Thin Veneer'.

_**Part one ended with chapter 17. I am now taking a break until the first day of March where we, the others and I will pick up ATV. This includes TWS as well. So I am not abandoning anything. But I did want you to know what is going on and not be concerned by the hiatus. I'm still around. Meanwhile check out the other stories here including 'The Best of Both Universes'. Take care people, a belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Blessings to you...AG**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chapter 42**_

_**"Eat, Drink, and Be Merry, for Tomorrow..."**_

_Contrary to popular opinion, the so-called Vorlon circle was not a recursive temporal loop. It was at best a temporal anomaly artificially created by these first Ones. Each time the circle was completed, a new separate time line was generated. All of this was done so that the Vorlons would win the eternal dispute with their counterparts, the Shadows. _

_The Vorlon's reasoning was almost noble in its concept, considering the savagery of the Shadows and the havoc they generated with everything they touched. But, like so many of us, they didn't know when to stop._

_Simply put: the Vorlons hated to lose, so they cheated; unconcerned about the costs the younger races would have to pay…_

_The other elder races, simply put, grew tired of it._

**Three months earlier:**

"…We chose not to help in your quest. The Humans found the transit of their own free will and we did not interfere this time as we have always done. We will expand. You can remain where you are."

"There will be war," Kosh threatened.

"Another error," the voice said. "One of so many made by your people. You are not ready to war against us. Your resources are limited. Your stagnation will destroy you. Our fluidity will destroy you. What happens between the touched and the free-willed will create the genesis of their own destiny. Heed our warning."

Both Vorlons were enraged. "We will fight you."

The two entities facing the Vorlons seemed unmoved by the threat of war. "We are the Metrons," they said, "not the Shadows. We invite you to try."

The two Vorlons found themselves alone once more, each trembling with rage. Another of the First Ones had drawn a line they could not cross. Quietly, each Kosh mourned. For the first time, endless repetition would repeat no more. The safety of knowing had fled with the disappearance of the Metrons. Now, uncertainty ruled.

"Inform the others."

Kosh nodded and opened his mind to all that were Vorlon. He felt the rush of elation, of pleasure, of the power of the knowledge of the infinite. There was order in the collective minds of the Vorlons. It was a shame that he would be the one that would bring disharmony to the All. His mind touched the All-knowing and it grew quiet, intense; there was an undercurrent of nervousness unmatched in more than a thousand standard years.

"The circle has been threatened," was all he had to think. That would be enough to catch their attentions.

The All-knowing froze for an instant, and then there was collective searing the minds of Vorlons everywhere. "Who would dare!" they screamed in unison.

"First Ones," Kosh responded.

"We will stop them!" the all-knowing said before the Kosh could continue. "How could the Shadows have found out about…"

"It is not the Shadows," Kosh screamed cutting into the maelstrom of rage burning across the psychic ether. And again the entire All-knowing were silenced. "It is the Metrons," he thought to them.

Confusion reign. "Why would they interfere?"

Two words: "Free will."

"Impossible!" the All-knowing responded. "The young ones need guidance in order to survive. They require the order and control we have taught them. The others are chaotic and will destroy themselves. They spread too far, too quickly. Their chaos will destroy everything."

"The Metrons do not care," the second Vorlon, Ulkesh, said. "They spoke of fluidity."

"Fools," was the All-knowing's response. "Fluidity creates chaos; unending chaos and now they seek to spread it further. The untrained will come here and the circle will be reshaped beyond our ability to repair. The Shadows will win by force of arms."

"The untamed ones are coming through the hyper-channel," Kosh told them. "Humans have never found the channel, have they?"

The All-knowing researched hard. "Humans have never found the channel. The Metrons allowed it to be seen. This can be corrected. We will use the hyper-channel and destroy the young ones who will fall before our power. The circle will reform and the station will return to the past as it has always done. The Shadows will lose and in losing, know we have won."

"There can be no war with the untamed," Kosh said. "The Metrons have threatened us. They will destroy us-we are unprepared to face them now."

The truth -

- The All-knowing drew unto itself. The Metrons were older than they - and far more powerful and dangerous. Thousands of years ago, the Vorlons explored the Alpha quadrant and to their shock had discovered many Humanoid species nearly crowding out the stars. The opportunity to add hundreds of younger races to the cause of order was irresistible. They prepared to begin their training when they were stopped by another race of elders. These elders called themselves the Metrons and they were powerful. These elders informed them of the Preservers and their interests in Humans. Confused and resentful that such an elder race could stop them so easily and that the ones some called Preservers would have such a vested interests in Humanity, the Vorlons decided to study their Humans in much more detail. Not in the Alpha quadrant, but closer to home.

Wisely, they backed off from all of the Alpha quadrant races and an accord was reached. The Vorlons would not interfere with the charges of the Metrons, and the Metrons would not interfere with Vorlon interests. On their return journey through hyperspace, an anomaly was discovered, the hyper-channel. The anomaly was fascinating; the readings were so similar to the Courtor anomaly, yet so different. The Courtor anomaly's distortion matrix had been used to create the gate that nearly destroyed them all a million years ago. But there had been no hint of a passage way there.

Over the centuries a few, carefully selected Vorlon observers had watched the different races in the Alpha quadrant rise and fall. But of particular interest were the rapid rise of the Humans as they harnessed the atom, traveled to their moon and developed technologies far quicker than they should have. Yes, they started out slower, but they soon overshadowed many of the young races in their region of space. The reports were few and far between, but the last report was the one that disturbed the Vorlons as a whole was the development of a life-generating matrix known by this Federation of young races as Genesis.

The First Ones couldn't believe that the Metrons and the other elder races would allow such a thing to occur. Those races should have been purged then and there, but the Metrons had left them alone. And if those fast-growing pests eventually traveled to Vorlon-claimed space, no one had any idea what would happen. But the one good thing that the Vorlons had was time. The wild ones were far away and the circle should have completed itself in a mere fifteen years. The Federation was far away and should never had been able to reach the Great Experiment before then. After the station; after Valen, nothing else would matter. The Great Experiment would be over and the Vorlons would remove these troublesome creatures and move on to the Rim. So went the plan.

The best of plans had just been shredded.

"The Metrons have ruined everything. If the others come, they will turn the balance against the loyal ones. The Minbari will lose the war; all will change. We will not be able to help them."

The All-knowing was silent. Tens of millions of minds, with more joining every moment, contemplated their options. None of the younger races were strong enough to join the war. The Centauri were close but it would take time to prepare them for the battle. The Shadows were known to have many servant-client races, the Vorlons only a few. They relied too heavily on the Minbari and that narrowness was costing them now. There was really no choice.

"The Ashen must join in the war."

Kosh was shocked. Ulkesh was stunned. The Ashen were to be the last defense for the Forces of Light. Should the telepath weapon fail, the Ashen and their forbidden technology would be unleashed upon the Shadows and their servants. But in light of the present circumstances, the impending war against the darkness was destined not to occur as it should. With the Weapons of War, the Metrons would be punished for their effrontery. Their wild children would be punished in blood.

"Send them," Kosh said.

"Send them all now, while there is still time," Ulkesh said.

"Yes," the All-knowing responded. "Ashen will join Minbari once more."

-+-

**Now:**

**(The _Myoto_ expanse)**

Tulann was a skilled and respected member of the Worker's Caste. He'd served aboard various merchant ships over the years, gradually rising through the ranks to command, first a ship of his own, and later small fleets. He'd considered it an honor that the Warrior Caste had requested him by name to take command of the civilian cargo ships they needed to construct and supply the forward base they intended to place at the captured human outpost of Berlin.

Now he found himself deeply regretting that. The pirate that the Warrior Caste spoke of in quiet when they thought no one could hear, the blue skinned barbarian known as 'Acaltha' had arrived with his Kanglon allies (or whatever those animals were called), and they had destroyed all of the armed ships in the system. He watched in awe and quiet fear as the proud Minbari warships fell under the ruthlessly efficient attack by his enemies. The only Minbari vessels that remained were his forty cargo ships, and they were helpless before a real warship, no matter how small.

Word had spread at the speed of light of how fast and maneuverable the alien ships were, and how their weapons could smash even a Sharlin with little effort. What hope had he now for the survival of his crews?

His communications officer gestured for his attention. "Sel'janok Tulann! We are being hailed by one of the UFOP ships. What are your orders?"

Tulann gathered up his courage. "Open a channel. Let them speak to us."

The worker did as ordered, and a holographic screen appeared before Tulann, with an image of the blue-skinned pirate who'd destroyed two Minbari fleets and crippled a third. "I am Commodore Acaltha of the United Federation of Planets. To whom am I speaking?"

"I am Sel'janok Tulann, Commander of the cargo ship Sweet Winds and hold command of the merchant fleet in this system." Tulann inhaled deeply. "I do not suppose my people will be allowed to live."

A harsh laugh echoed through the connection as a second face joined the first in the screen, this one being one of the Kanglon animals. The one-eyed creature laughed again. "Pathetic, as I said, Acaltha. Not even worth the cost of a single disruptor bolt."

Acaltha's image turned slightly and gave an agreeable nod, presumably towards the animal he shared the screen with. "Perhaps not, Chang, but still useful to us, no?" He returned his attention to the Minbari Commander. "As my colleague rightfully points out, you are scarcely worth the effort of destroying. The cargo you carry is, but you yourselves are not. However, there is another option, should you wish for your fellow crewmembers to continue to live."

Tulann went very still. "I will not betray my people."

The Andorian made a dismissive gesture. "I have no need for traitors. I do, however, require a messenger. I wish to send the Grey Council-", Acaltha paused as he saw the surprise on Tulann's face. "Yes, I know of the Grey Council. And I wish to send them a message, Sel'janok Tulann. You and your people will carry that message for me. In fact, you will be the message for me, or at least part of it."

Tulann looked around him, seeing in his mind's eye the hundreds of the worker caste whose lives and honor depended on his next words.

"What would be required of me, if I were to accede to your demands?"

Acaltha nodded sharply. "Understand this, Sel'janok - resistance will not be tolerated. You have one opportunity here. Refuse it, or go back upon your word, and your ships and people will be destroyed and I will simply find someone else to play the part of my messenger. There will be no second chances.

"First, your ships will be boarded. Any resistance will be dealt with harshly. Your crews will be assembled in the cargo holds. You will prepare to take as many of them on as few of your ships as physically possible. Food, water and other life support materials will be transferred to those ships, and the resulting abandoned craft will be destroyed. Make no mistake; any who foolishly choose to remain behind in the misguided hope of saving their ship will die. If you cannot move the crews of all forty of your ships into ten or fewer, the remainder will take shuttles and lifepods down to the planet, along with any survival supplies they may require, to await rescue once this war is over.

"Once that has been accomplished, you will accept one Minbari prisoner and his Federation escort. The escort will deliver the message and return. You will then depart this system, and make all speed for Minbar. I am told the Minbari value the worth of their word of honor. You will give your word that the prisoner I am returning to you will be taken directly to the Grey Council, to bear witness to what he has seen. You will accept nothing less than his immediate presentation to the council. Do you understand these conditions as I have stated them?"

Tulann nodded reluctantly. "My people will live?"

"You AND your people will live, at least to reach Minbar. The Federation and the Empire will allow your ships, and your ships only, free passage back to your homeworld. Once. After the message has been delivered, your survival is no longer of any concern to me."

"My people will not understand."

"I do not require understanding, only obedience. You will have fifteen standard minutes from the end of this communication to inform your fleet commanders and crews of these conditions and instruct them to offer no resistance. If you have not managed this by then, we will open fire and find someone else. Decide. Now."

The screen went dark, and his communications specialist informed him the UFOP ship had closed the channel.

Tulann looked around him at all the members of his caste, workers who entrusted him with their lives and their honor. The responsibility weighed heavily upon him.

If he refused, all would die.

If he accepted, the dishonor would be more than he could live with.

In that moment, it became clear. Any dishonor would be his and his alone. His people would not be blamed for their loyalty and obedience to his commands. They, at least, would live to see another sunrise.

Quite simple, really.

"Hail the UFOP ship."

"Hailing, Sir."

A moment later, the pirate's face stared back at him once more.

"Your answer, Sel'janok?"

"Were it my life alone, I would gladly give it, if only to spite you, pirate. But I will not throw away the lives of my crews in a futile gesture. I will order my people to surrender, and I will do all that I am able to see your prisoner returned to the Grey Council. You have my word."

"Acceptable. You have fifteen minutes. Acaltha out."

Tulann's Felik looked at him somberly. "The Council will not be pleased, Sel'janok. You will be held accountable."

"Perhaps. And more. But you will live, old friend, as will your crew, and the crews of the other thirty-nine ships. If my actions preserve the lives of even one of our people, they are not in vain."

His Felik nodded.

"Now, contact the other commanders. Make them understand. Do not provoke the boarding parties. Select the ten ships we are allowed, and see to it that they have sufficient provisions for the return to Minbar. We will be over-crowded, and life support will be strained. Do your best. We have little time."

.oOo.

Korax couldn't help laughing. While the Minbari warriors were worthy of battle, the workers were little more than cattle. From the forty Minbari ships, only some hundred or so crewmembers had defied their commander's orders and tried to resist. Half of whom were now dead.

He'd ordered his people to show the Minbari a modicum of respect - those who attacked with energy weapons were simply incinerated with disrupter fire. But those who attacked with blades, staves, or fists were given the great honor of physical combat. His people countered with bat'leths, mek'leths, and their spiked gloves and boots.

Those few who'd offered resistance were worthy of the honor. The others - little better than Yridians. Still, they had to be cleared from the ships, for political reasons, and his people were herding them into the cargo holds for transport to the ships that would return to Minbar.

He found it amusing that this late in his life, he was actually more concerned with preserving the lives of the enemy than taking them, but Korrd was right. The Minbari people had the advantage of fighting on home ground, and if they could somehow convince the other races in this region that the Empire posed a threat to them as well, the Empire could easily end up in battle against an entire sector.

At the moment, with the damage done to the Empire by the Praxis disaster, such a battle must be avoided for a time, however reluctantly.

Though it would have been truly glorious.

He shouted a command into his communicator, ordering his men to speed up the movement of the prisoners. Time was a weapon, and it was not to be wasted.

-+-

Tulann wanted to lash out, but firmly controlled himself. The ship was packed to emergency levels, and if not for the transfer of supplies from the other ships, life support would have quickly failed. As it was, the systems would be severely strained, and would require near total replacement upon arrival at Minbar. Crewmembers would be sleeping in corridors and cargo holds.

That wasn't why he wanted to lash out. The Kling animal-creatures had spread out through his ship, and had escorted both himself and his Felik to the cargo bays, cargo bays that had been rudely emptied by the barbarian's transmat technology, then, using the same technology; they were refilled with the crews of the other thirty ships while he and his first officer were forced to watch. The display of technological prowess had chilled him to his soul. Shields better than those of the Abbai, transmat technology better than the Vree, anti-matter weapons that made the Narn energy mines look like children's play toys, energy weapons that rendered Minbari crystal armor useless, stardrives that worked in normal space and required no jump beacons - what didn't these creatures have? Worse yet, what did they have that the Minbari had not yet seen? Were there still more dangerous creations as yet unused by these UFOP creatures?

And in the quiet of his heart lurked a question he didn't want to ask. _Where are the Vorlons? Why aren't they helping us as they did a thousand years ago? Why have they forsaken us?_ He wanted to weep for his people. These animals would destroy Minbar itself if the Vorlons did not assist them!

He held his passions tightly in check as the Kling aliens herded the last few of his people into the corridors, then began to slowly vanish in columns of blue and red light. The pirate commander had said that a Minbari prisoner and his Federation 'escort' would transport over to Tulann's ship as soon as the Klings left. He didn't dare try to take the escort hostage, that would merely result in the deaths of all his people. The vile insect-creature had made that quite clear. But perhaps once the escort left, he would be able to question the prisoner and gain valuable information for the Grey Council. His own death was certain - his dishonor made that inevitable. That didn't mean he couldn't use what time he had left to try to gain any possible advantages for his people, advantages to aid them in destroying these Shadow-friend beings.

Now the last of the Kling were leaving. Their smirking commander and his personal bodyguard were the final two. Soon they could head for Minbar. But he could not understand why the insect pirate and his animal allies insisted on there being a live transmission from this cargo bay to every monitor of the ten remaining ships. Why would they want witnesses?

The columns of light began to shimmer again, this time in a pale azure that reminded him painfully of the skies over Yedor. Two of them this time. The first was forming the shape of a Minbari. The second, strangely enough, that of a small box or container, trapezoidal in form, with a small ovoid shape attached to each side and trailing four bifurcated metal tendrils. A bomb, perhaps? But then why would they return the prisoner?

The young Minbari, likely religious caste from his appearance, thought Tulann, finished materializing, then took a step back and surprised everyone in the cargo bay by bowing towards the metal container. Tulann also wanted to take a step back - several steps, actually - when the container began to slowly rise into the air, the small ovoids on its sides glowing with a faint blue light. The metal tendrils gestured at the young Minbari, who then nodded and stood aside. His clear voice cut through the confused murmur of the crewmembers present.

"See for yourselves the envoy of the Federation."

The top of the metal container moved slowly upwards with a hiss of pressurization. Tulann looked on in shock -

- and dropped to his knees in awe. Valeria had returned in glory.  
-+-

"I know of the tlh'Ingan tea ceremony, General, and I thought you might appreciate this drink in the spirit of our victory before we return to the Courtor system."

Chang looked suspiciously at the fuming, steaming bottle a nervous Starfleet ensign had brought into the room, the young officer carefully holding it with anti-radiation gloves borrowed from Engineering. "I have never seen this drink before."

Acaltha laughed harshly. "It comes from Earth, originally. I first discovered it while taking advanced courses at the Starfleet Academy. Korrd and I have shared it a few times. It's what took us from enemies to rivals. I thought you might enjoy it as much as he has."

The one-eyed general peered closely at the label.

_**John Jones Monrovian Moonshine -**_

_**Fine Sipping Whiskey and High Explosive.**_  
_**Ingredients List: Muskrat squeezings, nitroglycerin, **_  
_**and other additives both natural and unnatural.**_

Chang read further down. "**_'If you drink this you will die._**' A reasonably clear warning label."

"Actually, that's the statement of quality. The warnings are listed further down."

Chang gave a chilling smile. "I'll have a glass."

Korrd laughed. "Make that three."

They downed the drinks, and Acaltha was distantly amused to notice the muscles around Chang's empty eyesocket tighten slightly. The general's lips turned up in a thin smile. "An excellent drink."

"I thought you might say that. I have several bottles ready for you when you return to your ship. With my compliments. But remember, don't drop them."

"Oh?"

Korrd laughed. "The last time I spilled some, it began to chew its way through the deckplates."

Acaltha picked up a small Klingon PADD and passed it across the table to Chang. "One last gift. Korrd informed me that you were curious as to how I gained his respect. With that in mind, I thought you might enjoy reading these files. I had them translated to tlh'Ingan."

Chang scrolled curiously through the main directory. "_'The Seven Habits of Highly Effective Pirates'_, by Howard Taylor. _'The Evil Overlord's Handbook'_, _'Murphy's Laws of Combat'_, _'The Twenty-five Laws of Operational Security'_? Interesting."

Acaltha shrugged. "Wisdom is wisdom, no matter whom you obtain it from. And the Terrans do have their moments."

-+-

They were being recalled to BA-1 and he allowed himself a small grin. It was time to plan the offensive and he intended to be there. The message would have been delivered and he wished he could be there when it happened. Well, one couldn't have everything.

"Sel'janok Tulann and his remaining ships have departed the system, Commodore."

"Psychological warfare," Commodore Acaltha said coldly. "Almost as satisfying as actual combat. And much more amusing." He watched the viewscreen as the freighters jumped into hyperspace.

Several shuttles filled with Minbari crewmembers unable to crowd into the escape ships were heading to the nearest planet. Klingon Birds-of prey powered up their weapons and took relish in destroying the remaining freighters. Chang's ship chose the largest target. The Andorian studied the General's ship carefully. The firepower was significantly higher than the standard specs of that class ship.

Interesting.

"Plot a course to _Becerra Alpha one_, best speed."

"Best speed, Sir."

"Engage."

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

"_**When Shadows walk the earth, the world trembles"**_

_**Courtor system:**_

**Starbase _Alpha Becerra One_**

"Captain on the Bridge!"

"As you were, ladies and gentlemen," the Captain said. "And you are?"

"Lieutenant Chen, First Officer Ma'am."

"Lieutenant Chen we'll talk soon," she told him. "Everyone, departure stations please."

Nyota Uhura chose not to suppress a smile as she stepped over the threshold onto the bridge of the USS _Knowles, _now a flurry of last minute activity.

"Engineering, status," she demanded as she sat down in the Captain's chair. A quiet thrill that coursed through her as she got comfortable as she could literally feel the energy around her. The engines created an almost undetectable vibration, but that was something that she could feel. It was not like the feel of _Enterprise_ or the _Enterprise_-_Alpha_. It was different and it was hers, and she was already getting used to it.

"Impulse and warp drive online, Captain."

A communications-science vessel.

Her ship.

Finally.

It was something she had not really wanted for herself. Command hadn't been her main career goal. However, life threw curves at the strangest moments and she could deal with it. The bridge crew was standing at attention as she quickly inspected her bridge for the first time.

"Lieutenant, ship-wide, please."

"Aye, Ma'am," Lieutenant Obokutu Osbourne responded. Ship-wide."

"Relax," she told everyone. "We're going to be around each other for quite a while. Although I don't know you yet, rest assured that I intend to do so as soon as possible. Everyone, I want I want only the best from you. This mission will be a perilous one, but if you give me your best, then I promise you that I will bring us all home safe and sound."

'_Well, so much for teaching,'_ she thought to herself. She turned to Osbourne. "Get me the Dockmaster."

"Dockmaster responding."

"Control this is _Knowles_. We're ready for departure."

"This is Dockmaster control to _Knowles_. Permission granted. Thirty seconds to starboard gate. Traffic is cleared."

"Thank you, Control."

"Clearing all moorings," a young fresh-faced Ensign Schakowsky managed to squeak. Aft thruster engaged."

She glared at him just for a second and watched him flush deep red. "Good, Ensign." Now, get us out the doors without scratching the paintjob, please."

He gulped. "Yes, Ma'am." On thrusters, the _Oberth-_class vessel cleared the doors without problems, much to the Ensign's utter relief.

The small ship with a crew of eighty-seven was a highly modified, stealth vessel. A new addition had been incorporated, a technology taken directly from the Minbari stealth systems. Using a newly designed shield configuration, it was almost impossible for any sensors to accurately lock onto it. Using a random rotating frequency, the system misdirected scans from other vessels whether tachyon or subspace-based. The system didn't work in conjunction with defensive shields but if it worked properly then it wouldn't have to. An additional photon launcher and state-of-the-art phaser canons gave it teeth.

Five minutes out the USS _Romanoff_ caught up to them, pacing her five thousand meters distant. The _Centaur-class_ had the appearance similar to a _Miranda-_ class – except for size. The _Romanoff, _using an _Excelsior_ hull, was almost twice the size and was fitted with the same stealth system as its smaller cousin. But Uhura knew that it was a warship, plain and simple. Only a few prototypes were made certain Federation members had been against its mass production, but after Regulus, things had changed. Like it or not, the Federation was heading down a different path.

"Romanoff is hailing us."

"Onscreen."

The image of a proud, serious-looking, Russian friend sporting Captain's rank made her want to break into a huge smile. But she didn't. Instead she said, "Nice to see you, Captain Chekov."

_"Nice to see you're punctual as usual,"_ he said in his native language.

Some things never changed, she thought. _"Are you ready?"_ she replied in fluent Russian.

He nodded._ "See you on the other side." He_ smirked and cut communications

"Helmsman, plot a course to the Pagati star system maximum warp."

"Course laid in, Ma'am."

"Ensign, engage."

"Aye, Ma'am."

The _Knowles_ jumped to warp followed closely by its escort.

-+-

Ensign Schakowsky had not known terror until the moment Captain Uhura stepped onto the bridge. Now he understood the concept of sheer horror as he stood in front of the Captain's door. This was the very last place he wanted to be right now.

"Come in, Ensign," the woman, his captain purred.

Years ago, when he was just a snot-nosed kid – ah, the good old days – he had dreamed of adventure, excitement, possibly even being first officer of some powerful starship, flying off to explore some new star system, meeting new species, and generally having the time of his life. But he was stuck at auxiliary transporter control at space dock. There wasn't even a window to look out of. He knew it was a punishment from his CO for expressing himself a bit too vigorously. Those Vulcans had absolutely no sense of humor whatsoever. Or maybe they did because he was stuck at what was undoubtedly the hind-end of space. His specialty was navigations and helm control, not transporter duty. Transporter duty was as bad as it got or so he believed at the time. The bottom fell out when Captain Uhura – oh, God! - Admiral Kirk, Commodore Sulu and some other person came crashing into his life.

His mouth got him into trouble once more as he made his opinion known to then Commander Uhura. In retrospect he really shouldn't have mentioned that she was in the twilight of her career, which meant that he told her she was _old_. Well, she really was. She had had a good career but it was winding down and people like him needed a chance to get in on the action instead of waiting for one of the old folks to drop dead.

He now admitted that that 'twilight comment' he so casually threw out was not the wisest thing he could have said at the time. The Commander had pulled a phaser on him and forced him to hide in a closet as opposed to being stunned. When his CO found out (recordings don't lie), he was demoted to backup auxiliary transporter support. He felt his career ruined at the tender age of twenty. A year later, Ensign Schakowsky was lifted out to the dregs of despair and assigned to a ship._ He _diligently practiced his craft and received a couple of commendations for his efforts. Excited, he understood things had changed for the better. Two ships later he assigned to the _Knowles_.

The _Knowles_ was a newer class of _Oberth_ with heavier firepower and a focus on communications and stealth rather than being a dedicated science vessel. To his way of thinking, it was almost a warship and that suited him just fine. It was small, but he loved it and piloting it through the hyper speedway was one of the great thrills of his life. But for every moment of exquisite pleasure there must be payment with pain. And the agony was before him in the presence of his Captain.

"Sit, Ensign," his Captain told him in a terms that dictated his absolute obedience.

He did so as quickly as possible. Her smile was as predatory as anything he'd ever seen. On the verge of panic, he started to speak. "Captain, Ma'am. I…"

"Shhh," she ordered.

"Ma'am, I…"

Uhura stuck her finger out at him this time and silenced him once more. This time it came out more as a hiss than anything else. He sat and awaited the hand of doom to begin slapping him around.

"Ensign Schakowsky." The way she spoke his name promised the finality of death. "The last time I saw you, Mister Adventurer, you were crawling into a closet. I'm sure that you remember that little incident, don't you?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Well, I've discovered that in the twilight," and she hissed the word at him, "of my career, I've become Captain of a starship. This wasn't given to me because I didn't head out to pasture as some young Ensigns probably believe I should have. But it was earned through sweat and blood and years of dedication to my profession and Starfleet. One day when my generation retires, yours will have to take up the slack. Do you agree?"

"Yes, Ma'am, Captain, Ma'am."

"I want your performance to be stellar, Mister. Leave your attitude at home and we just may survive this mission. When you're piloting my ship, there will come times when you will have to use your initiative. One word – don't. You will have to earn that right. Are we clear Mister?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Follow my orders to the letter, Ensign and maybe you will get a chance to enjoy the twilight of your life."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You're dismissed," she told him. "Oh, and if you have a need to talk to someone, my door is always open," she told him smiling sweetly.

"Yes, Ma'am." He was so nervous he could barely see the door as he somehow made it through to glorious freedom. The door hissed quietly but he didn't hear it and for a moment he found himself resting on the wall gathering strength.

No doubt about it; this was going to be a rough mission.

-+-

_**Six days post battle of the Line:**_

Since coming to the station, the two First Ones remained in their room, isolated from the other, lesser younger races that scurried back and forth across the metal floor of their design. The female had taken some time to understand the true purpose of this contact as dictated by her leaders. She understood the reasoning, but upon arrival, her reaction was had been more cautionary than not. These younger races did not instantly fear either one of them, nor did they fall down in reverence, and that was to be respected, even though somewhat disturbing. They were cautious as they should be, however they strove to overcome that initial fear as their curiosity took hold. They were unusually open, asking questions, and expecting answers that she had not been fully prepared to respond to. And they were most gracious as those attending their superiors should be. Without genetic influence from either the Vorlons or them affecting their actions, she found it to be rather refreshing.

Their Human leader had arrived yesterday and the short conversations with him, the one who called himself Admiral Kirk were enlightening. She read him and was stunned by what she saw. There was a quiet air of confidence about him. He was a center of calm surrounded by storms, a natural leader somehow touched by the universe. His encounters with other First Ones covered him like armor. He surrounded himself with others like him. Oh, what the Shadows could have done with pawns like this!

They existed outside 'the Experiment'; with proper guidance that might have changed. But that was not possible without going to war with the Metrons, a war impossible to win by her people. The Metrons were older and more powerful than either the Vorlons or Shadows and to fight against them would ensure the slaughter of their people. No, they were simply here to access the threat potential of these particular creatures and so far, she didn't like what she saw. Compared to the races in local space, this organization of younger races without the limiting factors imposed by the Vorlons were somewhat more advanced than the far majority.

However, that wasn't as important to her as the threat this group of younger races represented for the near future. From what little she understood of them, it was their headlong race towards advancement that was so frightening. The unaltered Humans had recovered from a devastating war, rebuilt their world and made it into space in less than one of their centuries and if that wasn't a warning sign of the dangers these children represented then nothing was.

Normally races took hundreds of years to advance small increments. That wasn't the case them. These creature's technological knowledge, their overt curiosity, their almost insatiable need to explore and push past their limited boundaries almost made her rethink her contempt for the Vorlon need to control the younger races. At the rate they were progressing, in a mere hundred years, they would be on parity with the Shadows and Vorlons in weapons technology. That thought in itself was staggering. In three hundred of their years; in six hundred… the male didn't want to think about it. If it weren't for the Metrons interference, he would recommend an immediate, full-scale strike against them while they still had the time. These expansive creatures represented a grave danger to both Shadows and Vorlons.

Why did the Metrons protect them so and why did they give them such freedoms? The Shadow ambassador intended to find out why these creatures were under the protection of a First One. Today was the scheduled appointment with the Federation ambassador specialist. That amused the Shadows somewhat. It would be interesting to hear what this Human would say.

_And why do you think that their ambassador would be Human?_

A telepath! Surprised, both aliens turned quickly as the chime rang. It was an ugly sound, an alien sound that grated on its auditory fibers. The spider-like alien touched the panel key to allow the telepath entry and immediately recoiled as its vibratory hairs picked up the presence of a non-corporeal energy creature inside the antigravity sled that carefully entered the room. The immediate hallways were empty. Apparently they had been evacuated and for a moment, the Shadows feared for their lives.

_Don't be afraid, young ones. I am not here to hurt you. I am Federation ambassador Kollos._

Whatever it was, it was encased in a hexagonal, metallic container surrounded by metallic extensions that served as arms. The creature within it was powerful, very powerful. Its mind seemed to expand the entire room without even trying. There was no anger within those emissions, but a quiet amusement permeated every thought. It caught the anxious Shadows off-guard.

_You are not a Metron,_ the male Shadow pronounced. _What are you? _

_I am a Medusan. I am also what you would understand to be a First One._

_Impossible! Why would you associate with these children?_

In the Shadow's mind, he felt the creature laugh, not in scorn but in pure unadulterated joy. _Because they are alive! They're curious! They're seeing the universe in its full glory for the first time. They're not jaded. They're not yet frightened although, as you well know, they should be._

_Then they should be trained and carefully supervised_ the female intoned smoothly. _They should be made aware of their limitations so that they will not damage themselves any more than necessary._

_The Medusans disagree. These young ones need to step out on their own. If they are moving too fast, then they will fall. But they will learn, adapt. They understand that the best way to learn and understand one's limitations is by trying to push past them, child. That is their strength._

_They have the potential to become extremely dangerous._

_Possibly, the_ Medusan conceded. _But these young ones are open. They accepted my people when others have fled in fear at the very sight of us. They possessed the strength to look past what they've seen, to see what we are. We have traveled with them and both of us have benefited by the experiences. They may be young, but that does not make them any less valuable. Indeed, we are nurturing them and in return we see the universe though new and young eyes. They are not war-mongers and they are becoming more civilized with each passing year. They are on their way to becoming a civilized, peaceful organization of young and exciting sentients. It is quite refreshing to see the changes as they happen._

_But if they strive towards a peaceful society, then their growth will be stunted. Growth only comes through conflict and strife,_ the male Shadow said with absolute certainty. _We believe that peace without conflict to stimulate them will eventually doom them._

Kollos laughed. It was a lighthearted sound that seemed somehow soothing to both of the Shadows. _I didn't say that they would be a weak society like what has become of the Centauri here. Our society is surrounded by enemies that will take advantage of any weakness they see. The Federation is expanding in ways that will bring them into conflict with several deadly adversaries in less than a hundred years. There are already enemies that the young ones know nothing of trying to infiltrate them. We have allowed this so that they will learn the price of freedom. When they discover this hidden menace they will fight and we will support them with everything that their technology will have at that time. We will aid, not fight their battles for them. A thousand years will pass before they experience real peace and by then, they will understand what peace truly means and the price that must be paid to keep it. By then, the Metrons will consider them just mature enough to begin initiating formal negotiations with them, allowing them into the larger society of the galaxy._

The male was uncertain and somewhat confused. _Why would the First Ones wish to associate with these younger ones in such a manner? What do the Metrons want from these creatures?_

_The Metrons have observed and tested the Humans and found that, even though half-civilized, they have potential to achieve greatness. The Humans have a savage history, colored in blood. However they also have a remarkable ability to incorporate others into their nests. More advanced races than they, didn't not have the ability to come together and cooperate for the better of the whole. Humanity pulled them together and built a society that has strengthened over time. We do not know what they will become, but we do know that they will bring others with them. _

_If what you say is true, then there is a fault in your logic_, the male Shadow relied. _ The Humans should be concerned with their own progress, not helping the others with theirs. The others need to stand on their own._

_We disagree. There is strength in numbers. They realize that, as should you. Moreover, they are kindred. The Preservers have seen to that. And know that the Wise Ones do not consider these sentients pawns. I suggest that you choose your thoughts with more care._

Neither Shadow said anything. Whether they agreed or not wasn't important at this point. But since so much information was being freely given, it was mutually decided that truth would best be served here._ Current events have changed the balance of power in this region. Your 'Federation' is not what we expected._

_And what did you expect?_ asked Kollos._That it would be a haphazard group of young ones barely able to comprehend what life is about?_

The female Shadow laughed, relieving some of her tension for the first time_. We were unaware of the full magnitude of this Federation. Are there any more First Ones joined to this Federation or are you the only ones? _she asked slyly. She wanted more information and somehow knew that the Medusan would supply an honest answer.

_There are several that are active members and one or two more who are open to joining. _Kollos responded smoothly_. There are also several others who are taking active interests in what is occurring with this Federation. And others are watching the progress, _the Medusan added as an afterthought.

That surprised both of the arachnid- oid entities.These young ones were under the protection of not one or two, but several First Ones._ (Understand this ambassador Kollos, we will not attack Federation property unless we are threatened. If they do not violate our territories, we will not violate yours. Our fight is not with you._

_The Federation does not violate the rights or territories of others. We are explorers and will not start wars although we will not shrink away from them either. We will not go against you unless you violate or interfere with our interests. To this end, to avoid this possibility, I request that we forge an agreement; establishing one another's rights and privileges so that there will be no misunderstanding. We would know where your boundaries lay, so that we do not violate your territories. We also invite you to one day visit our portion of the galaxy, for purposes of communication and cultural exchange, if you wish it-with the mature races. Interference with the younger races will not be tolerated. Limited, positive interaction within the boundaries that we set here and now will be encouraged. You may not be comfortable with this, but I believe that if you give this a chance, you will find it enriching as well as enlightening. _

The Shadows were quiet for a long time. They had awakened expecting to renew a war a thousand years and more in the making. Instead they were being invited by equals to visit their territory.Nothing had prepared them for these turns of events. They were caught completely off-guard.

Finally_: we find this to be agreeable, _the male said. He hesitated a moment before continuing. _You should be aware that my people and the Vorlon Empire have been in conflict._

_I know about your philosophical dispute, _answered Kollos._ The Metrons have discussed it with me. And we of the Collaboration of Elder races have observed you for some time. The young ones know nothing about your disagreements and we will not tell them. The differences between you and the Vorlons are your concern and if it is made known to them it will not be through us. However, if they find out then we will support them in whatever manner they see fit. The mature races will not directly interfere unless you or the Vorlons defy the Metron's edict and interfere with their development. You have shown honesty coming here despite your reservations, and speaking for the mature races, we respect that. You have apparently chosen a wise path. The Vorlons have not. Where this will lead, no one knows. We want you to understand that we are doing what you should have done; not to experiment, but to offer suggestions and allow those under our protection the freedom to choose in what direction they would search for their destinies. That is why we have contact with them. Because you have come here openly seeking information instead of preparing for war without provocation, for the first time, contact is being extended to you as well._

_Then let us speak of agreements and compromise, _thefemale said, shocked by the proposal._ We will do this face-to-face._

_Yes, that is a good idea, young ones_

The Medusan encounter suit opened slowly and the non-corporeal entity floated serenely towards the Shadow representatives. Sixteen pairs of eyes stared at the entity before them.

What they saw was a beauty that was beyond compare.

_Such ageless beauty, such darkness, the result of great immeasurable loneliness,_ whispered Kollos. _You are so alone, much like the Humans but for so, so much longer. You're telepathic yet so alone. How can you stand it?_

For an hour, there was no more communication between the two. Then the male spoke._ We are alone because we were chosen._

_Yes, I understand. But have you considered that being chosen as you have been might have pointed you in a different direction? I'm curious, what is it that you want?_

_Ah, the question of the ages._

_Yes, it is._

_We want to know if we are right._

_What you wish to know will not be discovered by this experiment you have with the Vorlons. This experiment has been tainted from the beginning. Do you understand?_

"_Yes._

_Very good. Obviously we have much to discuss. _Kollos got comfortable as did the Shadows_. There was a time when the Preservers looked at the younger races in our portion of the galaxy and decided that these primitive yet kindred life forms struggling to develop fire required…_

**The Jericho system:**

Shai Alyt Aalaan's primal instincts were screaming inside him. The largest battle fleet his people had fielded in over eight hundred years had failed to destroy the Earthers and their allies. And here he was securing a star system literally given to him by the enemy. That idiot Shai Alyt Shaka, had been humbled by the Federationist commander Acaltha, and Aalaan was sure that this system was a trap designed by that commander to keep valuable resources away from the prize. His own vessels and crews had been mauled by elaborate traps located in the system, another parting gift from Acaltha.

The star system called Jericho by the Earthers, was close to the border of the Minbari territories and all of the clans were in agreement that it was too valuable to be left in enemy hands.

The star base brazenly stationed in the Courtor system for all to see had proven once and for all that these aliens were arrogant enough to dare the might of the Minbari Federation to do something about it. The enemy didn't care that his people knew where its base of operations were, or the position of the doorway to the other side of the galaxy. That supreme bit of haughtiness had enraged the all of the castes. The combined warrior castes, of one accord, wanted to head to the system and burn the station to ash.

But that was impossible at this point and to everyone's despair the second fleet and the remains of _Minbar's Retribution_ were rerouted to the home borders. The Allies were much larger and far, far more powerful than expected. _Minbar's Retribution_ would regroup, lick their wounds and wait for the right time to hit the station and the ships protecting it.

But for him, that was cold comfort. He and his ships were isolated and cut off. The alliance of Humans and their associates would undoubtedly come here, destroy his entire war fleet, and retake the system as soon as they could. Aalaan knew this to be true because, that is exactly what he would do if he were in their place and under these conditions, he wouldn't be able to stop them. His orders were to secure this system from the Earthers and their allies. He had tried but the conditions had changed. The huge Federation station had arrived five days ago and that meant he would be in a middle of a lost battle in a matter of days if not hours.

"Rii Mazik, open communications."

His Rii nodded.

"This is Shai Alyt Aalaan," he started. "To all ships, we are abandoning this system within one hour. I have reason to believe that the enemy will return to this system with superior numbers. All damaged ships that are not able to be repaired, are to be immediately destroyed. All guard ships at maximum alert status."

"Shai Alyt," Rii Mazik whispered. "There will be those of the Wind Swords that will consider this an act of cowardliness."

"Yes," he answered simply. "Those under my command are more important than my clan's opinions. This Federation '_will'_ be here soon. I can feel it in my bones. They will jump in the middle of us and decimate the fleet as they did at the Earther's homeworld. We will not be able to defend ourselves."

His second-in-command merely nodded once more, not even bothering to present a token arguement.

"We've made mistakes, Mazik," Aalaan told him softly. "We've relied on our superior weapons and numerical superiority for far too long. Now that we face a new, dangerous enemy, everything we've learned for the last thousand years is working against us. We've learned to advance but not to retreat when it would allow for a greater victory. That is changing, starting now. Prepare the ship. We are leaving."

Once again the Shai Alyt glanced at the book 'Worlds of the Federation and shuddered. "Mazik, we are in a war. No," he corrected himself, "_'the war'_; and we weren't prepared."

"I believe this as well, Shai Aly," Mazik whispered. That he admitted it at all was astounding. "That ship we saw in the report. It was a Shadow vessel."

"Yes," he responded. "I believe it was. Its design fits the description. These aliens are in association with the Shadows, openly, without fear. Either they don't know who the Shadows are, or…"

"Or," Mazik finished. "They are truly agents of the dark forces, as the Grey Council and the Vorlons have implied."

"Either way, the Forces of Darkness have control of them. We must rise to the challenge and destroy them all before it is too late. Now my friend, make sure that we leave nothing for our enemies to exploit. And I want a dozen probes planted throughout the system as we leave. I want to see the strength of enemies."

The Shai Alyt stared and stared towards the stars. No matter what he said, in his heart he felt a sense of impending disaster for his people. Was it arrogance being shown by the Federation, or simple confidence in their ability to humble the Minbari? Try as he might to deny it, the latter seemed more and more likely. This foolishness within the warrior castes had to stop if they were to survive.

"Hurry, Mazik."

-+-

Seven hours later, Minbari probes recorded the presence of more than three hundred enemy vessels arriving in the star system before they were blown into fragments.

Aalaan had been right.

-+-

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

_**Chapter Forty Four**_

_**"Tactical" **_

_**Becerra Starbase Operational Planning: **_

Nearly two hundred Federation and Klingon Command Officers sat waiting for their final orders. The rest of command, still on their various ships listened attentively as Admiral Kirk and General Kor fielded questions and dispensed various orders to the wings of ships about to begin their offensive against the Minbari war machine. Two wings of Klingon warships and several freighters were ordered to Proxima to support EarthForce ships there. Three Federation strike forces were preparing to hit the identified shipyards near Tavalan and Ralafa. Three Klingon and two Federation wings consisting of sixty ships each were to attack the shipyards at Eshar Thala and from there proceed to liberate several protectorate worlds.

This was a somewhat tricky situation. The protectorate worlds had no real defenses or value to the allies other than the Minbari ships and that would force the Minbari into a delicate situation. Either they would have allocate a large numbers of their vessels to 'liberate' those worlds and use up valuable resources, or they would abandon them and have to later explain to the locals why they were not deemed important enough to the Minbari Federation to protect in their times of need. Those worlds would not be hit directly unless they actively attacked allied forces. But all Minbari ships and supplies were considered legitimate targets to be destroyed. Allied orders were to eject and continue to eject all Minbari incursions until ordered otherwise.

These hit and run, and hold until-relieved-tactics, would continue until the main strike force surged forward, cutting a vicious path towards Minbar not experienced by the them over a thousand years.

"My fleet is ready," General Kor announced. "While the Minbari worry about their precious home planets, I will start with their protectorates. I'm curious to see how much damage I can do before they come to their rescue."

With orders dispensed, communications close and the other officers left except for Admiral Robert 'Harve' Bennett, former Chief of Staff, now commanding all forces here, Generals Kor, and Chang, Vice Admirals Kirk and Skorn, Commodore Acaltha and Captain Spock.

The Klingon Generals and high ranking Federation Officers had been sniping at one another at one another for the last three hours, something that was natural given the two allies delicate relationship with one another. But the real hostility emanated from Chang and Kirk. The arguments were intense, almost violent as two unyielding personalities struggled for dominance. Admiral Kirk and General Chang were dangerous men, both to their enemies and each other. Kor and Spock found themselves trying to keep the two from coming to blows.

"By Kahless' bones!" General Kor roared. "We should slaughter them all right now. Start with Tr'Es'Na and straight to Minbar. It will be glorious."

"General Kor," Admiral Kirk roared back, something he found himself doing often during this meeting. What was interesting was that Kor was quiet when speaking privately, but when in the presence of his fellow Klingons he was as loud as any of them. "They have three thousand ships between us and Minbar. We would win, but the price would be unacceptable."

"That is true," General Chang intoned all the while smiling at Kirk and trying his best to get on his nerves. "Too much Human blood has been spilled already. Perhaps the famous Admiral Kirk wishes for a diplomatic agreement between the Federation and the Minbari. After all, the blood of twenty-five million of his people screaming in his ears has dulled his sense of retribution. Maybe the thought of peace has warmed his heart, and we all know that revenge is a dish best served cold."

_'A dish best served cold'_. Those words gave Kirk a chill, as if someone had walked across his grave. "The Federation will respond accordingly," he said to Chang. "They have violated our territory, killed those under our protection. But we will not slaughter them mindlessly. But," he added coldly, "they will understand what it means to make war against us. Chang, your people were under our protection, the first families ever to work peacefully for a greater good. They died under our watch and that is something we don't take lightly."

"Then you understand," Chang said approvingly. "Your blood has been shed. Now cry Havoc! And let loose the dogs of war! Blood for blood, Kirk. Isn't that the way of things? As dishonorable as they are, Kirk, deep down, don't you wish to drown yourself in the blood of your enemies?"

"No," Kirk answered. "Deep down, I want justice, not the blood of innocents on my hands," he responded and then glared at Chang who continued smirking at him. He did not like this Klingon. "I told their chief negotiator, Delenn that we would accept nothing less than an unconditional surrender and I intend to keep that promise. We will either force them to the table or we will destroy their economy and their ability to make war. At this point, they still believe that they can win this conflict and that's something I intend to rectify. But there is no honor in butchering the innocent."

Kor found himself nodding. The loss of Klingon honor due to too much reverie would be inconvenient. "Yes," he added slowly. "It would be a waste of resources to seek a quick resolution to this. The Minbari have strength. They have been adapting to our strategies and weapons. Their weapons have become more powerful and they can still burn through our shields given enough time. Some of their vessels have shields now and they can track us in subspace."

"Yes," Admiral Skorn agreed. "A few months ago, they had little to no knowledge of subspace or shields. Now they have shields, effective ones and subspace sensors and jammers. From our observations, these technologies are not Federation, or Klingon-based."

"Which is impossible for them to have developed given the time frame of four months," Spock added. "Logic indicates that they have to be receiving help from others."

"Agreed," Kor said. "It could be the Romulans. I know them. This war grates at them. They have no way to get here in force. They very well may have spies among our forces, giving the Minbari weapons and shield technology."

Commodore Acaltha shook his head. "Shield and weapons energy readings are different. It's not the Romulans. According to the reports, none of the other races have shields, except the Abbai. Their shields do not correspond to what we've recorded of them. And no one generates that characteristic power signature other what I believe to be the Vorlon Empire. And we detected them spying for the Minbari in the Jericho system."

"The Vorlons definitely have an agenda and they are somehow connected to the Minbari," Kirk said. "All of our attempts at first contact have been pointedly ignored. But they haven't directly gone up against us and I want to keep it that way. The last thing we need is major war on two fronts. The Vorlon Empire is an unknown quantity and we don't know why they are helping the Minbari. Delenn deferred to them when she spoke about them and she said that there were sides being drawn between the light and darkness and we were in danger of being pulled into the dark. She wanted the Vorlons to guide us towards the light." His eyes narrowed. "All we had to do was sacrifice Alliance Earth."

That brought a grimace to the Federation personnel present and a hardy laugh for the Klingons.

"She knows nothing of Humans," laughed Kor. "You should have gutted her ship where it stood."

"She used the word '_shadows'_. It was the way she used it, as if she hated to even speak the word. The aliens visiting us are called Shadows. The local races are terrified of them and won't even stay in the same section even though they've sworn that they've never seen this particular race. To me, that's not a coincidence and it begs the question of who's really calling the shots here?"

"We'll find out soon enough," Kor said.

Acaltha steepled his fingers. "From what information Maltz, Scholar Schrolus and I were able to obtain from young Launesse before we returned him to the Minbari, this appears to be an ideological war, a religious war, between the races who've pledged loyalty to the Vorlons and those who follow the Shadows. Launesse was uncertain, Admiral, as the records in question were nearly a thousand years old and badly fragmented. But here is what he had to say."

The Andorian tapped a key on his personal PADD, and a recording of the young Minbari speaking freely with the Medusan astro-cartographer began playback.

_"Tensions ran high throughout many of the other species with whom my people had contact. Incidents led to skirmishes and skirmishes led to wars. Like a brush fire, conflicts arose across known space, from rivals finally facing off to in holy wars. With each passing day, there were drastic increases in the frequency of raids by nomadic aliens of unknown origins._

Soon it became apparent that there was some other force at work, manipulating events to bring about conflict. Some species were distinctly playing the role of instigators. Rumors spread of fearsome Soldiers of Darkness and their masters, known only as the Shadows. These rumors told of Great Wars of the past, when the Shadows would rise up and spread strife amongst the races in the care of other Ancients. The last Great War, it was told, had happened approximately 9,000 years before, and that was the last time the Ancients had walked openly amongst the younger races. Fear ran high as it was pointed out that this time the Ancients were not around to stop the Shadows."  
  
Acaltha shut off the recording. "The period he speaks of was approximately one thousand Terran years ago, give or take a decade. The previous 'Great War', nine thousand years previous to that, would have taken place about the same time that the Fabrini evacuated their homeworld aboard the _Yonada_. From what little descriptions the boy was able to relate, I'd suggest that the Ancients he referred do, were several elder races who were involved in the conflict, or perhaps even instigated it. Hopefully, Ambassador Kollos will have more information for us soon. If these are the same aliens that began that war we'll have to keep a close eye on them. They may be a bigger threat to us than the Vorlons."

"Maybe," reflected Admiral Skorn. "Thank you, Commodore."

"Next: there have been reports that our outside pickets have been attacked by Minbari _Lintiras_ and modified _Nials_ of a design we haven't encountered previously.

"These Minbari are getting better," Kor sneered. "And they are getting more desperate. These new fighters have superior weapons and speed. Two Federation vessels were attacked and severely damaged. Two Birds-of-prey were hit, one destroyed."

"By _Nials_ and _Lintiras_," Chang asked? This news caught his attention and his mood darkened considerably.

"Both vessels were cloaked at the time of the attack," Admiral Skorn. "Two dozen enemy fighters emerged from jump points and hit them before they were even aware of the enemy's presence. They knew exactly where they were."

"They are using a new form of tachyon scanner," surmised Spock.

"Yes," confirmed Skorn. "These attack vessels are more advanced than anything we've yet encountered. Their ability to use pinpoint attacks presently puts us at somewhat of a a disadvantage."

"How many of these vessels have we disabled?"

"All of them were destroyed, or the pilots committed suicide rather than be captured. "Their ships were running one hundred and twenty percent over over what we suspect to be the recommended safety norms for such ships, given the information we've captured from the Minbari. They had no intentions of returning."

Chang smiled. "Commendable."

"We were unable to track their command ships in hyperspace. However, scanners detected a sensor ghost one million kilometers of our position."

"So at this point we can't accurately track them?" Kirk said. "How long before we can?"

"We have pretty good readings on their scans," Kor announced. "This new technology won't protect them for long. We still detect their singularity emissions. These minor attacks mean very little."

"These aren't minor attacks," Kirk said. "These Minbari are probing our defenses with the lives of their soldiers." He stood up and walked around the table lost in thought. "That hasn't been a Minbari tactic we've seen before."

Acaltha nodded in agreement. "You're right, Admiral. They hate the very idea that we 'lesser beings' can hurt them. To give their lives for something like this does not fit the profile we've seen. Are they confirmed as Minbari?"

"Medical scans of what little remains we have confirm that they are definitely Minbari, but with minor physiological differences," Spock replied.

"Interesting. An offshoot, maybe? A variant we haven't seen before?" asked Kor.

"Perhaps this is a situation similar to the Vulcan/Romulan relationship?" suggested Spock.

"Possibly," Skorn added. "With improved technology. I'm ordering more aggressive patrols. The perimeter ships will be supplemented with several cruisers. Our scans will focus on local hyperspace more aggressively. We will find the enemy and eliminate them. Until then, _Becerra_ will maintain yellow alert status."

"Agreed," Bennett announced effectively ending the meeting. "I want the resonance pulse disruptor to remain active. If the device works as promised no jump point one hundred thousand kilometers will be able to form on top of us as they did on Regulus.

**USS **_**Mako**_**-three days out**

**Destination: **_**Zhabar**_**, homeworld of the Drazi Freehold**

Jesus Antonio Silva sat relaxed in his chair doing the job he dreaded the worst – paperwork, the bane of all starship Captains. Diagnostics, warp core conditions, engineering, medical, computer analysis, science surveys, everything; he was required to sign off on it. The latest was a preliminary report of the star system they had just passed by. Nothing out of the ordinary but the astronomers were excited by this trinary star system because of its abundance of heavy metals and the suggestion of huge amounts of dilithium present on one of the outer worlds.

The USS _Lee_ was a half light second distant, pacing the _Mako_ at warp five point three headed for Drazi freehold space. Both _Miranda-_class Federation starships were on a diplomatic mission to make official contact with the Drazi. And it had been a request, albeit a quiet one sent through back channels by the Narn. The Drazi were being cautious, which was typical of most of the races in the surrounding sectors. No one wanted to be on the big-boys-on-the-block's bad side and the Minbari were most definitely the big boys. However, word had gotten around about Minbari losses and the other races were beginning to slowly make entreaties. The Drazi had been one of the governments to have actually invited the Federation to a First Contact.

This time though, he would play the subordinate, allowing Captain Bien to do all of the work. He needed the experience and had been quietly chomping at a chance to do something. These diplomatic missions had been uneventful from a military standpoint, although they had been undeniably interesting and productive on the political end. The looks on the Narn and Centauri faces when they heard that the Starfleet was composed of large numbers of Humans was priceless. But he enjoyed the times with both the Narn and the Centauri. After they had gotten over their initial anxiety, they had become very nice hosts. Even the Centauri emperor was pleasant. Some of his subordinates however were not.

Lord Refa was an ambitious schemer if ever there was on and he didn't trust him as far as he could kick him. Emperor Turhan however, kept a tight leash on all of the great houses and fortunately nothing disastrous had occurred during that meeting. Silva had been sure that Lord Refa's had seriously considered attempting to hijack one or both ships. And that would have been a shame to have to have shot up his pretty little _Primus_. But that would have ruined his perfect record. So far he hadn't used his weapons here in the quadrant in battle and he planned to keep it that way if possible. He was enjoying his job as roving First Contact specialist.

"Commander Tavel, you have the bridge." Tavel was an excellent Officer and one day soon, he would have his own command. The alien looked like a cross between a bipedal feline and a catfish with those unusual whisker-like sensory organs protruding from his face. He was a good friend who Silva trusted with his life.

"Yes, Sir," the Benzite responded.

Silva was tired. He'd been on the bridge for the last nine hours and needed a break and something to eat.

Less than a minute after Silva left the bridge, sensors detected its first tachyon pulse.

**USS **_**Lee**_**: **

If any of the crew spared a glance at Captain Canoniza Bien, they would have seen him with his usual cool demeanor intact. However his first officer knew better. His Captain was excited. This would be the first time that he would initiate First Contact. Silva was the senior Officer-in-command but this time, it was his responsibility and he intended to make sure he did it correctly.

Bien was Starfleet through and through, but like many of the younger generation officers, he openly reflected his heritage and culture as well, within the norms of Starfleet protocol. Being the first Filipino in his family to command a Federation starship, he intended to make a memorable – and positive impression. As a matter of diplomatic courtesy when he went to the inevitable parties at accompanied these functions, he would wear his Baron-tagalog, especially designed by his aunt just for occasions like these. It was the traditional jacket worn by those males in his country for generations. With slight modifications, it was within acceptable Federation norms.

During the official events it was very likely that he would not be allowed by the local government to carry hand phasers. But he did intend to bring his Balisong with him. That ceremonial folding dagger had been in his family for three generations since before WWIII and it would come with him now. Inside his quarters, he tried to relax a bit but this mission was on his mind and he couldn't rest, not really. Huffing he activated the lights and sat at his desk and do something constructive. He activated his personal log.

"Computer – dictating a letter to Rica."

"Confirmed."

_"Dear Rica, sorry I haven't had a chance to write you recently, but I've been pretty far out. I hope that you'll get this letter in about a month. It's been an exciting time out here. I wish you could see it, but I know that you don't like traveling long distances. Despite the war, it is so beautiful in this area. The aliens are more varied than we are back at home. There are only a few Humanoid races and a lot of races that we've never seen anything like before. Just before we left, there were these huge spider-like beings that came to the station. They were all black and deadly looking, but they were intelligent and very cordial. I wished I had had the chance to personally meet one of them, but of course duty called. I hope I do get a chance to meet them and I hope we don't wind up being enemies. They use organic ships and this one war is bad enough. I don't want to even think about going up against something like those ships. But don't worry, my missions have been diplomatic ones and I haven't used our weapons. _

_I haven't gotten a chance to meet the other Humans here but from everything I've heard, they're different from, us but they are the same. It's amazing to see another Earth identical to ours. I'll send you some images to show you the similarities and differences. You'll love them, I know. Give mother and father my best and I'll write again soon. Gotta eat something now before I pass out. You know how I am. Give my niece a kiss and tell her I love her. Your loving brother, Canoniza. _Computer end letter."

"Letter ended."

Before he could do anything else, there was a chime. "Captain to the bridge."

Wearily, he got up from his chair and turned on the viewer. "What's the problem Lovar?"

"Sir, we've just been scanned," she answered. "Tachyon pulse, very sophisticated, less than a millisecond in length. Sir, we've been scanned once more, two pulses this time. Someone is ranging us. Computers are saying the signal has an eighty-eight percent probability of being Minbari."

"All hands, red alert. Inform the _Mako_ we're increasing to warp six and pursuing evasive pattern Archer three."

The characteristic siren of red alert permeated the bridge and the bridge became a flurry of activity.

"Aye, Sir."

"Find me that ship."

"Scanning hyperspace and normal spacer. Sir, I got something, barely registering. They're pacing us."

"At warp six?" _No good at all_ Bien thought. The Minbari had never been able to do this as far as he knew. "Prepare tri-cobalt torpedoes," he ordered, knowing that Silva was preparing to do the very same thing. "Target any opening jump point. "

"Captain Silva's hailing us."

"Onscreen."

On the view screen, Silva's face was a mask of concern. "_They've developed some new tricks, I see." _

"I've noticed," Bien responded. "Can we outrun them?"

_"They're going to dog us all the way to the Drazi system and if they attack us there then it'll ruin our mission along with diplomatic headaches we do not want to deal with. Increase to maximum warp for thirty seconds. Drop to full impulse, they'll overshoot us we'll deal with them accordingly. How many ships are we talking about?" _

"Scanners are inconclusive," he admitted. "Best estimate is six, probably more. I'm sending Central Command our latest data logs. I recommend you do the same."

_"Acknowledged. On my mark, maximum warp for ten seconds and then full impulse, standard evasive maneuvers. Let's see what happens. Mark." _

_TBC_


	45. Chapter 45

"_**Ripple Effects"**_

By Matthew Schocke

Commanding a Federation Starbase was a full time job, and quite a feather in your cap, Commodore Vladimir Frankowski admitted to himself with a sigh. Commanding a Starbase adjacent to enemy territory, in the middle of a shooting war with people who liked to burn planets, when your closest reinforcement was 65,000 light years away, was a sure ticket to a nervous breakdown.

It wasn't that their position was that precarious, he admitted to himself as his eyes re-checked the status board. Together with the two Alamo platforms, _Becerra Alpha One_ had enough firepower to make the Klingon Deep Space Fleet step lightly. Vladimir winced at his unspoken thought. "Make that the Romulans", he reminded himself. It was still a little odd getting used to having the Klingons as allies. A third of the stored munitions in his cargo holds were of Klingon manufacture, to re-supply their allies as they savaged Minbari convoys.

The real sources of stress were the various entities now visiting this visible symbol of Federation resolve. This section of the galaxy reminded him of a paper he'd done, a very long time ago, on the warring provinces of Eastern Europe during the middle ages. No one really trusted anyone, many of the factions were xenophobic as hell, and no one had the moral courage to stop the big kid on the block from pummeling one of the smaller neighbors into oblivion.

Captain Silva had done a bang-up job, Frankowski admitted candidly. The Centauri, perhaps shamed by their failure to aid the Earth Alliance, now seemed eager to find out more about the UFP. Or maybe the Narn's interest in Federation terraforming assistance was prodding the Centauri as well.

"The politics here were every bit as murky as in Machiavelli's Italy," the Commodore mused aloud.

"Yes, sir," Commander Phelps agreed with a curt nod. She was a better XO than he merited, Frankowski admitted to himself. She's been in line to take command of a base station near the neutral zone when the war broke out. The tall, dark-skinned woman immediately requested a transfer to the war zone, even if it meant turning down her first command. Her family had been on Regulus.

It didn't help things that the other races were clearly afraid of their latest visitors. Those spider-like beings had given him a small twinge of arachnophobia when he first welcomed them onto the station, something he managed to hide without difficulty. But he doubted that the Centauri were as nervous for the same reasons. Ambassador Kollos spent an unprecedented amount of time with the two latest visitors, but the Medusan seemed happy with the progress made. Frankowski wondered if the Centauri were affected by alcohol. He had a small supply of Saurian Brandy that had been forwarded to him by a member of the Diplomatic Corps.

Vladimir Frankowski was jolted out of his musings when a section of the threat board shifted to yellow alert. A quick glance at the monitors informed him that something was coming through the subspace passage.

"Phasers and Torpedo banks active!" he snapped. "We aren't expecting that convoy for another ten hours. I want firing solutions as soon as they emerge. Status on the Hyperspace Interdictor?"

"Up and running," Phelps replied in a clipped tone as her fingers danced over the touchpads. "Back-up is online and ready activate as needed." She didn't even mention the shields. As per doctrine, they'd been active since the station had gone online.

"Tachyon pulse on my mark," Frankowski said suddenly. If no visible ships emerged from the passage, he'd have to assume they were cloaked. "Tractor beams stand by."

"Yes, sir," Lieutenant Savan replied from the sensor console. "Commodore, Subspace Passage dilation suggests at least one large warp signature is about to emerge."

Frankowski's concerns about a cloaked Romulan slipping past his command were unneeded. When the visible distortion flared up again, it receded to reveal four large rounded shapes trailing after a much larger one. All were extremely visible.

"Mr. Savan?" Frankowski snapped.

"All five vessels appear to be from the Gorn Confederation. Certainty is ninety-nine point nine five three that this classification is accurate." The Vulcan's face was impassive, but his voice seemed to betray some hint of curiosity. Or perhaps Frankowski had been on the bridge too long.

"Three saucers…" Commander Phelp's voice trailed off. "I thought they hadn't built any Dreadnoughts?"

"We weren't commissioning any _Centaur_ class vessels after Praxis," Frankowski observed. "I imagine if we were to take a stroll on that ship, we might still be able to smell new paint. Weapons crews stand down."

"They're hailing us," Lieutenant Corbin chirped. The younger man's feathery eyebrows and somewhat high-pitched voice challenged Frankowski to take him as seriously as the communication specialist's service history warranted.

"Main view screen," Frankowski said.

"Greetings, guardian of the hatchery," a translated voice boomed from the speakers as the outside view changed to show a wide, reptilian face.

"Greetings, first among hunters," Frankowski replied automatically. His time in the diplomatic corps hadn't hurt, and neither had a long conversation with one of the visiting observers from the Gorn Confederation.

The reptilian head with the hard, glassy eyes cocked to the side, perhaps in surprise. "You show an impressive knowledge of the ways of the hunt," the translation boomed, a hint of respect audible over the circuit.

"I thank you," Frankowski said politely, ignoring the looks he was getting from Phelps. "Duty commands that I pursue knowledge of the reason for your presence here."

"Duty commands us all," the translation replied somberly as the massive jaws moved. "I would meet with your privately to discuss matters of importance. I am Hunt Leader S'Garak."

"I am Commodore Frankowski," the station commander replied, troubled.

Frankowski frowned as he made his way down to the transporter deck. The Federation was at peace with the Gorn Confederation, but the presence of five warships was disquieting nonetheless. He'd only seen a _Tyrannosaurus Rex_ Class Dreadnought once before, in a Starfleet intelligence estimate, and that had been bad enough. Some wit in Federation Intelligence decided to translate Gorn ship class names as different species of dinosaur, and for a while it seemed appropriate. Gorn ships may be fast, but they were anything but maneuverable.

Fortunately, when he discovered this fact, the Gorn ambassador considered the awe with which humans regarded the pitiful collections of bones housed in their museums and decided that the ship class names were an honor. Reportedly, their battleship program was even nicknamed "Godzilla".

'_Homo Sapien's club indeed'._

The starbase commander was annoyed to arrive at the deck, only to discover his guest had already beamed boarded. Fortunately, the face he'd seen before on the view-screen was visible above an elaborately tooled collar that seemed to conceal a translator unit.

"Excellent," his guest said with a polite nod. "You command a mighty nest."

Frankowski smiled politely and led the Gorn to a small conference room

located nearby.

After they sat down, the fleet commander politely declined any offers of refreshment and instead handed Frankowski a Starfleet data chip. "I am to hand-deliver this to you at first opportunity."

Frankowski nodded faintly and plugged the chip into the terminal built into the tabletop. Admiral Cartwright's face appeared on the view screen, and he did not look happy. "You are to offer every possible assistance to Captain S'Garak, as long as it does not endanger your command," he snapped, ending the recording almost as soon as it had begun.

Frankowski turned back to his guest and raised an eyebrow. "Is there something I should know?" he asked hesitantly.

S'Garak gave an un-translated sound that could have been a grunt. "I think he does not like to share his prey."

Vladimir swallowed. There was something else going on here. "Is there

a reason you hunt so far from home?" he asked carefully.

The Gorn Hunt Leader, or fleet captain, gave Commodore Frankowski a

very direct look. "A Clan Leader, his mate, and his three eldest hatchlings were on Regulus." Even the translated voice carried a menacing undertone.

'Oh, oh', Frankowski thought, I hope it wasn't anyone major. "My

condolences to your and your people. May I inquire as to his clan and domain?" he asked, using the polite forms.

"R'Tangatar was leader of the Stone-Breakers clan, responsible for G'DHar II," his guest responded with a hint of pride.

Frankowski wondered how many Stone-Breakers were on board those ships.

Then the rest of the words sunk in and he felt the blood drain out of his face. G'Dhar II was one of the Gorn homeworlds. If R'Tangatar's demesne was the entire planet, then that meant. "They killed one of the Triumvirate?"

S'Garak nodded. "When this was explained to the Federation council, they were most accommodating. Recognizing the effort that had been put forth in capturing the secrets of the subspace passageway, my government offered a bounty gleaned from our common foe."

Frankowski frowned as he tried to assimilate a large number of facts. The Gorn Confederacy was a neighbor of the Federation, but after a disastrous first contact incident, things had been rather cordial between the two powers. The Gorns, however, also bordered the Romulan Star Empire, with which they had fought wars since before either side had a fully-functioning warp drive. The only thing he could think of that Starfleet wanted from their mutual foe was… "You found a cloaking device?"

"Not myself, personally," S'Garak replied with what passed for a toothy smile. "One of our border patrols made a fortunate discovery. A Romulan patrol vessel evidently suffered a catastrophic systems failure and was found, adrift, with no life support."

"I'm surprised I didn't hear the cheering from here when you made that

offer," Vladimir said dryly.

The Gorn paused as the translator seemed to struggle with sarcasm, but then he nodded, making a dry wheezing sound. "R'Tangatar earned much honor fighting The Hidden Enemy in his youth, but his wisdom will be missed even more in our governing councils. Given their desires, most of the fleet would be here as well, but we acknowledge that the Federation has suffered the more grievous loss. As such, this is your hunt. We merely wish to… impress upon these Minbari the depths of our displeasure. It's ironic, is it not, that they pursue this vendetta against your kindred for a crime they themselves have perpetrated

against my people. I'll be sure to ask them what they think our response should be." The Gorn's reptilian grin grew even wider, and Vladimir had to suppress a small shudder.

Within a few hours, the Gorn commanders had assimilated the available

information on Minbari ships and tactics. Admiral Bennett had smiled when he assigned Vice-Admiral Kirk the task of briefing the newcomers. Kirk was slightly surprised when Commodore Frankowski contacted him with the news, but took it all in stride. It wasn't until the Gorn S'Garak addressed the man as "The Bamboo Hunter" that Vladimir remembered that Kirk had played a rather – personal – role in the initial contact with the Gorns, back when the commodore was still wearing ensign's pips.

"This should prove very interesting," S'Garak concluded after Kirk signed off.

Commodore Frankowski hesitated, but knew he'd damn himself otherwise

if they didn't come back. "Er, as you can see, these Sharlin-class vessels aren't very fast or maneuverable, but they still have impressive firepower. That new cannon they deployed was able to destroy the San Diego in one volley. Are you sure they won't present, ah, problems?"

A long pause left Vladimir nervously tapping his foot out of sight of the view screen.

"Ah, Hatchery Guardian Frankowski, I see you refer to our classic distaste for the 'battle of maneuvers'. If you will notice, the warp nacelles on my ships are of the new design."

Vladimir nodded. They were noticeably shorter and the pylons were swept forward where the joined the rear dome. This shorted the overall length of each ship by a good margin. Even more noticeable was the splitting of the warp drives on the dreadnought. The two massive drive units had been split into four smaller nacelles that bracketed the rear hull. With the shorter nacelle clusters and the wide-spread weapon platforms between the forward and middle hulls, the vessel resembled some great bird of prey. Not that he would ever voice such

an observation to a race that would not appreciate being compared to the Romulans in any way. "Is that an upgrade?" he asked innocently.

"It's an alternate design that shortens the warp field by a considerable margin. It's held stable at high speeds, so we're upgrading the fleet as we rotate them in for refit. It reduces our shearing stress at translight speeds by a noticeable margin." The Gorn commander paused for a moment. "We may not be able to turn inside a Romulan Bird of Prey, but we also plan to stay in warp until plasma torpedoes finish arming."

Commodore Frankowski shuddered at the thought of sub-light ships trying to evade plasma torpedoes. Their only hope would be if they had enough time to enter hyperspace. S'Garak did not appear to be likely to give them that.

"Admiral Bennet's plan is sound, and we agree with the role assigned to us," S'Garak continued, changing the subject. "We will parallel General Kor's group and… discuss our grievances with more of the Minbari Protectorate worlds. After we have burned their ships from the skies."

Commodore Frankowski almost felt a stirring of pity for the Minbari this battle group would encounter. He quashed it ruthlessly. "That should prove educational," he observed dryly. "Before you go, we do need to officially register your vessels for C&C."

The Gorn nodded and gestured to someone off screen. "We're sending over transponder data now. The federation names for the light carriers are _Mothra_ and _Rodan_. My heavy battlecruisers are designated _Fafnir_ and _Smaug_."

Vladimir Frankowski laughed out loud for the first time that day. "If I didn't know better, I'd say your fleet was teasing Starfleet Intelligence with those names."

"My colleagues found the entire situation more amusing than anything else," S'Garak replied. "I suppose at this point we are following a trail that has long gone cold. Though from your reaction, there may still be prey."

Commodore Frankowski shook his head. "Do I even want to know what we're supposed to call your flag?"

S'Garak went very still, and Vladimir could feel the humor leaking out of the conversation. "Register it as the GCF _Fires of Regulus_," he said in a low voice.

Vladimir nodded curtly. Even between allies some things were too serious to joke about. "I wish you good hunting," he said formally.

S'Garak nodded and the viewscreen shifted to an exterior view as the Gorn flotilla moved away from _Becerra Alpha One_. Moments later they transited to warp.

"Discuss grievances?" Corbin said under his breath. "I don't think they're going to leave anyone left to listen."

"Good," was all Commander Phelps had to say.

**The Ashen ship **_**Falling Curtain:**_

Ashen Shalytni Dai remained relaxed as his crew continued to track the two enemy ships from his vantage point in hyperspace. Those Federation vessels were as impressive as the Vorlons had implied, not that his people disbelieved them, of course. However, the fact that the vessels had detected his stealth fleet in hyperspace from their version of hyperspace raised his respect for them somewhat. After these ships were judged and burned, he would turn to more interesting prey, such as the Klingon beasts ones and perhaps others of interests. This war had potential.

"Shalytni," his first Order said, nodding his head in respect. Like his Commander, he wore the long, cream-colored flowing combat uniforms warrior cast. Three small golden green stripes denoting rank displayed itself prominently across the right shoulder. "The enemy has dropped into normal space."

"Valentia's blood," Dai snarled. "We overshot them. Jump to normal space." The enemy ships had dropped out of FTL mode so quickly that it had surprised him. It was little wonder why their newly-discovered, distant cousins had so much trouble with them. Without forbidden technology they were and continued to be at a severe disadvantage. "We will fight them on their own terms."


	46. Chapter 46 part 1

**Chapter 46**

"**_Plans born in pain"_**

_**By AlbertG and RenS **_

_**The Grey Council:**_

"Is everything prepared?"

"Yes."

"Then we begin. Pray that the Universe listens before it's too late."

-+-

_**Beta Nine:**_

Xu-Xian Shin considered the dark blue skies, characteristic of her adopted world, a wondrous thing. The moment she had stepped off the shuttle, she had been captivated by its sheer beauty. The magnificent mountains, the huge, swaying treelike ferns and the huge amounts of water present everywhere presented themselves with all of their glory. Those sights had captured her heart and imagination and she never even considered going back to Earth from that day on.

Typically, life on a colony world was hard but this place was unusually suited for Human habitation. Scientists and ecologists had quickly come to the conclusion that Humanity, and the life forms of Earth were more aggressive than on Beta Nine. In some ways, that had been a pleasant surprise. Humanity here had quickly developed resistance to the natural germs and for a change, people rarely suffered terminal illness from the local infectious agents, an occurrence so characteristic for Humans located on other worlds.

The native life forms on the other hand had suffered terribly as competing Terran fauna and flora, overran just about everything as the native ecosystem found itself unable to compete. For kilometers around the colonial townships, Terran plants and animals had almost completely taken over and in those areas where they did resembled Earth more than Beta Nine. Many of Beta Nine's larger animals had died out, attacked by various diseases and coupled with their inability to compete against their alien competitors, the colonists had become dedicated conservationists and ecologists. As a result of the devastation there was a unified effort by those who lived on the planet to work together and keep the native wildlife from being forced into extinction. The whole project was going to take tens of decades of work before substantial results would be noticeable.

Like Xu-Xian, the far majority of Beta Nine's Lotus Flower colony consisted of Humans from all over China. China had continually suffered from a huge population and staunch efforts to correct it had caused a reversal a reversal of the population growth. By then people weren't having enough children. Finally a balanced was reached and the population was growing again and extending to the stars. There were dozens of smaller satellite colonies scattered throughout the local star systems but few were as successful as Beta Nine's.

Then the Minbari war began and ruined everything. At first reports were sketchy. There were vague rumors of aliens wiping out EarthForce fleets with ease. Many didn't believe that that was possible since EarthForce had flexed its military might during the Dilgar war. But soon the rumors had been replaced with cold, hard fact as more and more reports filtered in to the various colonies. Evidently, the Minbari technology was superior to anything Humanity had developed and they proved it by extracting a terrible vengeance for something that no one was sure of was the cause. No matter what EarthForce had done, it was essentially useless against the Minbari. They wouldn't even except surrender. All they wanted was death, the death of Humanity; and it seemed like they were going to succeed.

Then, they attacked and attempted to destroy a distant, unknown colony no one had known about before, in the depths of space. That colony of Humans called the '_United Federation of Planets of Humans and Aliens_' fought back with ships and technology that many in Earth Alliance had never even imagined existed and made the Minbari pay for their viciousness. Beta Nine cities all over the world went wild with jubilation when it was reported that the enemy had failed to destroy the Jericho colony. They were nearly delirious with joy when Wolf 359 reported that they'd held. However, those failures seemed to just have made the Minbari even angrier.

The entire colony had been glued to their vidscoms as the Governor pleaded with the three ships of EarthForce not to leave them alone during the Battle of the Line. The Governor had begged, even cried as he sought to keep the small EarthForce contingent from abandoning them. To her shock, the commander of that small fleet was crying as well, as she was torn between going to Earth's defense which would have taken them weeks to get there, or to remain behind and guard those people under their protection. In the end she agreed to stay, knowing that anything that they could have done to make a difference would have been far, far too late. So everyone huddled in their homes and places of business watching an almost blow by blow account of the battle for Earth's survival. Xu-Xian remembered screaming every time when the invincible Minbari warship got its butts handed to it. She cried out every time EF ships died under Minbari firepower. She gasped in awe as small Federationist ships and their allies made the Minbari pay in blood for what they were trying to do. She nearly fainted with relief when Earth declared its survival for all to see. Everyone celebrated at one of the biggest parties ever seen on the planet. That victory happened less than two weeks earlier.

Two days later, the colonists were worried sick. They were still isolated and alone, many light-years away from an Earth that had most of its defense force either destroyed or crippled. From the frantic communications between the local EarthForce commanders and the EA, the colonists realized that there would be no relief force coming to protect them for at least a month. Essentially, they were cut off and alone, protected only by three _Hyperion_ vessels and a dozen _Starfuries_. The Minbari had bypassed the Colonies in order to strike at the home world. It had been a forgone conclusion that Earth would not have survived the conflict. No one knew what they would do if the Minbari failed to destroyed Earth. Their hope was that the Minbari would continue to leave them alone until they dealt with Earth. Despite the obvious power of the other Federation colonists – and from most reports, that is what they had to be, as no one really believed those other rumors about them bein from another Earth! – it was generally believed by most of Earth Alliance's outer colonies that it would only be a matter of time before the Minbari war machine overran everything. They were just too many of them and they were just to strong.

Xu-Xian Shin, her son, two scientists and several others were in the deep fern forestlands close to the mountain regions, approximately two hundred kilometers from the largest of the colonial towns when the attack that so many had feared, began.

**-+-**

Four jump points appeared on top of two of the _Hyperions_ in near orbit. Those ships and crews died barely knowing that they were under attack. The third ship survived seconds longer before three neutron cannon beams intersected and turned the once proud vessel into small debris. As the twelve _Sharlins_ plowed through the debris not even slowing down, they eviscerated the small Earth Force fighter in a matter of seconds and proceeded to take out all satellite communications probes. In orbit, three hundred kilometers above the four main settlements, the _Sharlins_ rained death down onto the planet.

_**The Vree:**_

The transparent fullerene in the windows cast a pall over the roiling chaos of hyperspace, the sort of pall associated with hell. Mists rose from beyond the edge of the saucer, pluming until it was scattered by gravity eddies. The envoy knew that it would be soon that the ship would slip through a jump gate into the Courtor system.

The door behind him opened with an almost silent hiss. His aide announced, "Reen-ja."

The envoy had to suppress his annoyance at the aide's use of his title. The suffix title –ja is reserved for governors, Grand Masters and Councilors rather like the Human honorific 'doctor.' It was a reminder of the guild's Grand Master's promise of a governorship upon the success of Reen's mission. Being the victim of this form of humor didn't feel good.

"We're approaching the jumpgate. The Captain's waiting for you."

_Too soon!_ Soon, he would meet the Federationers and the Klingons at the now famous star base.

With a surge of will, he pictured himself as a pool. The war between the Minbari and the alliance of Humans and aliens were pebbles tossed into water. Even the report of yet another alien power joining the alliance was only a pebble. The ripples they made widened until the warm waves of their company gently rocked him.

_The roundness of stones in the bottom of a stream; the circular pattern of fishes' scales; _he stood in silence but pictured within his mind the triangular thrust of the mountains of Vreetan; shapes within shapes within shapes. Perhaps soon, he would take a needed vacation. Perhaps one day, he would do the unthinkable and retire.

"Reen-ja? Did you hear me?"

"Yes." He refused to turn around.

Muffled footsteps on the carpet. Thural came into view from the blind spot inherent in the bird-like Vree eyesight, just inside the range of his peripheral vision.

"Reen, are you sure it's wise to go there?"

"Are you asking as a friend, or as my conscience?"

Thural said, "I'm your friend, but I am always the Brother Conscience for you."

"Very well." Reen finally turned around. "I know that the High Council is concerned about provoking the Minbari. We are merely visiting the Courtor system, which, the last I heard, is still a Centauri star system. What can we do but seize opportunities available at Courtor? If the Minbari complain and don't want us or any of the other League worlds to visit the Federation star base there, they'd have to make war on the League and the Centauri Republic. Any attack in Centauri territory would mean war with the Centauri. Not even the mighty Minbari want a war on two fronts."

"They're already fighting on two fronts," pointed out Thural. "They're making offensives into Earth Alliance territory while defending their own territories against Allied attacks."

"Okay, then, three fronts." Reen turned back to the window. At this moment, the saucer slipped through a vortex within the Courtor jump gate.

The host star of Courtor shone brightly with a red hue. Two bright stars also shone in the distance, indicating the visible presence of two other large planets. As the Vree saucer made its normal-space voyage to the outer reaches of the system where the Federation starbase would be, Reen could see Courtor II, the location of the Centauri colony. Reflecting the light of its parent red dwarf star, the bright water clouds of the ringed gas giant appeared yellowish-white. In the foreground, one of its moons appeared to have clouds, green lands and blue seas – the Centauri colony itself. In its orbit was the colony's sentry station, looking like two pyramids with their bases stuck to each other. Heavy guns poked out of each of the sides, announcing to all that Courtor II wouldn't be easy to conquer.

"If you're eager to visit the star base," Thural was saying, "why didn't you tell us to simply jump into its vicinity rather than this far insystem?"

If Reen could have smiled, he would. "I want to maintain the fiction that we're only trading with the Centauri."

Thural cocked his head to the right. "In a Xill-class battle saucer?"

The Vree envoy could only indicate his good humor in response. "We've been receiving detailed reports of the Federation and their allies, the Klingons. It would seem that the Klingons are…as excitable as the Drazi and the Narn together. It wouldn't do to jump in only to be shot down by trigger-happy Klingons."

Thural conceded by turning to look through the window with Reen.

_**Beta Nine:**_

Xu-Xian didn't have to see who it was that was attacking them from space. In her heart, she already knew the culprits. For several instants, she and the others stood transfixed at the horrendous sights facing them. Blinding white beams so hot that they burned the very air crisscrossed the area where the small city had been located only seconds before. The sight had paralyzed her and it was some seconds before she could will herself to heed the frantic calls of her teenaged son to run. The ripping, crackling sound of a nuclear bomb going off in the distance nearly deafened her and the others.

Then, she was running as fast as her legs would allow her too. Her mind as a blank and she didn't even turn to look when the sky took on the appearance of a negative image – twice. The enemy had dropped two medium nukes in the area of what was left of the town to ensure that there were no survivors. Everything for tens of kilometers burned from the intense heat. Radiation scorched soured the affected areas clean of life. In the far distance, she could see those hated beams again and this time Xu-Xian could see the energy wake as the beams moved back and forth over yet another small city. The wake followed the beams like some kind of horrid veil. Something snapped in the woman snapped and she couldn't remember running into the safely of a huge cave dragged there by her panicked son.

Nine people had made it to safety. All of them were in shock. The flash of a large nuclear detonation nearby the mouth of the cave forced everyone deeper into the darkness. Huddled together in the black, the mountains rumbled as if they were in the very focal point of the end of the world.

"They're not stopping," screamed her son over the ever-increasing roar. "They'll never stop."

Xu-Xian Shin simply grabbed her son, holding him as tightly as she could. The rumbling continued, growing in intensity. Again there was that cracking, lightning-like noise. The entire cave was illuminated with an ugly, dirty orange –white light that continued to brighten until it mimicked the sun. Through her closed eyes, Xu-Xian saw her child's skull before everything suddenly turned black.

_**Cold Vengeance in orbit over Beta Nine colony:**_

Shai Alyt Aalaan watched impassive as his small fleet of _Sharlins_ removed all traces of Human habitation. By his side, Rii Mazik tried not to pace. He didn't fully understand why the Shai Alyt had chosen this method of destruction on a defenseless colony. He felt that they should have been at home, preparing for the enemy onslaught that was sure to come. And he was more than a bit concerned as to how their enemies would respond once they discovered what had been done this day.

"Rii Mazik, Aalaan said. "It has begun. My friend, this war has changed. It is no longer a test of strength between two enemies. It's now a war for survival between two powers and only one can be victorious. We do what we must to survive."

"Then there is to be no quarter between the two of us?"

"None," he answered. "Let us say that the Humans surrender unconditionally and we place our boots on their necks. With this species, how long do you believe that the peace would last?"

"As long as we demand it."

"Nice words, but your answer has nothing to do with reality. The Earthers already know that their Federation brethren have the technology to travel the stars in real time. The mere knowledge of such a thing will be enough for them to strive towards it. Our capture of their small shuttle will give us valuable information but our time is limited."

"Our long lost brothers will even the odds, Shai Alyt."

"I agree with you. They are a blessing sent by Valen himself in our darkest hour of need. But their presence doe not change the fact that our enemies technology is formidable enough to make me fear for our victory. For this fear to go away, these beings must be totally expunged from the universe."

"Consider this. We already have some of their instrumentation. Already the workers are exploring the secrets of their FTL drives and weapons systems. With the Minbari of the Ashen clan helping us, we will drive the enemy back through the doorway and they will never be allowed re-entry into this space – ever."

"Ever?" mused his Shai Alyt. "Forever is a long time. How long would we be able to hold it? You forget how quickly the others exploit their technology."

Rii Mazik thought about those words. He frowned. "I had forgotten. They've advanced very quickly. It is conceivable that within three hundred years, these creatures could improve their weapons significantly, maybe even increase their power output by a third. They may increase their shields by as much as twenty percent and increase their numbers by half. Plus they have the technology from our captured and destroyed ships. It would take them decades if not a century, to fully understand our advances but given time… That is indeed a frightening concept."

"Yes," Aalaan said. "You do understand. They are like a cancerous growth, one that requires surgery to be excised. Cancer leads to death and that is where the Federation and their allies are headed." Aalaan sighed. "Slow measured steps," he said, pronouncing each word carefully. The Vorlons in their wisdom understood this. It insures survival. It will insure our survival."

"We know that the enemy have First Ones working with them, but I do not believe that those First Ones will actively enter the war on behalf of the Federation Humans and their allies. It is my belief however, that they may serve as advisors much like the Vorlons are to the Minbari."

"I agree. And that is why the United Federation must be destroyed, or at the very least crippled, as to allow us enough time to build our up our knowledge of their systems. Once we do, we need fear them no more. The Worker caste will rise to the challenge and meet Federation technology on equal terms. Their warping star drive places us at a severe disadvantage. Once we apply that and the other sciences to our ships, we will push them from the stars. We have to," he said to himself more than anyone else. "They've been turned into minions of the Shadows. They've turned from daggers pointed at our hearts, into swords at our throats. Commodore Acaltha's gift to me made me realize that if we don't do something quickly, then we will lose this war. The Grey council tried to dismiss the book," Aalaan said referring to the book _Worlds of the Federation_. "But not even they could ignore the truth staring them in the face, in light of recent developments. Some members of the council still wanted to believe it was a deception generated by the Federationists to puff themselves up as they insisted that, 'First Ones would never ally themselves with the younger races in such a manner'."

The Vorlons had always advised but they had never directly associated with the Minbari in a manner that the First Ones apparently did on the other side of the galaxy. That was simply unheard of but something told him that the book wasn't a lie, or misdirection. And if it were true as he strongly suspected it to be, then the war needed to end as soon as possible.

On his way to this colony, he had devised a plan which the Grey council, particularly the warrior caste agreed to quickly. If nothing else, it would give them needed time to fully prepare to meet the enemy in strength. His plan had also come at a most fortunate time. Their distant brethren, other Minbari never before known of who called themselves the Ashen had arrived and were eagerly preparing to join the fight to push these creatures back to where they came from. And the Grey Council had been busy as well formulating their own plans. Yes, the time was right. For too long the enemy had prevailed in the arts of psychological warfare. Now, it was to be the Minbari's turn.

This Earther colonial grouping and two others were destroyed with extreme prejudice. Aalaan was very efficient. He made sure that all four Human habitations were completely destroyed. And it was his order that nothing was to be left standing within three hundred standard kilometers of the primary target. There were to be no survivors because this as he understood it was a war of extermination, no quarter asked, and none given. Acaltha's actions had served as a reminder of the stakes of this war.

"Let the Earthers understand the depths of the dangers of incurring the wrath of the Minbari. Let us also pray for ourselves that their allies heed the message we are sending them." Aalaan glared at his second-in-command. "Time," he insisted. "We need time. And we have long memories. The Human Federation can never be allowed to continue as it is. It's too dangerous and they have spilled too much Minbari blood. Their actions can never be forgiven; they can only be avenged, be it next year or a thousand. We will find their worlds and explain to them why the Minbari have been chosen. For better or worse, it is our destiny and we will follow where the light leads us and we will prevail." His Rii simply nodded in complete agreement. "Enough of this; we are finished here," he said as he watched his handiwork. "This colony is gone, never to return again. Order the destruction of the other settlements in the system and then take us to the Courtor system."

As one the _Sharlins_ and their command ship turned away from the planet to target and destroy the other colonies. After completing their dark work, they disappeared into the regions hyperspace, leaving behind a ruined world, and a dozen satellite colonies full of dead Humans.

There were no Human survivors.

_**Courtor System:**_

The huge mushroom-shaped star base stood in the middle of a huge cluster of ships. Two smaller space stations stood guard at the edge of the cluster. Several small vessels were entering the gigantic space structure. Even as Reen and Thural watched, space between the two _Alamos_ stations appeared to distort, expand and dilate as a ship pushed through. The invisible gate of the transit way to the other side of the galaxy!

The Vree could imagine scores of traders flooding this system for a chance to go through that gate and reap profits among the Federation worlds. This would not be possible until the end of this war. But if the mission was a success, his name would be as famed as that of Ramhis Lota, the founder of the Salvage Guild.

And the star base! The Vree often built and sent large space stations to act as trading outposts throughout Known Space, but this starbase spoke of the awesome wealth and power of the Federation. The Captain studied the holographic scans of the star base floating in the center of the command deck. Symbols swirled at various points of the starbase. The Captain shook his head at the scans.

"The Federation base has force shields of a type I've never seen before. They're constantly lowering and raising different sections of them. The scanners tell me it's to accommodate their teleportation technology and to allow passage of ships to and from the station. Anything more, I can't tell you. There's something blocking much of the scans."

"Thank you, Hachee," said Thural. He turned back to the viewscreen contained in one of the metallic archways surrounding the command center. He pointed at a group of ships that was part of the cluster, yet somehow separate. They appeared to be a collection of saucers and they also appeared as bulky as Earther ships, but were clearly much more advanced. "Who are they?"

The Captain waved his hands over the holographic display and false stars appeared around the starbase and five of them began to blink. A box expanded out from the group and words began to scroll down through the holographic box.

"The intelligence reports say they're Gorn."

Reen shuddered. The Gorn were just one of the many new factors of the Minbari War. He hoped no more other races would send ships through that transit way. "Like bees," he muttered to himself.

Thural heard. "Reen-ja?"

"Oh, they're small communal creatures from Earth; tiny black and yellow flying insects. The Minbari have stuck a stick into a beehive. They are stirring the stick, Brother Conscience. Bees, when disturbed, will sting. If there are enough of them, their stings can kill you. The Minbari must learn to love chaos, for they will be surrounded by it now." The Gorn ships powered up and seemed to stretch into infinity as they activated their strange faster-than-light drives.

Hachee received a signal from his ship and made a gesture toward the viewing arch. The viewer changed to show an alien that the Vree had never seen before. The alien was wearing a headset with the lighted ends hanging close to his mouth as well as a wine-red uniform with a white turtleneck peeking out. He had three cranial lobes, long pointed ears, and solid green eyes that lack an iris. His skin tone varied between grey and light tan and his nose was very Narnish.

"_Starbase _Becerra Alpha One_ to Vree vessel, please identify yourself and state your purpose for being in the area."_

"Star master Hachee of the Vree Merchant-Adventurer Guild ship _Valifee_ speaking. We are carrying an envoy from our people. We wish to open a dialogue between the United Federation of Planets and the Ventuki Conglomerate."

"_Confirmed, _Valifee_. We can bring your envoy over as soon as a transporter room is available."_

Reen tensed. The alien Starfleet officer could only mean the Federation's teleportation technology. The idea that someone could seize control of his body, instantly dematerialize, transmit and reassemble it somewhere else was not very appealing. He stepped into the alien's view. "There is no need for that. We can come on our own. Just tell us where to go and we'll be there."

The alien didn't appear pleased with this latest development. _"We've heard of your dimensional slip technology. I'm not sure if you could do that. Our shields block all beaming."_

'_Beaming? Ah, he means teleporting'._ The Vree looked one another, mentally smirking. "That won't be a problem for us," Reen said. "I'm bringing six others with me."

"_Um, sure. Six others, you say? We were told that there would be one ambassador with one aide from each race."_

"Please check your data. We need a kind of community to safely sleep."

They waited as the alien did what he was asked to do. And then: _"Confirmed. Just don't come crying to us if any of you die when your dimensional slip can't get past the shields."_

Reen found himself wishing he could make his smile obvious for the alien. "Thank you. I'm curious. What species are you?"

"_Arkenite. Thank you for coming. Starbase _Becerra Alpha_ One out."_

Thural looked at Reen quizzically. "I understand your reluctance about this…'beaming' but was that necessary?"

"Yes. The Federation has been all over this place, showing off their technology. It's time we showed them that we have a few tricks of our own."

**The Ashen ship _Falling Curtain:_**

Ashen Shalytni Dai remained relaxed as his crew continued to track the two enemy ships from his vantage point in hyperspace. Those vessels were as impressive as the Vorlons had implied, not that his people disbelieved them, of course. However the fact that the vessels had detected his stealth fleet in hyperspace from their version of hyperspace raised his respect for them somewhat.

"Shalytni," his First Order said, nodding his head in respect. Like his Commander, he wore the long, cream-colored flowing combat uniforms warrior cast. Three small golden green stripes denoting rank displayed itself prominently across the right shoulder. "The enemy has dropped into normal space."

"Valentia's blood," Dai snarled. "We overshot them. Jump to normal space." The enemy ships had dropped out of their FTL mode so quickly that it had surprised him somewhat. It was little wonder why their newly-discovered, distant cousins had so much trouble with them. Without forbidden technology they were and continued to be at a severe disadvantage. "We will fight them on their own terms."

Four jumppoints exited jump space allowing the nine Ashen warships entry some twelve thousand kilometers distant from the Federation vessels. Suddenly, the forward half of an Ashen _Assaulter_-class crumbled before his surprised eyes, having been hit by something moving too fast for the naked eye to efficiently track. That ship and one _Shuumtian_-class were dead before they had completely exited the jumppoint. Two other ships, including his own were experiencing jump-engine interference resulting from the colossal explosion. The damage to the gravitic engines could have been worse if not for extra layers of shielding protecting the power source, he surmised. He was pleased that this enemy had teeth.

Seven surviving _Shuumtian_-class warships, under full stealth began heading towards their two targets. Gravitic pulse drives slowly closed the distance towards their enemies. Those ships were moving very quickly but Dai was content in the fact that they had no idea of the range of Ashen weapons.

"Active scans," the Shalytni ordered. "I require details on their weapons systems and defenses."

"We can only acquire their silhouettes. All detailing scanruns are being blocked."

"It is sufficient for a target lock?"

"Yes, Shalytni, scanruns are being refined even as we speak."

We have penetrated their interference screens. Thirty percent scanrun penetration of the enemy vessels and holding."

"Good. Distance?"

"One eighth light-seconds, Shalytni."

"Fire," he whispered.

Dark green energy beams and dozens of missiles reached out, touching the enemy ships with their power. Both targets were hit repeatedly. He allowed himself a small smile as both ships seem to shudder slightly from the attacks. He noted with interest that the shields of these vessels weren't globes as reported but more contoured around them. What was more disturbing were that both ships had survived the initial assault. Instead of twisted pieces of wreckage floating aimlessly in the void, these ships were still maneuvering and they returned fire. The Vorrin has spoken of the power of these crafts but had not elaborated other than to show images of them in action. But what they had done was to order every available ship to this region of space and destroy the darkness as the Ashen had done so many times before on the other side of Vorrin territory.

It took three months for the first elements of the Ashen fleet to arrive, but judging from the records and reconnaissance data of the last week, the Vorrin had shown wisdom in their decision. The lights dimmed slightly as his ships' main beams lashed out along with others at one of the high speed enemy ships. This time, everything missed including the first wave of missiles. In retaliation, one of the _Shuumtians _had a fin neatly sliced off; both enemy ships had accurately targeted and fired, ruining the vessels ability to maneuver through space. The ship was drifting and some sort of high-speed missile obliterated the wounded comrade, its remains slowly spreading away from the battle. The revelation that the enemy ships' weapons ranges were the equal of his own ships had been an unpleasant one. The other fact was that despite the Ashen stealth field operating at peak efficiency, the enemy had still managed to burn through them. The engineers were frantically re-modulating the fields, trying to increase their effectiveness, and by their curses, they were failing miserably.

Both sides traded intense weapons fire at one another. The Federation weapons were amazingly accurate but not as powerful as Ashen beam armaments, but they were effective and when their weapons touched armor, it boiled and melted away. Multiple hull breaches along the lengths of some of the Ashen ships sealed the fate of dozens of the crew.

Ashen beamers responded in kind, with effective accuracy of their own depleting enemy shields as they tried to rip into the thinner armor. Finally one of the capital beams scored a solid hit and a small enemy vessel shuddered seemed to have lost control. Weapons glanced it twice more, but that loss didn't stop it or the other vessel from releasing a massive volley of their missiles straight at the entire fleet. Fully aware of the dangers, the crews manning defensive batteries responded instantly not waiting for the command, sending a veritable wall of energy and solid ordnance against the missiles homing in on them. Half of the twelve photon and tricobalt torpedoes were intercepted, the other half was proximity-based and when they blew three of the remaining six vessels were incapacitated. One of Dai's escorts engineering section overloaded and took the whole ship and crew with it.

Dai's own ship had suffered superficial damage. Crystalline-phased armor had protected the ship from destruction, but only just. Radiation exposure from the antimatter blasts had penetrated some parts of the hull and whatever elements the other weapon contained, had a destabilizing effect on the singularities on three of his ships despite their extra shielding.

"Target the wounded vessel again before it's out of range," he quickly ordered. Pulsed quantum fusion beams arced towards the Federation ship once more. But the ship wasn't there. A flash of light and both ships were gone. In their place were four more of those torpedoes headed right for his ships. "Shields!" he demanded.

Vorrin shields powered up just as the first of four torpedoes smashed into the bridge section of the _Falling Curtain_. Two of the torpedoes had tricobalt warheads and did no damage nor had any stabilizing effects on his engines. The other two were antimatter- based. Those collapsed the shields and nearly destroyed the bridge situated deep inside the heart of the Ashen vessel.

Dai and his bridge crew suffered burns and some radiation exposure. As he surveyed his wrecked ship, his First moved next to him, mirroring his actions. The mottled, square-chinned pure-blood snarled. "They used our stealth emissions against us. This enemy is not impressed by our ship's armor or shields and we are not amused," he said as he brushed dirt and debris from his long coat-like uniform. "

"No," his Shalytni echoed coldly, "we are not. Inform our superiors. A more aggressive stance will be required. Send recordings of the battle and make note that their missiles appear to target our ships from the gravity wakes our engines generate. We must address this problem immediately."

"So be it."

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

"**Meet and Greet Part -1"**

**By**

**AlbertG, RenS**

_**Courtor Star system:**_

Three hundred thousand kilometers distant from the Federation star base _Becerra Alpha One_, a jumppoint opened. From the maelstrom that was hyperspace, three ships emerged. Two of those ships were Earth Alliance _Hyperions_. The third was the _Nova X_ vessel called the _Achilles_, commanded by Captain John Sheridan. All three ships decelerated quickly and moved slowly towards the station.

Captain Sheridan, along with General Lefcourt and most of the bridge crew, stared in awe at the station and shear numbers of ships in the immediate area. Behind them both were members of the ISN press Corps quietly jockeying for position, trying to see past the Officers and surprisingly, the military brass were allowing them to get a first-hand view.

"Sir," a Lieutenant said. "They're sending our escort now; ETA, four minutes."

"Good," Sheridan responded. "Tell them we're holding position at these coordinates."

"Yes, Sir."

General Lefcourt merely gazed into the view screen as a two dozen Klingon Bird of Preys of various sizes flew past at speeds that should have crushed their crews. "Can you believe this? You can see detail of the base even from this distance. I knew they had a lot of ships, but this…"

"Colony, my foot." Sheridan nodded slowly. "I am glad that they're on our side."

"So am I," the General agreed quickly. "And I hope they stay that way. Their non-interference policies are probably the only thing keeping them from taking over."

"Well, Sir, I hope that that's not the case here. I hope that what we've seen is the truth."

Earth Alliance hoped that it really was true. The Federation and its ally's sheer power and resources – that was the one thing that Earth Alliance was most afraid of. So far the Federation and the more aggressive Klingons had never demonstrated any desire to undermine EarthForce but to the minds of many of the military experts, the jury was still out. Lefcourt had been to the Alpha quadrant and he understood better than most people in Earth Alliance, as did Sheridan, the realities of the situation, but in the back of his mind he still had doubts. These Federation humans were in a word, too alien and too technologically advanced. They were kindred, but Humanity has always been at war with itself and as an Officer he would be remiss if he ignored those feelings and the weight of history. After all, the Centauri had appeared friendly for the most part and he didn't fully trust them either.

"Sir, our escort is here." The ship easing towards them was huge, relatively speaking, clearly a heavy transport of some kind. It was now turning to face the station. "They're signaling, sir, sending their greetings. They will tractor us in."

"Understood. Tell them we're ready when they are."

Seconds after the message was relayed, the ships felt a sight vibration as the tractor beams took hold of all three of them. In the distance, they saw two medium cruisers pacing them from a distance. Suddenly, the Earth Alliance ships felt a gentle jerk and the stars seemed to streak by as they were pulled to the station.

"Wow," someone from ISN whispered as the huge station rapidly grew closer. "How fast are we going and why aren't we being crushed into the bulkheads?"

-+-

"This is an InterStellar Network News Special Report, reporting live from the ISN. We're on the first of the new _Omega_-class warships, the _Achilles_, formally known as the experimental _Nova_ X. It is also the first Earth alliance ship to have traveled to the alpha quadrant on its own. I am your host, Christina Bianchi. With me are on-the-spot reporters Terry Lynde and Robyn Kelley. I'm here along with several elective government officials to see the main operation of Command for the United Federation of Planets, here in the Courtor system located at the edge of Centauri territory and fairly close to the borders of the Minbari Federation. I can only describe the excitement and tension onboard as we're drawn closer to this huge, beige colored, mushroom-shaped structure. It's called by Starfleet, _Becerra Alpha One_ and I'm told that it's a little over five and a half miles long. As the microcam hovers by this window over here," she said, pointing to a small port, "we can see dozens of ships from both the Klingon and Starfleet flying past. This is truly a momentous occasion. And a somewhat frightening one because of what it represents to Earth Alliance, Robyn?"

"Yes, Christina. I'm standing next to Senator Quantrell, well known as one of the more vocal government critics of the United Federation of Planets."

"Robyn, that's not fair," he huffed. "It is my responsibility to make sure that the members of Earth Alliance are treated in a fair and honorable manner. And I stand by my statement that such a political entity with so many different species working together…"

"I believe the word Dr. Khali used was 'mongrel power', Senator."

"Er, yes," Quantrell muttered. "Perhaps that was too strong a choice of words on his part. As I was saying, it is my opinion that it is a recipe for disaster."

"Don't apologize for me," Dr Khali announced moving towards Robyn and the Senator. "I stand by what I've said."

"Well, to continue, history shows us that such a political entity involving different aliens can't stand serious scrutiny from those outside their little organization and that's the reason why I am here. We're going to their "Earth'." He was apparently trying to be civil but the hostility and suspicion clung to him like sweat. "I want to see for myself exactly who and what these people are before we develop any permanent ties with them. I and quite a few others are not even sure they're fully Human, as we understand the term. We're also exploring the possibility that they are some ancient group of Humans that were kidnapped by aliens hundreds maybe thousands of years ago and have performed experiments on them. They may not even be aware of it. If that's true then, we shouldn't be thinking of joining them, they should strongly consider joining us."

"And if what Senator Quantrell has said is true, they have a responsibility to help us, their people. And we need to help them regain their heritage Robyn," Professor Khali continued, looking directly into the camera. "In my tenure at Harvard University, I have established myself as an expert on cultural and historical trends in evolutionary governmental politics. From what I've observed, from all of my knowledge and experience tells me that this Federation of Planets has at best thirty years of life left to it. Admittedly my data on this '_government'_ is sparse, something I intend to correct on our trip to the Alpha quadrant."

"Doctor. Your initial kidnapping theory doesn't hold water. These people speak modern English or Federation standard, as they call it. That is impossible if their ancestors had been kidnapped thousands or even hundreds of years ago."

"And that is a mystery we intend to uncover to our satisfaction, Robyn. That's why we're going to the Alpha quadrant. "

"But there are some people that would disagree with your predictions. Many of these are staunch critics of you and your ideas."

"My critics," sniped the man. "They have the right to disagree with my findings. But when they reach my level of expertise, I'm sure they will come to the very same conclusions as I already have. I might hasten to add that our esteemed Senator Morgan Clark, may God rest his soul, had some very interesting observations concerning this alien Federation of Planets and the relationship to Humans and aliens working together for a greater good. He was somewhat concerned of the overall effects resulting from such cohabitation. We had some very engrossing discussions about the role of Vulcans in the Federation and their effects and influences on Humanity in the Alpha quadrant. In fact, his theories will be discussed in a book that I am writing tentatively titled, 'A Brave New World: Humanity's struggle for Freedom of Choice'. In it, you will find some fascinating…"

"Thank you," Robyn said, cutting him off before he could continue further and launch into a self-promotion of his book. "I'm sure that this debate will continue after we arrive on the station and for the foreseeable future. Back to you, Christina."

"Thanks, Robyn. ISN will join the President as she and other officials continue the memorial service which will include an acknowledgement of the heroic actions by Senator Morgan Clark, cut down in his prime by the Minbari during what is now being referred to as the Battle of the Line. That will be broadcast in its entirety at 1700 hours local time. Don't miss it," she finished. "Now, as you can see on your screens, we're just traveled three hundred thousand kilometers through normal space in a matter of seconds and are now entering through the door way of this massive station being towed behind some sort of Starfleet combat tug vessel. I'm not sure of the particular class of ship, but it's a bit smaller than a _Constitution-_class ship and that's smaller than the _Excelsior_ which we're all familiar with… We're through the massive doors and as you can see, there are dozens of ships moored here including what I believe to be is a Vree saucer, a Centauri star liner and a Narn vessel warship. We're heading for our own space via the energy attractor they call a tractor beam."

"Christina, Christina."

"Yes, Terry? What's wrong?"

"I hate to interrupt, Christina," said the very excited and frightened reporter. "But you missed this other ship stationed just outside the station. I've never seen anything like it. You could barely see it in the darkness but it looked like a giant space spider. It was unbelievable."

"Did you get images of it?"

"Yes," he answered. "It's beyond a doubt one of the most frightening things I've ever seen."

"Sounds exciting," responded Christina. "I'm sure we'll look forward to seeing it. The _Achilles_ is floating free now inside the station and the relief on the crew is palpable. That tractor beam is an amazing device."

_**The Vree:**_

The gate room was bare except for the central control table and the three diamond-shaped iridescent window-like alcoves in a wall. The control table was pentagon-shaped and at the center of it and above it was a large, softly glowing translucent blue globe which was flecked with bits of reflective material that looked like lightning bolts. Around the globe and extending to the table's edge were countless colored keys.

Thural glanced at Reen, clearly showing his slight disapproval of the envoy's method of impressing the Federation. Thural touched a few of the keys and a low humming filled the room. The lights dimmed even as the blue globe glowed more brightly—the machine was drawing diverting and drawing much power from the saucer's artificial quantum singularity. Suddenly silver-blue lightning bolts lanced out from the globe, striking the diamond-shaped panels on the back wall. The bolts intersected to create a doorway hanging in space, edged with shimmering silver-blue. The doorway appeared to be like a mirror reflecting whatever was shown inside it. Through it, the Vree could see a large room with potted plants, tables laden with food, seats occupied by humans and unfamiliar aliens. They were amazed to see what appeared to be a rock crawling by on the floor and a felinoid female laughing at whatever the rock-creature had said. _'Very alien beings, yet so many varieties of humanoids,'_ thought all of the Vree who had seen the exchange.

Also impressive were the huge windows showing the cavernous interior of the star base's dock. Federation and Klingon ships were accompanied by vessels of other races, including a spiky-looking black ship. The Vree shuddered instinctively at the sight of the Shadow vessel. The thing reeked of evil.

Reen looked at his Conscience and nodded. They were ready to surprise the Federation.

-+-

In one of the lounges, Lieutenant Savan gazed at the ships parked inside the star base through the huge windows. He was told that an alien race called the Vree would use their dimensional slip technology to transport over to the star base. Working with the star base crew, the lounge was chosen as the transport site for them.

Savan doubted they would succeed with the shields up. It was illogical. The Vree clearly wanted to prove that the Federation didn't impress them. The Vulcan lieutenant wasn't impressed with their posturing. He fully expected to be called back to the control tower in a few minutes.

A four foot tall alien being in a silver reflective uniform suddenly appeared to step out of thin air, drawing startled looks from people in the lounge. Even Savan was startled, as shown by his raising both of his eyebrows. The being had large onyx-black almond eyes on a grey head whose shape was strikingly similar to human hot-air balloons. More silver-uniformed Vree appeared from behind the first until all seven were present. Their large black eyes fixed onto the Vulcan facing them.

One thought screamed in Savan's mind: _They've found a way to bypass the shields! _ Then more thoughts rushed through, thoughts of the legends of the Iconians who were said to have the ability to appear at will on far-flung planets without the use of starships. A chill went through him even as Savan instinctively Savan suppressed it. Accompanying the chill were the ancient superstitious words, _'Demons of Air and Darkness'. _He remembered from debriefs that the Vree dimensional slip had a limited range and required a great deal of power to operate. Perhaps he should be grateful for those limits on the technology. Moreover, he should be grateful that the Minbari did not possess the technology.

The Vree, all looking identical in their silver metallic reflective uniforms, except for the first who wore a black shoulder brace, stepped forward.

"Savan?" asked the short being with the black shoulder brace. At the Vulcan's dignified nod of confirmation, the envoy made quick introductions. "I am Reen. This is Thural. He's my Conscience, responsible for upholding the laws for me. Thanks to him, I'm aware that you may have difficulties telling us apart." He touched a nameplate on his chest. "So we've labeled our names for you."

Savan nodded again. Now that Reen pointed it out, he could see the nametags on the diminutive aliens.

"Radalt," Reen went on. "He's our cartographer. Kredin, in charge of personnel. Zoor—the humans call him Zoomer—in charge of sales. Wesut, production manager. And Oomal, the one carrying the suitcase, is our personal Master of Sleep."

The Vree gave Savan little waves of acknowledgment as they went their separate ways to explore the lounge.

'_Master of Sleep'? _This was getting to be a little surreal even for the Vulcan lieutenant. Here they were, conversing as if the demonstration of their dimensional slip technology never happened.

Tinkling laughter came from the grey-skinned alien. "I hear that Vulcans are a logical race. So follow the logic, Savan. We evolved from tunneling creatures. So we like semidarkness and confined spaces. Sleep's our way of getting back to the larval stage and our way of tasting the Communal Mind without succumbing to it."

Oomal opened his suitcase and took out a blue light bulb to show Savan.

"Communal Mind is part of it, but the ambiance has to be right, too," Oomal said. And then he held up a bed sheet from the suitcase, patterned with red and blue cartoon dinosaurs. "Get a load of this."

Radalt stopped his conversation with a Deltan. At the huge windows, Kredin turned.

Looking down at the sheet, Oomal asked, "the Minbari's extinction or theirs?"

When the tinkling chuckles subsided among the Vree while the Starfleeters gave them odd looks, Reen went on. "Anyway. Thanks for having us over. I'm sure our time will be most beneficial for both of us!"

"Indeed," said Savan. "I'm curious. How did you come by your…dimensional slip technology?"

"Oomal, go prepare our quarters for us, will you?" Turning back to Savan, Reen said, "I wish I could say we invented it. We found it among the ruins of an ancient alien outpost. The gateway technology there was much more advanced than ours. The old records claim the range for the technology was across the whole galaxy! Unfortunately, we couldn't make it work—too much damage—so we had to reverse-engineer it, figure out a lot of it and create an inferior version for ourselves."

Savan arched an eyebrow. "I see now that our exchanges will be most beneficial."

The Vree envoy said in a very friendly tone, "that's all I'm asking, my pointy-eared friend!"

-+-

_**EA Achilles:**_

Christina: "We're preparing to head for the Shuttles – wait. We're being told to stay where we are. I don't understand," she said. "Is there something wrong? Captain Sheridan, are we experiencing some sort of problem?"

"No," he said, smiling mischievously. "Everything is fine. Prepare for transport."

"Then shouldn't we be heading for…" She stopped as she realized what was about to happen. "Oh, God! Are they going to…?"

That's when the screaming started. The tingling sensation and the bizarre humming sensation that accompanied it was brief but in those moments Christina discovered that she hated this alien form of transportation. Being broken down into a billion parts and having those parts reformed somewhere else like some sort of computerized electronic message didn't appeal to her in the least –

– Which is probably why she lost her lunch. And she wasn't alone. Terry and Senator Santiago had followed her example with meticulous precision. Senator Quantrell was wide-eyed, but adjusting quickly. Dr. Khali was screaming about the universe being out of place before he caught himself; however the other thirty or so representatives seemed to have survived the experience well. Many of the military personnel, although knowing about Federation transporter technology had never personally experienced it. Their shock and awe quickly turned into excitement as the military possibilities and future potential of such devices permeated their thoughts.

**TBC**


	48. Chapter 48

_**Chapter 48**_

_"**Meet and Greet Part-2"**_

_**By**_

_**AlbertG, RenS, MatthewS**_

_**Station Becerra Alpha One:**_

ISN, civilian and EarthForce military personnel quickly surveyed the huge cream-colored room as the stepped off of the transporter pads. Some of them were still unconsciously checking themselves, making sure that they were all there while a graying Human male waited patiently for them to get themselves together. Christina's remote camera, upon completing its self-diagnostic, quickly faced him.

"I'm Admiral James T. Kirk," he said while facing the floating minicam. "Welcome to Federation star base _Becerra Alpha One_. The transporter is a unique experience to those using it for the first time. I trust the journey here wasn't too difficult."

Christina stared at him and suppressed a sarcastic retort. She could see the amusement in his eyes, but that was only because she was so used to dealing with liars in her profession. This man was good. He carried himself with a self-assuredness that was rare for someone dealing with so many aliens. She thought he was probably an excellent poker player, too. Well she was one of ISN's top reporters and she could bluff with the best of them. It hadn't escaped here notice that he addressed her first instead of the official delegation. Public relations, she mused.

"On behalf of Earth Alliance and ISN, we're glad to be here. I'm rather surprised that you're here, greeting us. Usually someone of your rank would not be used as a tour guide."

Kirk put on his best smile and inwardly Christina responded in kind. This was going to be fun. "This is a very important interview, Christina," he said to her and her audience. Then he stared at her as if he were sizing her up. "May I call you Christina?" he asked politely. She nodded as she knew he knew she would. "As we've said before, Starfleet is not a purely military organization even though we are able to defend ourselves quite effectively as the Minbari have found out. It is my honor to be your escort and tour guide, as you put it."

"I'm sure you know that we have a few thousand questions our viewers want to know about you and your people, your world, and the United Federation of planets."

"You can ask," he answered deceptively. With that sly smirk he threw at her, Christina recognized that evasive answer and understood that she was not going to get as much as she'd hope for, which of course, was everything.

"Thank you, Admiral. First, I apologize for this question. You are Human aren't you? Honestly, with you people, we can't really tell. There are so many Human-like aliens here that I can't take anything for granted."

"Yes, I understand and I'm not offended in the least. I am Human, Christina. I was born on Earth, '_my Earth_', on the North American continent in the state of Iowa. Next?" he smirked. And once more, he had mentioned 'Earth', not as a colony with the same name.

"Are you married? Any children?" she asked him. He was still smiling but there was something in his eyes…

"I was married once, but she and our unborn child died. And I lost my son a few years back to a terrorist action. So no, I don't have any children." There was an uncomfortable moment of silence. "However, concerning marriage, it's possible in the near future. I've met someone I find that I am – comfortable with. Marriage? It's possible."

"I'm sorry to have brought up those obviously painful memories." And she was. That was not how she wanted to start off this interview. Antagonizing your host was never a good thing to do for a reporter. But to her relief, he didn't seem to be overtly bothered by her questions anymore than any other person would. So now it was time to change the subject. As they walked towards their version of an elevator, she and the others were shocked by the numbers of similarly uniformed aliens and Humanoid beings walking around the station mingled with huge numbers of Earth-like Humans. No insectoids were seen yet, but the number of Humanoid variants was astounding and more than a little disturbing. "I do want to ask about your uniforms. Starfleet uniforms as a whole are not what the Earth Alliance would consider 'military issue'."

"That's true," the Admiral acknowledged. "But as I've said before, Starfleet isn't pure military organization. Its original purpose was to peacefully explore the galaxy around us. Unfortunately we found that the galaxy had some rather dangerous individuals roaming around and subsequently it became part of the military branch as well. However, the Federation wanted it to remain true to its original ideals and be known as the primary exploratory branch and it was decided that the standard uniform would reflect that standard as such."

"But Starfleet Federation has this propensity for wearing red," she stated. "Why is that?"

"It's a long story, Christina. There have been certain members of the Federation council that have always strongly believed in the non-aggressive ideals that Starfleet was created to represent. Starfleet is a primarily defensive force and these members wanted it to be reflected as such. When the first starship _Enterprise_ of the _NX _series began exploring space, they were essentially unprepared for the hostile reception they received." Kirk pulled up a schematic of the _NX_ class vessel for all of the people to see. "As you can see, these ships were relatively small and under-armed. Although designed for peaceful exploration, Captain Jonathan Archer found himself embroiled in several armed conflicts with the first year of exploration. The next few years changed Earth's perspective of the galaxy and the NX was upgraded with heavier weapons for its own protection. However, its original mandate still remained 'to seek out new life and new civilizations and to go boldly where no one had gone before'. Most military uniforms were therefore considered unacceptable in keeping with those ideals and bright non-threatening colors are selected," he said with some irony. "To lower the surrounding community's concerns, Starfleet developed the color coded uniforms. These uniforms were designed to be easily seen and to alleviate any threats that might be perceived by others. Many Federation members believe that red is not considered a threatening color and it is used in accordance to those beliefs."

"But surely, the red color makes your Officers and crew perfect targets for anyone who wants to take a shot at you."

Christina noticed something indefinable on Kirk's face as he said, "the Federation council maintains the belief that if a potential adversary observes this color on Starfleet personnel, they will not act aggressively because the party in question will question the threat potential of the individual wearing read in the first place." Then he added, "that's the official Starfleet line."

Several EF officers coughed and tried to maintain as much dignity as possible. One Starfleet officer simply shook his head. He had his own opinions on the matter. To him, having a red shirt on was like screaming 'shoot me, I like presenting a better target to anyone who has a gun'.

"And what do you think of this policy Admiral Kirk?"

"Time passes, things change and organizations grow," he answered diplomatically.

"At least we can see you from a distance," Christina smirked.

"Yes,' he answered. "The Minbari will know when we're coming, color notwithstanding.

"Speaking of the Minbari," said Christina, "I'm surprised that they haven't attacked this station in mass as soon as they found out about it. This station represents a chokehold between our two regions of space and it's an imminent threat to them. It seems like you have every ship you could spare here. Aren't you worried about leaving your own planets unprotected while you're fighting a war here?"

"No," he responded. "This is just one of our fleets and each member of the Federation still retains their own system fleet to protect them. This Federation combat unit is only one of several available to us so we're not overstretched. And you've forgotten that there is another passageway that was discovered by the Earth Alliance ship _Springfield. _The Klingons are guarding that passage in the Alpha quadrant to negate any incursions by the Minbari there."

"But the Minbari managed to destroy the star base at Regulus. How can you be sure that that horrific act of terrorism will not repeat itself here?"

Kirk smiled and Christina got the impression of a predator that had just trapped its prey and was ready to devour it. "I'm glad that you asked that question. I want to make clear to everyone listening, including the Minbari, why the Federation is here. The star base at Regulus was a civilian station. It was open to every intelligent species. The facilities on that planet were used by scholars from all over the Federation and beyond. Even our recent adversaries the Klingons, were utilizing the libraries and developing a community, the first joint community of its kind in our mutual history. The Benzites, whose planet hasn't yet joined the Federation, had scientists there. Two of their species had applied and had been accepted into Starfleet. The Gorn, a reptilian species that we have had limited contact with, had sent an important delegation to Regulus to determine if our two governments could establish peaceful relations. Twenty-seven million, six hundred thirty thousand, two hundred and twelve sentients lost their lives in an unprovoked, cowardly attack by the Minbari Federation. The irony is that the Minbari killed a very high ranking official of the Gorn government, not unlike what the Minbari accused Earth Alliance of doing. All of them were killed. None of these people knew of the war between Earth Alliance and the Minbari. But the Minbari assumed that Regulus was a colony world of the Earth Alliance and butchered innocents, individuals they believed had no value. They were wrong and the innocents that have lost their lives both here and in our territories will have their justice."

"Bold words," interrupted Professor Khali. "But isn't this war also an excuse to maintain the status quo in your own territories? Your Ambassador has made claims that the Federation has had peace for one hundred fifty years. Given my extensive research in xeno-sociology and their accumulative effects in societies as a whole, the kind of peace you're describing would most certainly lead to stagnation and suppression of the rights of the individual. For any advances to occur, conflict whether natural or generated, is inevitable. You claim that you've had peaceful relationships with other races and governments and have established binding alliances with the Klingons your mortal enemies for decades if not centuries and these Gorn creatures. Isn't this conflict with the Minbari just another way of trying to keep your own Federation from breaking apart by focusing on external problems rather than striving to improve your on deteriorating conditions at home? With so many species present, working together in close quarters, even performing unnatural acts contrary to the laws of nature; isn't that a recipe for disaster?" Kirk and the other Starfleet personnel with him started glaring at this little man. Khali noticed the growing hostility and moved quickly to attempt to defuse the tension. "Please do not misunderstand me," he quickly added. "I most certainly appreciate the aid you're offering to Earth Alliance; however I can not help but speculate on other motives that might be operating here."

Christina blanched as Khali continued on, oblivious to the glares he was being given by his other colleagues. She was just about to cut him off when the Admiral stopped her with his raised finger.

"I believe the word you used when you referred to the Federation in that last interview was 'mongrel power'?" Kirk asked.

"Yes, I believe I did."

"Doctor Khali, and to those who are watching this broadcast. The Federation was begun by a collation of several races; the Tellarites, the Vulcans, the Andorians, and Humans. These races came together despite their differences, for mutual and economic protection and growth. From that small group of worlds, came the core of the Federation. Other governments joined, not because they were forced to but because they saw the benefits and the logic of it and chose to make the Federation what we are today. We're still growing Doctor Khali. I find it amusing that when you use the word 'mongrel' you make it sound as if it were an insult. We find there is strength in infinite diversity and we have no intentions of turning ourselves into some sort of 'purebred' society that you envision. That would be limiting us to your level of thinking."

"Admiral, I resent your not-so-subtle accusation."

"Professor, Professor, I'm not accusing you of anything. On the contrary, for the last few minutes, you've been all but accusing us of lying to you."

"Ah, excuse me," Christina heard Senator Santiago say and she sighed in relief. Apparently Khali was just warming up. Her viewers would love the confrontation but and the last thing they needed to do was antagonize their guests five minutes on a galaxy-wide program after they had just gotten to the station. The Minbari had to be watching this especially sense they were beaming the signal directly into their space. "I just want to show my appreciation in you allowing us to come here. But I would like to ask how do you plan to keep the Minbari from using their jump point attack from crippling this station?"

The Admiral had calmed down, noting the diversion tactics of the Senator. "We have our ways," the man responded. "What happened at Regulus will not happen here." And the way he said it, Christina had no doubt that he meant it. "And since we're on a tour, it's time we do it." He stopped and turned directly towards Professor Khali and she nearly gasped. "You might find our libraries here of interest, doctor. The information you find there will help you when you arrive at the Alpha quadrant."

"And what's that supposed to mean, Admiral?"

"Just that you're about to enter the undiscovered country, Professor."

"I don't understand your reference, Admiral."

"It's just something the Klingon Ambassador told me once."

"That is a very evasive, Admiral," Khali said. "I wonder what you are trying to hide? Very well, I can be patient as well. It should be most enlightening when we visit your colony world."

"Earth is not a colony, Professor," said Kirk.

"Of course, if you say so," Khali said with smugness that only one fully self-assured could manage. "You've forgotten your heritage and your insistence that that world is Earth is quite understandable given that you've been so far from home for so long. When we arrive there and look at the records, I'm sure we can discover the truth of your disappearance from the homeworld."

It was a useless argument. Instead, the Admiral simply smiled. "Who am I to refute such an educated man? I'll let the experts search out the truth, wherever it may lead."

"To the truth," said Khali.

"Of course," replied a still smiling Kirk. "Whatever it may be."

_**GCF Fires of Regulus – in transit from the ****Courtor**** system**_

Fleet Captain S'Garak suppressed a shudder as he palmed the scanner at the entrance to the Senior Flag Officer quarters. The door obediently slid open onto a darkened chamber. He hesitated, only for a moment, but it was enough.

"Come in if you are going to," a voice rasped out of the darkness.

"Lights," the captain hissed as he entered the chamber. The overhead panels fluoresced with illumination designed to remind one of the three home-stars. Not that this chamber's current occupant could appreciate that.

"I don't know why you are so surprised, hatchling. Such amenities are wasted on one such as I." The voice now had a visible source. S'Garak steeled himself to let no pity creep into his posture or his voice. Neither would be appreciated by his guest. Though the radiation-seared eyes were clouded with inoperable cataracts, he had no doubt the Elder would see, nonetheless. After all, that was why he was there.

The elder Gorn straightened in his seat, and gestured for the captain to sit down. S'Garak found himself doing this without question, bemused at being hosted on his own ship. He tried not to let his gaze linger on the withered arm, or the massive radiation burn-scars. Elder Sslith was terrorizing Romulan pickets before his father's egg had been laid. His last battle was the stuff of legends, and taught to each trainee in the command school. After treachery and a captured freighter loaded with explosives destroyed the battlestation guarding one of the Skolean protectorate worlds, his heavy cruiser was the only fleet unit able to reach the beleaguered world before the Romulans. In a running battle over the course of four hours, the _Reptilicon_ (translated) destroyed nine War-Birds and crippled the tenth before its own warp-drive failed. The crippled Romulan vessel, orbiting on impulse power, was setting up for a torpedo launch on a population center when it was _rammed_ by the Reptilicon The collision collapsed the Romulan vessel's starboard wing, and it tumbled out of control and burned in the upper atmosphere. The battered heavy cruiser, now with a large dent in the forward hull, was able to attain an orbital insertion only through frantic abuse of maneuvering thrusters.

There they stayed for over a week as her engineers worked frantically to stabilize her. A tug and fleet repair dock finally arrived, and the almost-lifeless hulk was gently towed out of orbit. By this time nearly half the crew had perished, and many of the survivors were scarred for life, some just as badly as their captain. Of course, the sight of the battered Reptilicon made nearly as large an impression on the Fleet as it had made on the Skolean colonists below. Sslith could have retired with honor on any world – the Skoleans consider themselves to owe him a personal life-debt, something those foolhardy mammals actually take very seriously.

But he would have none of that. No longer a hunter, Elder Sslith became a strategist within Confederate Fleet Command. He read, or rather listened to, reports from every ship in the fleet. And then, in the vaults of his own mind, he would seek out the truth of their enemy's intentions. His predictions were eerily accurate, and he seemed unusually adept at putting himself in the place of their enemies – and now their friends, if what S'Garak had heard was true. Rumor had it that Sslith also advised the council regarding the diplomatic envoys from the Federation – again displaying his unusual insight and empathy. The younger generation of hunters, or rather commanders, spoke of Sslith in undertones of awe and granted him a title to replace the one he'd forsaken when he left active service: The Mind-Hunter.

"Ssso," the dusty voice began, jolting S'Garak back to the present, "what did you think of the Bamboo Hunter's briefing?" Elder Sslith's cabin, of course, had taps directly into the squadron's communications grid.

"I think," S'Garak said slowly, "that we have been sent to punish a race of petulant hatchlings."

Sslith made an odd sound, and it took a moment for S'Garak to realize it was a chuckle. "Well said, young one, well said. But a hatchling holding a charged phaser is still dangerous, yes?"

S'Garak nodded for a moment, then remembered himself and spoke aloud. "Yes Elder!"

Sslith cocked his head to the side. "It does wonders for my vanity when you forget I am blinded, but back to business. Yes, these Minbari are as ill-disciplined children, lashing out and refusing to listen to reason. But for the younger to be spoiled, there has to be an elder doing the spoiling. I wonder if they will be called to account as well. They may prove to be an even greater test for the Federation."

"Test, Elder?"

Sslith lightly ran the talons of his good hand over the scars on the back of his other one. "The Minbari are like nothing the Federation has faced before. They are an uncivilized, fanatical enemy, willing to justify any tactic in the pursuit of victory. It will be interesting to see how the Federation's principles are sustained in the face of such a foe."

"Elder, do not the Klingons play an equal role in this conflict?" S'Garak asked deferentially.

Sslith dismissed the Empire with a wave of his good hand. "The Klingons will not be tested by this conflict. They are inured to battle to the death, and their culture, while it doesn't promote genocidal solutions, would not be overly disturbed by them. No, the Klingon Empire is stable in this regard, perhaps too stable. Chancellor Ghorkon seeks to jolt them out of their rut, but the more conservative elements in his government hinder him. No, they are stable, but they are also stagnating. The Federation, on the other hand, is in a more delicate phase because they are still growing in many ways. But even as the hatchling undergoes The Trials, this conflict may foreshadow how the hatchling will appear as an adult."

S'Garak's eyes narrowed. "I was puzzled by your insistence on accompanying this expedition, Elder. To the best of my knowledge, you are less than one thirty-second Stone-Breaker by blood. Now I understand. You are an observer for the Council."

Sslith let out another raspy chuckle. "Very good, Youngling! You begin to see the deeper currents from the shoreline. Honor demands justice for the life of our leader, but everything is suborned to politics when the future of our race is at stake."

S'Garak froze in place. "Then the rumors are true," he finally said.

"We will always carefully weigh our options, but this conflict will provide us with an opportunity to see how they react under pressure. Likewise, our conduct will also tell them much about our people as well," Sslith paused while S'Garak thought this through. "Your conversation with the base commander was well done. You were both respectful, but attained a degree of candor that bodes well if you were required to work together in the future. Use that tone with other Federation commanders when possible. If you are dealing with one that is… uncomfortable… with our presence, fall back on the more formal speech you would use for a visiting Elder of another clan. Or that you use on me right now."

S'Garak blinked. "Elder, I…"

Another wave, this time of the maimed hand. "These humans like to use humor to keep discussions on an amicable tone. Remember that. I suppose they do it so that if they inadvertently give offense, it will be dismissed as humor. Interesting… Anyway, what I did just now is an example of what they use to 'break the ice', an interesting metaphor I ever heard one."

S'Garak shivered. Like most of his race he hated the cold. "Frankowski's reactions to the ship names bore this out, Elder."

"It did, didn't it? That reminds me. We need to do something about that before we are in contact with the enemy. The Federation tells the Minbari the truth and they dismiss it as lies. Here are my thoughts…"

As the Elder spoke, S'Garak couldn't repress a low snicker. He'd initially resented having a Fleet Elder looking over his shoulder during this expedition, but now his respect for the old illegitimately-fertilized-one was only growing.

**TBC**


	49. Chapter 49

_**A special thanks to RenS, Ed B, MattS, and Ash Boomstick for all of their contributions to thsi story as of right now. Also please consider this chpater the previous and next ones as part of the same portion. **_

_**Chapter 49**_

"_**Psychology 101"**_

_**By AlbertG and RenS **_

**USS _Lee_:**

Captain's Log, supplemental: _We are returning to _Becerra Alpha One_ at best speed. My ship has suffered damage from our Minbari attackers but we're functional and repairs are underway. The _Mako wasn't as fortunate. She_ has lost primary power and is being towed by us at warp two. The _Mako_ has lost fifty-three members of their crew when the _Tinashis_ hit them. Captain Silva is among the many injured crew onboard his vessel. Their main energizers were damaged and we were barely able to retreat before the _Mako_ lost warp drive. The Minbari ships we encountered appeared to be variations of the _Tinashi_s, but we've noticed several significant differences in their configuration and overall power output. The weapons used by these ships were more powerful than anything we've come across so far and appear to be equal to those used by the most powerful Minbari vessels in the battle for Alliance Earth. Our distress calls has been acknowledged by a fleet of Gorn vessels of all things. They're closest to us and will be here in sixteen hours. I am surprised they're here but I'm not complaining. Gorn plasma torpedoes should come as quite a surprise to the Minbari. _

_The three surviving Minbari vessels have been tracking us for the last two hours but have not pressed in on us. I suspect that the loss of five of their ships against two of ours caused them to back off and show a little respect. At least one of them had shield's however their protection was barely above polarized plating levels. My Tactical Officer noticed that their speed dropped significantly when their shields activated. However, combined with their thick armor, and some sort of modified dispersion field, it will take more effective weapons fire to disable their ships. The tricobalt warheads were effective against everything but their shielding as would be expected, and my engineers are pouring over the data to determine what type they are as they are different from our designs._

_-+- _

"Captain, decks seven through nine have life-support restored," his First Officer announced. "Main engineering reports that shields are nominal."

"Are the Minbari still tracking us?"

"In hyperspace, yes; but they've kept their distance. But this confirms that they can now track us in subspace from hyperspace. They've improved pretty quickly."

"Agreed. Status on the _Mako_?"

"It's pretty bad, Captain," the XO explained. "Despite everything we're doing, the ship is slowly losing life support, critical systems are failing and our engineers won't be able to affect any real repairs to her until we get to _Becerra_. It's bad enough that we may have to abandon her if we're attacked again. Most of her crew has been beamed over, leaving the engineering crews to do what they can. The Minbari hit the starboard nacelle with some type of enhanced neutron cannon fire. It is about thirty percent stronger than what we considered standard for a ship that size. We'll have to recalibrate our shields to counter the effects somewhat. But the sheer power they're using will burn through our shields more quickly than their older models. We'll have to get better at evading their massed attacks."

"Understood. Send our latest data packet to Command. I'll be in sickbay."

_**BA-1:**_

After two hours of touring and speaking to various Federation officers and crew, Earth Alliance representatives were finally ushered into a luxurious suite that was large enough to easily hold three to four hundred people. Waiters buzzed around making last minute changes and alterations to the tables and chairs. There was a group of Klingons off to themselves sampling the fruits. They seemed particularly interested in the prunes and dates. The décor was immaculate; there were flags from three dozen governments draped around the room and the strategically placed food tables completed the room. The huge window (which wasn't glass but transparent aluminum she had been told and that opened up a few dozen questions she intended to look into in the immediate future) overlooked part of the dry dock next to the station. In the distance were the Earth Force _Hyperions_ they arrived with, now were in their births. They were surrounded by smaller ships and space-suited personnel working on the ships, starting to add some sort of outside armored plating to both of them.

For security reasons, she had been forbidden to photograph what they were doing outside however; Christina and her crew were making sure that they'd gotten every food item in their field of view photographed. After speaking to and interviewing reptilians, humanoids of almost every conceivable type, at least two species of Felines (who didn't much like each other, which was nothing really new for cats), two living rocks creatures called Horta's; one of which terrified Robyn by running up to her to say, 'hello new Human', Vulcans and Andorians; the entourage was exhausted. And the food looked more than just a little inviting. Admiral Kirk, still using that plastered smile he apparently wore whenever Professor Khali was near, seemed none the worse for wear and she envied him his professionalism.

"_Becerra Alpha One_," he continued, "is the first station to fully utilize our newest molecular synthesizer generators for food production. With it we no longer have the need to carry our food supplies with us everywhere we go. Instead the generators create it for us in any form we want, from steaks to apples complete with seeds. The inventors found that the apples needed to simulate the real thing as much as possible to help with the illusion."

"Wait, wait," Terry interrupted. "Are you saying that you can generate your own food from non-food stuffs?"

"Yes," he answered. "Look at it. Even the apples and pears that you see are synthetic. We have the molecular patterns stored in the computers and we call up those patterns and the food is created however you want. The technology is over a hundred years old, but we've refined it to the point that many people can't tell the difference between it and real food. The molecular structures of the organic molecules are identical to their naturally grown counterparts. Try it."

"But..." And this time it was Senator Quantrell speaking. "The implications both from a military and civilian standpoint are staggering," he groped. "This type of technology could completely eliminate world hunger on highly populated worlds and colonies alike." He seemed delighted and appalled by the idea. "If Earth Alliance had this type of technology, our colonies could become food independent within a year. Our food stores on ships would become a moot point."

"Yes, that is true," Kirk answered. "But there are other techniques using agricultural methods and procedures that can be used in colonies that will achieve the same results."

Christina was sure that she noticed several of her delegates wince. No one else from her delegation noticed; or, they were trying the best not to and she understood why. If the government had such technologies, she wondered if it would even be released to the colonies. Even before the war they were getting antsy, pushing for more liberties. With this science, she could see the colonies wanting even more freedom, maybe even demanding complete independence from Earth Alliance a lot sooner than predicted. Food production such as this would only heighten the demands to break away that much quicker, if they survived the war. She didn't believe that Earth Alliance would like that one bit.

"Trust, cooperation, an opened mind; that's the key," Admiral Kirk added staring directly at the Professor who glared back at him. "Andorian, Vulcan, Tellarite, Human and other scientists within the Federation, working together towards a common goal, will one day make this technology standard for the entire Federation. For now we still use stored supplies and the earlier generation synthesizers on our ships. But our newest vessels are being fitted with this technology, to supplement the food stores until the technology is perfected to our satisfaction."

"That's our dream," one of the Federation scientists accompanying them excitedly added. "One day we'll have enough understanding to combine transporter technology to the synthesizer generators and when that happens, we'll just tell the computer what we want and it will instantly create it. For example, if we want a ham on rye bread with chips and a drink, the computer will generate the right pattern and the requested food will appear inside some alcove."

The Earth Alliance people were apparently very dubious about that.

"Instant foods of any type; is that what you're trying to tell us is your goal?" Senator Santiago asked. "How long would that take before it was safe; two, maybe three hundred years?"

"Not at all, Senator," the scientist replied. "I would say in about less than an eighty to eight-five years, or so; maybe sooner. Our computers and transporter technology has to catch up somewhat. Our transporters have to be refined a lot more before we get to that point and our computers need to be faster, more sophisticated and more precise. Then we can generate or more precisely, replicate our food. And that's only the beginning of where we're going with this technology. We should be able to replicate other, elements, minerals, metals, and medical goods, maybe even small ships eventually, once we lock down the basics and improve computer efficiency."

"Amazing," Christina said. "Instant food. It would sound like science fiction, if it weren't for the fact that it's staring us in the face right now."

"For those who like chocolate," Kirk announced, "we have several different varieties from six star systems that you can try."

"I assume that these different chocolates are safe for Humans, Admiral."

"Why yes, Professor, you would assume correctly," the Admiral answered. "Try some."

Christina's face appeared in front of the camera. "While we sample some of these so-called synthetic foods, we'll turn you over to Terry who is about to interview the Narn ambassador who will be going with us to the Federation home world."

"Thank you, Christina and please don't eat it all," he added with mock sarcasm.

"No promises," she replied. "This chocolate is mine. You'll have to ask for some yourself later because I can promise you that there won't be anything left here." Despite herself, she began laughing; a pleasant sound and one not heard from since the beginning of the Earth-Minbari war.

"Addict."

"It's chocolate," she countered. That one word said it all. "What can I say?"

-+-

Terry flushed slightly, trying hard no to let the image of Christina munching like a pony overwhelm his professionalism. As he turned to Ambassador G'Kar, he discovered that the Narn had a somewhat amused look plastered onto his face.

"Ambassador," he began. "You've had contact with the Federation ambassadors and other representatives here. Also you've had some time here on the station. "Do you have any opinions about all of this?"

"I have a great deal of opinions," he answered. "Most of them I will keep to myself; however I believe I will choose to share at least some of them with you and your audience."

"Thank you, Ambassador. That is very kind of you."

"You are most welcomed," G'Kar responded. "Now, where shall I begin?" he muttered. "Ah, yes, I shall start at the beginning. All good stories begin that way, you know. When these other Humans came to our world, we frankly had no idea what to expect. Warp drive was something we had never seen before and their sudden appearance in our system caused no small amount of concern. When we first saw them we weren't sure if they were Centauri scout ships preparing for an invasion and of course, it never crossed our minds that they might be Humans. So when they announced that they were Humans, we were intrigued despite our suspicions. There was even talk that this was some sort of desperate hoax by Earth Alliance attempting to trick us into doing something unsavory. However, curiosity overcame us and soon we discovered things about the universe, we never dreamed possible. Imagine our delight, as he heard of this United Federation of Planets from the other side of the galaxy coming to the aid of their brethren here. Some of us hoped that they would aid us in destroying our enemies, the cruel and heartless Centauri and their vicious war machine. They are a vicious people, you understand? You are aware of what they did do my homeworld?"

"Yes, Ambassador," Terry said as he struggled to maintain his professional demeanor. "But getting back to your first contact with the Federation…"

"Yes, you're most correct. Discussing the Centauri is most depressing even in the best of times," he answered smiling broadly as he had gotten his point across. "After a few hours among them, we were surprised at their level of technology but were also still suspicious of their motives. The amount of resources, the numbers of ships they claimed to have, seemed to be, what is the phrase you Earthers use? Ah, yes. Inflated. And we, as any civilized star nation would be, were at first cautious and needed some type of verification before we could offer any commitments. And that is why I am here. I plan to go to the Alpha quadrant and see for myself and then report my findings back to my government. I will admit however that this station has gone a long way in convincing us that they are not exaggerating their capabilities and resources. Have you noticed that they take so many things for granted? This Federation is so rich and they aren't even aware of it! What they've offered to my world is beyond our wildest hopes, even if some of us dreamed of turning Centauri Prime into lifeless rubble instead."

"Ambassador!"

He chuckled to himself for a few moments. "I'm sorry," he responded. "I really am. The truth is, is that we have started preliminary talks with the Centauri and I am proud to say that open warfare hasn't yet broken out between the two of us."

"And speaking of the war, aren't you concerned about the Minbari and their reaction with your people in open talks with the Federation and Earth Alliance?"

"Why would they? They are a civilized people. Why would they even consider threatening another race who has done nothing more than talk to their enemies? Besides, I believe that two enemies are enough for the Minbari. They may consider us nothing but together along with you and the Federation, we would be formidable opponents. But that won't come to pass because the Minbari are a complex, but civilized people."

"Civilized? Are you kidding, ambassador?"

"Don't let your prejudice cloud your judgment, Terry. The universe is full of pain, and so are the Minbari. That pain makes them lash out. In this case, I believed that in their pain, they have slapped the wrong people too hard and far too often."

"So what do you think are the chances that we will win this war?"

"At first, I hoped that the Minbari would spare at least a few of you Humans. After all, you are a very interesting and entertaining species even if you do posses more than a passing resemblance to the Centauri through no fault of your own, of course. It was never my wish to see you as a species become extinct, but there was nothing we could do. And I doubt that after the Minbari would have so callously committed such an atrocity that any of the civilized nations would have ever trusted them again. But in light of recent events, it is my conviction that the Minbari will have a far more difficult time exterminating you Humans than they choose to believe."

"You sound as if you don't like the Minbari."

"Quite the contrary. The Minbari are a powerful people and historical data gathered from several reliable sources has shown that they helped us, the younger races, survive the last Great War a thousand years ago. We have much to thank them for, however, I hope that this war can be ended quickly and without the loss of too much more blood on either side. The universe gives us only so many chances before it turns its eyes upon us. That is something we do not want."

"Interesting theory, Ambassador. I wonder if…" the young dark-haired reporter stopped and listened to as ISN central broke in. "Ambassador, I'm sorry but we'll have to continue this at another time. We're getting a report of a broadband transmission, tachyon-based, being beamed throughout the star system. It's very powerful and coming through on all channels. Christina, do you know anything about this transmission?"

"ISN is reporting that they are receiving the same transmission in INTERLAC," Christina answered after a few moments. "It's being sent everywhere. They think its origin is Minbari."

"Minbari? They're actually communicating with you?" G'Kar interrupted. "This is truly a momentous occasion."

"Not exactly. According to ISN it's more of a statement from them."

**-+- **

The quarters assaulted Reen with its disorganized design, one that had no relationship at all to nature. It would seem that the Federation Humans shared the Earthers' primitive idea of harmony. Only once had he seen the order of fractals in a piece of Human art: a Renaissance oil that showed the subject standing next to a painting of the same subject and the same painting, copies of the large painting growing smaller and smaller until the final one was done in a suggestion of tiny brushstrokes.

Chaos within order, he thought as he strode across the shock-absorbent carpet to the large slanting windows. That appeared to be the essence of the Federation. Even the Vulcans showed it by throwing a veil of order over the chaos of their emotions.

The Vulcans. Their dignity was spellbinding. How beautiful they were. And how alien, in spite of, or because of, their very Human appearance they were. Reen had become accustomed to fleeting Human expressions. Had become used to faces in which fear, excitement and irritation chased and tumbled after each other like puppies.

The Vulcans were elegant still-life.

Their words were eerily deliberate. If a mountain could speak, it would speak like them. Naturally, emotional beings like the Humans would be impatient with their deliberation and exactness. It made him want to meet more of the aliens from the other side of the galaxy. But now, Reen was feeling tired. The gathering in the lounge was large, educative, exciting and full of potential opportunities. Still, he was exhausted.

Radalt switched on the lamp, flooding the room with blue. Kredin closed the blinds on the windows. Zoor came back with bed sheets and tossed it to Oomal. "Colored sheets, but that's all I could find here."

Zoor flapped out his own sheet and rolled himself up in it. His gyrations brought him against a table with a thud.

"Comfortable, Zoomer?" Oomal asked the glittery purple cocoon.

Zoor's reply was muffled. "Just fine."

Oomal passed out sheets to the rest of them. He helped Reen into his, winding it tightly around his body and flipping the end over his head.

"Sleep, Reen-ja," Oomal said gently when the Vree envoy was a tight cocoon in a corner.

Reen's sheet was a pale yellow, and once he rolled up in it, the blue light tinged the color light green. Arms held at his sides, he caught the first whiff of spice. One of the Vree had quietly and quickly fallen asleep. A moment later, the room was heavy with the dumb inescapable weight of Communal Mind. Reen fretted for a moment against the confines of his shroud before he also dropped into the thoughtless dark of slumber. They never knew of the transmission that would change the lives of billions.

-+-

Huge crowds gathered round the large screen that descended from the wall. Representatives of Earth Alliance and the Federation watched in silence as the Minbari emblem appeared onscreen. Few people had ever seen it before

Maybe this is an overture in order to begin peace talks with us," someone in the crowd suggested.

James Kirk stood at attention, his focus completely centered on the screen as the image of a candle appeared, its light burning away the surrounding darkness. Meanwhile Christina's remote was busy filming everyone's reactions as the transmission continued.

"_We are the light in the darkness,"_ a voice began. _"We are the Minbari."_

The candle slowly dissolved to reveal a screen filled with stars. A small group of Earth Alliance ships appeared and they were firing their weapons at a huge Minbari vessel, similar to a _Sharlin_ only larger, more majestic. Interestingly, it looked to be a cross between a _Sharlin_ and _Shagotti_. The ship was hit, and in a few seconds it was over. The damage could be seen where the vessel had been hit_. "With that mindless, brutal action, the Earther savages began this war. Our leader, the best of us all was killed in that cowardly attack."_ The images disappeared and the candle reappeared once more. Their camera pulled back to view the face of one male Minbari. Behind him were nine robed figures, their faces covered by hoods.

"_I am Shai Alyt __Branmer of the Star Riders and speaker for the Minbari Federation. The images you have just witnessed are being transmitted to all of the younger races. You all bare witness to the unprovoked acts perpetrated by the creatures called Humans, and their barbaric government, Earth Alliance. For nearly a thousand years we Minbari have not interfered with the lives of the younger races. We have protected and honored the weak. Anyone who has attacked us or those under our protection has met with justified retribution. We have never tolerated the forces of darkness to interfere with the light. The Earthers, a race we have never had contact with, killed our leader Dukhat, the best of us in a vicious, unprovoked attack. Our people are united; the dead must be avenged. The Earth Alliance can not be allowed to continue in their ignorance." _

Branmer's white eyes fairly gleamed in righteous fury_. "I speak to the leadership and the people of Earth Alliance. Before your dark allies came to your aid, your defenses and your ships were nothing against our might. It is nothing now. You have killed thousand of the warriors of light and our retribution can only mean certain destruction and the death of your world. You've beaten back one of our fleets, but at a price. Your forces are devastated, your supplies limited and we are able and determined to destroy you all. We have enough ships to destroy your forces ten times over and still burn your world. You have done this to yourselves._

"_You have compounded one error with another. Not only have you wantonly killed Dukhat, a crime for which your people deserve extermination; but you've allied yourselves to the forces of darkness. A thousand years ago, an alliance of races fought and shed their blood against the creatures called Shadows, the very ones your allies have allowed in their presence. And while you labored to discover electricity, many races fought and perished fighting for your protection. We gave our blood for your right to exist. And now by our blood we take that right away. During the battle for Earth, we captured several of your vessels. Their databanks revealed the locations of ALL of your colony worlds. The Orion colonies, Vega, Deneb IV, Jericho Arisia Three and their satellites, the Beta colonies, Beta Nine colony, Beta Durani, Theta 49, Ceti Gamma II. Wolf 359; the list continues. Proxima III, New Kobe; all of them are known to us. We will__destroy them all unless you surrender within twenty-four of your standard hours. The colonies of Beta Nine no longer exist. Orion Seven and Ceti Gamma II have been removed and that is only the beginning. The destruction of those colonies is only a prelude of what is to come should you continue in this useless struggle. You have only one chance at survival. _ "_Earth Alliance, you will surrender to the Minbari unconditionally, or the deaths of all of your colonies will be upon your own hands. We will blockade your world and bombard it until your shields fail and your planet turned into a molten, radioactive rock and no amount of resistance you offer will stop us. When you surrender, only then will your world be allowed to live. You will make recompense._ _All of your government leaders are to be executed by your military. In addition, ten percent of your population must be sacrificed to atone for the death of Dukhat. Your EarthForce must be abandoned and your warships destroyed. All of your sciences and technologies given to you by your dark allies the United Federation of Planets and their Klingon servants, will be turned over to us and we will distribute them as we see fit as it is obvious to everyone that you are far to immature, foolish and reckless to handle such responsibilities. Your world will then be turned into a protectorate of the Minbari Federation and we will care for you. Your status will be used as an example of the benevolence that the Minbari offer to you – when we have every right to extinguish your people – to the younger races. Choose wisely or die." _

As the awestruck viewers continued to watch, they saw his entire demeanor change. His body visibly tensed as he continued. "_To the representatives of the United Federation of Planets."_ The words came out full of raw hatred. _"We warned you of the darkness that was coming and instead of heeding our advice you not only rejected it, but willingly joined with it." _

An image of the Minbari official Delenn flashed through Admiral Kirk's mind. They were concerned about the Federation being corrupted by the Shadows or more accurately, the forces of darkness. She was terrified of the possibility and now with the Shadow beings here; all of her fears and the collective Minbari terror of these creatures had just been crystallized. On screen, an image of _Becerra Alpha One_ was shown along with an approaching spider-like vessel being escorted by Federation starships. And he understood the implications immediately.

"_This is the enemy of Order, the Dark Ones; the feared Shadows of legend,"_ Branmer continued. _"By becoming one with them you have become servants of darkness and are worthy of death. You have one chance for salvation or you will be forever tainted in the eyes of the universe. You are responsible for the deaths of thousands of the Warriors of Light; those would have fought against the Shadows. By your actions you have already condemned yourselves. I urge the Vulcan leaders within in the United Federation of Planets to carefully consider the paths you are on. Your resources are vast, but they cannot compare to that in which you now face. The Humans in your care are corrupted and will serve only to drag you down to destruction if you continue to allow them to dictate policy. We understand that they are under your protection, but this war is not yours."_

At this the Klingons started laughing. It was a vicious sound and there was nothing pleasant about it.

"_Consider well before you destroy yourselves. We offer you hope and understanding. Join us and understand what it means to be Warriors of Light. The colonial Earthers are not your responsibility and your continued association with them will lead to your destruction. You have no choice. Although you have done us harm, we will not pursue this vendetta against you, and you will have a chance for continued survival in your own territory."_ Branmer's voice grew even colder_. "The Federation of Planets and their Klingon servants will remove themselves from this area of space within forty-eight of your standard hours. If you do not, we will immediately destroy every remaining Earther colony and it will be you who will be directly responsible for those deaths. Your station, your ships, and your personnel and allies must transit through the doorway. You will also remove all of your technology from the Earthers. So that there may be a binding peace among our people, we demand that you will deliver to us the butcher Admiral James T. Kirk of the Humans, and Commodore __Acaltha of the Andorians into our custody to be tried and executed for crimes against the Minbari people."_

General Kor moved close to a tight-faced Kirk. "We are known by the enemies we make, Admiral," he whispered to him.

"_The heart of darkness has descended upon us all_," another voice said slowly and majestically. _"We stand between the darkness and the light. To those that can hear let them listen. Beware of the danger. To those that have eyes, see the Shadows that falls as a swift sword. To the Earth Alliance and your allies, you have met with some success, but you have never had a chance of victory. This ends now. Surrender now, before the Forces of Light destroys you all."_

Branmer and those behind him faded into black leaving only the candle and the Minbari emblem for a few moments before the transmission ceased.

"Admiral Kirk," a much shaken Christina asked. "Do you have any comments?"

****

**_NEXT: Admiral Kirk's and President Levy's response:_**

****

**_Needless to say:  
To Be Continued. _**


	50. Chapter 50

_**Chapter 50**_

"_**Psychology 101 part 2A"**_

_**By**_

_**AlbertG, EdB, RenS, MattS, **_

_**And **_

_**Ash's Boomstick**_

**GCF Fires of Regulus – in transit from the Courtor system**

S'Garak wasn't even aware of coming to his feet during Shai Alyt Branmer's transmission. He didn't think anyone on his bridge crew even noticed. It wasn't often you heard a sentient being boast about slaughtering helpless civilians, and then threatens to continue. He'd already noticed crew members referring to their enemy as simply 'the World-Burners' rather than the Minbari. They seemed perversely intent on making themselves even more hated than the Romulans, if that was possible.

"Idiotssss," weapons officer S'Torik hissed in the silence.

S'Garak should have chastised him for breaking discipline, but he was as shocked by what he'd heard as everyone. Besides, the Warrior Second Class was young, and he'd called in many family debts to gain his berth. He was one of the closest surviving relatives to R'Tangatar still serving with the fleet, and thus possessed primacy of vengeance. S'Garak had to respect that.

"Time to rendezvous with the _Lee _and the _Mako_?" he asked suddenly.

"Fourteen hours and ten minutes," K'Zakkit responded from the helm, her sharper features and slimmer build marking her as one of the rare females serving with the Confederation Fleet. S'Garak cared less about the violation of protocols than he did with her unusually quick reflexes. With so many seeking vengeance, or glory he admitted privately, against the Minbari, he'd been able to hand-pick his command crew.

"Maintain course and speed. Alert me of any changes," S'Garak said, standing abruptly. He needed to consult with Sslith, and share with the blinded Mind-Hunter what he could discern from this Branmer's facial expressions and postures. Not that he'd had a lot of practice reading mammals. That was likely to change soon.

_**Becerra Alpha One:**_

…Branmer and those behind him faded into black leaving only the candle and the Minbari emblem before the transmission ceased.

"Admiral Kirk," a much shaken Christina asked. "Do you have any comments?"

Kirk stared at her intently almost at a glare. "Yes, I do," he said as he took off his glasses. "But not yet." Swiftly, he exited the room followed by his staff and General Lefcourt, leaving a frustrated reporter to her own thoughts.

The small crowd entered a turbolift.

"Station command," Kirk ordered. The lift began to move towards Command and Control, the very heart of the _Becerra_ station.

"We should have expected something like this," the EarthForce General growled to Admiral Kirk. "They couldn't destroy Earth during the battle of the line; so now, they're resorting to terrorism and blackmail. It smacks of desperation."

"Just what I was thinking, General," Kirk said. "They've talked to us unofficially, but this marks the first time that they've made their case to the entire quadrant. The question we should be asking ourselves is why would they announce this publicly? This type of tactic will damage their reputations everywhere."

"They're butchers, all of them."

Kirk didn't respond. Wasn't that the same thing that he believed the Klingons to be? He still didn't trust them, but the more he'd been around them these last few months, the more his perception concerning them changed. He still didn't trust the majority but there were a few that seemed to have the trait they'd been screaming about for so long.

Honor.

Lately, the Klingons seemed to be attempting to change their entire culture, or maybe rewrite history. Understanding Klingon culture was…difficult. The average Klingon would stab you in the back given any opportunity but as they became more and more a part of the larger community, they fought to change their image. They were actually getting some of the people to believe in this concept of honor that they spoke of so often. Well, he'd wait and see what developed, but he wasn't about to hold his breath either.

From what little he knew of the Minbari, they apparently understood the concept of honor. This war represented a holy quest to them. So again, why would they resort to these types of tactics?

"Butchers," Lefcourt repeated. "Murderers, all of them."

"I wonder," Kirk whispered.

The lift doors opened and the small group entered the very heart of the Federation battle station. The Earth Alliance personnel were impressed, to say the least as they stared at over a hundred Federation crew members of dozens of different species working together. Commodore Vladimir Frankowski stood at the door. He swiftly led the group to the main viewer. His visage was grim, confirming what they all suspected. In front of them was a detailed star map of the entire quadrant. Beta Nine, Orion Seven and Ceti Gamma II star systems were blinking to indicate their exact position. Smaller blue dots showed the relative positions of the Alpha quadrant ships.

"I've been in contact with the Earth Alliance," he announced. "All contact, communications, telemetry, everything, with the colonies of Beta Nine has been lost. Repeated hails to the EarthForce vessels protecting the colonies have not responded to hails. We're sending two vessels to check out the situation, but they won't arrive there until twelve days from now. EarthForce is sending a ship there as well, but it is two weeks away."

'_One ship, that's all we could spare',_ thought Lefcourt. _'And I'm surprise that we could afford even that'. _ "Do we have any communications from Ceti Gamma II? It's one of our most important settlements. We have food processing plants there that produce and distribute the synthetic meats and protein supplements for many of our outer colonies. If those CG colonies have been destroyed then the Minbari won't have to bomb the rest. They'll simply starve to death."

"That'll never happen," Rear Admiral Bennett coldly announced as he exited another turbolift. "As long as we're here, we'll do whatever we can to make sure that will never come to pass. However, our problem is more immediate. We can't help protect your worlds as we are right now. It'll take us days, even weeks to provide assistance. Our ships are leaving right now, but you understand that time is a problem."

"As of right now, we can't handle the Minbari on those colony worlds," Lefcourt responded. "We don't have enough ships, or strong enough tech to adequately resist any advance they make at this point. Those colony protectorates don't have the stealth defeating electronics incorporated into their defense network. Even if the Minbari simply use their full scans, our ships' sensors will fail and become nothing more than sitting ducks. In short, there is nothing we can do," the EarthForce General said.

"There is always something we can do," Kirk countered.

"I assume you have a plan, Admiral," Bennett said. It was not a question.

"Something like that, Admiral."

"They want your head, Admiral," Bennett said. "For some reason they don't like you. It could be because they know your face," he suggested slyly.

"That's correct. I gave them something to focus on and apparently, I succeeded. I intend to continue keeping their focus on me."

"Then you need to talk to President Levy," Bennett said. "Communications, secure a channel to Earth Alliance and set up an interview with the Ambassador that our Medusan ambassador talked to, the one that so many of our guests are so afraid of."

"Yes, Sir."

**Federation starship_ Lee:_**

Captain Bien watched helplessly as his ship's doctor and his assistant worked feverously over their patient.

"The neuro-stimulator's not working," the doctor muttered. Bien knew what that meant. The neuropathways inside Silva's brain were breaking down. They had been without oxygen for too long and even with advanced medicine, there was only so much one could do. The bridge had suffered a hit by the Minbari weapons fire and a broken beam had fallen on top of the Captain.

Now a patient in the _Lee's_ sickbay, the man was fighting for his life and was sadly losing the battle. Bien felt a stab of sorrow as the doctor resolved to make the man comfortable in his final moments of life. Silva, always the questioner had never been interested in combat, like so many officers. He had a gift for anthropology and an invigorating sense of curiosity that infected all of those around him. Now, he was simply another victim of this foolish war. It was ironic that his life drained away just like the ship he commanded. The board flatlined and the doctor turned off the monitors and then shook his head. There was hardness in the doctor's eyes that Bien recognized.

Death was never a pleasant thing to see. The doctor shook his head once more, this time in sorrow and quickly gave orders to his assistant. It was time to check on his next patient.

Captain Bien turned away and headed back to the bridge. He had hoped to speak to Silva one last time, but the specter had chosen otherwise. The only thing the Captain could think of was how much of a waste this entire war turned out to be.

**Minbar:**

"I am impressed, Branmer," Coplann announced. His head was uncovered now as were the rest of the members of the Grey Council. "I can only wish that I felt as confident as you appear."

"The immature races will bow to our will or we will destroy them," Branmer announced. "With our brethren at our side, victory is assured."

"Yes, victory is assured, but I believe that it is our honor that has been tarnished. This ultimatum may ultimately prove to be our downfall."

"The Humans must surrender or be annihilated," Branmer stated with absolute confidence. "They simply have no choice. If they refuse, we will overwhelm them, slaughter them until they rot, and the remaining few that survive will understand who and what they were up against before we destroy them and their miserable excuse of a world."

"Spoken like a true zealot," hissed Delenn. "This war isn't being fought to satisfy your bloodlust. This is the war we've always feared would come to pass. The Shadows are there, displaying themselves in the open and allied to a power that can lay waste to our people."

"Then we are in agreement," Branmer countered. "They must be destroyed."

"You are in agreement with _me_, Branmer," corrected Delenn. "However your motivation is somewhat misplaced. Your unbridled passion to destroy these Humans will be your undoing."

"They require destruction, Satai. They killed our leader. However, this war has become something more. The Earthers managed to repel our attack on their planet with all of the resources in their possession. We broke them, Satais. We did not finish what we started. Instead of removing them from the war, we now have to worry about two fronts. In the presence of the UFOP beasts, they are becoming stronger with each passing day. That station must be destroyed at all costs."

"You just said that we've broken the Humans. What happens if we break ourselves destroying that station? What happens when the other races see us in that light? What happens if we fail to destroy it and their ships swarm into Minbari space?"

The Grey council was silent as their hidden fear was voiced openly for the first time.

Satai Coplann of the warrior caste finally spoke. "Our plan _is_ desperate. But it has the possibility of success. Our people will be satisfied and this war will end."

"The people are tired of this war," Delenn responded. "But we cannot falter now, not with the Shadows' presence surrounding us all. There is too much at stake. We can survive this test if only we have the faith to do so, but we need a victory."

"What if they choose to reject the ultimatum?" Satai Kalonnon asked. "Do we continue?"

"As we have all agreed – yes," answered Satai Morann slowly. He too, was becoming very tired of this war and where it was headed. "We dare not do anything else. This is why Shai Alyt Aalaan has been chosen to approach the UFOP station. If this plan succeeds and they retreat, then he and his taskforce should be the ones to establish a presence in the Centauri system. From there we will fortify the area."

"But to win this way is distasteful. This should be a clear cut victory for our warriors and our people, not trickery."

"Victory is victory," spoke Sutain Larioha of the Ashen United Front. The First among First, the equivalent of Dukhat of the Ashen people stepped gracefully into the center of the circle of nine and Branmer. The tall heavyset male dressed in pure white glared at the nine hooded figures surrounding him. He was Minbari of a type not seen in nearly a thousand years. His facial features possessed a greenish tint, his face spotted and square-like. His body was sculptured from life on a heavy gravity planet. His bone crest was more elaborate and his milk-white eyes with tinges of red surrounding the edges almost seemed to shine in the darkness. "Ashen and Minbari have reunited for the first time in more than a thousand years and We see much has changed. Your features have changed somewhat from what is the norm of our people. Some of you have small tuffs of fur. But we are still of the same blood. Or so I believed, until now. I have watched you as you pondered the viability of this plan. It is a good plan and the Ashen applaud your actions," he added. "But not your convictions."

Every Minbari present bristled at the implied insult directed against them.

"These beings openly associate with the Shadows," Sutain Larioha continued. "They persist in corrupting the surrounding races and here you stand, debating the morality of your own plans. The Vorlons were correct to separate our two tribes. Your people have lived in relative peace for a thousand years. My people have participated in bloody campaigns throughout our history. Peace has made you weak and ill-prepared for real war against those with real teeth and claws."

"The Minbari stand for peace through order and control. The dealings of the other races have been of no real concern to us," Cadroni responded indignantly. He didn't like the way this stranger had insulted them. "There were rumors that the Shadows were active once more. We lost Dukhat to the Earthers in the process."

"Your people had begun to doubt that the Shadows would ever return and now you have discovered that your error," Larioha answered. "With the unexpected discovery of the other Humans and their allies, you attacked too quickly. You should have finished the Earth Alliances and then attacked the Federation of Planets with the full power of Minbari glory. Now you must contend with them, the Earthers, and the Centauri and Narn governments. They cannot be allowed to associate with the Shadow Humans and their allies without consequences."

"We understand this, Cadroni said. "However we must finish our current actions before we involve others in this war. The results would be catastrophic."

"All the more reason why you must destroy that station as soon as possible. It stands as a beacon to anyone who stands against the light. Its very presence is an affront to the light and We intend to do something about it."

"There is nothing we can do now without incurring tremendous losses," Delenn said. "As it is now, it is too well fortified and we will not order the deaths of thousands of our warriors on a quest that might not be necessary. The Humans may surrender and this conflict may be end without more Minbari blood shed."

"You have a combined total of seven thousand Ashen and Minbari warships that should convince you that you can do anything you want." The Ashen leader seemed to be lost in deep thought. "Tell me, Satai Delenn; who is the Admiral James T. Kirk that so many of the warrior castes had sworn to kill? You've met him. What is he like and how may we destroy him? Surely he will not give up his life for the Earthers here. And who is this Commodore Acaltha that your warriors fear so much? Both of these creatures have become symbols among your people, another mistake of yours."

"Plans are already set in motion concerning the Human Admiral," Cadroni said softly. "One of our agents is already on the station. His camouflage net will allow him enough time to gain access and the opportunity those he will kill. One of the alien ambassadors' aides was disposed of long before he could complete his journey."

"And what if he fails?" Larioha asked. "Will you give up?"

"The Minbari and apparently the Ashen have long memories," Delenn countered. "It is somewhat dishonorable that he must be killed in such a manner, but I understand the necessity. I have access to some of his history and whether it is factual or not, the officers and warriors under his command respect him. He is the leader they look to for strength. The chosen one of the Blood Knives has willingly submitted to surgery and is among the Centauri liaison already on the station. His insertion was done at some cost. When the time comes his camouflage net will allow him enough time to complete his mission to kill his primary target, Kirk and possibly the Andorian as well. The net cannot be detected and his surgery is impeccable."

"Interesting, Satai Delenn, that you accord these aliens with the honor of being called warriors, instead of merely soldiers."

"They are what they are," she answered firmly.

"How is it that one so young, such as you, have been accorded such high rank?" asked Larioha. "What experience do you have that your leader honored you so?"

Delenn bristled. "Your disrespect is obvious. Your implications even more so."

"You are standing in the presence of the Minbari. We are the Minbari. You will honor that in this house or you will leave now," hissed Kalonnon. "Your attitude will not be tolerated here."

Larioha bowed classically. "I mean no disrespect to this esteemed council or to the Minbari people," although his every word indicated otherwise. "However I must make my stand clear. The Vorlons called for our aid months ago and we have answered their call. We will destroy the bringers and allies of darkness whether you chose to, or not. The Earthers, wherever they are from, have been touched by shadow and they will fall. Any race that stands with them are to be destroyed, or disciplined by whatever means necessary. I do not understand why you have not begun to use bio weapons against these creatures. You have an agent placed on the station. How easy would it have been simply to infect these creatures and kill them? Don't you have prisoners in which to experiment on?"

"Contingency plans are being made," Morann said. "We prefer not to use them unless it becomes absolutely necessary."

"That is where our philosophy differs," the Ashen leader responded thoughtfully. "If we had known that they were so dangerous, those would have been our weapons of first choice."

"This war is bad enough without resorting to such methods, Sutain," Delenn said. Her anger was palpable. Bioweapons were weapons of very last resort. The Shadows had used such weapons and she hadn't wanted to unleash that demon even though the warrior caste was pushing the council to use them.

"I wonder if your answer would change if those alien warships were heading toward Minbar right at this moment?"

The Ashen's smile was most predatory and the Grey Council didn't like what they saw because they understood it to be a distorted mirror, a dark reflection of their own souls. This Ashen represented the purity of pre-Valen Minbariness. Even more frightening, they needed to embrace this darkness if the light were to win.

"I hope your agent's mission is successful within the next few hours, otherwise he may not have the chance to complete it."

"Don't violate the Minbari promise," Morann said. "They have forty-six standard hours before we commit our forces."

"That was your promise, not ours," the Ashen leader replied. "We will test the power of this station with the blood of our warriors."

"That is not necessary," Delenn said. This situation was quickly spiraling out of control. She stole a glance at the three Vorlons standing off to the side. They were unmoving as if they were statues – all except one. That one seemed nervous.

"Everything we do gives your people time to prepare. When we are finished here I will expect you to return blood for blood. Together, we will use our resources, pacify this quadrant and prepare the ignorant. When the Shadow threat is removed, then we will find the Federation worlds and eradicate them no matter how long it takes, this I swear on the graves of our ancestors. You have lost almost nine hundred ships to the enemy. You cannot continue with such losses. Your crews require more training. Your ships are still coming online. Our blood will pay for a successful conclusion to this war. That is why we are here."

"Beware, your arrogance will get you killed," Cadroni cautioned. "Underestimating their ships and their resolve isn't a wise thing to do."

"The Ashen are aware of their capabilities," Larioha answered a bit louder than he had intended to. And he was. The first conflicts with the Federation had proven less than satisfactory. The two ships ambushed had acquitted themselves well against superior numbers. "All the more reason why we must kill them using all of the resources we have available."

**_GCF Fires of Regulus_ – in transit from the Courtor system**

S'Garak re-entered the bridge at a dead run. "Repeat that message," he snapped. He hoped the static-filled words piped into his quarters had been misunderstood.

"Yes Sir," R'Kusot replied calmly. "But I'm attempting to filter out more of the distortion. Some sort of neutrino discharge may be impeding their coils."

S'Garak inhaled, then nodded. "Do the best you can."

R'Kusot nodded absently as his clawed fingers danced across the terminal. "That should improve it," he said and re-ran the playback.

"_GCF Fires of Regulus_, this is the USS _Lee._ The _Mako_ has suffered a small explosion in engineering, and they are now losing secondary power. If we continue to tow her after the structural integrity fields collapse, she'll come apart at the seams… the energy discharge has ionized her hull to the extent that long-ranged transport cannot be used. We're going to have to drop out of warp and evacuate the _Mako_ at close range."

S'Garak shook his head. Those three upgraded Minbari vessels would swarm them the moment they dropped out of warp. "Transmit to the _Lee_," he said to R'Kusot, then straightened and spoke louder. "_Lee_, this is Fleet Captain S'Garak. I advise strongly against dropping to sublight. Are there any alternatives?"

There was a short pause before the harried Human captain's face appeared on the view screen. "Not that we can see, Captain. We've got thirty-two men and women still aboard the _Mako_, and we aren't about to leave them.. We're going to release some tri-cobalt torpedoes the moment we drop out of warp so they can't come out on top of us. We'll make them fight for it, Sir."

"K'Zakkit, time to rendezvous at current speed?"

"Three hours and fifteen minutes, Sir," she said in a subdued tone.

"_Lee_, maintain warp as long as possible. Task Force Regulus Flag to all units: Proceed to rendezvous with USS _Lee _at flank speed. Maximum possible warp. All engineering crews go to full alert at this time. Battle stations in an hour."

S'Garak hadn't even finished before the lights dimmed slightly and the artificial gravity fluctuated. The stars passing on the secondary view screens began to move noticeably faster. "Time, K'Zakkit?" he asked quietly.

"One hour and five minutes," she replied. "Fleet Captain, the other vessels are starting to fall behind."

S'Garak nodded. "That's not unexpected. The warp refits were applied to different hull designs. Besides, my nest-brother can only be the chief engineer of one ship," he added quietly. "_Lee_, we are closing at emergency warp speeds. Maintain status quo as a long as possible, we are little more than an hour away now."

The Human nodded agreement. "Will do, _Regulus_. We'll advise you if things change. _Lee_ out." S'Garak imagined he had a few things to attend to.

"Captain," R'Kusot called out from the communications terminal, "Commander S'Garta wishes to… consult… with you regarding recent orders."

S'Garak took a deep breath. He'd chosen his brother for this mission because of his capabilities, rather than their kinship. In truth, they didn't get along that well. Now he would pay the price for his brother's skills. "I'll be down in Engineering. S'Tavan, I return the bridge to you. Alert me if anything changes."

"Yes, Fleet Captain," his first officer said with a barely disguised smile.

_**Alliance Earth:**_

At the podium, a solemn President Levy continued to read the memoriam. It had taken her some time to prepare for this speech. The thousands who had given their lives for earth's survival deserved her complete attention. All day, ISN and other newscasts including The Starfleet Network, focused on the war and its aftermath. This day had been specified as a national day of mourning and celebration. Those who died were mourned – and remembered. There had been countless speeches across the globe about the sacrifices by those during the battle who fought for Earth's survival. Two EarthForce ground force marines had told of the heroics of one man, Senator Morgan Clark, who was credited for saving dozens of civilians at the cost of his own life on the moon of Titan.

"It has been an honor to know Senator Morgan Clark," Levy continued. "He was a man of unique gifts and strength. It was his tireless actions and dedication to Humanity and to Earth Alliance that saved so many of our citizens."

Behind her, a stone-faced General cleared his throat. Another official seemed to almost in tears. It was one of the most touching and beloved scenes ever recorded. Levy had never felt so full of it in her life. She knew the truth, as did certain other officials standing behind, her trying hard not to gag.

The official report was that he died in honor. The unofficial report, that would somehow find its way into the history books, if she had anything to do with it, would reveal his scheming to attack and hijack the USS _Excelsior_ when it first came to Earth. It would also describe the vital secrets he leaked concerning the Federation vessel to the world despite direct orders by Levy herself. It would also tell of the re-assignment to Titan which served to get him out of the way. During that mad rush to safety, Clark had tried to jam the last hatch to make sure that the Minbari couldn't get through, never mind the dozens of people on the other side trying to make it to safety. Senator Santiago's nephew had witnessed that and his closed door testimony was collaborated by camera video taken during that time.

"Murrilio," Clark had yelled. "Help me, the Minbari are trying to push the door open! Help me!"

Those were his exact words.

Young Murrilio had refused even as Clark had threatened to shoot him. Finally Clark had resorted to clubbing the young man.

"It is my sad duty to report that Senator Clark gave his life for the people he saved. They will remember his efforts as will Earth Alliance. The Morgan Clark educational fund dedicated to…"

She stopped and then blanched as a report was relayed via her comlink. She quickly excused herself as ISN rushed to fill in for her sudden departure.

**-+-**

"My God!" She exclaimed. "We don't have the forces to withstand another attack on our colonies, Admiral." She and Earth Alliance officials had listened in horror to the Minbari ultimatum. Is there any way that you can deploy your forces to help in their defense?"

"Not in time to save them," Admiral Kirk explained. "This is a terrorist action by people who are becoming desperate to win at any cost. If you give in to their demands, the demands will never stop. Madam President, you have a decision to make. Will you offer surrender to the Minbari?"

'_This was the reason why I am growing old and gray so quickly'_, thought a now very tired Levy. "No, we will not surrender," she answered. "We tried to surrender to them once before and they ignored our pleas and continued to slaughter our people. I believe their deSires haven't changed. I will not surrender Earth to those animals even if we must sacrifice every colony we have. But I promise them if they do, we will not bow down to their demands and we will make them pay for every innocent life they've taken in these last two years. You're right, Admiral. Sooner or later, it would mean death to our race. We will not yield." Behind her every man and woman present stood in agreement. "If it is to be then we choose to die fighting. What of the Federation?"

"We will not leave," Kirk said firmly. "I plan to respond to the Minbari threat. May I quote you and your decision?"

"By all means, Admiral."

-+-

"Sit down Commodore. We don't have much time."

Acaltha took the seat Kirk indicated. "Why do I have the feeling you're about to drop a rather large bomb on me, Admiral?" he asked with mock seriousness.

"Perhaps that's because you're a perceptive old being, capable of outguessing younger cadets?" smirked Kirk.

"I'm still not going to live down catching you reprogramming the _Kobayashi_ _Mari_ scenario, am I?"

"Probably not," he conceded. "But that's not why you're here. Korrd and his crews need to head off on anti-shipping strikes. It's a political necessity. I don't like it, and I know you'd be happier with his cloaked ships available, but that's just not going to happen, Accy. You'll need more firepower for what I have intended for you."

The Andorian rubbed the newly aching spot beneath his left antenna. "So what is the solution?"

A savage grin split Kirk's face. "I'm SO glad you asked that quesion."

Acaltha winced. "You've had your fun. Fire, already."

The smile vanished. "Ships aren't the problem. We've pulled all of the reserve ships, and the mothballed ships are floating out of storage faster than we can crew them. THAT'S the problem, old friend."

Acaltha looked at the former plebe, and quickly made the connections inside his head. "You're calling up the Omega mob."

"Yes," sighed Kirk. "All of them. None of them are bad commanders or crews, they're simply-"

"Political embarrassments, social misfits, intellectual screwballs and public oddities. Like myself."

Kirk had the grace to wince slightly. "You were never-"

"I tortured an Orion smuggler to save some people from Orion slavers, and I did it in front of my entire crew. That qualifies as a 'political mistake', Jim." At the time it seemed the right thing to do and under the same circumstances he would do it again in a heartbeat.

"I won't argue the point." Kirk inhaled deeply. "You've had nearly twenty years to try and reverse that conviction, and you never tried. You're more stubborn that Spock when he's right."

"Perhaps. So... commanders first?"

"Yes" Kirk picked up a PADD and transferred the contents to the wall screen to his side. "First is a former pain in my OWN rump. Lieutenant Aya Nakajima and her crew."

Acaltha raised an eyebrow. "The Nakajima? The one who supposedly cursed out the entire Federation council to their collective faces? In public?"

"The very same. She's receiving a mothballed _Avenger_ light destroyer, and has been assigned to you." Kirk shrugged. "If anyone can control her, it's you, Accy."

"I'll try." Acaltha looked curious. "Didn't you get an _Avenger_ for your first full command?"

"A _Predator_, actually." Kirk brought up the rest of the list. "Lt. Ted Stryker. Formerly assigned to Outpost Alpha-Beta on the Romulan Neutral Zone under Commander Buck Murdock."

"Has he overcome his drinking problem?"

"He still smashes the glasses on his forehead, but aside from that, he appears completely recovered. His ability to think outside of the limits is still unimpaired," shrugged Kirk. "He'll be getting another _Avenger_. We have twenty, you'll be getting at least eight. More, if you request them."

"That will help?" the Andorian asked somewhat dubiously. "The next Commander?"

The Admiral frowned. "I didn't know this was going to happen until just before we met, Accy. If I could do something about it, I would."

Acaltha looked at him cautiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"Next up is Lt. Commander Octavius McHale. He's here with his own ship. The USS _True Companion_."

Acaltha's face was like stone. Immobile and expressionless. He nodded for Kirk to go on.

"She's been totally refitted to the upgraded _Phobos_ standards, and is fresh out of the yard. He requested to serve with you, old friend." Kirk paused. "I know better than to ask, but I have to. Will this be a problem?"

"No, Sir. It will not. Please continue."

"Next is Commander Joshua Vote. You might remember him from the Fleet Personnel scandal."

The Andorian tapped a thoughtful finger on his jaw. "That sounds familiar... wasn't he the officer who found the security hole in the files section and used it to create a non-existent officer?"

Kirk couldn't help but chuckle. "The infamous 'Ensign Atrum'. It took the Bureau of Personnel a full pay cycle to detect the false records in the system, and a second full cycle to patch the hole and track down the false entry. Admiral Niidaka was apoplectic over how long it took to fix."

"Understandably so," shrugged Acaltha. "The old lizard was right. The Romulans could have exploited that security hole just as easily as Vote did. Though I do agree that he should have tried a _little_ harder to use official channels before giving up on them and hacking the system." He looked thoughtful. "I'll take him gladly. Let him and his crew have fun inside some Minbari information systems. If anything, the results should be amusing. Confusion to the enemy."

"Confusion," echoed Kirk, grinning widely. Then he turned serious once more. "Watch yourself, Commodore. Don't get caught up. The Minbari have placed you on their list of people to kill and we're planning to put you into the middle of their territory. Then we're going to let them know it. Anywhere you go you'll be a target for them."

"Right behind you, Admiral," he retorted. "And thank you for such an honor, Did you notice how the Minbari seem to acting differently lately?"

"It doesn't fit their profile. The Minbari are not suicidal but these Minbari that are sniffing around our perimeter are different. I feel like I'm missing something, a piece of a puzzle."

"Have you decided how you'll respond?"

"Simple. They've given us an ultimatum. I intend to change the conditions of that ultimatum." The Andorian simply smiled. Kirk smiled back. "I don't like to lose. We have the _Knowles_ and _Romanoff_ just outside Minbari controlled space. Admiral Bennett has suggested a plan to explain to them that they are not as invulnerable behind their borders as they might think."

**Epsilon Eridani System**

**Neutral Space**

The USS _Romanoff_ sat at the very edge of the border between the Minbari Federation and an area of space in the local sector known as the Epsilon Three system. As it bordered a great number of powers, it made it a perfect site to launch a recon mission. The Minbari understood this as well and were aggressively patrolling the area.

Aboard the _Centaur Class_ vessel the ship's new Captain sat in his chair in the briefing room looking over several reports from his senior staff. The mission briefings had gone smoothly and now for the first time he was able to concentrate on the final details of the attack.

"Captain, this is the bridge."

"Chekov here."

"Sir the _Knowles_ is hailing us, Captain Uhura requests a private line."

"Put her through, Commander."

"Aye, Sir.

The main screen switched from the Federation emblem to the familiar face of his long-term friend. Nyota Uhura had received her own command at the same time as Pavel himself. It was good to work with her even away from the _Enterprise_, something he missed dearly, more so since Sulu had transferred out a few years beforehand.

"Penda, what's wrong?"

"We've been ordered away from the reconnaissance mission; the Minbari attacked a dozen Earth Alliance colonies. They left nothing alive."

Chekov stood up from his chair and looked at the screen.

"What? What happened?"

"The Minbari massacred the colonies in the Beta Nine sector, killing everything on the planets. Every man, woman and child were killed. Station _Becerra_ sent us the information in the last burst. We were asked to transfer the data to you as we received it."

"Send it."

Several seconds passed as the information gathered was transferred over the secured line. The console lit up as Chekov scrolled through the reports from the Federation ships attached to the scouting missions as well as the information gathered by Starbase _Becerra_.

"Bozhei moi," Pavel swore. "What the hell are they thinking?"

"That we'll surrender or leave the EA, if we take losses or they kill enough planets I suppose."

"That's ridiculous."

"I agree, but we've been ordered to transfer operations to one of their closer staging areas."

"How far?"

"Sixteen light years behind their lines."

"Sixteen light years!"

"Calm down, Pavel."

"How in the hell are we supposed to get there unseen?"

"The _Knowles_ can get us there. You just have to back us up."

"When?"

"As soon as possible."

"Three hours. We need to finish up our systems diagnostics."

"Understood."

_**Becerra Alpha One**:_

Admiral James T. Kirk stood in front of Christina and Starfleet News personnel as the countdown until they went live in ten minutes, continued. To his left and just behind him, were General Chang, and General Lefcourt stood to his right. As for Christina herself, she was a nervous wreck. She had just had a one-on-one interview with a thing (and that was the only polite word she could come up with for this creature; any other word would have started with abomination and gotten worse from there.) that referred to itself as a Shadow. Her visceral response to it had been one of pure terror. It had been as if there had been some type of trigger opened the instant she came into its presence. In fact, all of the Earth Alliance Humans and local aliens had responded in the same primeval manner. But what was interesting was that the other Humans and aliens had not. They were very wary of course, but she didn't see that same terrified response characteristic of her own people.

To her credit, she stood her ground when the thing moved towards her and started to speak. She was amazed at how beautiful its voice sounded as compared to how dangerous it appeared.

Rear Admiral Bennett had suggested the interview immediately after the Minbari broadcast and she and the others ran to comply. There was a general air of excitement until she and her people came face-to-face with one of the Shadow aliens. Then she discovered that she wanted to be anywhere but in the presence of that creature. Thankfully the meeting was short and it chose only to make a statement.

"I am what the younger races call the Shadows," the alien ambassador had said. "We came to this station of the United Federation of Planets to assess its threat potential to our interests. We were concerned that these beings might aid the Vorlons in their war against us and if we had found them to be our enemies, we were prepared to destroy them. What we have discovered here proved that our fears were unfounded. They have offered us much and we have accepted. The terror that you feel in our presence is the result of genetic manipulation by the Vorlons on all of the younger races in their care. We have done much the same too many races in our efforts to combat our enemies. A thousand years ago, there was another war between the Vorlons and Shadows. Many races and worlds died in that conflict and we were called darkness while the Vorlons who think of themselves as gods, called themselves 'the Light'. We were defeated, our forces driven back and the Light had won. We are back; however, we have no interests in continuing the war. The point has been settled, the decision rendered to our satisfaction. We know that we were right. The Shadows have other interests now and we will pursue those interests. In accordance to those interests, we have come to an agreement with the Federation. We and our associates have not and will not interfere with their interests in any way and they will not interfere with ours, unless it is in accordance with the agreement both governments have signed. Our territory has been identified and clearly marked. Do not enter uninvited or you will be ejected. We have little interests in associating with the younger races at this time, although this may change in the future. When that time comes, we will send ambassadors to meet with others of your kind. We declare the Vorlon Shadow war over. We will not involve ourselves in this conflict between the Federation of Planets, Earth Alliance and the Vorlon Minions who call themselves the Minbari. Do not blame this war on us and do not use our name to rally those around you. Live, grow strong."

Then it turned away and left, much to everyone's relief. However that small speech had generated far more questions than answers, something she and her cohorts would pursue when they had the time.

-+-

"Gorn task force, this is the _Lee…_"

The voice coming over the bridge speakers was filled with tension. S'Garak didn't need the Mind-Hunter's insight to guess that he was about to hear bad news.

"Lee, this is Hunt Leader S'Garak, what is your status?"

"Hunt Leader, _Mako_ is about to come apart. We estimate less than eight minutes until catastrophic structural integrity failure."

S'Garak peered at the tactic readout. _Fires of Regulus_ was the only ship that could possibly make it in time, and even then it would be close. "_Lee_, be advised that _Regulus_ is the only vessel in range at maximum warp."

"Understood, Hunt Leader," the voice replied slowly. "Please advise Starfleet that we will attempt to hold them as long as possible. When your ships arrive, will you be able to search for survivors?"

S'Garak looked at his communications officer in confusion. R'Kusot shook his head, indicating the translator was working correctly.

S'Garak sighed and signaled to K'Zakkit.

"_Lee_, be advised that we will be entering combat from high warp. We advise you to drop to sublight at the coordinates we are transmitting. That will allow you to stop the _Mako_ inside your timeframe. We agree about deploying tri-cobalt munitions to force the Minbari to exit hyperspace at a distance. We will be exiting warp no less than 15 of your standard seconds after you do, directly between you and the Minbari," S'Garak said. Then he added, "Try not to hit us." He would see if the Mind-Hunter was correct about Humans and their use of humor to reduce tension. Things were probably fairly tense on the _Lee_ right now.

"_Regulus_, this is _Lee_!" the voice returned after a long pause. "We copy your battle plan and are readying tri-cobalt torpedoes for a dispersed spread. Welcome to the party!"

S'Garak twitched his brow ridges at R'Kusot, who could only spread his hands in confusion. "The translator is fully functional," he said in a low voice.

S'Garak supposed it was another example of what the Mind-Hunter had lectured him on. _Silly mammals. _He triggered the intercom for engineering.

"Commander S'Garta?" he enquired in a formal tone.

"What do you want now, shell-mate?" a rough voice snarled from the speakers. "In case you've forgotten, you're running my ship at maximum warp, and forcing me to recalculate the optimal intermix ratio every seven point nine units, or else risk scattering our atoms across this scorching parsec."

S'Garak gritted his teeth for a moment, reminding himself why he wanted a touchy, abrasive, genius in charge of maintaining his flagship. "The happy news is that we'll be dropping to sublight soon."

"And what is the less than happy news?" S'Garta asked in little more than a growl.

"We'll need to use that inertial shunt you were talking about, routing everything into the forward shields." S'Garak said, trying to sound casual.

"You BRAINLESS HATCHLING!" S'Garta roared, causing the speakers to squeal with overload. "That hasn't been tested yet!"

"Does it work in simulation?" S'Garak pressed.

"Well, yes, but you know that can't account for everything!" S'Garta shot back.

"I have the utmost confidence in your workmanship, shell-mate," S'Garak replied in a tone he knew would drive his irritable brother wild. "Have it ready to use in approximately five minutes. S'Garak out." He closed down the circuit before S'Garta could reply. _Maybe that's why I keep him around,_ he mused.

_**Becerra Alpha One:**_

Ten seconds before the tachyon transmission was to be activated, Admiral Kirk removed his glasses and carefully placed them into their case. Made from transparent aluminum they were scratch-proof but he was careful with them nevertheless. Habit-wise he was getting too comfortable with them on. Now he was going to have to train himself to keep from becoming dependent on them. They made him feel older than he wanted. Next to him General Chang was almost laughing in anticipation. He was just as interested in what Kirk would say as the Minbari were sure to be. Lefcourt was equally grim-faced, but there was an undercurrent of desperation mixed with the anger and defiance.

The red light came on and Kirk faced the camera as if he had been doing something like this all of his life. Christina was impressed by the demeanor that now possessed the man. His hazel eyes gleamed with resolve and more than a hint of danger.

"To those members of the Grey Council, I am Vice- Admiral James T. Kirk of Starfleet Command, representing the United Federation of Planets. To my left is General Chang of the Imperial Klingon Empire and to my right, General Lefcourt of Alliance Earth EarthForce." He noticed how Lefcourt had given him 'the eye' because of that introduction and now he paused for a moment as if gathering his thoughts before he continued. "I am transmitting our united response to the Minbari ultimatum. However, before I give you our answer, I will address Delenn of the Minbari, obviously a female of some authority that I've spoken with once before. For the second time, your and your people have offered us peace by asking us to condone butchery. I rejected that peace once before. You call yourselves 'the light'. You accused the Federation of being in danger of being seduced by the darkness. Yet just now you have seen your greatest enemy, your greatest fear, transmitting in the open, their intentions of not continuing a war that happened over a thousand years ago. To the Minbari people, don't blame this war of yours on the Shadows. You certainly cannot blame the billions on Alliance Earth for this mindless slaughter you insist on continuing. You can't blame the twenty eight million sentients that died because you, in your arrogance made a mistake.

The United Federation of Planets had no idea that this war existed until you attacked our territory on the other side of the galaxy. You imagine yourselves to be some sort of vanguard against the darkness, some sort of army of light. I submit to you that your logic is in error. Would those who follow the light be willing to kill billions because of the death of one person, and brag about the rightness of it? Would followers of light insist on being allowed to slaughter billions in order have peace with a Federation they feel is beneath them?

"On _Becerra Alpha One_, we have thousands of Minbari prisoners. These prisoners were captured during the battle of the line in which your people tried to destroy a planet and its entire population simply to prove your superiority."

The camera cut to an internment area where thousands of Minbari prisoners were seen milling about. They were secured but apparently in good shape.

"Your people have been cared for and treated with respect. Can you say the same thing about the prisoners from EarthForce that you're holding? Can you show us our prisoners of war? Where are they? Are they safe?

I've said this to your representative Delenn, once before. We're all only at the

very best, half civilized. There is only the thinnest thin veneer of civilization that keeps us from acting out our own darkest impulses. It allows our 'humanity' to resist justifying butchery. The galaxy is getting smaller everyday and this type of stupidity can be tolerated for only so long. What you are doing is wrong. How much blood is necessary to satisfy the vengeance for one man?" he asked. He stared directly into the camera. "I will repeat myself. In accordance with the authority invested in me by the United Federation of Planets, We and the Klingon Empire are to prosecute this war until you and your colonies are no longer a threat, or until you surrender, whichever comes first. The Minbari Federation will submit to an unconditional surrender. The alternative means desolation to your people on an unimagined scale. If you escalate this war and attack us with biological weapons, then we will reply with our own devices."

"Earth Alliance will never surrender to your threats," Lefcourt said to a resounding round of applause from his people around him. "Although you may destroy our colonies, we will fight on and survive, and you will pay for your crimes in blood."

"What you're doing is wrong. How much blood needs to be shed before your pride has been satisfied? We give formal notice," Kirk said. "If the Minbari proceed with the attack against the colonies of Earth Alliance, then I am authorized to implement General Order Twenty-four on the planet Minbar. General Order Twenty-four is a command to destroy the surface of a planet unless countermanded within a specific time period."

"The Klingons serve no master," Chang hissed. "The blood of a thousand of you warriors will be required to erase that insult," he continued while smiling at Kirk. "The Genesis of your destruction is nigh."

Kirks eye twitched. Chang knew of Genesis and that was a not so subtle reminder that he knew. And that attitude was the main reason why the Klingon as they were, could never have that technology. The temptation was simply too great not to use it. "If you attack, then I will not rescind that order. Your civilization will most certainly cease to exist. You've started with this ultimatum. I will end it. The choice is up to you."

The transmission ended.


	51. Chapter 51

_**Rule number one...I strongly recommend that you go back to chapter 50! **_

_**It has been greatly expanded and is no longer a snippet but a full chapter in its own right.**_

_**Rule number 2. Please remember rule number 1.. **_

_**Chapter 51**_

"_**Psychology 101 part 2B"**_

_**By**_

_**AlbertG, EdB, RenS, MattS, **_

_**And **_

_**Ash's Boomstick**_

**_USS Lee: _**

The USS _Lee_ used her tractor beams to carefully position the crippled _Mako_ behind her as she cautiously circled at warp two, closing in on the coordinated transmitted by the Gorns. Finally, the two ships dropped to sublight as the _Mako's_ hull creaked alarmingly. No sooner had the stars outside her windows Doppler-shifted back to normal than the _Lee_ began spewing tri-cobalt missiles in a seemingly random, but in actuality, carefully calculated pattern. As the weapons detonated, they set up destructive ripples in the space-time continuum that made hyperspace travel particularly hazardous, at least until the ripples subsided.

**The Ashen ship _Falling Curtain:_**

Shalytni Dai glared at the foreign ships that had humbled his _Shuumtians_. The one they'd struck appeared to be damaged worse than they first thought, and was no longer able to flee. That was good. The other vessel was attempting to protect its comrade, which was only proper. But defending the crippled ship meant that its speed and maneuverability would be useless. That was even better. It was not seemly for pride to affect his combat judgment, but the destruction wreaked on his brothers required that they be avenged.

"They are firing the hyperspace-disrupting weapons," his First reported.

"Drop us out of hyperspace well clear of them. We can close on regular gravitic drives. They will not run again," the Shalytni said. "What is our status?"

"_Falling Curtain_ is damaged, but combat-effective. We've stabilized internal systems and patched the hull breaches."

"Good, we are please with this news" the Shalytni said, nodding. "All ships, exit hyperspace on my mark, target the undamaged foreign vessel and fire when we are at one-tenth light seconds. For the Light!"

_**USS Lee:**_

"Sir, three of those _Tinashi _just dropped out of hyperspace!"

"Position?" Captain Bien asked sharply.

"Three hundred thousand kilometers, dead ahead and closing rapidly," Lovar responded.

"All hands to battlestations! Where are you, S'Garak?" Bien muttered under his breath. It had been over twenty seconds since they dropped to sublight. He's said they would be…

Wait!

He said no less than fifteen seconds – but nothing about any time longer. Was that why the Gorn ship was circling the battlefield on a parabolic corkscrew, maintaining high warp, but not closing in too quickly?

"What is he playing at?" he muttered under his breath, watching the enemy ships close in on his command. Captain Silva had succumbed to his injuries an hour ago in sickbay, leaving Canoniza Bien with the sole responsibility for getting his people out of this meat-grinder. It would have been prudent to leave the _Mako_ and save as many as he could, but no one would countenance such an order, even were he to give it.

"I'm picking up weapons charging," Lovar reported. "I estimate they will open fire within nine seconds."

"Full power to forward shields," Captain Bien snapped, even though he knew they wouldn't hold for long, not while he was towing the _Mako_. "Load photon torpedoes for narrow salvo, full yield. Release the _Mako_."

"Sir"? Even as tactical asked the question, he was already obeying the order.

"Do it," Bien said even though he saw the order being obeyed. "Target the _Mako_. We'll destroy her if necessary."

A bright flare of light temporarily overloaded the forward view-screen and Captain Bien braced himself for the fight. The Minbari were about to discover why they should fear the Federation.

**_GCF Fires of Regulus_**

"Captain, they are charging weapons," S'Tavak reported from the sensor station. It was somewhat unusual for a science officer to hold the position of second in command of a Gorn fleet vessel, but S'Tavak was by the most senior of the bridge crew. He was also a steadying influence to some of the younger hot bloods, S'Garak admitted. "Estimate they will achieve firing solutions in five microns," he quickly added.

"K'Zakkit, begin!" The Hunt-Leader barked.

The helm officer's clawed fingers danced over her reinforced workstation and S'Garak actually felt the deck shift under his clawed feet as the artificial gravity fluxed. On the tactical display, he saw them snap out of their pre-programmed course, flashing straight toward their destination in front of the Lee. No sooner did his mind register this fact than the _Regulus _had dropped out of warp, igniting a firestorm that obscured the forward view-screen as the bridge lights went out.

**The Ashen ship _Falling Curtain:_**

The main guns were already firing on their mission of vengeance when the First caught Shalytni Dai's attention. "We are picking up another vessel!" he shouted as the main weapons cycled.

"Location?" he snapped.

"Directly in front of us, Shalytni. It emerged between us and the foreign vessels!"

Dai stared at the coruscating storm of energy that marked the impact of their main beam weapons. All sign of the fugitive vessels was blotted from their sensors. Apparently this new vessel had suffered a catastrophic containment failure. A pity, actually. He'd have enjoyed taking some prisoners to question. "A noble, but futile gesture," he concluded aloud.

_**GCF Fires of Regulus**_

Multiple heavy Ashen beam weapons, some with bores measured in meters, struck the forward shields of the Gorn Dreadnought. The ravening energy discharges tore at the shields, disrupting the energy patterns and burning closer and closer toward the forward saucer and the stubby wings that spread beyond it. However, as quickly as the shields were being battered down, they were being reinforced by energy being dumped from the inertial compensators that were themselves trying to deal with a multiple-megakrolg starship dropping from warp nine to effectively stationary in less time than it took to give the command.

Commander S'Garta cursed his shell brother for the fourth time in as many heartbeats. He'd overridden nearly every energy conduit in the forward half of the ship to power this little stunt, coaxing the inertial dampeners (that were themselves a special oversized design implemented as part of the warp refits) into dumping the excess power into the shield, rather than venting it safely into space as was usually done. As it was, the forward shield generators were red-lined across the board. Ironically, the Minbari energy weapons were tearing away enough of the excess shield energy every second that it was actually making it easier to keep the whole system from exploding. But even if this worked, it didn't make the Hunt-Leader any less of a glory-seeking idiot.

Finally, the compensators had transferred all the excess energy and the reinforcement faded. The ship was buffeted as a few lesser beams struck, but the forward shields were still holding at nine-tenths optimal effect. Of course, he and his crew would be spending several shifts overhauling the shield generators after this little exhibition of S'Garak's. He deactivated the emergency override on the ship's power distribution network.

On the bridge, Hunt Leader S'Garak let out the breath he'd been holding when the lights came back on. "S'Tavak?" he asked.

"Sensors coming back online," he answered. "We have incoming missiles, closing at low fractions of lightspeed."

"S'Torik, place all phasers on rapid-pulse firing, point-defense posture. Task the rear batteries with protecting the _Mako_."

As the weapons officer did this, S'Garak turned to R'Kusot. "Hail the lead Minbari vessel."

Meanwhile the Mako was assisting in destroying the relatively slow-moving missiles.

After a moment, the communications officer looked up. "They are not responding, Hunt Leader."

"Very well," S'Garak replied, "use the frequency we received from the Federation briefing that will let us heterodyne over their internal communication systems."

When R'Kusot's hand signal indicated they were broadcasting, S'Garak began as speech he'd prepared after listening to the Mind-Hunter's words. "This is the Gorn Confederation Scout ship '_Fire'_. Our scans indicate you have committed an unprovoked attack on Federation Vessels. Know that Federation starships are under the protection of the Gorn Confederacy, and any attempts to attack helpless mammals will be seen in an extremely unfavorable light. You have already made a futile, but nonetheless unwarranted attack upon this very ship. While such an act usually merits destruction, even from a mere scout ship, in light of your primitive technology and obvious ignorance, we will be willing to allow you to leave peacefully if you turn around immediately."

S'Garak made a hand gesture to R'Kusot to cease broadcasting.

**The Ashen ship _Falling Curtain:_**

Dai clenched his jaw in rage as he lowered his hands from his throbbing ears. "Any signs of weapons discharge from that ship?" he asked his First, raising his voice over the ringing in his own ears.

His First shook his head, wincing. "Just some weak beam discharges. If anything, they are even weaker than those of the Human ships. But their shields! That ship took almost the entire barrage from three _Shuumtians_ and its shields appear to be unchanged."

"Yes," Dai said slowly. "We will continue the attack. It is as they said, only a scout ship. It may be heavily shielded, but I doubt it has the ability to hurt us. Close in and crush them."

_**GCF Fires of Regulus**_

"They are accelerating towards us. No change in bearing and their main weapons show signs of a recharging cycle," S'Tavak reported.

"S'Torik, charge the secondary plasma torpedoes!" S'Garak snapped. He'd had enough of this.

"Yes, Hunt Leader!" the weapons officer replied as he placed his fingers upon two rather large red buttons with an almost reverential air.

On the wingtips of the Dreadnought, a rather unusual demonstration of applied high-energy physics was taking place. A plasma torpedo bay didn't look much like a conventional torpedo bay. There were no airlocks, launching chambers, or stored munitions. Instead, three-quarters of the weapons bay was open to vacuum, lined with dense refractory alloys reinforced by magnetic shields and triply-redundant structural integrity fields.

There was no air within the bay, but an observer would see a ripple like a heat mirage appear as an immensely strong magnetic field curved into a sphere within the bay. Of course, a Humanoid observer would have immediately died as the intense field forcibly extracted any iron or ferrous alloys from their bodies and bloodstream. An instant later, the bay began to resemble one of the warmer sections of a sun as a shunt in the rear of the bay vented raw plasma from the warp core into the chamber.

The plasma flowed into the chamber for several seconds, until the magnetic sphere was holding as much as it could carry. At that point, a transporter/ replicator rig activated and a shielded guidance package appeared on the far side of the plasma-filled bubble. Magnetic taps extended into the plasma, energizing the seeker-head as it began generating its own spherical field, open at the far end. Specialized sensors homed in on the reflected scanner energy from the designated target and the primitive AI aboard the guidance package reported via subspace transmission that it had acquired the target.

"Torpedoes have lock, Captain," S'Torik reported.

"Let us educate these hatchlings about what happens when they pull the Rartok's tail," S'Garak snapped. "Fire!"

Within the torpedo bay, the outer half of the bay-generated magnetic field winked out. The ball of plasma, held together by the incomplete sphere generated by the seeker head, rocketed away from the _Fires of Regulus_ at relativistic speeds, propelled by the jet of plasma leaking from the incomplete bubble. The seeker head, drawing energy from the plasma it confined, fired maneuvering thrusters to keep its apex pointed at the designated target. The containment field's plasma vent was located on the opposite side from the seeker head, so those maneuvers ensured that the torpedo closed on the target with an almost incomprehensible acceleration.

The startled Ashen only saw a flare of light from the wingtip of the strangely constructed scout ship. Then a small spark grew to a roaring ball of flames that detonated against the vessel's rudimentary shields.

The detonation of the seeker head ruptured the magnetic bubble while over ninety percent of the original contents were still inside. The gout of white-hot matter-on-the-brink-of-full-scale-energy-conversion ripped through the shields like they weren't even there, and an instant later turned the thick crystalline armor into high-velocity slag that ripped through the forward hull sections like paper.

_Falling Curtain's_ other escort had half a second's warning as its squadron-mate imploded and its singularity detonated. It began to veer away from the deceptively small 'scout ship' as the other wingtip began to glow. In desperation, it fired every bearing weapon it carried at the glowing mote as it appeared and flashed toward the Ashen vessel. Missiles were far too slow to target it, and point-defense rounds seem to just be absorbed, but one battery of neutron beams got a lucky hit. The torpedo didn't detonate early, but the high-speed stream of neutrinos did disrupt the plasma containment, allowing some of the payload to leak out early. The venting of additional plasma did cause the torpedo to lurch off course, but the seeker head smoothly corrected for this, and detonated against the flanking shields. Hot plasma turned crystalline armor into free-form zero-gee sculpture tumbling through space, coincidentally savaging the ship and sending it tumbling.

**_Falling Curtain:_**

"Identify that weapon!" Dai shouted as he watched two _Shuumtian_ swatted from the sky by a single weapons strike on each vessel...

"Unknown, sir," his First responded. "Some sort of guided plasma weapon is my best guess, but several orders of magnitude beyond anything we've seen before!"

"We will remove ourselves for the battlefield immediately," Shalytni Dai snapped to his crew. "The Humans can wait to die another time. We must bring word of these Gorn protectors to the Vorrin." As angry as the commander was, he was also elated. This really was the battle his people had waited for, for all of these years. These enemies were dangerous; as dangerous as the Vorrin had warned them about. The Shadows had chosen their thralls well. And the Ashen had terror weapons as well.

The damaged ship turned as sharply as it dared, aiming for a course that would allow it to slip around the damaged hyperspace boundary caused by the Human weapons. As they transitioned to hyperspace, Dai saw the strange three-lobed vessel moving toward the disabled _Shuumtian_. It is our hope these 'Gorns' are foolish enough to try and board an Ashen vessel," he whispered. "They will soon learn what kind of error they have made."

The damaged ship shuddered as it made the transition to hyperspace.

_**Becerra Alpha One:**_

The next morning, Reen was preparing to meet with the other ambassadors and plumb the Federationers and Klingons for more information. Perhaps he should have had the saucer captain send a commuter ship into the starbase for Reen's personal use. For now, he focused on his breakfast with the other Vree. They could have gone out and ate with other fascinating beings, but they knew that their form of nourishment disgusted most other races.

They were utterly shocked at the things that had occurred during communal sleep. Were the Minbari mad to have issued such a threat, thought Reen? Such actions served only to galvanize your enemies, not cow them, especially the Earthers. Even a smattering of their history would show that such actions only made the Humans angrier and very likely the Federation Humans were the same as their cousins, so they were making the entire situation worse.

The dark creature of legend was another shock, one which he was glad that he and his crew had missed. The Vree were well aware of the war against the Dark Ones a thousand cycles ago. The horror of those things…

But what it had said was even more frightening. The Vree had been well aware of the Great War a thousand years cycles ago. Now to see one of them in the flesh and know that it was so close was terrifying and none of the Vree could feel comfortable in the presence of such darkness. They were in the middle of deep conversation about the implications of what had been said by the First One when the world turned upside down.

The floor slipped a little beneath them. Reen staggered. Another Vree, having fallen to the floor, uttered an astonished cry, and the room moved again. Thural ran to the windows and seized the blinds open. He gasped at what he saw as did all the other Vree in the room.

Jumppoints filled the dark heavens and ships were pouring out of them, firing on the starbase and ships around it. They were very far away but that didn't matter. As they moved closer, the warships' appearance seemed superficially Minbari, but they were of a type Reen had never seen before. The smaller vessels were much more tapered, streamlined and faster than the _Tinashi_ that they resembled. They reminded the Vree envoy of a dart used in Human games. The larger capital ships were more tapered and flattened than _Tinashis_, achieving the look of a shark on Earth or a jaki on Centauri Prime instead of the customary angelfish appearance of Minbari _Sharlins_.

One hundred thousand kilometers from the _Becerra_ starbase, four jump points opened. Twenty Ashen ships-of-the-line shot out immediately, firing on the base using high yield nuclear missiles and enhanced neutron and fusion beam cannon. The crews on those ships had volunteered, fully expecting to die with their enemies, but they planned to take the station with them. Sixteen vessels attacked the station while the remainder attacked any and every ship in the surrounding area creating a diversion so that their brethren could complete their true objective.

Problems with the attack began immediately. Scanners had pinpointed the station's exact location and the vessels came in at maximum speed under the cover of hyperspace and their stealth. But the jump points refused to engage any closer to the station than a hundred thousand kilometres. Impossibly the alien creatures had produced some type of interdiction field that inhibited jump point formation. And with the first failure came detection. The vessels turned and jumped into normal space as close to their target as they could. They were almost a half light second distant – fourteen seconds away from their target when the first of three ships were cut apart by Klingon and Federation perimeter defensive light destroyers. Ashen armor and shields failed to protect the ships from multi-vectored attacks. None of the missiles got even close to their targets.

Two seconds later another vessel died in flames. The surviving twelve vessels attacked the station. Perimeter phasers **neutralized** all of the missiles before they could impact the station's shields. Neutron and fusion beams converged and impacted the station shields at a single point as they tried to penetrate. Station phaser beams speared three more ships; one detonated, taking another vessel already damaged beyond repair with it into oblivion.

Photon torpedoes from attacking starships quickly eliminated all but two Ashen warships. Those two were filled with crews that had died from radiation exposure and explosive decompressions. But they both continued on, one being cut apart into its component parts by phasers. The pieces of that ship and her still-intact sister slammed into the shields of _Becerra Alpha One_.

-+-

The walls and floor shook again as the light of weaponry splashes on the star base shields flashed through the windows. With a wail of terror, one of the Vree—Kredin, Reen thought—ran out of the quarters.

One of the smaller crystalline armored blue ships, by the erratic way it flew, was obviously controlled by a mostly dead crew. Nevertheless, its nose had been aimed straight at the star base, seemingly seeking the Vree themselves in their windows. Firing beams at the shields, the ship increased speed right at the star base.

A suicide run!

This must have been what caused the massive impact previously, they realized.

"Run!" Reen shouted.

The next explosion was more than motion: it was sound, too. A bass rumble, and the tenor of Vree shrieks. They instantly knew that somewhere close by, the star base suffered a massive impact. They instinctively knew that somewhere close by, at least one of the Minbari ships had crashed onto the very station. The possibility of a hull breach crossed their minds. However, their vantage point didn't allow them to see what really happened. One of the Ashen ships attempted to ram the star base, but the heavy shielding blocked it and caused it to detonate spectacularly. It wouldn't be long before the Vree realized the truth.

The crystalline-armored alien ships included vessels that were not part of the Alliance in the attack. One of them took a shot at the Vree battle saucer which was now maneuvering away from the scene while raining its own energy weapons at the offending ship in retaliation. The enemy vessel shrugged off Vree weapons' fire which was powerful enough to destroy smaller Shadow vessels, but was not able to do the same against _Mirandas_ and _D9s_ fire converging on them.

Madness!

This attack would provoke worlds not involved in the Alliance to retaliate for the deaths of their ships and representatives. But retaliate at whom? The Minbari, most likely, judging by the appearance of the enemy vessels.

**-+-**

The last of the Ashen warships, a _Shuumtian_-class warship roared out of its jump point. Looking like a heavily modified and tapered _Tinashi_, the _Shuumtian_ evoked the feeling of an Earth hammerhead shark seeking its kill. It was only one of many sent to teach the Allies a lesson.

Federation fighters on point defense around the star base's midsection joined in the defenses against the intruders. One of them targeted the onrushing _Shuumtian_ and fired.

The shielded Ashen ship was hit. Emerald beams lashed at the offending fighter, causing it to tumble off course, but not disabling it—it wasn't a priority for the Ashen onboard. It was interested only in keeping the defenders occupied for a few moments until the mission had been completed. An alien warship from a local race was firing wildly at it, its weapons not causing much damage. Again the commander was indifferent but what had captured his attention was the fate of his fellow warriors.

Stunned by the loss of so many of its fellow vessels being blown out of space so quickly, the warship veered sharply and headed for the imposing star base, taking hit after hit from the small fighters. Ignoring the wounding shots, the _Shuumtian_ increased speed and opened up with all cannons firing. The emerald beams streaming out of its cannons seemed to be pulling the ship right at the Federation battle station instead of damaging the protective shields. Federation weapons were ripping the ships apart but that wasn't stopping the remains from continuing their same trajectory.

**-+-**

Onboard, an Ashen stood at the front bridge windows, watching the star base loom ever closer. The flashes and glow of weapons fire erupting all around the enemy station couldn't match the zealous gleam in the Ashen's eyes. The green glow of the neutron cannons directly above the bridge windows played on the golden tattoos writhing across a side of his face while the few gemstones grafted into the skin glittered almost as much as his eyes. The increasing frequency of shudders throughout his ship, indicating enemy focus on it, didn't even distract him. His only regret was that this war promised glorious war, even better than the Bu'Chhyya conflict; and he wouldn't be around to see it.

So be it. To the Ashen be the glory.

His eyes widened to take in the huge size of the star base and he whispered, "Death is lighter than a feather, duty heavier than a mountain…." The whisper rose to a scream as the starbase filled the broad ceiling-to-floor windows: "To bring the Light against the coming of Shadows—!"

He was dead before his ship had crossed the five hundred kilometer threshold. The ruined vessel continued its tumble towards _Becerra Alpha One_. The tips of the _Shuumtian's_ long forward cannons touched a glowing energy barrier and crumpled. As the ship ran into the star base's planetary strength shields, it imitated the cannons' crumpling action, crashing, throwing off tiny glittering crystal shards into space amid fireballs billowing out of its body until finally a massive explosion bloomed, causing the shields to glow and shimmer furiously to the point of opacity. A moment later, the other half of the ruined vessel slammed itself into the star base's shields, dropping those forward shields by almost fifteen percent.

**-+-**

Another suicide run!

"Run!" Reen shouted. But they didn't run. They couldn't. Vree did not have the Human genes for fight or flight. Mainly because of this, they didn't understand battle or killing, but what they knew was quickness.

Precision.

This was what they used in the Great Trade War—called the Romeo and Juliet War by the Humans—and the Dilgar War.

Reen learned the fight or flight reflex from his associations with Earthers.

"Run!"

A Vree hunkered in a corner, babbling. Reen tried to grab him, but Wesut pulled away.

"Come with me!" Reen urged.

Wesut's small body shook. He had wrapped his arms around his knees, as if to make himself a smaller target. His mouth kept moving.

Reen left him.

Running through a corridor, he passed aliens both known and unknown, most of whom were in Starfleet uniforms. Some were clearly well trained as they moved with intent, while others looked for help or escape.

Chaos building upon chaos and madness because of this war. Chaos, he thought as he ran, chaos was going to kill him.

The world tumbled and whitewashed all around Reen.

**-+-**

As it happened, the Centauri transport carrying one Londo Mollari from the planet Earth had just received permission to jump into normal space. The journey had been somewhat long but it had given the Centauri some time to think on recent events. The Humans had actually survived the Minbari attack, something that, in his heart he still had trouble reconciling. The Earthers, and their cousins, and a few of their close friends had done what few others would have even considered. However that victory placed his people in a precarious position. Power was realigning itself throughout the entire quadrant and he was more than a bit concerned about where his people would end up. As fantastic as it was, he suspected that his people might have to wed themselves to the Earth Alliance and their friends from the other side of the galaxy.

The Emperor had agreed to allow this station within Centauri space but had not revealed to him why he had chosen this course of action. Having that station here was like having a target placed on one's forehead. Still, the Federation ships were powerful; perhaps a bit too powerful. If the Minbari lost and the Federation, and their Klingon allies decided to stay and pursue a more aggressive stance, who would be there to stop them?

That was his greatest fear.

The second greatest fear was the Narn presence at the station and in Centauri territory in general. Despite the Narn commentaries at Earth, it was crystal clear that they had more than just a passing interest in the Federation and the events of this war. The Narn G'Kar was especially irritating and his hatred as a leader in their government was almost legendary. Yet he was going to the Alpha Quadrant to – to do what? That is what he planned to find out.

Looking for the station as the transport exited hyperspace, Londo and the others saw a battle raging, explosions were all around the station and ships were dashing all around his transport.

"What's happening?" he yelled as soon as he made his way to the cockpit.

"We're in a middle of a war, Ambassador!" the pilot yelled back. "I can't get a lock on either the Earther colonial ships or who they're fighting. I think they have to be Minbari!"

"Of course they are," Londo snapped. "Who else would bother to attack the very place, at the very second when we just happen to come by to visit?"

"But I can't even get sensor information on that oversized station either. Their shields must be blocking our scans."

"Ambassador I am getting a very strange reading," the co-pilot said after a few seconds. Scanners registered some sort of tachyon wave heading towards the station. There were five different waves, but I have no idea what they were."

"Who cares? Just get us out of the line of fire!"

-+-

Captain Sheridan stood mute as no less than a dozen Minbari warships of unknown configuration tried to ram the star base. At least two of those vessels had crashed directly into the powerful shields protecting it. And the fact that they were still alive was a testimony as to how effective those shields were. The polarized plating installed on the _Achilles_ was impressive, but the shields were something else.

The station had survived but John was seething. The Minbari had said forty-eight hours, yet here they were attacking this station less than twelve hours later, and trying their best to destroy it. These aliens were too unstable and nothing they said could be trusted. And that thought bothered him because the Minbari had let them go when they had caught him years earlier. They had kept their word and released him. But they hadn't seemed suicidal. These Minbari were different, more desperate. And that made him fear for Earth all that much more.

**Minbar:**

"You have been summoned the Grey Council to explain your action!" Cadroni was seething. There were times like this when his father's, Kadroni, retirement seemed very good right about now.

The Grey Council was furious. The attack on the station wasn't as much of a concern as was the timing and the disrespect that it represented by the Ashen. There was also the fact that the Ashen hadn't bother to inform the Minbari of this stunt. All Minbari warships heading towards the UFOP station had now been recalled away from it and diverted towards the Jericho system. The Minbari hadn't forgotten about that choke point, but the Courtor system had been lost. The Ashen's reckless attack would no doubt galvanize the enemy into staying, thus the entire plan had been ruined. Earthers resisted by instinct and the UFOPers Humans were no different. A less bloody outcome had been lost. In such a short time, the Ashen had shown themselves to be completely unpredictable and their attitudes was less than something to be desired.

The Ashen leader simply stood in their presence, amused by their emotional responses. This government lacked steel, something he resolved to correct in the near future. "The Federation starbase is a threat. We simply wanted to assess the level of the threat it represents."

"You violated the time period we'd given them. Your actions have destroyed our reputation with them!"

"We have obtained the information that we wanted," Sutain Larioha answered. "That assessment of the star base did not violate any concerns or promise you've made. The Ashen do not care about your reputations with lesser beings," he explained. "We do care about the results. Respect is meaningless unless it is combined with fear. Let them fear you; that is what is important. At this moment, they don't. We resolve to change that. We are giving you time so that your world can survive the coming darkness."

"Other than this, we've had peace with our neighbors for almost a thousand years. Now, your actions serve only to aggravate all of them. Their news transmissions show your vessels attacking ships of other governments."

"They were all targets," he answered. "The Shadow thing would have been a target if it had still been present."

Morann jumped in, trying to ease the escalating tensions between themselves and his people. "We appreciate your efforts, Sutain Larioha. Our concern is how these events will be interpreted by our own people. We wish to prosecute this war to its proper ending but we have no wish to destroy what we are to achieve our aims."

"Satai Morann," acknowledged Larioha. "Every action that we have done is so that your people can remain what they are. The Federation of Planets, or UFOP as you so callously call them, will never surrender. If they leave, then we can be assured that they will one day return to seek vengeance. Your attempts to break the Earthers will are pathetic. You will never be able to control them; you lack true commitment. It is best to kill them all right now while the opportunity presents itself. You know we are correct. Ignore your simplistic ultimatum which presents to the enemy more weakness than strength, and strike when your ships are ready."

Without another word, he left the council.

Satai Morann spoke. "They're fanatics. They will pull everyone into this war!"

"I agree," said Satai Delenn. "We must put a stop to this now while we can."

"With respect, I, however disagree," responded Branmer. "We've needed a victory and with our brethren we can achieve a significant one. They failed to destroy the station and that should humble them somewhat. But the essence of what he has said is true. Our previous efforts to destroy the Earther home world was a failure, but it was the right thing to do. The loss of so many of our people has galvanized them into action. That and the image of the Shadow openly mocking us have made the people's support for this war that much stronger. And we have something that we didn't have before; the option to win by force of arms. With Aalaan's fleet joining the forces to be arrayed against the Jericho system, the UFOP will be too spread out to do much more than defend their different protectorates. Our ships are still in position to destroy the Earther colonies. We could do so with minimal casualties, if we use other means at our disposal" he added slowly.

"No," Delenn yelled. "We must not we can not allow such weapons to be used."

"We may not have a choice, Delenn," Satai Hedronn stated. "If the Ashen use biological weapons, we may have little choice but to follow their example."

"Did you not hear the words of Admiral Kirk?" Cadroni asked. "Those weapons will make this war that much worse."

"How can it be any worse?" snapped Morann. "We are losing!" There he had said what all of them feared to speak out loud. "If we use the weapons suggested by our guest, then this war will be over in weeks."

"You're asking us to lower ourselves to the level of that murderer," Delenn countered. "I will not allow it! Dukhat would never approve of using such hideous weapons of mass destruction. And what if the Federation Earthers decide to use biological weapons of their own as Admiral Kirk implied?"

"Their medical and biological technology can't be advanced enough to neutralize our weapons – if we deploy them first," Branmer announced. "We must do everything in our power to bring this war to a satisfactory conclusion as soon as possible."

"Branmer, you know nothing of their advances," Delenn said. "Their medical technology may be as advanced as everything else they have. Your blind hatred will destroy us all. I will not sanction use of biological weapons created by a monster."

"And again I ask, what if the Ashen choose to use such weapons first? Will we separate ourselves from them?" He glared at each and every one of the council members. "With them is the assurance of victory. Without them we will lose. So we must decide what we are going to do if they start using biologics. Will we hide or strike with everything we have to ensure the survival of our people?"

"There are some things we should not do," Delenn said warily. "This is one of them. We shall request that the Ashen refrain from using biological weapons unless first attacked by them. If we have evidence that we have been attacked by biological weapons, then we will unleash the armageddon weapons on them all. And Valen help us."

"And what if the Ashen ignore our 'request'?"

"Then, we will remind the why we are Minbari and they, merely Ashen."

**-+- **

Laruiha was met by to of his Generals as he headed towards his command vessel. They passed dozens of Minbari warriors, some of which were mesmerized by the Ashen. Those warriors could be useful he thought. He could see that they were as strong as their Ashen counterparts and was pleased by it.

"How did the meeting go?" Shalytni Leader Junui asked. It had been his honor to command the Ashen destroyer clan for the last twenty years. Those warriors would do anything, kill anyone, even commit suicide when asked; anything to please their leaders. They were the root of the Ashen ground units.

"We are most unhappy at the weakness of the Grey Council. They were united when this war first began, but now as the true face of the enemy has been exposed, they falter in the faith."

"They've been exposed to too much peace, for far too long," Shalytni Arshu surmised. The older Ashen controlled the Ashen Elite force. The shock troops were the best Ashen had to offer. They followed the ground unit's code of honor, but they were too valuable to allow for simple suicide. "Why have the Vorlons allowed this?"

"We do not know, but we know the Vorlons did what they believe wise and we will not dishonor their trust," Larioha responded. "But their leadership is weak; something we must attend to after we eliminate the Earther Alliance creatures. The warriors have some honor but the workers and religious castes should not have been allowed direct leadership in matters of this war. The female, Delenn has fire and passion for one so young. It is a shame that she was not born a warrior. But that is of no importance now. Are we ready?"

"We have everything in place for the initial assault. Our other ships will arrive shortly after operations are complete. Our ships are re-enforcing the Minbari borders and filling in the gaps. The destroyers are being made ready for the enemy station."

"In good time," their leader said. "Initiate the attack now. I want to see how long these creatures last against a full assault from real warriors. It appears that our brethren are not as forthcoming as we would like concerning their technological secrets. I do agree with this policy. Therefore we will acquire our own. If there are any Federation or Klingon ships in the area, they are to be given highest priority. Take biological specimens, living if possible, for our scientists. Strip their ships and computers of all available information if there are any remains."

"We are at your service as always, Sutain. Death to the agents of darkness."

"Yes," he answered. They walk in Shadows; we stride in the Light. Let them burn."

**Proxima System:**

"Proxima Three, an Ashen class Two-type planet founded by Earth Alliance is the first of two planets located in the Proxima system that has the ability to sustain Human life. This is without doubt the largest Human population bar Earth, in the quadrant. The second Human habitation is Proxima Four. There are a series of domed cities several which are completed, with three more under construction."

"Defenses."

"Scouts have identified twenty-five Earther dreadnoughts and forty cruisers in system, fifteen in hyperspace three minutes out system."

"Sir, we identify sixty-three smaller warships of various configurations. They have large numbers of fighters."

"They are of no importance. How many of the dark ones?"

"Three ships as far as we can ascertain. Two of the Klingon large types and one Federation standard cruiser. We have fifteen ships tasked for each one. What of the non-combatants?"

"What use have We for them? Remove them from this existence. When the others find out, they will hate us all the more. They are too passionate. They will make mistakes."

Shalytni Tavasci nodded. "We are in position?" he asked.

"As you ordered, so We are."

"Begin."

**-+-**

"We getting jump point formation all over the place, Sir!"

"How many?" As pale-faced General Sheppard screamed.

"The whole area is lighting up! Three hundred, correction seven hundred two! Something's coming through but scanners can't lock on. Our perimeter ships are engaging. The new scanners are working but our ships are being cut apart! They're too many of them, over a thousand capitals!"

"Minbari," he hissed. "Order all fighter squadrons to activate and engage. Activate all defensive satellites and transmit everything to EarthForce, now!"

"The Klingons and the Barnes are engaging. All ships responding. The _Courageous_ is gone. We just lost the _Ratsome_. The entire first, second and third wildweasel _Olympus _squadrons had just been destroyed!"

"Sir, the G.O.D.s over Proxima Three and Four just went active!"

"My God in heaven!"

TBC

**That's enough for a couple of weeks! Now I must get back to AIB. Must break ATV thought mode... Must break it now... **

****

****


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

**_" A Veneer Shredding" _**

**_Proxima Star system:_**

EarthForce Command in the sector stared wide-eyed at the scores of warships bearing down on their position at frightening speed. They looked like no Minbari ship ever seen but their characteristic fishlike ships were unmistakable. Waves of thirty Minbari ships each, moving faster than they'd ever seen, arced towards the command center; but their flight movements were strange. Those observations however were lost to the moment as they open fire. Beams of blinding green energy crashed into the control center incinerating everything they touched. Men and women, computers, equipment; everything flashed into burning embers before they were literally vaporized. Thousands of screams echoed briefly through holed and melting corridors…

The command structure disintegrated as forty Ashen cannon beams struck the largest space-dwelling structure cutting it into small even as it assisted in it own destruction by blowing itself apart. Nothing remained of the original and still the Ashen continued firing, destroying the remaining fragments tumbling through space.

Another group of Ashen went after the main drydocks, blowing pass all point defenses that were barely able to target the warships, and began to tear them apart. The secondary commander center and four thousand crew members died moments later as Ashen heavy ships sliced it and everything else in their paths into small fragments. A thousand Ashen fighters engaged and slaughtered the greatly outnumbered and disorganized Starfury squadrons with impunity. EarthForce warships stationed in hyperspace were attacked and destroyed without regard to the dangers of hyperspace combat. One heavily damaged _Hyperion_ was allowed to survive and the Ashen sent it fleeing.

On Proxima III, Global Defense Satellites attempted to lock on and fire at another two hundred Ashen _Travin _fearlessly moving into close orbit. With C&C lost, the automated systems were unable to accurately target any of the ships. But they activated and the G.O.D.s fired nevertheless. Missile batteries defaulted to proximity configuration and guidance computers did their best to identify and eliminate their targets. None of the missiles survived the anti-missiles defense established by the incoming Ashen. The few missiles that got close enough, released their multi-megaton warheads. Their primal energies bathed space all round them and it did nothing to slow down the Ashen protected by their crystalline armor. From orbit, the _Travin _vessels easily removed the defensives surrounding the planet and proceeded to systematically destroy every trace of civilization of on the planet. To those who read the report later would have naturally assumed that the people struck first never knew what hit them, but they would have been in error. The people on the planet did have the time – mere instants – to realize full import of was happening. Then they died.

Proxima Four would share the same fate as soon as the _Shuumtian _entered orbit five minutes later. Eighty million people, their ships, all three Alpha quadrant ships, their drydocks and resources, their domed cities; everything ceased to exist as the Ashen sterilized the system of Human life. It took them three hours to turn a world teeming with life both Terran and alien into a mostly lifeless rock.

**-+-**

A Commander of the warrior elite moved towards the Shalytni Admiral. His white tunic-styled uniform swayed gracefully in accordance to his movements. "It is done, Supreme Shalytni Tavasci."

"The system is ours," his superior acknowledged. Pupiless eyes danced in the darkness. With a thousand capital ships hitting the enemy from three directions, there was no way they could have lost to such inferior beings. "The other two thousand ships are now free to enter the system. Establish and secure perimeters. How many ships did we lose?"

"We lost twelve, with seventeen suffering various degrees of damage. The Dark ships were effective in targeting us and in combat. They are worthy adversaries and should be removed from the field with all dispatch."

"We shall see," he replied. "We will encounter and destroy them in time. Our orders are to remain here to serve as a knife to the throat of Earth. That planet itself is nothing and we will destroy it. But we will wait until the dark ones withdraw. If they do not then our orders are to destroy Earth Alliance and render it lifeless by whatever means at our disposal, and thereby do what the Minbari could not. If they are unwise then they will attack us and die. We will cut them to pieces."

"In Valentia's blood, may our victory be sweet."

"As We will."

**_Somewhere in Minbari Territory:_**

Delenn flinched as a heavy door clanged shut behind her. She licked her lips and fingered a green ring on her hand. Ahead of her stood a guard whose arrangement of sashes of bone crest design announced his membership of the Wind Swords clan. He coldly regarded her.

"You're not of the Wind Swords. Nor are you a Warrior. Leave."

She marshaled her reservoir of command, stood straight and strode toward the guard who then took up a defensive stance and touched his holstered Sha'ann PPG.

"I have come to speak with the prisoner."

The guard said, "the prisoner may only be seen if—"

Silently and slowly, Delenn took out a device from within her robes. The guard tensed at this action, but then instantly recognized the device. He snapped to attention and stared directly ahead, not seeing her anymore.

Nodding, she put the triluminary back into her robes. At least the present madness hasn't affected this warrior's ability to recognize one of the Nine, she thought. Her footsteps echoed in the short corridor. Arriving at the portal at the end of the corridor, she took a breath. Delenn was aware of the surveillance cameras hidden throughout this facility. She waved a hand over a side panel and the heavy portal iris open.

Beyond was a suite that could be called comfortable if not for the confinement. It wasn't decorated in the Minbari style. Delenn could see an alien being checking herself in a mirror. She had to admit that in spite of her barbarity, she cut quite a figure in her native military uniform decorated with regalia details.

Delenn shivered slightly when the alien's glittering eyes looked at the Minbari's reflection in the mirror and smiled, revealing feline fangs. She turned smoothly, crossing over to stand before Delenn, taking the role of a gracious host.

"Good morning."

The Satai was slightly surprised to find that the alien's voice was soft and cultured. It was in contrast with the image of the most infamous Warmaster of the Dilgar who had invaded the non-aligned sectors and decimated whole worlds to further her own research. It contrasted with the image of a woman who was wanted for crimes against sentients in the entire known galaxy. Jha'dur also occupied the blurry gray area between prisoner and guest: though she was free to go as she pleased, anyone outside the Minbari Federation could recognize her so she was obliged to stay here, under guard.

"Jha'dur." Delenn paused, wondering if she would dare push the Dilgar. Then she said, "Death walker."

Jha'dur chuckled. "So they call me!" She spread her arms, indicating herself. "Appropriate, isn't it? Dressed for battle at a time when a war is coming close to Minbar."

Delenn studied the infamous woman in front of her. It had been over twenty years since the Dilgar War so Jha'dur should have looked much older. What was her secret? She chided herself. She didn't come to find out cosmetic secrets. The Wind Swords should have left her to the mercies of the League Worlds and the Earth Alliance. The Grey Council had only found out about Jha'dur's shelter among the Wind Swords when the war with Earth began and the Warriors came to the Council offering terrible weapons that she had made for them.

"You want to know about my weapons," said Jha'dur. Then she smiled coldly.

Delenn shifted her stance, fingering her ring once more. The discussion in the Grey Council had been kept secret, sealed to the flame. A leak in the Council? "How did—"

"I know. I have my means." She purred. "You're losing the war against the Humans and their allies."

The Satai flinched at the statement of fact. Jha'dur smiled at her reaction. "The pain of a statement is proportional to the amount of truth in it. Once, you thought that victory was months away. Since then, Humans and their allies have bled you. Funny, isn't it?"

Delenn scowled. "The death of our warriors is not a laughing matter."

"I wasn't referring to that," she answered. She stared at the young female Minbari as if trying to see into her soul. "Earth turned the tide against my people. I had thought that the Minbari would be the avalanche that the Humans could not stop. Yet, here we are, discussing the – possibilities."

"Yes," Delenn whispered.

"My race is gone, their names cursed in history. Even my home world no longer exists. I am the last of the Dilgar." Jha'dur mischievously looked pointedly down at Delenn, making her uncomfortable with the implications of a similar fate for the Minbari people and for herself. For a moment, she imagined herself as a Jha'dur—Delenn, the last of the Minbari and a 'guest' of some alien Empire. Or even a prisoner in a multi-planetary trial charged with crimes against sentience. She pushed away the images.

"Jha'dur, we have a problem. I need to speak with you of this."

"'_We'_, being the Grey Council. Or rather, '_we'_, being just you? You're one of the Nine, I expect."

For a while, Delenn thought to deny it. It was foolish, she realized now. As foolish for one as important as herself to be alone with this dangerous criminal. "I am, yes."

Jha'dur's nostrils lifted as she gently, like an animal, tested the air. Then she smiled with pleasure. "Sit. Please."

Delenn complied by sitting in one of the comfortable chairs in the suite. Jha'dur waited politely till she was settled, then sat down herself in another similar chair and faced her happily.

"You're so young to be in the Grey Council. It's because of Dukhat, isn't it? Apparently, he liked you. And you liked him, too."

"I never thought about it."

"Your first lie to me, Delenn. How sad. May I call you Delenn?"

The Minbari said nothing. She had never given her name. Jha'dur's 'sources' must have been quite helpful.

"Tell me…. Do you think Dukhat wanted you, sexually? True, he was much older, but—do you think he visualized…scenarios, exchanges…? While he mentored you?"

Delenn trembled and gasped as she suppressed her rising anger and her temptation to use her ring on Jha'dur. "Why are you doing this?"

Jha'dur purred. "People don't always say what they're thinking…they just see to it that you don't advance. I find it helps to say what you think. Much easier to move on with that, isn't it? For example…." She gestured at a picture hanging on a wall, an orbital image of a green and blue planet. "Omelos." She named the world wistfully. "My home, long since gone but still close to my heart." Once more she stared hard at the young Satai. "I can smell your fear, Delenn; the fear of Minbar suffering the fate of Omelos."

"I wonder," Jha'dur added, enjoying Delenn's discomfit very much. "When the war is done, will the name Minbar be known only to scholars of history?"

Silence reigned in the room as Jha'dur took a bottle filled with a blood-red liquid and poured herself a drink. The revolting whiff of alcohol tickled Delenn's nose.

Delenn decided to take control of the conversation. "When the war began, the Wind Swords offered us…weapons." She had paused because she hesitated to call what Jha'dur designed weapons. "They are being offered again. Why give them to us?"

"Because by saving me, you've allowed the Dilgar to live on through me. It's only fitting that Minbar should benefit from my research."

Disgust twisted the Council member's face. "It was a mistake; an error on the Wind Swords' part. You slaughtered mercilessly! Exterminated entire races! Committed acts beyond the belief of all sentient beings!"

"The Wind Swords said you were sentimental—a fatal flaw! Tell me, did that help in your decision to pursue the Humans who killed Dukhat?"

_Dukhat lay dead before Delenn. She screamed in wrenching pain and sobbed terribly._

_A Council member came up to her and said, "Delenn, we need to strike back but the Council is divided. Do we follow them back to their base and take revenge or do we wait? Try to find out what happened? Yours is the deciding vote, Delenn."_

_Delenn looked down at Dukhat's dead body. "He was the best of us…. They struck without provocation, there was no reason. Animals. Brutal. They deserve no mercy!"_

_She rose and moved toward the Council member. Crazed, she beat him on the chest as she shouted, "Follow them to their base and kill them! Kill all of them!"_

_The Council member left. Delenn continued screaming through her sobs. "No mercy! No mercy!"_

Delenn sat in her chair silently. That moment of rage has drowned the Human worlds in blood. That moment of rage has led to the spilling of Minbari blood. It has also led to the coming of the Shadows and the Ashen.

So much happened because of just one moment of rage. And although she was the youngest and the most inexperienced, was this really all her fault? Did she bear the ultimate responsibility?

She brought herself out of her reverie. "You have not answered my question."

"You know the way of command and judgment." The Dilgar smiled appreciatively. "Very well. My research will insure that the galaxy remembers me. It will be a monument to the Dilgar vision."

"A monument?"

"Delicious irony, don't you think; that those who cursed us will compare us to the Minbari for the rest of time? It is the way of things, Delenn. The superior destroys the inferior. In the final analysis, the Dilgar have won!"

"That will not happen. The superior do not have to destroy the inferior. You know about the Protectorate worlds. At the end of the last Great War, we could have left them to starve, but we didn't. The superiority of any race ends when they needlessly destroy innocents." Delenn then showed her distaste of Jha'dur. "We have never experimented on entire sentient species. And we never will."

"No? Then consider this. You and the rest of your kind take blind comfort in the belief that we are monsters—that you could never do what we did! Everyone in your war is falling upon each other like wolves! I suggest that you think again. This war will make what we did pale in comparison! The billions who are murdered by the Minbari, the Ashen, the Humans and their allies will be the continuance of my work! And what of your parents, Delenn? Your mother's in the Sisters of Valeria religious order, isn't she? And your father? Left behind and forgotten as you climbed the ladder all the way to the Grey Council, as far above your own father as the Vorlons are above you. What are they like now? Are they those Minbari who are grumbling against your government, tired and doubtful of the war? Or are they like those proud Warriors whose bloodlust blind them? Not like us? In order to win this war, you _will_ use my weapons! In so doing, you will _become_ us! That's my monument, Satai!"

Her every word stung Delenn like a tiny precise dart into the core of her soul. She struggled with the mighty temptation to use her green ring on Jha'dur. She refused to become like Death walker or any of her people. Still, she imagined crushing the former Dilgar Warmaster with the force of gravity through her ring. She quickly stood up, turned and left, Jha'dur's laughter following behind.

Delenn was composed until the portal to Jha'dur's suite iris shut behind her. Shaken, she touched her fingers to her face and was surprised to find it wet. Tears. She bowed her head, glad that the guard was still staring forward at the outer portal.

She watched the tears drip down to the floor. Drip, drip, drip. She was quietly crying for herself, for her parents, for her people, for those killed in the war because of her moment of rage beside Dukhat's body, even for those killed by the Minbari. Drip, drip, drip. Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead. How could Delenn apologize to all of them?

She found she couldn't.

When Delenn reached her flyer, her attendant moved forward and respectfully bowed, waiting to be noticed. She didn't want to be bothered. The words of the Warmaster still weighed too heavily on her mind, but the attendant was insistent and duty demanded it's due. "What is it?" she snapped.

"The Grey Council must convene," the female Minbari said. "There is a message from the Earther Federation."

She wanted to ask what was so important that the Council had to come together to hear it, but she didn't. The attendant would not have such information and if she did, she would never announce it. But Delenn hated this message already. It had to be bad news. But maybe, just maybe, the Federation message contained terms for their surrender. More tears clouded her eyes.

In a sea of despair, she could only hope.

_**At the Edge of Minbari territory:**_

Within three hours the USS _Knowles_ and _Romanoff_ jumped to warp heading for the Minbari staging post at the military base close to Pagati, both command crews had been pooled together into the _Centaur_ class' briefing room.

"Alright, as you are all aware, the Minbari have attacked and killed several million civilians during their attacks on the border worlds of the Earth Alliance. In response, the command staff of the Starfleet forces in the Orion Sector has requested we shift our recon missions further into Minbari space," Pavel said. "As such once we have moved into their patrol zones both ships will go to minimal emissions. Commander Riley."

A mid-sized man stood up from his chair and typed a command into the computer, the lights dimmed. Commander Kevin Riley was the _Romanoff's_ Executive Officer as well as its chief weapons officer; his pre-prepared briefing came up on the main screen as well as some of the smaller ones on the table.

"The charts we have received from both the Centauri and from the salvaged Minbari warships have pointed to our target as a secondary staging point. Considering our successes against their main fleets and forward stations, we have forced them to stage further away from our major patrols. As a response to this a dozen two ship recon teams have been sent into Minbari space."

"What are our Directives, Sir?" Ensign Schakowsky of the _Knowles_ asked.

"We get in close enough for the _Knowles_ to scan the system and the forces in the surrounding areas, the _Romanoff_ will draw off any guard units that we may encounter. We're not a heavy cruiser people; we get the info and get out. Once far enough out we'll use the _Knowles_ to disappear," Riley replied.

"If the _Romanoff_ is forced to leave the system to lead off the Minbari the _Knowles_ will get out with the information. If we are forced further in then the Knowles is to leave immediately," Chekov responded. "The loss of a single ship is better than both."

"Speak for yourself," Uhura responded. "I intend for both of us to get out unscathed."

The screen changed as the latest information that had came up on the main screen, the Minbari stations defense posts and patrols as of the last week were evident to those in the room.

"This information is several days old, since the attack on the Alliance outposts as well as the Minbari incidents with the Gorn the enemy have started to reinforce a dozen other areas." Chekov stood from his chair. "The system we are approaching was a shipyards and replenishment centre for their Inter system patrols."

The computer animation bleeped as a dozen positions were highlighted and information posted over them. In addition a number of ships and satellites were placed around the planet and the stations in orbit, estimations of defensive measures and ship numbers also come up. Uhura imputed a few commands bringing the largest of the stations into view, a half and half blueprint and solid framing of the station came up.

Finished, she spoke. "The stations and defensive posts are the system's main dangers to our ships. The pure power and number of weapons are quite dangerous compared to the Minbari ships. Several days ago the USS _Ticonderoga_ and escort were sent into one of the evacuated posts across the other side of Minbari space."

A film clip began showing one of the Fleet's _Miranda_ class refits approaching an abandoned Minbari station. The entire system was empty with sections of the planet aflame. The Minbari had left little behind except this single station and its defensive satellites. Noting this, the _Ticonderoga_ continued in slowly shields to full and weapons armed.

Nothing came from the station as the _Miranda_ closed in. Scans showed no life signs and only the station's backup generators functioning. The recording picked up the communications of the two ships as well as the sensor scans, however they were not expecting anything untoward

Two seconds later a targeting scan was picked up.

Three seconds later the _Ticonderoga_ was hulled.

From the very edge of even the Federation ships own weapons range the station massive defense cannons opened up. The weapons were several times the power of the main weapons of a _Sharlin_; combined with the fact that three were now locked onto the forward saucer hull of the _Miranda_ even their shields would not hold.

Six massive pulses slammed into the forward shields of the _Miranda_, the first four disabling the shields leaving two of the powerful neutron weapons to enter the ship's hull and exit just underneath the rear shuttle bays. Two massive holes now decorated the ship through almost every deck of the cruiser.

The unseen escort was caught unawares and could only watch as three more pulses slammed into the front of the saucer shattering its armor and blowing chunks off of the front of the _Ticonderoga_. Finally both ship's weapons came into play as a half dozen torpedoes and the _Ticonderoga's_ heavy cannons slammed into the bare hull of the station.

Two hundred and fifty megatons of explosive force serve well enough to blow a hole through the station silencing the enemy's guns. A second salvo from both ships put an end to the trap that they had so easily fallen into.

The filmed ended as the lights of the briefing room returned to their normal illumination.

"What were their losses Captain?" asked the _Romanoff's_ helmsman.

Chekov nodded to Uhura who responded her voice tight. "The _Ticonderoga_ was understaffed due to their mission. They took one hundred and thirteen losses out of one hundred sixty crewmembers. Most were lost to decompression and radiation poisoning from the Minbari weapons as they cut through the ship."

The assembled command crews looked devastated by the losses one of their fellow ships had taken, the _Mirandas_ were seen as sisters to the _Centaur_ Class crews and the loss of any was a hard hit."

Chekov looked over his crewmates, he had lost a ship himself as he and his former Captain had sent it to its death. The losses of crew from both the _Reliant_ and the _Enterprise_ were just as bad. Few of his own crew had been through anything like that even Riley and Uhura had left the _Enterprise_ before that day.

"We go in get the information and get out. The _Knowles_ is the priority. We have to we keep this ship between anything else that may get close. While this is not a volunteer mission I am not willing to take a ship into what may be a suicidal endeavor. Any crew that we can do without on either ship will be taken off the ship by the warp capable shuttles and await our return." Riley Said.

"That's it people. We get in and out and that's it. Dismissed."

The two crews left the room quickly to return to their respective ships or posts; only three of the ship's crews stayed behind.

"Alright Pavel, spill it," Riley said.

"What?" Pavel asked innocently.

"Whatever was in those orders that you haven't told the rest of the crew." Kevin Riley looked them both over. "I'm guessing Captain Uhura knows already or she would be as demanding as I am."

"Kevin," Chekov began. "What do you know of your twentieth century history?"

"I did the majority of the historical thesis at the Academy of the two world wars and the cold war aftermath."

"Does the name Doolittle mean anything to you?"

Something clicked in Kevin's brain as he looked at his Captain and he stared incredulously at the small Russian and the dark skinned African. He sat down and looked at the screen that Chekov had punched up.

"You can't be serious Pavel!"

"Orders from command, Kevin. A raid small enough one to keep the civilian toll down, but enough to force the Minbari to hold back some of their forces. A Doolittle Raid on one of their oldest and most populous worlds."

"That's if they take the bait."

"Oh, they will," Uhura said. "I can guarantee you this."

"So, Sirs, what are our orders?"

_**Becerra Alpha One:**_

"We have had reports from our two ships at Proxima III," General Chang said. "There was a massive attack there involving hundreds of ships. We believe that there are no survivors."

Bennett cursed soundly. "I was hoping that Kirk's speech would have backed them off. Evidently I was wrong. General Order 24 is implemented as of now. This order cannot be countermanded except by myself, or Vice Admiral Kirk. Were you able to get details?"

"Of course, Admiral," Chang responded coldly. "We estimate that the attack lasted less than an hour. The Minbari attacked in overwhelming numbers, giving no mercy – exactly as I would have done, if I were in their place."

The one-eyed Klingon nodded to an Ensign and a three dimensional image appeared and showed schematics of the Minbari attack vessels swarming the system. Video showed the ships attacking and destroying everything in their paths. Power ratings on the ships were huge and the group watched as a Federation starship was intersected by at least five beams coming from several vectors. The image died a moment later as the Klingon vessel transmitting the data packet was blown into atoms.

"As you see, these ships are of a different configuration than the standard _Sharlins_ and _Shagotti_ class vessels that they have previously used to attacked us. They are a completely different class, more efficient and more dangerous. These are of the same class as the ones attacking the station. We believe that this is a major attack aimed at the heart of the Earth. The Empire has been insulted," the Klingon General announced in grandiose style showing that this had nothing to do with insult. There was a cold, cold gleam in his eyes, something that promised death and major destruction.

Admiral Bennett glared at the joyful Klingon General. There was no way he would even try to argue. If what he suspected was true, the Minbari had just slaughter millions of more people. He would secretly pay good money to see his former adversaries lock horns with those bloodthirsty savages. "How many days to the Proxima system?"

"Maximum warp, twelve days," Chang said. "I checked. The Klingon fleet is massing. I have decided that we will be the ones to destroy their fleet. But as you are aware, we have two wings of war-birds already on their way there. Those forty ships will be there in less than four days. They will harass the Minbari until I arrive. And I promise that it will be glorious."

"I'm sure it will be," the Admiral said. "Do what you have to do," he continued, thereby giving the Klingon authority to do what they wanted to the Minbari there. Without another word, he turned to his Adjutant. "Inform Alliance Earth of the situation, condition red. All ships on alert. Any Minbari ship in the system is to be removed with prejudice. Send all information to our fleet there and to Earth Alliance. I want another three hundred ships enroute to Alliance Earth in two hours. And where is Kirk?"

"He's on the _Lincoln_ conferring with Captain Spock and the others on his away mission."

"We're upping the schedule," the Admiral growled. "I want him and his force to leave immediately."

_**Somewhere in Minbari Territory:**_

"You will use my weapons," reflected Jha'dur out loud. Since there was no one to hear her, she could afford to indulge herself._ 'I believe I have outstayed my welcome'_ she concluded. No, Delenn was a bit too young, too idealistic to see the truth glaring in front of them. But, oh, yes; she had potential to be as monstrous as any of the nearly extinct Dilgar, maybe even Jha'dur. However, she was still too naïve to see how dark her people had become.

For the last half hour, the former world killer had been thinking hard. She was a 'guest' of the Wind Swords but that didn't mean she was unaware of everything that went on concerning the war. When the Minbari had declared war and eventually attacked Earth, she reveled at the oncoming carnage. The Humans should have been exterminated there and then; her heart would have been soothed by the slaughter of those people that had doomed her species. None of the younger races could have resisted the collective rage of the Minbari attempting to fulfill their destiny, and the Humans were no exception. Earth should have died in flames. Nevertheless, in her heart, she knew – she knew that it wouldn't be as easy as everyone expected. The Dilgar were almost as technologically advanced as the Centauri and still the Earth Alliance had defeated her people in a year. The arrival of the other Humans had changed the equations. These colonials that the Minbari insisted on calling them – they weren't and the Minbari knew it even as they denied it – used dazzling technology that the Minbari couldn't counter even with the limited help from the Vorlons.

She smiled at that particular thought. She wasn't supposed to know that the Vorlons were covertly helping her 'hosts'. That thought brought another smile to her face. There were a lot of things she wasn't supposed to know, but she had her resources. Even the knowledge of the assassin hiding among the Centauri on the space station hadn't escaped her spies, particularly since it was her bomb design he was intended to use to kill the much hated Admiral of the United Federation of Planets. Jha'dur wasn't proclaimed by her people as Warmaster for nothing. She took care to notice the things around her.

The Human's broadcast had told her more than even she had expected to discover. If even half of what was shown was true, then there was no way the Minbari, even with the help of the Ashen, could beat the Humans and their allies. The brazen presence of that space station announcing itself for all to see should have been a warning sign if ever there was one. And the televised speech by the First One indicating that they had a treaty with the Federation should have told the Minbari that the war was over. But they allowed their fear and pride to continue in this doomed endeavor. Yes, Delenn was more naïve than she knew. The great Minbari Federation would shortly be facing slaughter and when they saw it racing towards them like an unavoidable avalanche, then they would run to the last of the Dilgar. Delenn may have said no, but the others…well, Jha'dur understood and it would only be a matter of time before they came to her demanding weapons, her knowledge, her technological innovations and theories; everything she had. And when the Ashen discovered that she was a guest of the Wind Swords, her 'freedom' would be over. She'd no longer be a 'guest' but instead, a condemned prisoner, sentenced to death as they bled her secrets from her body. The Ashen would demand her cooperation and then kill her as soon as her usefulness to them was over and her desperate hosts wouldn't lift a finger to stop them. The Ashen were more ruthless than their brethren knew. It was a shame they couldn't see it.

That fate was unacceptable. She intended to live forever.

No tears, no regrets; only the hot blood of survival and yes-

-Justice.

-And the pleasure of watching a dead and ruined Earth, burning.

Fifteen minutes later, the lone warrior guarding the Dilgar Warmaster was inside her quarters, dead. Of the last Dilgar, the one they called Jha'dur; there was no sign other than a slight chill that shrouded her former home.


	53. Chapter 53

_**Chapter53:**_

**_The Genesis Effect_**

The members of the Grey Council would never publicly admit to fear – uncertainty perhaps, but never fear. But what approached them now tested even their control. The arrival of the crews of the Worker caste supply ships was a danger they could not control. Rumor ran before the survivors at unheard of speeds.

The captured crew members had returned; a gift of life and mercy by the Federation warrior Acaltha. The crews were crammed aboard one ship and with only enough life support to survive the journey home. A _Sharlin_ taskforce intercepted them and escorted them home. The stories that the crew told them was unbelievable and the Shai Alyt considered abandoning the entire crew rather than bring home such disturbing rumors and innuendos. But the messenger was insistent.

Sel'janok Tulann had already sent word of the being that had confronted his crews. And upon hearing that, the Council had been forced to immediately censor all further attempts by the survivors to contact their families, for fear their stories would spread beyond all control. A First One had spoken to Tulann. No encounter suits. No hiding of its face.

An Elder had sent a message.

What were the Minbari to do?

Launesse had been sent for, as had Sutain Larioha - though the Ashen had made it sound as if _he_ were ordering the council to assemble rather than the reverse.

**_Becerra Alpha One:_**

Blue.

-An eerie and empty nest blue.

-A sensation of weight and a vague ache in his chest.

Reen hung in sleep like a sodden log below a river's surface. He drifted and wanted to sink further but there was no drag of Communal Mind to pull him down. Unable to sink, he tried to rise but was swept by a current of exhaustion and pain. He waited until, with a groan, he forced himself to sit up.

He was in a nest. The niches around him were empty. Memories flooded back in. The ultimatum delivered by the Minbari war leader, Branmer; the treacherously early attack on the Federation starbase.

And then nothing.

The light flickered momentarily in the nest room. Reen concluded that he was back on the battle saucer which must have been damaged in the attack, as indicated in the light flicker. Since he was alive and free, the Minbari attack must have been successfully repulsed. He tried to stand, but his rubbery knees nearly gave out.

Where were the others?

At the entrance to a corridor, the ceiling lights sensed his presence and lit up in welcoming sequence. Alone, Reen went to the baths to clean the sleep and dull pain from himself. As he washed, he remembered the vid of Branmer presenting his ultimatum to the alliance of Federationers, Klingons and Earthers.

In a fresh form-fitting silvery uniform, Reen found the Sleep Master, Oomal, waiting for him.

"The little death clings to you, Reen-ja," Oomal said. "You slept for so long that I thought you would die from it. The Federation doctors did what they could with you. And us."

Clearly, the Federationers then returned Reen to his saucer. "The Minbari are _tulmade_. Egg-eaters."

Oomal agreed. "Yes. They are mad."

A sudden thought caused Reen to say, "what about the others? Do they live?"

The Sleep Master gazed at Reen for a while before answering. "Wesut does not live. Kredin is still in intensive care. It's possible he may succumb to the Communal Mind."

Meaning Kredin may die too. Reen wanted to weep, but he couldn't. Vree were made from primitive emotionless life forms. Only when they reached sapience did they discover there were things to weep for, as well as things to laugh about, thanks to the trickster deity, Albendazel.

"And the _Valifee_?"

Reen was referring to the battle saucer that brought him to the starbase. The saucer that he was on now. The last he saw of it was the vessel maneuvering itself away from the attackers, firing its main energy rail cannon. Surely, it wouldn't be intact under the superior firepower of the enemy.

"Forty-one of the crewmembers were killed in the attack." Oomal paused for the Vree envoy to absorb this piece of news. "And Reen…. The Minbari have begun destroying planets in Earther territory."

Reen, shocked and anguished by this additional piece of bad news, looked away. If there was a window in the corridor, he would be looking at _Starbase Becerra Alpha One_ and perhaps wreckages while intact vessels searched for survivors or helped in repairs. When Reen looked at Oomal again, the Sleep Master was startled at the anger in the eyes.

"The mission has changed."

Realizing what Reen meant, Oomal was alarmed. "Never before the Dilgar have we waged war, Reen, and for good reason. We cannot sleep with visions of blood and death in our minds."

"The Minbari have killed. They are murdering whole worlds. The Dilgar have done that. We stood by and did nothing until they reached us. Never again, Oomal. Never again!"

The Sleep Master sighed. "But, we cannot stand against the Minbari ourselves. The Allies are able to do that because they're more advanced than them. Reen, I know you're angry but think!"

"Who said we must stand against them by ourselves?"

Oomal looked at Reen with amazement.

**_Becerra Alpha One:_**

General Chang studiously ignored the two huge Klingon guards outside the meeting room of Azetbur, the daughter of the Klingon Chancellor. He had taken the liberty of going to the bridge of the newest Klingon battleship _Black Storm _to familiarize himself with the ship. It was the largest Klingon warship he'd ever seen and he was pleased. The ship had been on the drawing boards for over three years and now the first six vessels were here seeking glory and honor.

Glory and Honor. He found that amusing. The Empire was changing and this war was changing them even faster. Now the Klingons had to worry about such things as politicians, and controlling their passions, and showing mercy to their enemies. Soon someone would speak of limiting the amount of Bloodwine one could drink. Of course, that person would be gutted for even suggesting such a thing, but the way things were going it seemed inevitable. He almost sighed as he saw the Chancellor's daughter looking at him expectantly. The good old days were indeed fading quickly.

"Azetbur," he said. She nodded. "I trust your father is well?"

"Yes," was her curt answer. She nodded once more and the door closed. This conversation would remain private. "He sends his acknowledgements for your success and that of the Empire. These Minbari are animals," she growled. "Even by our standards they are barbarians. They slaughter millions for no reason. They have no honor at all."

Chang merely nodded. "The final elements of our fleet are preparing to leave to the Alliance Earth's Proxima system."

She slowly walked towards a window and stared out into the vastness of space. After a moment, she began to speak. "I find it," she paused looking for the right words. "Disturbing," she finally said, "to witness such perfect copies of star systems n this other side of the galaxy. What powers must there be to do such a thing!"

"To storm the gates of heaven," Chang said waving his arms eloquently. "To become like the gods themselves!"

"We killed our gods," Azetbur spat. "Better for everyone that they are dead. Better for us not to have such power."

The one-eyed General glared at her. "And the Federation should?" he asked pointly.

Now she glared back. "The matter is finished," she hissed. "You should not have even hinted of its existence for the entire galaxy to hear!"

"In their hands they have the power to create worlds, entire solar systems!" Chang answered quietly. "Did you see the worlds while traveling in the passageway?"

That was one of the great experiences she wanted to see for herself, but it hadn't happened on her journey. "No," she said.

His one eye gleamed at the memories. "I did. The powers that created the passageway use what must be Genesis technology far in excess to anything the Federation has. But the Federation has taken the first steps and is on their way to mastering it and what happens to us then? Will we become slaves to them, serving under their flag? Better to rule in hell, than wallow under Federation protection."

"If your agent hadn't failed, we would have had Genesis!" she announced coldly. "General, the Empire depended on your expertise in acquiring Genesis. But you picked Krudge, the worst choice imaginable. He killed Valkris, our most effective agent and the one person who loved him, simply because she'd seen the information. Why did you choose him of all people?"

Krudge was successful at what he did," he answered somewhat defensively. "He was determined. And expendable."

"The _p'tahk_ killed Kirk's son, an unnecessary action! If Kirk ever finds out that you were Krudge's patron, the Empire will not interfere when he comes to kill you."

"He will never know," Chang responded easily. "The Empire's honor was safe at the moment of Krudge's death."

"But your little speech hinted at it," she icily countered. "Kirk is no fool. Eventually he will reason it out. Chang, you talk too much! Your pretty little speeches will start a war with the Federation at the worst possible time."

"When this is over, we may have to rethink our relationship with them."

Abruptly she stood up and glared at the one-eyed General. "When I speak to you now, I speak as the mouth of the Council. You will do nothing to interfere with the relationship developing with the Federation. You will not use Genesis as a prelude to a war with them. General, we '_need'_ this war. Succeed and reap the rewards of the Empire for the Empire. Our fights with the Federation are over. There are other, more important things in the universe to worry about. When you go to Proxima you will take four of the new battleships. They need to be bloodied and they will serve you well. Observe them and record any weaknesses these ships have. Now, die well, Chang. But if you can, then live."

Chang didn't quite know how to respond that. There was the possibility that he could die and if he did then valuable things could be lost. She turned away, but Chang didn't move.

"You have more to say?"

"Yes," he said slowly. "I want you to take my Bird-of-Prey."

"Why?" the woman demanded.

"The ship has unique properties that will be useful to the Empire," he said. "Weapons can be fired while she is cloaked. It is a prototype. Study it."

The Klingon woman was shocked, causing Chang to smile. "Fight well."

"Yes he responded. "Until the stars fall from the skies or I die; whichever is first."

Without another word he left to choose which new ship would be his to lead into battle.

**-+-**

"Commodore!"

Vladimir Frankowski had been walking down a corridor in the starbase when he heard the Vree envoy call out for him. He turned to him. "I'm sorry, Ambassador. I'm busy."

"Don't worry, Commodore. I won't complain like a typical ambassador." That caused the starbase commander to grin. Reen handed a compad to the starbase commander. "I have a proposal for the Federation."

At first, Vladimir read the compad impatiently. Then the impatience melted away as he saw what the Vree had to say. He wasn't amazed. Rather, he was wary. "Ambassador Reen, I don't have the authority to discuss this. You have to take it up with Admiral Bennett."

Reen waved a dismissive hand. "I know the Admiral is a very busy man. I was hoping you could provide the access I need to him."

Vladimir frowned. This tasted too much like Centauri politicking. At least he was just a starbase commander. He was glad he didn't have to deal with diplomats and politicians as long as he had high-ranking Admirals onboard.

The Vree envoy said, "My people have suffered in the attack. The Dilgar War has planted a deep memory in all of us. We do not want to stand by and watch wholesale slaughter occur again." He gestured at the compad in Vladimir's hand. "This would help make it easier for you to end the war more quickly. Surely your people would be starting to weary of the war."

At Vladimir's frown, Reen added, "it's natural, Commodore. Since Regulus, the war hasn't touched Federation space. So far, it has stayed on this side of the galaxy. Civilians always tire of a war they cannot see."

"You have a point there, Ambassador. But Admiral Kirk is busy. We are fighting a war, you know."

Reen shook his head with disappointment and shrugged. "If you don't want to end the war faster and risk more lives, then…." He turned and walked slowly away, looking dejected.

Vladimir bit his lower lip, thinking about the difficulties the Allies had been having in the war. He called out, "wait!"

Reen stopped. If he could, he would be smiling. Hooked.

"Ambassador Reen, you know that the Federation has told all the other governments not to interfere in the war. Maybe you could change our minds, but I doubt it. I'll arrange an appointment with Admiral Robert Bennett. He is senor in command and has authority over Admiral Kirk."

"Thank you, Commodore." With that, Reen turned and made his way to a turbolift. It was true that the Federation has forbidden intervention by all the other governments in the war, but perhaps he could do something to change their mind.

It was time to call in favors.

_**Command and Control, Starbase Becerra Alpha One**_

In the Stellar Cartography section of the command center, Vladimir pondered the hemispherical viewer which showed a detailed star map of this part of the galaxy. Beside the commodore, Lieutenant Savan was seated at the console supported by a tongue jutting out into the nearly spherical chamber. Tiny symbols indicated the locations of Alpha Quadrant and Earther ships and fleets. Three of the stars had a dark center, as if they were in eclipse. They were the stars of colonies confirmed destroyed: Beta 9, the Orion colonies and Ceti Gamma II. One star was blinking: Proxima.

"Mr. Savan, update the map," said Vladimir grimly.

The Proxima star ceased blinking and turned dark although there was still a bright corona around the darkness. Proxima 3 and 4 have been confirmed destroyed. If they didn't do something about this new enemy offensive, more stars would soon be blinking. Vladimir couldn't believe that the Minbari would be so reckless as to start a scorched planet policy. Surely they didn't want General Order 24 to be implemented on their homeworld? Even if they didn't believe the threat, they shouldn't have risked thinking that it was a bluff to be called.

But they did. And the Klingons going to Proxima were going to tear them a new…

An alarm klaxon rang out. Yellow warning lights flashed. Jolted, Vladimir ran out into the main arena of the command center where over a hundred crew members worked, followed by Savan. Not another attack!

"Commander, what is it?"

"We're detecting subspace distortions at the edge of the interdictor field," Commander Phelps said. She glanced at the main viewer briefly. She didn't have to spell out what that meant.

Jump points.

"Red Alert!" The command caused the yellow flashing lights to turn red, putting the whole battle station and the two _Alamo_ stations on alert. Phasers and torpedoes armed.

"Jumppoints forming one hundred thousand kilometers distant!" announced Lieutenant Corbin.

On the main viewer, two yellow vortices formed. Out of them came two Vree _Xill_-class battle saucers.

"That wasn't in the schedules. Open a channel to the lead ship." Vladimir paused as Corbin followed his order. Another viewer activated, showing a Vree sitting in the center of a domed chamber. "Vree vessel, this is Commodore Vladimir Frankowski. Identify yourself and state your intention."

"_I am General Taili of the Merchant-Adventurer Guild in the Ventuki Conglomerate. Reen-ja told us that we are needed here."_

Vladimir shook his head. "Thank you, but we're fine here. We don't require assistance. The situation's under control."

"_That's not what we're here for, Commodore."_

A new alarm rang out. "Another jump point forming!" announced Corbin.

Indeed it was. This time, it was a Brakiri cruiser whose appearance was a disturbingly reminiscent of Minbari and Romulan ships. "What the hell?"

"_The Brakiri ship, Commodore, would also be following Reen-ja's instructions,"_ said Taili.

Incensed, Vladimir barked out an order. "Get Ambassador Reen online! General Taili, stay out of your weapons range. You do not want to know why the Minbari thought our weapons are impressive."

The Vree general nodded slightly. _"Of course, Commodore Frankowski."_ With that, the link was cut. The two battle saucers and the Brakiri cruiser maintained their positions.

"Ambassador Reen's online, Sir."

Vladimir nodded for Corbin to put him through. The communications viewer activated. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Ambassador!"

"_I apologize, Commodore. This is merely…an aspect of my negotiation with Admiral Bennett. It's only to demonstrate the sincerity of my offer."_

"Well, I don't like it! We almost shot your ships out of the sky!"

"_Again, I apologize. You can trust us to behave around you."_

Vladimir was tempted to say that he didn't trust any of the immature races in this quadrant. "Just be sure you do." The viewer deactivated. The starbase commander took a deep breath. "At least they're not Minbari."

Commander Phelps muttered, "I wish they are."

Vladimir smiled his understanding. Yet another alarm rang. "What is it this time?"

The new jump point opened and a ship of a very alien design came through. It appeared to be a standing wheel containing a glowing and pulsating green globe in its center. Unlike a wheel, however, the vessel's twelve spokes jutted out away from the vessel's body and curved to point forward. Those had to be weapons. Closely following the alien vessel was what Vladimir recognized to be a Drazi _Sun hawk_. He knew that the Drazi were not capable of opening their own jump points so they must be using the alien as a kind of doorman.

"Who are they?" said Phelps to no one in particular.

Savan answered, "It's an Ipsha warship. Fascinating. The glowing ball is their version of an artificial quantum singularity."

"Vulnerable, isn't it?" commented Corbin.

Vladimir didn't like the intrusions. "Well, I hope they're the last of them. Any more and I'd have to sic the Klingons on them."

-+-

**_Grey Council_**:

Delenn looked over the young Minbari worker in their presence. He was several years younger than she, still a student. Under ordinary circumstances, she would not have given him a second glance. Now, however...

She wanted to shudder at the look of absolute calm in Launesse's eyes. It was as if the boy had no doubts left in his life. She wondered what message he could carry to give him such freedom of mind.

The rest of the Council found themselves with the same sense of reluctant wonder.

Cadroni gestured to the young Minbari. "You have been summoned to the Council to testify as to what you have witnessed, child. Tell us-"

"With all due respect to the Council, Satai, I have two messages to deliver." Launesse turned towards the two Vorlon standing in the council chambers. The normal awe other Minbari would feel in their presence was conspicuously absent from his face. His bow, however, was deep and respectful. "A message from the Collaboration of Elder Races, Most Honored."

One of the encounter suits glided forward, anger and frustration radiating from its every motion. "Speak."

"Truth takes many forms, but facts are unconditional, and will be seen."

The flare of rage from both Vorlons shook the room.

Larioha stepped forward, his face a violent mask. "You DARE to-"

The first Vorlon turned, directing a look at Larioha that silenced the Ashen immediately. "Continue."

Launesse nodded, and faced the Council. "A message is sent from the Elder Races of the space known to the Younger Races as the Alpha Quadrant to the Minbari. Let it be known that, should the Minbari, their client races, or allies interfere with our interests, or violate our territories, they will be disciplined."

A shocked Delenn was the first to speak. "Will- Were you told what territories are claimed by the First Ones?"

"No, Satai Delenn. If we wish to avoid the risk, I respectfully suggest that we must avoid the Alpha Quadrant entirely."

"But that would mean we would give these... UFOP _animals_ a safe haven to which they could retreat when weak and strike from when strong!" objected an outraged Cadroni."I do not pass judgment, Satai. I am merely a messenger. The Elder who spoke with me told me that we have already been given knowledge of the other side of the passageway, knowledge we refuse to admit is fact. I have seen the Federation through the eyes of the Elder. I have seen the Alpha Quadrant though its eyes. Satai, we are to the Federation as the Earth Alliance was to us."

"Traitor!" hissed Branmer.

The boy shook his head. "I am no traitor to Minbar. I will go where the Grey Council bids me, act as the Council directs. I will die as the Council commands. All my loyalty lies with Minbar, and I will fight to the death to see Minbar win this war." His lips quirked. "I simply do not believe that it is _possible_ for Minbar to win this war."

"Why?" queried an emotionally exhausted Delenn. This revelation coming on top of her meeting with Jha'dur was something that she did not need right now. Everything was spiraling out of control. Her decision to go to war had lead to a possible confrontation with a 'race' of First Ones. "Honored Satai Delenn, I have _seen_ through the eyes of the Medusa. I have seen things our people would not, _could_ not believe until they see for themselves."

"And what was it you saw?" she quietly asked. The boy's eyes shone with an inner light that deeply disturbed Dukhat's former apprentice."Our place in the greater scheme of things, Satai. And I am humbled." Launesse smiled. "With fortune, the same will be said of us all."

_**Becerra Alpha One:**_

"What's the meaning of this!"

Reen-ja raised his hands to forestall Admiral Bennett's anger. "It's part of my offer."

Bennett, an aging human male with a receding hairline, looked down at the Vree for a while, trying to decide whether to take the diminutive alien seriously. Clearly, Reen was being serious if he was able to bring in warships. Also clearly, he wasn't quite authorized to do so. He had quickly consulted with the Drazi, Brakiri and Ipsha governments. Apparently, they weren't aware of the diversion—subversion—of their vessels. Officially, anyway.

He knew how much official lines were worth.

Bennett sat down in the chair facing Reen. "Go ahead."

"My guild wants the right of passage through your rift."

The Starfleet Admiral raised an eyebrow, unconsciously imitating Vulcan skepticism. "For this, you brought in warships?"

Reen chuckled. "No. With you, that kind of joke would be too dangerous."

"I'll say."

"They're here to show that we're willing to support you against the Minbari."

Bennett was surprised. "You want to join the war? That will require the full participation of your governments."

"Don't worry. My guild, the Merchant-Adventurers, is closely allied with the Scientists, the Smiths and the Entertainers. If you accept, the motion will pass in the Vree High Council. Not that it's strictly necessary. Our guilds can do whatever they want as long as the projects don't require 30 percent of a guild's budget or more."

"Is that all?" said Bennett sardonically.

Recognizing the question to be rhetorical, Reen continued. "If necessary, we can use our leverages with the other League governments. You've seen how I've managed to summon the ships waiting outside your starbase. If you accept, Admiral, I'm prepared to offer the use of our drydocks and shipyards throughout the Ventuki Conglomerate, the construction of a new jumpgate in your home system free of charge. And…full access for your scientists and engineers to the ancient Iconian outpost at Alzeral, the source of our dimensional slip technology."

Bennett's eyebrows climbed his expansive forehead. "Very generous. What's the catch?"

"We would like to buy certain of your technologies—non-military, of course. We understand your need to keep the military edge. We'll go into the specifics later. We're hoping for an alliance with you. The right of passage through the rift will be more than beneficial for our traders."

Bennett watched the Vree silently.

Feeling that he needed to sweeten the offer, Reen said, "I know you need all the ships you have to hit the Minbari. We can help hold the lines behind your fleets. At least until your scientists figure out the Iconian gateway technology, of course. Think of it, Admiral! The ability to go anywhere in the whole galaxy without starships! Even Minbar itself!"

Admiral Bennett shook his head. "No."

Stunned, Reen questioningly responded, "no?"

"It won't work. As you know, we have gone out of our way to insure that no one interferes in our war with the Minbari. We're not going to change that policy."

"But…but the attack on your starbase! Some of my people have died!"

"I'm sorry, Ambassador."

"You don't understand, Admiral. We are a small nation, if slightly more advanced than the Centauri. The Dilgar War has taught us that to stand by and allow aliens murder whole worlds is not right. It has also taught us that to fight a superior enemy, we must stand together. Even so, we were losing. The Earthers rescued us. We owe them. The whole League owes them." Reen sighed regretfully. "When the Minbari War began, the Earth Alliance wanted to have us repay that debt. Out of fear for ourselves and of the Minbari power, we didn't help them." The envoy raised a hand toward Bennett. "This is our chance to erase that shame and repay our debt. And Admiral…our ships are capable of carrying 1,500 troops in cryo-drop capsules."

Bennett seemed to share Reen's regret. "Your proposal would change everything and alter the dynamic of the war. We can't risk that. We also can't risk having the Minbari start destroying League worlds. We don't have the resources to expand our umbrella of protection beyond the Earth Alliance. I'm sorry."

Reen stared down at his hands. Quietly, he asked, "and the right of passage? The opportunity of trade with you? Is that too unacceptable as well? Must you be like the Vorlon Empire?"

"Well…." Bennett took a deep breath. "Your traders can come to _Becerra Alpha_." He added at the brightened look in Reen's eyes. "They must go through the Courtor jumpgate." The Admiral smiled. "Of course, that will profit the Centauri colony at Courtor II. As for the right of passage through the transit way, that will have to wait until the wars over."

"Then we can go to your side of the galaxy?"

"Yes, Ambassador. It won't be a right of passage per se. The transit way will be free for anyone to use. As long as it's not to attack us, of course."

Reen nodded. "Of course." He stood up. "I suppose I can't do anything to change your mind? We are a very large and rich guild, you know."

Bennett frowned a bit. "We don't value the pursuit of wealth anymore."

Reen recognized the rebuke for what it was. Attempting bribery was a mistake. "It's funny, isn't it, Admiral? Your Federation claims to like having different races work together for a common goal, yet you want to keep the war exclusive. I understand. I also appreciate your concern for our worlds. I agree that if we join you, the Minbari would have turned their attention to our worlds. We can't afford that, not after what the Dilgar War did to us."

Bennett stood up. "And the ships?"

"I'll take care of them."

-+-

"Sir!"

Vladimir looked up from his conversation with Phelps. Lieutenant Corbin pointed at the main viewer. The League ships had opened jumppoints and were moving around to enter them.

"I guess they won't have a bearing on the war anymore," commented Vladimir.

"Yes," agreed Phelps. There was an edge in her voice, earning a look from the commodore. "It's _our_ war, Admiral. Not theirs. My family was on Regulus. They have no right to try and interfere. Anyone who stands in the way—"

"I know," interrupted Vladimir. He didn't want her to say something that might jeopardize her career. "I know, Ms. Phelps."

-+-

Thural said, "I guess it didn't quite work the way we want, Reen-ja."

The Brother Conscience was right. Still, Reen was thrilled at Thural's use of his title. It meant that the guild have decided to reward him. The granting of trade rights to _Becerra Alpha_ meant great profit for the Merchant-Adventurer Guild. If he played it right, he might end up as rich as the famous Ramhis Lota. He couldn't wait for the end of the war to visit the other side of the galaxy. He wondered if there's a race there who were just as capitalistic as the Vree.

They might not like the competition but at least it will keep all of them on their toes.

"We'll still give thanks to Albendazel once we're back at Vreetan."

Thural chuckled. He knew that Reen was referring to the irony of the whole episode. "Still, Reen-ja, war? Would you really have us go to war with the Minbari? That would have both the High Council and the Low Council label you _nadiye_ and _tulmade_."

Other and egg-eater. Exiled and insane. Reen shrugged. "Don't you know, Thural, that war is merely aggressive negotiations by any other name?"

Thural laughed. It was a bad joke, he thought, but he needed a laugh. He stood with Reen to watch the stars move and then be eclipsed by the vista of hyperspace as their saucer jumped for home.

_**Minbari Space**_

_**Two days later**_

The two starships dropped from warp as they approached their target, the ships had powered down to near silent running to avoid the increased patrols in the immediate area.

Aboard the _Romanoff,_ Chekov as looking over the passive sensor signals being shared by the two ships. A tight-band communications link kept the Minbari from intercepting them. Somehow the Minbari had access to subspace communications. They were not that good, but caution was still advised. The scanners had been ramped down and while the _Centaur's_ sensors were state of the art, the _Knowles_ sensors were much more powerful and long ranged even with the power down.

"You're receiving this, Captain?"

"We've got it Captain. There's a lot more ships on patrol. Intel was correct; they've moved a lot of ships this way."

"Our code breaker is running and we've got a few dozen different ship's signals coming in from the distance. We don't know who or where they are from, however we should be able to break the codes ourselves within a few hours."

"Good, that might help."

"What's the plan?"

Chekov looked at the screen then at the astrogation console of his helmsman. Making up his mind, he looked up at Uhura's face on the split screen. "Give us six hours, we'll pull out of range and curve round to the next system. It should pull them away from your run."

"A full sweep should take us six and a half minutes at full power. Once done, we'll be out of there."

"We should be able to meet you in nine hours at the rendezvous; if we aren't there you know what to do."

"Understood. Good luck, Captain Chekov."

"You too Madame Captain." He was all teeth as he watched Uhura simply roll her eyes. He'd never hear the end of that, but it was worth it. "_Romanoff_, out." He turned to his helmsman, one James Kim of San Francisco, and nodded to him. "Take us around one eighty, Ensign; then set a round course to the target."

"Aye Sir. Course laid in."

"Engage."

The _Romanoff_ pulled away from her compatriot and flashed into warp. The ECM of both ships dissipated the warp trail before the Minbari could detect it on their scanners. The _Knowles_ herself stayed in the same position, now merely awaiting their ally's reports.

**Jericho System:**

_**Normal space:**_

_**Fifteen light-minutes from Alpha Quadrant forces:**_

The _Larion_ combat group continued gathering at their assigned positions. Two hundred capital ships sized from _Troligan_ armored cruisers to two modified _Shagotti_ battlecruisers in each of four attacking groups would be used in the assault against the UFOF warships and the few Earther vessels with them. There would be no reserves to fall back on in this attack. It would be all or nothing struggle and he knew that his warriors had to use everything they had, every skill they possessed in order to win this battle. The _Nials_ fighters and _Leshath_ heavy scouts would be carrying high-yield nuclear payloads, the strongest the Workers of Minbar had ever created, ready to release in mass as soon as they got into range of enemy targets. The _Tigara_ attack cruisers had jammers and a few of the new subspace ECM packages designed by the Vorlons in order to help confuse the enemy of his people. His warriors were as ready as he could be and still he wished that he had another five hundred vessels.

"This whole system is a fortress," grumbled Shai Alyt Tinylal. It was almost as bad as that thrice-cursed station everyone feared to attack.

These new Humans and their allies were worse than anything ever whispered about the Shadows and their Minions during the last Great War. The specter of defeat was being shamefully whispered in the dark by the civilians and the young and the cowardly. The protectorates were restless and openly voiced their fears for the first time in a thousand years. So many Minbari had died by the hands of these infidels that census-takers were having trouble keeping up with the number of honored dead. The entire moth-balled fleet was being activated and crews trained as fast as possible. The people grumbled that the warriors weren't doing enough to protect them from the UFOP creatures trying to exterminate them. They demanded more. One thing the people had made clear, and this he was in complete agreement with. There could be no surrender to these creatures. Capitulation to creatures such as these was out of the question. Better to die screaming in defiance rather than live as slaves under their rule.

The ISN video transmission originating onboard their station had been more than frightening to everyone that watched. The people found that they could not force themselves '_not'_ to watch. For information concerning the war from the enemies point of view, it had become wildly popular on Minbar. The Grey Council thought about jamming it but that would have produced more grief than it was worth. Besides only a few receivers were able to pick up the transmissions, but that did nothing to keep the information from being spread across the globe in record time. Lately though, the Council had decided to re-examine that decision. Too much information was being revealed and it sent shockwaves through everyone that saw it.

UFOP technology, their associating and perverted mingling with other races – producing offspring and their overall arrogances in believing in their own superiority, disturbed his people at the fundamental level. Their threats, so casually brandied about, spoke of a dark side slowing corrupting what was left of their shriveled souls. Tinylal felt terror as such as he'd never known when the thing that called itself a Shadow made its appearance. That proved that they were beyond redemption and worthy of total extermination.

Easier said than done. Wrecked ships-of-the-line being salvaged on unedited recordings did not comfort the people. The sight of the Shagotti warship Valen's Spear, dead in space with dozens of glowing holes in its hull, with its remains being picked over by EarthForce had caused spasms throughout the Warrior's caste. Millions upon millions had sworn vengeance on those that had perpetrated such an act. The number of volunteers was up. And so was the level of anxiety.

As for the Minbari Commander, he was worried. The battle that was about to commence would be the pivotal fight against the hated UFOP and the Earthers. Victory depended on that first, crippling strike. The UFOP ships were frighteningly fast but that would mean very little if they weren't prepared for battle. And his combat group had an extra advantage; another in growing number of gifts from the Vorlons.

The Workers called it a null-field. The field located in normal space was barely a hundred kilometers wide and five hundred deep. And it had the added advantage of slowly drifting closer to the enemy forces. Most of the Minbari forces had gathered their jumping from hyperspace directly into the field and the Human Colonials hated sensor system had never detected a thing. He doubted if the UFOP sensors could even see the field unless a ship visually saw it or ran into it as the field along with his ships slowly drifted closer and closer to the Jericho system. And that was a delightful thought, because it improved the chances of victory. When the time came his forces would make micro jumps directly into the heart of their forces and cut them to pieces as quickly as they could. There would be no mercy in this battle, no collecting of trophies unless they won and had the time. A few broken hulls would be invaluable treasures but he doubted if his forces would be intact enough to collect the spoils. There would be much death in the coming hours and he wanted to preserve as many lives – Minbari lives – as possible. The few Earth Alliance ships would be a lesser concern and would be saved for last.

In five hours, Shai Alyt Aalaan would arrive and then the fight would start. Shai Alyt Tinylal prayed in Valen's name that it would come to a successful conclusion.

**Pagati system**

**Minbari Protectorate Space**

**Five hours later.**

Pagati Four was one of the Minbari's oldest midrange colonies. While not particularly pleasant for the cold adapted Minbari, it was a vital world valued for its immense mineral deposits and tactical and strategic position. After almost a thousand years of production, the world was heavily populated and industrialized by a combination of all three of the castes. Its major contribution was the continued amount of equipment and parts for the warships of the fleet and now with the larger fleets being pulled back from the front lines for refit and repair they were needed more than most. It was this reason that the area had been chosen by the command staff at Station _Becerra_ as a primary target for an attack. Whilst a massed attack on the area would have taken more ships that were available something else was chosen; a different form of attack immortalized by an American squadron over three hundred and fifty years ago. But now the attack was to go ahead with a single ship, an attack that might do more damage to the Minbari than a fleet of Federation starships shattering the Minbari worlds.

The USS _Romanoff_ sat far out of the range of the Minbari system scanners, the range inferior to the Federation ship's own. Passive scans positively identified a large number of cargo ships and worker controlled supply ships, only a very few Minbari warships were in system. Overconfidence in their ships and worlds was a good thing thought Chekov as he mused over attack plan. It was simplicity itself as he read over the PADD. A fast warp into the system followed by destruction of the warships and anything else until the Minbari decided to reply to the attack.

Simple, but as the Great Russian philosopher Murphy once said, 'whatever can go wrong will go wrong'. Chekov was determined for that not to be true for his tiny force of ships.

"Helm?"

"Course ready."

"Tactical?"

"Ready for cold start and all weapons tied for alpha strike, Sir."

"Engineering?"

"Deflectors ready Sir. Tachyon burst also ready."

"Good. Medical?"

"Medical teams on standby, Sir. We've also attached medics to damage control teams."

"Good work Doctor. All hands; this is the Captain. We are going to silent running, repeat silent running. Battle Stations."

The Red Alert claxon blared once and then shut down as the ship's power decreased. Most of the ship's systems went offline or powered down to the lowest levels possible. The modified Minbari stealth shielding adapted to their ship by the Federation could not quite cover their entire energy signature like it did the much smaller _Knowles. _That forced Chekov to use more unorthodox methods.

For all intents and purposes the ship was putting out as much energy as a _Centauri_ short-range warship. Coming from this angle it was quite easy to have the Minbari believe they were a lost ship. The _Romanoff_ crept forward and half impulse, the same speed as the _Centauri_ ships.

"Sensors?"

"They've seen us Captain. They can't see all of us but they know we're out here. They are sending a ship to intercept."

"Class?"

"_Tigara S_ir; simple patrol ship."

"Time to intercept."

"One hour, Sir."

"Time to target?"

"One and a half hours, Sir."

"Let them get to ten minutes out then take us to maximum warp to the planet's outer orbit. The second we arrive send the pulse and knock out the orbital station's comms."

"Aye, Sir."

_**Jericho system:**_

Shai Alyt Aalaan and his small fleet of warships transitioned from jump space into null space flawlessly. There was absolutely no light to be seen, other than the powerful beams emanating from other ships straining to pierce the stygian darkness. His fleet stopped and remained where it was.

'_I'm back where it started'_ thought Aalaan. "Contact Shai Alyt Tinylal," he ordered.

"Communications established."

An image appeared of the Commander. "I'm pleased that you're punctual," Tinylal said.

"This will be one of the deciding battles of the war, even more so than the Earth attack. We must retake this system or they will use it as a base to stage all of their operations."

"The entire warrior caste is aware of this. When we destroy the UFOP murderers we'll turn this place into a fortress. Never again will we be threatened in this manner."

'_Worlds of the Federation'_ jumped unbidden into his mind. "I truly hope so. Valen be with us all."

"Then let us begin."

_**USS Knowles**_

**Staging post Gamma Two Seven**

**Pagati Sector**

**One hour later.**

"Captain, we are picking up some sort of disturbance in the Minbari station," Lieutenant Osborne called to Uhura.

"Can you translate it?"

"Yes Ma'am. It's being broadcast in the clear from the Pegati system. Wait - it's been cut off, Ma'am."

"What did it say?"

"UFOP ships in system, request reinforcements."

"Looks like that's our cue Lieutenant. Helm, take us in full impulse. Tactical ready shields as soon as we're detected. Sensors to full; give me everything we can."

"Ma'am, if we go to full scan they will see us and any ships left behind will be able to scan for us and pinpoint out position."

"Understood Lieutenant, but I don't want the _Romanoff_ out there any longer than we need them to be."

"Good point, Ma'am."

"I thought so," Uhura replied. "Helm, take us in."

"Aye Ma'am," Ensign Schakowsky replied. 'Mr. Adventure' was finally getting his chance at his own.


	54. Chapter 54

First and foremost, to everyone-thank you for your encouraging comments...It is a wonderful thing for all of my co-authors and I to read them. It is our lifeblood and our joy. As you may have noticed, I have been a little slow lately in posting because of very serious family illness. But we have, in no way abandoned the story. It will take some time as I now have my priorities changed to reflect this new condition in my life.

But despite this, it's time to answer some of the comments made in the review.

**_Locathah_:** Hey Sir: I mentioned that the Minbari had not developed any really new technology in nearly a thousand years. What they had has always been acceptable. They improved on that technology but in terms of combative technologies, they simply built on what they had as it was the best in their area of space. And no one had anything better as far as they knew. But in ATV much of the new technology is being given to them by the Vorlons in order to win this war. Radical, new technologies have been presented to them and remember the Vorlons have always been involved in the direction of technology with the younger races. There was one way: the Vorlon way of order. They did not like deviation. This was also probably for self preservation as well. Couldn't have a younger race trying to kill you and actually have a chance at succeeding.

(From RenS) The younger races are used to having elder races guiding them, at least in the case of the Minbari. Do the Minbari know that the tech pace of the babspacers have been guided by the Vorlons? Answer-most do not. If so, they would have to wonder about the unrestrained tech progress of the Federation: Does the Alpha Quadrant have any guiding principles? They have a guiding principle instead. The belief that the younger races are better served by a (mostly) hands-off policy. For more on, this see below.

**_S:_** Yes, we have previously addressed the warp inaccuracies you mentioned. You are 80 correct when you said that I said: _you stated the Federation and Klingon weapons use warp enhancement in normal space but can't be used at warp speed. This is impossible; if the weapons are warp enhanced at sublight speed then they will work at warp speed. To say otherwise goes against all the laws of physics. _

What we said is that we will not use warp-speed weapons tactics in this story. In ATV-simply put, we cheated somewhat. In ST weapons technology, phasers have a 1 light second kill range. Photon torpedoes even more. That meant that the Minbari could have never touched them. So, Major Diarrhia and I cut weapons range down to just about Minbari levels at 20, 000 kilometers max accurate range. We also allowed the stealth to be effective –for a while- which still makes it all but useless since the Feds and Klingons use subspace technology which will completely negate their stealth fields. Not only that but in 'Star Trek' those people lived to defeat such stealth systems, etc.

That which is stated above is not true in the **'_Universe'_** or **'_Ruination'_** series. There, I use ST technology in the correct manner. You're also right about **_'Immunity Syndrome'_**. As soon as they detect that null field, it's all over. The Vorlons are underestimating the Feds-true. But it's more than that. What I stated above about the Vorlons and their way of order, is affecting their actions. The Vorlons are giving as minimal help as they can, trying to keep the order that they so hard to maintain. Advanced technology given too soon is frowned upon. They don't want to give it out at all but they are being miserly, and that is causing them to assure that the Minbari will lose. They know as well as anyone else that once the Genie is out of the bottle, it can never be pushed back in unless you kill it. This is also why after a million years their technology is much less advanced than it should be. They've stagnated and pulled the younger races along for a ride. The Shadows have responsibilities here as well but I'm not giving a free break either.

The Feds and the Allied members of the alpha quadrant uncontrolled and unrestricted growth in science and technology represents everything the Vorlons hate and fear. **Nomad** was bad. **V'Ger** is far, far worse. The Feds use time travel and moved to alternate universes and timelines quite a bit. The Vorlons made a giant machine (took them forever) and almost killed everyone in the process trying to touch the hand of god and in doing so become gods themselves. As far as we know, they never tried that again. Fear kept them in line. In Star trek it was the norm and the higher beings didn't interfere except once-the Organians stopping the Klingon/Federation war before it started. Even Q encouraged it with time travel, allowed the Feds to experience going to different realities and even exposed them to the Borg like one would give cowpox in order to defend against the deadlier small pox.

**_Worker 72:_** You said: _I find it a pity that the Vree weren't able to approach a more open-minded Starfleet officer. After all, the League has more then enough power to fight the Minbari and the Ashen, they just need the ability to see through that sensor stealth. Which the Federation has! Maybe the Klingons would be more open-minded since they don't have the prime directive. _

I would disagree with you here. The Federation and the Klingons have specifically went to different governments and essentially told them to stay out of the way. And that is for exactly the reasons that you stated above. The Vree, Drazi, Centauri, Narn, etc should not get involved. It's like the 'Chicken little syndrome' with everybody acting like vultures when they sense weakness. More importantly, it's a political statement by the Alpha quadrant: "We're involved. Not you, so stay out of the way." The league and others would fall upon a weakened Minbari like ravenous dogs simply because they could. Remember most of them respected and kind of liked the Minbari.

The Shadows will honor the treaty because it's the power of the elder races of the Alpha Quadrant that the treaty is also with, even if the Feds and Klingons don't (fully realize- I am sure some do suspect) know it. Their ages long difference of opinion with the Vorlons is over. Onward.

Death walker does have a role to play here. My favorite word-Patience.

**_Elbowface:_** Sorry about the wait, but we're working. Glad that you're enjoying the story. We aim to please.

I hope that I've answered everyone's questions and comments so far.

**Chapter 54**

"**Jericho Dreams-Prelude"**

'_May those whom hunt monsters beware, lest they become monsters themselves.'_

**Minbari orbit:**

The Nine were encircled, watching one another and being watched in turn. Just outside the circle, there were two others. Leaders of the Ashen and behind them were two Vorlons, one called Kosh and the other Ulkesh. There was a third Vorlon present, situated further away; that which shall not be named here. He was older than the rest, one of the oldest in fact. He had arrived to observe. It was by his orders that the former Minbari captives were imprisoned away from the general Minbari population. The children could be a bad influence upon the rest of the young ones. He would not permit that, not when they were so close to victory.

How dare they?

How _dare_ they!

They had no right; demanding that the Vorlon Empire kneel before their wild, unruly children. They've ruined everything; generation upon generation of preparations – destroyed within a few months. Their traditional enemies, the Shadows, were laughing at them, and openly conferring with the arrogant First Ones in the Alpha quadrant. Why hadn't those beings gone away like the others? When this war was over and their children were nothing more than dust in the winds of time, the Vorlon collective would ask them why was it that they allowed their charges such unordered, irresponsible freedom to run amok. The general consensus was that the First Ones there must be tainted with chaos, darkness.

But, his people would not succumb to such ignorance. There were always plans within plans. The Ashen would serve a higher purpose now instead of being removed as the circle had always demanded. The Vorlon's wayward children would eventually destroy the Humans planet just as the Minbari would kill those things at Jericho. For them, it would end in fire. And the Metrons would be forced to admit that their undisciplined, short-sighted, hands-off ways were not in the best interests of the universe. Order was always to be preferred over chaos.

However, if the collective conscious were aware of his deepest feelings, they would have seen just the tiniest hint of doubt growing within the Vorlon.

-+-

Cadroni slowly lifted the hood that covered his head. "It is time. They must have begun. The United Federation of Planets and the Klingons are being rapidly destroyed."

"Has there been any communications from the fleet," a worried Delenn asked.

"Not yet, but at the very least, they could not have been detected," announced Kalonnon. "The Vorlon null field is completely undetectable either in normal or hyperspace."

"But we've seen how efficient their sensors are," Morann added. "We should assume nothing until it is over.

"The fleet that is taking Jericho is over twice the size of theirs," Cadroni protested. "It is as big as the fleet that attacked Earth and they're better prepared. They have the element of surprise and the latest technology given to us by the First Ones. Our warriors are resolved and fully aware of the consequences if they lose this battle."

"The enemy's warships cannot be underestimated," Delenn said. "We know that our ships can be easily targeted by them. And our armor is lacking as compared to their shields. Many of our ships have not yet been augmented by Vorlon gifts."

"They are Minbari," Sutain Larioha whispered. "Your people are powerful. They will prevail with our help and Vorlon weapons and other combat systems. You will have your system and we will destroy Earth and then every last Human in existence. It is the will of the Vorlons that order prevails and sacrifice given. Together, nothing can stand against us, if you have the will."

-+-

Others hadn't felt it, but Kosh did. He had never seen the face of fear. But the First Vorlon had been engulfed by raw fear for the merest instant. He feared that the war was lost. Kosh had felt it too. His people had done too little, too late. The pebbles were being swallowed by the hill that was protected by the mountains. But what could he do about it?

Yes…

**Jericho System:**

**_Null space:_**

From the vantage point of his small cockpit window, Command flight leader Retopa gazed outward at the sight of utter blackness. Inside the Vorlon-created null cloud, that's all there was-nothing, the absence of everything. The null generator was barely visible in the blackness. No one knew how it worked; only that it was a biological-based. The only points of light that could be seen were emanating from the scores of _Tinashis_ and _Sharlins_ awaiting the final orders to strike against the hated Humans of the Federation. The colonials, not the Earthers, were the ones that nearly every warrior feared to go against, or couldn't wait to do so. And the realization that so many of his companions were intimidated by these Humans continually embarrassed him and his entire clans. What disturbed him most was that no one knew were they came from and more importantly where they were coming from. And if the Grey Council did know, they weren't telling anyone.

There were so many of them that it was as if they were cloning and throwing themselves into battle. That was even one of the wild rumors running rampant within thee ranks. The only thing most of the warriors knew was that they were based in the Courtor system. And they were brazen about it, literally daring the Minbari to do something about it. And the shame of it was that his people _hadn't_ done enough yet to remove the stain of their presence so close to Minbari territory.

But their cousins had tried. It was a futile effort with so few resources but they had made a point. They had attempted to do something. They were defiant, laughing in the faces of the Shadow-spawn enemies.

He was as shocked as anyone when another group of Minbari calling themselves the Ashen appeared from nowhere, brazenly showing their defiance by attacking the Earther station. The excitement among the warriors had been almost overwhelming as word came that the numbers of ships they were providing equaled the entire number that the Minbari had. Surely that would be enough to get rid of the Earthers and their associates once and for all. That made a total of almost six thousand, five hundred ships of war at their disposal. And with that number, there was no one this side of First Ones that could withstand a united Minbari front. Not only that but they could afford to find the other Humans and eliminate them completely, turning them into a footnote in the history of the universe.

The Ashen – warriors of old, some of the clans called them, were magnificent with their jeweled tattoos covering their faces and their phenomenal strength. They came from a world with heavier gravity and no Minbari warrior had yet to equal them in contests of strength. They were warriors in every sense of the word. They were worthy and when this war was over, Retopa knew that many of the warrior clans planned to pursue closer relations with them. The blue light on his control panel signaled that deployment was imminent.

Finally.

This was the moment the Minbari would prove that they were still the force to be feared in the galaxy. The others would take note. "All units to their final positions. Acknowledge."

A soft ping on his control board of his heavily modified _Leshath_ indicated that all six hundred light craft were ready and weapons running hot with their nuclear payloads. There was no chatter on communications. He was proud of his warriors even if they were young and most of them inexperienced. He knew than many of them were afraid it this moment but they would perform their duties with honor. It was be his honor to try and make sure that as many of them that could survive would. None of the _Nials_ or other smaller craft could defend against the enemy ships but they could get in a proper first strike. That would be all they needed. Each ship carried three nuclear missiles of an equivalent of thirty megatons each. If their plan worked, then this first strike would cripple the enemy's main defensive force, thereby softening them up for the _Hestanna_ heavy ships to mop up the remains.

The second blue light activated, marking the thirty second countdown. Next to his ship and surrounded by almost three hundred _Nials,_ were two _Shuumtian_ warships powering up the slid engines. It was a technology never developed by the Minbari which allowed the ships to move faster than any ship dreamed possible in normal space. It was an advantage that would be needed and they needed every advantage they could get. The _Tigara_ attack cruisers and _Troligan_ would be right on top of them to provide additional support, before the heavy ships arrived to finish off any stragglers.

At least that was the plan.

The need for Jericho to be secured was absolutely critical. The UFOP could easily launch waves of ships against Minbari territory from here and threaten Minbar's trade and travel routes. That was unacceptable. That threat had to be eliminated, which meant this system would belong to Minbari.

"Then we will see whose side the universe is on," he muttered.

**EarthDome:**

Levy sighed, rubbing her forehead and trying to feel grateful. It didn't seem quite ... fair ... to moan about the injustice of a stress headache when her entire world had barely survived the attack by the Minbari. By rights, she should be glad for the ache in her temples - one had to be alive to feel pain, no? Next on her schedule was the fleet status briefing - her new military attaché would be conducting that. Colonel Laumer was something of an enthusiast in the field of military technology, and he'd probably be overjoyed at the chance to deliver a lecture on the technologies they'd obtained from the Federation.

She tried to straighten her face before he entered. He _was_ skilled, and it wasn't his fault that the joy he took in engineering reminded her of every science geek she'd ever known in high school.

Laumer entered, managing somehow to look rumpled even in a freshly pressed dress uniform. "Madam President?"

"Nothing, Colonel. Just a stray thought. I trust you have good news for me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Laumer took a date crystal from his document case, inserting it into the portable reader he'd brought with him. "First, the fleet standings. As you know, we're at less than twenty percent of normal strength, due to total losses at the hands of the Minbari. That's the worst of the news. The good news is that we're now in regular production of phase cannons, and can continue producing them without Federation assistance."

"Regular?" asked Levy. "As opposed to?"

"As opposed to full production, ma'am. There's still a twenty percent failure rate. One unit in five is too flawed to use. We're catching them before they leave the factory floor, however. Only fully functional and reliable cannons are being shipped."

"And the ships themselves?"

The EarthForce Colonel smiled widely. "I have some VERY good news there, ma'am. As you know, before the war, the _Nova_ class dreadnoughts were scheduled to be scrapped. They simply didn't have the ranged firepower we needed. The older plasma cannons were powerful, but short ranged and took far too long to recharge after each shot."

Levy nodded. "And?"

"One of the items the Federation shared with us was a weapon that we're told the Andorians used for many centuries before they joined the Federation, Madam President. It was a variant of the same 'disruptors' the Klingon Empire uses, though several generations less advanced."

"How do these disrupters compare to the phased weapons?" Levy asked curiously.

"Shorter range, but greater firepower, ma'am. Similar to the difference between a rifle and a shotgun. And like a shotgun, they're somewhat less complex than the phase cannons. To our delight, it seems we can build disrupters using nothing more than currently available parts."

"Don't you mean 'currently available technology', Colonel?"

"No, ma'am. Currently available _parts_. Just pieces straight off the shelf." Laumer frowned. "Unfortunately, we pay for it in that our disrupters much more bulky when compared to what the Klingons use, or so our techs tell me." A wicked grin replaced the frown. "But they fit _nicely_ into the turret housings of the _Nova'_s plasma cannons. We don't even have to change the power couplings. The effective range of one of our home-built disrupters is the same as one of our particle beams, does more damage, requires less power and fires faster. We'll be able to put all of the retired _Novas_ back into service as combat effective ships, not mere floating targets."

Levy straightened, feeling the weight on her shoulders lessen significantly. "That's _excellent_ news, Colonel!"

"It gets better, ma'am. If you recall, it took the combined firepower of three of our ships to destroy one Minbari _Sharlin_, with the aid of Federation sensors. During the battle at Wolf 359, the _Achilles_, with its polarized armor plating and phase cannons was able to make a stand against a _Sharlin_ in one-on-one combat. If we'd had two of the _Nova-X_ prototypes, together they'd be a match for a _Sharlin_. Now we know what to build for, Madam President, and we know how to build it. All we need is time."

"How much time, Colonel?" sighed Levy. "As Napoleon once said, 'ask me for anything but time'. The Federation is powerful, and the Klingons appear to love battle for its own sake, but they're both at the ends of _very_ long supply lines. I doubt the Minbari will defeat them, but that doesn't mean we'll survive in the crossfire."

"One year, Madam President. If you can buy us one year, we'll have the fleet rebuilt to the point where the Minbari would have to break themselves in order to break us. It's always a mistake to judge another race by your own intentions, but I doubt the Minbari will want to commit suicide as a race in order to destroy us. And in one year, that's what they'll have to do."

"I hope you're right, Colonel. I hope you are right. Now, on that note, is there anything more cheerful?"

"Well... EarthForce will learn to hate chicken salad, I'm afraid."

Levy sat upright, unable to process the bizarre statement. "Colonel!"

The rumpled-looking officer laughed. "The Federation shared the technology of the basic protein resequencers with us, ma'am. We were able to build one of our own, but it's a bit limited compared to what they demonstrated on ISN." He reached for a small, insulated bag at his feet, and extracted a small, pale, quivering, off-white cube. "Synthetic soy protein. Artificial tofu, if you will. It's the best we can do. But like tofu, we can color it, flavor it, and reshape it. Although disguising it as chicken seems to be easiest, for some strange reason."

Levy looked at the small block with wonder. "It's entirely recycled material?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And nutritionally?"

"Essential vitamins and minerals can be added as needed, ma'am. But as I noted, on long tours of duty, where resupply is limited and recycling a matter of extreme urgency..." Laumer shrugged. "I expect that cooks will become _the_ most popular victims of revenge fantasy scenarios on every ship in EarthForce."

Levy began to snicker, and Laumer carefully hid a smile. Wars were fought one battle at a time, and victories, however small, were still victories. His secondary mission was a success. Briefing the President on the current status of EarthForce was of major importance, yes. But nearly as urgent was the need to lift some of the crushing weight of responsibility from the shoulders of his Commander in Chief. She couldn't continue to lead the nation if that stress weren't lessened somehow. And for that mission, humor was the most effective weapon. He returned the synthetic foodstuff to the lunch bag, and continued on with the briefing, satisfied he'd done his duty.

Now it was Levy's turn to smile for the moment at least. According to her schedule she had a whole three minutes before the next meeting. That gave her a few moments to think. Right now, the people were happy. They'd fought back and with help, had beaten the Minbari out of their home system. That was something no other race could have claimed to do. It was something to be proud of. But the future was obscure, and Earth Alliance's future was uncertain. The Senators, the military reps and Psi-Corps, along with ISN and almost a dozen civilian experts in the social and political sciences had left yesterday on their journey to the Alpha quadrant. The departure was spectacular and ISN had done their usual thorough job of covering everything.

The Federation ship was of an interesting design. They called it a Dreadnaught. It had three of their elongated engines instead of simply two, which made it ungainly-looking, however despite its ugliness there was no doubt that that vessel was a powerhouse and would make the journey safely. And it was so amusing to see the Centauri ambassador Mollari trying his best not to scream out in terror as he was caught up in their Federation transporter beam. The Narn ambassador simple closed his eyes and held his breath. Senator Santiago simply waved as if he was going to a firing squad before he was caught up. The Abbai representative simply bowed her head in reverence.

The USS _Concordat_ backed out of the station with an ease that belied its bulk and once outside, lined up with the Earth Alliance ship _Achilles_. That had been an amazing sight to see her newest ship, now designated as an _Omega_ class destroyer. A _Hyperion_, the _Guam_ joined them and together, they transverse the aperture in space. The ships weren't pulled into it as much as they were meshed into it.

They were leaving to get proof, real proof that the Federation was what they claimed to be. If what Ambassador Sarek and the others said were true then Earth would never be the same again. If not, then Earth was still about to change and for better or worse she would lead them to this new, undiscovered country as Shakespeare put it. Earth Alliance would once more ascend and take its place in the galaxy.

A knock on her door…her three minutes were up. Generals and their aides came streaming in as well as her own team.

She gulped a quick glass of water. "Tell me, what's the situation with Proxima?"

"Not good, Madame President. The Minbari have swarmed the system."

Her head was pounding. "They're going to attack us again and we're not ready. Is there anything we can do?"

"Well," General Hague said. "Brigadier Kerla has demanded the honor of dealing with the Minbari there. He invited us to come along."

"How many ships are they committing," asked the President.

Hague's smile was ice-cold. "Madame President, he mentioned something about the Minbari being dishonorable and an armada…"

**Jericho-Earth Alliance /Starfleet Base Bravo:**

In a rare moment of peace and quiet, General Tyrone Holliday to a few moments to reread some of the latest orders received from EarthDome. The small EarthForce space station circling Jericho Four had become command and control for the entire sector and it was here that ten of EarthForce's _Novas_ and _Hyperions_ had yet to see any conflict with the Minbari and that suited him just fine. Sometimes battles weren't won by fighting but in just keeping still. Here, his meager force and the much larger Starfleet contingent were a constant thorn to the Minbari, probably as much as that oversized station he mused. He understood perfectly well that EarthForce was in dire straits but he also understood that the Minbari would pay for everything they'd done with the collective blood of their race.

However, unlike many of his fellow EA Officers, he didn't want genocide on his hands if he could help it.

That was something he didn't want on his soul. Those feelings were surprising since he was once considered one of the most vocal advocates in the Military who strongly believed in a final solution to the Minbari problem. Bio-warfare was a legitimate response when extermination was knocking at the door. Bio-chem and biological warfare was seen as the last chance for Humanity's survival before the Alpha quadrant entered the war and he had pushed for it hard.

That was months ago. Since he had been at Jericho, that attitude had subtly changed in large part to the talks he had with Admiral Leigh Hudec. The Admiral was a no nonsense woman who had a brutal sense of humor behind her iron-clad facade. It was hard to believe that the Admiral wasn't Human, but a humanoid alien species calling themselves Illyrians. They were so close to Humanity that he found it exceedingly hard not to believe that they weren't some sort of transplant or lost colony. However the more he learned, the more fantastic that knowledge became. There were so many variations of Humanity on their side of the galaxy that some outside force just had to be involved in the overall scheme of things.

When they had the time, they had swapped war stories and both were impressed with one another. There was a connection to this woman that was unexpected considering the fact that she was an alien. He spoke of the Dilgar war and pirates and she told him of Orion women and the adventures of being on the _Enterprise_ as First Officer under Captain Christopher Pike. She talked of hand-held laser pistols, something that the EF had developed, but couldn't afford to produce in mass quantities, and how wonderful it was to have broken the time-warp factor in their old style warp drives. In fact, she had been allowed to equip his entire fleet supplied with those 'primitive laser weapons'. He also got the schematics which made him smile to no end. They were more powerful than PPG's and they had variable power settings, including a stun mode, a very useful feature.

Her enthusiasm in meeting other races and cultures without prejudice astounded him. The double dealing, the mistrust and the general prejudice as a whole, seemed to be missing among the Starfleeters and it touched something in him. That openness was very seductive in nature and he found that he wanted to be a part of it.

Slowly, he stopped reading the reports and rubbed his eyes as he thought about the cultural identity crisis this whole situation would create in the near future. Holliday knew that he wasn't the only one thinking about the possibilities. But what would happen to EarthAlliance with this change in attitude? How would it affect his society?

This other Earth had changed in less than 100 years from a radioactive wasteland, the result of the World War Three, into a thriving intergalactic community that Alliance Earth had crawled towards for the last three hundred years. Earth Alliance's relationship with other aliens wasn't as open and trusting as the Federation. But what if Humanity-his Humanity opened up and embraced some of those other alien communities? What would happen then? Those were all good questions, he mused. Oh, the problems his people were about to encounter. The final frontier indeed.


	55. Chapter 55

**_Historical note: _**

_Most historians agree that the United Alliance-Vorlon Cold War of the last eighty years could have been avoided if the Vorlons had respected the agreement of twenty-two ninety-four between what remained of the Minbari Federation and the United Federation of Planets. We were well aware of the Vorlons indirect participation as 'military advisors' and their technological assistance they gave to the Minbari during the final months of the war. But the Federation and Klingon Empire chose not to expand the war. However we have kept watch. Long distance observations have concluded that the Vorlons are building up their military bases and numbers of warships. The ambassador of the race that call themselves the Shadows has voiced the same concerns, but like us, it believed that eventual hostilities will not be directed at them. Despite the Federation's continued entreaties, the Vorlons have not responded in any way, at least directly. A year ago however, they did send us a message, one that we can not ignore. _

_Starfleet Command came with a hair's breath of being taken over by race of parasitic entities. The discovery that the species that call themselves the Ciona Imperixe was another wakeup call indicating the level of hostility between our two governments. The parasites planned to use several Federation starships, with their compromised crews and directly attack Vorlon territories thereby precipitating a war we are sure that the Vorlons want. It is widely believed that the Vorlons and the Imperixe mutually conspired to intentionally begin a war; something that was strongly hinted at by the Medusan ambassador. As for the Imperixe, several have been captured but they committed suicide and their bodies deteriorated despite being placed in stasis. Their victims, including several Romulan Officers, have no memory of being taken over; however they appear none the worse for wear. The Romulans are enraged but have not done anything to provoke the Vorlons. _

_The Medusan ambassador has been adamant that these actions can no longer be tolerated and more aggressive may be warranted. This sentiment has been recently echoed by several of the elder race members of the Federation, something I find personally disturbing. If I didn't know better, I would suspect that we are being manipulated, pushed towards a war. Even Q has 'suggested' that we may want to deal with the 'Orderlies', his rather derogatory name for the Vorlons, now rather than later. _

_He did not elaborate. But I have learned not to ignore the entities' warnings. _

_The Borg have ceased their aggressive actions towards us and have been curiously absent as of late. The _Enterprise-E_ and two other Starfleet vessels, one Centauri and the other Narn, have been sent to investigate rumors that they are engaged with another species and are losing that battle. And it is possible that we may have to begin an unwanted war with the ancient and powerful Vorlons, in order to prepare for what is coming. I fear that the Federation on both sides of the galaxy is nearing an abyss and there is no way to stop it. We however are resolute and we will try. _

**Picard-Captain, _USS Enterprise-E. _**

**Year-2376 **

**Chapter 55**

"_**Jericho Dreams-It Begins"**_

**USS _Romanoff_**

**Pagati system**

**Five minutes ago.**

"Three… Two… one… MARK," shouted the Tactical Officer.

"Helm Maximum Warp," ordered Chekov.

"Warp speed Sir." Kim said, "Five, Six, six point three, six point nine, seven point two. Maximum warp achieved."

"Time to orbit?"

"Six minutes."

"Sir, there's dozens of hails being thrown out by the Minbari. They definitely know we're here."

Chekov looked at the readout on the main screen. "Alright, drop the stealth and ready shields, if any ships gets close to weapons range raise them."

"Yes, Sir."

"That should tell the _Knowles_ to start their run."

"Four minutes to orbit, Sir."

"Ready torpedoes for the Minbari warships and shooting solution for…" he stopped for a second as he took a breath. "A shooting solution for orbit to surface bombardment, one full spread."

All activity ceased as the bridge crew took in the order they had been given, however the memory of what they had been told about the attacks on the civilians of the Earth Alliance came to the forefront of each and every mind of the bridge crew."

"Are we sure about this?" asked Kim.

"No Ensign, we are not. But we've orders from Starfleet Command to do so."

"That's against the regulations."

"A limited attack has been ordered by Starfleet Command, we're just to deliver it."

Kim looked at his commanding officer, steeped in moral agony. He was a Federation citizen, but first and foremost he was of Japanese descendent and one who knew much of the history of his country, even if he himself was several generations removed from the land of the Rising Sun. "I…"

"They killed millions because they were Human, Mr. Kim. Believe me, I know how you feel. But this being against regulations? I do not believe it is."

The young Asian man swallowed and turned back to his console, his conscience playing against him. Around him, several of the other officers turned back to their posts, also somewhat uneasy about their orders. Others didn't have a problem at all, however not one of them would disobey orders. But, the import of what they intended to do didn't escape them, either.

"One minute," Kim said.

"All right let's do this. Sensors?"

A tactical map of the system came up on the screen in front of them. Throughout the system there were ships attempting to get away from what to them seemedto be a suicidal attack vessel. Some ships were large enough to open jump points using their own engines, but there were many smaller ships heading for the safety of armed space stations, the few military outposts and the planetary defense bases located as far away from the enemy vessel possible. Now warships were converging in front of the _Romanoff_.

"Tactical, ready torpedoes."

"Loaded and locked onto the enemy ships."

"Drop us out of warp, Mr. Kim. Torpedoes as we bear."

The _Romanoff_ dropped from warp several million kilometers from the six Minbari ships that had attempted to cut them off from the planet. Out of range of weapons from either side the two forces closed at a very slow speed, barely a few thousand kilometers a second. As the ships entered range, the _Centaur_ fired a full spread from its four forward launchers. Twelve torpedoes launched from the Federation ship as it dived down and increased speed. The fighters of the six ships attempted to intercept the lethal missiles as they reached their lines.

Three were successful as they detonated the torpedoes well ahead of the capital ships at the cost of almost half their number from the photonic explosions. Of the nine remaining torpedoes another five were intercepted and destroyed. The torpedoes exploded, causing radiation damage to the sensors of those ships.

This left four torpedoes to lance into the hulls of two of the _Tinashi_ class frigates that were leading the small force. The first ship exploded as the two weapons broke its back and detonated its reaction core. The second _Tinashi_ started to drift as its entire rear half had been blown off by one torpedo, the second missile collided with the damaged section that included the reactor and deadly pieces peppered the front half of the ship.

Aboard the _Romanoff_ the tachyon pulse was activated, while it would not last more than a few hours it stopped the orbital station from sending any more communications to the other systems. The ships were unable to send messages quite that far and this left the _Romanoff_ as a small hunter in a very big field.

"Minbari ships are coming around, Captain."

"Phasers, fire."

"Firing."

Multiple phaser banks across the entire hull of the _Centaur_ slammed into the escort ships of the Minbari patrol fleet. Three of the small _Tigaras_ evaporated from the bombardment. The reinforcement units from the orbital stations and the in system defense forces came down on the cruiser with a vengeance. But it was a frenzied, but uncoordinated attack. Dozens of different beams reached out for the ship as it dodged and weaved. Only a few of the heavy weapons touched the shields and those were only glancing shots.

"All weapons fire as they bear; remove that garbage out of my sky," Chekov ordered.

The massively outnumbered Federation ship continued firing at the Minbari ships scoring damage on the small Minbari ships. Unbeknownst to the Minbari ships, in their need to destroy their enemy they had been pulling in tighter and tighter. Several friendly fire accidents had damaged the ships of the force, increasing the problems caused by the _Romanoff_.

"Tactical, load tri-cobalts into all launchers."

"Sir?" Riley queried.

"Just do it. Helm, where's the largest concentration of cargo ships?"

"Surrounding the Station, Sir. It's their major supply depot."

"Set a course and engage on my mark."

"Yes, Sir."

"Sir," the tactical Officer called out. "The timer just passed seven minutes. The _Knowles_ should be out by now."

**USS _Knowles-_Same Time.**

The console at the back of the bridge exploded as a Minbari fusion cannon finally made contact with the insanely twisting _Oberth_ class vessel. The ship's sensor stealth had been compromised as their sensor scans had been powerful enough to trace. As the Minbari had closed the ship had been forced to raise its shields, deactivating the new stealth functions. The Minbari ships were still scanning the area with higher and higher intensity to find the exact position of the hidden vessel. Unexpectedly, they found the Federation ship as its stealth dropped its nose point to point with the three larger ships.

The last thing the three closest ships had seen were a quartet of photon torpedoes heading for them. Two had been disabled by critical damage to their forward sections while the third had lost its entire engine fin and a third of its mass since it had converted into energy.

Within minutes the _Oberth_ had cleared the last of the escort ships from the now depleted defense fleet. They were free and clear to scan the entire area including the shipyards themselves. What they found was cause for concern.

"Captain." Osborne had called over the explosion caused by the shipyard's defensive satellites. Phaser fire answered back destroying it. "I think we've found one of the shipyards modifying their ships with those big cannons they've been using to pierce our shields."

"How many?"

"Thirteen, Sir, plus what seems to be a modified _Sharlin_ about half again bigger."

"_Shagotti!_" Uhura swore. "I want all of those ships destroyed. Load photon torpedoes and lock on to those ships."

"Yes, Captain."

"Ensign Schakowsky, it's time to impress me."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Chen, plot a course for those ships, best speed."

"Best speed, aye."

The already panicked Minbari workers were using every means available to escape the area, however for those trapped on the docks there was no place to escape and no time. The docks were not designed to save the workers. The Minbari drydocks had never been attacked since their creation and it was assumed that the defenses were adequate as no enemy could ever penetrate so far into Minbari territory without paying the ultimate price in the attempt. There were almost no escape pods. And only a few workbees managed to survive the photon torpedoes that smashed into the defenseless hulls. The docks were turned into wreckage. The _Knowles_ finished her mission of destruction while continuing their original assignment.

"We've swept the system, Ma'am," her First Officer told her. "We've got everything we need."

"What about those ships that's left?"

"Got them as well, fifty four ships, not counting the ones we destroyed."

"Alright, signal the _Romanoff_ and helm take us to the rendezvous. As soon as we are out of the system reengage stealth and go to silent running."

The _Knowles_ hurtled into warp to await its compatriots; leaving behind a half dozen crippled and destroyed Minbari ships, thirteen ruined _Shagottis_ hulls, and a few surprises for the other ships once they returned.

**The Hyperspace Transitway:**

There was no such thing as rest for the thirty-three passengers strapped in their acceleration seats. Like the Earth Alliance vessel _Springfield_ which had traveled the same route nearly a year earlier, found themselves buffeted by a form of hyperspace encountered only once before. If any one of them cared to look out the window and risk space sickness, they would have seen an irregular, circular tunnel of swirling hyperspace. The tunnel arced with unknown energies, and seemed to warp and distort throughout its length. However, other than the constant bone-rattling shaking, none of those energies seemed to touch the vessel. In fact the passengers and crew on board felt as if they didn't even really exist in tangible form. It was the strangest feeling, something that couldn't be described to another person unless they had experienced it for themselves.

Unlike the crew of the _Springfield_, the _Hands_ _of Fate_ had entered the anomaly purposely. The passengers had given the smugglers enough credits to for them to retire for a couple of years. All they had to do was run the gauntlet of Minbari warships stationed in hyperspace near the Transitway and transport the passengers to the other side of the galaxy.

The Captain didn't know how the passengers acquired the general coordinates of one of the greatest secrets of Earth Alliance, and didn't really care. What did had cared about were the Minbari ships stationed in hyperspace near the targeted area. Money or not, if there had been any chance that the Minbari would have blown him and his crew out of space, he would have aborted the mission. Surprisingly, the Minbari were few and far in between. There were several probes stationed in the area but apparently the Minbari were more concerned about what might be coming out of the anomaly rather than what was going in.

That made him extremely happy. The presence of those Federationists at the Courtor system was occupying the Minbari's attention and resources. That oversized space station, just sitting there, just daring the entire Minbari space force to do something about it, had to stick in their craw. As a result, they were much less concerned with the back door and that allowed his ship to sneak in relatively unopposed. Besides, most people didn't use weapons in hyperspace because of the usual disastrous results.

But more than three weeks of being trapped in hyperspace with no way to turn or navigate had left him more than a bit agitated and frightened. There were no beacons, no points of reference and no ability to turn in case of danger. Nope, transporting teeps wasn't worth the money.

-+-

Twenty nine year old Anupe Singh wasn't happy either. This tunnel made her feel as if she were dying. None of the other telepaths felt any better either. Normally, hyperspace was said to enhance ones telepathic senses and she and the others had found it to be true. However, the moment they entered the tunnel, their telepathy ceased. All of them felt as if they were blind and it took a while for some of the older people to calm the panicked children. The price however was worth it. Psi-Corps was becoming a fascist organization, forcing telepaths to join 'for their own safety' of course, or subjecting the teep population to take drugs to blunt their abilities. And the mundanes didn't care one way or the other at the least. At most, they feared the teeps and what they could do, so they allowed Psi-corps to do anything they wanted. In Earth Alliance, telepaths were considered second-classed citizens. And because of that, more and more telepaths were trying to escape from the clutches of Psi-Corps and mundanes in general.

The fog of the war was a blessing in disguise to many of the escapees. But many 'blips' or unofficial, undocumented telepaths had been caught by Psi-Corps cops and '_re_-_educated'._ Or, they simply disappeared. EarthGov was well aware if the situation but they turned their heads.

"Monkey not see; monkey not do anything," Anupe muttered.

"What was that?" Theresa Copella asked. "I didn't hear what you said."

"Just thinking about EarthGov," she muttered. Anupe stared at the teenager's face. She found herself doing that a lot lately since her telepathy had vanished. It helped her and the others to concentrate better. "They're so excited about our allies that Psi-Corps has been forgotten about."

"But is Psi-Corps really that bad?" the girl asked. "They're in many ways like close relatives."

"Don't forget what they did to your father, child," Anupe admonished. "Never forget why we're running." Once more, the woman looked directly into her eyes. "Not everyone in Psi-Corps is bad. But they're still part of them and we can't trust them. I will not become some brood mare for them and I will not allow them turn those children," she said pointing to the others," into breeding stock either." Most of the thirty-nine people were children. Only one other, Louie, was older than she. "We don't know if the Federation is any better, but we do know that the officials at Psi-Corps hate them and consider them a major threat. And anything is better than what they have planned for us."

There was a sudden jerk and then there were yells of jubilation coming from the crew. A sudden awareness struck her and the others as their telepathy returned with a vengeance.

"Twenty-seven days," she whispered. "Her reports were correct. They were now in the Alpha quadrant. Soon they would be in normal space and their whole lives would be changed.

She silently prayed that it would be for the better.

"All right folks, get to your ship," the Captain told them. "Your jump point will be opened in five minutes. Strap yourselves in and good luck!"

**Jericho System:**

In the beginning there was light, the light of scores of blossoming jump point openings in the pitch blackness of null space. In such darkness it would have been blinding if it hadn't been for the auto-tint in his cockpit window. Command leader Retopa felt the familiar pull of gravity as hyperspace beckoned him and two hundred of his fellow _Leshath_ and _Nial_ fighter pilots into its uncaring embrace. But as soon as the turbulence began to make its presence known, more jump points were generated and he found himself back in normal space. The experience was almost anti-climactic. The surrounding stars seemed so normal.

There was a grey-colored planet in front of him, so large that it seemed close enough to reach out and touch in his heightened sense of battle-awareness. There was an Earther station, a rotating, double wheel-shaped structure, characteristic of the Humans, circling lazily in orbit, surrounded by several EarthForce ships. The station and those ships didn't concern him. They were of little to no importance at this point. He was far more concerned about achieving his main objectives. Surrounded by fellow fighters, all doing them were doing the same thing as he was, as he had ordered before the mission began in earnest. In front of him were enemy ships everywhere and his fingers stabbed at the weapon's console almost before he was are of it. His three missiles joined the almost three hundred other nuclear missiles heading towards the hated enemy Federation ships and their Klingon companions, cruising there at low speed just waiting to be hit.

The missile technology was another in a long list of gifts of the Vorlons, or more specifically the Ashen. Their speed was faster than anything his people had ever produced. Thirty megaton payloads sped towards the enemy at a staggering twenty thousand kilometers per standard hour. Those missiles were barely under way when from behind him more jump points were opening up, spitting out light cruisers and destroyers to back up this fighters. Jump points from all over the system were appearing now, unleashing Minbari cruisers, surrounding the enemy ships from all directions.

He could hardly believe it. They managed to catch these aliens by surprise! _Nial_ pilots everywhere broke regulations as their screams of joy were added to his. Their vaulted sensors hadn't detected Minbari forces in time inside the null-field. The Vorlon null-generator was everything the workers had claimed it to be. Having done its job, it was heading back into deep space and the UFOPers didn't know how it was done. With such a success, more would be built and then the Shadow minions would never know what hit them until it was far too late. He suppressed a grin as the first lights from the nuclear explosions began to erupt.

"Press the attack!" he heard Shai Alyt Tinylal order.

Bright yellow beams streaked out to touch enemy ships.

The obliteration of one of the small disc ships, some dishonorably called '_Tinashi_ killers', was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life. But it was too early to call this battle a victory for surely they would strike back and many good Minbari would die before this day was over.

**USS _Romanoff_**

**Pagati System**

"Signal Sir, _Knowles_ is out of the area."

"Alright time to end this," said a cold and calculating Chekov. "Target all the forward tubes on the station and surrounding area. The rear at the following ships half dispersal, hit as many as you can."

"Ready."

"Fire."

From all eight tubes of the _Romanoff_ a full barrage of the deadly tri cobalt devices left the ship. Twenty four torpedoes detonated in proximity to the enemy vessels as well as the massed civilian and military vessel surrounding the station.

The station's three heavily shielded quantum singularities would have been able to take the concussive damage from three of the torpedoes, however as twelve detonated at equal distance from each other the shielding barely lasted a second. Having long known about the damage the weapons were capable of, the torpedoes were of much more use than most of the others used by the Alpha and Beta quadrant forces.

As the forward torpedoes detonated the shockwaves slammed into the thinly hulled cargo ships, hulls and decks crumpled as the force of the wave caved them in. Radiation from the weapons sped out, irradiating those ships either untouched or too thinly armored to save their crews, half a second later every Minbari and associated ship surrounding the station were fatally dosed with radiation.

Two seconds after detonation every heavy ship, large freighter, cargo ship and the station itself found their own singularity reactors losing containment. The Minbari ships blew apart as the reactors spiked and exploded, a number of lesser fusion-powered ships were taken with them. The station shook and then disintegrated as a number of reactor explosions turned it into deadly shrapnel.

The _Romanoff's_ rear weapons were just as effective, the dispersion of the weapons were as dangerous as the ones sent against the enemy station. As always intercept fire tried to stop the weapons to almost no avail, the successive blast was a forgone conclusion.

A number of the smaller escort ships had never been on the front lines and so had seen little in the way of Federation weapons. Arrogant in their numbers advantage, they had all attempted to chase the fleeing cruiser further into the system. Clustered around each other the entire force was shattered by the tri cobalt weapons. As the explosions cleared little of either the forward or rear targets were intact only a few dozen smaller ships that had managed to get away before the torpedoes detonated survived.

The view on the main screen of the _Romanoff_ was disturbing, scraps of ships and bodies of Minbari blown out of their ships by the decompressions suffered. The station was all but gone as the explosions had vaporized everything within ten square kilometers.

"Sir?"

Chekov looked at the screen as saw fires and smoke coming from a massive area of the planet's surface. Some of the larger pieces of the station as well as some of the ships sent spiraling from the explosion had hit the surface of the planet. Thousands of square kilometers of terrain had been wiped out by the crash.

Unfortunately for the Minbari, several of the fusion reactors had come through the atmosphere somewhat intact thanks to their heavy shielding. Severely damaged and leaking, they were gradually poisoning the planet. There was little that could be done by the remaining ships in the system."

Looking at the damage, he wondered what it felt like to be in an unwary Japan when the Americans had done the same thing to it so long ago, after PearlHarbor was attacked and destroyed. Did the Japanese feel terror when the American bombers dropped their loads on that bright and sunny day? Did they reconsider what they'd done or did it make them more recalcitrant than ever? How did the civilians feel when the war came to their front door? Were the American pilots sickened or were they satisfied with a job well done-payback for what an enemy did? Now he understood what Admiral Kirk had felt when he ordered General order 24 so long ago. _'We do what we must'_ he thought. _'But we don't have to turn into them'_. "Riley, scrub the bombardment. I think we've done enough."

"Yes Sir," Riley said his eyes down on his console. "Sir, we're reading Minbari ships coming in from the shipyards. Looks like they haven't heard about the _Knowles_."

"Helm."

"Course laid in Sir; rendezvous in four hours."

"Engage. When we are out of scanning range, change course to the rendezvous. Engage the stealth and take us to the _Knowles_."

"Yes, Sir."

Chekov sat back in his seat and watched as the screen changed from the crippled planet and massacred ships to the familiar star field of warp drive. He merely looked at the screen and continued to think, a single line running through his mind, an old saying that he knew was more that sufficient for what they had done.

'_May those whom hunt monsters beware, lest they become monsters themselves.'_

**Jericho System:**

**USS _Sumatra: _**

"Admiral, we've got an energy surge!"

"Red alert!"

"Shields just activated."

"We've got jump point opening all around us! Missiles approaching –nuclear payloads!"

Those words would be later considered something of an understatement. Space was literally crowded with missiles vectoring in on the main fleet from all sides. When they began exploding, surrounding space changed from blackness to the brightness of a star going nova.

"All ships, emergency evasive reaction," Admiral Hudec ordered. "Fire at your discretion. How many enemy ships?"

"Eight hundred, three."

"Phasers lock on and destroy those missiles."

A pair of _Tigaras_ were on a close intercept. The gravitic fusion beams from the cruisers just touched the evasive _Constitution's_ shields before they were blown out of space by a photon torpedo each as it blew past them.

Already the allied vessels moving were firing their phasers, detonating the nukes as the missiles homed in on them. This scenario was repeated throughout the length of the star system. _Tigara _attack cruisers quickly followed the missiles in, adding to the firepower of the nuclear detonations, getting in good blows against their UFOP enemies.

Federation ships in formation were hit from multiple vectors, crushing several ships whose shields had failed. But the Federation and Klingon vessels were accelerating now and the missiles and neutron fire was having less effect as compared to those first few second of the attack.

"To all forces, engage at will. Give us some breathing room. All perimeter ships," she ordered. "I want you to punch a hole in grids sixteen, eighteen twenty-three and twenty-five. All ships that are able are to warp out of system six hundred thousand kilometers from current position and await orders. Mr. Davidson, analyze sensor logs. I want to know where they came from and how they evaded our perimeter screens without us see anything!"

"I'm on it, Ma'am."

The surprise attack had been a complete success. Thirty-nine ships, many of them smaller Federation vessels, had been severely damaged or completely destroyed. But they didn't go easily, not before inflicting damage of their own against the growing numbers of heavy Minbari ships crowding in on them. Tachyon ECM had been activated at the moment of attack and some of the Minbari were disoriented, but most were not. Bright yellowish beams slammed into the shields of an older _Constitution_ just bringing its weapons to bear on a _Shagotti_ and its two escorts trying to destroy it. Red beams disintegrated the front portion of the ship while photon torpedoes burned into its guts obliterating the ship and the _Sharlin_ next to it. Three nukes detonated on the shields just as beams from another _Sharlin_ and _Tigara_ attacked from their port side. The Federation ship lost a nacelle and went tumbling. Three _Mirandas_ and a _Bird-of-Prey_ attacked, surprising the _Sharlins_ and _Tigara_ and ripped them apart in a matter of seconds.

Several older _NX_-class starships and single nacelle _Larsons_ joined ranks and fired a devastating volley of photon torpedoes at a dozen _Tigaras_ and _Troligan_ cruisers closing in on several damaged Federation ships at the first moments of the engagement, who were trying to disengage from the immediate fighting. The agile, fast-moving, starships attacked head on while the much smaller _Larsons, _unwilling to trust their shields to a head on attack, went to port and starboard. The smaller Federation ships were largely ignored in the wake of the larger vessels. That proved to be a costly mistake as their weapons proved just as deadly as their larger relatives. The Minbari broke, and fled for the protection of their larger brethren as the much faster Federation ships continued to tear into their rear.

Relatively unscathed, the Federation Eighth squadron, comprised of _Constitutions_, _Mirandas_ and _NX_ refits, prepared to go toe to toe with one hundred-eighty _Sharlins_ and their _Tinashi_ and _Tigara_ support ships. Arranged in classical formation, the _Sharlins_ and a few _Shagottis_ comprised the center of the massed of packed ships, with the _Tinashis_ protecting both flanks and the _Tigaras_ comprising the outer perimeters. The ships moved as one huge beast prepared to destroy anything in his path. Kilometers wide and twelve kilometers deep, it was a supremely imposing sight and to date there was no force in the galaxy that should have stood up to such firepower. Combined with their stealth fields and crystalline armor, it was considered the ultimate in combat tactics. The earlier battles with EarthForce warships saw both sides lined up, face to face and firing at one another. The Minbari always allowed the Earthers to fire first, knowing that they could never see let alone properly target and hit Minbari cruisers. It was a type of battle the Minbari were used to for a more eloquent time. Times had changed, but the Minbari tactics were ingrained.

-But not so much that the Minbari fired as soon as the enemy ships got into range.

Ashen-designed nukes were peppered Federation shields, but the far majority missed the evading vessels, or were destroyed the moment phaser fire touched them. Proximity nukes did little to nothing against enemy shields. Federation vessels flew through the radioactive hell without a second's thought. Minbari and Federation targeting sensors did their final calculations and moments later, neutron, fusion, and antimatter cannon fire faced off with photons, phasers and disruptors. Poly-crystalline armor and gravitic defense grids clashed with Federation /Klingon energy shielding and duranium/tritanium armor. Firepower unleashed from a united Minbari caused casualties as Fed shields strained and then overloaded. Minbari beams shredded those suddenly defenseless ships; but undaunted, they still continued forward. Dozens of Minbari ships ceased to exist as the first of four volleys of photons reduced proud Minbari ships into useless shrapnel. No quarter was expected and none was given as blood enemies sank their teeth into each other. The Minbari were unstoppable, lumbering giants.

But…The Minbari ships _were_ lumbering giants. And they turned far too slowly as they attempted to target their enemies with their heavy weapons.

The smaller allied starships weren't. Their tactics were something that the Minbari had difficulty dealing with. Klingon and Federation captains used tactics honed in another part of the galaxy. There, slow moving vessels were not the norm. Starships swerved and dodged, trying to avoid being hit even as their defensive shields protected them from weapons far more deadly than simple nuclear payloads.

They never stood in front of one another, like the ancient European armies of old, blasting away at each other at nearly point plank range.

With the USS _El Paso's_ Captain in command, the ships scattered, attacking the weaker side flanks and avoiding the heaviest of the Minbari cannon fire. Upgraded anti-fighter pulse guns were all but useless and the Minbari found themselves surrounded by angry hornets stinging them to death with them unable to effectively use their heavier weapons. An additional hundred heavy Minbari ships- of- the-line were seconds away from assisting, but in war, those seconds might as well have been hours. The hunters found themselves in the middle of a massacre.

-+-

Inside EarthForce Station nicknamed Jericho by the Earth Alliance and the Starfleet residents, things were in a state of controlled fury. From the outside it looked like a typical civilian station, but as in so many things, looks were usually deceiving as it was in this case. Defensive shields had not gone up yet and wouldn't until they were directly attacked. Holliday was trying to look as harmless as possible and therefore gain as much time as possible before the Minbari found out how dangerous it really was. Not even the tachyon sweeps were active, although the subspace sensors recently installed were scanning everything within the system.

Holliday was betting that they wouldn't come after them or the EarthForce ships huddled inside the protection zone of the station's shield grid if they weren't presenting an obvious threat. They had too much on their plates trying to fight off the Starfleet ships swarming them like a nest of huge extremely angry hornets. The Minbari surprise attack was flawless and the damage had been extreme. Thirty percent of the allied ships had been damaged or destroyed. But the captains of those Feds ships had reacted quickly and the Minbari were paying for their actions in amounts of blood that they hadn't expected. But it was about to get far worse for them when he had his way.

The _Nials_ and smaller Minbari ships were retreated away from the worst of the fighting, apparently heading towards what must be Minbari carriers to rearm with more of those nukes. Fighters were all but useless in that type of fighting. The _Larson_ gunboats were as agile as their Klingon _Bird-of-Prey_ counterparts and no _Nial_ could withstand an attack of such magnitude from those ships.

"General we have a subspace lock on the carriers," reported the Captain Jamison, Commander of the station. He was a tall redhead with a very prominent receding hairline."

"Set half of our tricobalt torpedoes on both the carriers, and the other half to the center of the fighting. Let our people know that they're coming. Let Admiral Hudec know we're ready to provide long-ranged fire support at their discretion. Then prepare for their counter-attack"

"Yes, Sir," Jamison answered. "You heard the General."

"Yes, Sir. All weapons are hot and strobing. Missile batteries are loaded and subspace targeting systems are locked." Targeting personnel were anxiously awaiting the explosive results of these missiles, purported to have a more devastating yield than any of the nukes flying around at the moment. However, the shielded ships would not be affected. The Minbari had some shields but the majority didn't.

"'_Strobing'_, thought the Captain . '_Is that even a word?'_ "Fire all batteries and reload half with antimatter warheads."

"Torpedoes fired. Receiving telemetry from the _Hassac_. They're requesting support."

"To all ships. Transmitting trackfile telemetry."

"All ships, acknowledging."

"Fire on my mark…Mark."

Twenty EarthForce warships fired as one. It took four seconds for the combine power to tear through the defensive fields and into the hull of a modified _Shagotti_. The ship staggered as pieces of crystalline armor scored and melted from the long distance fire. Two fins were blown off and the powerful ship's ability to navigate was destroyed. That proved to be a death sentence. Vorlon shields re-activated, surrounding the ship in an energy barrier. Four _Larsons_ swept by peppering it with torpedoes. The first two collapsed the already stressed shields and the second pair blew the ship in half. The remains crashed into a _Sharlin_ trying to evade both the Federation warships and molten debris, failing to do either. All hands followed the _Shagotti_ into oblivion. Because of their close proximity, two _Tinashis_ and a _Tigara_ almost crashed into one another.

"That caught their attention," observed the smiling General.

"Sir, ten _Sharlins_ and ten _Tinashis_ – they're coming."

"Of course they are. We should be honored that they've tasked so many ships to take out a simple little station like ours," Holliday responded quickly. "Have all EarthForce ships pull into close orbit by the station for protection, but continue their long distance bombardment of the enemy. The jump point disruptor is active, so we won't have to worry about a bone-head maneuver When the Minbari reach forty-five thousand kilometers, activate shields and defensive satellites. I want all sonic cannonades ready to fire at the 40,000 kilometer mark."

Jamison nodded in agreement. Never before had the Minbari tasked so many ships to destroy simple space station and a few lowly Earth Alliance ships. They weren't taking any chances since the Earth battle. "Sir, our Klingon escorts are signaling that they are ready." . The two cloaked DX-7s assigned to the station, were going to come as an unpleasant surprise.

"Let's party," the Captain of the Station said over the din. Turning from the window, he stared intently at the combat intelligence display. They were coming fast and hard, their stealth screens not even active, not that it would do them any good these days. And unless they've completely insulated their ships, they won't dare get much closer, if they wanted to keep their vessels intact. Of course they didn't know this yet, but they'd find out the hard way in about two minutes.

-+-

The Starfleet torpedoes were already far, far out of visual range, heading in the general direction of the carriers and their escorts. The carriers had four seconds to identify and respond to the threat. The Minbari Combat intelligence systems lowered the threat potential as the torpedoes headed away from the carriers.

– For the moment.

Target designate imagers rerouted the torpedo vectors and the previously identified low threat weapons suddenly became high threat objects. _Sharlin_ escorts fired their anti-missile batteries far too late as two dozen tricobalt warheads exploded, taking obliterating every Minbari ship within a forty thousand kilometer radius. For another eight hundred kilometers, unshielded and improperly shield singularities red-lined towards instability as the subspace detonations played havoc with them. Inside the blast radius, Minbari ships began to explode as their singularities collapsed inside of them. The worker castes knew the dangers of the Federation missiles that disrupted Minbari power sources so thoroughly and tried to protect them accordingly. However, they weren't versed in subspace physics and the shielding wasn't sufficient. Now, they were paying for that lack of knowledge in blood.

-+-

"The UFOPers are insane," Command flight leader Retopa grumbled. Right now he was thank all of the deities he knew of that he had not been close enough to the hideous death that had claimed so many of his fellow fighter pilots. Half-blinded but recovering quickly, his mind kept replaying that last few moments. Fortune had indeed smiled upon him as he sped away from what was left of the five _Morshin_ carriers, their _Sharlin_ and _Tigara_ escorts and scores of fighters with their radiation-burned pilots still strapped with their cockpits.

Four of the precious _Troligan_ armored cruisers floated aimlessly, in ruins. Their extra armor had did nothing to protect the warriors within. Elsewhere, _Sharlins_ and _Shagottis_ battleships were being butchered as if they were lowly Narn vessels. "This is insane," he whispered this time. Evidently he was loud enough to have been heard through his transmitter.

"How could the Earthers have managed to cause such devastation?" his wingman asked. As he spoke a dozen or so _Nials_ formed a defensive line around him.

_Leshath_ strike scouts and two dozen _Liandras_ had survived the attack joined him. They were a bit slow in coming. There was so much debris from that treacherous missile attack that navigation had become a problem. Bloated and irradiated bodies, and their ship's remains were hampering maneuverability. Few of their living comrades wanted their companion's remains smeared on their ships.

"They used UFOP weapons," Retopa answered. The stain of their Shadow lords is spreading. This is why we must destroy them before it's too late! All fighters, to me. We must destroy the Earther station, now."

The station and the Earther Alliance Force ships were using their very accurate firepower as long distance batteries. The second wave of missiles that they had fired into the very center of the fighting had first seemed an act of desperation. It seemed insane until he heard the screams. Those explosions, far more violent than the nuclear explosions that the Minbari were using, should have destroyed friend and foe alike. But they hadn't. The UFOPers just continued their frenzied fighting while the Minbari…

The Minbari were losing containment and blowing up before the enemy could do the jobs for them. That station had to be destroyed and he would join those who were going to destroy it. A survivor of the attack on Earth's moon knew full well how devious and treacherous the Earthlings were and the station looked like a trap. The others would need help; the more the better.

It was only when one of the _Liandras_ light destroyers went nova from an antimatter missile strike did he realize that in order to perform his mission of destruction, he and his would have to survive the next few minutes. Scores of small, boxy UFOP fighters, almost shuttle-like in their construction, were coming to greet his hastily gathered force. A flash memory of flying through his comrade's corpses engulfed him.

"Destroy them all!" the Flight Commander ordered and next thing he remembered was his trigger finger on his fighter's firing stud and attacking a small shuttle that had gutted his wing mate and good friend.


	56. Chapter 56

"_**Jericho Dreams-The Battle Joined"**_

**Minbari Homeworld **

_**Valen'tha**_

**Grey Council**

**Twelve minutes post Jericho Conflict**

The Grey Council, retired leaders, warrior commanders, the Ashen leadership and two Vorlons waited with trepidation, as the first of the transmissions materialized on the three dimensional imager for all to witness. There was a twelve minute delay, but first reports were found to be more than encouraging. The surprise attack against the much hated Earther Colonials and their allies had been an almost complete success. Initial reports indicated that at least twenty percent of enemy forces had been destroyed outright and another twenty percent suffered various levels of damage. But it wasn't over yet as later reports provided graphic evidence that the Minbari were starting to take losses as the enemy began to strike back with their remaining forces.

"It starts well enough," Satai Cadroni cautiously said.

Sutain Larioha grunted. "Did you expect anything else?" he asked coldly. "Light burns away the darkness, even if the light is less bright." That subtle insult produced a flurry of gasps of surprise at the overt comment. "Did you doubt that the Vorlon star shade was able to perform its function? Did you believe that the enemy would be able detect it?"

Cadroni was seething. "Only a fool assumes that everything will go according to plans when in contact with the enemy. The Federationists have had an uncanny ability to counter several of our most prized technologies as well as some Vorlons'. We've surprised them, but they will fight back hard and many of our people will die in this battle."

"But the Minbari will win," Larioha countered. "You give these creatures too much credit."

"And you give them too little."

"I know that your people will sweep them from the star system and if you fail, then my people will do so. It is inevitable."

"Enough of this," Satai Marken said. "It is too early to debate the outcome of the war. Our warriors are in the process of breaking them however they have not yet been broken. When they are, then we will decide what is inevitable."

"Do you doubt your eyes, Satai?" asked Larioha. He was somewhat surprised at Marken's caution. He was considered by the Ashen as one of the few members worthy of the Council. "Our weapons given to you sweep their ships from the skies."

"Only because their shields were up," Marken countered. "They have never encountered them before. Now that they are aware of them, they won't stand there, sitting targets for our missiles." He had almost said '_your missiles'_ but managed to avoid that at the last instant. "Nuclear missiles have little effect against their shields unless they hit in force, and with enough kinetic energy to break through those same shields. Once their small vessels begin to move, it is my fear that the missiles effectiveness will be negated. They have devices called deflectors that are able to push potentially dangerous particles out of their ship's way while traveling at high velocity. That will negate some of our weapon's potentials.

Larioha remained silent as the Satai have voiced a nagging fear that was in his mind as well. "It is unfortunate that your forces weren't able to eliminate their world."

"You're referring to the Earth Alliance World?" asked Delenn. "This is perhaps another problem you may wish to add to your growing list. They have a planetary shield that is impervious to our weapons."

"We are aware of this, just as we are aware that some of your weapons managed to break through the shield and destroy the tachyon relay station located on the island you destroyed. When we arrive there we will pound their shields and destroy their world as you could not," the Ashen stated with absolute confidence.

"You should listen to their ISN transmissions," hissed Delenn. "They '_allowed'_ us destroy the island so that we would believe that we had crippled their communication's net."

"It was a deception," Cadroni said, "something in which they excel. They were laughing at us and our 'great victory' in their system for all to hear! They are a deceitful species with dangerous technologies. If you ignore this then you will die."

"You sound as if you are already defeated," the Ashen growled. "That kind of attitude makes you unworthy to remain inheritors of the Light."

"Caution in light of this enemy is wise," Delenn said. "Only fools rush in and attack with complete confidence that they can defeat a dangerous enemy."

"Is that how you felt when you attacked these Humans, so far from home?" baited the Ashen Sutain.

"Silence!" the High Vorlon demanded. "Wait. Watch."

**USS _Saratoga _NCC-1867**

**Klingon-Federation border**

**Archanis Sector**

The Azure Nebula, which stretched across the Klingon-Federation border with most of itself in Klingon territory, was distant enough to create only a glowing bluish smudge against the backdrop of stars. A speck of light was slowly moving in the distance. Suddenly, the view was magnified and the speck of light resolved into the shape of an Earth Alliance ship.

"What do you make of it?"

The science officer studied his scope for greater sensor information than could be conveyed by the main viewer. "According to the data sent by Starfleet Command, it's an Earth Alliance _Skylark_-class light commercial transport. No jump engines. Looks a little banged up."

The _Miranda_-class starship's Captain, Madgaline- Madge for short- Sinclair, studied the vessel displayed in the main viewer. It had an olive drab hull and had a vague look of a twentieth century aircraft, suggesting atmospheric capabilities for the vessel. It had an ion engine on each wing and a third on the nose, presumably for braking, or reversed thrust. It indeed looked slightly banged up, as the science officer had put it. It could be either from weapons fire or from the stress of traveling the hyperway. When it appeared, the Klingons had immediately investigated and then dismissed it. Madgaline could see why: it had no weapons and no jump engines, if the sensor readings were right. How did it make the transition to normal space? A mother ship? Furthermore, its exit from hyperspace aimed the ship straight for Federation space, giving the Klingons another reason to dismiss it.

She thought it was irresponsible of them. Who knows what could be present on that vessel? For all anyone knew, there could have been a stealthed Minbari ship just waiting for an opportunity to attack. The crew could be saboteurs, or spies. The possibilities were endless. And the Klingons just '_let'_ them through.

"Mr. Brislane, scan for life-signs. The Klingons said they're Human."

After a moment, the science officer replied, "Sir, it's confirmed. Humans."

Madgaline nodded her head once. What the Klingons should have done is to order the ship to stop for a more thorough investigation. She quietly said, "The latest Intel says the other side is still Minbari-occupied. How did they get here without jump engines? Why are they here?"

"Sir?"

"What's their trajectory, Mike?"

Mike Brislane did some calculations at his science station before answering. "It will take them close to _Deep Space Station K-9_. Sir, isn't that where Starfleet is making most of its hyperspace research?"

"It is." The captain turned to her communications officer. "Mr. Tierra, hail them on tachyon and old-style radio."

"Yes, sir," affirmed the Deltan woman. "Unidentified vessel, this is the Federation starship _Saratoga_. I have you on visual. Please respond on this channel and identify yourself."

"Saratoga_, this is the Earth Alliance transport _Amistad_. We have you in visual contact. Thank God. You don't know how relieved we are to see you."_

Madgaline shared a quizzical look with Tierra. _Amistad_? The Deltan officer continued, "_Amistad_, please state your intentions."

"_We're carrying refugees from the Earth Alliance. We request asylum in the Federation."_

Madgaline now understood the reason for the vessel's name. She muttered under her breath, "I just love cheap symbolism." Turning again to Tierra, she ordered, "Ask them how they got past the Minbari."

"_Saratoga_ to _Amistad_. I've been directed to ask how you escaped the Minbari?"

"_Uh, we saw them from afar in hyperspace. We got away before they saw us. Someone must have been watching out for us."_

The Captain frowned. That was vague. Last she heard, Earth Alliance civilian ships didn't have subspace sensors nor were they capable of detecting Minbari warcruisers, much less in hyperspace. "Yellow Alert. Shields up."

"Sir?" said the surprised Andorian Tactical Officer.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this. Mr. Tierra. Send this: 'Maintain present position. Do not, repeat, do not approach the border, until further notice.'"

**Jericho:**

**USS _Sumatra: _**

"_Anto_ and _Delos_ squadrons. Back off and from a defensive perimeter around the damaged vessel. All _Belknaps_ break and hit the _Tinashi_ attack ships moving to our rear. We…"

"We have incoming! Two Minbari, classification unknown, traveling at one quarter impulse."

The Admiral eyes went dark. No Minbari ship had ever been recorded traveling that fast. No matter. "Lock on photon torpedoes and phasers. Come around and fire as we bear."

"They're using a form of impulse drive not unlike ours but without the mass reduction. If they turn more than twenty-six degrees in any direction at that speed, they'll break their ship's spine, Ma'am."

"Understood. _Muskegon _and _Sherbrooke_ engage pattern alpha six."

The Ashen vessels were moving fast, almost three quarters impulse speed, something never before seen done by a Minbari vessel. The other Minbari ships were slow in comparison and had moved out of these ships way so that they could have room to attack her ship.

On the main view screen, dozens of Minbari warships could be seen firing on Federation and Klingon vessels. Some of her ships were dead in space. Others were starting to use their superior firepower to gut Minbari capitals with phasers, disruptors and photon torpedoes. Wings of Federation vessels were tearing into the Minbari cluster formations, and the Minbari found that they were unable to properly retaliate as their main weapons were unable to lock on and respond to the fast-moving starship.

The two vessels coming towards the Admiral's vessel were huge, just slightly larger than the _Shagotti _and almost invisible blue so dark they appeared black. Their weapon's range was longer considering that they were firing on the _Sumatra_ and her two _Constitution_-class escorts. Bright yellowish-blue beams from a dozen weapons emplacements. Energy shields flared and flickered as Ashen weaponry based on ancient Vorlon technology ripped through the USS _Sherbrooke_ and damaged bulkheads and the port nacelle, knocking the ship off course.

The _Sumatra_ and _Muskegon_ maneuvered z-minus and z-plus ninety and fired phaser pulses, beams and photon torpedoes at the nearest Ashen _Trannus_-class thundering by. The _Shalytni_ had gambled that the Federation ships couldn't evade her weapon's fire so quickly. That was an error on her Commander's part, something he realized as explosive phaser bolts, beams and a half dozen torpedoes cracked her shields followed by the rest of the ship. Flames erupted from a dozen places, disappearing just as quickly as the oxygen feeding them dissipated into spaces. Several large explosions doomed the ship and it broke into several pieces that continued to travel along its previous vector.

The second ship, unable to turn, ran into a hail of energy weapons and photon torpedoes from three _Miranda_-class and two _Soyuz_ escorts. Its shields collapsed and aft torpedo launchers from the _Sumatra_ finished the job. Minbari _Sharlin_ and _Tinashi_ escorts trailing the ashen warships were instantly savaged by the same combat group and quickly followed the Ashens into glory.

"Ma'am," Davidson said. "I've isolated the area where the Minbari were using to sneak up on us. It's a small null field just outside the system. It was coming towards us and has now reversed its course, moving away at one thousand kilometers per second. Correction the field is accelerating. And changing configuration; it's expanding, increasing by thirty kilometers."

_Null field,_ she thought as she gave order to kill a shielded _Shagotti_. They had fields and those modified energy beams, but because of their intense energy drain they couldn't use the heavy beams in this fight after their initial first strike. And although some of the ships had shields, they didn't have the experience using them to their best advantage. Skirting around its side, away from the main weapons, phasers collapsed the vulnerable drive fins and strained the shields. Smaller _Loknors_ and _Mirandas_ finished the job of blowing Shai Alyt Aalaan's vessel and all hands into the next universe. And that brought up another point.

"Does it have energy draining properties?"

Davidson understood exactly where she was coming from. The space cell, or as some called it, the space amoeba, that Kirk had encountered so many years earlier. That cell had turned biology upside down. It was protected by a null field with energy draining properties. Every member of Starfleet knew about those entities. If there was one, there had to be more, especially since they used a fission type of reproduction. "No, it does not appear to drain energy. Now that we know what were looking for, we can track it."

The _Sumatra_ shook violently as a _Sharlin_ got in a good hit. That unshielded ship was cut in half by the _Muskegon's_ phasers.

"To all vessels holding at wake point, commence your runs. To all other vessels, attack pattern Pike beta one. Good luck."

"You heard the Admiral."

"Starting our run. _Muskegon_, and _Raleigh_ escorts have our backs."

Photons and phasers fire at targets of opportunity."

_Constitutions_, _Mirandas_, and _Loknor_ starships surged forward and the globe of Minbari warships started to contract in order to protect themselves from the intense amount of firepower being sent their way. The vessels that had retreated some minutes ago returned and added their considerable weight to the battle. And now the contracted mass began to shrink.

**_Jericho_ station:**

Shai Alyt Utralis raced towards the Earther space station that had proven itself such a nuisance with their long distance fire. At that range, the beam weapons were more of an aggravation rather than anything else. But their distractions were taking a huge toll on the fleet. The battle was turning against them. The missiles and beam weapons had to be neutralized as soon as possible.

The last round of tri-cobalt missiles were away heading for their assigned targets before the Minbari attack force coming to 'pacify' them were close enough to hit the station. General Holliday and the Jericho crew and ships assigned to protect the station continued their long distance, while relying on the Federation weapon's platforms and defensive shields to protect them. To Utralis, this was the perfect opportunity to eliminate a significant threat and find out how strong the station's defensive shields were.

He knew that they had seen his task force coming at them and they hadn't even bothered to re-task their ships to defend themselves. They were relying on their thrice-accursed shields to protect them and by doing so insulting the entire Minbari military. There was a surge of rage that flooded his soul as he ordered his ships to use any and all means to obliterate the Earther station ignoring him.

Four seconds before his ships got within weapons range, the enemy platforms began firing. Phasers cut into crystalline armor and exited out the other side of the ships. _Sharlins_ and _Tinashis_ were blown into their component parts by photon torpedoes before they could fire a shot. Within seconds, the four surviving ships broke formation and fled for their lives.

Shai Alyt Utralis, terrified by the display of raw firepower had had enough. He ordered a retreat away from the station and war zone. This was a lost cause and he ordered his ships to prepare to jump out of the system. Quickly, he commanded his ships to head for the one place that the enemy wouldn't dare attack them. The UFOPers weren't foolish enough to attack the Vorlon observing the entire battle. From there they could jump to safety.

_**Valen'tha**_

**Grey Council**

Sutain Larioha stared proudly as his two _Trannus_ warships started their attack run of the UFOPer's flagships. The image on the viewer showed the bridge of the lead ship as it accelerated to full speed. The crew was strapped into their chairs as the intense acceleration assaulted them. They opened fire and the Sutain stretched forth his arms in supplication and satisfaction as the Vorlon-based energy weapon stuck one of the larger starships, knocking it away as if it were a leaf being blown by the wind. The ship had been damaged even through their much–vaulted energy shields.

"Ashen weaponry," he announced proudly. "Who can withstand the power of the chosen ones? See how they run from Order's power," he announced to the Grey Council as two other Federation starships fled to keep from being destroyed.

Suddenly, his joy evaporated as the crew was seen being rocked by as series of violent explosions. Re-enforced metal on one of the bulkheads could be seen shredding on the bridge just before the signal died and was immediately replaced by another scene of devastation transmitted by the second Ashen ship. That transmission abruptly vanished as well. Another transmission took its place, an image of horror. Large numbers of Minbari warships were disappearing in flashes of light. More were simply losing power or exploding as their singularities became unstable.

"Yes," hissed a horrified Delenn. "Who can resist the power of the chosen ones?"

The Sutain glared at the female, but didn't respond to her question. Instead he said, "we shall see what we shall see."

Quietly, his adjutant left the room to contact their warriors at Proxima. The coming battle – and it was coming, everyone knew that – might be more zealous than they have first thought.

**Alpha quadrant**

**Earth Alliance transport_ Amistad_**

Anupe Singh was astonished. She could see the saucer-shaped Federation ship slowly approaching, seemingly pristine white, all running lights lit with her name proudly emblazoned on the front top of the saucer. Everything was going wrong!

"Louie, I think we shouldn't have been vague like that."

"You know why, Anupe. If we reveal our ability to find ships in hyperspace, they'll start putting telepaths on the front lines. Then we won't be free; or any better off. PsiCorps's bad, but they're right about one thing – we're not expendable commodities. "

Louie Niebaum had a point. Still, Anupe didn't think it was prudent to start off with mistrust toward the Federation where they hoped to find safe harbor.

The radio crackled once more. _"_AmistadAmistad_, you are ordered to stop engines immediately. Acknowledge."_

Anupe and Louie looked at each other. Since he was the only person older than her, he had the seniority. Plus, he had the psi-strength seniority as well: Louie was a P-12 while she was a P-11. She knew that this dependence on psi-strength to determine the hierarchy was a hold over from PsiCorps, but she thought it was logical.

Logical. She was amused at herself. Anupe wasn't in Federation space yet and already she'd been influenced by the Vulcans. "Louie, let's stop."

He nodded his agreement and pressed buttons to halt the ship's momentum and power down the engines. The computer sparked and some of the lights in it died.

Louie's eyes widened in horror as the occupants felt a push into their seats. The engines had given one last spurt of energy before dying down. Even the lights for the tachcomms and the radio died down. The computer must have been damaged by the bumpy twenty-seven days trip through the hyperway. He glanced up at the Saratoga which had so far been suspicious of them. Anupe could feel his thoughts of alarm. She bit her lower lips. "Murphy's Law…."

She prayed that seeking asylum in the Federation didn't mean death for the telepaths….

**USS_ Saratoga_**

"Sir, they're not responding."

Madgaline looked at Brislane upon Tierra's announcement.

"Captain, their engines are dead but that last burst has increased the Amistad's momentum. They will be across the border in six minutes. Power readings are severely reduced."

"Could this be a trick?"

"Unknown, sir."

Madgaline didn't think that the vessel was much of a threat to her starship, but she couldn't be too careful.

A beep sounded in Brislane's station. "Radiological alarm!"

The Efrosian helmsman turned at the announcement. "Sir? Shall I back us up?"

"Hold up, Ra-muk." Captain Sinclair stepped up to the science station to take a closer look at the sensor readings. She pointed at a small screen. "It's not nuclear weapons, it's a leak from their fusion reactor. It's building towards a total  
containment loss."

The _Amistad_ was still approaching on the main viewer, but without most of its running lights.

"This doesn't make sense," commented Madgaline. "If it was a Minbari trap, why would they try to attack us but leave themselves incapable of maneuvering? They had to know the _Saratoga_ can easily dance circles around that clunky transport. Then again, fanatics rarely made sense."

"Sir," the Andorian tactical officer said. "They're not communicating anymore. General Order twelve says 'on the approach of any vessel, when communications have not been established, all Starfleet vessels are to maintain maximum safety precautions regardless of the origin of said vessel.'"

"I know the regulations, Mr. Zar. And that's not what happened. We have established communications with the _Amistad_ before losing them."

"Yes, sir."

Madgaline stood silently, watching the viewscreen. She didn't like indecisiveness. She felt tempted to get in contact with Starfleet Command and ask for instructions but that wouldn't inspire confidence in her crew. She didn't like unknowns.

The silence stretched on until Brislane said, "Captain, the ship has crossed into Federation space. They'll be in detonation range within…two minutes."

"Sir?" pressed Zar.

Ra-muk added his pressure. "Captain? We need to take the ship out of range."

"How many people are aboard that ship?" Madgaline quietly asked.

"Thirty-three."

"Weapons?"

"None, sir."

"Can you detect any hand weapons?"

"No, sir."

"It can't be a Minbari trap. It doesn't make sense at all."

"We don't know that, Captain," said Zar. "It's either them or us."

Madgaline looked back at the Andorian. She parted her lips, poised on a command decision. She looked at the Earth ship again. If she was a Klingon, she'd shoot it out of the sky. Once again, she cursed the irresponsibility of the Klingons in not investigating the ship thoroughly.

If she shoots, the _Amistad_ would be a casualty of war. If she leaves, it would still be a casualty of war.

In her mind's eye, she could see Regulus burning again, pieces of its starbases falling from the skies. Millions of lives snuffed out.

Thirty-three people. Casualties of war.

**Jericho:**

Brave Minbari warriorsbought time for the retreat of their comrades with their lives. Shai Alyt Tokkal had already given the order to retreat and it was one of the bitterest commands that he'd ever issued. He never imagined that he would be forced to run from a smaller force; however that was exactly what was happening. The enemy was ripping huge gashes throughout their defenses with impunity and his dwindling forces were unable to contain them.

The _Leshath_ strike ships, _Liandras_ and _Nials_ were in a life and death struggle with the smaller Federation single engine patrol ships and shuttles! _Liandras_ were lethal but they couldn't stand up to enemy weapons and shields that gutted them with impunity. Ships were losing containment. The enemy ships that had initially retreated from the battles had returned. There was a death dance going on out here, one he prayed that he'd never see again.

He had been there when_ Blood of Saints _had been beaten by the ship enemy vessel_ Excelsior _almost a year earlier.At that time, he raged and called the Earthers cowards for not facing his ship and the others in honorable combat. Well, now he had gotten what he had most desired. And now all he wanted to do was to get away and regroup.

"Retreat," he ordered. "We must retreat while we still can!"

With the order given, those ships that could generate jump points do so. But there were other ships that couldn't and those that could took off in an entirely different direction pushing their sublight engines to their max.

-One completely unexpected.


	57. Chapter 57

**Note: the chapter 56 snippet has been replaced with the actual chapter. You should read the earlier chapter before you start this one. Thank you, everyone. A special thanks to RenS for Madge Sinclair's portion of the story.  
**

**AG **

**Chapter 57**

"**_Jericho Dreams-Anger Multiplied"_**

**Jericho system:**

**USS _Sumatra _**

**Admiral Hudec commanding**

The _Sumatra, Muskegon and _thirty Federation and Klingon warships prepared to make another attack run when jump points began to appear. Several Minbari jumped into hyperspace followed by photon torpedoes fired by fast thinking weapons officers.

"Ma'am they're retreating, making a run for it," Tactical said.

"Not this time," Hudec yelled. "Track them. I want to know what direction they're heading."

The ships in hyperspace are heading for the null field…they're disappearing from our sensors, going into the field. Two hundred three ships."

"Let them do it, we will expedite them as soon as we reorganize. Let them think they're safe. Give me a status on our ships."

"Sir," Tactical broke in. "There's another group of vessel retreating. They're not opening jump points. They're making a run for it in normal space, heading for the fifth planet."

"They must know that they can't get away, not like that" the First Officer said. The direction they were taking as specific. "Every survivor, even the damaged ships, some eighty seven in all. Looks like a convoy. The surviving smaller ships are joining them."

"We have two hundred and seven combat worthy vessels, Ma'am," Davidson told her.

"Open a channel," the Admiral ordered… "To all active ships, on my command, head to these coordinates now being sent to you. Enemy ships are hiding in a null field. We believe that this is an artificial construct which is now heading out of the system at forty thousand kilometers per second. On command, we will engage warp two to our specified coordinates. All ships fire, one volley of photon torpedoes into the field."

**Null Field**

Tokkal's ship jumped into the null field along with twenty others. Other jump points were appearing throughout the field allowing the besieged vessels a haven of safety. The huge Vorlon generator, some hideous type of single celled creature with mechanical implants controlling the thing, somehow generated a type of organic thrust that he and his crews couldn't even begin to understand. He glared at the thing in distaste and fear. Something like that thing shouldn't even exist outside of the microscopic level.

Many of those ships had suffered damage, but still combat worthy. However combat was the last thing on Tokkal's mind. It was the survival that was driving him at this moment. This slaughter had placed every fear he'd ever had into sharp focus. More and more ships were entering the perceived safety of the null field, but he understood all to well that this place was a false sense of security. If he'd learned anything it was that the enemy was adaptable, resourceful and more than capable of discovering exactly where they were.

"Charge the jump engines," he ordered. "We must leave as soon as possible. This place is no longer safe. Tell the smaller vessels we will rendezvous with in hyperspace and head home."

His Rii relayed the orders without question.

Others however were less obedient.

"We're safe here," one of the Shai Alyts protested. "The Earthers can't detect us. We should wait until we are further away from here and then jump out of the range of their sensors."

Takkal listened to the argument with extreme distaste. There was fear in the warrior's voice; distasteful, but completely understandable._ "Cold Vengeance_ is dead as is Shai Alyt Aalaan," Takkal announced. "His entire squadron was wiped from space. Their enhancements did nothing to prevent their deaths. The _Denava _was blown in half The _Pratoon_ was vaporized by a half dozen of their missiles. They burned though our gravitic and energy shields, our stealth fields and armor. They resist our best efforts. I will not wager the lives of those under my command on the belief that they can't find us in here. Stay if you wish. We are leaving now." Forgetting the Shai Alyt completely, he gave the order. "Jump!"

Of the two hundred three ships, one hundred and two Shai Alyts remained with their _Nials_ and support ships, convinced that they were safe. Unfortunately, their choice resulted in the deaths of the crews and the ships. Two hundred fifty photon torpedoes saturated the null field. Fifteen of those found the immature cell, incinerating the nucleus and killing the organism. Intense gamma energy and radiation saturated the Minbari vessels. As the field slowly dissipated, the scene of absolute ruin and carnage turned visible for all to see.

**Earth Ship _Amistad_**

Anupe suddenly could feel a great danger to her life, to all of their lives. Were the Starfleeters about to destroy them? She exchanged worried looks with Louie.

Suddenly, it seemed that ants were crawling all over her body and light washed over her eyes. As the blue-white light faded, she found herself standing on a platform in a closed room. Five people in Starfleet uniforms were in the room: one was standing at what appeared to be a control console while the other four were standing with devices that weren't familiar to her at all. Some had the obvious appearance of hand weapons.

One of them stepped forward. "I'm a doctor. Welcome aboard."

She saw that she wasn't alone on the transporter pad. There was Louie Niebaum and Theresa Copella and four of the children. Relief washed over her, causing her knees to buckle.

**USS _Saratoga_**

Madgaline Sinclair could see the Earth transport being swallowed by a massive explosion which washed harmlessly over the quickly re-established shields.

"How many did we get?"

"All thirty-three."

Grimly, the captain nodded once and turned to get into the turbolift.

-+-

Stepping through the doors into Sickbay, Madgaline stopped in her tracks.

Children.

She felt a little sick in her stomach. Had she been a little less compassionate, those children would be dead. Suppressing the feeling, she stepped up to a woman who seemed to be a leader.

"I'm Madgaline Sinclair, Captain of the _Saratoga_."

"Anupe Singh."

"You said you're looking for asylum. It's from the Minbari? I know that the planet on the other side is still Minbari-occupied."

Anupe threw a furtive glance at a man. "No, Captain, asylum from the Earth Alliance."

Madgaline stared at Anupe in astonishment.

Anupe could see and feel the Captain's reaction. She smiled weakly. Now it's all or nothing. "You see, Captain…. We're telepaths. We don't want to be a part of PsiCorps, so we want asylum from the Earth Alliance. Didn't you know? We told the Klingons that."

The _Saratoga's_ Captain was still staring at Anupe. The Klingons had only told the Federation that there was a vessel full of Humans going toward Federation space. Starfleet, in response, had sent the _Saratoga_. Nothing more. Nothing about Human telepaths

Someone screwed up. And very badly.

"How…how—" Madgaline stopped before taking a breath. "Miss Singh, how did you find out about the hyperway? It's supposed to be top secret."

"The hyperway…? Oh! The hyperspace tunnel." Anupe's weak smile widened nervously. "We're telepaths," she said simply.

"How did you get here? Your ship didn't have jump engines."

"Oh, well, we hired another ship to tow us. A civilian fuel tanker. It opened a jumppoint for us and then went back home."

"And…how did you get past the Minbari? The truth, now, Miss Singh."

Anupe caught Louie's alarmed thoughts telling her to not tell the captain. She directed at him: _Trust must begin somewhere, Louie! We almost died because of this._

"Well…. Locating a ship in hyperspace is extremely difficult. The gravitational incline, competing beacons, energy surges—you could search for days and not find a ship – unless you happen to be a telepath rated P-12, like Louie over there. A trained P-12 can pinpoint a ship's location by focusing on the thought waves of those aboard. For some reason, hyperspace amplifies the signal considerably."

"Interesting," Madgaline said. And it was. That was definitely going into her report to Starfleet Command, along with complaints about the lack of communication, of course. "And EarthForce doesn't know about this?"

"It's kept quiet. Otherwise, the military might start putting telepaths on the front lines. Please, Captain, it wasn't our intention to deceive you. I hope this doesn't affect our asylum request."

Madgaline looked at the children being treated and evaluated by the doctors and nurses. "It won't. Your asylum request is pending. For now, you are guests of the Federation on the Saratoga. Whatever you need, let us know. We'll be in touch with our colony at Archanis IV. That's where most of the people from the _Springfield_ are settled."

Anupe was very relieved. She wasn't so sure about meeting fellow Earthers at Archanis, though. There was still one thing to clear up. "Captain…what's your policy concerning telepaths? I mean…do you have organizations or laws concerning them?"

"We don't." Madgaline pointed at one of the Human-seeming alien nurses. "She's Oran'taku. The Oran'taku are touch-telepaths. So are the Vulcans. There are other races that are entirely telepathic like the Betazoids. The Andorians have a group who are blind telepaths. There's even a few among the Humans, like Ambassador Miranda Jones."

So the rumors were true. Anupe said, "Thank you, Captain. You don't know how much of a relief that is."

Madgaline looked at the children again. "Don't mention it," she said as she left Sickbay.

-+-

Tierra's voice penetrated Madgaline's mental fog. "Captain. Captain?"

"I'm sorry. Were you saying something?"

"The miscommunication. Someone at Starfleet Command forgot to add the fact that they're telepaths seeking asylum away from PsiCorps."

"The asylum request?"

"It's still pending, sir." Brislane fidgeted for a bit. "It has created something of an uproar back at Headquarters. The courts will be involved. And the diplomats. The Earth Alliance's sending a delegation to the Federation. When they hear of this, there'll be hell to raise."

Madgaline nodded absent-mindedly.

Brislane was concerned about his captain. "At least you know it's not a Minbari trick. At least, you made the right choice."

"The right choice?" Madgaline sighed. What had the war done to her? What had it done to the Federation so that Starfleet would have a captain like her who would be suspicious of a simple asylum request? She'd almost decided to either leave the ship to its fate or to shoot it out of the sky, almost allowed those children to die. That was yet another change brought on by the Minbari barbarity. "I'm sorry, Mike. I think I'd like some time alone, please."

"Of course."

_**Valen'tha**_

The silence within the private chambers as reports continued to flood in. And each of those reports signified increased desperation among the warriors fighting for their lives inside the Jericho system. Shai Alyt Aalaan, the hero of Beta Nine, had just been confirmed dead. The modified _Shagotti_ under his command had been rendered barely recognizable rubble.

The battle had reached a flashpoint, and then the unthinkable occurred. Dozens and then scores of capital ships were being blown from space despite their best efforts to survive the hideous onslaught of the UFOP and their Earther allies. Squadrons of _Nials_, _Liandra_s and small class Minbari ships were locked in a life and death struggle with UFOP and Klingon vessels of equal class, as they tried to assist a group of _Sharlins_ and _Tinashis_ attempting to engage the pitiful Earther space station. It wasn't so pitiful anymore and the Minbari soon discovered to their grief.

Emotions inside the chamber ranged from near despair to uncontrolled rage.

"They are tearing into defenses," Cadroni growled. Several _Nials _were seentrying to ram a particularly strange-looking Federation ship, one of the _Loknar_ attack craft. Enemy beams burned them from space almost without thought as it and two _Liandras_ dueled to the death. "They must reorganize before they lose it all."

"I am sure Shai Alyt Kesaronce has already thought of that," Satai Morann answered.

Another detonation brought their attention back to the three-dimensional screen. This time a UFOP _Constitution_-class ship exploded when it was trapped by crossfire from three _Tinashis_. The improved mood was quickly lost when the _Denova_ was hit by an anti-matter missile which caved in the center of Command ship. A sustained hit by a phaser beam split the _Sharlin_ in two. The Federation command ship sailed through the wreckage as if it were nothing.

"How can this be happening?" retired Satai Caldroni asked. "All of our preparations-how can this be happening?"

"If we can't stop them there, then we will have to change the direction of our strategy," Delenn whispered. "I-I fear we must prepare for the worst."

"Perhaps your determination to go to war against the Earthers wasn't the wisest of decisions, Delenn," Morann suggested.

Caldroni stood back as if slapped. Satai Cadroni was as stunned as was his father at the suggestion.

Delenn's feet barely touched the floor before she found herself facing the elder Satai. She could feel it. He was about to try to put the blame of this war solely on her head. She was about to begin a blistering retort but was cut short by the sudden presence of the High Vorlon.

"The truth points to itself," the High Vorlon told them.

"What truth?" Sutain Larioha asked.

"They should have never been here. The truth will correct itself."

No one had a clue as to what the Vorlon meant. But all within the chamber could feel the rising satisfaction emanating from the Vorlon.

They hadn't been abandoned. He had a plan.

**Jericho system: USS _Sumatra _**

"Admiral, the _Muskegon_ has completed their objectives," Tactical responded. "The null field has been neutralized. It was a space cell generating the null field. They also got some very interesting residual readings. Several ships did escape into hyperspace."

"Understood," Hudec answered. "Have Captain Beckett and his combat group track them in warp. They're not getting away."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Have our group form up and engage at warp one," she ordered. "Overtake; repeat, overtake the Minbari group heading towards the fifth planet."

"Combat group acknowledges. Earth Alliance Jericho is requesting to accompany us."

"Have two of their vessels jump to these coordinates in two minutes," she immediately stated. "We'll meet them there."

The _Constitution_ refit accelerated into warp with the other seventy allied ships, quickly overtaking the Minbari ships fleeing the system. They decelerated just outside of weapons range at the ship time a jump point formed near them spitting out two EarthForce _Hyperions_. The ships quickly surrounded the enemies on three sides.

The Minbari warships, fully aware of the danger continued, increasing their speed as much as they could in their attempt to flee. Some of the more damaged ships began falling behind, unable to keep up because of their conditions. Liandras, Nials and two Tigaras turned to protect their stricken warriors, a fact noticed by the foes closing in on their heels.

"This is Admiral Hudec of the United Federation of Planets and Allies. You will power down your ships and surrender. If you don't I will give the order to fire. We will disable your ships and imprison what's left of your crew."

"Ma'am, we're getting a response."

"Onscreen."

The image of a Minbari appeared. He was an older male, with milky white eyes characteristic of his people. He was immaculately dressed in his warrior's uniform. "I am Shai Alyt Haran and my answer to your ultimatum is this: better to die in battle against the enemy, rather than to live in shame!"

"What purpose will you deaths serve other than to have your families mourn over your deaths?"

"You are nothing more than beasts," the Shai Alyt uttered. "Attack us if you dare. We will show you what it means to die as Minbari."

"Are you speaking for all of your people or just your ship, Shai Alyt Haran?"

His face froze for an instant. "We will de as a people rather than let the darkness rule over us."

"Darkness," Hudec echoed. "What darkness are we discussing? Attempted genocide? Sneak attacks on defenseless colonies? The destruction of millions on the other side of the galaxy simply because they were Humans and just because you could? We didn't do that. We have not engaged in the genocide of the Minbari people, yet you call us beasts and darkness. Look to yourself first before you try to condemn others. You attack us, trying to kill us all and we offer to terms for the survival of the people under your command. You'd rather let them die. So I ask you, which side has shown the most darkness in this war? I will make it simple; those who power down will live. We will destroy any ships that show any aggressive stance against us. You will surrender under these conditions or we will be forced to destroy you."

The Minbari commandeered almost seemed bored but something caught his attention and he smiled. The signal went blank.

"He's not going to surrender," her First Officer concluded.

"I agree. I was hoping that they might be reasonable," she said. "Battlestations. All phasers ready. To all ships-do not fire on any Minbari vessel that has not activate its weapons.

"Jump point forming in front of the Minbari!"

The hyperspace opening completed its formation and a ship exited. It was huge, twice the size of a _Constitution_, a molted green. It positioned itself behind the fleeing Minbari entering the jump point, and in between the allied ships.

"Admiral, its Vorlon according to our readings," said Davidson. The Science Officers and indeed, the entire crew stared at the alien vessel on the screen. "But it's bigger than anything we've encountered. Ma'am, the readings we got from the null field match several of the Vorlon signatures we have on record."

The Admiral was angry. This was blatant interference and a message, and it also confirmed what Starfleet strongly suspected. The Minbari were in association with the Vorlon. "Hail the ship."

"No response. Admiral?"

"Hold fire. Repeat, to all ships," Hudec snarled. "Hold your fire."

"We're receiving a hail," Comms announced. "It's from the Minbari."

"Let's hear it."

It was Shai Alyt Haran. His smirk was most insufferable. "The light is never alone!" With that he cut the channel just as his ship was pulled into hyperspace. Behind him dozens more of the damaged and non jump point capable ships disappeared into safety.

'_You think it's over, Shai Alyt,'_ she thought harshlyNow the admiral's face matched the coldness of Haran's just moments before. '_It's just starting. I will track you down and don't believe for a moment that traveling in hyperspace will stop me.'_

The remaining Minbari ships readily entered the jump point, thereby escaping the coming storm while the allied ships did nothing.

"Order all ships to give the Vorlon ship room," ordered the Admiral. "Let's not escalate this war. Contact Starfleet Command."

The Federation _BA_-1 insignia appeared. Admiral Bennett looked expectantly at her.

"We have a problem, Sir."

-+-

The Commander of the Vorlon light cruiser was satisfied with a job well done so far, however everything had not gone as planned. The loss of the null generator had been a personal affront to the Vorlons. The younger ones should have not have even been able to detect the field let alone track it. The younger races sensors had located it within a matter of minutes, once they knew what they were looking for and had killed the youngling that had taken so long to train. For that alone the young ones should have been removed from this universe. But the mandate was clear; his people could only act defensively. But that didn't mean that they couldn't defend themselves if the young ones attacked them first.

Part of his objective had been achieved. The Minbari would know that the Vorlons had not abandoned them, and the others – the destroyers of the circle – would be far more fearful of Vorlon power. They would not dare attack the Empire for fear of escalating the war and the fear of having their worlds scorched by the righteous fury of the Vorlon Empire. They should not be here in the first place. But they were. And now they had to be put in their place so that the Minbari would have enough time to regroup and destroy these creatures that dared ally themselves with the Shadows. That alone was enough to condemn their entire galactic sector. Now, as the Vorlon Commander glared at the young ones ships, he found that he was somewhat disappointed that they had not been provoked into firing the first shots that would have doomed them and freed the Vorlons to do what they most desired to do. Yes, they were protected, but there were ways around that inconvenience. The enemy children were cautious; however that caution could be used to hurt them. Humans were a volatile species and provocation of them and their allies was not that difficult a task.

-+-

"…Launch an official protest to the Vorlon government. They've ignored every attempt at communication with us and now we know why. But we have things in motion Admiral that will settle this…"

"Admiral, the Vorlon ship is powering up its jump engines."

"One moment, Admiral Bennett," Admiral Hudec said, hold up her hands in a cutting off motion.

Understanding, the senior Admiral waited as he was cut off. The Admiral was replaced by the image of the Vorlon cruiser. The front of the ship was growing slightly as the engines powered up. Any ships that were in front of the vessels quickly backed away.

"The Vorlon is communicating," Comms said.

"Let's hear it."

There was a soft bell-like sound as one word was uttered. That word was, "move."

"Vorlon ship, we…" That was all that the Admiral managed to say.

A jump point formed, not in front of the ship, but at a ninety degree angle, catching twelve Federation, and one of the Earth Alliance ships within the energies of the dimensional transition. All of them shielded or not, were instantly annihilated in front of the eyes of Admiral Hudec and the crews of the other allied ships, not to mention _BA-1_ and Admiral Bennett. Almost casually the Vorlon ship turned and headed for the jump point entrance.

Hudec was in a rage. This action was not a result of an accident. It was a deliberate provocation, a transparent attempt to inflict destruction and still maintain some sort of illusion of innocence. Thousands of people had just died and the murderers were getting away.

Or not.

-+-

Caught by the gravitational pull, the Vorlon cruiser was rapidly pulled into the swirling existence of hyperspace. The Vorlon Commander was pleased by the results of his actions. The young ones had been properly warned before the jump point formed. They had an entire one of their seconds to move out of the way, something they chose to ignore. It was their own negligence that killed them.

However, before the jump point closed, proximity and threats were sounded by the living vessel. The treat was identified as enemy missiles with antimatter warheads locked onto the vessel. Two dozen photon torpedoes; torpedoes fired by the younger races ships were rapidly closing in on the ship!

Impertinence!!! How dare they?!

Gravitic shields activated strengthened preparing for the coming attack. The Vorlon commander and the three crewmembers were elated. This aggressive action would provide sufficient justification for the Vorlons to enter the war in a defensive capacity. Of course, the war they were planning would be anything but. The station, the younger races from the other side of the galaxy, their allies and their unwanted influence would be removed and neutralized.

The cruiser went evasive. Considered extremely fast for a ship of that size, it began its turn, but rudely discovered that it might as well not have even tried. The first two torpedoes hit. The gravitic shields deflected the majority of gamma radiation but it still hurt and the ship's pain sensors recorded the intense stinging. The cruiser didn't have time to recover. Eight other of the missiles impacted the ship and the shields couldn't handle the detonations across its length. Two other torpedoes exploded in front of the living vessel, adding their destructive energies to the mix.

The Minbari crews felt the surprised and hate-filled psychic screams of the Vorlons as the old ones died. They didn't know why the enemy had dared to attack First Ones but they did witness the destruction of one of the most powerful ships in existence, and they cried out in fury and despair. But there were other Minbari witnessing the act of terrorism who understood the deeper meaning of what had just happened and they were happy. The Vorlons were about to enter the war.

**Grey Council:**

The Vorlon high lord barely contained his own rage over the deaths of his fellows. It was hoped that they could push the interlopers into doing something foolish and thereby justify the Vorlon entry into this conflict. Nevertheless, the death of the cruiser had been unanticipated. The untrained young ones had made a grave mistake by attacking a cruiser doing nothing more than leaving the war torn area. First blood had gone to the enemy, an affront that could not, would not be tolerated. The Vorlons always defended themselves, a fact that was about to be explained to the universe in general and these young creatures who dared think of themselves as more than they were, specifically.

He uttered one word that all Vorlons, still reeling from the deaths of their fellows, would hear no matter where they were. That one word was something every single Vorlon in existence was anticipating.

"Prepare."

-+-

Of all of the Vorlons to hear and respond, only one chose not to.

He was too afraid to do so.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58 **

"_**Bouncing Back and Forth"**_

**Jericho system: Present time**

"Continue Maximum warp," Admiral Hudec ordered the combat group tracking the fleeing Minbari warships moving fast through jump space. "Overtake."

_**Two days earlier**_

_**Becerra Alpha One:**_

Hunt Leader S'Garak was contemplative as he watched the USS _Mako_ slowly slide into the mobile fleet repair dock in the shadow of _Becerra Alpha One_. The crippled hulk had been made spaceworthy by the simple expedient of towing a large portable fusion generator into its intact shuttle bay and jury-rigging a connection to the remaining structural integrity field generators. That had proven sufficient to make the vessel capable of being towed at low warp speeds by the _Lee_, but life support was another matter entirely. The _Mako _was crewed only by those corpses that could not easily be removed from the wreckage.

Given the size and power curves of the vessels involved, it would have made more sense for the _Fires of Regulus_ or one of the flotilla's battlecruisers to haul the crippled ship back to the Federation stronghold. However, the Humans insisted that the _Lee _be given that task and S'Garak chose not to question Captain Bien's decision.

The surplus Human crew was also doubling up in the _Lee's_ crew quarters, though that decision was more logical. The temperature, humidity, and gravity levels aboard the Gorn vessels would hardly have been comfortable for long term usage by Humans. And aside from Captain Bien, no Human had visited the flagship more than once. Instead, the auxiliary quarters within the _Fires of Regulus_ were electronically locked to contain the bruised and battered World-Burners that had been recovered from the crippled vessel their brethren had left behind.

For all their vaunted prowess, they had been surprisingly easy to subdue. The female sub-adult boarding party that won the choice of lots to be deployed first had been _very_ disappointed at the brevity of the battle. In accordance with their agreement with the Federation, those prisoners would be turned over as soon as they reached the Great Hatchery constructed at the subspace terminus. Attempts to communicate with the conscious Minbari had proven fruitless, though the ship's xeno-biologist had noted some interesting morphological variations between these prisoners and the individuals seen in the transmissions. He'd been quite put out when his requests for a damaged prisoner to vivisect had been turned down.

'_Scientists'_, S'Garak thought wearily.

The hunt leader had also noted the way most of the traffic around the busy station came to a halt as the flotilla approached with the damaged ships. Several orbiting vessels surrendered right of way, flashed their navigation lights, or likewise signaled in some unspoken way as they passed. In another situation, S'Garak might have found it odd or quaint. But in the context of paying respects to fallen warriors, it was quite profound.

"There is more these Federation beings than I imagined," S'Garak growled quietly.

The crew around him agreed.

-+-

Major Nelson was a stable man. Difficult to ruffle, he'd risen fast in Earthforce's Exploratory Division. No matter the crisis, he took them with a level-headed calmness that was the envy of many other officers. That he had a worried look on his face as he hurried down the corridors of the Federation space station was, therefore, troubling.

He reviewed the few pertinent facts, official and unofficial, that he'd been given. President Levy was still having to make political compromises with the followers of the late (and not so lamented, in the Major's eyes) Senator Clark. One of those compromises was the almost fanatical insistence of Clark's faction that they have personal 'eyes' aboard a number of the Federation ships. Their distrust of the information coming from the Allied commanders bordered on the insulting, and President Levy knew it.

Trapped between a coalition that cloaked its paranoia in patriotism and the Federation which she dared not offend, Levy had dug deep into her collection of political favors, searching for people who'd provoke neither side. His name had been the first to come up. Apolitical to a fault, with a record that indicated that he cared only for the advancement of Alliance exploration into the unknown, Clark's faction was unable to voice any objections that didn't sound like outright denigration of the lowest sort. So when Nelson's name was put forward, they'd reluctantly acquiesced, even while grumbling quietly as they did so.

As soon as he'd received his orders, he'd requested the public record of the officer he'd been assigned to. He'd thought that the Federation would refuse. Instead, they'd given him a full personnel file, albeit one with sections that had clearly been censored. This Commodore Acaltha was a being that he felt he could work with. And that was something he had to get used to, he thought to himself. These people were so cosmopolitan it was unnerving in some way. They worked together so, –well – comfortably, that he found himself going with the flow that was far easier than he imagined it would be. The only problem he had was that the ship was a bit too cool for his liking. It was as if he was in a hotel that overcompensated with its air conditioning. Andorians came from a cold planet and the fact that it wasn't colder on the ship was a testament to the adjustments that the Andorians made with the Humans and aliens onboard.

The problem was the damned reporter.

In return for accepting Nelson, Clark's supporters insisted on the right to request embedded reporters accompany the fleets. The Federation hadn't said much, though their disapproval was evident even though they had more than a few or their reporters embedded themselves. Apparently, reporters wee considered a necessary evil everywhere. And the ISN reporter who'd been assigned to Acaltha's task force was none other than Richard Thornburg. When Nelson learned that, he'd been tempted to step out an airlock without a pressure suit. The pain would have been less, and ended sooner.

Thornburg was a muck-raker of the lowest sort, depending on a dazzling smile and a perfect hair-do to gain what others had achieved with hard effort and skill. He'd climbed the ladder of success in INS by planting metaphorical daggers in the backs of everyone who'd gotten in his way.

It didn't take a genius to see that the person depicted in Acaltha's personnel file would have a head-long collision with Thornburg. And having read between the censored lines of that file, Nelson was pretty sure that Thornburg wouldn't win that conflict.

Not that he wanted to be anywhere near that battlefield when it happened. No, Mother Nelson hadn't raised her little boy to be a fool, and this would be one explosion he'd prefer to see from far away.

FAR, far away.

-+-

Commodore Frankowski turned over the conn to Commander Phelps the moment he saw Captain Bien exit his debriefing with the Admiral. The man looked strained, but he didn't walk with the broken carriage of someone who knew his career was in ruins.

Just a normal mission debriefing after losing a third of your personnel. Given his posting, Vladimir was privy to most of the gossip circulating through the expeditionary force, and he indulged that vice with a will. As commander of a fixed installation, it behooved him to know what was going on – and in this situation, the political aspects were as much, or even more important than the military ones. So he owed it to his people to keep an ear to the ground.

For this reason, he was familiar with the word circulating about the disastrous mission. Silva had been the overall commander, and Bien was assigned to backstop him and perhaps pick up some of Silva's flair for dealing with new cultures. But Silva had died from injuries sustained in the Minbari ambush, conducted by ships rumored to be significantly more powerful than normal. That death meant that responsibility for the task force had descended onto Bien's shoulders. He wouldn't be blamed for any errors Silva was determined to have committed, but events after the transfer of command were another matter entirely.

Starfleet wasn't in the habit of slandering the dead, so any honest mistakes –if any, Silva made would likely be forgiven. But that didn't explain the overly long debriefing Bien had just completed.

Unsurprisingly, he found Bien in the nearest officer's lounge, sitting alone at a table in the corner. The thick blue liquid in his glass didn't look particularly healthy.

"Want some company?" he asked as he sat down.

Bien looked up in surprise. "You sure you want to? Or does 'pariah' not rub off?" Whatever he was drinking must have been fairly potent. The bitterness in his voice was all too apparent, especially given Frankowski's rank. He wasn't in Bien's direct chain of command, but he was nonetheless a Commodore.

"I don't see you pushing a servo-mop anytime soon," Frankowski countered urbanely. "You still have your rank, I see."

Bien shrugged and nodded. "Just barely, I think. The Admiral was bad enough, but I didn't think Diplomatic Services was going to leave without my pips." He took another sip of the blue concoction and made a face.

Vladimir frowned. "Silva was in overall command when you were attacked. You brought back both ships and most of the crews, from one hell of a situation. You'd think that would get a commendation." Of course, he knew there was more to it than that, but he needed to bait the hook.

"Apparently, the '_how'_ is much more important than the '_what'_," Bien said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Vladimir asked, frowning. He knew there was more to this than met the eye.

"Well," Bien temporized, "it's no secret how we made it back, is it? When we were hit, and the _Mako_ couldn't travel any farther, the closest friendly units were from the Gorn expeditionary force."

"I heard," Frankowski agreed. "I met their commander when they arrived. Seemed nice enough, but I wouldn't want to tangle with him in a fight."

Bien shrugged. "They were helpful – maybe a little too helpful."

Frankowski just raised an eyebrow.

"The only ship that could reach us in time," Bien explained, "was their flagship, which was apparently carrying their senior command cadre and some old war hero. They almost burst their warp core doing it, but they arrived in time to throw themselves between us and a full Minbari salvo."

Frankowski winced. The attack on his command was unsuccessful, but it had nonetheless given him a healthy respect for Minbari firepower – at least when it was focused on helpless targets. "How did they make out?" he asked.

Bien leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Did some crazy overload on their forward shields – maybe a warp shunt, my chief engineer thinks – and repelled everything the Minbari could throw at them."

"That must have been disconcerting," Vladimir said cautiously.

Bien nodded. "Then they contacted the Minbari, identified themselves as a scout ship, informed them that the Federation was _under their protection_, but if the bone-heads behaved themselves, they'd let them off this time."

Frankowski coughed and punched a code into the synthesizer built into the table. A short glass filled to the brim with a crystal clear liquid rose from a hidden door. He gunned it down and let out a sigh. "How many new curse words did the universal translator pick up?" he asked jovially.

"A few," Bien admitted, while Frankowski outranked him, the mutual consumption of alcohol was an unspoken signal as old as the wet-navies of their world of origin. "Then when the Minbari came on, they popped off a couple of plasma torpedoes. One ship ate one and imploded, the other took a glancing hit that wrecked it. The third ship jumped out of there immediately. But you know what's funny?"

Frankowski shook his head.

"Tactical says both torps came from secondary bays," Bien whispered.

Frankowski nodded. "Maybe they aren't keen to advertise their full capabilities. Or else the main banks haven't been fully tested. That ship looked like it just left the yard."

"That's not it," Bien insisted. "They let the lead Minbari get away on purpose."

"Why would they do that?" Frankowski asked aloud.

"I'm not sure," Bien murmured. "But with everything they said, the Minbari will be gunning for them every chance they get."

"Maybe," Frankowski allowed.

"No '_maybe'_," Bien insisted. "Starfleet got a tap into their communications network, I think. Diplomatic Services was all in an uproar because they said the Gorn flagship is listed as a high priority target."

"Well that's hardly your fault, is it?" Frankowski asked in a reasonable tone.

Bien shook his head. "It's not like I told them to do it, but they were responding to my distress call. I was in command when it happened. And I can't even explain why they did it."

Frankowski sat back in his chair, letting the vodka lubricate his thinking. "Hunt Leader S'Garak is no glory hound," he said quietly. "This is more than just making sure your enemies know who you are, and he's no Klingon." He frowned. "They are after something else," he concluded.

Bien nodded. "Believe me, I wish I could."

-+-

Nelson had been right. It had been an explosion, all right, with Thornburg as Ground Zero. He desperately hoped that someone aboard the _Brinks_ had captured it on whatever media the Federation used for recording. Anthony knew quite a few people who'd cheerfully sell their own mothers for the chance to see Thornburg humiliated. And damn it, it DESERVED to be preserved for posterity.

It had been beautiful. He'd just boarded the _Brinks_, saluting and requesting permission according to the ancient traditions both services apparently shared, and had been taken directly to the briefing room. The very co-operative Ensign (if he'd read the Starfleet ranks correctly) had a vicious smile that suggested Major Nelson wasn't the only one who'd taken an immediate and intense dislike to the backstabbing reporter, informing him that Mr. Thornburg was already trying to 'interview' the Commodore. The dry tones of the younger officer made it clear that the young man had no illusions as to what constituted an interview in Thornburg's mind.

Nelson winced as the briefing room doors hissed open and he heard that annoying voice smarmily pronounce its trademark phrase.

"... but Commodore, inquiring minds on Earth want to know! WHY did you push a man out of an airlock? Don't you think the public has a right to know?"

The eyes of the Andorian officer flicked over to the hissing doors, and he indicated that Nelson take a seat with a twitch of one hand. "Mr. Thornburg, you seem to be under the impression that you have some power over this ship, or over my crew and myself. Allow me to disabuse you of that notion.

"This is, for the duration of the war, a Starfleet ship. It is currently under military law. And as Starfleet regulations are written, I am essentially what might be described as an absolute monarch. My rulings are subject to review by a panel of my peers if and when I should happen to be accused of violating Starfleet regulations. But as long as I can justify my actions according to those same regulations, I can do whatever I like without fear of reprisal.

"This _includes_ ridding myself of annoying reporters who don't appear to understand that they are in a war zone, and that their very lives depend on the good will of the military officers around them.

"However, as you appear to be young and inexperienced" - Acaltha smiled as the reporter flushed in anger - "I'll be happy to give you a brief précis of the actions that gave me reason to retire from Starfleet many years ago."

Thornburg perked up, a shark-like expression crossing his face, his journalistic urges clouding his good senses. Nelson wanted to shake his head, but refrained for fear of tipping the idiot off to his mistake.

Acaltha's antennae lifted and pointed directly at the reporter as he began to speak. "Two decades ago, I was on anti-piracy patrol near the Orion Enclave when Starfleet broadcast an All Ships alert. Raiders had struck a small Federation colony, and had captured a school, taking several hundred children captive to sell as slaves. My ship, the _True Companion_, had just captured and boarded a smuggler. The crew of the smuggler appeared to know of the slavers, but refused to give any information.

"As time was short, I took upon myself, under my own recognizance, to obtain the information. As Starfleet General Order Number Twenty clearly stated that _'Officers and personnel of Starfleet Command may employ whatever means necessary to prevent the possession, transportation, sale, or commercial exchange of sentient beings being held against their wishes within the boundaries of Federation space'. _ I chose to give the phrase 'whatever means necessary' a rather broad interpretation."

Cold hard eyes pinned the annoying reporter to his seat.

"I informed my crew of my command decision, asked them to log any objections for their own legal protection, and then, as you've so crudely intimated, I dragged one of my prisoners to the nearest airlock and spaced him. Slowly, so that the rest of the prisoners in the brig of my ship could get an excellent view of how he died by way of the video feed from the airlock.

"They, incidentally, were quite willing to talk after that, and the information obtained allowed me to lead a successful counter-raid that resulted in the safe recovery of all the children taken captive.

"Do you have a problem with that, Mr. Thornburg?"

To the reporter's credit, he refused to cringe visibly, though it was clear that he could see his hoped-for 'Tell All!' story about the cruel Federation officers vanishing into that annoying thing known as 'the true facts'. The look in his eye, however...

"And do keep this in mind, Mr. Thornburg. This is my ship. Above and beyond their duty to the Federation, they are loyal to me, personally. Once this task force leaves station, I control what information leaves this ship. I control the water you drink, the food you eat, the very air you breathe. Your reputation within the ISN means nothing to me. If, in my opinion, you represent a threat to the successful outcome of my mission, I will remove you without the slightest qualm." The smile aimed at the reporter was as cold and empty as the vacuum outside. "Do remember that, Mr. Thornburg. Now, if you'll kindly return to your quarters, I have a briefing to conduct."

**Jericho system: **

**USS _Sumatra _**

**Present time:**

Captain Beckett and the three escorts were pushing hard keeping up with the Minbari ships heading for home and safety by way of hyperspace. The Minbari were unaware that they were being followed by the Federation ships and as such they were not evacuating the battle zone as quickly as they might have. What they were aware of was that all contact had been lost with the Vorlon ship that had intervened and saved their lives. The First One's death had been felt by several of the Minbari and now they were alone fleeing against an enemy as dark and dangerous as the pits of hell.

Shadowspawn. How else could one describe them? They could be nothing else. They had the ability to kill Vorlon warships.

Ninety-eight capital ships, thirty two support ships and forty three _Nials,_ a force to be reckoned with by any standard for the last thousand years, fled for their lives. All thoughts of a counter attack were gone as the defeated ships headed for beacon thirty five-sixteen towards the Nochtal system some three days distant. Shai Alyt Takkal's fleet was quickly joined by Shai Alyt Haran's eighty seven survivors. Takkal felt some measure of security with the remains of the fleet. Minbar command had been notified of this horrendous failure and the loss of the Vorlon ship. Surely, he believed that this would galvanize the Vorlons into action.

"Shai Alyt! There is a jump point opening to our rear!"

Takkal's heart almost stopped. He felt it inside, a sixth sense warning him of danger. "All ships prepare to engage Federation ships in our rear position!" He had no assurance that it was them. But he knew!

The jump point was rapidly closing now. Enemy ships had not entered, but something else did in the form of two dozen small, glowing objects. Those were the same objects that would haunt his nightmares for the rest of his life.

The first of the tri-cobalt torpedoes exploded twenty kilometers behind the rearmost ship, the others even closer. The energy pulse, shockwaves, and radiation decimated the rearmost vessels. Thirteen vessels were destroyed outright. Another twenty-nine lost containment and destroyed themselves adding to the carnage. Another forty-seven lost navigation as astral eddies ripped into their ships and they were quickly lost in hyperspace unable to jump out. Energy mixed with plasma buffeted the remainder of the ships. Another twenty two ships experienced power systems began shutting down. Three more ships exploded as they activated their jump engines.

"Shai Alyt, this area of hyperspace is getting worse," yelled one of Takkal's second officers. "Their weapons are interacting with jump space." The _Sharlin_ trembled violently. "I've never seen anything like this. The energy is feeding on hyperspace. We must jump into normal space now before we are all destroyed!"

"That's what they want us to do!" snapped the Shai Alyt who was realizing that there was nothing else he '_could'_ do.

"If we remain here all of our vessels will be destroyed!" The ship shook even more violently. "There are only seventeen ships still capable of using their jump engines. We're losing more each moment we waste."

"All ships capable of jumping do so now. The rest are to follow. Prepare for combat!"

**The USS _Sumatra _:**

"Admiral."

A few moments earlier, the Federation had opened a single jump point and fired two dozen torpedoes into hyperspace to the rear of the fleeing Minbari fleet. The one hundred isoton – a new word slowly replacing the out of date megaton designation – warheads detonated less than twenty-five kilometers from their intended targets. Tricobalt explosives were considered obsolete and useless from a military standpoint because of their inability to affect shielded ships. But tricobalt was also considered a subspace weapon, by some definitions. They actually barely affected subspace but few understood how they affected hyperspace (or jump-space, as the locals called it). Tri-cobalt explosives actually had a significant effect on jump-space, the full effects of its interaction with hyperspace as the Federation had just now discovered.

Two Earthforce ships, the EAS _Heracles_ a new _Hyperion_ attached to the Jericho station and the EAS _Diana_, some four thousand kilometers distant from the edge of the explosion, were barely able to use their jump engines to return to normal space. Hyperspace in some areas had ruptured, bleeding dimensional energy into normal space. Most of the energy released was in the visible spectrum the Earth phenomenon of a borealis and could be seen brightening the darkness of space. The display covered hundreds of kilometers and provided a beacon for the hard-charging Federation ships.

"All units slow to impulse," Admiral Hudec ordered.

The two towed Earthforce ships used their enhanced sensors to track and record the never before seen phenomenon even as starships recorded and analyzed huge amounts of data being thrown at them. Colors, every possible one imaginable, assaulted the viewscreen and windows of the allied vessels. From that distance, rapidly dissipating waves of excess energy gently buffeted their energy shields. The Earthforce ships were shaken more violently but suffered no further damage.

Seconds later, seventeen jump points flared into existence, spewing out some ninety Minbari warships into normal space. Dozens upon dozens of _Nials_ and smaller escort craft followed immediately taking up a defensive stance for an attack they knew were coming. Now that they were trapped in normal space, there was no hope of outrunning starship so the Minbari smaller warships were circling around the larger ones reminiscent of the settlers of old, circling the wagons in preparation to defend their lives.

"Time to optimal firing, seven minutes."

"Open hailing frequencies."

"Hailing frequencies opened, Admiral."

Close to two hundred allied ships began surrounding the slower, heavily damaged Minbari, staying out of range of the heavy weapons. _Sharlins_, weapons set to maximum, prepared to maim and destroy any enemy vessel that dared to attack it. _Nials_ and larger ships swarmed back and forth ready to support any actions deemed necessary by their commanders. Two surviving _Shagottis_ modified to strike into the heart of Federation ships were supported by as many _Sharlins_ as possible within their relatively confined area. Waves of _Llandras_ prepared to take the fight directly to their enemies. To some it would have looked like a standoff. However, they would have been wrong.

"This is Admiral Hudec of the United Federation of Planets and Allies. Commanders of the Minbari fleet, you are outgunned, your ships are damaged and in no shape to continue this conflict. Your crews have been decimated and you have no hope of surviving the next few minutes. The Vorlon ship that allowed you access to hyperspace has been destroyed. There is no one coming to save you. I repeat my offer one last time. You will unconditionally surrender and power down your weapons. If you don't, I will give the order to fire and destroy your vessels. You initiated a sneak attack on my people," she coldly announced. "You have fired on ships that were unable to defend themselves and targeted harmless escape craft because of your mindless hatred. You call yourselves civilized, but your actions indicate otherwise. Show me that my opinions about you are wrong. Surrender."

"Sir, we're receiving a hail."

The image of a bloodied Minbari male, stood proudly facing the screen, showing contempt and open hostility. Shai Alyt Haran's eyes were milky white and he bared his teeth as though he wanted to rip out her throat with them.

"Human trash," he growled. "You think this is easy. It doesn't matter whether you destroy us or not. We will bleed you before this is over. You don't know what you've done. The death of a Vorlon signals the end of your precious Federation, your worlds, your races, your existence! If I die now, I die with the knowledge that all of you will follow me shortly. If I live, I live knowing that the war will be won by the forces of light and your stain upon this universe will be removed forever. You have killed a Vorlon. They will destroy you all."

"We'll deal with the Vorlons if and when the time comes," Hudec said. "Your time is now. You can't run away again into hyperspace this time. You can't hide behind a cloud. You can only live or die. What's your choice, Shai Alyt?"

-+-

"…What's your choice, Shai Alyt?"

Haran hated the very sight of that arrogant, smug woman on the screen. It was she who represented everything he despised about these human beasts and their animalistic allies. Now she dictated terms to him and expected him to comply with her demands.

"Shai Alyt, Shai Alyt Takkal wishes to speak to you."

"I will speak to him," Haran grumbled. The truth was, he needed the diversion, a few moments to think.

"Haran, what are your plans for our defense?" Takkal stared at him. "Consider that we are in open space, in a defensive posture against an enemy we attacked first. Most of our ships are damaged, our crews are injured and we cannot escape into hyperspace. They can move faster than us and their weapons can hurt us. They have cut communications and we can not request help. If we could, it could take weeks before help could arrive. This defensive posture will serve only to destroy the rest of this fleet."

Haran stared back astounded by what he'd just heard. "You're a Star Rider! How can you even consider surrendering to these servants of the Shadows? We are made of more stern material than that! There are more of us than there are of them."

"I am considering the responsibility I have for the warriors under my care," Takkal responded.

"The Vorlons will end this war by killing them all." His voice became more strained by the moment, something that Haran couldn't fail to notice. "Whether we live or die is of no consequence now. "

"Of that I have no doubts, but I am also aware that the enemy treats their prisoners with some dignity, something that we have failed to do."

"They're animals! They killed Dukhat! They have killed tens of thousands of our people!"

"We've killed millions of theirs, some of which were not known to be a part of this war! And still they treated us with more respect…"

"Enough!" Haran said, raising his hand to forestall any more arguing. "You have expressed several valid points. I will consider your words." He broke the connection.

Takkal's arguments had several valid points – none of which mattered to Haran at this moment. True Minbari never surrendered. "Are the Human ships in targeting range?"

"Just barely, Shai Alyt."

"Open a channel…to all ships," he said softly, but loud enough for the bridge crew and everyone else listening to hear. "For the honor of the Minbari, for those long past and those who will never be born in our future, for the glory of the spirit of the Minbari and the light that shines within our spirits – fire."

-+-

T**ombadgerlock: The Metrons are an advanced race found in the ST Alpha quadrant. They are an old race with extreme power and technology. More of them and who and what they are will be seen in the next chapter.**

**Deatheater: Thanks again for your comments. The Psi-Corps matter is coming up soon and will more likely be in the supplements where we can stress on them a bit more. Everything that you've mentioned will be mentioned. Genetic manipulation is severely restricted inside of the Federation-true. But that's not going to effect their relationship with the EA as a whole. Remember that it is only the Humans who have those restrictions imposed because of Khan and past history which include WWIII.**

**-+-**

**Note: Vacation is finally over and I am now officially back writing once more. Chapter One has been changed and updated to include current information, authors and a PRELUDE. Please enjoy.**

**Comments are welcomed of course. Thank you for your patience.**

**AlbertG and the ATV Senate**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59 ATV**

"**_That A Remnant Be Saved"_**

Starship shields glowed briefly under neutron bombardment as they weaved and maneuvered on their attack runs. Earthforce ships immediately began their aural assaults, beaming disruptive transmissions directly at the Minbari. Several of the Minbari ships had been hardened against such attacks, but many were not. Pilots in _Nials_ screamed and crashed into one another as their own instruments and communications resonated with the deadly frequencies that had been so effective against them during the battle for Earth. Dozens went deaf; dozens more, directly in the path of the transmissions, suffered brain hemorrhaging and blindness. The _Nials_ crashed into other ships and each other, effectively knocking them out of commission. Admiral Hudec ordered photon torpedoes and tri-cobalt missiles be fired into the very heart of the defensive sphere.

The veritable wall of photon torpedoes slammed into the sphere and the result was that the defenses literally spit it in half. Scores of Minbari ships ceased to exist; many more vessels had been turned into useless wreckage which caused even more damage as they spin out of control. The Minbari weren't given time to recover as allied ships from three sides rapidly closed in and savaged the sphere with concentrated phaser fire. _Nials_ simply ceased to exist as the few survivors threw themselves into the battle. _Liandras_ were shredded by photon torpedoes, and _Sharlins_ found themselves unable to defend against even the smaller, fast-moving allied ships. Klingon cruisers braved the neutron weapon's storm and gutted _Sharlins_ at point blank range, causing huge amounts of damage and in some cases, causing their own demise. The remainder of the allied fleet completed their first pass, went into warp, regrouped and prepared for a second run.

-+-

Shai Alyt Haran pulled himself off of the deck. The entire bridge was little more than unidentifiable wreckage, a testament to Minbari engineering that his unshielded vessel had even survived such an attack. Superior engineering or not, his bridge crew had been chewed up, most of them were dead or severely injured. Shattered instrumentation was thrown everywhere. The 3-D viewer flickered. A second later, there was a noise followed by a deep rumble as main power died. Secondary power activated and fed a bit of energy to the screen. The survivors scramble around trying to determine the extent of the damage and maintain what little life support was left.

Behind him there was a gurgled groan as one of his warriors slowly drowned in her own blood. There was nothing he could do but watch as the crew member died in front of his eyes. The hissing sound that slowly grew louder indicated that the hull was breeched, but he didn't care. His eyes were glued onto the screen dazed at the numbers of Minbari ships of all types, floating in front him. Many ships smoldered, as metal, heated to the temperature of plasma slowly cooled in the emptiness of space. Most of dead vessels were still glowing from the contact with the enemy beam weapons. The two _Shagottis_, despite their shields and long-ranged heavy canon were little more than barely recognizable debris. A few _Sharlins_ and some of the smaller ships were still able to move under their own power, but were so damaged that when the next attack came they would be unable to defend themselves from even the weakest of enemy vessels.

A year ago, if someone had told him that the Minbari would be slaughtered with such ease, he would have thought them mad. Now, all he could do was to wait for death at the hands of the Humans.

"Have we any weapons?" he screamed. Surprisingly someone answered.

"Main weapons are off line," someone from engineering responded. "We have enough power for a few short bursts. Our missiles have been expended. Life support is threatening to fail throughout the ship. One of the fusion power plants is going critical. We can't stop it. It must be ejected. The singularity power is unstable. We must abandon ship."

"There's no where to go," he replied. "If we cannot win, then we will show them what it means to die as Minbari. Overload the engines and prepare for ramming speed. To all ships prepare for self destruction. We will not allow these creatures the…"

"_To all ships, this is Shai Alyt Takkal. Ignore those orders. I am giving the order to surrender. Your deaths will not honor what has been done this day."_

"No!" Haran bellowed to communications. "Ignore that coward. We are Star Riders! Wind swords! We bow to no one!"

"Shai Alyt," his communications crewperson said. "The other ships are powering down. They're surrendering!"

Engineering broke in. The warrior speaking was exhausted. "We've stabilized the singularity, but we don't know for how long. We can jump, or we can make our stand here. What are your orders?"

"My orders stand," Haran replied.

"_The night is long,"_ Takkal said. _"Death is forever. Do not destroy what's left of your crew. Live. Our time will come again."_

There is no honor in surrendering," to these animals.

"_Honor is not served by being the instrument of slaughter for our own people. This is over for us. I will not be the one who explains to the universe why I brought my people to become one with it before their times simply because of pride."_

"I'd rather die."

"_Do what you must, but do not force those under your command to follow your example."_

**USS _Sumatra_ **

"All ships accounted for and standing by for orders, Admiral. We're ready for our next attack run."

The Admiral held back a wince as she looked at the devastation the first assault had made of the Minbari defenses. It was no longer a globe, but simply a collection of damaged ships mixed in with a slowly expanding debris field. The survivors were huddling within the field trying to maintain as much cover as possible. The once proud Minbari warships now, now blackened and ruined seemed to share a type of collective despair. But they weren't backing down. Whatever these beings were, they were not cowards. Energy weapons were powered up and one could feel the defiance emanating from those ships.

This day however, defiance wouldn't be enough to win the day.

"Admiral to fleet command. Use photon torpedoes only. I will not waste any more lives of my crew in a direct assault."

"Acknowledgement across the board, Admiral."

"Good," she said. Tricobalt would be even more effective in this type of attack, as the Admiral was well aware of. However, the effect in hyperspace by the warheads gave her pause to reconsider using them en mass. The fact that the energy had bled into normal space indicated some new unknown reaction that advised caution. Tricobalt was not considered a true subspace weapon, but in this case, hyperspace seemed to be sensitive in its reaction to it. For the Federation, the understanding of hyperspace was still in its infancy and this earlier reaction needed to be studied rigorously if it were to be used more often. At this point, she was going to err on the side of caution. Because of that reasoning, she preferred not to use it now, even while in normal space until its effects were known and better understood.

"Admiral!"

The crew watched in shock as one ship generated a jump point. Instead of the crisp, clear funnel shape characteristic of a normal opening, this one was distorted. The rim of the jump point shimmered violently and changed colors as the aftereffects of the tricobalt still interacted with j-space. Ships near the jump point rocked violently and a couple of them in close proximity to the event exploded

"They couldn't be that stupid!" the navigator, an Atosian said out loud, shock at what he was seeing.

Ships and debris were either pushed away or dissolved by the distortional energy. The lone ship that entered was pulled uncontrollably into the vortex. The jump point abruptly closed in a manner that reminded one of an explosion more than anything else. For a few seconds afterwards there was a borealis effect saturating local space.

The Admiral and other senior officers watched the scene in sadness and anger. Whoever decided to jump had no regard for the others of their fleet who had just been sacrificed in order to make good their escape. If the survivors chose not to surrender then she would honor their request. "All ships, fire on my command," she ordered.

"Admiral, we're receiving communications, tachyon-based. It's the Minbari."

"What do they have to say?"

"They're surrendering, unconditionally, Ma'am."

The Admiral, known throughout Starfleet for her coldness, smiled.

-+-

Shai Alyt Takkal wanted to take his own life. He would be forever known as the leader who surrendered to the darkness. Minbari were supposed to fight until the end even if there was no hope. But if he took his life then that would be a signal to the others. He found he couldn't sacrifice any more of his people. He wouldn't. Two commanders sacrificed their _Sharlins_ in defiance… their ruined ships were now lifeless as they overloaded their reactors and flooded the ships with lethal radiation. But the others followed his orders to stay alive. They would become prisoners now, but his people would be alive.

This was the first real decisive defeat that his people had experienced fighting against the UFOPers. Hope faded from him as he mourned for his people. These aliens were too strong and even with Ashen support, it might not be enough to stem the enemy's advance. Their only hope for victory was in what Haran had said. The Vorlons had to enter the war or all would be lost. He knew that now and he prayed that his world would survive.

"Shut down all weapons," he said to what remained of his crew. "Move us away from the debris field, one eighth speed."

Thirteen damaged capital ships and a dozen support vessels, bowed and defeated, all that remained of the task force, slowly headed towards the victors.

**Minbar-in orbit:**

Alkosh, the Vorlon High Lord faced a thousand of his kind on one of the largest battle cruisers ever seen by Minbari eyes orbiting Minbar. It dwarf the largest ships ever built by the young servants and the young ones seeing it from orbit were frightened and exhilarated. Never had anything like this ever occurred, not even during the last war, a thousand years ago. If ever there was a sign from heaven, this orbiting ship belonging to the First Ones was it.

The ship was flanked by several Vorlon heavy cruisers and dozens upon dozens of Minbari warships of all kinds. There was anticipation in the minds of everyone. The Vorlons had finally entered the war! Rumors had strongly suggested that the alien space station, _Alpha Becerra One_-everyone knew the name of that accursedplace- was about to be attacked and its stain removed from space forever.

-+-

All over Minbari, there was a collective anticipation of how the war would change, because despite the Council's grip, news had gotten out on the real state of the war. Some of it was rumor, but much of it contained the truth. Riis from cargo ships, injured warriors returning home after experiencing battle against the enemy and sworn to secrecy, told their families of the war. They were less than optimistic and the news spread quickly. The initial reaction from much of the people could be summed up as a collective anger, which turned into defiance. No single enemy could possibly defy, much less defeat, a united Minbar; at least that had always been the assumption.

But the constant influx of the wounded, the rumored and unconfirmed losses of so many ships and crews, the raw anger and undercurrent of fear pervasive among the warriors and others who served beyond the shores of Minbari to another story altogether. Before the UFOP entered the war, the news was always forthcoming and easy to obtain. Lately, only rumors seemed to dominatethe information transmission centers.

And the constant stream of information coming from the Earther ISN network and the UFOP news transmissions hadn't helped. There was no way Minbari communications could jam the transmissions. Most of what was seen was treated, as a whole, with distain bordering on contempt.

However-

The irritating ISN organization had broadcasted the unedited conversation between Admiral James T. Kirk and Satai Delenn and Minbari exploded. Calls for his death rang from the highest official to the most humble servant as they recognized the acute danger that Human Killer – as the Shai Alyt had called him – represented in his arrogance. His small ship defiantly stood face to face against _Sharlins,_ daring them to do something to provoke him. His speech to Delenn and his subsequent threat to bomb Minbar into submission bordered towards insanity and in itself proved to many why Humanity and their allies needed to be removed as thoroughly and as quickly as possible before it was too late and by any means possible.

Others were not so sure. Minbari warships had attacked distant Humans who had nothing to do with the war. But the question so many on the planet were asking was: how much revenge against these people was sufficient to satisfy Dukhat's loss? That question had divided a people. But one thing was unquestioned. With the death of a Vorlon, the war had become much, much wider. Victory was certain, but the price they would have to pay for that victory was as yet unknown.

_**Klath Star system: **_

**_Minbari Federation_**

A sharp pain ripping into his heart was not something the member of the Blue Sector Worker Caste could ignore. All energy had abandoned him and it took some conscious effort to stay on his feet and walk past his colleagues. Another twenty meters or so and he would exit the common room. It was the longest twenty meter walk he ever had to endure. Step by step, he ordered his feet to move. His head began to throb and his eyes had difficultly focusing.

Fifteen meters.

"Lonach, are you not well?" a colleague inquired, seeing his apparent distress. The lump in his throat threatened to burst. He dared not risk answering. All he could do was to avert his eyes and firmly waved her away. She would not understand.

Ten meters.

Another colleague approached and he was smiling. Droza was always smiling. He did so naturally, probably because he was young and naïve. He was from the Yellow Sector but he was frequently there when Lonach joined the others every other night to play Maliech.

"Hey, Nach!" He always called Lonach by its short form. "You owe me two bottles of chanisu."

Lonach pushed his friendly hand away surprising the young one. Droza deserved better, but right now, all Lonach can think of is getting to the door. Patronizing his game partner was the last thing on the Minbari's mind.

Five meters.

"ATTENTION!" The station's internal speaker was always a pitch too loud. Someone ought to fix that circuit. "Calling pilot of Work Transport C-twenty-four, please move your transport from the _Sharlin_ bay entrance. ATTENTION! Will…."

Who in the right mind would block the _Sharlin_ entrance?

Morale must have plummet really low since the last major offensive. Lonach really could care less about the announcement. After today, all that was Minbari would not matter to him any longer. He has made up his mind and nothing was going to change his decision.

As soon as Lonach was out of the common room, he sank to his knees and hot tears flowed freely. Six years ago, his beloved Elanee succumbed to a rare illness of which there was no known cure in the Minbari Federation, or any other known world. Many nights, he prayed that the Vorlons would have come to cure her.

This day, just minutes ago, he received news of _the Glory of Tir's _destruction. That was the ship Lonas was serving on as Waste Extractor Supervisor. The ship was running escort in the Pagati sector. Four ships, three _Tinashis_ and one _Sharlin_ were now being used for each and every convoy traveling in Minbari territories, all because of those aliens. The warriors had said it the war would be so easy avenging Dukhat. They said that the Humans were primitive and weak. They had said war was righteous vengeance. They said that the war would not last longer than eight months – two and a half years ago. They said that casualties would be light.

He wondered if the Shai Alyt whose ship was cut into small pieces by the Kling animals believed the same thing. Did his son die quickly as they had told him, or did he die screaming as he burned while suffocating in the coldness of space?

Ever since the UFOPers had entered and butchered the _Blood of Saints_ so long ago, he knew something like this would eventually happen one day. But against all hope, he had looked forward to his son's safe return. He already lost two other daughters in the war against the much hated Humans during the battle to punish Earth. They didn't even reclaim the bodies.

His only son…

Not every Minbari family could produce offspring, but Lonach's house had never lack that ability. His family line had always been blessed with the ability to reproduce and he was proud of that claim to fame. He was blessed and other members of his caste were always envious of him.

Two other sons died of the same illness that claimed their mother before they even reached the age of five years. Lonach suspected that perhaps this was nature's balance for being fruitful. His family, although had no difficulty producing, was constantly plagued by a rare genetic disease for which there was no cure. Now, there was only his grandchild left.

Poor Zeavwe.

According to the healers, although her symptoms are only just manifesting, she would not live last another year. He had to do something. Minbari medical technology could not heal her. The Vorlons had ignored him. There was only one other thing he could do.

This night, he would take Zeavwe with him. It was not impossible, but difficult, to pilot a long range scout on his own. He had his own resources and it should not be too difficult to make his way to Centauri space. He would have to abandon Minbari. It was the only way. He had heard the rumors of what the UFOPers could do. Their technology was dozens of years ahead of anything the Minbari knew about xeno medicine.

At least that was the rumor. And in a land of certainty, rumors were all he could grasp.

The more Lonach though about it was he wiped his sore eyes and pushed himself to stand, the more he was sure his decision would be the right one. He knew, or rather prayed, that the UFOP would have the technology to cure his Zeavwe. They must have medical technology. He was willing to trade information of his people for the survival of his little girl. No doubt, his name probably would be damned for all eternity, but it was a small price to pay for the life of his only child.

Too many deaths had occurred and perhaps his action could in some ways stop the war. Too many of the Worker Caste had died for the cause of the Warrior Caste. In the long run, maybe that didn't matter. He'd never know for sure. But he did know that the life of his only child was worth the price he'd pay every day for the rest of his life.

**Minbar-in orbit:**

A Vorlon had died today by an unprecedented, provocative act by the destroyers of the circle. The UFOPers used weapons to destroy one of their own. It matter not that the youngling ships were in the way when the jump point had been generated. They had been warned.

The young ones were violent, savage and uncontrolled, and this latest action proved it beyond doubt. The Vorlons hadn't intended to go to war so soon. This action however changed the equation. The Vorlons intended to make the young ones pay and if that meant killing every single one of them, then those would be the consequences of their reckless actions. There would be no interference by the Metrons because they were in the right. The Metrons, by their own proclamation, would do nothing to stop them. And this provocation was just was needed to enter the war, something they wanted to do for a long time.

The High Lord felt it before he saw them. It was power, a presence he had not felt in thousands of years. The thousand others felt it as well.

A ship, almost translucent in color and consistency appeared next to the Vorlon capital ship. It was small compared to the Vorlon vessel but it contained a majesty all its own.

"Show yourselves," he demanded.

A soft glow was seen and three beings appeared.

"We are the Metrons. We are here to discuss war."

"Then you've come at the right time," the High Lord responded.

_**Valen'tha**_

Satai Morann stared into the distance. His eyes were glazed as he looked into a future he didn't want to see. "We have lost all contact with the fleet."

No one could see under Delenn's hood but all of the Satai's knew what she felt. "Perhaps," she started. "Perhaps they have escaped into hyperspace and are heading home."

"Say it. Delenn," Satai Marken retorted. "You believe they have been defeated." The words were said without anger.

"Impossible," Morann countered. "They could not have defeated such a large force, a force that caught them by surprise. The Minbari and Ashen together are unbeatable."

"You've seen the last reports coming out of that sector," Cadroni spoke, his voice flat. "We may have to accept the possibility that our warriors failed. If that it true, then we must prepare our defenses. They will come here at attack us."

"This is your fault, Cadroni," Morann said coldly. "We should have pulled back and readied ourselves before we attacked this Earth Alliance system. Twice before we suffered a defeat there and now we haven't had the time to adequately train our warriors and prepare our mothballed ships. Many of our best warriors lay dead and the enemy is at the gates."

"They're already within the gates," Caldroni continued. "You've heard the reports, we've lost two shipyards. Supplies are being attacked with impunity, freighters are being destroyed and convoys from our protectorates are sparse and getting more sparse, as we cannot supply enough warships to protect them."

From outside the circle, Sutain Larioha smirked. "You talk as if defeat is inevitable. This is merely a setback. You believe that the enemy is undefeatable. You are wrong."

"Despite the superiority of your ships," and Morann said those words as if they were something vile, "I didn't see them doing any better than ours against the UFOPers."

"You shall see the power of the Ashen when we lay waste to the Earther planet, something you failed to do." Larioha stomped into the middle of the circle of Nine. "You call yourselves leaders. You are weak, unworthy to lead the people."

"Choose your words carefully," Satai Kalonnon said. The normally soft-spoken Minbari's stance changed and he looked as if he would personally attack the Ashen leader.

Larioha smiled, pleased at his reaction. Perhaps that one was worthy. "Your forces may have lost a battle, but there is a war still to be won. But you must remain strong." He almost gagged spouting those words, but plans were being finalized and he had to remain patient. The weaklings would be removed soon enough. Once the truth was known, this defeat could only hasten their demise. "The Ashen will support your with everything we have."

"Yes," another rarely heard voice said. "The mountain has rumble, the call to battle has been answered." The Grey Council froze. Larioha's smile grew wider. "We have entered the war. The darkness will now be extinguished."

Delenn gasped, not sure whether to be overjoyed, or terrified. The Vorlons had officially entered the war when they had been so reluctant before. A thousand years ago, the Vorlons had never taken direct part in the war, but now things were different. She feared the price that the Minbari would have to pay for such intervention. So deep in thought was she that Delenn almost didn't see the peculiar and unnatural mists forming in the center of the circle.

But the others had and were initially panicked believing something catastrophic had happened to the ship. Instinctively, they backed up and Larioha followed the Grey Council's cue. The mists deepened, darkening as well. A scent was in the air unlike anything ever experienced before. The lights died and to their horror, the Minbari found themselves frozen where they stood. In the center of the circle where the mist was it its most dark, something appeared. One moment there was nothing. The next instant there were three unknown creatures present, spread triangle formation. They were larger than Minbari with huge glowing eyesGreen grotesque-looking heads on long necks appeared within the mist. They had a quality of plants and the only humanoid feature they had were the suggestion of a skull structure underneath the plant-like flesh and those glowing eyes.

Terrified, the Minbari and Ashen leaders could only stare as two Vorlons entered the circle to face the creatures. They had to be First Ones, of a species never seen before. Both the aliens and the Vorlons ignored the frightened Minbari.

"Why have you come?" the lead Vorlon demanded to know. Its voice was full of menace.

"We are the Melkotians, ambassadors of the Collaboration of Elder Races."

"We know who you are," the Vorlon sing-songed. "The avalanche has started and will not be stopped."

"What we have to say here is not for the young ones," the head of the Melkotians said. And with that the mists covered the Minbari and they were dreaming within their minds, oblivious to everything else as the powerful telepaths clouded their minds.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Guest Writer

Burrofootball40

**Minbari _Sharlin Truth seeker_**

**Wolf 424**

The five-planet Wolf 424 system, some ten light-years distant from its well-known cousin, Wolf-359, was little more than a backwater system in most terms, especially since the Federation had arrived on the scene. What Wolf-424 did have was a ten-thousand-person dome, a small Quantium-40 mining operation in the outer system, and a decent surplus of food. The colony's defenses consisted of a pair of old-style _Continental_ Defense satellites built locally from twenty-first century blueprints, and a wheel-shaped Earth Alliance space station built for providing a spaceport to a young colony. The first was far too hot (molten iron formed oceans on its surface), the third a gas giant with no moons worthy of the name, and the fourth, a frozen ball with a Q40 heart. Thus, Wolf-424 Beta II was the only place in the system actually worth defending. Of the four worlds of the system, only one was reasonably inhabitable.

Captain Jonathan Huyn couldn't help but wonder if he should curse his fortune or praise it. On the one hand, he had survived the Battle of Earth, if only by virtue of a late arrival. He '_could'_ be with the forces out at Jericho or Wolf-359, both worlds besieged of late by the Minbari. Sure, that was infinitely more dangerous then simple patrol duty in the hinterlands of the Earth Alliance and EarthForce's' rosters, but it was the sort of thing to win promotions, to earn medals. Instead of going to the sound of the guns, he was stuck here, in a backwater system, with ships that couldn't hold a candle to the Minbari- or, God forbid – the Federationists – and ten thousand colonists scared to death that a Minbari war cruiser might discover them.

"My great-grandfather must have felt like this, when the Chinese hit the Marines in Nepal."

His grandfather, the first of the family to be raised on the North American continent, had been a U.S. Marine, deployed for peacekeeping in the tiny mountain nation when the Chinese had invaded en route to India. That had been a backwater too, but Huyn's grandfather had fought honorably, and survived- there was a Bronze Star on the old man's tombstone.

And so, the good Captain went on to continue reviewing his reports and generally getting about the business of running his little fleet- his own ship, the _Nova_-class _Warspite_, the quartet of _Hyperion_ cruisers, a _Poseidon_ fleet carrier, and a dozen _Sagittarius_ missile cruisers from the Dilgar War destined for the scrapheap. In fact, they had been in Wolf-359's long-term storage depot until just a few months ago. They wouldn't even slow the Minbari down, even if half his force had the new 'disruptor cannon' and 'polarized hull plating' EarthForce had been raving about. Even so, Huyn was determined to do his best, and now, he had the ships out on patrol. When the Minbari came, he'd give them a fight.

**Major Ryan Cherenko,**

**Starfury _Crossbow-Lead_**

"I like it out here. Quiet, peaceful. Makes me feel almost like a homicidal race of aliens isn't out to kill me and everyone else with my basic genetics." Ryan looked out, over his sensor panels and reads, using his eyes. "I'm not seeing anything. Their ECM must be even better than we thought."

Cherenko's wingman- well, technically, wing_woman_- was griping again. "It's not fair! Isn't this what the recon boys on the _Nimitz_ are supposed to be dealing with?"

Ryan chuckled darkly to himself. "Well, Lieutenant, think of it this way. We're bricks compared to those recon Starfuries. So, if you really want to trade your Cadillac for a kite on crack, go for it. I'll be right here, in the one with the guns. It's not like maneuverability will help against a _Nial_."

"I'm no salesman, Sir. I'll keep the Caddy." Crossbow-2, a young lieutenant named Rosanna Kohen, or something like that, was new to the squadron, the sole survivor of her Io-based training squadron thrown into battle at Earth. Cherenko barely knew her. She wore an Israeli flag under her EarthForce insignia- a tradition with that little nation's fierce air arm.

"Look sharp, Lead. I'm showing energy activity consistent with jump points forming, grid sixty-three-twelve-eighty. I repeat, jump point activity at Grid 63-12-80. Confirmed, eighteen Minbari-signature vessels. All flights, this is Crossbow-Six at Grid 59-12-80. I have eyes on eighteen Minbari ships, composition is…oh, crap! Seventeen _Tinashi_-type, one _Sharlin_! Positive contact, they're hitting the mines and that decoy we left out there. I'm falling back to Point-Romeo!"

Cherenko sagged a little inside his suit in relief. EarthForce had left an old hulk far out system and fitted it with a power grid mimicking a full-up Federation starship. It was energy-intensive, but with no actual systems to power, the charged capacitors looked to the Minbari like a station keeping Federation ship- hence, it was the greatest threat in the system, the most likely to be attacked in a jump-point attack, and ensured that the actual ships in the system would be spared. A few first-generation Federation sensor designs that had been released to EarthForce allowed Ryan and Commander Huyn a dim view of the Minbari ships, even through their stealth fields.

Plus the Alliance had worked on a few dirty tricks of their own. Even as the Minbari ships deployed their fighter screens and took up a formation designed for long-haul travel in real space, eight of his missile cruisers and two of his _Hyperions_ opened their own vortexes and escaped to jump space. As planned, his remaining ships began transmitting on all bands, using codes known to be compromised. The transmissions were warning and pleas for the ships to return, to fight. Hopefully, the Minbari would believe they had deserted the fight and hunt them down later or at the very least, split their forces. Huyn's little squadron redeployed in a loose formation and began to close the distance, each ship using optical rangefinders and sights to get accurate targeting information. Datanets were established and the ships were readied for battle, even though it was still almost an hour away.

-+-

Alyt Garshonna was wary of these Humans. He was a middle-aged Commander, not politically well-connected enough to earn a major command, not marginal enough to be condemned to the obscurity of a tugmaster. In times past, he had not been a happy male. The early glories of the war against the Earthers had been lost to him; he had spent the first year of the war in a training command on the Centauri frontier, teaching young warriors a little about restraint and strategy before he signed their orders and watched them fly off to the fleets slaughtering EarthForce. It had been fortunate in a way, but at the time, he'd _thought_ it was the greatest insult the Warrior caste could present to him.

The unheard-of casualties from suicidal EarthForce defenders aside, the war had been a grand excursion; a chance to exercise the fleets and ships so long hoarded in anticipation of the dark days said to be looming. Then the UFOP had arrived and turned everything upside down. In just a few months, the mild-mannered teacher had found himself in command of a strike force tasked with the destruction of the Humans and their UFOP allies, by an increasingly desperate Grey Council. At least, those were the orders. In reality, Garshonna simply hoped to deny them this system. And now, drawn out of hyperspace by a Federation signature powerful enough to be mistaken for one of their formidable little ships, he was left to ponder a very…interesting fight that loomed inevitable.

"Sir, should we return to hyperspace and pursue those cowards?" Garshonna's Executive Officer asked from his post. "We can easily track them."

Garshonna shook his head. "No. They are either a diversion or cowards, and I will not split my forces for either. It is odd that the Earthers would run from battle, but maybe their discipline has cracked. After all, with their UFOP allies in the war, why fight and die when they can live?"

"I understand, Alyt. Even so, would it not be prudent to dispatch at least some sort of scout force to follow them?"

Garshonna nodded. "Indeed, that is an excellent precaution. Dispatch a shuttle and a squadron of _Nials_ after them." He pondered the three-dimensional view portrayed by the command center's screen. "I see that this Earth commander imagines himself a crafty sort. He used a lure to draw us out of hyperspace and spare his ships the close-in assaults we prefer. And now, he draws my attention to confusion in his ranks, even while he assumes a formation advantageous to our own and forces us to make a long attack run. He must know we cannot afford to be lavish in our use of power. He will fight us with his best, and shield his worst. Be prepared to learn, warriors."

The response was silence. Not so long ago, that would have roused challenges and assertions that the Humans were _chofak_ – filth – only worthy to bloody the swords of the Minbari who killed them like meat-animals. Now, after the humiliations of the last few months, the realization that Humans were dangerous had finally sunk in.

"Prepare yourselves for battle, and remain alert for surprises. We do not know what they have in the way of trickery."

In his own way, Garshonna was worried. His ships were short of manpower, supplies were barely above minimal. His systems were old, not modified to stand up to the Federation. The old hulk of a space ship had indeed fooled his sensors for a moment. The fake had been destroyed, but the fear had stung his crew. If even one of those little ships arrived, he was doomed.

**EAS _Warspite_**

Huyn looked over the Minbari formation with a mix of satisfaction and dread. On the good side, the Minbari were tucked in a close formation, one designed to take advantage of shared point-defense envelopes and spell death for Starfury pilots. On the bad side, they hadn't split their fleet into manageable chunks, instead merely shadowing the hyperspace runaways with a shuttle and some fighters.

"Captain Devinshire, deploy the fighters in a wall. Tell Ryan to get ready for a charge. Captain Harding, ready your ship for a charge as well. All launchers are to be loaded with nuclear ordnance for now. Communications, keep that message updated and the datanets tight. Interceptors to rapid-fire. Weapons officer, ready the special package and ensure the rest of the fleet does the same."

The Earth fleet surged ahead in the last ten minutes, energy pouring out of their reactors at a rate that the Minbari Garshonna envied, for his own ships lacked the fuel to do the same as accustomed. Both fleets brought up their systems, armed their weapons, charged their cannons with deadly energies and loaded missile racks.

"Positive contacts on a Minbari _Sharlin_, Sir. _Intrepid_ is requesting permission to fire." Huyn watched the reports of contacts pour into the datanets of the squadron with wonder in his eyes. This…well, it didn't happen much, not even with a Federation ship's sensors. _They must not be running the field at full capacity._

Huyn had read the reports like anyone else, heard second hand of the carnage wreaked by the Klingons and the Federation on the Minbari supply lines. Up until now, he hadn't believed that they could be slowed, always thought they'd have some sort of magical power supply. It was humbling to see evidence that they too had to worry about fuel. And if something that basic was rationed, then what else was that Minbari commander lacking?

"Permission denied. Let's get in as close as we can. Communications, keep updating, charge the jump drive on that buoy."

The fleets closed in on each other, now barely only a ninety thousand kilometers apart. High above the orbital plane, Ryan's squadron formed up and pitched over, cannons and missiles tracking the elusive Nials racing towards them. Active guidance systems were easily foiled, but the Alliance fighter-operations staff had come up with a new idea based on some of the technologies from the Klingons sensor systems, and R&D had actually delivered. Now, Ryan was about to place his life and the lives of his squadron in the nose cones of the six white missiles on his racks.

Squinting a little, he lined up the holographic crosshairs on the box surrounding the lead _Nial's_ energy flare and pulled the trigger. One white missile raced off its rail in gouts of plasma. A second one followed, both riding out to a pre-determined point before activating- hopefully, close enough to surprise the Minbari pilots. Dozens of missiles raced out ahead at bone-crushing accelerations of hundreds of G's, followed by a flight of Starfuries on full afterburners.

The Minbari _Nial_ was the best fighter in the stars. That was a fact taken quite securely by the Minbari fighter commander, a young officer racing along his career path over the bodies of older pilots. So when he saw the missiles flash under the wings of the Earth fighters, he didn't really take it seriously. After all, his stealth field was impenetrable, and it was well-known that these Humans couldn't hit the broadside of a glacier, not without UFOP technology and starships- which wasn't here. So, when three of his comrades died in one horrible second and his own headset erupted in warning tones, he was understandably shocked. The _Nial's_ steath field was operating perfectly, nothing was leaking, no panels were open. How was this possible? Had the colonial Humans from the other side of the galaxy the Alliance sensor technologies? That was the most likely, most unfortunately sane answer.**  
**  
In the nose cone of the missile homing on the young pilot's fighter, a powerful little laser fired out pulses and measured them, building a picture of the battlefield at an absurdly fast rate and feeding that image to the missile's guidance computer. The projectile aimed itself and followed the fighter. Now, an optical sight in the center of that nose cone was locked on the crystal-grey _Nial_ and its glowing engines- an f3 image unblurredby any stealth field in the Orion sector. The one-kiloton nuclear warhead in the missile's center didn't leave much of the fighter left. Dozens of other flashes marked the demise of many more of the raw Minbari pilots, while only a few flashes in the EarthForce ranks marked Human deaths. One of those unlucky pilots was the brand-new Crossbow-Two, survivor no longer. Then the time for assessment was over as the survivors mixed, and the dogfight began…

Garshonna was aghast as he saw the first reports from his fighter screen. Even before the UFOP had arrived, the _Nials_ had always taken slightly heavier casualties as compared to the capital warships, but here…a huge portion of his pilots were dead, nearly forty percent in the opening seconds! They had learned, improved their missiles and their tactics. He held a grudging respect for the Human fighter pilots. Now he just had to kill them- without weakening his main force to impotence.

"Order the reserve fighter squadrons to join the battle. Make sure they know their stealth is compromised." Garshonna looked at the main screen, at the EarthForce capital ships now firing their usual ineffectual weapons at extreme energy range. "They must be having trouble with our heavier stealth fields. Full power to the fields and the weapons. Prepare to launch missiles." He knew his fuel stores would drain even more quickly- but better empty tanks then empty hulls.

Huyn was watching his command screen with interest too. "Prepare to launch missiles on my mark. Gunners, make sure those solutions are current." Seconds later, he dropped his hand. "Fire!"

**Minbari space **

Despite the fact that he was headed for a combat zone, Major Anthony Nelson was a happy man. It might have been petty of him, but he had to admit that he enjoyed watching the gradual humiliation of Dick Thornburg.Thornburg hadn't been permitted to bring a 'bot-controlled hover-camera aboard, the Commodore had viewed it as a potential security threat as well as an uncontrolled information leak. So the irate reporter had been forced to request the first available camera crew with a manually controlled camera from ISN. His choice had been severely limited by the fact that Acaltha was going to leave on schedule, and if Thornburg wasn't ready, he'd be left behind. He'd managed to co-op only one person, a young camerawoman by the name of Bailey Quarters. As far as Nelson could tell, it was hate at first sight. Thornburg treated her like a serf, and she retaliated by doing her best to make him look like a fool on camera. She'd even managed to convince the communications officer aboard the _Brinks_ to transfer a copy of Thornburg's attempt to interview the Commodore for later transmission to ISN and slipping him a personal copy that he'd treasure for years to come.

Assuming he lived through the war, of course.In return, his ability to talk to the crew of the _Brinks_ without toxic levels of hostility getting in the way benefited her as he was able to slip her information he picked up from them, as well as arrange private interviews between Bailey and various crewmembers - with the Commodore's permission, naturally. And without Richard knowing of it.

He stretched and padded towards the sonic shower, enjoying the luxury of the Federation ship. Gravity, spacious quarters, comforts he'd thought impossible to have on any ship short of _EarthForce One_. He had to admit that he suffered from more than a little professional jealousy. Even the supercargo's cabin aboard the _Brinks_ made the admiral's quarters aboard the best EarthForce ships look like the steerage section on the _RMS Titanic_. He ruthlessly throttled that feeling though, doing his best to form professional connections with the officers and crew of the _Brinks_. He wasn't a fool - even if EarthForce didn't obtain a working warp drive in his lifetime, it was obvious that the technology and information that the Federation would bring to the Earth Alliance would only serve to advance the cause of stellar exploration. And with good fortune, he'd be at the forefront of the greatest wave of exploration since Earth had obtained jump drive technology.Besides - his good working relationship with the Federation crews also annoyed the hell out of little Dickie Thornburg. A _definite_ fringe benefit if there ever was one.As he pulled on a fresh uniform (another thing that made him mildly jealous - they were able to reproduce exact copies of his uniform with an ease he couldn't believe), he heard the brief chime indicating an incoming message."Major Nelson here."

"Major, the Commodore is holding a command briefing in fifteen minutes and has requested your presence."

"Thank you, Commander Vickers. Please give the Commodore my compliments, and inform him I'll be there immediately. Will Mr. Thornburg be attending?"

"Not this time, Major. This is strictly a tactical briefing. Fortunately. Vickers out."

"Nelson out."

-+-

Acaltha nodded to him as he entered the main conference room. He noticed all the lit screens covering the walls, with the faces of the commanders of the other nineteen ships of the task force - the eight original ships, and the twelve light destroyers that had joined them at Station Becerra-Alpha._"Light destroyers,"_ he thought to himself with no small envy. _"Hah. There wasn't a dreadnought in all EarthForce that had half the firepower of one of these light destroyers. And the _Brinks _isn't even a WARSHIP, yet it was able to handle Minbari _Sharlins _one to one with ease, going by the recordings of the first engagement at Jericho."  
_  
He gave a polite nod to the commodore, and took the indicated seat as the briefing began. Acaltha tapped the table in front of him, and the image of a system shimmered into existence over it.

"This is our target. It is one of the thirty colony worlds of the Minbari, a primarily agricultural colony that supplies large shipments of foodstuffs to Minbar Prime. While important from a resource standpoint, it has a relatively low population. That is important, given our mission profile, which you are about to be briefed upon."Various icons sprang into life around the system, picking out its defenses."You'll notice that aside from a minor system defense fleet, recently augmented thanks to the war, it has no serious defenses, relying - until the war - upon the power of the Minbari main fleet to overawe anyone who might think to raid it. According to the information provided by the prisoners, the last serious incursion of any sort into the Minbari territories was nearly 250 years ago at the hands of the Streib, a race believed distantly related to the Vree. They were summarily ejected from Minbari space, chased back to their home system and firmly - _encouraged_ - to refrain from repeating their error.

As a result of the over-confidence this created, the only defenses in this system, aside from the twelve elderly _Tinashi_-class frigates currently in-system, are a number of obsolescent _Naveen_-class patrol cutters and some unmanned _Sheganna_ orbital defense satellites. There are a number of ground batteries in place, but given the range of their neutron beams and fusion cannons, they present a minor threat at most. With no major shipyards, industrial complexes, or concentrated resources such as raw minerals, there is little incentive for an invader to attack this system."

On one of the screens, a young looking woman with Japanese features snorted derisively. "What's here for anyone to steal? Flour?"

The commodore shot her a quelling look. "There will be time for such comments later, Commander."

The woman gave a rebellious frown, but quieted.

"As Commander Nakajima has pointed out, there is little here of short-term military value, and therefore little reason to attack it - save for the reason we are here. And that is fear."

Nelson looked at the commodore. "Sir? I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Major, the Minbari appear to be religious fanatics, and believe not only in their cause, but in their eventual victory. While they have lost battle after battle, they refuse to believe they'll lose the war. Their pride will not allow them to believe they can lose. This task force is here to change that. Their pride is what gives them their strength. We will destroy that pride with humiliation."Acaltha tapped another sequence into the tabletop, sending files to the other nineteen ships.

"Commander Gaarvim and his new protégé, Lieutenant Frabe'en, have been working on the prototype of this for some time. While it's utterly useless against a prepared target, and would serve little useful purpose anywhere in the Alpha Quadrant, our target has no way to effectively defend itself against it. We will undertake limited strikes with it against the colony until their ships emerge from their defensive positions."

"Nice," smiled Captain Gruen. "It actually works? I'd heard they'd abandoned research into this field."

"The research wasn't abandoned, merely shelved until such time as power generation and computer technology advance to match the theory. Which, incidentally, is part of the reason I want you and Carlos to launch those Class IX probes while we're still at least 200 terameters outsystem. With at least thirty-two of them, we'll get enough resolution to target the colony with plenty of accuracy. It will also give us better resolution on the Minbari ships as a bonus." He turned to Nelson. "The Class IX probes are essentially tiny starships, with a round-trip range of well over twenty light years. We use them to extend the exploration capabilities of our survey ships."

Nelson stared at the coffin-sized objects with undisguised awe. "I hope you won't take offense, sir, when I say I'd happily commit mass murder to get my hands on that sort of technology. And what is this weapon you're planning to use, if I might ask?"

"None taken, Major, none taken. And the weapon is an experimental subspace transporter device, one we've had certain design troubles with."Nelson looked curiously at him. "A subspace transporter? How's that different than what you're currently using? Which is more than amazing enough to me as is."

"A normal transporter beam is focused through the same sort of subspace field coils used in a warp drive. The range can be as much as a light year or more, in theory.Its pre-Federation experimental technology that we really haven't gotten to work properly, yet. About a hundred years ago, Emory Erickson, inventor of the transporter, experimented a bit with it, though he called it sub-quantum teleportation. It's similar enough, though. But its energy intensive, unstable, and unreliable, not to mention having problems with targeting the beam. It's entirely possible that, were we to try and transport a kilogram of water in such a manner, only hydrogen and oxygen would arrive at the destination.

"I can see how that would be a problem," winced Nelson. "So how will it be useful now?"

"Lifeforms, machines, even solid materials might not arrive intact, Major. But anti-matter remains anti-matter no matter how finely you might shred it."

**Wolf 424:**

The EarthForce launchers belched steel and radiation, each ship disgorging nuclear missiles driven by the newest ion engines that EarthForce had, engines borrowing from the most rudimentary knowledge of Federation technology to speed them slightly. Cannons along the flanks of _Warspite_ and the other ships oriented themselves and disgorged hot bolts of energy, disruption racing into Minbari armor, lasers searing into crystalline hull and burning at air.

In response, the Minbari ships opened fire themselves, antiproton beams and missiles of their own slamming out. One EF missile cruiser died, another fell off and went dark. The interceptor grids did well enough, although _Warspite_ and _Intrepid_ took damage. The Minbari were rocked, but all eight ships kept coming. Then the EarthForce missiles hit.

Garshonna had his stealth fields on maximum, which meant he was pouring a massive amount of energy out into space in order to shield his ship from active sensors. In the past, that had made perfect sense; the Humans had never been able to penetrate them, and even the UFOP had trouble with them (although to his chagrin that had only lasted a few days, maybe less as far as he knew). Now, the mix of optical trackers and the simple ideas of laser range-finding, LADAR, a HARM seeker combined with the new filters, combined to make the previously-useless EA missiles serious threats. But they were still relatively slow and most of the lumbering beasts were picked off by terrified Minbari point-defense gunners, but enough got through. Each one packed a forty**-**megaton warhead fused to go off on contact, or within a hundred meters. Thirty-six were fired at the Minbari fleet. Five survived to impact, all on the leading ships- a _Tinashi_ pair that were totally obliterated.

Huyn was disappointed, but that was only the first salvo. The explosive demise of a _Hyperion_-class cruiser behind and above _Warspite_ was regrettable, but already, the gambit was succeeding. The Minbari ships were concentrated, in-close. Perfection.

"Launch the buoy and make sure it survives! We just need to hold in-close until they arrive!" With that, Hain buckled himself into his crash seat and did the most hated thing in the world. He waited. Lasers and particle beams flashed from both sides, ripping armor and tearing into vitals. The Minbari ships, cautious of the EarthForce missile broadsides, were holding their range and their fire, concentrating on picking off the missiles. In exchange for the remaining two missile cruisers and damage to the _Warspite_, they managed to hold off the Earth ships.

"They tried." Garshonna thought of that as a great complement. The Human tactics had been extremely good, although futile. His analytical teacher's mind picked out patterns, discerned intents. The Earth commander's only error had been in his discipline. Had his fleet not divided, the battle would have been much more costly. The dispatch of the tachyon message must have been a futile effort to call them back, but his scouts- now including a _Tinashi_ in hyperspace, had not reported a return.

High above the fleet battle, Ryan Cherenko looked with a glimmer of satisfaction and despair over his depleted squadron. Crossbow Seven and Six were gone, along with Eight and Ten, but they'd decimated the Minbari fighters in long and close combat, cut them down to just ten _Nials_- which were now withdrawing for the safety of their fleet before the guns of the 45th Fighter Squadrons' fresh Starfuries. Thirty-nine _Nials_, at cost of eighteen of their own, something unimagined less than a year earlier, a victory in anyone's book. Ryan just hoped the battle line could do the same. From his high perch, it appeared as if the Minbari were hanging back, despite being in tight order. Two frigates were gone, three more and the _Sharlin_ trailed atmosphere.

In hyperspace, EAS _Phoenix_ and her _Hyperion_-class sister _Geronimo_ doubled back on their pursuers, followed seconds later by the eight missile cruisers in their charge. No navy had any experience in fighting in hyperspace, with the exception of EarthForce. A hundred desperate flights had taught them that firing off weapons in hyperspace was dangerous, to say the least. All of that was forgotten as the _Hyperions_ charged the sole _Tinashi_ and hacked it to pieces before its astonished crew could react. A second tachyon transmission echoed through the sensors, and useable coordinates were entered into the jump drive. Seconds later, the blue vortexes began to form…

From Ryan's view, the blue vortexes were right where they needed to be. The Minbari were deployed in a three-dimensional flying wedge, with most of their weapons pointed forwards, engaging the EA force that had first attacked them. Now, with Ryan's fighters charging from 'above', the EA force to their front holding its won, and the new arrival of ten cruisers to their rear, the Minbari knew they were in trouble.

"All power to weapons and the hull plating! Fire at will!" EAS _Phoenix_'s commander shouted out orders as his little squadron reestablished its datanet and picked up initial targeting data. In seconds, lasers, particle beams, electromagnetic railguns, and anti-ship missiles roared out and stabbed the Minbari. Their fleet, already engaged to the front, was forced to split their fires between two. However, they still held their own.

"Prepare for Plan-Omega, boys." Ryan exhaled loudly. "I'll see you all on the other side." With that, he pointed his Starfury straight into the Minbari formation and stroked his afterburners. Under his wings, the pair of long, thin spikes that had replaced two anti-fighter missiles activated. At afterburner acceleration, the distance and time went by mercifully quickly. The Minbari didn't put much in the way of fighter or interceptor coverage out at the Starfuries. A few died, but Ryan and more of his squadron and his comrades survived then anyone had a right to expect. Suddenly, the moment arrived. Thirty-five Starfuries were amidst the Minbari fleet, plasma stabbing out as the pilots rotated to track targets. At their closest points of approach, they launched their spikes, then took evasive maneuvers. Their work was done.

The Minbari didn't know what to make of the bizarre attack at first, but the truth became clear as soon as the first beacons activated. The spikes had dug themselves in deeply, stabbing into the armor like darts from a mammoth. Some were destroyed by the impact or defensive fire. Twenty-seven, stuck on ten ships, activated with a high-powered radio yell. The results in EarthForce gunnery control centers was immediate. Each Minbari ship now seemed to have a gigantic radio beacon shrieking "Kill me!" to every missile in flight or tubes. The percentage of hits went up accordingly, as the Minbari were no longer able to hit slow-flying missiles in search mode. Instead, the gigantic _shipwrecks_ screamed in at nearly .25c, fast enough to ignore point-defense. _Warspite_ and her battered group fell back, leaving the space in front of the Minbari clear for escape. _Phoenix_ now took command of the battle due to her positioning. Aboard the new flagship, Lieutenant Commander Jinto Takomari assumed command, replacing the dead Captain Bussion-Ghant.

"Full power to the engines! Port gunners, concentrate fire on that Sharlin! Starboard, take that Tinashi to port!" Phoenix lurched under the sickening-yellow hit of a particle beam, the glancing strike doing horrendous damage, but she held together and kept firing. One of the gunners, a Frenchman with a name that looked as if it was about to fall from his uniform, was placing his turret's shots especially carefully, holding the charge in the capacitor until the shot was perfect. The tiny motes of light and fire rushing from inside his targets were testaments to his skill- the bolts sliced through the crystalline armor and tore into vitals. He was just one man, and plenty more were doing their jobs to the fullest of their ability. In the forward missile room of the cruiser _Stalingrad_, a glancing hit started a fire in the loading racks. Starman Second Class Razina Thema noticed it immediately and ripped a fire extinguisher from its rack, kicking through the room and yelling out a terrified warning to her crewmates. With a gasp, she anchored herself against the "ceiling" and opened up on the fire, blasting it with high-pressure foam. Richard Ganthet, a wiry European with jet-black hair and an Italian complexion, worked the valve to isolate the broken lubricant line and broke the circuit for the involved panels. The two traded a look as the last flames died away under the chemical assault- they'd just saved their ship, but the moment was broken by the Chief's order to get back to the work of loading and firing missiles.

Garshonna was surprised. He hadn't expected the Earthers to be this devious, or lucky and he should have known better. Out of his original eighteen ships, six were gone, and two more were air-bleeding wrecks he'd be lucky to get home. Every moment he waited here, more warriors and workers died, more damage was absorbed. One of the new EarthForce cruisers crumpled under the bombardment of his own _Swift Blizzard_, but the old Human missile cruisers and the red-and-yellow _Phoenix_ avenged her by launching yet another missile swarm, one that consumed one of his cripples and further twisted _Blizzard_'s own ventral drive fin and portside cannon. Alyt Garshonna evaluated the circumstances and came to his decision.

"Power to the jump drives! Open emergency escape vortexes forward! All ships, evacuate the battlefield." He sagged in defeat, the fight not worth the prize. Now all he had to do was extricate his force from the field.

Ryan was incredulous as he watched. "They're running!" The Starfury pilot couldn't help but break protocol. "Get an eyeful, boys and girls. This is the future!"

Ryan could hardly resist the opportunity- his Cossack blood was screaming to him. Captain Devinshire's ship, Chang's _Phoenix_, Richter's _Jaguar_- all were charging, and dozens of new targets began appearing as the besieged Minbari ships, the ones that couldn't make it out, disgorged shuttles and escape pods, which were something never-before-seen by EarthForce, or at least this piece of it.

What happened next wasn't Ryan Cherenko's proudest moment. He watched as the last of the Minbari ships lingered, keeping a hole in space open so a flock of shuttles and pods could escape. It was a noble act- the proud Sharlin was taking heavy fire from the entire EarthForce squadron, as her commander had put all power into his jump drive. Ryan, his squadron, and the rest of them charged, firing at anything crystalline or without EarthForce markings. Seven hundred and eighteen Minbari survivors had abandoned ship. When the lone _Sharlin_ finally succumbed to the fire and the missiles, a total of three hundred remained alive. Nearly a hundred survived to be taken prisoner.

Huyn was much more restrained then his crew. _Warspite_'s bridge was flickering, the bright lights of emergency-repair crews and the faint smells of ozone, coolant, and smoke bathing the bridge in an air of sobriety. The big _Nova_ battleship was scored and bruised, almost broken, but not defeated. Her crew had stood up valiantly, and the Minbari had been turned…for now, at least. Huyn took a deep breath and picked up the intercom. It hissed a little, but he knew it could be heard by everyone surviving in the fleet.

"_Good job, folks. Secure from battle stations and commence immediate repairs."_

Not exactly rousing, but it was all he could think of. Hs mind was mired; the emotional roller coaster was now taking its toll on him. And so, while the EarthForce fleet celebrated and the Minbari fled, Commander John Huyn slept the sleep of commanders. He had won EarthForce's most decisive victory to date- but at what cost? An ancient military philosopher had once said "to defeat an enemy, one inevitably becomes more like that enemy." Huyn hoped to all the gods that that ma n was wrong. EarthForce was discipline, the defenders of civilization and Humanity. Yet there had been no Humanity today- none of what made it Human. Or maybe he was wrong; maybe it represented Humanity in its full flower.

Viciousness and anger and cunning and simple fear were abundant. Only love, mercy, and compassion were absent- and not just for the Minbari, but for each other. Huyn had ordered men and women to their deaths- and damn him, but he'd enjoyed it, loved the power, the victory, heedless of the costs. Was the veneer of civilization really that thin? Would he enjoy the butchery in the same way he'd experienced today in his dreams tomorrow?

Aboard _Stalingrad_, Ganthet and Thema celebrated in a different way- one celebrated aboard practically everything in space with a mixed crew after a major battle. Something about the death all around made creating new life seem more important than ever, even in zero gravity.

Major Ryan Cherenko felt his Starfury click home in its rack and slide home to the hangar deck; the first pressurized part of the ship a fighter pilot saw. Something was off- the normally-silent cockpit was roaring, a dull sound coming from everywhere. He opened the canopy and removed his helmet- and the source of the sound became clear. The hanger crew, all fifty of them, was screaming- and it was good.

_**Swift Blizzard**_

"It was a disaster, Alyt. We lost nine ships! To the Earthers, not the UFOPers!"

Garshonna slapped the desk in anguish. "Nine ships, brother! Nine of the finest _Tinashis_ in the Navy, nine well-trained crews! And the fighters! Forty-six _Nials_ destroyed, eight damaged! I can only launch six now, even if I had the resources to get them off my decks!"

_It is unfortunate, Garshonna. Surely their losses must have been catastrophic. Against regular Earthers, your fleet…well, how many?"_

"We destroyed two of their _Hyperion_ medium cruisers and six of their older _Sagittarius_ missile cruisers. Damage to at least one more _Hyperion_, three missile ships, and a _Nova_-class battleship. At least two squadrons of fighters destroyed."

The other Alyt was shocked. "_Garshonna…that's less than you yourself lost._"  
"I know. I _know_! I was deceived, fooled. I allowed that Human to pull the snow over my camp and stab me. I failed in my responsibilities." Garshonna's simple self-appraisal was harsh, but accurate. "I assumed that they would not learn, that they would not use their technology to its fullest, that without the protection of their brethren they were weak. I failed to anticipate. I failed my command."

"_How is that possible?"_

"I failed. We saw no UFOP vessels. The signature was a fake and saw through their ruse. However…we were overconfident, and we paid for it. _I paid for it, with blood that was not mine._"

With that sole admission, Alyt Garshonna proved that he was one of the better commanders of the Minbari Warrior caste. "I have learned much, Alyt. I fear these Humans. They are possessed of a certain cunning, a ruthlessness, that we do not have, or at least do not use. We slaughter civilian colonies and consider ourselves heroes. The Federationists seem to be civilized even in the face of our efforts, but these Earthers brother, if they fight us at Minbar like they did yesterday, then I hope to be dead by the time the battle is decided, for there will be nothing I love left."

Before he finally rested, there was one thing he had to do. Honor and ritual demanded sacrifice and learning. He could never hope to undo his mistakes.

He could make up for them.

"Second, change the ship's registry, alert the crew. This is now the _Remembrance_."


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

**"Standing Up for What is Right"**

**_Becerra Alpha-One_**

"…_The Proxima system is effectively under Minbari control. Due to Minbari aggression, the colonies had been abandoned several months ago by the majority of the civilians who, with the help of the Allies have temporarily relocated to other habitats. EarthDome has confirmed that in a display of overwhelming force, the Minbari have destroyed all EarthForce resistance and have secured the system. All experts agree that they will now head tour home once more. But this time, the military is ready. New weapons and defenses and the Allied fleet is certain to repel any future attacks. Many of our Olympus corvettes have been upgraded and EarthForce claims that two of them can stand toe-to-toe with any small to medium sized Minbari warship. Earth's planetary shield is functioning at one hundred percent. _

_"In other news, ISN's special report continues tonight on the astounding battle fought by Earth Alliance forces at Wolf 424 against the murderous Minbari hordes. In an intense hour-long battle, the Earth Alliance forces, unsupported by our allies, managed to drive off the Minbari slaughter fleet and secure the system from future incursions. An unprecedented nine Minbari ships were destroyed, including one battlecruiser according to unofficial sources. EarthForce losses are unconfirmed pending notification of crewmembers, but rumor has it that the EarthForce squadron not only survived the battle, but lost less ships than the Minbari. ISN has learned that the EarthForce unit in question, the 82nd EarthForce Squadron, has been nominated for a Distinguished Service Cross, a Unit Medal of Valor, and, most prestigiously, the Senate Medal of Honor from both the Wolf 424 Colonial Government and the Earth Senate. This is ISN anchor Christine McDonnell, and this is the continuing coverage of the Earth heroes who turned back the Minbari…"_

**Minbar**

Forty of the Anla'shok were gathered in the room of the Hall of Brotherhood. The far majority of them were past their youth. And their numbers were dwindling. Few Minbari wanted to join a dying caste. The males and females, all members of the Ranger caste, were solemn, the veil of depression nearly overwhelming.

"Have they confirmed the loss of the fleet?" Anla'shok Nardronni asked solemnly.

"No, not yet," his Grynal, his old friend slowly answered. "They suspect, but they haven't confirmed the truth of this debacle. The battle at _Wolf 424 _was an even worse disaster. Only a few of our people were barely able to get away before being either destroyed or captured.

"Captured?"

"Yes. What are we to do? When the people discover the magnitude of our defeat they will panic. There will be calls by the people to end this war before it is too late."

"It is already too late," Nardronni answered. "The fleet was our last best hope to prove that we are a power to be reckoned with. The enemy, especially the Humans will not stop until they lay waste to Minbar and our territories. We have unwittingly brought this disaster upon ourselves."

"Don't lie. We pursued this war because our people thought it would be easy. And now, we don't have the courage to say 'enough'. It's isn't the war that has brought us to this. It was our pride, our belief that we could not be defeated."

"You tried to warn them. We could have negotiated a peaceful solution."

"Our leaders and the warrior caste would not have listened," Lysia said. "They still are not listening, not even Delenn. And the Ashen's attitude is not helping this situation."

Unlike the warriors and some of the worker castes, the Anla'shok were not impressed whatsoever with the Ashen. In fact, they avoided the Ashen as much as possible, Minbari who represented the opposite of what the Rangers valued. The other Minbari weren't aware of it yet, however continued contact between the two of them would eventually lead to war. The Ashen were too aggressive and the Minbari too stubborn for any other possible conclusion. "It had been wise that the Vorlons had separated the two halves of one whole.

"The question is, '_what do we do now'_?"

"We fight with our people," Grynal stated with finality. "We live for them; we die for them. And die we shall if our leaders don't come to their senses."

Nardronni shook his head. "They are not the butchers our leaders claim them to be. I was there in the Alpha quadrant. They were not as barbaric as we assumed. In some ways their policies were enlightened. The idea of a Federation is one where everyone has the opportunity to participate. Many species worked together without a thought, without conflict."

"But many of those species are Humanoids, nearly the same as the Humans. It is natural for them to come together. We have done things, dishonorable acts. Surely they will demand retribution. They could do nothing less. It is what we would do."

And perhaps that is our mistake, believing that they are the same as we," Grynal said as he thought about it. "They have released some of our people. The captive warriors have been treated well."

"Something we have not done, to our shame," Lysia continued after his train of thought. "The Humans of Earth Alliance killed Dukhat and in our blind rage to destroy them, we may have destroyed ourselves."

"No."

Surprised, the Rangers turned and saw.

It had been said that after seeing a Vorlon, nothing was ever the same, and at that moment the Minbari knew it was true. The Vorlon stepped from the shadows and drew close, frightening the Minbari who nevertheless stood their ground in the face of such an awesome presence.

Nardronni approached the Vorlon slowly and respectfully bowed before he framed his question. "Does this mean that the Vorlons will enter the war?"

The Vorlon known as Kosh didn't answer immediately as he carefully weighed his answer. Finally he said, "the pebbles have spoken. The boulders are moving. The avalanche comes and the pebbles have no more say in the matter. A remnant must be saved. Go. Now. Start again, here." With that the Vorlon gave Nardronni a data crystal.

"You want us to flee Minbar?" he asked incredulously and watched in horror as the Vorlon ever so slowly nodded. The Minbari stared at the information on the crystal and the destination. "It's so far. It will take us years to get to this place."

"It is a place of safety. Go. Now. The other pebbles are protected by the mountains. It is a place of safety. Leave or be swallowed in the abyss to come.

"But we cannot abandon our homes, our people," implored Grynal.

"You will not be alone. Go. Now. While there is still time." And with that Kosh turned and then stopped. "Begin again." He then walked into the shadows, allowing the dimensional slip to take him elsewhere.

"He believes that the war has been lost," choked Lysia. "The Vorlons will not help."

The discussion as to what to do was heated but short. In the end the Vorlon's words had ended all arguments of whether to stay and fight. Death for their people was coming. The survival of the Minbari people and their way of life now rested with them. They would gather their ships, their people, their resources and leave into the unknown. And they would do it within the week. But there was one resource that was needed that would have to be taken.

They were Rangers. They would do it for the survival of their people. And they would do it soon.

_**GCF Fires of Regulus – near the Proxima System**_

"That is a lot of shipsss, Hunt-leader," S'Tavak reported.

S'Garak could only nod as he tried to absorb the information coming over the tactical display. The Klingon vessels were as grains of sand on an old hatching-ground. The sensor crews were going all out attempting to catalogue the variations and refits. Several Minor clans were represented that S'Garak had never even heard of before today. The oldest vessel identified was an old Federation-designated _D-7_ penal cruiser with the original warp nacelles. The rear shields on that model were practically nonexistent, supposedly to discourage the crew from running away.

S'Garak shook his head. Even an antique like that was still far more maneuverable than the World-burner hulks. Despite the stunt that still had his shell brother fuming, the enemy would be defeated by superior maneuverability and technology.

"Hunt-leader?" R'Kusot spoke up. "We're being hailed by the Klingon Flag. Admiral Chang wishes to meet with you."

S'Garak paused. _That was quick,_ he mused. They'd barely arrived at the mustering point, and now the leader of the Klingon Expeditionary Force wanted to meet. '_He's up to something'_.

"Tell them I will meet with the Admiral at his convenience," S'Garak said diplomatically. Any attempt to delay would be seen as a sign of weakness. Fortunately, Sslith had already shared all that he knew of Klingon culture and customs, though much of it was second-hand via Federation studies. Unsurprisingly, Admiral Bennett's office was more than willing to forward a briefing to Elder Sslith. They had no desire for a diplomatic incident between their nominal allies.

Sslith had gone along with most of their recommendations, but proposed a few changes of their own. Not for the last time, S'Garak hoped the old one knew what he was doing.

**Vorlon flagship in orbit over Minbar**

The Vorlon High Lord, protected by his encounter suit, stood face to face with the young dark-haired, humanoid-shaped Metron facing him without a hint of fear. "A state of war has been declared between the Federation of Planets and their allies, and the Vorlon Empire. They have attacked and destroyed a Vorlon transport, killing the pilot and the crew. They are animals and will be punish for this effrontery. They have instigated this insult in our territory and will be punished according to our directives."

"You destroyed twelve of their vessels in an unprovoked attack," the Metron said. You purposely provoked them. This action will not be tolerated."

"The Human ships were warned," the Vorlon countered easily. "It is not our fault that they failed to move out of the way of our departing vessel in time. They were responsible for their own deaths."

"Two seconds was insufficient time and you call yourselves civilized," the Metron growled. "You were warned not to interfere with young ones from the Alpha quadrant."

"Their violation was within our territory, the fault is theirs. We will respond and remove their presence from this sector of space."

"No, you will not. The Council of Elders will not allow this. Your purpose is clear to us now. Your desire is to expand this war into areas previously denied to you. We have invited you to try. The invitation is still opened to you."

"You will not stop us from completing our objective," another high ranking Kosh angrily replied. "We know what you are, Metron. Your DNA _stinks_ of your connection to the young ones. You are all the same and you protect them because of your relationship with them."

"We protect them from your kind because it is our responsibility to do so, Vorlon, a promise you've failed to keep when the elders in your territories left you. Our policy is that of non-interference. The younger ones are left to their own devices as they mature. They learn, they fail and start again. If they survive they will do so on their own with little interference from us. Their affairs are their own. You and the Shadows have choked those children under your charge and all have suffered as a result. Now they will settle accounts on their own and we will not let you interfere."

"We are Vorlons," the High Lord announced. "We will not be dictated to in our own homes." The leader of the Metrons glared at the Vorlon who had shed his encounter suit and faced the enhanced Humanoid in his full glory. "We are well aware of your power, but you know nothing of us. A thousand, thousand generations separate our two species. If there is war between us we will use everything in our power to win. These bodies are nothing. We will shed our essences as necessary to defeat you, and they will devastate your worlds. There is no one in your Council of Elders who could stop us. The Organians are complete pacifists; they will not fight. The Medusans are limited by their inability to travel without instrumentation. What could the Melkotians do? You have the power to devastate worlds, but will you use them and maintain your collaboration?"

The dark-haired Metron, wearing a translucent robe moved closer to the Vorlon. "A star shines brightest just before it dies." His voice boomed throughout the Vorlon vessel reeking of power that belied his appearance. "Your bio-energy, your entire race will die for nothing. Your vessels have not improved in almost a million years. Stagnation is your mother, apathy your father." Gently, the Humanoid alien extended his hand revealing a small pulsating globe. "Will you stand against weapons forgotten and suppressed by you in the last half a million years?" He asked. "Behold the proto-matter construct. If one of these were to touch your world, entire continents would disappear. This is what you are prepared to unleash upon the galaxy. Ten thousand years ago the war between the elders destroyed hundreds of worlds. Billions of young sentients died because of our disputes. Some of us have matured," and the way he said indicated that he didn't believe that the Vorlons had matured at all. "But we are resolved to start such a war if you dare to touch those under our charge."

There was fear in the semi-liquid atmosphere as the Vorlons who saw the palm-sized weapon and understood it for what it was. The Metrons were well-known for their matter re-arrangers. The Humans in their territory had discovered the secrets of what they called the genesis matrix. However, the device was countless generations behind the most basic knowledge that the Metrons possessed. If the Metrons were to attack Vorlon Prime, the planet could be converted into quantum mists, or any matter and energy touched by the weapon could be reconstructed into whatever they wished. Generations earlier, fearing such a device, the Vorlons had developed a defense against that weapon, but no one knew if it would work. The defensive measure might well be worse than the weapon itself.

But the Vorlon Lord would not be deterred. Too much had been lost already.

"You would not dare use such a weapon. No civilized race would condone such an action."

"If you attack the Alpha quadrant, the Vorlon Empire will cease to exist," the Blond-haired Metron said, speaking for the first time. "We will use the proto-matter constructs. Loss of life will be unspeakable on both sides, but we will not allow you a foothold in the Alpha quadrant, something that you have always wished for. There are many who remember the gate and the actions you performed during and after that incident. Actions such as those will no longer be tolerated."

The High Lord grimaced. No one wanted to be reminded of their mistakes and the High Lord was no exception. This young creature took great delight in throwing that particular incident in his face. He didn't even want to acknowledge by name, those telepathic abominations. "Your affinity for these Humans is apparent even to the youngest of us. They are barely animals compared to you. Why are you willing to protect them even at the cost of war? They are dangerous, advancing far too fast. They upset the order of things and in time could unbalance the very galaxy. Why would the others be willing to risk war for the Humans and their relatives?"

"We take our responsibility seriously," answered a golden-haired Metron. "We have learned from bitter experience that the young must follow their own paths. The Elders of the Alpha quadrant understand the difference between guiding and interference. There are of course a few exceptions," he said, thinking of Q and a very few others like him. "However destroying worlds to determine the outcome of an argument; killing young sentient beings before they have a chance to choose will not be tolerated. The acts you have performed have resulted in nothing less than slavery for untold billions. If there is to be war, then we will choose involve ourselves so that the younger races will not suffer so callous a fate as you plan."

"What you call slavery, '_we'_ call order. These untamed children must be controlled and returned to the right paths before it is too late. They have traveled much further than they should have and are expanding their knowledge too quickly."

"That is not for you to decide, Vorlon," the dark-haired Metron responded. "We remember the agreement that was made when so many of the old ones left. You and the Shadows were to care for the younger races in your sectors of space. Instead, your suppression of them has started a prelude to war. You are knowledgeable, but unwilling to listen and you will not be allowed to spread your influence further than you already have."

"And you threaten war against your elders?"

"No," the Metron said. "We're threatening war against you."

**_IKV _Dakronh_ - near the Proxima System_**

S'Garak inhaled slowly as the transporter effect faded. The air aboard the Klingon ship tasted thin and cool, though not as cold as aboard the Lee. Like the Humans, these mammals flaunted their hot blood at every opportunity, it seemed.

Alone, the Gorn commander stepped down off the platform, appraising his hosts.

Admiral Chang was thin for a Klingon, but his lack of bulk did not apply weakness, but rather speed. His weathered face was dominated by a patch of black material, apparently attached directly to the bone, which covered a missing eye. He stood out among the burly crew like a _Ch'tal _surrounded by _Rartoks._

S'Garak considered that as he stepped forward. One eye implied a loss of binocular vision and depth perception, since Klingon physiology lacked an echolocation mechanism. For an active-duty commander to refuse a graft or prosthetic replacement was to accept a weakness in capabilities, but one that must be compensated for by something else. The starkness of the patch covering the empty socket tended to draw the eye. Here, it said, was a warrior who'd suffered a disfiguring wound, yet didn't even bother to have it repaired.

Perhaps it intimidated his cohorts, S'Garak concluded. What he'd heard of Klingon shipboard discipline suggested that they had raised fratricide from a common method of advancement to an art-form.

"Hunt Leader S'Garak," Chang greeted him with a toothy smile.

"Admiral Chang," he replied in a rumbling growl that was a little louder than absolutely required for the translator.

"You came alone?" Change asked, though it was obvious from the moment the Gorn vessel transmitted, "One to transport".

S'Garak cocked his head slightly. "I understood that you wished to meet with me, not my officers. Was the translation faulty?"

Chang shook his head in a clear negation. "Not specifically. But most… persons… would not wish to board a Klingon warship by themselves."

S'Garak nodded politely as he mentally checked off one of the stratagems Sslith had predicted during his briefing. "I assumed you would be uncomfortable allowing more than one fully-trained Gorn hunter aboard your command vessel," he replied innocently.

Chang's features were impassive as the officers behind him bristled. Perhaps an expression of… something… flitted across his scarred visage. "You are far too polite," the Klingon observed in a sardonic manner. S'Garak was slightly surprised. He'd thought sarcasm was primarily a Human peculiarity. Was he meeting with Elder Sslith's counterpart among the Klingons? Even the possibility put him on his guard. "If you will follow me, we have a little while before the other flotilla leaders arrived for the general briefing. We've prepared a small… reception… in the interests of fostering better understanding between our people."

S'Garak wondered what kind of snare he'd just stuck his claw into.

_**Valen'tha**_

"…What we have to say here is not for the young ones," the leader of the Melkotian said. And with that the mists covered the Minbari and they were dreaming, oblivious to everything else as the powerful telepaths clouded their minds.

LynKesh stood straighter; her psychic bonds strengthen against a possible attack. The racial memory of these creatures flared to the fore. "You would dare turn against us?" she asked. "We brought you up, gave you understanding, taught you how to think, how to use your telepathic senses properly."

"You used our people," the Melkotian bitterly responded. "Your intrusions into our space cost the lives of billions of our people. We have not forgotten the truth. You were banned from the Alpha quadrant because of your mistake, one of so many. We know you did what you believed to be in the best interests of all. We now understand your decision, but not with your methods."

"Your species is still young, not where you should be. You have touched the fire. The young ones progress far too quickly and are contaminating you with their ways. They must be restrained."

"As we were?"

"The pebble has no choice when the mountain moves."

"We are pebbles no longer," declared the first Melkotian. "Sentient species have never been pebbles as you have never been mountains. We are living beings. Your lack of understanding of this simple fact is why you are not welcomed in the Alpha quadrant and have no say-so there."

"When we are ready, neither the Metrons, nor you will stop us."

"You still believe you are the center of the universe," the second Melkotian said mockingly. "Pride, the father of all sins still has its place, ruling who you are, what you are."

The Vorlon glared at the aliens. "You are still children," it scoffed.

"We will not allow you to do what you've done to the others. What you've done to us alone is enough for us to declare war."

"There was no time for you to vote."

"We were not given a choice."

"Will you fight us?"

The Melkotians were quiet. The air around them changed slowly. The two Vorlons knew what was happening but couldn't stop the telepathic intrusions and for a moment they were terrified. The cloudiness in their minds cleared and was replaced by fear and dread.

_**IKV Dakronh - near the Proxima System**_

S'Garak shifted slightly in his chair. He was slightly bored, but at least the furnishings were comfortable and well-made. He didn't have to worry about his scales abrading one of those ridiculous cushions the mammals used to cushion their posteriors. Bare metal was far less annoying. The slightly inebriated wing commander concluded his rambling toast and they all drank in obedience to tradition. S'Garak set his goblet down next to the twitching remnants of his meal.

These still-living invertebrates were tasty, and non-toxic according to his briefing, but a bit too sweet for his palate. And the shells tended to stick between his fangs as well. A sprinkle from the container of chromium salts he produced from his belt helped cut the cloying aftertaste, but he was still left wondering if he'd commit a serious breech of protocol by clearing his teeth in front of his hosts. Fortunately, one of Chang's officers asked to sample the salt S'Garak had used. When the medical crew was removing him from the room, the Hunt-Leader had an opportunity to remove some particularly annoying morsels with a talon. At least this "blood wine" of theirs was refreshing, if a bit too thin to be the real thing.

Still, the overwhelming alcohol content was beginning to dull his senses slightly, which he supposed was its purpose. General Chang _claimed_ that this ritualistic imbibing of alcohol, combined with grandiose oaths and declarations, was originally a Human custom, but S'Garak wasn't so sure.

Another Klingon, weighed down with insignias of rank, lurched to his feet. He steadied himself and his eye were curiously intent as they locked onto S'Garak's. "To dying well in battle, and not living on as a crippled, useless old memory!" he declared.

S'Garak's goblet flexed slightly in his grip. The implied insult to his mentor had almost launched him across the table to crush the life out of this fool. Only the fact that the Mind-Hunter would not appreciate such theatrics stayed his talons. But he did not drink with the rest.

General Chang nodded slightly as the toaster sat back down. "We Klingons prefer the idea of dying in battle than living a waning existence before succumbing to old age or disease," he explained in a genial tone – like they hadn't just been testing the Hunt-Leader. "In fact, many older warriors seek out an honorable death to avoid such an unseemly end. How do your warriors deal with their own mortality?"

S'Garak paused thoughtfully before answering, the veiled reference to Sslith was annoying, yet his response needed to be diplomatic. "Our eldest warriors are retired to pass on their knowledge to the younger generation. We would not see their wisdom wasted, but rather cultivated."

General Chang nodded, but the toaster made a face. "Teachers of the young? Who would respect that?"

S'Garak parted his jaws slightly. "Who would not respect a warrior that Death itself was afraid to take?" he asked.

_**Valen'tha**_

Within their minds, despite their objections, despite their fierce resistance, the Vorlons had returned, a million years into the past. The gate was there, shining brightly, the trans-dimensional doorway wide opened allowing the Great Enemy to come through. Thousands of Vorlons were in pitched battle against – them. Plasma pulses destroyed Vorlon fighters and warships and the Vorlon answered back with beam weapons. The hated destroyers moved forward, their weapons visibly draining power from the huge, ball-shaped containment units as they vaporized unshielded Vorlon cruisers with just one strike.

The Vorlons saw their heavy cruisers moving to attack the Old Ones who faltered as the gateway they used to augment their telepathic power was negated by the thousands of Melkotians in each vessel, struggling to contain such ancient malevolent power. Vorlon cruisers filled with the Melkotians died as they plowed directly into the heart of the enemy fleet. Thousands of Melkotian ships, millions of Melkotians, young, old, male, female and neutrals used their telepathic abilities to neutralize the psychic assault while the Vorlons fought to contain the thousands of alien ships attempting to breech the gate.

The Melkotians didn't have a choice whether to fight or not. Their space fleet was controlled by the Vorlons and population forced into the battle. It was either fight or die.

And they died by the millions.

There were Vorlons who had been seduced by the Old Ones and those ruined souls had attacked and destroyed their own forces. Particular attention was paid to the telepaths and the Melkotian ships were butchered by both sides. After an eternity, the gate was shut down, the enemy beaten back and destroyed but at a horrendous cost. One fifth of the entire Vorlon population had been killed in the fighting. Thousands more have been turned and they pulled the dimensional gate into the depths of hyperspace not to be found for another million years.

The Vorlons won the war.

The Melkotians lost one hundred million of their people in that one battle to save the galaxy. Uncounted numbers of other races were destroyed as well-collateral damage. Planets where the Great Enemy had fled to were destroyed. So great was the fear of those-that-should-not-be-named that the presence of just one of the creatures hiding on a world was considered justification enough to sterilize the planet to make sure it was dead.

Most of the converted Vorlons and others were hunted down and killed as they could not be turned. A few however survived and escaped the wrath of their fellows. Seeking revenge for the defeat of their masters, the seduced ones ravaged the Melkotian planet before leaving for parts unknown. The Vorlons had been too busy recovering from the war to even attempt to protect the helpless telepaths. Billions more died. The survivors, horrified by the death, isolated themselves from any other aliens. They remained isolated for untold generations. The Vorlon Empire surveyed the ruined world, issued apologies and forgot about them.

The final image of a devastated world filled with desolate survivors and a ruined ecosystem disappeared and the Vorlons were in control of their own minds once more.

"The price for your pride was the rape and destruction of our world. Generations were required to filter out your genetic manipulations within our species' genome. No, we will not kill," the first Melkotian said. "But there are things we can do which will cause you to destroy yourselves. We will not allow you to do them what you've done to us. We are your play-things no longer. Consider this as you decide whether to go to war with us or not."

LynKesh had the grace to be ashamed of what her ancestors had done. "The past is the past. The wild ones will undo everything that we have done to create order."

"Then, the choice is yours." Without another word, the aliens vanished in a sudden flash of light, leaving the Vorlons alone with their thoughts.

-+-

The Grey Council awoke to find themselves alone in the chamber. The Vorlons had gone. The other First Ones had gone. All that had been left was the dreaming. Their enemy had been laid bare to them. The Minbari and Ashen stared uncertainly at one another.

"Did you see?" was all the Cadroni had asked. "Did I imagine these things?"

"We were all there," Delenn said. Her voice was shaking "It was no dream. Admiral Kirk saved his world so many times. He is a legend for a reason."

"It had to be a trick…those creatures that dared to enter this chamber, played with our minds…"

"The Vorlons didn't stop them."

"Kirk and those under him will not stop until he destroys us all," Sutain Larioha announced focusing them all upon him for the moment rather than that most disturbing dream. "He must be killed before it is too late. He is a warrior to be respected. And the Humans influence the others in ways I-I do not understand. If we allow him continued life the Minbari will become extinct before the end of the solar year."

"Is death the only thing that you can conclude from all of this?" Satai Marken questioned.

"Those First Ones blasphemers placed those images in our mind. They want us to surrender to our fate. That's why the Vorlons have driven them off," he concluded. "We are not weak, but if we lose our hearts now, the Vorlons 'will' abandon us. I for one will not accept what I have seen. They were false images placed in our minds to weaken our resolve. It will not work. They creatures are merely human, worthy only of our contempt as we crush them into the dirt…"

And the arguments began.

-+-

Hey everyone; Thank your for reading this chapterAs special thanks to Matthew S. for his continuing additions to ATV. When this is finally over I will extend a personal thanks to everyone who has contributed to the making of ATV. Love 'em all.

And everyone just ignore Samael3 or whoever he wants to be at any given moment. He's well...nothing.


	62. Chapter 62

Hello everyone: As you've noticed I have not updated ATV for a while. On the other site I explained this but not here. Real life has forced itself upon me ala work and home life and I had to slow down writing for more than a month. But I am back now and will resume this story until the end which is coming up soon. That you for your patience and thanks to all of your for your comments and questions and continued support. Even a person who comments negatively whenever he gets the chance but obviously loves the story because he never misses a chapter and knows more about the story than I do!

First – Comments and questions:

RL Seward: Trying to kill Kirk? They ought to talk w/the Klingons about how easy that is_. Yes you're right. They did try for a long time. Didn't work. But the Minbari are different and so...new people, new ideas. _

_KEmperor: Thank you very much and I hope you continue to enjoy it as we wind down towards the end of the road._

_Grochek1: At this point I suspect that the scientists have no real clue whether its 8, 9 or ten planets. Used to be nine planets with Pluto being number nine. Now that may or may not have been changed. Also there was a 10th planet speculated to orbit past Pluto, but it was smaller and if Pluto isn't considered one of the nine then that one is in limbo at this point. This brings up another point in the ATV supplements concerning Jupiter… I made an error concerning the comet hit and the spots still being there. In reality they disappeared a few months after the strike. So the Earthforce people could NOT have seen the strikes on. I will change that to reflect it properly. Sorry, stupid mistake on my part. The ship sizes are a bit different and the are reflecting the different subclasses of Minbari vessels in ATV. So the Sharlin is 1600 meters but there are a few variations of the ship that are larger and smaller to that relative size._

Agent-G: Although I think the battles could be toned down a bit I like them but sometimes you have them WAY too long_. I mentioned this to you in a PM but it also deserves comment here. There are two schools of thought here and as a writer it's a challenge to get the balance correct-and that never happens no matter how hard you try. Some people live for the battles and others live for the content and political and characterization in a story. As for me, I take the history channel approach to allow the reader to see all sides of the conflict. There's nothing fun about war and the horrors and even overkill should be represented. Rens' approach is different as is Ed's. Ash is worse than I while Matt looks at it from a cultural (see Gorn) perspective. So together it can come out to be a bit long but it does represent all views and gives a full perspective of what's going on. Better overkill than sorry. But we have 'meat' for everyone. Now changing track… The Ashen name comes from a reader whose first name is Ashen. His response earned him a name of this Minbari subgroup. Think No-Prize. You may have also heard of this from SG-1 in which the Ashen were part of a alien race that tried to take over Earth. No relation here._

_The genetic anomalies have been noticed and I have been keeping that somewhat toned down until the supplement chapter comes out. It started when we mentioned a terminal illness in which a child has been brought to the Federation by her Minbari Grandfather. So they have noticed and you will see what happens concerning that issue in the near future._

_OBI: No Griffin does NOT exist in this universe. There are some differences in who survived and who didn't in the ATV/AUOC realties. _

anon. Due to the Vorlon sterilization of the Minbari, the Rangers won't be able to take enough people with them to sustain a population. They will die out in two generations at most_. I would disagree with you here. The Minbari genome is damaged, however it's not that unstable. It is heading for disaster true. What is happening is that each generation is having a more difficult time reproducing and the ones who do reproduce produce children that seem weaker or less 'stable for a lack of a better word'. In a few generations, this will start to become critical but they aren't there yet. The problem is that the Vorlon-introduced human genes from Sinclair produced a short term benefit (Humans able to reproduce with Minbari) but a long term problem-eventual reproductive infertility. Either the genes are breaking down (Less likely), or they need an infusion of human DNA to reintegrate what is being lost (Delenn and John's child seems to support this supposition), or the require some medical intervention advance enough to correct the error made by the Vorlons but still keep the Minbari-human hybrids (and that is what they are) reproductively viable. But 2 generations is too short of a time to predict extinction. I would say without help, in about 20-25, not that long of a time either._

Superfan07-03-29 I have a question. _Would the Thasians (Charlie X's guardians) count as First Ones? I would say yes. I do not know how advanced they are but they seem to qualify by my definition of what an elder race or First One is._

_-+-_

_Also there is a credit that I must acknowledge and I didn't so I am adding it here. In chapter 42 there was a mention of the evil overlord hand list. These and other rules of what not to do if I were an evil Overlord was created by Peter Anspach and jack Butler_

**Chapter 62**

"**Of Pirates, Generals, and Warlords"**

**Minbar-Shina Province**

"I said I wished to not be disturbed," Delenn said.

She had been inside her suite for most of the day now, thinking hard, trying to understand why the Vorlons had done what they'd done to her people. The only thing that seemed logical was that the other First Ones had said or done something during their presence that had altered things.

She'd never know how right her beliefs were. The united Coalition threat had been enough to keep the Vorlons from getting into the war. A Vorlon victory would have been impossible against the powers arrayed against them, but the retaliation would have destroyed dozen of worlds on both sides of the galaxy. The agreement struck was less a treaty as more of a cessation of hostilities. In return for the Vorlons not entering the war, thereby keeping the Coalition from retaliating, the Vorlons would refrain from attacking the young races in their territory for a period of one hundred standard years. At the end of that time, the Coalition would official request that the Federation and everything associated with them be removed from Vorlon claimed sectors. If they chose to remain then the Vorlons would have the right to removed them by whatever means necessary.

The majority of the Vorlons were pleased with this deal although many had objected. However the High Vorlon agreed to the proposal. One hundred standard years was nothing and during that time they would build up their military forces for the inevitable battle. As advanced as the Federation allied forces were, in one hundred years, they would be overwhelmed by the sheer power of the First Ones. True, they did advance at a fantastic rate but one hundred years was a very short time.

The Coalition knew better. Yes, it was a short period of time, but the Vorlon Empire had not truly understood what they were dealing with in the young ones. And officially, they would warn the allies to leave this space. Unofficially, the allies would get every warning possible for the upcoming war that was sure to come. The Coalition of Elders understood their enemy very well. The letter of the agreement would be obeyed, but not the spirit. The moment the Vorlons realized their error, they would do everything in their power to sidestep the agreement and the Alpha quadrant Elders intended to do the same. A hundred years from now, there was going to be a galactic war between the young ones and the Vorlons and their allies and the Coalition intended to prepare their charges well.

None of this was known to Delenn. "I don't wish to be disturbed," she hissed this time.

Obviously the person hadn't heard her outburst or hadn't cared as they persisted in seeing her. Angry and frustrated, she moved towards the door half curious now as to why her personal guard hadn't brushed away the intrusion. She keyed the sequence and the door opened smoothly, barely making a sound as it did so. In front of her, was an old male she instantly recognized. The anger immediately drained away. "Anla'shok Nadronni," she said.

He bowed humbly at her presence. "Please forgive me," he said.

After a moment she let him in. She offered him a seat and he sat slowly. It seemed as if the weight of the world was upon his shoulders and she knew that feeling, oh, so well. "What is it, my friend?"

"I have been contacted," he said softly, looking around to make sure no one else might be listening. "The Vorlons have a plan."

At this pronouncement she perked up considerably. "What is it?"

"It involves the Anla'shok and a way to end this war," he whispered.

She looked downcast. "There is no way for this war to end unless one of us destroys the other. Too much blood has been spilled. I have been responsible for all of this," she moaned. "If I have not given the orders, none of this would have happened."

"You cannot blame yourself for this alone. All of us are responsible," said Nardronni. "We allowed our passions to get out of hand. And," he added with more than a hint of remorse, "we were willing to commit genocide to test our resolve."

"We still are," she coldly countered. "This is a fight to the death. Everything we are will stand or fall in these last few weeks of battle. Admiral Kirk's forces have breached the borders of our Ralafa star system and slaughtered the warriors that opposed him. The docks are gone, many of the capital and support ships are destroyed. The military bases were obliterated from orbit. Several orbital platforms were eliminated and now there is an enemy garrison in control of the system and we can do nothing about it!"

Nardronni was appalled. That was something he hadn't heard about. "When?"

"A few hours ago. Sutain Larioha simply stood there when the reports came in accusing us of incompetence."

"He said that directly?" The Anla'shok didn't like the Ashen and this latest episode didn't do anything to those feelings.

"It was – strongly implied," she stated matter-of-factly. "After this is over, we may find ourselves in another war."

Then it is more important than ever that you know what the Vorlons have told us," he said. "Please come with me to our ship."

"You cannot tell me here?" she asked.

"No," he said. "Security is paramount in this matter. "We cannot even trust this place with the information I am to impart to you." He looked around the room.

Delenn stared at him in shock. Her room couldn't possibly have listening devices implanted, could it? Would the Ashen be foolish enough to try something like that? She shook her head, already knowing the answer. "Then let us go."

"Thank, you Satai." Nardronni gratefully bowed and followed her out of the apartment and towards the _Sharlin_ where security was absolute.

**Federation Express**

Nelson glanced up as he accompanied the Commodore down the corridor, trying to place the faint music that could be heard throughout the ship. He noticed Thornburg looking around in a similar fashion, and decided to simply ask."Commodore? Would you mind my asking a question about your ship? It seems..."

The EarthForce officer paused, frowning, as he tried to find words that wouldn't offend an ally.Acaltha smiled. "You're wondering about the slightly unusual attitude of my crew?"

Nelson nodded, while his eyes flickered in Thornburg's direction. The reporter's ears had perked up in a most annoying manner.

"I didn't want to put it that way, Sir. But they do seem rather unique. I've noticed the music."The commodore chuckled as they strode down the passageway. "This ship belongs to Federation Express, a chartered courier company. Not Starfleet. It is currently on loan to Starfleet for the duration of the war."Nelson blinked.

"Pardon me, Sir, but a private courier service with what is essentially a pocket battleship?"

"Federation Express prides itself on delivering anywhere, anywhen, so long as the customer pays the fee, Major. That includes major war zones, as well as areas infested with pirates and raiders. Do you really imagine that any pirate would find the _Brinks_ an easy target?"

"But isn't that what a navy is for?" interjected Thornburg. "Convoy duty? Escorting merchant shipping?"

"Starfleet is a defense force and the exploratory arm of the Federation. It's actually less costly to authorize a private organization to deal with some problems, Mr. Thornburg. Think of my employers as the equivalent of one of your armored secure transportation firms." The Andorian gestured at a discretely mounted speaker. "That is what you're sensing about my crew, Major. When I resigned from Starfleet, Federation Express approached me, requesting me to head their armed transport section. They also gave me carte blanche to chose any one I wanted when assembling crews."

"Commander Vickers is an excellent example. He is one of the best communications experts in the Federation, literally one in a billion. He also has a minor obsession with late 20th and early 21st century Human music. I, and through me, FedEx, cater to his hobby. In return, we receive the skills of someone who might otherwise choose to retire from public life to pursue their private avocations.

"Nelson's eyebrows rose. "It's not just him, is it? It's your entire crew. They're all hand-picked."

Acaltha chuckled. "I'm glad EarthForce saw fit to assign you to this duty, Major. You're quick witted." He looked over at Thornburg. "And before you ask, Mr. Thornburg, Federation Express _is_ interested in possibly extending service to this area, sometime in the future, once the war is over. But that's a discussion for another time."

The three arrived at the turbolift. "Bridge."

"And _your_ avocation, Commodore?" probed the reporter.

"Why, you disappoint me, Mr. Thornburg. I would have thought that a bright reporter such as you would have already realized my hobby."

"I wouldn't want to guess, Commodore. I'm just looking for the facts." Thornburg felt a flash of anger as the expression on the Andorian's face told him he'd fallen into a conversational trap."

Why, Mr. Thornburg. My vocation, my avocation, and my life's work are all one and the same." A cold thin smile aimed itself like a phaser at the reporter.

"I kill slavers."

-+-

The bridge of the _Brinks_ was an elegant martial dance. Commander M'zell rose and surrendered the center seat to her commander, smoothly stepping to one side."T

he probes are in position, Sir, and we have more than enough data resolution for targeting purposes. The task force is ready, and awaiting your command to advance on the colony."

"Excellent, Mr. M'zell." Acaltha turned to Commander Vickers. "All ships, Mr. Vickers."

"You're on, Sir."

"Final orders are as follows. Commander Vote, I want you and your merry band of information thieves to proceed to the system jump

gate and seize control of it. You are under NO circumstances to damage the gate. Merely use the information we've acquired from the captives to keep the gate from opening during our assault. Your secondary objective is to ensure that our attack is broadcast to the tachyon network whether the Minbari like it or not. Do not allow them to shut the gate's transmitter down. In this instance, truth is a weapon in our hands.

"The Human officer grinned. "Thank you, Sir. Believe me, it'll be a pleasure."

"I expect it would be," noted Acaltha dryly. "This is probably the biggest network attack you've ever tried. Legally, that is."

Vote had the grace to look faintly embarrassed.

The commodore turned his attention to a much younger officer. "Commander Nakajima."

"Sir!"

"While I am quite certain of your courage in battle, I would much prefer that you bring your ship back intact this time. You _will_ obey the commands of both Captain Gruen and Captain Von Schlichten."

Nelson noticed that the oriental-appearing officer flushed slightly. "That wasn't my fault, Sir!"

"I'm not interested in who was at fault, Commander. I'm interested in winning the upcoming battle with a minimum of casualties on my side. You _will_ obey orders, not search for ways around them."

"Yes, Sir," came the somewhat sullen reply.

"I want the launch to proceed immediately once we drop out of warp. Maintain position, and let the Minbari wonder."

-+-

Thornburg was a great many things. Some of which he'd even admit to with pride. But first and foremost, he was a reporter. Despite the years he had spent being a professional irritant, he'd kept his investigative skills well honed. And those very same skills were telling him that this Federationist commander was keeping something from him, and doing so merely because it amused him.That made Richard do a slow burn.

But he took a firm grip on his emotions. There was a story here, he could sense it. A story that could make him immortal in his chosen field. He wasn't about to lose _that_ opportunity because of some hurt feelings.

He pasted his best, "Hail fellow, well met" smile on his face and turned back to the commodore."Why do you want Captain Vote to seize the gate, Commodore? Isn't that dangerous? As you said, damage to a jumpgate, even a Minbari jumpgate, would bring all the other races into this war against us."

The Andorian smiled, a cold hard smile that sent icicles of dread down Thornburg's spine. "I want - even more, the _Federation_ wants - this entire sector to witness what I'm about to do, Mr. Thornburg. While keeping secrets in wartime is a near-constant requirement, sometimes you want, even _need_, the enemy to know what you're capable of. Perhaps not _all_ that you can do, but it helps if the enemy understands that he, she or it is hopelessly overmatched. And," he added coldly. "It distracts from the other hammer blow that's about to fall."

A blue hand waved at the command viewscreen taking up the entire forward bulkhead of the bridge."And I want the sector to see just how utterly outgunned the Minbari are.""Won't that make them fight all the harder? Sir?"Acaltha ignored the veiled disrespect that had his bridge crew stiffening in irritation."You'd be surprised, Mr. Thornburg. But then, that's what you're here for. I hope that you, and your ISN viewers, enjoy the show." The commodore turned back to the screen. "All ships: execute Point Hammer."

**Proxima:**

On the world below, the atomic fires had started to cool. The few Earther military that had been on the planet-well what was left of their ashes would still be in the process of floating towards the ground below. Neutron beam weapons and nuclear weapons had scoured the surface clean of Human life. Shalytni-Res Wilnakju felt excited, but now he was somewhat restless. The battle for Proxima wasn't really a battle as much as a slaughter of the weak. It was impossible for such a small force to withstand the might of the Ashen war fleet on the move. A couple of enemy ships had been allowed to flee the battle so that they could tell their companions what was coming.

For the last few days there had been nothing, no response from the enemy since the few Humans on the planet had been pacified along with their pitiful excuse for warships. The 'Humons', as he preferred to call them, had returned since their battles with the Minbari and had tried to reestablish a base of operations here but hadn't imagine that two thousand Ashen warships would take it away from them once more.

Much of the preparation to assault their home world had gone smoothly, without any delays. _Shuumtian's_ were in position now, fully prepared to lead the first assault against Earth and where the Minbari had failed, the Ashen would succeed. It would be impossible for the Earther defenses to withstand a second assault from an even stronger enemy. But it would be a bloody conflict and that made him smile brightly. He like so many others wanted to try their hands at combating the Earther's dark allies.

Reports and shown that those dark ones could fight and kill Ashen ships, something that he was pleased with. There had been few enemies that could withstand his people in space combat and this fight would be a welcomed change of venue. And his command of this system had placed the enemy in a precarious position. Just one jump away from earth, the enemy had to respond to his threat and if he came his entrenched forces would slaughter them all. If they waited he would proceed to the planet and slaughter them all. It made no difference, but he hoped that they went defensive as they had to and he would lead his people to a hard-won but glorious victory.

The command-star, a six-pointed star base, created by the joining of six of the huge, flattened Shuumtian Assaulter FFH Class warships, floated majestically in orbit over the world of Proxima. In essence this joining created a mobile star station, stood out proudly among the other objects in space as the command and control of the entire system. These portable stations were used only in the more dangerous of situation, such as now. No one knew if the enemy would try to attack them and try to push them out of the system, but they were taking precautions in case the UFOPers had more spine than generally believed.

He wasn't Minbari, he was Ashen; stronger, more capable and ruthless than his cousins. The seven foot giant growled to no one in particular. "Let them come."

The Minbari had killed their thousands; he would kill his ten thousands. That made him smile. Minbari or Ashen, it was all the same thing, one planet-bound and the other nomads. They were two parts of the same thing and together, they were whole once more.

Dozens of transports were on the ground with thousands of Ashen completing their defensive preparations in case the UFOPers would dare return. Two dozen _Travin_ assaulters, each twenty meters longer than their _Sharlin _counterparts orbited the world, protecting from possible attacks.

The re-enforced bulkhead opened allowing another high ranking warrior inside the Command and control center. The center was fielded by seventy warriors of the worker caste ever on watch for signs of the enemy. They were cautious, paranoid even. The reports coming in had been disturbing. Ashen ships had been lost in two separate engagements. The Ashen ships lost in the Jericho conflict had caused the most concern. Wilnakju had been less than pleased with the outcome.

The Warrior-Prime bowed slightly. "It has been confirmed," Tashu said slowly. His voice quivered with suppressed anger. "The enemy killed Vorrin," the tattooed Minbari announced.

Wilnakju's next words were heard across the room. "How is that possible!? The round-heads have doomed their worlds-all of them! We will bleed them all. A line has been crossed. We will allow none of them continued life. Their lives are ours! This I swear upon my blood."

Tashu continued his report. "The UFOPers fired their missiles en mass and destroyed the Vorrin ship." A dark gleam appeared in his eyes. "You know what will happen."

"Yes," the Shalytni-Res answered. "The Vorrin will unleash their planet killers and cleanse the Human and their allied filth from this universe. We must hurry or our glory will be diminished."

The other huge warrior waited for his Shalytni-Res to finish and then slowly shook his head. "They will not cleanse the murdering filth at this time," he said. "They have given over that responsibility to us. We have been deemed worthy to avenge them."

"Then we shall."

Beside him, his war pet growled. The eleven-foot reptilian yawned, exposing double rolls of curved, fanged teeth. Its tail pointed upward as it noticed its master glaring at it in appreciation.

-+-

**Eight hours from Proxima system**

Lead Captain Krang of the House of Hreylog had celebrated a bit too much with the blood wine by the time his small contingent of _Birds-of-prey_ had entered the edge of the Proxima system. His was the group given the honor of striking first against the dishonorable and cowardly Minbari holding the system. Danger notwithstanding, he had ordered five of his ten scout ships to attack the leading elements of the Minbari warships patrolling the outer planets. Krang had dutifully endured the latest mission data and then promptly forgot the details. By the time he had ordered the attack against two _Tinashis_-class vessels, seemingly ripe for the picking, he was in no condition to command anything.

The five Klingon ships dropped out of warp, uncloaked. The entire system had been flooded with tachyon emissions and the cloaks were useless in such an environment. Therefore they relied on their speed and maneuverability to attack and destroy the enemy. There was no plan other than to gut and claim first blood against the Minbari striking fear into their weak hearts.

The first mistake was assuming that these were the same Minbari that had they were used to attacking. The Klingons had been detected before they'd entered normal space. Both Ashen _Shuumtian_ Assaulters were already targeting the small craft with their neutron weaponry. The first Ashen fired all six main guns at the closest Klingon vessel and speared it repeatedly. Shields failed less than a second after the first shots were fired. The bridge was vaporized followed by the neck and main body of the now wrecked vessel. Two more Klingons fired disruptors at the closest Assaulter before going evasive. The vessel shook as basic shields tried to absorb the directed energy weapons' fire. Three weapons emplacements blew up damaging the ship. However it continued firing and hit another BOP nearly blowing off its nacelle. The other Assaulter finished the job and the Klingon ship went the way of its brother.

The three surviving _BOPs_ fired their torpedoes at the Ashen ships. For the damaged Ashen ship, shields managed to partially deflect the first torpedo, nut was heavily damaged. The next torpedoes striking the ships two seconds later tore the ship apart, killing close to a thousand of the crew and warriors stationed onboard. The other Assaulter survived and reoriented itself faster than any Minbari ship had ever been seen to do and peppered a third BOP with its primary guns. That ship lost its nacelle the shields collapsed, and the ship was immolated by three high-yield nuclear missiles. The surviving two Klingon vessels avoided more directed energy firepower and turned once more to attack the enemy vessel.

Lead Captain Krang roared in appreciation at the spectacle. He had expected his ships to run over the enemy but they were making a real fight out of it. Fortunately his First Officer was less inebriated when a jump point opened behind them. Two more _Assaulters_ exited at tremendous speed, trying to spear his ship and the others before they could react…

…And the tactic had worked.

-+-

General Chang of the One Eye, listened as the frightened, yet angry warrior recounted the transmissions from Krang's ship before they ceased. Chang growled, dismissing the already forgotten messenger and the warrior returned to his duty. He cursed the stupidity of the now dead Captain and the embarrassment he'd heaped upon the Klingon Empire in front of the Gorn. Between the Genesis debacle and this now dead fool Krang, the Klingon Empire's credibility had suffered several serious hits. The door closed and Chang roared which helped to resist the urge to destroy the table in front of him. Chang had spoken with the Gorn for hours and Chang was just beginning to get aa real, genuine understanding of the reptilian and his tactical capabilities when the transmission indicating the Klingon's destruction by the hands of the Minbari had occurred in such a humiliating fashion.

The Gorn had frowned on such a foolish loss of crew and materiel, something that Chang could not fail to notice. The General had been humiliated in front of a potential, even if temporary ally and could only scream in frustration. Krang was dead, and proper punishment could not be met out, but the General would remember and the captain's family would suffer for this affront of Klingon honor thereby improving the gene pool, cleansing it of abject stupidity because Azetbur was correct. Klingon history was being written at this very moment. This entire war would be recorded and scrutinized for the next hundred years and how his people acted in battle and afterwards would determine how the rest of the galaxy looked at them. Klingon honor had to be satisfied or it would be laughed at by all. Forcefully he pushed back the thoughts of revenge on the fool's families there was no time for such pleasant thoughts now. The game was afoot. **Wil'yam Shex'pir, the greatest of playwrights in Klingon literature would have stomped with joy watching the events that were transpiring right now. The Battle of Proxima would surely be compared by Wil'yam to the ancient Battle of Ajin'Kort'yn, what the Humans called Agincourt. "Methinks I could not die anywhere so contented as in the king's company, his cause being just and his quarrel honorable. Kill all of the genocidal; dishonorable animals all, and let the universe sort it out," he whispered to himself.**

Breathing hard, he headed towards the bridge, but he stopped and turned back towards the Gorn's room. The door opened and he strolled in confronting the Gorn.

"Come," he said. Hunt-Leader S'Garak followed silently, his heavy weight causing the hallway to echo. They entered the bridge and headed to tactical. The tactical and weapons crewmen moved out of the way quickly as Chang took over the station. "The fools died needlessly but their battle may give us information on their tactical abilities."

"Possibly," the Gorn allowed. He suspected a trap of some sort. Klingons were never so forthcoming in sharing tactical information. The Humans of Starfleet were dangerous but far more open-minded and in some ways more accommodating, which surprised him and led to a better understanding of their character.

Chang was aware of it, too. It would not do for the Gorn Empire to become too comfortable with the Federation. It was well known that in the heat of battle temporary allies could become something more as they fought a mutual enemy. The Federation and Klingons were allies now, but who knew what the future would bring? However Azetbur was right, things were changing and the Empire was about to undergo upheavals unrivaled in Klingon history. "Our scans of the Minbari ships indicate that they are of a different type than the majority of the ships we have done battle with. Their power ratings would seem that they will offer a better chance at glory."

"They are world-burners, something to be removed," S'Garak said with such venom that it took the Klingon's considerable strength to not stare in fear at the towering reptile. "They have more ships that your estimates predicted."

Chang said nothing, merely nodded. The Minbari have been estimated to have no more than four thousand ships of various classes in total. Here there were almost another additional three thousand. How both Federation and Klingon tactical could have failed so spectacularly seemed impossible.

"Perhaps there are more Minbari than we were led to believe," said S'Garak. "We assisted in the rescue of the Federation ships Mako and Lee. Our forces capture Minbari. They called themselves Ashen not Minbari. There were small physiological differences in them."

"Yes," Chang responded after a few moments, "possibly a sub-species of Minbari, as the Romulans are to the Vulcans."

"This is our suspicion," the Gorn stated. "It explains their ships and the differences. These vessels have a weak form of energy shield. Are there any survivors of your scout fleet?"

The General grimaced once more. "There are survivors. I have ordered them to scout and transmit details on numbers and defenses." He smiled coldly. "They may survive long enough to complete their mission."

Clearly this was a waste of valuable resources but that was apparently the Klingon way. If the warm-bloods choose to allow their people to die in such a matter, who was he to argue against it. His people would have never allowed such waste. "I will order the data we collected sent to you. Do with it as you may."

If Chang's smile was cold enough to disturb the Gorn, S'Garak never showed it.

**Proxima:**

The Ashen armada was on full alert as seven of the small Klingon scout class ships persisted in their attempts to breech the perimeter of the defensive web in place. Scores of _Sun'khia_ gunboats harassed the ships, trying their best to pick off one of the Klingon bird-ships the instant they became too careless. So far, only one had been careless enough to be picked off.

Supreme Shalytni Tavasci, dressed in his white flowing combat j'ai, watched the death dance with only passing interest. The ships were obviously probing for weakness but the fact that they were so bold indicated that the dark ones were preparing to attack his armada. Angered, he turned away from the screen. If the enemy attacked now, then his people would respond and destroy them, but the plans he had for the Earther home world would be put on hold, something that he loathed. The immediate destruction of that world was paramount as the Minbari were losing the will and more importantly the resources for victory.

One of the elite guards came towards him. The highly tattooed female bowed reverently. "Shalytni, the Vorrin have sent us a message. The dark Ones are coming in force. They will be in combat range in approximately eight hours."

"The Humans, or the Klingons," demanded the Supreme Shalytni.

"The Klingons and others that attacked our ships. The reptiles are with them."

"We are displeased," he said after a moment. He wanted the Humans to be the ones who attacked. Their deaths would have more meaning than simply killing their barbaric allies. However, the reptiles were another concern altogether. The reptiles had proven themselves to be dangerous worthy opponents. Shalytni Dai's report before his demise of his small group of hunters had transmitted detailed reports of the reptile ship that attacked him attempting to save the Federation Human ships. The power of those vessels were significant and not to be underestimated. They'd require special attention. "Deploy the fleet, standard defensive posture. The fleet is to deploy inside the system."

He was now surrounded by a dozen of his officers, males and females who had devoted their time to studying Federation and Klingon tactics. Understanding the dark enemy was of utmost importance and dozens of counter-intelligence operatives had focused on the Federationists Admiral James T. Kirk, his battle-companion Captain Spock, Federation tactics in general, EarthForce Generals Lefcourt, and Franklin and the younger and upcoming Brindley and every bit of battle data they could obtain. Information concerning the Klingon animals were much harder to obtain, not that they hadn't tried.

The Federation and their allies were by far the most dangerous of the adversary the Ashen needed to destroy. And if they could break the Klingons and the lizards here, then the war would pivot. The Ashen would then pound the Federation station to dust and secure the opening. Earth would be next. Their planetary shields would be hit until it collapsed no matter how long it took, and then the world would be sterilized for the greater glory of the Ashen.

"By Our order, all mines are now to be activated. All battle stations activate and quarantine measures implemented. We will close the circle slowly and bleed them dry."

The officers, warriors, and workers bowed and began their preparations.

**Minbari space:**

_**Shengol **_**System **

On one of the central viewers, the Shai Alyt's face was contorted in anger at the information in front of him. He spoke swiftly to Breenalty, the Governor of Shengol Four, planet under siege.

"There are a hundred and eight anomalies inside the system! We've lost contact with the outer patrols. Our mainline ships are engaging but they're being overpowered."

The Minbari Governor gulped. Thirty ships along with their escorts deep inside their own territory should have been more than enough to protect the system. "Has help been requested?" he demanded.

"Yes," the Shai Alyt answered. He turned and spat out orders, visibly disturbed by the incoming reports continuing to filter in. "But I do not believe they will arrive in time," he added matter-of-factly.

Breenalty shook violently at the answer. No Minbari world had ever been attacked in such a manner since the war a thousand years ago. He had no desire to go down in history as the first Governor to lose a world. There were ninety three million Minbari on the planet and there was no way they could be evacuated and it was unthinkable that they would end of slaves of the UFOP forces. Their arrogance and viciousness were well documented.

The government was in chaos. Somehow the people had found out about the battle – no, make that slaughter – in space surrounding the planet. The defense forces were being wiped out. Sharlins that had protected the people for a thousand years were being burned from the skies by a dark and evil enemy bent on the extermination of the Minbari people.

"Hold them off as long as you can."

"I fear that that will not be possible," the Shai Alyt said. The ship shook violently. "Our forces are nearly depleted and we have inflicted minimal casualties. My squadron has entered combat. We'll do what we can." Those words were spoken with the certainty of looming death. "May Valen protect us all."

A few seconds later, transmission was lost.

Breenalty quickly turned towards several of his aides. "I want evacuation of the cities as quickly as possible before those creatures begin to bomb them. Do we have anything in terms of defense?" he asked.

"Only the surface batteries," the second aide answered. "But they have orbital defensive capability only. And if what we've heard about the UFOP ships are true then, the will be of limited use."

"We've got to evacuate the cities now."

"Governor, we may not have time! The colonial Human vessels will be here in less than an hour, and at their speeds, maybe less."

_**GCF Fires of Regulus**_

S'Garak nodded as his communications specialist indicated that the data transfer was complete. One of the command deck's secondary displays began displaying a heavily-edited summary of the initial engagements at Proxima. The Hunt Leader didn't let any hint of his emotions show as General Chang's face appeared on the main screen.

"We have finished transmitting the telemetry from the first battle, Hunt Leader," the one-eyed Klingon reported in a smooth voice.

S'Garak nodded. "We will study this in great detail," he rumbled, "the sacrifices of your crews will not have been in vain."

A flicker of distaste seemed to flash across Chang's scarred visage, but it was gone too fast to be certain. "They have upheld the honor of their house," Chang replied coolly. "We are working out the last details for our deployment. I understand your crews are quite adept at hand to hand combat, Hunt-Leader. I would offer your ships a place of honor in the primary group that will seize the enemy command structure."

S'Garak rose to his feet, slightly surprised at the offer. "We would be honored to accompany you in demonstrating to the World-Burners the depths of their error."

Chang smiled, reminding S'Garak of the rartok that nearly severed his foot as a hatchling, "Good, we will signal for the final approach at warp speed shortly."

The screen went blank, and S'Garak found the muscles in his shoulders relaxing. He wasn't even aware of tensing up at Chang's appearance. The General was impressively predatory, especially for a warm-blood. While he'd maintained a good front while meeting his counterparts in the Klingon command structure, he wasn't sure if Chang had seen through it all. He had the feeling he was being managed, and wasn't seeing anything of the General that wasn't part of Chang's plan… and that disturbed him.

S'Garak rose from his chair. "S'Tavak, you have command. I will be with the Elder," he said as he strode toward the lift doors at the rear of the command deck.

-+-

Sslith looked thoughtful after S'Garak finished, which only made the scar tissue pucker even worse. "I agree," he said after a moment, his raspy voice shockingly loud in the quiet room, "he is a dangerous one… a respected warrior, but more importantly, a highly intelligent one. I would take nothing he says or does at face value, young one."

The elder paused, cocking his head slightly as if his blind eyes could still see his visitor. "That was a very perceptive analysis, Hunt-Leader. It is good to know that you were indeed the best choice for this expedition."

S'Garak couldn't help being moved by the Mind-Hunter's words. His last battle was still memorized by fleet trainees as the ultimate example of tactical excellence and determination in the face of impossible odds. "Thank you, Elder," he said after a moment.

"Furthermore," Sslith continued, "I agree that he is up to something. I don't think we are the only people in this sector who strive toward more than one goal. Even the public transmission from the Federation fortress indicate there is noticeable tension between him and the Bamboo Hunter. I am… unsure as to what he seeks to gain by provoking an ally unless… he tests him?"

"Elder?"

The blinded veteran didn't react, seeming to stare off into the distance over the Hunt-Leader's shoulder. "The question remains as to his motive," the elder mused, "does he wish to see the Federation's resolve in the face of opposition? Or how easily their principles can be sublimated in the fires of war?"

"His arrogance is startling," S'Garak muttered, startling himself as he continued to think about it.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Sslith agreed. "Even more because it isn't clear if this testing has been sanctioned by their Chancellor. Of course, he may have been given free rein, up to a point, as a deniable asset if he should go too far."

"That makes him even more dangerous, doesn't it?" S'Garak asked, feeling increasingly concerned about their supposed ally in the battle to come.

"To a point," Elder Sslith agreed, "to a point. But any obvious signs of treachery on his part would leave an ineradicable stain on the honor of his kind. I believe the Humans sent us with the Klingons for a reason as well – perhaps the Bamboo Hunter is testing them in turn."

"Elder," S'Garak objected, "do you not find all this underhandedness… distasteful?"

Sslith paused to consider his protégé's question. "A bit," he agreed after a moment. "But dealings between major powers have always been thus. We ourselves, have a purpose here beyond simple vengeance."

"The Stone-Breakers-" S'Garak began.

"-understand this," Sslith assured him. "R'Tangatar himself was a strong proponent of this policy. He would find it… ironic… if his death supplied the means by which our people would prove themselves."

"Yes, Elder," S'Garak said, trying to ignore his unease.

Sslith sighed. "It is also ironic that, were we to be more straightforward, our openness would be met with far more suspicion. There are times that the straightest path to one's goal will lead through the most tangled undergrowth."

"It is as you say, Elder," S'Garak allowed, "but the Humans and their allies are clever. What if they see through this ruse?"

"They are clever indeed," Sslith agreed with a slight nod, "otherwise we wouldn't be doing this. They haven't asked us, so they cannot say they were deceived. If they figure it out, we deny nothing and confirm everything as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe. They cannot object then, can they?"

S'Garak found himself nodding slowly before he remembered that unusually perceptive resident of his flag quarters was blind. "You are correct, Elder. Their own tolerance for differences between peoples would weigh heavily in our favor."

"Yes it would," Sslith confirmed. "All that is left to us is to prove our people's worthiness."

**Shengol Four**

The Governor, his staff, their families and hundreds of officials were inside an underground bunker three kilometers below ground, built using natural caves, hundreds of years earlier. "How long do we need to hold out before help can arrive?"

"We don't know, Governor. It may be hours, maybe days before significant help arrives. Contact with our defense force has been lost and we must assume that they have been destroyed."

Breenalty nodded slowly. The Humans were well noted for their brutality and viciousness in battle and he fully expected that there would be no survivors. Orbital defenses were destroyed before they could lock on to the enemy and now planetary defenses were firing. The much cursed enemy ships moved much faster than he had anticipated.

-+-

Two _Sharlins_, four _Tinashis_, and thirty-two _Nials_ stormed towards the incoming enemy ships that were in turn bearing down on them without a hint of fear. The Shai Alyt in command didn't even have a chance to give the order to fire as a dozen _Mirandas_ ripped them apart with phasers and photon torpedoes. The Starfleet ships didn't even slow down as another group of ships took out the _Nials_ almost after an afterthought. Satellites and two habitats were attacked and destroyed, leaving only one civilian station untouched and allowed to remain in orbit.

The USS _Enterprise_ and _Lincoln_ flanked by another two dozen ships of various classes took up orbit around Shengol Four while other ships took up assigned positions in various parts of the system to prevent any unwelcome surprises. For the next hour twenty-six ships methodically took any and all planetary defenses apart. Missile embankments were destroyed by phaser fire before they could reach more than three kilometers into the sky. Neutron batteries were destroyed by either phaser fire or the more devastating photon torpedoes. The four major military installations were vaporized by photon charges that killed thousands. Power plants were identified and damaged, but not beyond repair, one of the few concessions that Admiral Kirk allowed. An hour after the bombardment ceased, the Admiral ordered a channel to be opened to the survivors below.

-+-

Governor Breenalty had never imagined such devastation could visit his world. Tens of thousands were dead and injured. The military defense corps had been obliterated before his eyes. Reports were coming in from every sector about the attacks from orbit. His people were dying and there was nothing he could do about it except watch helplessly. Dreams of rescue were shattered with every bomb that landed on his defense people. He looked at his people unsure what to do.

"Governor," one of his aides said softly. "We have a signal. It's from our enemies"

Anger threatened to overwhelm him. His temples throbbed. He wanted them all dead, every last Human and alien that aligned themselves with them. "We will never surrender!" he yelled for all of his people to hear.

"It's Admiral Kirk."

The Governor's heart skipped a beat as anger gave way to fear_. The Federation Warlord himself!_ There was a short hesitation before he stood in front of the view screen. The Human was well known across the Minbari Federation, accompanied with the hatred and loathing and fear of almost four billion people. His face '_was' _the face of the UFOP that had demanded their extermination. And at first, he as well as most of the Minbari had laughed at the utter gall of the Human daring to make such claims, but that was before the reports started filtering in. The Grey Council and Warrior castes had tried their best to keep the full magnitude of the defeats the Minbari had suffered from getting out. However that had proved impossible as the wounded told their horror stories and the dead began to fill the graves. Although this Human was certainly not directly responsible for the tens of thousands of deaths credited to him, he was the one Human they knew beyond a doubt had ordered the deaths of thousands of Breenalty's people. And as the causalities mounted the civilians nicked had named the Admiral, 'the Human warlord'. Among other names, many far less flattering, there was one that was given to him by the Minbari Navy. They called him 'he who slays'. The ship he commanded, _Enterprise_, represented the very specter of death for the warriors. Whether offensively or defensively, none had survived battle against it, or its companion ship, the _Lincoln_. Those vessels inspired fear wherever they appeared.

The Warlord was indeed a monster to the Minbari people. And as such had collected a impressive number of oaths by many of the warrior clans for his death. The only other enemies that came close were the ones called 'the pirate', the blue-skinned, antennae-bearing one, and the Human who destroyed the _Drala Fi_.

Governor Breenalty glared at the destroyer of his people with undisguised contempt. He looked unremarkable as far as Humans went, except for the eyes. They seemed possessed of an intensity he'd seen only some of the dangerous warrior clans, devoid of mercy and conscious.

"Are you the person responsible for the people of this planet?" the Human asked.

"Who are you?" the Governor demanded, knowing full well who he was. He simply wanted to hear the creature admit it.

The Human indulged him. "Kirk, James T. Admiral, Starfleet. And you?"

"It does not matter. What do you want?"

"Well, Mister it does not matter, I have one word to say. Surrender."

The Human's voice was cold and confident as if he had expected the Governor to fall down and obey him. "We have survived the Strieb and others who have attacked us. We have shown them the error of their ways! We will resist to you our last breaths. Your blood will run like water on this planet. We know of your General order Twenty-four. You are little more than barbarians and we will never surrender to you!

"Interesting choice of words, Mister it does not matter," the UFOP Human said to him. "Barbarians? Your people started a war of extermination because of the death of your leader. You've killed thousands of innocent people in Earth Alliance. You've destroyed ships that had no chance against you. You refused the surrender of those Humans, deciding instead that genocide was more convenient. Your people attacked an innocent world and killed over twenty-four million people. Your people attacked the Klingon Empire and literally dared them to do something about it. Your people exterminated several colonies that had zero ability to defend themselves, without warning, without mercy and you call us barbarians?" The Governor swallowed as the Human's voice had gone more and quieter, so much so that he had to strain to hear him. "Well, the barbarians are at the gate. You have one hour to surrender unconditionally, or you will experience the same fate that your people visited on Regulus. Call me if you change your mind. Kirk out."

The screen went blank leaving the Governor unsure whether to be grateful or terrified. Understanding the body language of the Human was hard but he could see the basics. That Human hadn't been angry; he had been something worse.

He was indifferent.

Fresh alarms have started to wail as the enemies in orbit had started to destroy power stations and infrastructures across the planet. Air and spaceports were leveled. Communication hubs were phaser into nothingness. Bridges, ships that sailed the small inland seas, and the surrounding yards and warehouses were reduced to rubble. The Governor and other watched helplessly as the ships laid down a path of utter destruction.

The other Minbari said nothing as everything they had build was turned into ruble however their eyes had said it all and the Governor felt every glance, every glare and every silent plea. After thirty minutes he couldn't take any more of the devastation.

"Activate the communicator before we can no longer do so," Breenalty ordered. The technician responded to the request without hesitation. "Admiral Kirk."

"What do you want, Mister it does not matter?" the arrogant alien harshly asked. "There will be no so-called honor combat with the forces under my control on the surface. I will not have one life lost because of you. You told me you wouldn't surrender. So, I'm taking you at your word, which is why I am about to order the destruction of all of your dams, food supplies and agricultural regions.

"No!" blurted Breenalty. "You would condemn this colony to a slow death. Millions would starve! You gave us an hour to decide!"

"I gave you a standard hour to reply to my order for surrender. I didn't say that I would simply to nothing and wait for you to decide. I'm giving you a choice here, something your people seem incapable of giving to others. Unconditional surrender, or death by starvation. I will not allow any Minbari ships to come to your rescue. They're a little too busy fighting for their own survival. So your decision right now will determine the fate of your people, Mister it does not matter," he coldly added. "What is your decision?"

"I-I have a responsibility to maintain the safety and welfare of my people."

"Is that an unconditional surrender?"

"Will you promise not to kill my people and continue to assault this world?"

"I will promise not to continue killing your people, on this planet, at this time, so long as you surrender…now. If you renege on your promise, I will renege on mine. The destruction of your colony will then continue."

Then, under these conditions I will surrender Shengol four_."_

"And who is offering this surrender to me?" the Warlord asked.

"I, Governor Breenalty offer this surrender to you, for the preservation of my people."

"And I accept. Now was that so hard?" the smirking Human asked him. The Governor remained silent refusing to rise to the bait. "Governor Breenalty, someone told me that mercy was a trait of an advancing civilization. We barbarians have offered you the gift of mercy. That is something your people need to develop before you lose everything. Stand by for further orders."

**Proxima**

Near the heart of the main body of the Klingon armada, a quintet of startlingly different vessels assumed their own formation. The _GCF Fires of Regulus_ was slightly in the lead, ensuring that it's thus far virginal main torpedo battery had a clear field of fire. Flanking it closely to each side and slightly behind were the heavy battle cruisers _Fafnir_ and _Smaug_, each almost as heavily armed as the dreadnought and tasked with protecting the flagship, and more importantly the Elder it carried.

Trailing behind them, one slightly above and one slightly below the plane occupied by the heavy warships were the carriers _Mothra_ and _Rodan_. The vertical displacement guaranteed ease of access to the 'balcony and track' launch decks that occupied the rear half of the secondary hulls. It also meant that their own torpedo batteries had a free field of fire as well. Those batteries, while not as heavy as those on their sister ships, were more than capable of savaging any enemy that made it through the fighter screen. At the same time, those carriers had warp drives and power cores nearly as large as those of the heavy battlecruisers… but a good portion of those resources were dedicated to servicing the fighter squadrons that they launched into battle. It wasn't known for sure how effective the smaller plasma torpedoes carried by the G-10 fighters would be against the World-Burners, but the _Skolean_ pilots were _very_ eager to see.

As they approached the enemy ships, the Gorn battlecruisers began a slow, spiraling orbit of the dreadnought, even as they paralleled its course. Each ship in the flotilla shared sensor scans, system telemetry, and targeting information with the other four via short, heavily-encrypted, burst transmissions.

Aboard the _Fires of Regulus_, S'Garak gave a curt nod to S'Tavak. His second in command relayed the order to the carriers and soon forty-eight relatively tiny vessels had spread out into a distended cloud before the flotilla. Traffic on the inter-ship network increased by over an order of magnitude, but it was still well within accepted performance parameters. A quick glance at a side monitor showed S'Garak that all vessels under his command were operating at full effectiveness. How long that would remain so would rely, in no small part, on his skill this day. His expression did not change, but his grip on the arm of his command chair was just short of causing a structural failure. "Hunt Leader to all vessels," he said in a loud voice, "arm all weapons. The enemy is ahead."

**Federation Starship **_**Enterprise **_

A tired Kirk got up stretched and headed toward the mess hall. He was sick of the bridge and had to get away for a few moment minutes to recover his strength. Several Federation negotiators along with a large number of MACOS were on Shengol four accepting the surrender and preparing for the relatively nonviolent occupation of planet. He had made it absolutely clear that if problems occurred, he would order his ships to destroy every dam, power station and all of the agricultural farmland and leave the people to rot. And the Governor had no doubt that he would do it. Warlord indeed. Kirk felt slightly sickened.

James Tiberius Kirk, Federation Warlord. He grimaced a bit, not liking the sound of the title that brought up memories of what another Kirk in that mirror universe would be doing right this second – this is if he survived his own Spock. This was not what he had planned to be known for but if he was, then so be it. He'd been called a lot worse. Most importantly, he knew what he was and when not to step over the line unlike his counterpart who didn't even have the tiniest veneer of civilization to control the impulses Kirk knew was within him. Admiral Kirk knew that there had to be rules that needed to be enforced. If one broke those rules then no one was safe. Genocide was one of those rules that required a response – in most cases.

He ordered a sandwich and a small drink and prepared to wolf it down as quickly as possible before the paperwork beast tracked him down once more. As he sat and brooded, most of the other officers and crew avoided him and that caused him to frown a bit. Evidently he was radiating that command presence that roared 'back off and leave me alone' and pity the officer or enlisted man that violated his personal space at this time. Of course, this warning wasn't noticed by the young Vulcan Lieutenant that sat down next to him.

"Yes, lieutenant Valeris?" The words were slow and precise and contained a hint of threat which she dutifully ignored.

"Forgive me, but I am curious, Sir," she told him in precise Federation standard.

"Concerning?"

"Your decision to eradicate the colony, Sir."

"Well then, Lieutenant, have a seat," he said gestured grandly with a wave of his hand.

"I am already sitting, Sir," she responded with confusion. "Oh, I understand Sir. That was a joke."

"Obviously not a very good one."

"No, Sir."

He sighed. "Well then, Lieutenant what is your question?"

"It is essentially the same question I asked you before we met the Klingon Ambassador. Is it wise for the Federation to allow such an aggressive species to continue to exist? Will allowing this race to continue jeopardize the Federation sometime in its future? Are we possibly repeating the same mistakes with the Minbari as we have with the Klingons?"

"I take it you don't like our allies, the Klingons?" he asked, not quite sneering because a part of him agreed with her.

"Sir, I am a Vulcan," she answered as if he'd forgotten. "I have no feelings about the Klingons. But I do have my concerns. Consider Vulcan relations with the Klingons were at best strained before Humanity encountered them. Captain Archer's encounters with them are almost as legendary's as yours are."

"Oh, thank you, Lieutenant for reminding me."

She looked at him. "I say this only to enforce my point. With the Klingons given free reign within the Federation are we not inviting disaster to the people and the worlds we are responsible for?"

"We're not at war with them, Lieutenant."

"Not yet, Sir. But the possibility strongly suggests that their aggressive nature will assert itself and conflict between our two governments will continue. The Minbari are the same genocidal tendencies as the klingons. Would it not be better to remove them so that we not have to be concerned about them in our future?"

The road to damnation began with intentions such as these. "Are you speaking of Genocide?" he asked dangerously.

"Yes, Sir," she said matter-of-factly. "You initiated General Order 24 yourself, Sir. It is your intention to implement that order on Minbar, or am I mistaken?"

"Lieutenant," he said softly. "My decision concerning General Order 24 stands. It's an indicator to the Minbari that the Federation means business when it comes to genocide. It's also a message to think about the consequences of your actions. The universe is getting smaller everyday and aggression against others can not be tolerated. The United Federation of Planets exists to promote cooperation and it also exists to protect our planet and those who can't protect themselves."

"Actually Sir, the universe is expanding but I understand the point you are trying to make. But in order to prevent genocide you are in effect promoting it with General Order 24. Are we in some way violating the Prime Directive rule of non-interference?"

"Maybe, but I'm hoping that the Minbari's need for self preservation will cause them to rethink their actions before it's too late. The Prime Directive is not a suicide pact. It** wasn't written on the walls of Starfleet Headquarters by a finger of flame, and a sepulchral voice didn't say 'Thou shalt not butt in.'**The Prime Directive is not the end all of everything that that we as officers are obligated to. There are moral imperatives to consider as well that supersede even the Prime Directive."

"There are those within the Federation who are considering strengthening the Prime Directive. The rules of non-interference will become far more rigid. Wars like the ones we are in now may not take place because of those rules. The Earth Alliance would be considered expendable under those proposed rules."

Kirk was silent as he thought about that possibility. It was something that he was concerned about as well. The Federation had plans that would have effectively gutted Starfleet before this war, something that he found detestable, and amazingly shortsighted.. Mankind was maturing slowly but there were a lot of intelligences out there that didn't have this so-called enlightened attitude running their lives. Turning Starfleet into a defensive arm of the Federation only was a recipe for absolute disaster. Ironically, this war had changed a lot of minds however, resistance to military reality was intense. "We can't let fear rule us, Lieutenant. Vulcans feared Humans, and vice versa. The Vulcan Andorian situation still exists but you've worked together and things are much better now. The Prime Directive isn't perfect, but it offers guidelines on how to conduct ourselves. That's something that the Minbari don't understand. They have their own code of conduct but it doesn't extend to anyone but themselves and those under them. They need to wake up and realize that they're little fish in a big dangerous ocean."

"Continuing that analogy, we would be considered small fish as well."

"We know we're small fish," he countered. "And I hope we don't forget it. There are forces out here I believe, that will try to destroy us if we're not prepared. I hope that the Federation doesn't wind up being some sort of galactic peace force, but somebody is going to have to make a stand and right now, we're at bat."

The Vulcan stared at him. "Are you proposing that Starfleet adopt a more aggressive stance?"

"What I'm proposing Lieutenant, is that we not be afraid of the future. The Klingons _are_ frightening. The Romulans, the Gorn, Trelane, gods popping out of the woodwork, V'Ger; the list is endless. How we face those fears will be just as important as how we deal with those fears. I believe that the Federation is at the point where we have to make a stand. What happens if the Klingons did attack us and we fell back, or they destroyed entire worlds and we fell back? This war is teaching us that we must draw a line in the sand. This is where we make a stand, not because we have to but because we choose to. But it will also teach us when not to cross the line ourselves. We're still learning that and maybe in about 2000 years or so, we'll be able to prove it."

"I don't understand, Sir."

"Keep living, Lieutenant and you'll understand."

"I hope so, Sir."

"So do I.," he answered. "I still have five minutes left. Go away."

"Yes, Sir. I am sorry to have disturbed you."

He smiled sarcastically before he said, "I'm sure you are."

_**Sharlin**_** warship **_**Tracker**_

Delenn sat quietly by herself, thinking about the war and the events that had brought her to this moment in time. She had become responsible for the death of so many of her people in this terrible, horrid war. They told her so, and she knew it to be so. Hadn't she been the one that had demanded that all of the Humans be killed? And hadn't the rest of the Grey Council followed her orders, not – her demands? But if that were true why hadn't they stopped the war when she asked them to? Why had the Warriors, and Workers, and even the Religious castes insisted that butchery was in the best interests of the Minbari people? What was that thing tearing in her soul that demanded such blood? Who was she to have so much power and responsibility with so little control over the events?

And why did she hate Admiral Kirk so much? He was a warrior, and a killer of her people, but her hatred stemmed from something else, something more primal. His thoughts, his words, what he had told her, had frightened her and she didn't know why, or at least that's what she'd kept telling herself. Why was he so stubborn and why hadn't he simply agreed to end this war by allowing it to take its course? Wouldn't Earth's sacrifice be for the greater good for both Federations? Or was it that he simply told her the truth that Humanity was too easy a target – too much fun to kill? Was one Minbari life worth a thousand Humans? Yes! Apparently, however they didn't believe this truth.

But he was correct in one assessment. The war did start as a call for vengeance and the Minbari bloodlust got out of hand. No one knew how to stop it or even if they wanted to and it continued, death after death, slaughter after slaughter until his people came. What she told him was also true. She'd never allow humanity to harm her people in any way but apparently it was a promise she wasn't able to keep. The Vorlons had left and she knew they would not help.

Why would they do such a thing?

There was no doubt, none whatsoever that she was resolute and would fight until her people were victorious. But, what if they lost? There were too many questions and as with the universe in general, not nearly enough answers. However, this place, this ship felt remarkably comfortable. If she but closed her eyes, she might even get a chance to sleep for a moment and perhaps escape the nightmares plaguing her soul.

It was at that moment that Anla'shoks Nardronni, Grynal, and Lysia entered the room where she was meditating. They all bowed. Delenn sat back, comfortable in their presence.

"You have been most gracious," she said inviting them to sit down. "Please tell me what you wanted to tell me."

Nardronni handed her a data crystal. "This was given to us by the Vorlons."

"What is it?"

"The crystal contains coordinates to a new world."

Her heart began to quicken as the implications began to run through her mind. "Is this a fallback point for our people?" she muttered. "Are we in that much danger of losing this conflict?"

"Yes," Grynal said. "The Vorlon said to begin again."

This time her heart skipped a beat as she jumped up and proceeded to head for the bridge. The Anla'shok followed her in silence. The huge bulkhead door opened and she stood there in shock. "Why are we in hyperspace?" she demanded.

"We are heading for the world that the Vorlon told us to go to," Kysia told her softly. "You are coming with us."

"You can't do this," she announced. "You can't kidnap me. It violates everything that you stand for. This is a dishonorable action, not worthy of the Anla'shok."

"Satai Delenn," Nardronni said. "Dukhat chose you for a reason, as have we. You will be the worthy one. And you have honor, more so than any of us. But the Vorlons have told us to leave and we follow his will. All of the Anla'shok are in agreement. Our families, everything we own, everything we are, and you, leaves with us."

You can't do this!" Delenn persisted.

"Six _Sharlins_, eighteen _Tinashis_, a dozen _Liandras_ and thirty long-ranged transports…it is the sum of what we are, the forth and forgotten Caste, those who walk the path less traveled."

"You can't do this," whispered Delenn. "You've taking away my soul."

"The best of us chose the best," Nardronni told her. "We the Anla'shok could do no less. We need you Satai Delenn." He smiled sadly. "It is done. Forgive us."

"Never!"

"As you wish, Satai."

Emotions flared unabated as she stared into the vast nothingness that was hyperspace which seemed as empty as her heart. She would be know as the Satai who abandoned her people in the time of their greatest need. Her name would be cursed throughout the generations. She'd never see her father again who was already sick of the war everyone accused her of starting and she despaired. He wasn't as strong as her teacher and mentor Draal, but she loved them and now, both of them would think her a coward. Her mother would be as heartbroken in her way as would her father. The Enemy was coming and she would not be there to confront along them with her people.

_Tracker_ continued on its way leaving Minbar forever with its reluctant passenger and in three days would rendezvous with the others. The journey would take six years before they would reach their destination. On Minbar, rumors would run rampant about the mysterious disappearance, but the fate of the young Satai that had led the Minbari would never be known in their lifetimes.

-+-  



	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

"_**Ugly Truths"**_

_**Becerra Alpha -1**_

An ISN News brief with Robyn Kelley: To the Journey –voyagers to the ends of the galaxy. _Hello everyone. Reports from the other side of the galaxy today have confirmed that the delegation from Earth Alliance and the representatives from the Centauri and Narn governments have safely traversed the thirteen day trip through the interspatial highway without incident. Once again the travelers reportedly observed and passed through a planet, something that seems to be a regular occurrence, without any apparent affects. This is the third such recorded incident and it has led many experts on both sides of the passageway to speculate that the creators of this conduit are doing this purposely. Another incident surprised everyone when three other vessels were seen traveling parallel with the Federation Starship _Concordat_, and the EA S _Achilles_. Those three ships: a Klingon, Federation and shockingly, a Minbari warship, were all of unknown configuration. The ships appeared to be from the future or even some other reality and have caused scientists here to begin to completely re-evaluate their theories on the passageway._

_Yet more news coming from the Federation: Surprisingly, there are reports that unregistered telepaths from Earth Alliance are seeking asylum within the Federation. PsiCorps representatives here at _BA-One_ have offered comment, however several officials have been in heated discussions with Starfleet Command. More on this as the situation develops. _

_There has been another incident concerning one of travelers to the other side of the galaxy. Our own Professor, Amir Rajiv Khali, specialist in Xenopsychology & Xenopolitics was in an altercation today, in the Federation's version of Paris, with another visitor to Earth, an apparent refugee. Several eyewitness reports including one from Theresa Anderson, one of Professor Khali's graduate assistants, said that the problems began when Khali, having a conversation with someone he assumed was Human, inadvertently insulted the Humanoid alien. _

_Miss Anderson stated for the record that the Professor's aggressive behavior may have been responsible for the verbal attack telecasted over the Federation newscasts. Professor Khali's credibility came into question in the three minute debate recorded by another one of the Doctor's grad students where he defamed a species that had been in space far longer than Humanity. The aliens had recently arrived on Earth after the destruction of their refugee ship. Starfleet Captain Harnett Rojzan of the USS Buran lost his life saving the besieged vessel as it tried to escape an unidentified energy phenomenon not far from the Federation Sol system. Ambassador Sheridan has contacted the alien woman named Guinan to formally apologize for any misunderstanding that might have occurred between our two cultures. _

_It's been reported that the Professor is considering Guinan for defamation of character to the tune of 10 million credits. Federation and Earth Alliance officials are discussing the case._

_In other news, a sobering report. Fifteen Federation ships were destroyed in the Sudu system in what is now known to be a Minbari protectorate system. Preliminary reports are that there are no survivors. The Minbari, in a rare public broadcast have shown images of the wrecked vessels and are saying this is vindication proving that the Warriors of Light will prevail against the Shadows of darkness, which in this case is the Earth Alliance, the Federation, the Klingon Empire and anyone else that is opposed to them. We will have more on ISN news at ten._

_Here at our own system, Earth Force has launched the first of forty reconditioned Olympus gunships for patrolling Earth's system. These ships have improved weaponry and engines and polarized armor. The armor is capable of withstanding a direct hit from one of the Sharlin's secondary neutron guns. These ships will augment the other ships protecting our world in case the Minbari decide to return, something many military strategists are concerned about as the Proxima battle looms. _

_Our Round Table is coming up next. The subject: Political asylum and the law. _

_**Solta Gan Star system**_

Thornburg never suffered being out of the information loop gladly. It infuriated him. And being summoned to the bridge without the slightest clue - other than that the battle was about to be joined, of course - made him grind his teeth in rage. But he put those feelings aside. They could be acted on later, once he was back on Earth, with a "Tell-all" story in his hands. For now, he'd smile grimly and put up with it.

Arriving on the bridge with his camerawoman had been confusing. He'd learned, with some difficulty, to read the standard Starfleet indicators on their screens, and could tell from the main bridge screen that they were no where near the Minbari colony. In fact, if he were reading it correctly, the _Brinks _and her attendant task force were still deep in the outer system, beyond any point starships normally went.

"Commodore?"

"Mr. Thornburg. I believe you'll enjoy this. Mr. Vickers?"

"Comm chatter is up across the inner system. The Minbari have apparently learned that we can listen in at will, so they've gone over almost entirely to code. But signals traffic analysis appears to vindicate your prediction, sir."

Thornburg struck. "And that would be? Commodore?"

Acaltha twitched an antenna at him. "That the colony is screaming for their military to engage us as far away from the planet as possible, while the military is replying that doing so would ruin their beautifully laid trap."

An angry shriek in Minbari came from Vickers' console. "And that would be the colonial leadership learning that, much to their surprise, they are considered an expendable asset, their lives worth trading in return for twenty Federation ships - which they apparently consider to be a major fleet."

"Thank you, Mr. Vickers," smiled Acaltha. He swiveled in his chair to face the human reporter. "The Minbari, Mr. Thornburg, still choose to believe that the Federation cannot possibly be as large as we claim it to be, and that the Starfleet ships in your space constitute a majority of our available naval assets. They hold faithfully - even fanatically - to the hope that, should they defeat us here, we will be weakened enough to allow them to win this war."

Richard nodded reluctantly. He could see that - he felt that way himself, all too often. If the Federation was even a tenth the size it claimed to be, it would be larger than the Earth Alliance, larger than the Minbari or the League of Non-Aligned Worlds, larger than any star nation he was familiar with. It wasn't a thought he was comfortable with.

"So when will the attack begin, sir?"

"It already has, Mr. Thornburg. Watch." He tapped the comm button on the arm of his command chair. "Mr. Gaarvin, it is time to enjoy your new toy. Please tie into the sensor net and do so at will."

"Yes, SIR!"

Acaltha couldn't help a slight, brief, smile of fondness that flickered over his face. Engineers... so easily pleased.

_**Proxima **_

_**Ashen Command Centre**_

"How many?" Shalytni-Res Wilnakju demanded.

According to our scans, over five hundred ships of various configurations, mostly the small to medium hunters like those probing out perimeters," announced Tashu. "Another four hundred of the larger ships are in the second wave. They're on an intercept course, coming directly to us. They're not even using their stealth systems."

"Almost three to one odds," the Ashen commander said. "They're so eager to die. They want us to know they're coming. Our defenses are ready, so let them come." The pure Minbari glared into the darkness. "It is the will of the universe that they are the ones to first embrace destruction. The Humons from the other side are dangerous but, the Klingons are warriors and when they die, the UFOP animals will be stricken with a fear as they've never known. We will then proceed to Earth and obliterate it. Then we will come for that station. Once we turn it into a ruined waste, we will punish the Centauri for daring to side with the Vorrin killers."

"The future."

"Yes, the future," the High Commander echoed. "Have Yhun force remain in hyperspace as a reserve until called. Have all platforms engage the enemy first. We will shred them long before they come into contact with our ship. I want seven hundred ships behind the lines ready engage long distance strikes the instant the platforms fire. I want them destroyed before the second wave arrives. No mercy," Shalytni-Res Wilnakju ordered. "If our people die, then they die. But I expect the Klingon animals to have a foretaste of what we will do to their world."

The _Burning Blood_ is ready for its Shalytni-Res," Tashu announced for all to hear as was custom of an ancient ritual going back more than a thousand years. Wilnakju stood motionless as his attendants dressed his in his pure white battle garb. His blood sang within him in. It was time to go to war and spill the blood of the enemy for the greater glory of the Vorrin, Ashen and Minbari.

_**Solta Five**_

The colonial governor was from the Worker caste. This was understandable, as the entire colony - with some minor, local exceptions - was focused entirely on the production of foodstuffs for the homeworld. Solta Five was famous in the Minbari Federation for producing nearly ten percent of all the food Minbar Prime consumed. The proud colonists hoped to have that figure up even higher in the years to come.

Or they had, before the war.

Ineseval had been proud of his people. Many of them were from the lower end of the Worker's caste, people who would have taken years to advance through the ranks on the homeworld. Volunteering to serve on this remote agricultural colony was considered a hardship, and those who chose to do so were honored greatly. But now the Humans were here.

"Rii Delvin, they are attacking! We are receiving intense bursts of high-energy gamma radiation in our upper atmosphere!"

"Impossible." The warrior shook his head. "They have not yet closed to combat range. No known weapon has either the range or the accuracy to strike planetary targets from the outer edge of a system."

Ineseval wanted desperately to see this conservative warrior humbled, but that wouldn't save his people! He had to maintain control. "Known weapons, yes! But what of unknown weapons? They are attacking, I tell you!"

"It does not matter. My orders are to lure them into the inner system, and ambush them there. I simply do not have enough ships to deal with TWENTY of these UFOP ships, may their builders be forever cursed by the Vorlon. Do what you can to shelter your people, but do not interrupt me again. Two of their ships are approaching the local jump gate and I do not have time to spare for your fears." The warrior broke the connection violently, and Ineseval wanted to screech until his throat was raw. THESE were the mighty warriors Minbar relied upon for their safety? By Valaria's holy name, they were doomed!

A flickering indicator on the comm panel caught his eye. Seldom - if ever - used, it was the alert for a Federation-wide broadcast. What Shadow-cursed thing was happening now?!

_**Federation Express**_

"Sir, we've reached the gate. Shall we proceed?"

"Please do, Commander Vote – and be certain that none of your internal logs fail. I'm quite certain that your actions will be of future historical interest, and it would be a pity were it lost for all time.

"Vote flushed a bit. "Understood, Sir."

"Then do that which you do so well, Commander. And cheer up. This time, all that you may do is quite legal. So… indulge yourself."

The younger officer smiled. "Thank you, Sir! Proceeding as ordered!"Acaltha waved a hand towards Vickers, who broke the connection. "What was that about, Commodore?" asked Thornburg, suspiciously.

"Commander Vote and his crew can be honestly described as the single largest group of information thieves and data pirates currently outside of a Federation penal colony. The only reason they aren't in such a colony is due to the fact that their _skills_ are just too useful in cases like this, which gives me-"

The main screen suddenly shifted from the tactical configuration over to a video voice-over, complete with an imitation of an old-style analog oscilloscope. "ATTENTION ALL PLANETS OF THE SOLAR FEDERATION! ATTENTION ALL PLANETS OF THE SOLAR FEDERATION! WE HAVE ASSUMED CONTROL, WE HAVE ASSUMED-"

"- a certain amount of latitude, Mr. Thornburg, latitude which they are sorely testing with their rather unique forms of humor," sighed Acaltha. He raised his voice. "Commander Vote? We require a certain sense of gravity in this situation. Please refrain from the more esoteric of your jokes."

"Sorry, Sir" came from a side speaker. "ahem This is the Federation starship _Thresher_. We have seized control of the Solta Gan jumpgate. The gate is undamaged, and will remain so. We have, however, changed the activation code, and will not allow any ships to use it. The jumpgate beacon is unharmed, and will remain so. Please prepare to record further transmissions from this source as they will carry important information for every species in the local star groups."

"Much better," said Acaltha dryly. "Mister Vickers, please issue the invitation to the Minbari fleet. Make certain they understand that we choose to decline their invitation to their trap."The communications officer chuckled. "Indeed, Sir. Statement noted; execution proceeds.

"Vickers' success was confirmed by the outraged shriek of Minbari epithets that spilled from the speaker, followed by the slow, halting, obviously machine-translated Federation Basic."

We will never surrender to Human animals or their Andorian lackeys and slaves."Acaltha's face flushed a deeper shade of blue, though his expression never faltered. "Then you might find the following broadcast informative, Commander." He slashed a hand past his throat. "Jam their transmissions for the next kilo second, Mr. Vickers, and prepare for our demonstration."He turned towards Thornburg and Nelson. "What you are about to see is true. It consists of information freely available to the general public of the United Federation, and is not considered confidential. There are some references to confidential information; these references do not go into detail, and attempts to inquire further would be considered an unfriendly action on your part. Do you understand, Mr. Thornburg? Major Nelson? Ms. Quarters?"

The three Alliance citizens nodded, Thornburg doing so with visible reluctance.

"Centuries ago, the entire Alpha quadrant was wracked by war, wars so extensive, it made anything you know of minor in comparison. The Promellian and the Menthars fought a war to mutual extinction - drifting wreckage from their battles can be found floating between the stars to this day. The Denobulans fought the Antarans for centuries. The Andorian Empire remained at war with the Vulcan High Command for hundreds of years." He shrugged. "The Eminiar-Vendikar war, the Hur'q invasion of Qo'noS, the Earth-Kzin wars, the Time of Awakening on Vulcan... so many others."The Federation only came into existence due to two issues. The insane assault by the Romulans, their attempt to attack everyone, in all directions simultaneously–

"…and the Humans.""And how did our ... cousins ... manage that, Sir?" asked an obviously curious Nelson.

"While they had fought amongst themselves, they had no previous conflicts with us, Major. At that time, my people wouldn't trust a Vulcan, nor would a Vulcan trust us. But we had no reason to DISTRUST a Human, aside from the vague suspicion that they might be a client race of the Vulcan High Council. The same was true in the other direction. With a Human functioning as a go-between, limited co-operation was possible." Acaltha's lips quirked and his antenna twitched. "Not that it was easy - we ended up on opposing sides of a disrupter often enough. But with the threat of the Romulans and the heroic efforts of Captain Archer and the crew of the UES _Enterprise_ one hundred and fifty years ago, we managed to bring some small measure of stability to the Alpha Quadrant."

"Bet it wasn't easy," said the camerawoman quietly.

"No, Ms Quarters, it was not. Nothing worthwhile ever is. But it is what arose from those wars that matters now. Watch and learn."The Commodore waved a hand at the main screen. "This is going out over the entire tachyon network, 'live', of sorts. You needn't worry about losing any exclusives, Mr. Thornburg. However, this information must be known now. You will recall Ambassador Sarek speaking of some of the enemies the Federation has faced?"

The three nodded.

"The Sphere Builders were extra-dimensional entities fleeing from some disaster we know little of. For reasons of their own, they chose to believe we would present a future threat to them, and they enlisted the collection of related beings known as the Xindi to serve as their legions. Legions that they equipped with weapons centuries in advance of anything we had."Watch."

Richard looked on in fascination as something resembling a globe of the earth as loosely interpreted by a demented Swiss watch-maker approached a small moon and blasted it into smoldering rubble.

"The Xindi super-weapon, intended to be a one-shot planet destroyer. They never managed to field the perfected version. But one of the lesser globes did attack Terra.

"The screen shifted again, showing one of the strangely whirling globes approaching what Thornburg would have sworn was his own home world, a massive lambent beam reaching out towards the North American peninsula of Florida. The viewpoint zoomed in until he could see two men standing next to what had to be a frighteningly wide gash burned into the very bedrock. Steam clouds could still be seen boiling from the wounded land as the two witnesses, with an eerily calm attitude, discussed the death of the sister of one of the witnesses in the attack._If those two men standing there are of typical height,_ thought Richard numbly, _that ... thing is MILES wide. And just as deep. And maybe over a hundred miles long, probably much longer. In one shot!  
_  
Acaltha's next words froze the blood in his veins."That was as far as the Xindi reached in their attack against the Humans. But in the heat of their attacks, they foolishly allowed both the Andorian Empire and the Vulcan High Command to capture examples of this technology, along with detailed scans of two of the spheres."

"You... you have these things yourself?" choked out Major Nelson.

"That would be classified information, Major." Acaltha's smile was a fearsome thing. "The fact that we captured samples of the device you see is, however, a matter of public record. You may draw whatever conclusions you wish. I will neither confirm nor deny them."

"My god," whispered the camerawoman.

"Other... interesting technology has been either discovered or captured by the Federation in the years since the Xindi incursion and the following Romulan war, Mr. Thornburg. Please watch."

A terrifying montage followed, one that any Federation citizen would be painfully familiar with:

-The infamous Doomsday device that had attacked System L-374 stopped only by the suicidal sacrifice of a _Constitution_-class heavy cruiser.

-The verteron array on the Federation Mars.

-The massive 'battleship' of the First Federation.

-The synthetic intelligence known only as _V'Ger_.

-Romulan plasma torpedoes burning their way through _kilometers_ of solid nickel-iron to reach a Federation listening post buried beneath them.

-The mysterious "probe" that came in search of Earth's cetaceans.

-The Tholian web.And finally…

- Doctor Carol Marcus, calmly discussing what would eventually become a nightmare for so very many beings:

-The Genesis Device.A litany of horror that took far too long to come to an end. When it was over, the three Earth Alliance citizens felt overwhelmed."This is why we have peace, Mr. Thornburg. Because we are so very able at destruction. Our own, as well as others."

"Commodore, we've just received news. The expeditionary force headed for the Moga has been wiped out."

Acaltha's antennae twitched violently. The entire bridge crew had tensed and the three Earth Alliance people stood by in shock. With such technology and the overall superiority of the Federation, such a thing seemed impossible.

The old Andorian stared at the three of them. There was a coldness mixed with sadness as he spoke. "This is why we have peace," he repeated. "we fight for it because the temptation for wholesale slaughter is so strong it must be kept reigned in."

Thornburg simply nodded in mute understanding.

_**Minbar**_

The eight were gathered together in the sacred hall of light. They had been gathered there for the last hour in silence as they awaited word of Delenn's disappearance. Finally, a member of the religious caste entered.

He bowed reverently. "We have been unable to find her, Satais. We have searched the cities and now the search is spreading across the planet."

Satai Morann nodded and the young male quickly left. He was worried. Delenn had been officially missing for the past three days. No one had seen nor heard from her in the last five days, something unprecedented. The Grey Council knew that she was missing but they weren't the only ones.

The rumors that she had disappeared had spread through the entire Religious caste. Many assumed that she didn't want to be found. A few more conservative caste members had quietly suggested that the Ashen may have kidnapped her for their own reasons. There were others who suspected that she was trying to negotiate a treaty with the much hated and now much feared UFOP and their allies. Those thoughts also echoed through the minds of the Grey Council but none of those concerns were voiced out loud yet.

Sutain Larioha strolled in, bowing to his Warrior Caste equals of the Grey Council. He all but ignored the Religious and Worker Satais which earned glares of contempt from them. "Where is the famous Delenn?" he asked. "How can you fight this war without her?"

"Your attempt at levity is not appreciated at this time," Cardoni told him. "Our war with the Humans and their allies is in danger of being lost! They've attacked the Solta Gan system. The transmissions coming from there have been – disturbing."

Larioha smiled coldly. "Have no fear. The barbarians are lying. I too was somewhat disturbed by the images until I saw their Genesis experiment. That destroyed the illusion they sought to weave. The creation of such a device is simply impossible. Only First Ones like the Vorrin could possibly create such technology. The mathematics alone behind such an accomplishment would require computers beyond our imagination," he stated, dismissing the entire broadcast as propaganda. "The Ashen will destroy the Klingon task force that even now approaches the Proxima system. When that is done we will proceed with the destruction if the Earthers homeworld."

"That is not the home world of the other Humans."

"That doesn't matter," the Ashen said cutting Cadroni before he could continue. "They will be destroyed. But you must survive the UFOP's assault until we can assist."

"That will not be easy."

"You doubt yourselves too much. You managed to destroy the enemy forces at Moga and that proves they are not invincible. It proves that the Klingons are their true warrior caste such as it is," he said. "Most of the enemy ships are either at Earth, Jericho, or heading towards Proxima. They have guard ships protecting the stations and their doorway. That is their weakness, the station. If we can capture that target then we will choke off any assistance they can expect from their home worlds."

"Despite our recent victory, you forget a minimum of one hundred vessels are savaging Minbari territory with impunity!" Morann said coldly. "Our remaining forces are concentrated at crucial points to keep them from completely gutting the Federation."

Larioha looked them all in disdain. "Speak plainly of what you already know to be true. There are less than two hundred capital ships that you put into the battlefield to protect the people. Your shipyards are under assault and being destroyed as we speak and you can do nothing about it. The crews that could field your mothballed fleet diminish by the day and you can do noting. You've destroyed the best and brightest of your warriors against barbarian infidels. And now you huddle here trying to understand what you've done wrong waiting for a female to return and save you!" he snapped. "I find your lack of faith upsetting. You're abandoning the trust placed upon you by the Vorrin. They must have known the trust they placed in you would be insufficient," he said the words stinging them all to their souls. "That's why we're here, to save the Minbari from itself. Have no fear; our reserves will protect your worlds. They are coming even as I speak. When we finish with the Kling, then we shall remove the UFOP creatures from Minbar's territory and then from the face of the galaxy wherever they may be. The Ashen have spoke, so let it be done."

Members of the Grey Council seethed with rage but every single one of them held their peace. The sphere of Minbar was shrinking, and the Vorlons had not provided any direct help. It was becoming increasingly obvious that the Ashen were the only hope that they had. Whether that was a blessing or a curse remained to be seen.

However, several of the Greys already knew the answer.

_**Proxima**_

_**Qo'noS' glory: **_

General Chang, Commander of the attack fleet could not help but smile as the first salvos of the great war of his time was about to begin. And the words Azetbur sang in his ears:

"_When I speak to you now,"_ she told him_, "I speak as the mouth of the Council. You will do nothing to interfere with the relationship developing with the Federation. You will not use Genesis as a prelude to a war with them. General, we '_need'_ this war. Succeed and reap the rewards of the Empire for the Empire. Our fights with the Federation are over. There are other, more important things in the universe to worry about. When you go to Proxima you will take four of the new battleships. They need to be bloodied and they will serve you well. Observe them and record any weaknesses these ships have. Now, die well, Chang. But if you can, then live."_

And at this moment he '_wanted'_ to live. He '_wanted'_ to show the universe the strength and glory of Klingon Empire, because for him this was a personal challenge. He wanted to prove himself better in 'all' things, to a certain Admiral Kirk. Despite the distance, his people kept a close eye on Admiral James T. Kirk, the merciful as some called him. A few fools called him weak, but Chang knew better. His victories in Minbari territory only added to the legend and instead of killing his enemies, he had subjugated them, allowing them a little measure of honor and respect. Kirk's approach to war was unusual but he did get results and Chang intended to match the glory that Kirk seemed to heap upon himself.

_Qo'noS' Glory,_ a _D-12_ dreadnaught, was the most powerful warship the Klingon Empire had ever built. A crew of six hundred, multiple disruptors, four torpedo banks, front and rear and a maximum cruising speed of warp seven made it a formidable opponent even though it had a slower max speed that it's Federation counterpart. It was almost twice the size of a _D-7_ battle cruiser but it did have some major flaws. Its maneuverability was abysmal. The helm handled like a drunken targ. As such until those corrections could be implemented, it was recommended to be used as a front line heavy support vessel.

_Qo'noS' Glory_ was flanked by a dozen of the larger _K'Vort_ class destroyers and another dozen _D-7s_ and all of them were heading down the throat of the Minbari armada. Like all Klingon vessels of war, this one was as specifically designed to be as uncomfortable as possible. The idea behind this was that comfort led to mistakes on the battlefield. The prevailing believe was if you were irritable, than you would pay more attention to duty. And how the Federation had allowed such comforts on their ships was something that he never understood. Like so many others, he thought it a weakness, but with the Humans one could never be sure. Personally, he liked his chair hard and unyielding.

_Fires of Regulus_ and the rest of the Gorn vessels and small fighter-support craft were nearby matching speed with his ship. Chang was more than curious as to how those small ships would stand against the Minbari fighters. With their shields it would be a glorious slaughter he was looking forward to seeing. He had already ordered that recordings and scans of the entire battle be made as it would prove invaluable for later analysis. As such he would support them as mush as possible to see their maximum potential.

After all of the battles and all of their defeats, Chang and the other Klingons believed that the Minbari should had learned that a frontal attack against them was little more than suicide, but these Minbari seemed eager to die. Less advanced they were, but lacking in courage, they-were-not.

"General," a Klingon sub officer growled in battle language of the Empire. "We are receiving a subspace message from the Minbari," he said in surprise. "It asks for the leader of the fleet."

"Show me." He suspected that the Minbari had subspace communications but he was almost surprised for them to openly reveal this secret. Again these Minbari acted differently.

On screen there appeared a Minbari, somewhat larger than the norm, dressed in white, flowing combat armor. The face was spotted, far more than the normal Minbari, his face tattooed with small jewels, and his eyes were completely pupil-less in the glare of the harsh lights that bathed him. This was a blooded warrior, Chang understood and he reveled in that fact. For several seconds, he was silent and Chang knew that his opponent was sizing him up. Finally the alien spoke.

"_Know this, Klingon."_ His voice was a deep base and utterly devoid of mercy, something that Chang approved of. "_We are Shalytni-Res Wilnakju of the Ashen. We will leave the piles of your ashes in orbit of the world you call Proxima. Know that We will destroy your people and then your world. You have dared to defy the will of the Vorrin, the blood of the Minbari and the soul of the Ashen. Nothing will save you from our justice. Know that your seed will be wiped away from the universe forever along with your allies."_

Chang smirked; impressed by the force of will this creature was projecting. He was looking at a kindred spirit. "Brave words, Minbari" he said, "coming from a race that has lost every engagement fought by your people."

"_We are not Minbari,"_ Wilnakju answered coolly. _"We are the Ashen, pure blood, first of the children of the Vorrin."_

"Minbari or Ashen; it means nothing to me, only that you die gloriously in battle. Kirk didn't need our help," he told him. "He could have destroyed you by himself, but he wished to share the glory of destroying world burners." Then he smiled the smile of a pure predator. "I must remember to thank him."

"_Good,"_ the Shalytni-Res said. _"Then pray for mercy to whatever gods you believe in, for you will get none from us."_

"Ashen, we killed our gods," Chang whispered coldly. _So we were correct in our suspicions. The ashen are an offshoot of the Minbari.'_

"_Then you are greater fools than I suspected. Now die."_ The transmission closed just as both sides reached extreme firing range.

'_Most interesting'._ "Send a message to _Becerra Alpha One_," he commanded. "The Minbari have allies, offshoots. They call themselves the Ashen. The more effective ships may be from that subspecies. End transmission."

"Optimal range in three thousand kilicams."

"…Fire!"

Four hundred Klingon photon torpedoes mixed with two dozen Gorn-based plasma torpedoes arced their way towards over a thousand Ashen warships mixed in between scores of defense platforms and thousands of small fighter craft fearlessly rushing to meet them.

_**Solta Gan Star system**_

The Commodore eyes darkened. "As I stated before, I have no intention of leading my task force into the guns of an obviously prepared position. If the Minbari commander does not want to engage me, I shall remain here in the outer system and destroy the colony he is tasked to defend, and I shall do it from well beyond his reach."

Thornburg now understood what he was here for. This was the Federation's version of a 'dog & pony show', and he, Richard Thornburg, was the designated 'straight man'. Set up to ask the questions that had to be asked, the ignorant person whose lack of information would give the Federation officer the excuse to deliver a lecture.It rankled him, it humiliated him, but he'd swallowed far more bitter things on his way up the ladder of success. He pulled his thoughts together as unobtrusively as possible. This event would be going down in to the history books, and so would he. The name of Richard Thornburg would enter the history books along side of Walter Cronkite and Edward R. Murrow.

He had a chance here that most of his colleagues would sell their souls for. He would NOT screw this up! "Might I ask how you're managing the attack at this distance, Sir?"

"You weren't briefed on this, Mr. Thornburg, as it was important to take the Minbari by surprise."Acaltha indicated the screen, which obediently changed again.

"There are quite a few bits of technology that the Federation isn't actively working on. They either don't serve an existing need, aren't sufficiently supported by the current state of the art, or simply don't catch the interest of the various organizations throughout the Federation who fund such experimentation. One such, as I briefed Major Nelson prior to this battle, is the subspace transporter."

Richard's eyes brightened. Every factoid helped. "Would that be similar to the transporters you've already demonstrated to us, Sir?"

"Indeed. A standard transporter beam is focused through the lensing effect of a subspace field generator, the same standard model used to propel a starship. This gives the beam a range in excess of a light year, and can even be interstellar."

Thornburg's eyes popped. "W-what's the flaw? Obviously there must be one. And how does this connect with the attack?"

"The flaw, as you put it, Mr. Thornburg, is that the current state of the art of sensor units and computers doesn't allow for enough accuracy, both for reaching the destination, and for reintegration. In short, it's hard to hit the target, and when you do -- what comes out tends to be a little shredded."

Nelson was grinning. It was obvious to Richard that he'd heard this before. The EarthForce major laughed. "A _little_ shredded?"

Acaltha nodded agreeably. "Perhaps that's an understatement. But what's important to the Minbari is that my engineer has determined that anti-matter is entirely unaffected by the flaws in the technique that prevent us from using it on living matter."

"You're … 'beaming' anti-matter onto the Minbari colony?!" Richard's jaw sagged imperceptibly.

"Exactly. The targeting problem was solved with the use of over thirty Class IX probes, normally used to make first contact with a pre-space civilization. The massive number of sensors, deployed into a globe around this colony gives targeting data normally not available.

"Small amounts of antimatter are being beamed onto the colony of Solta V. But those small amounts can be increased, if required." The elderly Andorian turned to face the video pickup. "If the Minbari wish to stop this, _they_ will have to make the first move. As for their fortifications, strong points, and other defenses in depth, I'm quite certain they went to a great deal of effort, and I'll mention them generously in my memoirs', should I ever write them."

_**Solta V **_

The battle that followed was embarrassingly brief for the Minbari. The Commodore's point was valid, and Rii Delvin knew it. The alien commander could remain where he was, far beyond the range of Delvin's guns and continue to bombard Solta V with impunity. Or Delvin could abandon all of the fixed fortifications he'd spent so many man-hours constructing and attack the vile blue monster on the monster's own terms.The first choice meant the certain death of the colony, though he might be able to preserve all the ships of his command. He could hope that the enemy task force didn't have enough anti-matter to permanently damage the colony.Unlikely. Had he been in the UFOPers position, he'd have made certain of his expendables before ever leaving space dock.His choices were lies.

If he remained behind the fortifications, Solta V would become a dead planet, and he'd be forever remembered as a fool who'd abandoned an innocent colony to its death. If he attacked, he'd be equally ridiculed as a commander who threw away his ships and the lives of his crews.But if he were to attack, he'd at least retain his honor.He summoned his commanders, explained his decision, and called upon them to sacrifice in the name of the Light.To a man, they all stepped forward.

He'd never felt as proud as that moment.

The Minbari never had a chance. At the first sign of moment among their fleet, Acaltha had fired eight tri-cobalt warheads into the empty space around them, the blasts defining a roughly cubical volume of space.The warheads disrupted jump space just enough that the Minbari ships would be unable to use their beloved technique of dropping out of jump space within meters of an enemy position. The Minbari commander had recognized that, and had ordered the fleet to emerge a distance of one full light-second from the motionless UFOP's task force.The _Avenger_ class destroyers had been developed for the expected war with the Klingon Empire over twenty years ago, the war that had been so rudely interrupted by the Organians. In addition to the standard ball-turret phasers of the time, they possessed a fixed-arc phaser cannon, intended to shatter any new Klingon shields by way of brute force.They had their limitations - the arc of fire was limited, aiming the cannon essentially required aiming the entire ship, and it was energy intensive.

So much so, it had been the prototype for the phasers of the _Enterprise_ refit. The phaser cannon on each _Avenger_ were tied directly into the ship's warp core. Pitting three of them against anything less than a _Sharlin_ wasn't a battle, it was an execution. That's precisely what happened.As the _Tinashi's_, gunboats and various support craft jumped into the battlefield, the _Avengers_, acting in groups of three, would choose a target and open fire on it. As soon as the target was incapable of either firing or of making headway, it was forgotten about and another target selected.

_**GCF Fires of Regulus**_

S'Garak felt the deck vibrate slightly beneath his clawed feet as Chang's voice came over the comm, giving the order to fire. Ashen batteries, firing at extreme range, were already making ranging volleys.

A talon opened a channel into the flotilla's data-net. "All plasma batteries, fire!"

The overhead lights dimmed slightly as the dreadnoughts own torpedoes were launched, the forward view-screen polarizing for a moment as a piece of star's-heart as wide as one of the vessel's massive warp nacelles departed the forward battery at a significant fraction of the speed of light.

The dreadnoughts central battery had never before been fired in combat. With a tap on the keypad of the command-override built into his chair, S'Garak assigned the main view-screen to following the massive torpedo.

At this range, the World-Burner weapons struck only out of luck, and could not achieve the massed delivery necessary to do more than scratch their shields. Photon torpedoes suffered some degradation of accuracy, and the prolonged flight time increased the chances of a fortuitous interception. But plasma torpedoes, with their active guidance systems and near-immunity to most point defense systems were still accurate. Only if the Minbari were able to jam their sensors would the torpedoes miss. Some of the payload was, of course, expended propelling a ball of plasma long distances, but against these poorly engineered Minbari, or Ashen, hulks, it was still overkill. The Romulans had once used a torpedo of this caliber to annihilate a Federation listening post buried _kilometers _deep beneath the nickel-iron crust of a dead world.

This was borne out when the torpedo struck one of the largest Ashen vessels, something shaped like a _Shagotti_, only larger. Not visibly slowed by massed point-defense batteries – most of kinetic kill rounds merely being absorbed – it blew through flimsy shields without slowing and detonated inside the forward hull. The _Travin_ Class ship disappeared in an explosion of appalling violence. When the view-screen had recovered from the flash, absolutely nothing was left of the _Travin_. Several vessels that were formerly behind the target were listing, venting atmosphere, and making random energy discharges. Zooming in, it became apparent that the support vessels had suffered heavy damage from having fragments of the Ashen vessel rammed through them at high speed.

"Main battery charging," weapons officer S'Torik announced in a subdued voice.

S'Garak glanced at his subordinate. The fire of vengeance that had possessed R'Tangatar's shell-cousin was noticeably dimmed in the face of such merciless slaughter. S'Garak nodded to the youngling, somewhat relieved at his reaction.

"Continue targeting their heaviest units with the main battery," the hunt-leader ordered. "Give priority to those packed in tighter formations."

S'Torik nodded and the forward viewscreen dimmed again.

_**G-10 Fighter designated Mothra-5**_

Malakari Podosni gripped the control yoke and slewed his fighter around in an impossibly tight turn. Indeed, were it not for the inertial compensation field, his internal organs would currently be splashed all across the cockpit. Such a possibility didn't really phase him – if the One determined that his time was ended, so be it. But until then, he would make the enemy fear the very sight of him.

A clawed finger stroked the firing tabs and his fighter's nose-mounted phaser blew another World-Burner fighter into particles.

His vaguely avian features twisted into a rictus that corresponded to a smile. He'd studied hard for several years to have the honor of serving the Heavy Ones, but he never imagined he'd be directly serving the Protector. But it was true – he and his squadron mates were screening the flotilla that contained the Elder who'd saved their world. No matter their tribal differences, they would each one die before failing to protect the one they all owed Life-Debt to.

Malakari let out a low, ululating cry over the squadron's guard frequency, a cry that was picked up by dozens of other voices as he skidded behind a _Nial_ analog just before gutting it. They would stop their fighters, they would drop hot plasma onto the bridges of their larger ships; they would do whatever it took to discharge their debt. So mote it be.

That sentiment was echoed across dozens of small single-seat fighters as the Skoleans culled a dreadful harvest from the incoming Ashen fighters.

_**Ashen Flagship Burning Blood**_

"Return fire!"

_The Crodynn _class flagship ship_ Burning Blood_, the Ashen analog to the Minbari designed _Shagotti_, unleashed everything it had against the armada that dared to face it in direct battle. And it wasn't alone. The entire escort of thirty-two _Shuumtian_ and _Travin_ and the five _Crodynns_ fired as one focused on a single point in an effort to break the forward elements facing them. Before the coordinated strike could take place, the forward leading Ashen warships were obliged to take the first and second hits from the enemy's antimatter and plasma missiles. The entire forward wings of _Shuumtian Assaulters_ light ships, bombers and fighters, were crushed by the devastating strikes. Shields barely slowed the destruction and Ashen missiles, being far slower than could not give an effective counter response to the enemy's. Most of the four thousand or so missiles fired didn't even come close to their targets and their nuclear payloads were all but useless against fast moving, shielded warships. Many of the Ashen commanders expected glorious combat but they were completely unprepared for the scope of the strike they'd endured. In a thousand years of conflicts, every race capable of fielding a fleet against them had faced them in straight forward battle, Ashen and enemy ships in a simple all or nothing braw. As with the Minbari, the Ashen had superior armor, firepower, and range. With the defensive energy shields protecting their ships, few ships other than first Ones could emerge victorious.

The space between the two fleets closed quickly and the Ashen military could respond in kind with their beam weaponry. This had turned into a battle unlike anything that they'd ever experienced. Like their Minbari brethren no other races had the strength or the technology to effectively fight against them. The Juammul Empire, the Gatban, and a dozen other races beyond the Vorrin had presented very little challenge. However in every Ashen heart – they knew that this fight is what they had been bred for.

Neutron beams traversed in one direction overloading Klingon shields and eviscerating smaller starships. Disruptors headed in the other direction slicing through force fields and disintegrating huge sections of crystalline armor, weapons and engineering area. Klingon vessels and their crews died in fire while Ashen warships and their crews broke apart as their weapons cooked off. _D-7_ battle cruisers went head to head with _Travin man-of-wars _at point blank range In a matter of moments, the first waves crashed into one another signaling the start of the greatest fight of the war.

Shalytni-Res Wilnakju allowed himself a second's satisfaction as several of his neutron cannons intersected one of the larger Klingon warships. Joy flickered across his face as his fleet reaped vengeance on the enemies that had massacred so many of his people and those of his cousins. He berated the ship's commander who was stupid enough not to even try to evade the strike. Instead the fool had plowed on, the ship's shields glowing like a star before collapsing. The reinforced armor resisted five full force neutron cannon beams from three different ships, for almost two seconds before caving inward. Beams penetrated the body of the ship and exited from the other side cleaving the _D12_ battleship in half. The ship started to tumble as weapons and antimatter reserves finished the ship's destruction.

However there were more of the enemy to destroy and he wasted no time gloating over such a small victory. The other ships, not the Klingon once but their allies, were taking a fearsome toll on his forces. Quickly he ordered his fighters and bombers to concentrate on the enemy fighter escorts and the smaller Klingon hunter ships. These vessels were faster than his and despite their size they took a lot of punishment.

Defensive platforms had taken out a couple of dozen before the Kling destroyed them but they had served their purpose. Swarms of Ashen ships danced the dark tune with the Klingons in an ever tightening spiral. The Klingon disruptors were barely slowed by shields seventy years behind their own. Sixteen hundred plus long Ashen warships kept the Klingon ships under constant barrage by neutron and gravitic fusion beam cannons and guns that protruded along the length of the ships, draining and collapsing shields. Electro pulse canons and gun concentrated on broken ships dispatching them once Klingon shields had collapsed leaving the vessels vulnerable.

Stung, half the Klingon fleet broke off the engagement jumping to warp one as the swung around and regrouped, preparing for another run.

_**Solta V**_

Ineseval was terrified. The UFOP animals had broadcast the slaughter of the defense fleet live. Anyone with a receiver could watch. There was no way for him to prevent it.

And slaughter was what it had been. The ships of the blue butcher had swept aside the valiant warriors of Minbar as a warrior might sweep aside untrained children. Stories - rumors, really - had flooded the colonies in the absence of real data, rumors that spoke of UFOP ships exacting revenge in kind for the destruction wrought by Shai Alyt Branmer. The whispers spoke of planets burning, of Minbari warriors who reveled in bloodletting, and the fear that the Worker caste would be called to account for the Warrior's actions.

Yet how could he shame his people by cowering before this creature?

His aide approached. "Sir - the Federationists are signaling us. What are your orders?"

"Put them through," he said tiredly. "What other choice is there?"

He followed the younger man back to the communications center. The central monitor was filled with the azure face of the being all of the Minbari Federation had learned to loath as a butchering pirate. The face nodded.  
_  
"You are the leader of this colony?"  
_  
"I am Ineseval of the Second Fane of Chondo, Worker caste-"

_"I am not interested in your history,"_ came the sharp retort. _"Are you or are you not the leader of this colony?"  
_  
"I am," Ineseval sighed.

Acaltha's smile was thin. _"Then, in the interests of shortening this discussion, a demonstration."_

There was an odd ringing sound in the ears of everyone present in the communications center. A column of shimmering blue light appeared directly in front of the main screen. When it had faded, a small table had appeared, with a small basket resting on top of it, a basket that appeared to be filled with... fruit?

"A present, Governor Ineseval. And a demonstration. Your world is watching this. Your Federation is watching this." The Andorian waved at the '_present'_. "A small gift. But it could have been anything. A chemical weapon. A fusion weapon. Anti-matter. And you would have been unable to stop it."

Ineseval bit back the gorge rising in his throat. "What terms do you offer for our surrender?"

_"You mistake me, Governor. I insist on your immediate_ unconditional _surrender."  
_  
"Unconditional?!" Ineseval's face tightened with anger. "You would strip us of our pride, of our-"

The Federation officer raised his hand sharply. A rumble went through the building, shaking it slightly.

_"That, Governor, was an almost infinitesimal amount of anti-matter. It was transported to a major nexus of your sewer system. I expect that your sanitary facilities will be out of commission for a time."_ The blue face quirked in a cruel smile. _"Feel free to verify my claim if you wish."  
_  
"Murderer!" shouted Ineseval.

_"I have blown up a sewer line, and you declare me a murderer? I'm impressed."_ Acaltha's eyes sharpened. _"I'm not here to argue, Governor; or to debate. I'm here to demonstrate. Admiral Kirk showed you that we have the technology to defeat you. General Chang has shown you we have the will to defeat you._

His eyes continued to sharpened. To the Minbari watching there almost seemed to be a hint of madness there

_"I am here to show you we don't care."_

Ineseval's jaw sagged slightly and briefly.

"You... what?"

_"We don't care. Your grandiose war between Light and Dark is none of our affair. Your Delenn claimed that the Shadows would bribe and seduce us unless we agreed to serve the Vorlons first." _Acaltha's expression was dismissive._ "There is very little the Shadows have to offer us, Governor Ineseval. Immortality? We found that decades ago in the ruins of a colony of First Ones. We turned it down. Power? Any Federation citizen who is foolish enough to want to is welcome to find a habitable planet, colonize it and declare themselves Emperor of Known Space. It won't matter to us. What we want we'll make for_ _ourselves_, _Governor. There are Elder Races in the Alpha quadrant who tell us that we are only a few centuries behind them._

_"If you had left the Federation alone, we would have left you alone. Instead, you burned one of our colonies to the ground, in an attempt to convince us of your unstoppable power.  
_  
_Now that error in judgment is here to confront you, Governor, and you will repay the debt your people have incurred. How that payment is made is up to you. If you wish to pay in blood, my task force will be more than happy to accommodate you."_

The Andorian's expression went thin and merciless. _"You may fight and die. You may ask for mercy and receive it. But make no mistake. You will surrender. The only question is how many of your people must die before you do so."  
_  
Something inside of Ineseval broke.

"Some - some of my people will defy any order I give and resist."

The pirate laughed. Laughed at _him._ And there was nothing he could do.

_"Governor, your people are watching. If they wish to resist, they are welcome to do so. Any who choose to resist will be detected on scanners, and we will teleport them directly to a prison cell, or to an altitude several thousand Minbari body lengths above the ground. I expect that, after the first few seconds of free fall, they will undergo a miraculous attitude adjustment."_

_**The Proxima Star system**_

The Klingon crews angry, expecting an easy victory against these aliens.

"Ghuy'!" General Chang growled.

He'd lost one of the _D-12s._ The Commander couldn't evade weapons fire efficiently enough to avoid destruction. The turning radius of the new battleships were abysmal. The Captains would have to fight against that weakness, turning it into strength instead. He made a classic error right along with them, assuming that his forces could break these 'Ashen' creatures in a single run. They were stronger than the Minbari and that was something he grudgingly respected. In that brief exchange, almost six hundred ships have been destroyed or suffered various degrees of damage on both sides, with the Ashen receiving the majority of the losses. More of their ships were being removed from the battle every moment; however he had shamed himself in front of the Gorn. Surely they were studying Klingon tactics just as he was studying theirs and what had been shown to them was somewhat of an embarrassment. Klingon ships hunting for glory were some of the first destroyed. Vessels with shields protecting only the forward parts of their ships were commanded by fools. He swore that this would never happen again. If the battle had been against the Federation, it would have been a battle lost.

The ships accompanying the Gorn were still engaged fighting in a pyramid style format and shredding everything thing that came in range. That wouldn't last long as the larger Ashen ships were forming up. Chang smiled. He just couldn't let that happen. And he hadn't forgotten about the ships in hyperspace either. Despite their ability to see through his ships' cloak, there were some still hidden awaiting for the reserves to attack. The General was hoping that in the heat of battle and the fog of war, two dozen cloaked _D-7s_ would not be noticed until it was too late.

The undamaged survivors formed up. Another commander had ordered the damaged vessels still able to fight to follow them in to finish wounded Ashen ships to keep the enemy from hitting the front elements. It was something that a Starfleet captain had done once, using damaged starships as weapons batteries to great effect. And Chang approved. Turning to the pilot he nodded. The _D-12s_ were about to be turned into mobile weapon's batteries being supported by the other faster ships as they killed everything in sight.

"_Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvam_!" he yelled.

It '_was'_ a good day to die. But he had no intentions of doing so. It was the enemy's turn this time. The ships jumped into warp and back into the middle of the fighting, covering the Gorn and the others like a shroud. The fleet arrived so quickly that for a second, the Ashen were caught unaware. In those few seconds scores of Ashen _Tinashi_ and _Sharlin_ analogs and their support ships disappeared in fire from the universe.

_**Ashen Flagship Burning Blood**_

A squadron of seventy _Shuumtian_ and _Travin _warships trying to converged box in the Gorn ships and their Kling allies. Close to four hundred fighters were doing their best to keep their lizards counterparts distracted, buying that distraction with their lives. The single and twin manned fighters were simply no match for the Gorn fighters, but in huge numbers, enemy shields were starting to wear dangerously low. The challenge was in trying to keep up with them. The enemy flying evasive, unified patterns as if they had trained for these maneuvers most of their lives. Sustained hits against them were difficult, but with so many ships targeting them, it wasn't impossible. For every hit, the enemy struck back crippling and killing members of the Shalytni-Res' command.

Wilnakju's confidence had been shaken. A force less than half his in size had destroyed or crippled almost a third of his twenty- two hundred ships in the first engagements of the battle. They weren't invincible however as the scores of ruined enemy ships attested to...

Slowly, realization dawned that the Minbari really did have cause to worry.

"Task another hundred ships to assist in destroying the Gorn and Kling ships, before they are reinforced," he quickly commanded. Tactical had identified the enemy as the lizards that had attacked several of his vessels in their attempted capture of two small UFOP ships. Their weapons and shields made them even more deadly than the Kling and UFOP warships. "Do it now," he demanded.

Acting swiftly, the Uxum taskforce started their attack just as the Kling force returned. The suddenness caught them unprepared and Ashen were hit broadsides with enemy antimatter missiles and disruptors. The Uxum lost more than ninety percent of their ships in a matter of seconds. More ships leaped into the fray, far too late to do anything significant.

Wilnakju saw the entire thing on his grand imager. The Gorn were relieved from their attackers as those ships and once more they began to move towards the command centre. In a moment, his offensive strike had turned into a defensive posture. He witnessed smaller vessels emerge from the Gorn ships, supported by those same ships, Gorn fighters, and Kling ships of all configurations, and head for the command centre.

"The sheer arrogance! They were intending to capture it intact," Tashu commented. He acknowledged a moment's respect for the agents of darkness.

"They've revealed their plans," agreed Wilnakju. "They're trying to establish a perimeter. We will not allow this to happen."

"To all ships, converge and destroy the opposition at all costs!"

_**Solta Five**_

_He longed to join the battle, slaughtering the Human filth. But it would not be so. He simply watched, impotent, hiding in the dark while the Andorian creature spewed his filth, contaminating more and more of his sector of the galaxy with every word. The Humans from the other side of the galaxy and their allies grew too fast, reached too far in their arrogance. That First Ones allowed them Genesis was irresponsible. But there was more, things even worse-_

_-Temporal exposure. Time travel, within their grasps and done easier than his own people. They had no right dealing with things far beyond their understanding!_

_The unbalancing of everything rippled out of control with their mere existence. The Humans were the center of it all and he feared what would happen when the Human cousins joined together. Both of them exhibited the same characteristics of drawing others with them towards oblivion._

_And his people couldn't stop them yet. But they would before it was too late. They had sworn to, even as the ancient enemy cackled at the chaos being shed by these insignificant specks. Minbar was lost, but the war was only beginning. Vorlons were very patient. _

_But they wouldn't wait forever. _


	64. Chapter 64

_Fast notes: We're seeing the light at the tunnel for ATV. I estimate about 5 more chapters before it is completed. ATV-supplements has not been forgotten and We will be working on that ASAP. To everyone who has comment-bless you. Critiques are review and discussed among us as well so if you have comments concerning things that should be address, let me know. This does not mean we will conform but it doesn't mean we discard it either._

_I am the team will e concentrating on finishing off ATV. So the future posts will be on this story for the most part. Excelsior, people!_

**Will Write:** _comment in "Those who Stand': I know I wrote to you on this before but it bears repeating one more. Picard, Sisko and their people are NOT the same as their OTL counterparts. I could have had Picard terminate Bester and he would not have batted an eye. What Bester did was in danger the ship, one isolated in another universe surrounded by enemies. What he did to Bester was merciful compare to what he could have done._

_And this is the response I need to address by anon. 2007-10-26 ch 31_

**From Anon:** you said- _Kudos on your well written story. One point though - do some of your statements have to be so racist? It is indeed sad that you have chosen an otherwise excellent story to be a forum for your thinly veiled racist propaganda. Oh, and don't bother asking what I'm talking about: you know EXACTLY which chapters and which specific sentences fit this description._

**My response:** _Sorry, you will have to make yourself a bit clearer. I do not know what you are specifically referring to. If you were referring to TWS, I would have a clue. In that case, the feelings are clear with the characters and pretending that everything is alright and loving would be a lie. But if you are discussing ATV then be clearer please. State your case and I will respond. _

_**Chapter 64 ATV**_

_**Proxima system**_

_**Ashen Command station: **_

"Here they come," Shalytni Equotnna said coldly. The Ashen commander was less pleased than he had been before the battle began.

Three to one odds and they were losing ground to the Klingons. He struggled to understand why, successful tactics used for a thousand years by the Ashen weren't effective against these dark ones. The enemy were refusing to attack ship to ship, but instead used their speed and more importantly their maneuverability to evade and strike while their heavy ships anchored their thrusts. The smaller ships were providing a devastatingly effective distraction.

And apparently the enemy had learned to successfully avoid secondary weapons. Three of the enemy cruiser analogs had come together and trapped two_Shuumtians_ between them and cut them to pieces. Neither could use their main weapons and the use of their secondary weapons would have hit each other rather than the enemy. Unable to change their vectors, the _Shuumtian_ assaulters were crushed, then eviscerated by enemy beam weapons. And that scene was being repeated over and over while the larger ships supported their efforts from afar. This second attack was far more effective and his people were having a hard time adjusting to the new tactics.

"Stealth field to maximum. All shields and defensive systems are to be configured for close in combat."

"Yes, Shalytni."

**xxx**

Two _Travin_ warships, each twenty meters larger than their _Sharlin_ counterparts were rocked by a pair _K'vort_ cruisers. Shields collapsed and one of the _Travins_ suffered a catastrophic hit. Atmosphere jetted from the grievous wound, bodies, some in flames that quickly died out spilled from the ship. It then lost a third of its mass as its quantum singularity imploded sending the ship spiraling in the direction of one of the _K'Vort_. The Klingon ship attempting to avoid the debris turned the wrong way and directly into the main guns of the second _Travin_. Several bright yellowish white beams from its main guns targeted and then destroyed the unfortunate _K'Vort_. The neck and 'head' separated from the rest of the ship which exploded as its weapons and antimatter destroyed itself. Damaged but still functional, the Ashen ship escaped destruction.

But the overall reports streaming in told a much darker story. Other Ashen vessels weren't as lucky in their fight against this enemy. Several_Travins_ fired close to three hundred nuclear missiles at a mass of Klingon vessels vectoring to attack them. The missiles exploded spectacularly one after another against the enemy shields, but deadly energy served only to block Ashen sensors for a moment. Undamaged Klingon ships poured through the hellish radiation firing their own photon torpedoes. The _Travins _andtheir escorts were butchered; antimatter cooked what few survivors that had survived the initial slaughter. Small ships, their crystalline armor melted or burned away, their crew's dead added themselves to the increasing numbers of dead vessels in the system. Any Ashen unfortunate enough to have survived were targeted and destroyed by Klingon vessels too damaged to continue fighting directly. No survivors were being permitted to live on either side of the conflict.

Four Ashen capitals cornered a bird of prey isolated from its squadron. Evading wildly, it managed to avoid most of the weapons fire trying to annihilate it. The Klingon turned wildly making a ninety degree turn, forcing its Ashen pursuers to turn with it and that was precisely the last thing they ever did. Four plasma torpedoes burned through them on their way to their main targets. The Gorn ships flew past the remains of the opening they'd created followed by their fighters, the Klingon escorts including the bird of prey decoy and another hundred Klingon warships. Every Ashen capital ship within two thousand kilometers were blown apart or almost eviscerated by the knife-edged attack.

Stung by the viciousness of the attack resulting with the loss of almost half their forces in that one massive blow, the Ashen reformed near the command center and called for reinforcements.

_**Solta Gan Star system**_

The battle had been quite mortifying to the Minbari. Surviving _Tishat_ medium fighters had tried suicide runs at the Federation task force, only to have their gravitic engines sheared from them without destroying their life-support. Ineseval and his people had watched in horror and shame as their brave defenders were treated as disobedient children, not even granted the honor of death in combat. Then came the ignominy of being addressed by the Federation pirate, their pride casually dismissed. Being told that resistance would be mocked by the use of weapons set to "stun" mode had been the final insult.

The Warrior caste had rebelled, restraining Ineseval inside his own office and issued orders for the ground defense forces to open fire. _Tal'Horcon_ aerospace defense units had attacked with missiles and medium fusion cannons. Retaliation had been swift and lethal. The strange energy weapons of the Federation ships had reached down through the atmosphere, lightly touching the weapons emplacements, causing them to vanish utterly.

One _Tal'Horcon_, seeing the others obliterated in an almost casual manner, had chosen suicide over defeat and overloaded their power plant. The blast had damaged a nearby flood-control dam that served one of the three major farming areas. Now over a third of the planet's croplands were literally knee-deep in water, the crops destroyed and the people desperate.

The final two warriors restraining Ineseval in his office had witnessed this, and taken their own lives rather than risk dishonor as prisoners of war. Now Ineseval was once more seated before a screen, forced to negotiate with the Federation commander.

**xxx**

Major Nelson's face hurt.

While he was familiar with the diplomatic niceties - all EarthForce officers were required to have at least a class or two in how to _not_ insult visiting foreign dignitaries - he'd never realized just how difficult it could be to keep the leer off his face. It was _nice_ to see a Minbari on the losing side of the equation. He risked a glance over at Thornburg. The reporter was caught up in the story unfolding around him, so much so he'd even let his trademark 'I'm so superior to you its funny' smirk slip from his face. Under other circumstances, Nelson might have gloated.

A little.

But now was neither the time nor the place to indulge.

**xxx**

"You fail to understand, Governor. The Federation has no interest in destroying your world, your people, or your culture. What you, your people, even your government do not comprehend is that the Alpha Quadrant wished to be Left. Alone."

The last two words carried a chill that managed to carry all the way to the ground from the battleship in high orbit above the colony.

"Your envoy, Delenn, informed Admiral Kirk that if we allowed you to murder the Earth Alliance and accepted the murder of over twenty-five million of our own people, your Grey Council would give us the singular 'honor' of serving the Minbari and the Vorlon as their slaves.

"We, Governor, _declined_ that 'honor'."

_"I - we - the Council would nev-"_

Acaltha tapped on the panel set into the arm of his command chair, causing a painful squeal of feedback to interrupt the desperate stutter of the Minbari colonial leader. "We, the various peoples of the Federation, are no one's servants or slaves. And the thought of the Klingons serving anyone is laughable. But your warriors chose to open fire rather than open a dialog. You are now paying for their error."

By now, Ineseval's mouth was simply opening and closing silently.

"You will stand down all warriors and weapons. You will impose a dusk to dawn curfew on all workers, and confinement to quarters for all non-workers. Fail to do this and my task force will reduce your public services to rubble with orbital bombardment. Religious temples, centers of healing, and centers for the education of children will be the only places spared. You will rebroadcast the announcement of your surrender to all of your people, and you will repeat the broadcast at least once a day until ordered otherwise.

"Is this understood?"

The Minbari gaped for a moment more, emotional agony clear in his expression.  
_  
"I... yes. My people will not be hurt?"  
_  
"Only if they resist, governor."

Ineseval drew a shuddering breath. _"I will comply."  
_  
"There is one more thing you need to know, Governor. You and your people _will_ watch this. Your future depends upon it." Acaltha turned back to the ISN reporter. "You mentioned that you did not understand how so many different people could manage to form a stable government, Mr. Thornburg, and you offered the non-government, the 'League of Non-Aligned Worlds' as an example of how hopeless building a successful interspecies government was. In that respect, I have something for you, and for every being watching, to see."

Richard quickly suppressed the annoyed look that wanted to cross his face. Acaltha was making him look petty, but the fame was worth it. He forced a smile. "Please, Commodore."

Acaltha nodded to his feline first officer, who returned it, and moved to a terminal near that of the communications officer. "Your people hold a unique position in the Alpha Quadrant. Humans are among the most adaptable and flexible, building communities wherever you go. You accept anyone, if they are willing to accept you. That is something my people won't do. We are not that tolerant.

"Andorians would never form a community with Vulcans, or Vulcans with us. But Humans? You're among the most tolerant of all races, driven by an insatiable curiosity to see what's out there, to see not only new worlds, but new peoples. And you hold the Federation together."

He smiled tightly. "When I was a child, I would never have co-operated with a Vulcan. But I would work with a Human. And _they_ could work with a Vulcan. The reverse was equally true. Your people are the glue that holds the various races of the Federation together."

"You have to be born a Vulcan to be a Vulcan. You must be born a Tellarite to be a Tellarite. But _anyone_ can join a Human community, if they're willing to abide by its rules."

Acaltha stroked the panel on his chair. "What you are about to see will make it clearer than I ever could. I am a warrior, not a diplomat. But this person, this _Human_, was both."

His finger stabbed down. "Watch and learn."

The Minbari's worried face shifted to a secondary monitor, and a new scene filled the main screen. A council room from the appearance, there were races neither Thornberg nor Ineseval had ever seen before. Richard recognized a grey-haired Vulcan, several blue-skinned Andorians, and from what he'd seen of the_Brinks'_ chief engineer, the porcine-appearing beings must be Tellarites.

Standing before the seated council was a group of uniformed Humans, along with another Vulcan and an unknown alien, braced to attention before what was clearly their commanding officer. The scene began to play out, as the dark-haired officer addressed the council, pacing back and forth before them with an ease and a confidence that even the arrogant news reporter envied.

_"Up_ _until about 100 years ago, there was one question that burned in every Human that made us study the stars and dream of traveling to them: "are we alone?" Our generation is privileged to know the answer to that question._

_"We are all explorers, driven to know what's over the horizon, what's beyond our own shores. And yet, the more I've experienced, the more I've learned that no matter how far we travel or how fast we get there, the most profound discoveries are not necessarily beyond that next star. They're within us; woven into the threads that bind us, all of us, to each other._

_"__The Final Frontier__ begins in this hall. Let's explore it together."_

The crew standing behind him began to clap, quickly followed by the grim-looking Andorian and the grey-haired Vulcan. The entire council room erupted in applause as the scene faded to black.

"That," noted Acaltha, "was Captain Jonathan Archer, later Admiral Archer, Ambassador Archer, and ultimately President Archer of the United Federation of Planets. He was one of the VERY few non-Andorians to '_ever'_ become a member of the Andorian Imperial Guard." He thrust a finger at the screen. "THAT is the dream that Delenn arrogantly demands we surrender."

He gestured to Commander Vickers, who nodded, and returned Governor Ineseval to the main screen.

"We want nothing to do with your grand 'Armies of Light', Governor. Or with these 'Shadow Minions' you seem to fear. We want nothing to do with your petty little wars. You have nothing we need, nothing we want. If you'd approached us in a diplomatic fashion, the Federation might even have refrained from aiding the Earth Alliance. But you tried to command us as if we were your servants, and attacked us when we did not immediately obey.

"And _that_ we will not abide."

He slashed a hand across his throat, and Vickers severed the connection, Ineseval disappearing from the screen.

The Andorian turned and smiled coldly at the ISN reporter.

"Now do you understand, Mr. Thornburg?"

_**Shengol Star System**_

It was colder evening than usual reflected Governor Breenalty as he stood in the middle of the city awaiting the warlord's emissary's arrival. The central square had been picked because of its spaciousness, but the wind seemed to be magnified here. The bunkers had kept him and the others safe but nothing had been done for the population's safety. No one had imagined that the people would need such protection. The Minbari had never been successfully attacked, until now. Yes, he thought bitterly. It was cold.

But the brisk chill sweeping the region wasn't really of major concern as much as the smoke and smells that permeated the air. Everywhere he looked there was devastation. Several of the larger buildings were no longer standing. In the distance there was a small crater where the spaceport once stood. Space borne ships and aircraft were in pieces, scattered over kilometers of ground. Wrecked vehicles littered the area everywhere. There were fires here and there. The fire warrior caste brigades were insufficient in numbers to battle them all and so only the most critical fires were being attended to. Water systems had been cut off. Larger freighters and transportation vessels that sailed the small seas of Shengol Four had been targeted and destroyed. Supply warehouses had been leveled. Communications were at a minimum. And the screams-the screams of fear and pain were the most soul-wrenched sounds that he'd ever heard and he could do nothing to alleviate the suffering of the people who were his responsibility. He and the Warrior Castes had failed in their duties to protect them. They had tried but the military was dead and the colony of Shengol Four was about to become slaves under the leash of dark and cruel masters.

Many of his officials and fellow government officers were horrified at the possibilities facing them. Some were advocating mass suicide. 'Better to die' said some, rather than live under the perversions of the Federation and Earther Humans, and their beastly allies the Klingons. The cruelties of these enemies and how they killed was known far and wide.

The Earth Alliance Humans were primitive animals. The Federation Humans were far worse, known to have races other than their own allied with them. And with that came the rumors of mixed breed Humans and aliens creating hideous hybrids. Who knew what they would do to the Minbari females? The more the officials discussed the matter the worse the scenarios became. The older Minbari was fearful as well, fearful enough to consider mass suicide as a viable countermeasure to slavery.

Governor Breenalty and twenty city officials waited for the enemy shuttles to land. On his order, no action was to be taken against the conquerors for fear that the city would be totally destroyed and the people punished in ways to terrible to imagine. But the square had few areas where snipers could be in any way effective, something he feared. A few warriors might have considered continuing the fight despite his orders. He prayed they wouldn't but there were always a few that might defy his commands.

Without warning beams from the sky hit the area surrounding the square. There were screams that could be heard despite the high-pitched wailing of the weapons saturating the area. Moments later the red beams of death ceased and other than the wind there was nothing but silence. The buildings were still standing but the yells and screams had stopped.

The chills turned into something else in the gathered Minbari. In place of cold fear, there was now a burning rage. The Starfleeters had killed thousands of civilians. Governor Breenalty had surrendered the city in trust. He worried but he really didn't expect the Humans to continue their attacks after he had surrendered the colony. He had been told the attacks would cease and he believed the Admiral. He felt like a fool, more people had died and here he was exposed in middle of opened space with nowhere to hide. And the vicious animal had killed everyone around him leaving him alive to witness it all! What kind of sadistic creatures were these people? Yes, it might well be better if the colonists would commit the final act of honor rather than submit to such barbarians.

All around him there was heard the sound of shrill whistle/hums as hundreds of enemy soldiers appeared from nothingness. They were covered in some sort of armor and carried deadly looking weapons, many of them pointed in his direction. He and his people expected to die right then and there, some even welcoming the inevitable. Two of the enemy soldiers were point strange devices at them. Suddenly one of the aliens pointed at Sytanan one of his close cabinet members and shot him. The Minbari hit the ground without a sound. He and the others moved out of the way shocked at the sudden violence.

Two of the soldiers searched the body and found a weapon. One soldier pointed his weapons at it and fired. The reddish beam removed the weapon from the universe in a blaze of light. Foolish, foolish Sytanan! Why did you have a weapon when he was specifically ordered not to carry one, not that it mattered in the slightest?

His silent mourning was interrupted by three enemy soldiers who moved closer to his group. One of the soldiers, clearly a Human, addressed him in perfect Minbari.

"Governor Breenalty?"

The Leader could barely breathe as he responded in the affirmative.

The leader took off his helmet and every Minbari there recognized him instantly. The flaming hazel colored eyes and the look of calculated evil plastered onto his face was unmistakable.

"I am Admiral James T. Kirk," he told them as if he needed to. "I thought this meeting was supposed to be civil. A conquered people bringing weapons to a surrender might be considered uncivilized."

Breenalty instantly hated the man and his smirk. "I came here on your orders and in the belief that you would honor your agreement. Instead you killed hundreds of defenseless people from orbit. They were no threat to you! You killed one of my people!"

"Actually, I had the surrounding area stunned," Kirk said. "You people are not known to give up easily. And I prefer not to kill everyone right now since you've surrendered. Your man over there was carrying a weapon. He'll wake up in an hour or so. Better a headache than dead."

Breenalty felt some relief but only a little. "The fires, many of my people will die. They are unable to get away."

"Some will die. Most will survive," Kirk answered indifferently.

"Animal," one of the Minbari grunted.

Kirk barely glanced at the one who spoke. "An animal would had butchered your colony from orbit, burned your cities to the ground, killed everyone we could find and whoever was left would have been hunted down and killed." The Governor actually flinched when the Warlord turned back to face him. "Sound familiar? Your warriors destroyed a peaceful colony, killed more than twenty-five million people! People who had nothing to do with your war. You did it because you could. You intended to destroy a planet for the offense of one small group of people. You spread your war to innocents and then you spread it across the galaxy because you could, or so you thought. I could kill the ten million of your colonists right now if I wish and still wouldn't have as much blood on my hands as you people. Most of your people are alive when I could have given orders to sterilize your planet and you call us animals? Do you want me to kill everyone on you world and lower myself to your level? I don't kill unnecessarily and I don't slaughter the defenseless unless I'm forced to."

The Governor's anger was somewhat deflected by that statement as he thought about it. "I don't understand, you gave orders to destroy Minbar. We are Minbari. Why show mercy to us and not to my Homeworld?"

"Shengol Four is not Minbar," the Human answered. "My orders to turn Minbar into a lifeless world do not extend here, unless," he added, "it becomes necessary for me to reconsider my plans. Minbar's fate depends on Minbar."

"Others have raided Minbari territory before and they have paid the price. The Vorlons will destroy you for this effrontery."

"All things change," answered the Warlord. "As for now, your world is under Federation Control. And this isn't a raid. This is an occupation. Governor, there will be no retaliations, no acts of sabotage. They will treat you with respect and you will do likewise. You will follow the orders of my staff. If any harm comes to them, my forces have orders to destroy this city and the surrounding countryside. Twenty five million of my people died. Don't force me to balance the scales."

The governor would do as he was told. He had no doubt that the Human Warlord would do as he promised. For the sake of his people, he would comply

_**Proxima Star System**_

Malakari Podosni gripped the control yoke and slewed his fighter around in an impossibly tight turn. Indeed, were it not for the inertial compensation field, his internal organs would currently be splashed all across the cockpit. Such a possibility didn't really faze him – if the One determined that his time was ended, so be it. But until then, he would make the enemy fear the very sight of him.

A clawed finger stroked the firing tabs and his fighter's nose-mounted phaser blew another World-Burner fighter into particles.

His vaguely avian features twisted into a rictus that corresponded to a smile. He'd studied hard for several years to have the honor of serving the Heavy Ones, but he never imagined he'd be directly serving The Protector. But it was true – he and his squadron mates were screening the flotilla that contained the Elder who'd saved their world. No matter their tribal differences, they would each one die before failing to protect the one they all owed Life-Debt to.

Malakari let out a low, ululating cry over the squadron's guard frequency, a cry that was picked up by dozens of other voices as he skidded behind a _Nial_, just before gutting it. They would stop their fighters, they would drop hot plasma onto the bridges of their larger ships; they would do whatever it took to discharge their debt. So mote it be.

That sentiment was echoed across dozens of small single-seat fighters as the _Skoleans_ culled a dreadful harvest from the incoming Ashen fighters.

_**Starboard Shuttle Bay, GCF Smaug**_

Pack leader R'Barktak paced in front of his squad, doing a last moment inspection. His keen eyes roamed over the heavy body armor his troops wore, seeking any flaw, and piece of equipment out of place or missing. With a final nod he sealed his helmet and made an abrupt gesture with his fist. The squad turned and entered the assault shuttle with surprising speed. Perhaps even more surprising was the simple efficiency of motion, borne of long practice, which allowed a dozen large Gorn, each wearing heavy armor and a multitude of weapons to fit into a specially-designed shuttle that didn't look like it could carry half that number.

_**GCF Fires of Regulus**_

S'Garak turned his attention to the tactical display. General Chang's heavy units, these _D-12_ battleships, seemed to have a large impact on his tactical planning. As he suspected, given their newness and size, they didn't appear to be all that maneuverable, perhaps even as bad as a Gorn dreadnought before the refits. So instead of the precise battle of maneuver he'd come to expect from Chang, S'Garak found himself witnessing an all-out slugfest. Chang appeared to be trying to leverage his heavy units, and their superior accuracy, in order to blow a hole straight through the Ashen fleet. S'Garak frowned as a _D-5_ destroyer was struck by a fusion beam as wide as its boom and was obliterated. Chang's tactics struck him as wasteful, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

"All units, surplus power to forward shields," he ordered as the combined task force bored closer and closer to their objective.

**xxx**

Spearheaded by the Gorn flotilla and its assigned escorts, a solid mass of Klingon troop transports closed in on the enormous Ashen battle station. Too late, the overconfident Minbari allies recognized the threat and tried to counterattack. Unfortunately for the Ashen, their heavy fleet elements maneuvered far too slowly, and their swifter vessels were snuffed out by coordinated phaser strikes and mauled by the Gorn fighter screen. Stealth screens had been compromised and did nothing to stop the incoming swarm.

At one point during their approach, an audacious wing commander organized nearly hundred Ashen _Nials_ in an attempt to overrun their defenses. Even as the Gorn fighters circled around them, making slashing attacks on their flanks, the heavy plasma batteries on the dreadnought and the battle-cruisers flared to life. But instead of firing single large torpedoes, each launcher vomited forth a slew of smaller micro-torpedoes. From a distance, the so-called (by Federation observers) shotgun-plasmas wove a fine tracery of fiery threads between the Gorns and their attackers.

Up close, it was a scene survivors would only recall with horror, as the front third of the swarm of closely-packed attackers disappeared in simultaneous bursts of fire that seemed to merge together. Molten wreckage and exploding munitions forced the survivors to scatter in all directions. Collisions claimed more than a few, and Gorn fighters and Klingon _Birds of Prey_ pounced on the remainder. But for the most part, the plasma torpedoes were reserved for heavier targets, namely any capital ship in range that was within fifteen seconds of bringing its axial heavy weapons to bear. As they tore through the Ashen lines, this margin was extended to thirty seconds, and then a full minute.

As the rest of the Klingon fleet came to grips with the Ashen armada, fewer and fewer ships could afford to turn away to face the threat to the station. A lesson was being taught today that would be remembered for a long time.

TBC


	65. Chapter 65

_**Hey everyone: Thank you for your comments and reviews. To all of the new people, I hope you enjoy the story. Now here are some responses to your comments found in the review section.**_

Korgeta: I got your message and will get back to you shortly

Vreeman: I have a specific and long response to your review in the review section concerning your questions and comments concerning ST and B5 technology and capabilities.

Comment: "... it's a political statement by the Alpha quadrant: "We're involved. Not you, so stay out of the way." And if a leader had been killed when the Ashen shot at the ships of other races who were on a diplomatic mission what then? Not from a panic reaction by a very stupid ship's captain, but a deliberate attack on any ship at Becerra Alpha-1. Would the Alpha Quadrant refuse to allow that nation to join although it would have a complaint similar to the Gorn? What if that race said "We're joining, deal with it"? It didn't appear that the Federation had thought through such scenarios.

Answer: Probably correct….at least the writers didn't at the time (smile). But others did and after comments, counter claims and arguments; we decided that as with the OTL, the other races will continue to stay out of it. At the same time, this is way ATV: Supplements was developed to get others' point of view and the ramifications thereof.

Worker 72: As I told you before, this has always been a one-sided conflict, nothing else but, and I make no apology for it. The focus has always been the Federation-Minbari war with Earth Alliance as detailed secondary characters. One of the things I have held off on is the reaction of the Minbari and the suicide rate which I think we both agree would be rather high. At the same time, this point is starting to be addressed in this very chapter. Discussions on the other site as you know quite well have compared the Minbari to the Japanese actions of WW2. While close it's not the same. Also as you well know, the Minbari have a fairly monolithic mentality. Monolithic or not, not everyone thinks the same way and despite our fantasies, entire races are not going to commit suicide because some leader says so. Usually those same leaders will force the situation. For example in WW2 Japanese history, we know it would have been a bloodbath if we had invaded the islands with troops. Instead history went differently and two nukes were dropped. The Japanese surrendered and although some people chose suicide, most did not. It's the same in most human history. Simply because I have not mentioned suicide by the Minbari or the human colonists for that matter does not mean it didn't happened, only that I have not mentioned it.

Now on with the story:

_**Then**_

_**(In this universe anyway)**_

_The circle had to start somewhere._

_Five thousand years ago, there was a war between two powers. Some called it a war between the darkness and the light, but that would be an inaccurate assessment of the battle that raged then. Those who had a better understanding of the true nature of the conflict would have identified it as a philosophical difference of opinion. Whatever the older races called it, it was devastating for all of the younger races involved. _

_Light verses darkness._

_Vorlons verses Shadows. _

_As with any good war, those who initiated it didn't get their hands dirty for the most part. That was left for others to deal with. The Caruseens were lost, as were the Knaszo, the Slevon, the TyǽhaQia and a score of others whose names and worlds were erased from the universe. During that war, more than a hundred billion sentients lost their lives. The Shadows attempting to stave off defeat became directly involved and many of the near immortal creatures were killed. _

_Stung by the loss the aliens retreated licking their wounds, and rebuilding their technology. The great debate was left undecided. The Vorlons and Shadows called it a tie. But now it was personal and the two species' dislike of one another grew to hatred. Every thousand years a new set of young races were thrust towards extinction. And in the end both species reassessed and moved the war to different area of space where fresh resources would be available. _

_Then, approximately a thousand years ago, during another cycle of the war between the light and dark something happened, a series of incidents occurred and he who was Valen appeared for the first time bring a message of hope along with gift of power. He was Minbari not of Minbar and the Vorlons were stunned. Upon closer inspection a Kosh discovered the strange creature was a Human modified to be Minbari. The modifications were definitely Vorlon based. Why the Vorlons of the future had done this was a mystery that demanded explanations. Valen was taken away, examined and talked too extensively. Much of the information they required was not known by the Human but what he did know was tantalizing enough to give them pause. There were some who wished to remove the temporal creature and the station it brought, however the majority chose to wait and observe what happened._

_Valen literally changed the lives and culture of the young, violent race called the Minbari, bringing them together, and helping to stabilize their government and their culture. It was under his direction that the battle against the darkness was won. The Shadows and their minions retreated and in turn, the Minbari, fearful of the Human-Minbari drove him and his children away._

_This time, for the first time, the Vorlons had won a decisive victory. It was more than a victory, they had defeated the Shadows and the Shadows knew that they had been defeated. Something had been added that changed the equation of the thousand year war. Instead of fresh young races being used as proxies, temporal travel had been introduced._

_The Great Machine, something once ignored by the Vorlons became an object of supreme importance as it was mentioned. A Vorlon journeyed to the planet and using every last bit of energy, it transmitted a message to itself fifteen hundred years in the past. It required much power and the message was short by Vorlon standards._

"_A circle," the Vorlon sent. "Protect Minbari. Humans will be important in the coming war. Sinclair –Valen. Earth…Minbar. The truth will point to itself." The Vorlon transmitted as much as it could before the keeper of the Great Machine was used up. _

_Fifteen hundred years earlier, the younger Vorlon received the psychic transmission from his older self. Ten others heard the message as well. It was confusing, shocking, terrifying, however he knew himself. The information and instructions were there. The message ended with a charge to repeat history._

– _And the circle was begun for the first time._

_A great debate began but it didn't last long._

_**Minbar-fifteen hundred years ago:**_

_The Vorlons knew of the young ones called the Minbari. They were a useful race with much potential but they were a violent race, and some believed that they would not be ready when the time came. Like so many others not claimed by the Shadows, the Minbari had been modified by the Vorlons but after the message was received, it was felt that much more was required. Valen was a Minbari not born of Minbar. This was impossible; therefore something had to be done to make the impossible a reality. _

_The genome project was begun. _

_The Vorlons created a synthetic virus, which when introduced reconfigured the Minbari race, allowing them to reproduce with Humanity. The change was not without cost. Three percent of Minbar's population died as the air-borne virus swept around the globe. Ten percent became sterile, however the experiment worked. Minbari could breed with humans. Unfortunately the side affect would be eventual sterilization of the entire Minbari race as their genomes slowly destabilized. _

_Almost immediately, the Minbari family unit dropped from and average five children to three. And in each following generation, the children were 'less capable' as some called it. Cascade failure and eventual extinction would not happen for another two thousand years and if there were infusions of Human DNA into the bloodlines, a remnant would be saved but that was not a real concern of the Vorlons._

_The second part of the experiment was the creation of the chrysalis chamber. That machine would reconfigure Human and Minbari DNA in effect changing the one species into the other. Under the direction of the Vorlons, a client race created the machine. It was painful and time consuming, however it worked well enough for the Vorlon's purpose. There were many Vorlons who were still concerning about failure and insisted on a backup plan. The leadership, seeing the wisdom of their argument, agreed to their demands._

_On Minbar, there was another series of wars happening. Someone wanted another's land, or someone's mother was insulted didn't matter to the Vorlons. The why wasn't important, only that one side would win and the other side would lose. The 'Keepers of the Light' called the Ashikinaszan were a clan destined for obliteration. These Minbari were enlightened, magnificent warriors but they were outnumbered and out-gunned. On the eve of their destruction, the Vorlons came and took them away. In the morning their enemies found only rubble and the dead. The others were assumed to have fled or maybe there weren't as many of the clan as their enemies believed. In the end it did not matter and as with so many wars, that small chapter of history ended and the Ashikinaszan clan was forgotten._

_The Vorlons however had plans for this doomed clan they'd rescued. They were taken to another world. Safe and secured now they literally worshiped the Vorlons and the angelic looking beings did nothing to stop it. The clan grew quickly in numbers. The Vorlons experimented with them, increasing their strength and natural abilities. The heavy world conditions helped to enhance the Ashen combat effectiveness. They were told that they were lights against the darkness and were given enhanced technology forbidden to many of the other races. They were taught to fight and most of all to revere all things Vorlon or as the Ashen called them, the Vorrin. _

_The Ashen grew strong, but with that strength they grew far too aggressive and in the eyes of some of the Vorlons, their growing instability represented a threat to the very plans they were designed to help fulfill. A genetic failsafe was implanted into the Ashen to correct this problem and when triggered, they would die out within ten years. The trigger had been activated each time, in each timeline, seventy-seven times as the circle completed itself and the Vorlons claimed victory over the Shadows. _

_The Shadows of course never had a clue that they'd been had. The circle was an unchanging fact of the universe and the Vorlons intended to keep it that way. Then the Metrons interfered for the first time and screwed up the whole thing. For the first time, the trigger had not been activated. _

_For the first time, the Ashen were needed. _

_Another error._

**[trans-historical footnote: In another universe mentioned often by this author, a similar thing happened but the Metrons did not interfere as they didn't exist in that reality. The genetic failsafe was initiated and the Ashen never appeared. The circle was safe, however the Vorlons and Shadows were not happy with what happened there. In fact, to clarify things the war 5000 between the First Ones years ago will be discussed and what all of that has to do with the future 'A Universe of Change: Of Gods and Emissaries coming out in 2009. **

_**Chapter 65**_

_**Scorch Earth-Part One**_

_**Now**_

_**Shengol Star System**_

_**USS Enterprise:**_

In the briefing room, Admiral Kirk was the last to enter and sit down. He still had his combat uniform on as did Captains Spock, Fisher and Vic'qua. "Captain?"

Spock responded, falling naturally into his role of information officer. "The small outpost on Shengol VI's moon is effectively secured. There was little to no resistance once they were informed of Shengol IV's capitulation. As of this moment, seven of the eight known Minbari spaceship building and storage facilities in the Glath, Tro'Kact, and Vlausha, systems have been destroyed or heavily damaged by allied ships. Three of the most distant colonies, Tavalan and Raliata have surrendered to our forces. Two of our squadrons have met no resistance at the protectorate worlds of Tir and Klath. The Minbari forces protecting them have abandoned their duty and sensors suggest that they are headed for Minbar. Solta Gan has surrendered to Commodore Acaltha after a brief struggle. And Shengol is in our possession. Two starships, the USS _Kennedy_ and _Omaha_ were destroyed. Seven others suffered varying degrees of damage. Minbari ships destroyed in battle are estimated between thirty to forty-three capital ships and another estimated one hundred forty mothballed vessels."

We're achieving most of our objectives with the notable exception of the Sudu system," Vic'qua added. "Commodore Baca was a fool!" the Andorian hissed. "He got overconfident and his squadron and his crews were killed as a consequence." Vic'qua didn't like Baca and had said so in no uncertain terms on several occasions. Their private battles were the unofficial scuttlebutt of Starfleet. But even he would not wish this useless slaughter on anyone of his people.

"He made a mistake," agreed Fisher. "Got trapped between the planet and the Minbari." They had all heard the frantic transmissions. All fifteen vessels were in orbit. Somehow the Minbari jumped in undetected from several directions at once and slaughtered the starships. "All that training and the man forgot the first rule of engagement."

"Watch your back," the Admiral muttered. The Minbari have been blasting the 'victory over the hated forces of darkness' for two days now. The newscasts almost seemed desperate in their intensity, something that Kirk suspected to be true. "General Kang is heading for the system now. Should be there in two days."

"Good," Vic'qua said viciously.

The Minbari have lost most of their ships," Kirk announced. "They've lost several systems and much of their infrastructure. And they've lost many of their best crews. Probes to their protectorate worlds have reported that the Minbari are abandoning them."

"The call is out," Fisher surmised. "They're returning to Minbar, consolidating their forces there."

"This is exactly what we want them to do. I want them and these other Minbari all together making a last stand. I will destroy their fleet and end this war. Captain Spock, best guess on when we can take the war to their world?"

Spock looked at his friend and commander. He knew that Kirk had already calculated the time. Unperturbed he continued. "If we wait for the Earth Alliance to bring their ships, then the attack can begin in three weeks. This is provided that General Chang succeeds in liberating Proxima Three."

All of the Starfleet officers were lost in thought. The second battle for Proxima by all reports was a nasty affair, far more costly than the Klingons or the Federation had anticipated. After the Earth Alliance completely abandoned the planet due to the Minbari threat, several military units had returned to reestablish a presence. Unfortunately, the Minbari or Ashen, as these Minbari called themselves, destroyed all human life in the system.

The sheer viciousness of the Minbari was something that Kirk understood but at the same time disturbed him somewhat. From interrogations with the Minbari warrior Kastallan, formally a crewman of the ill-fated _Dark Sword_, it was clear that this was some sort of holy war. The leader, Delenn, had said much the same thing. But it was more complicated than that. Many of the Minbari people wanted the war to end as those he had spoken with on Shengol had attested to. The Minbari government had no chance, but instead of offering to negotiate in some form, they had chosen to remain silent and either win or die. Certainly the warrior caste was willing to die to the last fighter. He understood that. They were fighting for their world and surrender was not an option. But the religious and worker castes…what were their opinions? Did they feel the same way? Like the Klingons you couldn't lump them all in one group. "General Order Twenty-four is in affect," he muttered.

"Admiral," Vic'qu started. "With respect, killing a world is a drastic measure."

"I'm aware of that," Kirk snapped. "I haven't given this order lightly. But I will do what is necessary to end this war."

"I don't care about the Minbari," snapped Fisher, captain of the USS _Thornwood_. "They've killed tens of millions in our space and in the colonies they bombarded here. They're worse that the Klingons have ever been. If they don't surrender then we should wipe them out."

"They are sentient beings," Spock said slowly, his distaste evident.

"Sentient beings that butchered more than twenty-eight million innocent people at home and several colonies of Humans here. The universe is getting smaller every day. We can't afford these kinds of actions to take place without consequences."

"Then, by implementing General Order Twenty-Four, are we in effect doing the same thing as have the Minbari?"

"Captain Spock, that defense has been used for generations to compare one deplorable action with an appropriate, responsible reaction. Don't you dare compare our response to their actions. However maybe I should perhaps revise my opinion. Let me clarify. I want the Minbari in a position not to repeat what they've done again. If that means General Order twenty-four, then so be it."

"Admiral," Spock said. "I am pointing out that the destruction of a world is not an appropriate response."

"I've issued the command, Captain Spock. The order stands. If the Minbari surrender, they save their world. If they don't, then I will not have our people die unnecessarily trying to subdue a world with sentients as dangerous as the Klingons."

"That little show and tell Acaltha performed…I hope it doesn't backfire in our faces. The governments here will find out sooner or later. They might as find out now instead of getting things piecemeal. Finding out later would bring about even more suspicion and general distrust."

"Admiral, are you concerned that this information will precipitate some form of weapons race among the governments here?"

"Yes." Kirk looked at the captains as he spoke. "It's not only the governments here that I am concerned about as much as I am apprehensive about the Klingons. Allies or not, I don't trust them. In a way, we've opened ourselves to possible long-term repercussions. Genesis is ours. The doomsday device is ours. Some of the Xindii technology is ours. Despite our having such knowledge, the Klingons have not forced the issue. Why?" And he answered his own question before the others could. "They know that despite the dangers that we pose, the Federation would not use those technologies as weapons unless we were backed into a corner with no way out. Everyone in this room has had experience with some of those devices. Captain Fisher, you've had contact with the first Federation. Vic'qua, you stopped the Romulan infiltration on Tallums IX. The verteron defense arrays could have killed millions Tallumians if they had succeeded. Spock, Genesis. Need I say more? This generation of officers has had personal experience. We know the dangers inherent. The Klingons, some of the more persistent ones will do anything to acquire them," he said, thinking about Krudge. "We could have gone to war because of their mere existence, but we haven't. The Klingons know that in spite of their fears, we represent a series of checks and balances against others like the Romulans would use those technologies as a weapon of first strike capability if any reasonable opportunity arose. The Federation is growing, maturing and we are the vanguard preparing to pass our legacy on to the next generation."

"However, we have an advantage that those here lack…"

"Yes, Spock. We've come together. Archer had it right. When the first five came joined to create the future Federation, something we are all proud of, came into existence. Granted, some of Archer's tactics were actions that I would not have approved of, but he succeeded." He smiled. "I'm sure that the way we do things now will be frowned upon by some future generation of by-the-book Starfleet captain. However we're here now and we have to make a difference. And that is why I am concerned. I don't want an arms race that could very well erupt into a war that makes our conflict here pale in comparison."

_**Proxima system **_

_**GCF Fires of Regulus**_

S'Garak frowned at the sensor readout S'Tavak had just forwarded to his command chair. While the battle-station had impressive point-defense batteries, it was surprisingly light with respect to heavier weapons. He supposed it made sense if it was designed to be broken down or moved as needed. The World-Burners were ignorant of inertial dampening fields, as their lack of maneuverability demonstrated, and heavy weapons discharges would likely have ruptured the hull.

"Based on power distribution routing and transmission flux variations, I predict their command and control center is based in this section," S'Tavak reported, indicating a highlighted section with a carefully-manicured talon.

S'Garak grunted. "Forward this to the stalker-leaders over the hunt-band, let them sort out their insertion points. I can't guarantee an indefinite beachhead."

S'Tavak turned and his claws danced over his beloved workstation. "They are aware. Most of them have been tapping into the fleet-com since we engaged."

"I've little doubt of that," S'Garak replied. Unlike some commanders, he preferred those under his command be allowed open inbound access to the general communications band. He didn't worry about faltering courage among his pack, not with hand-picked and highly trained troops like these. And it always helped when professional warriors were already leaning in the correct direction when their orders arrived. "They have one standard interval to pick their spots, then forward the placements on to the Klingon troop commander."

General Chang had 'allowed' their Heavy Armor units the honor of making the initial penetration of the target. S'Garak had little doubt that members of the second wave had been tasked with assessing the capabilities of the Gorn warriors.

"Approaching optimal launch point," K'Zakkit reported after a moment.

S'Garak turned to R'Kusot. "Alert the fleet. Tell shuttle commanders to launch at their own discretion."

Each of the Gorn vessels possessed a pair of balcony-style launching racks on the upper sections of their rear hulls. As a legacy of ship design dating from the Romulan wars, every Gorn vessel from patrol cruisers on up carried at least one assault shuttle and contingent of warriors highly skilled in personal combat.

As the Gorn flotilla flew past the Ashen battle-station, each ship launched a number of oddly-shaped shuttlecraft. Squat, with bulbous noses, they arrowed toward their target with alarming speed. Point defense batteries sprang into action, spewing kinetic kill rounds and light particle beams with frantic urgency. The shuttles bore through this barrage, shields flaring, but otherwise not reacting. Rapid fire phaser pulses from the Gorn starships, however savaged the defensive batteries until they fell silent.

In precisely choreographed harmony, the Gorn shuttles rammed into the station, disappearing in brilliant flashes of light.

_**Gorn Assault Shuttle Smaug-3**_

R'Barktak couldn't help but flinch as his shuttle collided with the station. It was still unnerving to ram into something a million times larger than you were. He snorted inside his helmet. It didn't help when the forward view screen filled with light at the moment of impact, either.

Of course, that light was the coronal discharge from the immensely powerful short-range phaser built into the nose of the shuttle. It fired a beam a little wider than the actual hull, with a focal distance measured in meters, rather than light-seconds. None of this effeminate clinging to the outer hull and trying to force an entrance, not for Gorn vacuum warriors. Ram straight through the hull and exit in style. Time to show those Klingons who the real hatchlings were around here.

His musings, however, were interrupted by a stream of curses emanating from his pilot.

"What's wrong now?" he groused over the squad band. "It worked didn't it?"

"Might have been better if it hadn't, Stalker-leader," P'Zokart, the technical specialist groused. His armor was less bulky carried fewer heavy weapons since he usually stayed to guard the shuttle.

"What is that supposed to mean?" R'Barktak growled as he released his restraints.

"It means Ashen don't built space stations worth a shard," P'Zokart spat. "We're fifty meters past the outer hull. If we'd been going any faster I think we'd have punched right through to the other side," he reported in a disgusted tone.

R'Barktak growled. This hadn't been in the briefing. "Can you extract if we have to?" He didn't like planning for failure, but the confederation doesn't pay them to be a dead heroes. That waste should be saved for fire-time-stories.

P'Zokart continued growling as he punched at the keys. "Some of the sharding wreckage collapsed behind us. It's going to take some doing to clear it out."

His decision was an easy one. "Nine and Ten, stay with the ship and help him get that passage cleared out. Use your demolition charges if necessary." He wasn't crazy about facing an unknown enemy with an under-strength squad, but he was even less happy about them being trapped here if they needed to leave in a hurry.

"The rest of you, let's go say hello to the World-Burners."

With that, the hatch popped open and the scream of atmosphere escaping the Ashen battle-station made his armor's sonic dampeners activate.

Shalytni Equotnna heard the loud wailing of the sirens indicating both breaches to the station as a well as the intrusion alarms. Ashen warrior-techs were yelling out damage reports which included video images of at least two hull breaches by small ships that had not only breached crystalline armor but came to rest in a middle of a main corridor.

Several Ashen were crushed but the shuttle and the amount of damage caused explosive decompressions in several sectors causing crystalline re-enforced doors to slam down sealing the wounds to the station.

Huge figures emerged from the shuttles. Armored lizards took defensive positions in the ruined corridor, watching carefully as their thirty-four fellow soldiers emerged. Gravity was non-existent as the Ashen had cut life support and gravity to slow the intruders down. The Gorn had no illusions whatsoever in believing that the Ashen would avoid them. They were simply too close to vital sections of the station.

If the situation hadn't been so serious, the Ashen commander would have been smiling. This, he understood would be the ultimate test. None had succeeded in penetrating an Ashen station ever. This enemy was indeed worthy and they would pay for that worthiness with their deaths. If this battle were to be lost then it would be with the teeth of the gloried Ashen sunk into the throats of their enemy. Even if the battle was lost the war would be won. If the Ashen had to sacrifice their world and Minbar for the ultimate victory they would do so without hesitation. This was the battle they were destined to fight. The Dark Ones might win the battle but the Light would win the war. Vorrins be praised.

Scores of Ashen warriors dressed in brilliant white flowing robes covering crystalline armor completed their final preparations. Neutron pistols, rifles and heavy weapons were checked and rechecked. These lizard creatures were strong and the armor that they wore undoubtedly powerful, but the beasts were slow. They moved like advancing glaciers, presenting perfect targets.

Other warnings sounded as more hull breeches were detected. The Klingon animals had broken through most of the preliminary defenses. Many of the finest Ashen warships were dead along with their crews in space, or fighting for their lives against the enemy. It was becoming increasingly apparent that their best wasn't good enough. Klingon assault ships were burning through the hull of the station and unlike their counterparts their objectives were the engineering and ship docking sectors.

Lord Shalytni-Res Wilnakju glanced at Equotnna who immediately ordered his warriors to engage the Klingon animals. There had been rumors that the Klingons were ferocious in battle and although bestial, were perhaps worthy opponents at hand-to-hand combat. Equotnna intended to discover if the rumors were true. Quickly he entered the lift and prepared to lead the station's defense of engineering.

Lord Shalytni-Res Wilnakju refused to hide while his people attacked the lizard creatures. He was warrior prime as his tattoos attested to. His favorite weapon had many kills to its credit. Now it was time for a few more.

The sound of controlled disruptors filled the shuttle as they cut through the armor and then metal of the station. The Gorn had simply plowed through creating a huge hole in their haste to attack the enemy. Commendable, but foolish. If atmosphere was compromised then the glory of battle would be diminished, or so went the opinion of the Klingon leader of the assault shuttle.

Captain Krunge by rights was the first Klingon to exit his escape shuttle and step onto the Minbari space station. He was cautious but giddy. These Minbari called themselves Ashen and like all other Klingons he had heard of the Minbari-Klingon clashes and how they had fought to the last male, neither giving or asking quarter. That hand to hand battle had been by all account glorious and the only shame had been that he and his warriors had not been there to participate in that glorious struggle. Klingon lived for the battle or so he and so many others had been taught. He was as aggressive as any of the worthy. But there had been precious few battles of late. He and his family and the families of others had waited for the one glorious battle that would have been the war of wars, the war against the Federation.

The Federation, he thought. He was still stunned that they were fighting alongside them instead of against them as so many stories had foretold. They were not the traditional enemies of the Empire but they had become the most dangerous enemy. Their way of life, especially the Humans, was insidious. They captured territory by exploration instead of the tradition way of taking it from others. And they allowed those new worlds equal rights when they should have been subservient to the Federation, sharing resources instead of taking what was rightfully theirs by conquest.

And they interfered with everything, notably the Humans, especially the Humans. That must be a genetic trait within them, he mused. Archer, and his family of the clan Duras still hated that Human and he been dead for almost a century, was as bad in his days of glory as Kirk was now. They were weak but resisted with a ferocity that would make any Klingon proud. They were destined to be smashed but the war would have been glorious. Then Praxis exploded, sending the Empire into turmoil. He cursed savagely at those who destroyed the moon. He had liked that moon and now it was dust in the solar win because of a mistake in mining! Stupidity at its best, or as people now said, dishonor at its worst.

That was the new phrase, honor. The leadership used that word now at every possible opportunity. Honor this, honor that! It was as if being Klingon wasn't honorable enough. It was a primary source of irritation between him and his brother. Krudge didn't care about honor, it usually got in the way of one's duty usually for the worst as he always said. He was dead now, dishonorably killed by the warrior Kirk. How Kirk had defeated Krudge was questionable after all of these years but it mattered little. Dead was dead and his brother should have been more efficient in dealing with the hazel-eyed devil.

Concerning honor, well he wasn't sure. His father and uncles were of different opinions before this war. Both uncles had not been convinced that the young people needed to focus on the military so much. Engineering, farming and yes, even medicine and science should have been pushed as well. They constantly looked at the Federation as a comparison, believing that the Klingons were falling behind, albeit slowly but definitely.

His father didn't like his brothers, when the conversation turned to politics and the direction as to where the Klingon people should go. The Klingons were strong and they should take what they wanted as far as father was concerned. All of the recent talk concerning honor was the talk of the weak. However, as he listened to the arguments, he found that both sides had merits. He certainly didn't want to live under a Federation flag because they had become more technologically advanced and numerous. His people had the photon torpedoes first long before those old, almost Starfleeters stole the technology so long ago. Klingons developed warp long before the Federation, so why was it so hard to keep up with them now? They hadn't blown up their moon either.

Things were certainly interesting now. Here he was on the other side of the galaxy fighting with the Federation and the Gorn in order to protect another set of stupid Humans from aliens that were attempting genocide. Genocide wasn't that big of a concern but if any Klingon attempted it, they'd better have the best reasons of all. There was no glory killing entire races; subjugating them yes, killing millions as necessary, yes. Genocide? No, even if fewer Humans in the galaxy would be a blessing.

Honor? No, he wasn't in it for the honor. He was in this for the glory. They, the younger ones contemplate honor and what it meant. He just wanted to prove himself and his warriors against a worthy enemy. But all the glory in the universe wouldn't do him any good if he had his head blown off.

"Gravity is slightly heavier than Qo'noSThen:use masks!" the pilot growled at the team leader. "There is gas in the corridors."

He didn't have to be told twice. "Masks!"

_**USS Enterprise**_

"We will leave the system in three hours. Dismissed. Spock, stay."

The others left while Captain Spock remained patiently waiting for the discussion that was sure to come.

Kirk sighed.

"Admiral?"

"General Order-twenty-Four…"

"They have to understand that the threat is credible."

"Logical, but excessive."

"Is it? I wonder? Logic would dictate that the Minbari would have surrendered by now. But they haven't. Emotional beings don't behave in predictable ways, Spock, you know that. Logic would dictate that if the Klingons had the capability to conquer Vulcan, then your people would surrender rather than fight a war you have no chance of winning."

"That is a rather simplistic analogy. However, my people would resist-logically, rather than surrender to the Klingons."

"Like most races in the galaxy we've encountered, the Minbari will fight for their freedom and their survival. Therefore it is up to us to offer options. Remember our contact with the First Federation?"

"Yes – and the game," the Vulcan said, "was not chess, but poker." It was an interesting game that Spock on occasion indulged in on his vessel and had gotten pretty good at it.

"Sometimes the rules or even the game itself has to be changed in order to win the pot."

"But this 'pot' could very well destroy a world."

Kirk smiled grimly. "That's not the pot I'm going for. He turned from his musings and stared at his friend. "Dangerous, indeed. In this case the needs of the many must outweigh the needs of the few."

"We are not discussing the Federation," Spock stated. It wasn't a question.

"No, it's the Minbari and every race in this immediate sector. Everyone of them is looking at us, trying to decide what we should, or will do. If we destroy the Minbari, in spite of everything that they've done, the Federation will be feared as killers, murderers of an entire people. Our enemies will have a field day. But if we back off, then our credibility will be damaged for generations and we may be forced to destroy the Minbari whether they surrender or not. I am giving the Minbari people an option that their government is seemingly unwilling to do. It is a slim one I admit but it is there."

"Perhaps we could send an intermediary to discuss cessations of hostilities," the Vulcan Captain suggested.

"No," Kirk stated flatly. "Their attack on Proxima and other colonies has shown that talking is meaningless to them unless you bloody them first. We've beaten them at almost every engagement, taken prisoners and treated them with respect. In return, we've been called the forces of darkness to be destroyed whatever the costs. They've upped the ante by destroying entire colonies because they could and we've held back. We've attacked and secured their surrounding systems and they refuse to speak to us. This other group of Minbari is even more aggressive than those we have talked to. We will have to definitively crush the military before they will come to the table."

"And what if they choose not to come to the '_table'_ as it were? The Romulans would die to the last child rather than be defeated."

"Are you so sure?" the Admiral questioned. "Would the Romulans commit mass suicide rather than surrender to the Federation if we went to war?"

"I am – aware of the Romulan psychology."

"I am not questioning your understanding of the Romulans, Spock. However the Romulans are not monolithic. Some of them would want to survive even if it was in captivity."

"I do not dispute your reasoning, Admiral. But have you taken into consideration that the Minbari leadership may not have a choice?"

The Human eyes darkened. "I have thought of that possibility."

"And what happens," Spock asked slowly, "of the needs of the one, if a world is destroyed?"

Kirk stood up. "I can handle it. The needs of the one are not important in the scheme of things. I was prepared for a war with the Klingons and everything that that entails."

"As were we all, Admiral. But we found a solution and this –war- didn't occur."

"No, it didn't occur. We stopped ourselves without the help of the Organians this time." He sat down and for a moment Spock could see the weight of worlds on his shoulders. "But it didn't save David," he whispered. "She blamed me. Carol never spoke to me after that last time. _The famous James Tiberius Kirk, savior of the Earth and the Federation, couldn't even save his only son. _Those were her last words. She turned around and left. I was right there and I could do nothing except watch her leave."

"It was an emotional response," Spock said slowly, "one not entirely unexpected."

"Those Klingon bastards killed my son."

"The ones that killed your son are dead. Does that make you '_feel'_ happy?"

"Yes!" he growled.

His temper was rising and Spock stood there letting the emotions wash over him like a wave. And after a moment, the wave disappeared.

"I've given my life to the Federation and Starfleet. My name will be popular with new high schools. Carol, David, Miramanee, all gone, ships passing through the night."

**Proxima Star System**

With a grace that indicated years of practice Krunge cradled his father's**Bat'leth **in his left hand and his hand disruptor in his right. The others carried disruptor rifles set on kill. Krunge specifically ordered his warriors not to use full setting. Blowing holes in the station and potentially opening themselves to vacuum was something he wanted to avoid. The corridors were surprisingly large and the lighting pale, not unlike Klingon lighting. Quickly the forty Klingons spread out to cover the others still burning their way into the station. Twenty more assault shuttles were creating their own opening as his had done.

Without warning, there was a grunt, a slight gurgle and one of his men slumped to the floor. A hole the size of a fist leaked blood and intestines. The warrior's armor had done little to help him survive the hit.

First blood was theirs.

Within seconds, the previously empty corridor was filled with flowing white uniforms. The Ashen hit the Klingon intruders hard even as the Klingons roared their joy and excitement for the coming battle. Neutron pulse rifles burned into lightly armored Klingons. Naturally, the Klingon response was instantaneous and just as brutal. Disruptors slammed into Ashen bodies, disintegrating them, but the sight of their comrades turning into vapor didn't deter them in the least. Within seconds there were bodies everywhere as purebred Minbari clashed with Klingon warriors. The battle was brutal and merciless. And both sides gloried in the resulting carnage. In such close quarters fighting the Ashen warriors and Klingons had quickly discarded their rifles and pistols in favor of personal weapons.

Krunge crashed into a wall, his face reeling from a blow delivered by a seemingly calm tattooed Minbari with milky white eyes. The enemy had smiled, actually smiled at him and in Klingon blood rage he attacked, forgetting his command, wanting only to remove the smile from the creature's face. Krunge lunged at the Ashen who gracefully moved out of the way and backhanded him once more. Again the Klingon hit the wall and his mask, now a ruin, was thrown to the floor. A second later, his hands were straining to keep the warrior from pushing a truly wicked-looking knife into his nose and through the back of his head. The Klingons entire focus was on keeping that knife from finishing him off. The Ashen was tremendously strong, far more than the Captain expected and he was losing this contest of strength. He roared his defiance against the enemy and the more he did so, the calmer the Ashen became. Despite his efforts, the knife moved closer, its tip brushing against and then slowly into the opening of his nose. Fear, and the desire to live kept the knife from moving forward, however it was only a matter of time before he lost. The knife moved deeper and Krunge redoubled his effort.

Two more Ashen defenders opened up with their neutron rifles directly into an opening newly created by another shuttle. The blast slammed into the Klingons trying to exit. Two thirds of the Klingons died screaming before the Klingon survivors managed to fire back. One of the Ashen was disintegrated. The other was knocked from his feet and crashed into the Ashen trying to shove that wicked-looking knife up Krunge's nose. All three of them went tumbling over bodies already littering the floor. There was too much noise for Krunge to hear anything thing other than the grunts and screaming punctuated by the occasional disruptor and neutron weapons being discharged. And at this point he didn't care.

Exhilarated at being alive, he whipped out his knife, pressed the stub on the blade. The knife extended itself and he reveled in its feel in his hand. Immediately he attacked the Ashen who had come within a hair's breath of killing him and discovered to his shock that the Minbari was female. Ignoring the fighting all around her, she was already coming for him with her knife after flinging the corpses of the Ashen who had knocked her away from her prey.

There was no slash and parry; there was no room. They were simply two enemies locked into a life and death struggle. The female was tremendously strong, the Klingon thought absentmindedly while trying to keep from being gutted. His own knife sliced out and severed the tendons in her right hand. Her knife dropped from the wound while her left fist slammed into his jaw with the force of a pile driver. Then she used her knee to attempt to crush his groin.

Now that hurt, he thought as he hit the wall once more. The pain could have been worse if his knife hadn't penetrated her thigh, severing the artery thus blunting the impact. The Ashen warrior stumbled back, her mouth agape as free flowing blood stained her white armor, the infuriating smile fading as more blood flowed. Now her face showed the first indications of real anger. She was too close and far too dangerous for him to pull out his disruptor to take the seconds he'd need to shoot her. Instinctively, Krunge went for his other knife, however another threat presented itself.

An Ashen was moving towards him, ready to engage, his neutron pistol aimed for the Klingon's face. Krunge had not time to feel anything. He rushed the Ashen, fully prepared to die in the attempt. The Ashen stopped , blinked in surprise. The middle of his stomach disappeared, disintegrating as a disruptor hit began to take its toll. The effect spread quickly, however it was painfully slow enough for its victim to be completely aware of what was happening. His eyes showed his terror and rolled up into his head just as his body vaporized. Krunge looked for the source of the shot and saw a young Klingon warrior, obviously wounded and unable to fight, carefully picking out high threat Ashen warriors to remove from the fighting. It was Kron, son of Thusha. The young boy barely three quarters through **jak'tahla**could not handle blood wine to save his life, but he was handling his weapons very effectively. Was it dishonorable he thought? Right now he didn't care and if they lived through this he vowed to teach the boy how to drink.

Krunge resisted the urge to spit at the dissipating mists as he turned to face the female who despite her wounds was advancing once more. Later he would admire the female's courage and fighting ability but for now as he jumped back and used a discarded bat'leth to remove her head.

Around him Klingons were breaching the hulls and struggling to get into the battle. More and more Ashen surged through the crowed corridor eager to kill his fellow warriors. A huge Klingon named Swanch had lifted an Ashen into the air and threw him onto several others before he died from several knife wounds that some Ashen had inflicted upon him. Another Ashen had fired point blank into the face of one hapless warrior causing his head to cave in and his carcass to slump to the floor which was slick with blood. One Klingon, wild-eyed was firing his disruptor into the enemy with one hand while fending of a knife-wielding attacked with his curved, double-bladed cayth'th.

The initial fighting was dying down now as more Klingons joined the battle. Krunge stared at the fallen in shock. More than half of his command was dead and they had yet to breach the first door. Gone was the arrogance and thrill of battle. Now he was worried and that unknown to him would help him survive this night.

"Disruptors on full!" he yelled in the battle language of his race. He watched in satisfaction as the energy beams began burning holes through the three meter, crystalline re-enforced door.

_**Gorn Assault Squad Smaug-3**_

R'Barktak grunted as the message from P'Zokart scrolled across his heads-up display. The assault shuttle's short-range sensors had mapped the internal structure of this section of the station, including the shambles their violent passage had created out of a once-orderly maze of service corridors. Most of the section was highlighted in red to indicate a lack of air and gravity, but now selected sections were returning to yellow and green, and the shuttle's sensors were detecting rapidly-moving life-forms. At the same time, powerful jammers on board the assault shuttle were making the enemy's internal sensors and communication all but useless.

The squad leader took a moment to evaluate the pattern of their advance. For the moment they were ignoring the trapped shuttle, and were clearly deploying to halt their advance. _Easier to stop the tides,_ the Gorn mused.

"We have incoming Burners," he hissed over the squad's common channel. "At the speed they are moving, I don't anticipate any heavy weapons. Make sure your shields are up and rotate by triads if they fall below two-thirds strength. No boasting-making on this hunt. First sign of crew-served weaponry, I authorize plasma grenades. But call your shot as you make it, we don't have time to backtrack and re-arm."

There were a few sub-vocalized grumbles, which R'Barktak chose to ignore. Despite the exploits of the female sub-adult cadre, this wasn't a crippled hulk, drifting through deep space. This Ashen subspecies might well be stronger than their Minbari overlords, and overconfidence led only to lost prey and an honorless death.

Moving through airless corridors with the speed of endless hours of zero-gee practice, the squad cut through two gossamer-thin retaining walls to flank the World-Burner advance. R'Barktak shuddered. Mindless zealots they may be, but they certainly didn't lack courage to live in such a flimsy habitat.

Reaching up and back with his right hand, the squad leader triggered the servos in the large dorsal equipment pod on his armor. The grips for his phaser-lance slid into his talon as it rotated and moved forward off the rack. He crouched down, Two and Three copying his motions, and watched the remote telemetry feed from the technical specialist. The Ashen had ceased their advance, probably because they hadn't ambushed their intended prey as they anticipated.

"Now!" R'Barktak growled. Depressing the firing stud on his weapon, he jerked it upward, even as three beams of light sliced through the walls like they were vapor. The external audio sensors in his armor cut out as the whistle of escaping atmosphere rose to a deafening scream.

_**USS Enterprise**_

The door opened and Doctor McCoy entered looking anxious. "I heard yelling from the hallway. Did I miss anything?"

"Of course not," Kirk snapped. "Join the party. What do you want?"

"A drink to start with," he answered ignoring the tenseness in the Admiral's voice.

"Over there."

"I know where the good stuff is."

"Of course, you do."

McCoy's glare was small but barely noticeable.

"I will not allow the Minbari to do destroy another world. I will not allow others for lose what I've lost. I will break them before it happens again. They call me the Warlord Kirk. It's about time I lived up to that title."

"Admiral..."

Kirk held up his hand and stopped him from continuing. "Choices, Spock. It's all about choices. I choose to do this or I choose not to. I know what I am capable of. You asked me about the 'needs of the one'. "I have literally seen myself, talked to myself. I've seen the darkness that I'm capable of. It is so easy to," and he smirked, "'_mirror'_ myself. But I choose not to. Doesn't mean I can't."

"I finally got the report on the autopsies of the Minbari that attacked the _Becerra_ station," McCoy said sensing that it was a good time to interrupt.

"Well, don't keep us waiting."

"They weren't the Minbari we've encountered. Genetics confirmed that they're some type of off-shoot of the Minbari. And that's not all. They've been genetically enhanced, modified for strength, endurance and their immune system is through the roof."

"Interesting Doctor, but that doesn't make them an offshoot."

"There's about a thousand years of genetic drift between these Minbari and the others. They've been enhanced, might have even give Khan a run for his money. They were bred for combat. We're talking augments here, but whoever did this to them did a lousy job. Their DNA is breaking down faster than the Minbari that we know. Three generations and they'll have almost fifty percent sterilization and that's not even the half of it." He grabbed his drink and sat down. "The thing is if they had mixed with the regular Minbari, most of the immediate problems would be self -correcting as much as it could be. The normal Minbari are not doing that great, either. That child that came in is suffering from a cascade genetic defect that's a result of improper fusion between Minbari and…" The doctor hesitated.

"And what?"

"Human," he said, surprising both officers. "The staff doctors checked three times, confirming what we already suspected from our earlier examinations. Both the grandfather and grandchild have Human DNA spliced into their genomes. The Minbari didn't know who did such a thing, but I can hazard a guess."

"Interesting."

"You suspect the Vorlons?" Spock asked the Admiral, who was nodding slowly and beside him, McCoy was doing the same.

"They're a likely suspect considering how every time we talk to the Minbari they mention the Vorlons as if they're some type of deities."

"They're the power behind the power."

"That is very likely, and it is something that we're going to have to deal with sooner or later. I'm just surprised that they hadn't entered the war yet. All the indications were there but for some reason they backed off – at least for now."

"_Admiral to the bridge."_

"That's my call, gentlemen. We leave in twenty-four hours. Let's make sure that the governor can keep his people in line, shall we?"

After the doors closed, McCoy flopped down in the nearest available seat and looked at Spock. "How is he doing?"

"As well as he can."

"I almost think he's enjoying being the Warlord," growled McCoy. "When he came up with the idea to paint a big fat bulls-eye on his forehead it knew it was a bad idea. But, I didn't expect this."

"It was unanticipated that the entire warrior caste would choose to declare vendetta against the Admiral."

The doctor would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so dire, not that it was even remotely humorous. "I'm still having nightmares about one of those huge ships ramming us." During the last battle several Minbari warships tried to ram the _Enterprise_ in an effort to kill the 'Warlord'. Fortunately, the _Enterprise_ was too fast and she wasn't alone. Survivors make it clear that Kirk was destined for extermination. One Commander offered to surrender his ship and crew if he could talk to the Admiral face-to-face, even offered to come to the _Enterprise_ alone. The commander of that ship didn't count on being transported. Biofilters detected a small implant and as a security measure removed it before transport had been completed. When the Minbari warrior of the Blood Knives clan snapped his wrist, the previously unknown substances that would have detonated on contact failed. The sub-nuclear explosion didn't happen and the Commanders' crew initiated the self-destruct of their own ship to atone for the failure. "At least those transporters are good for something."

"Indeed. I find their reasoning illogical. The Admiral may be the 'face' of their enemy but he has not '_injured'_ them as much as other crews of the allies."

"Kirk is the face of the enemy," said McCoy. "Killing him will make them feel better, probably Acaltha too. But my God! Even the Klingons wouldn't go to these lengths. These people are, are…"

"Too emotional?" suggested Spock.

"I was going to say pig-headed, stubborn SOBs. Reminds me of Vulcans."

Spock looked stared at the Doctor who was now smiling broadly. "Hardly," he retorted. "After all they have Human DNA incorporated into their genome. I suspect any of the undesirable traits you've just mention must have their origins there – Doctor."

"Dream on."

**Valen'tha orbiting Minbar**

In the private chambers of the Nine, minus one, plus two the holographic system displayed the battle of Proxima in delayed time. What they observed was the past by twenty minutes, short enough to be considered almost real time, yet long enough to be unable to affect change. Sutain Larioha remained rigid as he and his subordinate witnessed the slaughter of the mighty Ashen fleet. The leader studiously ignored the Satais with their horrified expressions watching the battle. The enemy ships, the Klingons and the reptiles called Gorn, were making a mockery of the fleet's defenses. In the beginning it hadn't been so, but the dark ones adapted quickly, faster than his own and had exploited a weakness previously unknown to the Ashen war machine. Now the enemy had breached the command center and was fighting in the corridors, something never truly believed possible.

His plans to sterilize the Human planet have been crushed and the Ashen were on a brink of a defeat as great as the Minbari. "The Vorlons should have brought us into the war sooner," he told Sutain Vou who nodded in quiet agreement.

"It appears that the mighty Ashen fleet is not doing much better than ours," Satai Morann said out loud. His growing distain of the Ashen was well known in the upper echelons. His tone was sarcastic but in reality he was just as upset by the increasingly apparent outcome of the battle. So many ships littered space that it was hard for the mind to accurately follow or completely realize the enormity of the battle they were observing. "Your plans to strike a crippling blow to the Earthers seem more remote with even passing moment. You should redeploy your forces while there is still time."

The almost seven foot tall Ashen turned slowly, facing Satai Morann who fearlessly glared back at him. "The Ashen are not cowards," he answered. "If they are defeated then they will die drowning in the blood of their enemies. We do not retreat in fear like our cousins."

"Standing and dying rather than retreating to regroup and save your people is not a sign of cowardness," Coplann replied before Morann could supply a retort.

"Then why is Satai Delenn nowhere to be found?" Lord Vou whispered. Delenn had disappeared and no one knew where she was or how it was that she had left. Both the Minbari and the Ashen had looked; the first because she was one of their own and they were worried for her; the other to make sure that no one would accuse them of treachery. "Because of the Vorrin," Vou responded with enough contempt to chill the room, "we submitted to your rules of engagement. That was an error on our part. You resisted the use of optional weapons that could have ended this war easily."

Satais Morann and Coplann, both incensed, turned to face the Ashen combat lord. Bioweapons '_had'_ been considered as the war turned for the worse. But the fear of massive retaliation had defeated the suggestions although there were several warrior clans placing intense pressure of the Grey Council to reconsider their veto.

"There is no guarantee that those weapons would be successful at this late date," Coplann said. "Furthermore, we cannot use them against the other Human worlds since we cannot get there. The temptation is strong but I will not condone the use of those weapons without achieving a complete and total victory."

"It shows your weakness," Sutain Larioha answered. "In the fight against the darkness, all things are acceptable in the crusade for victory. The Vorrin were right in asking us to fight. You are not worthy. You stand here concerning about what will happen and you do nothing but lament the destruction of your fleets and their crews to inferiors."

"I do not see any glorious victory against the darkness by your fleet," Satai Cadoni snapped back. "All I see is the death of your people and the eventual subjugation of mine. The enemy may be inferior, but by whose standards? Not mine."

"My son speaks the truth," Cadroni said. "If the Ashen fleet is destroyed, then I see little hope for our survival."

Larioha and Vou couldn't believe what they had just heard. Their cousins seemed to be on the verge of giving up.

"It is little wonder that the Vorrin abandoned you. We waste the blood of our people on the likes of you. Your leadership is tainted with fear and cowardness," Larioha snapped before storming out of the chamber with his subordinate.

As the furious Ashen exited, Branmer was allowed entry. He bowed to the eight.

"What do you have to say?"

"There is no word of Delenn," Branmer said slowly as he gathered his words carefully. "The Rangers are gone. Their ships, their families, their belongings and even their friends have not been seen in the last two weeks. I believe that there is a connection between Delenn and the missing Rangers."

"You're saying that Delenn has abandoned us?!"

"Not willingly," he said with absolute conviction. "I believe they have abandoned us. The Rangers could be anywhere by now."

"They believe that we've lost this war," Morann said understanding what happened and why. "They are trying to save remnant of the people."

"Then what do you propose we do?" asked Coplann.

"Many of our colonies have been lost, our docks and ships destroyed. So many of our best have been killed in this war. The Vorlons have left. The Human Warlord said that their general order would be implemented to destroy this world and our people. We can and will not allow this. We will not go into the night without tearing at the necks of our enemies," Morann said. "Recall all of our ships, wherever they are, home. Let us prepare to make our stand here and now. We will follow the example of the Rangers and gather those who can be saved and prepare them to flee the coming storm."

"Then you believe there is no hope?" asked a subdued Branmer. "Perhaps – should we discuss terms, open discussions with them?"

The only answer he got was silence. Above them the holographic imager showed two more Ashen ships ceasing to exist as the lizard ships and the Klingon animals continued to reap their deadly harvest.

**Ashen Command ship Maqrian**

"The Ashen United Front will never surrender," Larioha announced as he headed towards the command center of the two thousand meter long ship. A step behind him walked Combat Lord Vou and twenty others. Their white, flowing attire and cache of weapons adorning their persons made an impressive sight. "Our cousins are weak. They will surrender and become enslaved to darkness."

"Are you certain," Vou asked. "The Warrior caste is worthy."

Yes, but their leadership is not," the High Lord said. "I am strongly contemplating terminating their Council and taking over for the good of us all. These people require a strong hand. I had not realized how weak they truly were until Delenn fled. They are all crippled."

"Your orders."

"I want all of our ships to come to Minbar. We will form a defensive perimeter and destroy all invaders. By my order, We release the forbidden weapons from their captivity. We will break the forces of the enemy here and then spread out and destroy all resistance."

The group arrived at the bridge and the High Lord demanded an update.

"Shalytni Equotnna has informed us that he can not hold the command center and has offered the gift of his death in atonement. The Center is set to self-destruct in one hour."

Larioha nodded slightly and the female warrior returned to her station. The loss had been surprising, more so than the Ashen had cared to admit. The plans to decimate Earth and prove Ashen superiority would have to wait now. There was no need to continue watching the humiliation of his people.

Larioha entered his chambers, discussing the elimination the Grey Council with Combat Lord Vou when he stopped suddenly. They weren't alone. Both Males bowed as they spotted the Vorrin.

The encounter-suited alien merely stared at the two prostrated males. "A great mistake," it said to them. "Unworthy. We will try again." And with that the Vorlon faded into the darkness.

The two Ashen stared at one another, trying to understand what had just been said by the godling.

Larioha was the first to interpret what was said. "The Minbari will surrender," he announced as the revelation hit him. They are unworthy of the Vorrin's attention. That is why he came to warn us and why we were allowed to come here. We must try again."

"Yes," responded Vou. "We make our stand here in this system. We will be more diligent, stronger. The Vorrin want us to try again. If we fail then we are the ones who will be named as unworthy."

"If we fail, then we must make sure that Minbar does not fall into the hands of the darkness. Better to die gloriously than to live as slaves. A few of us will be saved and we will try again. It does not matter when, only that we will."

The Vorlon heard everything and silently left. The entire point of the message was lost. Hearing, they did not hear. But that was to be expected.


	66. Chapter 66

_**Chapter Sixty-Six**_

"_**The Gathering"**_

_**Proxima system **_

Krunge stared at the fallen in battle. There were too many of them dead more than half of his command and they had yet to breach the first door. Gone was the arrogance and thrill of battle. Now he was worried. "Disruptors on full!" he yelled in the battle language of his race. He watched in satisfaction as the energy beams began burning holes through the three meter, crystalline re-enforced door. Two hundred Klingon assault warriors were behind him waiting for the order to advance.

They were quiet, all of them prepared for glory but expecting the worst if the initial fighting was any indication. Most had their personal arsenal tucked away in favor of their heavier energy weapons. A quick count showed mostly male but there were a few females in the mix fingering some truly formidable guns. Women didn't usually participate in frontal assaults of this magnitude but he was happy to have them. Any prejudice concerning the fighting ability of women evaporated a mere ten minutes ago. A quick scan of his resources showed that Kron, son of Thusha was still alive, his head a bloody mess but his hands filled with disruptor pistols. Two disruptor rifles were slung on his back and the young one had a belt filled with grenades strapped on his chest. He was too skinny to be of much use in hand-to-hand combat against these Ashen; however he had proven his worth by saving several Klingons from seeing Sto-Vo-Kor sooner than they should have. He had proven himself and was obvious excellent with guns at close range and Krunge needed good shots as well strong fighters. Others had notice his actions as well and subconsciously honored him by moving out of his personal space so that he might better use his weapons.

"Keep your masks on, or die," Krunge advised those under his command. "Guntus!"

A huge Klingon elbowed his way to the front swiftly followed by two of his subordinates carrying two heavy pieces of equipment. The portable shield generator was connected moments before the blast door ceased to exist. Activated, the generator powered up and produced a four meter shield in front of the opening.

That shield saved many a Klingon's life then and there. Huge plasma bolts and old-style laser weapons crashed into the shield followed by several small rockets. The shield only lasted for five seconds before collapsing, however that was enough. Gruntus and other Klingons were returning fire the instant the force shield went down. Dozens of Klingons rushed the opening screaming their defiance as they died. The first wave went down, not one of them surviving the Ashen defenses.

The second wave made it to the equipment which offered some protection against Ashen weaponry. The storage bay was huge and offered lots of cover once they got to it. The challenge was to getting to it and taking it from the Ashen who were there first. Two of the Ashen were dispatched by several Klingons in short but furious hand to hand combat. That turned out to be the easiest victories experienced in the melee that followed. In the huge bay disruptor, helium and plasma fire died out in favor of close combat weapons. Ashen crystalline swords and knives met Klingon bat'leths and cayth'ths in duels to the death. There was no order, no organized fighting. As in the first attack the Klingons found themselves fighting an enemy as ferocious as they were. Many Klingon warriors fought against opponents stronger than they were.

Krunge, backed by Guntus and another warrior were attacking one Ashen male taller than they were. The alien in white was fast and graceful in a way that the commander hadn't ever seen before. One Klingon's neck was slit almost before he realized it. The Ashen swept around in reverse and gutted Guntus twice with both his knife and sword. The Ashen weapons were serrated and the crystalline coating was comparable to obsidian broken glass so as the sword sliced the crystal shredded its victim. Guntus' remains hit the floor looking as if it had been attacked by a huge predator.

Another sweep and Krunge felt hot liquid flowing down his leg. Ignoring the pain he swept down with his bat'leth and surprisingly connected with his opponent's neck. The sharp weapon continued downwards jamming itself into the floor. The Ashen, realizing he had only moments of life left to his jammed both sword and knife through Krunge's armor and stomach and ripped them out. His milky white eyes turned red and he slumped to the deck, dead. Krunge was past caring as his lifeless body fell on top of his enemy corpse.

-+-

Shalytni Equotnna watched the carnage, pleased at how well his forces were doing against the Klingon animals that fought for the control of his command station. The Klingons were fast and worthy opponents but they didn't work together as well as they should have in this situation. It was the same with their ships. Powerful as they were their coordination was less than optimal. They sacrificed more than they should have and that was a weakness his warriors exploited as best they could. He ordered reinforcements to the storage bay but they'd arrive too late. The Klingons had suffered losses but there were too many of them streaming into the cargo bay, the ones inside being re-enforced by increasing numbers of their fellow warriors. It was imperative that he kept them contained there or they'd get into engineering and all would be lost.

Engineering was the key, the great weakness of the station. If the enemy got into engineering then they could control the station, something that would not be permitted. Better to die than allow the enemy to gain control.

There was a slight rumbling as something huge struck the station. Alarms began blaring. Two of his Firsts, their jeweled tattoos showing prominently turned their attention to the High commander.

"Power core," Wilnakju said. "The lizard creatures..."

"Repel them," he ordered. "Take the muhiO "Si with you. Let them deal with the creatures.

-+-

…The Ashen had ceased their advance, probably because they hadn't ambushed their intended prey as they anticipated.

"Now!" R'Barktak growled. Depressing the firing stud on his weapon, he jerked it upward, even as three beams of light sliced through the walls like they were vapor. The external audio sensors in his armor cut out as the whistle of escaping atmosphere rose to a deafening scream. A few ashen bodies were quickly sucked out into the void. In moments the screams died out of the hole that was large enough to see small glimpses of the battle outside. The small squadron found itself alone for them moment.

Squad member Eight studied the Gorn version of a tricorder and growled softly. "We are not close to the command and control center of the station. This is near their power distribution center."

"Engineering," R'Barktak confirmed. This was not where they thought they would be however it made little difference. Later, someone would be the unfortunate recipient of S'Garak's reprimand, however now, that was unimportant and maybe it was better where they were in the long run.

"Shall we proceed to aid the Klingons?"

"We cannot aid them in vacuum." The fighting was two corridors down in a section not opened to space. "No doubt the Klingons are aware of the breach. We proceed forward."

The squad of twenty armored Gorn began lumbering towards a huge pressure door spreading out slowly as prescribed by Gorn military doctrine. The lizard-like aliens had expected a more robust defense.

They weren't disappointed.

As they neared the engineering junction, secondary systems kicked in. Crystalline sheets began quickly forming covering the damaged walls and bulkheads, growing over and efficiently sealing the sections opened to space. As powerful as the mature Gorn were their response time wasn't rapid. None of them responded quickly enough as the Ashen defenders rolled three grenades through the opened pressure door into the very middle of the squad. The explosions were powerful enough to send the Gorn flying in several directions. Unhurt but angered, the Gorn recovered quickly but discovered a new problem. The crystalline sheets continued to grow, becoming thicker with each passing moment spreading towards the Gorn. The door was closed and sealed from the outside.

"Stalk Leader, this substance is beginning to coat my armor!"

The small multiple irises in R'Barktak's insectoid eyes dilated. The entire room was being coated with the material. The Ashen had known that the grenades wouldn't hurt them; however their objective had been achieved. The bombs were distractions, keeping them from the pressure door long enough for the crystalline substance to begin to coat it. The substance was expanding and crushing everything in its path. Equipment was covered and crushed; floors began to buckle under the increased weight.

Already thin sheet of the substance began to coat his armor, joining it to the floor. In a flash of movement he jerked his boots free. An itching feeling traveled from his brain to his tail, a characteristic sign of fear. He knew that this entire room and been deemed lost by the world burners and the material would continue to form until it encased and crushed everything including his squad. In less than twenty seconds the pressure door was covered in the crystal twenty centimeters thick. There was no time to waste. He would not permit his prey to become predators on his kind.

"Phasers, full power. Destroy the door before we are trapped," the Hunt Leader ordered before he jerked his feet free once more. The world-burners had come up with some interestingly effective defenses that he could have done without experiencing. He raised his own rifle, now encrusted with a thin sheen of the substance. "Fire!"

Simultaneously, four beams of phased energy converged on the crystalline-covered pressure door.

_**Shengol Star System: One half light-year out**_

_**USS Enterprise-Conference Room Two:**_

"_Admiral, the Knowles is responding. Captain Uhura is waiting."_

"Patch it through."

"_Yes, Sir. Channel opened."_

"Greetings Captain Uhura," Admiral Kirk said to her as her image appeared on the large viewer. The first thing she noticed was her hair. She was allowing her hair to gray noticeably now and it gave her an aura of maturity that Kirk couldn't decide if he liked or not since it was a reflection of is maturity as well. He really didn't want to think about that. There were too many things he wanted to complete, too many things he wanted to correct. Two younger officers seated in front of her were busy maintain stations and trying hard not to look up at the screen.

"_Greetings, Admiral,"_ she answered. Her eyes sparked, please to see her commanding officer. _"We're two light-years from the Minbar system and it's getting rather crowded. Sensors are showing massive numbers of hyperspace jump points. Hyperspace distortions indicate large numbers of vessels headed for the system. Most of them are warships. There are also huge numbers of civilian vessels heading into system, mostly freighters and supply/civilian carriers. The _Knight_ and _Kynsin Lee_ recon vessels reported similar increases of ships both civilian and military converging on Minbar. Communications traffic has increased significantly as have patrols within the system. The _Knowles_ has been detected a couple of times by some of their more advanced ships. We've even been shot at. The _Romanoff _lost shields in one encounter. No casualties."_

Kirk frowned. The _Knowles_ was a modified science vessel. It had teeth but it wasn't designed to go up against Minbari or those Ashen warships. The _Romanoff_ was the first of the newer, heavily armed _Centaur_ escorts then it had to have engaged at least three capital ships before it retreated. Chekov was known for taking risks – wonder where he had gotten that from? – but, he wasn't foolish and he was taking the heat off of the _Knowles_ and other members of the stealth squadron. Communication intercepts were enough to show that the Minbari were actively hunting for him and were being none too subtle about it.

"_They're fortifying the system for a last stand," continued Uhura. "They're bringing in as much as they can for a siege."_

"Any signs of mines in the area?"

"_I'm not sure at this time,"_ Uhura replied. _"However long-ranged sensors are showing that the ships are using very specific vectors as they approach Minbar. We can't get too much detail since they can detect active sensor sweeps. Apparently they don't like us spying on them," _she smirked.

"Apparently," Kirk said. "Continue your mission and get as much as you can."

"_Would you like for me to do an active in the system?"_

"Don't take chances. These Ashen ships have better sensors and will track you down. Get as much data as you can without going into the system. In twelve hours, have your squadron rejoin the fleet."

"_Acknowledged. Uhura out."_

"They're fortifying the home world. It's a last stand," Captain Fisher announced as the screen returned to the view of empty space_**. **_ "They're going to fight to the last man, woman, and child. They're abandoning their bases and protectorates throughout the outer systems. Our forces are slowly headed towards Minbar forcing them to put and more resources into play to stop our advance."

"That's what we want them to do," the Admiral said. "Their major dry docks have been destroyed, rendered useless, or captured. Our reports from McArthur squadron show a state of panic in the Minbari protectorate systems. When the Minbari ships abandoned them, most surrendered without a fight."

When the Federation and Klingon unites arrived in protectorate space, three systems, Eudu, Iklath who were more than willing to surrender to get away from Minbari influence, and Norsa – and again the Minbari had conquered the relatively technologically primitive species – were now chaffing for freedom.) The Tychola system was subdued and the small Minbari colony given food to keep them from starving.

The Minbari vessels protecting those worlds have been ordered home by the Gray Council as soon as it was apparent that a siege was inevitable. One Federation unit consisting of two _Constitution_ and two _Soyuz_ starships, arrived in the newly incorporated Kahatha system (a protectorate for less than three hundred years) a week earlier and found all of the Minbari there in full-blown panic. The government, upon hearing rumors of Federation brutality and horrific tails of slaughter, had assumed the worst. Most had been told that the Federation and their Klingon allies were willing agents and pawns of the Shadows, that the war feared for so long was upon them. Having suffered a thousand years earlier from the catastrophic war between the Shadows and the forces of light, the surviving population of that long-distant war were still recovering. With their economy and military forces shattered, the world was effectively helpless to defend themselves from predations of worlds stronger than they were. When the Minbari offered to bring them under their protection, they were more than willing to take that offer

The Minbari protected them however the cost was high. The Minbari, not trusting the Khathaians, didn't allow them have any real military buildup. Most of their goods shipped off-world was sent to Minbar and their worlds using Minbari ships. The Minbari otherwise left them alone and rarely associated with them. The government rarely complained as protection from the most powerful of the younger races was worth the price. When the Minbari left, the government almost fell. The highly anticipated attack on their world by the Federation ships orbiting their world never materialized. Communications were established. There was fear, embarrassment, a sense of betrayal, and then real anger. The sentients of the Morad system refused to communicate in any way with the Federation task force in their system, perfectly willing to die as a race rather than surrender to the perceived forces of darkness. The Moradi purity had to be forcibly convinced to remain in system or have their ships blown out from under them.

The most fascinating report came from the Klingons in the Tir system. That report detailed the first known direct communications between the Minbari warrior caste and the Klingons. Two _Tinashis_, outnumbered and outgunned, had refused to leave their charges unprotected. In an unusual step the Klingon commander opened communications with the Minbari commander who responded in kind. The captain told them that there was no 'honor' in destroying a weaker enemy doing his duty. He offered the Minbari their lives and their ships, and on his honor promised not to harm the protectorate world if they left peacefully. Under those circumstances of the Klingon's honor the Minbari commander accepted, on the condition that if the Klingon captain broke the pledge that there would exist a personal blood feud that could only end in the others' death. The _Tinashis_ left and the protectorate was captured with no loss of life. The captain had found the entire situation amusing but more than acceptable as honor had been satisfied on both parts. Several other Klingon captains had believed the entire affair as a sign of weakness on the captain's part. The Admiral had wondered about the actions himself. This Commander Worf didn't fit into what he believed about Klingon culture and attitudes.

"We're squeezing them from six different directions. I want them packed into their system, every ship, every crew. I want their avenues of escape to be cut off with no sanctuary in any of their star systems. I want them broken."

"Earth Alliance is sending their ships," Spock added. Earth Alliance had a vested interest in what promised to be the finale."

"Of course, they do, Captain Spock," Kirk ruefully acknowledged.

"They were sending over two dozen of their best ships with upgrades to join the Federation taskforce closing in on Minbar," Spock continued, undeterred by the Admiral's sarcastic response. "They should be here in fourteen days. Commodore Acaltha and his ships will arrive tomorrow."

Acaltha, once relieved headed as fast as he could to rejoining the fleet claiming that he had no intentions of missing the finale fight. He had left as soon as the relief ships arrived to take finish securing the two systems he'd captured and contained.

"The Klingons will arrive in seventeen days provided they are successful at Proxima" Spock continued. "This will give the Minbari and their allies' time to fortify their position. Admiral, our losses may prove to be significant. The Ashen ships are effective in detecting and engaging our forces. The Minbari are undoubtedly attempting to improve their forces for the coming battle."

"I agree, Captain," Kirk confirmed. "But three weeks isn't enough time for them to properly upgrade their remaining ships. They're not giving up yet and I have no intention of leading my ships and crews into a slaughterhouse. We're one star system away, slowly heading in their direction. I want to keep applying pressure on them. I want their people to understand the threat we pose now that we're on their doorstep, that surrender is not an option anymore. It's a choice."

"Cornered animals fight most viciously," Spock reminded him. "Should we offer them an avenue of escape to preserve their honor?"

"I don't think so," Kirk said. "If what we've been told about the Minbari from the Shadows are correct, then their entire existence has been a preparation for war against the darkness, meaning of course the Shadows. The Minbari refer to us as the 'forces of darkness'. Therefore they must believe that we are the forces they were born and bred to fight and nothing we've done or said has discouraged that belief. Therefore we must break them first before they will listen. As with the Romulans, showing weakness is not an option."

These people don't know when to quit," snapped Vic'qua. "They're willing to die as a race rather than surrender. Typical hardheaded-"

"What if Andoria had been conquered by the Vulcans?" interjected Spock. "How would your people 'feel'?"

"We would have fought to the death rather than live under the heel of Vulcan overlords!" he said before he could stop himself. He flushed a darker blue as his antennae reflected his anger and embarrassment.

"Over one hundred years since hostilities between Vulcan and Andoria and still you 'feel' passions of something of which has never come to pass," Spock said. "Now imagine what the Minbari must '_feel'_."

"Their 'feelings' cause the deaths of tens of millions, Captain Spock," Fisher stated. "Would Vulcan have resorted to genocide?"

"No," Spock answered. "And contrary to your beliefs Captain, I believe that this war was and always has been necessary. We must use all of our resources to achieve victory. As the Admiral has alluded, the Minbari are in many ways much like the Romulans in their passions. Imagine what would have happen if the Klingons had not been allowed to 'vent' their passions, forbidden to even fight one another for a thousand years, yet they were required to horn their skills in a preparation for a war few believed would happen. Evidence has shown that the Ashen off-shoot are more aggressive and have shown their willingness to die killing their enemies with a passion that surpasses the Klingons. We have proof that the Minbari are developing biological weapons against their enemies," he said, referring to the poisoned Minbari freighters discovered earlier in the war.

The Minbari had at first assumed because of their relatively small size, that the Federation ships were short-ranged ships requiring supplies from captured ships in order to maintain a continued presence in Minbari held territory. Several warrior sects had prepared 'bait ships' filled with poisoned supplies, hoping that the Federation ships would capture them and thus kill their crews.

"The conclusion is obvious," Spock said as he clasped his fingers in classical Vulcan fashion. "We dare not show the weakness of mercy until they are ready to accept it. What I have been concerned with is how far we are willing to go to achieve that victory."

His hazel eyes were cold. "We go as far as we need to, captains," Kirk answered.

"_Yellow alert. Admiral the bridge."_

"Gentlemen, time to return to your ships."

The captains nodded and left for the transporter station. Kirk headed for the bridge. The turbo lift door opened and he was speaking before he stepped out of the door.

-+-

"Status, Lieutenant."

"Sensors have detected thirteen ships in hyperspace two minutes out, approaching us at high speed," Valeris answered. "Base configuration is Minbari."

"Why did it take us so long to detect?"

"Improved stealth system," she answered. "Sir, they have locked onto the _Enterprise_. They are heading directly for us."

"They really have improved. What type of vessel, size, and configuration?"

"Base configuration suggests _Shagotti_ class."

"With improved sensor and stealth capabilities," Kirk muttered. "Have the fleet go to red alert. Mister Chin, increase to one half impulse, same heading. Status of the fleet, Mister Valeris."

"Fleet acknowledges ready, Admiral."

The _Enterprise_ and _Lincoln_ accelerated to one half impulse, vectoring slightly away from the main fleet.

"Lieutenant?"

"Enemy vessels have altered their course, heading in our direction. Sir, sensors detected an increase in energy emissions!"

"Emergency evasive, warp one!"

Moments later, from a hastily created jump point, an Ashen _Shuumtian Assaulter_ exited into normal space less than a thousand kilometers distant. The vessel was a monster, larger than a standard _Shagotti_ by almost thirty meters wider and twenty meters longer than any Minbari warship previously seen. Dark blue, almost black

in color, the ship majestically slowed to a stop even though targeted by several Federation starships.

"That was really close," Chin muttered. Enterprise had put about forty thousand kilometers between itself and the behemoth. "They really do make them big. Some of the main gun turrets long are longer than the _Enterprise_."

"The ship has a shield system but they're not active," Valeris announced as she continued her scans. "Unusual that sensors have detected two singularity sources. The vessel carries neutron weaponry superior to ships previously encountered by us. Crystalline armor is different than previous Minbari configurations, denser and heavier layered. The stealth system is more advanced but the quantum singularities can still be easily tracked by sensors.

"What about the others?"

Their jump point generators are online but not active. They are apparently maintaining a station-keeping profile."

The _Assaulter_ simply remained where it was apparently unconcerned about being targeted by at least four starships. That was the only thing that kept it from being immediately attacked as it was apparent that they wanted to talk, a theory which proved true a few moments later.

"Admiral, we're receiving a signal over subspace from the Minbari vessel."

Kirk nodded, expecting something like this. That they had subspace communication came as a surprise but since the attack on the _Mako_, the Federation analysts had suspected. This was the first solid confirmation. "Open channel."

"Channel opened."

On the main screen a Minbari appeared. He was larger than the usual Minbari Kirk was familiar with. He was dressed in a flowing-styled, pure white combat tunic. His face and characteristic bone crest were tattooed. Multi-colored jewels were imbedded in his face and head bone. The skin tone was more greenish and molted, different from the usual Minbari. The chin was almost square. His eyes were completely white; again another difference between those Minbari Kirk had been used to dealing with and these.

"We are Shalytni Undyn, commander of the Ashen warship _Blood Star," his voice rumbled. _"We address the one called Warlord Kirk, Jamestee."

Kirk, sitting in the captain's chair narrowed his eyes as he prepared himself. "I am Admiral Kirk. I am not familiar with the word 'Ashen'. Is that the name of your region of origin?"

"_We are Ashen,"_ Undyn answered. The Ashen's face paled a bit. It reminded the Admiral a bit of Klingons when they'd been insulted. But as quickly as the look appeared, it faded. _"Pureblood, the first and best of all Minbari."_

"Pureblood," Kirk responded. "Shalytni, does that honorific have the same meaning as Shai Alyt?"

"_Comparable,"_ he acknowledged looking at the face of his enemy_. "You are smaller than We imagined. The stories about your accomplishments have inflated your physical size. We expected more."_

"Sorry to disappoint you. What do you want, Shalytni?" Kirk snapped.

"_You show your darkness by the very questions you ask. The purification of yourself, your pathetic races and your allies are necessary for the light to continue. The Minbari believe you to be an arbiter for the forces of darkness. They fear you_," he growled. _"They are weak. We will teach them that their fear is unfounded. Faith in the light of the Vorrin that shines forever is what sustains them – and us." _

"The Vorrin?" Kirk asked. "What is the Vorrin?"

"'Who'_ are the Vorrin,"_ the Ashen corrected. _"It doesn't matter to such as you. What does matter is that you approach the ancestor's home. This will not be allowed. You will be destroyed. Turn back now and repent before your last days of life end. If you do not turn back, then you are given the glory of trial by combat, that you might meet your death encompassed in light, not the darkness that fills your shivered soul." _

Times like this he was glad that McCoy wasn't on the bridge. "Thanks for the warning. However 'we' can't turn back now. We have an appointment. I thought you were here to offer an unconditional surrender? Apparently I was wrong."

"_You are arrogant, human,"_ he spat_. "Perhaps Sutain Larioha's offer of honorable combat was a mistake."_

"Sutain Larioha?"

"_He is High Leader, Sutain'ly of the Ashen." _

"You're saying that Sutain Larioha wants you to offer me honorable combat, presumably against your ship, despite the fact that I intend to turn Minbari into a lifeless planet unless it unconditionally surrenders?" The Ashen nodded. "Isn't that a little odd?"

"_What is odd is that the Minbari have not been able to dispatch an agent of darkness. The Vorrin have decreed your death and all of those who defile that which is light. The Minbari fear your darkness. You were offered retreat. You have rejected life. In honorable combat, it will be shown that darkness must always give way to light. Do you accept the challenge?"_

"I have listened to your challenge," Kirk said. He seemed to be deep in thought for all of a second. "The answer is no."

"_As We suspected. You are a coward."_

Whatever. Go away and tell your leader that surrender is not an option, it's a requirement."

"_The Blood Knives were right about you. You have no honor, and are unworthy of honorable combat."_

'That's an impressive statement coming from a nation that practices genocide because of the loss of one individual."

The Ashen commander had shown very little emotion throughout the conversation and as the transmission closed the Shalytni merely looked away. But there was an unmistakable look of disdain that emanated from his white pupils.

"The _Blood Star _is powering its engines," the Lieutenant said. "Scans are active, weapons hot."

"All phasers prepare to fire," ordered Kirk.

"Their shields are up. They're moving towards us."

"Reverse, full impulse."

"Aye, Sir. Reverse, full impulse.

Begin Archer evasive maneuver two."

"Thirty thousand…... twenty thousand. They're gaining. Their engines are redlining."

And indeed that was the case as the Ashen _Blood Star_ accelerated faster than any Minbari vessel previously seen. However it was paying a price as the ship could be seen vibrating physically due to the stresses being placed on it. The ship's commander seemed oblivious to the fact that several Federation starships were keeping pace with it preparing to fire.

"Inform _Aurora_ squadron that they are clear to engage targets in hyperspace. Initiate a jump point and fire as they bear."

"The Ashen ship is coming into weapon's range… now," the Vulcan lieutenant said.

"All ships, fire."

_**Blood Star:**_

Shalytni Undyn was uninterested in his Second's activities defending against the enemy starships hammering at his vessel's shields. They were already down four points and dropping rapidly. The secondary gunners were hitting their targets but those hits didn't deter them. Enhanced neutron beams from the secondaries were enough to damage shields with even small exposures, but the starships were fast and there were too many of them. His ship, even enhanced by the Vorrin themselves specifically for this one mission, wouldn't survive another thirty seconds under this pounding.

"Time!" he demanded.

"Twelve seconds, Shalytni."

Twelve seconds of life left. It should have been a glorious battle, _Blood Star_ against the warlord's _Enterprise_. It would have been a battle every Ashen warrior would have traded his soul for and he had been given the honor. The Blood Knives clan however had predicted that the darkness-stained Human would not accept the challenge and they were right. But the Human wouldn't escape the righteous retribution of the Ashen. Everything was on automatic.

"Engines at full power, all systems are active," an engineer announced as he checked the instruments for the final time.

"Three seconds."

The ship was rocked hard as four photon torpedoes crashed into and penetrated the shields. Engines were turned into molten wreckage beginning a fatal cascade of destruction of the ship. It was already too late. There was nothing that could stop _Blood Star_ from fulfilling is sacred duty.

"To the glory," whispered Undyn an instant before he ceased to exist, enveloped in a blinding white flash of directed energy, powered by two singularities.

A new sun shown in space as energy sufficient to destroy anything within thirty thousand kilometers burst forth…

…Headed directly for _Enterprise_.

"Emergency warp, any direction!"

There was no need to even issue the order.


	67. Chapter 67

**_IKLATH_**

**_An ATV special_**

_**This is an ATV special -in between main story and supplements.**_

_**A stand alone but with direct connections to ATV, of course. It isn't a supplement story so I didn't place it there. I guess I will call it Chapter 67.**_

_**Falkarth, Allies-Occupied Iklath**_

Colonel Worf pressed on the inner corners of his eyes with his hands and rubbed his nose. Despite this, the computer screen on his desk still glared at him. The work never ends.

The Federation, knowing about the ferocity of the semi-insectoid Klathu, had agreed to let the Klingon Empire occupy the Iklath Star System with its semi-radioactive Klathu homeworld, the asteroid mining stations and small research colonies scattered throughout the system. As per Klingon tradition, when they occupied Iklath, they executed all high-level government officials and installed an Imperial Overseer to put down any further resistance from the Klathu city-states and the 6,000 Minbari colonists.

Worf recently had the honor, and misfortune, of being that Imperial Overseer.

Even though he had the title and accompanying honors, Worf knew he was just a glorified occupation administrator or military governor. It was a promotion that took him out of the front-line fighting. Perhaps it was because of his failure to provide a warrior's death to anyone at his taking of the Tir System. Still, he was a warrior and a lawyer so he was suited to the honor of keeping order in Iklath after Klingon warriors swept out the Klathu combat-capable sub-light ships. He would like the honor of being Imperial Overseer of Minbar itself, but he knew that such a position would be given to someone very close to the Chancellor and the High Council, perhaps Generals Chang, Bo'ke, or Ch'uis, or Brigadier Kerla. That is, if the Klingons reach Minbar before the Federation does.

If.

That simple word meant everything. It could mean the difference between glory for the Klingon empire and war with the Federation, he mused.

Usually, having an overseer meant a prelude to eventual annexation into the Klingon Empire. Worf, not for the first time, wondered if this would be allowed at the war's end. He also wondered if it wouldn't be nice to look forward to a quick end to the war so that he could return home to his wife. He smiled at the thought of seeing her and his young son, Mogh. The boy's First Rite of Ascension should be coming up soon.

A beep sounded from the computer screen and the dreary bureaucratic words were replaced by the Federation insignia. Beneath the wreathed circle of stars, Klingon letters spelled out the name of Colonel Patrick West as the originator of the call.

The Klingon colonel jabbed a button quickly. Anything to get a break from the tedious administration paperwork. The image of the mustached face of Colonel West appeared.

"Overseer Worf."

Worf scowled. "Just 'Colonel Worf' would do."

West scoffed with amusement. "I take it you miss the fighting?"

The scowl darkened further. West was hitting too close to the mark. Though they were allies, he was not about to let a Starfleeter see into his heart. "What is it, Colonel?"

The Human dared to look even more amused for a while. "Admiral Kirk is ordering many of the Starfleet Marines to transfer to Shengol, leaving only enough to garrison the planets we've occupied. I've already secured replacements from the Andorian Guard, the Denobulan Militia, the Arcturian Clone-troopers and the Vulcan Self-Defense Force. The auxiliary and Fed-Ex ships are on their way with them. But it would be some time before they arrive."

Worf ground his teeth. Why do Humans feel the need to prattle unnecessarily? Still, he had to admit that the Starfleet Humans were proving their worth in battle these days. "This interests me because…?"

"We need your help. Without the Marines or the auxiliary forces, we can't find all of the Minbari warriors still resisting on Norsa. The Norsai are a peaceful agrarian people but considering their respect and sympathy for the Minbari, that can easily change, especially in the window of time between troop placements."

Now Worf smiled for the first time, baring his sharp teeth. "In other words, you have no stomach for conquest."

It was West's turn to frown. "The Federation does not conquer."

Worf barked a laugh. "That's why the Klingon Empire is strong! We go where you cannot stomach! Very well, Colonel West. I'll send the warriors you need and take the honor you do not have."

West briefly rolled his eyes at the teasing but gravely nodded his thanks. The computer screen blinked back to the Federation insignia as the Human colonel cut the link.

This was an administration activity that Worf would enjoy. It was amazing how well this alliance was working out for both the Empire and the Federation.

Now to contact Captain Kang on his battle cruiser, the K'Tanco, about the troop transfer.

_**Allies-Occupied Norsa**_

Amid the wet heavy foliage and trees, a song could be heard in the morning air.

_"Hear! Sons of Kahless.  
Hear! Daughters too.  
The blood of battle washes clean.  
The warriors brave and true.  
We fight, we love, and then we kill.  
Our lives burn short and bright.  
Then we die with honor and join our fathers  
in the Black Fleet where we battle forever,  
battling on through the eternal fight."_

A Klingon warrior marched through the undergrowth. He had wild hair, a young-looking face though with fierce eyes. His armored uniform left his arms and a large part of his chest bare. The gauntlets on his hands bore his House sigil, didn't cover his fingers, and sported animal claws on the knuckles. Behind and to the left of him, a muscular woman stomped through the underbrush, hefting a disruptor rifle. Her hair was pulled tight into a queue. Some people might say that she looked more like a man but very few would dare say that to her. Her size helped in the intimidation, towering over even Klaa.

"Klaa, you are very eager."

Klaa barked a laugh. He knew that. Ever since he was a boy, he had followed James Kirk's career and wanted to match him. He both hated and admired Kirk, and the admiration increased when the Human proved to be a worthy foe at Qui'Tu, or Shakaree as the dead Vulcan mystic-rebel Sybok called it. The war with the Minbari was an opportunity for Klaa to prove himself worthy of Kirk's fame. He thought he would be vindicated when he is inducted into the exclusive Order of the Bat'leth. Even Kirk himself could not boast of such an honor. For a moment, he imagined a statue of himself in the Hall of Heroes, joining Kahless the Unforgettable, Kang, Chang and Koloth, adding to the blood of history. He looked back at his second in command.

"Vixis, I have to be." Klaa bared his teeth. "If I wasn't, we wouldn't be this far."

The Klingon warrioress curled her lips in a sneer. She was the only person in Klaa's company allowed to do this. It certainly helped that she and Klaa occasionally indulged their need to relieve their lust even though they were not par'Mach's. For a moment, Klaa was distracted by thoughts of how Vixis could push him to the edge of his endurance, sometimes even beyond it.

"Even if it meant giving up the Okrona?"

"I did not give it up!" snarled Klaa. "The ship's still in orbit. We are planetside. Accept it, woman. If we cannot do our duty without a ship, are we warriors?"

She grunted in concession as more Klingons bearing disruptor rifles appeared out of the planet's heavy and wet flora. M'tokra and Rurik walked in a pair, followed by Tavana, Urthog, T'nag and Ro'suv. M'tokra's hair was long, with a few gray strands even though he appeared no more than thirty-five years old. His face was pocked and marked due to being riddled with shrapnel in a past battle. He wore a necklace of broken sculptured bones. Klaa grinned at the sight of the necklace. The bones came from shattered pieces of Minbari headbone taken in the battles of this war.

Rurik had short-cropped hair, a Minbari Sha'ann phased-plasma pistol in a holster at his side and wore a pair of Minbari boots. He had removed the sleeves from his uniform, revealing a pair of muscular arms crisscrossed with dozens of scars. The females Tavana and T'nag were, as usual, bickering. Tavana had dark red hair while T'nag's hair could be called blonde, showing her sibling relationship with the infamous pirate called the Albino. Urthog, a giant of a Klingon, was scowling down at T'nag which was normal because he never liked people arguing with his red-haired par'Mach'kai who had given him an infant son named Martok. Klaa was glad that the couple had left the boy with the aged lord of House Martok back on Qo'noS. The unmarried parents were a valuable and effective warrior couple.

T'nag bared her teeth, hissing at Tavana and turned to Klaa. "How long before we reach the village? I want to be finished with our duty so I can watch a knife grow on Tavana."

"To'ba!" insulted Tavana. "That should be your name to match the Albino's name, Qagh. He's a mistake and you are too!"

T'nag's eyes flashed with anger. "Breaking every bone in your body will be a par'Mach pleasure."

The Klingon captain chuckled. The women acted like they hated each other but Vixis had told him during one of their couplings that their vicious arguments were their way of showing friendship. As she put it, Urthog was blind to that fact because he was a man. Klaa looked at the angular Klingon tricorder. "Three kellicams."

In Starfleet terms, they were six kilometers away from the village.

"The Minbari better be there," groused M'tokra. That received agreeing grunts from the other warriors. The past two weeks they were on Norsa, they had not seen the enemy, but they had already suffered 28 incidents involving mines and booby traps which caused injuries and killed five warriors. All of them wanted revenge. Starfleet Intelligence said that a number of the Minbari resistance took refuge in the village of Son'tinh. The Klingons' order was to go into Son'tinh, close with the enemy and wipe them out for good. If the Minbari weren't there, the warriors would be very disappointed.

Above them in the sky, a Norsai airship cruised sedately, transporting supplies and goods to other provinces on the planet. It was obvious that the craft had been cleared by the occupation authorities. Otherwise, the starships in orbit would have shot it down.

Klaa hoped they'd find the cowardly Minbari in the Norsai village. That would put him closer to that induction into the Order of the Bat'leth. "We continue!" he commanded. "Same song again!" He began singing, immediately followed by the others.

_"Qoy! qeylls puqloD.  
Qoy! puqbe'pu'.  
yoHbogh matlhbogh je Suvwl'  
Say'moHchu' may' 'lw.  
maSuv manong 'ej maHoHchu'.  
Nl'be' ylnmaj 'ach wovqu'.  
Batlh maHeghbej 'ej yo' qljDaq vavpu'ma'  
Dlmuv pa'reH maSuvtaHqu'  
mamevQo' maSuvtaH ma'ov."_

Son'tinh, Allies-Occupied Norsa

The Norsai village of Son'tinh sat on the shore of a lake. Paddy fields and farmland surrounded the village. Some agricultural and pet animals wandered freely through it. The people appeared to have evolved to be somewhere between Humans and Abbai, aquatic yet preferred to live and work on land. Many were kneeling, their foreheads on the ground in submissive respect.

The reason was the group of Klingons entering the village. As far as they could see, there were no Minbari in Son'tinh. Yet, they were suspicious. Starfleet Intelligence had said there were Minbari sheltering here and it was known that the Norsai sympathized with the Minbari despite the boneheads' cowardly and dishonorable abandonment of their homeworld to Allied forces.

Before entering the village, Klaa had used his communicator to order two other converging Klingon companies to cordon off the village to prevent anyone from escaping. It was a textbook operation: move in fast, surprise the enemy, cut off escape routes. It'd be like a fisherman casting his net or like a group of hunters surrounding and beating the underbrush to capture a vicious targ. Right now, Klaa was narrowing his eyes at the villagers. It was disgusting how they obviously sympathized with the Minbari and acted like slaves toward the Klingons. Duplicitous primitives. Didn't even have the guts to fight the Allies and content only to abase themselves the way they were doing now.

His narrowed eyes now glared at the houses while his cohorts swept their disruptor rifles around to intimidate the inhabitants. His tricorder had indicated that some of the huts had cellars underneath. It could detect life-signs in some of the houses, but nothing more than that. Klaa cursed the Norsai sun for choosing this month to create a solar storm of flares and coronal mass ejections to interfere with sensors' sensitivity. That made it impossible for even Starfleet to distinguish Norsai life-signs from Minbari life-signs. Otherwise, Starfleet would just do the cowardly way of beaming up all Minbari detected on the planet, thereby depriving the Klingons the honor of any action in the planet's occupation.

Off to one side of the main road, three children ran out of a house. One was very young and looked merely curious while the two older pre-pubescent girls looked scared. Two young women, the children's mothers, in black tunics and two elderly women, clearly grandmothers, in red tunics rose from their disgustingly slave-like posture of respect. The women gathered the children to themselves. One of the grandmothers, restrained at the waist by a black-clad woman, glared at the Klingons and yelled what seemed to be insults in the Norsai language.

Definitely a bonehead-sympathizer.

Klaa yelled, "Give me any Minbari you have in your village or show me the way!" The universal translator in his tricorder should be doing its work well enough. It was, after all, a Starfleet program downloaded into the device. "You will be rewarded generously!"

Some of the bowing Norsai raised their heads from the ground, clearly understanding him. But all were silent and expressionless. Klaa could sense the sullen feeling in them. The girls began to cry in their mothers' arms. Their wailing set the tense Klingons' nerves on edge.

A Norsai man appeared from underwater in the lake beside the village, carrying something.

Instantly, the Klingons opened fire on the man, cutting him down. It was all too fast to figure out whether the man was carrying a weapon or a catch, was just waving at them or just a farmer. Surprised by the act, many of the people quickly rose from their kneeling positions. Pumped up with adrenaline, the Klingons turned their attention back to them, still firing.

Everything spiraled as the warriors went berserk.

_**Starfleet Shuttle Voltaire**_

"Anything?" asked Ensign Karl Wolff.

Ensign Asaka Kiyoko shook her head . "No Minbari life-signs. Or Norsai, for that matter." The young Japanese ensign expelled a breath in frustration. "I don't know why Admiral Wesley ordered this mission. All we're getting is that there are life-signs, but we can't identify them or differentiate them between animals and people."

"It's the sun." Wolff waved vaguely skyward.

She nodded as the shuttle passed a Norsai airship. Outside the shuttle window, she could see that they were passing over wet forest, swamps, lakes, fjords and the occasional village. Starfleet had been frustrated with the Norsai sun and the solar storm it was spawning throughout the system. The sun was a main sequence flare star, similar to Cor Caroli. Every once in a while and unpredictably, the star would throw off a series of coronal mass ejections and brighten for a few minutes before returning to its normal luminosity.

"Odd sun," commented Asaka.

Wolff nodded in agreement. Usually, a main sequence variable star like Cor Caroli and others like it often contained a sun similar to Sol, but with the flare activity of a red dwarf due to the close proximity of a companion star. But Norsa was a lone star.

"I've heard a theory being bandied about in Starfleet about the Norsai's evolution," commented Wolff idly. "The Norsai have an aquatic nature similar to the Abbai because they need to go back underwater and stay there for a while each time the sun gets dangerous to life on the planet surface."

"I've heard that too. I also heard a theory that the Abbai are what the Betazoids would have become if an asteroid hadn't hit Betazed eons ago and forced the creation of a new evolutionary branch."

Wolff smiled wryly at Asaka's roundabout way of dismissing idle discussion of theories. She certainly preferred the hard facts of missions. His attention was drawn back to his console which was now showing a new sensor reading. "Hey, Kiyoko, I'm getting a reading here. There's weapons fire in a village off to the port bow."

"I see it." With that Asaka steered the shuttle to the source of the sensor reading and increased the engine's power. Soon, they were over Son'tinh.

They were staring down at the village with wide eyes. Some of the houses were burning and there were large numbers of dead and dying Norsai lying on the ground among the houses—infants, men, women and children with no weapons. As they watched with horror, a Klingon with wild hair kick and shot an unarmed passive woman point-blank.

"My God!" cried out Wolff. "It looks like a bloodbath down there! What the hell's going on?"

"Shuttle Voltaire to Admiral Wesley! Voltaire to Admiral Wesley!" Asaka immediately called. "Admiral, please come in!"

"Look!" Wolff was pointing at the village outskirts. A large group of people were in a farm ditch. Many of them were clearly alive and hiding from other Klingons, some of whom were moving toward the ditch.

Asaka came to a decision and moved the shuttle toward the ditch. Finally, a viewscreen activated to show Admiral Robert Wesley with whitened hair. He was the occupation administrator of Norsa. He had retired from Starfleet years ago and became a governor of the colony world of Mantilles. He was recalled into service and his experience as an officer and a governor suited him for being administrator.

Wesley was looking concerned. "What is it? Your call sounds urgent."

With a trembling voice, Asaka said, "I want emergency beam-ups at my coordinates. Have medics standing by."

Wesley was taken aback. It was highly irregular for an ensign to seem to be ordering an admiral but he could see that the young ensign was shaken. "Ensign, what is it?" he repeated.

The shuttle thumped as it landed beside the ditch. Asaka simply input a command in her console, up-linking the shuttle's camera records to the admiral's office. She could see the distinguishably aged admiral look aside at another viewscreen. As he watched the recording, his eyes were widening and the blood drained from his face. Now Wesley's face reddened as rage replaced horror. "Ensign, do whatever you can to save these people. I'll have ships standing by for emergency beam-ups."

"Yes, sir." The link was cut. Asaka immediately stood up, took a phaser and opened the shuttle rear hatch. Two Klingons were coming into view, having spotted the shuttle and the people in the ditch. Asaka looked over her shoulder at Wolff. "Karl, man the shuttle phasers. If you see anyone harming the Norsai, shoot them."

With wide eyes, Wolff nodded.

Asaka ran to the two Klingons, carefully holding her phaser. "Hey! Who are you?"

The older-looking Klingon said proudly, "I am M'tokra, son of Sorval."

The other Klingon with short-cropped hair was holding what clearly was a Minbari gun. He was crying. That surprised and shook Asaka more. She had never heard of a Klingon crying. "I am Rurik the Damned."

Through the sobs, she could hear an edge of insanity in Rurik's voice.

Pointing back at the ditch, Asaka said, "There are people alive there! We have to help them."

M'tokra grunted as he nodded. "We have to help them out of their misery."

Shocked and confused, she turned to Rurik who shrugged and said, "We're just following orders."

She finally realized that they were intending to kill the people in the ditch. When she saw the wild-haired Klingon shooting that woman earlier, she thought it may be because the woman was holding a weapon. She now knew that they were murdering the Norsai. Asaka ran into the ditch and took out her communicator. "Ensign Asaka to Admiral Wesley. Beam up all life-signs five meters around me. Do not beam me up."

Immediately, she saw the tell-tale signs of the transporter effect here and there among the bloodied bodies. Some were not transported, meaning they were already dead. Asaka was grimly satisfied of the work that the ships in orbit were doing, so she ran to a house where her tricorder indicated life-signs. Inside, there were about a dozen people huddling and hiding, staring at her with wide fearful eyes.

"It'll be okay," Asaka croaked, tears of horror and rage streaking down her cheeks. There was little point to calming the Norsai at this point. She gave her orders again into the communicator and the people were transported away. She hoped that the doctors and psychiatrists could help them. Once done, she came back outside and saw five Klingons. Two of them were supporting a warrior who seemed to have an injured foot. Rurik and M'tokra were nowhere to be seen.

"Take us," said a gigantic warrior supporting the wounded Klingon warrior while the red-haired Klingon woman supported the other side.

Anger gripped Asaka, suppressing the developing nausea for a while. How dare they request a pickup? The giant could see her outrage and explained, "I'm Urthog. This is my mate Tavana. We refuse to shoot anyone." Pain came into Urthog's eyes as he remembered shooting a mother and child in the first wave of killing. Thinking of his own son, Martok, he refused to shoot anymore. "Ro'suv is wounded."

The wild-haired warrior standing beside a giant of a woman laughed. "Cowards! You refuse to kill and you call yourselves warriors?!"

Tavana spitted at the ground near him. "We refuse to shoot, Klaa. We are not warriors when we kill unarmed people." The sounds of gunfire came through the billowing thick smoke of burning houses. She looked up at her mate with sad eyes. "It's T'nag."

Klaa said, "Now she is a warrior! Not like Ro'suv. Human, did you know that he shot himself in the foot and mewled about how he couldn't follow the orders?" He laughed again. "Shot himself in the foot! Have you heard anything like that, Vixis?"

Vixis' calm face cracked a small smile. She looked down at her tricorder. "There are life-signs under one of the houses over there." With that, her hand clasped an upholstered disruptor and stepped in the direction she indicated.

"Hold it right there!" Asaka was now aiming her phaser at Vixis. "I'll get them out."

Klaa was incredulous. "We are allies, Human!"

Aware of the fire spreading to other houses in the village and of the bodies lying here and there, Asaka felt like laughing and crying at the same time. "Just stay right here." She glanced at Urthog, Tavana and Ro'suv. "Get in the shuttle. My man there has you covered."

They could see the shuttle hovering just inches off the ground and the muzzle of its phaser cannon was aimed straight at them. Asaka ran off to the indicated house, found it locked tight. Breathing hard, she once more gave the order for emergency transport. Checking her tricorder, she saw that there were no more life-signs anywhere in the village except for the Klingons in the clearing behind her and the people in the shuttle. She finally surrendered to her nausea and sickened up once. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she ran back into the shuttle. As she piloted the shuttle up from the village, she could see Klaa and Vixis disappearing back into the thick smoke billowing from the burning houses.

Looking around in the shuttle as they rose into the sky, Asaka could see the three Klingons staring emptily forward and Karl Wolff biting his lower lip while his hands shook on his console. He looked so old already.

Turning her attention back to the clear blue sky, Asaka knew that she had aged similarly.

_**Falkarth, Allies-Occupied Iklath**_

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Klaa clenched his jaw at Colonel Worf's roared question. Worf wished that the petaQ was in his office personally instead of on the K'Tanco so he could either throttle him to death or repeatedly stab him. But that was too honorable for such as Klaa. And he was safe from Worf's anger within the Imperial Overseer's computer screen.

"They were the enemy. The orders were to find the enemy and wipe them out."

The desire to kill Klaa rose again. For a brief moment, Worf imagined the K'tinga-class battle cruiser exploding without explanation, taking Klaa with it. "TaHqeq!"

Klaa's eyes flashed with anger at Worf calling him a liar. The Imperial Overseer continued, "Minbari enemy, not Norsai! The Norsai are peaceful farmers, not warriors!"

"They were helping and hiding the Minbari. That makes them the enemy."

"Did you find any Minbari in Son'tinh?" Worf asked slowly, as if to a child.

Klaa's glare faltered a bit. "No, Overseer."

Worf growled. "What you did was murder. There is no honor and no glory in what you did. When you tell your children the story of Son'tinh, will you remember to say that you heroically killed unarmed farmers, women and children?"

Klaa stiffened in anger. "We were just following orders. I—"

"Get out of my sight, petaQ! You have no honor!"

Thankfully, Klaa was yanked out of the way, presumably to be thrown into a brig. Now Captain Kang's face filled the computer screen.

"What shall I do with him, Overseer?"

Worf was breathing hard against the urge to kill. "Captain Kang, did you get everyone?"

Kang looked anxious and angry. "All except T'nag. She has disappeared. Overseer, there is no honor in what they have done, but we still need to do something about them."

"Admiral Wesley is Admiral Kirk's friend. They and Colonel West are outraged. They were forced to break the Norsai cultural taboo against going to space when they helped the victims. They were made fools. I was made a fool. They want all of the petaQ's extradited for trial." Kang received the news with distaste. Worf added, "But we handle our own, Captain. I want them taken to Qo'noS and let the Supreme Magistrate handle them. I will talk to Starfleet about this."

Kang smiled cruelly at that, though Worf took no pleasure in it. Klingon justice was renowned throughout the galaxy for being cruel, swift and effective. The Humans once had something like it in their Middle Ages before they were softened by their Federation idealism. But Worf wondered if the Federation would let Klingon justice take care of this scandal. He also wondered if Gre'thor itself would reject the fools.

Colonel Worf could only hope that this massacre hadn't damaged the Federation-Klingon alliance beyond repair.

It was certainly a new reason for finishing this damned war as quickly as possible.

_**Proxima:**_

The battle was almost ever when General Chang heard the reports. The Klingons had been shamed, the Federation humiliated. Retribution would be demanded on both sides.

"What will you do, Kirk?" he whispered as he watched another Ashen ship disappear under a hail of torpedoes.

No one noticed the slight smile on his lips, or cared about the reason as to why it was there.

"What will you do?"


	68. Chapter 68

note: It is suggested that you read ATV supplements chapter 10 first:

_**Chapter 67**_

_**USS Enterprise;**_

_**Two light years **_

_**from the Chi Draconis star system**_

"…Three seconds."

The ship was rocked hard as four photon torpedoes crashed into and penetrated the shields. Engines were turned into molten wreckage beginning a fatal cascade of destruction of the ship. Shalytni Undyn didn't care. It was already too late. There was nothing that could stop _Blood Star_ from fulfilling is sacred duty.

Internal explosions racked the ship, tossing the dozen of so surviving bridge crew into work stations and bulkheads. The commander of the ship heard bones crunching from the impact against unyielding metal and crystalline support struts. His Second-in-Command slammed into one of the struts breaking several bones in the process. He opened his mouth to scream just as superheated gases and flames engulfed his body.

"To the glory," whispered Undyn an instant before he ceased to exist, enveloped in a blinding white flash of directed energy, powered by two singularities.

A new sun shown in space as energy sufficient to destroy anything within thirty thousand kilometers burst forth…

…Headed directly for _Enterprise_.

-+-

"…Emergency warp, any direction!"

There was no need for the Admiral to even issue the order. At the helm, Lieutenant Chin had already anticipated such an emergency. The initial jump point attack, and that was what he considered that action to have been, had made him wary. Slamming his hand down onto the control panel, the warp engines of the veteran ship flashed and accelerated into warp speed away from the erupting _Blood Star._

At warp, the _Enterprise_ was already out of range, as was the two escorts _Lincoln_ and _Kennedy,_ the latter having been scorched by the fast moving expanding energy cloud that had been the Ashen ship. The remaining Ashen warships seeing that, their command ship had failed its duty allowing the _Enterprise_ to survive prepared to pursue in hyperspace. In the event of failure, their standing orders were specific. They were to destroy the Warlord Kirk and his vessel _Enterprise_ by any means necessary. Their own lives and their ships were forfeit in performance of their duty.

By Ashen standards, the Warlord, while not the supreme leader of the UFOP, was certainly considered the warrior heart of the enemy's military. By striking at the heart and destroying it, the UFOPers would be demoralized as fear would destabilize and possibly cripple the enemy forces. The history of the Ashen wars had shown example after example of this being true and this time was no different. Sutain Larioha, known to the Minbari as head of the Ashen, and unknown to them as Sutain'ly, Supreme Head of the Ashen civilization had decreed this action necessary to demoralize and thus weaken the resolve of an enemy that had shown an unusual amount of strength. Younger races were considered inferior with the concepts of psychological warfare and these decreed enemies of the Vorrin, Minbari, and Ashen, were no different. All of them had the same weakness. Ashen policy was to strike at the heart of the enemy and with the heart pierced, the head would inevitably fail. The Warlord had made himself known to the Ashen and they were obliged to kill him for it, just as the Blood knives had sworn to do.

There was an unspoken challenge between the two clans as to who would get the glory of killing him first. The Minbari feared no enemy, especially one from the lesser races. However, all of Minbar knew of the hazel eyed devil that killed the best that Minbar had sent to him. Once courageous Minbari feared him and that was unacceptable to both. He had become the focus, the symbol of everything that the Minbari people feared just as Acaltha had become a symbol of everything that was treacherous within the enemy. The unwillingness of the darkness-infested human to fight either Minbari or Ashen in honorable combat was an anathema to their way of thinking. The heart of the Human was that of a coward, both scared and incapable of fighting in any way but from behind a wall of ships. His demands of surrender and distain for the rules of war disgusted the Ashen leaders and their warrior-crews. His death would remove the stain placed on this war and with his removal from the universe the Ashen would now and forever recognized as true children of the light.

It didn't matter what the other enemy leaders had done, what victories they had achieved. It was the perception that was paramount now. It was a matter of pride – Ashen dominance and Minbari supremacy, versus the Human-based UFOPer arrogance and deceit. All of the Ashen were prepared to follow the Warlord's ship, to gladly sacrifice their lives in order to claim the honor of destroying the _Enterprise_.

The _Enterprise_ had survived and was fleeing the devastation by the detonation of the _Blood Star_. That was to be expected.

The fact that that same vessel led them into a trap was not.

_**Shattered Crest**_

_**Shumatian Class Battleship**_

_**Flagship**_

"Shalytni, the Warlord Kirk and his ships are attempting to escape by use of their faster than light drive," an Ashen crew member said. "The _Enterprise_ has escaped the destruction of the _Blood Star_."

"As we believed they would. This warlord is nothing when faced by the true warrior of the Vorrin," Shalytni Heriona responded his face twisted in disgust at the retreating UFOP ships. "They refuse to face their deaths as they should. How predictable. All ships power up jump engines and plot a course to drop our forces directly in front of his task group's course."

"At once."

-+-

The Ashen fleet pulled away from the surrounding Federation allied fleet as jump points opened by the score. The ships in hyperspace ignored the UFOP ships that were making no intent to enter the jump points. The Ashen knew that no Federation ship had proper jump engines, most of them being far too small to have them installed. Quantium 40, the mineral necessary to generate distortions in into the hyperspace continuum had never been detected on UFOP ships, therefore it should have been impossible that any of them could have produced jump points, a fact disputed vigorously by the Minbari warrior's caste.

Minbari reports had strongly suggested that the enemy ships could generate hyperspace jump points without the use of the mineral had been generally discounted by the Ashen as there had been no concrete evidence of such an occurrence happening. Still one had to now admit that evidence might now be presenting itself..

"All ships have jumped, Shalytni. Readying jump engines for reemergence in thirteen seconds," announced the tactical officer. "All power is being transferred to the Vorrin upgrades. We will be able to remove the UFOP ships with a single burst." He didn't sound as convincing as usual.

"Our faith will be enough," he spieled with absolute conviction. "The Vorrin will prove us correct."

"As you say."

"You have doubts?" Heriona demanded.

"Not in the Vorrin Shalytni, never in the Vorrin."

"Then you doubt our faith in the Vorrin?"

"I…" It was a trap question and he'd almost fallen into it. But the truth was that the Vorrin hadn't helped the Minbari as much as they could have. And they hadn't directly helped their Ashen servants either. It was of little importance now, the subordinate thought, and any answer he gave would only serve to increase the suspicion of doubt in his Commander's eyes. The hunt was on as they accelerated through hyperspace priming their engines for mass drop back into normal space. However the crews of the Ashen ships-of-the-line were astonished when more jump points appeared throughout the space surrounding them. The Subordinate close his mouth as his eyes widened. "Jump points opening, more than two nines of them."

"Source," Heriona looked at the readouts, "Who dares to join the UFOP against us?"

"I do not know."

"Then find out!" he demanded. "And ready defenses against these traitors."

The holes in space between the two realms opened fully showing the darkness of normal space and the tiny lights of the far off stars. Anybody watching could see some of those tiny lights moving fast towards them, growing as the distance all but disappeared, eaten up by the almost unbelievable speed of those objects.

"Incoming fire!" a third voice shouted as scores of photon torpedoes entered jump space. "Yn'wah!"

More than twenty Federation ships could be seen through the jump points their accursed missile systems cycling out salvo after salvo of the explosive projectiles. It was apparent that their advanced sensors had effortlessly tracked the strike force through their Vorlon enhanced stealth systems.

"HOW? HOW ARE THEY DOING THIS?!" Missiles followed their every turn as the fleet began to break formation.

-+-

Federation heavy cruisers, backed by destroyers launched full strikes against the Ashen ships. Counter-fire began to rain back down through the jump points. The closeness of the range made the point defense neutron cannons all but useless against the Federation vessels. Secondary batteries opened fire against the incoming masses of torpedoes trying in vain to pick off enough to allow their ships to survive.

The explosives detonated against the shields of the myriad of warships chasing the _Enterprise_. The Ashen were too late realizing the danger as shields were strained to breaking point under the onslaught, ships were blown apart or disabled with proximity detonations.

Vorrin-designed shields collapsed from the amplified explosions. Thick, energy resistant crystalline armor began to melt or simply dissolve from the close range detonations that were powerful enough to rip into their bare hulls. The shockwaves expanded sending ships careening into the lower layers of hyperspace. Several more crashed into each other as the impacts forced them into new trajectories, out of control. Entire sections of the warships ceased to exist as the explosions faded. New attacks assaulted them now, the human energy weapon dispersing the very atoms of the Ashen ships leaving perfect cuts and empty hull throughout the massive warships.

Unable to retaliate, the Ashen tried to move out of the line of fire only to be met with intersecting beams of phased energy slicing through weakened or non-existing shields blowing holes through reinforced hulls. Inner sections of hull were exposed to the unforgiving atmosphere of the hyperspace realm. Bodies of the dead were sucked out into swelling gravity waves to be either ripped apart by the eddies, or forever frozen to death. Entire crews disintegrated under phaser fire. Some ships suffered multiple hits with the result that entire halves of crystalline hull were disintegrated one side while the other remained intact.

It wasn't over yet. In front of the fleet another three jump points opened up and seeing a possible escape, the closest ships charged the openings. As they accelerated towards normal space they were faced with another nine enemy ships waiting for them. Panicked, they tried desperately to overcome the inertia that was forcing them directly into the maw of the Federation ships. One Ashen commander, ordering his navigator to override the safeties, forced the ship into a series of wild maneuvers. The ship, already severely damaged and under tremendous stress, broke its spine, lost containment and erupted.

In the distance, the _Enterprise_ and her taskforce sat motionless in the darkness of space forcing the Ashen to do their best to halt their charge in their charge. The surviving commanders were furious and frightened that the UFOP ships had managed to anticipate their actions. There was little they could do but die from this unanticipated assault. Nothing was assured but the spectre of the shadow of death. However one thing was certain, they had not anticipated a simple truth

These aliens really 'were' the dark enemy.

_**USS Enterprise **_

"Admiral, jump points have been achieved," Demora Sulu informed him. "All ships have begun massed torpedo fire, both Andor missile ships are emptying out their tubes."

"Status of the Ashen fleet, Commander."

"Exactly where the scans said they would be. They're bunched up like a flock of sheep," Commander Harriman replied efficiently. 'Blackjack' Harriman, his father, had some influence in securing his son's position. But Admiral Kirk was not the influencing type when it came to his Second-in-Command. The Commander had earned his position onboard _Enterprise_. He was competent but he felt that he had to prove himself a bit more to one of the most famous Commanders in the Federation. And he had a lot to learn, something he was doing right now. "Torpedoes are effective, gravitational eddies are causing shockwaves throughout their numbers. The problem is that the same disruptions are throwing off the torpedo guidance and phasers are losing some cohesion before hitting the ships further out. Under these conditions, we're limited to about ten thousand kilometers effective phaser range."

"Suggestions, Commander?"

"Change tactics, Sir. Let them come to us," John said. "Then once the whole group in range, we use photon torpedoes."

"Agreed." Kirk nodded, the man needed a just little more experience in command before he was ready for his own ship but he was very close and would make a good officer for the next generation of ships' masters. "Communications, contact our escorts have them load a full spread, tri-cobalt torpedoes. The _Clemenceau_ and _Hyperion_ are to do the same."

"Aye, Sir."

-+-

Orders went out to the other four _Constitution_ vessels that made up the core of Kirk's task force. The shock of the opening jump points and the mass of torpedoes had shocked the Ashen into a moment's paralysis. This delay was to be their downfall as they could only watch as several high yield torpedoes were launched from each of the five closest UFOP ships into the maelstrom of jump space. The white colour of the missiles was very different to the orange and red glows of the Federation Allies' antimatter-based weapons, the same weapons that had already been seen blowing his ships out of space. But the consequences of allowing those missiles to hit were well known to both sides.

"By the Vorrin!" the Shalytni whispered before screaming. "All ships intercept fire immediately, stop those missiles!"

"Fire controls are unreliable, targeting is down."

The missiles were almost clear of the event horizon the fleet needed to get clear before…! "Manual fire, do not let them hit us!"

"Secondary guns are down."

"Then use EVERYTHING!"

-+-

It was an impossible order to obey. With the gravitational eddies of jump space so badly riled by the explosions already ripping through the area, the inaccurate cannon fire from the Ashen escorts did little to stop the incoming torpedoes. The effects of the massive numbers of torpedoes and detonation of their destroyed ships on the hyperspace dimension caused most of the interception fire to veer wildly away from their intended targets which accelerated towards the jump point. A half dozen of the tri-cobalt devices disappeared, either pulled into the depths of hyperspace or destroyed by the Ashen. The rest vectored towards their target in barely recognizable blurs.

Then the warheads exploded.

Singularities in several ships that had lost or damaged shields from the first attack began to lose containment as they were stuck by the energy wave. Half dozen escorts exploded under bombardment followed quickly by one of the larger capital ships. The huge number of antimatter explosions, combined with the total annihilation of the Ashen ships turned local hyperspace into a maelstrom, tossing vessels that had cleared the jump point around like leaves. The tri-cobalt weapons exploded last and hyperspace screamed. Gravitational eddies and wave fronts threw ships into each other causing more destruction and devastation. Additional detonations of the exploding ships fed the cataclysmic waves with even more energy. The red and black cloudlike formations in hyperspace merged into an orgy of hurricane level of destruction for more than five light-years in every direction. In three short hours ships and vessels of all kinds in the nearby Minbar system would begin to feel the effects as energy quakes and the initial wave front distortions overwhelmed and threatened to destroy beacons. Smaller vessels would be thrown off course and lost so close to home. What remained of the Ashen fleet all but gave up as the energy waves peaked, causing the molecules of the few remaining vessels to simply come apart.

From the perspective of the Federation allied ships outside the jump point opening, the explosions formed a massive wall of energy spilling out of the open maw. The explosive fury caused an overload of power to cascade out forcing several engine cores to shut down and the ship to be buffeted and tossed from station-keeping. But in general, the shields of the Alpha Quadrant ships kept most of them safe from the gravitational waves.

With the last of the open jump points collapsing behind them, two Ashen _Shuumtians_ managed to completely exit hyperspace before they were destroyed. The two ships barely made it out of blast range in time from being destroyed. Battered and damaged the two ships stared down the surrounding Federation starships. Unbowed and still able to fight the Ashen charged towards the _Enterprise_ their orders still clear in their minds.

Damaged as they were the engines of one exploded as the commander pushed them to the maximum. Unable to control their course but still targeting the _Enterprise_ with all available weaponry, the cruiser was bracketed and destroyed by a half dozen phaser impacts piercing the hull and slicing the ship into fragments. The second managed to make it into maximum firing range and opened fire on the _Enterprise. _Its heavy Vorlon-based weapons actually scored on the shields on the _Constitution_ class vessel as it accelerated out of the way.

The second shot never materialized as almost twenty Federation and Klingon photon torpedoes homed in on the Ashen warship. The subsequent explosions annihilated the massive ship reducing it to component atoms leaving the Federation fleet alone in space. The Ashen fleet had been utterly destroyed to the last ship.

There were no survivors.

After so much damage in the local region it would be several days before jumps space travel would be safe enough for the smaller vessels to travel safely in the surrounding ten to fifteen square light-years. In the future, the devastation resulting from the event would bleed into the layers of subspace creating a subspace rift and that would result in traveling using warp drive being impossible until new more efficient and subspace friendly warp drives would be developed. Hyperspace, being volatile at the best of times, had not responded well to the energy released by the battle. And the Minbari would suffer in its pangs. The Minbari and surrounding systems were effectively isolated from the rest of the galaxy.

_**Flagship-USS Enterprise**_

"Damage report," Kirk ordered.

"Forward shields have failed," the Comms officer replied. "Engineering reports the shield emitters are damaged. Captain Scott's estimate is nineteen hours repair and six more to get them in working order. We've got hull damage across three sections on the outer saucer, science labs three and five. No casualties, no significant hull damage outside of that. All other systems are showing green across the board. "

Kirk stifled his need to smile at Scott's estimate. It was a running joke now. "Tell him he's got twelve hours."

"Aye, Sir."

"Enemy survivors?" Kirk asked. By the remains of the debris field and the raging storms in hyperspace, he believed this to be a wasted question. But he asked anyway. If there were a chance of survivors being saved, he'd do it despite the fact that they had tried to kill him.

"None Sir. The entire Ashen fleet has been destroyed. Those last two were the only ones to escape from the initial strike."

A shame. "All ships stand down and secure from battle stations," Kirk ordered. "Continue scans of the area."

"Harriman scowled at the science station's readouts. "I think I've figured out how they manage to pierce our shields."

"Go on."

"Their central cannons are several times the size and power of the _Sharlin_ class' main weapon, possibly a much enhanced version of the original Minbari based neutron cannons. It was using a phased energy…"

"Phased energy?"

"Yes," he confirmed, "phased energy wavelength and a massive amount of energy directed to it from a single reactor separate from the main power system. We speaking essentially of a massively overpowered neutron phase cannon with a kicker. They transferred everything to it from both the singularity reactors, jump engines, weapons power, shields, the lot. With us opening the jump point, that allowed them to go all out."

"Suicide run?" it wasn't really a question.

"I think so. They wanted this ship dead and dead as sure as possible. I'm not sure how they managed to upgrade their weapons so completely. This isn't normal Minbari technology or doctrine. The Ashen don't act like normal Minbari either. Maybe these 'Vorrin' gave them a hand?"

"Maybe, Commander. But never assume that we know what typical Minbari actions are. That can get us killed, Commander."

"Yes, Sir."

"Compare the weapon's signature of the Ashen with the Vorlon weapons data used against our ships."

"Yes, Sir." Harriman was quiet for a few moments as he studied the readouts. "There is some similarity, Admiral. However computers can only calculate a fifty-three percent match between this Ashen and the Vorlon main cannon. However there is an eighty-seven percent match between this weapon and the more advanced weaponry used by the upgraded Minbari warships."

Kirk got up to look at the readings. He had expected a better match than that, this was apparently simply another advanced and powerful upgrade to their weapons systems, one far more dangerous that that of the Minbari warships "Only Fifty-three percent…" It wasn't quite enough to make a judgment call but his gut was telling him that the Vorrin or Vorlons had provided a bit of help.

"Forward your findings to _Becerra One_ and the _Lincoln_. Send this to our sciences department. Have them look it over again in detail while we affect repairs. And stand down to yellow alert. Order the fleet to remain in position and double our picket guard."

"Aye Sir. Do you believe that these Ashen will attempt to destroy the _Enterprise _again?" Lt Valeris asked.

"They're apparently a stubborn race, Lieutenant. I wouldn't put it past them."

"Sir?"

"That means 'yes' Lieutenant."

"A human expression meaning that you do expect them to try."'

"Yes, I do Lieutenant."

"A foolish endeavor, Admiral. They could not win."

"You're right, Lieutenant Valeris." Harriman replied instead. "The crews on those ships died because of a creed that allows no surrender be given or taken. Human, Andorian, Orion, even Vulcan cultures have existed over time that see it as an act of glory to die killing your enemies no matter the cost, or even sacrificing your life rather than search for a peaceful solution. Such death was unnecessary from our point of view. But these Ashen, by their actions seem far more aggressive and reckless than their Minbari counterparts. It is that kind of thinking that destroys worlds."

"I would respectfully disagree, Commander. Their actions and justifications are not based on Human platitudes and morals but by their own code. I believe that the Romulans would honor such actions. I don't think the Klingons would act as rashly given the situation."

"Are you saying that the Klingons have better control of their emotions than the Romulans?" Kirk queried.

"Romulans are offshoots of the Vulcans. Releasing their emotions to overrule their logic may be more detrimental than the Klingon race whom seem to have a healthier relationships between themselves and their emotional status."

"I wonder. Tell me, Lieutenant, how do you feel about this battle?"

"Admiral, I do not 'feel' anything."

"My mistake. Please continue anyway."

"yes, Sir. We achieved a victory. And we have survived. I acknowledge that I continue to exist and function sufficiently to perform my duty without impedance."

"Do you feel 'anything' concerning the loses the enemy has incurred?"

"I am Vulcan, Sir." To her that answer was all that was needed for the Admiral to understand. But he wasn't letting go that easily.

"So which is better, too much emotion or not enough?"

"I can't quantify such an answer, Admiral. As I have little access to my emotions, it is not logical for me to dwell on such abstract thoughts."

"Is that because of a desire not to?"

"No Sir," she answered. "It is because I choose not to."

"Well, choice doesn't matter. One day I expect an answer to my question. Consider it an order, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Sir," she answered at once, not sure at what he was trying to get her to understand. Kirk smiled at the consternation hiding under her unemotional façade. He had spent too long around Vulcans to be fooled by her declaration of non-emotion. His emotions ranged between amusement at his Lieutenants predicament and profound sadness of the loss of life as he stood up and walked towards the turbolift. He had a report to put together for Starfleet Command. These Ashen were going to be a problem.

"Commander Harriman, you have the conn."

The commander nodded.

_**Valen'tha**_

_**Grey Council Ship**_

The Grey Council ship's orbit took it into Minbar's shadow cone. Automatically, hidden floodlights came on, illuminating the crystalline ship in blue. Other Minbari war cruisers did not do this because only the Grey Council's ship had the honor of being the beacon of light and hope for all Minbari.

Inside the _Valen'tha_, Satai Hedronn entered the dark council chamber lit only by a single spot light. He wore the grey robe of the Grey Council with the hood draped at the shoulders. Without coming into the light, Hedronn looked up and used a small hand-held unit to activate the surrounding holo-display. All types of Minbari ships were around him while the lights of cities shone on Minbar's night side. _Shagottis, Sharlins, Tinashis, Liandras, Torothas, Neshatans, Leshaths, Tigaras, Morshins, Troligans_ and roving swarms of _Nial _fighters were seen moving with purpose. Transports, flyers and shuttles moved among the warships with more coming from and going to Minbar, Minbar Station, Dronato Colony and Lekk Station. Added to the mix were green-tinted blue Ashen warships of the _Trannus, Crodynn, Travin, Shuumtian, Sun'khia_ classes and Ashen _Tishat _fighters, all looking like bigger and nastier versions of Minbari crafts of war. The smaller Ashen warships, such as that of the _Shuumtian_-class, looked like heavily modified and tapered _Tinashis_. They were much more tapered, streamlined and faster than the _Tinashi_ that they resembled. They evoked the feeling of an Earth hammerhead shark that would seek its kill at a moment's notice. The larger Ashen capital ships were more tapered and flattened than _Tinashis_, achieving the look of a shark on Earth or a jaki on Centauri Prime instead of the customary angelfish appearance of Minbari _Sharlins_ and _Shagottis_.

Added to the firepower and defenses were the armed satellites and sub-stations orbiting Minbar itself. Numberless as the stars themselves, the combined fleets waited and watched for some sign of the enemy advance. They were a perfect sweeping engine of destruction, a vast blanket of death to be hurled in their final stand before Minbar. They exemplified an oath: _Till light is gone, till water is gone, into the Darkness with teeth bared, screaming defiance with the last breath, to spit into Z'ha'dum's Eye on the Last Day._ In a perverse way, it was a thing of beauty.

Never had such a fleet been assembled since Valen gathered his armada for the strike at Z'ha'dum in his war.

How had it come to this?

Hedronn called out. "Dronato!"

The holo-display obeyed by zooming away from Minbar's near-space over to the eighth planet from the double-suns. The barren airless world showed the lights of domed cities. More Minbari lived in underground cities beneath the barren surface. A smaller, but no less impressive armada stood guard over Dronato Colony.

"Lekk Station!" The holo-display zoomed farther toward the edge of the Minbari home-system, Fi'Ardbarae, until it showed the vast space station. In ancient days, a smaller and more primitive version served as the point from which Minbari ships reached tentatively beyond their home star system in exploration and as a science outpost from which ancient scientists could look out into the cosmos. It was where the Minbari found the ancient alien jumpgate and began their experiments with interstellar travel. Nowadays, it served as a retreat outpost where people could go to contemplate the universe and its nature in its starry blackness and inside Minbari souls. Only a small fleet stood guard there, this time without Ashen ships. The ancient jumpgate was still maintained in addition to the newer jumpgate in Minbar's orbit.

The only things missing from the holographic vista were jump points opening.

Hedronn's face twisted in anger. The UFOpers had done something at _Shengo-One_ to disrupt hyperspace so that it was beginning to become too hazardous for any vessel to jump safely! The first few ships that jumped were seriously damaged by powerful gale-force shears or got lost as they were thrown about by the storm within hyperspace. They could not send transports of worthy civilians out of the system to save them from the coming enemy assault. It pained the Grey Council to order no more ships to go into and out of Fi'Ardbarae for the time being and time was something that they were rapidly running out of. And hyperspace travel was going to get far worse as what was happening was only a foretaste of the coming storm.

It was clear that the Human Warlord meant to kill as much of Minbari civilization as possible when he lead his damned fleets to Minbar. Therefore they needed all they could get to shore up the defenses in preparation for their final stand. Angrily, the holo-display was returned to the view of the massive forces arrayed around Minbar.

Satai Morann entered the chamber and noticed the massive combined fleets shown in the surrounding holographic display. "Impressive, aren't they?"

"'Impressive' is not the word I am thinking at the moment, Morann."

"So you are thinking of this, perhaps…?" The holo-display obliged Satai Morann's command by showing the Valen'wa Circle in Yedor. It was as if the city's entire population filled the plaza. The protestors stood or sat in the plaza, with some walking around to pass around food and drink. Once in a while, the people would say in one voice, "Truth from facts!" or, "Serve the people!" or, "Minbari do not kill Minbari!"

So far, the protest had been peaceful, respectful and generally quiet.

"We have one purpose at the moment—to defeat the darkness threatened by the UFOpers."

"And they are endangering that," stated Morann, pointing at the scene of the protest.

"They have legitimate concerns."

Morann scoffed at the Worker Satai's statement. Before he could say anything, more grey-robed Council members appeared through the curtain of holographic display. Almost simultaneously, they raised their hoods to veil their faces and to signal the start of the Council meeting. Nine pillars of light appeared from above and the Satais stepped into them. One circle of light was missing a member and the Council keenly felt the lack.

One of the veiled Council members raised a finger at the holo-display and spoke without preamble, his voice recognizable as that of Satai Cadroni of the Religious Caste. "Is that the purpose of this meeting?"

The voice of Satai Coplann of the Warrior Caste said, "We need to stop the protest. Because of it, the city of Yedor and some of the surrounding provinces are no longer contributing materiel for the war effort. The economy is at a standstill."

Satai Sherann of the Religious Caste said, "what would this Council have us to do?"

"Is it not obvious?" said Satai Kersohio of the Warrior Caste. "Arrest them."

For a moment, the Grey Council was silent. Satai Sherann of the Worker Caste said, "if we put them under arrest, the economy would still be at a standstill."

"Then get the ringleaders," retorted Coplann at the female Satai.

Sherann's fellow Worker Satai, Kalonnon, countered, "yet their grievances remain. New leaders will replace the ones we apprehend."

Hedronn added, "we had hoped that this demonstration of the people's dissatisfaction would be short-lived. We wish to avoid violence."

Morann said, "But planetary security demands that we postpone any grievance to after the Holy War. Therefore, we must get the situation back under control. We can address their grievances later."

"There's something I do not understand," put in Cadroni. "The people have always obeyed the Grey Council. Obedience does not require understanding. They live to serve our society. We live to serve Minbar, so we lead. Now the people are disobeying our order to disperse and they are demanding an understanding."

"Perhaps we could listen to them," put forth Cadroni. "Seek answers and compromises. And maybe we should ask ourselves if this really is a holy war," he added.

"No!" Morann could not believe that this was happening. "We have little time left! We should reinforce the law-guardians and break the protest. Put Yedor under military interdict."

"Martial law?" whispered a horrified Hedronn.

"The enemy is coming! They're at the gates and will storm our home."

"I agree that we have little time left," said Cadroni. "But we need all the military assets we could get for the final stand. That's why we should send a representative to listen to the protestors."

"And do what? Negotiate? Give in? Refuse and prolong their anger?" Sherann replied angrily. "The Grey Council remains above such things. Leave it to the Council of Caste Elders. Let us give our ministers a chance to resolve this before involving us."

"But these are our people!" snapped Kersohio. "We are their rulers and that means we are involved!"

"Then what…?" Hendrenn began.

A new voice came into the chamber, interrupting Hendrenn. "You are confused and indecisive."

The Council tensed. They recognized the speaker to be Sutain Larioha who now came through the holo-display and stood off-center in the middle of the Council meeting. A sinuous tattoo of scarlet and gold climbed a side of his face, but it looked to be a part of his skin rather than inked into it. It sparkled in the Council Chamber's lights like polished metal. Tiny bits of colored gemstones grafted into the skin added to the effect, each gem denoting an achievement in campaigns.

Larioha gazed around at the Council members, his milky pale eyes never blinking. The Minbari had found his unblinking gazes unsettling. Even the jeweled tattoo could not distract them. The Ashen supreme leader took every psychological advantage of that.

The Ashen sneered at the holographic image of the protest. "Hedronn says these people have legitimate concerns. Kersohio says to arrest them, but you hesitate and remain indecisive."

The Councilors, disconcerted, turned their veiled heads to each other. How did Larioha know what they said before he came in?

"You are failing to oppose chaos. You are failing to uphold Valen's Covenant. You failed to foresee this happening. We did all we could for you. We even tried to use one of your military tenets on your civilization to properly motivate and mobilize it for the Holy War: moradum."

Morann was surprised. "Moradum?"

"Moradum," confirmed Larioha. "The application of terror should have discouraged anything like this…" His lips twisted in a contemptuous sneer. "…Protest. You must send in the warriors. They are not to spare anything to break the protest."

The Warrior Satai struggled with his composure as his will butted against the taller Ashen's imposing willpower. Morann said, "Sutain Larioha, you are aware that they are Minbari." It was not a question.

"They're traitors, all of them!"

Satai Hedronn carefully said, "We do not harm our own kind, Larioha. We never have."

"Perhaps it is time to start," Larioha said bluntly. "The Grey Council has failed. Chaos reigns. We must have order. To have it, we must do all we can to stop this before it interferes with our ability to stop the enemy at the gates."

"To do what you suggest would mean spilling blood. _Minbari_ blood. That is obscene. People could die."

"Let them die." That simple response shocked the Grey Council down to its very core. Larioha whirled around to face as many of the Council members as possible, his flowing pure white robes moving with him. "They walk in Darkness, we stride in the Light. What does a little blood matter if we purify the people, make them strong and worthy of the Light? We know this. Oh, Valentia's blood, do we know this! We faced that truth during our first decades on Ashenk. We faced that truth in the Keilmar Campaigns and the Bu'Chhyya Conflict. Look at us now! Pure and worthy of the Light and the Vorlons. Order requires strength."

The Council stared at Larioha in silence.

He continued, "It is unfortunate that Satai Delenn is absent. You do not have her fire and passion. You're weak! You think the UFOpers are bad? Be glad you do not know the Keilmar Empire."

In the ensuing silence, the light caught at a firedrop and an opal in the Ashen's tattoo, making them glitter almost as brilliantly as the fire within his milky eyes. Hedronn found his voice when he noticed something. "These people still respect us. Look there."

The surrounding holographic display now showed some of the protestors struggling with three vandals and holding them for the law-guardians to arrest. The guardians promptly came to do their duty and left without molestation by the protestors. Hedronn thought he recognized Kodell and Draal among the protestors, but he dismissed that thought.

He said, "if we do the thing that you suggest, the Grey Council will have betrayed the people."

Larioha gave the Satai a long flat look. "There is one thing you could do. Name me Del'Nilbae."

Once again, the Grey Council was shocked to its core. Del'Nilbae meant 'The Sword of the Grey Council' or, 'The Grey Sword' and it was the equivalent of Supreme Shai Alyt or Supreme Warmaster but with political power infused into the military authority. In effect, Larioha was proposing that he be made military dictator of the Minbari in the name of the Grey Council. In Human terms, he would be Shogun.

Morann threw off his hood, revealing his shocked face. "This…this is unprecedented!"

Cadroni threw off his own hood as well. "Only Valen was Del'Nilbae. He was unique. He was the Entil'zha. He was the first Chosen One. Valen was Valen. 'Del'Nilbae' has not been used since Valen and it will not be used until Valen returns. You cannot propose such a thing!"

"I can and I have," snapped Larioha, drawing himself up full to his nearly seven feet height. Sutain'ly Larioha, High Lord of the Ashen, stared down each of the Satais with his hard disconcertingly unblinking gaze. Each time he made a pronouncement, he glared at a different Satai in a full circle. "Once, you were Nine. Now you are eight. You are unbalanced. You cannot rule effectively. War cannot be run by committee. The Vorlons called you a great mistake. They called you unworthy. They abandoned you. They wish to try again, and through us, they will."

The pronouncements caused all of the Minbari councilors to flinch. Furthermore, what Larioha revealed of the Vorlons cut them into the quick.

"The enemies are coming. There's no time to discuss this in committee. I know you do not want to go silently into the night. If you value your lives, do it, while you still can!"

____  
_

_I forgot to mention this: to Son Kenshin on chapter 67 you said: Awesome story. This is the first Babylon 5 story I've read. So um...why are the Vorlons being portrayed as the villains when they were protagonists in canon? When's Sheridan going to get the spotlight? What's going to happen to Delann?_

Hey Son: Actually the Vorlons were not the protagonist seen as shown when you look at the canon. These were the same people who were willing to kill the younger races off not because the were corrupted by Shadow and chaos but simply because they didnt want to be bothered any more. They were supposed to protect the younger races instead they manipulated so many races in their war against the shadows. Kosh seemed to be an exception but the Vorlon leadership was apparently a pain in the butt If you were not with them, you were against them and that put you in the 'die young race scum' side of the equation. Remember that they would have destroyed Minbar (their best ally among the younger races) because a few of them were associating with Shadows. All in all, this does not say much for the Vorlons as a positive force.

The Shadows were just as bad, but at least the were honest about it.


	69. Chapter 69

Hat O' Doom Sorry about the wait. I've been very busy and it's still busy. Another Perspective will start back in June when I have some time.

JovianJeff A heartfelt thanks from all of the staff of ATV.

Farm7455 Thanks, you'd be surprised at how background support we have when it comes to this story and Bob's RAAB story. B5 is a great series and I strongly recommend it.

Rayhne: Strange as the Ashen were to be a minor set of characters. They still are to a point but they are fighting for a life of their own in this story. And you are right. Frozen in death sounds better (smile).

James Axelrad and Carycomic: Jhadur's story is coming up in the ATV supplements and a lot is already written. A lot of mess is about to happen there with her trial. She does have some truths in what she says. However truth mixed with lies are lies no matter how you slice it. There is a gray area here but this is something that will be debated heavily in the supplements section.

Commonsensemaker aka Sammy-boy: Your mother is calling you. Get out of the bathroom and empty the garbage for her!

Jerry Unipeg: The Minbari are about to change their attitudes. And in _'Allies in Blood'_ they are acting a whole lot differently. More on that story later.

To all of you and all of the newer readers, thank you and hope that you will continue to enjoy ATV as we rush to the final four chapters.

One last thing. This is the first part of chapter 68. Part two will be up as soon as we finish with the Ashen. And we have not forgotten about the EA either. Also please read ATV: Dream State to get an idea of the grandsire of ATV. I have been allowed to incorporate it into ATV and although they are independent of one another, they are combine here so that readers who have not known about 'Kirk Starkiller' can read the story.

Thanks again. Now back to ATV

**Chapter 68**

"**War-Bait, part one"**

_**Proxima Star System**_

_**Ashen Mobile Command unit: **_

_**Gorn Assault Squad Smaug-3**_

The Gorn phasers ate into the quick-growing crystal with acid-like vengeance, but it still grew back after the beams passed. They were gradually beating back the perversely effective organic defenses of the World-Burner station, but in the meantime their advance was slowed to a standstill. To an advance boarding-party, speed and mobility equated survival. R'Barktak could not allow his squad to remain pinned down while they cleared away the crystal growths. He plucked a heavy plasma grenade from his equipment harness and pitched it at the opposite corner of the room. "Brace for detonation," he announced as he watched the telemetry feed count down.

As he suspected, the crystalline substance's growth appeared to be directed somehow. It was considerably thinner opposite the direction of their advance, and the already damage bulkhead collapsed in a spray of molten glass. The whistle of escaping atmosphere was ignored as they executed a tactical withdrawal to come at the complex from a different angle. However, the flashing indicators on their armor displays were another matter entirely.

"_Stalker-leader,"_ Three announced, _"armor is showing 67% loss of environmental integrity."_

"Acknowledged," R'Barktak snapped. "All of our suits appear to have been damaged by that sharding crystal," he concluded. "Activate reserve life support and go tight on heavy weapons until further notice." The whistling sound of escaping atmosphere was quieter as they entered a side corridor, testimony to the World-Burner damage control systems. "Shield emitters also appear to be partially compromised."

They couldn't risk exposing their compromised armor to vacuum too much longer else they do the World-Burner's jobs for them. But now they would be limited to light weapons and melee combat. This was something the hunter within the squad leader might enjoy, but the professional soldier within him would rather avoid.

The Elders warned in leadership school that no hunting plan survives contact with real prey, but R'Barktak had never really seen that in practice.

Until now.

_**Proxima Star System**_

_**GCF Fire of Regulus**_

"Boarding parties are experiencing stiff resistance," S'Tavak reported, summarizing his digest of the fleet net reports.

"Enemy fleet elements appear to be re-orienting toward our position," K'Zakkit reported a moment later. Her tone was even, but S'Garak could sense the tension in the gifted young helmsman.

S'Garak scowled. His hunters were getting pinned down and now the World-Burners were going to try and dislodge him from the beachhead. Close support was never his favorite mission profile, even on a target of this importance. "_Fafnir _and _Smaug_ will coordinate long-range plasma strikes with us to disrupt them at a distance, if possible. _Rodan_, _Mothra_, and their fighters will maintain the local perimeter."

He paused. "Status on the shuttles?" he asked.

"The last one has cleared enough debris to disembark," R'Kusot reported. S'Garak nodded, happy to get some positive news at this point.

***

General Chang repressed the urge to get up and stand in front of the viewing screen to better see the commencing slaughter his command reaped against an enemy whose formations were now effectively falling apart. The aliens were magnificent opponents, he admitted to himself, even in their death throes. The Minbari-Ashen vessels, with a few improvements such as real shields instead of scattering fields, which he did admit were somewhat effecitive, would be an honorable match for any Klingon vessel. However those weaknesses had stripped them of a possible victory as they were now reduced to fighting as individual units, their cohesion being ripped apart as they clung together in smaller and smaller groups. Torpedoes and disruptors were tearing them apart now and still they refused to surrender as their end became clearer to both sides each passing minute. But they hadn't fully given up yet he noted as dozens of surviving warships and their apparent reserves began to congregate in defense of their station.

The smaller fighter craft had learned their lessons well, he mused. To small to effectively harm heaver Klingon vessels, they begin to hit the birds-of prey en-mass. As many as twenty of them as one time would go after the faster Klingon hunters and with such massed firepower, they had actually overwhelmed ten of the vessels shields. But they paid for their courage in death and blood. Glorious victory was assured and the credit would his – and to the lesser extent the Gorn commander. Chang could be generous in such instances with his praise such as now. How would Kirk feel about this…?

No!

Chang cursed himself for a fool. He was so busy taking in the glories of the battle in front of him that he didn't realize that one of his newest ships was in serious trouble. Three _Trannus_ capital ships had coordinated and struck one of the new battleships. The captain was too slow to respond, ordering the reorientation of his main weapons far too late. Three seconds had passed and the heavy shields were shredded by dozens of neutron particle strikes from the Ashen's most powerful vessels. Three seconds after that the beams struck and burned through the vessel's engineering, weapons and port nacelle. Antimatter containment was breached and the ship went nova destroying one escort and damaging one of the attacking Ashen capitals' outer hull.

Stung by the loss and the humiliation of his command in front of the Gorn, he ordered the offending ships destroyed to the exclusion of everything else. Thirty seconds, later the enemy vessels were little more than dust particles in space. However the damage had been done and surely the Gorn were laughing at this act of incompetence.

_**Gorn Assault Squad Smaug-3**_

R'Barktak was grateful that his helmet sensors hadn't been damage by World-Burner crystal defenses. As Stalker-Leader, he still had an encrypted link to the assault shuttle, and through that to the fleet net. Using that, he was able to circle his squad through secondary corridors slightly faster than the enemy could react. It helped that they apparently hadn't realized that his squad had backed out of their trap immediately. It was a foolish notion, but he wished he could have stayed behind to see the rage on the face of his counterpart when they realized their prey has escaped the snare. Unfortunately, as they worked their way deeper and deeper into the station, the reliability of their sensor sweeps degraded as well. The junction of power conduits and transmission cells tended to create areas of uncertainty in the structural projections, and it was in one of these that his squad stumbled right into the middle of a group of World-Burners prancing around in their ridiculous white robes.

There was a moment of shocked silence as interior door he'd crushed aside tumbled to the ground, but the crash of the fragments hadn't faded before the World-Burners rushed forward with high-pitched battle cries. There was a fleeting instant for their courage. They were brave little warm-bloods. The barrel of R'Barktak's disruptor rifle smashed the sword from the lead defender's hand, but the jagged short blade in his other hand slashed under his elbow in a quick motion. The wickedly sharp blade struck him squarely in the side of his abdomen in an efficient disemboweling strike, whereupon it shattered into a million pieces. The World-Burner stared down in shock. R'Barktak wondered if their short blades were like the ones carried by his squad. Their personal melee weapons were hand-crafted in designs that signified family unit and clan, and were blooded during their first hunt after leaving the crèche. Having one shatter like that would be the worst kind of omen.

The World-Burner was relieved of his shock when R'Barktak reversed his rifle in his massive hands and brought the stock up under his enemy's jaw. There was a wet crunch of bone shattering as the disarmed and dishonored warrior's head snapped back on his neck and his body lifted into the air to fly back into his comrades.

His squad wasn't hesitating either. Three of the advancing Ashen disappeared in flare of disruptor fire as the rest rushed in. There were still two World-Burners for every member of his reduced command. He hoped Nine and Ten weren't too upset at having to stay with the shuttle, but that's what happened when you were the lowest ranked. Too bad they couldn't save them a couple.

All thoughts of them disappeared when two of the World-Burners appeared with huge handheld weapons and started firing. R'Barktak was hit squarely in the chest and slammed into the nearest bulkhead. Even through shock at the pain, he felt relieved as he knew he had survived hit. His armor, that which saved his life, was little more than pieces of torn clothing. Angered, he returned fire before the World-Burner to shoot again. He missed. Surprised, he aimed and fired once more and again he missed. The World-Burner was moving too fast for R'Barktak to target. The enemy fired once more and R'Barktak knew pain as a partial beam burned through what remained of his armor and blistered his scaly skin. Eight came to his aid and cut the World-Burner with the huge weapon down. More of the enemy was arriving with similar weapons and the Gorn team was reduced to finding shelter from the high energy beam weapons. Two of his team was caught in a vicious crossfire. Their smoking bodies lay there in the middle of the room, a morbid reminder that the World-Burners still had fangs. Finding temporary shelter he adjusted his own weapon to full power after making sure that he had spare power packs. "Weapons at full power!" he yelled to his surviving squadron team-mates.

With an earsplitting roar, he stood up and fired his weapon at the enemy who stood there unflinchingly, firing back with everything they had.

It was a slaughter and still the Ashen were pouring in.

R'Barktak's only consolation was that holding a position was much easier than advancing into an unmapped fortification. He'd lost two of his squad, people he'd trained for years, and he'd spend many hours detailing their accomplishments for their clan –

– Provided they made it out of this sharding madhouse alive.

At the moment, the survivors kept a close eye out for more of the enemy carrying those over-sized rifles. Any time one appeared in the mass of enemies, at least two of his hunters cut him down before he could bring the unwieldy thing to bear. Most of the survivors' armor was intact, but the smoking ruins of their leader's chest plate were as graphic a warning, as was their dead comrades.

At least this junction gave him and his squad a little cover. Mounds of half-molten crystal had flowed like sludge, hardening into fantastic shapes, stained with the bodily fluids of the insane World-burners that hurled themselves down the barrels of their phasers. Their lunatic legions were endless, but their numbers also limited their own mobility. Even if he missed his intended target, the energy would strike someone beyond or when he used his heavy lance, several some ones.

Still, the idiots continued to throw their bodies onto the pyre of heavy weapons fire. As he replaced the power pack on his heavy lance, R'Barktak took a quick tally of his gear. He triggered his helmet-com, only to receive an ear full of static. He wrenched the helmet off in disgust and threw it at a charging World-burner. The fool stared in surprise and the scorched armor crushed his skull like an eggshell.

"Ammo check!" he roared aloud. "Tail signs!" he added in case any of the enemy had a translator, as remote as that possibility might be.

All those he could see lifted their tails, but none of the tips were higher than knee level. All of them were running low as well. R'Barktak grunted and wrenched a plasma grenade from his belt. He'd lost a couple from the upper section of his equipment harness, but he'd been luckier that they hadn't detonated. He counted down mentally, hurling the dull grey sphere with barely more than a second remaining.

His aim, practiced over long hours, was true, and the grenade landed squarely in the middle of the defenders packed into the corridor. Better, it took a lucky bounce farther down the corridor before detonating.

Without his visor, the squad leader's faceted eyes were dazzled by flash of light. He stepped back, waiting a beat for them to clear. The suns of his homeworld were much harsher, but too much time in space had softened him in some ways. When he could see again, he relaxed a little. The explosion had collapsed the corridor, as he'd hoped, cutting off any possible reinforcements. The heat of the detonation had simply incinerated those nearest, and immolated those farther away. The ones farthest away were knocked off their feet, easy targets for the rest of his squad. Cutting a downed opponent before they could stand up again wasn't particularly glorious, but this wasn't about glory – it was about getting the job done.

***

First Lord of warriors Wilnakju stood outside protected doors of the engineering subsection where the Klingon creatures had tried to overrun much to their dismay. The entire station vibrated slightly as it suffered hits from long-ranged weapons and the fact they were feeling anything indicated the severity of the situation. Yhun force had been called in to protect the station but it was only a matter of time before the jewel of the Ashen war fleet succumbed. Defeat by the Shadow minions was inevitable but they would not be allowed to enjoy their victory. Shalytni Equotnna would order the remaining fleet to Minbar and destroy the station before allowing the enemy to claim triumph. They were all doomed. So be it, others would take their place and the victory would be theirs. There was no defeating death, only meeting it in a manner worthy of its embrace.

The muhio'Sl were restless now. Smelling the blood of aliens had made them harder to handle but they were well trained and Wilnakju wanted to see them in action. The lizard hunters were trained to never hunt Ashen. For the Klingons, no such restriction applied.

"Let us see," he whispered, "how the Klingon beast war with the pack hunters. Let us see how the lizard warriors deal with lizards of our own!"

Six of the reptilian hunters headed unerringly towards the area of the lizard warriors. The other four would taste Klingon flesh and dine on their meat.

***

R'Barktak's squad was just finishing the clean-up and trying to make some quick repairs when his ears picked up the patter of running feet. He looked up quickly. Unlike before, these footfalls were soft, not the clatter of hard boots on crystal, but of stealthy pads.

And moving fast.

Very fast.

He spun around, trying to locate the sound, when he saw a dark form burst from an air shaft, flying toward him. He brought his arm up to block as he turned, and let out a hiss as needle-like fangs ground against the tough scales, seeking the blood within. His hide was holding up, but just barely, and the pressure of the jaws alone was trying to crush muscle against bone. With a snarl, he brought his free hand down on top of the head as it wrenched at his arm. There was a loud crunch. The pain increased as a few of the upper fangs pieced his skin, but it decreased rapidly as the jaws went slack in death. But he hissed in annoyance as the scratches seem to become irritated. Most likely some form of mild poison he mused. It wasn't important now. The creatures at home had worse toxins than this to worry about.

More of the creatures were leaping down from the ruptured air duct. Some of them veered off toward the bodies of his dead soldiers, but most of them seemed to prefer live targets. He watched one land on top of Number Two, clamping its jaws around his helmet and wrenching madly as the Gorn stumbled under the sudden impact. R'Barktak went to aid him, but stopped when two more of the reptilian quadrupeds landed in a crouch before him. T heir nostrils dilated and he knew they smelled the bloody wound in his side. They looked a bit like Rallakozian leapers, but larger and not seemingly as intelligent. They lacked opposable thumbs on their forepaws and their hunting tactics weren't as well coordinated. But their mouths were much larger, filled with fangs that could damage even an adult Gorn's skin.

He pulled out his sidearm, but hesitated to fire. The creatures might not be quite as dumb as he hoped. They were sufficiently mixed in with his squad that a missed shot could well injure one of his men.

Number Two struggled to his knees, partially dislodging the creature as it fruitlessly tried to shatter the armored helmet between its jaws. With a grunt, the Gorn flipped the selector on his own sidearm and fired it backward over his shoulder. The Giant Leaper fell to the ground, stunned.

R'Barktak cursed at missing the obvious as he backed away from the prowling menaces. "Sidearms on stun, wide spray as needed!" Most of his men wouldn't even feel it through their armor.

He stunned one of them as they suddenly leaped at him. He turned toward the other as everything went black.

***

R'Barktak sighed as he limped along behind his men. Number Five looked over his shoulder, his back still curved into a submissive posture. "For the last sharding time," the squad leader growled, "will you let it rest? I'd rather be stunned than have that things teeth in my throat."

Number Five flinched. "_I never stunned a superior officer before_," he sent over the squad channel to Number Three, who also had a working helmet.

"_Don't worry about it,"_ Five sent back. _"If we make it out of here, he'll be happy enough to be alive."_

R'Barktak grunted. He could tell from the way they moved some of them were communicating. Damn those sharding World-burners for destroying his comlink! "Number Two, how far are we from the projected command center?"

"Best estimates place it no more than two junctions away," his second in command replied after a moment. He looked back at his commander. "Hunt-leader, it would be best if you stayed behind us. Your armor…"

"I know," R'Barktak replied. "You're right, of course." That didn't mean he had to like it.

***

Commander Krunge was dead leaving Mth'Vug in charge. Guntus, the strongest Klingon in the attack force and the one that many others looked up to was dead. And now these Minbari _Ha'DIbaH_ were trying to do the same thing to him. _"Daq_ _batlh!"_ Mth'Vug screamed as his bat'leth was parried by double knifed weapon wielded by a heavily jeweled female Ashen about a foot taller than he was.

Yes, this was a fight to the glory of the victor he thought viciously. The female was strong and relentless and the way she swung her blade weapons made him wonder if she was married. Such pleasant thoughts dissipated when she misjudged her swing and he brought his blade into contact with her throat. Such a shame, he thought. She even gurgled nicely.

Around him scores of Klingons were in close quarters combat against Ashen warriors intent on keeping engineering from falling into Klingon hands. And they were doing a good job. Few energy weapons were in use now for two reasons, first the fighters were too close to each other and the second was that there was a real fear that damaged equipment might cause an explosion. The room was jammed packed with fighters who had barely enough room to maneuver and more Ashen were waiting outside trying to get into the fight. A mound of the dead and dying was slowly growing in the middle of the room causing more chaos as warriors tried to keep from tripping over the dead while trying to stay alive.

This couldn't go on he thought as his feet were swept out from under him. The enemy had followed up with a powerful backhand to his face. Pain flared in his chest as a serrated knife plunged into it seeking his heart and he did the only thing he could, he grabbed the knife-wielders had and struggled to keep the Ashen _mang_ from pulling it out thereby gutting him like wounded targ. His free hand groped at the enemy's face and found the eyes. His thumb quickly crushed the left eye into pulp making his enemy scream. The momentary distraction was enough for him to bring his own honored knife into play. With his opponent's throat slit, he had decided that enough was enough.

It was time to regroup. "Pum DoH", he ordered. still clutching the Ashen knife in his chest. As long as it was still inside, it kept him from bleeding out.

Falling back, the Klingons, now able to use their disruptors faired into the massed enemies. Friend and foe alike faded into nothingness. Friendly fire was a reality of war. The dead were already dead and didn't matter. The wounded might as well had been dead and the disruptors were a glorious mercy sending them to St'vo'korwith a minimum of fuss. A third of the Klingon warriors made it out of the room alive. To his surprise and growing respect the Ashen warriors had done the same thing to their own. Still he was beginning to suffer from shock when he felt a needle jabbed into his neck. His instinct was to slap away the hand that was near his throat but he realized what was being done. Klingon medics weren't known for their gentleness and the pain killer he'd just received of course didn't have time to work as the medic pulled the knife out. The pain was unbelievable and he nearly fainted while the medic immediately sealed the wound and moved on to the next patient seemingly unconcerned as to whether he'd live or die.

"Mth'Vug," a warrior growled.

He pulled himself up. What was that growling sound? He'd never heard anything like that before.

"ChaH ghoS."

"QaQ." They were coming again to their deaths and it was good. "All weapons at full!" He screamed. We take the ground or everyone dies!" His eyes brightened as two hundred Klingon warriors echoed his roar giving him strength enough to ignore the dull pain in his chest.

The first score of Klingons fired their disruptor weapons on full. Walls of crystal disappeared, as did equipment and corpses. Returning neutron fire was just as deadly as both Klingon and Ashen warrior crashed into one another once more. Both sides reveled in the slaughter many on both sides including Mth'Vug. Blade slashing, he moved forward oblivious for the moment of the people dying around him. Some instinct told him to move and he obeyed which was what saved his life. His eyes went wide and the battle haze instantly evaporated as a pair of green eyes stared back at him.

The eyes of the thing in front of him was of little importance as it was the set of eight-inch fangs that had caught his attention. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the creature had specifically targeted him. It was a quadruped lizard, with scales for armor and a short tail that reminded him of a Gorn's. A very quick scan of the area proved that there were three more creatures mixed in with his people now attacking and tearing them apart. The Ashen had taken advantage of the confusion and were driving groups of Klingons back. The creatures were obviously strong but there was something else as well. Any and all Klingons unfortunate enough to survive the attack died a few moments later, thrashing on the ground in violent seizures. And that meant that…

"DaHjaj 'oH [a] QaQ jaj Daq Hegh!" he growled as the lizard thing leaped towards him. Except that today wasn't a good day to die! He wasn't victorious yet! Three hundred pounds of killer landed on his chest just as he fired his disruptor. The muhio'Sl disintegrated on top of him and to his disgust, he had just enough time to realize that he had also essentially killed himself. The energy that had killed his attacker also ate away at his own body.

"QuvHa'!" he muttered as died.

end part one


	70. Chapter 70

_**.**_

_**Chapter Sixty-Nine**_

_**War-bait Part Two**_

_**Proxima:**_

"…QuvHa'!" he muttered as died.

The Klingon corpse disintegrated quickly. Amid the weapons fire, the screaming and the howls of the dying none of the others even noticed.

***

…The Klingon warships broke upon the Ashen and split apart their hastily created formation, destroying a number of stately cruisers in a hail of energy weapons fire. But for many it was not enough, immolating the enemy was one thing, but personally watching the life fade eye to eye, drawing in their last breath with your own lungs, scenting the blood pouring from a wound made by your own knife… that was where true retribution would be found whether you were Ashen or Klingon.

Face to face. Oh, how Chang wished that he was leading the bloodied Klingon warriors to victory on the station. It would have been glorious. But the glory wasn't his. The Gorn had snatched it from him. They had found the way to the command center and would get there long before his own warriors would.

_**Ashen Command and Control center**_

Several small internal explosions could be felt throughout the bridge command and control center, each one getting successively louder. Emergency systems were screaming for attention both inside and out. The scattering fields and electromagnetic shielding generators were overheating and failing at an ever increasing rate as the mobile suffered more and more damage.

Outside, the reserves fleet was on the defensive and the general consensus was that they couldn't hold out against the Shadow's servant hordes for more than twenty minutes. The Klingon animals were barely being kept at bay but only because of the horrendous sacrifice the Ashen were paying with their lives. The lizard creatures were another problem. It took a lot to kill one of them and the small squad was still advancing on the command and control despite everything the Ashen had thrown at them. The images recorded the battle of the muhio "Sl against the lizard drones and the Ashen were disappointed at the results. The hunters were strong but could not get through the drones' armor although one finally managed. To the collective insult of the entire Ashen, the lizard drones seemed more amused than anything else.

Finally, Shalytni Equotnna was forced give the order. Five three foot thick crystalline –reinforced doors slammed shut which effectively isolated C&C from the rest of the station. The jeweled leader showed little emotion as he gave the order, however everyone could feel the disappointment of this failed engagement. Internal sensors were being destroyed, dismantled by energy weapons from the Klingon animals. They were not good soldiers but good warriors. Their victory wasn't because of their tactics because their warriors died by the hundreds against the superior might of an Ashen warrior. There were simply too many of them and their superior weapons had ultimately prevailed whereas Ashen faith had not. His warriors were dwindling as they died fighting against the Klingon animals.

"Where are the enemy invaders?" Shalytni asked plainly.

"They continue to advance, Shalytni," his First answered with a mild tension in his voice. "They approach our command deck."

"Impossible," he countered. They had gotten through the final defenses so quickly! But there was no malice at the thought of defeat, only calm acceptance.

"They have penetrated our outer defenses lord. Our warriors are unyielding but growing fewer."

Sound like dulled thunder echoed in the room, the reverberation of a distant explosion carried through the crystal hull. Even through the shielded doors, the air tingled with sensations caused by the crackle of weapons and blast of grenades, sounds inaudible to Ashen ears but still carried through their bony skulls and vibratory receptors located in their ear structures.

The Leader of the Ashen ignored the danger to the station for a moment as he gazed at the three-dimensional screen at the battle taking place outside. Ashen ships followed one another into the ever after as crews bravely gave their lives to allow their command station a few more moments of life, Balls of light matched with twinkles and flickers of motion. Sunlight was reflected by massive shards of protective crystal cut and carved from the hulls of mighty Ashen warships. The stern of one ship bounced off the station, staggering the base as it crunched and then smashed into thousands of glittering pieces, a thing captivating to watch yet also unbearably sad.

"We have lost this battle." Every eye on the command deck at once rose to look at him, wide in disbelief. "We have lost," Equotnna repeated. "Send this message. All ships are to retreat Minbar. They are to make their stand there against the coming darkness." A few seconds later the message was sent and the Shalytni nodded. "Scramble all communication codes. Initiate self-destruct. Destroy the commuter systems, now.

Nobody moved, unwilling or simply unable to comprehend the unfolding situation.

"Obey our words," he snarled. "Swiftly, before it is too late. We have lost this battle. But the war will go on. Light prevails. The glory will be ours."

He continued to watch the few data feeds that had survived. He saw Klingon animals, crescent blades in hand battling fiercely with his own warriors. Proudly his warriors slaughtered them like the vermin they were but there were too many, far too many. On another screen, he saw the ferocious lizards burning their way through ever closer to the central command. They had changed direction now, allowing the Klingon animals to battle their way to engineering.

"The defenses have failed," his First confirmed. There was an explosion that impossibly buckled the door separating command from the rest of the station. "They are here."

Precisely on cue the far door began to glow, emanating heat as energy weapons converged on it from the far side. He could feel the heat growing, the door illuminating the dim room.

"Prepare your weapons," he ordered.

Each of his staff abandoned their posts, drawing hand guns or blades, assuming the classic Ashen dueling stance. Each was an expert warrior, an artist, yet their opponents favored a more crushing technique in battle, one that artists could not compete with. The Ashen lord pulled out his own weapon, a favored neutron beam weapon one of only three of its kind. He flexed his hand were the ring was. Today it would be used. Beside him his favorite muhio 'Sl growled restless and waiting for the coming confrontation. The creature was a third larger than the others and especially bred for war. He would enjoy watching his pet tear into lizard flesh.

"Why did this happen?" his First asked on the brink of despair. "Where did we fail?"

"We did not fail," he answered. "We failed to succeed."

"Was our faith in the gods too weak? Did we displease them? Why have they not granted us victory?"

"We don't know," Equotnna answered genuinely. "I just don't know," he announced this time in first person, as he inputted the final codes that would allow the self-destruct take the entire station to glory in fifteen minutes time.

"What shall we do?"

"We die."

The door disappeared. A huge lizard in tattered armor carrying a huge weapon hissed at them. Behind the monstrosity were others of its kind lumbering forward snarling viciously.

"World burners," the leader of the Lizard drones said.

Equotnna glared at the creature impassively. The multi-faceted structure of their eyes were fascinating, quite unlike anything he'd seen outside of an insect. Behind them the doors had disappeared completely, evidence of the power of the alien weapons. "World Burners?" he echoed. "No, we are light bringers, destroyers of the darkness that rule you and your kind."

The Ashen snarled back.

It was time to die.

The Shalytni pressed the self-destruct button, raised his hand and activated his ring as powerful blue lights illuminated the room. The gravity manipulator was a device reserved only for the most powerful of leaders. He pointed at one of the lizard drones and activated even as his warriors launched themselves at their enemies. The targeted lizard found itself writhing in agony as its weight increased over fifty time's normal gravity. The floor buckled as the creature hissed in agony. His pet, seeing weakness attacked R'Barktak the instant before the gravity generator released him.

**Yedor, Minbar**

The protest in the Valen'wa Circle had grown. Temples and education centers throughout the city were closed. As a result, more people joined the protest. The authorities soon found out what the protestors wanted. They thought that the government had not done enough to reach out to other worlds in peace, that it had gone too far in punishing people for the deaths of Dukhat, and that it had compromised too much of Minbar's sovereignty in favor of the Ashen in their zeal for victory over the enemies in the War of Sorrows. They also demanded freedom of information. This particular demand embarrassed the Ministry of Information which was only following orders coming down from above. In an effort for planetary security, the Ministry had shut down the official global communication network to stop the discussion of the self-immolation at the Ranger Temple, and now of the developing protest in Yedor's central circle. The only things coming through the network was the manipulated reports of the war's progress and the loud reports and analysis of the Norsai massacre committed by the barbarian Klingons who were deemed as no better than the Humans or Dilgar.

The people never had to think about their freedom of information until recently, because for centuries, if there was something that they needed to know, they were told just what they required and no more. Minbari respected the privacy of others by not prying into their affairs. It was tradition. The conflicting reports of the enemies' conduct, of the war's progress and of the alleged Minbari victories, caused the people to talk among themselves, to share their views and knowledge. More often than not, they learned things about everything around themselves before they were told what they needed to know. Thus, they realized how easy it was for the government to manipulate how much they knew and how they perceived events in the galaxy. Some perceptive people have commented that, "you never know how much you appreciate something until you lose it."

It was true.

The tranquility of the rigid Minbari traditional society had kept the turmoil concealed and the resentments suppressed. The self-burning of a priest at the Ranger Temple woke Minbari society. The various ministries, under orders from the Grey Council, and the Council of Caste Elders worked to maintain that tranquility. It was too late: the people had opened their eyes to the role that the Ashen had in their governance. The public execution of the young dissident by the Ashen was the last straw –

– Hence, the protest at the Valen'wa Circle in the center of Yedor.

Usually, the plaza was used for the Shi'Ki installation ceremony in which a new Chosen One of the Grey Council was presented to the people before he or she was inaugurated at the Great Shrine of the Ancients on an island at the southern edge of the capital city. To honor the murdered Dukhat, there would be no Chosen One for ten years. On one side of the circle, the Chosen Palace contained the various ministries and the assembly rooms for the Council of Caste Elders, which was immediately below the Grey Council in terms of authority, where nine members from each caste, each Elder representing a clan, met. The Chosen Palace itself was built as if someone initially wanted a crystal pyramid and changed his mind after the first several stories, deciding to have a large geodesic dome that is flanked on two sides by tall slender crystal spires. Crystal spikes lined the government building's front. On all sides of the plaza, more slender crystal spires, spikes and buttresses curved up from other buildings and temples, with diamond-like crystal octahedrons added here and there for visual differences. The ground itself, now obscured by the crowd, was a lake of glass, smooth, dimly reflective and seamless as if water had flooded the plaza and solidified permanently. On the other side of the Circle of Valen's Peace was the walled enclosure of the White Tower, headquarters of the Sisters of Valeria. All this would make the protest highly visible to the powers that be.

And it was.

_**Proxima star system:**_

R'Barktak knew agony. The weapon, some sort of gravity generator had slammed to the deck of the command and control station despite his every protest. The pressure increase and a bone in his forearm broke increasing the pain. He roared and answered by another roar as one of the huge hunters jumped on top of him seeking his throat. It was unaware as to how he did it but his uninjured arm had grabbed the creature's thick throat and kept it from clamping down and ending his life. It was however a losing battle as the Gorn's strength waned. Tonight however wasn't his die to die.

His Number Five crashed into the creature and the fight between the two was on. The other members of his squad had begun firing their weapons killing everyone in sight.

Equotnna fired his pistol, bathing Number Two in neutron fire and the unarmored Gorn died before he hit the ground. There was no time to revel in its death as another of the lizard aliens pointed its weapon at his and fired. The creatures were notoriously slow, but obviously fast enough to send a reddish-white beam into his chest. He felt a moment of intense heat and then another strange sensation he couldn't identify. He died long before his body faded from the effects of the phaser blast.

Seasoned Ashen warriors discarded knives, and bladed weapons for heavier weapons. One Ashen male however threw his knife skewering the eye of a Gorn whose helmet had been lost in earlier battles. The creature screamed and ripped the blade out from the socked, evidently more angered at the effectiveness of the blade rather than the wound itself.

The reptilian skin was thick and hard to penetrate but it wasn't impossible sans armor and the Ashen realized this. But that realization came too late as wide beam energy weapons swept the room killing the world-burners as they fought and died.

***

First Lord of warriors Wilnakju threw the corpse of the Klingon warrior from him as if he were discarding a piece of garbage. More than a dozen had died by his hand and it wasn't enough. Three hundred of his finest had been thrown against the Shadow servants and it hadn't been enough. The enemy had too many re-enforcements at their disposal and their weapons were too formidable. Taking a second's respite, he picked up the blade of one of the fallen Klingon animals. He looked at the curve of the metal blade. The jagged edges and single handed grip fit his hand well but the mek'leth as they had named it was too primitive compared to the diamond hard crystalline eloquence of the weapons of his own people.

The flashing blue light now dominating the room made his heart sink. Self-destruct had been activated, meaning that C&C had been lost to the enemy. The surviving ships would retreat to Minbar. The entire battle was now known to be lost. This battle here was just a waste of time.

The attitudes of the other Ashen were the same. From a controlled fight, the Ashen went into a frenzied-orgy of destruction; all focused upon the Klingon animals. The battle increased in its fury as Ashen no longer cared whether they lived or died.

_**GCF Fires of Regulus**_

"Stalker-leaders R'Barktak has reported in," reported K'Zakkit to his Commander. "Communications jamming and their subspace scattering field has been terminated. He has been wounded and the hunt-band has lost one of their numbers."

"The loss is regrettable," grunted S'Garak. "But the glory is ours. We can now transport directly. The Klingons have failed to achieve their directive at engineering. How many hunt-bands will the Stalker-leader require to secure the station?"

"K'Zakkit relayed the message. "R'Barktak requests immediate extraction! The world burners have activated the self-destruct. They will be unable to return to the assault shuttles in time."

"Prepare for immediate transport."

"They have the Ashen standard in their claws. Stalk-leader requests seven to beam up, including two pets?"

"Pets?"

"Acknowledged, Pack Commander. They've been stunned, however he believes that these 'pets' would be appreciated. Prizes of battle."

"Move to transport range and transport the hunt-pack immediately," ordered S'Garak. "Inform the shuttle pilots of the transports and advise them of the current situation. They are to remove themselves and their ships from the station immediately. Inform the Klingons that self-destruct of the world-burners command station is imminent and would respectfully advise them to remove their forces as soon as possible."

"Transports of all hunt-packs completed. The shuttles are starting their return to_Fires of Regulus."_

_**Qo'noS' glory: **_

All in all, General Chang was pleased at the progress his ships were making. The enemy had proven itself worthy of battle and had the honor of providing his forces the glory of combat. His warriors were bloodied as they had not been in years. The command station was isolated and would make a prize worthy of the blood spilled to take it. The Ashen-Minbari were fleeing the battle now and his forces had taken the field. Kirk would be envious of this victory despite victories of his own, Warlord Kirk, a weak human playing at strength. He would show him what true strength was.

His people had performed well against a foe that had redeemed itself well. The weak, stupid and unlucky had been weeded out and what was left would be a joy to command when he took the battle to Minbar. He care little of the foolish commanders of the ships lost in battle, especially the ones that had chosen glory over common sense. There was no glory in purposely joining battle without an adequately prepared ship as some had. Several houses had sent vessels that had practically no defensive shields to the rear of the ships. Never present your back to the enemy seemed glorious and steeped in honor but in reality it got you killed. Many houses would mourn the loss of members and would never recover from the stupidity of the heads. But it mattered little. Others would take their place and the Klingon race would be all the better for it.

The few Earth warships that came to liberate their own star system, bulky and slow as they were, had done their part, he admitted. They knew they wouldn't stand a chance against the Ashen so the EarthForce commander had wisely held his ships back attacking already wounded vessels, finishing them off allowing the real ships to battle their equals. Against a more powerful foe, it was a commendable tactic and an effective one.

However, what had really displeased him was the performance of his newest battleships. They were over-gunned and sluggish, unable to match the turns of the enemy in the heat of battle. The dual-layered deflector shields drained power at an unacceptable rate. One ship was lost as the Ashen had swarmed it from all sides. The Captain had extended his range too far and had been isolated and butchered like rotten meat. In comparing them to the greatest of Federation vessels it was undefeatable, but it lacked the power, speed, and versatility of heavy ships of the Gorn allies and he knew that their performance was being evaluated just he was evaluating theirs. No matter, these were prototypes anyway, sent to be tested in battle. His report would be stinging, no doubt resulting in some engineers being dismissed for their incompetence (in the most brutal way possible he suspected). But his people would build a better design and then – let the galaxy beware. It would be the Federation's time to play catch-up.

The fleeing Ashen ships had no where to go except to retreat to the home system and make their stand there. That battle would be worth of song when he razed that world. What was left would be given to Kirk and the federation as a consolation prize. So it came as somewhat of a surprise that the Ashen-Minbari would have allowed the station to be taken.

"General, the Gorn have said that the Ashen have set their auto destruct. They are removing their warriors from battle."

"The dogs of war are muzzled and vacated as there are no more enemies to rend," he muttered. Sensors had not indicated a buildup of any type on the conquered station but he had no doubts that the Gorn were telling the truth. "Send the recall order. Move us into transporter range now."

_**Minbar:**_

Shai Alyt Mazetch had taken up defensive positions throughout Yedor as if to repel outside attacks rather than to counter a civilian uprising. He wished he had stayed at Nath'Kan to ferret out and arrest Kodell and Draal, but he had to come and solve the problem of this so-called protest. He could not believe that the people would dispense with tradition so heedlessly in the middle of a war, especially one that could and might engulf their home world in flames. It was treason.

For the purposes of keeping order in the city outside of the Valen'wa Circle, Mazetch had commandeered the Temple of Varenni for his base of operations. The pre-Valen ancient temple, situated outside Yedor, sat nestled in the rocky crags of a mountain peak on the brow of a large canyon. The temple was completely unlike modern Minbari architecture. Although the entrance was triangular in an A frame, the structure itself consisted of two circular parts, a smaller and a larger part, each surmounted by a low dome. Instead of fragile crystal, it was built of sturdy stone and concrete. It was the place where leaders were chosen when the castes fought for dominance over the others. The two opposing leaders would climb into the Star fire wheel and whoever would remain, sacrificing their life would earn the right for their caste to lead. After Valen formed the Grey Council and established a lasting balance in Minbari society, Varenni was little more than a relic, though like many ancient places on Minbar it was carefully preserved through the centuries.

And it was a strong and easily defensible location, which was the biggest factor in Mazetch's choice in commandeering the temple. He looked around the heart of the temple, a more or less flat space surrounded by natural rocky formations. Above and surrounding them were glass-enclosed skyboxes. The floor was natural, with a circle of basketball-sized stones surrounding the center, the place of the Star fire Wheel. The place was dimly lit. Here, Mazetch could speak to an assembly of warriors in the temple or use the temple's planetary-strength broadcast to communicate either with other armies or even to the whole world. A single dark corridor leading to the temple entrance was the only way in and out, a perfect defense point.

A warrior aide ran up to Mazetch from that corridor. She bowed. "Shai Alyt, there is a communication for you."

He thanked her and turned to a portable comm. screen. It activated and Mazetch was surprised to see Sutain Larioha. Mazetch knew of him but he had never seen him. The Ashen indeed looked Minbari but for the more angular face structure, the milky pupil-less eyes, the spikier look of the headbone, and much more prominent spotting along the face and arms. A Minbari of the old blood. He quickly recovered and bowed. The Ashen were an ally, after all.

"Sutain Larioha," he said by way of greeting.

Larioha's jeweled tattoo glittered as he spoke. _"You know me. I don't have to explain myself, then. Good. Is there any sign of Kodell and Draal since their escape from Yeya'la?"_

Mazetch was surprised again. Why would the Ashen leader be concerned with a trivial domestic matter? "No. Kodell and his accomplices were able to slip away into the countryside. Kodell is likely to head for Yedor."

"_Not to his home in Sujenn Province?"_

"No. He won't bring danger to his family or his ancestral estate." Mazetch again wondered why Larioha was asking of this. "Kodell is much more a creature of the temple than his warrior father." He remembered the report of Kodell's feats in the Terada Inn at Yeya'la, so he added, "or at least he _was_."

Larioha's face gave no clue of his thoughts. However, something about his gaze disturbed Mazetch. He did not know why. _"Kodell must not remain free, Shai Alyt. He defied the Grey Council and such defiance cannot take root, or rebellion will flourish." _

"I have a small force, fifty of my best warriors, searching for him. Kodell will not escape us."

"_By all means, do that. And there is the matter of the protest in Yedor. He must not lead it. It must end."_

"Of course. We are assisting the law-guardians to keep order as much as we could. The protest has been contained within the Valen'wa Circle."

"_That is insufficient. Send your army against the protestors. Attack them."_

"What?" whispered a shocked Mazetch. "Sutain, Minbari do not kill Minbari. To attack the protest is to court disaster. I will not do it."

For the first time, Larioha looked angry. It was only for a mere moment. _"Clearly, you do not know about recent developments. I will forgive your insolence this once. Shai Alyt, I am the Del'Nilbae. The Grey Council has given me the authority. You will obey me."_

The news stunned Mazetch. It meant that this Ashen was now the military dictator of the Minbari Federation. Such power had not been held since the days when clans fought clans and a ruler or dictator would rise out of the ancient wars to rule over the castes only to be replaced by other lords desiring the mandate. Valen was the last to hold the mandate, though given voluntarily by the newly formed Grey Council. Now this Ashen held the mandate. By having the mandate, Larioha was effectively the Grey Council himself.

But how…? Mazetch mentally shied away from that question. It had too many uncomfortable implications. Duty and tradition demanded that he obey. If the Grey Council has given the mandate to Larioha, then so be it. His understanding was not required, only obedience.

Mazetch bowed his acceptance. "Yes, Del'Nilbae."

Larioha looked pleased as the comm screen winked off.

It was then that Mazetch realized what it was about the Ashen's gaze that bothered him. Larioha's pale eyes gleamed with the madness of fanaticism and…he had not blinked the entire time.

_**Proxima Star system**_

Wilnakju was dead, cut in half by a Klingon disruptor. His blood flowed from his body joining the ever growing river of Klingon, muhio 'Sl and Ashen blood filling up the corridors. Not that the combatants really cared as they were too busy trying to survive. Here and there, pockets of Klingons disengaged from the bloodbath by the expediency of matter-energy transporters, however the majority of the warriors were in too close proximity with their Ashen counterparts tearing at their throats, to be effectively secured from impending destruction.

"No!" roared Chang as he realized what was about to happened.

He slammed his fists into the command console while fearful subordinates backed away. Other Klingon commanders roared in defiance as their transporter failed to get a lock on Klingons fighting and dying on the station with their enemies at such close proximity. Klingon transporters were designed to get warriors to the battle, not necessarily to bring them back just as quickly. In a hundred years transporter technology would be able to do such a feat, but not now.

Commendably, the Gorn ships were transporting Klingons out of the station without being asked. But the great diabolical force, that cosmic entity known to Klingons known as M'arkHas'tH the fiendish had decided to interfere with his plans. No plan survived contact with the enemy and Chang was witness to a glorious victory turned into ash-filled failure. Worse, he could see it coming. There wasn't enough time.

"Transport all within range!" his voice thundered. "Kill the Ashen as they materialize!"

"Another group has beamed onboard."

"Continue!" Chang ordered in harsh battle language.

***

In the transporter room, eight exhausted Klingons looked around the room in surprise. Young Kron, son of Thusha, suffering from several nasty cuts and the superficial wound from his head was the first to realize where they are and started laughing. The others around him were doing the same. The young warrior still grasped the two hand disruptors that had saved so many of his comrades. Everyone one of the Klingons surrounding the small warrior had been saved at least twice by his accuracy. Every single one of them planned to make him an honorary member of their respected houses. One of the elders even had a couple of daughters that he would be honored to introduce him to. If he survived the experience, then he would make a good addition to the family.

***

General Chang was coldly furious. This wasn't the plan, not his intention. The station would destroy itself long before his men could be retrieved. An honorable death true, but a waste of valuable resources, something he wanted to avoid. Less than thirty warriors had been removed from battle in the last two minutes. Characteristically, Chang didn't roar, he growled which made him all the more intimidating. "There is not…"

There was a flash.

The twin quantum singularities that powered the station were released from their confinement fields. The safeties were released freeing the twins to undergo uncontrolled reactions. In two microseconds both imploded, shrinking and compacting to the size of a helium atom. The force of the implosion contracted the station along with it shrinking the massive four kilometer long station to the size of a baseball. Three more microseconds passed before the twins reached their failsafe point. Unable to shrink any further, the forces rebelled and fought their way to freedom. The resultant release of energy vaporized everything within a twenty-kilometer radius. There was absolutely nothing left except a rapidly dissipating sphere of energy.

"Too late," he intoned emotionlessly.

"General, the Gorn commander contacts us," replied comm-ops.

Chang slowly waved him to open the channel. He didn't want to speak to the Lizard right now, but protocol dictated that he had to. They were allies after all - just like Kirk.

"We grieve at your loss. Your hunters will be missed. We will send you the Ashen standard to honor them when we transport your warriors to your ships."

"Acknowledged," Chang said and ordered the channel closed. The reverie of the Klingons screaming victory and roaring to the preverbal heavens for comrades traveling there were ignored.

He'd just been personally insulted by the Gorn on top of everything else. They'd honored him with a trophy his people hadn't earned by right of combat. Perhaps they didn't know what they'd done.

Perhaps they did.

But one thing was sure. The Ashen would pay for their effrontery when he walked in pools of their blood on Minbar. The honor for the loss of his legions would be retrieved by the deaths of millions. It was the right thing to do and his name would then preside over that of James T. Kirk and history would judge who was the better warrior.

_**Minbar:**_

When the orders came down, the warriors did not unanimously accept them. Some even abandoned their posts in protest. Eventually, Shai Alyt Mazetch had to summon troops from other provinces and some of the ships in orbit because most of the local troops were too sympathetic with the protestors. Meanwhile, Mazetch systematically established checkpoints throughout the capital city. Once done, the troops were ready at several points around Yedor's central plaza.

Mazetch gave the order. The army marched toward the Valen'wa Circle.

**Valen'tha**

_**In orbit above Minbar**_

Satai Coplann watched the ships in orbit around Minbari through the window. None of the Satais wore their grey robes and they were not in the Council Chamber, but this was a Council meeting, nevertheless.

"We have betrayed Minbar."

Hedronn had to agree. He looked around at the other Council members gathered in his suite. They all looked discomfited by Cadroni's pronouncement. The two remaining Religious Satais sat in chairs while Hedronn sat with his fellow Worker Satais in a sofa. The one Warrior Satai stood with his back to them, hands clasped at the back.

They agreed to meet in Hedronn's private suite because they suspected that the Ashen planted eavesdropping devices in the Council Chamber. The idea was a great offense to the Grey Council's honor and sanctity but it was the only explanation for how Larioha always seemed to know when come and participate in their meetings. His knowledge of what was said in the last meeting seemed to confirm that suspicion. It pained Hedronn to know that at least two Satais supported Larioha, both Warriors. If it pained him, a Worker Caste member, he wondered how much it pained the Warrior Satai Coplann.

"We have betrayed Minbar's trust," declared Cadroni. "We must do something about that."

"But how?" wondered Kalonnon aloud.

"We must save Minbar."

Coplann turned away from the window. "We have failed. As Cadroni said, we have betrayed Minbar's trust. Worse, we have betrayed Valen's trust."

Teshana looked up at Coplann and her eyes reproached the Warrior. "Men always believe they are in control of everything around them. When they find out they are not, they think they have failed, instead of learning a simple truth women already know."

Coplann only scowled.

Sherann said, "We have traded our sovereignty for order and victory. We have made a deal for a short-term gain for long-term pain. That is costing our soul. Victory will be as bleak as losing."

Hedronn agreed. "For the Ashen, as for us, the victory of the Light is all. However, their methods and conduct leave much to be desired. They have made the Ashen servants of Chaos." He shook his head sorrowfully. "They speak of their purity and of victory for the Light while their deeds abandon the Light."

"If that's true, why would the Vorlons favor them?"

Hedronn, along with the others, did not like hearing Sherann's question. It carried uncomfortable implications. No one answered it.

A chime sounded at the door. Everyone tensed. Technically, what they were doing was not wrong, but that would not stop damaging suspicions from breeding.

There was nothing to do about that now. Hedronn went to the door, glancing over his shoulder at his associates. He opened the door and there was Satai Morann standing there.

The Councilors did not relax. Morann did not keep his agreement with Larioha a secret.

"Oh! Um, I was looking for Coplann."

Coplann stepped forward. "Here I am. What is it?"

The younger Warrior Satai fidgeted under the stares of the Priests and the Workers.

"Tell me," ordered Coplann.

"We got the reports from Proxima…" Morann trailed away as he nervously looked at the others.

Coplann again said, "Tell me."

Morann gave only three simple words: "The Ashen lost."

The Councilors stirred at the news.

Hedronn stepped up beside Coplann. "How? The Ashen promised a victory!"

"It's the Klingon animals and those reptiles, the Gorn." Morann was looking more and more distressed by the minute. "The Ashen starbase at Proxima is destroyed and the surviving ships are coming to Minbar. The survivors will make their stand with us." The acknowledgement of the loss at Proxima served only to deepen the depression palpable among the gatherers. The announcement of that defeat was as painful as a knife wound to the heart.

"But what about the hyperspace disruption? Nothing can come into Fi'Ardbarae yet." The question came from Teshana.

"The Ashen believe that the larger of their capital ships can cut through the disruption so they will lead convoys of surviving ships into Fi'Ardbarae. Apparently they have some form of subspace navigational aid that they neglected to inform us of." Morann looked up at Coplann. "They will be here in three days."

When Morann was gone and the door closed, Coplann said, "Morann knows. He knows about what we're doing. I saw it in his eyes. But he will remain silent about his knowledge. For now."

Sherann jumped up from her seat. "Ra'sh ta'al Quith!" she swore. "This changes things!"

Hedronn agreed with Sherann's swearing. A plague of misfortune, indeed.

Cadroni stood up and said, "Sherann is right. The Ashen have lost their credibility."

Sherann interrupted, "so have we! We gave Larioha the mandate! In Valen's Name, we've made him Del'Nilbae!"

"He forced our hand," reminded Coplann.

Cadroni nodded. "Even so, we have betrayed our trust. To redeem ourselves, we must save Minbar."

"Again, how?" asked Kalonnon.

Cadroni looked determinedly around at the other Councilors. "We must betray the Del'Nilbae."

Coplann barked a dark laugh. "In Valen's Name! What's one more betrayal?"

Cadroni recognized the question as rhetorical and an expression of frustration, so he ignored it. "Satai Delenn had been pressuring for negotiations with the UFOPers. They failed, yes, but it was because we did not support her. She was right all along."

"So we send a peace envoy to the Warlord Kirk? How do we know he won't shoot the envoy on sight?"

"I admit it's a gamble. Minbari do not kill Minbari. That is our greatest law. Yet we are allowing Larioha break it in our name. We must remind our people, the Ashen and ourselves why we are Minbari, and they, merely Ashen." Cadroni paused to let that sink in. "This will be a covert mission. The Ashen, least of all Larioha, must not learn of this. We will send a ship to find and meet the Warlord Kirk."

"The last reports place the Warlord in the Shengol System," put in Coplann helpfully.

"Then the envoy will go to Shengol in the hope that we can end this war. Are we in agreement?"

The Satais exchanged uneasy glances. Traditionally, they would make themselves anonymous in their grey robes and hoods, and use their pillars of light to vote. Staying in the light meant a yes vote, while turning the light off meant a no vote. Here, in Hedronn's quarters, there was no such luxury as anonymous voting.

Therefore, they did one thing they could do: raise their hands.

Cadroni did not have to count the votes: it was unanimous. "It is decided. I do not have to describe how important this peace mission is. We have little time left before the UFOPers come and attack our homeworld. The lives and soul of our people are at risk. This must go well. There's no other choice."

"If Larioha finds out despite all?" Kalonnon was clearly referring to the possibility that Morann may report to Larioha. Hedronn noticed that Coplann did not bristle at the implied accusation. It was a measure of the times and their desperation.

"Then…we must instruct the envoy to request protection from the UFOpers against the Ashen. Because the Ashen won't be forgiving. But then, neither are we," he added completely aware of the irony of the statement.

"What about the Vorlons?" insisted Kalonnon. "We could go to them, ask them to protect us. The Ashen wouldn't dare defy the Vorlons."

"They have left us. They have abandoned us." Cadroni took a deep breath. "I could barely believe I'm saying this, but like the Ashen, the Vorlons may have, in their zeal against the Shadows, succumbed to the Darkness."

Sherann's hands flew up to her throat. "Impossible! We revere them! They favored us!"

"Favored like useful pets until these pets no longer pleased their owners. Perhaps it's time we make our own destiny?"

"And if the only way out is for Minbar to surrender?" Hedronn did not like it but he had to drag the question out of himself.

For a while, Cadroni said nothing. Finally: "We are losing this war. The enemy is at the gates. And if the only way the Minbari people can survive is to surrender…then we'll surrender. The Warlord 'is' a danger but his Klingon allies are worse. Better the enemy you respect than the enemy you dread."

"Then what shall we do?"

"Send an envoy to the warlord."

"But the Ashen will never agree to this."

"We are not the Ashen. We are Minbari and we choose, not them."

"They will attempt to stop us."

"Not if they are unaware of our plans. So go and prepare. We shall meet with this human. Pray to Valen that he isn't the monster we think him to be."

"And if he is?"

Hedroon's silence spoke volumes. Then after an eternity, he sighed and the sound chilled everyone's soul. "There is a Shai Alyt who will traverse the hyperspace storms to get to our destination. Will any of us volunteer?"

"I will go," Cadroni said.

"As will I," Coplann announced a moment later. He looked around at the rest of the somber faces staring back at him. "I-I wish Delenn was here."

TBC

Next: What happened to Delenn?

.


	71. Chapter 71

11

_**Chapter 70**_

_**Minbari Orbit:**_

From the small shuttle that had docked onto the _Sharlin_ parked in orbit four figures emerged to face the commander of the ship. Each of them moved slowly maintaining, a quiet dignity characteristic of the worker and religious castes. That there was one representative each of the two castes acting as aides spoke volume of the mission that had not been yet identified.

Shai Alyt Janshi commander of the _Sharlin_ warship _Star of Ehar'ni_ bowed deeply in the presence of the two Satais that now confronted him. They were hooded as tradition dictated, however tradition held little sway here, indeed there was no precedent here for what was about to happen. The Shai Alyt found it hard standing attentively at such a momentous occasion trying to remain outwardly impassive. Both Satais returned the bow slowly is function dictated. The two aides moved behind their leaders diminishing as their superiors flourished.

Satai Cadroni handed the Shai Alyt a small envelope as they headed for the cabins prepared for them. He opened it and read the small note tucked inside. As he read his heart shrank.

"You are aware of where this will place us?" he questioned. Neither one of them answered which was answer enough. "What you ask is impossible."

"You were chosen specifically for this mission because of your capabilities Shai Alyt," Cadroni told him. "This is the will of the council or are you saying that you will not obey the Grey Council?"

Janshi's ears flushed red at the implied insult. He and his crew were fully aware of what was happening on Minbar with the Ashen. Personally he was shocked and angered by the Ashen's takeover but he also believed them to be true brothers serving in the overall best interests of Minbari during these dark times. He was more shocked however by the Grey Council's willingness to use weapons on their own people. "I obey the will of the Council even if it means my death and that's what surely will happen."

"Do you know why you were asked to perform this mission?" asked Coplann suddenly.

"Yes." When he read where they are traveling to, he did understand perfectly. His_ Sharlin_ was a prototype designed to ride the hyperspace storms. It was designed with stronger sensors and a local map sensor director capable of navigating the surrounding star systems without the use of beacons. The prototype was primitive and in order for it to work it had to have detailed data of the area it was being tested in. Although functional it was still a prototype and was never meant to travel outside a specific area. "The _Star of Ehar'ni _can handle the storms as is its purpose. But I question your mission," he said bluntly shocking both Satais.

No Shai Alyt had ever said such a thing to a member of the council to his face – ever. It was horrifying evidence as to how far things have deteriorated.

"Our forces surrounding Minbar cannot withstand a Federation attack. The Ashen support would only serve to delay the inevitable for a few hours! Minbar must survive."

Janshi was inwardly shock although he showed nothing. "Should Minbar lie down and bare its neck to the Warlord and his barbarians?" he asked. "The only ones of our people who haven't heard his ultimatum and understand its import are the simple. Unconditional surrender to such a race is untenable. Maybe it's better to die fighting to our last breaths rather than surrender to such creatures. The Klingon animals are worse. They butchered the people of Iklath, or has that been forgotten? Every Minbari is outraged at such an atrocity and you wish to speak terms of surrender to such vermin?"

"Yes!" Coplann snapped before he could regain his composure. "A Minbar that lives can fight another day. The dead can do nothing but be remembered."

"Then maybe that is enough."

"Say that to our old, our women, and our children," Coplann countered. "We want our people to survive to grow once more. Right now we are fractured, our own people being eaten by turn against one another. The Worker Caste is being scorned by the Warrior Caste because our ships weren't strong enough and in turn the workers accuse the Warrior Caste of being incompetent with the materials and upgrades given them to prosecute the war." He stopped, trying to regain control once more. "The Vorlons have made it clear that we have been left to our own devices."

That shocked the Shai Alyt. Like the majority of the other Minbari he knew little about the Vorlons other than that they were extremely powerful and almost mystical allies of his people. During the war, he'd seen the majestic ships orbiting his home world and had felt a sense of security that he'd never experienced before. Now told that they had stopped supporting Minbar, he nearly went into a depression.

"They will not aid us in this time of need."

"But they reunited us with the Ashen," he protested.

Cadroni's head suddenly jerked upwards. "The Ashen are too aggressive, to wrapped around the Vorlon's to think properly. They would have Minbar burn before they would think of the people. I will not have them make our world in their image. I begin to think of it as a mistake having them involved in the first place.

"They're our brothers."

"Are they really?" countered Cadroni. "The Grey Council wants Minbar to survive. The Ashen are willing to destroy everything to win against the darkness."

"The Federation 'is' the darkness," countered Janshi. "We've seen them talking in the open to Shadows. They proclaimed their association across the galaxy."

"No, they didn't. There was no proclamation of association with the Shadows," Cadroni said. "We saw what we wanted to see, and our senses lied to us. The Shadows '_publicly'_ announced that they would not interfere and would not start a war we have been dreading for a thousand years."

"Janshi," Coplann began, "we need to speak with our enemy face-to-face to avoid the bloodshed that is sure to happen to our people if we do nothing."

"Why would they even consider ceasing hostilities? We wouldn't. Our promise was to kill all of the Earthers because of what they did to Dukhat. Now has that been forgotten? If we decided that, then why would the UFOPers not do the same? And what of the Earthers, wouldn't they feel the same?"

"Maybe they will extend mercy to us because they are not us."

The rest of the journey was made in silence. As they stopped at the door, Janshi turned once more. "I have no wish to see my world burned therefore I will take you there because I choose to do so. But be warned that if I see betrayal by either the Federation, or you," and he left those words hanging, "I will destroy this ship killing the enemies of my people. Every Minbari will die digging their teeth into the neck of their enemies."

"Agreed." And for a moment, Cadroni's and Coplann's eyes matched the Shai Alyts in ferocity. "But we will talk first and let the universe decide our fates."

***

Two hours later, the _Sharlin_ slipped from orbit and slowly moved out of the star system. In another six hours it would make the jump into hyperspace with a minimum of prying eyes. The sensors would pick up the disturbance but it would turn out to be one of many. There were dozens of ships many of them Ashen jumping into the system heedless of the dangers of hyperspace travel. What was disturbing was that several of them jumped in using a form of FTL not unlike the Federationists. They had not shared that with the Minbari.

The _Star of Ehar'ni _was engulfed in a flash of hyperspace distortion.

_**Sharlin**_** warship **_**Tracker**_

'_She called me the betrayer,'_ reflected Anla'shok Nardronni.

He, Grynal, and Lysia had only spoken to her once after the journey had started, she, refusing to speak despite the entities and attempted explanations. She simply glared at them with those accusing eyes and had shut the door. That had been answer enough these past three weeks and the Anla'shok had honored her unspoken wishes. Nadronni understood her reasoning. She had been kidnapped, taken on a journey against her will during the time of their people's greatest need; to be taken on a journey to a place that no one knew of on the command of a legend. There had to be a time of mourning and he most of all understood the price they were paying to their souls.

The three of them stood united now in front of the door and the incoming storm they knew would face them in moments.

***

Delenn despaired. The longer she had sequestered herself in the room the more she felt betrayed, the more she felt 'the betrayer'. Where the Anla'shok planned to take her didn't matter any more. The damage had already been done and the wounds so deep there could never be any healing.

She was the one who started the war with the Humans. In her grief at her mentor's death at that time, two years ago – had it really been that long? – it was her decision that began the great crusade that had lead her people to disaster. She was responsible. Everyone had said so and it mattered not that she was the junior of all of the Satais. Her word carried weight and with it tens of thousands of Humans had died because of her anger. But never in her wildest imagination had she thought that her people would end up being the victims of a killing field that might well lead to the extermination of her people. The Federation was too strong and the losses of her own people too great. They had difficulties producing offspring. Each life was precious and the greatest of the Minbari have been left floating in space. How many children would never be born on Minbar now? How many had been mothers and fathers would mourn the loss of children that never where?

She was the one who tried to stop the war against the Federation. But Admiral Kirk didn't listen to her entreaties. He didn't understand the sacrifice that she offered, didn't understand the ravages to her soul in offering such an agreement. He didn't understand that no accepting the offer would lead to the extermination of his people wherever they were.

However, now she understood that it was she that hadn't understood a thing. She believed in the Minbari and their power. She believed in the Vorlons as Allies and she had hoped that the Ashen would turn the tide. But those beliefs were shattered in a million pieces that could never be put back together again. Once she suspected the true dangers, she felt that only she could stop the slaughter. The others would always place those decisions on her and when things failed, Delenn would take the blame since it was she that started the war in the first place. It was of no importance that the Vorlons wanted the war as much as her people had. It was unimportant that the warriors had longed for such a short and easy war. It wasn't important that the workers longed to test their designs in real life situations. It was ignored that the religious longed to pray for a victory against barbarians so that they might practice for the real thing when the Shadows came. The truth didn't matter; it was the only perception of truth that counted now.

Her longing to stop the war was derailed by the presence of the Ashen who were more aggressive than even the more rabid warrior cults, but she had continued on planning to speak to the Warlord once more in order to try to halt the slaughter that she knew was coming. She could have tried to redeem herself but she was taken away, stolen from her family, friends, her responsibility, her people and the chance to make things right. The responsibility she was willing to burden was stolen from her just as she was ready to sacrifice herself if need be.

She felt tired. She felt ashamed. She felt guilty. Duty and loyalty were the backbones of the Minbari and now she would be denounced as lacking both. All they could see was that she had left her people in their greatest time of need. She had become the face for the people and now she was gone. People would call her traitor for generations. It wasn't her fault alone for all of this but no one would care. Therefore, it would be all her fault and she would die knowing that the people she abandoned would curse her name for generations never knowing the truth.

But then what was truth?

***

Nardronni ringed the chimes a second time, not intending to take 'no' for an answer. The appointed time was close. If necessary, as distasteful as it was, the door would be forced. There was still no answer. Having no choice, he used the keypad overriding the locking mechanism. Surprisingly, the door wasn't locked.

"Delenn?" asked Lysia. "It is time."

"Time for what?" she asked in the darkness. "What is there time for?"

"It's time to join the living," answered Lysia.

With a quiet dignity, she stood up from her couch. "You have taken my life from me," she said as she walked out the door for the first time.

"No!" countered Nardronni. "You are here because a remnant must be saved."

Impossibly fast, she turned around, glaring at the Anla'shok. "You took me away! I could have stopped this. I could have stopped all of this!"

"No, Satai," Nardronni answered slowly. "You could not have."

"How do you know this?" she screamed.

"Because it was the Vorlons who told us to leave," he quietly responded. "This journey we have begun is because they told us to go." He turned away. "I believe that they feel that our world is lost."

"No."

"Yes," Nadronni whispered. "The Vorlon gave me this," and he held up a crystal. "We were told to come here to these coordinates and wait. We're here." Despite herself, Delenn slowly took the crystal from his hands. "You are the chosen of Dukhat, the youngest perhaps, but the chosen one nevertheless. We will need your leadership during the times to come."

She struggled not to laugh in his face.

The trip to the bridge was made in silence. Everywhere the Fourth Caste, the misplaced caste that walked where others would not, bowed in respect and reverence. She forced herself not to acknowledge them and Nardronni's heart fell a bit more.

"Do you believe that you're the only one suffering?" he hissed and then he was silent. His words had stung, that he could tell by her sudden tensing.

The bridge door opened and everyone instantly bowed. And again she ignored them but the overt hostility that existed just moments earlier wasn't present, much to the Anla'shok's relief.

"Why are we here?"

"We are here because these are the coordinates that the Vorlon instructed us to come to. We've been here for the last ten hours. Our entire clan is here,_ six Sharlins_, eighteen _Tinashis_, thirty long-ranged transports filled with our families and supplies. There are some of the workers here and a few of the religious castes whom agreed to our passing. Delenn, we have sacrificed our homes on the word of the Vorlons."

"We sacrificed so much," she echoed. "But when we needed them why they did not come to our aid?"

There was such bitterness in her words that Nardronni had no real answer to her question.

The small fleet was in the middle of nowhere, far from any star system, more than two hundred light years from Minbar. It had been told to wait and that is what they did. At the appointed time, there was a flash of distortion and sensors picked u a small Vorlon transport transitioned into normal space.

Nardronni sagged in relief, but then tensed as something else phased in just outside weapon's range. It was a shadow vessel almost two kilometers wide. It's black glistening hull didn't so much reflect light as much as seem to generate it on its own. Genetically enhanced instincts and instinctual fear took over him every other Minbari as they readied weapons.

There was one word transmitted over the communications that froze everyone in place.

"_Stop."_

The crews of the Anla'shok looked on in stunned surprise as from behind the Shadow vessel appeared another thirty ships, all of them apparently Minbari. Suddenly there was another shock as a Vorlon appeared behind Delenn and Nardronni.

"How did you get here?" Delenn asked after she took a moment to calm her nerves.

There was a soft tingling of chimes just before the Vorlon spoke. "I have always been here."

Delenn didn't understand. She didn't understand the Shadow vessel being so close and not attacking either. "Why have you done this?" she demanded to know.

"The two shall become one flesh," the Vorlon stated. "The dark and the light join to become the grey. Completion is perfection and survival."

Nardronni's mouth fell open. He knew these Minbari for what they were. "They are servants of darkness! The dark Minbari, those who follow Shadow!"

"Yes," said another voice.

To their horror there was a Shadow entity, huge and frightening, on the bridge. Some panicked while others were rooted at their stations, trying to fight out what to do in the face of their enemy.

"Our conflict is over," the Shadow announced, "the decision made. You shall re-discover yourselves anew. You have proven yourselves strong, but not strong enough. You have been given the opportunity to try once more. Live and be strong."

Delenn was the first to understand. "They're coming with us," and was rewarded with a slight bow from the Vorlon. "And you agree to this?"

The Vorlon cocked his head a bit. "Kosh agrees. Nithiumint agrees"

With that he handed Delenn a small data crystal. "Follow and begin again."

"Where will this take us?" she asked. Nardronni noticed the small shake in her outstretched hand.

The chimes sounded again. "Home. A remnant should be saved."

The Shadow was gone and the Vorlon known as Kosh began to back away into the shadows.

Delenn had to catch her breath. "Why didn't you come to our aid?" she demanded to know.

The small iris on the Vorlon's faceplate opened widely, and then narrowed dangerously small. After what seemed like an eternity, the iris opened wide. There were chimes in the air as the Vorlon prepared to speak. No words were heard. Instead there was a sense of profound sadness mixed with anger.

Nardronni thought that Delenn looked as though she was about to faint and was prepared to go to her aid when she asked the dreaded question. "How will the war end?"

It moved deeper into the shadows before he finally spoke. "In fire," Kosh whispered. Then he was gone.

"In fire," Delenn whispered.

There were so many connotations in that answer. Minbar was doomed. But the _way_ he said it many have indicated that the enemy was doomed as well. The more she thought about it the more certain she was. Something had prevented the Vorlons from acting on the Minbari's behalf. The Federation was strong but the Vorlons were power and could have easily overwhelmed them so that couldn't have been the reason. She would perhaps never know the truth however she knew the Vorlons would not forget. They never forgot.

Nardronni took the crystal and placed it into the computer matrix. There were a series of coordinates, star systems probably for resupply towards their final destination some four thousand light years away from where they were now.

An hour later, the Vorlon and Shadow ships both transitioned into hyperspace each in their own way followed by the Minbari fleet. In ten years, the convoy would reach their new home.

***

Anla'shok Grynal cautiously activated the viewer and stood face-to-face with Minbari whom he never really believed existed. That Minbari looked as uncomfortable as he suspected he did trying to think of something that would not cause them to start shooting at one another. With some relief, he was gently moved out of the way by the Satai.

Delenn looked at the other Minbari as though she was trying to see into his soul and she saw her own reflection. She sighed accepting her fate although she would forever rail against it. Both First Ones had put aside their differences to join together then perhaps she would do the same.

"Hello," she said.

There was a pause.

"_Hello."_


	72. Chapter 72

We are nearing the finish line. The 'End' is nigh as we head to the finish line of ATV-Thank you all. Not over yet! about 4-5 chapters to go. Here is the first half of chapter 71. I wnated to post the whole thing but it was time for me to get at least part of this out now.

To everyone a heart-felt thanks. As for 'Allies in Blood' there are a lot of questions that people have asked and I will respond when the next chapter is posted. In 'WW' I will answer some of the questions...not all. can't spoil the fun

_**Warlords**_

_**Chapter 71 -A**_

"_**Part One"**_

_**Minbar: **_

"Del'Nilbae."

The large Ashen warrior stood outside of door respectfully waiting to be allowed entry into the presence of the supreme warlord of the Ashen and now the Minbari. Minbar united. That was the goal, a goal not yet realized. The family had growing pains and the winters of discontent were still in the winds. Not all approved of his ascension; however that would change soon enough.

"Enter," commanded a Minbari warrior.

His face was a mass of jewel tattoos very similar to his Ashen counterparts, a testament to the near identical ancestry of both races. Only the pattern was different. In attitudes and soul, they were the same. These warrior cults, the Blood Knives, and the Swords of the Shining Star had bonded to the Ashen in ways that the Wind Swords and Star Riders had never come close to becoming.

Sutain Larioha turned to face the messenger. Recent news had not been good and this interruption would most likely not contain positive news either.

"Shalytni Equotnna has formally announced that Proxima could not hold." Larioha pale eyes glazed with shock and madness. The moment passed and the messenger continued. "His orders: all ships are to retreat Minbar. They are to make their stand there against the coming darkness." Quiet now, the messenger awaited further orders.

The Del'Nilbae trembled. How could the Ashen have lost against the warriors of darkness - again? "Details," he demanded.

"Subspace reports are coming in now," reported one of his warriors. "Seventy-seven percent of our forces were destroyed by the Klingon animals and their reptilian allies. The battle was lost but our warriors fought well. Hyperspace travel has been affronted by the recent battle but the survivors will arrive in approximately three days."

The Minbari system will be under siege within two weeks," Larioha announced, dismissing the losses of almost a third of his forces. "Darkness falls but the home world will survive the night to enter the light of day. We shall be victorious despite everything the darkness will throw our way. Our losses are significant, but our cause is steeped in the light. Minbar will never surrender to darkness and we will make our enemies drown in our own blood when they come! Our world will never be surrendered to Shadow spawn. I want the remainder of our forces to come here, join with the Minbari fleet. We will make our stand here and to do this we must be reunited."

Every single Ashen and Minbari bowed, their personal unification completed. The workers and religious castes would be made to understand. The Minbari messenger remained motionless staring at his warlord. Silent communication between the two was observed by all. Another message had to be delivered, a private one.

Larioha nodded and the messenger handed him a small slip of paper. On it was a hand-written note from Satai Morann. He read the note and his pupils shown brightly. There were traitors in the midst and a ship to deal with. Those against him would be dealt with soon enough when the time came. But the ship could not be allowed to complete its mission. He turned to his trusted second in command and gave the order.

_**The Star of Ehar'ni**_

The holographic imager on the bridge on Satai Janshi's ship was focused on nothing at this time as there was nothing to see. Hyperspace was remarkably empty of anything of interest. But its untamed, chaotic consistency did have an almost hypnotic beauty of its own and watching it swirl in continuous, random, pattern allowed one to think. The gravitic compensators and stabilizer systems were still having a difficult time compensating quickly enough however the ship was performing admirably through the storm that was now hyperspace. That it hadn't succumbed to the buffeting, or almost immediately lost to the red void was a testament to Minbari engineering and navigational experience. It was by no means perfect, and doubtless would be in his generation, however the experimental system had already paid for itself and would be a boon to navigation to all of Minbar one day.

Unfazed by success, Janshi allowed the flicker of irritation to pass. The Ashen apparently already had something similar that they used to navigate in hyperspace however they hadn't bothered to mention or share with their brethren when it had been most needed. The enemy had done something, fired their weapons into hyperspace with the result being a conflagration that stretch light years from the point of origin, making it almost impossible for any not specially-equipped ship to travel in it. Safe travel would be disrupted for weeks if not months further crippling their ability to properly defend against the enemies gathering at the gates. The Warlord and his hordes, undeterred by hyperspace travel would come and burn Minbar. No, that couldn't be allowed to happen, even if it meant surrender. Defeat was always a possibility in war even if he and most Minbari hadn't consciously thought it possible, and a most bitter taste. But a defeated people could rise up again in the future and reclaim that which was lost no matter how long it took.

But genocide provided only footnotes in the history of a people. Of course, the irony of his particular part in this unfolding history didn't escape him – except this was different. Humanity had been nothing, was nothing, barely a mention in the history of the universe.

For his people, it was another matter altogether. They had done something significant, stood against the dark, fought the good fight, and rallied others in the cause of righteousness. Now they were cowering against barbaric hordes that had no concept of history, who wished only to tear down what had been built up of more than a thousand years. The Minbari had stood side by side in the forefront with the Vorlons against the Shadows and their minions. They had survived. There had been pride in that. Now, the pride was gone and only fear remained. Fear, a cancer of the soul was growing in the hearts of his people. Not even a Minbari united had been able to stop the relentlessness of the enemies coming for them.

With a start, he understood that he too was affected by this rotting fear, not for himself but for his people. His wife, his only child, the people, the culture, the glory of the Minbari would be swept away like dirt if the enemy had its way.

General order twenty-four. Only true barbarians could think of something so simplistic, so evil. At least his people warred for a justifiable reason. These animals did it because it was written in their law.

Butchers, all of them.

And he was a part of this history, a history that would record the surrender of a great people because the alternative was slaughter and death. What would his child say when he came home? Or would it be better for him to disappear into the void? If not victory, then could honor be served? Which lasted longer, the frozen oceans, or the Crystal Mountains?

That answer was ell known.

He didn't want his family to die.

_**Hyperspace-**_

_**Minbari-Claimed space:**_

The forty-strong fleet of EarthForce ships was stopped dead in normal space two light years from the rendezvous point with the Federation allied fleet located between Solta Gan and Minbar. Distortions strong enough to endanger the most powerful of ships had forced the entire fleet out of hyperspace because of the extremely heavy turbulence. Red space suffered distortions from the Federation and Ashen conflict using heavy weapons inside of it, something that was always avoided because of the unpredictable and mostly disastrous results. Apparently, much to Captain Terrell Drake's irritation, the Federation didn't really care as it didn't affect them directly. Apparently the Ashen didn't either and that made them unpredictable and very dangerous members of the Minbari war machine

The result of that battle was that the heavy _Hyperion_ class ship _Evanston_ was now stuck in the middle of Minbari territory along with the rest of the convoy and the crews were scared to death. Every single vessel had been upgraded with improved sensors, communications and weapons that could hurt and destroy Minbari warships but it was terrifying being so isolated and cut off barely plodding along at 0.2 of lightspeed inside the heart of enemy territory. Undoubtedly, the Minbari knew they were there. It was only a matter of time before they got hit and slaughtered – provided that the Starfleeters got there in time. A small force of forty ships, even with the upgrades enabling them to effectively hit back would last all of a minute if the Minbari showed up. It was a miracle that they hadn't been attacked already and that simple fact spoke volumes about the state of Minbari defenses, something that was both encouraging and terrifying for the present and future.

The small military fleet was all that Earth Alliance could spare. It was a token force true, but one that would stab directly into the very heart of the Minbari home world right along side with their Federation allies. The Earth Alliance, now safe from Minbari and still on a war footing was rebuilding their fleet quickly. But experienced crews were lacking and would take time to train. Proxima and a couple of the outlying colonies were accounted for but there were many small settlements that had lost contact with home and ships were being sent to relieve them or at least find out their fates. Then there were other alien governments that were sure to take advantage of such undefended Human habitations. Slavery and annexation were not out of the question despite the fears of EA's allies and after the war those issues would have to be dealt with and swiftly. So Earth would have to protect its properties and in other cases bury their dead. Beta Nine had been completely wiped out by the Minbari. Earth Alliance had no idea how many other colonies still existed. Some of them had undoubtedly maintained radio silence in order to keep their existence secret. The Orion colonies, New Kobe, Beta Nine colony, Beta Durani, Theta 49, Ceti Gamma I and others, needed to be reinforced, protected, and most of all to be aware that they hadn't been abandoned by home. Levy was clear on that and everyone in EarthForce agreed. With most of the fleet all but destroyed and many others needed to protect Earth, EarthForce was stretch thin but that didn't mean that they couldn't help their own and bring a bit of the war to the Minbari home world.

That left this token force.

Drake for the most part was unsure about the entire thing. Like every one else on his ship, there was no question in his mind about sticking the knife into the heart of Minbar and twisting the blade so deep that it would break off into their very hearts because of what they'd done to Earth. But he did have unspoken questions concerning the ultimate motives of the Federation and especially the Klingons.

He'd heard the interview on _Becerra_ and the President's Aide Mister Hastur, was absolutely correct. Those people didn't need Earth alliance to prosecute and win this war. EA needed them and so far their attitudes and actions were exemplary. But what concerned him was the future, what would happen after the war. His own opinion, being a captain and a newly-minted one at that was, of course inconsequential but he favored much stronger ties with the Feds despite their eccentricities. But there were many especially inside governmental circles who felt threatened by their presence, their power and even their very existence. A new galaxy had opened up and they were afraid and their possible responses concerned him. Earth's fate was wide opened and he worried what a few individuals could do to possibly ruin everything trying to hold on to power.

"Captain," his communication's officer said, interfering with his musings. "We've received a coded message from Starfleet. They have two dozen escort ships vectoring in on our position. ETA, six minutes."

Drake nodded and pressed ship-wide comms button on his chair. "This is the Captain. Our escorts will be here in approximately five minutes. Rig for towing."

They were alive in Minbari territory and staying that way. Life was good. The first ships appeared transitioned into normal space in their usual blaze of light. The light-gray saucer ships were more than a welcomed sight. The time for settling accounts was closing fast. The words of his mother came unbidden in his mind, muttered when he and countless others had stood at the battle of the line along with the Federation allies against the Minbari who had intended to turn their world into a barren ash heap.

"Kill them all," she had whispered to him. And she had meant every world.

Those words had chilled him to his soul even as he said, 'yes mother, we will."

The time continued to count down so that he could keep his promise.

**Yedor, Minbar**

Rows of Warriors marched down a street. All were determined; their boots resounding on the street surface. The sounds of those boots were the first indication of the approaching warriors that the protestors got in the Valen'wa Circle. They held their Denn'boks at the ready. The crowd became increasingly alarmed, nervous and restless. The tenseness among the people increased when a megaphone-enhanced voice boomed.

"Del'Nilbae Larioha, on the authority of the Grey Council, orders you to disperse! Return to your homes!"

The few pedestrians watching the spectacle hurried to disappear safely into their homes. Kodell stared at the warriors forming in the streets in disbelief.

"Did you hear?" Mayan asked. "They've made the Ashen leader Del'Nilbae!"

Draal gave a macabre chuckle. "Sometimes, it is difficult to see the difference between oneself and one's enemies." Despite the chuckle, there was no hint of amusement in his voice.

"It seems to me that rulers can be fools when they forget what they are and act like who they are," Sister Callenn said. "But they're worse when they only remember what they are and forget who they are. Most rulers could do with someone whose only job was to remind them that they eat, sweat and cry the same as any farmer."

Kodell and his friends stared at each other. "The Grey Council has betrayed us!" gasped Mayan.

That thought occurred to many others in the crowd as well. They had been hoped, no believed that the Grey Council would hear them and move to remedy their grievances. The megaphone-enhanced voice dashed that hope to pieces. The Grey Council had turned the reins of power over to an Ashen, exactly the thing they didn't want. The Minbari were a people of loyalty and duty, taught from birth that they were to follow the Grey Council and obey its edicts without question. It had always been so for a thousand years. Minbari lives were ruled by a strict set of tradition since the time of Valen. Tradition bonded them to those who had come before, and to those who would come after. Tradition preserved who they were, and so must be preserved. Without it, many feared that the people were as a rudderless craft tossed upon heaving seas.

There's a perfect moment a time where a decision changes the destiny of a people, a figurative coin stamped heads or tails with salvation on the one side and betrayal on the other. Salvation is hoped for but in such critical moments one would rather die than be betrayed. There is no deceit in death because it delivers precisely what it has promised. Betrayal, though, is the willful slaughter of hope, of salvation. Tradition demanded obedience. But tradition as well as the soul had been betrayed. So it was that the feeling of deep betrayal turned into anger.

It converted the people into heretics.

"This could get violent," observed Draal.

"But violence is not our way!" protested Mayan.

"Say that to the warriors here in the streets," muttered Draal far too soft for the others to hear.

Kodell turned to Callenn and took hold of her hand. "Callenn, it's not safe. You are a Sister. You can go take refuge in the White Tower."

"No. I came this far. My place is at your side, Kodell."

Kodell's heart swelled at these words but he did not want to see her hurt. "Not today, Callenn. This is not the time for heroics."

"Once, I pledged myself to your side come fire or storm or darkness or death. I know when I became a Sister of Valeria, I forsook all of the vows I made before entering the Order." She paused. It was difficult for her to open up with the next thing she said. "But that vow, I kept in my heart. For our daughter, I will stay."

Screams sounded when the warriors reached the plaza from all the streets leading into it and began to swing their Denn'boks. Small saucer-like devices whistled into the air and vanished into the midst of the crowd. Immediately, those who were close to the devices stumbled to the ground, struggling against suddenly heavy gravity. At the same time, neuro-whips rose and fell, causing more screams to emanate from the panicking crowd.

A Centauri invention encountered and incorporated into Minbari science centuries ago, it stunned people with painful electric shocks. Kodell had no wish to feel their stings.

"Madness!" exclaimed a sickened Mayan.

Provoked, the crowd struck back. The warriors, who expected the crowd to immediately disperse at their presence, were thrown off by this turn of events. The protestors began to swell into the plaza's side streets until the pressured warriors took out their pulse rifles and fired into the crowds. Many were wounded. A few were killed.

This action maddened the crowd. "Why are you killing us?" shouted people in the crowd.

Others took up the chant, "Minbari do not kill Minbari!"

More shots were fired, wounding and killing more protestors. This only angered the people even more. They surged against the warriors, pushing them further into the side streets. Orders were shouted and some military divisions retreated. The people saw the reason for this action: a line of hover-tanks rolled down the grand avenue that crossed the plaza between the Chosen Palace and the White Tower.

Sister Callenn could not believe this was happening. The protest had turned into a civilian uprising all because the government refused to listen. Revolutions were not customary in Minbari history yet the Ashen-dominated government had managed to trigger one in the middle of a war.

She pulled away from Kodell and pushed her way through the crowd. She stepped out alone into the middle of the wide avenue as the hover-tanks approached. The line of tanks came to a stop in front of the woman who was obviously a Sister of Valeria. Callenn angrily waved them away. In response, the front tank moved to drive around her, but she repeatedly stepped into the path of the tank in a show of nonviolent action. The warriors were duty-bound to crush the developing uprising but they would not dare roll down a Sister of Valeria. Besides, a vestige of their aversion to harming Minbari still remained.

Callenn climbed up onto the top of the lead tank, opened a hatch and shouted, "Why are you here? You have caused nothing but misery. Get out of my city, you are not wanted here. Get out!"

Kodell was anxiously looking for her when he saw her standing atop the lead tank. Alarmed, he pushed his way through, ran up to the tank and pulled Callenn off the tank and away into the crowd. Finally freed, the hover-tanks continued on their way.

More gravitic suppressor discs flew into the crowd, Denn'boks and neuro-whips continued to swing and strike while the civilians had their hands and feet. A few, like Kodell and Draal, had their own Denn'boks that they used to fight back. Pulse rifles continued to fire into the crowd.

Mayan was at the gate to the White Tower enclosure, hysterically crying, screaming and banging on the huge doors. Kodell understood: Mayan never liked violence and had never witnessed or experienced it before the riot at the Ranger Temple. Carrying Callenn over his shoulder, he ran up the steps to the gate. Draal soon joined them, holding out his Denn'bok in protection.

The guards saw that a Sister was in danger outside so they opened the gate a crack large enough to admit Callenn, Mayan, Kodell and Draal.

Meanwhile, everything in the Valen's Peace Circle deteriorated.

_**Star of Ehar'ni: Hyperspace:**_

"We are here at the prescribed coordinates," his navigator told Shai Alyt Janshi. "The Satais have been informed and are ready. Shall we proceed?"

The Shai Alyt merely nodded. The moment of salvation and dread was here and the universe had chosen him to partake in the moment. There was no need for words, not now. History had placed its hand upon him and this ship. He had done his duty. Now he would regress and let the others play their part in this great game. "Stabilize our compensators, maximum power. Keep us from drifting. Lock on to our target and keep us there." The modified _Sharlin_ ceased its rolling as the hyperspace storms cause by the recent battle continued to buffet the ship. Even upgraded the ship couldn't maintain station keeping for much longer. he knew that the crew was concerned and rightly so. Whatever communications would be would have to be done fairly quickly or the ship would suffer perhaps irreversible damage or be forced into normal space thereby rendering itself at the mercy of _Sharlin_ killers. "Open a channel to the enemy fleet."

Alyt Yuedar lifted her eyes slightly. "They're in normal space. Will they be able to hear us?"

He nodded once more. "Their communications technology exceeds ours," he admitted with great reservation. "They already know that we're here and they've known for some time."

"Shai Alyt, a jump point formed. One enemy ship had entered hyperspace, twelve thousand kilometers in front of our target position, _Constitution_ class. It's the Warlord's command ship."

"Weapons ports opened. Weapons are not active, Shai Alyt."

"They're responding to our hail."

"_This is Admiral James Tiberius Kirk. To whom am I speaking and what is your purpose here?"_

"I am Shai Alyt Janshi, commander of the Minbari _Sharlin_ _Star of Ehar'ni_. It is Minbari tradition that our gun ports are open, but our weapons inactive. In this it shows respect to our adversaries," he explained quickly as to make sure there was no cause for mistaken intentions. "We come in peace and bring representatives of our people that wish to open negotiations with the enemies of the Minbari people. Will you consent to speak to these envoys?"

"_In the interests of ending this war, I will speak to your envoy,"_ the Warlord said.

"Very well." Interestingly, the images that the Shai Alyt had been privy to made his seem taller somehow. He turned to Alyt Yuedar. ""Redirect the communications to the Satai's suite. The Alyt did so immediately. "Keep the communications open. We would hear what our leaders would say."

"Yes, Shai Alyt."

_**USS Enterprise:**_

"A surprising but not unexpected development," muttered Lieutenant Valeris.

"It's only logical, Lieutenant," Admiral Kirk said. "They can't win this war. Their planet faces bombardment and enormous loss of life. They're intelligent beings and against these odds, settlement is their best course of action."

"And if not?"

Kirk grimaced. "General Order Twenty-four is in effect." The ship shook violently as energy storms slammed into the ship. "Maintain station keeping as much as possible. If worse comes to worse, shift us back into normal space and keep a target lock on the _Sharlin_. If it fires, incapacitate it."

"Federation ships are ready to assist when needed."

"Understood. But, I don't think we'll need them. Tell our escorts to be at the ready if we do call. Helm, be prepared to exist hyperspace if anything happens. Don't wait for my order."

"Yes, Sir."

"Sensors have picked up another vessel about twenty minutes away in hyperspace moving fast on a vector to join the other Minbari ship here."

"Understood, Lieutenant. Keep me informed."

"Channel has reopened."

Admiral James T. Kirk found himself staring into the face of an official envoy of the Minbari Federation for the first time.

_**Star of Ehar'ni: Hyperspace:**_

Satai Cadroni felt far more nervous than he had first assumed he'd been upon this most momentous occasion. To see the fast of the monster responsible for the death of so many on his people had caused his emotions to well up, threatening to overcome the very reasons why he had chosen to come here in the first place. The Human on the holographic imager had become the night terror of millions of his people. Many wanted his death preferably by the most humiliatingly, violent, painful way possible. However, many more were terrified of the male and more, the things he represented. Smaller radical warrior clans had sworn his death, just as the Ashen and warrior clans of Minbar had. Because of his actions, his name was hated and yes, feared above any other Human. Even the one known as Jankowski, the male who started the war had now paled in comparison. This man called Kirk, Admiral, 'the Warlord', the one responsible for unleashing death on the peaceful people of Norsai using his animalistic allies as proxies to exact some unknown type of revenge, stood in front of him, proud of the things he had done to the people of Minbar, heedless of the damage he'd done in the last nine months. Just his visual presence was enough to cause Cadroni to want to choke.

The alien stood there waiting for him as initiator of this meeting, to begin. This gave him a moment to reflect on what he was seeing in the background. Unlike the Minbari ship where only the speaker could be seen, the Satai could see the entire command centre. In front of him were two young people, most likely the navigator and pilot of the vessel, one being clearly Human and the other an alien, possibly Vulcan if he remembered the species' characteristics correctly. Behind him were several other UFOpers either sitting at their posts or walking briskly performing their duties. The ship seemed advanced but not as advanced or as beautifully designed as a Minbari ship of the line. Enough of this hesitation, he mused. It was time. "I am Cadroni," he said bowing ever so slightly. And I stand besides Coplann. You are Admiral Kirk," he continued.

"_Leader Cadroni, Leader Coplann,"_ the alien acknowledged. _"Or should I call you Satai Cadroni and Satai Coplann of the Grey Council."_ It was a statement, not a question.

The Satai kept the surprise out of his face. It was only logical that this one would know who he was as their obvious interrogation techniques and intelligence capabilities were well known.

"We have come to attempt to broker a cessation of hostilities between our people and yours," Cadroni answered avoiding the subtle question.

"_I was expecting Satai Delenn to have been here speaking to me," _the Human said. _"She was the first to actually speak in an unofficial capacity even if she did give orders to try to destroy the _Enterprise_ and its escort. Well, so much for your negotiations."_

"It was not Delenn who gave the orders to attack your vessels during those talks," hissed Coplann. "There are other factions who are not pleased with your actions, Admiral. However this isn't why we are here."

"She is unavailable," Coplann said a little too quickly. "To speak to one of us is to speak to all."

TBC


	73. Chapter 73

_**Chapter 72 **_

_**Warlords-Lessons Learned**_

"_**Part Two"**_

_**USS Enterprise:**_

"She is unavailable," Coplann said a little too quickly. His gaze darkened. "To speak to one of us is to speak to all."

"It was not Delenn who gave the orders to attack your vessels during those talks," hissed Coplann. "There are other factions who are not pleased with your actions, Admiral. However this isn't why we are here."

"_You're wrong,"_ Kirk countered. His voice was chipped and low. "_Those orders are exactly the reason why we are here, right here, right now. This war was begun because of that same impulsive attitude. Your leader, Dukhat, died during a botched First Contact and millions since have died because of the loss of one individual. Because of your impulsiveness, your warriors attacked innocent people and you did nothing to stop it. But that wasn't enough for you. You saw how easily you could defeat Humanity and it turned into an easy exercise for you and your warriors. You weren't content to kill, you justified genocide as a righteous ideal and it 'was' easy right until you discovered us, half a galaxy away."_ The man's eyes turned into slits as he continued speaking. _Your ships, the _Dark Sword_ and _Straight Blade_ tracked people fleeing from your slaughter to the other side of the galaxy. Those ships were neutralized. We had no intentions or knowledge how to get to your sector of space. We could have never got involved. But you couldn't let go so you sent your ships to attack us, so sure of your ability to take us out. More than twenty-seven million people died because of your arrogance. But you miscalculated. That's the reason we're here now. What are you here for?" _

"The Minbari people are tired of this war," Cadroni said slowly. Each of his words seemed torturous and seemed painful for him to speak. "Many of our best have died by your hand in a war that should not have progressed to this level."

"_But Satai," _interrupted the Warlord, "_it did progress to this point because you and your people believed it would be easy. When the war started turning badly for you, you had the opportunity to come to the table and talk months ago. Instead, your pride forced you to resort to using nuclear weapons to sterilize civilian colonies in an effort to frighten us into coming to terms with you. But that didn't happened. Your mistake was that instead of playing to your strengths, you focused on your weakness."_

"And have you not done the same thing?" countered an insulted Coplann. "What makes your actions justifiable and ours not? You're a threat against everything that we fear. You consorted with Shadows in the open, an ancient enemy that is directly responsible for billions of deaths, for all to see! Either you serve them or you're greater fools than I imagine. Did not your people slaughter the innocent civilians and worker castes of the town of Son'tinh? They were a peaceful agrarian people, the Minbari gentle. But you left hundreds if not thousands dead at Norsai. Where was your indignation then? Why didn't you stop your," and here he spat the words, "Klingon allies from participating in actions that will be remembered by my people for a thousand years?"

For an instant, Cadroni sensed that the Warlord was pained by those truths. He sensed weakness. "If you allow your warriors such latitude, how can you expect us to trust anything that may be bartered between the Federation allies and the Minbari? What guarantees would you offer that we could accept and honor to end this war before it causes more bloodshed?"

"_Latitude, honor, trust. Interesting words,"_ Kirk said. "_I am responsible for the actions of my people. I take that responsibility seriously and the actions at Norsai. Those involved have been punished according to our laws. The Federation doesn't condone those actions. The actions and punishments of those involved were made public on ISN and other new services at _Becerra_. The actions of those involved were not covered up, they were acknowledged and condemned. I seriously doubt that you can say the same thing. Civilian colonies, unarmed ships, entire cities destroyed and your people reveled in it. I didn't see the Grey Council publicly condemn any of those actions. I wasn't made aware of any apologies, any cessation of hostilities, or any type of remorse for what you've done. But I did witness you try to destroy the Earth Alliance home world. There your intentions were made perfectly clear. You fell prey to your most base instinct, not to conquer but to destroy. Proxima was your second attempt to invade and destroy Earth. What honor is there in that? To destroy, to kill a world, that's not civilization, that's savagery." _

_I've been called 'Warlord' by your people. What gives you the right to call me Warlord when your people slaughtered innocents and bragged about it? Look at what you've done. Because of your actions, I will become known as the man responsible for destroying your world as you tried to destroy mine. In your bloodlust you've managed to destroy just about everything else but you missed the mark. Earth was nowhere near where you attack but your intentions were obvious. Look around you Satais. The enemy's at the gate, gentlemen, so now you want to talk." _

"You accuse us of arrogance?" We've come here to see if the famed admiral of Starfleet could be reasoned with," growled Coplann. "Do you think it easy to enter the system of Minbar and ravage it with your General Order Twenty-Four and believe that you can do so unscathed? Minbari will never surrender to your kind so that you can do to my people as you have done to Norsai. Every meter of territory you gain will be over rivers of blood of your own people. "

'_Do you have terms to end the war?"_ asked Kirk. _"Sorry, I want to know what your terms are. Then I'll tell you mine."_

"Cease your attacks on Minbari territory and people and all military elements will return to pre-war territory and issue an order of immediate cease fire. We will no longer attack Earth Alliance or United Federation of Planets property, ships, or people. We will provide compensation for the destruction of the colonies in the heat of war. We will forbid any further contact with Earth Alliance, or you Humans, or your allies. In return for this, we demand an apology for the death of our leader Satai Dukhat and demand compensation of one hundred thousand tons of quantium forty as a physical manifestation of their apology."

"_What of your Ashen counterparts? Will they agree to this?"_

Cadroni hid his surprise. "The Ashen are not Minbari. The Minbari will honor the agreement. I can make no promises where they are concerned. They may not wish to honor such an agreement."

"_Aren't they your allies in blood, those who stand with you?"_

"A separation between our two people has already begun. We will not continue suffering the loss of our people because of their choices. The Minbari people will be humbled before you and this war will be offered no more blood for either side. Are these terms agreeable to you, Warlord Kirk?"

_But there will be no agreement with the Ashen?"_

"They are a stubborn people and do not admit defeat lightly."

The Minbari watched as the Human got up slowly and walked around his chair. Cadroni could see the alien crew glued to their station trying not to look at their leader. The Human looked thoughtful. He sat back down once more and leaned towards his view screen. The ship could be seen vibrating slightly as hyperspace storm waves buffeted his ship.

"_Your proposal is unacceptable, Satais. I saw the destruction at the Regulus colony and the three others in the system. Between twenty-seven and thirty-one million people were killed. The final tally still hasn't been finalized, and you wish for Earth Alliance to compensate you for the loss of your leader with minerals? I wonder what he would think of his people if he heard your proposal?" _he mused._ But, I have a proposal of my own. Your space force is all but crippled now. The fleet of starships under my control, along with the Klingons, the Gorn and Earth Alliance will enter Minbari space and destroy your ships and defenses. I will demolish your most powerful defenses, destroy all resistance, capture, contain and or destroy any inner system colonies you have. I will then orbit your planet and General Order Twenty-Four will be officiated. Every city will be targeted, every town. There will be nothing left when I finished. This is the result of the war you started. I intend to end it."_

"And you call us savages! You will find that we are not as weak as you assumed. We will fight you to the last drop of Minbari blood."

"_That's expected, but the outcome will be the same. Your world will be ruined and I '_will'_ be responsible. It will be my ship, _Enterprise_ that will personally destroy your world. I issued the order and I will take the responsibility. The death of your world can be counted in days. By your own hands, hyperspace is useless to you. There will be no escape. You've called me warlord. Now, I'll teach you the meaning of the word. Butchery is an ugly business and I take no pleasure in it. But I will accept the responsibility. _The alien paused to let that sink in._ By your own actions, your world is doomed. Unless…"_

Satai Coplann seemed paralyzed unable to speak.

Satai Cadroni looked defiant, and then his eyes shifted downwards. _"We have no wish for Minbar to be subjected to such devastation," _he announced slowly._ "You and your people have destroyed the best of us; have broken the hearts of my people. For a thousand years since the defeat of the Shadows, we have believed that we were strong enough to stride the stars with little impunity. The younger races respected and feared us and in our pride we did the unspeakable. The death of our leader was a shock to us. An Earthforce ship did what we thought unthinkable and we were incensed. We were humiliated, Admiral. Our pride was hurt and we sought to assuage our humiliation with the blood of our enemy. It mattered not that it was a mistake. We didn't care. Then our indifference turned into a study in military tactics against an inferior foe. That was our mistake. We should have been better than that. Our arrogance drove our warriors to attack you and our confidence drove us to ruin. Our allies have turned a deaf ear towards us and left us to fend for ourselves. The other governments those we shunned as inferior wait to see what happens as carrion spying over a half dead corpse. It is over. I will not have our people slaughtered because of our pride." _

"Do you accept the term offer of unconditional surrender?"

"_Unconditional is a harsh word, Warlord,"_ Coplann said.

Unconditional saves Minbar and guarantees the survival of your people and ensured that the United Federation of Planets and its allies take responsibility for the safety of your people. Think about that for a few minutes."

The image of the Warlord disappeared however it didn't matter as neither Satai said anything.

_***_

Admiral Kirk quietly gave the order to terminate comms. This would allow the Minbari to think about what was going to happen. He'd laid his cards on the table to the opposition and they'd blinked.

"Captain Scott…"

"_Scotty here."_

"Mr. Scott, I can't negotiate if I can't manage to stay in my seat. I need you stabilize the ship."

_The Captain of Engineers voice was gruff. "I'm barely able to keep _Enterprise_ together in this strange space. This layer of hyperspace's version of an ion storm really packs a wallop. The compensators are barely keeping up with the wave fronts. Navigational shields are blocking most of the particles coming at us but the rest is managing to get through. Unless we activate the shields, we're in for a rough ride, no two ways about it. I'm doing the best I can, Sir. Let's try not to start another fight in this space."_

"Understood, but no promises."

The ship rumbled once more as another wave front slammed into the ship. It was taking everything the ship had in order to maintain station-keeping. Apparently from the look of things the Minbari were handing the stress much better, a testament to their building abilities and understanding of this hyperspace.

"Admiral," the communications officer interrupted. "The other ship has accelerated and is moving on a confirmed intercept course towards the _Sharlin_. It's a _Tinashi_ variant a high probably of being an Ashen warship. Energy readings have increased. The _Lincoln_ has requested to join us."

"Negative, have her hold station."

"Relaying the order."

"Resume communications with _Star of Ehar'ni_."

"Contact re-established."

"Satais, apparently not everyone in your government is in agreement with you coming to speak to me. You are aware that an Ashen warship is vectoring on our position?"

Coplann looked surprised and left the screen. Cadroni seemed alarmed and then angry as realization struck.

_**Qo'noS' glory: **_

In solitude, General Chang poured himself another drink. Forty-three hours to the heart of Minbar – more than enough time to think.

'_James T. Kirk hadn't earned the title,_' Chang grimaced. _'It had simply been given to him. He had been given that title by others for doing – nothing. What were his victories against his enemies? Few. He'd gotten lucky and his reputation followed. His own people, some very powerful warriors were afraid of him! Some begged to challenge him and others were terrified to come across his ship's wake'. _

The _Enterprise_ and Kirk, the same entity, the same soul, the face of the Federation.

'_Why him?'_

"Glory to the one who deserves it," whispered General Chang. The Romulan ale burned going down his throat. It felt good. He filled his cup and downed another. The alien alcohol made his stomach rumble in protest. That wouldn't do, he thought. He was the one in control, not his stomach and to punish it for daring to voice its displeasure he poured himself another cup filled to the brim and downed that one. His stomach quieted and he felt a moment's pleasure. He was still in control. But control was an illusion, just like victory.

The Minbari or Ashen or whatever they chose to call themselves had been defeated, slaughtered until their souls rotted in despair and they fled the field of battle leaving behind the dead and ruined. He freely admitted that they'd fought well, taking a share of the glory for themselves. Thousands of Klingons had died in glory by their hands. The debris of Ashen ships littered the skies of the Proxima star system, slain by Klingon bravery. True wars were won in the heat of battle and this was a hard-fought battle. The glory was there but what of honor, that new word that tripped so lightly across everyone's lips these days? Who captured the honor here? Was it Klingon glory that had truly been honored or was it someone else's?

Was it Gorn? The lizard-warriors were steeped in honor. They fought bravely and slaughtered the enemy. They captured the station while Klingon warriors fought with everything they had simply to capture engineering. They lost none of their people. They even brought pets to their ships as trophies, torn from the very heart of the Minbari-Ashen command ship. Glory and honor had been theirs. There should have been enough glory for everyone – but Chang had come up lacking.

The Minbari feared and respected the battle prowlness of Klingons, but not '_the_ Klingon'. They knew the name Kirk, not Chang. Not a clue of his name in recognition, respect, or fear. He was the Warlord, not Kirk. Why was Kirk's every little action acknowledged and those far greater than he ignored?

He could feel it; there was no honor there. The Gorn looked on his people with pity. So much death so little skill, too much waste, too much ignorance in combat had been the quiet but undeniable rebuke. The Gorn respected Kirk in combat but not Chang with his command.

'_Be great in act, as you have been in thought'. _

Lessons learned and lost.

The Gorn were not ones to casually dismiss.

Lesson learned.

The Gorn were smarter and more politically savvy than many had given them credit for. They were formidable warriors and valuable allies. Lesson learned. The Gorn had punished their adversaries and tested Klingon ferocity and now they evaluated both Humans and Klingons in light of this battle, judgment to be given in the future. Lesson learned. He took another drink. The Federation was not the pushover so many of his people believed. If they were pushed too hard, what might they become? That lesson he already suspected he knew and was for others to learn perhaps the hard way. The previous drink had been insufficient for his needs. He poured himself another. Romulan ale needed to be heated to enhance the flavor. He did so.

Lesson learned.

ISN and Federation News transmissions showed the war in all of its glory as his people and the Gorn, along with a small token Earth Alliance toppled the Ashen Minbari war machine. Throngs of people of Proxima were shown dancing in the streets, didn't matter if they were all soldiers or not. They had mentioned the Klingons and his heart had swelled with the memory. However they focused on the Gorn and their accomplishments, and the joy of the moment turned bitter. His name had been mentioned only once in passing. But his losses and the destruction of the numbers of vessels under his command had been splayed open for all to see. There were commentaries about the recklessness of his people. Some on ISN even hinted that they were little more than barbarians with spaceships. Barbarians? Of course they were barbarians! The Humans made it sound as if it were a bad thing. Passivity wouldn't rule the galaxy. One had to be strong and smart enough to take it!

It had taken much restraint to turn off the communications system instead of shooting it as was his first impulse. Inside his quarters, his only haven away from his command, he allowed himself to vent.

He was angry. History and glory was passing him by barely giving him a casual glance as it did so. The Klingon people were changing, he grimaced. This was the last Great War before everything changed. The Klingon people were changing, being forced to change, going in directions of which he didn't approve of. Chancellor Gorkon and others like him had begun changing the direction of the people. True, the destruction of Praxis had severely damaged home, but Klingons were spread throughout the galaxy never more true as it was today. They would survive anywhere, but the galaxy was getting smaller and smaller every day. Almost gone were the days when the Empire could annex worlds without consequences. And the Federation was spreading like a plague, gathering worlds and technology and knowledge and allies everywhere they went. They'd also pick up enemies as well. The Romulan dogs would surely see the Federation expansion as a threat to their plans and personally if the Romulans were thrown into the ash heap of history, he would sit back and toast their demise. But the Romulans served a vital purpose as counterweights. If they pulled back then nothing he could see in the immediate future would stop Federation. Freedom would be crush and the Klingon people would turn into children happily basking under a Federation flag.

Perhaps it would be the way of things, he mused. Perhaps not. Only time would tell. But he wouldn't go out as small flame snuffed out where no one noticed. His heart was Klingon and he remembered the old ways, not what was starting to be taught at the academies of home. _'We know what we are, but not what we may be'_. And what would we become, he mused. Honorable Klingons. He spat. The phrase had no real meaning, not in the manner that the High Council had decided it would become. Scalding hot ale burned its way into his stomach. His entire body seethed with response and he knew he would suffer the delights of a hangover for the first time in years.

Kahless the unforgettable true accomplishments had been forgotten and in their place was a faux one, one who spoke of honor in every sentence. The real books were being quietly closed, the stories changed to reflect the new times, altered to reflect Klingon civility.

The legend of Kahless slowly but surely was being turned into myth. The story of his battle with the tyrant Molor already suffered it effects. His brother's story had been turned into a dishonorable rant, becoming one who caused dishonor and shame to his family because of his lying and treachery. The two of them fought for twelve days and nights and Kahless defeated his brother and restored honor to his family.

By Krudge's stupidity!

He spat at the very thought of that fool. Strong in spirit small in mind. He who killed his own wife in order to maintain a secret she'd never reveal to anyone. All he had to do was transport her over and he would have had the knowledge he craved and his wife still alive. He killed Kirk's son, not even knowing or caring who he was and was too weak to kill the man himself. There had been no honor in that, only stupidity compounded by ignorance. But the ultimate responsibility had been Chang's for his piss poor choice in using such a small-brained relative to do what he should have done himself. Genesis had been too important to trust in such a warrior. Never again.

Lesson learned.

_**Minbar:**_

Sal'Sataia Irilenn paced the sitting room of her quarters. The sky outside the arched windows held the gray of early morning over Yedor. Soon, the gray would turn reddish with the coming of the secondary sun, Midiri. She had seen everything happening in the Valen'wa Circle from her windows. The uprising had broken the evening before. The warriors had stepped up their efforts and the people fled everywhere. Now the Valen's Peace Circle was empty and peace reigned in the capital city.

It was an uneasy peace, though. Reports came at regular intervals from the Captain of the Tower Guard. There had been talk of injured warriors, priests and workers in such numbers that many Sisters had gone out of the Tower to tend to them. At least, the Ban of Valen did not prevent that.

The Ban of Valen was in the Order's charter, forbidding Sisters to participate in matters of the world outside their cloisters. Once, rulers rarely went by without an adviser from the Sisterhood. Valen changed all that and his Ban cloistered all Sisters from the outside world. Perhaps with the changes coming with the UFOPers, the Ban could be removed from the charter…as long as the Human Warlord did not actually turn Minbar into a charnel house, of course.

The clock behind Irilenn chimed First Rise, and in the city, temple gongs and bells indifferent to the ways of Minbari suffering, pealed the hour.

The military crackdown had turned the protest into a civilian uprising and broken it. That action carried a heavy price. Irilenn stopped to stand at the windows, peering out at a sky that was growing brighter by the moment. The Eternal City seemed peaceful in the slowly brightening morning. Already, a tinge red appeared at the horizon, announcing the approach of Midiri, which ancient myth named the Sea of Souls, ready to receive the departed.

A knock sounded at the door. High Sister Avaier came in carrying a tray in which an empty glass teapot, teacup and a canister of hot water stood. A bulb stood ready to bloom inside the teapot. Irilenn continued to stare out as Avaier curtsied and set the tray on a table.

***

"What news, Daughter?" chided Irilenn gently. "You know better than to delay."

Avaier stood up. The tea flower would wait. "There are small protests occurring in cities all over Minbar. The Del'Nilbae has declared martial law. Warriors are dealing with the protests now. Arrests are being made and many who were involved in or associated with the Valen'wa protest are getting fired from their jobs."

In other words, the Ashen were using Minbari to try and purge troublesome elements from Minbari society. Irilenn was impressed. She did not think that Larioha would go that far. She thought that the Ashen would try to do something to dominate the Minbari, but to force the Grey Council to make him Del'Nilbae, thereby legitimizing their dominion? That was audacious. Therefore, it could backfire on either Larioha or the Minbari or both. Irilenn preferred it to backfire on the Ashen. Guardians patrolled the plaza below and no light shone within and from the Chosen Palace. That meant the Council of Caste Elders and the ministers are absent. She turned away from the windows and stepped to the table. "So our new dear dictator is trying to quiet things down."

The old woman sniffed, showing her opinion of Larioha and his ilk. "People died, Mother. No one knows how many are hurt or dead, but Minbari were killed."

"I'm sure that the Grey Council, or more appropriately Larioha, thought it was necessary for planetary security, however they didn't understand the consequences of such actions. Our people are succumbing to the madness of fear. You can hear it whispered among the people. The 'Warlord' is coming is on the lips of everyone. It wouldn't do for this crisis to become a full-blown civil war, especially in the middle of our preparations to defend Minbar against the coming UFOPer attack."

Avaier poured the hot water into the glass teapot. "Yes, Mother."

"And Sister Callenn?" The Sal'Sataia watched the bulb bloom into a new different flower inside the filled teapot.

"She is resting in her quarters."

Now Callenn was another surprise. Irilenn had thought that Delenn's mother would only encourage Kodell to follow his own path and then stay behind in Nath'Kan Cloister. When the Tower Guards reported that Sister Callenn was at the gates with Kodell, Draal and Mayan, she was astounded and ordered them let in. Clearly, Callenn's Sisterhood had not severed all of her connections to her old world.

Sisters were supposed to throw off all their old loyalties to lands and clans, but few did so completely. It was hard not to care for the land or clan of your birth; furthermore, she clearly had something of her daughter's passion. Irilenn had seen her try to stop that line of hover-tanks from her office window at the top of the Tower. '_Very impressive.' _Though her daughter, Delenn, had disappeared, Callenn might yet prove valuable.

It was amazing, the consequences of allowing the Ashen to learn of that dissident and execute him in public. Irilenn sipped her tea. The pebble had been dropped and now everyone was feeling the ripples. Now it remained for Minbari civilization and, importantly, for the Sisterhood to survive the coming enemy attack. But blood between Minbari and Ashen had been shed. It was a portent of things to come. Allying with the Ashen was a horrible mistake and events were proving it to be so.

_**Star of Ehar'ni**_

'_We are shamed in front of our enemy,'_ thought the Shai Alyt. Around him he could see the crew members concentrating at their stations. They hid it well, but they were shocked at the events occurring with their Satais.

Surrender – defeat – something not openly contemplated, but secretly feared. There were those who wanted to fight, those who feared the incoming darkness. And there were those who were relieved that it was over. All of these things he could see in their eyes.

It was the end.

"Shai Alyt Janshi, there is another vessel at extreme range of our sensors, moving towards our position quickly. Not Minbari but Ashen."

Maybe he thought of it too soon.

"Open communications."

"Hails not accepted, Shai Alyt."

"Confirm with _Enterprise_ that we have no knowledge of this ship and as it is Ashen is presumed hostile."

"They're already aware of the warship," Alyt Yuedar told him. "I recommend that we enter normal space before they're within weapons range."

Shai Alyt Janshi thought furiously for a second. If the ship jumped into normal space then they would be at the complete mercy of the Federation ships.

"Hail them again."

"They're responding…"

"…_Del'Nilbae brands you traitors. The dishonor brands you for a thousand years to be cleansed only by blood_," the voice proclaimed before the transmission was cut off.

"No!" yelled Janshi, startling the crew. They were fanatics, true fanatics. They'd left Minbar burn for their own selfish reasons. Billions would die in wasted martyrdom if they had their way. "It will not be!" Spurred by desperation he began screaming orders. "Turn us away from the Warlords ships and bring all weapons to bear on the Ashen ship."

"Shai Alyt!"

"Do it!" he screamed. "Alyt Yuedar, place Coplann and on a shuttle and fly it to _Enterprise_." She looked at him pleadingly. "Do it now," he whispered, "while there is still time. They had no honor, only obsession. You know what's about to happen. Survive and tell our story to those who will listen one day. Go." The Ashen had no intentions of coming out of this alive. It was understood by every Minbari onboard ship that they intended to cause as much damage as possible in this attack. The entire region would soon be destined to become a mass of energy storms stretching out for light-years further aggravating the already sensitized region. He turned to communications, all thoughts of his Second-In-Command forgotten. "Contact _Enterprise_ now."

"_Shai Alyt,"_ the Admiral said, _"transition to normal space. Let them come to you. You're under a flag of truce. We…_"

"There's no time. It…has no honor, but this has now become an internal matter," he said with finality. "The Ashen will never give up and they will ensure a continuation of the war. I've heard your words and as a warrior I ask that you honor this request. Protect them, continue your talks."

_**Enterprise: **_

"Admiral, they've launched a shuttle. I detect no weapons, four life signs onboard, all Minbari."

The _Star of Ehar'ni_ completed its turn in the swirl of hyperspace and began to accelerate towards the smaller but more powerful Ashen warship.

"Bring them onboard as soon as possible," Kirk said as he stood up eyes riveted to the main viewscreen. "We don't want to be here when they start shooting.

"We have a tractor on the shuttle; will be secured in thirty seconds."

The Ashen warship fired first, out of accurate range but it was an obvious attempt to hit the shuttle. Instead of using its beam weapon it had fired high yield nuclear missiles, missiles that were destroyed by the _Sharlin's_ counter batteries. The explosions were small but the effects on the already damaged layer of hyperspace was already obvious to everyone on the starship.. Energy eddies and powerful wave fronts slammed into the _Enterprise_ even at a distance of two million kilometers. Already _Enterprise_ had secured the shuttle's passengers and had begun turning away moving quickly as it used its deflector dish to generate a jump point into normal space. The Minbari and Ashen ship finally within range wasted no time in firing their most destructive weapons. Anti-matter beams supported by neutron cannons tore across hyperspace to intersect with energy weapons and high-yield nuclear missiles. In the flash of red haze, both ships disappeared as another was bodily pushed into normal space tumbling slowly its darkened nacelle visible for all to see.

'What was it about the ship Enterprise that attracted so much damage?' a wary Kirk asked himself. The bridge looked like he felt. "Lieutenant, are we able to transmit?"

"Yes, Sir."

He learned an important lesson, one that he should have remembered from the reports. "Admiral's order. No weapons fire in hyperspace."

"The fleet's acknowledging, Admiral."

"Damage report."

"No causalities, our port nacelle lost power when the intermix chamber nearly exploded. Captain Scott estimates that it will take…"

_**Qo'noS' glory: **_

Staggering, General Chang got up and grabbed the second bottle, opened the top just a bit to relieve the pressure and placed it on the heating unit. There was no sense blowing up the bottle simply because he forgot to release the pressure. Stuff cost far too much to have to scoop the remains from off of the floor. The bottle and the contents inside began warming quickly as he watched and remembered the glories of the true stories of the people. Soon those same stories would be altered, the truths hidden. Kahless would be turned into something the council could use to pacify the people for their new vision. But he remembered the real story. Molor was a tyrant by anyone's standard and it was good that Kahless had gutted the brute. Always a good story, but the things that made it worth telling were being left out.

He remembered it now.

Kahless was still young during the Molor conquests. He had just earned his first bat'leth just as the legions of Molor had attacked Kon, the city-fortress of his birth. Tens of thousands died on both sides of that slaughter. No one had been spared from the fighting during the battle of Kon-Molor. Old ones, women and children – all were armed and fighting. Many larger city states were yet to be conquered but Molor was so utterly furious at the thought that such a small city could stop his advance, so thoroughly for so long that he swore upon his blood that every soul in the city would die by his sword hand if the resisted a moment longer. The messenger that delivered the ultimatum was gutted and his eyes and tongue were thrown over the city walls as the response to his proclamation.

It took two months for Molor's legions to break through the defenses and gain access to the city walls. Molor was at the forefront of battle, slaughtering all he encountered. So enraged was he that his sword spared no one. Young Kahless had already proven himself in battle by then many times over and the warriors of Kon respected him but even they hadn't expected what had happened next. Molor's hordes had broken through the defenses. The city of Kon fought back desperately but the will had been lost. Molor himself had come through with the first wave into the city central district and his bloodlust matched any of his warriors as the carved their way towards victory. Kahless went down when another warrior was decapitated and his body fell against him causing him to slip. Molor barely noticed the blood covered boy when he heard the mindless screaming to his right. Instinctively he brought his sword up to defend his exposed side just as the bat'leth crashed into the blade. He jumped back and laughed as the small Klingon roared a challenge. He roared back and slashed, expecting a quick kill but was surprised as the child –adult jumped away and slashed back. Molor stopped and looked at his adversary.

And that's when everything changed and the legend was born.

Everyone stopped as Molor issued challenge to Kahless, a thing he'd not done before to any warrior. His warriors were stunned by such an action coming from their leader. Molor was a warrior unmatched in his skill and the young one would not have presented much of a challenge. But a mistake had been made one which became apparent very quickly. Molor was tired. Kahless wasn't. Molor's exhausted expertise wasn't quite sufficient to keep the young warrior from sweeping and cutting his legs off at a crucial moment. His head was sliced open a moment later. It was said that Molor's eyes had the look of surprise in them just as he died. The triumphant screamer that was Kahless was said to be heard across the city.

Morlor was dead! The warriors of Kon were as euphoric Molor's were demoralized. The city rallied and turned the war against the invaders who were slaughtered to a man. Twenty thousand people died that day and Kahless in that act of unforgettable valor, was esteemed on that day. It was he that was given the honor to dispatch the wounded enemies that lay on the field of battle. He had them brought to the river S'tynrol and spent four days slicing heads from their bodies. He became exhausted from his duties he slept at the river's edge. When he awoken refreshed he continued to perform his duties with renew vigor while he ate cold targ in order to maintain his strength. The river was said to have run purplish with Klingon blood for almost a week. The defeated army of Molor pledged their loyalty to Kahless, the unforgettable. The age of Molor was over.

The cities downstream realized what had happened and had sent runners to determine the outcome of the battle. Kon had survived to their astonishment and when they cautiously enquired for the details it was Morath, Kahless' brother who told them the story with a few critical details changed. Morath included himself in the fight side-by-side with his younger brother against the Tyrant Molor and soon word spread to the other city-states that it was Morath's sword that had presented Kahless his victory. Kahless and his growing band of followers found out of his brother's deceit soon after.

Morath was on the run twelve days before his younger brother caught up to him and hacked his body into sixteen pieces which he then sent to the various city fortresses to correct the misinformation given them. The shame and embarrassment of Morath's actions had been erased in blood, a good Klingon finish to a potentially messy family squabble.

As the slayer of Molor in challenged combat, the power, glory and properties fell to him. The majority of Molor's surviving forces acknowledged his rule, not all of course. He was challenged by one of Molor's siblings on his third day or acquisition. The young brother died easily under Kahless' bat'leth however the writing as the Humans would say, was on the wall. Kon's elders and his own followers grabbed the young warrior and gave him a brutal crash course in advanced fighting techniques aimed solely to help him survive the oncoming storm. All of them knew that if Kahless died, their own lives would be forfeited to their enemies. In the coming weeks, no less than eight challengers attempted to separate the head of Kahless from his body. By far the most dangerous duel had been with the Fek'lhri brothers, master warriors who slaughtered their way into his home, killing many of his personal guard and family members before they were killed. One died by Kahless' blade, the other by his mother whom slipped a knife into the spine of the other brother before she died. His father was wounded, losing an arm but it was he who made the suggestion that added to his son's glory. By popular decree and the necessity of survival, both kills were credited to the young leader. He was known to have defeated them all.

It was blatantly obvious that too many craved his growing his power. The world was too fractured. It needed order so that the people of Kon could survive. So began the campaign of Kahless the unforgettable. The local city-states fell into line quickly, with very little blood being shed. The far majority of the people was pleased and understood the need for unity in those dark days. The nine city-states of Kahless Kon became the backbone of his war of conquest.

Within two years, seven more city-states, ones that had been weakened but not conquered by Molor's hordes were added to his powerbase. With sixty thousand warriors both male and female prepared for war, he went after the larger cities. Either they surrendered peacefully and he allowed them to live freely under his rule, or he slaughtered his enemies without mercy to the last man, woman, and child. In his third year, he tended to his father's property and was seen harvesting along with the others of Kon, a thing completely unheard of and his reputation grew. He gained a reputation of absolute ruthlessness mixed with fairness to those who chose not to become his enemy. In five years, he solidified his conquest of the eastern kingdoms under his rule and turned his eye to the power southern Qam-Chee kingdoms. It was there that he and his wild woman, the royal Lady Lukara, some fifteen years his junior made their stand against the warriors of Xol.

The battle was shrouded in myth and legend, however a few dedicated historians were able to glean the truth concerning the southern campaigns. Molor's rampage had been one of purpose. He tried to gather enough power to take the war to Qam-Chee, the premier threat to the entire Klingon people but he failed in his advances at Kon. Kahless had no idea of the threat it represented when he began his own conquests but he quickly discovered the truth behind Molor's madness. The gods ruled there and their influence threatened the entire world. The savagery of the leadership had not or would be surpassed in the entire history of the Klingon people.

Modern historians realized the truth about the warriors of Xol. They were stronger and more vicious than any others found history. The serpent king's heart was not Klingon, it was something else. Xol would have placed the entirety of the Klingon people under an eternal yolk of slavery if they had continued the conquest of the western Kingdoms.

Chang smiled pleased at the memory of the story of his childhood. He understood the hints behind the myths perfectly. Qo'noS of the time of Kahless had been invaded by aliens. The bloody campaign took a decade to complete. After a titanic battle between Kahless, his woman and his surviving brothers against the serpent King, Xol was beheaded by Kahless himself and Xol's head slung into the mouth of the volcano K'stoQueS'qu to keep it from infecting others. It had only been then that Kahless had understood his grandfather's stories about Goul'kids snake gods and their Karffea elite and how he had slaughtered many of them before they had fled to the southern kingdoms to rebuild anew. It had been his grandfather and his brothers who had thrown the 'wheel of heaven's water' into the pit of a volcano forever cutting the enemy off from their source of power.

With Xol defeated, the Lady Lukara suggested that the world be cleansed of the Qam-Chee threat once and for all and her mate hardily approved. Close to a million people of the southern kingdom were thrown into the heart of the lava pits of K'stoQueS'qu. Anyone suspected of harboring the snake ones were slaughtered and their bodies thrown into the molten lava. By the hand of Kahless the Klingons finished slaying the gods that had survived his grandfather's purge. Then, please with what he had accomplished, he rested with his woman at his side. He developed a taste for poetry as he grew old, got pretty good at it, too.

Unforgettable, indeed.

Now there was a warlord, mused Chang, during a time when the fight was worth fighting for. Now that was honor. But those days were long gone, a shame really. Would the young ones be told the real stories behind the myths or would the truth be replaced by pretty sounding words, poetry to sooth the soul, protecting it against the glorious truth??

His people were known for their 'revisionist histories' and that thought made his anger grew. The title _'warlord'_ is not bestowed, it was earned and was even more insufferable was that the man didn't even want the title.

How sanctimoniously Human of him!

Chang would not stand by and watch from the distant shore as history passed him by. "_How bitter a thing it is to look into happiness through another man's eyes!" _he muttered, the quote coming unbidden. Kirk was secretly happy to be feared and respected by so many, had to be otherwise he was the greatest of fools and Chang didn't believe that for a moment. There was another moment of clarity as he reached for his half-filled glass. He cared not for the Federation nor the Empire nor this war. They were only a means to an end. What he did care about was true honor, true glory. Yes, the Federation and the Empire existed for a reason. The 'Warlord' Kirk and he spat at the mere thought of that phrase, existed for him. "It was simple. For him to increase, Kirk must decrease. Minbar would be the crucible for all to be tested. '_This is the short and the long of it.' _

Lesson learned.


	74. Chapter 74

_**Chapter 73**_

_**'We really should Talk'**_

_**USS Enterprise**__**:**_

"…Damage report."

"No causalities, our port nacelle lost power when the intermix chamber nearly exploded. Captain Scott estimates that it will take seven hours to repair, five if it's an emergency."

Kirk resisted the urge to roll his eyes. But he couldn't keep from releasing a small smile. "Lieutenant, status on the Minbari shuttle."

"It's pretty banged up, sir, but the crew doesn't seem to be injured. We're bringing it in by tractor."

The Admiral nodded. Better safe than sorry. "Doctor McCoy, meet me in the shuttle bay in fifteen minutes. We may have some patients for you."

_"Understood. Finished rocking the ship?"_

"For a few hours," he retorted.

_"Good, just got everything organized – again. I can only do it so many times. McCoy out."_

"Got the last word in again," Jim muttered as he got up and headed toward the doors. "Taheri, contact the _Lincoln_ and _Thornwood_. Have Captains Spock and H'sua beam over to meet our guest. I'll be in Transporter Room Two. Lieutenant Valeris, you have the conn."

"Yes, Admiral," Valeris acknowledged as she moved from navigations to the command chair. The Vulcan female's face was impassive but if anyone had looked they would have seen just for a moment, the twinkle in her eyes as she sat down.

The turbo lift doors opened and Kirk stepped out. His walk was a bit lighter as he could see the light at the end of the tunnel. The leadership of the Minbari was on _Enterprise_. More importantly, they were forced here because of the actions of their own people. There was no honor in the deaths of so many of the crew of___Star of Ehar'ni,_ but their deaths, however repugnant, might serve to save the lives of millions more. The enemy was fractured, that much was clear. If the faction that wanted to end the war were victorious then it was therefore possible that the Minbari wouldn't go all out defending their world and force him to implement General Order Twenty-Four. This was an opportunity to offer mercy rather than destruction, a slim one perhaps, but a valid one nevertheless, and slim he'd take that any day of the week.

The shuttle was just entering the bay when Kirk, joined by Doctor McCoy and Captains Spock and H'sua, entered the protected area to watch the arrival of the Minbari. As with all of their ships, the shuttle was an elegant design. The vessel was equipped with manual landing struts although scanners identified antigravity counter beams used to provide a field for the shuttle. The bay doors close and the bay pressurized before the small group approached the shuttle. Four armored security guards carrying phaser rifles were already there surrounding the Minbari shuttle as it came to a stop. There was a sliding movement as the shuttle door slid open and one female followed by three males exited the craft.

Alyt Yuedar hadn't imagined that she would be stepping onto the deck of the _Enterprise_, the most infamous and hated ship known to the Minbari in close to a thousand years, under such conditions. This ship represented everything that the Minbari loathed about Humanity and its allies. Like many she expected that she would have viewed its crushed and broken hull from a distance, or that she would have even toured its captured remains one day. But all of those thoughts of victory had been brutally ripped from her heart. Instead, _her_ ship was lost, and not to the enemy but to her own people! That hurt her soul more than anything else had ever done in her life because it hadn't been lost because of war but in the efforts of peace. The Ashen had killed Minbari. Minbari had killed Minbari, the breaking of a rule that was almost a sacred law to her people. Her mind knew why it had happened, but her heart hadn't understood the actions. Now, she was alone with one other, Trenn'lok, a veteran pilot, tasked to protect the Satais, the last order given to her and she would honor that with her dying breath.

She showed no fear as she exited the shuttle with her weapons, determined to kill anyone who dared try to attack the Satais. Despite the circumstances, she was cautious being in the very heart of the enemy's lair. Trenn'lok followed her out, weapons ready. There were guards surrounding the shuttle, cautious and weapons ready but not quite overtly threatening. She took that as a good sign.

"Please remove your weapons and place them on the floor," one of the security guards said. "No harm will come to you."

"I am Alyt Yuedar," she proclaimed in Minbari hoping that they would understand. "We,'" she said pointing to her pilot, "are the personal guard to the representatives of the Grey Council."

Four Federation males walked toward her and stopped.

"You have our word that no harm will come to any of you," said one of the Human males. "Please remove your weapons. We will guarantee that all of you will be protected and no harm will come to any of you."

"You will guarantee this with your honor?" she asked, knowing she didn't have any real choice in the matter.

"Yes," the Human said. "You have my word of honor."

She felt her pilot suddenly tense.

"You are the Kirk," he growled. "Minbari killer."

The guards raised their weapons, to Alyt Yuedar's dismay. The pilot hadn't been privy to recent events so he had no real idea of what the situation was. She had to act quickly. "Lower your weapon," she ordered the pilot.

"He is the destroyer of our people," he hissed. "He cannot be allowed to live."

"Lower your weapon," she repeated calmly. "For today, he isn't the enemy."

"Surrender your weapons," Coplann said heavily, giving Yuedar so much needed support. "There's been enough death of Minbari for one day."

Trenn'lok immediately placed his weapons on the floor followed by her. Inwardly she was exhausted and the Satai was correct, there'd been enough death this day. Even though a part of her rebelled at the very thought or surrendering to this creature, another part felt that it would be good to have a reprieve for a moment even if it was inside an enemy encampment. As per tradition, she stood off to the side as the Satais exited the shuttle.

Satai Coplann felt old. He was weary of the war. He was weary of death and now for the survival of his people, he was forced to do something that was unthinkable a little less than a year ago. The three steps required for him to touch the floor of the _Enterprise_, something he considered enemy territory, seemingly lasted an eternity. Behind him, Satai Caldroni seemed equally distressed although he doubted that the Humans would have noticed.

Yes, this was enemy territory but what was worse was the fact that the Ashen had perpetrated such a horrendous act against their own people. It had enraged him as few things had this past year and he had absolutely no idea what to do about it at this point. However the rage and anger he felt would not serve a purpose here and now. The enemy had offered sanctuary at a time when they had everything to gain and nothing to lose in letting them all die. He would rein in his anger for the betterment of his people.

"You are Admiral Kirk of the UFOP," the Satai said, looking at James Kirk who was very likely surrounded by his subordinates and trusted advisors. It wasn't a question of course, but a statement. He had memorized that face and it was one he'd never forget as long as he lived.

"It's the United Federation of Planets, Satai Coplann," corrected the severe-looking alien with the exotic ears.

The rebuke was graciously accepted "We submit ourselves as your prisoners, but I request that we continue the talks we began before," and here he paused, "our interruption," he finished with obvious distaste.

Coplann hadn't expected what he'd seen just a moment earlier and he wasn't really comfortable interpreting alien body language but that glance that the Human had on his face reminded him of sympathy for his loss. That had unbalanced him, made him pause when he should be showing strength in front of his enemy.

When the admiral had said, "we are sorry for your loss," he knew, _he knew_ that the Human was being sincere. How could an enemy show such compassion in the middle of a war? Cadroni had noticed the same thing and had given voice to what he himself had thought.

"You've consigned thousands of Minbari to their deaths," the elder Minbari said. "Why would you care if your enemies destroy one another? It's one less for you to kill," he added sarcastically. But behind the words, Coplann detected a hint of surprise and confusion, which was similar to what he was feeling at the moment. So far, a few moments with this 'other' _Starkiller_ whom many called the '_Chaos Human',_ hadn't given him any insight on the Human's psychological profile. Several clans had devoted much time and effort trying to understand the man to very little success. His people didn't have any real exposure to Humankind and trying to understand alien emotions and logic of this enemy had been a difficult, almost fruitless endeavor. "We are your enemies," was the only thing he could think of to say at the moment. At least it was true.

The Human's gazed narrowed. His hazel eyes darkened in a manner that Coplann had seen in Minbari warriors just before they went berserk. He apparently didn't understand what Cadroni was trying to convey. He had to say something to salvage the situation before everything fell apart.

"Millions of people have died on both sides of this war," the admiral abruptly said before he could intervene. "Thousands of Minbari have died. Tens of thousands of people of Earth Alliance have died. Millions of Federation and non-Federation members have needlessly died because of a vendetta. War destroys. That is inevitable. But it is a sign of a civilized people to attempt to minimize or even end a war to keep from shedding more blood." The admiral glared defiantly at Cadroni, but Coplann was positive that the words were meant for him. "You came here to try to find a peaceful solution. You came, willing to talk to us, your hated enemy. You showed honor in coming here to my ship when you could have stayed with your ship and crew. You honored their passing by coming here, not for yourselves but to save your people. We can do no less than to listen to your proposals and mourn your ship and crew, one that sacrificed itself to save their people. It was an honorable thing that they did and while they were the enemy, I mourn their loss no less than I would anyone who would search for a peaceful solution in a time of war."

Both Coplann and Cadroni stared at him, as well as the Alyt and pilot. They were shocked. Then the shock continued.

"We have quarters prepared for you and your guards. You can rest and speak freely and we will continue our discussions in two hours."

"Very well, we will go to your accommodations," Coplann announced as if he were the one giving orders. He hoped the cell wouldn't be too cramped.

To everyone's surprise, the accommodations turned out to be rather pleasant if decidedly Human-oriented suites. Coplann believed to his soul that he was being brought to a prison cell. Instead, they were being treated like diplomats instead of the prisoners of war everyone knew them to be. There were guards outside the door, but otherwise…

A short while later, Coplann, Cadroni, Alyt Yuedar, and Trenn'lok stood together in Coplann's suite trying to understand just what was happening.

"This – this is not what I expected," Yuedar whispered to the others.

Coplann glanced at Cadroni for a moment. All of their preparations, their plans, and their counterproposals had been swept aside by these people. Their attitudes and actions were – erratic. He opened his mouth to say something then thought better of it. "For barbarians, they have interesting ways," he said carefully.

"Maybe there's some hope after all," Cadroni whispered.

'Maybe."

Kirk walked in briskly, taking the command chair. He was focused as he ordered the channel opened. Immediately on the screen was General Kor, his eyes gleaming in delight and anticipation.

_"So Admiral, have you started your interrogation?"_ the Klingon started_. "What secrets have you uncovered? What are their planetary defenses? How many ships do they have that have subspace capability?"_

"Greetings General Kor. Good to see you."

_"Bah, Kirk. Forget pleasantries. How many star stations do they have in their defense?"_

"I haven't asked them, Kor."

_"What?"_ asked Kor. "_Why not? It's been twenty minutes! You should know something by now!"_

"Nothing yet. They're resting in their quarters," Kirk responded.

That set off an immediate bellows of laughter. _"Kirk1 Always the gentle one! Organia all over again! I remember you trying save those 'people'. Always the concept of mercy. It'll be your downfall one day," _he guffawed._ "But, it's your war."_

"Yes it is. Remember that."

_"Sure you don't want to use our mind sifter?"_ he suggested as innocently as he could without breaking into laughter again_. "It's an improved model."_

" We're good."

_"Yes, yes,"_ Kor said and then his whole attitude change, all traces of humor gone. _"They killed children of the Empire. I demand to be there, Kirk."_

"I don't know," he muttered. "You might interfere with my interrogation."

_"We are allies in blood!" _yelled Kor._ "It's my right to be there!"_

"True," the Admiral conceded. he went silent, thinking about it for several moments while Kor fumed. "I will allow you onboard the _Enterprise_ and you'll be allowed to listen in and even ask a few questions. But this is my interrogation," he growled.

_"As you wish,"_ the Klingon general grumbled.

"On your honor?"

_"What honor? Oh, yes, yes. On Klingon honor."_

"I'll hold you to it."

_"And I'll hold you to yours," _he countered with a hint of malice which set off another round of laughter just before he closed the channel.

Captains Spock and H'sua were off to the side listening to the conversation.

He seemed most agreeable,": Spock said. Admiral, do you trust him?"

"Of course not. But he's been a good ally since this war started. And they are trying to maintain their new concept of honor."

"Not all of them. Remember the Norsai village of Son'tinh," H'sua said. "All of those people butchered."

Kor and Kang dealt with it," Kirk told them. "Despite their blood lust, I believe they understand what their version of honor means, not that they wouldn't stab you in the back if it suited them."

"But that does not include Chang," Spock said. "He is opportunistic."

"Spock, you have a way of understating a problem."

"He does not serve honor. Honor serves his purpose."

At that Kirk grimaced. "I know. He's the one I'm worried about which is why Kor will be here. I'm betting Kor's friendship with me will counter Chang's ambition."

"Do you believe that, Admiral?" asked H'sua.

"Do I believe it?" he reflected. "The answer is no. Therefore I will do it anyway, with conditions. I will end this war and not try to destroy a planet in the process."

"Chang hates you," stated H'sua.

"I don't agree, captain," said Spock. "He believes that there is a competition between himself and the Admiral. He believes that he needs to prove himself against you and makes him even more dangerous."

"Then I trust you to watch my back, captains."

"We will endeavor to do so."

_**Talylinchya (Shining Nova:)**_

_**Ashen Command Ship**_

_**Minbar orbit**_

"Del'Nilbae."

The Ashen leader didn't answer, instead he continued to stare at the image of Minbar some three hundred kilometers below his ship. It really was beautiful, their ancestral home. It's tranquil beauty reminded him of the stories passed along for generations. More than a thousand years earlier or so the story went, there was a great battle on Minbar between his people and another tribe. His people lost that war and were on the verge of extermination when the Vorrins had come and whisked them away to their new home world. On that cold, forbidden world, his people started over and thrived. Their warrior mentality had served the Vorrins well as they slaughtered several enemies of Order under orders of the gods. Now, after more than a thousand years, the tribes of the Minbari had been reunited. It should have been a glorious time. The Vorrin had promised victory over the forces of shadow and darkness that threatened to overwhelm everything he held dear. It was their will and he was their instrument of that will. But things were not as he had thought they'd be.

Where were the victories? Where were those triumphs over the darkness? Why did the Minbari people hate his own and fear their saviors as much as they did the hated enemies of both the Minbari and the gods? Why would the Satais who proclaim him Del'Nilbae betray him? Were the people of Minbari so weak that they would surrender rather than die serving the cause of the Vorrin and the light?

The answer was obvious. The Minbari people weren't weak but they weren't strong enough and they had been corrupted by fear and chaos. The Vorrin hadn't pressed them hard enough, hadn't tested them enough to make them truly strong in the ways that they should have been. That was why this war was in danger of being lost to darkness.

"Del'Nilbae."

This time he turned to face one of his Shantyl commanders.

The jeweled warrior that had remained submissive since he had entered the room said, "They have arrived and await your pleasure."

"We are accepting of their company and companionship," answered Larioha formally as was tradition.

The warrior nodded and turned, leaving the way he came. Seconds later, three males and one female entered the chamber. They entered silently, almost stealthily, forming a single line behind their leader.

"The Fours as One have come to address the One who is Five," they all said.

"The Fifth acknowledges the Four who are One," he acknowledged. There was a long moment of silence as he prepared the words he would say. "The pieces had fallen into play, but all is not what it should be."

Sutain Ladyll was the first to speak. "Turning our warriors against the Minbari population was a mistake," the female practically growled. "Why didn't you consult us before issuing those orders?"

"You forget your place. I am Del'Nilbae, First among Firsts of both the Minbar and the Ashen. My word is law."

"Then your law is flawed," she countered unafraid of the towering leader in front of her. Her immobile face balanced her bejeweled face perfectly. She looked so much like her brother especially in her anger. "You broke a most sacred tradition. Minbari do not kill Minbari. Ashen, Minbari, it makes no difference. You violated a trust and now we're paying the price."

"What was done was needed."

"We need the Minbari's unwavering strength to win this war," she responded. "Our surviving ships are returning from Proxima, another defeat," she added unnecessarily. She let the words hang for a moment. "A defensive war is a lost war! By ourselves, without the help of our brothers and sisters, it's clear that we will not be able to withstand a dedicated attack by these agents of darkness. Your stupid actions have served only to weaken our positions here."

"My sister," Larioha said. "The Satais are concerned enough to send envoys to the UFOPers to obtain some type of peace settlement. That can't be allowed to happen."

The four Sutains were shocked.

"You stopped it, of course," Sutain Hyn'yll growled.

"We sent a ship to intercept and destroy the Satais meeting. Both ships were destroyed before the talks could begin. Sensors indicated no survivors."

"You must have confirmation in order to say such words with confidence," Sutain Ty'll said. By his tone Larioha knew he wasn't pleased by these new developments.

"Yes. It was confirmed," lied. "It is Our hope that the enemy ship that they met with was destroyed in hyperspace, however that could not be confirmed before contact was lost."

By the way his sister's eyes widened, he knew that his sister must have guessed which ship it had to have been. "Maybe it was damaged enough to have killed the crew."

"We can hope," Ty'll said. "But lately, hope has been in short supply. But this incident underscores the problems we have with the Minbari. If their leadership, under your name, openly rebels in such a manner, then the Minbari can not be trusted or depended upon to do what is right. You must set things back on the correct path."

"Then We resolve to brand the Satais traitor and execute them immediately."

"No!" Sutain Lanot'jell nearly screamed. "Your attitude makes me wonder why we allowed you to placed in such a position in the first place. Do you not realize those actions would further galvanize the people against us and victory? The Minbari are not all warriors as are our people. They are religious and workers who rightfully fear the coming darkness. Already the people are restless, filled with fear and you would kill them and their leaders, being a leader yourself? No, we will not allow it!"

"I would suggest we calm down," ordered Sutain Shika. The others glared at him but relented quickly following his advice. "The people are not as important as submitting to the will of the Vorrin," he continued. "They demanded that we destroy the agents of darkness. But now we have proof that the Minbari leadership is conspiring to come to an agreement with those same forces threatening the young races with their corruption and chaos. For us, it would be enough. But for the Minbari people, it could be interpreted as a sign that the war would end and millions of deaths might be averted. We," he said, indicating the Ashen race, "follow the will of the Vorrin. We can not depend on them to fulfill the word of the Vorrin and as that is true we must do it for them for the good of all. Minbar must not fall to them."

"If the Vorrin was so interested in saving Minbar, why haven't they come to our aid?"

"The ways of the Vorrin are mysterious," announced Larioha. "It is up to us to interpret their ways. And they '_have'_ come to the aid of the Minbari. We are here!"

"But is it enough?" Ladyll asked. "Have we done all that we could have with their help against the UFOPers and their dark allies? Their weapons are the equal of ours and they have an understanding of subspace. That has negated our advantages we've enjoyed for a thousand years. Here are our allies flocking to our righteous cause?" She allowed for several moments before she continued. "Maybe we have not been aggressive enough and the Vorrin are displeased with our actions so far."

"They are satisfied," Ladyll said with conviction. "If they weren't they would have told us. But the problem still presents its face to us. We must break the enemy's attack against the home world. When we do this, it will destroy the will of the enemy to fight against us."

Three Sutains bowed in agreement as did Larioha. In each of their conflicts, their defeated foes had always broken off, licking their wounds allowing the Ashen to counterattack and destroy them utterly. It had always worked and this time would be no different.

"This time_ is_ different," Lanot'jell hissed voicing his disagreement and displeasure. "This is a war like no other. This isn't against one or two planets, but a dedicated empire whose intent is to destroy Minbar and its people and us along with it. What if we can't stop the darkness from consuming this planet and turning it to a shadow puppet?"

"You speak defeatist talk!"

"You speak heresy," growled Larioha. "The Vorrin would never allow the home world to fall. They would come and save it even if the UFOPers did manage to overcome our defenses, which they can not do."

"As they couldn't overcome our star station?" countered Lanot'jell. "Without the support of the Minbari, we will fail in our quest to shatter this dark force straining at out gates. We can't allow the home world to fall."

"We all know that," Shika said. "We must not allow our people to become slaves to these creatures. Listen to my advice. Despite the unpleasantness of this situation, we must conclude that it will be acceptable if this world is destroyed, if we care unable to keep the enemy forces at arm's length. Their general order twenty-four is in effect. Better for them to die by our own hand than become subjects of the darkness."

"The Vorrin would wish it as they have made such sacrifices clear to us before."

"But never one of our own worlds," Lanot'jell countered. "But I agree. This world must never become a vassal to the darkness."

"I agree," said Larioha's sister. "Rather than let our world fall, we will burn it ourselves first."

"We are in agreement," Larioha announced. " Our enemies are powerful and they are gathered together to destroy us. But we _'will'_ break the UFOPers in this system, and when we do they will not have the resources to stop our counterattack. We will be relatively unopposed when we burn their home world Earth. The Vorrins have willed it and we will accomplish their will."

"It was not made clear if we should destroy Earth when our Minbari cousins could not, but I understand your argument and approve. No enemy should be allowed to live and strike our backs. However, if we are to do the will of the Vorrin then don't antagonize our allies!" demanded Ty'll. "The price is too high not to do otherwise. Control your impulses, Del'Nilbae. We need them more than we need you."

"You threaten Us!"

"Minbar is a world of light," Ladyll stated. "If we need to save it by removing you, we will. Just as you had the Satai traitors killed for the greater good., you will remember that you are expendable as well. I will grieve for the loss of my brother but we will not allow your arrogance to interfere with the will of the Vorrins. Now, go and prepare for war with the enemy, not your own people."

With that the four Sutains turned and left the chamber leaving a chastened Del'Nilbae to contemplate his next move. Yes, he decided. It was time to take a personal tour of system defenses.


	75. Chapter 75

_**Chapter 74**_

_**Shengol Star System**_

_**USS Enterprise**_

_**Main Conference Room **_

Admiral James Tiberius Kirk, Captains Spock and H'sua, and General Kor, grimacing as much as possible, (and here Kirk wasn't sure if he were serious or simply enjoying himself, but he had his suspicions) were already seated when the two Satais and their two subordinates arrived and were ushered in. Each Minbari seemed serene but everyone in the room could feel the tension as they sat isolated from the rest of the delegates. Glasses of water were placed discretely in front of each seated individual. Kor glared at it, mumbling something about blood wine at a time like this. There was one more representative from Earth Alliance due to arrive in another ten minutes. Meanwhile, an intense but quiet conversation between Spock and Kirk was going on, while the Minbari contingent chose to remain quiet barely looking at one another. Kor merely growled the entire time while pretending to keep his irritation in check. Finally, the last member strolled in quickly to take his seat. Captain Terrell Drake glared viciously at the four Minbari who studiously ignored him instead choosing to focus on the Admiral.

"Computer," Kirk began. "Stamp out current star date and time. Begin recording." The computer acknowledged the order with three simple beeps. Kirk, his face impassive, started the proceedings. "This meeting is being recorded and transmitted to all ships in the fleet and to the Minbari Federation. General Kor is representing the Klingon Empire in these talks. Captain Drake will serve the interests of the Earth Alliance. Satais' Coplann and Cadroni of the Warrior castes will speak for the Minbari Federation.

"For the record, I ask that the Minbari Federation representatives state the purpose as to why you've requested this meeting with the United Federation of Planets, the Klingon Empire and Earth Alliance and their associated allies."

The Minbari were shocked as the revelation that this meeting would be seen by the people of Minbar. There could be no hiding now and what repercussions might occur, only the universe knew. Cadroni trembled but was the first to speak. "We are here as envoys of the Minbari Federation," he formally stated. "Our purpose is to facilitate a cessation of the hostilities between our sovereign nations so that further bloodshed on either side can be averted."

"The terms for cessation of hostiles between our nations are clear and precise," Kirk stated. "The Minbari must agree and submit to unconditional surrender. Without this surrender, General Order twenty-four which states that all life on an entire planet can is actively hostile to the United Federation of Planets can be destroyed, is in effect. Your actions against both the Federation and Earth Alliance qualify, under this compliance as you sanctioned an unprovoked attack with the intent of the genocide of a species, Humanity. You came to Federation Earth specifically going after a target, the Regulus Starbase, and the colony on the planet, assuming that it was an Earth Alliance Human inhabited colony, attacked, and slaughtered over twenty-eight million innocents, beings that knew nothing of your war. You then you attempted genocide against Alliance Earth in order wipe out Humanity there. Your forces used nuclear weapons to wipe out civilian populations, populations who were not a threat to your military or your people," finished Kirk. The Minbari appeared defiant however there was a trace of uncertainty in all of their eyes. "Minbar is under the General Order until it unconditionally surrenders, or is no longer a threat to the Federation and their charge Earth Alliance."

"For the record," Cadroni said, "the people of Minbar wish to initiate peace proceedings with the United Federation of Planets. The actions of our warrior class were – rash, not fully investigating, and or understanding the situation they were in at the time. In our grief, we attacked the wrong government causing needless deaths on both sides and starting an unnecessary war with your people. It is this grievance against your people that we wish to address."

"Interesting," said Kirk. His gaze hardened. The two Satais returned the glare. "And what about Earth Alliance? You've declared a war of genocide against them. That's how this got started. Are you also discussing a cessation of hostilities against that government?"

For an instant, Cadroni's white hot anger flared at the Admiral. "Those people are responsible for killing our leader Dukhat, one of the greatest leaders in two generations." Quietly, he continued. "When he died the best of us was lost. My people went mad with grief. It was Earth Alliance's fault that he died. They must be made to pay for what they've done to the Minbari people."

"Your envoy, Delenn said something similar," said Kirk. "She wanted to cut a deal. The war would be finished between us if we allowed Earth Alliance to be wiped out. I didn't agree to that then and I won't agree to it now."

"Earth has allies now," Captain Drake stated. "We now have the technology to detect and hurt your ships that you've sent against us. We have technology that can protect our planet from the likes of you and your kind. You're saying that because of the death of one leader, you massacred soldiers and crews who couldn't fight back against you. You killed without mercy and wouldn't take our surrender because you considered us barbarians unworthy to even speak to. You threatened our planet and then attacked it trying to kill the people and destroy my world and when you failed you began nuking Human civilian populations who had no chance against you out of vengeance of your failed vendetta. You and your people are losing now and you come here seeking peace with those whom you couldn't defeat, if they allow you to rape and pillage my world as you wanted to do in the first place. You people make me sick."

"And you barbarians in your ignorance damaged a race in ways you have no idea of," Coplann countered. "Because of your actions, thousands of people on both sides have died."

"We tried to surrender!"

"They weren't in the mood to listen," Kor smirked, cutting into the increasingly heated argument. His voice was just loud enough for Kirk to hear who in turn frowned at him.

Drake's face flushed red. "You call us barbarians. Well, I can say with absolute certainty that we could not have slaughtered a people who tried to surrender as you seemed so intent on doing to us. When we were at war with the Dilgar a few of them offered to surrender. We allowed them to do so. So my question is who the barbarians are and who are the savages here? We all know that the only reason you're here at the table is because you're losing."

"Not to you and your kind," Coplann countered.

"Actually, they are our kind," Drake smirked, "as you've found out."

The resulting silence was tense as Earth Alliance and Minbari really studied one another for the first time. Drake's hatred and disgust was evident. There was defiance there as well. But something else was present that hadn't been there for a long time. Those emotions gave him strength and Coplann and Cadroni could sense it as the man had spoken to them with such vehemence. That that moment both Minbari understood not just in their minds but in their souls that the balance of power had shifted to their enemy's favor. The realization came as a shock to both males, each one in his own way at first denying, but then slowly accepting the new realities.

Finally it was Coplann who broke the silence. "When your Earth warship, without provocation attacked our ship, our leader Dukhat was injured by falling debris. As he died we were in turmoil. Our grief, or passions are stronger than yours and we struggled to make sense of the circumstances that caused these calamity. Some of us were simply maddened that someone would attack us, a middle-born race, for little to no reason. There were others who were convinced that the attack had been purposeful, designed to stop us from proceeding with one of the most important missions the Minbari people had attempted in hundreds of years."

"And what was this mission?" asked a bored-looking Kor.

Coplann stared at him as if he were something just removed from his shoe, a clear indication that there was no love lost between the two of them. "Our mission, under Dukhat's order," he said, gazing at Kirk, "was to travel to a world called Z'Ha'Dum. There were signs, subtle ones but still there that the planet was beginning to become active once more. Most of us didn't believe, almost couldn't believe that after so long, an ancient and terrible enemy was stirring. We had waited, watching for the signs for a thousand years and our vigilance had begun to wane. But Dukhat believed and he sought the truth, hence our mission, one cut short by the Earthers!" He paused to gather himself. "We were looking for the ones known as the Shadows."

That caught everyone's attention.

"You're referring to the arachnid-like aliens," clarified Kirk.

"Yes," Coplann continued, "the very creatures that you allowed on your station. You have no idea what you've done, Admiral. You've made a deal with creatures of darkness! They were directly responsible for the extinction of dozens of races perhaps many more, during the last war. Their servants are merciless and cruel, willing to do anything for their masters. In the last war we were among those who stood against them and prevailed. Many others who stood with us were either extinguished or their worlds damaged so badly that we had to offer them sanctuary and became our vassals. We were on the brink ourselves when the Vorlons gave us their greatest gift, a massive fortress and a warrior who's experience and courage help to rally our people into a cohesive military force that were able to stop the Shadows and their minions. We beat them back and they slept until now. Then you came," he almost spat. "You cohort with monsters, Kirk and your interference here has not only advanced their cause and all but destroyed our first line of defense against that darkness."

"The Federation has been in talks with the Shadows," Spock said. He folded his hands in classic Vulcan style and seemed to stare into space as he continued to speak. "I have no doubts that the ones referred to as Shadows are formidable and dangerous. However, they have signed treaty with us one which they and we will be obligated to keep."

"Those creatures will never honor such an agreement," Cadroni retorted. Beside him, the two other Minbari had looks of horror etched onto their faces. "They are chaos bringers. Death and destruction serve their purpose. Believe them and you destroy yourselves and the galaxy. Join them and you will be forever tainted with their darkness!"

Captain Drake discovered himself nodding in silent agreement on this point. The multi-legged creatures seen on ISN had terrified him on a visceral level. Watching them move and speak was like seeing his nightmares come to life. His crew and in fact every other man and women who'd seen the entities had had the same reaction, and extremely aware that behind those eyes lay a fearsome intelligence that spoke of darkness and death on a level that he couldn't imagine.

"Your reaction to them is fascinating," Spock said. "Your visceral fear of them is illogical. They are intelligent beings, capable of actions that we deem both good or evil. I will not dispute the fact that they may have been instigators in a conflict between the different races in this part of the galaxy. I will not dispute the fact that because of their actions, worlds have been rendered uninhabitable. However the treaty we have negotiated with them is not one that the Federation takes lightly. The Federation and others have enacted certain conditions to ensure that this treaty is honored. There are other interested parties that have stipulated certain protocols that the Shadows will not violate."

"I agree with you, Captain," Kirk said. "But we won't dismiss their concerns out of hand. Humans and others have instincts that should be listened to, not dismissed out of hand."

Spock nodded somewhat slowly. "Although I do not possess them, I am all too aware of these 'feelings'. These creatures seem to invoke a primal fear among the local populations that the Alpha quadrant species don't have. Captain Drake is a case in point. Apparently, the mere description of the aliens caused him to exhibit this same caution as have the Minbari. It is therefore logical to assume that there are other factors at work here."

"These creatures are First Ones," Coplann said as if that explained everything.

"And by that definition, what is a First One?" asked Kirk.

"A First One is an ancient species, millions of years older than our races. That is the simplistic explanation," Coplann said. "They're very powerful and their ways are as high above us as we are above a single blade of a small plant. We cannot hope to understand them. We can only try to survive them."

"We've had dealings with advanced beings, or First Ones as you call them. The Organians are one such species. The Metrons are another." Kor snorted. Kirk studiously ignored him. "We have what you define as First Ones as members of the Federation." Kirk fell silent as things clicked into place. Evidently, Spock had reasoned it out as well. "The Shadows will not interfere," he said with conviction. "The others will make sure that they won't." The four Minbari barely heard what the Admiral had said after he'd mention First Ones as Federation members something that the man noticed. "Frankly, I'm less concerned about the Shadows than I am about your allies, the Vorlons," and with that comment he had captured their attentions again. "You claim them as allies and we've had dealings with them. Several of our ships were destroyed by one of their larger vessels in an unprovoked attack. We did return fire and destroyed the offending vessel."

"Impossible," scoffed Alyt Yuedar. "Your weapons are powerful, but not enough to destroy one of their destroyers. According to our records, not even the Shadows could withstand direct battle against the Vorlons. And if you had managed to destroy one, in retaliation, the Vorlons would have scattered your ships to the winds."

"Whether you believe it or not, we did destroy that vessel."

"Then you have a bigger problem than you know," Coplann said.

"I wonder?" Kirk mused. There was something, something that nagged at him, like a forgotten dream. Death, destruction, Vorlons attacking…being attacked in return…genesis. Genesis. He almost said the word out loud but managed to catch himself in time. "Yes, the Vorlons are a threat," he whispered. "But I think the same rules that govern the Shadows, govern them as well. I don't think that they'll help you, because they can't, at least not directly. I believe that they're somehow being restricted. But that's a conversation for the future. They won't help you. Satai Coplann, Satai Cadroni, your people are alone. You've intimidated and bullied the other races around you in this vendetta of yours. The other governments won't help you, won't fight for you. Your best and brightest warriors are dust in the wind. Your women and children, your homes and properties and others under your charge are at risk if you continue this war. Millions of lives have been lost and millions more will be killed unless you surrender. Your leader is dead, a result of a foolish series of events. You took revenge but you didn't stop there. You could have opened a dialog but you didn't. Satai Coplann, these grievances could have been addressed a long time ago. But as you are aware, time has run out. Our forces are prepared to enter your system. General Order Twenty-Four is in effect."

General Kor sat back in his seat. It rocked a little. "The Federation has no wish to slaughter a weakened, defenseless foe," hissed Kor. "Their children wouldn't be able to sleep at night." Kor started laughing at the looks of disgust thrown his way by the Minbari and Federation officers alike. "As glorious as this is, the Klingon Empire has shown you that you're not as powerful as you believed yourselves to be and we will not 'dishonor'," and here he glared at Kirk, "ourselves destroying an already weakened foe. Of course," he added as all of his previous humor disappeared, "in another situation we wouldn't hesitate to wipe your civilization out and turn the survivors into servants of the Empire. We choose not to in this case. The Federation gets to decide your final fate," he growled. "I'm sure what they decide to do with you will amuse Earth Alliance to no end, but at least will survive to remember your defeat."

The Admiral wanted to throttle a now chortling Kor, but the Klingon was right. On the opposite side of the table, the Minbari were looking more panicked than they had when they had first arrived on the ship. Furthermore, their collective attitudes were seemed to edge towards resistance against the surrender as their fears, and pride began to bubble to the surface. They were backed into a corner now and like any creature they would likely choose to fight their way out. He didn't want that. Personally, he had no desire to destroy a world.

It was now time to pull out the carrot.

"I assumed that you've seen the news feeds on ISN and SFN?" Kirk asked the Minbari. The seemingly abrupt change in subjects had caught them off guard and focused their attention (and growing anger) back onto him.

"We have seen your transmissions," Coplann allowed. That also served to remind him that all of this was being transmitted directly home.

In truth, much of the information about the Federation and Earth Alliance came from those video transmissions by ISN and Starfleet news. Both those two major news stations and about twenty-five others were constantly beamed directly into Minbari territory from the _Becerra Alpha_ station. Many of those in both the Warriors and Worker castes dedicated to the study and analysis of those transmissions had dismissed much of the information as propaganda and deception. Their perception changed when collaboration began streaming in from scores of independent sources, confirming many of the reports to the ever-increase consternation of the Minbari Intelligence divisions. Most of the Minbari couldn't believe that such details would be so freely brandied about in a Minbari dialect no less, especially during a time of war. But the dissemination of the details of the war and general facts concerning Earth and its growing confidence concerning the war was something no longer to be ignored. Those transmissions had done more to demoralize the Minbari military than just about anything else.

"Then you heard about the young Minbari child we saved."

The satais were silent. The other two Minbari were unsure what the admiral was talking about. General Kor seemed clueless as to where Kirk was going with this and that revelation made Kirk smile. Kor needed to be unbalanced. "Two months ago, one of our vessels intercepted and captured a small shuttle containing two Minbari civilians. The pilot and his grandchild purposely entered a combat zone and the shuttle was nearly fire upon. Fortunately, that didn't happen."

Kor grunted in disgust. His opinion about Federation mercy was well-known, enough so that Kirk was tempted to smile in Kor's face – which he did.

"The name of the pilot was Lonach, a member of your worker class. Captain Northington interrogated the civilian and discovered the reason why the old Minbari had placed himself and the child in harm's way."

The Satais were fully aware of the incident. The other two Minbari weren't.

"The reason for his desperate action was to save the life of the last surviving member of his family."

Cadroni merely eyed the admiral for a moment before speaking. "Your ISN and SFN news broadcasts spoke of it constantly," he grumbled. "That a Minbari would go to such lengths, to come to the enemy seeking help to save a family member fills me with a despair and anger. I understand his motives, however…"

"He took a chance, changed the rules for the sake of his grandchild. There was nothing Minbari medicine could do for her."

"I know you've seen the results of the disease," Coplann reflected. "It's a genetic condition our doctors have been unable to eradicate. The disease causes sterility among the Minbari and many of our offspring die from this disease. That's another reason that this war must end. Our best and brightest are being lost, sacrificed in a war that we cannot win. Even if we were to achieve victory, what would be the cost? Our population dwindles because of this sickness and every loss threatens our survival that much more."

"A warrior would rather die, rather than admit that," reflected Kor. "A true warrior however thinks of the ultimate victory, not just winning the war. If you want your people to survive to fight another day, then you should consider ending the war first and then battle the disease that is destroying your people. Fighting one war at a time is considered that best way to win."

Coplann and the other Minbari again looked at the Klingon, but this time perhaps for the first time, they looked at him speculatively. Maybe he wasn't the animal he appeared to be.

Maybe.

Kor waited, looking at them as if expecting a reply. Both leaders chose not to.

"The doctors on _Becerra_ were able to find a remedy for the child's ailment," continued Kirk. "They also discovered something else about the condition that is affecting your people. We believe it's the cause of the illness."

All of the Minbari looked at Kirk expectantly. "Please, enlighten us," Cadroni said dryly and as calmly as he could. "What have you discovered about this condition?"

"Indeed," insisted Coplann. All thoughts of hostility evaporated. The disease was a scourge to his people. Conservative estimates obtained by the Grey Counsel and kept in utmost secrecy had predicted that the Minbari had at most thirty generations before his people would be unable to reproduce. If the truth were release, the Minbari would very likely panic. "If it helps us find a cure, then we may well be used as an incentive to help end this war."

Kirk's face darkened. "That occurred to us, Satai. There is a cure, but you may not like what we've found."

"What is it, Admiral?"

"According to the reports, a Minbari female, three year old Zeavwe, the granddaughter of a Minbari named Lonach is suffering from a condition that began hundreds, perhaps as far back as a thousand years earlier. First it's genetic in origin."

"We are aware of that, Admiral. Our best scientists and medical worker castes have fought against this illness for generations."

"I'm sure you have," Kirk said. "But the cause of the problem eluded you because you were unable discover the key gene sequences that caused it. We've had a lot of medical experience working with cross species genetics. Our scientists discovered nearly one hundred sequences that are not native to your species." He stopped to let that sink into. A moment later he continued. Unless you knew what your original sequences looked like a thousand years earlier, you wouldn't know what was natural and what has been artificially introduced."

Each and every Minbari in the room froze. What was being said by the admiral had to be a lie. However everything known about the disease was falling into place. Their scientists knew that a series of gene sequences were the root cause of the loss of so many Minbari fetuses' spontaneous abortions. But no one had identified the exact reasons why.

Captain Spock now spoke, continuing where the admiral left off. "Satai Coplann, Satai Cadroni, as you are aware, when fully expressed approximately eight-five percent of Minbari fetuses with the affected disorder spontaneously abort in the first trimester of development. This occurs during the second and third week of pregnancy so the majority of spontaneous aborted pregnancies are not even noticed by the mother. Another fifteen percent that survive to birth, thirty percent of them die before their fifth year. Minbari who reach maturity may die from complications of the disease. Others, usually the male of your species where the disorder is not fully expressed are sterile. You are slowly headings towards extinction. Your species has been introduced to an artificial series of gene sequences whose origin Starfleet medical has identified. Whatever forces introduced these alien DNA sequences into your population were either unaware or didn't care what the long-term effects would be for you as it spread throughout your population."

"Alien DNA was inserted into our population without our consent," spat Alyt Yuedar. "Why would someone do such a thing?"

"A Minbari not born of Minbar," whispered Coplann. By the look that the other Satai had, both were sharing the same suspicion. A thousand years ago, a Minbari not of Minbar arrived and helped saved the forces of light from defeat and obliteration. He had children that eventually integrated into the population. "I may understand how it occurred," he confessed, 'but not the what."

"The alien DNA that has spread throughout more than two thirds of the Minbari population has been identified as Human DNA."

"NO!" screamed Yuedar. All decorum and patience had been shredded away. "I will not believe it! You're all liars!"

"Yes they are," agreed Kor. "But not today."

Captain Drake was equally horrified by the revelation. "Are you telling me that these people are in some sick way related to us?"

"Yes," confirmed Spock. "You have been at war with your relatives."

General Kor literally fell off his chair as he roared with laughter. "Humans," he guffawed. "Where will it end?"


	76. ATV chapter 75

_**Chapter Seventy-Five**_

_**USS Enterprise: **_

_At first thought, it was more than preposterous. _

_At second thought… _

"I demand to see some proof of this accusation," demanded Coplann. His normally somewhat ruddy complexion had turned pale and the more he thought about it the deeper he flushed. Everything had clicked into place. A quick glance told him that Cadroni had reasoned it out as well.

Dukhat – furry eyebrows, as well as his beard – the same as many Earthers. Then there were the Ashen, pure-blooded Minbari who envisioned the very image of his people so many generations earlier. That revelation brought him short. The Minbari, his people's, appearance changed so much in a thousand years, he realized for the first time. Only a few of the Minbari actually '_looked'_ like the ancestors of old. Coplann glanced at his counterpart.

'_Have we changed that much?' _

He already knew the answer, as did Cadroni and it was shocking, frightening, horrifying…

"We have proof," confirmed Kirk to two very contemplative satais.

A simple statement of fact was even more terrifying.

"I would like to see that proof as well," Captain Drake said. He was shaken by this new information as well. But if they were related, so what? What concerned him wasn't that they were related as much someone or very likely something had tampered with the people of Earth. It was as astonishing as well as disturbing.

The other Minbari had no real idea of what was going on but each had their suspicions. Both knew of the history of one of Minbar's greatest wars of so long ago.

Cadroni began to tremble. This changed everything. "If this is true, this must not get out. The Minbari people…it would destroy everything that we are. It could well destroy our civilization," he told Kirk.

Kirk's demeanor hardened. "It's too late. The genie's out." At the confusion of the statement: "it's an old Earth expression," he explained. "That means this secret can't be hidden any longer. The Federation knows and the Earth Alliance knows now. The Empire knows, and," he added, "you know. Everyone watching these proceedings knows the truth."

Cadroni now glared at the Admiral with undisguised hatred. The station _Becerra_ had to be receiving transmissions of this meeting and that meant that the never to be sufficiently cursed ISN, FBN and the dozens of other news information programs would be sending those transmissions across the universe. Minbar would find out about the same time as half the galaxy!

"You have destroyed our civilization! There will be chaos in the streets, mass suicide, possibly civil war."

"The truth hurts," Kirk countered seemingly indifferent to the Minbari's concern.

"You can't believe were in some way related to these, these people," snarled Drake.

"But you and Earth Alliance will survive this revelation?" asked Kor.

"Of course and if it's true, so what?"

"If the truth does not kill you, then you'll be stronger for it," Kor snarled. He turned to face Cadroni. "Are you saying that your people are weaker than the Earthers? If so, then perhaps you are not even as strong as you delude yourself to be. If the truth kills your people, then maybe you should lie down and die."

"Animal," one of the Minbari hissed.

He laughed. "I've been called worse," he said looking directly at Kirk. "The truth is dangerous, but it cleans, as well as wounds."

"Your best forces couldn't stop a handful of our ships. What will happen when our entire fleet arrives in your system?" He turned to face Coplann directly. "Don't depend of the Ashen. They won't stop us. Your space and planetary defenses will be shattered; and your people and your world turned into a desolate wasteland." He stared at both satais. "Do you wish for this war to continue?" demanded Kirk.

Cadroni and Coplann glanced at each other. It appeared that the weight of the world was on them, and it was, and they knew it.

"I wished that this day had never come," Cadroni said finally much to the shock of the other two Minbari warrior clan members sitting next to him. "We Minbari are a prideful people. A thousand years ago, we strode the stars like giants. We were in the front lines against First Ones and others followed in our wake, doing our bidding because we were first among the younger races. Only the Shadows and their minions dared to challenge us." He sighed, slumping into his chair. "The best of our people have been killed. The pride of our forces destroyed. We've lost worlds and our protectorates. We fight as never before and it is not enough to turn the tide. The Minbari are frightened and although a defiant people, I fear that it would not be enough to stem the tide rising against us." Quietly: "Our allies have abandoned us," he reflected bitterly and by allies he meant the Vorlons. It was clear they were no longer helping whether directly or indirectly now. "We have the heart, but not the means to defend ourselves. Our light has dimmed and it is your fault, Human."

"We didn't start this war," Kirk told him. "Don't blame us for your mistakes. This is a war that you began. I'm here to end it. It's time to stop living in the past. Think about it. Today, the killing can be ended on both sides. The war will not end the way you wanted it to but it will end and your people will live."

"Maybe it's better than we die as a people than to live as slaves to Humans," spat Alyt Yuedar.

"Who are you to decide the fate of an entire people?" snarled Drake. "You're just one individual. Will you decide the fate of an entire race, just like you did when you condemned Human kind for the loss of one man?"

"You racist! He wasn't a man, he was Minbari!" shrieked Alyt Yuedar.

"Whatever his designation because of him, you condemned an entire world," Drake spat with equal venom. "Now because of him '_your'_ world is about to be obliterated unless you surrender, something we tried to do, but weren't allowed by you righteous, enlightened people. Remember that? At least we talked to you. You didn't even give us the courtesy. So, how does it feel to be put in the same position as we were, knowing that your world is about to be destroyed and there's nothing you can do about it?"

It took strength for Yuedar to remain seated but in the end, she did. Both Satais looked at her in pride.

"What promises do we have that you will not slaughter our people?" asked Coplann.

Kirk relaxed a fraction as did Captain Spock. A page had been turned.

"My word, "said Kirk, "and the word of the Federation, just as you have my word that I will execute General Order Twenty-Four if we can't come to an agreement."

There was a silence for perhaps a minute as the two Minbari quietly conferred with one another. Finally it came to an agreement Coplann glared at Kirk issuing a challenge. "We will offer our surrender, if you give us murderer of Dukhat," Coplann said.

"You mean the one responsible for the failure of the First Contact, Captain Michael Jankowski?"

"We want him," Coplann said. "That is our condition."

"Captain Drake began to laughing and shaking his head.

"That is our one condition other than your promise," added Cadroni ignoring obviously crazed Human.

"What do you want from him?"

"Justice."

Kirk thought for a second. "I have heard your condition – and the answer is no. It is my understanding that Jankowski committed suicide not long after the war started."

This surprised the Minbari who have heard that the man was stabbed never really believed it. The biography of Captain Michael Jankowski had been well documented. At first he had be hailed as a hero, bravely defending his ships and crews from an unknown alien aggressor. However, once the war began the truth very quickly came out. The man was court-martialed, stripped of rank and then publicly offered to the Minbari as a means of apology, as a scapegoat, and a desperate measure bring a cessation to the war Earth forces had no chance of winning. The offer was ignored by the Minbari. Later, the body of Jankowski was found in front of a video monitor playing the looped footages of the slaughter of Earth ships and colonies and the original recording of his first contact with the Minbari. A PPG pistol was found next to him along with a simple note. Where he got the pistol that killed him has been a subject of some controversy. The apparent suicide was still steeped in controversy.

"Even if he hadn't died, I would not sacrifice anyone to appease your taste for blood." All four of the Minbari bristled at the implied insult. Kirk continued on indifferent to their feelings. Enough blood's already been shed, but apparently it's not enough for you! I'm sure that Captain Jankowski's mistake haunted him. He was captain and it was his mistake, his responsibility. But what about your actions? Your fleet tracked down Earthforce ships and wiped them out. Then you wiped out any and every Earth Alliance ship you could find. You destroyed ships that couldn't effectively fight back. You destroyed colonies and unarmed settlements. It should have been enough but you didn't stop. I won't mention Regulus and the Starbase to you again," he said with undisguised anger. "How much blood do you need to satisfy your lusts for revenge?"

Involuntarily, his eyes flickered towards Kor, who in turn glared back at him.

"The people then demand that the killer of Dukhat's corpse be given to us to be disposed of according to our laws," said Coplann. He hadn't missed the byplay between the two so-called allies.

"A mistake, compounded by mistakes on both sides and you want another pound of flesh to satisfy your pride. Satais, enough blood has been spilled for a dozen lifetimes. Jankowski made an error and the price was the loss of millions of lives. The fault of Dukhat's death was his responsibility. The deaths of the rest are yours.

Hazel eyes flashed in anger. "My answer to your request is no. The body of a dead man would serve no purpose," he said, surprising the Minbari by his blunt refusal. "Make a decision carefully. The Federation's response towards your world will depend on your next words."

All four Minbari stared at one another. The alien admiral was right. A barely restrained flood was out there threatening to drown Minbar in blood at the least provocation. There were enemy ships out there, small by Minbari standards but by no means inferior ready to attack, twenty-five hundred ships ready and able to reach out and destroy. The _Becerra_ station stood as a guardian to the gateway from Hell, allowing the courts unfettered entry. The Ashen have failed in their attempt to destroy it, couldn't even come close to overcoming its formidable defenses.

It stood defiant against everything that the Minbari stood for and they could do nothing against it. The glory of the Minbari war-machine, the pulsing heart of their protection had been gutted. The Minbari and Ashen defenders in the system were all there were, less than fourteen hundred capitals and likely tens of thousands of smaller craft, waiting to sale their lives on their leader's orders. It would be a bloodbath on a scale that none of them dared to imagine. Cadroni's people would try to hold the line but in his heart he knew they would fail.

For Coplann, there was another fear he dared not voice. His people were brave, beyond brave really in spite of the odds, but when hope was truly lost, unlike the Earthers, many would simply lose hope, accepting the inevitable. Faced with oblivion, the religious castes would certainly lose millions, dying by their own hands before the first shots would be fired. There would be mass suicides among the workers as well and he knew this to be true, feeling it to the very depths of his bones. This glorious little war would be the death of his people. It should have been so simple and it had gone so well until that day when they had gotten the news. Morann had told them all, but he had been too foolish to see what was being written in front of them.

He had growled at Morann's news, enraged by the fact that lowly Humans could have done such a horrendous thing to the Minbari. It seemed impossible and he remembered his retort to Morann.

"We have lost warriors to those vermin," he told the other satais. "We have lost ships. We have lost many of our citizens. They have bombed Minbari colonies and have attacked our worlds and have not been punished according to their deeds! The Earther Federationists' infamy can no longer be ignored or tolerated; it can only be avenged! We cannot make peace with these foul Humans! At best, we can only bring them to heel beneath our feet before we destroy them like the vermin they are. Our entire fleet is mobilizing and once we sweep these creatures from our space, Earth is lifeless, and the Humans extinct in our sector of the galaxy, we shall seek out and destroy the Human infestation on the other side of the galaxy along with their allies as necessary!"

Delenn had laughed at him and he thought her foolish for believing his words – such arrogance!

He now admitted he was wrong, so very wrong.

_Had he really been so innocent those long months ago? _

Coplann folded his hands in quiet contemplation. Understanding what was happening, Cadroni echoed his movements. A path as vile as anything he'd imagined in his nightmares lay before him_. _Anger, hatred, the bitter sting of defeat clouding his judgment was not what was needed now. _How I wish that Delenn was here! It's her fault that disaster has befallen us! Or is it? We were so sure in our righteous indignation. Delenn was merely the key to something that we all wanted.'_

The war needed to end before more death could claim others on either side. Coplann turned and stared at his hazel-eyed enemy._ 'Such an unusual color for eyes,' _he thought.

"Admiral Kirk, the Minbari are a proud people. For a thousand years, we have walked the stars confident of our supremacy among the younger races. We were content in our power and we knew that none could challenge us. We remembered that we were the ones who pushed the Shadows and their minions back, but in our hearts we forgot that we didn't do so alone. It seems that we have forgotten more than more than we have gained," he said reflectively. "We will not allow our people to die for the sake of pride."

Beside him, Cadroni nodded. "Admiral, I request a communications device to contact my people." He gave the admiral a series of numbers.

"Computer, tie in communications to transmit to the following coordinates."

Next, Cadroni uttered the hardest words that he ever imagined. "For the safety and warfare of the Minbari people, I offer surrender of Minbar and its people to you and under these conditions you are now held responsible for the actions of your people towards mine."

"As are you," Kirk said, smiling viciously at the implied slight and unspoken challenge.

No one played poker like he did when he was in his zone.

_**USS Enterprise**_

_**Admiral's quarters**_

Admiral Kirk should have been tired. He wasn't. There was an energy pulsing within him that he hadn't felt for a long time. He was out here making a difference. He was here playing the ultimate game of life and death and once more he was excited and had patted himself on the back for his achievements.

Moments later the jubilation turned to near depression. The last thing he needed to do is pat congratulate himself. The last time he did so he had lost his ship in his son had died. Was a very sobering reminder that no one is in mortal.

Spock came into his quarters a few moments later and sat down. The three-dimensional chess game was still sitting on the table in the same position as head there for last couple of months. He and Spock had not finished the game yet and it was a stark reminder of everything that had happened.

Time?"

"Three hours, thirteen minutes, twelve seconds."

Kirk nodded. "They've heard by now." He pressed the com-link. "This is Admiral James Kirk to forwards units. The word is given. Good hunting."

"_Acknowledged, Admiral."_

Two hundred light- to- medium class starships both Federation and Klingon, warped out of the system, their destination the star system of Minbar.

"Let's see what type of reception they're given," Kirk said. "Poker, not chess, Spock."

That phrase was like an old joke now, comfortable in its age and retelling. Between the two of them it conveyed so many nuances.

"I assumed that was what the game was," Spock said dryly. "But the stakes, as they say are very high."

"It usually is when life and death is involved. You know that."

"I agree and once again you have beaten the odds as I knew you would. They would not have come to the table otherwise." There was a pause as the subject was subtly changed. "Do you remember our first encounter with the Romulans?"

"How could I forget? It was the first time we saw them face to face. I'm not that old."

"I was not referencing age, Admiral. I was merely inquiring," the Vulcan dryly admonished. "When I saw the Romulan commander, I told you that I believed them to be related to Vulcans and if so, then weakness was something that we dare not show. I believe this to be true of the Minbari but more so about the Ashen. They will not stop as the evidence of their attack against their own allies indicates."

"Yes, they will fight. I saw the combat logs from the Klingons and Gorn. I have no doubt about that."

"Agreed, and they may drag the more radical and conservative Minbari warrior factions into battle with them. From what little data we have obtained on them, they call themselves the true servants of the Vorlons and I believe they will not surrender no matter the odds. They appear to be a very passionate people, perhaps even more so than the Klingons."

"A conflict is inevitable then," Kirk concluded. "We have several scout ships testing the edge of the system defenses. They know we are coming. Spock, I won't hesitate in removing the Ashen from the field by force, if necessary."

"Yes. I have seen the initial reports and I concur. However there are those inside the Federation that are not pleased with your actions and by your manner in which you brought the Minbari to the table."

"In what way?" he asked as innocently as possible, a sure indication to Spock that he already knew. "Have you been talking to your father?"

The Vulcan captain steeple his fingers. "My father has informed me that there has been some pressure by certain groups to have you removed from the negotiations. They believe you to be far too aggressive, too warlike and that the prosecuting of this war could have been done in a less aggressive manner. The invocation of General Order Twenty-Four was deemed _'rash'."_

Kirk tasted his saurian brandy, pausing to gather his thoughts. "And what would these 'certain groups' have done instead?" asked the Admiral.

"According to my father, they believe that talks would have achieved the same result as your military actions. This is the second time you've invoked GO Twenty Four in your career. They have also expressed criticisms towards Captain Tynen's and Commodore Sulu's actions near alliance Earth."

"Tynen, Sulu?" repeated Kirk. He frowned. "Why? Their actions have been exemplary."

"Although Captain Tynen's actions in the battle for Alliance Earth were successful, it has been suggested that he was too aggressive in his initial approach and subsequent destruction of the Minbari fleet. He should have been more insistent in establishing communications with the attacking forces rather than starting a full scale battle against them."

"Do you know how that sounds?" Kirk defended. "The Minbari attacked Earth. What was he supposed to do, talk them to death?" His tone wasn't one of anger, but one more of curiosity, "and what about Sulu?"

"He destroyed a Minbari warship during his initial visit to Alliance Earth when merely disabling it without significant loss of life should have been sufficient, according to critics."

His initial irritation had evaporated, turning into intense curiosity. "What did your father say about these accusations?"

Now it was Spock's turn to pause. "He merely informed me of these concerns however, he appeared most reflective."

_Crap. _When Sarek of Vulcan turned reflective, it was time to sit up and take notice if past experience was anything to go by and he knew Sarek better than most other non-Vulcans.

"Did he share any of his '_reflections'_ with you?" asked Kirk.

"He spoke of the last few years of our service together. My death," Spock casually mentioned, "the instrument of my resurrection, and the subsequent changes in Starfleet. He called those changes 'less conservative' than he had expected. After my resurrection he noticed that certain influential members of the Federation were more insistent that Starfleet, as the defensive arm of the Federation be downsized despite the continued threats of the Klingons and Romulan Empires. He believed that the Federation had considered phasing out the more military aspects of Starfleet something, he opposed. Then Praxis was blown up."

That hadn't escaped Kirk either. It had been an assumption stated by one of the Commodores during that classified meeting. There had been rumors of course, but _Enterprise_ had been in the field and many of those rumors hadn't didn't reach him. But still, he hadn't been overly impressed with the reasoning.

"When we met Chancellor Gorkon's ship and then the Minbari, my father observed a subtle change in the pattern. With the Klingons coming to the table, direct confrontation with those factions died down and instead, certain officers and crews began to be targeted for removal."

"A change in tactics?" asked Kirk. Spock nodded. "Because the Klingons would somehow become less of a threat? Not hardly."

"However, my father has noticed yet another change in tactics. Those who are seeking peace at any price within the Federation have become more active as this war winds down."

"Why?"

"Starfleet has become more aggressive. Its position has strengthened."

"It's become a more powerful entity, with experienced personnel and newer ships to better to defend the Federation. Are you suggesting some sort of conspiracy?"

"I am merely restating what my father told me," answered Spock. "He is not given to idle speculation. It appears that Genesis, despite its being classified, was a catalyst, the beginning of an increase to, in effect, and I use this phrase cautiously, neutralize Starfleet as an effective military deterrent."

"Then the Minbari showed up," Kirk said, continuing the train of thought. "This conflict began and everything changed. We were heading towards a more passive Starfleet. But with this war, that direction has been changed. We know that there are things out there; threats and Federation as a whole is re-evaluating our direction."

"This plan to demilitarize Starfleet, if that is what it is, would have taken decades," continued Spock, "possibly as long as a century to implement however Starfleet would in effect have been crippled, or at the very least severely weakened, if not for this war. Therefore it is possible that these individuals have been forced to push their agenda forward faster than they planned to."

"Because Starfleet will be strengthening itself because of the Vorlon threat," finished Kirk. "We won't be taken unawares. To counter this, more military oriented officers and crew will have to be removed from the equation."

"That is what my father has suggested."

"That would leave us vulnerable to attacks from outside," Kirk whispered. "If it were anyone else I would say he was paranoid. But Spock, there isn't any concrete proof, only conjecture."

"True, however it was the contact by a longtime acquaintance, a member of the Vulcan Science Academy that aroused his suspicion."

'What did he say?' Kirk asked.

"It wasn't what he said as much as what Sarek observed of his actions. There were nuances that my father noticed that made his logic concerning the individual uncertain."

Okay," whispered Kirk. "I've heard that before. Does your father suspect Romulan involvement?"

"That might be a possibility, but I believe he believes it's something else."

"This is a game of chess, Spock."

"It seems likely. We're just learning that the game is already in progress."

"Spock, have you read the report concerning the trip by the USS _Concordat _through the passage way**?"**

"Yes, a Federation starship from a different universe and time traveling with a Klingon and Minbari escort; a most fascinating report."

"You received the general account," Kirk said. "What your report didn't include was Admiral Janeway's log concerning the state of the Federation in her time and universe."

"Admiral, may I point out that her future history may have very little bearing to our current predicament. The events of each universe are unique and trying to compare such events or possible events with one another violates several statutes involving our temporal directives. Indeed, Starfleet's regulations would frown upon our even having this discussion."

"Frown upon yes, forbid, no. There's no such thing as a Temporal Directive yet and if there were, they would be guidelines like our Prime Directive."

"Interesting interpretation."

"Well, if there was an established temporal directive with her Starfleet, she didn't adhere to it. In fact, she broke several Starfleet mandates when she contacted us directly in the first place. That admiral was concerned enough to pass along detailed information to a vessel from another universe. Therefore the least we can do is to examine it and that's exactly what Starfleet's doing despite some resistance."

The admiral's eyes narrowed. "Much of it is classified but four things stood out. One involves an incident involving the Federation and Starfleet officers. It's highly classified and has Bennett in a snit. The second concern is the presence of a very aggressive race from another universe that may have some connection with us. The third is a cybernetic race that may or may not be part of our universe. Starfleet is sending long distance exploratory missions to determine if they're something we have to be concerned with here. The fourth involves the Vorlons and their actions in that other universe."

"Fascinating. Jim, does Starfleet Command believe that the Vorlons are a threat?"

"An admiral from another reality was concerned enough that she felt she had to warn us," answered Kirk. "I can't explain it. Other than the one incident, they've done nothing that I'm aware of but I don't trust them and neither do several admirals in Starfleet, including Bennett. We've destroyed something of theirs, something of great value and they won't take that lightly."

"They did support the Minbar; however that doesn't make them a direct threat to the Federation."

Kirk almost smiled as he listened to his friend offer his counterpoint as he had done so for so long. "Interesting how you said that without much feeling."

"I'm Vulcan. But Jim, I don't know why but I too 'feel' that somehow they are a threat." One of his eyebrows rose as he stared at Kirk. "Maybe I am learning how to trust my instincts more effectively."

"Why Spock, that's almost Human of you."

"I am half Human," he countered. "It is only logical to do so and as I've often said to my students, logic is the beginning of wisdom. So, what is our course of action?"

"For now, nothing. We'll just keep watching, watching the watchers."

Spock stood up. "I believe it is time for me to return to my ship."

"Six hours, Spock."

_**Talylinchya (Shining Nova)**_

_**Ashen Command Ship**_

_**Minbar Star System**_

_Traitors!_

"No!" snarled Del'Nilbae Larohia, proclaimed ruler of the Minbari people. "How could they have betrayed the Vorrin in such a manner?" he whispered to himself.

_They were everywhere. _

_Satai Coplann, Satai Cadroni – traitors to the people, traitors to the Vorrin! Their images were seen on all broadcast systems. Even before both Minbari and Ashen workers managed to block any of those transmissions, it had been too little and too late to stop the incredible amount of damage those, those traitors had done by announcing to the people that they had requested an unconditional cease fire._

_Minbari all over had heard and were becoming uncontrollable. They defied their Ashen brethren's authority. Several of the Minbari warrior castes had refused orders from the Ashen commanders and their ships were separating themselves from their Ashen counterparts. Battle lines were being reformed with Ashen to Ashen and Minbari to Minbari. That which was one was becoming two and mistrust between the two had begun to infiltrate the unity. It had happened so quickly._

"The Minbari are demanding answers," Sutain Ty'll said slowly. "As am I."

Outwardly, Del'Nilbae was composed as were all Ashen. His white flowing robes were unruffled and he sat with the others outwardly composed. Inwardly however he was seething with barely repressed rage. "They have betrayed our people," he said with controlled indifference as if he was discussing a pleasant summer's day.

"Which people? Ty'll asked. "The Minbari? The Ashen? The Vorrin? Who did they betray exactly?"

"They betray all of us," the leader answered.

"No, they betray you and through you, all of us," Lanot'jell snapped. All pretense of control had dissipated. "Your heavy-handed approach has destroyed our attempts at unity with our cousins. Already the people question your authority."

"We are all Minbari, they have accepted Our Authority."

"Then why are they questioning what they've seen?" the tall, heavily-jeweled Ashen countered. "The Satais have ripped our authority to shreds. If you believe that the Minbari will follow your will now, you are sadly mistaken." The male was in an open rage now. "It was our plan to join the Minbari, our lost brethren, become one with them. You exceeded your authority becoming Del'Nilbae. Any chance of acceptance has been destroyed. Warrior you may be. Fool you are."

"The Minbari people will come to understand the situation and together we will rid the darkness from our skies."

"Yet we see the evidence with our own eyes," Lanot'jell raged. "We placed you in a position of power. We wanted Ashen and Minbari to become one once again and your incompetence has turned every carefully laid plan to dust. Already the people question our will. The other satais where are they?"

"On the _Valen'tha_."

"Then we can't touch them. A plague your stupidity! The Star Riders and Wind Swords will never allow us to take the other traitors and execute them now, even if they agreed with us. If anything happens to them now, Minbari and Ashen will kill each other and you know the result if that occurs. Minbar will burn and the dark enemy will let us do the dirty work for them. We will be separated and defeated, this cannot be. This will not be."

"I thought you strong enough to rule," his sister said to him." I was mistaken. As a leader, you have failed every test given to you. You have shamed me as your sister. You have shamed the Vorrin with your inability to cleanse the darkness from the skies and your inability to rule wisely."

"The darkness is stronger than you assumed," said another Ashen leader.

"It does not matter how strong it is. Minbar would never surrender to the darkness."

"Foolish brother," Lady'll said to him slowly as if he were a little child. "Everything has changed! Can't you see that?"

"You do not understand, sister," Larohia said. "They will fight and in the heat of battle, the Minbari would gladly help destroy their own world in order to keep the darkness from overcoming them. The two satais have petitioned for an unconditional surrender."

"They will reject the desires of these traitors to hand the world over to darkness. If the _Valen'tha_ is destroyed along with the other traitors."

"Minbari warship in the star system will attack us! War will begin, Minbari against Ashen."

"We must stop the traitors from completing the work on the _Valen'tha_."

"You are wrong. They know the satais better than they know '_you'_. Whose words; who's loyalties will they accept? What can we do with the world against us?" his sister asked. "If we were united then we could do anything, but we're not and it is your fault because of your incompetence and heavy-handedness."

"The Minbari people are weak and are in need of guidance," the Del'Nilbae answered with conviction."

"They are not as weak as you may think brother. You believe them to be weak because they are not Ashen, and they do not praise the Vorrin as we, but you are wrong. You ordered attacks on the Minbari population, another mistake, one of so many. That lack of understanding, this is your failing, not that you were weak, but that you were not strong enough."

"This stain upon us all sings for your blood, Larohia."

The other leaders of the ashen have spoken to him it was simply a death sentence. He understood the reasons why they were doing this and in any of the time he would've agreed, but in this case he was the one about to be sacrificed for the greater good and he was not pleased with the decision.

"You are my sister," Larohia intoned. I will redouble my efforts. For the glory of the Vorrin, for the glory of the Ashen, and for the glory of Minbar, I will ensure that both Minbari and Ashen will drown the darkness in their blood."

"Yes, we will," said Lanot'jell, a pronouncement coming from him was equal to a death sentence. "But you would not be there to see it."

Larohia stood there quietly, not moving. In the eyes of his fellow equals he was already dead. "I will submit," he said with the slightest hint of our defeat. "For the greater glory of the Vorrin."

"For the glory and honor of the floor in and the Ashen," his sister said softly. "You may use your knife. Journey well."

"We are pleased to do so. Ensure Minbar's safety, or if not, let it not suffered greatly."

"We promise that the darkness would not control the home world."

"Let it be so."

The end was swift.


	77. Chapter 76

12

_**Chapter Seventy-Six**_

_**Valen'tha**_

_**The Hall of the Grey Council**_

The modified_ Shagotti_ called_ Valen'tha__,_the very heart of Minbari power was situated twelve thousand kilometers in orbit above the planet Minbar. It was surrounded by close to one hundred Minbari warships of all configurations whose sole purpose was to protect the ship from any harm. Ironically, the biggest concerns right now were with their own brethren. Since the announcement of surrender by the Satais on the flagship of the most hated Human in the collective Minbari consciousness, both sides had slowly withdrawn to their respective areas. Trust that had been so solid mere days before now became a thing suspicion between the two.

Inside the _Valen'tha, _the hallowed meeting place of the Grey Council was as dark as Hedronn in had ever seen it. It was more than the lack of light. There was something missing and it took him a moment to realize exactly what was. Gone was an almost mystical feeling of power, of reverence, of that sense that everything was right in the universe that had pervaded the ship for almost a thousand years. It was still the seat of power the Minbari but it was no longer the '_heart'_ of the Minbari. That heart had been stripped away the moment the Minbari discovered that they were no longer the greatest of the young races. That revelation is stripped from them their dignity had stripped from them their souls and for the first time they felt real fear.

They were lost.

The elder Minbari could see it in the eyes of others as they stepped into their respective places, all but one. Dhaliri of the religious was there, but not Cadroni, who was on the other Earther ship. In his stead was his father, retired Satai Cadoni offering desperately needed advice. Kalonnon, Varenn and he represented the workers. Coplann of the warrior caste was with Cadroni. Sherran and Morann were present and others such as Drulan and Zakat those being groomed for leadership in the Grey Council – all accounted for but one. One of the Satais was missing; perhaps the most revered one, and certainly one that Dukhat had loved.

It was well-known that Delenn would have had been the eventual successor of Dukhat had he lived. But she had gone missing and no one knew where she was. Delenn had not been seen for months now and this was so very much unlike her.

Many of his fellow religious caste members had feared the worst and believed that she had died somehow in a conflict against the Federationists with the real truth never to be known. No one knew for sure but what they did now was that she would have never run and left her people alone. That would have been unthinkable and so unlike her. The enemy would have gloated concerning her capture or death, if they had been responsible.

So now they had to lead rule without her presence and it was indeed far more difficult than he had imagined. They had made mistakes, horrible mistakes in willingly allowing their Ashen brethren to leech power from them. It should not have happened, but in their desperation the unthinkable had happened.

For several moments, no one spoke. No one dared to be first. But finally Hedronn broke the silence, not because he wanted to, but it was but because it was the right thing to do. Just because one was afraid of the future did not mean that one had to be paralyzed by it.

"Throughout my long life, I have never imagined that success could be so frightening," Hedronn quietly said to the other members of the Grey Council. Cadroni and Coplann had succeeded. That was somewhat expected however the further revelations of the relationship between Humanity and Minbari was not. It came as a horrible shock to both the Minbari leadership and the entire world of Minbar as that quiet truth was exposed to the galaxy.

The revelation that Minbari blood had been tainted by Humanity had caused near riots on the planet within minutes of its pronouncement. Ashen brutality had been bad enough, and now this. Already there were those who had said that they'd now understood why the Humans were so defiant and efficient in their defense against the Minbari war machine. How could it not be? They were part of the Minbari themselves, the same blood. Others were afraid for exactly the same reason. But most of the people really didn't care if they had Human blood mixed with Minbari or not. There was still the enemy and the enemy was coming.

"Now the whole world knows what we've always suspected," he said. "Every fear we've imagined has come to pass."

"Did you truly suspect that this would not get out?" asked Cadoni who had known of this horrible truth for some time. The hooded father of Cadroni stood within the circle slowly surveying the other Satais attempting to discern their thoughts and feelings before continuing. His eyes were sunken and his voice shook with rage. "I for one had not expected something like this would come out in such a manner, however in light of everything that has happened. I am not surprised, especially with the revelations of a cure at _Becerra_. The question becomes what do we do about it?"

"May the universe forever curse the ISN and the FBN for their inability to keep their mouths shut!" snapped Varenn. "They didn't even consider what this might have done to our people. Earther and UFOpers news service has done more damage to our people than just about anything that the Federationists and their allies have done to us! Not only have they attacked our people, now they attack our souls."

"The people are already in a panic because of Ashen atrocities. They're not pleased with what we've done either, or should I say what we have not done," said Hedronn. "We are the ones responsible for what has happened to our planet. We were the ones who allowed the Ashen to do what they have done and said nothing. It is now our responsibility to change what has happened, to take back what we gave away."

Sherann, the second youngest of the Satais nodded vigorously. "No longer can we depend on others to do what we should have done in the first place. Minbari do not kill Minbari. We should continue to honor that mantra but it may not be possible now. We have chosen this course of action and now we must continue the road wherever it leads us. The Vorlons are not here but we are, as are Ashen," he added with a touch of contempt. Despite everything that we said, despite everything that we think about them, the Ashen are Minbari. Many of the warrior caste respect and honor them. We gave them authority over us. Of course, we realize this was a mistake but it is our responsibility and now we propose to take back what is rightfully ours. The Grey Council is tainted."

"Will the warrior clans support us?" asked Hedronn.

"I don't see how they couldn't," Sherann answered. "We have failed them, but the warriors are more than aware of the situation at hand. As aggressive as you wish them to be, as much as they wish to fight to the bitter end, they know that the cause is lost. They have no desire to have Minbar burn because of their pride."

"That's a big change," argued Kalonnon.

"Yes, it is, for all of us," Sherann said. "When you look at our warriors out there preparing for the final battle, what do you see?" No one spoke. This was good, he decided, because he needed to make a statement. "This is what I see – dreams of revenge, dreams of glory, all turning to ash. When I look at our warriors, I see a defeated army. The fire has been lost in their eyes. Fear has replaced it. Our warriors have fought bravely but we've lost nearly every battle against our enemies. We have lost stations, we have lost convoys, and we have lost people both warriors and civilians. We have lost entire cities; we have lost entire worlds. We have fought back with everything that we've had and we were pushed back. We received help from the Vorlon's and we were defeated. We were allied with our brothers the Ashen, and that did nothing to slow the tide. We were pushed back. We tried to end the war on Earths doorstep and we failed." As he spoke, the room seemed to grow darker. "The Ashen tried the same and they failed. Our victories are almost nonexistent. I can see the terror in our warrior's eyes, something that has never happened before and do you know why? It's because they cannot see a path to victory and if they cannot see that path then they have no hope. Our people are so strong, and they've always been strong, but they been strong because there was always the possibility of victory no matter how dark the circumstances. What I see now are a people that are willing to give up because they have no hope of defeating this enemy. The Humans have destroyed our ability to effectively fight back against them because our warriors believe they have no chance, and if our warriors believe they have no chance then how much more do the people that we are trying to protect? Do you think they will fight to the death if the Federationist people come and lay waste our world? I do not think so. I think they have given up. The Minbari have no hope and because of that they have no strength. That is the reason why we have submitted to the terms of the Admiral James T. Kirk, the Minbari Slayer."

"Can't you see this, Morann?" asked Dhaliri.

"No."

"Then I believe you to be blind. Coplann and Cadroni, indeed all of us, have risked everything to go and talk to the Federationists," Cadoni said. "We have done this thing to protect our world and I expect all Minbari to follow our leadership, if we are to survive."

"But we were the ones that convinced the people that these are the Humans and the animal allies were agents of darkness in the first place!" said Hedronn.

"The Vorlons approved of our findings, agreeing with what we had always thought the Federationists to be," Morann said. "And now you want us to publicly change our opinion concerning the Federationists saying that they are not agents of the darkness as we thought them to be even though they are coming to destroy our world?" asked the very distraught Minbari. "The Vorlon's sent our brethren here to aid us in our time of need. Do we just ignore this fact and state that the Vorlons have lied to us? Why would they do such a thing? They have been our allies for more than a thousand years and we have trusted in their words with our lives. Are we to abandon these beliefs when the enemy is so close our world? They are First Ones, whose thought processes are as far above us as ours are above insects. These are the ones we should trust no more so than now."

"Have they ever physically fought by our side?" Varenn shook his head violently. "They have abandoned us," he said, giving voice to an unvoiced acknowledgement every Satai feared. "They are nowhere to be seen, and the supplies that they have given us the only partially successful against the enemy. If they were so concerned about our safety then why was the technology they have given us so inferior? Ashen technology is above ours so why did not the Vorlons give us the same technology so that we could defend ourselves better against this enemy? Why is it that in our time of need the Ashen have not given us technology to help keep our warriors, our people, and our ships from being bled by our enemies? The Ashen have knowledge of subspace technology but they did not share it with us. The Ashen had more powerful weaponry, but did not share. The Ashen have better sensor technology, but did not share. They have killed our people and all we can say is Minbari do not kill Minbari! Morann, you believe in the Vorlons and you believe in Ashen. My question to you is, do you believe that they would allow Minbar to survive, or are they willing to let the people die, let our world die fighting an enemy that have no chance in defeating?" There, he'd said it. "These are not the Shadows or their minions. If it were the Shadows or their minions right now we would be morning our future deaths. Unlike them this Federation has given us a choice."

Morann shook his hooded head once. He recognized that the others were united against him. "What they have given us the choice to become slaves of Humanity or to die like Minbari! We once killed the Humans with impunity. Do you not think that as they now have the power they were not come here looking for vengeance? We tried to destroy their world and we failed! The Ashen tried to destroy their world and they failed! Now they are coming for us and do you not think that they wish to turn us into little more than pets to be used for their amusement?"

"Morann, members of the Minbari warrior class are guarding on doors and this ship from Ashen attack, our so-called allies! This is something that has never had been necessary until now! The Ashen could very easily decide to come here and try to kill us in these very chambers. We are the seat of power the Minbari but if we die then the Ashen truly will take over."

"You misunderstand them. They would not do such a thing, because they 'are' Minbari, even more so than we if that insolent Human is to be believed. They are as concerned for this world as we are."

Hedronn growled at him. The other Satais glared at him in shock. "Minbari do not kill Minbari. But the Ashen don't have any such compulsions. You see what's happening on the planet Ashen have been killing Minbari, forced another Minbari to kill Minbari. The Ashen may be Minbari but that culture is not ours; Valen's wisdom and understanding and yes, compassion had not touched them. This must not continue."

"I would never have believed this to be possible," said Morann. "Have we become so to desolate and fearful that we are willing to trust the word of the Human who is responsible for killing tens of thousands of our people over our own brethren?"

"Coplann and Cadroni trust him enough to make the pronouncements that they have. Do you trust their word?"

"Yes," Morann said after the moment's hesitation. "They have our best interest at heart even if they are misguided."

"If you call them misguided, then you call us misguided," countered Sherann.

Moran turned pale. "Why did you not tell me that this action was to be taken?"

The room seemed to darken even more. "It was because we could not trust you as it is apparent to us that you rely on the Ashen more than you trusted us."

"Larohia is designated leader of the Minbari now," defended Morann. "He is our rightful leader."

"No, he lost the right to leadership when he ordered his people to shoot and kill ours. Would you have done such a thing?"

"No, I would not have," he quietly admitted.

"This is why we would take back what is ours and the warrior Caste will support it."

"Most, not all."

"Yes we made a mistake. We will correct that mistake before we are all doomed. I would not be held accountable for the destruction of our world when we could've stopped it."

"You all sound like you have already acknowledged defeat," spat Morann. "We can still stop them!"

"Morann, what good is victory if there is nothing left but ash in the end?" asked Hedronn.

"What if the Federation is lying and we order our military to surrender and it makes us even more vulnerable to attack by the enemy? If we lay down our defenses and they still attack and destroy our system and our people what will you have to say then?" Morann's frown was visible even with his head covered. "I've studied some of the history which the Centauri have given us. They have been historical cases where the losing faction surrendered and the winning faction butchered them like animals. It was recorded that the rivers ran red for days because of all the blood spilled, and they spared no one. The Ashen are still with us. I for one would not wish to have our people to endure such a fate. I would rather die with the weapon in my hands then to submit to such an atrocity."

"I would agree too, if such a thing comes to pass, although is a real possibility that this may not happen. Kirk is a warrior who seems to have honor," said Sherann. "Cadroni trust his words."

"He is a Human," spat Morann.

"He has given us his word when he could have quietly invaded and destroyed us all without notice. Instead he chose to warn us. He may be ruthless, but two Satais of the Grey Council apparently trust his words enough to accept surrender from him."

"If they weren't coerced in the first place," commented Morann. "There's been so much bloodshed that we dare not trust them and why should we? If we could have, we would have slaughtered them all. There would have been no peace overtures from us. Do we trust them when we planned to wipe them from the face of the universe? Why should they not do the same to us?"

Sherann raised his hand to speak. Although the newest of the Satais, he was also the most vocal of the group. "Yes, we did plan to kill them all. We also see the irony in this situation. We did not expect such huge losses on our side, not to this extent; however the blood of the Minbari people has flowed as freely as that river you spoke of. Our glorious cause has led our people into a death trap."

"Delenn…"

"And we have blamed Delenn for that!" Sherann pushed on. "She was Dukhat's protégé and she was allowed to dictate this war's beginning and the Grey Council stood back and let her."

"She was right to start a holy war against Earthers," Morann countered.

"They killed our beloved leader." Hedronn looked on in disgust as much upon Morann and much as himself. Foolish arrogance had led them to this point in history. If they had believed they couldn't have won at the beginning of this war, would they have been so eager to start it? "One person dies and an entire people must be wiped out from existence, and we call ourselves followers of the light." He paused. "It makes me wonder exactly what kind of people are we?"

"You wouldn't have wondered if we were winning this war," Moran retaliated. "The enemy is coming soon and if we blunt their coming attack, show them the price of attacking the Minbari in their home space with the help of our brothers, then we will be able to dictate terms of our capitulation." There, he'd said it as well; as bitter as worm root, he'd said it. He had admitted the probability of defeat – to himself. "We can then do so from a position of strength." He looked around, almost pleading. "We can do this."

"No, we can't," Cadoni said. "Our forces are weakened at best, broken at the Earthers Battle of the Line. Our best warriors are dead. Our best ships are dust. Our best weapons are not effective enough. Our allies work at cross purposes to our needs. "He remained silent for a second leading what he had said that just to them out because they knew who he was talking about. Next to him, Morann snorted, but remained silent. "We respect the Vorlons who have abandoned us in our time of need," he spat. "We still respect them. How could we not? But the Ashen treat them as gods. They have no qualms in the fighting to the death no matter the cost. They would take Minbar into the fire in the name of the Vorlons. We will not do that."

"The Ashen would not consign our world to oblivion," Morann persisted. He looked around slowly, allowing everyone to know exactly what he was doing. "I do not see our Del'Nilbae here," he said. "He should be presiding over this council meeting."

"His presence is not required here," Cadoni said matter-of-factly. He was angry now, angrier than he ever imagined possible. In his mind the Ashen had betrayed the people of Minbar. "He should be the protector of our people instead of their murderers. Yet, he has killed innocent men and women whose right it was to protest." The others could tell that Cadoni was struggling to maintain his control even as his anger threatened to take over. "Our people have already suffered terribly because of this war. The birthrate continues to decline with each generation and the loss of so many has done nothing to help the situation. You are all aware of that and with each death we experience, the Minbari are diminished. My heart was nearly broken when the Federationists spoke to us of the disease that has been killing our people for generations. They knew! Morann, let us say that we had won the war and exterminated the life form known as Human. Then we would have never known what was the cause was that destroys us from within. Their genes have been joined with ours! We've been cursed in ways that we will never fully understand in our lifetimes, and I believe that the Vorlons or some unknown First One did this, a thousand years ago. The Vorlons introduced Valen, the Minbari not of Minbar. They did it purposely and allowed his contamination into our gene pool without considering the consequences, or," he added quietly, "they didn't care. The truth is a horrible thing, but the truth is the truth and as much as I am loath to admit it, I can foresee the extinction of our people within thirty generations. I have little desire to see that happen knowing that I could've stopped it. We, as a people must survive, not die in a glorious but futile war. Larohia does not see that. None of the Ashen do, and I would not have them ruling over us, redefining who and what we are for their own interests. Minbar is for the Minbari first. They are welcomed to join us, but not welcome to rule over us."

"You would depose our leader?"

"The Grey Council leads the Minbari," was Hedronn's retort, "not him. It was a mistake we are now correcting."

"This will start a civil war," Morann said. "We cannot be divided, not now."

"They can support us in our decision or they can leave," Hedronn snapped.

"Then you have decided?"

"The Grey Council has decided," he answered with absolute finality. "Your points are valid, Morann, but I would not have our home world turned into a wasteland when there is something we can do to avoid it. It may not be a peace of our choosing but it will be a peace, one which allows our people to survive. With hope, we will survive. Without hope, I fear for us all."

"These are truly dark times," Morann wailed, "that you would trust the word of enemies of our people, rather than our own brothers."

"A brother should be concerned with what is best for our own world."

"I disagree with these actions and there are those Minbari in the warrior caste who will not side with your decisions."

"But most of them will. For the others, it will be their choice and the will bear the consequences of those actions," was Hedronn's dark response. Minbari did not kill Minbari but that mandate might well change. "The Ashen are to remove themselves from the planet, all of them. We have allowed them to kill long enough!"

"They only did what they thought was best in these dark times," said Morann.

"Listen to yourself! The Ashen can leave anytime they want to. Have they been honorable with us? I think not! They have an understanding of subspace, which they did not bother to share with us, their brothers in blood. We can't. Hyperspace is turbulent and is closed to us. We cannot escape! We cannot generate jump points for our people to flee. We can only fight to the death… or we can surrender. There's no escape and we will not abandon our people even if we could."

Morann shook his head violently. "Then I ask that you will speak to Larohia before things become worse than they already are."

"He may speak to us from his ship. We will speak to him from the _Valen'tha."_

**USS **_**Romanoff**_

_**Captain Nyota Uhuru commanding**_

"The word is given, Captain," said Lieutenant Osborne. "Element Titan is on the move. ETA twelve hours."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

Uhuru was hunched over Communications, her old style earpiece firmly placed on her left side listening in to Minbari transmissions. At the edge of the Minbari star system, the _Knowles_ moved slowly, barely at one quarter impulse. The modified stealth system on the _Oberth_ class vessel made it all but invisible to any Minbari sensor system not actively searching for it. The dark gray, almost black communications-science vessel could barely be seen against the backdrop of space. Equipped with the same stealth system, its heavy escort, the _Romanoff, _followed in its wake one light second distant. In the last few days they'd been lucky; despite the heavy patrols so far they hadn't been detected. The Minbari knew that the Federation had ships in their system and they were trying their best to find them.

"Uh-uh-uh," she whispered.

The bridge was darkened, reflecting the EMCON condition. Emissions and power generation was at a minimum helping to maintain its stealth's efficiency. During these times the crew had begun to whisper, keeping with the quiet status of the ship.

The Ashen were another matter. If they were actively searching, then their subspace sensors could partially defeat the Federation stealth. But '_partially'_ was enough where those monster-sized ships were concerned. Unless an _Oberth_ could get in the first strike and then move quickly, it was the likely loser in an engagement. But the small communications ship wasn't alone, not with a heavily armed _Centaur_ running escort, and she trusted Chekov with her life.

"Tachyon transmissions have gone off the scale," Osborne whispered. "We've never recorded such a high volume before."

Uhuru nodded. Apparently they'd heard about the disease's origin and the reason why, as well as the offer of surrender coming from their own leaders. She could imagine how the warrior clans were taking it and she almost felt sorry for the Minbari civilians on the planet. A lot of the communications first had come from the planet and she could hear the panicked messages. From the information that they had gathered, the Ashen had taken it upon themselves to quell the ever increasing demonstrations occurring on Minbar. Apparently there had been peaceful demonstrations, however the Ashen took a very hard line and a lot of people have been killed, something that the Minbari did not appreciate at all. Reports hinted at a tense standoff between the two forces. There was a mantra that Minbari did not kill Minbari. Although she was dubious about that truth, she had to respect their culture. The Ashen were physically Minbari, but apparently they didn't have the same philosophy about the people as did the Minbari. There have been rumors of a few actual clashes between Ashen and Minbari warriors. That would not bode well for the unification between the two peoples.

"Captain, do you think that they'll accept the surrender?" asked Ensign Schakowsky.

It was a good question, one she'd been asking herself for a while now. Starfleet would have obeyed if ordered to surrender. So would the Klingons, as aggressive as they were. Yes, there would have been a few dissenters who would have continued fighting, but they would have been the exceptions.

However, the Minbari were warriors, not soldiers and in their culture, the words of their caste leaders sometimes carried more weight than their Grey Council. If said leaders decided to ignore the surrender then those caste members would fight.

"The jury's still out," she answered. "The Wind Swords, the Star Riders, the Sun Storm, and a few of the other larger warrior clans would probably surrender out of respect to their leadership. They wouldn't like it but they'd do it. The others we're not so sure about. They may well fight to the end. The Ashen will most likely decide to fight."

"I'd hate to have Starfleet wipe them out," said Lieutenant Osborne.

"You have to remember, Lieutenant, Starfleet's mandate is to protect the Federation and its people and in this case, those we have sworn to protect. We are explorers true but we are also defenders of the Federation and that is something that a lot of people seem to forget. I am not a war lover, but I will do my duty to defend the Federation with everything that I have."

"What about Starfleet's General Order Twenty-four, Ma'am?"

"The Minbari started this war and we'll finish it. It sounds antiquated but it is the price that we have to pay for freedom. We won't run from those that would condone genocide. The galaxy is getting smaller every day and eventually we'll all have to wake up and take a stand for everyone's security."

Osborne nodded in agreement. "Sometimes I think that the Federation has forgotten that fact. I don't understand why they were thinking about moth-balling Starfleet."

"Some people are shortsighted. What would've happened if the Klingons had decided that they wanted to start one last glorious war with the Federation sometime a few years down the road? Would we have been prepared to stop them?"

Uhura left that question hanging as she straightened up, rotated her neck back and forth a bit to relieve the stiffness and moved quickly over to Tactical. On the screen there were several dozen blinking red icons, differentiated from the thousands of other icons also red, all indicating Minbari and Ashen warships in normal and local hyperspace. The blinking icons were identified as targets of interest and prioritized accordingly. There were also five blue icons showing the position of Federation starships situated in the star system. The five starships consisted of two more _Oberths_ and their three escorts including the _Knowles'_ escort, the _Romanoff_.

All of the starships had inserted themselves into the Minbari star system five days earlier. Their mission was to identify enemy numbers, monitor communications, and identify targets of interest, without being caught and destroyed by enemy forces. The vessels were designated stealth class, designed specifically to be inserted unobtrusively into enemy territory. The USS _Franklin's_ specific duty was to track traffic activity, if any, in local hyperspace, identifying fleet movements, and monitor the local turbulence patterns in hyperspace as hyperspace had been disrupted. The USS _Labelle's_ primary responsibility was to track the Ashen fleet movements and to record any and all tacking on and subspace transmissions coming from those ships. Like the USS_ Knowles,_ they will also to identify and target of interest for the incoming fleet.

"Status of target acquisitions?"

Those acquisitions consisted of high value targets which included _Valen'tha,_ two of the _Shagotti _escorts, and three large militarized stations orbiting Minbar. Secondary targets included several major communication arrays orbiting the planet.

"The _Valen'tha_ hasn't moved from the standard orbit," the Ensign said. "However it has been surrounded by at lease twelve additional _Sharlins_ and about twenty-two _Tinashis_. Minbari and Ashen warships seem to be separated from each other. The Ashen warship designated _Alpha One_ has been surrounded by a series of thirteen Ashen _Sharlin_ and _Shagotti_ analogs."

The captain stared carefully at the screen trying to understand what she was seeing. "It looks like there's some dissension among the ranks."

"Captain, we've intercepted a data burst from the Ashen command ship sent to the Valen'tha."

"What this essay?"

"The Del'Nilbae Larohia, the Supreme Leader is dead."

Uhuru stood there for a moment, stunned. "Can you confirm that?"

"_'They'_ already have, Captain."

"Encrypted transmissions between the Ashen and the Minbari command ships have increased."

"Did they say anything about a possible assassination?"

"No, nothing was mentioned over open transmissions."

"Keep monitoring. See if we can find out exactly what happened."

"Captain," Schakowsky interrupted. "We have three _Sharlin_ type-_three_ warships entering our sector. There are two Ashen light _Tinashi_ analogs with them. Their vector will bring them within four thousand kilometers of our current position."

Uhura's response was immediate. "They know we're somewhere in the area. Maintain position. Shut down everything but life support and passive sensors. I want us to look like a rock in space and I don't want to see that rock. Same as before, you know the drill."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Within moments the _Knowles_ and its escort's emissions were close to zero as they waited for the enemy warships to either pass them by or hit them with everything they had.


	78. Chapter 77

First a little record keeping;

Justjoe: Thank you for all of the comments that you've sent me. They are greatly appreciated and I will continue to try to do my best.

Akshant: You've written a couple of comments concerning the BT author Robert Jordan. Initially I said that I hadn't used those lines. Specifically you said:

Sorry, it wasnt in the chapter I meant. You have used them in the is the line,'death is lighter than a feather, duty heavier than a mountain'. That line is said by lan mandragoran to rand al'thor for the first time and then repeated many times. First time is in the second book, **The Great Hunt**. The second one is when you describe the minbari creed. 'Till sight is gone, till shade is gone and that. That one also is exactly the Aiel creed in **Wheel of Time**.wid jst shayol ghul or sightblinder instead of zha'dum.

**That is what you pointed out. I had to some research and discovered that in the chapters pointed out those phrases were used. You are correct. We have a number of writers in this story but as I am primary author, it is my responsibility and I must deal with it accordingly. As fan fiction writers such as this, we the authors start off with a disclaimer, but we (should) also have acknowledgements clearly stating if anything from some other author is used. That is a matter of respect and one I believe should be maintained in its highest standard.**

**For example: In Bob Regent's RAAB, which is a Stargate/SG-1 crossover, anything that I've written on it is done through his permission. But more importantly, when I started the WorldWar /SG-1 cross 'Worldwar: Discovering the Balance', I first asked Bob for permission to use his original story as a takeoff point. Once he agreed only then did I began from RAAB's start off point**

**Thank you, Akshant, for pointing this out to myself and the readers. All writers are responsible (including-especially fan fiction writers) for the content of their works and credit must be given where credit (and in some cases direct permission) is due. More information follows.**

_This is a response from RenS:_ **The "duty is heavier than a mountain" bit comes directly from the Imperial Rescript to Soldiers and Sailors, written by the Meiji Emperor of Japan. That quote in itself was based on an ancient Chinese proverb written by Han Dynasty historian Sima Qian: "Death can be as heavy as Mount Tai, or lighter than a goose feather." I don't remember the exact Arab/Persian source for the "til sight is gone, til water is gone" bit. I encountered it when I toured Egypt at the beginning of my teen years and wrote it down on a note that I still keep. But Barricade is right. Often, writers coincidentally use similar sources. That's why some people accused the author Robert Jordan of ripping off Frank Herbert, author of the original Dune books (a man arrives at a desert, becomes the prophesied messiah/savior and lead a desert warrior society against the status quo; a powerful church-like female society perceived as witches, etc).**

** You'd have to admit that these quoted sentiments fit the Minbari to a T.**

_This is the response from Babagor:_ **I was of the impression that the basic gist of that line is much older than any of us, part of what might be considered the "samurai ethic" in Japan's history. Now it is possible you got the exact wording from some dimly remember reading of Jordan, but somehow I suspect that same set of words appears elsewhere as well. If all that is the same are those 11 words, I am not sure that qualifies as something needing a cite. ****Also, I searched Google on that phrase as a quote and came up with both Robert Jordan and Japan as sources. I think Jordan most likely cribbed it from Japan.**

Apparently the quotation or the variation of said sentencing can be found in 'The Wheel of Time and 'The Great Hunt'/ However form what I am now lead to understand, it is a far older saying than what Robert Jordan's story and can be traced back to Samurai Japan. In any case it is always necessary to be diligent in such things as we should be mindful of not abusing the content or property of others. It should be acknowledged.

Thank you, researchers. Thank you, Akshant for keeping us on our toes.

**_P.S I believe Sammie's mother has him locked up in the bathroom again. Maybe he'll learn. But most likely he won't. He's remedial at best._**

**_On with the story  
_**

_**Chapter 77**_

_**Minbari Home System**_

_**Sharlin Turval**_

_**Shai Alyt Shaka Commanding**_

'_Enemy ships have invaded my system, my home'. _Shai Alyt Shaka could feel it in the very fiber of his being!

He had grudgingly acknowledged that the UFOPers and their Klingons allies were devious and extremely dangerous creatures. The incident in the Jericho system had made that abundantly clear as nothing else had. That star system had been death trap in ways that he still had trouble fully comprehending. It was almost six months ago since the battle with the creature who called himself Acaltha and he still felt the dread and shame. He'd been defeated by executive transportation company! The enemy command ship that defeated him wasn't even a warship, but a package delivery vessel! If ever there was a reason for him to end his life and restore his honor to his caste and family that was it.

The short-tempered Minbari had been in a quiet rage for months, obsessively searching for any clues about the one who defeated and humiliated him so effortlessly and completely. Oh, his crew understood and was respectful even as they also endured the same taunts and insults that he'd been subjected to. His ships, his surviving ships he corrected, had been the subject of intense scrutiny as they underwent repairs at the space docks. The repair workers hadn't previously seen anything like the damage inflected on the _Turval_. Weapons damage was to be expected, however the crystalline armor's damage was something new and unexpected. Much of it had to be replaced. The communications system was effectively destroyed as the crystalline circuitry had been all but fractured inside their reinforced casings, destroyed by his adversary's aural assault on his ship. That was the thing that offended (and grudgingly amused) Shaka the most. He could still remember some of that awful music reverberating in his head, hot anger not allowing it to dissipate. He spoke of this to his wife and she had laughed at him.

Beaten by music. That hadn't help.

Enraged, he was, but that encounter had also tempered him to a degree he hadn't thought possible. Once he'd been more than willing to strike out at his fellow Wind Sword brethren. Now, he didn't have to. They'd seen for themselves the true threat the UFOPers were. The battle for the extermination of Earth had proven beyond doubt that the war had gone against them. A small number of their ships had lain to waste the heart of the Minbari warrior caste. The laughter directed against him and his crews had disappeared and replaced with a grim determination and respect for the Federationists and their allies. Although they would never admit it, some of that respect was in fact real fear. Shaka recognized that he had changed as well.

According to his clan, he was well-named. He was a turbulent person, aggressive and passionate. He had little in the way of patience, and was quite short-tempered according to his wife and everyone else. But in the last few months, he had changed and it had everything to do with the battle at Jericho. His encounter with his adversary, Commodore Acaltha had changed his life. In its place evolved a more retrospective and cautious warrior, one more respectful of this enemy, the capabilities, their technology, and their ability to use it to their full advantage. He had no intentions of again falling into a trap like that encountered in the Jericho system. No more would he rush headlong into danger expecting to be the victor.

Those times were over.

The mighty _Sharlin,_ the backbone of the Minbari military, had turned out to be very vulnerable to the UFOPers weaponry and tactics. That revelation forced him to re-evaluate everything that he knew about established combat tactics. He studied the Commodore, tried to learn his tactics, tried to learn who and what this man was, and it really wasn't that hard, either. All he has to do is look at ISN and the Federation Broadcasting Network FBN to obtain all the information he needed to know about the blue-skinned alien who defeated him. The one thing that shocked him more than anything else was at the alien called himself a pirate. That little tidbit of information almost made him laugh at the absurdity of it all. Yes, the man fought like a pirate and like any pirate he had retired back to his sanctuary, _Becerra,_ with a small victorious fleet and bragged about what he had done to Shaka and his entire fleet of _Sharlins_ and _Tinashis_ with impunity.

After that debacle, Shaka had been regulated to system patrol duty. It wasn't his fault that he had lost, but the Wind Swords elders hadn't seen it that way. This current duty was a subtle punishment for losing to an 'inferior', young race. _'He should have done better'_, they had told him.

To his credit, he hadn't killed anybody. Of course, they knew better now.

As humiliating as it was though, Shaka had learned something he thought he would never need in war…

Patience.

Shaka learned something else, an important lesson that he believed he hadn't needed – and that was political awareness. For most of his life, there had been little need to learn the nuances of political intrigue. He was a warrior. All he needed to understand was what the leader of the caste had decided and that was sufficient for him. That changed when Larohia was given the position of Del'Nilbae. Even he was initially concerned by that pronouncement. He cheered as loudly as everyone else because it signified a unity that had been missing for so long. It also inspired hope in those days even though he wished that it had been given to a Minbari from Minbar. Most of the Minbari had revered their Ashen brothers coming to their aid in their most desperate time of need, but for him he believed that the honored position should have been given to a Minbari of Minbar, not to strangers. The Ashen hadn't bothered to share anything of significance in fact. Subspace knowledge and technology had been denied to the Minbari by the Ashen as well as the faster engines and sensors and heavier weapons platforms, but he was pleased, as were so many others, when Larohia was installed as Del'Nilbae. The Grey Council had approved of it. They were leaders and knew what they were doing.

The inspiration had faded now. The dreams of another Valen had turned into another bitter disappointment and now there was nothing but confusion, a sure path to defeat. But at that time he hadn't given it much more thought as he was struggling to survive against UFOPer attacks. Although loathe to admit it, he had been intimidated by their technology and innovations. Weapons that destroyed communications systems and homed in on singularity power cores were something to be very wary of.

His lack of real interest in things political changed dramatically when Ashen warriors shot at Minbari women, children, and the old at a holy site. To his ever increasing ire, it happened several more time and the civilians were starting to take up arms against their oppressors – _was that what they were?_ – and the Minbari warriors were supporting their families. What horrified him was that his wife and their newborn child were in the middle of the conflict. Minbari children were deemed sacred by most warriors since the birthrate had decreased noticeably in the last few generations. That the Ashen would kill children gave him pause. The Grey Council had yet to rebuke them and there were unsettling rumors that the Star Riders were ready to take things into their own hands if the situation wasn't resolved immediately and if that were true, then the Wind Swords would surely follow. The friction between Ashen and Minbari had intensified in the last few weeks. Both sides were feeling the pressure as the enemies of the Minbari were closing in.

Shaka and his crews understood the danger of the enemy's capabilities. After leaving Jericho in defeat, the first thing that he attended to was to have his engines shielded against energy pulses like the UFOpers were able to generate. He warned the others of the dangers of having jump engines compromised and destroyed by enemy weapons. He warned them of the aural attacks, which his clan later discovered for themselves during that disastrous attack on Earth. He warned them so the tachyon disruptors deployed by Acaltha at Jericho wouldn't paralyze them. All of those warnings were ignored until it was too late to prepare. The workers had been too focused in devising a way to bring down Federationist shields. In fact, the workers were focused on, too much in his opinion, on the technology of the broken Federation ship, they'd captured. It wasn't so much the advanced nature of the ships that were important. It was how they employed it to such great effect. His greatest nightmare would be running into those jump engine destroying weapons. They were like mines, if they exploded and you were too close, then you were lost. He had warned them and he was ignored. No amount of intimidation, or yelling had deterred them. He was unable to effectively explain the threat to the senior members of his clan and in that he had considered himself a failure. They had to (and did) discover the danger for themselves and for a time he was at a loss until his wife explained it to him one evening. What he needed to develop was political astuteness, something that he lacked and lacked time to cultivate. It took restraint; however he managed to curb his rage and anger long enough to effectively explain his theories and the magnitude of the treat facing his people. Only a few Minbari clansmen actually took his warning to heart but that was enough, indeed more than he had hoped for.

However his natural anger refused to submit completely to logic especially in this huge Laensea'sa of a war. It was bad enough that his own clan had to learn the hard way but the Ashen were worse, in his opinion. What also angered and disappointed him was that the Ashen warships did have shielded singularity engines and had not bothered to share this important fact to the Minbari. They were far too eager to sacrifice everything in order to defeat the darkness.

_In Valen's name! If he heard that phrase one more time… _

The Satais on the Federationist ship had offered surrender.

The first thought that flashed across his mind was '_traitor_!' No member of the Grey Council would ever consider such an unspeakable action. He expected a fierce denial by the other members of the Council at the very least but nothing was forthcoming. There hadn't been an uttered word from the _Valen'tha_, no confirmation or denial – nothing, not even from the Ashen. This silence was more disturbing than anything he had previously imagined. Exactly what was happening?

Here he was looking for the enemy in the home system. What if he by some cursed luck actually found them? Exactly what was he supposed to do, fire on them or surrender to them? What were the leaders thinking, keeping silent like this?

In the back of his mind, he couldn't help it. He hoped they were okay.

Disturbing visions of Ashen weapon's fire eviscerating the _Valen'tha_ flashed through his mind.

Would they do that?

_"Destroying an empire to win a war is no victory; and ending a battle to save an empire is no defeat,"_ Acaltha had transmitted to his ship as he had fled like whipped animals.

_Curse him!_

If he actually were to encounter the enemy, what was he supposed to do?

"Shai Alyt, I've received a transmission from the _Y'ksa_."

Shaka almost groaned. The Ashen ship was about to join him in his patrol-again.

"What is the transmission?" although he already knew.

"The commander is joining us for more detailed scans of our patrol sector," the Alyt muttered. "He claims that we must be more diligent in our patrols now that the darkness is coming."

"Understood," Shaka muttered with equal enthusiasm. It kept him from saying what he really wanted to.

"The darkness is already here and they are our brothers…"

_**Federation Armada **_

_**Flagship USS Enterprise-A**_

_**Location: Medical quarters**_

Doctor McCoy had opened a small cabinet and was in the process of pulling out a small brown bottle. Moments later, two glasses were filled halfway with an Earth alcohol.

How Captain Scott could drink this stuff like water, Kirk would never know. Still, it was somewhat comforting to have a moment's peace before he was again pulled back into the war because something was nagging at him. A severed and forgotten dream; or perhaps a memory of something that never was? He wasn't sure but it was important and it wasn't letting him go.

The final push had begun. Two thousand starships, including a small but politically important token force from Earth Alliance, were heading directly into the heart of the Minbari Federation. Running interference, three hours in front of them were just under five hundred Federation and Klingon light scout-class warships. Their encounters would determine whether the Minbari had accepted or rejected the surrender. That was the big question. So far, there had been little to no information coming from the Grey Council, or from the Minbari system for that matter. James T. Kirk hadn't really expected any response until the actual push began, but he had hoped nevertheless. What he did expect is that when he arrived into the system some nine hours from now there would be little to no resistance from the Minbari. The Ashen however were another story. They would fight; he had little doubt of that. The reports from Chang's fleet had made that clear as nothing else could have.

The Gorn report was illuminating as well. Their mission commander had specifically stated that they would not participate in the final push as honor for them had been satisfied. What they would do was observe. Interesting that, he mused. His mind was churning. Exactly what were they observing, the battle? The way the Federation fought? Or maybe how both the Klingons and Starfleet prosecuted this final push? The Abbai, Narn, and Centauri had requested that they would be allowed to observe the battle, so those representatives were also on the _Enterprise_. Personally, he didn't like the idea of those observers onboard his ship as it was going to be placed in the middle of a very dangerous situation, however he'd been overruled.

It seemed that everyone was interested in this final push. Everyone wanted to see the so-called high ideals of a power that claimed to be created for the mutual defense and protection of its members. Would Starfleet cede to a peaceful surrender as Kirk had promised if they followed Federation dictates, or would these same Humans burn the planet and its surviving people into the stone-age as he'd promised if they chose to fight?

The Centauri, Narn and Abbai knew of the Federation and its charters, rules, regulations, and mandates. But what they wanted to know was how the Federation would act when the time came. Well one thing was true.

He kept his promises.

"What you need now is some good Kentucky bourbon," McCoy told him as he reached for the closest of the two glasses which he had placed on the desk. "We were lucky today, Jim. A few broken bones, no radiation poisoning." Frustrated, he took his glass and downed the liquid in two gulps. "They know they're out-classed. Hell, we've wiped out most of their fleet. Why can't they surrender! All of this needless death and destruction. Don't they know what's coming? There has to be a better way. My God! I thought these people were supposed to be civilized. They're just as bad as the Klingons."

"Bones…"

"I know, I know. I just hope that one day we can come up with a better solution than just killing each other."

"We're still only half-civilized according to the Metrons." That comment spoken to him so long ago still made him smile, giving him hope for Humanity even after all of these years. It was an insult, but a truthful one.

"You keep saying that," Bones commented drily. "I hate to dash that little hope, but remember that the Metrons were going to destroy all of us and the _Enterprise_ if you lost that fight with the Gorn commander. That was their idea of putting an end to the whole mess."

"I guess they need a bit more civilizing, too," he chuckled. Then he turned somber. "I cheated death that day, found a way to win despite the odds," Kirk said. "We won that day and the Gorn commander wasn't killed. Was it worth it?"

"Well, we didn't go to war and now the relations between the two of us are civilized. That has to account for something," finished McCoy, knowing full well that his friend was thinking not only of the war but of his son as well.

Had it been worth it? In the long run the answer was yes. Genesis hadn't fallen into the hands of the Klingons, Spock and Saavik had been saved and none of them had been convicted since the actions on the genesis planet served to save Earth and countless lives from an alien whale probe or ship or whatever the thing was. But the price was still high. Kirk had lost his son and Carol, rational or not, would always blame him, adding to the burden. None of this would be voiced aloud, of course. But as his friend, it wouldn't be ignored either, simply quietly and silently acknowledged in the way that true friends share each other's burdens.

"You're right, but I wonder how this war will change the galaxy at large. Right now, we're allies with the Klingons, but how long will that last? They're folks out there that are really pissed at us."

"Ah, I see," he said nodding. "You're worried about the Vorlon Empire. Truth is I've been worried about them myself."

"We don't know why they pulled back. All the signs that they were about to enter the war were there and then they pulled back." He paused and took a sip. The bourbon burned as it went down. "If they decide to enter the war at the last minute on the side of the Minbari, then we will lose this war because I don't think we'll be able to stop them, not without pulling out the big stuff. We'd be forced to leave this sector." He stared at his glass. "I think they would come after us."

"But if they were going to enter the war, then they would have some time ago, wouldn't they? Makes no sense to wait until the last possible second unless they wanted all of our forces concentrated in one area. Maybe they decided that war isn't in their best interests."

"Something backed them off," Kirk concluded.

"Not us, certainly," McCoy said. "Their ships are far more advance. They'd run over us."

"Then, why don't they?" he took another sip. "I think they are afraid of something and I think that I know what that was."

He had an idea or maybe better to call it a suspicion and it had to do with the Shadows visit to _Becerra_. According to all sources, that action had been unprecedented and the actions of the local races were even more so. Every one of them including Earth Alliance people who'd never even heard of them before had a visceral response to their presence. Starfleet had been concerned at that time, but the aliens had been specifically invited by the Medusan ambassador – and they had come.

"I think it had to do with the presence of the Medusan and Melkotians ambassadors."

"Melkotian ambassador," exclaimed Bones as he blew a whistle. "I didn't even know she was on _Becerra_! They never associate with us bipedal life forms," he added. His memories of that first contact still gave him nightmares.

"The Shadow representatives had a closed door meeting with them. When it was over, they had signed a non-aggression treaty with the Federation."

"I remember hearing about that," the doctor mused. "Shocked everybody."

"I believe that's one of the reasons why the Vorlons have backed off."

"Bones," he said changing the subject. "We received a data burst from the Alpha quadrant. Apparently, we're not the only one using it."

"Who…?"

"Another Federation ship was there, apparently from the future. There was an advanced Klingon warship traveling with it." McCoy rolled his eyes. He should have been surprised but he wasn't. "They established communications with the _Concordat_. From the reports, the other Federation vessel made the dreadnaught look primitive in comparison. It called itself the USS _Voyager_. There was a wealth of information passed along by an Admiral Janeway."

"Don't we have laws about recording and transmitting with different timelines?" he yelled out. Such a violation was surprising to say the least. "If I remember correctly, Starfleet frowns on such things," he said smirking, "probably because of us."

"That's not all," Kirk continued, ignoring his friend's outburst even while acknowledging the truth of it. "There was a Minbari warship with them, _Blood of Saints_. That's the same name as the one Sulu destroyed months ago." McCoy blew a long whistle. "Another universe, then."

"'_Voyager's' _Admiral broke the rules, sent us technology and a warning which essentially it came down to 'beware of the Vorlons'. Bones, the technology on that ship that they passed on to us… The Admiral said we'd need it for what was coming. That action in itself worries me."

McCoy stood up and looked out of the small view port at the stars. He could see the _Lincoln_ nearby. If it was that bad that an admiral from the future and another universe had to warn them...

"There were other warnings, Bones. Apparently that Federation has found itself embroiled in several major conflicts with some cybernetic, robotic races and another major conflict with a government in the Gamma quadrant."

Whatever the data was that Admiral Bennett received, he was in a snit now. He was concerned about conspiracies and invasion, and apparently he wasn't the only one, if Spock's father was any judge to go by. Kirk vowed to discretely look into it as soon as this was over.

_Voyager's_ data dump had been forwarded from Starfleet Command in the Alpha quadrant to _Becerra_. Several long-rang starships had been covertly sent in specific sectors directions on missions to determine the validity of possible threats or dangers to Federation in this universe. This war had to end now. There were other problems on the horizon.

Interesting times, indeed.

"Just because those events happened in that other universe doesn't mean that it's going to happen in ours," said Dr. McCoy.

"True. But it's better to be prepared and Janeway was worried enough to provide us with technology that's at least one hundred years or more in advance of anything that we have right now. That's how seriously she considers these future threats. But her priority concerns focused on Vorlon activities in that other universe. She definitely considered them a potential threat. Bennett and the rest of Starfleet command is taking this very seriously. So am I."

The doctor grabbed the bottle and poured himself another. "That's why you're expecting a conflict with them sooner or later."

Kirk took a sip of his own drink. He never answered directly but his eyes told McCoy everything he needed to know.

His communication console beeped. _"Admiral Kirk, General Kor is waiting in the diplomatic quarters. He wishes to speak to you."_

"Understood. I'm on my way."

"Why is he still here? Bones asked, "and not on his ship screamimg orders to some terrified ensign somewhere?"

"Apparently, he wants to talk."

"I hate the ones that won't shut up," he said as Kirk readied himself to leave. "Try to keep the ship in one piece. I don't need the extra work down here."

"No promises, but I'll do what I can."

As the doors shut, the Admiral failed to hear the words, "I know."


	79. Chapter 78

15

Chapter Seventy-Eight

_**Nightmare scenario**_

_**or**_

_**Why does stuff hit the fan at exactly the wrong time?**_

"_Our souls belong to Minbar. We sing __within these crystal spires. If we are all to come together in the place where no shadows fall, the light which sanctifies that holy place must surely be the radiance that sweeps across the plains of our homeland when the sun crests each morning over __the mountains of Alniu."_

—Henneir, First Speaker of the High Council and Friend to Valen

**Minbar **

Sunrises and sunsets over Tuzanor was one of the most beautiful and inspiring spectacles in the galaxy or that was what the Minbari believed. As the two suns of Minbar, Ardbar and Midiri, climbed or descended over the valley in which the city nestled, the rays of the brighter sun, Ardbar, touched the crystal towers and spires of the city, and the cliffs of natural crystal known as the Veil of Bright Dreams, they exploded into a kaleidoscope of color. Minbar was a world of cold beauty and her cities expressed themselves in the dancing of day and night.

Of all the cities of Minbar, none could match Tuzanor. Though it was the holiest of cities in the Minbari Federation, the favorite of Valen himself, it was not the capital of the Minbari Federation. The Eternal City, Yedor, held that honor.

The days of Tuzanor were a time of brilliant glory. The nights of the city stirred the soul. The cliffs of the valley surrounding the holy city were one of the most unique features of Minbar. The Se'enVoltayn, the Veil of Bright Dreams, was a crystal laden ridge that surrounded the city at a distance of a kilometer. It held the radiance of the suns and released the naturally stored sunlight at night. The breathtaking formation of the glowing ridge was said to be the resting place of all those who died in the massive battle fought in the valley before the founding of Tuzanor. This battle ended the reign of the Warrior Queen Sharlin, who sought to unite all Minbar under her banner, she being successful until the Battle of Tuzanor. Legend had it that the light in the crystal cliffs was the radiance of the dreams and hopes of those slain in that battle.

Although many meditated in the fey lighting of the Veil of Bright Dreams, only the Sisters of Valeria were permitted the singular honor of building a temple on top of the cliffs. Even so, the temple was cleverly disguised as part of the ridge and the steps leading up to it from the valley floor were also disguised within the roughness of the cliffs. More carved into the cliffs than built, the temple was at the very top of the highest point of the ridge. It soaked in the holiness of the Veil as well as offered isolation for the Sisters of Valeria from the city of Tuzanor. Though the Sisterhood's headquarters was in the White Tower in Yedor where the Mother Superior, Sal'SataiaIrilenn, resided, the temple at Tuzanor was much holier than the White Tower.

Under the rays of the setting suns, Kodell ra'Mir of the Tenth Fane of Elleya was climbing the stairs cut into the crystalline rock leading to the Temple of Valeria. His breath misted in the cold air. Kodell and his former wife, Callenn, had come to Tuzanor soon after the end of the revolt against the Ashen in Yedor.

But now, he was alone.

Someone had told him that the stairs symbolized the distance between Valeria and his supplicants. Ascending the ridge surrounding Tuzanor, Kodell remembered the first time he visited the temple. His little daughter, a fearful Delenn, held onto his hand as they climbed the steps. He had reassured her that nothing here could harm her and held her hand tightly. It was the first time Delenn saw her mother since she joined the Sisters of Valeria when she was five years old.

The secondary sun, Midiri, sank behind the surrounding mountains by the time Kodell reached the summit, plunging the valley of Tuzanor into night. In the temple's colonnaded porch, Kodell pulled a rope beside the heavy doors, ringing a bell somewhere within the sanctuary. A veiled acolyte admitted him into the courtyard beyond the doors and permitted him to sit at a bench and rest. She brought him a cup of hot spiced tea as he rested. Kodell wrapped his hands around the cup and inhaled the scent.

When it was fully dark, veiled acolytes lit the lamps and candles throughout the temple. Soon, an acolyte approached Kodell and beckoned him with a signal. He was led into the temple, footsteps echoing through the crystal-veined stone corridors carved out of the ridge itself. It was silent save for the occasional whisper of voices from other rooms. He was brought into the contemplation courtyard where a small fountain trickled in the center of the room, its pool of water reflecting the starry night sky.

A white-robed, veiled sister sat on a bench, gazing down at the pool of water around the trickling fountain. She gave no indication that she was aware of Kodell's presence in the courtyard. But then she spoke with a small voice, "I trust your journey was a pleasant one, Kodell?"

He shrugged. "Pleasant enough."

Kodell moved to sit beside the sister on the bench. "Are you aware of the news, Callenn?"

Sister Callennra'Valir, once mother to Delenn and wife to Kodell, did not move.

She whispered, "Yes."

Her former husband fidgeted with discomfort. "The Grey Council offered surrendered to the Humans. _In Valen's name…!_ If what the Human Warlord said was true…" His hands began to shake. "…then we have been murdering Minbari souls…we have been breaking one of our most sacred laws long before the Ashen came and plunged us further into darkness!" even as he spoke the words, guilt flooded his soul. The Ashen were but an excuse. It was the Minbari who had stained their hands with blood.

"It is not yet official." A soft hand appeared out of a voluminous white sleeve and rested upon one of Kodell's hands, calming him. "I would have liked to see Delenn one more time."

Delenn's father calmed down, settling into the topic that was much more comfortable and palatable to him. "Yes. I would like to see her once more as well. But she's gone. Only the universe knows where she is."

Callenn sighed. "And perhaps only the old gods know where she is."

'_If she is still alive…' Kodell thought. _He stole a quizzical look at the veiled sister beside him. He wondered why she would mention the old gods that most Minbari no longer worshipped. He mentally shook his head at the oddity. "Though I was raised in the traditions of the Warrior Caste, I raised our daughter in the traditions of the Religious Caste to honor you."

He felt her tremble a little at that. "I know," she whispered. She raised her hood, unveiling her face, and looked at Kodell directly. "Do you remember that time when Delenn was five years old and we visited Yedor?"

He smiled at the memory. "She got separated from us."

Nodding, Callenn continued, "She got lost and went into an old temple to wait for us. A vision of Valen came to her in that temple and said, 'I will not allow harm to come to my little ones in my great house.'"

"Our child was blessed."

She nodded again. "She has both our names."

Kodell chuckled. As per the tradition of their clan, both the mother and father contributed part of their names to the child they created together. The father's del and the mother's lenn combined to create Delenn, which was a birth prophecy of her future: Grey Traveler.

"Do you remember that Centauri diplomat who renounced his citizenship because he was fascinated with our culture?"

Kodell wondered why Callenn was changing topics so much but he indulged her. It may have been the shock delivered by the revelations coming from the Grey Council's meeting with the Warlord Kirk. He smiled with amusement at the Centauri diplomat: "He is on one of our remote colonies. He has removed his hair and is trying to grow a headbone-crest."

"I met his wife before his renouncement of citizenship caused their divorce. Lady Ladira told me that our daughter is a daughter of our savior and that she has a great destiny."

Kodell froze. Almost under his breath, he wondered aloud, "What are you saying?"

"I wished to know exactly what Ladira was saying, so I went into the Whisper Gallery to seek clarification in the Dreaming."

Her former husband was very quiet. Few ever went into the Dreaming. It was said that the Dreaming took participants into possible futures and into the past.

"In there, I…" Awe came into her eyes as she remembered. "…I saw Valeria."

_**USS Enterprise:**_

As the doors of the turbolift opened, the Admiral acknowledged the two alert security guards positioned in front of the doors of the suite. He nodded quickly to the two and the Starfleet guards quickly moved out of the way as the Adm. stepped up and rung the door chime.

"Might as well get this over with," Kirk grumbled to himself. General Kor should have left long ago, but he had insisted on speaking to him.

"Enter," bellowed the Klingon, as Kirk looked at the room. "It's about time you got here."

Kirk mode muttered something underneath his breath just before entering. "You wanted to see me, General?" he said in his most pleasant voice.

"I wouldn't be on the ship," and here he sneered at the word ship, "if I didn't want to speak to you."

"What do you want, Kor?"

The Klingon general did something very strange. He sat and offered Kirk a seat. His first words were slow passing his lips almost as if he were gagging. "It is a hard thing to say, but I will admit you handled the negotiations very well, perhaps even better than I would have."

The Admiral suppressed the retort that threatened to explode from his lips. Instead he said, "thank you. Anything else?"

The Klingon laughed at him. "Calm down, Human. You're not trapped in here with me. I am not your enemy, at least today and perhaps not tomorrow," he added reflectively. "I wanted to speak to you privately concerning the Minbari. The end coming one way or another, and I have watched you and your Federation conduct this war very efficiently, although somewhat weak-willed, which is what I expected anyway. I have had the opportunity to watch how you conduct war and you and your people are everything that I expected you to be." He laughed once more. "Kirk, it would have been glorious! If only those Organian fools had left us well alone!" He looked around the room. "But perhaps it is best this way," he reflected. "Instead of being enemies we work as allies. I personally have found you to be someone weak-willed, but honorable, nevertheless." Then he scowled. "I would not have believed it possible. I watched you in your negotiations with the Minbari. You were masterful showing just enough strength to intimidate them but not so much that they would turn against you in the talks. My people could learn a thing or two from you and your Federation," he admitted.

Apparently, Kirk's look of outright suspicion was enough to make him smile once more. His sharpened teeth were shown quite clearly making him look much more like the predator he was.

"I'm glad that we were able to work together on this without trying to kill each other."

A diplomat to his soul thought Kor. '_When he wanted to be'._

_"_So am I," he said. "This alliance has taught me much." Noticing the blood wine on the table he picked up and took a long, long swallow. "The Klingon Empire has always considered always considered the Federation a threat. It was because of you Humans were the new ones arriving from the stars to challenge us in unexpected ways. You should know that once Humans came in contact with the Empire, for us, everything changed. At first we consider you of little value and there were a few in the Council that thought of adding earth to the empire. But you were of little real significance to us during that time – and then Captain Archer appeared. He insulted the Duras family, escaped Klingon retribution, and was directly responsible for the salvation and destruction of a Klingon warship in the space of only a few years. All of this was done using one inferior starship with little to no backup support. When he escaped from prison, that's when we truly began to take notice of him. He was mainly responsible for the creation of the Federation. That was when we took notice of your people. You had done too much and too little time. Kirk, we considered you all a threat. There were many, many times what we consider going to war with your people to crush you before you could become stronger."

"Well, I'm glad that you decided not to attack us back then," Kirk said, looking intently at the sly Klingon, while trying to determine if this was a subtle threat or possibly an obscure warning of some sort.

"Yes," laughed Kor. "Our mistake."

"We wouldn't stand by and let your people get away with the crap that you all would do to other races," probed Kirk.

"And my people hated you for it. Then you came along, and all of a suddenly my people felt threatened by your Starfleet. You had become too strong, spread out too quickly. Your genes contaminated our people. You've interfered with our business affairs."

"You mean conquering slaughtering those that could not stand against you? That's what the Federation was created in first place, to protect against mutual threats like your people."

"Yes," agreed Kor. "That is why many in the Empire fear you. But I do not. The Federation was the best thing that has been created in a long time. Your victories stimulated us, caused us to look inward, to rebuild our ships making them stronger and more powerful. Your Federation helped us to look outward to see what we could do to improve ourselves, to keep from being overwhelmed by you. Before you came, everything was the same. There was little need to improve dramatically but your questions, and your actions, your meddling in our affairs, forced us to look past our complacency," he growled. "If not, you would run all over us and destroy us."

These acknowledgements were hurting him Kirk surmised and he decided to milk it for all it was worth. "We had no intention of trying to destroy you. But we also had no intentions of being subjugated by you either."

"I understand. Admiral. You have no idea of what you've done for the Empire. Your presence has pushed the Empire further along than anything else that I can think of. We had to rediscover medicines to reverse your attempt to turn us into –you."

"That's why you're so ugly now?"

Kor laughed, but it wasn't an amusing sound. "You now see us in our full glory once more."

If I remember correctly, Starfleet discovered the reason why you looked so similar to Humans a few years back. You tampered with augmented Human DNA a generation ago. You should have been aware of the danger." Kirk smiled ruefully. Fleet command didn't know it the information was true. Personally he preferred the popular rumor.

"A mistake on our part," he acknowledged. "Those scientists should have known that Human DNA would mutate us into your image. But it's corrected for now and it's in the past. Forget it. We have. But we have strayed from the discussion at hand. You, the famous Admiral James T. Kirk have become a legend in Empire. There are those who are afraid of you, afraid to encounter the famous _Enterprise_ lease to be destroyed. There are others that would risk war with the Federation just to get a chance to test ourselves against you and now against your crews that have their own ships now," he added after a moment. Sulu and Chekov were potentials for glorious battle having been expertly trained under the infamous Kirk.

"We don't want a war with Empire. We didn't want war. What we want it was to establish peaceful relations with you to avoid conflicts between our two peoples."

"It couldn't be avoided, Admiral. We are what we are. Klingons are warriors, Kirk. We see things differently. Your continued successes against us stirred our Klingon blood. Conflict between us was inevitable. But as I said before, the death of your son was unnecessary and foolish. I would not have given such an order despite our past, as you would say, 'grievances'."

"You intended to execute thousands of Organians to capture Captain Spock and myself," Kirk accused.

"But they were unimportant," the Klingon General said. "I would have killed ten thousand in order to capture you and your First Officer. But, you know how that turned out."

"It makes you a butcher."

"Possibly," Kor admitted.

"Kor, what makes you any different than Kathless? He was a monster. He was responsible for the deaths of millions of your people. Entire nations were exterminated under his name. Most of the time, he didn't even lead his people."

"He was called the 'Unforgettable' for a reason, Kirk." Smiling, Kor literally inhaled another draft of blood wine before he continued. "By your standards, he was a murderer, a killer, a butcher, a leader and many other wonderful things. He created an Empire that stands to this day. But what makes him any different from any of your people? I've studied your ancient history. What of Colonel Greene? What of Adolph Hitler? What of Genghis Kahn of Mongol, and Kahns people? What of the butchers in your quaint Second World War? Your Korean war? Your Asian wars? Your African wars? Your Third World War? Did those leaders do any less than the Unforgettable? Or, did they do even more?" He shook his head slowly. "No, Kirk, I think we're more alike that you can admit."

Kirk glared but couldn't really refute Kor, who apparently knew far more of earth history than Kirk cared to admit. "We've understand what we've done," snapped Kirk. "We're learning from our mistakes. Can you say the same thing?"

"This is why we're here." He smiled viciously. "Things never turn out the way you want them to, do they? I am not here to argue with you Kirk, merely to talk. We are warrior people, Kirk. We see things differently. And you, your successes against us stirred our Klingon blood. Did you know that the Empire has given you the title of 'the Adversary'?"

"I guess I should be flattered, but I'm not," snarled Kirk.

"You should be, Kirk," Kor told him "It is a title given to only a select few and I, Kang, and Koloth, have come to agree that you do deserve that title of honor, as did Archer before you."

I am not the enemy of the Empire."

"You are right, you are not the enemy. You are 'the Adversary', one who contests against. We like you, Kirk. You're the type of person that we can test ourselves to see how great we are or to show us our weaknesses. If we lose, then we can try again, or not. We don't want you dead; that would be foolish. We want you alive, so that in your presence we can become stronger. Do you realize there is a great house of honor in the Empire that would be given to you if you but asked?"

Kirk glared at him in shock.

Kor merely nodded. "There are many Klingons that feel that you being born Human was a universal mistake. You should have been born Klingon, respected by the Empire!"

He was tempted to say _'you can keep your respect and stick it up your…'_, but he didn't. Klingons talked of honor but did they really understand what it was? He wasn't sure and he believed they were sure either. "I'm flattered," he said simply.

Despite his distain and hatred of the Klingons, he couldn't find himself to condemn them all even if his son was killed by one of them. Maybe he was too old, he thought. Could he change his feelings about them as he'd done with so many others?

"That's why this war was so important for both of our people. It helps us understand each other without trying to kill each other. One can't learn if one is dead. It has forced my people to look beyond the confines of Alpha quadrant. We're starting to see was really out here. There are dangers out here but is also glorious, and my people need to start exploring more instead of just conquering. Oh, I know, conquering lesser people is glorious in and of itself," he mused. "But there are other things out here as well that we need see. I believe your people may help us to do that. After all conquering isn't everything."

"This coming from Kor, the Conqueror? I would not have expected it from you."

Kor merely shrugged. "I know you think of me as a butcher. But, what you considered butcher, I consider population control. But, you're right. There are better ways of dealing with alien populations. That is something that we have to learn, and I am learning that from you and your actions with the Minbari. You could slaughter them until they rot, but you won't. You allowed them an escape and a way to keep their honor intact. I would not have done that, but I'm not you. Maybe I'll learn your techniques one day," he laughed. And then he turned serious once more. "You have done well. There are many others who agree with me, but not all. There are some of us who wish that this war will not end with Federation glory but with Klingon."

Kirk frowned. "And who are these people?" He had a suspicion as to who it was in particular, but he wanted confirmation. Besides, Kor was being unusually talkative and informative.

"You already know who it is," Klingon answered. "He feels that glory has been denied him in favor of you."

"So he is another adversary?"

"No, he is not your adversary," Kor answered, smiling viciously. "He is your enemy."

Kirk's eyes flared slightly in confirmation.

"He would be willing to destroy everything for one last grasp of glory, the glory he feels you have taken from him. He wants a place in Klingon history and what better way to do so than to defeat the famous Federation Admiral Kirk?"

"Chang is one general. He would not go against the dictates of the Empire." Of course, Kirk didn't believe that for a moment.

"For a last chance of greatness, he would turn the Federation and the Klingon Empire against one another. He would destroy everything to defeat you."

"We have never fought against each other. We have no history."

"You may have more history between you two than you know," said a cryptic Kor. "It doesn't matter. You exist. That's enough."

"If he tries to interfere with this war, I will stop him."

"We expect nothing less," he said. "This is a warning to you, my friend. The Empire follows in the steps of the Federation in this war. I believe that General Chang follows himself. If he does something that could cause a conflict between you and the Empire, we will not interfere. Only if he tries to start an open war between our two people we do anything, but if you have to kill him, the Empire will understand."

Kirk took everything in quietly, while Kor smiled in grim satisfaction of a warning well sent. He actually liked the Human and he did not want the cold war with the Federation, especially not now, to flare up. There was too much to do. However Chang was a dangerous man and he knew for a fact that one man could change the course of history.

But then, he was challenging 'the Adversary'. It would be interesting to see how things turned out.

_**The Valen'tha:**_

In the chambers of the Grey Council, no one moved as the transmission from the _Talyinchya_ continued. Satai Cadoni and the others listened as the Ashen male spoke of the death of the Del'Nilbae.

"_The Del'Nilbae has transitioned," _Sutain Lanot'jell had said without emotion. _"It was his desire to step down and allow another to lead."_

Equally emotionless, Satai-Emeritus Cadoni responded. "The death of the Del'Nilbae by his own hand is indeed a tragedy, but perhaps a necessary atonement for a ruler that rules unwisely." Other than Sutain Lanot'jell's eye twitching ever so slightly, he remained outwardly emotionless. "The Grey Council grieves for his loss."

"_It was his decision to move aside for the greater good of all. But the war continues and we must remain united, therefore a new Del'Nilbae must be chosen before the forces of darkness brings even more suffering to the world we call home. But for our clarification, are your Satais located on the Shadow-tainted ship known as _Enterprise_?"_

"Yes," Cadoni said without a hint of emotion although internally he bristled – surprisingly so – that the Ashen had called _Enterprise_ shadow-tainted. "Apparently the vessel they were traveling on was destroyed in hyperspace."

Cadoni stopped there, refusing to continue. It was an Ashen vessel that destroyed a Minbari peace envoy to keep the leaders from talks with the Federation.

The Sutain again ignored an implied slight since he undoubtedly knew that it was an Ashen warship that had destroyed a Minbari vessel. Once more, the words _'Minbari do not kill Minbari' _seemed to mock him. The irony of what the Ashen had done as compared to the Humans, and the Minbari response to such an obvious atrocities both with the ship and on Minbar, sent a crushing blow to his heart.

"_We grieve for the vessel in its struggle against the darkness. The darkness-tainted slave of the Shadows called Kirk and his servants have doubtlessly tortured your captured Satais into calling for the surrender of Minbar. This, of course, is fabrication by the Humans to weaken our resolve. But, I am somewhat surprised that your people were so weak as to submit to the dictates to the enemy. I would have thought of them as being strong enough to resist such obvious physical measures that the humans must have forced upon them. Once a new Del'Nilbae has taken over leadership of both Ashen and Minbari War clans, then we will address the dark servants and destroy them all."_

"Coplann and Cadroni are Minbari!" Cadoni snapped harshly. "They would not submit and betray our people under torture. They were under orders from the Grey Council to establish a line of communication with the Federation of Planets in order to implement a cessation of this war. This is a war we cannot win," Cadoni said, shocking the normally stoic-looking Ashen warlord staring at him. "We sent the two of them to speak to the Human Admiral but they were intercepted by one of your ships, one that destroyed the Minbari vessel and tried to destroy the _Enterprise, _the vessel they were going to meet under a condition of truce. 'Minbari do not kill Minbari," Cadoni responded. "Yet, you have forgotten that tenet, or perhaps you never had it to begin with," the older Minbari added. "You have no interest in ending this war."

_"This is not simply a war," _the warlord said._ "This is a first strike against the forces of darkness! These people are servants of the Shadows. They represent the prelude to the true war that will come. You've seen it for yourself, they actively cohort openly with those creatures on the space station!"_

"One you failed to destroy, despite your boasts."

"_We underestimated their preparedness," _the Sutain countered._ "It does not matter, now because their own actions have condemned them. They can be nothing less than servants of darkness. We are servants of the Vorrin, servants of the light and we cannot submit, cannot falter in the face of such evil. The young races need us to be representatives of the light. The Ashen and Minbari must work together if we are to survive to do the will of the Vorrin and bring the other young races back onto the path for their own protection"_

"The will of the Vorlon is important to both you and to us," countered Cadoni. He wasn't sure it that was true anymore, but who was he to understand the mind of so ancient a race? But still… "However, they're not here now. If they are as powerful as we think them to be, then their plans will succeed with or without us. But we will not allow this world to be destroyed. There's been enough death and destruction for a generation and we will not allow it to continue and consume us." There was a moment's silence before the bombshell was dropped. "The Grey Council has decided that doing this time of crisis a new Del'Nilbae will not be needed."

The jewel- crested Ashen warlord remained motionless for a moment not quite believing what he had just heard._ "You require a leader," _he insisted.

"The Minbari have leaders," retorted the Satai. "They are called the Grey council, if you've not forgotten. The Ashen are invited to join with us, but you are not the rulers of the Minbari. We rule ourselves. Mistakes have been made in allowing you and your people to tell the Minbari what do on our own world. Minbari do not kill Minbari however Ashen have. For the time being there may be better to separate our forces as we have no wish to come into conflict on our planet with your people. It is not yours to control. It is not you who will control our people."

_"The Minbari need a strong leader that the _Del'Nilbae provides_," _the Ashen repeated, more forcefully this time._ The Grey Council is divided unsure of itself. Who better to lead us than we?"_

"The Del'Nilbae, as glorious and as important as the position in Minbari society is represents the past. Times have changed and the council rules the people. We did make mistakes," Cadoni admitted. "One of those mistakes was allowing the Ashen free reign on our home world. Your warriors are to leave our world now. It would be foolish to start a war among ourselves when this was so close to ending."

_"You dare! What we offer is guidance."_

"What we need to be is in control of ourselves. We are not little children as you presume us to be. We will not have our people die because of your obsessive passions. We have passions enough. Ignore this warning at your peril and do not think that you can bind us to your will by force of arms. It doesn't matter that the enemies are close or not, we will confront you. Remove your vessels away from Minbar immediately or we will fire on your ships."

The warlord's eyes narrowed. Raw hatred mixed with shock and surprise danced within his eyes. If he were to order the withdrawal of his forces from orbit, then final liberation might not be possible, if the darkness were to overwhelm his forces. He felt a stab of shame. The Minbari weren't as strong in faith as he'd hoped and he didn't understand why. However what he did understand was that they were unworthy of the love of the Vorrin.

_"A conflict between the two of us would be foolish_," he said. Already contingency plans were forming from within. If Minbar was lost there would be others. The might of the Ashen military were still on the other side of Vorrin territory. Word would be sent of this setback and one day the might of the Ashen would be seen again to the woe of the darkness infesting this part of the galaxy.

"_We find that we have overestimated your zeal to the Vorrin," _announced the Ashen speaker in a manner that suggested utter condemnation._ "We understand now that you not what we first believed, and you in turn have misunderstood the depth of our faith in them. I would not have our home world subjugated or destroyed because of your weakness in the light. If necessary we will fight alone, the victory against the forces of darkness will be ours and when we finish we will go to their home world and destroy it and then we would destroy the Federation and all of the allies and those who are submissive to them. There will be no compromise," _the Ashen nearly shouted._ "We will succeed because it is the will of the Vorrin." _

With that transmission close.

"Valen preserve them. I believe that they have a lot of destroying planned."

"Is this bloodshed to be our legacy?"

"Is this the way we honor the Vorlons and ourselves?" asked Sherran. "Are we this inflexible that we run towards our destruction just to please First Ones who have abandoned us as though we are children disappointing their parents?"

Cadoni and the other members of the Grey council fully expected a battle to break out at any moment between Ashen and Minbari, however there the Ashen made no aggressive moves. Instead, Ashen ships began moving off, distancing themselves from the Minbari vessels and Minbar. For the Grey Council was a collective sigh of relief at least for the moment. However there was one glaring revelation that every member of the Grey Council and the observers couldn't fail to see –

– _Their brothers might well be their enemies._

"_We will let our decision be known to the population now."_

"_Agreed."_

_**Sharlin Turval**_

_**Shai Alyt Shaka Commanding**_

There was a familiar flash of light as hyperspace opened a thousand kilometers from Shaka's _Sharlin_ patrol, announcing an event that didn't please the volatile Shai Alyt. Apparently the Ashen could still navigate hyperspace with ease despite all of the distortions and energy waves literally bracketing the local star system. Since the Minbari couldn't, they were effectively forced to creep along in normal space barely getting to their destinations and assignments in a reasonable amount of time. The good thing was that the system was literally littered with Minbari warships so help if necessary was quick to assist. However at the same time, the Ashen could travel where they wanted relatively unimpeded. If there was a confrontation between the Minbari and his brethren, then the Minbari war machine would be at a severe disadvantage.

Of course, the Ashen knew this and lorded over the Minbari causing increasing ill feelings between the two groups. Besides Ashen attitudes, particularly the coming from the commander of the _Y'Ksa_ had gotten on his nerves as of late. Shalytni Hyndrai had taken to following Shaka on his patrols. Why this particular Ashen had chosen to do this, Shaka didn't know, but he had his suspicions and those suspicions caused his fury to rise within him with increasing intensity each passing day.

"_We are pleased to see your diligence,"_ Hyndrai said over communications. It was his traditional greetings, one that threatened to have ship fired upon if he continued.

"What do you want?" Instantly, Shaka recoiled at his own remark. Those were words he never wanted to us. The phrase hinted at the darkness of the soul. He already had enough problems without succumbing to that. It didn't help matters that the Ashen continued to speak of themselves in the third person, something that aggravated him to no end.

"The others of your world appear divided and weak. But at least you understand your duty even if you are somewhat lacking."

That's when Shai Alyt Shaka lost his ability to see straight. No one dared spoke to him in such a manner, not even Shakiri would have dared! That's when he his suspicions crystallized. This had everything to do with his defeat in the Jericho system by Acaltha. It was bad enough to be embarrassed in front of his clan but the Ashen were worse, had expected him to die rather than remove himself and his crews from the field of battle. Never mind that they had done the same thing.

Casually, he touched one of the operations screens in front of him, pulling up a tactical schematic of the Ashen _Shuumtian Heavy War frigates_. The data concerning the Tinashi analogs looked formidable with the ship almost as big as his own _Sharlin_. His three ships against the Ashen's two would be an even but vicious battle.

He didn't care.

He was about to blow it and that fu'nkyt of a commander with it into atoms. No one, especially not his own kind, insulted him in front of his crew as if he were nothing.

Shaka was about to start civil war.

He didn't care about that either. His rage was burning within and screamed for release and would not be denied.

The only thing he did care for at this second was staring at the dead eyes of the creature who insulted him. Minbari were known for their ferocious rage and Shalytni Hyndrai should have recognized the danger the moment he opened his mouth. The Grey Council was already wary of the Ashen and reports already hinted at civil war even if it hadn't been declared yet and his suspicions were already flaring, dangerously adding to the rage. His humiliation by the hands of the enemy was something that this Ashen had exploited, insulting Shaka at every opportunity.

No more.

Shai Alyt Shaka of the clan Wind Swords, was about to fire the first shots in a war that would culminate in the destruction of more than eighty percent of the population of Minbar in less than six hours.

"Alyt, at my command…"


	80. Chapter 79

_**Chapter Seventy-Nine**_

'_**The Light From The Candle Is Not Dimmed - It's Just Not There'**_

_**Chi Draconis Star System**_

_**Planet Minbar**_

_**The City of Tuzanor**_

_**Time-Now**_

"In there, I…"

Awe came into her eyes as she remembered.

"…I saw Valeria."

Kodell remained silent out of respect and reverence.

Callenn looked down to the fountain pool, the reflection of stars constantly broken by ripples in the water. "We Sisters of Valeria know the names of the Beloved of Valen. In addition to Cathrenn, we know her as Drala'Fizha, Vik'irildun and ZhaVer'kaff."

Kodell mentally translated the names: _Dark One from the Stars, Seaweed Head,_ and _the Outside One_. All clearly indicating that Valen's wife was an alien.

"So, Cathrenn was a Human," he concluded.

"As was Valen; part Minbari, part Human."

Kodell reeled from the implications. What the Warlord Kirk revealed was true! And the Sisters of Valeria knew the truth, or at least suspected it! His daughter, Delenn, was a direct descendant of Valen! The thought about Kirk's revelation brought his mind crashing back to the implication of Minbari killing Minbari long before the Ashen came. Pain gripped him at that revelation.

Then he was confused at the next thing that Callenn said: "Kodell, if you ever look upon the face of a Vorlon, all of your doubts will be erased; all of your questions will be answered."

"However…" Callenn looked back up to Kodell, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. "…in my experience, gods need men far more than men need gods. Much the same could be said of rulers and their people."

Kodell wondered in puzzlement. What experience would cause her to think along that line? Out loud, he said, "We certainly do not need the Ashen as our rulers."

Gently, she corrected him: "I was speaking of the Grey Council."

Kodell was shocked.

"Oh, it has its uses, like being a symbol of the union of our castes and clans. I also speak of the Vorlons." Callenn sighed. "So many mistakes, I believe…"

For a second, his mind drifted. The Vorlons helped the Minbari and their so-called allies, the Ashen, in their war against the Humans and their allies. And then the Vorlons suddenly fell silent and vanished back into their space. No one knew why that happened, though speculations and rumors often ran amuck. He couldn't help believe that whatever had forced them to leave had frightened them. But why? They were First Ones. What possible reason could force them away?

But he somehow doubted Callenn was talking about that. "What do you mean?"

"The Vorlons have been behind much of our history. They raised the Katanai Empire to great heights and then deliberately destroyed it and the armies of its enemies attacking the city."

His first thoughts were:_ You cannot say such things! The Vorlons would never perform such a horrendous act! _Katanai was to Minbar what Atlantis was to Earth, and Neinman to planet Xerxes VII.

"They created the Kinase…"

_The Kira Zhe! _

Legends described them as thirty telepaths so exceedingly powerful that the death of one affected minds all over the planet. They ruled the empire of Kira'nal and sought to conquer all Minbar. They were the reason for the Bright Barrier built by the warrior tribes, now a series of ruins of a complex arrangement of fortresses and crystalline defensive walls stretching from a mountain chain to another mountain range 16,000 kilometers away on the main continent—more than twice the length of Earth's Great Wall of China and three times the length of Centauri Prime's Distaviat. But after terrible wars, they were eventually destroyed by the much more numerous armies of the warrior tribes. Though the children of the Kira Zhe were sought out and slaughtered, most modern Minbari telepaths could trace their genetics to the few children that were rescued and hidden away with other families.

"…and they were responsible for the Dark Century."

"No, Callenn, _we_ were responsible for that. We destroyed ourselves in intertribal wars and forced ourselves to take refuge in the caves underground."

"That's a tale given us by the Vorlons." Callenn sighed heavily. "…so many mistakes, I see," she whispered, more to herself than to her beloved Kodell. "The Vorlons had admitted their role in the existence of the Kira Zhe and the resulting terrible wars to certain elders of the time. These elders spread the story among the tribes. That created anger even as they gratefully received technological knowledge from the Vorlons, until they rebelled and murdered some Vorlons."

Kodell gaped. Vorlons murdered? How? _In Valen's name!_

"Poison," she answered.

"In anger, the Vorlons fired their weapons at the capital city and kept firing until the city's continental fault line was shattered. Where the city was, we now know as the Crater Sea."

In the middle of standard maps of Minbar, there was a small continent that appeared to be shattered in concentric rings around a crater that had been filled by the ocean through the concentric cracks. Meanwhile, Callenn continued her shocking tale.

"After the city's destruction, the Vorlons turned their wrath to all the other cities on the planet, but not to the extent as they did with the capital. That's what drove us underground. That was the punishment for killing gods. Then after their wrath was satiated, they moved to erase our memory of the rebellion and of their vengeance. Thus, after a century of indoctrination, we came out of the caves and blamed the damages to our world's surfaces on inter-tribal warfare."

Gasping, Kodell stood up. This was too much! First, the revolt against the Ashen, the Human Warlord's revelation of the Minbari people's genetic relationship with Humans, the Grey Council's surrender to the UFOPers, the horror and uncertainty of the coming battle for Minbar, and now this—!

"In Valen's name!" whispered Kodell loudly. The words almost choked him. Valen was Human! The Vorlons were not who the Minbari believed them to be! His heart was breaking under the burden of such revelations and implications. He seemed to be having intense chest pains.

"Minbar is a world of honor," said Callenn sadly. "Yet, it is a world torn between tradition and change; between beauty and horror; between tranquility and violence. It is as a river that tries to flow in two directions at once. A river must flow to the sea." More quietly: "…only to the sea."

Kodell fell to his knees and groped for breath.

He realized that the chest pain was a heart attack. He was dying of a broken heart. Already depressed and shocked by the unprecedented surrender to alien forces and by the implication of Minbari killing Minbari long before the Ashen came, Kodell did not want to fight anymore.

He was looking forward to the sea of stars, so he gave in. With a last gasping and trembling breath, he collapsed onto the smooth flagstones of the temple's contemplation courtyard.

Callenn remained sitting on the bench, sadly looking down at the fountain pool. In her heart, she mourned Kodell's passing beyond the veil. She whispered half-prayerfully, "All life is transitory, a dream. We all come together in the same place in the end of time. My dear Kodell, I will see you soon in the place where no shadows fall."

She sighed with regret. Though she mentally screamed against the inevitability of Minbar's end, there was little she could do about it. The planet's primary sun, Ardbar, was slowly entering the early stages of becoming a red giant. It was predicted by scientists that Minbar had about a million years before life ceased on the planet. It would seem that the end would come much sooner than that now. So be it. This particular chapter has been written in blood, crimson strokes on freshly fallen snow.

A whisper from her barely parted lips: "I would have very much liked to see Delenn one more time."

She looked around at the dark courtyard. It was said that there was nothing in the dark that was not there in the light. But that was not always true.

A shape took form from the darkness under the courtyard's roof. Sister Callenn stood up, clasped her hands in front of herself in the shape of a triangle and bowed toward the shape. Where the light of the moons and stars fell upon the large curved shape, she could see mottled shades of purple. The shape's head seemed to bow back to her and small colored lights danced below the head as a symphony of chimes drifted from the shape.

The head rose until bright light shone from underneath.

"Valeria…," whispered Callenn in awe.

She opened her eyes and mouth wide. Her eyes began to glow. Then, streams of light poured forth from her eyes and mouth into the bright light and kept pouring until the streams ceased. Callenn fainted and lay beside Kodell's body.

The purple encounter suit's head closed down. Ulkesh gazed down upon the two Minbari, one living and one dead. He slid back into the shadows.

From behind the Temple of Valeria, a Vorlon transport rose into the night sky of ethereal Tuzanor and flew over the mountains surrounding the city. Her stealth fully engaged, the ship wouldn't be detected by even the most vigilant and advanced scanners of the Minbari and Ashen. Through the ship's eyes, Ulkesh could see Tuzanor shrinking behind him. The Minbari had a proverb about the city: "To dream in the City of Sorrows is to dream of a better future."

Ulkesh had his doubts about the proverb's truth. He was one of the two Vorlons who survived the Minbari rebellion. The other was Kosh. The Younger Races still had not learned the lessons that the Vorlons were capable of teaching when they are wrathful.

So be it.

The transport continued to fly over the forest wilderness beyond the mountains.

The Federation and its allies would arrive in Minbar's star system soon. The Federation's First Ones had a ban on the Vorlons' involvement in this war, but the ban technically did not preclude observation. It was risky but Kosh had felt it was worth it to implant pieces of his consciousness in certain people like Sister Callenn. Other Vorlons like Ulkesh disagreed. Ulkesh would not let these people continue to carry pieces of Kosh. It was insolence of the highest order, so Ulkesh went around collecting the pieces, including the one carried by Sister Callenn. In order to let Callenn release it to him, he pretended to be Valeria whose impersonation belonged to Kosh. Ulkesh could feel the many regrets held by Kosh.

It was all so unnecessary.

When Delenn's former mother woke up, she would remember what she told Kodell under Kosh's influence. She would remember and weep at her part in Kodell's death. She would never know that it was Ulkesh that stopped his heart. It was painful, but necessary in order to severe the Vorlon Empire's tangled ties with Minbar. They young ones were so fragile. The truth needed not be revealed and Kodell's death would ensure that the young ones would never know. The grand experiment was a failure and the Empire needed to wash its hands of the Minbari.

However, there was one more task that Ulkesh would see to. Faint lights gleamed in an isolated part of the forested wilderness. They were the light of candles and lamps in a temple that had no roads leading to it. The Temple of Shayel.

Hooded Minbari monks tended to their duties within the temple, unaware of the Vorlon transport in the sky above. It was the only place on Minbar that had monks instead of sisters. They guarded a secret within the temple that honored Shayel.

In the annals of the Minbari Religious Caste, Shayel was part of Valen's inner circle of trusted advisers and counselors who helped him fight the Shadows, set up the Anla'shok, and reformed the clans into three castes. Shayel was a telepath and one of Valen's first disciples from the Religious Caste. She was slain defending Valen against a Shadow-controlled Techno-mage assassin and was carried bodily into the heavens by Valeria.

Deep within the secluded temple complex, in its sanctum, a Minbari woman sat cross-legged with her eyes closed. A flame burned at a wick in the tip of a little crystal pyramid-shaped lamp in front of her. Her mind reached out discretely to observe the fleets gathered in orbit above. A powerful telepath on par with the ancient KiraZhe, this woman was Shayel herself.

She knew some of Valen's secrets, including the truth behind his being a Minbari not born of Minbar, and once protected Valen's children when they returned home. In the eight hundred-years long vigil since she was brought back to Minbar by the Vorlons two centuries after her "death", Shayel had come to distrust those who would leave Minbar, and she had never been to any of the colonies nor had ever encountered a non-Minbari. Her role was to preserve and defend Minbar against any taint of the Shadows. Whenever a Shadow or an agent of the Shadows set foot on Minbar, she and her monks would emerge from the temple to destroy them.

No Minbari had discovered the secret of the Temple of Shayel. The fact that Shayel was one of the near immortal servants of the Vorlons was known only to the temple monks who were sworn to secrecy.

Shayel sensed a mind touching hers. A song. She recognized the song which was the total consciousness of the Vorlon race and all its creations. It could be described as a telepathic network linking all Vorlons and yet residing in the mind of every individual Vorlon. The song was constantly evolving belief in order, a fractal philosophy of union and structure. The Vorlon aspects or factions were movements in the song and individual Vorlons were chords and notes. At this time, the movements were changing. The Vorlon aspects of Vorl (Emergent Order), Kosh (Teaching Order), Morh (Analysis), Fiac (Technology), Uler (Guiding the Younger Races), Kail (Order through Religion) and Olos (Diplomacy) were at this time giving way to the militant aspect of Kesh (Destruction of Chaos).

Shayel mourned this sign of regime change in the Vorlon Empire for what it meant for the Younger Races.

The particular chord of the song that touched Shayel was dark with anger and resentment, even betrayal. She knew why. Her people had somehow failed the Vorlons. She recognized the touch to be from Ulkesh and heard his mental singing:

_The avalanche returns to the mountain. Shayel, observe. Report. The acolyte speaks with the master's voice._

Shayel understood perfectly. Though the Minbari people failed the Vorlons, she remained ever their servant. She would observe Minbar's enemies when they come to her home world and let the Vorlon Empire be aware of their activities in the aftermath.

She bowed her head in acceptance of the task given by Ulkesh, the action reflected in her mind. Ulkesh, satisfied, sang his ship into ascending into the heavens.

The sky slowly gave way to the vacuum of space. Ulkesh sang with his ship and the transport opened a quantum-space jump point, which would not be detectable as a normal jump point. At most, scanners would sense no more than an odd energy signature in orbit, unless it was the untamed one's technology.

That single thought made the Vorlon rage. They were too savage, too primitive to have such power at their fingertips. A storm was coming and the pebbles would be grinded under when the mountains moved the earth. For the moment, it was small, unseen in the distance. But it was powerful and the untamed ones would learn their place in the universe to their sorrow.

A point of light exploded and a chaotic funnel appeared, similar to a normal jump point and yet not. A bright light roiled and burned at the center of the funnel which appeared to be sucking the light of the universe down into it. The Vorlon transport moved into it and quickly slipped into quantum space. The funnel faded and quantum light gave a final flash after the Q-point disappeared.

The Vorlon went home.

_**SharlinTurval**_

_**Shai Alyt Shaka Commanding**_

…Shai Alyt Shaka of the clan Wind Swords was about to fire the first shots in a war that could will culminate in the destruction of more than eighty percent of the population of Minbar in less than six hours.

"Alyt Gan'tha, at my command…"

"Shai Alyt, we're receiving an un-encoded message," the female in charge of communications interrupted without preamble. Like everyone the bridge she was aware of what her Shai Alyt was about to order and the consequences if he followed that path. This timely interruption would likely prevent a war between allies. "It comes from the chambers of the Grey Council." Her mouth dropped opened as she listened to the transmitted message. It had always been a possibility but the reality of the message stunned her.

"What does it say?" Shaka demanded, although he already knew what it had to be.

"The Forces of Minbar are to stand down," she said, shocking and frightening the rest of the bridge crew. "An immediate cease fire is in effect. The Grey Council surrenders to the United Federation of Planets. All hostility against them is to cease."

Shaka blinked once, twice. He didn't know whether to be relieved or enraged. They had lost as he knew they had. But for the leadership to announce it was such a frightening thing!

But then, they had lost. And, it was interesting that the UFOPers were mentioned, not their animal allies. Was that a purposeful statement or just an error in the order? No, he thought not. The Grey Council was very specific in their commands.

Now the question was would the different warrior castes adhere to the orders of the Council or continue fighting and possibility doom Minbar in the process? And exactly what would '_he'_ do?

"Confirm it," the Shai Alyt said. There was an unusual softness to his voice.

"Shai Alyt, it has been confirmed twice. We are to not fire on any ships of the Federation or their allies unless first fired upon."

He shook his head. "So it is to be a slow draw down." This would allow at least some honor to remain to the warrior castes. "Very well, inform our group that we will continue our patrols but there is to be no weapons fire if the enemy is present in our system."

"But, Shai Alyt," Alyt Gan'tha persisted, "Is this not still the Minbari system? Shall we relax our guard if atrocities of the UFOPers are to be perpetrated?"

He couldn't believe the words that were about to come out of his mouth. "If they honor the cease fire, then so shall we. There is no dishonor in losing a war to save a world."

_How he hated this war._

"The _Y'Ksa_ contacts us again, Shai Alyt. The commander insists that we investigate the anomaly now three thousand kilometers in front of our position."

"All stop."

Shaka stalked back to his seat and smashed the com button. "It is an asteroid," he growled. "Nothing more."

He didn't believe that for a second. He knew, he knew that it was likely an infiltrating enemy ship. Sensors were insisting that it was nothing more than a rock floating aimlessly in space, but he could feel the truth. He'd learn his lessons well concerning the duplicity of the Federation and its allies well. But now…if it was there, should he even strike against it even if it did violate Minbari territory?

"We will mark its position and continue our patrols." He was proud of himself. It took great strength to say those words in front of the bridge crew.

"_If it is an asteroid then it must be considered a hazard to navigation,"_ Shalytni Hyndrai said. _"Then it will be destroyed. If it is an enemy ship then it will be destroyed. That you fail to do your duty in either case does not speak well of the Minbari, Shaka_," the Ashen Commander said, apparently not realizing the full extent of the danger in front of him. "_The anomaly is three thousand kilometers in front of you, coordinates to follow. We are targeting."_

"We don't need your coordinates."

"Do not fire on the anomaly," Shaka said. He quickly gave the order to scan the possible target area. The results indicated an asteroid, one that couldn't quite be identified. That just confirmed what he suspected. The Federation warriors were known for their tricks and-he remembered. "_Y'Ksa_, continue on your patrol. Don't take any action in my patrol area."

"_It may well be the enemy,"_ Hyndrai said. _"For the glory of the Minbari and the will of the Vorrin, it will be destroyed."_

"The Grey Council has given an order. If it is a Federation vessel it is not your concern. The cease fire is in effect. I will not order my ships to fire on them."

"_The Grey Council is mistaken,"_ answered Hyndrai. _"They don't dictate orders to the Ashen. The war isn't over until they are dead. We believed you to understand duty. But you are lacking like the rest of your people."_

"Shai Alyt, they've cut off communications. Ashen sensors are focusing on the targeted area. Weapons are active."

"Shai Alyt, our patrol is asking for instructions," his second informed him. "What are we to do?" he asked patiently.

Shai Alyt Shaka stood motionless, unable to move. His next orders would either continue the war and possibly doom Minbar, or ignite a war between Ashen and Minbari, with Minbar trapped in between.

_**USS Knowles:**_

Captain Uhura was staring at the Minbari force of five capital ships less than four thousand kilometers from her vessel. Although her ship was in full stealth mode, and almost completely invisible in the backdrop of space, the Ashen had detected her. The Federation stealth systems weren't cloaks. Instead unless one had a visual on the target, everything seemed to indicate the ship to be nothing more than a barren rock in space. But at such a close distance with active sensors tightly focused on the area, the Minbari hadn't been completely fooled. That had left her with few choices, either fight, or run and the time to make the decision was rapidly running out. There was no way her small communications vessel could handle such odds. Fortunately, she wasn't alone. The _Romanov_ was twelve thousand kilometers out completely undetected. If shots were fired, Chekov would gut everything in the area. She didn't want that especially with the pronouncement of a cease fire. But, she wouldn't have her ship damaged or destroyed either.

"Ensign Chen, we'll have to evade. Prepare for maximum warp out of the system."

"Captain, three thousand kilometers," Ensign Schakowsky whispered. "They're holding position. Ma'am, the Minbari have stopped scanning for us, but Ashen active sensors are bracketing the area. They know we're here, just not exactly where."

"They know enough to get us killed."

"Ma'am, they received the transmission for cessation of hostilities. Are they ignoring it?" asked the young ensign.

"The question is, will they ignore it?" corrected Uhura. "We're still in their territory. Cyn, photon launcher?"

The Andorian's antennae waved quickly as she spoke. "Launcher locked and loaded on closest Ashen ship. Passive sensors locked onto their singularity. It's not an accurate lock, Captain. We require active sensors for that and they're shielded."

"Understood," the captain answered. "But be prepared to fire at my command. If the _Romanov_ fires, don't wait, take it out. Same thing, Mister Chen. Shields on standby. If shots are fired, you get the ship out of the way, maximum warp."

"Evasive course plotted, Captain."

"Communications between the Ashen and Minbari have started up again," Lieutenant Osborn said. "Sensors on both sides are active."

"They're about to fire."

_**Sharlin Turval**_

"The Grey Council rule Minbar," Shaka yelled. "Their word is the law here." The bridge crew hadn't heard him scream like that since the debacle against the UFOPer pirate. "I order you to stop your activities now!"

"They are refusing transmissions from us. Their communications frequency is closed," his subordinate said quickly. "Their weapons systems are fully active. Target solutions have been acquired."

"Well, I did warn them," Shai Alyt Shaka of the warrior clan Wind Swords whispered.

No one usurped his command, at least that's what his explanation would be to the end of his days. It wasn't the real reason, it was just that the council's orders were more than a little convenient at the moment. His mounting hatred for the Ashen commander who dared to insult him at every given moment had nothing whatsoever to do with his course of action he told himself. "All ships, fire on the Ashen ships, full power."

_**USS Knowles:**_

"Minbari patrol ships have gone fully active!"

"On my command, fire," Uhura said quickly. "Red Alert, shields to full. Ensign Chen, get us out of here."

The helmsman didn't acknowledge the order as his hands flew over the controls. The _Knowles_ started moving before the first enhanced neutron beams could touch her.

Schakowsky turned to the Captain in shock. "The Minbari just fired on the Ashen vessels." He whistled and swore softly. "They're not holding back either."

"Mister Garrett, put it onscreen."

The rapidly retreating communications/science vessel caught a glimpse of three Minbari warships firing everything they had into the two Ashen Hammerheads as the Feds had now nicknamed the Ashen warships. Shalytni Hyndrai never even contemplated the fact that Shaka might turn his weapons on him and thus caught completely unaware and his patrol was in imminent danger of being obliterated.

The Ashen shields glowed intensely as Vorlon-derived Hypania protection fields did their best to deflect and absorb the neutron blasts from twenty neutron mainline cannons. The shields held just long enough for the besieged ships to turn and fire back at their tormentors.

Secondary weapons fire crashed into the _Sharlins_, turning crystalline armor into melted pools that flaked off of the ship. As strong as Minbari defenses were, the Ashen warships had an advantage in size and were also shielded. Those advantages flashed into clarity as the main guns were brought into play.

The first shots punched a hole completely through the closest _Sharlin_, puncturing the main power core. The ship disappeared in a titanic blast. But the rear most Ashen ship fared no better as neutron cannon beams followed up by a dozen missiles gutted the _Trannus_-class ship as the defense fields collapsed. That left the _Y'Ksa_ alone, locked in a vicious struggle at almost point blank range for survival against the two former allies.

A trio of missiles got through the _Turval'_s heavy defensive fire and blew off both of the navigational fins. The other Minbari ship was barely combat worthy after the initial pounding that had decimated her fellow vessel and could offer little more than a half dozen missiles, most which were shot down with the surviving three eroding the remaining Ashen's defensive shields.

The Shai Alyt of the Minbari ship had purposely attacked his own ally to keep it from firing on her own ship. Safely out of range, the _USS Knowles_ stopped to watch the carnage. Uhura quickly weighed her decision whether or not to help the Minbari ships that had defended the _Knowles_.

That choice was taken out of her hands as four photon torpedoes broadsided the Ashen vessel. Chekov had already made the decision and had acted. Completely taken unaware once more, it was too much and the ship broke apart as its ruptured singularity fed upon itself.

"Captain, we're getting a tight-band broadcast, tachyon – it's from the Minbari ship that first fired on the Ashen hammerhead."

"What does it say?" Uhura asked. Most of the bridge crew was curious as well.

"Translating…sometimes when victory is lost then honor becomes even more important. When the war is over, and if we still live, convey to the Acaltha that I would have a drink with him to discuss the price of honor and the meaning of victory."

The communications officer looked perplexed. "I don't understand."

"I don't think it's meant for us," Uhura said. "Acknowledge the transmission. Ensign Chen, get us out of here back to rendezvous with the main fleet. We've overstayed our welcome. Pass the word to the _Romanov_ and the other groups.'

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Warp three…engage."

"Engaged.

_**Valen'tha**_

_**Chamber of the Grey Council **_

Rarely had anyone seen the serene moderator Satai Cadoni stalk the chambers of the Grey Council as he had done in the last hour. Shows of emotion within the chambers never happened in the thousand years since the Great War against the Shadows. The Satais were the ones known as 'those who flow in the calm river'. It was their responsibility to present balance and light of the Minbari people. They were an enlightened people, a mature people; ones that others would follow.

But there was a dark side to the Minbari psyche, one that pushed the emotions of rage, vengeance and cruelty to the forefront, the same emotions that had nearly caused the extermination of mankind in their part of the galaxy. The blood rage over the death of their leader Dukhat was merely an excuse to allow the primitive part of the Minbari loose to maim and destroy and kill. The religious caste and the rules of light were there to balance that darkness within the Minbari just as laws and religions were to their cousins, the Humans.

The Ashen had no such balance. They were warriors in heart and soul, genetically altered by the Vorlons to a degree that the Vorlons had never experienced. As the Minbari were the tip of the blade of the Vorlons, the Ashen were the hidden daggers that the Vorlons had been forced to unleash long before their time. They were one of the mistakes of the Vorlons, one of so many. Separated from the Minbari just before the Great War, they were molded into the warriors that they were.

They were Minbari without balance and could be nothing else as their brethren were finding out.

"What has he done?" Hedronn said, stepping into the center circle. "WHAT HAS HE DONE!"

"The Wind Swords came to his aid just as the Ashen arrived in his patrol sector. Warriors on both sides fired on each other. Seven ships have been destroyed and the fighting is escalating. Ashen forces are moving in and the Star Riders and Nova Dark Blades are moving in to assist the Wind Swords. The Blood Knives and the Star Shields have chosen not to interfere for the moment. On the eve of history, we are fighting and killing each other!"

"Shai Alyt Shaka," growled Cadoni. He had never even heard of the Wind Sword's name until now. "I don't know whether we should have him killed or commended for what he's done," he raved as he returned to his place in the circle of light.

"He performed his duty as he was supposed to do," Satai," Sherann responded. "We gave the edict, he performed the action."

Cadoni shook his head. "Either choice would have placed us in this predicament."

"Sutain Lady'll demands to speak to us," Varenn said.

"She can wait," Kalonnon snapped. "She does not make demands of us." Around him, several heads nodded in solemn agreement. "They cannot control their own people. They will not control us."

"If we can avoid more bloodshed let us do so now," Morann announced. "This fighting should have never occurred but it's too late to change the course of events. We need to speak to our brethren now."

"Agreed."

The holographic systems activated. The Ashen female warrior appeared like a statue. There was no movement, no portrayal of emotion from the same female who ordered the death of her brother less than a day earlier. She didn't even look at them as she spoke to the members of the Grey Council.

"_We are displeased by the actions of your people_," she began. "_Before this continues any further, we demand the life of Shai Alyt Shaka and the life of his crew in penance for the betrayal to the Ashen, the Minbari and the Vorrin. You will surrender him and one of the Satais of your warrior caste to our judgment. Your forces will submit to our rule as you are no longer fit to render authority. The Vorrin's will was that the forces of darkness wherever it is, be destroyed, not protected! The Vorrin's will was that the light would strive against the darkness, not surrender to it. Your weakness proves your unfitness to rule. Your warriors are misguided. It is a time for a change before it is too late. The Ashen will ascend to protect you and our world. We will prevail!_

The light in her eyes glow with insanity, thought Cadoni. Then he corrected himself. It was not insanity he was observing, but almost mindless devotion. The Ashen were connected to the Vorlons in ways that the Minbari were not. They didn't understand that the Vorlons were First Ones, not gods.

"You forget yourself, Sutain Lady'll. The Minbari rule Minbari. We are accountable for ourselves. We will not surrender to your madness. The cease fire was declared and you violated our dictate. It was not the Ashen decision, but ours."

"_But the will of the Vorrin has been made manifest. We know their desires for this war."_

"The Vorlons are not here," Hedronn said. "We make our own decisions."

"_They're not here because your faith is weak! It is madness not to follow their will made perfect. Your doubt has made you fragile and unworthy of their attention and that is why they have abandoned you. If you had understood the truth of such things then you would gladly do anything necessary, even destroy our home-world rather than submit to the darkness to come. Better death than slavery under the darkness of our enemies at the gate. But this you do not understand and that is why we will do what is necessary for the good of all. If you are not with us then the battle cannot be won but the war will continue. We will ensure that the people of Minbar are honored and not subjected to the incoming darkness. The fight will continue and the darkness will be destroyed by the will of the Vorrin."_

The hologram transmission closed.

"These people are insane," Hedronn said, astonished by what he had just heard_. 'In Valen's name, they made the humans seem stable in comparison,'_ he thought with horror.

The Grey Council is astounded by madness of their brethren.

"We dare not ignore this threat," Morann whispered. "They will destroy us all if we allow them. We must deal with this threat before the UFOPers arrive or there may not be enough of anything to surrender!"

"Surrender to our enemies, or be slaughtered by our own species," Satai Dhaliri of the religious caste mourned. "How did it come to this?!"

TBC

Please forgive me concerning the massive time frame between posts. Real life and family illness and loss of family members has been a priority and I have not had the full commitment to write as I should have been doing. I am addressing that now. Please enjoy and postings of everything will be forthcoming a lot sooner.

And don't forget to read 'Reunions are a deleted' by Ash's Boomstick.

Also thank you RenS!


	81. Chapter 80

_**Chapter Eighty-One**_

'The Ashen Winter'

_**USS Enterprise: Lead Command Vessel**_

_**Destination-Minbari star system with battle fleet**_

_**Speed- Warp Three: ETA seven hours, thirty-three minutes**_

"Admiral on Deck," Lieutenant Cor'tyn announced the moment the lift doors opened allowing James T. Kirk and Doctor McCoy entry onto the bridge. The Andorian Security guard nodded slightly as the two men moved passed him.

"Commander Harriman, you still have the conn," he told the young Federation officer. His grooming for Captaincy was coming along nicely and he would soon receive a promotion after this war was over. "Status?"

"No change, sir."

"Admiral, Captain Uhura's transmitting a priority one," Lieutenant Valeris said.

Uhura had broken the communications blackout. Classically Vulcan, one eyebrow lifted indicating her curiosity as to why she had broken protocol.

Kirk gave her a quick glance. "I'll be in the Admiral's quarters. Pipe it through, Ensign Rove."

"Yes, sir."

Kirk spared a moment to glance over that the young men and women, performing their various duties the bridge, almost basking in the moment, subconsciously comparing the old with the new. This was his second _Enterprise_, the first one being destroyed when he lost his son and although he loved this ship; 'she' was his first love. In the back of his mind, he could see Captain Decker, now years dead – no, missing was more accurate, commanding on the bridge of the old _Enterprise_. He and Illia were, for lack of a better definition, somewhere else, fulfilling a destiny that most likely no one who witnessed the event would truly have any true understanding about.

He and is old friend Bones headed directly to the Admirals quarters, located in a small room behind the bridge. It was a small room, somewhat bare but still large enough to do what needed to be done in privacy. The room sported a small desk with a computer workstation on it, a couple of chairs and a large screen on the wall. On the desk was a picture of Carol Markus and his son, David. There was another picture of a woman named Antonia, the woman he had met recently but had captured his attention and his heart was situated on the opposite side of the desk well away from the others. The images had been purposely positioned that way. It seemed appropriate to do so.

Carol hadn't said anything when he told her of David's death. She simply looked at him as if he were a shadow, smiled and whispered. "That's exactly what I was afraid of." It was certainly the most cutting thing she could have possibly said at that moment and she knew it. The single tear that Carol shed wounded him more than any injury he'd ever experienced as she walked away without another word.

She hadn't actually come out and accused him to his face at the time, but he felt responsible and she felt the need to hurt him, something she did a few weeks later as she all but accused him for the death of their son. She took out every bit of her hurt rage and anger on him. He took it like the man he was. It was a price, one of many, of command and he paid for it over and over.

When there is the death of a child, sometimes the damage could bring the parents closer together or, it could tear them apart. Although they wouldn't admit it to anyone else, they both knew James blamed her for keeping him from his son as much as she blamed him for David's death by somehow making her son walk in his father's footsteps. She wanted her son next to her. He left.

He died.

In truth however, as time went by and the loss lessened bit, both found that they couldn't truly condemn the another, but neither one of them really talked about it to each other, either. Selfishness and insecurity on both sides contributed to the events that shaped their lives forever more. Carol would never admit that she was wrong about keeping David from James. James knew he was wrong for quietly acquiescing to her demands. But the past was now past and it was too late. Both silently let the lines of communication between each other die.

After all, they were only human. It was such a waste.

– And things moved on.

'_Must be getting old,'_ was the pained thought that slipped into his mind. _'I keep going back to the past, thinking back to what could never be. Is that what it means to get old? Why now?' _There was something nagging at him…. a half remembered dream.

"A latinum strip for your thoughts," said Bones.

"A what?" the Admiral asked.

"It's called gold-pressed latinum," answered Bones. "It's a form of currency that's becoming popular in the outer regions."

"Money?"

"Yes."

Ah, he was talking about their trip to Earth's past to get the whales. The necessity of having to have money just to get on that dirty, smelly bus sent shudders down his spine. "Never catch on," Kirk announced. "Who wants to carry that on your person?"

McCoy's eyebrow rose. It was a remarkable Spock-like gesture that would have been sure to illicit a round of cursing if he had noticed it, or if Kirk decided to mention it. "Getting grumpy in your old age?"

"Weren't you the one who told me to get out and do something before I really did get old?"

"That was then," McCoy grumbled. "This is now."

Kirk glared at his friend for getting too close to the truth. He sat down in front of his computer and pressed a button. "Ensign Rove, put the Captain through."

"_Yes, sir. Ready."_

An image appeared on the screen and he couldn't help smiling wispily at the gray-haired captain gracing the screen. His quick smile dissipated quickly as he looked at her sober-looking face.

"_Greetings Admiral,"_ she said. _"My squadron will rendezvous with the fleet in two hours. But, I'm afraid I have bad news."_

Kirk frowned a bit. There was every indication that the Minbari were surrendering. "What's happened?" he asked.

"_Several of the Ashen warships detected the _Knowles_ through our stealth and were attempting to lock on and fire. One of the Minbari fired on the Ashen before they could attack us. There was a planetary cease fire in effect at the time. The Minbari honored it. The Ashen aren't. The two groups were shooting at each other when we left. We have probes in the area and telemetry indicates that the conflict is rapidly escalating. Both Ashen and Minbari leaders were talking but they've stopped. It looks like a full scale war between both factions is about to begin."_

"The Minbari were starting to honor the cease fire and the Ashen took exception," the Admiral surmised.

Starfleet Intel had expected something like that but they hadn't anticipated that it would turn into a full-fledged conflict.

Next to him, McCoy looked horrified. "How many ships were involved in the fighting before you left sensor range?"

"_Approximately two hundred before we were out of range,"_ she answered. _"Several dozen Minbari combat groups were forming defensive lines against Ashen squadrons before we lost moved out of sensor range. Telemetry from the probes confirms that weapon's fire is increasing near the planet. We're now feeding data to the fleet."_

"How many ships are in the system?"

"_Two thousand, three hundred, sixty-three Minbari and Ashen capital ships," _she answered. _"That number doesn't include the civilian ships trying to escape the fighting. The Minbari are being forced to protect them and fight at the same time. But they Minbari have mostly second-line warships, older _Sharlins_ and _Tinashis_. A few of the front line ships were in the system but most of their premier ships have been damaged or destroyed. The Ashen have maybe about eight hundred available ships left. But Admiral, they are front-line vessels and the have subspace sensors. They can also still navigate hyperspace despite the hyperspace instability in the region. We also know that they will be re-enforced with the remaining ships fleeing from Proxima." _

"Good work," the Admiral said.

He did a quick calculation. The invasion fleet consisted of eighteen hundred Starfleet ships of various classifications, mostly heavy and light cruisers, destroyers, and single nacelle fast attack ships. The Klingons contributed another eight hundred warships mostly _D-7's_ and birds of prey. Together, they were a more than sufficient enough forced to deal with anything that the Minbari and Ashen could throw at them. There were another four hundred ships in reserve that could be called upon if needed. The Gorn had several ships accompanying the fleet but had stated emphatically that they were there to observe, not fight as they had completed their mission of retribution. The Earthforce contingent was a small token group, but they needed to be here as much as anyone else. Two Narn, two Centauri, and two Vree ships were also with the fleet participating as observers. Every single one of them was watching the Federation actions carefully. How they prosecuted this attack would be carefully observed and analyzed by everybody and Kirk knew it. Together the Minbari and Ashen ships even unified stood no chance. However, if the Ashen and Minbari were fighting then both sides would be effectively crippled before he would arrive. "Give your crew and squadron my congratulations. Get back here as soon as you can. Watch out for Ashen ships returning from Proxima."

"_We will,"_ Uhura responded. _"See you in two hours."_

"Good luck, captain. Kirk out."

Kirk stood up and started pacing the small room. His friend was sitting now looking disgusted as well as worried about what they'd just been told.

"Jim, how bad do you think it'll be?"

Kirk looked at him. "They've started a civil war just before an enemy fleet arrives. It'll be bad. The Ashen have decided to push against the issue of surrender and obviously haven't taken the Minbari surrender well. They're obsessive and believe in the scorched earth scenario. The Minbari have no choice but to fight."

Bone's eyes widened as the implication struck. "You think they'll try to kill the people on Minbar rather than allow them to surrender?"

James simply nodded.

"But attacking the planet? That's insane!" he protested. "They'll be killing their own people."

"Minbar isn't their world," Kirk countered. He'd seen this type of activity far too many times. Human and Klingon history as well as countless others were dotted with such actions. "We know they believe in a higher purpose. The Satais told us that. The Ashen are like programmed machines. They believe sacrifices must be made for the greater good," he said with absolute contempt."

"My God! What is wrong with these people? Even the Klingons wouldn't slaughter their own like this."

"We don't know if it'll go that far, but we need to be prepared for the worst."

"Are you going to increase the speed of the fleet to stop this butchery?"

Kirk looked at his long time friend. "No, I'm not yet, Bones. Our fleet will continue at warp three until all of our elements join together."

"But we could stop this before millions of people are killed!"

"Chang and the Gorn will arrive in one hour," Kirk snapped. "When we rendezvous, we will increase warp and we will arrive in force, and put an end to this. We have a tentative agreement with the Minbari government…"

"Exactly!" Bones countered, cutting Kirk off. "They've surrendered."

"Surrendering doesn't automatically make them allies. The Federation is a peacekeeping force, but we're not and we can't be responsible for keeping the peace everywhere. I won't rush and place our forces in the middle of a civil war and get my people killed trying to protect an enemy that has callously killed millions of people just because they happened to be Humans or species allied or even associated with us."

"So just because we were at war means that we push our humanity aside and watch as they commit genocide against each other because it's inconvenient at the moment? We should just let them die because this is an internal problem? If we do that, my God, just what are we becoming? Are we becoming as cold-hearted as those cold-blooded, logical, hard-headed Vulcans we claim to be so different from?"

"Remember one of the tenants of Starfleet," said Kirk. "It's for mutual protection of the Federation. _That's_' our responsibility, one that we've been forgetting about because it's convenient to look only at the positive side. The various PAAP organizations have been pushing for Starfleet to be turned into an essentially exploratory branch and the Federation was considering it. If that happens, do you believe that the Federation could survive?"

"Honestly, no," the doctor admitted. "And yes, I can understand their reasoning, although I don't' agree. I'm a doctor, not a military expert and even I know better."

"Then you know as well as I do that freedom, security and peace comes at a price, but we can't be everywhere and we can't do everything. When the rest of the fleet arrives, I'll do what I can when we get there."

"Jim, what you do there will determine how the Federation is perceived throughout the quadrant. If you can save lives…"

"I won't do it by needlessly sacrificing the lives my own people," Kirk said, cutting him off. "I remember every crewmember that died under my command as Captain, but I have a greater responsibility, now." He moved towards his station and activated the intercom. First, he'd update everyone under his command on the developing situation and then he'd have to have a talk with the Minbari onboard and let them know of the new developments.

"Ensign Rove, open a fleet channel."

"_Channel opened, all ships acknowledging."_

"_Sir, General Chang will arrive what's left of his combat group in forty minutes. He wishes to speak to you."_

"Acknowledged. Tell him I'm busy and will get back to him as soon as I can. Order the fleet to increase to warp five when the Klingons arrive, and Ensign, choose your words with better care, next time."

"_Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." _

"I hate this war," muttered the doctor.

"So do I," Kirk whispered back.

"_Fleet channel opened, sir."_

_**Minbar system:**_

It started off small, a single decision by one man.

– A decision that was considered by historians to be the right thing to do; a decision considered honorable by those historians who debated his actions during the final conflict of the war. However, there would be only a handful of people who actually knew the truth as to why Shaka of the Wind Swords decided to attack his Ashen allies. Whether the decisions by a warrior called Shaka were considered honorable or not, whether the Ashen considered him the greatest of betrayers and had placed a price on his life, the repercussions of his actions would change a world forever.

It has always been said that _'Minbari do not kill Minbari'_. That, of course, was a lie from a certain point of view but most people couldn't debate it as Minbari hadn't killed Minbari for a thousand years since before the Great War. The truism was something to be proud of. It was something honorable. The Ashen were Minbari. They were pure Minbari, in many ways more Minbari than the Minbari themselves. Ashen killed Ashen. Ashen had killed Minbari.

Now Minbari were killing Ashen. Any hope of minimizing the amount of blood being shed was pushed aside when the warrior castes discovered the atrocities done by the Ashen at the holy site on Minbar, as well as in the cities and countryside. What little hope there was, was shredded when the first Ashen ships destroyed a _Sharlin_ on assumption that it might have been among those that had associated with Shai Alyt Shaka's patrol group and therefore consider by the Ashen betrayers. If the Minbari wanted to survive then they had to kill Ashen. Two sides of a coin; once separated united once more.

– In the balance, a world.

_**Talylinchya – Ashen Command ship **_

At a safe distance from the fighting, sixteen _Shuumtians_ stood guard protecting the massive Ashen heavy _Trannus Assaulter_ from any and all intruders into their defined territory. Any intruder whether Ashen or Minbari, would be immediately challenged and summarily destroyed unless given leave by the Sutain Ashen Lords. Several dozen Ashen fighter-craft flew in protective CAP formation in help ensure the safety of the Command vessel.

In the darkened chambers of the massive ship, the counterparts of the Grey Council glared at the increasing violence with distain. The Minbari cousins were fighting the Ashen bathing the system in blood for the right to surrender to the incoming darkness. What kind of fools were these people? How did the Vorrin allow such weakness to continue to exist in their name?

The answer was simple: they hadn't. That was why the Ashen were there, to cleanse the way and temper the steel that would gut the darkness and send it fleeing into the unknown reaches of the universe where it would wither and die.

"The remnants have returned," Sutain Lanot'Jell said to the other Sutains surrounding the circle of light. "Two hundred survived the crossing."

Sutain Ladyll moved to the middle of the circle. "We are displeased that only two hundred ships survived the Proxima battle to return to us. But they are strong and will be needed for the coming battle."

Although outwardly calm, the woman was absolutely furious. The Proxima battle had been a completely unexpected debacle. At the very least, it should have been a hard-won fight against the more advanced forces arrayed against them. Still, the enemy's defeat should have been inevitable. No one had expected that more than eighty percent of their forces would be destroyed or crippled by the dark creatures called Klingons and their pet Gorn. The Ashen should have been victorious but they were defeated just as the Minbari had been, although she refused to think about the implications of that right now.

The Minbari were weak, Ashen were not.

However, there was no denying that the darkness was strong and the combined Minbari and Ashen forces weren't enough to stop them. In time, when the Vorrin allowed the grand fleet to pass through their territory in their thousands of ships to crush all who opposed them and the light in this part of the galaxy, then the dark servants would be crushed from existence forever. But what she didn't understand was why the Vorrin had allowed only a quarter of the fleet to cross and enter the war. Did they not know how strong the darkness was, or had they somehow miscalculated? No, that road of thought led to disbelief and faithlessness and she would have none of that.

There was no possibility that she could think of otherwise. No Ashen could have thought differently. Unlike their Minbari counterparts, the Ashen were bred completely to the will of the Vorlons, experimented upon to a level no other collective species had endured. To them, the Vorrin, or Vorlons as the Minbari called them, were more than gods. They simply '_were'_. Every cell in their bodies told them so.

That utter devotion was woven into their genetics by extensive Vorlon manipulation. The Ashen were another one of the great experiments and in a way, they were a success. But the experiment was never intended as a long term project. There was a time limit placed on them. To the Vorlons, the Ashen were little more than specialized bacteria in a petri-dish, carefully cultured to be used for a specific purpose and then discarded. Their only purpose for existence was to fight the darkness, as defined by the Vorlons; to be used against the Shadows and their dark servants. They were never meant to interact with their Minbari brethren. The Ashen were cannon fodder, more so than even the Minbari.

The Minbari were – or had been – far more useful to the Vorlon collective. Although manipulated like countless other races in the sector, they still maintained a measure of freedom that their Ashen counterparts could never hope to have. It was that lack of free choice that the First Ones lobotomized, for the greater good that had also made them useless for anything other than war. Thus it was completely understandable that the Ashen leadership came to an inescapable conclusion, the only one they could possibly come to.

"The Wind Swords are a capable force, but they are flawed," Sutain Lanot'jell viciously hissed. "Why would they attack their own allies to save an enemy of darkness?" he growled. The nearly seven-foot Ashen didn't wait for an answer as he expected is counterparts to have come to the same conclusion. "They've been seduced by their enemies. That is why they fight us! They do not understand that there is no compromise with the darkness. It can only consume them! "

"They believe that their flawed leaders are correct in this foolish decision to surrender," Ladyll answered. "The Satais have rooted themselves in their foolishness and refuses to do what needs done. Their failure to answer our communications is proof of their weakness. They should be the ones who would deny Minbar to the darkness. This battle is lost, but not the war. It continues on!"

"But, not for them," Ty'll said flatly. The other Ashen Lords acknowledged with a short nod. "They have rejected our wisdom. It is a disappointment but we cannot allow such weakness to grow and fester under the control of the spreading darkness. We have always done what is right." He paused for a second. "Never leave sanctuary for the enemy to hold and secure."

The others nodded their approval.

"Minbar is the land of our ancestor's birth," Ladyll said. For the first time, she allowed the slightest hint of sadness on her heavily jeweled face to betray her feelings. "We shall not leave it to be polluted by the creatures of the dark. We deny the enemy our brethren's vessels. We deny them our ancestral home and when that is done, we die killing our enemies. The others will succeed where we have miscalculated."

"Better to die fighting the larger darkness with our teeth on their throats than to live under its yolk."

"Their will be done."

_**USS Enterprise:**_

Admiral Kirk stepped into the conference room once more and sat near the Minbari delegation that had arrived a few moments earlier. There were four guards present.

"I have bad news," the admiral said without preamble.

Cadroni spoke up before Kirk could continue. His voice was filled with anguish. "The Grey Council rejected the surrender?" The words came out almost as a plea of denial, one that every person in the room could not help but recognize.

Kirk shook his head. "The Grey Council has surrendered. The Ashen have taken exception had have decided to fight."

"That was to be expected," Cadroni said with some resignation. "It was too much to hope for that the Ashen would surrender. The Ashen are not Minbari, as you understand the term."

"I do understand," corrected the Admiral. "As I said, your people were about to honor the surrender but there's been an incident. One of our ships was in the system. An Ashen ship prepared to fire on it after the cease fire was announced and a Minbari defended the ship causing the destruction the Ashen vessel. As of one hour ago, there is a full battle between the two sides. Neither is asking for a cessation of hostilities. People on both sides are dying all across the entire system and on the planet."

The Minbari nearly jumped out of their seats. "How bad?" demanded Coplann. "Can you tell from your sensors?"

"We have probes in the area," Kirk admitted. There was nothing they could do about it or tell anyone about anyway and might as well find out what was happening now. "A group of Ashen warships apparently broke through the formation and attacked the planet's civilian population. Apparently, your orbital defenses wouldn't acknowledge the Ashen ships as targets."

"No. Our planetary defensive systems would have acknowledged the Ashen as allies and not fired on them," Cadroni muttered. "It would have taken time to make the corrections."

"We estimate that it took almost twenty minutes before your forces either destroyed those vessels or forced them away. There have been several such attacks directed towards Minbar across the world. Some were repulsed, others were successful," Kirk told them.

"How many were successful?"

"As of thirty minutes ago, we can confirm that there have been six successful strikes against Minbar."

Coplann let loose a primal scream of absolute rage. "They will destroy everything!" he screamed.

He continued to scream. His eyes went wide and he continued to scream, barely struggling to get his emotions under control. The others in the room remained silent as the Minbari leader raged.

The other Minbari were grieving each in their own way. One of them even allowed a tear to fall.

There was a respectful silence from Kirk, something that surprised Satai Cadroni. Instead of looking victorious, there was compassion to be seen in the Human's. He had not expected that from the Warlord Kirk.

Spent, Coplann spoke again. His voice was hoarse but understandable. "Minbari are a passionate people," he finally managed to get out. "The Ashen are worse. They maintain a thin veneer of civilization, but beneath that façade is a savagery that you Humans can barely comprehend. Their devotion to the Vorlons is past fanaticism and it was the one thing we feared but did not truly understand the depths of their insanity."

"They're fanatics but you allied yourselves with them," Kirk countered.

"Are your Klingons any better?" Coplann sneered, glaring at Kirk. "We were desperate. We didn't expect your kind to fight us so effectively and when the Vorlons spoke of the darkness and the evidence of our eyes confirmed the danger you represented, we gladly accepted their help. They were our brothers in every sense. We had no choice. Failure meant our extermination."

"We had no intentions of exterminating your people. We would defeat you; crush your forces as necessary. But extermination is not the Federation way."

Coplann laughed. It was a bitter sound. "You aliens. You don't understand us. We saw you doing what we would do ourselves. We would have burned Earth Alliance, and you, to ashes if our situations had been reversed. We believed that you would do no less. Your General Order Twenty- Four…how like us."

"Unlike you, our rules comes with conditions and with those conditions met, the surrender nullified the order. If we decide to destroy Minbar then we will – under the laws and rules we've set. But we would not exterminate your people. Your people on other worlds would survive," he coldly added. No way would he show weakness to these people at this critical juncture. "If your people attack us," and he added a qualifier which greatly lowered the tension in the room, "it remains in effect. If the surrender holds from your people and the Ashen attack us, then I will postpone the order and deal with the Ashen separately. I won't blame you or your people for your allies' actions. But the Federation's actions may be a moot point. It looks as though the Ashen are implementing a 'scorched earth' tactic."

"I don't fully understand what you refer to," Cadroni said, "although I can guess."

Kirk nodded. "They are trying to destroy everything rather than allow you to surrender it to us."

"That's what we would do," Coplann hissed. A moment later he was ashamed of at the words that spewed from his mouth.

"There is no honor in killing a world, or its people" said Admiral Kirk. "The Minbari Federation, just as with the United Federation of Planets has responsibilities that extend not just to our own people but to those around us as well. How we act, how we respond to a crisis reflects on everybody, not just the military but to all of the people. What do people see when an entire nation goes to war because the death of one person and that same nation refuses to pull back from the brink because they consider it an exercise? It is responsibility of governments to know when the pull back, when to stop. General Order Twenty-Four exists to protect the Federation, however it does have restrictions. The Federation goes to war to win, not exterminate entire worlds unless absolutely necessary and if it does come to that we have ways of pulling back from the brink. We don't 'demand' that your world destroyed, that's why you have options. There are rules in war that should be honored."

"Don't lecture us on the rules of war."

"Someone has to."

Coplann was tired, emotionally spent. As much as he wanted to admitted, he didn't fully understand the thought patterns of the Federation in general and Warlord Kirk in particular. The Minbari would have never offered a way out for the Earthers if the UFOPers hadn't been pulled into the conflict, even though they knew that this war had been considered little more than an exercise by most of the Minbari warrior castes and even the workers. Now as he listened to the words of the warlord, he found himself struggling to speak the next words, critical words that could mean the salvation or death of his own planet. Pride swelled within him and he struggled mightily to speak the words he knew he must. Part of him would rather die than speak the words. Another part of would rather die than not speak them. As a warrior he didn't want to; as the leader he knew he must.

"I am not one given to irony, but I find myself asking, is there anything that you can do?" Those words came out slowly, easily but they were the hardest words he had ever spoken in his life.

Kirk pinned him with his glare. "You, as representatives of the government of the Minbari Federation who have unconditionally surrendered to the United Federation of Planets, are officially asking for our help to stop your Ashen allies from trying to destroy Minbar?"

"If we cannot stop them ourselves," Coplann muttered.

"Your people killed more than twenty-five million of our people and you're asking the Federation to help you? Is that correct?"

"YES!" he screamed. Softer now: "I am asking."

"You officially asked, I will officially help," Kirk answered slowly, "provided that your people don't fire on my ships."

Coplann nodded curtly. "I wish to get in contact with my government."

"This way, Satai."

"_Kirk, it's not 'professional' to wait to speak to ones equal without cause,"_ General Chang said. _"One would think that you were perhaps avoiding me."_

"I would never do that, unless it was necessary," James responded with casual indifference. "Duties first, you know. I congratulate you on your victory Proxima," Kirk said smiling. Chang twitched. "Were the Gorn useful?"

Chang's entire demeanor changed. Gone was the semi-civilized Klingon on the screen. For an instant, there was pure rage flashing across his face. Anger, hatred and embarrassment vied for control before he regained control. _I will admit that they were of some limited use. They fought like Klingons. You should have witnessed it for yourself. It would have been most enlightening for the Federation to witness."_

"How were your casualties?" And again, Chang twitched. "We can assist with medical care if needed."

Chang glared at him. _"That won't be necessary, Admiral. The injuries are unimportant. We can handle our own affairs. I want to know if the Minbari surrendered or not?"_

"Yes, they have. I have representatives here on my ship that have effective the ceases fire and surrender_."_

The Klingon general smiled._ "But our long range sensors are detecting weapons fire. If they've surrendered, then why is there fighting in the system? Did you perhaps start the final battle before I arrived?"_

Internally, Kirk sighed. "The Minbari and Ashen are having a disagreement."

"_Ah,"_ clapped Chang. "_Then your General Order Twenty-Four is still in effect. I am so…" _he paused, seeming to look for a smiled and stared at his Federation counterpart as he found that perfect word, one that most Klingons didn't even fully comprehend._ "…Pleased to know this. I'll still get to see the spine of the Federation. Will you keep your promise, or, are you a weak willed-liar, not strong enough to protect those under your pledge? I'm curious to find out which. Earth Alliance will be interested as well, I'd wager. "_

Kirk had seen this challenge coming for a long time. Chang had thrown G.O. Twenty-four in his face and yes, it had come back to haunt him. The Federation doesn't need you to tell us what we can or can't do."

"_But you made a promise. I believe you called it 'unconditional surrender'. _Chang's one eye seemed to gloat even as he spoke perfect Federation standard._ "The entire galaxy heard you," _he announced waving his arm as if to encompass everything. _"They're all waiting to see what you're going to do, the mighty Federation, the famous James T. Kirk promising to lay waste to a planet unless the Minbari lay down and expose their throats to you." _Now that one eye seemed to fairly glow._ "Whatever else they are, they are not cowards and they can only die but once. Honor their bravery. Don't be afraid of greatness, Admiral. Sometimes it is thrust upon you."_

"It is thrust upon us, Chang. But what we choose defines what we are and when the time comes, I will choose."

Chang looked at him for a brief moment and found him wanting_. "You're weak, Kirk,"_ the Klingon general growled.

"Freedom of choice isn't weakness, Chang. That's _my_ strength. That's the Federation's strength."

"_If you say so,"_ the Klingon general dismissed, changing the subject. "_Don't you find discussions such as this stimulating, from one adversary to another?"_

"But we're not adversaries, are we Chang?" It really wasn't question. The gantlet had been thrown out and accepted.

The Klingon clapped his hands once and smiled into the screen. _"I'm so glad we understand each other. Our ships have increased to warp five as 'you' ordered. We will be there to support you and the Federation when the time comes."_

"Of course you will. We look forward to it. Kirk out."

Communications closed on a smiling one-eye general. Another in a long list of problems…

_**Minbar:**_

There had never been such a uniting of the spirit of the major warrior castes as there was now at this moment. Not even the death of Dukhat had wedded the castes together in such united fury. The war against the UFOPers and their allies had taken a toll on them and they were a former glory of themselves, but the ships of the Storm Riders, the militant Wind Swords, the radical Blood Knives and their unstable, breakaway offshoots, the Red Blades stood side by side with the others, united against their once allies vectoring in on them to start yet another yet another orgy of devastation and death.

No mercy was offered, none expected between the Minbar and Ashen. Each side knew what the other side was capable of. The emotion that ruled here wasn't fear but pure rage. The beautiful crystalline cities in Tuzanor province had been turned into molten pools of solidifying crystal fused with the flesh of millions of men and women, most of whom died believing that the UFOPers were taking their revenge on the Minbari. Neutron-based emerald beams from Ashen ships that had managed to break through fierce Minbari resistance specifically targeted civilian cities. Beams carved great gashes though out the land scape before they were stopped by squadrons of Minbari warships that sacrificed themselves freely to stop the Ashen slaughter. The Ashen however were persistent and continued hitting the planet. Antimatter and heavy neutron cannon beams, fusion beams and even several mass accelerator bombardments peppered the planet. The longest attack lasted twenty uninterrupted minutes by more than thirty Ashen capital warships, the shortest a mere eight minutes. Most major and many secondary cities, and orbital stations burned. Minbari screamed and died believing that death revenge was being extracted by the Humans and their ilk. The orbital attacked ceased only when the orbital defense finally recognized the Ashen as enemy targets and added their firepower against Ashen hips that dared come close enough to be targeted.

The Minbari would never, ever allow the destruction being waged on their planet to go un-avenged. Gone was even the concept that the so-called dark ones they were willing to surrender to were the true enemy. No, the true enemy was their own brethren. Both Minbari and Ashen were an equally passionate people but now the equation had shifted. The Minbari warriors, religious and worker castes were focused tighter than a laser. They were one people and the Ashen knew war. Although better equipped and more powerful, the Ashen ships began to fall under the merciless, savage attacks of Minbari war vessels sacrificing themselves so that their other castes had clear shots at the murderers of Minbar.

The ancestral home of the Ashen was a sacred place, the very birthplace of the Ashen clan and as such they would not allow it to fall into darkness. Better to destroy it utterly than allow such filth as the darkness to conquer it. If the would-be conquerors had been something other than the incoming darkness, then Minbari would have been spared the gift of death. However such a heinous act could never be tolerated and, in their minds, death was preferable. As one, the Ashen warriors couldn't fully comprehend why their Minbari counterparts were so upset at what they considered a noble death. Indeed, it was impossible for them to do so as they were programmed too well to stand against darkness. The Vorlons had done their job too well. Ashens only saw the darkness that the Vorlons pointed them towards, not the shadows that had frozen their souls.

Any possible reflections as to what they had done was turned into a moot point as thousands of pinpoints of lights appeared signaling the arrival of the hated Federation ships into the heart of the Minbari system bypassing several layers of carefully layered defenses. The voice stepped in darkness screamed at them.

"This is Admiral James T. Kirk, commander of the Federation taskforce facing you. To all Ashen, power down your weapons and surrender. This is your only warning."

With the arrival of the enemy, the completion of their primary mission was beyond them now and the order was given. The purifying of Minbar was beyond them now with the Minbari putting up such a spirited defense, the Ashen leadership chose to die in a blaze of glory.

"_We are unconcerned with your orders or desires,"_ a defiant Sutain Ladyll transmitted back. _"Darkness can endure for only so long before the light prevails."_

As one, the surviving warships broke engagements with the Minbari and rushed to tear at the flesh of the darkness.

_**Finally -coming up, the last chapter and epilogue!**_

_**Note: made some slight corrections as of 1-4-2013. This is version 2 of the chapter  
**_


End file.
